


Frontiers Unexplored

by digitaldreams



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Digital World, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Original Characters are Minor/Ensemble, Rewrite, Sunday updates, Swearing, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 401,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: After receiving a strange message on his phone, Takuya Kanbara finds himself transported into another world. Alongside a small group of teenagers, Takuya is forced on the run as a fugitive in the Digital World, constantly evading the servants of the fallen ruler Cherubimon. Takuya and his companions, Koji Minamoto, Tomoki Himi, Izumi Orimoto, and Junpei Shibayama, travel the Digital World alongside their escorts, Bokomon and Neemon. They search for the Spirits of the ancient Legendary Warriors upon realizing that they are the reincarnations of fighters from old, all while evading the remainder of the Warriors who have come to work under Cherubimon. The Risen Warriors begin fighting in the war to defeat Cherubimon, a former sovereign of the Digital World who fell upon corruption and betrayed his comrades, while aiming to rescue Seraphimon and Ophanimon, Cherubimon's former allies who hold dominion over the elements. In an attempt to escape this new world alive, they charge into frontiers unexplored.{Rewrite of Digimon Frontier. Rating is for violence, strong language, and mature themes. All characters have been aged up to be 15-17 years old. Story receives weekly updates on Sundays.}
Comments: 97
Kudos: 48





	1. All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> September 2020 Edit: The rating on this story has been bumped up to M from T. I initially had it as T, but this story contains heavy description of heavy themes, and I figured that I would air on the side of caution by moving the rating up. Specific chapters are marked with trigger warnings if I feel the content has the potential to be triggering without caution. The content of the story has not changed in the slightest with this change of rating, but I thought that being careful was the best course of action.
> 
> December 2020 Edit: The author's notes of the first six chapters have been updated to reflect the style of later author's notes. They act as brief snippets of analysis for their given chapter now. This trend previously started in chapter seven, but I have edited the chapters accordingly to match with everything else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya hops aboard a train and finds himself transported to the Digital World.

"So, what do you have planned tonight?"

Takuya Kanbara stopped the soccer ball rolling towards him with his right foot before sitting down on the bench nearby. He leaned over and began to untie the laces on the shoe propped on top of the ball, rubbing at his forehead with his lower arm once he was done. His brown eyes remained focused on the task at hand as he spoke and switched the foot elevated from the faux grass he had been kicking the ball around on. "It's Shinya's birthday. We're throwing a party for him," he replied. 

Takuya reached for his water bottle as he looked to the person who had asked the question in the first place, Chihiro Ayumu. They had been his teammate and closest friend for as long as either one of them could remember, and they were always his go-to partner when it came to kicking his spare soccer ball around the school's field. He took a swig from the bottle as Chihiro pulled their deep brown hair from the low, spiky ponytail it had been in at the base of their neck. They began retying it shortly afterwards, smoothing down any stray, sweat-ridden hairs along the way. 

"I figured you'd say that. In that case, I'll have to go on and pick up a gift for him as soon as I get the chance," Chihiro said as they began shoving their things into their simple, worn-out sports bag. They slung it over their shoulder and reached out one hand to help Takuya to his feet. 

Takuya accepted the offer as he shut his water bottle's lid and grabbed his own bag. He picked up his soccer ball with his free hand and started walking towards the locker room, taking special care to not step on their untied shoelaces on the way. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that," he told them. "You know Shinya. Any extra gifts are good in his eyes."

Chihiro snorted as they arrived at their destination. "Believe me, I am fully aware," they assured him. They pushed open the door to the locker room, letting Takuya walk in before them before following inside for themselves. 

While Chihiro made a beeline for the restrooms, Takuya dropped his soccer ball and water bottle on a stray bench. He made his way over his own stall before stepping inside and locking the door. "You should stop by if you can," Takuya suggested, his voice echoing in the space. 

"I'll see," Chihiro answered after a brief pause. "I've got a lot of homework to do, and maybe there are a few plans I need to put in motion before I can see you and the rest of your family."

Takuya raised an eyebrow as he began to change out of his soccer uniform and into his regular clothes. "Oh? And what would these plans consist of?" he asked, a light smirk playing at his lips. Even if Chihiro couldn't see it, he knew that she could hear the smile in his voice. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Chihiro replied with a light and teasing scoff. They slid the door open on their stall and stepped outside. The faucet turned on a few seconds later, and Takuya heard water splashing as Chihiro washed their face off. 

"If you insist," Takuya said with a playful roll of his eyes. He heard the water stop running, and a hand dryer came to life. He began shoving the last scraps of clothing into his bag before sliding the door's lock and stepping out. 

When Takuya left the stall, he saw Chihiro standing with their arms crossed against the wall next to the exit to the greater locker room. Their hair was still in the same messy ponytail, but a black hat they preferred to wear backwards covered most of it aside from the spiky segment at the base of their neck. Chihiro wore their favorite brown jacket over an orange shirt with black trousers. Silver chains hung from their waist in the place of a belt. Black gloves covered their hands. An emerald green bandanna with yellow swirling patterns was tied around their left wrist, and a matching one hung from their neck. Chihiro's green and brown shoes were just as mud-stained and messy as Takuya remembered. 

"Took you long enough," Chihiro remarked playfully, their brown eyes sparkling. The lighting of the bathroom made the freckles that splattered across their cheeks stand out more than usual. 

Takuya punched them lightly in the upper arm. "Oh, shut it," he remarked. He straightened out his unzipped red jacket. Two stripes ran across the chest area, though they were left fragmented since the sweater was left open. Under the jacket was an orange shirt with a black flame emblem surrounded by a yellow circle at the chest. Takuya's soccer shorts had been replaced with a dark brown jeans with a pair of gloves hanging out of one pocket. On his feet were black and orange running shoes that were only slightly less covered in mud than Chihiro's were.

As they walked out into the locker room, Chihiro reached into their bag and pulled out a pair of gray goggles before tossing them to Takuya. "You're lucky these wound up with my things and not completely lost," they remarked. 

Takuya caught them without issues before wrapping them around his neck and pulling them up to his forehead. His brown hair had a tendency to grow out rather than down, leaving each strand messy and spiky. A particularly rebellious segment stretched for the sky rather than curving down and outwards like the rest, and not even his goggles were able to calm its stubborn nature. "Thanks."

"I'll see you later. Have a nice time with Shinya tonight," Chihiro said, holding one hand out for a fist bump. When Takuya returned it, they turned on their heel and walked out of the locker room, leaving the boy to scramble to grab the remainder of his things before leaving as well. 

~~~~~

"I'm home!" 

Takuya didn't receive a response as he walked in through the front door of the Kanbara residence. He dropped his sports bag and soccer ball next to the entrance before sliding out of his sneakers. He could smell something that was undoubtedly freshly baked, and he let out a sigh as he realized it was his mother's heavenly homemade cake. Of course it would be here. It was his brother's birthday, after all. 

The birthday boy himself was sitting on the couch in the living room, stretched out on his stomach while propped up on a pillow and holding a controller for his favorite video game console. Judging by the sound effects Takuya was hearing as he slid into a chair at the kitchen table, it was an action game of sorts. 

The tantalizing cake was sitting a few inches away, and he felt himself salivating in excitement. He looked over to his mother with a mischievous grin, and he saw that she was talking on the phone. The device was balanced between her cheek and shoulder as she continued to work on making something over the stove. 

Seeing this as his chance, Takuya reached out one finger towards the strawberry nearest him. He got a hint of frosting on his finger as the strawberry tilted slightly towards his torso. 

"Don't even think of eating that cake, Takuya."

Yuriko's voice had Takuya freeze, prompting him to push the strawberry back into place before shoving his finger into his mouth to lick the icing off the tip before wiping it furiously on his jeans. She couldn't prove anything now that the delicious evidence was already in his stomach. 

A small beeping sound reached Takuya's ears, and he tilted his head to one side in curiosity. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself walking back to the entrance of the house. He had left his phone in his sports bag, so perhaps that was what had made the sound. 

After a few seconds of rummaging through the bag's content, his fingers closed around the smooth, cool surface of his phone. Takuya pulled it out and saw that he had one new notification. He tapped on it, and the message displayed itself on the screen. 

_"Do you want to begin?"_

Takuya looked around for a moment, just to make sure that nobody was watching him. Realistically, he knew that he was alone, but in those few seconds, he felt as if there was some higher force staring down at him with intense anticipation. When he glanced back to the phone, there were two options that had appeared: "YES" and "NO". 

Takuya wasn't sure what possessed his finger to shift to the first button of the two, but it sure did move, and the screen changed as soon as he did. A peculiar symbol appeared, and he did his best to figure out what it meant. It sure didn't look like anything he had ever seen before. 

The center was a circle with a thin outline surrounding it. Four lines were nearby, each curved to follow the shape of the circular pattern. Lines spiked out in all four cardinal directions. The symbol itself was black, but the rest of the screen was plagued with a colorless static that gave the mark even more attention. 

_"Takuya Kanbara."_

Takuya gasped at the noise and glanced around once again. That voice didn't sound like anyone he knew, so who could it have been? After a few seconds of trying to find the mystery newcomer, his gaze dropped to the phone once again. 

_"Your future awaits, Takuya. Destiny is calling. Take the train to Shibuya Station."_

Takuya pondered his options for a moment at hearing this. He had to be back in time for Shinya's birthday party, but there was something about this voice that called for him. It was difficult for him to describe, but something deep in his core said that he had to listen to whoever this was. 

He looked at the clock on his phone. The train left at 5:45, and it was 5:30 then. He would be back for Shinya's party in an hour and a half. He had more than enough time to go out and see whatever this was about. 

Takuya set his phone to the side as he sat down and pulled his sneakers back onto his feet. "I'm going out for a bit! I'll be back for the party!" he called out. He seized his phone once again and threw the door open before dashing outside. He heard his mother's cry of understanding just before the door shut once again. 

The dash to the train station was a familiar one for him. Despite living in Shibuya, Takuya rarely went there when he needed to ride elsewhere in the area. It was on the other side of town, so it was faster for him to duck into the closest station a few minutes away from him and then go to Shibuya. Everything was under control. 

Of course, he didn't want to be late. Who knew if he would get the chance to see this destiny of his if he missed this specific passage of the train to Shibuya? Takuya tightened his grip on his phone as this knowledge sunk in, and he started running down the street. 

He was thankful for all the time he had spent playing soccer as he dashed through the dusk air. The sun was starting to set now, earlier than it had the night before, a sure sign that autumn was growing near. Takuya launched himself forward with each step he took on the pavement, walking the familiar path to the train station with a renewed vigor he hadn't expected to surge through him over a simple text message. 

But there was something that felt different about this he couldn't quite describe. Deep down, he knew that he just _had_ to trust his gut on this one, though he wasn't sure of where this feeling came from. 

Takuya brushed this thought off as he saw a soccer ball slide past him. He looked to the right and saw that a boy was playing soccer with his father, but the older man had gotten distracted with something on his phone. Takuya heard static, and he wondered if perhaps this neighborhood father had received a similar message to the one that had appeared on his screen earlier. 

The goggle-bearing boy raised his right foot to stop the ball in place before kicking it back to the boy. He took this as a chance to catch his breath before he inevitably started running once again. 

A truck lumbered over the street, not going too particularly fast but still exceeding the local speed limit. The driver stared at his phone, and buzzing static was emitting from the speaker. He didn't look up until he saw Takuya standing right in front of him, and a gasp left his lips as he slammed his foot onto the brakes. 

Takuya stared up at the truck with fear in his eyes, only managing to jump out of the way seconds before the vehicle collided with the space where he had been standing a mere few moments later. Concrete grazed his jacket, and Takuya shakily managed to push himself up onto his knees before brushing the dirt off his clothing with a trembling hand. His phone had remained unhurt in the encounter, but he was too busy gazing at the truck in surprise to pay it much attention. 

The driver jumped out of his car and ran over to Takuya. "Hey! Kid! You okay?!" he exclaimed on the way over. Takuya felt his shaking body return to a standing position with the aid of the driver, and he looked down at his phone. 5:35. He was running out of time. 

The driver's words fell on unhearing ears as Takuya sprang away, propelling himself closer to the train station. He was still trembling, and he felt as if his organs were likely to turn to mush before he came anywhere near the station in question. He could certainly add 'speeding truck' to something that would haunt his nightmares well into the future. 

Only three things existed to Takuya as he dashed the rest of the way to the train station: the ground beneath his feet, the phone he gripped tightly with shaking fingers, and his oncoming destination. A smile of relief appeared on his face as he saw the building in the distance. Adrenaline was still coursing through him from his brush with death, and he felt as if he could barely bring himself to slow down as he arrived at the ticket station. 

_Shit._

Takuya shoved his hands into his pockets for some cash, but he realized that he didn't have any. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. He had come all this way and nearly gotten hit by a truck only to realize that he had left his wallet at home. Just his damn luck. 

He slammed his forehead into the ticket dispenser in frustration, and to his surprise, the lights on the machine sparked to life. He heard the ticket dispenser whir for a moment before something popped out of the slot. 

"A ticket!" Takuya exclaimed in surprise. He wrapped his fingers around the thickened paper as he tore it from the machine. With fortified resolve, Takuya dashed through the entrance, determined to make the train now that his lack of funds couldn't stop him. 

What he didn't notice was that the swinging gate flaps that granted access to the rest of the train station allowed him to pass through even when he forgot to swipe his ticket. In his adrenaline-fueled haste, he didn't bother to slash the paper in the slot, but the gate opened wide for him regardless. The flash of blue and purple data could be seen within the scanner for a split second, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared, and Takuya didn't see it as he ran ever forward. 

Takuya barely managed to arrive on the train in time, surging in with the rest of the crowd. He breathed heavily as everyone moved to the seats lining the outside of the train car. There were none left by the time that he got on, so he settled for sitting on the floor as he clutched his ticket and phone for dear life. He tried to catch his breath, assuring his body that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore now that the train was out of his mind. 

Takuya glanced across the train car and saw that there was someone his age standing in front of the doors on the other side. It was a boy with pitch black hair tied into a ponytail that reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. His eyes were a striking yet scrutinizing blue. A navy bandanna with deep yellow streaks was wrapped around his head and tied at the base of his neck. The boy had a blue jacket on with yellow stripes that ran down the sleeves. A white shirt was underneath his jacket. His trousers were a deep gray color, and his shoes were white and blue. 

The boy watched Takuya with a certain degree of cynicism, and something about his gaze said that he had already analyzed everything there was to know about the goggle-wearing boy. Takuya noticed he was holding his phone in one hand, and he saw the outline of the familiar symbol from before at the center of the static-filled screen. 

_So he here for the same reason I am,_ Takuya thought vaguely to himself. He was starting to return to normal, the adrenaline in his system giving way to something that left him less fired-up and anxious. He sighed in relief at this realization as his phone let out another shrill beep. 

Takuya stared down at the screen and saw that it had appeared with new instructions for him. "I'm supposed to ride the elevator at Shibuya Station?" he asked, confused at what the message could mean. He was going to be at the station soon, but that still wasn't good enough? A heavy breath pushed its way through his lips. He couldn't catch a break, huh? 

The train began to slow to a stop soon afterwards, and Takuya gathered his bearings before pushing himself to his feet. His legs didn't feel like mush anymore, and he was taking that as a positive. He was carried away with the crowd off the train, seeing a trace of the black-haired boy before he disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the station. 

Takuya glanced around until his gaze fell upon the nearest elevator. He could see the black-haired boy inside of it, and the doors were closing already. "Dick move, buddy!" Takuya found himself muttering, not caring who could hear his frustration. He shoved his ticket into his pocket before making the mad dash towards the elevator, but the realization soon sunk in that he wasn't going to make it. 

Before he could tell himself how stupid it was, Takuya kicked off the ground into a jumping dive towards the elevator doors. He was surprised with the speed he picked up along the way, and with a last-minute twist to keep himself from getting crushed between the silver sliding doors, Takuya arrived in time. 

Unfortunately, this didn't stop him from crumbling into a pile of limbs on the floor. The black-haired boy stared at him in shock for a moment before correcting his gaze to be neutral once again. He took a step away from Takuya and looked out the elevator window. 

Takuya felt the adrenaline sinking in again as he unraveled himself and got to his feet, checking his phone to make sure that it wasn't damaged in the fall. His right knee hurt like hell, and his left hand had received a nasty scrape from brushing against the ground. He hissed upon putting weight on his knee, finding that the pain lessened slightly once it was straightened out. Takuya swung his left hand through the air in an attempt to lessen the pain, a frustrated huff leaving his lips. 

Suddenly, the black-haired boy looked surprised again, and Takuya followed his gaze to figure out why. The elevator had gone below the marker of the bottom floor, B1. The screen that showed what floor they were on continued to count upwards with the prerequisite of 'B'. Takuya's jaw dropped as the elevator picked up speed, and he found himself unable to speak despite how much he wanted to say something, anything, that would make this seem a bit more normal than it really was. 

When the elevator finally stopped counting up, the small room slammed into the ground, and Takuya nearly lost his footing in the process. The black-haired boy didn't struggle at all, and as soon as the doors opened, he walked out, leaving Takuya alone in the elevator. 

"Thanks a lot for that one," Takuya grumbled. He started to make his own way out of the elevator, but he was stopped in his tracks when a gasp left his lips and he realized what his surroundings consisted of. 

There were ten trains, all extending in a circular pattern away from the center column where elevators touched the ground from everywhere in the train station. Children were everywhere, all chatting and looking at the trains. While they appeared to be regular from the outside, something deep inside Takuya said that there was an oddity when it came to these trains. 

_"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?"_

There was that woman's voice again. Takuya looked down at his phone screen, praying it would offer him some advice, but it was silent. He took a shaky step forward, hissing when he put too much weight on his knee. 

He stared in surprise for a moment, but he was suddenly interrupted when the doors on the trains all slammed shut at once. Takuya gasped as the trains let out piercing whistles and began to pull out of the station one after another, all within seconds of each other. 

Takuya glanced around frantically until his eyes settled on one last train that had not yet pulled out. It began to move away from the station, but Takuya wasn't going to let that stop him. He broke into a run once again, breathing heavily and not caring what weird stares he got from the people on the station. 

The train was close to leaving the station completely, the ground beneath Takuya running out, when he kicked off the metal and grabbed the railing attached to the back area of the train with his free hand. Takuya hurriedly pushed his phone into his pocket alongside his ticket before grabbing the railing with his other hand, thanking his affinity for physical activity as he pulled himself onto the platform. He breathed heavily as he stepped away from the edge and looked to see what was nearby. 

The black-haired boy stood on the back end of the next train over. His expression was just as passive as it had been in the elevator, and he met eyes with Takuya for a few seconds. The boy was impossible to read, but before Takuya could try to learn more about him, a divider appeared between their trains. 

Takuya looked at the fading station in the distance, and he realized the full implications of what he had just done. He disobeyed every rule that his parents had ever given him about doing strange things and hopped aboard a train that t was set for an unknown destination. On top of that, said train was underneath Shibuya Station, and if that wasn't suspicious, Takuya didn't know what was. 

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into this time?" Takuya asked as the station disappeared from view entirely. 

He turned on his heel to face the door into the train. He pried it open despite the wind rushing around him, but he found that the car didn't contain anyone. A frown appeared on his face. There had to be at least someone else with him, right? He wasn't going to have to face whatever was coming next, right? 

Takuya moved through the cabin and moved to the next car of the train. Once again, it was empty, and he sighed. The chances that he was alone were increasing, and he didn't like the idea of that in the slightest. 

The third cabin he came across was empty as well, and his hand clenched into a fist before he dug into his pocket to fish out his phone. Once again, the screen just showed the same symbol again, and that didn't help him in the slightest. His grip on the device grew tighter as he moved into the fourth car. 

Relief washed through him like a tidal wave when he saw people in this car. There were three of them, and they all looked up at him when they heard the disturbance near the door. Takuya smiled to himself as he walked closer to them. "Hey," he said simply. 

The first person of the three was a girl Takuya knew from school. They hadn't ever spoken, but he knew of her. Izumi Orimoto, her name was. She looked much the same as usual with her pristine blonde hair falling down to her lower back. Her green eyes had a twinkle he didn't expect to see. A purple scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she wore a loose pink shirt with three-quarter sleeves. Izumi's leggings were white, and purple slip-on shoes were on her feet. A mint green scrunchie was around her right wrist. She sat on the right side of the train, her hands in her lap. 

"And so our merry band goes from three to four," Izumi remarked, a light, friendly smile on her face. In her hand was her phone, and the same symbol that Takuya had grown used to seeing on his screen was on hers. 

The second person was on the opposite side of the train, one of his arms resting on the backrest of the seat. Takuya didn't recognize this person like he knew Izumi. He had spiky brown hair that seemed unable to lay properly and brown eyes that watched his every move with a strange sense of curiosity. He wore a large yellow hoodie highlighted with blue at the wrist, waist, and neck hems. The strings of the hoodie were blue as well. His pants were a deep purple color, and he wore blue and white tennis shoes. He was on the heavier side, Takuya observed, and his pockets were stuffed of countless tiny trinkets that could only be imagined. 

"Welcome to the party," he commented. His phone was in the hand propped on the backrest, and he looked at Takuya with curiosity before turning his attention to the third person sitting. 

The third person was again a boy, but he was clearly on the younger side, and he was the shortest of the group easily. He had a delicate figure that made him appear as if he would fall apart if flicked hard enough. He sat on the same side of the train as Izumi but on a different bench. His hair was brown, darker than Takuya's but not as deep as the hue of Chihiro's hair that Takuya knew so well, and his eyes were a deep forest green. The boy wore a bold lime green jacket that practically swallowed his small body over a paler green shirt. His jeans were pale blue and faded, and his shoes were black and navy. A shiny blue bracelet was on his right wrist, and that hand held tight to his phone for dear life. 

"Um... What are your names?" the boy questioned carefully. 

Takuya finally stopped staring at the trio and made his way over to a bench on Junpei's side of the train. "I'm Takuya. Takuya Kanbara," he replied. 

"Junpei Shibayama," the boy in the yellow hoodie said next. He turned his attention to Izumi across the way. 

A pleasant smile spread across her face as she spoke. "I'm Izumi Orimoto. Nice to meet you," she answered. There was something practiced and oddly false about the grin that she used, and Takuya wondered briefly if she meant it. 

"T-Tomoki Himi," the smaller boy told the group, swallowing nervously. "Um... Do you guys know what this is about?"

"I'm afraid not," Izumi frowned. She glanced around before her gaze settled on the window. "Where are we going...?"

Takuya opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when the air around them seemed to distort itself. An odd tingling feeling passed through him, and the train jolted as the lights went out. Everyone was thrown from their seats and to the ground, and Takuya landed on his knee once again, causing him to yelp in surprise and drop his phone. 

He looked up to see if the others were alright, and he was surprised to see peculiar phantoms appear above them. Tomoki had a snow creature's shape covering his own while Junpei had some sort of large humanoid beetle. Izumi sprouted wings and appeared as a fairy. Takuya saw his own hand appear with dark armor, and a gasp forced its way from his lips. 

The train let out a whistling sound, but the longer it went on, the more Takuya realized that it wasn't a whistle at all. If anything, it was more like a growl, and it sent a shiver up his spine. He clutched to the floor for dear life. 

A glow started from the bottom of his phone, and Takuya looked down to see that the outer layer of it appeared to be flaking off into golden dust. When the dust faded, he could see a black device with a red grip on the right side. A screen was at the top of it, and it was outlined in silver with six small dashes that protruded from the rim. Two small silver bands could be seen at the top of the right side above the grip, the one on top of longer than the strip below it. There were two silver buttons near the grip in a diagonal fashion from top left to bottom right. 

Takuya looked over to the rest of the group, realizing that the same had happened to them. They all had similar devices but in different colors. Tomoki's had a green body with a blue grip, Izumi's was lilac with a pale pink grip, and Junpei's had purple as a base color with yellow for the grip. All of them were staring at the screens of the devices, prompting Takuya to do the same. 

_"Welcome to the Digital World. These are your D-Tectors. Your destiny awaits here, Legendary Warriors."_

The same symbol from his phone was on the screen, but when Takuya blinked, it disappeared, giving way to a neutral gray color. He sighed and moved into a proper sitting position, still looking at the device. 

Light streamed in through the windows, and Takuya looked up. He forced himself to his feet despite his body feeling like mush from the fall. The train seemed to be suspended in midair, and the sky was a crisp blue with a few pure clouds piercing its surface. Takuya pressed his hands to the window after setting his phone, or D-Tector, down on the bench beside him. Just where was he? 

Off in the distance, he could see the outline of many gray buildings. They appeared to have flames coming forth from their chimneys, but that wasn't what caught Takuya off guard. In the space between the train and the gray mass ahead, there was nothing below them but a small train rail. He felt his heart skip a beat as he prayed that whatever the hell he was riding in (given that growl, he wasn't sure if it was a regular train, but he was starting to doubt that was the case) knew what it was doing. 

The other three were silent as they stared out the window as well, and Takuya watched as the train passed over the void effortlessly. The station slid into view, and light grew dimmer as the train slowed to a stop. A huff of smoke puffed from the sides of the train, and Takuya heard the brakes hiss as the doors slid open. 

"Everybody out!"

The voice seemed to come from around him, and Takuya found himself complying. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the other three following suit. He stepped out of the train and onto the unfamiliar metal ground outside, his jaw dropping in awe as he stared at his surroundings. 

"Where are we?" Tomoki questioned, turning to the train. He let out a scream when he stared at the front of the vehicle, prompting Takuya to turn to see what all the fuss was about. He yelped when he saw it too. 

The train had a face. It didn't look human in the slightest, and the train was a deep red hue. There were teeth larger than Takuya's legs on the creature, and it had four beady yellow eyes. A small collection of spikes could be seen in between its eyes, and all Takuya could do was stare. 

"Flame Terminal in the Digital World," the creature answered. The doors shut, and the rails began to hiss as the train began to back up. 

"Just what are you?!" Junpei demanded, pointing his right hand, the one that wasn't carrying his D-Tector, at the monster. 

"Trailmon, but that doesn't matter now. Have fun, kids!" the creature, Trailmon, replied. His tone was a bit too merry for Takuya's taste, and Trailmon continued to back up until he disappeared down the train tracks. Takuya gasped when he realized that the tracks went vertical down, and he couldn't help but wonder how the fuck he had survived the journey to this world in the first place. 

"Wait! Come back! You can't just leave us like that!" Izumi screamed, waving her available arm in the air. When she figured out that Trailmon wasn't going to be returning, she let out a heavy sigh. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"That thing said we were in the Digital World..." Takuya murmured. "Maybe we should look around and see what we can find."

Tomoki opened his mouth to offer a response, but he was cut off when a scream tore free from his lips instead. Takuya was ready to ask what he was yelling at, but he realized it before the question could find vocality. 

Green flames were spreading rapidly across the ground, and the silhouette of some sort of dog was standing amidst them. Takuya's chest tightened in response, and he saw as two small figures appeared from the flames. 

The first was shorter and white with a dulled point on his head that reminded Takuya of a shark fin and pointed ears. He had a gray patch surrounding his mouth, and a pink band with a few stripes here and there was wrapped around his stomach. 

The second creature was lanky and taller. He was a muted mustard color with tall ears that reached upwards and closed eyes. He wore pants that covered his feet completely, and a white bow was tied at the front of the hem. 

Both of them were screaming at the top of their lungs, and Takuya could do little more than yelp as the creatures tackled him to the ground. In his reckless flailing, Takuya dragged Tomoki to the metal floor as well. 

Another stream of green fire appeared, and Junpei and Izumi were forced to jump to the side to avoid it, leaving the green flames as the dividing line between the group's members. Takuya could see little more than their outlines, but the expression of shock that was painted on Izumi's face could be seen when the flames flickered just right. 

The dog-like creature that was spawning the fire stalked closer, and Takuya was able to get a better look at him now that he was in better lighting. He was all black with one prominent head at the front. Two imitations of dog heads made of pitch black armor were on either shoulder. Gray hair outlined his main head in a short cut with a braid on either side. His underside had deep red highlights, and his claws were gray. Silvery curved blades extended out from his toes, three on each paw. His tail flickered dangerously behind him. 

"J-Just what is that thing?!" Tomoki screamed, clinging to Takuya in fear. The two creatures that had tackled them wrapped their arms around Takuya's shoulders and hid behind him. 

"Cerberumon," came the explanation of the white creature from next to Takuya's left ear. "He's an Ultimate level Digimon known for his sharp claws and bad temperament. It would be best if you avoided crossing him. He won't hesitate to lash out at anyone who gets in his way!" 

Takuya slowly managed to push himself to his feet, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Cerberumon continued to stalk closer, his eerie golden eyes staring holes into Takuya's soul. "Fork it over, you whelps," he snarled. The dog creature (Digimon, he had been described as) bared his teeth, and they gleamed sinisterly in the green light from his flames. 

"What are you talking about?!" Tomoki shrieked, taking a step back in fear. "I don't know what you--"

"You stole something from Lord Cherubimon," Cerberumon growled, his gaze locked on the creatures that were resting on Takuya's shoulders. "It would be best if you gave it back before I am forced to take it by force!" 

"Stay back! Shoo!" the white creature screamed. "We don't have what you want. Cherubimon already won. What could he possibly require from us?"

Cerberumon huffed angrily before opening his mouth. The ground beneath Takuya and Tomoki began to change colors until it was a vibrant pastel blue and purple pattern. The vertical lines running through it made it look like a barcode, and Cerberumon began to eat it. The colorful mass flew into his mouth, and the ground started to give out. 

Tomoki let out a scream, and Takuya clenched his teeth as they began to fall. He couldn't stop himself from yelling as they plummeted through open air. He distantly heard Junpei call out their names, but that wasn't enough to snap him back into reality. 

Takuya's back slammed into something hard, and he looked down to realize that he had landed on a small outcrop of rock below. The green flames continued to rage overhead, and he could see two silhouettes he assumed belonged to Izumi and Junpei against the flickering light. 

"He's eating the data!" the creature in red shrieked. He jumped off Takuya's shoulder as his companion did the same thing. Tomoki tried to scramble to his feet, but Takuya remained against the ground. His head was starting to pound, and he tried to force the pain away despite knowing that it wouldn't be that easy. 

"What do we do?!" Tomoki asked, his voice quivering as he glanced around frantically. A gasp left his lips as the shadow of Cerberumon appeared from overhead, and the dog-like creature slammed into the ground. His claws left indents from where he landed, and Takuya took a small step back, trying to figure out a plan to get out of this alive. 

Cerberumon opened his mouth wide once again, and green flames exploded forth. Tomoki quickly tackled Bokomon and Neemon to the ground as the fire brushed past them, hitting a pillar behind them. The metal began to crack before exploding forth, leaving pieces of burning debris everywhere. Takuya covered his head, letting out a heavy sigh of relief when he realized that there was nothing near him. 

Cerberumon's attention shifted from being on the group of creatures near him to the contents of the pillar. Takuya looked back to see what was going on, and he saw that there was a column of dancing red fire shooting up in place of the pillar. There was the outline of something at the center of it, but Takuya couldn't quite make it out among the chaos. 

"A Spirit!" Cerberumon exclaimed, looking to the two nonhuman creatures on Takuya and Tomoki with a snicker. "Now I know why you ran here. You were trying to find this. It's a shame that you're not going to be able to reclaim it for your fallen lord!"

Takuya, Tomoki, and the two strange creatures near him were getting to their feet when Cerberumon swiped his tail through the air. Tomoki was hit in the stomach and went flying backwards, taking the odd monsters with him. Takuya was the only one left standing, and that was when he decided to do something incredibly stupid. 

Takuya's hands clamped down on Cerberumon's tail, and a cry of surprise left his lips as he was dragged on through the air. He stared at Tomoki, who had slumped dazed to the ground with a panicked expression on his features, as he was pulled into the flames. 

Cerberumon's howls reached his ears immediately, and Takuya noticed that the Digimon was writhing in pain. He let out a screech before jumping out of the pillar of fire. The flames continued to crackle on his fur until well after he was outside, and Takuya was left alone. 

But to his surprise, he did not burn. 

Takuya stepped closer to the object at the center of the fire, and the reflection of red flames passed through his vision as he reached out to touch it. A specter appeared among the crackling sparks, and Takuya stretched out his hand. The creature walked through it, but when it did, something in Takuya felt different. 

Instinctively, his hand reached for his pocket as he stared at the carving before him. It appeared to be of a warrior with lengthy yellow hair and red armor lined in flame designs. Takuya's fingers found his phone, or D-Tector, as he now knew it was called, and he pulled it from its hiding place. He extended the device out before him, and the carved object began to shrink until it had disappeared into a scanner at the top of his D-Tector. 

_"It is time."_

The voice was distant, and Takuya dully recognized it as the one that he had heard on the train, but he had much bigger things to worry about. A ring of the same purple and blue material from before appeared around his left hand, and before he knew what he was doing, he had swiped his hand along the scanner on his D-Tector. 

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

The words left his lips without any real input from his brain, and as soon as he spoke them, something in him changed. His entire body began to buzz, and the fire around him seemed to come closer, beckoned nearer by his mere presence. Takuya couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel it, and he knew that something new was happening to him. A fire had ignited in the pit of his stomach, and it only continued to grow as he allowed the flames continued to cling to his skin. 

When the feeling of buzzing finally faded, Takuya was much taller than he had been before. His short, unruly brown hair had been replaced with a wild mane of yellow that reached his hips. He wore a red mask with three prongs extending to the right, left, and center that had white highlights. His eyes had been dyed cerulean blue. 

The base of his newly-created armor was black. He had red shoulder pads lined with yellow flame patterns, a prominent black spike on each side. Matching red armor with yellow highlights was on his lower arms with white gauntlets over the bulk of his hands. The pattern continued to his lower legs and the outside of his torso. In between the two pieces at his chest was white, the same pure color as his belt where a symbol was carved into his red clasp. On his feet were bulky red shoes with white segments at the ankle to match his gauntlets. His thighs had similar pieces of armor to the rest of his body, though they kept to the outside of his legs this time. White fiery outlines were carved into the sides of the armor on his thighs to match black spikes on his lower arms with the same pattern. 

"Agunimon!"

The word left Takuya's lips without his brain commanding such, and he wondered if this was his name. Was he Takuya anymore? He sure as hell didn't look like it. He looked more like the phantom that had appeared just before his transformation began. That must have been Agunimon. 

And now, he was Agunimon. 

The flames cleared with a single swipe of Agunimon's arm to the side. The flames on Cerberumon died out, and Tomoki stared up at him in surprise. The white creature reached into his pink belt to pull out a green book. 

"T-Takuya...?" Tomoki whispered, his voice faint in surprise. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and he was trembling slightly. 

"Bokomon, who's that?" the creature in red asked, tilting his head to one side as he looked at his companion curiously. 

"Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire!" the white monster, Bokomon, cried out triumphantly. "That boy fused with the Spirit of Fire to become a Legendary Warrior!" 

Cerberumon snarled at Agunimon. "Hand over the Spirit! It belongs in the hands of Lord Cherubimon, not a fool like you!" he exclaimed. He lunged towards Agunimon, fangs bared. 

Agunimon jumped to avoid the strike, kicking off the wall behind him to find safety away from the corner. He landed in a crouch, and flames crackled at the tips of his fingers. He pushed his hands forwards, fire spreading and rushing towards Cerberumon. 

The dog Digimon was hit head on, but this didn't stop him. He roared and unleashed a blast of green energy. "You won't get away with this!" Cerberumon exclaimed. 

Agunimon swiped the flames away, halfway surprised when they didn't have an effect on him. He jumped towards Cerberumon and dealt a mighty kick to the monster before jumping away once again. 

Cerberumon howled in pain, running at Agunimon. His claws gleamed in the nearby light as he slashed at the air. Agunimon barely managed to avoid the attacks but still came out unscathed thanks to his incredible speed. 

Cerberumon turned his attention towards where Tomoki was sitting pressed against the wall with Bokomon and the other monster. He began to dash towards the trio, flame crackling between his teeth, prompting Tomoki to scream in fear and throw his arms up to cover his face. 

However, the blow never came. 

Agunimon jumped in front of Tomoki and spread his arms wide, diverting the green fire in all directions that would keep the boy and the two monsters safe. When Cerberumon was finished attacking, Agunimon let out a mighty roar and covered his body with fire, ramming himself against Cerberumon. 

The dog Digimon stumbled backwards, unable to keep his balance after being hit so directly. He shook his head in an attempt to regain his sense of focus, but it did little to save him from the oncoming attack by Agunimon. The Legendary Warrior of Fire jumped behind Cerberumon and took firm grip of his tail before whirling him around, sending the monster sprawling backwards into the wall. The metal he hit was dented immediately, and the dog whimpered in pain. 

Agunimon raised his left hand, and the outline of fire appeared on it. He began swiping at the flames, sending them flying from his wrist towards Cerberumon. The red darts rammed into the dog creature's thick hide, each one more scathing than the last. Cerberumon attempted to get to his feet and run away, but his efforts meant little before the sheer determination of Agunimon, and he was left weakened with each and every hit. 

"Looks like the doggy isn't going to be winning this," the monster in red remarked with a small smile. 

"Of course he isn't, Neemon. No member of Cherubimon's army can stand up to the strength of a Legendary Warrior," Bokomon told him, gently hitting his companion, Neemon, on the arm with his book before opening the tome and continuing to read from it. 

Tomoki, on the other hand, was unable to stop staring at the Legendary Warrior with wide eyes. He knew that Agunimon had to be Takuya. That was the only explanation that made sense, but did anything really come together in a logical way in this Digital World? Despite his mind and heart racing from adrenaline, all he could do was watch. 

Cerberumon managed to get to his feet after many failed attempts, though he was clearly shaking. He opened his mouth and released a blast of fire that Agunimon was easily able to dodge. 

Agunimon created an orb of fire in his right hand. He raised it high above his head as he spoke. "Tell your lord that he won't be getting his hands on anything today," he threatened. When he brought his hand now, the fire was sent flying forwards, slamming into Cerberumon's chest. 

The monster let out a screech that pierced the air loudly. Agunimon held up his right hand once again as a ring of purple and blue appeared around Cerberumon. The Digimon himself went entirely black and looked more like an obsidian statue than a living, breathing creature. 

"Your evil will plague this land no longer," Agunimon said firmly. The purple and blue energy began to stream into his hand. "Fractal Code Purify!" 

The energy continued to travel towards Agunimon's hand until there was none left of it. The black outline of Cerberumon began to disappear, eaten from the inside out as it transformed into black dust. The remnants of the monster pulled together to create a white egg shape that flew skyward. All that was left behind of the dog was the damage he dealt to the Flame Terminal. 

Bokomon began to clap violently as Agunimon grew closer. "Great job!" he exclaimed, tucking his book away into his belt. 

Agunimon took Tomoki, Bokomon, and Neemon into his arms before jumping up to the main platform of the terminal where the fight had begun. He set the trio down before glancing around, realizing that the green fire that had spread through the region before was gone, having extinguished itself at some point while they were on the small outcrop below. 

On instinct, Agunimon held out his hand, the palm facing skywards, and let more blue and purple energy stream forth. It left his body and forged the platform that the Trailmon that dropped their group off had come from. The ground that Cerberumon had eaten was restored in an instant as if it had never been gone in the first place. 

"Fractal Code Lock!" Agunimon cried as the process drew to a close. The energy left him behind completely, and he stared at the restored ground for a few moments before falling to his knees. 

In a flash of purple and blue light, Agunimon began to change shape once again. When the illumination faded, Takuya could be seen on all fours, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his strength. 

He was fully aware of what had just happened, but knowing what had transpired and understanding it were two separate things. Takuya glanced around, hoping that someone would be able to tell him what the hell was going on with him. How had he transformed like that? Just who was Agunimon? Bokomon had called him the Legendary Warrior of Fire, but if that was the case, what was a Legendary Warrior? A million questions were swimming through his head, but in his breathless state, none of them were given words, and all he could do was pant helplessly. 

"That was amazing!" Tomoki exclaimed, crouching down next to Takuya and smiling widely. "You saved my life back there!" 

Takuya nodded numbly. He had done that, hadn't he? It didn't feel like he was the one taking control back then. His body acted on pure instinct, and it was what helped him to save Tomoki, Bokomon, and Neemon from death. That had to count for something impressive, but he didn't know what the hell it was supposed to mean. 

"What happened to you?" Junpei questioned, staring at Takuya in confusion. "You guys fell down there, and we couldn't see you, but when you came back--"

"Don't overwhelm him," Izumi cut in, nudging Junpei away from getting any closer to Takuya. "I'm sure that there's a perfectly logical explanation for this."

"Yeah, just like there's a logical explanation for the green fire dog, the talking train, and Takuya transforming into an otherworldly creature!" Junpei cried, throwing his arms into the air in frustration. "This is ridiculous. Am I dreaming? Who snuck drugs into my food?" 

"You're humans," Bokomon remarked, and he seemed shocked about it. The fact was clear as day, but his eyes still went wide at the revelation. 

"What about it?" Izumi questioned, a slight quiver sneaking its way into her voice. "What are you two supposed to be? I've never seen anything like this... Junpei, if you really got drugged, do you think I got some of that stuff too?" She placed one hand on her forehead as she shook her head, trying to make sense of things just as much as the rest of the group. 

"As much as I would love to explain things now, we had better get going," Bokomon said, suddenly anxious. "If we're at the spot where Cerberumon's signal disappeared, who knows what will happen when others catch up to us?"

"Others?!" Tomoki shrieked. He got to his feet and reached out one hand to help Takuya rise as well. Takuya gladly accepted such as soon as he had enough air in his lungs to function. 

"Cherubimon won't be happy when he finds out that Cerberumon's gone..." Neemon remarked. "Maybe he'll send more Beasts after us."

"What the hell are you talking about?! There are more of them?!" Izumi cried. She glanced around, panic seeping into her eyes. 

"I'll tell you everything that you need to know while we're on the way to somewhere safer than here. This is the place where Cerberumon's signal disappeared, and unless you want to deal with another nasty Digimon like him, you'll follow me," Bokomon declared. 

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Junpei asked. "We're following this gremlin deeper into a strange world full of monsters. Can't we just catch a train and get out of here before things somehow get weirder?"

"If you want to be attacked again, then stay here. You're fugitives now, and if you want to stay safe, then you'll come with me and Neemon. We know what we're doing," Bokomon told him. He started to walk away from the loading platform, and Neemon trailed after him. A few steps later, he realized that no one was following after him, so he turned his head over one shoulder. "Well? Are you coming?"

Junpei looked to Izumi. She had an uneasy expression on his face, and she glanced to Tomoki. He looked to be on the verge of tears, and he stared up at Takuya, praying that he would make a decision. 

Takuya examined the expressions on the faces of the other three teenagers. He didn't know anything about them, but he knew that Cerberumon had put their lives at risk. If there really were other monsters out there that could hurt them, then they were going to have to leave the area until things were safer. Bokomon and Neemon seemed to know what they were doing, and it wasn't as if they had anyone else to ask about this. There were no second chances where their lives were concerned, and the two peculiar monsters seemed to have an explanation regarding what the hell was going on. Takuya wanted the truth more than he could have ever anticipated in that moment, and those two were the only way for them to find it out without putting themselves in more danger. 

Takuya took the first step towards the odd duo of monsters. Junpei gasped, and Izumi let out a wordless whimper. Tomoki looked over his shoulder at the train tracks that extended downwards. They wouldn't be able to get back home without a Trailmon. Treading those tracks alone would be too dangerous, and they would get killed faster trying to balance on the metal rails than waiting for another assassin from this Cherubimon figure. For the sake of keeping themselves safe, there wasn't really much of any other choice. 

Tomoki was the next one to follow after Takuya. Izumi was next, and Junpei took up the rear. It didn't take a genius to see that they were all uneasy, and Takuya felt his stomach twist at the idea of what they were getting into. 

The quartet of nervous teenagers continued to follow after Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon faced the front when he realized that they were going to be coming along as well, and Neemon smiled to himself at the thought. They were silent, but their pace was quick. Getting away from Flame Terminal as quickly as possible was their priority in that moment, and everything else could wait until they were out of the line of fire. 

Takuya reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Tector. When he stared at its screen, he saw a symbol staring back at him. There were two lines at the top of it and a third in the center that connected two other strings that went out diagonally before moving downwards. The symbol itself was entirely red and glowed with a dull yet familiar light. Fire washed through Takuya's eyes, and even if he didn't see it, something in him changed as a result. 

A thousand questions blurred through his head as he gazed at the mark. The face of Agunimon looked back at him soon afterwards, and Takuya saw himself in the other creature. Against all logic, Takuya knew that he was one and the same with Agunimon. Nothing he could ever do would change that fact, and it shook him to his core as much as it brought him satisfaction. The paradox ran deep in his veins, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to give that feeling justice using mere words. 

He had followed the message on his phone, and it sent him to another world. Takuya didn't know much about the Digital World, but as strange as it was, it felt oddly homey to him. Maybe that was a side effect of becoming Agunimon through the process of Spirit Evolution. That was what it was called, right? He had called those words out just before his transformation, so he assumed that was the case. 

Takuya's thoughts were cast back to the woman's voice he heard through his D-Tector. He didn't have the slightest idea who she was or what it could possibly mean, but he hoped that those answers were lying somewhere in his future. His curiosity was already killing him, and he internally begged for Bokomon to hurry up and start explaining what in the world was going on. 

Takuya dropped his D-Tector into his pocket and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know what was going on, but he was starting to doubt that he would be able to go home in time for his brother's birthday. 

"Just what have I gotten myself into...?" he murmured, though he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to hear the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I did it. 
> 
> In all honesty, this idea has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while, but I wasn't sure if I was actually going to pull the trigger and write it. After much contemplation, I jumped right into it, and this is already showing itself to be a lot of fun. We're in it for the long haul, everyone. 
> 
> These first five chapters or so are admittedly going to be pretty basic. They're rather similar to canon simply because there isn't much reason for a drastic shift. However, 'similar to canon' does not mean identical by any stretch of the imagination. This rewrite is still aimed at older audiences than the original cartoon (as shown by the mild language and fight sequences), so there are quite a few shifts. The characters have all been adjusted to fit this new source material, including personality and history changes, and the universe is being altered as well. I went full out with this rewrite and making it different from canon, so this is sure to be interesting. 
> 
> All in all, this chapter follows the original schematic of episode one pretty faithfully with the character changes I described. The only large difference aside from that in this version of the story's opening involves the appearance of Chihiro. They're Takuya's friend in this universe, and the scene with them at the start is mostly to add a bit more flavor to the story as a whole as well as highlighting Takuya's banter with a familiar party. I loved working on their conversation, but it's unfortunate they won't be able to play soccer for a while thanks to Digital World shenanigans. 
> 
> Speaking of Digital World shenanigans, everything is pretty much the same throughout the rest of the chapter aside from the opener with Chihiro. I mentioned that before, but the only real differences here are in the characters. Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei have changed considerably from their canon incarnations, and there are all sorts of minor details scattered throughout that will be important later. This chapter might be similar to canon, but it still has its fair share of differences, to say the least. 
> 
> With all of that said, I think that's all there is to talk about for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Light Shining Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While evacuating Flame Terminal, the group finds themselves underground where they encounter Koji Minamoto for the first time.

It had been a few minutes since the group first began walking away from Flame Terminal. Takuya glanced around nervously, as if he expected another beast like Cerberumon to come jumping out of the shadows for his throat once again. The first attack had caught him by surprise, and he didn't want such an event to repeat. 

Now, they were in a forested area, but the trees didn't seem to be made entirely of leaves. Instead, they were constructed by small puffs of fire. Oddly enough, they didn't spread flames anywhere else though, remaining self-contained despite the light breeze that threatened to blow them around. The ground was dark, and no smoke was in the sky. It was odd to see the overhead area so perfectly blue given how strange things looked on the ground. 

"So... Where exactly are we again?" Izumi questioned, her voice wavering slightly as she fiddled with the edges of her pristine blonde hair. 

"You're in the Digital World," Bokomon replied from his place at the front of the group. "It is a world made entirely of data that runs parallel to your Earth. We are on the Fire Continent right now."

"Um... We need more of an explanation than that," Tomoki told Bokomon as he shuffled his feet along the darkened ground. "You can't just leave us hanging like that..."

"And what are you two supposed to be anyways? Who was that giant dog thing that attacked us? How did Takuya transform into someone else?" Junpei asked, rattling off one inquiry after another without a moment of hesitation. 

"Patience," Bokomon sighed with a shake of his head. "We are Digimon. I am Bokomon, and this is Neemon. The Digital World has no humans in it naturally, so the creatures who inhabit it are Digimon instead. It's a shortened term for Digital Monsters. I am a monster, and so is Neemon, and so was Cerberumon."

"Cerberumon must have been the beast then..." Izumi murmured with a small nod as she attempted to process this new information. 

"As for how he transformed... Takuya, you said his name was? I believe he connected with the Spirit of Fire, Agunimon, and became Agunimon himself," Bokomon replied. "That is a sign that he is one of the Legendary Warriors, fighters destined to save the Digital World from chaos. You must be the ones that are set to free us from the reign of Cherubimon."

"Talk to us like we have no idea what you're talking about..." Tomoki suggested, looking around the group nervously. "We aren't like you. We haven't been around here forever."

Bokomon sighed. "The Digital World was once ruled by three Digimon known as the Celestial Three. Those creatures were Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. Seraphimon and Ophanimon represent the Human Digimon while Cherubimon is the mascot of the Beasts. While Ophanimon was visiting Seraphimon at his palace, Evergreen Dawn, Cherubimon attacked... We don't know how that battle ended, but chances are that Seraphimon and Ophanimon were defeated," he explained. 

"Now, Cherubimon is the only one left," Neemon continued. "Cerberumon was working for him before you appeared and killed him!"

Takuya looked down at Bokomon and Neemon. "Alright, so... Who are these Legendary Warriors you mentioned?" he asked as he tried to recap all that he had learned internally. Things were moving quickly, but he was still going to try and remember all of this. Chances were that it was going to wind up being rather important, and it was better to know more than necessary than too little. 

_I'm in the Digital World. It is a place filled with creatures called Digimon, otherwise known as Digital Monsters. The world was ruled by three Digimon until one of them attacked the other two and asserted himself as the only one in power. Seems simple enough_ , Takuya thought to himself with a light nod. 

"The Legendary Warriors once saved the Digital World when it was in a time of great crisis. It was always said that they would return when the Digital World needed them most... It seems that Cherubimon's takeover qualifies," Bokomon explained. "You are one of the Legendary Warriors. You used the Spirit of Fire to become Agunimon when you needed to fend off Cerberumon."

"Wow... So Takuya was able to transform into a Digimon?" Tomoki questioned, looking at Bokomon with wide eyes. "That's amazing!"

"I guess so..." Takuya grinned to himself. He pulled his D-Tector out of his pocket and held it up for everyone else to see. "It was all thanks to this little thing... I think the woman who talked through it said it was a D-Tector."

"Hang on a second... I remember Agunimon from somewhere," Junpei cut in. He snapped suddenly as the thought came back to him. "I remember! When we were on the Trailmon, everything jolted, and I saw the outline of Agunimon appear above you!"

Izumi gasped. "Hey, you're right... But those visions appeared above all of us. Does that mean that we're all like Takuya?" she inquired. 

Bokomon gasped. "If you're all Legendary Warriors, then that means we have four of the ten fighters we need to defeat Cherubimon once and for all! Imagine how incredible it would be to see the Digital World freed from his tyranny..." he murmured. 

"Hey, I forgot to ask... What happened for you two to wind up chased by an agent of Cherubimon?" Takuya questioned, eyeing Bokomon and Neemon with a small frown. "I doubt you can just stumble your way into danger like that."

Bokomon looked down, and Takuya could have sworn that he saw an echo of sadness in the small creature's gaze. "We used to work for Seraphimon, you see. We were there when the invasion on Evergreen Dawn took place, and... Seraphimon told us to run. He granted Neemon a blessing of his power that he said would come out when we needed it most. As for me... He gave me this trusty book." Bokomon reached into his pink waistband and pulled out the green book from before. "It seems to contain information about the Legendary Warriors, but... I haven't been given the chance to look through it yet."

"Cherubimon told Cerberumon to chase after us and get whatever Seraphimon gave to us," Neemon explained. "That was when you guys showed up and helped us out. Cerberumon probably didn't realize that all we got from Seraphimon was a book."

"I guess that Seraphimon's blessing of power won't come in handy at all until the conditions are right for it to activate," Izumi murmured. "Oh! One more question here! What was that Fractal Code stuff that was mentioned while Takuya was transformed into Agunimon?"

Bokomon cleared his throat before speaking once again. "Fractal Code is the key data that makes up the Digital World. However, Cherubimon has been tearing the world apart. At one point, the Digital World was whole, but the Fractal Code has been destabilized, and chunks of the ground have been taken out. Our realm is a shadow of its former self because of Cherubimon's actions. He has been sending his minions out to gather it, allowing him to grow stronger, but Cerberumon was stopped from doing such thanks to what happened during the last fight," he explained. "The Fractal Code was fixed, meaning it isn't at danger of being torn out anymore."

"Wow... I guess that explains why the train tracks went straight into a void," Tomoki whispered. "There's nowhere for them to be anymore since the world is falling apart at the seams... And Cherubimon wants to take away even more of that for his own gain..."

"The Digital World is falling apart... Isn't there something that can be done to stop that?" Junpei questioned. He gave Takuya an inquisitive glance. "If so, I'm willing to bet that the solution has something to do with Takuya since he can transform into a Digimon and all that. Until we can unlock that power for ourselves, we're going to have to rely on him."

"The Fractal Code can be stabilized again if it is found and manipulated in the right way. I suspect that you will be able to do such without issues should we run into an area that needs it," Bokomon replied. "Fractal Code is often hidden, but you didn't seem to have any issues with finding it last time."

"We didn't find it. Cerberumon did. We just ripped it out of him after he was defeated and turned into an egg or whatever," Takuya corrected. "Speaking of, what happened to him when he went flying off into the sky like that?"

"Digimon don't die. Instead, their data gets reconfigured into an egg, and the cycle begins all over again," Neemon explained. "He was going off to the Village of Beginnings to start his life again."

"It will be a while before he has the power to stand up and fight us again though, so perhaps we can mark him off as out of our way for the time being," Bokomon went on. 

"Where are we going now?" Izumi questioned. "You said that you're on the run from Cherubimon and the people working under him, right? Are we supposed to just keep walking until we run into another Digimon like him? That sounds like a recipe for disaster. As great as you were during that fight, Takuya, you can't bear the burden of keeping us all safe should we be attacked again."

"I believe that we should go back to Evergreen Dawn," Bokomon replied. "That's Seraphimon's palace where he was last seen alongside Ophanimon. They were battling against Cherubimon as Neemon and I escaped. We are unaware as to the outcome of the fight, but if we can go back there and get the help of Seraphimon... Maybe we can turn the tides on Cherubimon."

"What if Seraphimon is dead?" Junpei asked bluntly. "If he was up against an entire army, it's only realistic that he would have gotten a few scrapes. Cherubimon could have hold of Evergreen Dawn and be using it as a beacon to lure in innocent people for the sake of destruction and conquest. We should think this through before rushing into anything."

"If Seraphimon was dead, Cherubimon would not be hiding it. He would be flaunting such information all over the place to keep the Human Digimon in line. The same applies to Ophanimon. However, he has done no such thing, and it leads me to believe that both of them are still alive. I can't say quite what condition they are in, but... If they're alive, that counts for something, and it keeps the hope of the Digital World thriving as well," Bokomon answered. 

"I suppose that we really don't have any other options then..." Tomoki whispered. "Will we be able to get on another Trailmon and go home soon? I don't know if I can stand being on the run like this for much longer..."

"But we just started running away," Neemon pointed out. "How can you be tired of it when we started running just a few minutes ago?"

Tomoki looked away, his cheeks pink as shame crept its way into his features. He appeared to be on the verge of tears until Takuya nudged him gently and offered a kind smile. Tomoki still had water in his eyes, but he managed to swallow his open fears for the moment. 

"I don't know if it would be a good idea for you to go back," Bokomon said next. "The gate to the Digital World is not open, you know. It was only unlocked recently when all of the Celestial Three wanted to go into it. I can't fathom Cherubimon's intentions there, but... I believe that he has something awful planned. You are the Legendary Warriors, so you are the only ones who can stop him. If you leave Cherubimon unchecked, then he could easily invade the human world after Seraphimon and Ophanimon have been disposed of once and for all. Your world would be dragged into ruin along with ours."

"You... You mean that all three of the Celestials decided to open the gate. Seraphimon and Ophanimon wanted to find us, or at least, that's what most likely happened, but Cherubimon is hoping to invade Earth to take control," Junpei murmured with a deep frown. "If we leave things be for too long, he'll keep the gate open by getting rid of Seraphimon and Ophanimon, locking the portal in its current state, before invading and seizing power."

"Exactly. If you go back to Earth while Cherubimon is still in charge, bad things could happen. Everything could very easily fall apart for both your world and ours," Bokomon confirmed with a solemn nod. "In a way, staying here to get rid of him is your only option. You have to kill Cherubimon in order to save both the Digital World and Earth."

Takuya let out a sigh. "If that's the case, then it seems that the decision has already been made for us... Let's go to Evergreen Dawn and get the help of Seraphimon. If all goes according to plan, then maybe he and Ophanimon can take care of things on their own. We'll just have to see what happens once we arrive," he concluded. 

"For now, going to Evergreen Dawn is our best choice. We'll just have to avoid the agents of Cherubimon that might try to follow us," Izumi declared. "Maybe we'll be able to find our own Spirits on the way. That's what they're called, right? Those phantoms appeared above us on the train, so that has to mean something. Here's to hoping we can find them soon... I don't like the idea of not being able to fight against magical monsters with only bare fists and determination."

"You'll find your Spirits eventually," Bokomon assured her. "It's just a matter of time. Maybe they'll be on the way to Evergreen Dawn. Only time will tell. For now, let's keep going. We have a lot of ground to cover. Neemon and I were running for a week and a half before we arrived here at Flame Terminal. The journey isn't going to be easy, and you have to be ready for what's coming."

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Tomoki whispered with a shake of his head. Takuya could tell just from a glance that there was more stirring in the younger boy's head than he was willing to admit, and Takuya made a mental note to check on Tomoki when he got the chance to do so. 

"You do know where we're going, right?" Junpei asked. "I would hate to walk for miles in the wrong direction. I might have to obliterate the nearest tree if that's the case... You know, if these trees can even be destroyed. They seem pretty busted up already."

"Don't worry. I'm positive we're going in the right direction," Bokomon told him. "Follow me! To Evergreen Dawn, Legendary Warriors! The future of the Digital World is waiting for us, and we shouldn't keep it for too long!" 

~~~~~

Koji Minamoto navigated his way through the underground area near Flame Terminal, staring down at his D-Tector. It was the primary source of light in the dark tunnels, and the gentle white glow illuminated his pale cheeks when nothing else would. He glanced around at his surroundings when he stopped for a moment before taking another step forward and continuing his search. 

When he first hopped on the train (which he had since learned was called a Trailmon), the voice from inside the D-Tector told him to find a Spirit. He wasn't sure what that meant, but a signal from the device pointed him to these underground tunnels, and given that he didn't have anything else to follow, he decided to use it as his guide for the time being. 

There was something oddly sinister about the tunnels that Koji couldn't quite describe. He had walked away from the terminal where he first got off the train. The area was apparently called the Earth Terminal, but it was near an area that was crafted by fire. With that, he crossed over to the Continent of Fire without any second thoughts, using only his D-Tector as a compass. 

A shadow darted by near him, and Koji took a small step back. He was experienced enough in martial arts to know how to defend himself if it came to that, but given that he didn't know what this world was capable of, he hoped that he wasn't backed into that corner. Seeing a train talk was weird enough, and Koji had a sneaking suspicion that Trailmon was far from being the weirdest that this new universe got. He didn't want to see how much worse it could get until after he had a Spirit, whatever that was supposed to be. The voice in his D-Tector seemed to believe it was important, and who was he to object to such? He was sure that the woman knew much more about this world than he did. 

Koji glanced up when he heard the ceiling creak. He knew that he was underground, as he had been forced to descend a set of thick metal stairs to arrive down there, but it was still odd to hear the ceiling groan and complain. He wondered what could be bending it so, but he pushed the thought away with a reminder that he probably didn't want to find out. 

He shook his head, trying to dispel his nerves, as he focused on his D-Tector once again. He had to be getting closer. With every step he took, the pulses from the hologram the device produced got stronger. That was a sign of something, and he was hoping that it was a good thing. He didn't know what he was going to do if this wound up being a waste of time that forced him into a situation he wasn't equipped to deal with yet, but chances were that he would be beyond frustrated. 

~~~~~

The group was still walking through the woods near Flame Terminal when Tomoki's foot touched the ground and the metal groaned. He jumped back in surprise, looking down at the spot that had creaked under his weight. "D-Did you guys hear that?!" he exclaimed, pointing at the offending location. 

Junpei stopped walking and turned to see what he was talking about. "What is it?" he questioned. 

"The ground just creaked... Like there was something underneath it," Tomoki replied. He took a step closer, placing his weight on the area cautiously. Once again, the earth groaned beneath him, and he retreated with a small yelp of shock. 

"I wonder what it could be..." Takuya murmured. By now, he had stopped walking alongside Bokomon, Neemon, and Izumi. The group of six was all looking down at the place on the ground that was bothering Tomoki so. 

Takuya took a small step closer, but he never got the chance to investigate. The ground complained once more, but it didn't stop there. Instead, the metal gave way completely, forming a hole in the ground. Before he knew what had happened, Takuya had fallen down, and a yell forced its way from his mouth. 

He hit the ground hard, and his back instantly despised whatever force threw him into free fall like that. Takuya pushed himself to his feet slowly, and he was halfway up when he heard another chorus of screams. He looked up with a gasp, and he saw that the hole had consumed the rest of the group as well. 

It was only thanks to a quick roll to the left that Takuya was able to keep from being clobbered by his fellow travelers. The five landed in a heap with Junpei and Izumi at the bottom. Tomoki was on top of them, and Bokomon sat with Neemon at the peak of the pile. Slowly but surely, they managed to unpack themselves, all grunting and complaining along the way about bruises and other injuries that would certainly take some time to heal. 

"What happened?" Izumi questioned once she managed to get to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her leggings before looking up, blocking her eyes with her hand to ensure she wasn't overwhelmed by the fire hanging off the trees on the ground above. 

Bokomon sighed. "It seems the Fractal Code in this area is weaker than we thought... The ground gave way with the slightest push, and now we're underground," he explained. He brushed some stray dust off himself before shaking his head. "We'll just have to find a way to get back up there once again."

"How are we supposed to do that? For all we know, there could be a labyrinth down here. Look around," Tomoki pointed out, his voice wavering slightly. He glanced around the area before swallowing nervously and shaking his head. "What are we meant to do now...?"

"We can't just climb back up. We fell too far," Junpei frowned. "I doubt that we could even get one person up there unless it was Bokomon or Neemon, and even if we manage that, how do the rest of us climb back up? It's not happening."

"Let's look around for another way then," Neemon shrugged. "It can't be that bad. They're just tunnels. What do we have to be scared of?"

"There are plenty of things to be scared of in tunnels," Tomoki mumbled with a shake of his head. "We'll have to be careful... What are we going to do if we get jumped by a Digimon while we're down here? It's so dark everywhere else... The hole is offering us light for now, but if we want to find a way out of here, we're going to have to leave it behind."

"We'll do what we can then," Izumi declared. "I'm not going to let us get stuck down here because of that damn hole! If it wants to be a pain in the ass, then fine! We're going to look around and find a way out!"

"That's the spirit!" Takuya exclaimed, letting out a small laugh as he pumped his fist into the air. "We have nothing to worry about. We'll be fine. Promise. Nothing to worry about, Tomoki."

Tomoki sighed and shook his head. "I hope that you're right... Maybe these tunnels are just abandoned. That would probably be the best possible outcome for us... Here's to praying to whatever digital higher power is out there," he whispered. 

~~~~~

Koji had been walking for a few minutes since he first heard the ground above creak. The eardrum-shattering set of screams reached his ears as the earth gave way from the feet of the other group of humans. Koji grunted at the sound and clapped his hands over his ears, dropping his D-Tector in the process. "Good lord," he murmured, cringing at the excessive noise.

His D-Tector had slid a few feet away when he dropped it, and he let out a sigh as he closed the distance between the device and himself. As much as he hated to admit it, the sound had shaken him more than he cared to admit. Koji examined the sensor on his device again, frowning when he realized that it was pointing in the same direction that the voices had come from. 

If there was one thing Koji hated doing, it was working with other people excessively. He wasn't exactly fond of talking to others, mostly since those he did wind up being forced to communicate with proved themselves to be fools and morons. It was better for him to work on his own. He had always been more productive that way, and he doubted that was going to change in the Digital World. He knew what he was doing, and he wasn't going to allow other pesky people to get in his way of figuring out what he had to do next. 

Koji gasped as soon as he heard a growl distantly. It didn't sound human, and he suspected that he was about to run into one of the other monsters that inhabited the Digital World. His grip on his D-Tector grew tighter, and he had to resist the urge to seize a weapon and fight back against it directly. No matter how hard he fought, he wouldn't be able to win. That much he was sure of. The risks were too numerous for fighting in his regular state to be a good idea. 

But if he didn't get used to it, then how was he supposed to survive? Making friends with some of the monsters that inhabited the Digital World was already out of the question given how he doubted people on this side of the barrier between realms were any smarter. If he didn't find a way to make it on his own, was he truly worthy of whatever titles or accolades he could earn in the Digital World? 

Koji shook off those thoughts as best he could and focused his attention on following the indicator on his D-Tector once again. He couldn't afford to stall if he wanted to avoid running into whatever the hell had made that loud noise. His Spirit had to be around here somewhere, and he wasn't going to allow that monster to deter him from finding it. All he had to do was put one step in front of the other, and then he'd figure something out. 

~~~~~

It had been roughly ten minutes since the group first fell from the upper area of the fiery woods. So far, nothing had been spotted as far as an exit was concerned, and the light of the four D-Tectors was all the group had to illuminate their way. 

Takuya was near the front of the group, looking down at his screen intently. "I wonder how close we're getting... We have to be getting closer to an exit. We've been down here for a few minutes and all that," he murmured. 

"Impatient much?" Junpei remarked with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Just make sure not to get us into any trouble. There's only so much that I can deal with in a day."

As if on cue, the ground began to rumble with a low growl. The group froze immediately, and Takuya was the only one who dared to glance around to see if he could figure out what the source of the noise could be. His search came up inconclusive, and he let out a sigh. "Why do I hate the sound of whatever that was?" he questioned. 

"Probably because that was most certainly a monster," Tomoki whispered, his voice wavering. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible. Come on."

When they got moving once again, everyone seemed to be more hesitant than before. Izumi couldn't stop fiddling with the ponytail around her wrist, and Junpei was focusing on his D-Tector to keep from thinking about the surrounding tunnels. Tomoki looked less like a boy and more like a kicked puppy the longer they wandered around. Even Neemon, who seemed unflinching in the face of danger, was starting to grow uneasy. 

Another grumble pierced the air, and Bokomon sighed. "It seems that we're getting closer to that beast," he declared. "Be careful not to get into any trouble, alright? We have enough to deal with as it is." 

Before any other words could be spoken, a third roar could be heard. Tomoki let out a shrill shriek, jumping closer to everyone else. He held up his D-Tector, illuminating the monster in question as it stepped into the light. 

To put it simply, the creature looked like an abomination straight out of a nightmare. He was composed of bluish gray sludge. Two prominent black patches were around his eyes, which were white with maroon irises. Many jagged, silver teeth stuck out of a gaping hole where his mouth was supposed to be. A stray gray pipe or two stuck out of his back. His claws shone in the limited light of the area, and he let out a cry of anger at the sight of the group. 

"Raremon," Bokomon explained. "He's a Digimon composed from trash... He's a member of Cherubimon's army as well. I suppose that he was sent to patrol this area."

"In that case, we have to fight him off!" Takuya declared. He began to poke at the buttons on his D-Tector, a small huff of frustration escaping his lips when he realized Spirit Evolution wasn't going to come as easily to him. "Oh, come on! It just happened last time, so why won't it work this time?! I would say that this is a circumstance where we really need Agunimon!"

Raremon pulled back his right arm before launching a pile of sludge forwards. Izumi dragged Takuya backwards by the collar of his jacket to keep him from getting hit head-on by the attack, and she seized his wrist once it was within her grasp. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" she shouted. 

It didn't take long for the group to take off running at Izumi's instruction. Takuya was at the back of the group despite Izumi's forceful tugs on his arm. He was too focused tapping at the buttons on his D-Tector to concentrate on running away. All that ran through his mind was how useful it would be to Spirit Evolve to defeat Raremon. The others were defenseless, so it was up to him to take him out. 

Takuya's fixation on Spirit Evolving would have been seen as useful in most other situations. Despite the distraction, he was still managing to keep a decent distance away from the enemy. If he could figure out the magical string of inputs, he would be able to rescue his companions and consider the fight over before it could begin. 

However, it was nowhere near as helpful as it would have been elsewhere. 

Since he was too focused on trying to Spirit Evolve, Takuya didn't notice when the rest of the group stopped. He had made his way to the far right of the group, and he plowed past them and straight into a new arrival on the scene. 

Takuya collided head on with Koji, and both of them were sent to the ground. Takuya's D-Tector slid on the ground past Koji, still lit up and waiting to be used once more. Koji managed to keep hold of his device, but he was clearly frustrated. 

"Watch where you're going!" Koji roared, rubbing at the side of his cheek where it had made contact with Takuya's forehead. "You should be more careful!"

Takuya gasped when he realized just who he was looking at. "Hey! You're the boy I ran into at the train station!" he exclaimed. "I never caught your name."

"Now isn't the time for introductions, Takuya!" Junpei shouted, pointing behind the goggle-bearing boy. 

At those words, Takuya whirled around, jumping off the ground when he saw Raremon. He picked up his D-Tector and resumed in his furious tapping. "Come on! Agunimon, I need you!" he murmured, whimpering in frustration when his attempts came up short. 

Raremon threw yet another ball of sludge at Koji, but the boy was able to dodge it without any issues. He got to his feet and started running off down a tunnel nearby. It wasn't the one that he had come from, instead being just off to the right of where he had come from initially. 

Seeing no other options, the rest of the group followed suit. Junpei stole a few glances back where Raremon was, and he sighed when he saw the monster once again. "We can't fight him until you turn into Agunimon, Takuya!" he exclaimed. "Can you try it?!"

"What do you think I've been doing?!" Takuya cried in response. He huffed angrily with a violent shake of his head. "Come on, Agunimon! Please!"

Another ball of sludge was hurled at the group, but it fell just short of Tomoki, who was at the back of the party. He yelped in surprise and urged himself onwards once again, picking up Bokomon in one arm and Neemon in the other when he passed by them. Bokomon and Neemon allowed themselves to be grabbed without any objections. 

Koji heard his D-Tector beep while the group continued running down the hallway. He saw a light from down a corridor off to his left, and something inside him said that he had to see what it was about. In a leap of faith, he launched himself off the ground and towards the extra tunnel. His feet made contact with the ground roughly, but he managed to right himself and continue walking forward. A quick gaze over his shoulder showed that Raremon had followed the rest of the group, so he was free to explore at his own leisure. He sighed in relief once he realized such and began walking forward cautiously. 

Koji didn't know how to describe the area in front of himself. It was narrow and dark, but there was a light gleaming at the edge of the tunnel and around a corner to the right. He continued pressing on, wondering what could await him at the end. 

The peculiar part of the region was how he felt as if someone was calling out to him. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that wanted his attention, and he wasn't sure of how to give it the concentration that it required. Koji looked down at his D-Tector and saw that the signal was getting progressively stronger. 

"My Spirit," he breathed, realizing what it was at long last. He found himself speeding up slightly, a smile appearing on his lips. Koji didn't understand what a Spirit was deep down, nor was he sure of why it was calling out to him, but he was going to find out soon enough. The answers would be arriving soon enough, and he couldn't wait to hear the truth. 

Koji finally arrived at his destination, and his grin only got wider. There was a glowing shrine on a large column of stone, and it looked like a wolf creature. The shrine made it look as if it was halfway human and halfway wolf, but Koji didn't care much for the details. He stepped closer to the carving, not bothered at all by the bright light that threatened to remove his vision temporarily. 

Koji's D-Tector emitted a sharp beeping sound, and he held it up against the light. "Spirit!" he called out, watching as the silhouette of the shrine began to shrink before disappearing entirely into the sensor at the top of his D-Tector. 

_"It is time."_

The distant voice of the woman from the device echoed in Koji's head, but he was hardly preoccupied with such. A ring of data appeared around his left hand, and he scanned the circle on the sensor of his D-Tector. "Execute!" he cried out. The words left his lips without any official input from him, and he knew that these were words that he was destined to say for his whole life. "Spirit Evolution!"

The first and perhaps most noticeable change with the transformation was that he got taller than before. A silver helmet that looked like the top of a wolf's head appeared on top of a short mop of straight pale blonde hair. His navy eyes turned a deep maroon color. Black fabric appeared around his chin, and his features grew much more defined compared to his default appearance. 

The base of Koji's new outfit was a pure white color. On his chest, he gained gray armor with grayish blue highlights here and there. Shoulder pads bearing a pattern for the symbol of Light sprouted into existence here and there. They followed the same color scheme as the rest of his ensemble, but black plates hung down from each side. Koji's lower arms gained armor with the same color pattern as his chest armor, though his gloves had a black base with the darker gray acting as an accent color. A black belt wrapped around his waist. 

The lower half of his appearance followed the same pattern as the upper half. Black buckles could be seen on either of his thighs. His knee pads were the darker gray color, but pale gray plates extended upwards. His shoes had a black base with mostly light gray plates on them, though one darker gray segment could be seen at the top of his foot. Extending from the front of his feet were claws. A blaster appeared on his left arm, and a scarf wrapped around his neck to complete the look. It was a pale blue color at base with darker blue stripes in the pattern of a wolf's fur. 

"Lobomon!"

 _That's who I am now,_ Koji, now Lobomon, realized without needing to think about it. Everything about this shift felt natural to him in a way he didn't know how to describe. He didn't look like Koji anymore, but that didn't matter. This side was just as much a part of him as his human identity, and he felt as if a long-restrained force was finally coming out to play for the first time ever. The liberating feeling that washed through him was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and it didn't have much competition as far as moments that could rise to become the best of his life. 

Screams could be heard distantly, and Lobomon sighed. The rest of the group was still being chased by Raremon, and chances were that they had been cornered. He may have been a bit of a loner, but he wasn't going to leave them to be decimated by the sludge monster. He wasn't heartless. 

Lobomon kicked off the ground, using his newfound energy to move faster than he ever had before. Koji was nimble and quick as it was when he was in his human form, and those facts only seemed to become exponentially truer now that he was Lobomon. Every part of himself seemed to have been built upon, a natural evolution from his regular identity. 

He was able to close the distance between the room where he found his Spirit and the area where Raremon had made his home much faster than he ever could have hoped to do so otherwise. Lobomon found himself impressed by his own speed, and he landed in a crouch after Raremon came into view once again. 

He had managed to corner Takuya, Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei. Bokomon and Neemon were still tucked under Tomoki's arms, and the poor boy couldn't stop shaking. None of them seemed to have noticed Lobomon yet since their attention was primarily on their assailant. Raremon's wide frame was able to cover Lobomon from view easily regardless of how much taller Koji had gotten while undergoing the Spirit Evolution process. 

Takuya was still tapping violently at the buttons on his D-Tector to no avail. Eventually, he let out a gasp, and a ring of data appeared around his fingers. However, the data disappeared, dispersing into the air around him until it was invisible again. "What the hell?!" he shouted as Raremon unleashed another monstrous roar. 

"I guess that your energy hasn't replenished itself since the fight with Cerberumon," Bokomon explained. "But if you can't fight off Raremon, then how are we supposed to get out of this?"

"There's nowhere we can run, and it's not like we have any weapons," Izumi murmured, glancing around frantically. "There has to be something we can do... Come on, universe! Throw us a bone already!"

"I doubt that any attacks from us would hit in the first place... Look at him. He's hardly solid, and if we tried to hit him without the help of Agunimon, our attacks wouldn't have much of an impact, and that's assuming anything worked on them at all," Junpei pointed out. He glanced around, trying to find a way out. "If we can find a place to break through, then we can get out of here without any further concerns..." 

Tomoki was staring up at Raremon silently, trembling slightly from his fear. He shook his head. "N-No... I don't want to die here..." he murmured, tears appearing in his eyes before starting to cascade down his face. He didn't openly let out a sob, but it was clear by the way his body was wracked with small trembles that he was struggling to keep everything inside. 

Takuya, meanwhile, was repeating the same button press that had created the ring of data around his hand in the first place. Every once in a while, about every five or six attempts, the data would start to form around his fingers, but just as it had done before, it would disperse and fade into nothingness as if it hadn't been there in the first place. Takuya's movements only got faster, and it was clear that frustration was beginning to settle in properly when he realized that nothing he did was going to work. 

Lobomon slashed his right arm out to the side, and a small black cylinder appeared in his hands. The bottom end of the cylinder was rounded while the other side was flat. A blade of light sprouted from the flat segment of the stick. It was so pale blue that it appeared white, and it provided light in the dark tunnels. 

Suddenly, instinct took over once again. Koji, the regular version of Koji, that was, had spent years in kendo learning how to defend himself. Surely fighting with a sword of light couldn't be too different from what he was used to back on Earth. His hypothesis proved to be correct when he was able to easily deliver a slash to the back of Raremon's head, sending sludge flying in every direction. Lobomon jumped backwards swiftly to avoid getting covered in the muck. 

Raremon stopped paying attention to the cornered group of six, instead rotating himself around to see Lobomon. Small flakes of data were coming away from the back of his head where he had been hit by the sword of light, but they were so small that they would have been easy to miss if the blade wasn't illuminating the area with such clarity. 

Raremon pulled back his right arm, or at least the mesh of sludge that was meant to be a front limb, before hurling it forwards. Muck flew through the air, and Lobomon hopped to the side at the last second to avoid it, his scarf missing the final bits of goo by a hair's breadth. 

"Who is that?" Izumi asked breathlessly, her eyes wide in surprise. She started to move out of the corner now that Raremon was no longer keeping the group held up there. 

Bokomon, still tucked under Tomoki's arm, pulled his book from the pink band at his waist. After a bit of flicking through the pages near the front, he smiled to himself. "Aha!" he declared, pointing at an image of the newcomer. "That would be Lobomon! He's the Legendary Warrior of Light!"

"I guess that black-haired kid found a Spirit down here," Junpei remarked. "If he's one of us, then he should stick around for a while longer after this fight is over."

Takuya shoved his D-Tector into his pocket roughly and moved away from the corner of the room as well. He gestured for Tomoki, who had been frozen in fear up to that point, to do the same. The younger boy snapped out of his terrified trance and followed Takuya's instructions with a nod and nervous gulp. 

"He looks cool," Neemon remarked, laughing to himself from his place in Tomoki's grasp. 

Lobomon jumped into the air and came down with a kick. His foot got stuck in the sludge on Raremon's head at first, but he was able to pry himself free with a quick slash of his blade. He landed in a crouch as the sword disappeared in a small puff of white light. The area went dark once again now that the illumination brought by the sword was no longer available. 

However, the room soon exploded with light once more. Lobomon held up his left arm, and the blaster on it came to life. A puff of white energy shot out of the cannon, hitting Raremon in the left arm. Raremon let out a screech of agony, starting to lose his balance. When he managed to recover, he continued pressing forward with a vengeance, his teeth bared as he attempted to clamp down on Lobomon. 

Much to the shock of the onlookers, Lobomon didn't move out of the way when Raremon's teeth got close. Instead, he allowed Raremon to bite at his arm. Lobomon hissed in pain at first as the silver metal inside the enemy's mouth threatened to pierce his armor, but he shook it off rather quickly, focusing his energy into the blaster that Raremon had between his teeth. 

White light exploded forth once again, though this time, it was sent right inside of Raremon's mouth. The beast's eyes went wide, and he screamed in agony. His wail echoed throughout the hollow tunnels extending outwards from the area, and the noise was piercing, to say the least. 

Lobomon created his sword once again and slashed it along Raremon's sludge. He got in many successful strikes, and Raremon was far too weak from the blast to his mouth to try and fight back. While he did grunt here and there in response to the many hits, he was mostly silent as he attempted to stumble away from Lobomon. 

Raremon's legs, if they could even be called such, gave out from beneath him with one final strike from Lobomon. The sword dissipated into thin air once again, and Lobomon held his hands out in front of himself in a cup formation towards Raremon. The air around his fingertips began to distort slightly as energy came together to form a sphere of white light. The orb grew in size and power for a few seconds before Lobomon smirked to himself. "Lights out," he whispered. 

With these words, Lobomon sent the energy flying free. The sheer power of the force sent his scarf blowing in a breeze that struck up seemingly from nowhere, and it was enough to ruffle the hair and clothing of those looking on the fight from the outside as well. 

Raremon wailed once again as he was hit by the attack, and his figure began to turn black. Soon enough, he was nothing more than a silhouette, the same as Cerberumon had once been before he was defeated permanently. Raremon fell silent and unmoving, simply standing in place as a ring of Fractal Code appeared around his data. 

"You have caused more than enough issues," Lobomon declared. He held up his right hand after closing his eyes for a moment. "Fractal Code Purify!" 

The Fractal Code left behind Raremon before moving towards Lobomon's waiting hand. The energy disappeared fully after the last traces of it had been absorbed by Lobomon, and the black silhouette began to change shape into a small egg. It was sent flying skywards, passing through the roof of the tunnels and disappearing into the upwards area beyond. 

Lobomon smirked to himself when he saw that Raremon was gone. He stared at the place where the beast had disappeared through the ceiling after reverting into an egg. When he was finished examining it, his gaze fell to his right hand, and his fingers clenched into a fist soon afterwards. He closed his eyes, and data began to cover him once again. The purple and blue energy dissipated a few seconds later, and when it vanished, Koji was standing where Lobomon once had been. He maintained the same pose that his other half had been in when the transformation began moments before. 

"Impressive," Takuya remarked, walking a bit closer to Koji with a small smile on his face. "You sure did know what you were doing, huh?"

Koji didn't give a response, instead humming to himself and turning on his heel and walking away. He got a few steps away before he was stopped by Takuya. 

The goggle-wearing boy ran up to him, sliding to a stop once he was in Koji's way. "You can't just walk away from us!" he exclaimed. 

"Guess what I'm going to do," Koji scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking, stepping to the side to move away from Takuya, who was still obstructing his way. 

Takuya growled under his breath. "Hey! The least you could do is give us your name!" he exclaimed. "We're like you! I bet you didn't know that, huh? We're Legendary Warriors too!"

Koji paused at Takuya's words, but he still didn't turn to face the rest of the group. "I'm Koji Minamoto," he replied bluntly. He looked down at his feet for a moment longer before starting to walk away once again. 

Takuya opened his mouth to say something to Koji, but he was cut off by the fragile, wavering voice of Tomoki. "Excuse me, Koji... Do you know the way out of this place?" he asked. "W-We fell down here on accident, and we don't know how to get back up to ground level..."

Koji stopped once more when he heard Tomoki speak. "I know where the exit is. If you want to find it, follow me," he said simply before taking off once again. He was walking faster than before, but he was still slow enough that the rest of the group was able to keep pace with him. 

Takuya let out a huff at Koji's back with a shake of his head. "Rude, isn't he?" he muttered. He followed after Koji regardless, not seeing any other options given that the other boy seemed to know his way around much better than anyone in his group, but the bitterness was still evident in his tone and stance. 

"He was amazing," Junpei murmured, whispering to Izumi to make sure that Koji didn't overhear him talking. "I can tell that he's had more experience with fighting than Takuya. Not to trash Agunimon or anything, but... What little we saw of him from the above platform seemed clumsy in comparison to what Lobomon pulled off."

"I know, right?" Izumi whispered back. "I don't know who this guy is, but I hope we can get to know him better in the future. I know I would love to get to know somebody like that."

The rest of the journey to the nearest exit was silent. Koji was able to navigate them through the labyrinth with ease, and when they were at a staircase leading up to the fiery trees from before, he was the first one to walk up. Once everyone was outside, he crossed his arms and turned to face the group. "This is where our alliance ends," he told them. His tone wasn't harsh, but it lacked any sense of emotion, making it come off as peculiar to the rest of the party. 

"What?" Takuya asked, his jaw dropping as he gaped at the other boy. "You can't be serious. But I told you that we were Legendary Warriors too! We're the same sort of person as you! Why are you just leaving as soon as we got the chance to meet each other?"

"I work alone," Koji replied with a simple shrug. "I've always worked alone." He walked away, his figure backlit by the fire of the trees nearby. He seemed to pick up the pace the further he got away from the rest of the group. 

"Hey, wait!" Izumi cried out, taking a few steps forward to go after him. 

She was cut off by Bokomon shaking his head. "Don't bother. I doubt that he's going to be willing to listen to us at this point... But don't despair. I'm sure that we'll see him again. If he's really another member of the Legendary Warriors, then we're bound to encounter him later down the road," he pointed out. 

"If he wants to be stubborn now, then fine. We'll get him out of his shell eventually," Takuya sighed, though it was clear that he was still far from happy about how the encounter had ended. He shook his head bitterly, closing his eyes as he thought to himself. 

Tomoki finally set Bokomon and Neemon back on the ground and looked at the former of the two. "Say, Bokomon... What's in that book of yours?" he questioned. "It seemed to tell you that Lobomon was the Legendary Warrior of Light earlier. There was even a picture of him inside."

Bokomon began to flick through the pages. "In all honesty, I'm not entirely sure what's in here... If I had to guess, I would say that it's about the Legendary Warriors. It was important enough to Seraphimon that he sent it away with me when I fled his palace of Evergreen Dawn alongside Neemon, but... I never saw it in the library. Neemon and I managed it together before all of this started, you know. It doesn't have a title or anything either. Isn't that rather strange?" he asked. 

"I bet that it does have information about the Legendary Warriors," Tomoki agreed with a nod. "That would explain why it had information about both Agunimon and Lobomon inside of it. Maybe it could lead us to where the Spirits are found. If it knows about the Legendary Warriors, then it has to know where their Spirits are resting, and if that's the case, we can use it to our advantage to go and find Spirits for the rest of us."

"I'd need some downtime to look over the book to see if it had such information," Bokomon pointed out. "I believe we could all use some rest... Look at poor Takuya. He was unable to transform into Agunimon during that last fight since he was so exhausted after his battle with Cerbuermon earlier."

Takuya let out a sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, I am feeling pretty tired after all that... Do you know where we could rest until we're feeling better?" He looked up at the sky with a small frown. "It's starting to get darker now... I wonder what happens whenever nighttime hits around here."

"It becomes nighttime, silly," Neemon replied with a shake of his head. "You humans can be so silly sometimes. What else would you expect to happen?"

Takuya huffed. "How was I supposed to know? It's not like I've been to this alternate universe before!" he cried in frustration. 

"It would be best if we could find some shelter before nightfall. Even if it does just slip into nighttime most of the time, that isn't always the case. Times are dangerous now that Cherubimon is in power, and it would be best if we could find a place to stay until the morning. We can continue our search for the Spirits tomorrow," Bokomon declared. "I believe that there's a village near here filled with Human Digimon. I'm sure that they would be happy to let us stay there while we recovered. In these dark times, Human Digimon are our allies, and I'm sure that they would love to aid the Legendary Warriors."

"Do you know where this village is?" Junpei questioned. "I don't want to wander around all night and risk running into another enemy. In case you haven't already noticed, we don't have any ways to defend ourselves right now since Takuya can't become Agunimon. We can't take any chances right now."

"I know what I'm doing," Bokomon sighed. "It's like you don't trust me, your unofficial guide to the Digital World, to guide you! How ridiculous! Please, just follow me. I know exactly where I'm going, and that's not going to change anytime soon. As long as we're in the region of Fire or Wood, which just so happens to be adjacent to us right now, I can show you everywhere that you could want to go."

"If you're their guide, what am I supposed to do?" Neemon asked, tilting his head to one side as he pointed to himself with one hand. 

"You're... You're my assistant," Bokomon decided after a few seconds of hesitation. "Come on. Shelter isn't going to find itself, and we want to get as far away from the place where Raremon was defeated as possible. Cherubimon's control over the Digital World is ridiculous, and if he figures out that Raremon and Cerberumon went down, he could very easily send enemies in our direction to get rid of us. We're going to have to be careful."

"You're really not that good at reassuring us that everything will be okay," Izumi remarked with a small roll of her eyes. "Tell us about how we'll be gruesomely murdered more, will you?"

"Oh, I'm very good at being reassuring. All you need to do is make sure that you don't get murdered," Bokomon told her nonchalantly. "Once we arrive in the village, I can open this book and see if I can learn more about it... There has to be some information in here that can help us to find the remaining Spirits."

"Well, it doesn't seem like we have any other choices," Tomoki said with a loose shrug. It was clear that he was still concerned about being in the Digital World, but he did his best to bury his concern. "We should go to this village so that we can rest up for the night. We have to find the rest of the Spirits and stop Cherubimon so that we can go back home."

"When you say it like that, it almost sounds easy," Junpei remarked. "It's not like we're taking down one of this world's three rulers who have acted as demigods for years... Not at all."

"Oh, quit it with the sarcasm!" Takuya told him, nudging Junpei with his elbow. "Chin up, everybody! This is our first day in the Digital World, and we were already able to stop two monsters on our own without the help of any demigods. Even if we needed Koji's help, it doesn't matter! We're surviving in this world, and soon enough, we'll be thriving on top of that. It's all we could ask for, don't you think? Everything is under control."

"I hope that it stays like this," Izumi murmured. "I certainly would prefer to avoid trouble if possible, but I suppose that we can't stay away from it forever. For now, let's take everything one step at a time. We can't get too ahead of ourselves. After all, we just got here."

"Our next step is to find that village!" Neemon proclaimed boldly. "After that, we can get ready for what's coming next! And we can look through the book!"

Tomoki smiled, infected by the contagious optimism of the rest of the group. "Yeah... You guys are right. Everything is going to be fine. We just need to have faith and keep pressing onwards," he said, looking in the direction of the setting sun. "Lead the way, Bokomon. We'll follow your lead."

Bokomon tucked his book back into his belt before turning on his heel to face in the direction away from the setting sun. "Let's get going, everyone!" he announced confidently. He started walking away, and this time, it didn't take all that long for the rest of the group to follow after him. 

Takuya pulled his D-Tector from his pocket and looked at the screen again. The symbol of Fire was prominent on the static-filled area, and he smiled to himself. It was only his first day, and he already felt more whole and complete than ever before. If the rest of his digital adventures followed this pattern, he knew that he was going to have fun making the most of saving the world as a Legendary Warrior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out a lot sooner than I expected it to be. Huh. 
> 
> This time around, another character showed up. Koji is pretty similar to what we know of his canon variation for the time being, but he's going to show his differences soon enough. He's a bit confrontational and defensive, but this is nothing new for him. Unlike some of the other characters, Koji isn't going to start showing his differences from canon right off the bat. Believe me when I say that they'll come soon enough, but for now, he's simply going to act the same way that he regularly does. 
> 
> Also, remember last time when I said that everything in the first few chapters was similar to canon? Yeah, that was certainly relative. After all, this chapter derails pretty heavily from the original version, mostly due to the character differences. It also gives background to Bokomon and Neemon, offering a different path to Forest Terminal (or as it's called in this rewrite, Evergreen Dawn). The group doesn't split up because of the new character portrayals, and trust me when I say this is just the tip of the iceberg for characters acting differently in this rewrite. 
> 
> Lobomon's appearance gives me the chance to talk about something that I'm doing with this rewrite that probably varies from other stories about Frontier. With some seasons, but especially Frontier, there are cases where I like the English names of Digimon better than the Japanese names, and it's the other way around in some cases. I like most of the English versions of the Human Spirits more while the Beast Spirits are the reverse (usually with one exception each). Agnimon and Agunimon are essentially slightly different spellings of the same thing, so that's why I waited until this chapter to bring it up. 
> 
> That should be about all there is to talk about here. This chapter speaks for itself, so I'm not going to draw this out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is appreciated as always. Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


	3. Arctic Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of a long day, the group rests in the Candlemon village, but trouble awaits them there.

A few hours had passed since the group first began to walk away from the tunnels where the fight against Raremon took place. Takuya's feet were starting to throb, and he was doing everything in his power to bite back a bitter complaint about how long it had taken them to arrive at their destination. They weren't even there yet, and he could tell that his patience was bound to run out soon. 

That was when Bokomon smiled and threw his hands up in the air. "Perfect! We've arrived!" he declared. 

Takuya paused for a moment. He looked around, his gaze falling to the ground before them. While it was no longer made out of black metal, it was still little more than ashen concrete. He didn't see any traces of a village nearby. There was a chasm nearby, but what could survive down there? 

"Look down," Bokomon replied, pointing down the cliff with one hand. "There's a village of Candlemon at the bottom."

Takuya looked at Bokomon for a moment, wondering if the small Digimon could possibly be serious, before straying closer to the edge. Sure enough, there was a staircase leading down to the bottom of the cliff. On the ground, a series of buildings could be seen, and a few flickers of flame were scattered around the area. 

"Huh. What do you know?" Junpei muttered. "I guess that we should start walking... The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be able to rest for the night."

Takuya nodded and started walking down. The staircase was on the narrow side, and there wasn't a guardrail to keep people from plummeting down the chasm. He stuck as close to the cliff's wall as possible, brushing his hand up against the dirt beside him. Tomoki trailed behind him, followed by Junpei, Neemon, Izumi, and finally Bokomon. 

The trek down the chasm was mostly silent, and exhaustion was starting to set in for all of them. They had been moving for hours without a break since the fight with Cerberumon that evening. It was hard to believe that everything in the Digital World had happened within the span of six hours, as judging by how much Takuya's feet were throbbing, he was convinced that it had been much longer.

So much had happened since they first arrived in the Digital World. On the train, he got to know Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei. Once they got off, Bokomon and Neemon showed up, and then they were attacked. The truth of their shared destinies as Legendary Warriors came out, and two battles took place. It was crazy to Takuya that this had all happened in less than a quarter of a day, and his head was spinning just trying to keep it all straight. He could certainly use a night of sleep to set himself on the right path for the continuation of their search the following morning. 

At long last, Takuya's feet touched the bottom of the cliff, and he let out a sigh of relief. He stepped off to the side and waited for the others to all follow his example in arriving on the ground. When Bokomon stepped down, he gestured for everyone to follow him. They did so without any objections, all too tired to say anything sarcastic on the subject. 

Bokomon brought the group over to where a Digimon was standing. The creature resembled a candle, and the stand for the wax was a golden color with elaborate engravings along the side. The candle segment was a creamy white color, and the texture of the monster's skin appeared to be like wax. A flickering orange fire sat on top of a wick on his head. The creature's arms were the same white as the rest of his torso, and his eyes were red. The orange flame had blue eyes. 

"Greetings, Candlemon," Bokomon began. Takuya assumed that this Digimon was known as Candlemon, and he nodded to himself with the realization. as Bokomon continued to speak. "We are weary travelers who come from Flame Terminal. We were running from Cherubimon's minions. Would it be too much to ask for if we needed a place to stay for the night?" 

Candlemon smiled at the words of Bokomon. "Of course. We Candlemon stand by our fellow Human Digimon," he answered. He gestured for everyone to follow after him. "We have a spare building for guests at the edge of the town."

"Wow. That was much easier than I thought it would be," Izumi murmured to no one in particular. Regardless, she followed after Candlemon alongside the rest of the group, remaining silent the rest of the way to the building. 

"You can stay in here," Candlemon continued once they were at their destination. "A bit of food is left over from dinner if you wish to regenerate your strength as well. I can show you to where it is."

"That would be lovely!" Neemon exclaimed. Bokomon shot him a glare, but it was clear by the way his arm was wrapped around his torso that he was just as hungry as his companion was. 

Candlemon let out a small chuckle. "In that case, follow me," he told the group. He began to lead them away from the building once again, but this time, the party went to the center of the town. 

A large fire sat at the center of a circle filled with houses made of black stone. A few narrow stones were propped up around the fire to act as benches, and when Candlemon gestured for them to do so, the members of the group sat down. Tomoki nodded thankfully to their host before taking his seat. 

"Now... I have to ask what brings humans to these parts," Candlemon began, a small frown on his face. "We Candlemon have never seen a human come to our village."

Takuya looked to the rest of the group. Tomoki's hands tightened their grip on his knees, and he looked at the ground. Izumi's eyes were drooping closed, and Junpei was staring intensely into the center of the fire. It appeared answering was up to Takuya. 

"We received a message and came here to the Digital World," Takuya replied. "We found out that we're part of the Legendary Warriors too."

Candlemon let out a gasp. "Well, that certainly is surprising... I never would have expected humans to be the next Legendary Warriors," he commented. "You're so new to the Digital World... I suppose that you aren't yet aware of your history?"

"Come to think of it, we really don't know all that much about the Legendary Warriors," Takuya murmured, straightening up to look at Candlemon in curiosity. 

"In that case, allow me to tell you the story," Candlemon smiled warmly. He let out a small sigh before he launched into speech once again. "The Legendary Warriors have a long history, but it begins with the dawn of the Digital World itself... From the beginning, there were two types of Digimon: Human and Beast. They were prone to fighting, and the two sides initiated in combat often. Wars broke out and settled countless times over the years, and it was thought that peace would never truly come to the Digital World."

"Then Lucemon appeared," Bokomon piped in with a small sigh. He shook his head, looking at the ground. "That troublemaker..."

"Lucemon?" Tomoki echoed, looking up for the first time since the group sat down. "Who is that?"

Candlemon hesitated for a moment. When he realized that he could not avoid speaking about this Lucemon figure, he let out a sigh. "Lucemon appeared from seemingly nowhere to end the fighting. He pacified both sides, and praise was showered upon him from all around. Human and Beast Digimon alike loved him, and he was unanimously named the ruler of the Digital World. He was an angel that appeared in times of turmoil to bring peace to the Digital World," he explained. 

"Why haven't we heard about Lucemon until now?" Junpei questioned. From his side, Izumi's head slipped onto his shoulder, and her eyes were barely open. He stared in shock at first, but he wound up allowing her to remain there, a stubborn blush on his cheeks. Takuya couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or not, but he knew for sure that Izumi was going to be out like a light in the next three minutes if not fed before then. 

Candlemon noticed Izumi's growing drowsiness and walked away to prepare the leftover food, allowing Bokomon to pick up where he had left off. Takuya watched him go, a sigh leaving his lips. 

Bokomon's voice snapped him out of his trance, and Takuya realized that focusing on Bokomon talking was the only thing keeping him conscious. "Lucemon's power corrupted him, and he fell into darkness. He grew violent, oppressing the people under his rule and lashing out with pure rage at those who disobeyed his commands. He came to be feared by those who had once cared for him so greatly. That was when the Legendary Warriors came from the shadows," Bokomon continued to explain. 

Candlemon arrived with a large platter filled with what appeared to be apples. They had all been lightly roasted, though Takuya couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Regardless, he kept his gaze trained on the plate as Candlemon set it down. 

"Dig in," Candlemon instructed, gesturing to the platter with a small smile. "They're meat apples, a Digital World specialty."

Takuya reached out to grab one, a small frown on his face. He examined it briefly before taking a bite. He found himself enjoying the delicacy, the meat apple, a lot more than he expected. It tasted like fried chicken, something he never would have expected from something that looked exactly like a fruit. 

The rest of the group also grabbed their own food. Junpei nudged Izumi lightly, and she jumped awake to pick one up before taking a bite. Takuya could tell that it was still only a matter of time before she nearly fell asleep again, but at least she was getting some sustenance along with the rest of them. He knew that they were going to need the energy for the next day. 

"The Legendary Warriors were amazing!" Neemon cheered in between shoving his own meat apple into his mouth. 

"They walked the fine line between being Human and Beast Digimon," Candlemon continued to explain, taking a seat once he saw that the members of the group were all comfortable and happy with what they were eating. "They fell into neither category, and despite being different from all others, they earned the respect of both sides. On account of the people, they charged into battle against Lucemon."

Bokomon finished off his apple, but before he reached for a second, he picked up a rock and began drawing on the ground. He was silent as Candlemon continued to speak, instead dutifully sketching out the symbols in the rock debris of the floor. 

"The Ten Legendary Warriors were able to defeat Lucemon after a long and difficult battle. Eight of them fell during the trying war that ensued, leaving only the Warriors of Fire and Light behind. They harnessed the power of their fallen comrades and defeated Lucemon once and for all. He was killed at last, but the victory was short-lived. The Warriors of Fire and Light passed away shortly after, weakened in the encounter, leaving the Digital World without any prominent leaders," Candlemon told the group. 

Takuya continued to watch as Bokomon drew on the ground. He tilted his head to one side as he reached for a second meat apple. The markings Bokomon was depicting were somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on why. 

"The Legendary Warriors left behind Spirits before they passed on. These Spirits were divided among the Celestial Three, a trio of angelic Digimon who rose to power in the wake of the war with Lucemon. Seraphimon and Ophanimon represented the Human Digimon while Cherubimon was a Beast. The Spirits were divided between the Human and Beast sides with five on each end. Seraphimon took control of Ice, Wind, and Thunder. Ophanimon had Fire and Light. Cherubimon had dominion over the five remaining elements, Darkness, Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel," Candlemon went on. 

Bokomon finished drawing and brushed the dirt off his hands. "These are the symbols of the Legendary Warriors," he explained. He pointed to each one as he said their element. "Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel. You might remember the Fire and Light symbols given what we have already seen today."

"I see..." Tomoki murmured with a small nod. "I think it's starting to make sense..."

"The Celestial Digimon coming to power bring us to modern times," Bokomon declared. "And I already told you all about how Cherubimon thought it would be a good idea to wage war out of nowhere... Utterly ridiculous, I tell you. He doesn't know what he's doing, and he's going to cause harm to many innocent Digimon because of that."

"Thanks for telling us all this," Junpei told Candlemon. "I really appreciate it, and I'm sure everyone else does as well."

Candlemon beamed at the kind words from Junpei. "You know, rumor has it that there was once the Spirit of a Legendary Warrior on these very lands... The Warrior of Ice is said to have come from this area before marching off to war. We have a shrine dedicated to him, and it is the sacred ground of our Candlemon village," he said kindly. 

"Really?" Izumi questioned, speaking up for the first time since they sat down for dinner. "That's incredible... I never would have expected it. You would expect a Warrior of Ice to come from somewhere a bit colder."

"The Warriors' origins mean little to their powers," Candlemon told her with a light shrug. He looked up to the sky, and when he didn't see the sun, he turned back to the group. "It's getting rather late. After you're finished eating, you can head back to your room for the night. Feel free to find me if you realize that you need anything. I should be in that building over there." He gestured to a small hut nearby with one hand. 

"Thanks for all of this, Candlemon," Takuya said, bowing his head to the host. "We really do appreciate it. We would be sleeping in the wilderness if not for you."

"It's no problem," Candlemon replied. He smiled to the group before turning around. "I'm heading to sleep now, but don't hesitate to find me should you need something. Have a nice rest, everyone. See you in the morning."

The group all bid farewell to Candlemon as he left them behind. Takuya watched as Candlemon disappeared into his home, waiting for the door to tap shut before he turned to the rest of the group. He took a bite of his meat apple, expecting someone to say something. 

Since finishing his drawing, Bokomon had sat down with another meat apple. Once he realized that Candlemon wasn't coming back, he pulled his book out and began to flick through it. Takuya figured that he had probably kept it hidden for the sake of ensuring the news didn't get out that Bokomon was in possession of the book from Seraphimon. It was best to be safe rather than sorry, even if Candlemon seemed to be nothing but kind. 

"I wonder about the other Legendary Warriors," Junpei remarked, looking up to the sky. "Think about it. We make for four of them, even if we aren't sure yet what elements Tomoki, Izumi, and I have yet. Koji is a fifth, so that's half of the group, but that leaves the other half yet unaccounted for."

"I'm sure that we'll run into them sooner or later," Neemon said lazily with a shrug. "The Legendary Warriors have always been connected. If you guys are here, then the other five must be in the Digital World as well. I don't think the Spirits can take physical form without a host anyways."

"He's right," Bokomon agreed with a nod. "If the Spirits could manifest on their own, there would be no point to calling across the dimensional gate. They must need specific hosts in order to trigger. That's the only explanation I can think of that makes sense."

"We're just going to have to look out for others like us then. Hopefully they won't be too difficult to notice," Tomoki murmured. He took another bite of his meat apple, but Takuya could tell that there was something odd about him. Tomoki hadn't shown himself to be enthusiastic thus far, but it was still strange to see someone like him act so closed-off when Takuya would have expected the exact opposite. 

"Have you found anything else in your book?" Izumi questioned. Her head drooped to the side again, but when it made contact with Junpei's shoulder, she jumped in surprise and reverted back to her full height. Her eyelids were still steadily dropping, but she was holding on for a little while longer, which was better than nothing as far as Takuya was concerned. 

"I believe that it contains information about all of the Spirits," Bokomon told her. "However, there's nothing in the areas about Agunimon or Lobomon that speak of location... Then again, I suppose those elements wouldn't exactly be meant to be found in a book from Seraphimon. Those powers were under the command of Ophanimon, and it wouldn't make sense if clues about their location were inside."

"I suppose that's for the best," Junpei remarked with a light shrug. "If the wrong hands got a hold of something like that and it had information on where all the Spirits were, things would not turn out well. Cherubimon could use that information to his advantage to find all of the Spirits and carve them in a way that would serve his ends. It's best that they're left alone for now."

"It makes searching for them a lot harder, but it's best that we struggle than give answers directly to Cherubimon," Izumi mumbled. "If anything, the book would have information about Ice, Wind, and Thunder, but I suppose that it would take a while to comb through a book that hefty to find that specific information."

"Yeah. It's huge!" Neemon exclaimed. "Bokomon hasn't even found information about the other Spirits inside of it yet. It would take him ages to figure out where the Spirits are being kept."

Bokomon sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Neemon is right... I'll try to look through it more in the future. Maybe I can try to find answers tomorrow before we set out to look around more for the Spirits. Until then, we should get to bed. It's rather late, and Izumi looks as if she's about to pass out on Junpei's shoulder again," he remarked. 

"I am not," Izumi grumbled, though it was clear that her words were slurring together due to exhaustion. Despite her best attempts to stay awake, she kept getting closer to Junpei's upper arm with her ear. Now that her meal was finished, there wasn't much to motivate her into staying conscious. 

"Let's go on and rest then," Takuya announced. He rose to his feet, stretching his arms upward. "I know for sure that I could use a bit of one-to-one time with my pillow. I feel like the cots in there are calling for me already."

With that said, everyone got up and started to shuffle towards the hut where Candlemon told them to make their temporary home for the night. Takuya opened the door and walked inside, finding a light switch next to the door. He hadn't expected the Digital World to have light switches given how ancient the rest of the Candlemon village looked, but then again, this was a world made from digital devices. It was only a matter of time that electronics aside from the train station showed themselves. 

The light nearly blinded Takuya, prompting him to hiss in surprise as he threw his hand up to block his eyes. There were various small cots spread around the room, but there were no distinct beds. It would work, he supposed. He sat down in the middle and gestured to either side of himself. "Let's get to it, I suppose," he said simply. 

Neemon took the spot at the far right edge of the hut. Bokomon was next to him. In between Bokomon and Takuya was Tomoki. Izumi found her place on the other side of Takuya, and Junpei found his spot on the far left side of the cot. 

Since he was closest to the switch, Junpei reached up his arm and slapped it into the off position before laying down. "Night, everyone," he said groggily. A light yawn could be heard from his direction shortly before his breathing evened out. 

Takuya stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before closing his eyes. As much as he wanted to think about the ridiculous events of the past few hours, he knew that he wasn't long for the world of the waking either. As soon as his eyelids were shut completely, sleep took him in, and he couldn't object to such in the slightest. 

~~~~~

Takuya didn't know how long it had been since he last fell asleep, but something stirred him from slumber. His eyes opened when he heard footsteps, and he slowly rose into a sitting position. 

It took him a moment to realize where he was or what was going on, but everything came back to him as soon as he saw Izumi and Junpei off to his side. Takuya let out a small sigh and began to ease himself back onto the ground, hoping to catch a few extra hours of sleep before being forced to go outside. 

However, he realized that Tomoki was not beside him. A small gust of wind hit Takuya's face as he tried to lay down, and he realized that the door was cracked open. Since he was right in front of it, a light breeze had likely blown through the gap of the entrance and woken him up. But who could have opened it?

Takuya slowly got to his feet, determined to investigate. He made sure that the others weren't disturbed, and he somehow managed to keep from waking them up. When he was outside, he shut the door, leaving it barely cracked open so that he would be able to sneak back in when the time came. A light sigh of relief left his lips when he realized that he had gotten away with everything. 

Takuya began to walk through the village, glancing around for any signs of Tomoki. He had to be around there somewhere, but the question was left open-ended when it came to his precise location. Takuya wasn't going back to the hut until he had Tomoki with him though, and he was sure of that much. Tomoki was going to need sleep just as much as he did, and it wouldn't do them any good if he was exhausted the next day. 

Takuya managed to get through the entire town without seeing Tomoki, but he did see his companion just outside the border of the village. The young boy was standing at the edge of the area looking down at something. When he got closer, Takuya heard the sound of rushing water, and he knew that Tomoki had to be examining a river. 

"You should come back to bed," Takuya told Tomoki, keeping his voice as quiet as possible while still ensuring it would be heard by the other boy. 

Tomoki gasped and jumped in shock. He was far enough from the edge to not fall in, but it was clear that the sudden appearance of Takuya rattled him. "Takuya... Go to sleep. I'll be there soon," he said, though his voice was clearly trembling. 

Takuya frowned and walked a bit closer. "Come on... You need some rest. If you're exhausted tomorrow, bad things could happen," he insisted. 

"I couldn't sleep," Tomoki murmured. "I don't think that I'll be able to rest for a while. This Digital World thing isn't sitting well with me, and I don't know if it ever will. I just need a minute."

"What has you feeling so odd?" Takuya questioned. "I mean, this is new for all of us, but it seems to be particularly bothering you for some reason. What is it? You know that you can trust us if you want to talk. We're clearly going to be sticking together for a while, so we might as well get to know each other sooner rather than later, you know?"

Tomoki looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "It's complicated, alright? I don't know if I want to get into it right now... As a matter of fact, I know for sure that I don't want to. It's too much," he sighed. "Just leave it alone, will you?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's going on," Takuya pointed out. "If you want to get some thinking time, you might as well go on and let it out."

Tomoki shook his head. "No, I... I don't want to. It's a lot to think about for me, and I don't want to bother you with it... Besides, who knows what trouble it could bring to you in the future if I explain it?" he questioned. 

"You lost me," Takuya admitted. "Just talk to me already. Tomoki, if something is bothering you, go on and let it out. I'm your fellow Legendary Warrior. If you can't trust me, then who can you trust?"

Tomoki hesitated before letting out a sigh. "I just hate the feeling of always needing to look over my shoulder. I don't like feeling as if somebody is always after me," he explained. "It's so... The weight of it is crushing, and I don't know if I can deal with it for much longer. I almost wish I didn't hop on the train to the Digital World."

Takuya frowned. "You're making it sound as if you've dealt with something like this before... Have you experienced being on the run before?" he inquired, trying to tread carefully so as not to upset the younger boy further. 

Tomoki didn't give an answer at first. He was oddly still as he continued to stare down at the river. "It's a long story," he eventually whispered. "I don't want to pull you into it. I think it would be best if I kept it to myself... Please don't be too mad with me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Takuya asked. "If you're uncomfortable talking about something, then I'm not going to yell or anything. I'm not an asshole like that, anybody who does treat you that way deserves a pretty swift kick to the face, you know?"

Tomoki let out a dry, empty laugh. Despite emitting a chuckle, it was clear that he didn't find the situation funny in the slightest. "It's just... I don't know how to describe it. I feel as if there's always somebody after me. I don't know what it's like to feel safe. I don't know what I was thinking when I hopped on the train and came over to the Digital World, but... I feel like part of me did it because I wanted to run away," he admitted. 

"Run away?" Takuya echoed in surprise. Now he was certain that Tomoki had gone through something that made running away from Cherubimon a frustrating idea to him. He wasn't sure what it could have been, and he got the feeling that Tomoki was far too stubborn to open up less than half a day after they met, but it was something for him to keep in the back of his mind for future reference. 

"Yeah. Maybe I thought it was going to be safer over here. I hate being on Earth when it comes to stuff like this. I don't want to go into more detail, but... The idea of being on the run here is scary. Think about it, Takuya. We're fugitives. There are people out there who want to kill us. Cherubimon is going to figure out sooner or later who we are and why we're here. He's so close to already winning and taking hold of the Digital World completely. It wouldn't be hard for him to wipe us out too," Tomoki told Takuya, looking up at the goggle-wearing boy. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he rubbed them away using his sleeve before staring back at the river. 

Takuya paused at those words. As much as he hated to admit it, Tomoki had a point. Being in the Digital World was dangerous for them, but what choice did they have? They couldn't return to Earth without putting the people around them at risk. Bokomon had made that much clear. Everything was risky all of a sudden, and there didn't seem to be an easy way out. Fighting Cherubimon was the best option, but even so, the path to pull such a feat off was littered with thorns and danger. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Takuya said instead, refusing to put any of that out into the open. "I doubt there's anything I can do to make you feel better about all of this, but... If you want to talk, all you need to do is say so. I'm sure that the others feel the same, even Bokomon and Neemon." 

Bokomon may have been a bit of a pompous and pretentious guide, and Neemon was far from being the sharpest knife in the drawer, but Takuya still believed that they would do what they had to in order to help Tomoki or anyone else in their group. After all, they were going to have to become friends as a group if they were going to be saving the Digital World and Earth one day, right? This was a natural first step. 

Tomoki nodded, though it was clear that he was still hesitant to believe Takuya on something so significant. He turned around, starting to walk back towards the village, but a sharp beeping sound could be heard from his pocket. Tomoki pulled his D-Tector out and looked at it, realizing that a small sensor had appeared as a projection just above the screen. 

_"Your Spirit is near."_

There was that voice again. It was the same one that Takuya had heard when he hopped on the train and as he was Spirit Evolving for the first time. Suddenly, it hit him who the voice must have belonged to, and everything seemed to slide into place. 

"That must be Ophanimon," Takuya murmured. "Who else would want to call us in from another world to defeat Cherubimon?"

Tomoki nodded numbly. "I bet you're right... According to this, my Spirit is nearby. I'm going to head out and find it. That will save us some time tomorrow. You can go back to the hut and get some sleep. I don't want to be the reason that you don't get enough rest tonight," he told Takuya, already starting to move past the older boy. 

Takuya grabbed his wrist as he passed by. "Oh, you aren't getting away that easy. What if you get attacked while you're on the way there? I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind," he said firmly. "Let's go and investigate it together."

Tomoki hesitated at first, but he eventually nodded slowly. "If you really want to do that, then... Alright. I suppose I can't object," he whispered. He gestured for Takuya to follow after him as he looked down at his D-Tector once again. The path projected onto the sensor was going to take them further up the river to the mouth where the water began. It wasn't too far away, and they would be able to duck in, grab the Spirit, and get out without many concerns. It was going to be a simple operation, and that was a relief in Takuya's eyes after the nightmare that the other two Spirits were to get in comparison. 

~~~~~

The Candlemon elder shot up in his bed. 

He had gone to sleep quite some time ago, but he could still tell that something was wrong. He rose to his full height as he left his bed behind, and he exited the hut that he had been sleeping inside up to that point. 

"Visitors," he said softly. He made his way to the edge of the town, recognizing an unfamiliar stench as belonging to outsiders who were not part of the Candlemon tribe. He didn't know who they were, but he was going to find out soon. 

The elder pushed the door open on the hut at the edge of the row just outside the village. There were four creatures inside, two humans and two Digimon, but there were two other indents in the cot at the center that were left unoccupied. 

The Candlemon elder backed away from the door, a gasp leaving his lips. He knew exactly what this meant, and he was far from happy about it. He made his way across town as quickly as possible, arriving at the nearby river before he knew it. A quick glance off to the left showed the two figures in question, both humans, walking away towards the mouth of the river. 

"They're going after our artifact," the elder snarled. The rage that coursed through his body was indescribable. He wasn't going to let them get away with it no matter who they were. He found himself scrambling back into the main segment of town, opening the door to the closest hut. 

A trio of Candlemon were inside sleeping, and they all woke up immediately upon hearing the door slam into the nearby wall. Before any of them could question what was happening or why, the elder Candlemon spoke, silencing any words before they could form properly. "There are intruders going after our artifact," he explained. "Wake the village. They aren't going to get away with this, even if we have to pull it from their dead hands. It belongs to us, and they can't take it from us!"

~~~~~

The walk to the cave at the top of the river was oddly tense. Takuya didn't bother trying to strike up a conversation, able to sense that Tomoki wasn't in the mood for it. He instead found himself looking at the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The river was rushing to his right, and he glanced over at it briefly. 

Now that there was nothing to distract him, he couldn't help but think about everything that had happened that day. It was all moving so fast that he could barely keep up with it. Just a few hours ago, he had been back on Earth at school. Even if it hadn't been that long ago, Takuya's soccer practice with Chihiro felt like it was a lifetime away now, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were up to now. 

Then his family came to mind. He had missed Shinya's birthday party for sure, and his disappearance had undoubtedly caused a huge stir back in Shibuya. His parents were surely looking for him after he went missing during his walk. Shinya's birthday had likely been ruined when he never came back for the party. Takuya couldn't help but think of the abandoned cake that had sat at the center of the kitchen table when he left for the Digital World. Nobody would have been in much of an eating mood after realizing that he had gone missing, so it had surely been left alone to grow stale under the warm summer air. 

Takuya forced his eyes away from the river, looking over to Tomoki. He was thinking all about how his life was changing because he wasn't back at home, but the others were in the same boat. Koji, Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei were from Earth as well, and chances were that their vanishing had caused many problems. Five children going missing on the same night was bound to make some sort of news, and the mass panic that they must have caused made Takuya feel sick to his stomach. Guilt twisted in his stomach until he thought he was never going to be able to eat again. 

There wasn't much of an option for them at this point. After all, if what Bokomon had said was true, the gate to Earth was wide open until they did something to stop Cherubimon. After the Celestial Digimon stopped those in his way, he would be free to march through the gateway and into Earth. No military would be able to stand up to a monster as massively powerful as Cherubimon. Cerberumon had been a challenge to take care of even with Digimon might, and Cherubimon was surely much stronger than that. Even the strongest of armies would struggle to take down a monster of that might, and the damages would be irreversible. The Legendary Warriors would have to band together and stop him once and for all before he began his grim conquest on Earth after bending the Digital World beneath his heel. It was the only path forward, but Takuya still felt awful about what others must have been feeling over it. 

After all, the people back on Earth didn't realize why they were gone. They didn't know that the children had gone missing because another world called for their aid. They didn't understand that this was a matter of life or death. They didn't comprehend how dangerous the situation could get if left unchecked. Grief and concern would surely be felt until the war with Cherubimon could be won and it was possible to return to Earth, and the knowledge that he was responsible for such made Takuya feel terrible despite being sure that there was no other way out. 

The other five Legendary Warriors sprung to his mind soon after. They had to be kids just like him, right? He couldn't help but wonder what they were like. Takuya was sure that they would meet soon enough, but he couldn't calm his curiosity about them in the meantime. Soon enough, the ten of them would have to unite to fight off Cherubimon, and when that time came, Takuya hoped that they would all get along. After all, if they were the newest incarnations of fighters of legend, they were connected. Fate simply wouldn't let them walk away from each other once they united. At the very least, that was how Bokomon made it sound, and Takuya was willing to trust him given that he knew much more about the Digital World than any of them kids did. 

Takuya was about to ask Tomoki for his thoughts on such, but he wasn't sure if starting with something that bold would be a good conversation beginner. Instead, he asked about Earth. "Do you think people are worried about us back on Earth?" he questioned. 

Tomoki shrugged. "I'm happy to be here," he admitted. "I-I know I probably didn't make it sound like that earlier, but... I don't think that anybody's really all that worried about me."

Takuya was taken aback by this. "Wait... You don't think anyone misses you?" he asked, his eyes wide. 

Tomoki shook his head. "Why would they?" he muttered bitterly. When Takuya didn't immediately reply, he looked up, and when he saw the concern in Takuya's eyes, Tomoki sighed. "Sorry. Enough of that. I think we're almost there."

Takuya tried to say something that would keep the conversation going, but he could tell that Tomoki wasn't going to be replying no matter what he said. Besides, Tomoki had a point, and the pair had arrived at their destination. 

A large cave awaited them both. It was covered in ice, and Takuya could already tell that it would be a pain in the ass to walk on. A frown appeared on his face as he tried to walk closer. Despite how cold it had to be in there, he didn't feel cooler at all, as if his body was fending off the freeze of the air. 

Tomoki didn't seem bothered by it either, and he looked into the cave. "I guess that it's in there," he murmured. He took a step onto the ice, nearly falling before managing to steady himself once again. 

"Stop right there!"

Takuya turned around to see about a dozen Candlemon standing together. At the front of the group was a Candlemon that was clearly older than the others, and this was the one who had spoken. None of the group's members seemed to be particularly happy. 

"You will not touch our ancient artifact!" the elder Candlemon roared. "It belongs to the Candlemon and the Candlemon alone!"

Takuya looked to the icy ground for a moment and then back to the Candlemon. "I get it now... The Legendary Warrior of Ice once lived here. They see the Spirit as an important part of that history, and they don't want anybody to take it," he murmured. 

"I trusted you!" another Candlemon shouted. Takuya recognized this one as the Candlemon that had given them a place to stay within the village in the first place. "You have crossed a line by trying to steal our artifact of the Legendary Warrior of Ice. Even if you are Legendary Warriors yourselves, this artifact belongs to us! I won't allow you to take it for your own selfish purposes when it belongs to us!"

"Shit," Takuya whispered, looking back to the cave once again. "Tomoki, I want you to run in there and grab your Spirit. I'm going to hold them off."

"I wouldn't advise fighting against us," the elder Candlemon said next, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Takuya and Tomoki. He raised one hand and snapped his fingers. 

A quartet of Candlemon walked out of the crowd carrying poles. Takuya didn't realize what was so unsettling about them at first, but it soon hit him. Tied to the top of the large sticks were Bokomon, Neemon, Izumi, and Junpei. All of them were on the pale side and looked rather panicked, but gags were tied around their mouths to keep them from screaming. The fearful looks in their eyes made Takuya's heart skip a beat. 

Takuya's eyes widened at the sight. "Let them go!" he exclaimed. "You don't have anything against them!"

"They would undoubtedly be with you had you invited them along on your little quest," the elder Candlemon replied, practically spitting out his words with immense venom injected into them. "If you step away from the cave and leave our village behind, you will get them back. If not, I hope that you're ready for us to put them to the torch!"

Takuya's hand went for his D-Tector. He was going to have to Spirit Evolve to fight them off in case things got violent. He simply couldn't see the Candlemon staying true to their word given how royally pissed off they all looked. All he had to do was say the word. Now that he had rested and eaten, he would be able to pull it off at a moment's notice. Agunimon would surely be helpful to getting them out of this sticky situation. 

Tomoki took a step back from the Candlemon, fear written on his face. However, his foot slipped as soon as it made contact with the ice, and his legs crumbled from under him as he fell to the ground in a clumsy gesture. Tomoki was sent sliding backwards immediately due to the slope of the cave, and a scream tore free from his lips as he fell through the cave. 

"Tomoki!" Takuya shouted, looking over his shoulder just in time to see the younger boy disappear into the darkest depths of the icy cave. He whirled around to face the Candlemon, knowing that there was no hope for peaceful negotiation anymore. The Candlemon were bound to attack any moment, and he knew exactly what he had to do. 

Takuya pulled his D-Tector from his pocket as soon as the Candlemon at the front of the group started to rush forwards. A swift press of one of the buttons had a ring of data forming around his hand. "Execute!" he shouted, scanning the ring of Fractal Code on the device. "Spirit Evolution!"

Once again, the rush of transformation flooded through Takuya, and he felt everything about himself change. A familiar fire ignited in his core, and it continued to burn until he was fully replaced by Agunimon. He rose to his full height and looked down at the Candlemon. They appeared to be rather weak in comparison to Cerberumon and Raremon, but they did still have the rest of the group as hostages. He was going to have to tread carefully, in other words. 

Three trios of Candlemon stepped away from the crowd. The elder remained where he was along with the Candlemon that were holding Izumi, Junpei, Bokomon, and Neemon hostage. The rest of the group, however, began to meld together into three other creatures. Data spun around them, and Agunimon took a small step backwards, his hand clenching into a fist. 

"They're changing..." Agunimon whispered. He didn't know what was happening or why, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he would find out soon. 

When the data cleared, the Candlemon had been replaced by a trio of new arrivals. The first Digimon looked like a man made out of pure fire. His mouth was sewn shut by white stitches, and his eyes were a bright blue color that contrasted his red and orange pattern greatly. 

The second was a lot shorter and wore a navy blue hat with a skull emblem on its band. His skin was a pale purple color, and he had yellow hair. He wore a navy cape with tattered edges over a pale yellow bodysuit. His shoes were the same brown color as his gloves. Red and silver made a vest on his bodysuit along with a pair of mouth designs on the legs. He held a yellow staff in one hand that looked like a sun, though the center of it had a prominent hole. 

The third figure looked somewhat similar to the second. He had a red hat with flames crackling at the top and goggles at the center. His skin was a ghastly gray, and his hair was deep brown. He wore a red tunic with flame designs of yellow and orange at the edges of the sleeves and legs. A trio of brown belts were wrapped around his waist. Red gloves were on his hands, and matching shoes covered his feet. A pair of rod that looked like matchsticks were in his hands. One was topped with red while the other had blue at the tip. 

The Candlemon elder gestured to the three figures in order. "Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon will defeat you here today," he declared. "This is what you get for trespassing on our sacred lands to steal the Spirit of Ice! It belongs to us, and the legends of the Warrior of Ice are meant to stay here!"

Agunimon looked to the three of them, taking a small step backwards. He wasn't going to be able to take them all on alone. No matter what miracles he tried to pull off, he was helpless as long as the Candlemon had the rest of his group hostage. 

"Please hurry up, Tomoki," he whispered behind gritted teeth. "I really could use your help right about now..."

~~~~~

It was a while before Tomoki stopped sliding, and his throat felt hoarse from screaming so much when he finally came to a halt. He used the wall of the cave to push himself to his feet, though he was openly shaking as he did so. Tomoki had to practically hug the wall to keep from toppling over, and he still feared that his legs would give out from beneath him if he pushed too hard. 

Sitting before him was a shrine, and he reached out towards it. His D-Tector, which sat in his left hand even after the tumbling fall through the cave, seemed gravitated toward it. The carving depicted a white bear, and something about it felt perfectly right to Tomoki, as if the final puzzle piece of his existence was finally sliding into place. 

Tomoki held up his D-Tector, and the carving slowly shrunk before disappearing into the device. A symbol, one that Tomoki recognized as the mark of ice, flashed on the screen, reflecting into his eyes. 

_"It is time."_

As Ophanimon's words rang in his ears, a ring of Fractal Code appeared around Tomoki's hand. "Execute!" he cried out. He scanned it on the sensor at the top of his D-Tector, and suddenly, he was surrounded by rings of the data as he began to change shape. "Spirit Evolution!"

Tomoki's skin began to grow paler until it was as white as snow. Small ears appeared on top of his head as his hair disappeared. A green vest sprouted on his chest. An orange hexagon surrounded the symbol of ice at the center of his torso shortly after. His boots were the same green color as his vest, and the top of his shoes were an orange color to match the outline of the symbol of ice. A trio of claws sprouted from the front of his feet, and they were surrounded by the same orange color. 

A headband formed on his head, and a yellow bear picture could be seen at the center of it. Segments fell down on either side of his head with bell-like decorations on them. His eyes were pitch black and barely poked out from beneath the headband. Orange stripes were on his cheeks, one on each side. Silver guards appeared on his shoulders, each one containing three dulled cylinders at the front, back, and top. A green cannon was propped up on his right shoulder, and the handle appeared in his hand. 

"Kumamon!"

That had to be his name now. It had been the case with Agunimon, after all. Kumamon looked down at his body, amazed with his sudden transformation, but a scream soon reached his ears. 

_Agunimon._

Kumamon took off running, the dazed wonder over his transformation wearing off in the blink of an eye. He didn't know what was happening to Agunimon and the others, but he doubted that it was anything good. 

~~~~~

As a matter of fact, it wasn't good. 

Agunimon was forced backwards from the combined force of an attack from Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon. He threw his arms up to block the oncoming blows, but that wasn't enough. As much as he hated to admit it, he was already starting to lose his strength. Eating the meat apples had done something to boost his stamina, but without sleep, that could only take him so far. 

"Agunimon!"

Agunimon turned to see that Kumamon had appeared in the entrance of the cave. A gasp left his lips. "You changed...!" he murmured as he took in the full glory of the Legendary Warrior of Ice. Who would have guessed that little Tomoki had it in him? 

"Distract them," Kumamon instructed. "I think I have a plan." He jumped off the ground, creating small columns of ice to keep himself off the floor as he launched into the sky. 

Agunimon nodded before turning back to the trio of Digimon standing before him. "If you want to get your hands on that Spirit again, you're going to have to go through me first," he said harshly. "I'm not going to let you take it so easily."

Meramon responded by charging at Agunimon, and the Legendary Warrior of Fire ducked beneath his attack before letting out a powerful kick that swept the feet out from beneath his foe. Meramon was sent stumbling before he hit the ground, and Agunimon smirked to himself at the victory. It was a small step, but he couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest. 

Unfortunately, he didn't have long to relish in his triumph. Wizardmon fired a blast from his staff that slammed into Agunimon, and he was sent backwards with the blow. A growl escaped his lips in anger, and he raised one hand, ready to blast fire forth from his palm. 

"Remember!" the elder Candlemon shouted. "If you attack us, we can do anything we want to your friends! If you wish for them to live, you will hand over the Spirit now without any further fighting!"

Agunimon shook his head. "I can't just give it up that easily..." he said softly. He held his arm in place, and it shook slightly in his moment of hesitation. What was he supposed to do? He prayed that Kumamon knew what he was doing, because either way, things would get bad if the Candlemon had their way. Either his companions were released and the Spirit of Ice was lost or they would have the Spirit of Ice but lose two Warriors along with their guides in the process. Regardless of what he did, they were doomed. 

Kumamon's flight above the fight ended when he landed in a crouch just behind the Candlemon holding the rest of the group. He pressed his hand to the ground, causing ice to form around the bottom of the Candlemon. It slowly rose upwards until they were trapped in place. 

Once the Candlemon were stuck, Kumamon dove forward. The aggravated shouts of the Candlemon could be heard, but Kumamon didn't give it a second thought. Instead, he jumped up to where Junpei was being held, sharpening one of his hands into an icicle to slash at the ropes keeping him tied down. He grabbed Junpei while still in the air and set him down before repeating the cycle twice more, grabbing Izumi the first time and Bokomon and Neemon with his second jump. 

"Thank you so much!" Izumi thanked Kumamon quietly once she had torn the gag away from her mouth. "We have to get out of here before things get any worse than they already are. Agunimon can't hold them off forever."

Kumamon created a path of ice off to the side of the area over the river to the right. He quickly pushed Izumi, Junpei, Bokomon, and Neemon on it, and the quartet was sent sliding around the surface. All four of them yelled in shock before the curved slope dropped them off on the hard ground behind Agunimon. Kumamon followed after them, and the slide dissipated as soon as he was finished with it, leaving chunks of ice to fall into the rushing river below. 

"Ow..." Neemon whimpered as he got to his feet, rubbing at his head with one hand. "What do we do now?"

"We have to get out of here," Agunimon replied. "I didn't get enough rest to be able to fight them off. This is too much for me."

"I didn't sleep at all, and even the boost of power from finding the Spirit isn't enough to keep me fighting for much longer," Kumamon agreed. "Where should we go?"

"At this point, I would say that any place would be better than here," admitted Bokomon. "We can find a place in the woods to hide if we can outrun them, and that will work for the time being. We have the Spirit, so we have no reason to remain here."

"Nice job on Spirit Evolving, Tomoki," Izumi commented with a small smile, remaining sweet despite the situation. "Now, how about you use that new power to help us leave this place behind?"

Kumamon nodded his agreement. "I'm on it!" he exclaimed. He leaned down, grabbing Bokomon with one arm and Neemon with the other. Agunimon did the same, turning around to pick up Izumi in his right arm and Junpei in his left. 

"Sorry we can't stick around for much longer, but it seems other matters require our attention for now," Agunimon said, turning over his shoulder to address the Candlemon village along with Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon. "Forgive us for needing to duck out so soon. Have a nice evening!"

With that said, both Agunimon and Kumamon sprung off the ground, fire swirling around Agunimon's feet as ice crackled beneath Kumamon's shoes. They were high in the sky immediately afterwards, and the pair landed on the cliff overlooking the village shortly afterwards. Agunimon snuck in a small glance down where the Candlemon were standing. 

"Get back here, you thieving punks!" the Candlemon elder screamed. "You aren't going to be getting away from us that easily!"

"What's he going to do?" Agunimon scoffed with a shake of his head. "Let's just blow this place and find somewhere else to stay that's far away from here."

Nobody in the group objected to this idea, and Agunimon and Kumamon started jumping once again immediately afterwards. 

After three leaps and their respective landings, Agunimon looked down to Izumi and Junpei in his arms. "Are you guys alright? I doubt it was nice to wake up to find that you were hostages," he remarked. 

"It was awful," Junpei huffed. "I didn't come to until after we already hoisted in the air on those pole things."

"Where did you find the Spirit?" Izumi questioned, glancing up at Agunimon in curiosity. 

"My D-Tector went off, and we followed it to the cave at the top of the river. Remember when Candlemon said the Legendary Warrior of Ice came from that area? Well, apparently the Spirit of Ice was there all along, and they are incredibly attached to it," Kumamon chimed in. 

"Yikes. Seems like they have some serious issues over it too," Junpei muttered bitterly. "At least we were able to get it. That means we can check the Spirit of Ice off our list for tomorrow."

Bokomon nodded. "I can't look in the book now, but I can learn more about Tomoki's new evolution in the morning as well," he said. 

"Kumamon's my name!" Kumamon exclaimed, a wide smile appearing on his face. Despite the bright grin, his exhaustion was clear, and it didn't take a genius to see that he was going to run out of gas sooner rather than later. 

"Incredible," Izumi murmured. She looked down at the ground, brushing her hair out of her face while holding onto Agunimon's arm for dear life. The trees now actually looked like trees from Earth rather than the fiery ones that they had seen above the tunnels where Lobomon's Spirit was found. "I don't see them, so I guess that we lost them while running away..." 

"They didn't exactly have an easy way of scaling the cliff," Bokomon pointed out. "Now, how about we land somewhere?"

Agunimon was about to speak, but he was cut off when his form began to flicker. After three seconds of fuzzing in and out of existence, Agunimon let out a yell as he was sent falling. He reverted back to Takuya, and the ground was rushing up to greet him. A similar scream off to his side showed that the same had happened to Tomoki, and all six of the group's members were in free fall. 

Takuya saw a rather large and prominent tree on the ground below, and it appeared large enough to contain entire buildings. However, before he could think about what to do next, he found himself staring at the ground as it got closer by the second. Takuya slammed into the dirt just as the rest of the group did, and everything went dark as his screams stopped, showing that his exhaustion finally caught up with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And much sooner than expected, an update! 
> 
> This chapter is definitely one where the character differences are highlighted. Takuya and Koji, while different from canon, are the most similar out of the group. Other characters, most notably Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei, are nowhere near being the same. Tomoki's secrets are going to come out soon enough, but for now, you'll be able to see some lovely little foreshadowing about what's going on in his head. 
> 
> Speaking of Tomoki, I feel like he deserves his own segment here. Since all of the characters have been aged up, Tomoki had to undergo quite a few changes. He can't be a young crybaby given that he's fifteen in this rewrite, so I had to change him a lot. He's anxious in comparison to his canon iteration, and his crying habits have been replaced with overall nervousness regarding the universe. He certainly has his reasons, but since the changes are so blatant, I felt the need to bring it up here. 
> 
> Regarding other changes to canon, the Candlemon are a big one. I wasn't ever a big fan of the idea of the Candlemon simply testing the group by fighting them, so when this chapter came around, I decided to completely throw that out the window and go with something new. That's how we got here with this version of the same events. 
> 
> The Candlemon being the way that they are isn't going to end here. There was never a proper resolution with them, so I'll just say that this isn't the last we're going to see of them. They're a bit obsessive when it comes to their ancient relic, and they aren't going to let the Legendary Warriors get away with taking it regardless of if it belongs to the Candlemon or not. Poor Tomoki; he already has to deal with so much, and then his Spirit is in the custody of wild cultists. 
> 
> There's not much else to say about this chapter, so I'm going to wrap things up here. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	4. Tempest in the Treetop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a crash landing has the group arriving in Breezy Village, Izumi begins to look around, finding something peculiar about the town.

Takuya groaned as he opened his eyes, unsure of how much time had passed since he was last conscious. He slowly pushed himself off the ground, feeling dirt and grass below him. The light from above was overpowering, and it took him a moment or two to gather his bearings after his vision was shrouded in darkness for so long. 

He could hear murmurs from all directions, but he didn't have the slightest clue who could be making those sounds. Confusion hit him at first until he heard a grumble from Junpei off to his right. Everything that had happened the day before came flooding back to his mind, and a light gasp left his lips. 

That was right. They were running from the Candlemon after being attacked the night before, but his power had run out while he was Agunimon, and he crashed on the ground. The others had all gone down with him too, though he didn't know where specifically they were. He remembered seeing a large tree nearby when he was falling, but everything else was fuzzy. 

Takuya managed to sit up despite the ongoing complaints of his muscles, and he rubbed at his eyes. His goggles had fallen down onto his neck during the crash, and he reached down to put them back on top of his head as he glanced around at his companions. Junpei was sitting up already, and Tomoki had Bokomon and Neemon hanging off his shoulders as he got to his feet slowly. Izumi pushed herself off the dirt, shaking her left arm through the air to dispel some invisible pain that had appeared in it during the night. 

_Good. They're all alive,_ Takuya thought distantly. The murmurs returned to his mind as he became sure without a shadow of a doubt that the voices didn't belong to his friends. 

Takuya's gaze fell on a crowd of Digimon that had come to surround his party. They all appeared to be different copies of the same creature. Their bodies were a pale green color, and their legs were green and appeared to be made of roots. Their spiked tails followed a similar pattern. Their arms were connected to their bodies at green shoulder pads, though the limbs themselves were pale purple that got darker at the root-like fingers. A curly yellow strand protruded from each hand at the center. Their heads were yellow and connected to their torsos with a pattern of red petals with pink centers. Their eyes were as blue as the sky itself, and red helmets sat atop their heads. 

"Floramon," Bokomon explained, though Takuya figured that it was more of an observation for himself rather than a definition for the humans of the group. 

One Floramon stepped forward from the crowd. "Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. 

"We're travelers," Junpei replied simply. "We were attacked in the night, and it seems we crashed here."

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience," Izumi told the Floramon, rising to her feet and bowing her head in apology. 

"You all look pretty badly hurt," the Floramon remarked, examining the four humans before looking to Bokomon and Neemon. 

At these words, Takuya found himself looking to the rest of the group, and he realized that she had a point. Bruises littered everyone's skin, and a few cuts could be seen here and there. Izumi's blonde hair had grown dirty from the crash, and she was forced to tear a clump of mud away from her tresses. 

"Yeah... I guess so," Tomoki remarked. He swallowed nervously as he brushed some dirt away from his knee. 

"Would it be alright if we stayed here for a day to recover our strength? I promise that we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible," Izumi said gently, taking a small step forward towards Floramon. 

Floramon hesitated at first, something Bokomon noticed, prompting him to speak up. "We are agents of Seraphimon looking to rid this world of Cherubimon's tyranny," he explained. "Cherubimon has hurt far too many innocent creatures, and we would like to do what we can to change that."

Floramon's features relaxed at these words. "You work for Lord Seraphimon?" she questioned. "Why didn't you just say so? We Floramon are eternally loyal to Lord Seraphimon! Please, come inside!"

Floramon turned around, and the rest of the surrounding creatures followed her lead. The chatter, which had previously seemed somewhat tense and heavy, grew excited, and Takuya couldn't keep a smile off his face. They certainly seemed kind, and if they were in service of Seraphimon, then they likely wouldn't wind up betraying the group as the Candlemon had. Takuya couldn't believe the bar was already set so low on his second day there, but he assumed that being somewhat uneasy was par for the course after the night before. 

The Floramon who had spoken to them gestured for the group to follow her, and they did so silently. Floramon took them to a large tree that seemed to stretch so high into the sky that it could vanish into the clouds. Takuya craned his neck to look at it, and he still couldn't catch a glimpse of the branches up at the top. "Wow," he muttered in awe. 

"Welcome to Breezy Village!" Floramon exclaimed, holding one arm up to show off the tree. She started walking towards it, and Takuya realized that a staircase was carved out of the center of the wood. Floramon began the trek upwards, and Takuya followed after her, the rest of his companions not far behind him. 

"Breezy Village is a home for those loyal to Lord Seraphimon. We make our homes in this large tree that was said to have been planted by Lord Seraphimon himself in ancient times," Floramon continued. "He set the seed here as a sign of good faith towards the future after the war against Lucemon ended. Ever since then, we Floramon have lived here, enjoying the quality existence that Seraphimon has provided us with."

"It's beautiful..." Izumi whispered, letting out a small sigh. "Something about this place feels so cozy and homey."

"I don't know what you mean," Junpei admitted. "I mean, I guess it's a bit windier than the average place, but..."

"Something about it just seems perfect to me," Izumi insisted, a smile creeping onto her face. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Floramon."

"Thank you for fighting back against Cherubimon," Floramon replied, smiling herself. "We lack the raw power to oppose him, but we are in full support of what you and your friends are doing. If you need anything while you are here, all you need to do is ask."

Bokomon cleared his throat before speaking up. "As a matter of fact, we could use some food. Would it be possible for us to get a meal?" he questioned. 

Floramon nodded. "Of course! You must have been exhausted beyond imagination to crash land so suddenly, and I'm happy to do what I can in order to help you all to feel better again," she answered, practically beaming with excitement. She started to walk away from the staircase, instead finding a path in a nearby branch that was set apart from the tree. "Watch your step!"

Takuya looked down briefly, and he cringed upon realizing just how far off the ground he was. He bit his lip and shook his head, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other to keep from paying attention to the grass and branches below. Floramon opened the door to a small house resting at the edge of the branch and gestured for everyone to walk inside. Takuya stumbled in and began to glance around. 

Even if the home was rather small, something about it felt sweet and comfortable. There was more than enough room for the group to all fit inside, and they all took seats around a table that rested at the center of the main room. The chairs were a bit too small for Takuya's liking, but they didn't seem to bother Tomoki or Izumi, likely since they were shorter than he was. Bokomon and Neemon didn't mind much either. 

"You have a lovely home," Izumi told Floramon with a smile that could light up a thousand worlds. "Thank you again for inviting us here. It really does mean a lot."

Floramon grinned in response. She crossed the room to where a cupboard was propped up on the wall, and she opened it before pulling out a stack of bowls. "It's truly my pleasure," she insisted. Floramon began to walk around the table, setting down a bowl in front of each member of the group. She moved towards another cabinet shortly afterwards, pulling out a pitcher full of yellow soup. She poured some of the gentle broth into each of the bowls until it was empty. "Eat up, everyone!"

"Thank you," Tomoki said sweetly before picking up his bowl and tilting it to his mouth. After a moment of sipping, he set it back down. "This is delicious!"

"I figured you would like it," Floramon told him. "It's a specialty of Breezy Village." She walked over to the door once again. "I'm going to check on everyone else to make sure your arrival didn't cause too much of an upset. Enjoy yourselves! Our home is your home!"

Floramon left, and the door tapped shut once it was fully closed. As soon as he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed once again, Bokomon pulled out his book. "Now would be the perfect time for me to give this a bit more attention..." he murmured. 

Takuya finished taking a drink of some of the soup before setting the bowl down and rubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand. "That reminds me... Tomoki and I figured something out after we went to find the Spirit of Ice last night," he declared. "We think that the voice we hear through our D-Tectors belongs to Ophanimon."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Bokomon remarked. "She's a prominent figure in the Digital World with a voice on the higher side... I've never met her, so I couldn't say for sure, but I believe it's safe to make that assumption as of now."

"I wonder where she is... What do you know about her?" Neemon asked, looking to Bokomon with a small tilt of his head. 

Bokomon sighed and shook his head. "I know just as much as you do. She's a Celestial Digimon. She came to Evergreen Dawn to speak with Seraphimon. I saw her once just before Seraphimon sent us off, but that's all there is to it. We've never actually had a conversation," he answered. 

"I'm sure that we'll see her one of these days... Our quest right now is to go and find Seraphimon, but if something happens to him, then we'll need to turn our sights for her," Izumi pointed out. 

"Don't talk like that!" Bokomon cried. "Seraphimon is an incredibly powerful Digimon! He will not be defeated by some degenerate like Cherubimon. It doesn't matter how powerful Cherubimon becomes. He will not find a way to defeat Seraphimon no matter how hard he tries."

"I noticed something else since we arrived here," Junpei frowned. "Everyone else here calls him Lord Seraphimon, but you don't use the title." A light smirk appeared on his face. "Perhaps you aren't quite as loyal to Seraphimon as you're letting on, Bokomon."

Bokomon gasped, shocked at the audacity Junpei had to say such words. "Quiet, you! I'll have you know that I called him by the title for many years. It wasn't until he personally requested that I stop that I dropped the prefix of lord. He insisted we were equals while I acted as a worker in his library, and who was I to turn against his will? He is incredibly powerful, and if he wanted me to treat him as my parallel, then I had no choice," he explained, letting out a huff afterwards. "Honestly! So rude..."

Takuya finished drinking the rest of the soup in his bowl and set it down. He was feeling better already, and the soup was much better than he expected. So far, the Digital World was two for two as far as great meals were concerned. "Maybe we should plan a way to get out of here sooner rather than later. It would be best for us to have an outline ready for when the time comes to set out for Evergreen Dawn again," he suggested. 

Junpei nodded his agreement. "You're right. If we stick around here for too long, we might bring trouble to the locals. We haven't run into any fighters Cherubimon deliberately sent after us yet, but it's only a matter of time before he figures out what we're up to and tries to get rid of us. I would rather we avoid having innocent Digimon wind up caught in the crossfires of that chaos," he said. 

Izumi let out a small sigh, setting down her bowl after draining it completely. "I don't know how to describe it, but this whole place feels nice... Ever since we got here, I've felt amazing. I can't say I particularly know why, but it's great," she remarked, closing her eyes and looking up to the ceiling. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neemon commented. He took another drink of his soup before setting down the bowl once more. "It just feels like another village to me."

Izumi shrugged before rising to her feet and stretching her arms over her head. "I think I'm going to take a short walk. I want to see what else this place has in store. I'll be back soon," she explained. She gave the group a brief wave before opening the door and leaving the small home behind. 

Takuya watched as Izumi left before looking back to the group. "Bokomon, do you happen to have a map with you? We could certainly use something like that right about now," he commented. 

Bokomon nodded. He flipped to the very front of his book, and carved into the inside of the cover and onto the first page was a map of the Digital World. "This isn't in too much detail since it's zoomed out, but it might be able to give us some sort of idea," he murmured. He showed off the book, and Takuya saw that the inside of the cover was a map pressed flat of the global Digital World, but the other side of the map was zoomed in on each of the different regions. 

"Fancy," Junpei murmured. "Now, let's get down to planning what's next. I really don't want to have to stay here overnight. The sooner we can go to find Seraphimon, the better. The Floramon shouldn't be tied up in our messes just because we stuck around here for a while."

"I agree," Bokomon said. He began to point to a small segment of the zoomed-in map. "Alright. Let's start from here, our current location..."

~~~~~

Izumi was surprisingly agile as she navigated the large tree at the heart of Breezy Village. She hummed to herself, allowing her senses to take her wherever they willed. She closed her eyes after finding herself on a particularly thick branch that extended outwards from the center of the tree. She pressed her hand against the wood, a light sigh leaving her lips as the wind ruffled her hair. There was no way for her to describe that feeling aside from magical, though she didn't know quite why. 

Ever since they arrived in Breezy Village, or, to be more specific, the tree at the heart of the town, Izumi had felt oddly light. Given what happened the night before, she had all rights to feel exhausted. She had barely slept, and even when she did rest, it was after a horrible crash landing. Then there was the matter of the hostage situation since Tomoki found his Spirit. Despite all of this, Izumi felt on top of the world, though she couldn't figure out why for the life of her. 

Still, she didn't bother to look into it further. Did it really matter so long as she was enjoying herself? She didn't think so. Izumi tilted her head up to the sky, and the sunlight that filtered in between the trees kissed her delicate cheeks. There was something about Breezy Village that seemed like the embodiment of perfection, and she loved it. 

Standing on the tree roots only increased this feeling tenfold. Back on Earth, she had been a star gymnast of the high school she attended. Come to think of it, the others all went there as well, though they rarely saw each other due to the difference in grade and social circle. Only Takuya was in her age group, and they would never have interacted if not for the Digital World forcing them together. 

Izumi had grown talented when it came to propelling herself through the air. It was a gift she had been taking advantage of ever since she was little, and it was where she enjoyed herself most. Perhaps standing on these roots, which were similar in length to the beams she had grown so used to, made her feel more at home than one would have expected. After all, gymnastics had been her hobby to fall back on when times got rough back at home, and that surely applied still even when they were in the Digital World. 

However, she knew that this feeling would not last forever. Soon enough, she and the others would have to leave. As much as she hated to admit it, Junpei had a point about how their presence could put the people of Breezy Village in danger. It would be best if they avoided sticking around anywhere for too long to ensure that Cherubimon didn't send his lackeys after them. The instant he figured out that the Legendary Warriors were human children, he would undoubtedly attempt to pursue them. 

But until then, Izumi was going to do what she could to enjoy the time she had. Breezy Village gave her the best feeling since she was back home, and she wasn't about to take it for granted when she had so little time to enjoy it. 

~~~~~

"I'm sure they came this way..."

Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon walked through the woods near Breezy Village, all searching high and low for any traces of the humans who had escaped the night before with their precious Spirit of Ice. It was vital that they got it back as soon as possible. They couldn't allow those punks to escape with the artifact that their village had treasured for so many years. If they had to use deadly force, then so be it. 

"I doubt they got far on so little sleep. Humans are feeble creatures," FlaWizardmon said, following up on Meramon's statement. He turned to look up at the taller fiery Digimon. "They were all exhausted when we picked them up, so they must have run out of steam somewhere around here. We just need to figure out where..."

Wizardmon continued to look around silently, growling bitterly under his breath. He could see something in the distance, though the sun kept him from seeing it clearly. He raised one hand to shield his vision and allow him to figure out what was casting such a commanding silhouette on the horizon. 

"It looks like a village..." Wizardmon murmured. Suddenly, it dawned on him, and a small smirk appeared on his face. "What do you want to bet that they're in there? They have to be. If they aren't in the woods, then chances are they've taken up residence with whoever owns that village."

"Who even lives there?" asked Meramon with a harsh frown. He looked down at FlaWizardmon for an answer. 

FlaWizardmon paused briefly as he attempted to come up with an answer. "Floramon, I believe... The large tree indicates that it is likely Breezy Village," he answered. 

"Floramon are loyal to Seraphimon... They would undoubtedly want to protect anyone who they believed would help out their lord," Meramon remarked. "If I had to guess, they used their statuses to sneak right in, not telling the Floramon of how devious they were to steal the Spirit right out from under us."

"If the Floramon are harboring those traitors, then we'll have to get rid of them as well," Wizardmon said, his voice laced rich with determination. He looked over to his comrades. "What do you say to that?"

FlaWizardmon smirked in response, his stitched mouth barely showing at the edges around his cape. He held up one hand, and flames crackled along the surface of his palm. "I hope that the Floramon are ready to see sparks fly, because that's all they'll be witnessing so long as they continue hiding those traitors from us," he replied, his smirk slowly transitioning into a grin that showed nothing short of madness. 

With those words, the trio continued pressing forward, all with one goal firmly in mind. They were going to do whatever they had to in order to get that Spirit back, and those who got in their way would surely pay for their hubris... 

~~~~~

Bokomon closed his book with a firm nod. "Alright. We've found our path to Evergreen Dawn," he declared. "With that out of the way, all we need to do is wait until we've recovered our strength. After that, we can set out and see what awaits us there."

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Junpei questioned. He was leaning one arm against the table, fiddling with the strings at the chest area of his hoodie. 

"I'm going to continue looking through the book to see if I can find any other information on the Legendary Warriors. Perhaps we can find locations for the Spirits of Wind and Thunder. They may not belong to anyone in our party, but it wouldn't hurt to double-check and make sure," Bokomon replied. "As for the rest of you, do whatever you wish so long as you don't get into trouble. I don't know how much more chaos I can stand to deal with."

"I wonder where Izumi got off to," Takuya remarked. He was cleaning off his goggles with the bottom of his jacket. He held them up to the light to make sure there were no smudges before propping them up in his hair once again. "She's been gone for a while."

"I'm sure that she'll be fine," Neemon told him. "She's a big girl. She knows how to take care of herself."

"We're safe here. No need to worry," Tomoki agreed, a weary smile appearing on his face. The longer Takuya looked at him, the clearer it became that Tomoki was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to persuade Takuya. No matter how much he tried to hide that fact, it was glaringly obvious. 

Takuya let out a small sigh. "I sure hope that you're right..."

~~~~~

Izumi wasn't sure how much time had passed since she first left the rest of the group behind, but she didn't particularly care either. It was far too nice just standing there in the gentle breeze of the village for her to bother thinking about it. She could worry when they had left this place behind, but for that moment, she might as well enjoy the peace. It likely wasn't going to be lasting long, so she deserved to take advantage of it. 

Sure enough, she was correct about the peace being fleeting. A scream cut through the air, and she gasped. Izumi glanced around furiously, trying to figure out what had happened. In the end, her gaze fell on one of the higher branches, and a small fragment of data was growing weak and shaky. Hanging from the tree was a young Floramon, much smaller than the one that had treated herself and her companions to such kindness. 

Izumi gasped before starting to navigate herself towards the stairs. She ran up as fast as she could, adrenaline coursing through her. She couldn't think of anything aside from how scared that Floramon had to be, vulnerable and hanging there with no knowledge of if they would survive the fall. Izumi swallowed back her concerns, focused only on getting there in time. If she worried, she would only psyche herself out, and that was the last thing she needed when someone was in trouble. 

Eventually, she arrived on the proper level, and she looked to the poor Floramon. They were groaning under the stress of having to hold themselves up, and Izumi slowly started to move closer, balancing herself on the branch effortlessly. She thanked her younger incarnation for being smart enough to enroll in gymnastics. Even if she hadn't enjoyed it, it all would have been worth it if she was able to use her skills in a key moment like this where someone was in need of saving. 

Soon enough, she found herself standing next to the Floramon's hands. She crouched down, doing her best to keep herself balanced as she picked up Floramon and tucked them under her arm. She started the trek back to the tree, setting down Floramon once they were on safer grounds. 

"Are you alright?" Izumi questioned, leaning over so that her eyes were parallel with the Floramon's face. 

Floramon nodded violently. "Thanks!" they chirped. Their voice was clearly youthful and strained from fear. Izumi looked closer and saw that they were shaking gently. 

Izumi sat down next to Floramon, a kind smile appearing on her face. "It's okay. You're safe now," she cooed, opening her arms in case the Floramon longed for a comforting embrace after the traumatic event. 

Floramon hesitated at first before settling into Izumi's grasp. She smiled to herself, thinking of how familiar the Floramon was to her. 

Back on Earth, Izumi had a younger sister, Masae. Perhaps there was something about the way Floramon's voice was touched delicately by youth that reminded Izumi of her sister. She wasn't entirely sure, but she could say that she wasn't going to let anything happen to Floramon as long as she was around. 

Izumi's features fell into a brief frown when she remembered Masae, and she was thankful that Floramon couldn't see her face. She didn't want to scare them so soon after they had survived a traumatic experience, after all, but she couldn't stop thinking of Masae once she started. 

Her sister had to be worried sick back on Earth. Masae had always admired Izumi, and the feeling was most certainly mutual. The idea of making her sister so nervous made Izumi feel sick to her stomach, though she did her best to stifle her fears for the sake of Floramon. She couldn't afford to think of Masae when there were more important subjects to focus on. Worrying about her sister would only weaken her morale, and that was the last thing she needed as a Legendary Warrior destined to save the Digital World. 

Floramon's tremors slowly came to a halt, and they pulled away from Izumi, a nervous smile on their face. "Thanks again, stranger," they told her before dashing off to the treetop stairs and disappearing from view. 

Izumi watched them go, her hair rustling gently in the wind. She touched her golden tresses, thinking of the way Masae had once braided them back at home. Instinctively, she began to fiddle with the strands, pulling them into the hairstyle that she had come to know so well. Once she was finished, she slid her scrunchie off her wrist and wrapped it around the edge of her hair, letting out a light sigh. 

The light filtered in through the tree's many leaves, getting in Izumi's eyes. She cringed and turned away, shrouding her expression in shadow. She looked to the staircase once again before looking down and over the edge of the tree branch at the ground below. Her friends were undoubtedly waiting for her, and if they were going to be leaving soon, then she didn't want to be left behind. Izumi sighed and rose to her feet slowly, holding tenderly to her braid as she navigated towards the staircase that would take her back to them. 

Her steps were slow and somber, but she still felt oddly alive. It was good to know that the reminders of Earth hadn't dampened that magical feeling the Breezy Village gave her. Izumi touched the side of the tree, and an oddly electric sensation rushed through her. Despite her moment of sadness, she felt alert and ready for something, though she wasn't quite sure what it was in particular. 

Izumi was about halfway in between the branch where Floramon had dangled for dear life and the hut where her friends were when she stopped. She felt something swell in her chest, a feeling of peculiar pride she didn't understand. It simply felt right, though she wasn't sure where it had come from or why it was activated by this particular spot. 

Izumi leaned up against the wall, allowing herself to enjoy it while she had the chance. Much to her surprise, the wall began to cave in beneath her elbow. She jumped back in surprise, and she realized that she had accidentally hit a switch that blended in with the wood of the tree. 

She hesitated at first before reaching out her hand once again to touch the switch. This time, she pushed down harder, and the tree began to hum softly. Izumi frowned to herself, wondering what the switch could have hidden. Why was it there in the first place? Did anybody else know that it existed? Was there a specific reason that it had remained untouched for so long? She was sure that she would have the answer soon enough. It was just a matter of time. 

~~~~~

Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei were walking through the rest of Breezy Village, exploring the area that wasn't connected to the imposing tree at the center of the town. Floramon were bustling around everywhere, all smiling and chattering happily. With how lively the air was, it was hard to believe that a war was raging on with Cherubimon outside of the borders of the village. The difference between Flame Terminal and Breezy Village was only a few miles, but one would have expected them to be worlds away given what had happened within them both. 

Takuya had his hands tucked behind his head as he looked around the tow. The trio of boys had left behind Bokomon and Neemon in the house they had stayed in before, giving Bokomon the extra time he needed to flick through the pages of the book. Neemon, when asked if he wanted to look around or not, decided to stay with Bokomon. Takuya didn't ask him why this was the case, figuring it was since Neemon and Bokomon had grown attached to each other since their escape from Evergreen Dawn. 

"It's so nice to be here, I must say," Tomoki remarked, a light smile on his face. "It almost feels like life is somewhat normal... Well, as normal as things can be when you're in another universe. It's not what I'm used to exactly, but this is much closer to regular life than everything we've been through leading up to this point."

"We can't stick around here for too much longer though," Junpei reminded him. "Taking out two of Cherubimon's soldiers in a small area in such a short span of time... That's bound to arouse some suspicion, and the instant he figures out that we're responsible, he's going to send someone after us."

Tomoki sighed. "I know... I wish that wasn't the case, but you're right. We're going to cause problems for those we see until we can get rid of him..." he murmured. "I guess that's just another reason for us to find our Spirits and then go after him. I hope that Bokomon is able to find the Spirits' locations soon from that book of his. The sooner we can get going, the better."

"He has to find something," Junpei whispered. "A lot of people are counting on him to find the truth. Even if those Spirits don't belong to us, then it will make it easier for us to find the rest of the Legendary Warriors. After all, they have to figure out where their Spirits are sooner or later, and that will help our party to get larger."

"I want to get this out of the way soon... We're in danger here, and until we take care of Cherubimon, we're going to be at risk," Tomoki said next. "Maybe we can see the Digital World in peace after all of this is over. You know, before we have to go back home... That could be nice. Just imagine it..."

Takuya knew that this was going to take a lot longer than Tomoki seemed to be implying. This was going to be a long and difficult operation, and it wasn't going to be easy to take down Cherubimon. He was the equivalent of a demigod, if not something greater, in the Digital World. Being asked to fell a god before even turning eighteen was not something Takuya ever would have expected, but he didn't really see much of a choice. He knew that what he had heard up to that point rang true, and if he wanted to save everyone he cared for, he was going to have to follow through with it, no matter how long it took or how difficult the task turned out to be. 

Takuya looked to the entrance of the village as they got nearer to it. He could see the dirt disturbed from their crash landing the night before, and he couldn't help but thank the Floramon again internally for their kindness in taking the group in. He didn't even want to imagine what condition he and the rest of the group would be if not for their generosity. 

Suddenly, Takuya felt a tug on the edge of his jacket. He looked down to the side, seeing Tomoki standing beside him. The younger boy had grown incredibly pale all of a sudden, and he was pointing beyond the entrance of the village with his free hand. "Takuya... Look over there..." Tomoki whispered, fear tinging his voice. 

Takuya frowned, wondering why Tomoki could be so nervous. He looked at what the younger boy was pointing to, and a gasp left his lips. Standing on the horizon was a trio of figures, and even if they were far away, Takuya would recognize them anywhere after the night before. 

"They followed us here?" Takuya questioned as he identified Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon in the distance. "I thought that we lost them after we escaped the Candlemon village."

"I guess not," Junpei sighed. "The Floramon are a peaceful people as far as I can tell. I don't think that they're going to be much help as far as defending this place. It seems that the duty has fallen to you two once again."

Tomoki looked back and forth between Takuya and Junpei nervously. "Are we sure that's going to end well? We weren't able to defeat them last night, and they can hurt the Floramon here," he said fearfully. 

"We don't have much of a choice," Takuya pointed out with a frown. "We're going to have to fight if we want to keep the Floramon safe. This is the least we can do for them after what they did to help us earlier today. Besides, we have more energy today than we did before. We've actually gotten some rest, even if it was because of a crash landing, and we were able to get more food in our systems too. We aren't going to let them take us out this time. Promise."

Tomoki nodded slowly. "Alright... If you think that we'll be okay, I trust you," he told Takuya. He took in a shaky breath before exhaling. He pulled his D-Tector from his pocket and looked at it. The symbol of Ice flashed on the screen, and he turned his attention to Takuya. 

Takuya looked to Junpei. "Could you help to evacuate the Floramon from the area? We don't want them to get hurt in the crossfires of this fight," he said. Intensity flared in his eyes, and if one looked close enough, it was easy to see the fiery reflection in them. 

"I'm on it," Junpei replied with a nod. He dashed away from the pair, leaving Takuya and Tomoki alone at the entrance to Breezy Village. 

Takuya and Tomoki met gazes. Takuya's eyes were filled with determination, and he nodded with certainty. Tomoki was far more hesitant, and it was clear that he was nervous, but he returned the gesture anyways. Both their fingers found their way to the proper button on their respective D-Tectors, and rings of data appeared around their hands. 

"Execute!" Takuya and Tomoki cried as they scanned the rings of Fractal Code along the sensors of their D-Tectors. Cocoons of data formed around both of their bodies, leaving them to shift forms. "Spirit Evolution!" 

The data disappeared with the completion of the transformation, and Agunimon and Kumamon were standing where Takuya and Tomoki had been a mere few moments beforehand. They exchanged a knowing glance before facing the entrance to the town. Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon would be there any minute, and they would have to be ready. 

~~~~~

The sliding door in the tree at the heart of Breezy Village groaned as it showed its contents. Izumi coughed and swiped her arm at the air to get rid of the dust that threatened to swallow her immediately. She closed her eyes against the onslaught until she was sure that it was gone. 

When she opened her eyes once again, she found herself staring directly at a small carving. A gasp left her lips, and she realized what it was without needing to think. It was clear as could be to her, even if she hadn't seen anything like it. 

"A Spirit..." Izumi whispered. Her hand instinctively went to where her D-Tector was resting at her hip, clipped onto her waistband thanks to the holder on the back. She pulled it off, and the device beeped at her. She held it up to the carving, and the shrine began to shrink before it completely disappeared into the device. 

_"It is time."_

That voice sounded familiar, and Izumi realized belatedly that it belonged to the woman who had summoned her to the Digital World in the first place. It was Ophanimon; it had to be. Ophanimon knew what she was doing, and Izumi would have to trust her. After all, it appeared that her Spirit was finally in her grasp, and who was she to avoid its call? 

A ring of data appeared around Izumi's free hand, and she slashed it along the sensor at the top of her D-Tector. "Execute!" she cried, not caring who heard her. Fractal Code burst forth from the device's screen, surrounding her swiftly. "Spirit Evolution!" 

The most notable change that Izumi underwent involved her height. She grew taller, coming to about the same height that Agunimon and Lobomon had been before when they Spirit Evolved. Her hair was dyed violet, growing long enough to reach her knees. A white visor appeared over her eyes, obscuring them completely from view, and pale green translucent wings sprouted from either side of the mask. 

Lavender fabric appeared at her neck, and pale purple shoulder pads appeared on either side. A purple with pink tints created fabric at her chest. The space between her neck and chest was covered by sheer pink fabric that sparkled in the light. A purple belt was wrapped around her waist, the same color as the shorts that covered the tops of her thighs from view. Purple strips of fabric ran down from the sides of her chest to the front of her boots. 

The boots that appeared were mostly purple, matching the rest of her outfit in color. A small segment near the top was a white circle, and sea green areas extended to the back of the shoes from there in a curved pattern. Her soles were the same sea green color, attached to purple heels that had small transparent wings sprouting from them. 

Her gloves were such a light purple that they appeared white if one wasn't looking close enough. Pink circles could be seen at the top of her hands, and the symbol of Wind was carved into them. Green wings could be seen coming from the circular areas. 

To complete the look, large wings sprouted from her shoulders. They were pale green and white, patterned with the visuals of a butterfly from behind. They flapped gently in the cocoon of data, and they showed with certainty that the transformation from Izumi into a Legendary Warrior had completed. 

"Kazemon!" 

_That's who I am now,_ Izumi, or Kazemon, thought to herself. Her D-Tector had disappeared fully from sight now, and she realized that it must have been absorbed in the process of Spirit Evolution. 

A quick glance to the back of her gloves showed that she was the Legendary Warrior of Wind. Kazemon nodded to herself at the recognition, further coming to this conclusion when she realized where her name came from. It was Japanese for wind, so it only made sense that she had dominion over air. 

Kazemon immediately started down the stairway, heading out through the bottom since she figured she would get out faster that way. When she reached a branch, she stepped outside, glancing around with a small sigh. It was unbelievable to her that she had pulled off something as impressive as turning into a Digimon. 

Kazemon looked out over the front of the village, frowning when her gaze caught Agunimon and Kumamon. They were fighting with three figures, but who could they have been? 

Kazemon took in a sharp breath when she realized who they were. Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon had somehow found them after their escape from the Candlemon village the night before. She didn't know how the trio had managed to track them down, but it didn't matter much to her. She just knew that she had to help her companions. 

She looked back to her wings experimentally, a frown on her face. She was going to have to try out these new wings and pray that they were the right size. If she wanted to get there as soon as possible, she didn't have much of a choice. 

Kazemon kicked off the tree and found herself floating. She looked down and realized that she was suspended in midair. She was _flying_ , and it felt incredible. The way the wind whipped around her was simply magical, and it felt as if there was no better feeling in the world. 

However, there was no time for her to be caught up in her joy at flying for the first time. Her friends needed her, and she wasn't going to let them down. 

Friends? She surprised herself by referring to them as such. Back on Earth, Izumi hadn't made many meaningful connections, but she had somehow managed to find a group that she was comfortable right off the bat in the Digital World. How strange. Regardless, she had to focus if she was going to rescue from the oncoming fighters, and if they were really friends, she couldn't let them down after all that had already happened. Turning back wasn't an option, not that she would have even if it was. 

~~~~~

Agunimon dealt a swift kick to Wizardmon, sending his foe sliding backwards. Wizardmon raised his staff, firing a blast of energy directly at the Warrior of Fire. Agunimon managed to dodge it by ducking down and to the side, though the attack struck a nearby building. Agunimon gasped as the smell of smoke filled his sinuses. He turned to see where the energy made contact, and he realized that a small hut had caught fire. 

Luckily, Kumamon was on it. The Warrior of Ice let out a frozen breath, cooling the fires and extinguishing them before they could spread. After he was done, Kumamon dashed up to stand next to Agunimon. "I don't think we're going to be able to beat them like this. We have to play damage control, so we can't focus our full strength on attacking them like we would like to," Kumamon told him quietly. 

Agunimon's hands clenched into fists. As much as he hated to admit it, Kumamon had a point. Even if that was the case, it didn't mean that he was going down without a fight. If anyone thought he was going to be giving in, they were sorely mistaken. 

Meramon took advantage of this lull in activity to charge at Agunimon. The Warrior of Fire sunk into a combative stance, ready to handle the threat as soon as it came to him. However, Meramon never got the chance to collide with him, instead distracted as ice sprouted from the ground to cover his feet. 

Kumamon had pointed one hand at the grass where Meramon touched it, freezing the lower legs of his foe in place. Meramon struggled against the confines that had him held in place, but it didn't work in the slightest to free him, giving Kumamon the chance to strike once again. The Warrior of Ice propped his blaster up on his shoulder and fired a barrage of snowballs at Meramon, making the other Digimon groan in pain. 

FlaWizardmon saw that Agunimon was distracted with watching the fight between Meramon and Kumamon. FlaWizardmon took this as a chance to attack him, raising his two matchsticks. Fire sparked between the two surfaces before hurtling through the air at Agunimon. 

The Warrior of Fire threw up his arms at the last second to try and defend himself from the attack, but it wasn't enough, and he began to slide backwards. He tripped over himself, tumbling to the ground. FlaWizardmon stood above him, pointing both his matchsticks at Agunimon's vulnerable form. He let out another blow, and Agunimon barely managed to roll to the side to avoid it. Instead, the flames hit the dry grass, starting up the flames anew. 

Kumamon gasped upon smelling smoke and retreated from attacking Meramon to extinguish the flames near Agunimon with a chilling exhale. Agunimon nodded his thanks to the smaller Warrior as he got to his feet, launching himself towards FlaWizardmon and tackling him to the ground. FlaWizardmon's matchsticks were lost in the fall to the grass, and Kumamon went to kick them away. 

Both Kumamon and Agunimon were caught off-guard by a sudden attack by Wizardmon. Two quick blasts of energy hit them, forcing the Warriors into piles of frustration and pain on the ground. This gave FlaWizardmon the time he needed to recover his two matchsticks and get ready to fight once again. He and Wizardmon began to walk closer to the fallen Warriors. Meramon pried his feet free from their icy prison, sending crystals flying in all directions, before joining his fellow fighters. Smirks appeared on all three of their stitched lips. 

Suddenly, thin lines of pink darted across Agunimon's vision. The Warrior of Fire realized that the pale threads were thin tornadoes after a few seconds, and he wondered where they could have come from. After all, the Floramon were passive creatures, and even if they did fight, Agunimon somehow doubted it would be with wind power. But if it wasn't any of them, then who could it be? He couldn't think of any reinforcements coming in for either side, and his mind was swimming with confusion as he attempted to identify the truth. 

Agunimon saw a new figure appear in the sky, one that he didn't recognize. It was a girl with lengthy purple hair and pale green wings to keep her afloat. Agunimon frowned at the sight of her, unsure of how to react. "Who in the...?" Agunimon whispered, the words dying before they could fully form a sentence. 

Kazemon clapped her hands together, a grin appearing on her face. Agunimon realized why she was so happy, seeing that Meramon had fallen to the ground once again under the weight of her attacks. "Bullseye!" the fairy proclaimed. Her voice was familiar, though Agunimon didn't realize where from at first. 

However, when it did hit him, the blow came with the force of a truck. "Izumi?!" he cried out in surprise as he pushed to his feet. 

Kazemon grinned in his direction, shooting him a giggle. He suspected that she was winking behind the mask. "That's Kazemon to you!" she told him. "And we can take care of the formalities later. First of all, let's take care of these guys!"

Kumamon got to his feet at her suggestion and fired another round of icy blasts at Meramon. The fiery Digimon stumbled backwards in surprise. Before he got the chance to correct himself, Kazemon dove forward, her leg outstretched. She dealt a swift blow to Meramon's chest, and he fell to the ground. 

Agunimon took this as his chance. He launched himself into the air, surrounding himself with fire on the way down. His toes rammed into Meramon's chest, and he heard a mighty roar from the Digimon below him. When he looked down, he realized that Meramon's outline had gone dark, and a ring of Fractal Code had surrounded him. Agunimon grinned to himself in response and held up one hand, prompting the data to flow into his palm. "Fractal Code Purify!" he exclaimed, watching as a white egg floated into the sky from where Meramon had been a few short moments ago. 

_One down, two to go,_ Agunimon thought to himself. He let out a small sigh of relief before turning his attention to the remaining two fighters. The tides were truly starting to turn with the arrival of Kazemon, and he was going to do as much as he could to take advantage of it. After what happened the night before, he was itching to get his revenge against the other two Digimon as well. 

Wizardmon sent an attack at Kazemon, but she intercepted it with a well-timed tornado blast. The energy exploded on impact, and Kazemon grinned to herself, firing yet another twister at him. Wizardmon attempted to dodge it by jumping backwards, but he was ultimately sucked inside by the force of the wind. Wizardmon was thrown into the air, and his eyes went wide in surprise as his hat flew from his head. 

Agunimon jumped up to intercept Wizardmon midair, and he dealt a swift punch to the enemy. Wizardmon yelled in pain as his course was changed. He continued to fly through the air, though his trajectory now had his body heading directly for Kumamon. 

Kumamon grinned when he saw such, and he jumped towards Wizardmon, forming his right hand into a jagged icicle. The sharp blue pierced through Wizardmon's ribcage, and the enemy Digimon didn't even have the chance to scream before his outline turned black and his Fractal Code appeared. Kumamon scanned it without a moment of hesitation. "Fractal Code Purify!" he announced boldly. 

Only FlaWizardmon was left, but it was clear that he wasn't going down without a fight. He raised his matchsticks, sending fire spiraling out from them. The flames flew towards Kazemon, but Agunimon jumped in front of the attack, redirecting the fire to travel back at FlaWizardmon. 

Unfortunately for him, FlaWizardmon was not able to regain control of the attack before it hit him, and he slid backwards through the grass, creating notable skid marks in the dirt. Before he could recover and attack once more, Kumamon threw one arm forward, and rough spikes of ice formed from nowhere, hitting FlaWizardmon and tearing at his clothing. His matchsticks were knocked out of his hands. One of them flew towards Agunimon and the other to Kumamon. Both of them picked up the fallen objects and snapped them in half effortlessly. 

Kazemon approached FlaWizardmon from behind, kicking him once and forcing him to the ground before summoning more wind to aid her. The air tore wildly at FlaWizardmon, not letting up until cuts had formed all over his body. He was unable to fight back in this state, giving Kazemon the perfect chance to deal a mighty punch to his head, causing his Fractal Code to appear. 

Kazemon smirked to herself and held up one hand, allowing the Fractal Code to flow into it. "Fractal Code Purify!" she exclaimed, watching as the third and final egg flew into the sky. She smiled to herself, nodding gently. 

Now that the battle was done, data of purple and blue appeared from nowhere, encasing Agunimon, Kumamon, and Kazemon in the blink of an eye. When it faded, Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi were standing in place of their other forms. 

"You Spirit Evolved!" Tomoki cried out, approaching Kazemon with wide eyes. "Did you find your Spirit somewhere around her?"

Izumi nodded. "It was inside the tree at the heart of the village... I think I see why Seraphimon had the tree planted here. He was using it as a way to hide the Spirit in plain sight. I stumbled upon it by accident when I found a switch inside the tree," she explained. 

"I suppose it's not too farfetched to think that there could be something of that nature inside the tree... After all, this is the Digital World, so everything here was spawned from electronics," Takuya murmured. "I'm impressed. You certainly fought well."

Izumi grinned at the compliment, pink creeping into her cheeks. "Thank you," she told him. "Now, where are the others? I suppose we should tell everyone that things have been taken care of."

"Is the fighting over?"

Takuya turned upon hearing the familiar voice of Junpei. The boy walked out from behind the large tree at the center of Breezy Village, his hands shoved in his pockets. He glanced around, and upon seeing no traces of Meramon, Wizardmon, or FlaWizardmon, showed himself fully to the group. 

"We're all safe now," Izumi assured him. She held up her D-Tector, still smiling brightly. "I found my Spirit! It was inside the tree!"

Junpei grinned in response. "Great going," he commented before jabbing his thumb behind the tree. "All the Floramon are back there. Bokomon and Neemon are with them. I'll have to give them the good news that you were able to take care of those three assholes."

"I feel bad for wreaking misfortune on the Floramon," Tomoki admitted. "They happily took us in when they heard that something bad had happened to us, but we wound up bringing trouble right to their doorstep."

"We couldn't have known that they were going to follow after us," Takuya pointed out. "Besides, we took care of everything in the end, so it all turned out fine."

Izumi heard her D-Tector beep, and she gasped to herself as she held up the device towards the sky. The Fractal Code that made up the tree showed itself briefly before the brown of the bark appeared once again. This time, the tree's colors seemed bolder and more vivid. 

"I remember the Fractal Code growing unstable earlier... I suppose that was able to balance it out," Izumi murmured. She tucked the device back on her waistband. "We should give the Floramon the good news. Plus, we can hear details from Bokomon and Neemon about Kazemon. I know I'm itching to know more."

Takuya nodded his agreement, and the group started walking towards the tree. They curled around it, seeing countless Floramon huddled together in the space between the branches. Bokomon and Neemon were with them, and both of them were looking into the book Bokomon was taking care of. 

"Everything's safe now!" Takuya exclaimed jovially, tucking his hands up behind his head as he smiled. "You can come out now and look around the village again. We took care of Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon before they could cause too much trouble."

"I think I was able to stabilize the Fractal Code by accident too," Izumi piped in. "Everything is fine now."

One of the Floramon stepped forward, and Takuya recognized her as the same one who had taken them in upon their arrival in Breezy Village. "Thank you all so much for your help!" she chirped excitedly. "You've saved our town! To thank you, we would like to welcome you to a night's stay here in the village!"

The four humans looked together, all uncertain. The idea of bringing trouble to the Floramon once more was hanging over their heads, but at the same time, the fight had tired Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi out. They wouldn't be able to make much progress in their current states, so perhaps staying in the village for an extra night wouldn't hurt. 

"We would be honored," Izumi finally said, bowing her head to Floramon. "Thank you so much for your generosity. I don't think we could ever thank you enough."

Floramon shook her head. "It is we who should be thanking you. If you find that you need anything, then all you need to do is ask, and we will provide what we can," she told them firmly. "Until then, continue to enjoy your time in Breezy Village!"

Chatter broke out among the Floramon as they dispersed. Soon enough, only the four humans were left alongside Bokomon and Neemon. Silence covered the group of six at first, but Izumi broke it. "I found my Spirit," she remarked cheerfully. "It was hiding inside the tree. I suppose that's why Seraphimon planted it in the first place... And it would explain the fuzzy feeling I got from being here. I was reacting to my Spirit without realizing it since we were so close to it."

Bokomon looked up from his book with a gasp. "Truly? You were able to find your Spirit?" he questioned. When he realized that she was serious, he began to flick through the pages. Images flashed by wildly, and Takuya felt his head spin the longer he stared at the pictures appear and vanish in the blink of an eye. 

"Wait, go back a few pages!" Izumi suddenly exclaimed, prompting Bokomon to comply. A sketch of Kazemon could be seen among the milky white paper. "That's her! Kazemon!" 

Bokomon read, murmuring under his breath as he did so. "The Warrior of Wind... It seems we're only going to have to find the Spirit of Thunder now," he remarked before rising to his feet. "What do you all say to going to find a more comfortable place to relax? I've had enough of sitting on the ground."

Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi all agreed without a moment of hesitation. They walked away first, leaving Junpei to help pick Neemon off the ground. The two were left alone in the small area behind the tree, and Junpei let out a small sigh. "I wonder when I'm going to find my Spirit... It came so easily to the others," he murmured. 

Neemon tilted his head to one side. "I have to wonder about things too... Seraphimon gave me some of his power, but I don't know what it could mean," he commented with a shrug. "I'm sure we'll both figure it out soon enough."

Junpei nodded, though uncertainty was still clear in his unfocused eyes. Neemon began to waddle away, and Junpei frowned before following after him. He hoped that he found his Spirit sooner rather than later, because after four battles, he had grown pretty damn tired of being as close to useless as it got. He wanted to join his companions in taking names and kicking asses. Was that really too much to ask? Junpei wasn't sure, but he hoped that he got his answer as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done! 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the last one that follows the same outline as the original, though much like the last three chapters, it's not entirely the same. Once we hit chapter six, all restraints come off, and we charge into uncharted territory. I'm excited as can be for that point simply because I get to introduce the new Legendary Warriors. I love them all lots, and I'm hoping that you guys will too. 
> 
> On the subject of the new Legendary Warriors, I've completely redesigned the Warriors of Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel to fit with this rewrite. As much as I love the Warriors from canon, they simply didn't fit in with the tone that I was trying to establish, so I decided to go for something completely different. If you are so inclined, you can check out art of all of them (along with a few hours) on my Tumblr page (digitaldreams0801). I keep all information for this rewrite under the tag 'frontiers unexplored', and you can find art and info dumps there if you wish to check it out. I would link them here, but I'd prefer to keep spoilers to a minimum. If you wish to check them out though, that's your choice, and I won't stop you.
> 
> Now, let's go into the chapter itself. Like I said last time, the Candlemon returned. I found them to be a far stronger villainous force than the Woodmon from canon, so I carried them over from chapter three. They've all been wrapped up with a neat little bow now, so the Legendary Warriors are free of concerns regarding the Candlemon. 
> 
> Izumi as a character is starting to show her differences from canon. Izumi (along with Tomoki) have changed the most in terms of backstory. Others have undergone changes as well, but those two are most notable. The mention of Izumi having a sister is the easiest way to see this, but there are a few other factors that set the two iterations of the character apart. Those will come into view soon enough, but for now, much like with Tomoki, foreshadowing will have to suffice. 
> 
> The ending battle is the last thing I want to discuss, and I want to say that one of my first changes for this rewrite was making sure Izumi won her first fight. Lobomon stole her victory in canon, so I gave it back to her in this rewrite. Some might claim that Tomoki lost his first fight on account of the group having to flee, but I prefer to think of it as two parts of the same fight. There was an interruption to keep the battle from playing out in full, but he did win when the battle was actually completed. That's the way that it should be in my humble opinion. 
> 
> That should be it for this chapter. As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is appreciated as usual. I hope you all have a nice day! See you again next time! 
> 
> -Digital


	5. Whispers of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the way to Evergreen Dawn, the group stops to free a village of enslaved Kokuwamon.

The next morning, the group of six was walking through the Digital World. After staying overnight, the party had bid farewell to Breezy Village and chosen to look towards the future. The path to Evergreen Dawn was waiting for them, and they couldn't procrastinate for too long before setting out upon it. 

For the most part, they were silent. Takuya kicked a small pebble along the way, trying not to grow too lost in thought. This was the third day of their adventures in the Digital World, so he was positive that everyone was wondering about what had happened to them back on Earth. Five children disappearing had to cause some sort of stir, and he wondered if anyone had found out about the train station underneath Shibuya. If so, perhaps they could expect to find more humans later down the line, though he doubted that would be a good thing in the long run. 

Suddenly, Bokomon stopped walking. When he came to a halt, everyone behind him did as well. Takuya frowned and tilted his head to one side after giving the rock a final kick. "Why did we stop?" he questioned. 

Bokomon pointed off to the left, and Takuya followed his gesture. A gasp left the lips of the Warrior of Fire, and his eyes went wide as he realized just what he was gazing upon. 

It was a village, or at least, what was left of a town. Buildings had been torn down, exposing their contents to the intense summer sun overhead. Grass blew eerily in the breeze, and a few toys were scattered about, undoubtedly abandoned by some younger Digimon at some point earlier. The sight sent a shiver down Takuya's spine, and he shook his head, trying not to think of what could have caused such destruction. 

"What happened?" Tomoki asked, his voice wavering slightly. "It looks like the village has been completely destroyed..."

"If I had to guess, it was a sudden invasion. I don't know who would have done it, but perhaps it was Cherubimon," Bokomon answered. "Of course, there's no way for us to be sure. There aren't even any traces of survivors for us to follow to the truth. We should continue on our path to Evergreen Dawn if there's nothing we can do here."

Izumi let out a small sigh. "I know that we aren't going to find anything, but I can't help but feel bad for the people who had to suffer through this..." She shook her head and swallowed back her nerves. "Let's keep going. We don't want to wind up in trouble standing here."

"We're sitting ducks right now," Junpei pointed out. "The sooner we get to Evergreen Dawn, the better. We don't want to leave Seraphimon alone for too much longer than we already have. A lot can change in the span of three days, and that's not even factoring the time that Bokomon and Neemon were on the run from Cerberumon before we arrived in the Digital World from Shibuya."

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get going," he agreed. He watched as Bokomon started walking again, and the rest of his friends followed suit before he did the same. 

Takuya, realizing he had lost his kicking rock, pulled his D-Tector from his pocket to examine the screen. The symbol of Fire flashed on its surface once again, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. Even if the world was uncertain around him, at least there was one thread keeping him tethered to the rest of the universe: his connection to Agunimon. It hadn't been in his life for long, but it was still an undeniable truth that he was happy to have in his life. 

For the next few minutes, the walk was completely silent. Takuya could tell that everyone wanted to speak up but didn't know how to do so. He wasn't sure of how to spark a conversation without it being horribly awkward, so he kept quiet instead. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't know the others well enough to navigate a conversation without them given the grim circumstances, so perhaps it would be best to stay quiet. 

Tomoki wound up breaking the silence in the end, though it was clear he was still nervous about doing so. "Um... What was life like back on Earth for all of you?" he inquired, looking up to Izumi with a light frown on his face. 

Izumi sighed to herself, closing her eyes. "It was pretty relaxed, I suppose... I'm on the gymnastics team at school, so I spent a lot of time on that. It makes sense that Kazemon is so good with kicking and acrobatics given that I did a lot of that back on Earth before coming here," she replied. "What about you guys?"

Junpei spoke up next. "I guess life existed," he shrugged. "Honestly, it was somewhat dull. Then again, boring is better than eventful in some cases. No news is good news and all that." It was clear as day to Takuya that Junpei was hiding something by his lack of detail, though he didn't know how to probe the matter without making his new companion uncomfortable. It likely wasn't worth the risk given that worlds were counting on them all getting along, so Takuya fell silent. 

"How about you, Takuya?" Tomoki questioned, looking up at the older boy in curiosity. "What was your life back there?"

Takuya hesitated before offering a reply. "Well, I spent a lot of time on the soccer team. My friend Chihiro and I would hang out after most practices just to let off the steam... It was my brother's birthday, you know. The day that we were all called here. I feel bad now for ruining his festivities by running off to the Digital World. I can only imagine the problems that caused for him and the rest of my family," he answered. 

"It's better that we have a few problems now rather than a worldwide takeover by a fallen angel," Bokomon pointed out, speaking up for the first time since the conversation began. "Cherubimon is not one to be trifled with, and I'm sure everyone will understand whether they can comprehend the position you have been placed in or not."

Takuya wasn't sure of how to reply to that, instead concentrating on Tomoki. "What about you? You've asked the rest of us, but you didn't answer yourself," he remarked. 

Either Tomoki didn't hear him or was choosing to ignore the question. "Bokomon? Neemon? What were your lives like?" he asked. 

Bokomon smiled to himself. "I was the librarian in Seraphimon's palace. It was lovely there, you know. Neemon worked at Evergreen Dawn as well, and we met through our work. I guess you could say that we've been friends for a while because of that, but we didn't become this close until after we started to run away. I suppose that being a fugitive with someone truly adds extra dimensions to your friendship," he replied. 

"We're great friends," Neemon chirped. "I couldn't imagine us not being around each other all the time. Then again, I've been with him constantly for the past two weeks or so..." 

Bokomon didn't reply to Neemon's comment, instead turning his gaze towards Tomoki. "Why don't you answer your own question now? Takuya seemed pretty intent on hearing your response," he suggested. 

Takuya inwardly thanked Bokomon for bringing it up when Tomoki tried to deflect it. With multiple people insisting, there was no way Tomoki could get away with hiding the truth, right? 

However, it seemed that the universe did not agree with Takuya's ideas on dragging Tomoki out of his shell. Instead, it threw yet another curveball directly in his path, and all six members of the group stopped walking as soon as they saw it. 

The roadblock in question was a large factory. It towered over all of them from its place behind thickly-wired fences. Static danced across the metal, and Takuya felt a shiver run up his spine as he thought what could happen if he got too close to them. He urged himself to look past that and was met with the sight of what appeared to be a prison yard. 

There were many Digimon dredging through the dead grass, none of them looking too happy. They all appeared to be of the same species, though Takuya couldn't see too many details. He could make out that their hands and feet looked more like pinchers than actual articulated fingers or toes. Their heads came up in two places, and electricity could be seen crackling between the two surfaces. Their bodies were gray, but their eyes were a fiery red.

"Kokuwamon," Bokomon piped in, offering the answer Takuya wanted before he even had the chance to ask. "They're Digimon that naturally generate energy and electricity. I don't know why they would be here though."

"It's a factory," Izumi murmured. "Maybe they're supposed to be working here, but... I don't think that they're doing it of their own free will. Look at how unhappy they are. I get the feeling someone is forcing them."

As if on cue, another Digimon appeared. To be specific, there were three of this particular Digimon. They had green bodies with four feet and lengthy tails. They had green appendages growing outwards from their stomaches. Their arms ended in silvery sickles that gleamed sinisterly in the overhead sunlight. Their jaws were wide open, and dangerously sharp teeth only seemed more dangerous in the shimmer from above. They had wings that flapped rapidly to keep them afloat, and red designs snaked up their heads to form antennas of sorts. 

"And those are Snimon," Neemon chirped next. "They're Beast Digimon while the Kokuwamon are Human."

"I get the feeling this is the doing of Cherubimon," Tomoki commented. "What if the Kokuwamon were brought here against their wills to work this factory? I don't think that there would be many volunteers to run a place like this among the soldiers of Cherubimon's army."

Junpei let out a sharp gasp. "I get it now... That destroyed village we passed earlier must have been where the Kokuwamon lived. Their home was ravaged though when the Snimon came in and dragged them off to this factory," he declared. After a brief pause, he continued. "That's just my theory, anyway."

"That sounds pretty accurate based off what we're seeing," Takuya whispered. "If you ask me, there's only one thing for us to do. We have to rush in and save them."

Tomoki bit his lip. "I don't know if that would go well, but... I agree. Even if there are other Snimon hiding out inside the factory, I think that we should risk it for the sake of saving the Kokuwamon. It wouldn't be good if they wound up getting hurt because we turned our backs on them," he declared. 

"This is going to slow our progress to Evergreen Dawn..." Junpei said quietly. "We don't have much time as it is, but... This factory could prove to be an important location. Capturing enemy strongholds has always been a key action in wars of the past back on Earth, so I imagine that things are just the same here in the Digital World."

"It seems that our decision has been made for us," Izumi remarked, though it wasn't hard to hear the way her voice trembled when she vocalized this idea. 

"We should try and sneak in before we try anything. They can't take us by surprise if we do that to them first," Takuya suggested. He glanced around, trying to find a weak point in the fence. When he spotted a gateway where the door was left ajar, he grinned to himself. "And I think that we just found our way in. The Snimon made a dumb move by leaving the front door wide open, and I believe that they'll come to regret it soon enough."

Takuya led the group over to where the gate was propped open. He pushed on it, and when he received no static shock, he was positive that the gate itself was disconnected from the electric charge that ran through the remainder of the fence. He looked up, making sure that the Snimon hadn't noticed them, and when he was positive advancing would be alright, he gestured for everyone to go forward before trailing after them. 

The group darted across the desolate, empty courtyard. Even if it was buzzing with activity thanks to the Kokuwamon and Snimon, the lack of plant life made Takuya shudder. He had seen the Digital World to be a place where natural life thrived leading up to that point, and to suddenly be without left him with an odd feeling of whiplash. However, he knew that focusing on such would not be a good idea, so he shook it off to the best of his ability. 

Nobody spoke until Izumi had found them a way into the factory. A back door had been left ajar, and she rushed everyone through it. By some miracle, they managed to find a small room away from the main area of the factory, tucked in a corner and hiding from everything else. Once they were all inside, Izumi let out a small sigh. "At least we were able to get through step one," she murmured, taking special care not to raise her voice too much. 

"I wonder what the Kokuwamon are doing specifically," Bokomon whispered. "If they're giving their energy, then it has to be towards some source, but where is it? What could that source be? What is its purpose?"

"I get the feeling that we'll be finding out soon enough," Junpei replied. He looked up, and a small smirk appeared on his face. "Something about this place... It's electrifying. I don't know how to describe it."

"Maybe it's all the Kokuwamon constantly giving off their energy," Tomoki suggested with a light shrug. "I do have to wonder what it's for though... If it's related to Cherubimon, then I doubt it's anything good, but we won't exactly have our answers until after we're able to rescue them."

Junpei placed his pointer finger on his chin, closing his eyes in thought. "Alright... If we're going to do this, we'll have to be smart. We can cut off the power source that the electricity is feeding into. That will cause enough chaos to allow the Kokuwamon to escape, and the Snimon will be distracted by the sudden severance of the link. That will allow us to catch them by surprise and get rid of them before any further harm is done," he announced. 

Takuya nodded, reaching for his D-Tector. "It seems to me like the path ahead has already been decided on, so we should go on and take care of things before they get any worse. The longer we leave the Kokuwamon to suffer, the worse things get. Who knows how long they've been here already? Let's take care of it," he said firmly. 

Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi all pressed the buttons on their respective D-Tectors to begin the process of evolution. Rings of data appeared around their hands, and they scanned the energy along the sensors at the top of their devices. "Execute!" In the seconds that followed, they were encased in data once again. "Spirit Evolution!"

The light was almost blinding to Junpei, and he looked down at the ground to keep from temporarily losing his sight to the bright illumination. Bokomon covered his eyes, but Neemon seemed unbothered, staring into the inferno as if nothing was wrong with the situation. All three of them were silent until after Agunimon, Kumamon, and Kazemon had replaced Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi respectively. 

Agunimon reached for the ajar door and slowly pushed it open when he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed. "Alright. Junpei, Bokomon, and Neemon... You three should try to get the Kokuwamon out of here as soon as you can. You can use the entrance we came through in order to get them out of here. We'll do what we can to hold off the Snimon," he declared, keeping his voice quiet enough to avoid detection from any passerby outside. 

Junpei nodded in response. "I got it. Just make sure not to get killed out there, okay? It would be pretty disappointing if some of the Legendary Warriors from the times of old were defeated by a few damn bugs," he snorted with a small roll of his eyes. 

With Junpei's approval, Agunimon and Kumamon walked out, and Kazemon took to the sky, her wings flapping to keep her afloat. They rounded a nearby corner and disappeared from view, leaving Junpei, Bokomon, and Neemon alone in the back room. 

Kazemon glanced around the hallways of the factory, attempting to find a sign of what they were supposed to be destroying to cut off power to the rest of the factory. When she didn't find anything, she simply kept flying. 

Kumamon, on the other hand, was having much better luck. He stopped moving to crouch down next to the ground. "There are some wires trapped in the ground here," he remarked. "Look. They're surrounded by some sort of barrier that blocks out electricity. I guess that buffers the power the Kokuwamon are constantly feeding into it while taking it to its destination."

Agunimon grinned wildly. "In that case, it looks like we have our target," he told the other two. He raised one hand above his head, ready to fire off a small blast of flaming energy that would inevitably destroy the current and send the factory into catastrophe. 

Kazemon grabbed his hand before he could launch the attack. "Don't do it!" she cried out. "If you set it on fire, it could spread through the rest of the factory, and how are we supposed to save the Kokuwamon if we're having to run away from the smoke? Kumamon and I can take care of it."

Agunimon let out a small sigh, knowing that Kazemon was right. Even if he was eager to wreak havoc against the factory's electricity current, he knew that Kazemon had a point, and it would be best if they kept from setting any buildings ablaze if they could avoid it. 

Kazemon raised her hands, creating thin tornadoes of spinning pink energy that rested atop the pads of her fingers. She grinned and threw the energy forward, and the wind began to slash violently at the electricity current, starting to slash the buffer that surrounded it. 

Kumamon raised his cannon, propping it onto his right shoulder before firing snowballs rapidly. The sparks immediately spread when the ice melted on impact with the heated electricity. Static danced across the water, and it didn't take long before the system began to short circuit itself. A few seconds later, the lights in the factory went out, and Kumamon grinned at such. 

Agunimon looked to Kazemon and Kumamon with a firm nod. "Alright, let's get down to business. If we can corner the Snimon, then we can distract them while the others get the Kokuwamon out of here. They know what they're doing, so I trust them to be logical here," he told the others. "How about we get out there and kick some tail?"

"I came to kick ass and chew gum. Unfortunately, this world doesn't seem to have any gum, so I suppose I'll just have to settle for beating the shit out of some punk ass bugs," Kazemon grinned, slapping her fist into her other hand, which was waiting in an open palm formation. The string of words was far more vulgar than what Agunimon would have expected from a fairy, but then again, Kazemon was far from being a typical fairy. Was there even such a thing? 

Agunimon and Kumamon took off running once again, and Kazemon followed from overhead, letting her wings carry her towards their destination. The three of them fell silent, not willing to make time for small talk when the mission needed their attention first. 

Soon enough, the group arrived at a pair of doors. They were shut, but it took only one kick from Kazemon for them to give in under the pressure and fly off the hinges. Kumamon froze them before they could hit the ground and hurt anyone, and streams of ice connected the doors from the ground to where they were left hanging in the air. 

The countless Kokuwamon in the courtyard were already in a panic, sent to run around the area frantically with the loss of the electricity. The Snimon were buzzing around rapidly as well, trying to figure out what the cause of the problem was. The doors caving in was enough to attract the attention of most of the people in the area, and Kokuwamon and Snimon alike turned to see what the source of the noise could be. They were met with the Legendary Warriors of Fire, Ice, and Wind, all of whom were looking at them in determination. 

"This way, everyone!" Kumamon exclaimed, gesturing towards the wide open gate that they had come through. Junpei, Bokomon, and Neemon were positioned in the area to help the Kokuwamon escape without any issues. 

The Kokuwamon all chattered in happiness and relief at the concept of being saved. They didn't waste a second, all running off towards where the trio of escorts were standing with hopes of getting out as soon as possible. 

"Hey! Get back here!" came the roar of the first Snimon. He went to slash at the Kokuwamon with a sickle, but he was caught by surprise when a blast of fire hit him in the face. Snimon was sent off course as a result, and Agunimon ran up to him, punching at him with a jump off the ground. Agunimon was able to close the vertical distance between them easily thanks to the launch from his legs. 

Snimon's balance was disturbed, and his wings threatened to drop him on his right side. Kumamon thrust his arm forwards, sending out yet another stream of ice towards the bug Digimon. Blue crystals spread quickly, building in volume before they solidified around Snimon's wing, leaving him stuck in the air at an odd tilted angle. Snimon attempted to pull away, but all of his thrashing ultimately amounted to nothing. He screamed in anger and pain, clearly not giving up but understanding that he wasn't going to be escaping unless he figured out another solution. 

Junpei was still helping to get the rest of the Kokuwamon out of the factory from nearby. The crowds were surging out the gateway regardless of if they had been in the courtyard or the factory itself. The factory was still darkened on the inside, and Junpei wondered what it could have been for. While the Legendary Warriors were inside, they had seen no signs of what the Kokuwamon were powering up, and Junpei couldn't help but be curious about what it could have been about. 

There had to be something for the Kokuwamon to power up, but what could it have been? If there was no source for the energy to go back to, then perhaps the Kokuwamon were powering up something that wasn't exactly inside the factory. The Snimon certainly seemed powerful, and they were establishing their strength from the outset of the battle nearby. 

Junpei placed one hand on his chin. What if the Kokuwamon were powering up the Snimon? That would make sense as for why they were there. If the Snimon were part of Cherubimon's army as he suspected, then the Kokuwamon were giving their power towards the soldiers under Cherubimon's command. The Snimon were taking in the power to become stronger. 

Junpei had watched the fight against Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon the day before from behind the primary tree of Breezy Village. After Kazemon showed up, the group had easily been able to rout the three enemies, but in this case, the three Snimon were putting up a significant fight. They had to be stronger than the previous fighters, so they likely were getting power from the Kokuwamon. 

And yet, they weren't showing any signs of tiring. If they were getting power from the Kokuwamon's natural generation of electricity, then why were they able to maintain their strength levels? There had to be something powering them up, something that would run even if the factory itself went down. Junpei wasn't sure what that thing was, but he was going to find out. 

All of the pieces came together in the blink of an eye for him, and Junpei watched as the last few Kokuwamon from the closest chunk left through the cracked gate. This was enough of a cue for Junpei to set off, and he took off through the nearby door that the group had entered the factory through initially. 

Bokomon noticed that Junpei was leaving, and he let out a gasp, flailing his arms around rapidly in a futile attempt to gain the attention of the bolting teenager. "Junpei! We still need to make sure that the Kokuwamon get out of here safely!" he cried out, though he got the feeling that Junpei didn't hear him. Bokomon let out a heavy sigh, his head slumping over. It seemed that Junpei had other ideas of what would be happening in the factory, and Bokomon didn't have the power to chase him inside while still escorting the Kokuwamon outside, so he held his ground despite his grater wishes. 

Kazemon approached one of the Snimon, dealing a swift kick to the top of his head. Snimon immediately was sent down to the ground, slamming his jaw into the dead grass of the courtyard. He shook his head in an attempt to regain his sense of balance afterwards, using his many legs to push himself up. It was clear that the attack had still left him dazed, and he stumbled around, unable to take off into the air once again. 

Agunimon created a spark of fire in one hand that quickly magnified into something much larger. After it was of sufficient size, he sent it flying through the air at the dazed Snimon Kazemon had hit to the ground. The fire slammed into the bug, and the green Digimon slid along the ground, creating notable skid marks as he was forced backwards. 

The third Snimon took advantage of Agunimon being distracted and dove downwards at him. Agunimon tried to duck at the last second to keep from being hit, but his instincts did not react fast enough, and he was hit by the silvery sickles hanging from Snimon's arms. Luckily, his armor was able to block the attacks from doing any significant damage, but Agunimon was still sent stumbling to the ground. 

Snimon turned around in the air without any issues before diving down once again towards Agunimon. The Warrior of Fire was forced to flatten himself against the ground to keep from being hurt by the sharp weapons attached to the bug Digimon. Snimon wasn't satisfied when he didn't spill any blood or cause significant damage to Agunimon, so he raised his sickles before attempting to slash at Agunimon's prone form. 

Kumamon, however, had other plans. He turned his focus away from the first Snimon, the one suspended in his icy blast of energy, and stomped his foot again. Frozen crystals spread rapidly along the ground before jutting skywards, creating a shield that blocked Snimon from doing any significant damage. Snimon slashed at the ice rather than Agunimon, and the bug snarled in anger at this realization, keeping up the attack. 

However, when he plowed through the remainder of the ice, he found that Agunimon was not on the other side. Agunimon had gotten to his feet and disappeared, showing himself behind Snimon shortly afterwards. Another blast of fire sent Snimon flying downwards towards Kazemon, though the fairy managed to jump into the air at the last minute to keep from being crushed under his weight. 

The first Snimon managed to slash his sickles in an awkward way that freed him from the ice that had him held in place up to this point. He let out an angry roar before attempting to slash at Kazemon, taking advantage of her quick movement that kept her from being clobbered by his ally. Kazemon attempted to fly to the left and evade the hit, but she was a fraction of a second too late, and one of Snimon's sickles managed to create a small cut in her side. 

Kazemon instantly cried out in pain, and her arm fell to her side as she cradled her injury. Blood was starting to form around the injury, though she was able to keep it from freely leaking onto the battlefield. Still, it was clear that she was rattled from the hit. Using her free arm, she created five narrow tornadoes and sent them flying at Snimon. 

He attempted to dodge the different blasts, and while he kept from being hit by the first two, the third one clipped his wings, and he was tossed into twisters four and five before falling to the ground since his since of balance was completely destroyed. Kazemon glared at him from behind her mask with a sense of triumph, but her face was already losing color due to her cut wound. 

Kumamon pointed at Kazemon with one hand, gesturing for her to remove her arm from around her wound with the other arm. Kumamon unveiled a small blast of ice in the form of a snowball, and it hit her in the side just over where her injury was. Kazemon expected it to hurt, but to her surprise, the ice managed to keep the blood contained alongside soothing her wound. The cold was shocking against the lukewarm air, but it was still ultimately welcome. She shot Kumamon a weary smile, and he returned it with a thumbs-up shortly after. 

"Why haven't we been able to knock at least one of them out by now?" Agunimon questioned, a frown appearing on his face. "We were able to take care of Meramon, Wizardmon, and FlaWizardmon in no time once Kazemon showed up, but these guys are still giving us so much trouble..."

"I suppose they're stronger than the others were," Kazemon said, nervousness seeping into her voice. "I don't know how we're supposed to get rid of them at this rate... It's not like we're going to be able to get any reinforcements, and if we don't kill them here and now, then they're going to chase after the Kokuwamon and drag them back here as soon as we leave."

"I wonder where Junpei went..." Kumamon murmured, looking over to the place where their final human companion had been beforehand. They hadn't seen him run inside, leaving all three of them curious about where he could have disappeared to. 

"Maybe he's with the Kokuwamon," Kazemon offered, trying to keep herself from spiraling into worry when there was already more than enough for them to be concerned about. However, despite her attempts to hide her fear, it was clear that she was still unsettled by the idea of him disappearing. 

Agunimon noticed the door to the factory had been left wide open, and he let out a sigh. "Or maybe not," he murmured before turning around to face the three Snimon. "Let's just keep going. We'll be able to see him again soon enough, and we can't afford to chase him right now anyways... I just hope this doesn't wind up being a mistake on our part."

~~~~~

Much to Junpei's surprise, the inside of the factory had actually been restored to light. He traversed the area cautiously, praying that he didn't accidentally run straight into another enemy. So far, the factory was empty since all of the Kokuwamon inside of it had already escaped, but he couldn't help but remain on edge at the idea of an ambush. 

Junpei heard a quiet beeping sound, prompting him to reach into his pocket and remove his D-Tector. It was reacting to something nearby. He took off into a sprint, following the small holographic map that appeared above the screen. He didn't know what the D-Tector could possibly be responding to, but he was going to figure it out soon. 

Eventually, Junpei found himself outside a room with thick steel doors. He frowned and tried to push his weight against the metal, but they didn't budge. A sigh left his lips, and he reached for the doorknob. Much to his surprise, it twisted, but Junpei somehow doubted the room had been unlocked when he first came across it. Why would the Snimon leave something that was likely so crucial in an unlocked room? 

Junpei took a cautious step into the room, a frown appearing on his face. There was certainly something odd about this area, he had to admit. A shiver ran up his spine, and the feeling of strange strength he got from being inside the factory intensified exponentially. 

He was forced to hold up one arm to shield his eyes from a bright light that rested at the center of the room. Electricity crackled along the surface of whatever was in front of him, and he gasped at the sight of it. He looked down to his D-Tector and noticed that it was furiously beeping at him, not stopping in its attempts to tell Junpei that he had managed to find what it was trying to lead him to. 

He held up his D-Tector, a small gasp leaving his lips. The object at the center of the light began to shrink down, and Junpei recognized what had happened when an outline of a small shrine appeared on the screen of his device. The electricity continued to dance about before finally settling down and disappearing. A voice reached his ears, and he recognized it as belonging to Ophanimon. 

_"It is time."_

Junpei grinned as the truth fully settled into his mind. He held up his free hand, the one that wasn't tightly grasping his D-Tector, and watched as a ring of data formed around it. Junpei quickly slashed it along the sensor at the top of the device, feeling energy flood his body. "Execute!" he exclaimed. Shortly afterwards, the data began to multiply, spreading to cover his entire body in a cocoon of fractal code. "Spirit Evolution!"

The most notable change had to do with his height. Junpei grew taller, standing at roughly the same height as Agunimon or Lobomon. He was covered in armor in the blink of an eye. The base color was a dark mustard with tinges of brown, though it could scarcely be seen beneath everything else. Purple armor appeared on his shoulders, one spike prominently rising from each side. Silver bands wrapped around the outside above yellow trails. Yellow appeared over his chest, and a helmet latched onto his head over silvery metal. The helmet was purple with a yellow stripe running down the center. A horn that looked like a beetle's stuck up from it. His eyes were dyed a green color, and they were all that could be seen as far as traces of human qualities were concerned. 

Large gauntlets appeared on either hand. The base color was purple, but the undersides of them were silver in color. Yellow spikes jutted out from the edges to match the yellow of his fingers. A plus sign was engraved into the back of his gauntlets atop silver circles. A purple belt appeared around his waist with hip pads on either side that were lined in yellow. Silver bands wrapped around his upper legs to keep the pads in place. 

The armor that appeared over Junpei's legs matched the same color scheme of purple and yellow as the rest of his body. Purple bands connected to matching plates lined in yellow that showed the symbol of Thunder on either of his thighs. His boots were purple at base with a yellow ring wrapping around the top segment where his knees were. Silver could be seen in strips at the back of his calves. The top of his feet had a small yellow segment that connected to a stripe of the same color. The tips of his shoes were yellow and came to a point at the front. A shield appeared on his back that resembled the shell on top of some beetles, and it was purple on the back silver on the inside. 

"Blitzmon!"

The transformation finally drew to a close, and Blitzmon examined himself with curiosity. Electricity sparked along his fingers, and it seemed clear to him without even needing to double-check the symbols of his armor that he was the Warrior of Thunder. Bokomon's book wasn't going to be needed after all. Each of Seraphimon's Spirits had already been discovered, and he had been the one to stumble upon the last one. 

As soon as the Spirit was taken into the D-Tector, the lights in the factory had dimmed before going out entirely. It seemed the Spirit had been powering the factory on top of the Kokuwamon. It made sense given that it would be able to provide energy eternally, though he doubted that the Snimon were aware of what the Spirit truly was. After all, it had been surrounded by enough electricity to keep any curious souls far enough away that they wouldn't be able to examine it closely, meaning the Snimon likely didn't know just what they were manipulating. 

Blitzmon realized that the factory had gone dark and let out a small gasp. He had been so caught up in the moment of Spirit Evolving that he forgot there were others that needed him outside. He started running for the door, managing to hurl himself through the halls of the factory much faster than he thought possible before. 

He thought back to the lock on the door, and he realized that the Spirit had likely unlocked it on its own. After all, it wanted Junpei to find it, so what reason would it have to keep him away? That would allow the Snimon to be kept away while still pulling him in. Blitzmon figured that he could simply accept this explanation for the time being since he doubted it would be truly important. Instead, he concentrated on making his way out of the factory. 

Eventually, he arrived outside, and Blitzmon threw open the door that he had entered the factory through. Bokomon and Neemon were nearby, having finished escorting the Kokuwamon away, and they both jumped in surprise. 

"What in the world?!" Bokomon cried out. "Who are you?!" He noticed the symbol of Thunder located on Blitzmon's armor and gasped once again before reaching for his book, flicking wildly through the pages as everything settled in. He knew that Junpei must have Spirit Evolved and become one with a Spirit at long last. 

Blitzmon didn't stop when he saw the surprised expressions on Bokomon and Neemon's faces though, instead continuing to power past them. He turned his sights on the three Snimon. Since he had left, one of them had been slammed to the ground, clearly injured, but the other two were flying in the air without any issues. 

Blitzmon charged forwards, allowing wings he hadn't realized he had until that moment lift him from the ground. He felt electricity crackle at his fingertips, and he raised one hand in the air before jumping towards the fallen Snimon. The thunderous energy continued to spark and dance around him as he hit the Digimon. 

Snimon let out a wild scream in the pain, and his figure began to grow dark, prompting his silhouette to appear alongside a ring of Fractal Code. Blitzmon smirked to himself, understanding what this meant. He held up one hand, allowing the Fractal Code to flow into his palm. 

Kazemon stared at him with her jaw dropped in surprise. "Is that... Junpei?" she questioned. "I didn't realize there was a Spirit here in the factory...! That symbol matches the one we saw that references the Warrior of Thunder!" 

Before Kazemon had the chance to say anything else, one of the other two Snimon thrust his head forwards. Kazemon yelped in surprise before flying backwards, barely avoiding his pinchers. She found herself pressed up against the factory wall as Snimon continued to press towards her. 

However, he never got the chance to deal any further blows, as Kumamon appeared to his side. He was standing atop a pillar of ice, and he punched one arm forwards, knocking Snimon out of the sky and towards the ground. The bug Digimon groaned, and Kazemon shot Kumamon a thankful smile and nod. 

Kazemon now had a clear shot at the other Snimon, and she launched off the wall with her left leg, extending her right side forwards in a powerful kicking motion. The blow hit Snimon in the forehead, and he was clearly dazed by the hit. She smirked to herself at his sudden discombobulation. 

Agunimon launched himself towards the fallen Snimon that Kumamon had knocked down, covering his right hand in fire. With a mighty punch, he dealt a harsh blow to the center of Snimon's head. Once again, his figure went black as Fractal Code appeared. Agunimon held up one hand, starting to scan the energy into his fingertips. 

The only Snimon that was left standing was on the ground, barely able to keep himself up under the weight of the powerful kick Kazemon had dealt him. Blitzmon took advantage of this and jumped towards him, still covered in electricity. He head butted Snimon, and the bug Digimon fell backwards in a sprawled motion. Blitzmon repeated the action, and this time, it was enough to make the Fractal Code of the final Snimon appear. Blitzmon took this as a sign of his victory and held up his hand to scan the data. 

With the fight over, Blitzmon and Kazemon both flew to the ground while Kumamon slid down the icy hill that he had conjured during the scuffle. Agunimon walked towards them, and data cloaked the quartet of teenagers. When it disappeared, they were all standing in the same place, though they were in their human forms now. 

"Junpei!" Tomoki cried out, looking to the older teenager. "I didn't realize that there was a Spirit here! You used the Spirit of Thunder, didn't you?"

Junpei nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. "I'm glad that I didn't disappoint," he commented. "I found it by a stroke of luck, but I'm glad that we did. That keeps us from needing to backtrack further down the line after Bokomon is able to work his way through that huge book of his."

"Just who did you turn into?" Takuya questioned, tucking his D-Tector away into his pocket. "I saw that the symbol matched the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, but I don't think I caught your name in that mess."

"Blitzmon," came the voice of Bokomon. He walked towards the group, his book in his hands. He wasn't looking up at the group of teens, instead focusing his attention on reading the information detailed on the pages before him. "He's the Legendary Warrior of Thunder."

"Wow," Neemon commented, tilting his head to one side in Junpei's direction. "It looks like we've found all of Seraphimon and Ophanimon's Spirits already, and we're not even halfway to Evergreen Dawn yet."

"Makes things easier on us," Takuya pointed out with a shrug. "We won't have to double back and pick it up later, and on top of that, everyone will be able to defend themselves without any issues. I think that we can call this a victory, and that's probably putting it a bit simply."

"I'm glad that things are going in our favor so far," Izumi said, a smile spreading across her features. It seemed genuine in a way that was hard to describe. "We should go and see the Kokuwamon now. We want to make sure that they were able to get back to their village safely after everything that happened."

"First, we might want to destroy the factory," Takuya suggested. "We don't want any other minions of Cherubimon dropping by and deciding to use it to meet their own needs again. The Kokuwamon have suffered enough, and we've gotten the Spirit out, so why should we leave it standing? We should just go on and get rid of it before it causes any other problems."

Tomoki grinned in an oddly childlike way, an expression that hadn't been seen on his face since they arrived in the Digital World. "I could certainly go for another round as Kumamon," he agreed, holding up his D-Tector. A ring of data appeared around his hand, and he waited for the others to follow suit before they scanned it together, crying out the trigger phrase as one before heading off to destroy the factory once and for all. 

~~~~~

About half an hour later, the factory was in shambles. Bokomon and Neemon were waiting outside for the group to return, and when they did, the party began navigating themselves back towards the Kokuwamon village. The journey there was mostly silent, and it seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye for Takuya. The walk to the factory had seemed much longer than he remembered, though perhaps that was because he had been too scared to speak as opposed to recognizing that it was alright to be silent. 

When they finally got there, Takuya was relieved to see many Kokuwamon buzzing around what was left of the village they had lived in before. A smile appeared on his face, and he let out a small sigh. "I'm glad to see that everything went well here," he declared, earning him the attention of many Kokuwamon. 

One of the monsters stepped forward to where the group was standing. There was something authoritative about him that told Takuya he was a leader of sorts among the community of Kokuwamon. He looked down at the creature in curiosity, intent to hear what he had to say next. 

"Thank you for helping us," the Kokuwamon told him, bowing his head towards the group of six. "We were taken hostage by the Snimon to power up the soldiers of Cherubimon's army who stopped by, and we didn't think we were ever going to be getting out of there. You have our deepest thanks."

"I suppose it's a good thing that we stopped by when none of Cherubimon's other soldiers were looking for a pick-me-up," Junpei remarked under his breath, ignoring Kokuwamon's thankful words. 

Izumi, on the other hand, showed herself to be perfectly natural in the social situation. She plastered a smile on her face, the same practiced one that she seemed to use whenever the circumstances called for it. "It was our pleasure to help you," she assured Kokuwamon, bowing her head forward gently. "I'm glad that we were able to ensure no further harm came to you or the rest of your people. I don't know what I would have done if we had seen you get hurt again."

"You're rather kind people, aren't you?" Kokuwamon asked, a new dimension of humor being added on top of his gratitude. "I have to ask though... What has you coming this way? We haven't seen Digimon move past the factory in ages, much less humans who can transform into fighters..."

"We're on our way to Evergreen Dawn," Takuya spoke up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We have to speak with Seraphimon as soon as possible, and we aren't going to let some pathetic assholes like the Snimon get in our way."

Tomoki hissed at the outward usage of profanity from Takuya, prompting him to jump in and attempt to smooth over the tension that he feared would come free from Kokuwamon at any second. "We're going for a very important audience with him," he explained. "It's vital that we find Seraphimon soon to ensure that nothing goes wrong with Cherubimon in the future."

Kokuwamon nodded his understanding, not seeming to mind the way Takuya had suddenly gone vulgar. "I see... I would be careful about treading this way. The path to Evergreen Dawn from here is littered with minions of Cherubimon. It may be best for you to recalculate your route, even if it will take you longer to arrive there. After all, we don't want you getting hurt after all the kind things you have done here today," he told the group. 

Bokomon frowned at those words. "I was afraid you would say that... It shouldn't take me long to find another path for us to follow, but this is a tragic detour. However, it's better to arrive late and alive than never at all," he declared. "There's no need to worry. I'll figure everything out in the blink of an eye."

Neemon stood still for a moment before turning to Bokomon. "I just blinked," he declared despite his eyes not having moved in the slightest. "Why are you not done yet?"

Bokomon let out an aggressive sigh at Neemon's show of foolishness. "It's an expression, you dolt," he told Neemon with a roll of his eyes. "The point is that I'll figure something out. Thank you for warning about what is to come, Kokuwamon. It wouldn't have been good if we were forced to find that out ourselves further down the line."

Kokuwamon shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. I did what anyone would have had they learned that you were going to Evergreen Dawn," he assured the newcomers. "I see that you have used much of your energy in the time since the previous fight... Please, come closer. Allow me to fix that for you."

"How do you know how much energy we've lost?" Junpei questioned, raising one eyebrow in the direction of Kokuwamon. 

"We're good at sensing those things, and you must have exhausted yourselves in the fight against Snimon. After all, you did put a lot of energy into the battle," Kokuwamon replied with a loose shrug. "I can restore your energy, if you would like. We can generate energy on our own, and I doubt that anyone would object to us giving you a bit of our power after everything you did to save us from the Snimon."

There were no objections to such a suggestion, and the four humans took a step forward. Takuya felt awkward at first when electronic fingers pressed into his calves, but after the transfer of energy began, he allowed his feeling of anxiety to disappear. All of a sudden, the minor aches and pains he had after the battle with the Snimon were gone, and he felt perfect as could be. It was as if he had just woken up from a lengthy nap, and it left him raring to go for whatever was going to come next. 

Everyone else seemed to be just as amazed as he was, and after the process came to a close, the other three humans seemed to be relieved of much of the tension that had been resting silently on their shoulders. Once again, Izumi spoke up on behalf of them all, perfect as always in the face of social interaction. "Thank you for everything, Kokuwamon. We really do appreciate your help," she told the faction of Digimon graciously. 

"We wanted to help," the leader of the Kokuwamon assured her with a shake of his head. "Now, don't you have other places to be? Evergreen Dawn is waiting for you, and I doubt that you'll be able to get there without starting your journey."

With that said, they bid farewell to the Kokuwamon, and Takuya kept glancing over his shoulder at the village until it had completely faded away into the horizon. After it was gone, he focused his attention onto the ground, unsure of what he was supposed to say or do next. 

Tomoki, lucky for him, had an idea of something to discuss. He looked up to Izumi with a frown. "By the way, I never asked... Are you feeling okay after that fight? You got a pretty nasty cut from the Snimon," he remarked. 

Izumi gasped at the realization, and she looked down to her torso. Surprisingly, her shirt wasn't stained in the slightest by crimson blood. She even darted one hand under the hem of the fabric to check for a wound on her abdomen. When she removed her fingers, a confused expression had appeared on her face. "I... I don't feel it there," she murmured. "I guess it's already gone. I don't know how that's possible though. I was sliced open pretty badly, but it doesn't feel like there was ever anything there in the first place."

"How strange," Junpei murmured, placing one hand on his chin. "I suppose that we shouldn't be surprised. We transform into Digimon when we fight, and they're data. It's easier for data to bounce back from an injury rather than humans made of flesh and blood. Maybe that trait is slowly becoming part of us as well. It could be a side effect of Spirit Evolution we didn't see before now."

Takuya looked down at the ground, trying to hide the nervous gulp that he was forced to swallow down. The idea of transforming into Digimon was cool as all hell, but he couldn't help but be unsettled at the concept. After all, it seemed to him like he was straying further away from his humanity. 

It shouldn't have been a surprise, looking back on it. After all, could he even be considered human when he turned into Agunimon? His genetic makeup was being rewritten as he went along, and that wasn't something that he could just shrug off. It could have permanent effects, and if it did, what would that make him? Certainly not the human kid he grew up as, that was for sure. 

The realization of not being fully human was settling over the group heavily, and nobody seemed ready to speak up about it. Takuya saw Tomoki fiddling with his D-Tector nervously along the way to Evergreen Dawn. Junpei had pulled something out of his pocket and was toying around with it. Upon closer inspection, Takuya realized it was a charger cord of some sort that he had been keeping on his person all this time. Izumi, on the other hand, couldn't tear her arm away from the place on her abdomen where a scar should have been. He could tell that she was resisting the urge to find something reflective and look at what was left of her humanity while she still had the chance. Not even her perfectly practiced smiles and softly complacent eyes could hide something that significant from Takuya's prying gaze. 

Takuya didn't even think to ask Bokomon about the path they were taking to Evergreen Dawn. He had a feeling that their guide through the Digital World had already figured it out. Bokomon was as sharp as a tack (or perhaps a battle axe), so he had undoubtedly found a solution to their problem of a path to Seraphimon. 

Not even Neemon, who seemed to be horrible at reading the room, spoke up for quite some time. He simply shuffled along the ground, his red pants slowly gathering more dirt the longer that they walked. The increasing amount of dust on the scarlet fabric was the only way for Takuya to gauge the passage of time without trying to find the sun on the horizon. He didn't bother trying. It wasn't as if he particularly wanted to confront reality in that moment, so why the hell would he bother with grounding himself?

Takuya pulled his D-Tector from his pocket and stared at the screen. Rather than observing his own reflection, the Spirit of Agunimon looked back at him. It was unsettling to know that he was slowly meshing with the digital creature that he had only come to know a few short days ago. It felt as if it had been years ago already, and he truly hadn't been in the Digital World for all that long. He had countless memories of being back on Earth, playing soccer with Chihiro, grabbing controllers to indulge in video games with Shinya, feeling the Shibuya summer sun on his cheeks, but they all felt so far away now. How distant had he grown from the person he was before all of this in just over seventy-two hours? 

He shook the thought off. He didn't have time to occupy himself with such inconsequential subjects. For the time being, Takuya was going to have to focus all of his attention on the path to Evergreen Dawn. Seraphimon was waiting for them, and he wasn't going to let the Celestial Digimon down now. Too much was riding on his victory for him to turn back now, so he kept on placing one foot in front of the other. He shoved his D-Tector back in his pocket, trying to ignore the harsh truth that he would never be the same after all of this was over. 

Maybe Seraphimon would have some of the answers. He was the equivalent of a digital god in this world, right? Perhaps there would be some way for him to slow the process of change. What if he could stop it completely? The idea seemed like magic to Takuya's mind, and he allowed himself to concentrate on that rather than the uncertainty that threatened to swallow him if he looked too deep into the shadows, too deep into his own reflection. 

~~~~~

There was something that lived in the darkness just behind the Legendary Warriors, and it was watching them. 

To be truthful, it was not an _it_ , but rather, a _they_. A figure with wiry and shaggy deep brown hair stared at the group from afar, a frown on their face. Their eyes were nearly entirely covered by the thick strands, and it was difficult to see how they were still able to watch what was happening with how dense the mop of messy hair that sat atop their head was. 

However, they didn't let that stop them. They continued taking steps forward, dodging behind whatever cover would keep them from being seen. The ground seemed to welcome their presence, relishing in the way that their covered feet would touch down against it. The earth itself was crying for their attention, and yet, they deprived it. 

"I could just take them out now," they whispered. Their voice was coarse and rough as the very ground that starved for their eyes. It was low and rumbled the way an earthquake would when it made the foundation of a planet tremble until it was on its knees. 

"Stop."

They hadn't even realized the delicate steps of the creature behind them. Masked eyes were clearly judging them behind a facade of passive behavior, and they let out a rough sigh. The creature seemed so out of place here in a location where there was no reflective surface to show every face but their true one to the world. Instead, they took to using the voice of a commander, of a general, to keep the beast of rumbling earth under control. 

"Why?" they scowled, turning to face the masked person. "You act as if you get to call all the shots around here, but you really don't seem as wise as everyone makes you out to be."

The masked figure let out a chuckle, and it was so clearly an illusion to hide their true behavior that it made the child of earth want to retch. "I believe they will play right into our hands soon enough. Come with me. There is other work to be done," they said simply, a smirk playing on their lips. 

Soon afterwards, they disappeared into thin air with a puff of purple data that glitched in a way that told the child of earth not to get on their bad side. The rough person huffed angrily and got to walking after the Legendary Warriors once again. "Damn that deceptive bastard to hell and back," they grumbled. When they started moving once more, the ground continued to cry for their affection, and this time, they answered its pleas, too pissed at the masked person to bother ignoring it for a moment longer. Maybe the dirt below would help them cool off and smother their rage before it became a quake of disastrous proportions. They sure hoped so, because they didn't have the energy to deal with the masked figure again anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are pretty cool, huh? 
> 
> Since last update, I have rewatched all of Digimon Tri. Heaven above, I forgot how much I loved Adventure. Of course, I love Frontier too, and I am more than happy to give this season all the attention it deserves. 
> 
> This is the last chapter that stays somewhat true to the format of canon. After this, it's time for everything to take a turn for hell. Changes are going to start showing up next chapter, and what little does remain of canon is going to be stitched together regardless of if it's in order or not. I can't wait for you all to see what I have planned. 
> 
> For character details, I want to bring up Junpei since he was at the center of this chapter. He's changed quite a bit from canon, yes, but there are still a few things he has in common. If you ask me, he has fewer changes than Tomoki and Izumi and more expansions of what is shown in his canon version. He's still pragmatic (shown by the way that he was willing to just leave the factory), but this factor of him has been amped up quite a bit. Junpei is one of the most complicated characters in this story, but he's a joy to write. 
> 
> The only other thing that I really want to touch on is the idea of the Legendary Warriors starting to become less human. This is something that has been mentioned in many a Frontier fan project, and I decided to utilize it here. This is just the tip of the iceberg for the characters changing to be more like Digimon, and the effects of this change will be felt for ages. Changing into a Digimon should have side effects in my eyes, so that's just what I gave the characters. 
> 
> With all of that said, I'm going to leave you here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, I love hearing feedback. Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


	6. Churning Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for extra money, the group settles into a mountainside city where disaster strikes.

The sun was starting to set by the time Takuya saw any traces of life after the group left the factory. He heard the buzzing of distant conversation, and he tore his eyes away from the ground to look up. A frown appeared on his face, and he tried to see just what they were about to head towards. 

To his surprise, Takuya saw a city. His eyes went wide. They had seen a few villages since arriving in the Digital World, but a city was a different beast entirely. The town was built into the side of a mountain as far as he could tell, and there were Digimon of countless different species running around even from faraway. He glanced down to Bokomon, the one who had led them there, hoping that he would be able to offer some sort of explanation. 

"I believe that we can pass through this area and then keep going after we've gotten some rest," Bokomon announced. "This city is large enough that any agents of Cherubimon could very easily lose us in the crowd, so it's the perfect place for us to rest for the night. Maybe we can find some money along the way."

"Money?" Junpei echoed before letting out a sigh. He seemed to realize that they hadn't spent any money since arriving in the Digital World. "Oh, I see... You're broke. That's just perfect. It's not like we'll need to pay for a place to stay in a busy city like this."

Bokomon sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I left my money in Evergreen Dawn. How was I supposed to know that we were going to be attacked by a maniacal bunny rabbit with enough power to kill a god?" he questioned bitterly. "When we get there, I can gather all the funds I had saved up before Neemon and I were forced to evacuate, but until then, we need to find a way to get some coin in our pockets."

"This place is pretty large, and in any big city, there are people to help it run. Maybe we can pick up a small job to tackle tonight and then keep going," Izumi suggested. "That should at least be able to let us pay for a place to sleep and some food."

"Exactly. We'll be fine," Tomoki said, though judging by the way his voice was wavering at the idea, he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was attempting to persuade the other members of the group. 

Everyone fell silent afterwards, and Bokomon gestured for them to follow after him. Much to Takuya's surprise, it wasn't horribly difficult to navigate through the huge crowds the city contained. Nobody gave them a second glance either, instead treating them as simply tourists. He was thankful for such, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention that could potentially have them noticed by Cherubimon or his minions. Even if Bokomon seemed to believe they would be safe, Takuya wasn't quite convinced yet. 

After a few minutes of walking, Bokomon found a tavern of sorts, and he told everyone to follow him inside. Or at least, that was what Takuya thought he said. The city was too loud for him to hear Bokomon exactly since he had taken up a position at the back of the group. Regardless, he followed the others into the bar. 

A bulletin board was stationed against one of the walls, and Takuya couldn't help but sigh. Just like in all the video games he had played back at home with Shinya, the tavern board had the quests that could bring in some money. Takuya shoved the reminiscent thoughts into the back of his mind, knowing that he couldn't afford to focus on something like that when so much was left to be done. 

Tomoki was the first one to arrive at the bulletin board, and he pulled a page off the pin that was keeping it held up. "This says that the KaratsukiNumemon are looking for someone to fend off an invader who's been trying to break into their home as of late," he said, raising the page for everyone else to see. "They're offering a free meal to whoever volunteers to fight off the enemy."

"Sounds like a place for us then," Takuya grinned. "We could certainly use a free meal. That would allow us to focus all our money on finding lodging for the night. I say that we should go for it."

"KaratsukiNumemon... If they live here, then wouldn't someone else have noticed a person trying to break into their home?" Izumi questioned. "I mean, look around. This city is practically alive with all the activity. It would be odd to think that nobody caught onto something like that."

"We'll just have to hear what they have to say when we get up there," Bokomon replied with a shrug. He began to glance around the tavern. "I just wish that we knew where they were... It would be faster for us to just go on and ask them what it is they want us to do rather than reporting to the tavern keeper."

Takuya started looking around the building as well even if he didn't know what the hell a KaratsukiNumemon was supposed to look like. He figured that Bokomon or Neemon (most likely Bokomon) would catch on if the creature was anywhere near them, so he continued to allow his eyes to explore the tavern. 

"Excuse me... Are you going to take on that mission?"

Takuya heard a voice down by his feet, and he realized that there was someone looking up at the paper Tomoki was holding from below. He did his best not to scream in surprise when he realized what he was looking at, but that was much easier said than done, to say the least. 

The creature in question was an electric green color with two short, stubby legs at the front of its body. Its teeth were white, and they were easy to see poking out from between the Digimon's dramatically-shaped mouth. Two wires of flesh stuck out at the top of its head, attaching themselves to large eyes with mahogany irises. A white shell with jagged purple stripes kept the back half of its body hidden. 

In short, it looked like a monster. It was as if a slug had been brought over to the Digital World, and Takuya couldn't help but feel a bit surprised to see something that unsightly. 

"Yes, we are," Bokomon piped up, addressing the newcomer with a nod. "You must be one of the KaratsukiNumemon. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Takuya bit his lip to keep his jaw from dropping at the realization that this was one of their future clients. He watched as the slug nodded. When his head dipped down and then back up, his entire body seemed to move. "Yes, I am. I can take you up to our home, and we can tell you more about the mission when you've arrived," KaratsukiNumemon declared. He turned around, tilting his head towards the door to gesture for everyone to follow him. Much to Takuya's surprise, no slime appeared from behind him. Even if he looked like a slug, he wasn't entirely an imitation of the creature from back on Earth. It was something to keep in mind, he supposed. 

Tomoki looked to the rest of the group before folding up the paper with the details of the mission on it and shoving it into his pocket. He followed KaratsukiNumemon out of the tavern, and the rest of the group trailed after him a few seconds later. 

Once they were outside, the KaratsukiNumemon led the group through the crowd, and Takuya made sure to keep his eyes on Tomoki's brown hair in order to keep from getting lost in the hustle and bustle. It was a bit harder to navigate in between the various Digimon who were in the square this time around, but they still managed to arrive outside the down. 

When KaratsukiNumemon finally stopped, Takuya was at a loss for words. The mission on the page Tomoki had grabbed said that they would be heading up to the top of the mountain. It was clear that KaratsukiNumemon was desperate enough for someone to help out that he had been waiting for someone to pick up the page, but how were they supposed to get up to the top of the peak now that he was there? After all, it wasn't as if he could just scale the jagged mess of earth on his own. Even Agunimon would struggle while jumping from place to place. 

KaratsukiNumemon silenced all thoughts Takuya was having as he pointed to a small mine cart nearby. "Climb in," he declared. "This will take us right up to the top of the mountain, and then we can tell you all about what's been happening. I'm sure you'll be fine with that, yes?"

Nobody openly voiced their objections, but the uncertainty was so easy to pick up on that Takuya could have sworn he could grab doubts from thin air. Regardless, he found himself stepping into the mine cart after a few seconds of hesitation, and the others all did the same. There were a few seatbelts at the back of the car, and Takuya was happy to strap one around his waist. Granted, it was small and didn't fit him well in the slightest, but he allowed for the pressure on his stomach with the belief that it would help him to arrive at the top of the mountain alive. 

Once everyone was inside, KaratsukiNumemon pushed on a switch inside the mine car. The vehicle groaned at first before kicking up, starting to move up the side of the mountain. Takuya glanced at the track ahead, and he realized that they were going to be heading straight up. 

The track went vertical. 

Takuya's eyes went wide, and he grabbed onto the side of the cart once he was sure that his D-Tector was secure in his pocket. He moved his goggles down to his neck and began holding on for dear life. The others all seemed to do the same, and a quick glance over at Tomoki showed Takuya that the younger boy appeared to be on the verge of losing whatever was still in their stomach following their departure from the Floramon village that morning. 

Takuya tried to force his eyes closed so that he wouldn't have to look at whatever was coming next, but he couldn't help peering at what was coming. The mine car slowly transitioned into going sideways, and he realized that KaratsukiNumemon hadn't put on a seatbelt at all. Even if he didn't leave behind a trail of slime, he still seemed to be able to stick to the surface. That explained why the seatbelts were so small. After all, they were likely meant to be used on small Digimon who didn't belong to the village they were headed towards. 

The only person who didn't seem particularly bothered by all of this was Neemon. He was leaning backwards so far that his head was pressed against Junpei's torso, and the older boy let out a sigh with a roll of his eyes before curling one arm around Neemon's chest. If Neemon noticed, he sure as hell didn't show it, instead just looking ahead. Takuya wondered briefly if he was asleep, and if he was, how in the world he could afford to shut his eyes and relax in a place like this. 

The rest of the ride up to the KaratsukiNumemon village was agonizingly slow, and when it finally ended, the mine cart had gone horizontal again. However, it was standing next to a precarious set of beams. Takuya stole a brief glance downwards, and he wished he hadn't immediately. The ground was a long way down, but he had been too caught up in trying not to scream on the way up to notice. 

"Where are we going now?" Izumi questioned shakily, still holding onto the side of the mine car. She was trembling slightly, and when she looked down, it only worsened, prompting her to force her eyes shut afterwards. 

"Up," KaratsukiNumemon replied simply. He pointed his head to a house built atop a few other boards further up the mountain. "That's where we're having you stay. You can eat in there as well."

Takuya frowned when he realized how far away the house was from the boards they were about to step out of the mine car onto. How was he supposed to scale the mountain up that high? He tried to find a solution as KaratsukiNumemon climbed out of the cart before ascending the side of the mountain. He disappeared into the house that he had designated before, and when he came out, another KaratsukiNumemon was helping him to lower a wooden ladder. The support beams slammed against the beams, and Takuya expected them to quake from the sudden hit, though to his surprise, they remained firm. 

"The KaratsukiNumemon know what they're doing. They wouldn't just bring us to a place like this if it wasn't stable," Junpei said, though it was obvious as could be that he was trying to convince himself just as much as the rest of the group. 

Bokomon was the first one to make his way out of the cart and to the ladder. His small feet seemed to fit just fine on the boards that were stretched out between the car and the ladder, so he didn't have any troubles with getting up to the house. He vanished inside not long after, and the unspoken question of who was going to go next hung heavily in the air around the rest of the group. 

Neemon wound up climbing out and following in Bokomon's footsteps. The next person to do so was none other than Junpei, who seemed unsteady but managed to remain focused on the task ahead. Takuya was relieved to see both of them make it, and he felt a temporary burst of courage swell within him. 

It was this moment of bravery that had him climbing out of the mine cart and walking towards the ladder. He was thankful that he had never been particularly clumsy, and he made it to the ladder with ease. A few moments later, he arrived up in the house, a smile on his face. It was much easier to handle when he kept reminding himself to not look down. 

Tomoki and Izumi clambered into the house soon afterwards, and once they were inside, the two KaratsukiNumemon pulled the ladder back up before propping it up against the wall. The house was much larger on the inside than Takuya had expected. It was two floors, and there were many beds of various sizes scattered on the upper floor. A kitchenette could be seen off to the side, and he realized that this had to be a guest house of some sort in case the KaratsukiNumemon ever saw visitors. Given where they lived, he doubted that was very often, and part of him wished he hadn't even made the journey up to this higher location in the first place either. 

Takuya's moment of regret was immediately brought to a screeching halt when he realized that there was someone up on the second floor of the building. He let out a gasp as a human figure rose to its full height. 

Koji walked down the stairs to where the group was standing with the KaratsukiNumemon. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. His voice was equal parts hostile and casual, likely to keep the KaratsukiNumemon from believing he had an attitude problem. 

"We're here to help them solve their problem," Takuya answered. "What about you?" He figured the question was somewhat redundant given that Koji was undoubtedly there for the same reason, but if the other boy got to ask unnecessary questions, then he got a free pass too. 

Koji sighed and looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm here to get rid of the Digimon that's been harassing them," Koji replied. He looked out the window to keep from needing to meet the eyes of anyone else in the room. 

"We can get started with dinner now that we have a large number of people here to help us out," one of the KaratsukiNumemon declared. He shuffled off to the kitchenette, picking up a tray off the counter before setting it down on the floor in the main area of the house. "Eat up."

Takuya stared at the tray for a moment, trying to figure out if the KaratsukiNumemon were being serious. Sitting atop the tray was a pile of lettuce. Few of them were the healthy green that Takuya had grown used to back on Earth, and in fact, most of them appeared brown in color. He blinked a few times, almost as if he believed that looking harder at the stack would make the actual meal appear in the place of the lettuce stack. 

"It's a special type of lettuce we harvest up here on the mountain," KaratsukiNumemon continued, though Takuya wasn't sure if he had picked up on the strange way he, and the rest of the group, for that matter, was looking at the lettuce stack. "It tastes like various foods that you can find elsewhere. I'm sure you'll rather enjoy them."

With nothing else to do, Takuya shrugged to himself before dropping to his knees and sitting on the floor. If the KaratsukiNumemon were serious and the lettuce tasted like other foods despite its disgusting appearance, then he was at least going to give it a try. The rumbling in his stomach told him that his body most certainly agreed with such a suggestion. 

Takuya watched as Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei sat down beside him in a circle with Bokomon and Neemon completing the ring. Koji snatched a head of lettuce off the top of the stack before walking away to sit against the wall, propping his back against the wood and closing his eyes as he tilted his face upwards. 

Takuya waited for some sort of reaction from Koji, but he didn't wind up getting one. He shrugged to himself before grabbing some lettuce for himself. With a quick bite, he felt the taste of potatoes flood his mouth. His eyes went wide, and he nodded approvingly to the head of lettuce so that the rest of the group could see that it was good. 

Tomoki was the next one to grab a head of lettuce, and judging by the way that the tension in his body disappeared as soon as he took a bite, he found the flavor that he had grabbed to be delicious as well. Junpei and Izumi followed suit with Bokomon and Neemon taking what was left for themselves. 

After they were all settled, Takuya turned to the KaratsukiNumemon. "Hey, I have a question... What exactly are we going to be up against? We can use all the details that you have," he said before taking yet another bite. 

The second KaratsukiNumemon had already slithered out of the house to take care of other business, leaving the party alone with the snail-like Digimon that had brought them up there in the first place. He bowed his head, a frown appearing on his defined features. "I'm afraid that we've been attacked frequently as of late... For about the last half-week, we've had to deal with an unpleasant Digimon breaking into our village. It seems as if they are searching for something," KaratsukiNumemon explained. 

"Who is it?" Izumi questioned, tilting her head to one side. "I mean, I'm sure that this assailant has a name, and maybe we'll be able to learn more about them by doing some research into what they're weak to."

"Aeoelmon is their name," KaratsukiNumemon replied. "But good luck finding out anything about them. We've been trying to learn more about them, but it's almost as if they didn't exist until recently. There's no information about them anywhere, and no people from the local town seem to know who they are. When we ask around, all we get are confused glances in response. It's awful."

Takuya paused, considering what he was saying. "That's rather strange... Do you have any idea what they could be looking for? If we can bait them out with it, maybe we'll be able to easily get rid of them before they cause any other problems," he suggested. 

KaratsukiNumemon shook his head. "I'm afraid that I'm just as clueless as the rest of you are. They have the ability to control earth, so the mountain is incredibly dangerous for us right now. If they wished to, they could make our village crumble into nothingness. Besides, the rest of the city at the base of this peak could go down if they acted out suddenly," he replied. 

"We're definitely going to need to stop them as soon as possible," Junpei announced with a firm nod. "I'm not sure how we're going to pull this off, but I'm sure that we'll figure something out... From the sound of things, it's as if their attacking schedule has been somewhat irregular as of late."

"That could be said... Ever since they appeared, they have been showing up a few times a day, but they haven't yet appeared today... That's rather suspicious, wouldn't you say?" KaratsukiNumemon asked. "I don't know why they would suddenly stop appearing, but I have a bad feeling about it. I believe it would be best if you all prepared to face the enemy as soon as possible in case Aeoelmon appears and attacks once more."

Takuya nodded his understanding. "From the sound of things, that seems to be a pretty good idea. You don't need to worry at all though. We have everything under control. We're the Legendary Warriors!" he declared, jabbing a finger towards his chest. "We know what we're doing, and this Aeoelmon person won't stand a chance when we start fighting."

The room was oddly tense after Takuya spoke those words, but it wasn't because of his companions growing stressed. Instead, KaratsukiNumemon's eyes went as wide as saucers, and he blinked at Takuya before shaking his head. "I see..." he murmured. He cast an anxious glance to the nearby window before looking up to the second floor. "You should get some rest before Aeoelmon appears. It wouldn't do if you weren't on top of your game."

Takuya popped the last bit of his lettuce into his mouth and looked up to the beds on the second floor. All of a sudden, his feet felt like they were on fire, and not in the good way he was used to when he transformed into Agunimon. He slowly rose to his full height before nodding. "I think KaratsukiNumemon has a point. We should get some rest," he agreed. 

Luckily for him, the rest of the group seemed to be finishing up with their dinner as well. It didn't take long afterwards for the lettuce to be finished completely, leaving only crumbs on the ground. Izumi gracefully picked up a few lingering pieces before dropping them into the trashcan nearby, brushing her hands off casually and heading up the stairs. 

Everyone was happy to follow her lead, leaving the main area of the house behind to head towards the second floor. Takuya was happy to finally be able to sit on a bed, and a sigh of relief left his lips as he flopped down. His feet swung back and forth over the side of the mattress as he watched the rest of the group settle in after him. 

Takuya looked over to where Koji was sitting, a small frown on his face. "Where did you come from? What happened to you after that last fight? It's like you just disappeared," he remarked. 

Much to his surprise, Koji didn't ignore the question entirely. Instead, Koji looked over his shoulder with a small sigh. "I've been trying to survive," he replied bluntly. "I needed some extra money, so I took on this job. That's all there is to this. Don't think this makes us allies permanently or anything. This is a temporary deal, and it will end when the contract for our work expires."

Koji laid down on his bed shortly afterwards, leaving Takuya to sigh with a shake of his head. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with someone like that, and part of him believed that perhaps he wasn't supposed to. He looked up at the ceiling once his head was positioned on the pillow, and he found that it was growing harder to keep his eyes open. Perhaps the time had come for him to give into the world of sleep again after their long day of travel. His body certainly seemed to want it, and he wasn't going to resist its urges for any longer than he had to. 

Takuya turned to the side, tucking his hands underneath his head. He closed his eyes, hoping that he fell into slumber relatively quickly. He would rather not stay awake to think about the events of the day. After all, the startling realization of his fading humanity would only freak him out, and that was the last thing he needed when there was work to be done as soon as he opened his eyes next. Sleep was all that mattered, and he let it take him without even the slightest bit of resistance. 

~~~~~

It wasn't until a few hours later that Takuya next opened his eyes. He let out a small yawn and slowly forced his eyelids into an opened position despite how much his body was pleading with him to go back to sleep. He told his arm to rise so that he could rub at his eyes, but much to his surprise, no such thing happened. 

Takuya let out a gasp and began glancing around to see what was going on. Even though the sun was down and the house was dark, he was still able to catch a glance of ropes around his torso. Takuya yelped in shock and started struggling immediately. He wasn't getting far, but it still felt better to try and get out rather than just sit around without doing anything. 

"What the hell?!" Takuya roared, still attempting to weasel his way out of the firm grasp of the ropes. His shout was enough to wake up the others in the area, but Koji was the first one to fully come to. 

"What the fuck are you yelling about?" Koji grumbled angrily, shooting him a piercing glare. He seemed to realize what was happening a few seconds later, as he took in a sharp breath before starting to squirm around in the shadows. Takuya could see his shadow writhing in frustration from a few feet away. 

"You should have seen this coming."

Takuya glanced around to find the source of the voice, and his gaze eventually settled on the KaratsukiNumemon who had brought them there in the first place. He was standing at the top of the staircase, regarding the Legendary Warriors with a certain degree of distaste. 

"What are you talking about?" Junpei questioned, his voice low and demanding as he narrows his eyes into slits at KaratsukiNumemon. 

The snail-like Digimon shook his head. "You said that you were Legendary Warriors... This was only natural. The Legendary Warriors have fallen far from being the heroes of the Digital World as they were many years ago," he explained. "These days, around these parts, we know them as being vile, disgusting creatures."

"I don't understand!" Izumi yelped. "We're here to help you solve your problems with Aeoelmon, so why are you--"

"Aeoelmon is one of the Legendary Warriors!" KaratsukiNumemon shouted. "You're trying to tell me that you're going to fight against one of your comrades for the sake of some townsfolk? As if! The second we give you the chance to act, you're just going to attack us with the same force that Aeoelmon has been for the past few days!"

The room fell silent. Even Koji, who had been violently rubbing the ropes that bound him up against one another, stopped moving. Takuya's eyes went wide as he stared at KaratsukiNumemon. He couldn't mean that Aeoelmon was really one of them, right? Why would one of the Legendary Warriors attack a city that was so peaceful? It didn't make any sense to them. Ophanimon would never dream of summoning someone to take on a Spirit if she knew they would be violent upon arriving. 

"The time for your lies is over," KaratsukiNumemon hissed through gritted teeth. "I will do what I must in order to rid the world of you filth."

Tomoki opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off when the house began to shake violently. Takuya felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't need to look outside to guess exactly what was happening. 

KaratsukiNumemon seemed to have picked up on it too. He snarled and started down the stairs. "Aeoelmon," he murmured, his voice filled with angry fire. He disappeared from view, leaving the building behind not long afterwards. 

Once KaratsukiNumemon was gone, Koji got to work again. He approached a nearby segment of the wall where a piece of metal was notably sticking out. With a swift motion, he snagged the ropes that bound him on it, and they were cut in the blink of an eye. Koji shook what remained of the ropes to the ground before pulling his D-Tector from his pocket. A ring of data appeared around his hand. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

The light that covered Koji was excruciating to look at due to the darkness of the area. Once Lobomon had appeared in the place of Koji, the Legendary Warrior of Light approached the rest of the group, summoning his blade of light before slashing at their ropes. He didn't wait for thanks, instead springing for the door to investigate Aeoelmon's arrival. 

Now that they were freed, the other four Legendary Warriors reached for their D-Tectors, forming data rings around their hands. It didn't take long for them to switch over into their other forms, and once they had fully shifted, they were off after Lobomon to investigate the arrival of Aeoelmon. 

A few raindrops were starting to sprinkle down from the sky above. Kazemon and Blitzmon took flight despite the few bits of water that tried to splash across their skin. Agunimon and Kumamon both made their way up to the roof of the building where Lobomon had moved to and looked around briefly before their eyes fell upon the new arrival. 

Aeoelmon was hanging off the side of the mountain. Their skin was pale, but it was hard to see such due to the dirt that seemed to cover them everywhere. Their hair was a dark brown color and fell dramatically around their face in thick strands. Their eyes were brown as well. They wore white bandages around their chest, and they bore the same stains of dirt that their skin did. Aeoelmon's muscles were incredibly defined, both on their exposed torso and arms. 

If it wasn't already obvious that Aeoelmon was the Warrior of Earth, the symbol of Earth adorning their upper arms would be an obvious tip. The markings were scrawled in orange. Three dark scratches could be seen on their right shoulder, matching similar outlines on their left cheek. They had a black belt on with a centerpiece that wore the same symbol of Earth in orange ink. Flaps of orange fell down on either side of their large, baggy brown pants. Green gems were stitched into the sides of their trousers. 

On their feet were black boots with green outlines of gemstones that formed a triangular pattern in the front. Large bronze gauntlets were on both of their hands, so large that it seemed impossible for them to fully control them. There was a green stripe around the fingers and another at the wrist, coming to a circle to surround another symbol of the Spirit of Earth. 

"That's a Legendary Warrior alright," Kumamon whispered, his eyes wide in surprise. "I don't know why they would be attacking the people of this village though... You know, aside from tying us up, they seem peaceful, and the Digimon down in the city didn't have any grudges against us."

"That doesn't matter right now," Lobomon told him, taking a step forward as he gripped his sword of light tighter. "Our first priority is going to be to drive them away. I doubt that they're in a peaceful mood."

As if to confirm this, Aeoelmon looked up from where they were hanging on from the side of an intent in the mountain. "Legendary Warriors... I don't know how Seraphimon and Ophanimon managed to get fighters to take up the Spirits, but I suppose it matters little," they said simply. 

Bokomon and Neemon had both appeared in the doorway of the house that the group had been sleeping in before. Bokomon watched Aeoelmon warily. "The Spirit of Earth is one of the elements under the control of Cherubimon," he announced. "It wouldn't particularly surprise me if perhaps he had figured out a way to harness the power of the Spirits under his jurisdiction to cause problems like this."

"In other words, not all of the Legendary Warriors are our allies," Kazemon snarled through gritted teeth. "That sort of derails our plan a little bit, but we're going to have to press on despite this. There's not a moment to lose!"

Kazemon and Blitzmon both dove forwards at her words. Kazemon went to deliver a kick to Aeoelmon, but she was unable to get the hit to land since Aeoelmon threw up their gauntlets at the last moment to block the attack. They took advantage of Kazemon's shock to swipe at her, but she managed to remain aloft thanks to her wings. 

Blitzmon was the next one to attack. He raised one hand, summoning electricity to it, before opening his palm and firing at Aeoelmon. Once again, the Warrior of Earth blocked the attack with their gauntlets, sending the lightning ricocheting off into the sky. Blitzmon watched it fade into the distance with wide eyes before focusing back on Aeoelmon. 

They tore off a small fragment of the mountain and stood on it, levitating the piece of earth over to where Kazemon and Blitzmon were. With a quick punch, they knocked Blitzmon backwards. Instead of getting close to Kazemon to do the same, Aeoelmon held up their hands over their head, summoning stray pieces from the peak to rush forward and hit Kazemon. 

The Warrior of Wind was quick to dodge the first cluster along with the second, but the third barely managed to clip her wing, causing her to slam into the last few sets. By the time the onslaught had been brought to a close, she seemed to barely have control over her sense of balance, and a frown was still on her face from rage. 

"What the hell?!" Agunimon gasped. "They're so much stronger than we are... I don't understand how they could gather that much power in such a short amount of time!"

"I doubt Aeoelmon had to go on the same search for their Spirits that we did. After all, Cherubimon was there to guide them in the right direction where Seraphimon and Ophanimon couldn't aid us," Kumamon pointed out. "I'm not saying it's fair, but we're going to have to deal with it."

The rain was starting to grow heavier now, and a few blustering winds were blowing through the area along with the water. If Aeoelmon was at all bothered by the oncoming storm, they didn't show it, instead flying over to where Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon were positioned. They pulled their left arm back on the way, faking out at Agunimon before kicking Kumamon in the stomach. 

The bear yelped in pain as he was sent flying backwards into the mountain. He slumped over afterwards, realizing that the impact had made a notable dent in the side of the peak. Kumamon managed to push himself to his feet again after a few seconds of recovery. "That hurt..." he murmured, his voice weak. 

"I guess those muscles really aren't for show," Lobomon remarked. He raised his sword and slashed at Aeoelmon, frowning when his foe jumped backwards at the last moment to avoid being hit. 

Aeoelmon didn't pull back for long however, instead charging forward at Lobomon a few moments later. With a powerful punch, they sent him crashing backwards and sideways, knocking over Agunimon in the process. The Warriors of Fire and Light slammed into the roof of the house in a heap of limbs, and Aeoelmon scoffed over their bodies. "You truly are pathetic," they said softly. "You call yourselves Legendary Warriors when you are defeated so easily? Seraphimon and Ophanimon were incorrect in their choices."

Rather than staying around to mock them, Aeoelmon jumped off the rock they were on top of, sending it crashing down into the unknown darkness below where the rest of the city was. They firmly grasped onto the peak and began climbing it, seemingly searching for something. Their actions and observations were oddly methodical for someone who seemed to be so spontaneous and short-tempered. 

Kazemon flew after Aeoelmon and threw another barrage of thin tornadoes at them. Aeoelmon growled under their breath at the irritation and climbed higher at the last moment to keep from being hit. Instead of hitting their intended target, the tornadoes slammed ineffectively into the side of the mountain. Stray pieces of earth were sent every which way, and they rained down on Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon from below. 

Agunimon fired a small barrage of fiery darts at the falling rocks, destroying many of them on contact. The few large segments that were left were slashed into bits by the raw power of Lobomon's sword of light. Kumamon kicked a few leftover stray rocks over the side of the house to plummet into the indistinguishable darkness below. 

The mountain itself seemed different when the group looked back to it. The rocks that had fallen away from the peak had revealed something in the side of the work of nature, and Aeoelmon noticed it right off the back. They jumped downwards, lodging their feet into the indentation formed by the spiraling tornadoes, before picking up the object that had been exposed. 

The object in question appeared to be a shrine, and Agunimon frowned at it. Kazemon let out a gasp. Even in the lower lighting of the night, it was still clear what the recovered object was, and it didn't paint a pretty picture. 

"That's a Spirit!" Blitzmon cried out, his eyes wide from behind his helmet. "But why would Aeoelmon be looking for a Spirit when they've very clearly already transformed into their fighting form?"

Aeoelmon held up the shrine, and with a laugh, they absorbed the Spirit. The shrine disappeared, merging fully with them as a curtain of data surrounded them. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" they cried out. 

The rain was really starting to come down, falling in thick, heavy sheets off the side of the mountain. It weighed down the hair of Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kazemon. None of them seemed to notice it though, instead far too focused on what was happening with Aeoelmon nearby. 

"Cybelemon!" 

The exclamation marked the moment that the data cocoon disappeared, fading off into the darkness of the night. Aeoelmon had completely disappeared, now replaced with a new person that the group assumed had to be this Cybelemon figure. 

Cybelemon had short dark brown hair that fades out to be a lighter color at the edges. They had a red scarf wrapped around their neck, and their body was covered in small pieces of muted brown earth that form an armor-like shell. Thanks to the shadow of the night, it was hard to tell Cybelemon apart from the hole in the mountain that they had taken up refuge in while searching for the Spirit. 

Three green stripes ran on both of their cheeks, going down their chin on the sides. Long white talons grew from their hands, poking out from beneath black segments of their earthen armor that wrapped around their knuckles. Cybelemon had matching claws from their feet, and it was a mystery as to how they were meant to maneuver themselves with such lengthy appendages. 

A helmet of bronze sat atop their head with white fangs that extended on either side of their face and ended at their collarbones. The helmet had a dragon-like pattern to it with a few turquoise scales on the sides. The metal glittered ominously when a flash of lightning raced across the sky, forcing the group to look at Cybelemon in all their terrifying glory. An orange sash wrapped around their waist. The symbol of Earth could be seen on a purple pendant attached to the fabric. Cybelemon's eyes were a striking purple color that seemed to glow in the dim light of the mountain, and they glanced around the area warily. 

However, that caution soon turned to pure madness as a growl left their lips. Cybelemon didn't possess the same human-like qualities that they had a few moments ago, instead appearing as an almost feral shell of their former self. They seemed to be more of an animal than a person seemingly out of nowhere. Despite the sudden and drastic shift, Cybelemon didn't stop the fight, instead slamming their right hand into the side of the mountainous peak. Their talons let out a screeching noise as they were dragged down the rocks nearby, and it was enough to make Kumamon throw up his paws to block out the sound as he cringed. 

Cybelemon suddenly launched themselves forward from the mountain, practically pouncing on Kazemon. The Warrior of Wind let out a cry of surprise and attempted to shake them off, but she still wound up receiving a few brutal cuts to her upper arm. She looked down at the blood freely flowing from her injury with a hiss before dealing a sharp kick to Cybelemon's stomach. 

This was enough to get Cybelemon off her, but they didn't stay where they were for long. They glared harshly at Kazemon. "Don't... Don't touch me!" they shouted, their tone edging on fear in their moment of panic. They slammed their hand into the mountain once again, and rocks began to tear away from the side of the peak. They let out a wild cry as the sharpened stones began to fly in every direction, hitting whatever just so happened to be in their way. 

Lobomon dodged a rock as Kumamon shot another to pieces using his ballista. Agunimon punched at a third rock, and he frowned to himself. There was something different about Cybelemon now, and it wasn't a subtle change in the slightest. Cybelemon barely seemed to be able to control themselves before. Prior to this, they had been methodical yet harsh in their methods, but all of that seemed to have been cast aside in favor of simply throwing attacks wherever they might make contact with something. 

Agunimon watched as a rock flew past him, barely missing his shoulder by the span of less than an inch. The stone in question slammed into a nearby hut of the KaratsukiNumemon village, and the walls of the house were immediately eviscerated under the pressure of the sharpened shrapnel. 

"They're out of control!" Blitzmon shouted. Another trace of electricity flew through the sky, and Blitzmon watched it with a heavy frown. "They must have been looking for whatever that was, and they're going to kill us all now that they have it!"

Nobody offered a response to Bltizmon's words since the truth of his thoughts was too frightening to speak on. Agunimon gritted his teeth as his hand clenched into a fist. He, Lobomon, and Kumamon could barely move from where they were, and Cybelemon had full range thanks to the mountain nearby. Fighting a Warrior of Earth at the top of a peak like that was quickly showing itself to be an absolutely terrible idea. 

Lobomon raised his arm up to where Cybelemon was standing at the center of the twister of rocks. He frowned to himself before unleashing a blast of light energy that threatened to hit Cybelemon. His arm recoiled from the force of the attack. 

The bullet traveled between a few rocks before hitting the side of the mountain just beside Cybelemon, sending more pieces of rock to cascade around them. The fragments didn't break their thick armor, but they most certainly were distressed by this development. "I told you not to touch me!" they shouted angrily before letting out yet another roar that pierced the air even above the distant clap of thunder. 

Cybelemon didn't hesitate following the bullet's rough impact nearby. They stomped one foot against the ground, and the mountain began to tremble violently. Agunimon leaned into the peak to keep from falling over, and Kumamon glared up at Cybelemon. 

"How are we supposed to fight off someone like this?" Lobomon murmured to no one in particular. "They have full power over the mountain, and if we leave them be, they'll destroy everything in their path."

"We'll have to find a way to stop them then!" Agunimon cried out. He waited for the mountain to stop shaking before preparing fire in both of his hands. He held his arms forward, preparing for the proper moment to let the power fly free. 

Cybelemon, much to Agunimon's chagrin, didn't stay in the same place for long enough. They jumped out of the hole in the mountain and began climbing higher up the peak. They punched one arm forward, and the shockwave that was formed as a result sent Blitzmon flying into Kazemon despite the large distance between the Warriors of Thunder and Earth. Kazemon yelped as Blitzmon hit her, and the two struggled to keep their balance against the sheets of rain plummeting down from above. 

"We have to find a way to get everyone out of here!" Kumamon exclaimed. He pushed his hands forward, creating a large stream of ice that curled around from the mountainside to the bottom of the peak. It was thick enough for multiple KaratsukiNumemon to be able to use it if they wound up needing to. Kumamon didn't look to see if the KaratsukiNumemon were going to be using the path that he had created, instead turning to Agunimon to see if he had any ideas regarding what to do. 

Agunimon didn't notice that Kumamon was watching him, instead finally taking this chance to fire off the twin blasts of fire that crackled in his palms. They traveled a decent distance through the sky before flickering out of existence a few feet away from Cybelemon. 

"Damn it!" Agunimon grumbled angrily. "They're too far away, and the rain is keeping the fire from reaching by extinguishing it!"

"I don't know how we're supposed to do get rid of them now," Blitzmon admitted. They looked down to where Bokomon and Neemon were standing inside the hut of the KaratsukiNumemon that they had been staying in up until the fight. "You have to have some information about them in your book!"

Bokomon was rapidly flicking through the pages, seeming to become increasingly more stressed the longer he looked at the book. Neemon was looking over his shoulder, and while he seemed much calmer than Bokomon due to his perpetual cluelessness, he appeared to be picking up on the severity of the situation. 

"There's nothing about them in the book!" Bokomon cried out after a few more seconds of searching. "I can't find anything in the area where I learned more about all of your Spirits!"

Lobomon swore under his breath and gripped at his sword tighter. "There's nothing for us to do here," he said quietly. "It would be in our best interests to retreat before things get any worse."

"I've already given the KaratsukiNumemon the ability to go down to the bottom of the mountain, and they can warn everybody about what's happening so that they can get out as soon as possible," Kumamon pointed out. "Now that we've done that, we should get out of here."

Agunimon hesitated, looking up at Cybelemon with narrowed eyes. He hated the idea of pulling out when it seemed as if they had the ability to hurt so many people, but he was starting to lose faith in their victory. 

Something about Cybelemon simply didn't seem normal. Their drastic shift between Cybelemon and Aeoelmon had marked the point at which the battle became nearly impossible to win. They were far too agile on the mountainside and had raw power on top of that. If they wanted to live to fight another day, this was likely the best option. 

Before Agunimon could say anything of this nature on the matter, he was cut off by the mountain shaking once again. It appeared that Cybelemon had begun to stir again. He let out a cry of surprise as he stumbled over into Lobomon. The Warrior of Light pushed him back into an upright position before looking back up to where Cybelemon was standing atop the mountain. 

The mountain continued to shake, and Agunimon gasped. He was starting to wonder if perhaps it was going to fully give way under their raw power. How were they supposed to stop the collapse of an entire mountain? It didn't seem to be possible given their lack of mobility and the storm hampering their abilities. 

There was nothing more they could do. 

Cybelemon didn't seem to care much for the Warriors anymore, instead letting out another cry as a third streak of lightning raced across the sky. They were unbothered by the rain, instead focusing only on the ground beneath their feet. With a feral snarl, they leaned over to the ground and slammed their hands into it, streaking their claws through the dirt. Small pebbles were sent flying around them, too tiny to do any significant damage but still notable given how they were kicked up. Cybelemon didn't give them a second glance. 

The mountain began to shake more violently than ever before, and not even Lobomon was able to keep his balance this time. Kumamon shifted his body into an icy form, grabbing onto Agunimon and Lobomon before becoming a mound of crystals with the head of a bear. Agunimon didn't get the chance to comment on how disturbing that was since he was unable to tear his eyes away from where Cybelemon was standing. 

The side of the mountain that the group was on began to slip and fall away from the rest of the peak. Screams echoed in the night, barely hearable over the roaring of the wind and rain, as the village of the KaratsukiNumemon started to slide down the side of the mountain. Most of the KaratsukiNumemon had escaped by now, but those that hadn't made their way over to the slide of ice as quickly as possible, trying to grasp onto any hope of survival. 

Bokomon and Neemon, who were still in the entryway of the hut, began to rock unsteadily from the force of the quakes. Kazemon let out a gasp and dove after them, grabbing Bokomon when the house fully collapsed and he was dropped. Blitzmon noticed what she was doing and followed suit, though he wound up picking up Neemon from the remnants of the building instead. 

Since they were standing on the house, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon were sent into free fall. They all cried out in surprise as they grew distant, and the mountain fully disappeared from sight, dispersing into little more than ineffective data that glimmered particularly brightly in the darkness of the night. 

A river had appeared where the base of the mountain had been, clearly a natural work that had existed even before the peak was formed. Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon were sent falling towards it, and the waters below seemed more violent than any river had a right to be. The storm was clearly having a negative impact on the environment, and the loss of the mountain wasn't helping the situation in the slightest. 

As the trio of boys continued to fall, Cybelemon turned their attention to the swirling mass of data that was left in the place of the mountain. They opened their mouth wide, showing notable fangs at the front of their rows of teeth, and began to inhale the data. The Fractal Code of the peak swirled and churned before being sucked into their mouth. The way Cybelemon ate at the data made it appear as if they believed it would help them to grasp onto some form of control over their new body, but the data didn't seem to be helping in the slightest. Regardless, Cybelemon didn't stop, considering the code to be something of a lifeline. 

Kazemon and Blitzmon had their arms full with Bokomon and Neemon, and they likely wouldn't be able to carry all three of the other Warriors as well as the two guide Digimon at the same time, so all they could do was watch in terror as Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon continued to plummet through the air. Their screams were drowned out by the rain, still coming down in heavy sheets, as they splashed into the distant river down below and were swept away.

Kazemon and Blitzmon couldn't see quite where the trio had gone to in the darkness, prompting them to fly down to the base of the mountain where the KaratsukiNumemon were. Other occupants of the city had gathered in the area as well to see what Cybelemon was up to, though none of the onlookers had been able to do anything about what happened to Agunimon, Lobomon, or Kumamon. 

The wind lashed at Kazemon's bare cheeks, and she and Blitzmon set down Bokomon and Neemon. Soon afterwards, Kazemon collapsed onto her knees, and a haze of Fractal Code appeared from nowhere to surround her. She bit at her lip, trying to will herself not to have a breakdown, but it failed. Rainwater began to mix with the streaks of tears running down her cheeks, and her hair was soaked in a matter of seconds, forming a thick curtain of muted blonde tresses around her features. 

Junpei was still standing, but barely. He was leaned over, hands on his knees, as he breathed heavily. He didn't sit down, but it was clear as could be that he should have. Instead, he forced his gaze up to the sky to where Cybelemon was stationed at the top of the mountain. 

Cybelemon was nearly finished with devouring the Fractal Code of the peak, and once it was gone, they snarled quietly once more. They let out a sky-piercing scream before holding up one arm to the clouded heavens. They were covered in Fractal Code once again, and they shifted from Cybelemon back to Aeoelmon while surrounded in the data. After the transformation was complete, Aeoelmon looked down at their hands before huffing angrily and disappearing down the opposite side of the mountain, clearly far from happy with the outcome of this fight. 

Junpei sighed when he realized Cybelemon had gotten away. He couldn't say for sure if it was a good thing or not, but a knot was forming in his stomach regardless. On one hand, he had gotten out of the fight alive. On the other, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon had been swept away by the tides of the river. What the hell was he supposed to do now? 

Bokomon and Neemon were both silent, and Junpei noticed that Neemon's ears were drooping downwards slightly. Bokomon looked to Izumi with concern, taking a small step closer to her in an attempt to ease her concerns, but she didn't look up from what she was doing. 

Izumi didn't even bother to wipe away the tears on her face, instead simply letting them mingle with the water from the sky above. She looked down at the ground in despair, ignoring the chatter of the nearby Digimon. She didn't see much of a reason to listen to what others were going to be talking about given that she already knew what their reactions were going to be. It wasn't difficult to figure out, to put it simply. 

Junpei took a small step closer to where Izumi was sitting, finally having managed to catch his breath. His stomach still felt tense, but he shoved that aside to crouch down beside the girl. "We have to get out of here," he said quietly. He didn't want to say something of that nature given the situation they were in, but what other choice did they have? It wasn't as if they could just stay with the KaratsukiNumemon after they had been betrayed. 

Then again, the KaratsukiNumemon already seemed to have changed their tune, as none of the many villagers had done anything out of rage to Izumi or Junpei since they touched down on land once again. It seemed that they had fully realized the error of their ways after wrongly misjudging the group for cooperating with Aeoelmon, and they were showing that they had changed by not interrupting the moment of sorrow between the two Warriors and their companion Digimon. 

Izumi didn't look up at first when she heard Junpei beside her, instead letting out another sniffle and raising one hand to her eyes. She rubbed furiously at her cheeks, trying to hide the red streaks that had formed on her features now that she knew Junpei was watching. She pried herself from the ground, still keeping her gaze locked on the cobblestones beneath her feet. 

"We can find them," Junpei pointed out. "They fell in the river and were swept downstream. All we need to do is go to the river and check out which direction it's going. From there, we should be able to find them. It's going to be alright."

Junpei wasn't sure when he had become the type to console others, and the way he was able to say those words with such ease surprised him. He hadn't ever been the sort of person to actively reach out when others were suffering, perhaps because he was so used to the idea of being rejected for trying. Still, he shoved his doubts aside when it came to Izumi after such a short amount of time. How strange. 

Izumi didn't notice the shift in Junpei's personality, and if she did, she kept her surprise hidden. Instead, she nodded, still refusing to lift her eyes from the ground. Bokomon and Neemon, who had been watching the entire exchange, nodded their own agreement. 

Junpei couldn't bring himself to force a smile, and in that moment, he wished that he had been blessed with the perfect yet casual acting skills of Izumi. Instead, he lifted his face to the skies overhead, letting the rain wash down against his skin. He didn't know where the hell Aeoelmon, Cybelemon, or whoever that was had disappeared to, but he got the feeling that he would be finding out soon enough. 

"I'm going to find out more about them," Bokomon declared, looking up to the spot where Aeoelmon had disappeared from. "If they're really a Legendary Warrior, then there has to be something in this book about them, and I'm going to find it."

Izumi nodded lightly in his direction before starting to walk in the direction of the river. Junpei looked in between her and the two Digimon nearby, and after a few seconds, he went after her. Bokomon and Neemon followed suit a few moments later, and the group pressed on despite lashing winds and hellish rains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update has arrived! 
> 
> This chapter has a pretty obvious shift from canon, huh? I've replaced the Legendary Warriors from canon with other characters like I mentioned a few chapters ago, and Aeoelmon is the first. They first made an appearance at the end of the previous chapter alongside another Legendary Warrior who will be showing up again in the future. 
> 
> The first half of this chapter is similar to the original version, but Aeoelmon and Cybelemon make it clear that we aren't in the canon of Frontier anymore. All of the Legendary Warriors have new personalities to fit in with a few other factors in this story, and Aeoelmon is the first. They're a bit grumpy and are certainly prone to being stubborn and short tempered. They're lots of fun to write, and it's a joy to have them in the spotlight at long last. They can't control the Spirit of Cybelemon quite yet since they just found it in this chapter, but there's still time for that to change. The team sure will be in trouble if that happens, huh?
> 
> In all honesty, I loved typing the battle sequence between Cybelemon and the Legendary Warriors. It's an unorthodox environment, but I love that a lot. It's also a great way to assert the pure strength of the Warrior of Earth. Let's just say that this won't be the first time we see how strong Aeoelmon and Cybelemon are throughout this story. 
> 
> The introduction to this fight is pretty different from canon too. The KaratsukiNumemon were a bit ridiculous in canon to me for thinking that a villain like Grumblemon would care about his allies, so I cut out the idea of offering the Legendary Warriors as bait. Instead, the KaratsukiNumemon simply wanted them out of the picture until they would be easier to deal with. The KaratsukiNumemon sure did pay the price for that though, but I suppose that nothing they could have done would have stopped Cybelemon from taking the Fractal Code of the mountain. 
> 
> After this is where things take a sharp nosedive away from canon and not just with the new Warriors. I hope you're ready for that, because it becomes really apparent just how much we're straying from canon next time around. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


	7. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the battle with Aeoelmon, Takuya, Koji, and Tomoki navigate their precarious dynamic.

Takuya's entire body felt like it was throbbing when he next opened his eyes. He could feel the drowsiness sinking in already, and he wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. He was covered in water, but he didn't particularly care about that fact. After all, the air was more than warm enough to keep it from bothering him, and he was only tempted further to close his eyes and return to slumber.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be possible. Even if Takuya was more than content with going back to sleep, Koji was far from satisfied with the idea. "Come on. Get up," the harsh voice of the Warrior of Light said.

Takuya groaned at the noise before forcing his eyes open once again. He pushed himself off the ground and sat up, slowly looking around. He yawned to himself, not bothering to cover his mouth as he did so. Now that he was upright, his sleepiness was starting to fade, so he took this chance to start looking around to figure out where they were.

Takuya could see that he was a few feet away from a river. There was a slippery area where the water clashed with the grass nearby, and Takuya assumed that he had been spat out by the river onto the ground not long ago. He couldn't see any traces of buildings nearby, though there was a cliff on the other side of the river that caught his attention.

His mind was still dulled as he glanced around to see where Koji was. Despite hearing the voice of the Warrior of Light, Takuya hadn't been able to locate him. He followed his ears and turned his head to see that Koji was standing nearby. He wasn't wearing his bandanna, having taken it off to wring the water out of it. Droplets rained freely from the fabric, and Koji began to shake it out violently.

Standing beside Koji was none other than Tomoki, who had his arms wrapped tightly around his body. He was shivering slightly, though Takuya could tell that it wasn't from the cold. After all, there wasn't any cool air to speak of due to the heavy humidity of the region. Even if it had been cold, Tomoki was the Warrior of Ice, so he would naturally be immune to such powers of freezing.

Takuya didn't get the chance to acknowledge Tomoki's nerves, instead cut off from his thoughts by a sudden rushing of remembrance. He cringed as he recalled the battle from the night before against Cybelemon. As soon as the Warrior of Earth got their hands on the Spirit, they had been too strong for anyone to deal with. After the mountain fell apart, the group was sent falling downwards into a river that ran through an area at the base of the peak. That was likely the same current that had spat them back onto the ground not long before Takuya woke up once more.

"Where are the others?" Takuya asked, feeling his stomach twist into a knot. He grabbed his goggles from around his neck and tilted them so that the water within was dumped onto the grass. Once he was sure that they were as close to dry as they would get, he rose to his feet, stretching his arms skywards. The action did little to ease the uncertain tension that had formed inside his core.

"I don't know," Koji replied bluntly. He began to unfurl his bandanna once again before sliding it back onto his head. Afterwards, he started pulling the water free from his ponytail, sending another cascade of droplets into the emerald grasses below. "They can fly, so I doubt they got as unlucky as we did. They're probably back at the mountain."

"Then we should go and find them!" Takuya exclaimed. The idea of being without the others was already making him nervous. Cybelemon had given them a sound thrashing, and even before the shift, Aeoelmon had been more than too much for the group to handle. What were they supposed to do if someone else showed up to fight the trio?

"I don't think we can," Tomoki murmured. He was still rubbing at his arms furiously as he stared at the ground, and Takuya wondered if he saw tears forming at the corners of the younger boy's eyes for a passing moment.

"We're far too weak at this point to travel that far. Who knows how far we've gone since last night?" Koji questioned. "It would be in our best interests to stop somewhere for food and proper rest. Being knocked unconscious by a river's currents hardly counts as a good night's sleep."

Takuya let out a sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, Koji had a point there. He shook his head to himself before looking down. The action of twisting his neck sent small pieces of river water flying in every direction, and he caught Koji glaring at him out of the corner of his eye when Takuya got him slightly wetter than he had been before.

"Let's try and find a place to stay then," Tomoki piped in, seeming to notice the unspoken tension between Takuya and Koji. "We shouldn't stay here any longer than we have to. We're sitting ducks. What if Cybelemon finds us again?"

Takuya frowned and took a step closer to Tomoki. "We should get going. I agree with that much. However..." When he grew nearer to the Warrior of Ice, Takuya was only made sure of his previous suspicions. "You're shaking. Is something wrong? You haven't seemed like yourself."

"Maybe it's because we just received a sound thrashing from another Warrior who could have killed us if they wanted to," Koji snorted with a roll of his eyes. He flicked his ponytail back over his shoulder and started walking further up the river, not waiting for the others to show that they were going to follow him. Regardless, Takuya and Tomoki trailed behind him by a few feet not long afterwards.

Takuya didn't take Koji's suggestion as the truth though. He focused his gaze on Tomoki once again, still frowning to himself. "What's bothering you so much? You can talk to us, you know. We're your friends," he pointed out. Part of him expected Koji to object to such a statement, but the Warrior of Light didn't speak out in opposition. In fact, Koji seemed to think it would be a better idea to just ignore what Takuya had said, continuing to walk forwards hopefully in the direction of shelter and food.

Tomoki shook his head, still refusing to look Takuya in the eye. "It's nothing... I'm just nervous. That's all," he said simply. He began to toy with the bracelet around his wrist, and Takuya couldn't help but think it was a miracle something like that hadn't been swept away in the currents of the river.

Still, even if Tomoki was asserting that he was fine, Takuya was having a hard time believing it. After all, Tomoki didn't seem to have the same nervous energy that the rest of the group did. It was as if there was always something else on his mind, something he didn't want to discuss with any others, and Takuya was certainly bothered by it. How were they supposed to work as a group when Tomoki was far too anxious to open up to them about what was bothering him? That seemed like a pretty damn definitive roadblock to Takuya.

The sound of beating wings tore Takuya's attention away from Tomoki and towards the sky. He could see a majestic creature flying overhead, though the details were difficult to make out. On top of being far away, the monster in question was blocking out the sun, creating a dark silhouette that was impossible to see in detail.

The Digimon swirled through the sky overhead before landing beside the trio of boys. Now that he was closer, Takuya was able to see more about the creature, and he had to admit that the Digimon looked nothing short of resplendent. It was a horse of an orange color with a white underside. Yellow wings sprouted from its shoulders. Yellow armor covered its chest, head, and lower legs. Ornate decorations were carved into the gold in each location. Smaller wing patterns peered out from the top of his shoe armor. His mane was straight and rather short, but it still blew majestically in the breeze. His tail, which was the same pale cream color as his hair, nearly touched the ground. The creature completed the look with a pair of oddly draconic orange wings that poked up and out from around its head armor. Its sapphire eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Koji questioned, getting right down to business without a moment of hesitation. Takuya didn't have to glance his direction to know that the Warrior of Light was most certainly glaring.

The horse Digimon threw its head back and shook out a few stray tangles in its mane. "You may call me Pegasusmon," he declared. His voice pierced the air and echoed majestically. Takuya could hardly believe that he was so close to such a beautiful creature.

Apparently, Tomoki was shocked silent as well, as Koji was once again the person who spoke up on behalf of the trio. "What do you want with us?" he questioned, his tone demanding. Takuya couldn't help but long to scold Koji for being so scathing with their newfound companion, but he bit his tongue despite the boiling urge to act.

Pegasusmon's went wide, shocked by Koji's blunt behavior, but he shook it off a few seconds later. "You appear to be weakened travelers, and I wished to aid you," he replied. "The Digital World is far from being a safe place at the moment, what with the loss of Lord Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon... I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave you roaming freely."

"You know Seraphimon and Ophanimon?" Tomoki questioned, finally snapping out of his daze. He seemed to realize too late that this was a ridiculous question given the status of the two Celestial Digimon within the world, and his face flushed pink at his mistake.

However, Pegasusmon didn't seem to mind. He let out a small laugh before nodding. "I do, as a matter of fact. I served Lord Seraphimon at Evergreen Dawn for quite some time before retiring about a year ago. Even if I was not at the palace working directly with him, I still care greatly for him, and it truly was tragic to hear about how he got into a fight with that awful Cherubimon."

"We're heading to Evergreen Dawn ourselves," Takuya explained, relaxing slightly at the mention of Pegasusmon being a worker for Seraphimon. After all, if Pegasusmon was so loyal to Seraphimon without the Warriors even mentioning who they were, it was likely that he could be trusted.

"You shouldn't go there in your current condition," Pegasusmon commented, and Takuya could hear him frowning even if armor covered his face. "My home is not far from here. If you wish to stay with me until you are feeling better, I would be happy to accept you inside. After all, all three of you are doing something incredibly brave by traveling to Evergreen Dawn in these times."

Takuya felt a smile spread across his face. "That would be amazing," he said brightly. "Thank you for helping us out." He took a few steps towards Pegasusmon as the horse Digimon started walking in the direction that would take the group upstream.

"We shouldn't trust so easily," Koji hissed, his voice barely loud enough to be heard among the sloshing of the nearby river. "What if he said that to deceive us? You're far too faithful of complete strangers."

"We didn't even mention who we were, and he still said that he wanted to help us," Takuya pointed out. "I think you're being too pessimistic. Come on. If you want to get better, it would be in your best interest to come along."

Koji seemed to be too tired to bother arguing, as despite his aggressive huff, he followed Takuya a few seconds later. Tomoki looked back and forth between the two arguing boys before taking a few nervous steps and dashing to catch up to them, properly starting the group's journey to Pegasusmon's home.

~~~~~

"You failed."

Aeoelmon snarled as they walked into the place that they had come to know as home base over the last few days. Their arms were crossed over their chest as they rolled their eyes in frustration. "I don't think I asked for your opinion, Lyramon," they grumbled angrily.

The fortress in question was positioned within the side of a rather dark mountain. Off in the distance, it was easy to see a pattern in the sky of a pink rose that pierced the purple heavens in an eerie display. The limited light from above was all that illuminated the fortress, and it kept Aeoelmon's current rival in conversation hidden in shadow.

Lyramon let out a small chuckle, though it was clearly heartless. The eyes were the windows to the soul, and Lyramon kept theirs hidden carefully to keep any unwanted people from trying to look too deeply at what lurked within. "I'm merely stating a fact, Aeoelmon," they said simply.

A stray trace of light found its way deeper into the cave, causing a reflection of silver to shine back at Aeoelmon. They looked away from it with a rough rotation of their head. "You can only say that because you didn't go through what I did," they muttered harshly. "You weren't there on that mountain. I bet you think you're special for being able to sit back here and watch. I get the feeling you believe you're free of criticism when you do such. Wrong you are."

Lyramon refused to let Aeoelmon's words get to them, and they remained unmoving in the face of the Warrior of Earth's endless insults. "We must focus on the mission. There are other matters that require our attention, and it would do us little good to stand around here bickering when there is work to be done yet," they told Aeoelmon, choosing their words carefully.

Aeoelmon couldn't hold back another snarl, and they turned on their heel before walking away, trying to find any hallway within the fortress that would get them away from that reflective punk. It hadn't been long since Aeoelmon and Lyramon met, but Aeoelmon could say conclusively in spite of this that the two of them did not get along.

Lyramon was far too deceptive for their tastes. They hid everything behind a mask of neutrality, seemingly not caring about what was happening while simultaneously noticing enough to pick apart whoever was their subject for the day. It was endlessly frustrating, and Aeoelmon couldn't stand them for it. They wanted nothing more than to take their gauntlets and ram them into Lyramon's skull until they saw nothing but stars and shards of rock.

Aeoelmon leaned up against the wall of the cave once they were sufficiently far away from Lyramon. They were already fed up with their shit, and they had barely been back for a few minutes. What the hell did Lyramon know anyways? It wasn't as if they had been there when the Spirit of Cybelemon drove them over the edge. Lyramon didn't understand anything. They were just taking another cheap shot as they sat on their high horse and mocked those beneath them. It wasn't anything knew, but it was still annoying as could be.

Aeoelmon didn't know what they were supposed to do about it though. After all, Lyramon was their leader of sorts. They were meant to be taking charge as the party went into battle against the rest of the Legendary Warriors. However, even if Lyramon was in charge, that didn't mean Aeoelmon had to like it. In fact, they were perfectly content with openly expressing how much they hated the idea of Lyramon being the one to lead the group.

They took in a deep breath and let it out, another angry huff leaving their lips. Aeoelmon didn't know how they were supposed to fix this, but they were going to find a way. If Lyramon was insistent on making their job harder, then they were most certainly going to face the consequences, no matter how much it pissed off their superiors.

~~~~~

Pegasusmon had led the trio into his house and allowed them a chance to sit down and eat. Takuya had already finished his meal, having eaten the selection of fruits placed before him without a second thought. He was glad to know that some fruit was normal in the Digital World. The taste of a regular pear between his teeth was oddly comforting, and it was a way of reminding him that he wasn't as far away from home as he thought. He didn't know how to express fully why it was relieving to eat normal food, but he figured the others understood. Regardless, he refrained from bringing it up so as to not annoy Koji further.

The black-haired boy was irritable enough as it was, and Takuya did not want to rise any higher on his shit list. Koji had been silent ever since the group arrived, leaving Takuya and Tomoki to carry on a kind conversation with Pegasusmon. Of course, the chat had died down when Pegasusmon wound up deciding to leave the house, saying that he had some brief business to attend to with one of his neighbors. He trusted the children enough to not cause problems before singing a brief farewell and walking out.

The silence that had covered the group ever since Pegasusmon's exit was already starting to bother Takuya, and he let out a sigh in response. He tucked his hand under his chin and looked at the table, bouncing his right leg up and down. It gave him something to do, at the very least, and it was better than just being bored.

Eventually, Takuya's gaze fell on Tomoki, who was still just as shifty and nervous as he had been since the group arrived on land after drifting through the river. He didn't seem to be able to sit still, always fidgeting around with something, whether it be the bracelet on his wrist or the plate that his fruit had been sitting on up until he finished them.

Takuya moved his hand away from his face and let it flop onto the wooden table as he spoke. "Tomoki, are you alright?" he questioned. "It seems like you have something on your mind, and I'm getting worried."

Tomoki snapped out of his daze, immediately flushing from the attention he received as a result. Even Koji was looking at him now. Tomoki shook his head furiously, refusing to meet anyone's eyes fully. "No... It's nothing to worry about. Seriously. Just keep on enjoying yourselves," he instructed.

"How can we enjoy ourselves right now?" Koji questioned bitterly with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Listen, if something's bothering you, it would be best if you just mentioned it already. It wouldn't do anyone any good if you're distracted in battle."

Takuya held back a snarky comment about how Koji was no better than Tomoki, figuring it would be best to avoid any petty drama that would distract from the subject at hand. After all, Tomoki had more than proven himself an expert at dodging questions when he wanted to, and Takuya wasn't about to let answers evade him again. That had happened far too many times already.

Tomoki looked back and forth between Koji and Takuya, trying to find a way out somehow. His eyes pleaded with theirs for them to back off, but when he realized that he wasn't going to be sneaking away from this confrontation, he let out a sigh and let his gaze drop to the table once again. "I... I hate all of this," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "I can't stand it."

"What do you hate so much?" Koji questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to have to be more specific than that if you really want us to understand what's bothering you."

Tomoki huffed again, but Takuya could tell that the sound was warped and strangled. A few seconds later, he saw tears starting to streak down Tomoki's cheeks. "It's all of this! we're on the run from the minions of Cherubimon. If he wanted to, he could kill us at any moment! He has to know that we're here now, and that means we're running from someone who wants to hurt us. Do you have any idea how terrifying that is?!"

Takuya tread carefully when he next opened his mouth to speak. "You're making it sound as if you've been through something like this before," he said softly. Takuya had never been the best when it came to reassuring others. In fact, emotions were probably where Takuya was at his weakest, but he was still going to do his best to try for the sake of Tomoki.

Tomoki hesitated, looking up to Takuya as liquid continued to slide down his pale face. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes before nodding. "Yeah... I do know what it's like," he admitted quietly. "It's something I got used to back at home, as much as I hate to say it... I don't know why I was called here by Ophanimon. It doesn't make any sense. After all, I can't deal with something this intense. It's not good for me. I'm going to snap sooner or later."

Koji didn't say anything, instead studying Tomoki with guarded eyes that made it impossible to read what he was thinking. Instead of bothering to probe further, Takuya looked to Tomoki gently. "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned.

Tomoki didn't speak at first, instead rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. His jacket had dried out considerably compared to the way it was earlier, but it was still slightly damp. Regardless, it didn't seem to bother him. "Yeah... I think that would be good. I've been bottling it up for a long time," Tomoki whispered. "It's my brother."

Takuya tilted his head to the side at the confession. "Your brother?" he echoed. He already had a bad feeling about whatever Tomoki was about to say, and his stomach began to twist into a sickening knot preemptively.

Tomoki nodded. "Yeah. My older brother... His name is Yutaka. I haven't seen him in a while because of what he did to me and my family," he continued. "In fact, he's not allowed to be around us anymore. It's a legal issue nowadays."

Takuya wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, so he swallowed nervously and watched Tomoki with a gaze that he prayed was sympathetic. He was sure that the younger boy would continue whenever he was ready to do so.

Sure enough, that was what he did. "Yutaka... He's way older than I am. He's been an adult ever since I was younger. I don't know what happened... I think he got jealous of me or something. Our parents were always really kind and sweet, but it didn't matter. He's been violent as long as I can remember," Tomoki said softly.

Even Koji seemed to be stunned by this, and Takuya was surprised to see the first trace of an emotion that wasn't bitter anger appear on the Warrior of Light's face. Still, he refused to comment on such and take attention away from Tomoki when the younger boy was finally opening up about what was bothering him so much.

"He always seemed to be a few steps behind me. Before I came here, we had to get a restraining order against him to keep him from doing anything too awful. Still, I always got scared that he was going to be there when I looked over my shoulder. I couldn't ever escape him. Even after he was out of our lives, it didn't matter. He was still always in my mind, always trying to get me to think about what he was capable of doing to me," Tomoki continued.

"And being on the run from Cherubimon's minions is reminding you of that," Takuya concluded. "I'm sorry about all of this... I bet it's hard to have to deal with all that baggage while also running for your life."

Tomoki nodded. He raised his hands up to cover his face as he rubbed at his eyes once again. "Yeah... I know that this is a different situation. It isn't Yutaka I need to worry about now. Instead, it's monsters that were sent by a twisted Digimon. Still... There are too many parallels for me to be comfortable with it," he told the others.

Takuya sighed. "Yeah... I get that. I mean, it would be hard enough to deal with something like that even if you didn't have the fear of your brother holding you back," he said. "Being on the run constantly is hurtful to your mind already."

"You have no idea," Tomoki laughed bitterly. "Yeah... That's about it though. The point is that I'm scared of my brother, and that fear has carried over to the Digital World. Realistically, I know that he isn't here. I'm fully aware of the fact that he can't get to me here. Even so... That doesn't stop me from getting nervous about him. What if he finds a way here? It's not like the law can keep him back when the only law here has crumbled thanks to Cherubimon. Besides, things work differently here. It wouldn't hold up anyways."

"I'm sorry about that," Takuya repeated, unsure of what else he could say. He got the feeling that Tomoki was almost done talking about it, and judging by the fact that he hadn't gotten into detail, Takuya could tell it was traumatic for him. He couldn't blame Tomoki for feeling that way, and he felt sick and upset on behalf of his new companion.

Tomoki shrugged. "Don't worry about it... There's nothing we can really do about it here anyways. I'm going to focus on the task at hand. That's what matters most," he declared. "I can think about Yutaka later on when we're back home... Or maybe I shouldn't... Yeah. Probably not."

"What are you talking about?" Koji asked, looking to Tomoki with an intense gaze. He wasn't exactly glaring, but the intense upset that was stirring behind them was visible to Takuya regardless.

Tomoki flinched at the expression on Koji's face, prompting the black-haired boy to look away as red rose in his features. "I... I shouldn't talk badly about him like that. It's not a good idea. He's still my brother, even if I'm not exactly happy with him right now. You're not supposed to think negatively of your family under any circumstances... That's what everyone likes to tell me, anyways," Tomoki replied.

Koji slammed his hands on the table and rose to his feet. Once again, there was fury boiling in his deep sapphire eyes. "Bullshit," he declared. The word wasn't exactly loud, but it was noisy enough to echo ominously through the small hut.

Tomoki cringed at the sound as he looked up at Koji slowly. There was fear in his eyes, and Takuya could tell that he was evaluating how fast he could book it to the door if this situation somehow went south. "I... What are you talking about?" Tomoki questioned slowly.

"He treated you like garbage. You have every right to be angry with him," Koji announced, trying to make eye contact with Tomoki no matter how much the younger boy resisted. "In fact, you fully deserve to be upset. From the way you're making it sound, he was an abusive piece of shit. You deserve to be mad. You have a right to hate someone like that."

It wasn't hard to see that Tomoki was shocked at this declaration. He looked down, rubbing at his eyes once more as he refused to properly meet Koji's gaze. "I... I still don't know..." he murmured. "It's a lot more complicated than you're making it sound... He was jealous of me all along, so... Maybe it's my fault. If I wasn't there, then--"

"That's enough of that," Takuya piped in. "If he's getting mad at you simply for existing, then he's the one in the wrong. You have a right to live and thrive, and if he's going to get upset with you for something so trivial, then he clearly has issues that he needs to address on his own time."

Tomoki glanced to Takuya briefly, surprised that he had taken Koji's side on the matter. He sighed shortly after. "I... I guess I never thought about it this way..." Tomoki admitted. "All my life, I've been trying to make excuses for him, I suppose. I mean, there had to be a reason that he wound up like that, and if I'm the reason, then... Is he really the one to get mad at when he winds up being upset? It doesn't seem right to me..."

"Then trust us when we say that it's wrong," Koji cut in harshly. "He's the one who deserves your anger. Stop aiming it at yourself when that's so obviously incorrect. You should be mad at him, not you."

Tomoki swallowed nervously, trying to fully take in his words in the heavy silence of the room. Eventually, he nodded. "I... I'll try..." he muttered. "I don't know how easily I'll be able to convince myself that I've been wrong all these years, but... I guess I can try and make it better for myself."

"You had better," Koji murmured, sitting down with a resounding echo that made Takuya cringe. The anger that surrounded the Warrior of Light sent a shiver down his spine, and Takuya couldn't help but be worried.

There was something about the way that Koji was acting that made it seem as if Tomoki's story had struck a nerve with him. Perhaps there was something darker going on behind the scenes for Koji as well. It certainly wouldn't be surprising given how upset he was.

The room fell into an uncomfortable state of quiet once again, and Takuya looked to Tomoki. He was glad to see that the boy had stopped crying, though it was clear that he was going to take a while to fully pull himself back together after such a draining dump of emotions. Takuya couldn't blame him in the slightest. In fact, Takuya himself felt sick after merely hearing about the disgusting actions of Yutaka, and he didn't even know the man himself.

Tomoki was the first one to pipe up again after the awkward phase of silence. "Koji... Are you alright? It seems like you're bothered by something too..." he said carefully. "Have you gone through something similar...?"

Koji, who had been staring down at the wooden table, slowly moved his head to address Tomoki. "It's not a big deal," he scoffed. "Just forget about it. We solved your problem, and that's what matters."

"If I recall correctly, you were telling Tomoki to talk about his feelings just a moment ago, but now, you're refusing to do the same?" Takuya questioned, frowning in Koji's direction. "I feel as if that's some slightly questionable behavior on your part."

Koji glared angrily at Takuya, only tearing his gaze away when he was sure that his unwillingness to speak about whatever was bothering him had been more than sufficiently communicated. Takuya let out a sigh, trying to hide his agitation with Koji's attitude. He wasn't going to give up that easily. Koji was going to have to talk sooner or later.

Before Takuya could weasel any extra information out of Koji, the door to the hut opened, and Pegasusmon trotted inside. He kicked the door closed again behind him with a gentle motion before examining the group with fond eyes. "I hope your stay here has been pleasant so far," he said kindly.

Tomoki looked to Pegasusmon and smiled. It was hard to see that he had been crying just a few short minutes beforehand, and Takuya realized that the younger boy was a much better actor than he had been giving him credit for before. "It has. Thank you again for letting us stay here," he told the Digimon. 

"What did you have to leave and take care of anyways?" Koji questioned. He was clearly relieved for the distraction, and he raised an eyebrow in Pegasusmon's direction suspiciously. "You seemed awfully excited to run off."

"A neighbor asked me to deliver a few crops, and I didn't want to keep her waiting," Pegasusmon replied. "Nefertimon already does a lot for me, and I wouldn't want to disturb her by taking too long."

"It's not a big deal anyways," Takuya assured him. "We've been able to take care of ourselves here. Thank you again for inviting us over in the first place. We really do appreciate it."

"No need to thank me," Pegasusmon said, and Takuya could hear the smile in his voice. "Stay for as long as you would like. Consider my home as yours. After all, if you're truly fighting on behalf of Lord Seraphimon, then you more than deserve this space."

Pegasusmon walked out not long after, and Takuya watched him go before turning back to the other two people at the table. He knew just as well as Tomoki that Koji wasn't going to be saying anything. The interruption from Pegasusmon had forced their opportunity to make Koji talk slip down the drain, and while it wasn't ideal, there wasn't anything they could do about it now. 

Takuya decided to change the subject, and he looked up at the ceiling with a frown as he spoke. "You know... I've been wondering about Aeoelmon. How in the world did they manage to transform into Cybelemon? I mean, it looked like they touched a Spirit even if they had already transformed while using a Spirit. That doesn't really make much sense. After all, everything we've been led to believe up to this point has made us think that there's only one Spirit for each element. Bokomon surely would have noticed it if there were multiple Spirits per element," he said. 

"Then again, Bokomon hasn't been given the chance to look fully through that big book of his," Tomoki pointed out. "Maybe there are more than one... And if that's the case, then I bet we're going to have to find the other Spirits too. Aeoelmon... Cybelemon... The Warrior of Earth certainly gave us a sound thrashing. I don't know if we'll be able to defeat Cherubimon at this current power level."

"We'll figure something out," Koji declared bluntly. "We have to figure something out, even if it means we have to search all over this damn world to find the Spirits. A lot is riding on our victory here, and we can't afford to slack off just because it gets a little bit hard."

Takuya let out an angry sigh. "I wasn't suggesting that we do something like that. I know we can't just run away from something like this now that we're involved," he snapped. "It's just something to keep in mind."

"Please don't fight," Tomoki sighed. "We have bigger things to think about than another argument... Maybe we should set out and find the others. I hope they're okay. We haven't seen them since we fell off the mountain."

"I don't think heading out would be as good of an idea as you think," Koji frowned. "They can move much faster than us since they can fly. Besides, we're exhausted. If we started walking now, we would be susceptible to attack, and if we were ambushed, there would be nothing for us to do about it. We'd be sitting ducks."

"So... You think that we should just wait here for Izumi and Junpei to find us?" Takuya questioned, looking to Koji in shock. "I'm surprised, Koji. I was halfway expecting you to bolt off at the soonest possible moment to spend more time by yourself. You had no qualms about abandoning us before, after all."

"Please don't fight," Tomoki repeated, his tone far sharper than before. "We can wait for them to find us, and then we can try to learn more about the other Spirit that Aeoelmon had. Bokomon might be able to find an explanation now that he knows what he's looking for. I bet his curiosity is already getting to him after seeing Cybelemon come out."

Takuya sighed and looked down at the table. "Alright," he grumbled. He hadn't spent much time with Koji yet, but he already knew that he was not going to be getting along well with the Warrior of Light. How could Koji be so stubborn and rude yet so right all the time? It was getting frustrating already, and the two had barely been around each other for half a day. 

If Koji had the same complaints about Takuya, which it was easy to assume he did, he was hiding them rather well. He looked down at the table with a glare that could easily commit murder if looks could kill. Takuya watched him carefully, waiting for him to do something but not sure what it would be. 

"The element of Earth is one of the powers under Cherubimon, right?" Tomoki questioned. "I mean, between the three of us and the other two, we have all the Spirits from Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Both of them were unable to come and speak with us directly when we came to the Digital World, so we had to fend for ourselves..."

"But Cherubimon isn't in that same position," Koji finished for him. "In other words, he would have been able to reach out to the other Legendary Warriors who are under his jurisdiction and make them come to see him. From there, he could have done something to corrupt them."

"Maybe he found out a way to make them stay transformed," Takuya suggested. "I mean, I doubt that the Spirits would just be able to manifest on their own and then start walking around. If that was the case, the Spirits would have been revived ages ago, and there wouldn't have been a need to call us from Earth to act as hosts for them."

"We didn't see a D-Tector on Aeoelmon, so that wouldn't be too surprising," Tomoki agreed with a nod. "But if that's all the case, then it makes me wonder about the other four... Steel, Water, Wood, and Darkness, I believe..."

"They're all under Cherubimon's elemental power, so it's very possible that we'll have to fight against them too," Takuya sighed with a shake of his head. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I definitely hope that isn't the case, but... It's looking pretty likely that we're going to wind up having to fight against the other Warriors, and unless we can buff up fast, that could cause some serious problems."

"We'll figure something out," Koji cut in bluntly. "We aren't about to just let Cherubimon win and then take over the world, are we? If you think that we're going to be giving in that easily, you really need reexamine your options."

Takuya bit back yet another harsh remark directed at the Warrior of Light, and he tried to figure out something that he could latch his attention onto that wouldn't send him spiraling into another argument. In the end, he tucked his hands behind his head and looked back at the ceiling. He tilted his chair backwards until it was only on two legs. "I have to wonder about the rest of the Legendary Warriors though... What are they like? Where are they now?"

Takuya's questions were left unanswered when the other two had nothing to say on the matter. He knew that they were just as clueless as he was, but that didn't stop his curious mind from running free. He hoped that the remaining Warriors were friends rather than foes, but judging by the way Aeoelmon had behaved the night before, the chances of that were going down rather quickly, and he was left feeling uneasy about the inevitable encounter where the Warriors clashed... 

~~~~~

The footsteps of the woman were too quiet to be heard in the fortress where Aeoelmon and Lyramon were staying. She was far too graceful and delicate to make enough sound to attract the attention of the other two on her own, giving her the incredible ability to slip past the still-upset Aeoelmon without upsetting them further. 

Pale pink gloves went up her hands, and she clutched at a green bow made of vines. Magenta bands made of roses wrapped around her upper arms just below her shoulders. Her dress had a pink transparent segment up near the chest, in between her green choker and the swirls that showed the start of solid fabric. There was a darkened segment of green at the line between the sheer material and the rest of the dress, and the symbol of Wood was stitched in brown where the two swirls connected. The main segment of the dress was a lighter green shade, ending with pink outlines that showed off the petal pattern at the edge of the skirt. 

A pink sash was wrapped around her waist, and lengthy ribbons flowed behind her. The rose pendant connected to the ribbons had the symbol of Wood drawn on it as well. On her feet were ballet slippers of a pastel green color. Ribbons of pink and green wove up her legs, and roses tied off the fabric just below her knees. A vine mask wrapped around her eyes, hiding them from view fully. Sitting atop her head was a silver tiara with a glimmering pink gem at the center. Her hair was a peach color and flowed freely down to her hips. Flower petals of orange, pink, and green were woven into her hair on the top layer. 

As she continued to glide effortlessly through the fortress, a light hum escaped her lips. It sounded like a song from the heavens themselves, and most who heard it would be left entranced before she even took three steps. There was something about her that felt holy, and even though she lacked any prominent connections to angels, the Warrior of Wood relished in it. 

"Fioremon."

The song was enough to make Lyramon notice that the woman, Fioremon, was present, prompting the Warrior of Wood to stop walking and turn to face them. She tilted her head to one side, and a few petals cascaded from her tresses and onto the floor. She gripped her bow with both hands, still looking delicate as a flower even when faced with the scheming Lyramon. "Yes?" Fioremon asked, a gentle smile appearing on her face. Unlike the grins that Lyramon regularly painted on, she looked genuine as could be without a shred of malice to be found. 

"I would like you to go and find the Legendary Warriors under the power of Seraphimon and Ophanimon," Lyramon continued. "I know where they are located, and I would appreciate it if you went to take care of them."

"How did you figure out where they were?" Fioremon questioned, straightening herself out with the promise of a job. "I thought that they went missing in the aftermath of the fight with Cybelemon on the side of the mountain."

"I used logical deduction," Lyramon answered nonchalantly with a shrug and a shake of their head. "It matters little though. I would like you to go and take care of them. Oh, and be quiet about this, would you? I wouldn't want Aeoelmon to find out. They've been moody ever since failing their own mission."

Fioremon nodded her understanding, not bothering to acknowledge the obvious jab Lyramon made at the Warrior of Earth. "I'll do exactly as you command," she told her leader gently. She started to walk away once again. The seemingly endless supply of flower petals that lived within her hair left a trail behind as she continued to glide delicately through the fortress. Each colorful petal drifted slowly to the rough ground, and it was as if the world around Fioremon moved slower than everything else. Once she was at the entrance to the cave, an empty space that led out to seemingly nothing, the plants that lived at the bottom of the mountain began to rise up. 

A pathway appeared beneath Fioremon with each absolutely silent step. Her grace and balance had her seeming like a dancer. The plants were seemingly just an extension of her, barely distinguishable from the limbs that she had under perfect control at all times. In a word, she was refined, a far cry from the harsh snark of Aeoelmon and clever unpredictability of Lyramon. 

"You sent Fioremon out to take care of them?"

Lyramon didn't even turn when they heard the angry, growling voice of Aeoelmon from behind them. "I believe that Fioremon would be a better piece to play at this moment in the game," they responded simply. "You tried, and you were unsuccessful in your mission. You lost control of your Beast Spirit, and if you tried to slide into it now, we would find ourselves right back where we started. It's a risk that I simply cannot take."

"It's a risk that you can't take," Aeoelmon scoffed with a dramatic roll of their eyes. "Not we. Just you. I swear, you're so damn selfish, but you always hide it behind that air of perfection. We're meant to be fighting together. You shouldn't just boss us around all the time and then act like nothing is wrong when we understandably get pissed. You're not thinking of others. It's always just about you, and I'm tired of it."

Lyramon let out a small sigh and turned around slowly. Their expression was unreadable as always. "You didn't deny that you can't control your Beast Spirit," they pointed out. "You lost control of Cybelemon. If you attempted to use that power now, you would become wild, and we can't take time to calm down a feral Warrior of Earth if we wish to win this war."

"Fioremon doesn't even have a Beast Spirit at this point!" Aeoelmon shouted, slamming their fist into the nearby wall. The entire mountain quaked gently with the unchained rage of the Warrior of Earth. "If she starts to lose her grip on the battle, then she doesn't have a failsafe to fall back onto, and then you'll be short a soldier. Quit acting like this is a game when our lives are at stake here."

"My calling it a game was a metaphor, one you clearly did not catch onto," Lyramon told Aeoelmon, tilting their head to the side gently. Every move they made made it harder to figure out what was going on inside their head. "I believe that this is the best option for us, and I will not take back my decision. I made the proper ruling, and if you disagree with it, then that is your issue to grapple with."

Aeoelmon snorted. "Just because Cherubimon put you in charge doesn't mean that you get to act all high and mighty! I've had enough of your shit already!" they roared. "When you actually get out there and do something for once... Maybe then I'll place an ounce of trust in you. For now, all you've done is shown yourself to be an unpredictable wild card who can and will turn on the rest of us the instant that things get tough. Too bad, sunshine! You can't just decide when we're not worth working alongside anymore for the sake of your own convenience!"

Lyramon watched Aeoelmon carefully for another handful of seconds before speaking once again. "Are you done?" they asked slowly. 

"Yes," Aeoelmon told them sternly as they crossed their arms. "Though I get the feeling you would start talking regardless of what my answer was."

"I make the best decisions for the future of our team. Self-preservation is important, you see," Lyramon said to Aeoelmon. "Surely you must understand that. After all, we can't do anything for Cherubimon if we're hurt or dead. I would like you to try and see things through my eyes every once in a while. If we get injured, it falls back on me. I'm the strategist of our team, after all."

Aeoelmon sighed. "Yeah, yeah, okay," they grumbled. "I've had enough of this conversation. You've probably got better things to do than listen to me talk anyways, so I might as well just cut my losses and leave now."

Aeoelmon stomped away soon after, and Lyramon watched them with a passive expression. If they were upset about the outcome of the conversation, they hid it well. Instead of remaining in place any longer, they turned on their heel and walked away, off to see what else the fortress held for them. There was no reasoning with Aeoelmon when they got like this, so Lyramon's best option would simply be to wait for them to cool off. It was impossible to say how long that would take, but it wasn't as if there was another choice. 

~~~~~

The idea of what the other Legendary Warriors were like left silence hanging in the hut for an oddly long time. Takuya gave up on having a conversation with the others at this point. Tomoki was still recovering emotionally from the dump that talking about his brother was, and Takuya fully understood that. However, he did not understand Koji's constant attitude, and he figured that it was a better idea to just keep his mouth shut rather than try to coax any further conversation out of the Warrior of Light. It wasn't as if it would go anywhere anyways, so why bother? 

Takuya had been sitting quietly in his seat for a few minutes when he heard noise come from outside. At first, he wasn't sure of what it could be, but after a handful of seconds, he realized that it sounded like rustling. The best comparison he could think of was wind sweeping through a field of grass, though that still seemed like a notable understatement when the volume comparison was brought into the equation. 

Instinctively, Takuya got to his feet and moved over to the window. There were curtains covering up the entrance from the outside, but it was clear to see that the natural light inside the house had gone down considerably, almost as if something was blocking it out. With a curious gaze, he reached out one hand and pulled the curtains back, but once he did, a yelp of shock escaped his lips. 

The window had been covered entirely by a large plant. It was hard to say what exactly it was, but Takuya was sure that it hadn't been there before. The room wouldn't have gotten so much darker seemingly out of nowhere if it had been present all along. However, if it had randomly appeared, then that left only one question... 

"Where did it come from?" Tomoki questioned. He had gotten to his feet as well and was now standing just behind Takuya. "I-I wonder who could have made something like that grow out of nowhere..."

Koji seemingly had already seen enough suspicious activity, and he crossed over to where the door was located. With a swift motion, he jerked the knob sideways and threw the door open. However, rather than open grass, Koji was met with the unpleasant sight of another large plant outside. Now that there was a larger area that could be examined, Takuya came to the conclusion that it had to be grass that was forced to grow large enough to swallow the house entirely. 

Koji growled at the sight of the large grass and immediately reached for his pocket, pulling out his D-Tector in the blink of an eye. "I've had enough of this," he snarled under his breath. With a swift button press, a ring of data appeared around his hand, and the process of Spirit Evolution began without a second thought. The cocoon of light vanished soon afterwards, and Lobomon was left in Koji's place. 

Immediately, Lobomon summoned his sword of light, and he began to slash quickly at the grass covering the door. The quick motions had the grass disappearing, and it was cut to little more than debris a few seconds later. The small chunks of grass that remained were sent flying away on the breeze, never to be seen by the group again. 

Once the entrance was cleared, Lobomon dashed out of the house, leaving only Takuya and Tomoki inside. The two boys shared a knowing glance before they followed Koji's lead in Spirit Evolving. Agunimon and Kumamon appeared in a flash of data and light. They trailed behind Lobomon and walked out of the hut to see what was going on outside. 

Lobomon's gaze was locked on someone by the time that they arrived at his side. Agunimon followed his line of sight and realized that there was a person standing nearby on the grass. It was a woman who appeared to have a plant theme about her outfit. Something about her didn't seem human, though it wasn't Agunimon who figured out why. 

"Look!" Kumamon cried out. He pointed one of his white fingers at the center of the woman's chest, showing off the symbol of Wood that was plainly sewn into the green fabric of her dress. "She must be the Warrior of Wood!"

"Just who are you?" Lobomon questioned, taking a small step forward as he sunk into a fighting stance. 

The woman didn't seem bothered by the action. "You can call me Fioremon," she eventually replied. Her voice made it seem as if she was halfway asleep, though there was something serene and delicate about her. She raised one hand towards the house, and the large grass that had grown up over the hut began to recede until it was back to its normal size. Her other hand grasped at a bow made of vines. 

"What are you doing here?" Agunimon inquired next, though a sinking feeling deep inside him said that he already had the answer. It seemed plain as day given that she was the one responsible for burying the house in grass. What ally would do something like that?

"I was sent to defeat you on behalf of Cherubimon," Fioremon answered, still sounding dreamlike in her speech patterns. She repositioned her bow until she was ready to fire it. The vines that made up the weapon spawned other brambles that wove together to create an arrow. The process was quick yet oddly beautiful, Agunimon had to admit. 

The arrow shot that spiraled outwards from the bow came close to hitting Agunimon, and he ducked to the side to keep from being hit head-on by the strike. He snarled at the attack and watched as the arrow traveled off into the distance before falling to the ground. As soon as it touched down in the grass, it began to unfold, sinking into the plants below a few seconds later. 

"Why are you doing this?!" Kumamon cried out, already starting to take a step closer to Fioremon. His hands were clasped tightly into fists, and he looked ready to launch himself at Fioremon. However, he kept as still as possible to keep from potentially spurring her into another attack. 

"I have orders," Fioremon said simply. She lowered her bow and pushed her left arm forwards, sending a line of vines to grow up from a horizontal line between herself and the rest of the Warriors. 

Lobomon and Agunimon both jumped out of the way, though they were left divided by the attack. Kumamon slid to the right, ending up on the same side of the attack as Agunimon. He prepared his cannon and started to aim, ready to fire as soon as he got the chance to do so. 

Agunimon started by sending out a barrage of fiery darts towards Fioremon, though she raised a chunk of grass in front of her to block the attack from hitting her. The flames hit the barrier and sparked out ineffectively, making Agunimon growl. He would have expected hitting the plants to set everything in the immediate area on fire, but instead, they simply disappeared. Perhaps Fioremon was stronger than she was letting on. 

Kumamon took this as a chance to fire off his own attack, and countless snowballs flew free from the end of his cannon. The barrier around Fioremon lowered when it started to show wear and tear under the constant hits, though it didn't seem to be much of an issue. Fioremon dodged each and every attack with the grace of a professional dancer, not bothered in the slightest by the way Kumamon was trying to freeze her. In fact, she was humming under her breath as she wove her way between the last few snowballs. 

When the attacks stopped, Fioremon twirled in a small circle before landing back on her feet, just as perfectly balanced as ever before. "You're going to have to try harder than that," she told the trio of Warriors with a small smile. Instead of giving them the chance to attack, she raised her bow once again, ready to release yet another arrow. 

However, she never got the chance to fire. A sudden cluster of yellow stars rained down from above, hitting Fioremon's hands. She dropped the arrow, prompting it to disperse into nothingness. She pulled her other wrist back to nurse her injury while still holding tightly to her bow. 

Agunimon's eyes went wide as he tried to figure out where the attack had come from. He glanced skywards and saw that Pegasusmon was flying in place above the house. The armor at the front of his head was glowing, though the shine eventually dulled and faded completely. He must have been the one to attack. 

"Pegasusmon!" Kumamon shouted, a smile appearing on his face. He looked up to the yellow horse in surprised elation. "What are you doing here?"

"I noticed something was wrong and came as soon as I could," Pegasusmon replied, still flapping his wings to stay aloft in the sky. "But that matters little. I don't know who this is, but I'm not going to let her get away with hurting you!" 

Agunimon grinned at his words and looked back to Fioremon. She was whimpering under her breath, still recovering from the starry strike unleashed by Pegasusmon. When she realized that the group was looking to her again, she forced herself back to her previous posture, shoulders pressed back in a display of silent pride. "I'm not going to let you win," she declared firmly. 

Agunimon saw a figure moving from the other side of the wall of vines, and he knew without needing to check that it was Lobomon. The Warrior of Light went in close for a swipe with his sword, though the blow ultimately touched nothing when Fioremon jumped backwards. A shower of petals was left along the pathway that she had moved over. 

Lobomon fired out a blast of energy, though this time, the attack came from the gun on his wrist rather than the sword between his fingers. Fioremon dodged it, but only barely. She lost her footing for a few precious seconds before fully recovering, a frown planted firmly upon her features. 

Agunimon frowned to himself before getting ready for his next attack. The battle was only beginning, and he wasn't about to let Fioremon get away with victory. The others were counting on him, and he wasn't about to let them down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I work on this story, the more excited about it I get.
> 
> Overall, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. The last chapter marked our primary last stop as far as early plot beats from canon, but this is total divergence. Given the heavier themes of this rewrite, I didn't think the original ideas for episodes seven and eight would mesh all that well, so they've been replaced completely. 
> 
> In fact, from here on out, it's nearly entirely new content aside from a few major plot beats way down the road. All of the Beast Spirits are found in different ways, things happen out of order, and lots of shenanigans happen with the new Warriors. I hope you enjoyed canon, because we're not going back to anything resembling it for quite some time. 
> 
> One thing I learned during this chapter that I really didn't expect is how fun it is to write the three Fallen Warriors (Aeoelmon, Lyramon, and Fioremon) who have shown up so far. Granted, Lyramon still hasn't had a proper introduction, but you know what I mean. You can always tell when Aeoelmon's perspective is being followed since they're so much more vulgar than the rest of their teammates. At this point, we've just got the Warrior of Water left, though we'll meet her soon enough along with a few other surprises.
> 
> I also greatly enjoyed indulging in Tomoki's angst, though that's not too surprising. I love writing hurt and comfort content, and this was a great place for me to get that out of my system. I hope you all enjoyed it too, because there's definitely more where that came from, especially for the next chapter. 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be back again next week with chapter eight!
> 
> -Digital


	8. Rising Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and Junpei set their sights on reuniting with the rest of the team, getting to know each other along the way.

A few hours had passed since the battle with Cybelemon had drawn to a close. Izumi and Junpei were walking along the river that had been revealed to lurk beneath the mountain. Bokomon and Neemon walked a few feet behind them. None of the four dared to speak a word. 

The rain had cleared up, but the area was still soaked. Junpei was inwardly thankful that the area next to the river wasn't grassy, instead being covered in rocks. He didn't think he could deal with mud on top of everything else the day had thrown at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and focused on taking steps toward their destination.

The sun had started by slowly creeping its way over the horizon, and even though it was now shining brightly overhead, there was something about it that seemed ominous. Junpei watched as jagged shadows passed him by, and a sigh escaped his lips. 

He looked upwards to where Izumi was a few paces ahead of him. She hadn't spoken a word since the group set off hours prior. Junpei had pointed out that if they remained in the city, danger could find them again. What if Cybelemon returned? The risk was too great. Luckily, she seemed more than happy to start walking in the direction that Takuya, Tomoki, and Koji had been swept away. 

However, she was oddly silent. Junpei still didn't know the other members of his group all that well, but he was positive that it was strange to see Izumi so quiet. She was talented when it came to putting on a mask and seeming as if everything was fine despite her true feelings on the matter. Getting through to the real her that rested beneath that was a difficult task though, and Junpei wasn't sure how he was supposed to probe any deeper when she was so resistant to it. 

Izumi's first action in ages aside from simply walking was to swing her hair over one shoulder. She squeezed it out, letting a cascade of raindrops fall to the ground beneath her. The rocks below were splattered instantly with the liquid, and Junpei watched the spot where her hair dropped the water until he could no longer stare at it. 

Junpei let out another sigh and tore his eyes away from the ground and up to Izumi once again. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "You haven't said anything since we left the city."

"I'm starting to get a bit worried myself," Bokomon declared. When Junpei looked over his shoulder at the short Digimon, he saw that Bokomon was flicking through the pages of his book as he walked. Even if he was worried about Izumi as Junpei was, his first priority was to figure out more about Cybelemon, it seemed. 

"I'm just worried about them," Izumi finally answered. Junpei halfway expected her to continue, to explain herself further, but her lips remained firmly sealed. She tossed her blonde hair, which was still darkened by the rainwater, back over her shoulder. The action caused another splash of droplets which Junpei only narrowly missed being hit by thanks to being a few feet behind her. 

"We all are, but you're clearly hiding more than that. Why don't you talk to us about it?" Junpei questioned. He hadn't ever been the best when it came to coaxing emotional information out of people. Junpei in general wasn't amazing when it came to navigating the minefield that seemed to be human feelings, and this situation was only proving to him once again why he tended to avoid subjects of this nature. 

Izumi let out a sigh and stopped walking for a moment. When she did, Junpei could see that she was shaking lightly. He couldn't tell if it was because of the rain or her concern for the rest of the group, and in the end, he settled on it being both. After a few seconds, she shook her head and started walking forward once again. 

"It's nothing," Izumi told him firmly after a few more steps. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" As if to assert that she was finished having the conversation, she sped up in her walking, causing the distance between herself and Junpei to only grow larger. 

Junpei frowned as she walked further away, and he stared down at the rocky ground beneath him. What was he supposed to do now? He could barely manage his own feelings, so what was he meant to do when he wanted to reach out to Izumi and make her feel better too? It wasn't as if he was in the best emotional state as it was. The previous battle had left him feeling worn-down and aggravated, and he didn't know he was supposed to put on a positive expression when he was already feeling like crap. 

Izumi's next words were so quiet that Junpei wasn't sure if he actually heard her say them or not. "I don't want to lose them," she whispered. He could have sworn that he saw another drop of water hit the rocks below, but he didn't think it had come from her soaking hair that time. 

Junpei bit his lip and pulled his D-Tector from his pocket. He was glad that the devices seemed to be waterproof, because if they weren't, they would be in serious trouble given how heavy the downpour after the previous fight had been. It had been raining all night, and the devices surely would have been ruined had they not come with a built-in defense against the water. 

The symbol of Thunder looked back at Junpei on the screen, and he frowned at it. In a way, it was somewhat ironic. He had been selected by some higher power to save the Digital World from Cherubimon's reign of terror, but he still didn't know how to handle talking to someone his age. 

It wasn't as if this was a new revelation to him. In fact, Junpei had been fully aware of it for quite some time. Back on Earth, he had been as lonely as it got, only ever finding solace when talking to people online. Nobody ever bothered to make friends with him for some reason or another, and while he tried to be as kind as possible to those who did speak to him, he still struggled. It was beyond frustrating when he didn't understand what he was doing wrong. 

Then there was Izumi. She seemed to be the complete opposite of him in that respect. She was a gymnastics star and one of the most popular girls around. Anyone would be lucky to be friends with her. The fact of the matter was that she and Junpei led completely different lives, and it was only because of the Digital World that their paths were crossing in the first place. 

Part of Junpei wished that Blitzmon would have the answers he needed, but he knew that wasn't going to be the case. The Spirit of Thunder was an extension of himself now, and Blitzmon had every shortcoming that Junpei did where personality was concerned. Even if the Spirit had saved him before, it wouldn't be able to fix everything, and it certainly couldn't patch this issue back together. With a frustrated frown, Junpei shoved his D-Tector back into his pocket and kept walking. Knowing what had to be done but not knowing how to do it was really starting to piss him off, and it hadn't even been a day yet. 

"I wish I could be more like you."

Junpei looked up when he heard Izumi's voice, and a frown formed on his features. "What are you talking about?" he asked. His eyes were wide as saucers. Nobody had ever said something like that to him before. If anything, he was used as a comparison at the other end of the spectrum. Others often looked at him and thought that at least they weren't as bad as he was. 

"You're so... Open," Izumi eventually replied. She started to slow down, allowing Junpei to fall into step beside her. "I don't know how you can be so free and confident with who you are. I mean, you've been so loyal to your true personality ever since we got here."

Junpei's mind was cast back to the various smiles Izumi had plastered on her face with that regal elegance she seemed to embody. It was clear that there was something falsified about those grins, but he hadn't been able to find the words to say anything on the matter. Now, it seemed he didn't have to. Izumi was bringing it up of her own volition. 

"I mean... I guess so," Junpei eventually said. He looked over to her, but when he realized that she wasn't in the mood for making eye contact, he pulled his gaze away to concentrate on the road ahead. 

"It's amazing. It's like you don't care in the slightest what others have to say about you, and... I think that's pretty cool," Izumi went on. "Seriously. I mean, just look at yourself. You've been nothing but nice, and given the circumstances, I would say that's pretty impressive."

Junpei hesitated at her words. He wasn't sure what he was meant to say in response. A million thoughts were swirling rapidly in his head, but he couldn't figure out how to voice his thoughts, leaving him able to only choke out a select phrase. "Thanks," he finally managed to tell her after what felt like a decade-long pause. 

"You're analytical and kind. You're giving it your all to talk to us even though, in all technicality, we're complete strangers to each other. It's refreshing to see someone care so much about reaching out to others rather than sticking to cliques," Izumi explained. 

Junpei bit back a comment about how he was being open since he didn't have a clique. In this world, nobody knew him the way they did back home. He was only acquainted with the name of Izumi from rumors around school rather than her personality, and if he was able to walk around free of gossip or other burdens, he was going to take advantage of it and try to make friends. It was the perfect natural step for him to make. 

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to say something like that," Junpei admitted. "I mean, look at you. You're talking about how cool I am, but you're incredible. You're the star of the school's gymnastics team. I've heard rumors going around about how you would be able to make a career out of it, and that's certainly something impressive. With how much people talk about you, there's no doubt in my mind that you're one of the most popular people I've ever come into contact with."

"It's all fake," Izumi said quickly when he was done speaking. She stopped walking for a moment, and Junpei followed suit. Behind them, Neemon slowed down, but Bokomon was too focused on his book to observe that the rest of the group had come to a halt, causing him to barrel into Izumi's calves. She gasped and looked back at him. Bokomon shot her an apologetic glance before shoving his face back into the tome as Izumi kept walking. Neemon had to drag him along in order to make sure he caught up. 

"Fake?" Junpei echoed once he was able to remove his gaze from the two small Digimon behind him. "What are you talking about?" The image of her perfectly-crafted smiles came to mind, and he realized that she was about to talk about how she had come to be such an amazing performer. 

"People like the idea of me, but they don't ever want to get to know me," Izumi explained. When Junpei frowned in confusion, she continued. "Think about it this way. Everyone knows of Izumi Orimoto, the gymnastics star who will go on to change the world, but when it comes down to just me... Izumi Orimoto, ordinary girl... They've got nothing to say. It's like I'm a faceless, emotionless figure who they only want to use for their own gains."

Junpei opened his mouth, trying to figure out something to say in response, but he wound up realizing halfway through that there really was no way to reply to that. He clamped his lips shut once again before nodding to show that he had heard her, prompting her to continue. 

"The concept of being friends with someone so successful is amazing to them. They feel like being friends with me is a fast track to popularity, but that's not the case at all. When people realize that I'm not the perfect idol that they've come to look up to, they wind up retreating out of disgust. They realize that I'm not flawless, and they stop trying to reach out. They want to be around me for the sake of boosting their own egos, not because they have an actual interest in who I am as a person," Izumi continued. 

Junpei nodded, starting to understand what she was talking about. "Yeah... That's awful," he murmured. "I'm sorry about that." He was able to fully see what she meant, but that still didn't equate to him knowing how to talk about it. Besides, he didn't want to interrupt when she clearly still had more to say. 

"That's why it's been so refreshing coming here," Izumi admitted, a smile appearing on her face. For once, it was genuine, and Junpei thought he saw the sun itself shining in her emerald eyes. "Nobody has those expectations of me. Even if they've heard about me, they haven't tried to become my friend, so they can't be let down. It's amazing... And it's why I've already become so attached to you all. You're the first people to actually treat me as a person rather than a trophy."

Junpei felt a smile creep across his face. "I'm glad I was able to help you out then," he told her. "It's been oddly refreshing for me too. I mean, so many people back home already have it in their heads that I'm not someone to be associated with... It's nice to be around others who just don't know me that way," he told her. 

"Even if we don't know each other that well yet, I think that we're all good for each other. Even Koji," Izumi told him, adding on the last two words belatedly as an awkward dimension was added to her grin. She reached up to brush some of her blonde hair away from her face before letting her fingers wrap around Junpei's in a small display of solidarity. "Thanks for talking to me, Junpei."

If there was any tension left in his body, it melted away right away. "No problem," he said breathlessly. For one of the first times in his life, it didn't feel like companionship was a faraway prize that he would never come to know. It had only been a few days, but Junpei already knew that he was going to like getting to know the rest of the Legendary Warriors. 

"Maybe all of that is why I was so much of a mess when the mountain fell apart," Izumi went on. Her tone was hushed all of a sudden, and the smile on her face began to melt away. "I mean, for once, I thought maybe I had found a group of people who cared about me for who I was rather than who I could be to them. Seeing all of that fall away so suddenly... It scared me."

Junpei's thoughts went back to her breakdown from the night before, and he had to admit that the description sounded rather accurate. The shift in Izumi's personality had been nearly instantaneous, and its aftermath was felt up until the conversation the two were having had started. His stomach twisted inside him, and he felt awful thinking back on it. Izumi was already showing herself to be too great to deserve dealing with something like that. 

"Yeah, I get that," Junpei murmured. "I guess the reason I was able to hold myself together is because I'm used to people getting close and then leaving. Before coming here, I didn't know what companionship was like either. No matter what happened, I always managed to find a way to mess it up in somebody's eyes."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're doing a pretty good job so far," Izumi told him, another smile appearing on her face. There was an undertone of sadness this time around, but Junpei still appreciated the sight. 

Pink blossomed in his cheeks, and Junpei looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment. He knew it wouldn't do much of anything to help given that Izumi was close enough to see it plain as day, but he still made the attempt. "Thanks," he murmured. "You too."

"We're going to find the others and make sure that none of us are alone again," Izumi declared. Determination glinted in her gaze, and she clasped her free hand into a tight fist as she looked to Junpei with a smile. "That's a promise."

Her words brought a smile to Junpei's face, and he looked back up to her. His face was still slightly red, but he didn't bother hiding it any further. "You're right," he agreed. For once, his pessimistic attitude didn't get in the way of his hope for the events to come. Perhaps Izumi was already having a positive influence on him. 

As the two continued to walk, they fell silent, but Junpei could feel his heart swelling in his chest. The running of the nearby river filled his ears, but a smile remained plastered on his face. His mind couldn't help but fixate on Izumi's fingers within his grasp, and the same thought repeated over and over in his brain like a broken record. Even so, it was a melody that he would gladly listen to again every moment for the rest of his life. 

_I finally have a friend._

~~~~~

Far from the rocky riverside where Izumi and Junpei found themselves, a castle stood tall and proud. It looked as if it was made of pure glass, and the sunlight that reflected off its surface made it appear almost ethereal. From an outsider's perspective, it seemed that such a home was only fit for a god. 

And yet, there was no god inside. In fact, there was barely any life to be found. Dust was starting to gather along many of the surfaces with the castle, countless hallways left unexplored for far too long. It seemed as if nobody had stepped within its walls for at least a few months. 

However, there were a few exceptions to this rule, and the first waited within the library. A short boy was curled up on a bench within the large room, a book of purple within his hands. He was flicking through the pages absentmindedly, his dull green eyes scanning the words that stretched out before him. His muted brown hair covered his forehead in a sweeping motion that threatened to swallow his emerald irises if it hung too low. It appeared that he wasn't paying a lick of attention to the world around him. 

The boy wore a green jacket over a purple shirt, both of which seemed able to swallow his small, lanky frame completely. He wore jeans that fit much better and dark shoes that seemed as if they had never seen the outside ground. A silver bracelet dangled from his right wrist, and it contained markings of a planet and a lightning bolt on its charm. A silver and black necklace hung from his neck as well. 

None of these facts even came close to explaining the most interesting tidbit about the boy though. On the table beside him was a device of a golden color with a green grip. A few buttons dotted its surface, showing the human boy for what he truly was. 

It was a D-Tector, and he was a Legendary Warrior. 

"Hey there, Haroi! I come with lunch!"

Haroi Tsurumaki rose up to his full height, brushing a few loose strands of hair away from his eyes. He closed the book once he had made note of the page that he was on and set it on the table beside his D-Tector. He watched the door, waiting for the owner of the cheery, singing voice to come into his line of sight. 

A few seconds later, a girl rounded the corner, a smile on her face. She was a bit taller than Haroi, and she most certainly had more energy than him. Her hair was a similar muted brown color, though hers was slightly brighter than his. Her tresses were straight and regularly reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, but since she had her hair tied into a ponytail atop her head, it appeared shorter than it truly was. Her green eyes were filled with hope and glimmered with excitement as she entered the library with a tray in hand. Countless food items, all of which seemed to be fancier than the last, littered the silvery tray. 

Mayumi Reiku walked closer to Haroi and set down the tray on the bench that he was sitting on before taking a seat on the other side of the food. She wore a blue tank top that was cut short to show off her midriff under a loose purple shirt that was cut even shorter. Mayumi's shorts were a dark blue color, and she had black wristlets sitting on top of the skin on her lower arms. Black boots reached her knees, and golden laces wove in and out of the front before coming together in dramatic bows at the top. She had a silver necklace to match Haroi's bracelet of a planet and lightning bolt, and it shone in the gentle light of the castle's library. A white sweater was tied around her waist loosely. 

Most importantly, there was a device strapped onto the waistband of her shorts. It was a D-Tector with a silver body and purple grips. Just like Haroi, she was a Legendary Warrior. 

"Thanks," Haroi told her with a grateful smile. He reached out and picked up a biscuit before taking a bite out of the side. Just like the rest of the food he had indulged in since their arrival in the palace, it was delicious. 

Mayumi grabbed an apple and took a mighty bite out of it before leaning forward, pressing her elbow against her knee. Her leg started to bounce rapidly, though she didn't acknowledge it in the slightest. "You know, it's been a lot more fun staying here than I thought," she commented with a smile of her own. 

It had been a few days since Mayumi and Haroi first arrived in the Digital World. After catching a Trailmon beneath the train station of Shibuya, they wound up near the palace they were in now. It hadn't taken them long to make the journey that closed the distance between the Trailmon terminal and the castle itself, and when they arrived, it had been abandoned, leaving them the only occupants of the prism palace. 

Further research since their arrival had told them that the castle was called Abraxas. It seemed to be fit only for the highest-ranking and most powerful of people, and yet, there was no one there. Still, who were they to pass up on free lodging and all the food they could need? It was for the best if they remained within the walls of Abraxas until they had a plan of what would be best for them to do next, so they wandered the halls of the castle each day while they waited for a clear path to open up before them. 

Haroi took another bite of the biscuit he had grabbed before. "I agree," he admitted. "It's so strange, being here... But at least we're gathering all the information we could possibly want before we head out to see what the rest of this world has waiting for us."

"Yeah. We're safer in here than anywhere else," Mayumi agreed, looking to him with a smile before chomping another segment off her apple. "And it's not like we've had any reason to run away from this place. Look around! It's perfect! There's more than enough room for me to explore, and you can read everything you could possibly want to know from that book you found."

Haroi cast a brief glance over to where the book was sitting on the table beside him, and a sigh left his lips. Ever since he and Mayumi had arrived in this strange new world, he had been trying to learn more about it. That book had stuck out to him in particular, as it was the only one left sitting on the table when he and Mayumi stumbled upon Abraxas days before. After opening it and starting to conduct some research, Haroi found it to be rather useful and interesting. 

Plus, it had been able to provide Haroi with the truth regarding the strange devices that he and Mayumi had. The D-Tectors were still a mystery to them both, but the book was able to fill in at least a few of the gaps in their knowledge. It was a start, and he was happy to accept it for the time being. 

"You're planning on trying to find out more from it, aren't you?" Mayumi questioned with a small smile. She knew Haroi rather well after years of their friendship, and she was positive that his curiosity was going to get the best of him before they left Abraxas. 

Haroi smiled to Mayumi before nodding. "Yes... I am. And if we ever have to leave Abraxas behind, then I'm going to bring it with us. After all, it has more than enough information for us about these 'Legendary Warrior' figures, and I believe we'll find that to be important when we explore the rest of this world," he confirmed. 

Mayumi shrugged and leaned back against the bench, tucking her free hand behind her head. "Yeah, that's true. However, who's to say that we have to leave anytime soon? We don't know what's waiting for us, and while I'm always up for a bit of exploring, I'm not stupid," she pointed out. "We'll just have to see what comes next, I suppose. I mean, that might as well be our motto at this point."

"What do you do when you wind up in a strange new world?" Haroi questioned, grinning as he repeated the familiar phrase he and Mayumi had been parroting to each other ever since they arrived in the Digital World. 

"You take things one step at a time and try not to die!" Mayumi exclaimed with a jubilant laugh before taking yet another bite of her apple. To an outside viewer, the final segment of the phrase seemed out of place, but for Mayumi and Haroi, it was more than accurate. 

Haroi giggled to himself at Mayumi's happiness before focusing on taking a few more bites out of his biscuit. When it disappeared, he reached for a bottle containing water that rested on the tray, and he took a quick drink of it, careful not to spill anything. After all, he would hate to ruin the pristine appearance of Abraxas with his clumsiness. 

Mayumi, on the other hand, was not tethered by such cares. She took a huge swig of her own bottle before rubbing at her mouth with the back of her arm and setting the container back down. The difference between the two from that action alone seemed clear as day, and it was enough to make many question how they had even come to be friends in the first place. However, that was something neither of them had ever come to question. Differences meant little to them, and the same rang true when they were left in a palace made of glass within an alternate universe. 

Haroi reached for the book once he was sure that he was finished eating. He didn't want to leave the book littered with crumbs for its owner to find later, after all. He slowly opened the tome and began to flick through until he found the page that he had been on before Mayumi barged in with lunch. 

It took a moment for Haroi to find his place once again, but once he did, he seemed to block out all distractions in favor of concentrating on the page before him. His attention was drawn to the ornate text at the top of the page, and he couldn't help but mutter it to himself. "'Warriors of Energy and Cosmos'..." he said softly. 

Mayumi lifted the tray off the bench and moved it to the table that stood unused on the other side of the bench. After the space at the center of the bench was freed, she slid sideways across it, closing the distance between herself and Haroi. She peered her head over his shoulder, trying to have a peek at the small text printed out on the pages. 

In response to Mayumi's curiosity, Haroi adjusted his grip on the book to give her a better view. The two looked to each other afterwards, and Mayumi grinned before letting her gaze drop back to the book. Haroi smiled to himself and followed suit, allowing his eyes to scan the page and all the information it contained. 

It was hard to say how long they sat like that, but time mattered little to either of them as they focused on the book. The glass castle of Abraxas fell silent as its only occupants concentrated on the tome, curious to learn about the legends contained within its pages. Legends of Energy and Cosmos unfolded before them, and they took it all in without objection, excitement flourishing within them as ancient tales played out within their silent minds... 

~~~~~

The rocky ground beneath the group had transitioned into grass, and Junpei thanked his lucky stars that the rainwater had dried up by now. He didn't need to add mud to the list of his enemies when he was already dealing with so much that day. Thanks to his conversation from earlier with Izumi, he was feeling much better than before though, so he could count that among his admittedly short list of victories. 

They had separated since their moments of holding one another's hands, but Junpei swore that he could still feel the imprint of her fingers in his palm when he looked at his skin for long enough. It wasn't as if he was thinking romantically of Izumi so soon after they had met. Instead, he was merely in shock that someone had willingly come into his life with the intention of being friends. So much time had passed since the last time such an attempt was made, and it was still strange to think of despite the reality of the situation staring him directly in the face. 

Despite his giddiness, Junpei was starting to grow tired. At Izumi's insistence the night before, the group had pressed on without stopping to sleep or eat after the fight with Cybelemon. Adrenaline had been fueling him for a while, but his feet were starting to feel heavy, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to press on. 

If what everyone suspected was true, being partially a Digimon was having an effect on the group already. Junpei had taken much longer than expected to tire, and he had the feeling that was thanks to Blitzmon's passive influence on his body and mind. Still, they had been walking for hours, and while he was sure that they were getting closer to where the other three were located, Junpei was starting to lose his drive. 

The quartet had been silent for quite some time, but the veil of quiet was broken by a sudden sharp gasp from Bokomon. Junpei stopped walking and immediately whirled around to see what had caused the small Digimon to make such a strangled sound. Part of him expected to see the terrifying silhouette of Cybelemon standing over Bokomon, and his heart skipped a beat. 

However, when he did turn, Junpei was shocked to see that there was nothing there. Bokomon was just as engrossed in reading his book as he had been when the group first set off from the mountain where the KaratsukiNumemon resided. Even so, there was something different about him now, as if he had realized something he had never seen before. 

"What did you see?" Neemon asked, seemingly just as confused as the rest of the group. Still, he hid it behind a passive expression, and Junpei wondered sarcastically if Neemon knew how to show his emotions outwardly or not. 

"I think I might have found an explanation for Cybelemon!" Bokomon cried out. He turned around the book to show Junpei, Izumi, and Neemon the page that he had just flicked to. There was a heading at the top of the page that read two simple words in ornate text. 

"'Beast Spirits'..." Izumi read softly, her eyes wide. "You think that there are other Spirits?" She took a small step towards Bokomon, seeming halfway tempted to scoop the book out of his arms and start to flick through it for herself. 

Bokomon nodded. "It wouldn't be too farfetched. Think about it. The Legendary Warriors were said to be the dividing line between Human and Beast Digimon. All of the Spirits that we've seen so far aside from Cybelemon have been rather human-like, I must say... Perhaps we've seen Human Spirits, and Cybelemon was our first taste of a Beast Spirit in action," he suggested. 

"That would make sense..." Izumi murmured. "But that means we're going to have to go and search for Spirits all over again. If we weren't even able to defeat Cybelemon, then we're not going to be able to face Cherubimon as we are right now. We're going to have to find a way to gather more power and perhaps find these Beast Spirits before we charge his palace."

"I'm hoping that we won't have to," Neemon piped in. "Maybe Seraphimon will be able to take care of everything for himself. He's a very powerful Digimon, you know. It wouldn't be too shocking to see him defeat Cherubimon himself."

Junpei sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "If he was really so strong, then he wouldn't have sent you two away from Evergreen Dawn as soon as Cherubimon showed up... And if Seraphimon could do something, then he would have done it by now. It makes no sense to call for us if he was just going to turn around and take care of everything on his own anyways," he pointed out. 

Once again, the group fell silent. Even if Junpei's words were accurate, it was hard to admit that Seraphimon may have fallen. After all, if one of the most powerful creatures in the Digital World had fallen to Cherubimon's tyranny, who was to say that they could find victory at all? 

Bokomon shook his head. "I suppose we'll just have to figure everything out when we arrive at Evergreen Dawn. Speaking of, we should keep walking. We aren't making any progress just standing around here," he pointed out. 

Junpei resisted the urge to point out that Bokomon had been the one to stop them in the first place before turning around and continuing to walk. He was reminded once again of how heavy his feet felt, and taking each step made him want to sit down in the grass and just go to sleep. Blitzmon's energy could only take him so far, and it appeared the reservoir of power the Warrior of Thunder possessed was starting to run thin. 

Junpei figured that the group had only been walking for a few minutes when he heard Izumi make an odd noise off to his left. He turned to see what was going on, though he didn't stop walking. She held her hand up to her mouth, as if pondering something, before focusing her gaze back on the road ahead. "Did you hear that?" Izumi questioned of the other three. 

"Hear what?" Neemon asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "I didn't hear anything aside from you talking and the river." The Digimon raised his hand to point at the nearby source of water as if that would explain what was bothering Izumi. 

The blonde girl shook her head. "No, that's not it... I thought I heard someone yelling," she told them. "I mean, it seemed pretty distant, but... It seemed as if someone was in the middle of a fight."

Junpei frowned and tried to listen for himself. He didn't hear anything after roughly thirty seconds of concentration, but judging by the way Izumi's eyes were going wide, she was most certainly recognizing more distant noises. Neither Bokomon nor Neemon seemed to pick up on what she seemed to be hearing. 

"It sounds like a battle," Izumi reaffirmed, determination crossing over her eyes. She reached for her D-Tector at her hip and pulled it away from her waistband. Her finger levitated over the activation button at the center of the device. "I have to go and check it out."

It only took a few seconds for Izumi to be cloaked in data after she scanned a ring of Fractal Code along the top of her D-Tector. When the light faded, Kazemon looked to Junpei with a frown. "Well? Are you coming with me?" she asked as she walked over to Bokomon and Neemon. She scooped Bokomon up into her arms, prompting the white creature to tuck his book away into his waistband. 

Junpei hesitated for a moment. He didn't hear whatever Izumi was talking about, but he trusted her judgement. After all, why would she lie to him? He nodded to himself before pulling out his D-Tector from his pocket and pressing the activation button for himself. Data exploded forth from the device, and when it faded, Blitzmon was standing in his place. 

Blitzmon approached Neemon and picked him up off the ground. He looked to Kazemon briefly before the two kicked off the ground and started flying, immediately making much more progress than they ever had walking. Still, he didn't comment on why they hadn't transformed before then. It took ages for them to feel motivated again after the fight with Cybelemon, and even as they flew through the air, Blitzmon felt exhausted. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep this up, but he wasn't going to be left behind if Kazemon was really determined that she had heard something in the distance. 

The quartet mostly flew in silence, and the wind whipped in Blitzmon's ears, though he paid it no mind. He concentrated only on the space in front of him. If his head wasn't made of armor, he would have frowned. 

Kazemon suddenly let out a gasp and started flying faster. Her purple hair beat at the air behind her, and Blitzmon watched it from afar, almost as if the lavender tresses were hypnotic. After a few seconds, he tore his gaze away and started to concentrate once again on the task at hand. He still had to figure out what Kazemon had heard. 

Suddenly, the fairy came to a halt, and he followed suit. There was most certainly a fight taking place nearby. His eyes went wide. Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon were locked in a fierce fight alongside a horse Digimon against a woman with flower petals cascading off her hair. 

Blitzmon wondered how the hell Izumi had been able to hear the fight from so far as he watched the battle unfold blankly. They had been rather far away, and yet, she was able to pick up on it without any issues. Unless she had hearing so strong it couldn't be considered human--

_Couldn't be considered human._

Perhaps this was another side effect of her transforming into a Digimon. After all, hearing things had to fall into the category of her element of wind. It wouldn't be ridiculous in the slightest to believe that she had gained incredible hearing skills when Kazemon merged with her for the first time back in Breezy Village. 

"Fioremon," Bokomon declared, snapping Blitzmon out of his trance. He looked over to where the smaller white Digimon was resting in Kazemon's grasp. "She's the Legendary Warrior of Wood. If I had to guess, I would say that she's a human just like you all are, so perhaps you'll fare better against her than Cybelemon."

Kazemon nodded and set Bokomon down on the ground. Blitzmon mirrored her actions with Neemon before following her off into the battle. He wasn't sure how this was going to end, but he was going to do his best to sway things in favor of his team. 

Fioremon dodged another blast from Lobomon effortlessly, spinning in a delicate motion. Her hair whirled around her before finally settling to a stop. Petals dropped behind her when she finished moving. She didn't say anything mocking, but the quiet pride and smugness could be sensed from even a large distance away. 

Agunimon growled under his breath and fired a barrage of fiery darts in her direction. Once again, Fioremon didn't have any issues with jumping away, sending the flames to spiral off into the horizon before burning out ineffectively. Agunimon's hands clenched into angry fists. "She's just too damn fast for us!" he muttered angrily under his breath. "How are we supposed to hit someone who's that agile?"

Kazemon, on the other hand, didn't have any issues with landing a blow on Fioremon. With a quick motion, she launched herself through the air at the Warrior of Wood, her right leg outstretched. Kazemon's boot made rough contact with Fioremon's stomach, sending a gasp of shock from Fioremon's lips as she crumpled to the ground in a heap upon the grass. 

"Look!" Kumamon cried out, pointing at the new arrivals with a smile. "I don't know how they found us, but we've got backup!"

"What's going on here?" Blitzmon questioned, pounding his fists together. Electricity danced along the surface of his dark armor, and he shot a glance over to where Agunimon and Lobomon were standing nearby. 

"We can explain later. For now, just help us get rid of her," Lobomon told him. He grabbed his sword and charged at Fioremon, jumping into the air with hopes of striking her from above. 

Fioremon let out a gasp and rolled out of the way, though she only barely managed to escape the sharp white light that emanated from the handle of the blade. She was close enough to feel the shockwave, and she cringed as she tried to get to her feet. It was clear as day that she had been caught by surprise, and if one looked close enough, it was obvious that she was shaking. 

Blitzmon took advantage of her nerves and charged through the air, letting lightning crackle along his hand. With a powerful punch, he created a shockwave riddled with electricity. He didn't hit Fioremon directly, but he didn't exactly need to. She stumbled backwards and only managed to correct herself after her defenses were left wide open. 

Kumamon followed up on the momentum from Blitzmon's attack by propping up his cannon atop his shoulder and starting to fire snowballs. The various spheres struck her all over, leaving smears of white ice along her once-pristine dress. Once again, the force sent her backwards, and she threatened to fall over under the consistent attacks. 

Fioremon managed to right herself before she could fully collapse, and she threw her arms up in front of herself. The grass below began to grow rapidly, creating thrashing tendrils that forged a powerful shield in between the Warrior of Wood and the rest of the group. It was thick enough to block any potential attacks from the front, and it was wide enough to merit a lot of running in order to have another shot at her. 

Luckily, such a problem was not an issue in the slightest for Pegasusmon, who simply glided over the shield with a delicate type of grace. He continued flying behind the shield, unnoticed by Fioremon as his helmet began to glow with bright yellow light. A beam of stars shot out of his forehead, flying through the air towards Fioremon's back. The Warrior of Wood didn't notice that the attack was coming until too late, and it hit her in between the shoulder blades. She slammed into the shield of grass she had created, knocking the breath from her lungs before she slumped down into the greenery below. 

Fioremon quickly dismantled the shield and was quick to recover, pushing herself into an upright position before using the grass below to spring herself high into the air. She jumped over Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon, forging an arrow along her bow in the process. Just when she landed, she sent the attack flying in Kumamon's direction. 

The ice bear threw up an arm haphazardly at the last second to defend himself, creating a shield of ice to block out the attack. However, due to how hastily he had acted, the ice was far from stable, and Kumamon's eyes went wide as the arrow's head nearly completely pierced the shield, leaving a solid dent in the crystal. Kumamon shook it off to the best of his ability and threw the shield aside where the arrow disappeared. 

Lobomon was sprinting towards Fioremon next, swinging his sword of light broadly through the air to catch her off-guard. Fioremon dodged his first strike, but she realized too late that it was a feint. She was hit in the chest by the hilt of the blade in a powerful blow, causing her to stumble backwards. She breathed heavily, longing to recover the momentum that she had lost from the hit. 

Blitzmon didn't give her that luxury though. He flew straight towards her, arms outstretched as electricity sparked across his armor. He punched at the air beside her before following up with a kick, forcing the Warrior of Wood backwards. She sprawled for a moment before hitting the grass with a rough, breathless groan. 

Unfortunately, this was far from being the end of Fioremon's struggles. Before she could prepare a counterattack, Kazemon came flying through the air at her. Kazemon's leg was extended, and she dealt a mighty kick to Fioremon's side, and the Warrior of Wood yelped. Kazemon followed up the attack with a small flurry of thin twisters that tore at the air nearby, snatching any words from Fioremon's lips before she had the chance to speak them. 

Fioremon allowed herself to be thrown about for a moment before landing on the grass once again. Upon closer examination, it could be seen that the hand that held her bow was trembling gently. She prepared yet another arrow and fired it at the ground, seemingly not aiming for any of the other Warriors. 

Immediately after the arrow hit, it began to expand. Vines started to climb skywards, and Agunimon let out a gasp as he and Kumamon were suddenly trapped within a cage made of greenery. Agunimon slammed his elbow into the side of the prison, though it was clear that his attempts to escape were doing little to aid the situation. 

Luckily for him, Pegasusmon was there to bail the pair out of the trying situation. He flapped his wings as another barrage of stars fell upon the battlefield from above. The vines were surrounded by yellow light, and it was clear that their hold was not going to be keeping for long. A few seconds later, the vines cracked open, and a hole just large enough for Agunimon to squeeze through was formed. The stars had provided enough of a distraction to Fioremon to allow things to start falling apart, it seemed. 

After ushering Kumamon through the gap, Agunimon jumped through the hole, and once he was through, he started throwing punches at the air in front of himself. Flames crackled along his knuckles, sending constant barrages of fire in Fioremon's direction. 

The Warrior of Wood jumped nimbly to the side after the first two, but the third clipped her in the shoulder. She retreated with a cry of pain, sending her free hand to her upper arm to nurse the wound. When she pulled her fingers away, the wound was still present and glaringly obvious, making her whimper in surprise before looking up to the group. 

"What are you doing here?" came the voice of Lobomon from nearby. His tone was harsh, and he looked ready to jump on Fioremon the second she tried anything. 

Fioremon didn't offer an answer. Instead, she slid her foot along the ground in front of herself in a half circle, creating a line in the grass. Immediately after she was finished, plants spawned seemingly from nowhere and started crawling towards the group. Lobomon, who had been the closest, was grabbed around the center nearly right after, and he found that the vines were placed too awkwardly for him to be able to wriggle his way out. Despite his attempts to free himself by slashing his sword, he could never reach the proper angle. 

However, he wasn't trying to deal with things alone. Kazemon dove at the plants, practically tackling them with a powerful punch that echoed throughout the area. The vine released its hold on Lobomon, and he was allowed to fall back to solid ground in a crouching position. He briefly looked up to Kazemon, as if thinking to thank her for what she had done, but she didn't seem to notice it, and if she did, she chose not to acknowledge it. 

Instead, Kazemon raised her hands, creating ten small twisters atop her fingers. When she flicked her arms downwards, the set of tornadoes moved towards Fioremon, ripping her bow from her hands and sending it flying. As the weapon clattered to the ground helplessly, Kumamon smirked to himself. The ice bear dove after it and picked up the bow, holding it near his face tauntingly. 

Fioremon threw up her arms to create a shield that blocked the final few tornadoes, preventing her from fully losing her balance. Afterwards, she let the wall drop, and a sigh escaped her lips. Even if her eyes were hidden, it was clear to see that hopelessness was starting to seep into her features. 

"You should answer our questions," Blitzmon suggested, flying slowly towards Fioremon. He stopped a few feet away, giving her space to speak before he launched another attack. "What are you doing here?"

Fioremon glanced around at the group before sighing and holding up her delicately gloved hands in mock surrender. "Cherubimon sent me," she replied airily. "But I can't stay long enough to talk any further." She held out her right hand, fingers outstretched in a rather odd display. She had seemingly been thinking of surrender a few short moments ago, but all ideas of such seemed to have been tossed out the window. 

The bow started to shake from its place in Kumamon's hands, and a few seconds later, the thorns that stuck out from it grew sharper and larger. Kumamon's ungloved palm received the jabs of the thorns, causing him to cry out in pain. He dropped the bow into the grass once again, shaking his hand rapidly through the air in an attempt to dispel the ache that had suddenly appeared. 

The bow hit the grass, but it only stayed there for a moment or so. Afterwards, it started flying towards Fioremon's open hand, resting gently in between her fingers as she cradled it to her chest. She was paler than she had been when the fight started, showing that she had been rattled by the events of the past few minutes. "I'm sure that we'll meet again," she announced. She let out a small sigh, and something about it felt oddly final. After the sound had fully made its way from her lips, purple energy appeared seemingly from nowhere. It swallowed her, and in a shower of gentle light, she disappeared. 

The field was deadly quiet in the moments that followed. The air was thick with tension, and the only sounds that could be heard were the wind and the gentle swaying of the grass below. Neither were enough to calm the nerves of the eight figures standing or flying in the area. 

The longer the spell of silence dragged on, the clearer it became that Fioremon wasn't going to be coming back. The first person to transform back was Kazemon, who gracefully flew to the ground before being bathed in the familiar light of Fractal Code. After she was back to normal, Izumi fell to her knees, a sigh leaving her lips as she held one hand to her chest. Her eyes were sunken, and she looked exhausted, indicating that perhaps her hasty Spirit Evolution had not been the best idea after all. 

Blitzmon flew down to the space beside her before reverting back to Junpei. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as Bokomon and Neemon ran to their sides. Neither he nor Izumi spoke, but the sentiment of camaraderie was clearly felt between the two of them. 

Agunimon, Kumamon, and Lobomon were all bathed in showers of light soon afterwards. A few seconds passed, and the three Legendary Warriors were replaced by Takuya, Tomoki, and Koji respectively. The trio of boys walked over to where the rest of their companions were waiting as Pegasusmon gently flew himself down to the ground before landing cautiously a few feet away. The horse let out a huff of frustration and finality. 

"That was... Frustrating," Takuya declared, rubbing at the base of his neck with a cringe. "I certainly didn't expect to be ambushed by another one of Cherubimon's minions so soon after that last fight..."

"Fioremon, the Legendary Warrior of Wood..." Bokomon mused, still looking at the book even after approaching Izumi and Junpei. "If what she said is to be believed, she's working for Cherubimon just as Aeoelmon seemed to be. Perhaps we're going to find ourselves in deeper trouble than we expected before..."

"We can figure out more later," Junpei cut in, his voice seeming to overflow with protectiveness. He helped Izumi to her feet as the girl let out a sigh, adrenaline clearly running off. Junpei himself seemed to be trying not to collapse into the grass, using his attempts to help Izumi as a way of grounding himself. 

"Thank you for your help," Pegasusmon told the group, trotting closer carefully. "You must be other companions of these three brave fighters... If you require a place to rest, I would be happy to provide my humble home."

"That would be lovely," Izumi told him, her words slurring together slightly. She gave Pegasusmon a friendly yet weary smile before turning to the other members of the group. "Are you all okay? I hope she didn't hurt you too much before we arrived to help you out of that sticky situation..."

Tomoki shook his head, looking down at the palm of his hand. The traces left behind by Fioremon's bow were minimal, only small pinpricks in his top layer of skin. He seemed surprised by the lack of damage even with the knowledge that they healed faster thanks to their Digimon forms. 

"We handled ourselves fine," Koji responded bluntly. "Let's get inside already. We have other business to discuss." Left unspoken was the naming of the important matter at hand. They had been attacked by yet another Legendary Warrior with jurisdiction over one of the elements under Cherubimon's control. Chances were rising that the rest of the Legendary Warriors the group needed to ally themselves with were fighting on the opposite side of this war, and it was a far from ideal reality to face. 

The party followed Koji's wishes and started to shuffle into Pegasusmon's house. It was cramped inside, but it was certainly better than being out in the field where the afternoon sun was free to beat down on the backs of their necks without any qualms. There were only so many seats, and Takuya and Koji opted to stand to allow the other three to sit down. Now that they were inside, it became clear as day that Junpei was just as tired as Izumi, if not more so, and shadows clung to the space beneath his eyes freely. It appeared as if they hadn't slept since before the fight with Cybelemon, an assessment that would have been perfectly accurate to reality. 

Pegasusmon was happily able to supply the group with fruits to eat from his personal garden, something that had luckily gone undamaged thanks to lying on the opposite side of the house compared to the site of the fight. The five teenagers murmured their thanks to Pegasusmon as they settled inside. Pegasusmon wound up walking out of the house, seeming too tense to sit down for a regular conversation. If Junpei had to guess, he would have said that Pegasusmon was going to patrol the borders of his territory to ensure that no other creatures like Fioremon were going to wander in and cause trouble. 

Bokomon cleared his throat in between taking bites of his own fruit of choice, a peach, to be more specific. "I believe that we have found an explanation regarding where Cybelemon came from," he declared. "I was looking through the book while we were on our way here, and I think that we may have figured out what we needed to hear."

Takuya perked up at hearing that, and he leaned away from the wall he had previously been propped against to approach the table. "Are you serious?" he questioned, his gaze dropping to the floor where Bokomon had been sitting. Neemon was beside Bokomon as the latter flipped fervently through his book. 

Bokomon nodded, looking up for a moment with determination glinting in his obsidian eyes. "I am," he affirmed. "I would not have said something so serious in jest." He continued to flip through the book before settling on a page that made his face light up. "Alright. I've found it."

Takuya grabbed yet another fruit and took a bite out of it. He didn't realize until after his teeth had made contact with the fruit that it was an apple. He grinned after swallowing down the piece of apple he had in his mouth. "Okay! Don't leave us in the dark then!" he announced. "What happened for Cybelemon to show up?"

Izumi grabbed a pear from the basket of fruits and took a bite, only seeming halfway awake. Tomoki nudged her gently, snapping her out of her trance. It was odd how tired she was, Takuya had to admit. Bokomon, Neemon, and Junpei had slept the same amount as her last he checked, and yet, Izumi was the tired one. He thought back to the events in the Candlemon village from a few days prior and realized that Izumi had been the most exhausted member of the group back then as well. 

It was an odd observation to make, he had to admit. After all, judging by how defined Izumi's figure was in the muscle department, it appeared from the outside that she would be more than prepared to make a journey of this nature, and yet, this was far from the case. Takuya watched her with inquisitive eyes until she noticed he was staring. He forced himself to pull his gaze away, but luckily, there was a distraction to catch his attention. 

"Alright," Bokomon declared, continuing to examine the proper page of his book. "Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in the bag!
> 
> I've had this one finished for a few days as of this chapter's posting, but since I'm trying to keep things on a weekly rotation, I made myself hold off on posting it from Thursday until Sunday. I'm trying to keep from getting too out of wack so early on in the story. 
> 
> This chapter was probably one of my favorites to write so far. There's something really fun about writing Izumi and Junpei together. Regardless of if you ship them or not, I feel like we can all agree pretty firmly that they have great conversational chemistry. Believe me when I say that will only become clearer as the story goes on. 
> 
> Also, we got to see two new faces this time around! Mayumi and Haroi weren't there for too long, but they'll show up more later on. I feel like their inclusion is bound to raise a few questions given that neither one of them is Koichi nor the Legendary Warrior of Water, but all will become clear shortly. Just give me three weeks, and I'll explain all. 
> 
> Before I cut off this author's note, I want to make a small thing clear: there have been a few questions regarding the pronouns of Chihiro, Aeoelmon/Cybelemon, and Lyramon, so I'm here to clear that up. All three of them are nonbinary and use they/them pronouns. If that confused anyone, there's your explanation on the matter. I wanted to have a different gender ratio than canon with the Legendary Warriors (eight boys and two girls), so this time around, we have six boys, four girls, and two nonbinary characters. Yes, that adds up to twelve. Yes, that will be explained soon.
> 
> With all of that said, it's time for me to head off and work on next week's chapter. I'm trying to get a head start and all that. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	9. Wild Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full truth about Beast Spirits comes out, but the group is soon attacked by enemy Warriors.

Bokomon cleared his throat once he was sure that he had everyone's attention. He immediately launched into a lecture-like ramble that reminded Takuya of his teachers back on Earth. Still, he shoved that thought aside to concentrate on the words that were coming out of Bokomon's mouth. After all, if he was going to talk for as long as Takuya suspected, it was bound to be important.

"Cybelemon is known as a Beast Spirit," Bokomon explained. "I believe I mentioned this before, but Legendary Warriors were always able to walk the fine line between Human and Beast Digimon. It was simply in their nature. That fact appears to be truer than ever in this moment. Aeoelmon is the Human Spirit while Cybelemon is the Beast Spirit."

"You really mean that there are two Spirits for each element," Tomoki whispered with wide eyes. "All this time, we've been acting under the assumption that there was just one for each element, so... I bet we're going to need to turn our attention to the Beast Spirits after we're finished here."

Bokomon nodded. "That would be a good idea, yes. In fact, I doubt we would be able to defeat Cherubimon as we are right now. You couldn't even defeat Cybelemon, a single Beast Spirit, while using five Human Spirits. That seems to show clear as day that we have a lot of room to grow," he pointed out.

Izumi let out a sigh. "As much as I hate to say it, you're right. We're not ready to take on Cherubimon. This is going to take a lot longer than we could have ever anticipated, and as unfortunate as it is, it's simply something we're going to have to live with..." she murmured.

"What else is written in there about Beast Spirits?" Koji asked, his voice solemn. "There has to be more than just a mention about what they are."

"The Beast Spirits are said to be harder to control than Human Spirits. You see, Human Digimon are meant to be wiser than Beasts, so they have less raw strength in favor of strategy and intelligence. Beast Spirits are the other way around. In other words, they have the same amount of power, simply distributed in different areas," Bokomon told him. "But the issues with controlling Beast Spirits... I imagine that will be a problem for us further down the line."

"How hard could it be to control a Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked optimistically with a shrug of his shoulders. "We haven't had any issues with controlling our Spirits so far, so why would we start having trouble now?"

"Think back to the way Cybelemon fought. It was as if they had no way of controlling their limbs. They were acting wildly, not focusing on what was happening to themselves. If you ask me, the power came to be too much for them, and that factored into our defeat," Junpei pointed out. "Cybelemon was too unpredictable for us to come up with a solid strategy, and it wound up being our downfall at the end of the day."

"But you have to remember how strong Cybelemon was too," Neemon piped in airily. Takuya was surprised to hear him speak, having suspected that he was secretly asleep behind those closed eyes of his.

"Yeah... Cybelemon is not going to be a walk in the park to defeat even after we find our Beast Spirits. Wrangling them to be under our control is one issue, but fighting against Cybelemon is something else entirely," Izumi agreed with a heavy sigh. "Then there was the issue of the Legendary Warrior we just fought against..."

"Fioremon," Koji told her with a frown. "She's the Legendary Warrior of Wood." He didn't go any further than that, but it was clear to see that his mind was swirling with a thousand and one different questions relating to their previous combatant.

"She didn't ever shift over into Beast Spirit form," Tomoki commented. "I wonder if she even has one at this point... I mean, we were sort of giving her a run for her money. She was clearly weaker than Aeoelmon, but maybe that's because Aeoelmon had an elemental advantage thanks to being on the side of a mountain."

"I don't know if that's all it was. I mean, there was lots of grass that Fioremon repeatedly took advantage of during the fight. That has to count as an advantage of some sort, right? I guess she's just weaker than Aeoelmon as a whole..." Junpei remarked.

"Either that or she has a brain instead of charging in with rage," Koji cut in, his tone biting and sarcastic. Once again, he fell silent after the sentence left his lips, leaving his feelings on the matter unspoken yet still clear as day.

"Is there anything else in that book that tells you about where we can find the Beast Spirits?" Takuya asked, taking a step closer to Bokomon. He tried to lean over to see what the book said, but he struggled to read the small text from a distance, and he didn't want to invade too much on Bokomon's personal space.

Bokomon sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The only information that I've found so far is relating to Beast Spirits as a whole. There was a page about Cybelemon as well, and from what I've read, they're certainly not someone to be trifled with," he answered. "Then again, we already learned that during the fight against them last night, so I suppose we don't need to go over that all over again..."

"If that book was from Seraphimon, then it must contain the details about the elements Seraphimon can control. We already came to that conclusion. It might not be able to help us find Takuya or Koji's Beast Spirits, but if the rest of us can find ours, then that has to count for something," Junpei said next. "Keep flipping through to see if you can find a map to the three Beast Spirits we need."

"I'll do my best," Bokomon told him with a small eyeroll. His words were genuine, but it seemed that he was frustrated at being bossed around by Junpei when he already knew what he was doing.

"Beast Spirits... It feels like we're starting all over again with them," Tomoki admitted in a whisper. "We already had to go through a lot in order to find our Human Spirits, but now we have to do all of that again to find the Beast Spirits. I know that we don't really have a choice in the matter, but... It's still a bit frustrating."

"I'm willing to deal with a little bit of frustration now rather than see Cherubimon overrun Earth," Takuya declared firmly, determination glinting in his brown eyes. "For now, we should do what we can in order to rest for the next fight. I don't know who's going to run into us next, but I'd rather we not be exhausted when that time comes."

"I agree," Izumi sighed. "I'm really starting to run out of steam from last night. Junpei, Bokomon, Neemon, and I immediately started walking after you three were swept away, so we didn't get any sleep at all."

"Does it count as sleep if you were knocked unconscious upon hitting a river?" Tomoki questioned of Takuya with concern glazed over his eyes. He shook his head after a few seconds. "You're right though... We were able to get Fioremon to retreat, but... It's still not a stunning victory."

"In all honesty, we can't call it a victory at all. We escaped with our lives, and we were lucky to even do that," Koji pointed out with a snort. "The other Warriors aren't going to hold back on us, and Fioremon knows what tricks won't work now. Next time we come across them, we have to be ready."

Takuya was caught off-guard by how much Koji was speaking so suddenly, and his eyes went wide in response. However, once the other boy's words sunk in, he let out a heavy sigh and slumped his shoulders, dejected. He knew that Koji was right, but the truth still hurt given the events of the past day. 

"We should keep moving towards Evergreen Dawn," Bokomon advised. "Our mission to get extra money may have failed, but we're closer now than ever before. In fact, the river moved you three in the right direction, and when we followed you, we wound up rather close to the castle."

"In that case, what are we waiting for? I feel like we have more than enough to do once we get there," Junpei suggested, rising to his feet. He was clearly feeling much better now that he had eaten something, but exhaustion still pulled at his features. 

"Are we going to leave now?" Izumi questioned, looking to the rest of the group with a frown. "I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"If we stay here, we're just painting a target on Pegasusmon's back for the other Warriors," Koji pointed out, narrowing his eyes sternly. His tone was biting and harsh. 

"We can camp if we need sleep on the way," Takuya pointed out. "I think that we'll be able to make a place for ourselves if we wind up needing it, wouldn't you all agree?"

Tomoki swallowed nervously before nodding. "Alright... If you all think that it's a good idea, then I trust you. Let's get going," he declared, slowly rising to his feet as well. 

"You're leaving?"

Takuya turned to face the door and saw Pegasusmon standing there. The horse Digimon had been so quiet upon entering that none of the group's members had noticed him at first. "Yeah, we are," Takuya answered. "Thanks for everything you've done for us. We really do appreciate it."

"We're about to go to Evergreen Dawn to aid Seraphimon," Tomoki told him with firm determination. "Everything is going to be alright soon."

Pegasusmon's eyes lit up. "I'm glad to hear that. I pray that you will be safe on the way there," he said to the group with a kind nod. "We're all counting on you."

Farewells were exchanged among the Warriors and Pegasusmon, and after a few minutes of waving, the group started moving towards Evergreen Dawn again. Koji was at the front, his hands shoved in his pockets. Bokomon and Neemon waddled a few steps behind him, the former unable to tear his gaze away from the book in his grasp. Tomoki and Takuya were together not far behind them, and Izumi brought up the rear alongside Junpei. 

The air seemed oddly tense despite the reunion. Takuya would have expected everyone to be happier to see each other, but he figured that it was hard for them to be happy given the circumstances. After all, Koji had been right, albeit rather blunt, when he said that they couldn't stop to celebrate their escape from Fioremon. The Warrior of Wood was waiting somewhere out there alongside Aeoelmon, and if they weren't careful, they wouldn't survive the next fight. 

Takuya glanced over his shoulder to Izumi and Junpei for a moment, noting how there was something about them. They were walking closer than they had before the group divided, though Takuya decided not to ask about it. After all, Izumi clearly was in far from peak condition, and he didn't want to further bother her when it wasn't necessary. 

Afterwards, Takuya looked up at Koji, recalling briefly the period before Fioremon's attack. When Tomoki had mentioned his brother, Koji had behaved rather strangely. He was showing a caring side in his own rude, abrasive way, and while that was a good thing, Takuya couldn't help but wonder where it was coming from. Was there some similar experience Koji had that made him so upset when something of that nature was brought up? Koji's rage didn't seem to come from a place of pure sympathy, so that was most likely the case. Takuya hoped he would learn about the truth behind that at some point in the future, but he wasn't sure if it would happen given the way Koji seemed to prefer his own company. 

"How are you feeling?"

Takuya was snapped out of his thoughts by the soft voice of Tomoki, prompting him to look down at the younger boy. A weary smile appeared on his face. "I'm alright," he replied. "What about you? We're back on the move again, and I don't think that's the best for your mental health given what we discussed earlier..."

Tomoki's face fell slightly, almost as if he was ashamed of what he had spoken of earlier, but he recovered quickly. He shook his head and smiled gently. "I'm going to be okay. Besides, we're almost to Evergreen Dawn, and I'm sure that Seraphimon will be able to help us out. He's a really powerful Digimon, so he has to be able to do something against Cherubimon and the Warriors," he told Takuya. 

Takuya nodded his agreement. "Yeah. Bokomon and Neemon seem to believe that he's one of the most powerful creatures alive right now, so we could certainly use someone like that on our side," he said conversationally. "If what Bokomon said earlier was true, then we're getting closer than ever before to being away from all of this."

"We're still going to have to gather the Beast Spirits and fight against Cherubimon regardless of if Seraphimon is on our side or not though," Tomoki pointed out. "We wouldn't have been called to this place if all the Digital World needed was Seraphimon's help."

"I suppose you have a point, but we can totally handle this," Takuya grinned. "Regardless of what Koji said, we should still be proud of ourselves. We defeated Fioremon, and that's a good thing. Even if we simply sent her retreating, we're alive, and I think we can call that a victory right now."

Tomoki swallowed nervously. "Yeah... I see where he's coming from, but... I like to think we were able to influence the outcome of the fight since we're getting better at things too," he remarked. "It's like we're becoming closer to our Legendary Warrior counterparts."

Takuya paused at those words. Tomoki was right in suggesting that the group was becoming more like Digimon with each passing Spirit Evolution, but it was still unsettling to imagine. Just a few short days ago, Takuya had been a relatively normal teen, but now, everything was changing around him. He didn't have much time to adapt, and on top of all that, his body was betraying him by shifting against his will. That was the last thing he wanted, even if the idea of becoming a Digimon was incredible. 

Takuya was more than used to his body acting against his wishes, and while he knew the changes were necessary in order to save both Earth and the Digital World, he would have preferred to avoid them. He had more than enough going on beneath the surface, and this was only exacerbating the issue. 

~~~~~

Lyramon was waiting when Fioremon stepped back into the fortress. Fioremon glided past them, not bothering to look their way. She knew what would wait for her when Lyramon spoke up, and she would prefer to avoid such a series of events coming to pass. Lyramon's thoughts regarding failure had already been shown loud and clear when Aeoelmon retreated after finding their Beast Spirit, and Fioremon preferred to keep Lyramon from directing that unchained rage in her direction. 

"You're still alive."

Fioremon stopped walking when Lyramon spoke up from behind her. She slowly turned around, looking to the Warrior of Steel nervously. She swallowed nervously, trying to force herself to speak. "What?" Fioremon eventually squeaked out. 

"I'm glad to see that you survived the fight," Lyramon told her. They didn't go any further on the matter, instead allowing Fioremon to walk away. It was clear that a million thoughts were spinning in their head, but they still didn't voice any of them, and Fioremon didn't bother asking. She wouldn't get any answers no matter how hard she pressed. 

Fioremon had to admit that this was far from being the response that she expected. After Lyramon got so angry with Aeoelmon not long before, Fioremon thought she had Lyramon figured out, but it seemed that she was far from seeing the full truth. Perhaps Lyramon had a soft spot for her behind that hardened mask. 

No, that couldn't be it. Lyramon was an enigma behind that facade, and Fioremon knew she was kidding herself if she thought that she could figure out what was going on in their head. Maybe Lyramon would open up one of these days, but until then, Fioremon wasn't going to bother pushing it. 

Fioremon walked away, gripping tightly at her bow. Beneath her gloves, her knuckles were white from the stress she was putting on her finger. She escaped deeper into the fortress, not bothering to look for Aeoelmon or the other two Warriors. 

Fioremon didn't need to look around for one of them, it seemed. She heard footsteps nearby, and a quick glance up told Fioremon that the new arrival was none other than the Legendary Warrior of Water. 

"Oceaniamon," Fioremon breathed, looking to the Warrior of Water carefully. She bowed her head to the Warrior of Water, taking in her appearance fully. 

If Fioremon looked like a dancer while in action, Oceaniamon looked like a goddess of the seas. Her skin was pale, and she sported bright blue eyes that were impossible to read behind her constant silence. Turquoise hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves that seemed to replicate the dancing of the ocean itself. 

A golden choker was around her neck, and a sapphire hung from its center. Two golden chains wrapped around her right shoulder, barely touching her skin in a show of careful elegance. A series of blue gems embedded in white holders created bands around her upper arms. Flowing from the bands was blue fabric that was dark at the top and became lighter near the bottom. A matching pendant of white and blue was positioned on her left shoulder, holding up the fabric of her one-sleeved blue cropped top. 

At the bottom of her top was a set of golden decorations attached to another sapphire. Two golden chains wrapped around her torso. At the heart of the ornate golden patterns was the symbol of Water in a deep blue color. A pendant hung from her waist, connected to a gold belt. Flowing from her belt was a blue skirt that was shorter in the front than the back. It hitched up completely on her right side, showing pale blue tights beneath them. On the left, the tights ended on her upper thigh while the tights extended to her ankle on the right where another band of white and blue pendants awaited her. 

Green swirls came up on her right foot in place of the tights, coming together at a point where another sapphire could be seen. Gold chains again hung from the blue gemstone. Matching green swirls went up her wrists. Sitting atop Oceaniamon's turquoise hair was a veil made of silvery fabric. It gave her hair a beautiful shimmer that seemed almost ethereal. 

Oceaniamon looked up when she was addressed. Her eyes were passive at first before something akin to a nervous smile spread across her features. "It's good to see you," she said softly, her voice barely audible in the cramped hallway. 

Fioremon didn't say anything further, not wishing to push Oceaniamon any further. Every member of their group was a loner in their own way, and Oceaniamon was most certainly the shyest fighter in the Warriors. It was hard to say for sure if she naturally didn't run into the rest of the group's members or if she was deliberately avoiding them, and either way, Fioremon wasn't going to ask. Some might have called her too passive, but she thought of it instead as respecting the boundaries of the people in her life. 

Oceaniamon continued walking back in the direction of Lyramon, and Fioremon watched her go for a moment before moving onto her destination further within the fortress. She trusted Oceaniamon to not get on Lyramon's bad side. After all, the Warrior of Water was far less temperamental than Aeoelmon, making her less likely to trigger an argumentative reaction. 

Oceaniamon carefully approached Lyramon, a worried haze glossing over her deep blue eyes. "Is there something you need?" she asked, looking up at the taller Warrior. Her fear was clear, though it didn't seem to be directed specifically at Lyramon. 

"I would like you to follow the Legendary Warriors," Lyramon answered. "They are almost in place for the next step of the plan to be carried out, and I would like to push them in the right direction."

Oceaniamon's eyes practically popped out of her head. "You... You want me to fight them?" she questioned. Oceaniamon hadn't engaged in combat, and unlike Lyramon, she held a deep fear of charging into battle. 

Lyramon nodded. "I believe that you can handle it. I would not be placing you in this position if I did not have utmost faith in you," they responded. "The group is getting closer to arriving at Evergreen Dawn with each passing second."

Oceaniamon hesitated for a moment before nodding solemnly. Determination seeped into her body, and she straightened herself out. "I'll do what I can," she told Lyramon, extending her hand out to the side. A golden staff appeared from thin air, and a sapphire topped it to match the theme of the rest of her outfit. 

"Hold for a moment," Lyramon told Oceaniamon, holding up one hand before the Warrior of Water could depart. When Oceaniamon tilted her head to the side, Lyramon continued. "I will be joining you."

Oceaniamon's eyes went wide once again. "You... You're coming with me in this fight?" she asked, seeming to think that Lyramon was joking. 

Lyramon nodded. "I have nothing but utmost confidence in you, but I sense it will ease your fears if I join you," they explained. A smirk played at their lips, but the rest of their body showed no traces of emotion. "Is that alright with you?"

Oceaniamon nodded. "Of course," she confirmed, taking a few steps towards the exit of the fortress. Lyramon stepped up behind her and raised one hand, creating a puff of purple energy that engulfed them in the blink of an eye. 

~~~~~

The silence was starting to get a bit too oppressive for Takuya's tastes. He and the rest of the group had been walking for ages now, and he had long since lost track of the exact time. However, one thing that he hadn't lost track of was the fact that nobody had spoken up in ages, and it was starting to bother him. 

Takuya cleared his throat, halfway figuring that someone would speak up afterwards, but nobody did. In fact, everyone seemed to avert their eyes. Takuya let out another sigh before repeating the action. This time, Tomoki glanced up at him, and Izumi shot him a brief gaze before turning her attention back to the ground. 

Takuya opened his mouth to try for a third time, but he was cut off by an angry huff from Koji. "Will you stop it?" he asked, turning his head over his shoulder to glare at Takuya. 

Takuya held up his hands defensively and sighed. "Okay, okay... I just wanted to see if you guys would be up for talking about the Legendary Warriors who we still haven't seen yet," he said. He got the feeling that Koji wasn't going to start talking unless it was something related to the battles to come, and while Takuya wasn't exactly enthused about interacting with Koji more than he already had, the idea of speaking with the others was too appealing to ignore. 

"That sounds like a good idea," Tomoki piped up with a firm nod. "Hm... Well, for one, we already know that Aeoelmon is the Warrior of Earth while Fioremon is the Warrior of Wood. That leaves Steel, Water, and Darkness for us to come across further down the line."

"I wonder what they'll be like," Izumi murmured. "I assume that they're also under the influence of Cherubimon given the circumstances leading up to this point, but... Still, I can't help but be at least a little bit curious on the subject, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Junpei said with a small nod. "I do have to wonder though... If the Spirits needed hosts in order to manifest in our cases, does that apply to the others? If it does, then that means that things are about to get a lot more complicated."

"How would that complicate things?" Takuya questioned, looking over his shoulder at Junpei with a small frown. 

"I somehow doubt that kids our age would just want to see the world burn for the hell of it," Junpei began. "I mean, the world is seriously twisted and fucked up, but I don't know if they would go that far at such a young age."

"You mean to say that they're being manipulated," Tomoki concluded, his eyes going wide with the revelation. 

Junpei nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. If that's the case, then it means that something might happen when we defeat them. Maybe they'll be freed of whatever control Cherubimon has been exerting over them leading up to this point," he offered. "The possibility is always there, wouldn't you say?"

Koji let out a sigh. "I wouldn't count on it. Not everyone is going to want to join us. Maybe these guys are just sick enough to want everyone else to suffer. We have no way of saying for sure," he pointed out. 

"It wouldn't hurt to be a little optimistic," Izumi pointed out with a small smile. "We can hope that things go our way in the future, at the very least. If we can get the Warriors on our side, then that would make things a lot easier further down the road. We could certainly use all the help we can get to defeat Cherubimon."

"Aeoelmon didn't exactly seem reasonable when we ran into them though..." Tomoki murmured with a frown. "Even before they transformed into Cybelemon, they didn't seem to want anything to do with us. They just seemed... Angry."

"Maybe there's something going on that we just don't know about," Takuya offered hopefully. "It wouldn't hurt to look onwards optimistically, right? We can at least hope that things get better from here on out."

"It's a waste of time if you ask me," Koji muttered, his voice sour and bitter. "I just want to figure out who these other Warriors are so that we can start to devise a strategy on how to take them out. The sooner we get the Beast Spirits, the better off we'll be in the long run."

Takuya had to actively try to suppress the irritated sigh that threatened to escape his lips. He hadn't known Koji all that long, but he could already tell that navigating a friendly relationship with him was going to be a real pain. Takuya was fully aware of how important it was for the group to work together in order to defeat Cherubimon and save both worlds, but that didn't make dealing with Koji any easier. 

"Do you have any plans on how we could learn more about them?" Tomoki questioned, looking up to Koji with confused shock in his eyes. Takuya suspected it was because of the shift in personality compared to how he had been before the battle against Fioremon. The way that Koji had acted when Tomoki was talking about Yutaka was still bothering him, and it was strange how easily he could shift to showing some sort of empathy to seemingly caring not at all. Perhaps it was simply in his nature. Either way, Takuya wasn't going to ask and risk another argument. 

Koji paused for a moment. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open. We don't want them to get the jump on us while we're preparing for the next battle," he replied simply, shoving his hands into his pocket. 

"Have you found any information about them in the book, Bokomon?" Izumi questioned kindly, looking down to Bokomon with a soft smile. 

Bokomon shook his head. "No, I haven't, but in all fairness, I haven't been looking very hard. I feel as if the Beast Spirits should be our priority at the moment. We'll meet the Warriors whenever they feel like showing up, and if they want to take a while to show their faces, then that's their choice," Bokomon answered with a shrug. He flipped past another page in his book. 

Takuya looked to Koji, halfway expecting an aggravated reaction from the Warrior of Light, but nothing wound up happening. Takuya was thankful for the silence from Koji's end, and he vaguely wished that he could go back to how things were before Koji showed up just before the battle against Cybelemon. 

"We're going to have to figure something out no matter what. I hope that none of them are too strong... We've already had to fight against two of them, and even if we were able to make Fioremon retreat, we don't know how powerful the others will end up being," Izumi said with a frown. 

"Fioremon didn't seem to have a Beast Spirit, so we should get her out of the picture before she figures out how to use that power," Junpei suggested. "Maybe she's a weak link among the enemy team."

"Even if she's a weak link, she still got away and did some damage last time she was here," Neemon pointed out, looking up from where he was walking next to Bokomon. Takuya couldn't tell if he had been looking over Bokomon's shoulder into the book or not, but he figured it wasn't all that important. 

"We'll just have to try our best in order to figure this all out," Tomoki declared firmly, though it was clear by the look on his face that he was far from being as confident as he was trying to seem. "I think that we can handle it... I hope we can, at the very least."

"We aren't going to be going down easily, that's for sure," Izumi told him with a grin. "If they think that they can win against us, they're surely mistaken."

"Five of us couldn't even defeat one of them," Koji cut in. "All five of us were working together, and even with Pegasusmon's help, we weren't able to defeat Fioremon. That's a bad sign. We shouldn't be too optimistic given the circumstances."

"Fioremon's strength seemed to outmatch our own..." Junpei murmured, placing one hand on his chin. "I have to wonder if she wasn't being powered by some extra force. She had an elemental advantage thanks to the greenery in the area, but I don't think that should have been enough for her to take home such an astounding victory."

"You think that she's got more power than us then... But if that's the case, then how did it happen?" Izumi murmured. "I mean, we Legendary Warriors should all be evenly matched. It wouldn't make sense to have a set handful be inherently stronger than all the others. It sort of defeats the purpose of us working as a team, wouldn't you say?"

"I bet it has something to do with Cherubimon's influence," Tomoki piped in. "Think about it... He's been manipulating the group to do his bidding, and the regularly peaceful people are being pushed into fighting when they wouldn't have done so otherwise."

"It's rather odd to think about... Cherubimon's mere presence is powering up the Warriors, and that makes it harder for us to defeat them," Takuya murmured. "It's possible that he infected them with a virus of some sort that makes them stronger."

"We'll simply have to see further down the line, I guess," Junpei said with a shrug. "All we can do now is press on towards Evergreen Dawn. If we're lucky, Seraphimon will have some of the answers we need, and we won't have to fight to gather more information."

"You're being too hopeful," Koji snorted with a roll of his eyes. "It's best if you assume that things aren't going to go well. It's best to be pleasantly surprised rather than caught off-guard."

Takuya couldn't hold back the upset huff that blew free from his lips. "What is your problem?" he questioned under his breath. Only Tomoki seemed to hear him, and the younger boy looked up to Takuya with a glare. Takuya belatedly remembered how much Tomoki had hated the idea of them fighting before the fight against Fioremon, and he cringed inwardly at breaking the promise he had made. In response, Takuya shot Tomoki an apologetic glance, one that the Warrior of Ice seemed to accept without any further debate. 

Koji kept walking, hands still tucked away in his pockets. If he had heard Takuya, he had decided an argument wouldn't be worth his time, and either way was a victory in Takuya's eyes. 

Suddenly, Koji came to a screeching halt though. He seemed distracted by something off in the distance, and his eyes went wide as he stared at it. Takuya held back a glare for as long as he could, resisting the urge to give the Warrior of Light a piece of his mind. 

"Look!" came the sudden cry of Neemon from behind him. Takuya glanced back at the small Digimon and saw that Neemon had one of his arms raised, pointing at something off in the distance. 

Takuya turned to see what Neemon was pointing at, and a gasp escaped his lips. Off in the distance was a tower made of glass that peered out in between large, leafy trees. A shiver went up Takuya's spine, and he didn't have to ask to know exactly what it was. 

"Evergreen Dawn..." Tomoki murmured, his eyes wide. "We really are closer than ever before..."

"And when we get there, we'll be able to meet Seraphimon," Izumi grinned. "It seems like things might actually be looking up for us even if we didn't defeat Fioremon before."

Bokomon looked up from his book, and a glint rose in his eyes. "We're almost back... It feels as if we've been traveling for ages, but it's only been a few weeks since the invasion took place," he said softly. 

"Everything is going to get better from here on out," Takuya declared, smiling wider than he had all day. "It's close enough that we'll be there within a few hours, if I had to guess."

"Maybe we can finally rest up after all that's happened in the past day," Izumi suggested with a weary, empty laugh. "I know that I could certainly use a bed to sleep in tonight. As nice as that food was from Pegasusmon, nothing beats good old sleep."

"I agree completely," Junpei commented with a humorless smile. "Now, let's go and take care of business."

Koji started walking again at those words, and all traces of anger from the borderline argument with Takuya had disappeared. Newfound relief and hope was festering inside all of them with the appearance of Evergreen Dawn on the horizon. 

Takuya couldn't tear his eyes away from the glittering structure. The sunlight that caught the castle made it seem perfect for a god, and he knew that the inside had to be just as incredible. Plus, Seraphimon was bound to be lurking within the crystal walls, and that was all they really needed in that moment. 

It seemed as if everyone was walking faster after the discovery of Evergreen Dawn. Takuya knew for sure that there was a new spring in his step, and he could see relief reflected in Tomoki's eyes when he looked down at the younger boy. Everything really was starting to come into place. 

What he didn't know was that the group was not alone. 

Oceaniamon and Lyramon had teleported into the trees nearby, and both of them were watching the group continue to traverse the open ground towards Evergreen Dawn. Oceaniamon was in the gentle sunlight that managed to filter in between the overhead leaves, but Lyramon was shrouded fully in shadow, unwilling to show their masked face until the moment the fight began. 

Lyramon gazed upon the group carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Their increased morale was going to be their downfall so long as they had anything to say about it. If they were excited to arrive at Evergreen Dawn, they would rush, and in doing so, leave themselves open to an ambush from Lyramon and Oceaniamon. It was a plan that Lyramon had crafted quickly upon arriving at the site, but they were still confident that it would work. 

Oceaniamon looked back and forth between Lyramon and the group of teenagers walking nearby, trying to read Lyramon's face enough to figure out what the next move was. Unfortunately for the Warrior of Water, Lyramon was good enough at hiding her emotions to keep Oceaniamon from figuring anything out, leaving her to watch her superior nervously. She played with the hem of her skirt as a way of passing the time, seemingly unable to sit still in her panicked fear. 

Lyramon moved without even signaling to Oceaniamon that they were about to start the fight. They snapped their fingers, creating a small amount of purple energy with tiny squares dancing around their palms. As soon as the attack had been formed, they sent out the blast towards the Legendary Warriors. 

Koji didn't have time to stop before the hit slammed into the ground. He stumbled backwards, only managing to stay upright when his arms were grabbed by Takuya and Tomoki at the last moment. When the purple energy cleared, the grass was notably singed. 

There was no need for the five Warriors to speak about their next action. D-Tectors were exposed to the midday sunshine, and Spirit Evolution began immediately. When the Fractal Code disappeared, all five of the group's Warriors were standing together, ready to face the oncoming threat. 

"Go," Lyramon instructed of Oceaniamon. They started to move into the light, sending the sunshine to reflect along the metal that covered their body. Oceaniamon followed their lead and stepped away from the trees and into the open space. 

Lyramon's appearance was fully revealed to the Legendary Warriors as they embraced the light fully. Their skin was pale, though not much of it could be seen around their armor. A silver plate of metal sat atop their chest, connecting to a small amount of steel that connected to their neck and shoulder pads. Gold accented their armor. Transparent blue fabric poked out from their shoulder pads in a cape that was less than half a foot in length. Underneath the armor was black fabric, acting as a buffer between the chest plate and the purple corset-like segment that wrapped around Lyramon's torso. 

Silver plates of metal rested on either one of their hips with a small segment connecting both sides at the center. Stretching downwards to the middle of their knees was more metal. A blue chunk of fabric fell down in front of their legs, which were covered in black fabric. Golden designs were stitched into the fabric, showing the symbol of Steel clearly. The same symbol was at the center of their chest atop the chunk of armor that reached across their collarbones. A purple skirt of sorts cascaded down the back of Lyramon's legs, though it was not present in the front of their body. Silver armor boots reached up their legs to their knees, and much like the rest of their armor, it had gold highlights. 

Lyramon had gold strips of armor just below their elbows, resting on top of purple fabric that went up to the bottom of their shoulders. Below the strips of gold were black gloves that concealed their arms completely. Lyramon's face was hidden behind a silver helmet with a mask segment over their eyes. The helmet was silver with gold highlights, and white wings extended upwards from either side of the helmet just above their covered ears. Lyramon's hair was a vibrant scarlet color. Small segments framed their face while the rest flowed behind them. The bottom of their hair was tied into a braid, and a gold band was wrapped around the bottom of the braid to keep it in place. A perpetual smirk rested upon their lips. 

"Who the hell are you two supposed to be?" Lobomon questioned. He summoned his sword of light as he examined both Oceaniamon and Lyramon carefully. Even if he had asked them for answers, it was clear that he already had an idea. His gaze lingered on the marks of Water and Steel that could be seen on both of their outfits. 

"Oceaniamon," the Warrior of Water responded. She gripped tightly to her sapphire staff as she watched the Legendary Warriors cautiously. Her eyes were glossy with worry. "Warrior of Water."

Unlike Oceaniamon, Lyramon was not nervous in the slightest. They let out a small chuckle and shook their head. They pointed to the mark of Steel that rested atop their chest. "Lyramon," they answered simply, figuring that the enemy could put the pieces together about how they were the Warrior of Steel. 

"More of them?!" Blitzmon snarled, a glare forming in his eyes. "Looks like we'll be getting that information about them sooner than we thought." He raised one arm, creating a blast of electricity. He hesitated to release it, seemingly waiting for Oceaniamon or Lyramon to make their first move. 

Lyramon took an easy step forwards, not caring about the tension that rested thickly over the area. They clicked their tongue and shook their head. "You don't know what you're getting into... If you wish to escape with your lives, then I suggest that you turn tail and run now. We have no intentions of holding back on you now," they told the rest of the Warriors. "Of course, if you want to be defeated here... Then I suppose I can't stop you. 

"Big talk for someone who's done nothing but talk," Agunimon snorted with a roll of his eyes. His hands grew warmer with the threat of fire. 

Lyramon chuckled emotionlessly. "You would prefer me when I'm talking. I doubt that you want to see me when I get into a fighting mood. Look at what I did to that poor patch of grass," they went on with a relaxed shrug. 

Blitzmon grew angry and fed up with Lyramon's constant chatter, and he punched his arm forwards. Electricity flew through the air in Lyramon's direction. They easily leaned to the side, dodging the attack without any issues. 

Lyramon frowned unhappily at his action. "You really do want to start a battle today, don't you?" they questioned. A sigh of disappointment left their lips. "If that's what you really want, then fine. I'd be happy to answer your pleas with the power I possess."

Nobody said anything afterwards, and Oceaniamon shifted uncomfortably. Lyramon smirked, though it was impossible to say why this was. In the end, they raised their hand and pointed it at the group. "We fight," they announced. 

Oceaniamon took in a deep breath before reacting. She held up her sapphire staff, and the gem began to glitter in the gentle sunlight. Blue light was expelled from the stone, and a large wave of water appeared in the blink of an eye. It crashed against the grass before flowing towards the Warriors. 

Kumamon was the first one to respond, and he threw one arm upwards. A column of ice containing the Warriors, Bokomon, and Neemon appeared. The water clashed ineffectively against the base of the pillar before drifting away, evening out along the grass in a thin sheet. 

Bokomon flicked furiously through the book before letting out a gasp. "Alright, here we go! Oceaniamon, Legendary Warrior of Water!" he cried out. "I wish this book said something about the weaknesses of the Warriors!"

"To be fair, it's not like anyone saw it coming that Cherubimon would start a war," Neemon pointed out. "Besides, wouldn't that be dangerous? If someone found the book, what would happen to the Warriors?"

"Dangerous or not, we need to figure out how to get rid of them!" Bokomon exclaimed, fear and panic flashing in his dark eyes. "Go on, Warriors! Take care of them already!"

Agunimon nodded before tossing a large fireball at Oceaniamon and Lyramon. Oceaniamon pulled her staff up to cover her face, and water rose from the ground to form a shield in front of the Warriors. The blast did have enough strength to stir both Oceaniamon and Lyramon's hair to blow in a newfound wind, but aside from that, it did nothing. Afterwards, Oceaniamon let the water fall back into the grass. 

Kazemon shot into the air before launching herself at Oceaniamon. She stretched her leg out in a kick, and while the initial attack missed when Oceaniamon swerved to the side at the last second, Kazemon's second hit landed on its target. She wound her arm backwards, creating a small tempest of air around her fist before slamming it directly into Oceaniamon's side. 

The Warrior of Water stumbled backwards and clutched at her injury, cringing outwardly. She raised her staff once again, and when she did, water rose up from the grass to cover her torso. When it faded away, her injury was gone. 

Blitzmon's eyes went wide. "She can heal herself?!" he cried out in shock. "I really wish I had known that sooner!"

Bokomon nodded, looking up from his book after burying his face back in it after his previous declaration. "Yes, she can! Be careful of that!" he exclaimed unhelpfully. Even if it didn't do a thing to alleviate the stress of the situation, he didn't seem to notice or care in the slightest. 

Lobomon suddenly let out a gasp and nudged at Blitzmon before pointing on the ground. "There's water all over the ground. Oceaniamon formed it in her last big attack. Use your electricity to attack it," Lobomon told him sternly. 

Blitzmon nodded, not bothering to object. He raised one arm, creating lightning that sparked violently around his fingertips, before sending the attack downwards. The water on the grass immediately crackled, and he turned his attention up to Oceaniamon and Lyramon. 

However, they were no longer in the same place they had been previously. Lyramon had wrapped an arm around Oceaniamon's hip and teleported them both higher into the sky, leaving the water to fizzle out ineffectively down below. Lyramon created a platform of purple energy to stand on alongside Oceanaimon. 

Lyramon let out a dry chuckle. "You really don't know what you're doing, and it's starting to show," Lyramon commented simply with a shrug. "Perhaps it would be for the best if you cut your losses and left this world behind now. I doubt you'll be able to do much of anything to save it now."

Kumamon's eyes went dark with anger, and he raised his cannon onto his shoulder before firing a barrage of snowballs at the Warrior of Steel. Lyramon simply raised their hand, creating a blockade of violet magic. The snowballs hit the shield and fell downwards ineffectively, melting completely before they even hit the grass below. Lyramon smirked at him once again. While they didn't say a word to taunt him, it was clear that they were satisfied with their small triumph. 

Lobomon unleashed a strong blast from the gun that rested on his arm, allowing it to spiral towards Oceaniamon. The Warrior of Water didn't move fast enough, and she was hit in the shoulder by the blow. It was clear even from a distance that her pale skin had been left singed by the attack. 

Oceaniamon instinctively brought one arm up to try and heal her wound, but the water down below didn't follow her command. She let out a gasp when she realized that the electric attack had left it out of her control, and a frown crossed her lips. Instead, Oceaniamon raised her sapphire staff once again, and the stone began to glow with a gentle, serene light. The glow spread up her arm, and when it faded, her injury was gone. 

"There's nothing we can do to hurt them," Lobomon snarled under his breath. "She heals every blow we throw her way, and Lyramon is just too fast for us to do anything to."

"There has to be something for us to do," Agunimon declared. He began wildly flinging blows of fire every which way, not really caring where they landed so long as they wound up making contact somewhere close to the opposing Warriors. 

The attack was more than enough to distract both Oceaniamon and Lyramon, and Kumamon gasped to himself. He started to push his free arm, the one that wasn't gripping the handle of his blaster, forwards. The ice pillar the group was stationed on began to shift, following his gestures. 

"What are you doing?" Kazemon cried out, flying alongside the platform as it steadily advanced. She had to shout to be heard above the roaring of the wind around the group. 

"We need to get to Evergreen Dawn," Kumamon replied. "If we get there, maybe they'll let up on the offensive. Seraphimon might be able to help once we arrive, and then we can get both of them off our backs."

"That's a good plan," Blitzmon agreed with a nod. "But Agunimon's attack is only going to be able to hold them off for so long. What are we supposed to do when they come after us?"

"Beg."

Lyramon had one arm held in the air, and it became clear a few seconds later that they were forcing the platform they and Oceaniamon were on top of forwards. The floating circle pursued the group rapidly, gaining speed the longer that it sliced through the air. 

Kumamon frowned and looked over his shoulder at the rest of the group. "Hold them off! I don't think I'll be able to fight them while I'm still moving the platform!" he shouted, stress quickly infecting his voice. 

Agunimon was the first one to react to his words, and he unleashed a cluster of fiery darts at Lyramon and Oceaniamon. The latter held up her staff, forming another wave of water that blocked the fire attack before falling down to the ground. The clash of the water against the base of the pillar was stronger this time, and Blitzmon stumbled. He threatened to fall off the platform, but Kazemon was able to correct his balance at the last moment. Blitzmon decided to take off into the sky for himself not long afterwards, joining Kazemon in midair. 

"If I were you, I would surrender now," Lyramon said casually. Their voice was soft, but it still echoed in the ears of each of the Warriors. "If you wish to keep your lives, you should back away. There is no victory for you. Since you have chosen to side with the weaker of the two forces in this war, you have chosen death unless you step away at this time."

"We're not going to leave just because you threaten us!" Agunimon shouted. Unlike Lyramon's voice, his cry was difficult to hear over the raging of the breeze. He sent a blast at the base of the platform where Oceaniamon and Lyramon's feet met the purple circle. 

The fire struck Oceaniamon hard enough to send her tripping backwards. Lyramon didn't seem bothered by such despite her scream of panic. A few seconds later, water rose from the ground to create a place for her to stand. A small tendril of liquid wrapped around her ankle, healing it before any further damage could be done. The water moved slightly slower than Lyramon's purple stage, but she was still able to keep up with the fight adequately. 

Kumamon dared to sneak a glance over his shoulder in despite the fact that he should have been focusing on accelerating the icy pillar onwards. He swallowed nervously upon noticing that Lyramon was still getting closer, and he willed the column to move faster. If it did speed up, the difference was so marginally small that it was impossible to notice. 

Evergreen Dawn was steadily getting closer, but it was clear that the group was going to have to abandon the icy column if they were arrive at the palace itself. There was no way it would be able to take them through the countless trees that littered the pathway to the crystal castle. Kumamon prayed that the distance between their group and the opposing two Warriors grew large enough for them to make an escape. 

Lyramon looked at Lobomon for a moment with an odd expression of peace on their face. Soon afterwards, purple energy exploded at his feet, and Lobomon let out a hiss of surprise as he stepped backwards. A small chunk of ice fell away, slamming into the ground before it was picked up as part of Oceaniamon's sweeping wave of blue liquid. 

"They did that without even moving!" Agunimon exclaimed, his eyes wide once again. "How in the world could something like that be possible?!"

Blitzmon frowned from behind his armor and looked at Lyramon with a glare. "I have to know... Do you two have Beast Spirits?" he questioned. Oceaniamon's power levels seemed to be on par with Fioremon thus far, but Lyramon was something else entirely. He somehow doubted that Lyramon's skills came purely from a Human Spirit given how overwhelmingly strong they were. It didn't even seem real that someone that powerful was simply an underling and not the big bad at the end of their journey. 

Lyramon smiled, though it was clearly condescending and lacked any sense of genuine happiness. "You've learned about the Beast Spirits, I see... I suppose I have Cybelemon to blame for that," they responded. "As for if we have Beast Spirits or not... I don't think it matters all that much. After all, we can defeat you five even without an extra Spirit to rely on."

Blitzmon continued to glare at them, frustrated with the lack of a clear answer. They attempted to send another blast of electricity at Oceaniamon's tidal wave, but the attack never made contact. A purple shield appeared to deflect the attack, absorbing it without any issues. Blitzmon could tell by the pattern of the barricade that it had come from Lyramon. 

"We're almost there!" Kumamon cried over the roaring of the wind. Evergreen Dawn was less than a mile away now, and the group would be able to get there within fifteen minutes if they were running to avoid Oceaniamon and Lyramon. 

A small wave of relief was released upon the five Warriors, Bokomon, and Neemon, but it was clear that the fight wasn't over yet. Oceaniamon didn't seem to like the idea that the group was getting closer in the slightest, and they sent forward an attack from their platform of water. A small portion of the wave snaked away from the main segment, curling around the ice. Cracks began to form in the structure almost immediately. A small chunk near the bottom front fell out, and the effects were felt right away. 

Kumamon cringed as he began to lose his grip. Bokomon and Neemon clung to each other as soon as Bokomon shoved his book back into his pink belt, hoping that perhaps remaining close to each other would provide some form of extra stability regardless of how true that was in the long run. Lobomon nearly slipped backwards off the ice, but Agunimon managed to keep his footing, and he threw out an arm at the last second to keep Lobomon stable. Kazemon and Blitzmon both flew in closer to the ice to catch anyone who happened to fall. 

"There it is!" Neemon shouted suddenly, pointing with one hand while the other arm was wrapped firmly around Bokomon. He was gesturing to a path of brown wood that wove in between the trees of the region. Judging by the direction it disappeared in, the curved path most certainly led to Evergreen Dawn. 

Before anyone could react to such, another purple explosion took place. This time, the top area of the platform was left completely destabilized, and stray fragments of ice were sent every which way. Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon fell to the ground screaming. Their forward momentum had them landing on the brown path before they returned to human form. Bokomon and Neemon crashed down a few seconds later, both still holding tightly to the other. Kazemon and Blitzmon were struck by the frozen debris, and they slammed into the brown path not long afterwards when they couldn't keep their balance against the gigantic attacks. 

As soon as the group landed, Koji was on his feet. His entire body was burning with pain, but he still gestured for everyone else to get up as well. "Come on!" he exclaimed. He pointed to the brown path that vanished into the trees and started running. 

Takuya was the first one to follow him, picking up Bokomon and Neemon along the way. Tomoki sprinted after the two boys not long afterwards. Junpei attempted to trace their steps as well, but he struggled to rise fully under the strain of an awkwardly twisted ankle. Izumi wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and did her best to keep him moving. There was enough adrenaline left in Junpei to ensure that he was able to press on for a while longer, but the pain was certainly starting to seep in already. 

Oceaniamon lowered her wave in preparation to follow after them, but she was stopped by Lyramon. The Warrior of Steel raised a hand, an easy cue for Oceaniamon to see that it was time to stop. The Warrior of Water stared at them, utterly dumbfounded. "Shouldn't we go after them?" she questioned, her voice wavering slightly. 

Lyramon shook their head as a devilish smirk crossed their lips once more. "We don't have to," they answered. "All the pieces are starting to fall into place. We have them right where we want them."

Oceaniamon hesitated before nodding. Lyramon raised one hand into the sky, and in a puff of purple smoke, both of the Warriors were gone. The wave of water slammed into the grass ineffectively, leaving the greenery waterlogged in a matter of seconds. The platform Lyramon had been using for so long disappeared into nothingness as soon as its creator had disappeared, leaving the area drenched and empty. 

~~~~~

Takuya could feel his heart slamming rapidly in his chest by the time that he saw the crystal glittering in the afternoon sun. A sigh of relief escaped him, but he didn't stop moving. He knew deep down that Oceaniamon and Lyramon were gone, having given up the chase as soon as the group degenerated back to human form, but it was much harder than he thought to shake the leftover adrenaline. 

Bokomon and Neemon were heavy in his arms, so once he felt comfortable coming to a slower walk, he set them down on the ground. Takuya was vaguely aware of the other four Warriors coming up behind him, each of their necks craned at the impressive structure before them. 

Evergreen Dawn was somehow even more incredible up close. It glimmered with countless colors, and its towers threatened to pierce the sky with a powerful elegance. A yellow symbol that resembled a sunburst rested over the door. Something about the building felt purely angelic, and it left Takuya's jaw dropped in pure awe. 

"We're here," Bokomon whispered. "Evergreen Dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting real now!
> 
> As of this chapter, nearly every one of the Warriors has been introduced. All that's left is Duskmon, and we'll get to him in due time. For now, I hope you guys enjoyed getting a proper introduction at long last to Lyramon. I absolutely love their design, and I think it fits them perfectly. The other three Warriors have amazing designs too, don't get me wrong, but there's something about Lyramon's noble warrior aesthetic that just sits perfectly with me, especially since they are most certainly not noble. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this before, but I have been working on art for this rewrite. If you wish to look at my (uncolored) sketches of the four Warriors I made for this story, I have pictures of them all [here](https://digitaldreams0801.tumblr.com/post/624050910008655872/fallen-warriors-sketch-dump). I'll hopefully add more drawings in there soon of Beast Spirits, but for now, enjoy the Human Spirit designs in all their glory. 
> 
> I'm really excited for next week's chapter, in all honesty. It ends off the first arc of sorts for this book, and it's going to be intense. I hope you're all looking forward to it just like I am, because there's certainly a lot happening next time around. 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the character art! I'll see you again next Sunday for the showdown at Evergreen Dawn!
> 
> -Digital


	10. Evergreen Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of Legendary Warriors finally arrives at Evergreen Dawn, unaware of what disasters await them.

The doors of Evergreen Dawn were huge and imposing, standing at more than four times Takuya's height. He craned his neck back to take in their full glory, his eyes wide as could be. He was frozen in place at the shock of being in the presence of such an incredible architectural feat.

However, Takuya being shocked still was not a sentiment shared by the rest of the group. Bokomon had no qualms about approaching the castle doors and grabbing on the handle to knock loudly. The sound echoed in Takuya's head, and he watched the place where Bokomon stood silently.

The moments seemed to drag on as they waited for a response from the other side of the door. Takuya saw Junpei cringe upon putting weight on his injured ankle, and Izumi tried to keep him from crying out in pain. Tomoki, Koji, and Neemon followed Takuya's example in staring at Bokomon while waiting for a response.

The door slowly creaked open, and a figure appeared on the other side. It was a Digimon who appeared rather similar in appearance to Wizardmon from the Candlemon village. However, this Digimon had a white cape rather than a darker one. His outfit was mostly white with a few pale blue highlights here and there. His hair was a paler yellow color that fell over his back in a loose ponytail. His blue eyes could be seen peeking out from between his white collar and oversized white and gray hat. A staff with the tip shaped like an icicle rested in his hand.

The Digimon pointed his staff at the group immediately, a glare in his eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded, his gaze falling on Takuya harshly. Even if he was fiercely determined to get into Evergreen Dawn, Takuya found himself squirming on the spot under the Digimon's powerful gaze.

"Sorcermon!" Bokomon exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air to catch the attention of the Digimon. "It's me! Bokomon! I'm back at long last!"

The Digimon, Sorcermon, looked down to Bokomon. His eyes went wide immediately, and he dropped his staff back to his side. "Bokomon!" When his gaze traveled to Neemon, he spoke again. "Neemon! What are you doing here? I was so sure that Seraphimon had sent you far away from this place..."

"He did, but we came back," Bokomon replied with a grin. "Can you let us inside? We have much to tell you. A lot has happened since we last left the palace."

Sorcermon nodded and opened the door wider, allowing all of the group's members to squeeze past him. Takuya looked down to Bokomon in confusion as he passed by, prompting the white Digimon to provide him an explanation. "Sorcermon is Seraphimon's right-hand man. He's been doing everything to defend Evergreen Dawn and its surrounding territories for as long as anyone can remember," Bokomon told him.

Takuya nodded his acknowledgement. Confused expressions disappeared from Izumi and Tomoki's faces as well, so he assumed that they had overheard Bokomon's words. He was about to ask them about it, but he was cut off when a gasp left his lips.

The inside of Evergreen Dawn was somehow even more impressive than the outside. The ceilings stretched high above the group's heads. The walls glittered with the same rainbow pattern as the outside, but being surrounded by such an ethereal pattern made Takuya feel even more awestruck. He didn't know what to say on the matter, and he wound up forcing his jaw to shut no matter how much it seemed to want to stay wide open.

"Where's Seraphimon?" Neemon questioned airily, waddling to catch up with Bokomon and Sorcermon.

"I'll take you to him as soon as I can," Sorcermon explained. "It's just me and him in the palace these days... Everyone else either fell or retreated after the Battle of Evergreen Dawn."

"Fell?" Izumi echoed, her eyes wide. "You meant that they were turned back into eggs?"

Sorcermon nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so... But things will change soon. I'm sure of it. Bokomon and Neemon returning to us is incredible. This is a sign that perhaps things may look up from here on out. Seraphimon will be able to explain more when you are able to speak with him," he replied.

The silence of the palace felt oddly eerie to Takuya. All that could be heard was Sorcermon's voice, and underneath that, the gentle sound of footfall echoed in the enormous hallways. He looked around at his surroundings with a frown. Bokomon seemed to make Evergreen Dawn sound like an incredible place, but it was so lonely.

Sorcermon finally stopped when the group came to a halt in front of another large set of doors. He raised his staff, and the doors slowly creaked open. Takuya watched silently, impressed that a Digimon who stood at around his height was capable of moving such large objects.

This room felt different than the others. Takuya felt the newfound warmth as soon as he stepped over the threshold into the room, and it forced a sigh from his mouth. There was something peculiar about this space when compared to the rest of the castle, but he couldn't figure out why for the life of him.

That was when he looked up.

There was a large cocoon attached to the ceiling. It appeared to be made of transparent diamond, and Takuya couldn't even begin to imagine how much money something like that would have sold for back on Earth. He could faintly see a figure at the center of the large mass, but it was impossible to make out what rested inside.

"What is that?" Tomoki questioned breathlessly. His face was also tilted towards the cocoon, and confused wonder was written clearly across his features.

"It's not a what... It's a who," Sorcermon said somberly. He closed his eyes and took in a slow, heavy breath before explaining properly. "That is none other than Seraphimon."

Takuya gasped, and he heard the others echo such an action from behind him. _That_ was Seraphimon? It appeared that the powerful godly creature was waiting at the center of the diamond cocoon, but how were they supposed to get him out? It simply didn't seem possible.

"Neemon... You're glowing."

The words had come from Koji, and they forced Takuya to turn his attention downwards. Sure enough, Neemon was staring up at the cocoon just as he had been, and he was glowing with a gentle white light. Neemon didn't seem to notice though, instead simply tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean?" Neemon asked. "I don't feel anything."

"Look at yourself!" Bokomon cried out, clearly flabbergasted with this new turn of events. "You're glowing!"

Neemon finally seemed to consider this a possibility at Bokomon's declaration, and he looked down at his hand. Shock appeared on his face, and he let out a yelp of surprise. "I am glowing!" he cried out.

Takuya took a step closer to Neemon, waiting for the light to do something aside from sit there patiently. However, he was cut off when a glow exploded forth from Neemon's skin. Takuya scrambled backwards with a surprised cry before realizing where the light was going.

It struck the cocoon above, and the crystal began to melt away. Takuya stared in confusion as the diamonds began to disappear. Slowly, the layers of transparent energy grew thinner, and when they disappeared, the figure at the center of the crystal began to float down to the ground, landing a few short feet in front of Takuya.

Seraphimon. 

The first things Takuya noticed about Seraphimon were his wings. There were ten golden wings that fanned out behind him in a regal pattern that Takuya couldn't stop staring at. The way the light caught them was simply entrancing, and he had to tear his gaze to the rest of the angelic Digimon to end his lengthy gaze. 

The rest of Seraphimon's body was covered in silvery armor. There were a few blue plates here and there, most notably on his shoulders and lower arms. Golden designs doted the armor, showing regal symbols that were only fitting of an angelic creature such as himself. The center of his torso held a symbol that looked like the same sunburst that waited above the door of Evergreen Dawn. 

A yellow piece of fabric fell down in front of Seraphimon's legs, and a variety of coded characters were stitched into it in bright red. A blue helmet sat on his head, and silver wings stuck out from either side. A golden design that looked like a shimmer of light rested where his facial features would have been had he removed the helmet. 

Takuya couldn't help but continue to stare as Seraphimon looked down at his hands. Even with the helmet covering his face, it was clear that he was shocked to be freed from the crystal that had once been on the ceiling. After he was finished looking himself over, Seraphimon examined the new arrivals throughout the room. 

"Bokomon, Neemon... I see that you have returned," Seraphimon said in a booming voice. Even with the helmet on, his words were rather loud, echoing throughout the chamber freely. "Sorcermon, thank you for everything that you have done."

"I'm simply glad to have you back with us," Sorcermon told him, dropping to one knee and bowing his head to Seraphimon. "I'm so relieved that you were able to break free of that crystal... But how was it possible?"

"When Bokomon and Neemon fled from Evergreen Dawn, I gave Neemon a segment of my power. It was meant to react whenever near me, and it sure did respond as hoped," Seraphimon explained. "It melted the diamond I was trapped in, and I'm free once again."

"It seems all our fears were for nothing," Bokomon declared, rushing up to Seraphimon's side with a grand smile on his face. "Children, allow me to introduce you to Seraphimon, one of the Celestial Three of the Digital World."

Seraphimon took a step towards the children, examining all five of them closely. Takuya didn't have to look over his shoulder to see that all four of the others were struck silent in awe. Even Koji seemed at a loss for snarky comments before the mighty grace of an angelic Digimon such as Seraphimon. 

"I can sense great power within you... Tell me, just who are you?" Seraphimon asked curiously. His gaze fell upon Junpei, who was still resisting the urge to place weight on his injured ankle. "Ah, forgive me. I should do something about that."

Seraphimon raised one hand, and a gentle yellow light flowed forth from his palm. The glow traveled upwards before showering in small flecks of gold. Takuya looked at the surrounding yellow lights, feeling oddly refreshed beneath their shower. A collective sigh of relief seemed to pass over the group. 

Immediately, any aches or pains that Takuya may have had from the previous fight disappeared. His hunger and exhaustion dissipated just as quickly, and he smiled up at Seraphimon. Behind him, Junpei took an experimental step onto his wounded ankle, but to his surprise, no pain shot up his leg. A smile appeared on the Warrior of Thunder's face at this realization. 

"It seems that we have a lot to catch up on," Bokomon commented. He looked up at Seraphimon with a gaze that could only be described as pure admiration. "Would you like to go first, or should we tell our side of the tale?"

Seraphimon gestured for the group to follow him, and there were no objections as the angel walked away from the chamber. He brought them to another large room, this one with a large table at its center. A door sat at the opposite end of the room, though unlike the other entrances of the castle, its opening in the wall was circular. Takuya noted this dimly, but when he figured that it wasn't important, he decided to ignore it. 

Instead, he sat down at the table resting at the room's center. He settled easily into one of the ten chairs that waited around the table, relieved that there had been enough for the group. A single chair was left empty as the nine occupants of Evergreen Dawn took their seats. 

Seraphimon placed his hands on the table once everyone was settled. "Tell me everything," he said simply. Even if he was undoubtedly the one in charge of the conversation, there was a sense of kindness in his tone. He may have been something akin to a digital god, but that didn't matter in the slightest when it came to addressing the newcomers. 

Takuya shared a knowing glance with the rest of the Warriors, though Koji refused to meet his gaze. Afterwards, everything seemed to just tumble out into the open. Explanations of how the five humans had stumbled into the Digital World were left to hang in the quiet air, and Seraphimon remained silently curious throughout the entirety of the conversation. He didn't wait until after everything had been said to speak once again. 

"I see," Seraphimon murmured. "It seems that the Digital World truly has slipped to this state of chaos... I find it rather tragic that we must call upon the Legendary Warriors once again, but I'm relieved that you made it here."

"I'm afraid that four of the Warriors are on the side of Cherubimon," Bokomon piped in with a heavy sigh. "Aeoelmon, Fioremon, Oceaniamon, and Lyramon are all fighting alongside Cherubimon in this war. As for the Warrior of Darkness... I'm afraid that would be the only Warrior of the group who is yet unaccounted for."

"Given that the rest of the Warriors under Cherubimon's jurisdiction are fighting with him, it's not a long shot to guess that they're over on the other side too," Koji mumbled. He hadn't properly met the eyes of anyone since the conversation began, instead preferring to focus his attention on tapping his fingers lightly against the table when he spoke. 

Seraphimon nodded his understanding. "That is a logical conclusion to make... I'm truly sorry that you had to be dragged into our war. It shouldn't have ended this way," he told the group. "Still, I'm relieved that you're here... I'm afraid that I'll undoubtedly need your help to fight back against Cherubimon, the Fallen Warriors, and the Beast army they have amassed."

 _Fallen Warriors,_ Takuya thought, repeating Seraphimon's words over in his head. There was no doubt about how the five Warriors on the other side of the fight had slipped into the path of darkness, so the name made sense. If the enemy consisted of Fallen Warriors though, did that make his group Risen Warriors? He decided to bring up the name suggestion further down the line. It seemed out of place in the middle of a conversation with a holy being such as Seraphimon, so he decided to bite his tongue and discuss it at length at a later point. 

"Perhaps the time has come for you to explain to them what happened to Evergreen Dawn," Sorcermon suggested, though the uncertainty in his eyes was crystal clear. His gaze shifted nervously back and forth between Seraphimon and the Risen Warriors. 

Seraphimon hesitated before nodding. "Yes... You are correct," he confirmed. "It was a few weeks ago that Cherubimon led a surprise attack on Evergreen Dawn. Ophanimon was visiting with a few of her soldiers, saying that she was growing suspicious of Cherubimon's recent activities. As if to confirm that something was wrong, Cherubimon invaded this place, and everything fell apart."

Out of the corner of his eye, Takuya saw Bokomon shift uncomfortably in his seat. He looked over to the smaller Digimon before turning his attention back to Seraphimon.

"It was a bloodbath," Seraphimon said softly. "Countless soldiers under my command were destroyed in the blink of an eye. Ophanimon's guard began to fall apart as well. Cherubimon had utilized the element of surprise very effectively in defeating us, and it was clear that we were fighting a losing battle. Those who could not fight were running from the palace. I asked Ophanimon to cover for me, and I went to find three Digimon in particular."

Once again, Takuya's eyes moved over to Bokomon, though he examined Neemon this time as well. At first, he wondered who the third Digimon could have been, but then he remembered that Sorcermon was present as well. 

"Were they the only three survivors of the attack?" Tomoki questioned. His eyes were wide, and there was a slight quiver to his voice. 

Seraphimon didn't give a direct answer, but judging by the way that Sorcermon silently cast his gaze to the floor, Tomoki's inquiry had struck gold. Takuya felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. How were they supposed to stand up to a godlike being who had defeated an entire castle worth of Digimon without batting an eye?

"I gave Bokomon the most important book in my collection," Seraphimon continued to explain. "It held information about the Legendary Warriors. I believed that perhaps the Warriors were destined to return. War was breaking out once again, and they had promised to return generations ago the last time a worldwide fight took place in this realm."

"And that's how we came to be here," Izumi completed for him, her eyes still locked on the table. There was a disconcerting paleness to his face, and the same applied to Tomoki. Takuya didn't have to ask to know that he likely shared the same ghastly expression of shock. 

"Exactly," Seraphimon said. "You said that Ophanimon called you here... She must have done that while I was not present. As for the other two Digimon... I gave Neemon a blessing of my power that would correspond to my will while we were in close proximity. I had a feeling he and Bokomon would long to return to this place after the fight came to a close, and I was correct. In doing so, they have freed me from my prison."

"I'm useful," Neemon declared, puffing up his chest as a prideful grin spread across his features. For once, not even Bokomon had the heart to criticize his statements of mood whiplash. 

"Then there was Sorcermon. I told him to hide, and if this castle fell to Cherubimon's power... I wanted him to watch over it in my stead," Seraphimon continued. "It appears that he did so, and I cannot thank him enough for it."

"I am only doing as you instructed of me," Sorcermon told him with a bow of his head. 

Seraphimon looked back to the rest of the group as he spoke next. "I returned to the scene of the fight and found many of my soldiers dead. Cherubimon attacked as soon as I arrived, and I was knocked unconscious. I believe that Sorcermon can fill in the rest of the details here. Everything between that moment and being awoken here today is blank in my memory," he said. 

Sorcermon nodded. "Ophanimon pleaded with Cherubimon to spare his life. She agreed to surrender if Seraphimon was allowed to live. Cherubimon decided to go along with her will, and she placed him in the cocoon of crystal to regenerate his strength. Cherubimon and Ophanimon left this place behind, going for the former's palace, the Rose Morning Star," he finished. 

"Cherubimon could have taken this place over fully and used it as a stronghold, and yet, he didn't," Koji murmured, his right hand resting gently on his chin. "There must be a reason for such an action."

"Cherubimon has fully embraced the powers of darkness. His strength is augmented in areas of shadow, such as the continent of Darkness," Seraphimon explained. "This place has far too much light for him, so he likely decided not to bother with it. That left the palace abandoned for Sorcermon to look after until you all returned."

"Wow... So much has happened in such a short span of time," Junpei mumbled. "Cherubimon has clearly been planning this for quite a while. How else would he be able to overwhelm such an important defensive point so quickly?"

"Cherubimon had been growing paranoid for a while, and it was exactly what Ophanimon wished to discuss when she came here that fateful day. We were going to try and come up with a plan that would change things for him, but he seemed to believe we were conspiring against him and the Beast Digimon," Seraphimon told him. 

"I suppose it does make sense how he was able to fall into that poisonous way of thinking," Izumi murmured. "He's the only Beast Digimon in the Celestial Three. I guess he thought he was being outnumbered between Seraphimon and Ophanimon, and he started to panic."

"There was something about Cherubimon's behavior back then that didn't even seem real," Seraphimon said next. "He was not well, and it was clear as day. No matter what I tried, nothing seemed to get through to him. The same applied to Ophanimon."

"That's why she had to turn to the rest of us," Junpei concluded. "She likely called for our help while she was en route to Rose Morning Star. That way, she could ask for assistance to potentially bring this fighting to an end without making Cherubimon suspicious."

"There was one dream I had while I was unconscious, but I believed it to be little more than a fragment of my imagination," Seraphimon declared. "It was from the Legendary Warriors themselves, saying that they had selected new incarnations. The Warriors could be found on Earth. I see now that it was true all along. Even if I had known it was real, I wouldn't have been able to do anything in the state I was in at the time."

"I'm glad Ophanimon reached out. If she had not, we would not have been able to travel here to free Seraphimon," Bokomon sighed. "But if you two had this revelation, I assume that Cherubimon did as well. It would explain how he was able to prepare for the Fallen Warriors and sway them to his side so quickly."

"There haven't even been any rumors about other humans wandering around this place. He must have acted as soon as he realized they had crossed over the threshold between the worlds," Koji pointed out. "Even the one thing Ophanimon thought she could do to stop him was intercepted by Cherubimon, and now, he's using that to his advantage."

"Bokomon's book is one of a set of three," Seraphimon piped in next. "There is one at Ophanimon's palace of Abraxas, and a third waits at Rose Morning Star. The books are incredibly difficult to navigate without the proper experience, and since Ophanimon was gone, there was no one to find the truth behind the Spirits' locations found in her tome."

"What you're saying is that the Spirits' locations are written within their corresponding books. We've had to scramble to find ours since Ophanimon's book is both at Abraxas and difficult to navigate and your book was given to someone inexperienced," Takuya concluded. "But Cherubimon..."

"He knows how to look through the book, so he has likely found most of the Spirits mentioned within," Sorcermon went on. "If he hasn't found all the Spirits, he is still most certainly close to finding the few that remain."

"That would explain why Aeoelmon showed up on the mountain," Junpei remarked. "After all, if Cherubimon knew the Spirit was in the area, they would want to go and check it out. They went back to the same area trying to find their Beast Spirit at the instruction of Cherubimon."

"So what are we supposed to do now? Should we go to Abraxas next?" Izumi questioned. "Maybe we could locate the book found there and use it to find some of the remaining Beast Spirits."

Sorcermon shook his head. "There would be no one there to help you read it, first and foremost. Abraxas has gone abandoned since Ophanimon came here weeks ago. Upon hearing of her capture, her soldiers all fled, and the castle is empty. Finding the book would be incredibly difficult, and even if you did, it would slow you down immensely," he replied. 

"In other words, we're going to have to rely on our D-Tectors to find our Beast Spirits," Takuya murmured. It was mostly directed at Koji, but if the Warrior of Light was aware of such, he chose to ignore it. 

"I have faith that you'll be able to find them," Serpahimon assured Takuya. "Bokomon, I can help you locate the proper segment of the book that will reveal the locations of the Beast Spirits you require, but first, there's one more thing I wish to do."

Seraphimon rose to his feet and held his right hand high in the air. Four spheres of energy appeared. One was blue, another pink, the third yellow, and the final gold. The orbs of power swirled around each other before coming to a single point at the center of the room. Beams of energy shot down from above. 

Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei's D-Tectors all seemed to lift themselves into the air. Tomoki's was hit by the beam of blue, and the device started to glow gently. Izumi's was struck by the pink power while Junpei's ran into yellow energy. The three devices gleamed gently before falling back down to the table. The golden beam traveled into the sky, disappearing through the ceiling. 

"Wow... What did you do to them?" Izumi questioned, picking up her D-Tector. She noticed that the screen now had a yellow outline to it, and the sunburst symbol that was so prominent on Seraphimon's armor was inscribed within the circle. 

"I've given you some of my power. Forgive me, but I am unable to gift this power to those who are not under my power," Seraphimon said apologetically. "It will mean little until after you find your Beast Spirits, but for the time being, simply know that it will give you great power when you need it in the distant future."

"What about the fourth one?" Koji questioned, pointing to the ceiling. "There was that gold segment that flew away from the castle. What was that about?"

Seraphimon hesitated at first. "That story is a complex one, I'm afraid... I will tell you what I can for the time being, but you must go into it with an open mind," he explained. "This is a lost piece of Digital World history, but it appears that it must finally be dragged to the surface once again. The future depends on it."

Suspicious glances were shared among the five humans, but they eventually decided to settle down and listen to what Seraphimon had to say. Tomoki didn't look up from his D-Tector as Seraphimon took his first breath to begin speaking. Junpei turned his device over between his hands, and Izumi examined hers with curious eyes. Seraphimon ignored their blatant curiosity and parted his lips from behind the mask. 

~~~~~

Mayumi was draped across the bench that she and Haroi had been sharing within the library of Abraxas. She didn't pay much attention to her companion, instead choosing to focus on kicking her feet back and forth along the edge of the bench. Her head rested in Haroi's lap, but he didn't seem to mind. He was too focused on reading the book that had caught his attention back when they first arrived in the castle, not that Mayumi cared too much. She knew how caught-up in his research Haroi could get, and she wasn't going to take him away from his investigating. 

A golden light suddenly passed through the ceiling, and Mayumi sat up, banging her head against the hardback cover of Haroi's book. A yelp of pain left her lips, and Haroi let out a gasp. He went to console her, but he was interrupted when he realized the streak of gold that was dancing through the air. 

The flash of light was brief, but it clearly disappeared into Mayumi's golden D-Tector. She looked over to Haroi for a moment, and he stared in a returned shock. He shut the book and set it to the side as Mayumi scrambled over to where her D-Tector was resting on the nearby table. 

She picked it up and realized that its appearance had changed slightly. The screen was surrounded by a yellow ring, and she frowned at the realization. "What in the world?" Mayumi asked nobody in particular. She knew not even Haroi would have the answers to this inquiry, so she didn't pester him about it. Instead, she simply looked over to see what he thought. 

Haroi seemed just as confused as she was. He pointed out the starburst symbol, seeming to find it familiar. He started to flick through the pages of his book, and eventually, he stopped on a notable paper near the front. Haroi turned the book around to show the same sunburst symbol written in yellow on the page. 

"'The Crest of Hope'," Mayumi read with a small frown. "It looks like it's the symbol of Seraphimon... You know, whatever that's supposed to mean."

Haroi nodded, pointing to another drawing on the same page. This one appeared to be a pink star. "It says this is the Crest of Light, and this..." His finger shifted over to another marking, this one of a curled line. "This is the Crest of Destiny. I'm not quite sure what it means, but it says they're corresponding to Ophanimon and Cherubimon respectively."

"Huh," was all Mayumi could bring herself to say. She grabbed her D-Tector and went back to sprawling her body across the bench. Haroi started looking through the book once again, pulling his own D-Tector a bit closer in case a similar phenomenon took place. Such a thing never happened, and the two went back to their other tasks seamlessly, but this time, Mayumi was left poking and prodding at her D-Tector as Haroi silently read the seemingly all-knowing book. 

~~~~~

Seraphimon never got the chance to explain what the gold light meant. 

A sudden explosion tore through the palace, and the ceiling above the group began to tremble before ultimately giving way. Debris made of translucent crystal rained down freely, mercilessly falling upon the table at the center of the chamber. The surface was destroyed immediately, buried underneath what had collapsed from the upper area of the castle. 

Screams echoed throughout the room, and Takuya jumped back instinctively, throwing up his arms to defend his face. Dust filled his vision, but when it cleared, he wished that it never had. 

There were five figures standing at the center of the room. He recognized four of them as Aeoelmon, Fioremon, Oceaniamon, and Lyramon. The fifth and final person was foreign to Takuya, and he squinted in an attempt to get a better look at the newcomer. 

The final person was a man, and he was easily the tallest out of the Fallen Warriors, eclipsing Lyramon by a few inches. His hair was a pale blonde color, and it fell to his waist in a perfectly straight formation. He wore a black helmet with three spikes protruding from it at the sides and top, and three eye-like patterns sat at the front of the helmet below the top spire. His eyes were red, though they could barely be seen between the black armor that covered his mouth. 

The rest of his body was coated in the same black armor, though there were red and gray highlights that could be seen here and there in the form of stripes. His right hand was normal while the left one had a curvy red blade sticking out of it. However, this did not even begin to scratch the surface when it came to the strangest thing about this Digimon. 

He had several eyes scattered about on his body. There was one on his chest, one on either shoulder, a set on his knees, and a set on his feet. The backgrounds of the eyes were white, a stark contrast from the darkness of the rest of his armor. The irises of the eyes were soulless red, and they rolled briefly before locking fully onto Seraphimon, watching his every move with emotionless harshness. Skull designs could be seen scattered about his outfit, most notably surrounding the dead eyes that frightened Takuya immediately. 

Takuya felt a shudder race up his spine, and he reached instinctively for his D-Tector. He was cut off when Lyramon raised one hand towards the pile of rubble at the center of the room, and the following explosion tore through the air mercilessly. What was left of the ceiling and table disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Takuya cringed at how difficult it had become to see with the sudden destruction. 

When the dust settled once again, Takuya realized that everyone in his group had been scattered, sent separate ways from the pair of violent explosions a few moments prior. Even while they were isolated though, the common sentiment that they had to Spirit Evolve was strong enough to stretch across the distance between them. 

Before the group shifted, Takuya heard Sorcermon speak. The Digimon raised his staff and pointed threateningly at the five newcomers. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" he roared. 

"We are the Legendary Warriors working for Cherubimon," Lyramon responded. "I suppose I can tell you our names before we utterly destroy you here today. Meet Aeoelmon, Fioremon, Oceaniamon, Duskmon, and yours truly, Lyramon."

 _Duskmon_ , Takuya thought, looking to the masculine Digimon. He seemed to be the Warrior of Darkness, filling the final hole in the group of ten. Even so, that didn't make much sense to Takuya. Where was the symbol of Darkness if he was really the Warrior? It couldn't be found anywhere on his armor, and there was something about him that made Takuya feel oddly sick to his stomach. 

Still, he didn't let this get in the way of what he did next. Takuya raised his arm and started the process of Spirit Evolution. The data around him faded, and when it did, he saw that the rest of the group had followed suit. Agunimon clenched his hands into fists and glared intensely at Lyramon, almost as if he believed that if he threatened them enough, they would leave Evergreen Dawn and never return. 

Unfortunately, such didn't work in the slightest, and Lyramon didn't even seem to notice his animosity. Instead, they took a small step towards Seraphimon. "I see that you have been freed... Cherubimon warned us of what could happen if you were allowed to roam the Digital World, and I believe that it is something we simply cannot allow to happen," they told him. "You have one of two options. You may surrender, or you may fight us and deal with the consequences. The choice is yours, but I doubt it will end in your favor should you choose the latter."

Seraphimon glared intensely at Lyramon, and Agunimon could feel the hatred coming from him even with the helmet obscuring his view of Seraphimon's face. "I will never give in to the likes of you," Seraphimon said, practically spitting the words out as if they were poisonous. 

Lyramon frowned to Seraphimon before letting out a sigh and shaking their head. "Wrong answer," they told him sternly. They raised one hand, and all hell broke loose. 

Aeoelmon was the first to act, stomping one foot against the floor. The ground began to quake, and Agunimon struggled to remain upright under the shaking of the castle. Kazemon and Blitzmon took off into the air to steady themselves, and Kumamon reverted his body into pointed icicles before sticking himself to the ground. Lobomon summoned his sword and shoved it into the crystal ground to keep his balance. 

Fioremon was the next one of the group to act. She raised her bow and created a series of arrows before launching them skywards. The pointed vines rained down from above, and Agunimon raised his left arm, sending out a barrage of darts towards the arrows. The flames intercepted Fioremon's attacks, disintegrating the arrows on contact. 

Oceaniamon didn't give Agunimon the chance to act again, raising her staff and creating a tidal wave of blue water. It flowed mercilessly towards Agunimon, and his eyes went wide as he realized he could have been swept away if he didn't act fast. He glanced around for something, anything, that would help him out of this situation, but he wound up coming up short in the end. 

Luckily, Kazemon was looking out for him. She swept down and picked him up, grabbing him beneath the arms. Blitzmon grabbed Bokomon and Neemon before flying back up a few seconds later. Kumamon jumped and latched onto the wall, shifting his body to stick to the glass nearby as soon as he got the chance. Lobomon allowed his sword to vanish before jumping, latching onto one of the icicles that Kumamon's torso had shifted into. 

The water clashed ineffectively against the ground since neither Seraphimon nor Sorcermon was bothered by it in the slightest. Sorcermon was the next to lash out, in fact, raising his staff to create a barrage of icicles. He sent it flying towards the group as a whole, but the attack seemed to be centered on Aeoelmon. 

The Warrior of Earth snarled in response and threw up their gauntlets, diverting the icy flow moving towards them. The ice hit the walls around the Warriors, leaving them weakened and cracked. Aeoelmon lowered their arms a few seconds later with a prideful smirk and cocky scoff. "You thought that was going to do something?" they asked tauntingly. 

Seraphimon shook his head in anger at the Warriors. "You do not have the right to invade my palace and attack those under my care. You have crossed a line here today as Cherubimon did when he began this senseless war in the first place. In the name of all the peace that remains in the Digital World, I will ensure that you fall here and now!" he declared. 

Before Seraphimon had the chance to attack them, Duskmon disappeared. He came up behind Seraphimon and slashed his sword at the Celestial Digimon's back. Luckily, Seraphimon saw it coming, and he turned at the last moment to divert the blow using the armor on his wrist. 

The attack did little to deter Duskmon though, only making the Warrior of Darkness stumble backwards a few feet. Duskmon shook his head and scoffed, raising one hand to attack Seraphimon with a blast of darkness from his other hand, but his foe was too fast, dodging to the side at the last possible second. The orb of crackling energy flew past Seraphimon, instead hitting the wall behind him. The transparent boundary began to crack once again, threatening to give way after receiving any further punishment. 

Oceaniamon raised their staff once again, summoning all the water in the room back to the sapphire at the center of the scepter. With the floor once again cleared, Kazemon dropped Agunimon to the ground, and Lobomon landed a few feet away. Kumamon followed not long afterwards, and Blitzmon released Bokomon and Neemon a moment later before swooping back into the air. 

Lobomon was the first to act, lunging towards the closest Warrior, who just so happened to be Fioremon. He slashed at the Warrior of Wood's chest, missing by a hair's breadth when Fioremon jumped backwards with a delicate spin at the last moment. She held up her bow and created an arrow not long afterwards, sending it flying towards Lobomon. 

Lobomon took a step to the side to avoid the arrow, but when he avoided it, the vine continued to fly. Kumamon was hit in the shoulder by the arrow, having not noticed that Fioremon fired it. The Warrior of Ice let out a cry of pain and raised one hand to his shoulder, taking a firm grasp of the arrow before pulling it out. He hissed as he examined the wound before creating a small patch of ice to cover it. 

Aeoelmon jumped into the air and slammed their fists into the ground near Kumamon, and the bear was sent stumbling backwards thanks to the shockwave. Aeoelmon dashed towards him soon afterwards, one hand raised in a gesture that appeared to be an impending punch. 

Blitzmon saw it coming, and he dove down towards Aeoelmon as soon as he realized what their plan was. He fiercely rammed his shoulder into the Warrior of Earth, causing Aeoelmon to trip and nearly fall to the side. Kumamon thanked Blitzmon internally for the distraction and rose to his feet, scrambling away as soon as he had gathered his bearings once again. 

Blitzmon created thunder at his hands, and he started punching at Aeoelmon. The Warrior of Earth threw up their gauntlets to blockade each attack though, meaning the blows never quite hit their target. Aeoelmon slid a short distance backwards with each hit, but little else was done. Aeoelmon waited for Blitzmon to show a weak point, and as soon as he did, they slammed their right fist forward, nailing Blitzmon in the chest. 

The Warrior of Thunder was immediately sent sprawling, flying backwards into a segment of the wall that was luckily relatively undamaged. Still, the hit knocked the air from his lungs, and he was left breathing heavily as he attempted to rise to his feet once again. 

Aeoelmon prepared to follow up on the attack, but they were cut off by Sorcermon, who held up his staff to block the oncoming blow. Aeoelmon sent Sorcermon sliding backwards, but the Digimon still managed to keep his balance. This seemed to frustrate Aeoelmon, who growled and kicked his feet out from beneath him in response. 

Sorcermon fell to the ground, and Aeoelmon raised their hands in preparation to slam them down on top of Sorcermon. Kazemon noticed this though, and she sent out a blast of wind at the last moment, causing Sorcermon to roll to the side and dodge Aeoelmon's blow by a mere few inches. 

Once Sorcermon was rescued, Kazemon set her sights on Oceaniamon. She charged up a punch as she dove towards the Warrior of Water, and she managed to hit her target in the cheek. Oceaniamon cried out in pain and sent her free hand up to nurse her injury, giving Kazemon the chance to kick her in the stomach. Oceaniamon tripped and fell backwards as a result, pain clearly reflected in her features. 

Kazemon prepared to follow up with yet another attack, but she was knocked to the side by Lyramon. The attack hit much harder than she could have expected it to, and she slammed into the nearby wall, thanking her lucky stars when the blow was not strong enough to completely compromise the stability of the barrier. She tried to push herself back to her feet, but Lyramon had other plans. 

Lyramon raised their arms, summoning energy to surround their hands. A shield appeared on their right arm while a sword manifested on their left. Lyramon raised their sword arm and slammed the hilt into Kazemon's head. Immediately afterwards, Fractal Code surrounded the Warrior of Wind, and she was left a heap of limbs on the ground as she transformed back into Izumi. She whimpered as she raised one hand to gently touch at her temple. She cringed at the contact, and the room seemed to spin mercilessly around her. 

Lyramon was prepared to properly finish Izumi off, but they were cut off when a blast of fire hit the wall nearby. They frowned and turned to see who was responsible, figuring out a few seconds later that it was Agunimon. He and Kumamon were preparing themselves to launch towards Lyramon from afar, but they were not the ones to close the distance in the end. 

Lyramon disappeared in a puff of purple smoke before reappearing a short distance behind them. They raised their sword arm once again, preparing to strike at the pair, but Kumamon was faster. He raised his cannon onto his uninjured shoulder and started blasting snowballs. While the attack did little to properly damage Lyramon, it was enough of a distraction to allow both Agunimon and Kumamon to escape their blade. 

Duskmon had seemingly lost interest in Seraphimon, having taken a few steps back to stand alone at the back of the battlefield. Not far away, Seraphimon battled with Oceaniamon and Fioremon, managing to hold his own against the Warriors of Water and Wood. Duskmon watched silently, wondering why he had come if he wasn't going to be doing anything. 

Lobomon realized that he was standing alone and summoned his sword before charging at the Warrior of Darkness. Duskmon looked up at him in curiosity before raising his blade, preparing to block the attack. 

However, Duskmon went much further than simply blocking it. He slashed at Lobomon, and with a single hit, the Warrior of Light was reverted back to Koji. The black-haired boy crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Duskmon looked down at him and scoffed with a shake of his head, kicking Koji to the side without a moment of hesitation. 

Agunimon noticed that Koji was in trouble and ran as quickly as he could across the room. He was caught by surprise when a hit from Oceaniamon slammed into his stomach, and he realized that he had been slapped by the edge of her staff. A few seconds later, a vine sprouted from seemingly nowhere, slamming into his head. 

Agunimon let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground clumsily. He couldn't bring himself to rise to his feet with the agony coursing through his body, but he still attempted to push away from the floor. As he did so, he was cut off when light erupted around him, and a swear left his lips as Agunimon became Takuya once again. 

Takuya went against his body's wishes and pushed himself to his feet, though he was clearly trembling between adrenaline and pain. He made his way over to where Koji was slumped over and curled his arms around the black-haired boy's shoulders and knees, heaving the Warrior of Light up in to his grasp. 

Takuya wasn't sure where he was meant to go, so he darted across the room to where Blitzmon and Kumamon were battling with Aeoelmon. He glanced down at Koji and cringed immediately, noticing how absolutely dreadful the other boy looked. He belatedly realized that Bokomon and Neemon were nowhere to be seen. 

Instead, the two small Digimon were over where the dazed Izumi was on the ground. She rubbed at her head and managed to push herself up to her feet. She looked around the room in an attempt to gather her bearings, though she found that accomplishing such a feat was far easier said than done. 

There was one thing that caught Izumi's attention though. Lyramon and Seraphimon were engaged in a fierce battle, constantly delivering blows back and forth. She felt a shiver run up her spine at the realization that the two were going at each other with even strength. How could a Human Spirit possibly be so strong? It seemed ridiculous to her. 

Seraphimon jumped away from Lyramon, and unlike every other time he had done this before, the Warrior of Steel didn't chase after him. This gave Seraphimon the chance to draw a symbol in the air that looked like a seven-pointed star. Once it was finished, Seraphimon launched the blow towards Lyramon. 

And it was at this moment that fate was changed beyond repair. 

Lyramon held up their shield, and the metal absorbed the hit from Seraphimon. Immediately, the silver steel began to glimmer, and a moment later, the attack was sent flying back towards Seraphimon, unleashing the full strength of his power as a Celestial Digimon. 

Seraphimon didn't have the chance to respond to such, and he was hit head-on by the attack. A cry of agony tore free from his lips. It was loud enough to earn the attention of everyone in the room as it echoed mercilessly throughout the crystal chamber. His silhouette went dark, and a ring of Fractal Code appeared around his center. 

"No!" Izumi exclaimed in vain, reaching out one weak arm towards Lyramon. However, her action was not enough to earn the attention of her foe, and Lyramon continued to hold up their shield, allowing Seraphimon's data to spiral into the surface. 

An egg formed from the place where Seraphimon had been standing a moment before, and it glittered with the promise of traveling skywards. Izumi noticed this and jumped off the ground, throwing her arms out in front of herself in an attempt to grasp at the egg. She managed to take hold of it at the last moment before it could fly away. Izumi launched into a forward roll as soon as she landed, winding up in a crouched position as she cradled what was left of Seraphimon in her arms. 

"It matters little if you have the egg or not," Lyramon remarked with a devilish smirk. "I've taken his data, and when he hatches, he will be left as a child once again. Seraphimon of the Celestial Three has fallen."

The room seemed to fall still with a buzzing sensation of fear, and Lyramon was happy to stand at the center of attention with a proud smile on their face. "We've gotten what we came here for. Just kill them and get it over with," they announced. 

Fioremon turned her attention towards Izumi, and the Warrior of Wood fired off an arrow at her. Izumi gritted her teeth and began running, barely dodging the barrage of arrows that followed the initial attack. Bokomon and Neemon trailed in her footsteps, behind by a mere few paces. The trio didn't stop running until they were behind Blitzmon and Kumamon with Takuya and Koji. What they didn't realize was that they were all gathered in front of the circular pattern engraved into the wall. 

Sorcermon watched the group with wide eyes, the realization that Seraphimon was gone slowly sinking in. He sent a cluster of jagged icicles out towards Oceaniamon, catching the Warrior of Water off-guard for long enough that she dropped her staff. When she stopped to correct herself, she was knocked backwards by yet another snowy attack. 

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Takuya cried out, panic rushing wildly through his eyes. "Seraphimon is..." He didn't finish the sentence, but it wasn't as if he needed to. The egg in Izumi's arms clearly bore the sunburst pattern that had become so well-known to belong to Seraphimon. 

Izumi clutched at the egg a bit tighter, almost as if she feared it would slip through her fingers if she let it go for even a moment. "We have to get out of here... There's no way we can win against them!" she exclaimed. A tear slipped from her left eye as she looked down on what remained of Seraphimon. 

All that time, the group had been working to find Evergreen Dawn and meet up with Seraphimon. He was the only creature alive who could save the Digital World from Cherubimon's tyranny, and he would have been the perfect ally to have. Everything came crashing down the moment Lyramon raised their shield, and now, there was little anyone could do to raise the spirits of the demoralized and terrified Warriors. 

Nearby, Blitzmon was loosing his fight against Aeoelmon. Fioremon had joined them at some point, and between dealing damage and defending his three fallen companions, there was little he could do to defeat hem. It was clear that he was outmatched, and exhaustion was starting to become startlingly apparent in his actions. 

Kumamon, on the other hand, was trying to fend off Oceaniamon, who had recovered from Sorcermon's earlier attack, on top of covering for Blitzmon. Lyramon and Duskmon were occupied with battling against Sorcermon, though it was clear that the two Warriors were simply humoring Sorcermon. The damage they had already done was immense, and if they had wanted to, they could have killed him by then. They held back only for their own twisted sense of amusement, and it sent Takuya's stomach into a terrible twisted formation. 

All it took was one potent blow to Blitzmon for him to be sent backwards into the wall, slumping down a short few seconds later. He was coated in light before reverting back to Junpei. The older boy let out a pair of strained coughs before slowly looking up to the rest of the group with panic in his eyes. 

Sorcermon realized that the Warriors were cornered, and he frowned deeply to himself from behind his cloak. He pointed his staff at the circular carving in the wall, and light burst forth from it. Immediately, the wall began to shift, revealing another room on the other side. 

The room in question contained a Trailmon on a singular track. The tunnel leading away from Evergreen Dawn was narrow and circular, leaving no room beneath the Trailmon for anyone to step. The inside of the room glittered as if it was completely unaware of the gruesome attack going on a mere few yards away. 

"You have to retreat!" Sorcermon declared. "There's no way for you to fight against them and find victory! The Digital World and Seraphimon need you to get out of here before you can fall!"

"But what about you?" Izumi questioned, her eyes wide in panic. She instinctively cradled Seraphimon's egg tighter as she yelled the words. 

Sorcermon shook his head. "Don't worry about me! It's none of your concern at this moment!" He slashed his staff through the air, creating a wind that quickly shoved Junpei, Izumi, Bokomon, and Neemon backwards through the hole and onto the back area of the Trailmon. There was a small platform acting as a balcony on the end of the train Digimon, and the group wound up stuck on it together. 

Takuya hesitated, glancing back and forth between his companions and Koji. He didn't want to leave Sorcermon. There had to be another option that would allow this fight to end in a better way. Seraphimon had already been defeated. How could he and the rest of the group leave in good conscience knowing that Sorcermon would simply be giving up his life without a fight once they stepped onto the Trailmon and started to leave Evergreen Dawn? 

Sorcermon didn't give Takuya the chance to think about this further. He aimed his staff at the ceiling next, causing the castle to shake. The structural instabilities had been growing more and more severe as the fight dragged on, but this attack completely snapped Evergreen Dawn's balance in the blink of an eye. The ground quaked mercilessly, and Sorcermon whipped his head over to where Takuya, Koji, and Kumamon were near the hole in the wall. "Go! You can get on the Trailmon or be crushed by the castle!" he roared fiercely. 

Takuya felt bitter tears stinging at his eyes as he leaned down to scoop up Koji into his arms once again. He ran onto the back platform of the Trailmon, noticing that Izumi was holding the door to the back train car wide open for him. Takuya stole one final glance backwards at Sorcermon, letting the first drop of liquid slide down his face as he saw the determination in the Digimon's eyes. He walked through the door and set Koji down on the nearby bench before dashing back to the door. 

Kumamon jumped inside, barely making it in the Trailmon before Izumi slammed the door shut to block out an oncoming attack from Lyramon. The train shook violently with the hit, but it remained upright, and that was all that mattered. Kumamon let out a heavy gasp before turning back into Tomoki. 

The younger boy couldn't do much aside from breathe heavily as he sat on the ground on his hands and knees. Sweat was clearly beading up on his forehead, and his face was flushed from exertion. Still, Tomoki looked up to the door of the Trailmon, peering in through the window from afar. 

Bokomon and Neemon took their places on either side of Tomoki while Takuya, Izumi, and Junpei crowded around the small window. The latter trio saw Sorcermon give a sad smile towards the Trailmon before the train began to move, slowly starting to drive away from the collapsing Evergreen Dawn. 

Takuya let out a gut-reaction scream when he saw Duskmon approach Sorcermon while the latter was distracted. Duskmon raised his sword and slammed it down onto Sorcermon immediately. The final yell of Sorcermon could be heard despite the noise of the Trailmon, and it echoed relentlessly in Takuya's mind. 

Sorcermon's silhouette appeared, and his data was absorbed by Duskmon as Evergreen Dawn continued to shake wildly. A chunk of the ceiling fell to the ground just as Sorcermon's egg spiraled skywards, shutting the gate between the Trailmon escape tunnel and the castle itself. 

Takuya could do nothing but stare out the small window, dumbstruck in his silent agony. Tears continued to stream down his face, but he had no say in their existence. Izumi and Junpei were silent as well, holding their breath in fear. The only sound that could be heard was the rattling of Evergreen Dawn as what remained of the castle crumbled completely, leaving little more than a heap of debris on the other side of the blockaded gate. 

Slowly, the remains of Evergreen Dawn grew farther away, and Izumi took a step away from the window. Her knees were shaking, and she practically collapsed onto the nearby bench of the Trailmon, still stroking Seraphimon's egg carefully. Her shoulders shuddered, and Takuya didn't bother checking to see if she was crying. He already knew the answer. 

Junpei went to sit next to Izumi as Bokomon and Neemon helped Tomoki into a bench on the other side of the train near Koji. Nobody dared to say a word, almost as if confirming what had just happened would make it even more real than it already was. Takuya didn't move from his place at the window. 

The idea of failure hit him like a truck, and he slammed his fist into the door, halfway wishing that he could go back and beat the ever-loving _shit_ out of the five Fallen Warriors who had caused so much grief. Seraphimon, their one key to winning the fight with Cherubimon, was an egg. Sorcermon had given up his life to allow the Risen Warriors the chance to escape from the palace. Evergreen Dawn had been reduced to rubble in a final gambit to crush the Fallen Warriors, but Takuya knew they were out there still. Lyramon and Duskmon both had the power to teleport, and Aeoelmon could manipulate the crystal the palace was made of even if someone was trapped beneath the debris. 

They had failed. 

Takuya found himself falling to his knees, punching his fist ineffectively into the carpeted floor below. It did little to calm his anger and terror, but it gave him something to do aside from think of how terrible this had ended. 

Seraphimon was supposed to be their best bet on victory, but he had been killed so easily. If a Celestial Digimon that ruled over the Digital World had been defeated, what chance did a bunch of teenagers have at toppling Cherubimon's empire? 

The cabin was silent aside from the gentle rumble of the Trailmon and the quiet sobs that seemed to echo endlessly in the small room. Takuya couldn't help but think of the same three words repeatedly, and they made him want to dig himself a hole to live in for the next ten years. 

_They had failed. They had failed. They had failed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sure is a way to finish off the first arc, huh? 
> 
> Technically, either this chapter or the next one could be considered the ending of the first arc, but I'll let you decide. Regardless, this is the first major checkpoint for this story, and I have to say that it certainly ended with a bang. I've been looking forward to this fight for ages, and I must say that this chapter both has my favorite fight scene yet on top of being the best overall chapter thus far. Props to you for that, Evergreen Dawn. If only you didn't end on such a horrible note. 
> 
> I know this episode in canon takes place after Takuya and Koji get their Beast Spirits, but since I've changed the order in which Beast Spirits are earned, that wouldn't make all that much sense in this universe. I think it's fine either way since the group knows what their next step is, and it shows how ridiculously powerful the other Warriors are. Lyramon and Duskmon in particular are not kidding around, and they're just in Human Spirit form. 
> 
> I finished this chapter a week in advance, so as of the time you're reading this, I've already started making some significant progress on chapter eleven. Also, the day you're reading this (assuming you check it out right after it drops) is either August first or August second, so happy (potentially belated) Odaiba Day! I'm going to be doing another piece for the festivities that you can find on my Archive of Our Own profile. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you next week for the next chapter!
> 
> -Digital


	11. Abraxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayumi reflects on the early stages of her adventures with Haroi.

A few days had passed since Mayumi Reiku and Haroi Tsurumaki had first arrived in the Digital World. All of this time had been spent in the palace made of crystal that they had come to know as being called Abraxas. However, things had not always been as peaceful as one might have expected.

Mayumi and Haroi spent much of their time together in the library, attempting to gather their bearings in this new universe that they didn't recognize. There weren't any Digimon around to guide them towards the truth, so Haroi had taken to figuring everything out on his own. Mayumi, on the other hand, was far less patient, and she hung backwards off an elaborate chair within the library. Her hair touched the ground as she continued to examine her D-Tector. She hadn't stopped looking at it since the beam of light came in from above a few hours prior.

Night had fallen, leaving the library dark aside from the singular lamp that Haroi was using to illuminate the pages of his book. He flipped another page, and Mayumi let out a sigh. She wasn't going to interrupt her companion when she knew that he was simply trying to help, so she was going to have to find other ways of entertaining herself.

Mayumi swung herself around so that she was upright and leaned her head back so that her neck was touching the top of the chair's backrest. She closed her eyes, and memories danced through her head of how she and Haroi had come to wind up in Abraxas in the first place days prior...

~~~~~

"So... Which train do you want to hop on?"

Mayumi's enthusiastic voice snapped Haroi out of his trance, and he looked around with a frown. He shook his head and tucked his phone back into his pocket. "I don't know if this is a good idea, May... What if something bad happens? We have no way of knowing what could be waiting for us. Would you really want to hop on a mysterious train hidden beneath the station if you didn't know where it led?" he questioned.

The rest of the area beneath Shibuya's train station was buzzing with activities as other kids their age walked around the area. Each one was deciding where to go, and some trains were more popular than others. Mayumi would have darted right off for a train filled with other kids had she not been with Haroi, but she respected his boundaries far too much to leave him out to dry without considering his feelings.

Instead, Mayumi frowned to herself and placed her finger against her chin. "Hm..." Her gaze fell upon a train that seemed to be entirely empty. "How about we head over to that one?" Mayumi pointed to it to ensure that Haroi knew which one she was discussing.

Haroi looked up at her and let out a sigh. "Alright... You seem confident that this is a good idea... So I'll trust you," he murmured. Part of him was just as curious as his rambunctious stepsister was, but he still feared what could happen if this series of events took a turn for the worst. He was willing to suppress his inquisitive nature if it would ensure that nothing bad happened, but with Mayumi around, he knew he wouldn't get the chance.

Mayumi grinned and started to push the wheelchair that Haroi was sitting in down the single ramp leading to the main level of the station. She dashed up to the open door of the train's nearest car and attempted to shove the chair inside. A frown appeared on her face, and she tried once again to push it in.

"It's not working," Mayumi grumbled after a few other failed attempts, a sigh leaving her lips. "How about this? You walk in there and get a seat, and I'll grab your wheelchair once you're all settled in."

Haroi hesitated before nodding. He got to his feet, threatening to fall over when he took a clumsy step. Mayumi came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders before helping him walk into the train. Luckily for them, benches lined the walls of the train, so they didn't have to go far to get Haroi settled properly.

Mayumi gave him a curious glance, wondering if he was ready for her to leave. He nodded in response, understanding Mayumi without her needing to say a word. Upon seeing this, she grinned and turned on her heel to go and grab his wheelchair.

Unfortunately, she never got the chance to do so.

The door on the train slammed shut before Mayumi could grab the chair, and she cringed at the sight. Haroi's eyes went wide, and the train started to move before either of them could do anything.

Mayumi launched herself towards the door, beating her fists ineffectively against the glass window. "Hey! Take us back already, you dumb train!" she cried out. The train did not offer her an answer, instead choosing to take both her and Haroi further away from the station with each passing station. After a few seconds, the platform they had used to board the train was little more than a distant blur on the horizon.

"Shit," Mayumi grumbled, shuffling over to where Haroi was sitting before flopping down beside him.

"Language," Haroi told her with a gentle intensity in his eyes. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Don't worry about it... You couldn't have realized something like this was going to happen."

Mayumi let out a dejected sigh before shaking her head once again. "I guess not... Still, I guess we've got no choice at this point. Let's see where this takes us, and as soon as we get the chance, we'll turn right around. I wish we had been a tiny bit faster, but... I guess there's nothing we can do about it now."

Haroi hummed his agreement and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the edge of the backrest. Mayumi watched him in concern as her left leg began to bounce furiously. She tapped mindlessly at her phone's screen despite the device being powered off.

The sense of peace did not last long for the two siblings, as the train suddenly jostled violently. Mayumi let out a yelp as both she and Haroi were thrown forcefully to the ground. She noticed a figure flash over her body, and she frowned in response before realizing that her phone was starting to glow. Haroi's was doing the same thing a short few feet away.

The pair of devices shifted into something new entirely, and a voice could be heard from the other side, but Mayumi's mind was too much of an incomprehensible blur for her to properly register the words being spoken. Haroi appeared to be in a similar condition, looking nervously to his legs. He was still sprawled out on the ground beside Mayumi, and he was shaking too violently from the sudden fall to rise to his feet on his own.

The tunnel around them had been dark for quite some time, but the windows suddenly exploded with light. Mayumi looked up, clutching at the device that her phone had become in one hand. She vaguely registered the voice that had spoken through it having called it a D-Tector. Trees flew by on both sides of the train, and they were some of the largest plants that Mayumi had ever laid her eyes upon. She blinked furiously, just to make sure that she wasn't imagining things.

From beside her, Haroi managed to push himself to his feet. His legs were still shaking, but much to his surprise, they were holding his weight far better than they had in the past. Haroi let out a gasp as he realized that the trembling sensation he was experiencing was coming from nerves rather than the natural weakness of his body. Regularly, carrying his own weight was too large a feat for Haroi's body to take up, but for once, there were no issues as far as he could tell.

The train started to slow to a stop, and Mayumi got to her feet as well. She looked to Haroi, realizing that he was standing beside her. A million and one thoughts spun through her head, but she was unable to put words to any of them, far too flabbergasted and confused to even make an attempt.

Before Mayumi could try any harder, she was cut off when the train came to a conclusive halt. A puff of smoke came out from under the train, and the doors slid open. She looked to Haroi in curiosity before starting to walk off the vehicle. He trailed after her, confused at how he was suddenly able to move without any issues.

Once the two were on the platform, the train let out another groan before the doors closed. Mayumi gasped, but before she could do anything, the train had pulled out of the station once again, leaving her alone with Haroi on the platform among the trees. An angry huff left her lips, and she crossed her arms. "Is the universe just trying to fuck with us today?!" Mayumi cried out.

For once, Haroi did not tell her to tone back on the vulgar language. Instead, his attention was on the area that the pair was now standing in. Overall, it looked like a regular train station, but there were trees everywhere. There wasn't a sign of intelligent life in sight, and all that could be seen was the endless greenery. Haroi blinked in surprise before he heard something bouncing off to his side. He whirled his head around to see what it could be.

Haroi was met with the eyes of a small creature who couldn't have been any larger than a basketball. The creature had greenish yellow fur and notable cat ears that stuck up at the top of its head. It had a small tail that flicked occasionally behind it. The tail was patterned with purple stripes. The creature's eyes were wide and deep brown in color.

Haroi halfway expected himself to scream, but he couldn't convince his lips to move enough for such an action to take place. Instead, all he did was stare at the catlike creature. Soon afterwards, dozens others that looked just like the cat bounced out of the trees, creating a large crowd at his feet.

Mayumi watched the creatures in confusion before pulling herself together. "Excuse me, little guys! Can you tell me where we are?" she questioned, leaning down so that she was on a similar level to the cats.

The first one to appear was the one to speak. "You're in the Digital World!" the cat chirped. Its voice was squeaky and high-pitched.

"The Digital World?" Mayumi echoed, confusion glazing over her eyes. "Could you explain more about that to us?"

"And what are you creatures?" Haroi asked next, finally managing to pull himself together enough to form words.

The creature bounced with a laugh. "The Digital World is where the Digimon live! We're Digimon called Nyaromon!" it proclaimed proudly. The nearby cats began to bounce in response to this, all giggling wildly at the oblivious nature of the siblings.

"Nyaromon..." Haroi murmured, placing one hand on his chin as he thought. There was no way for him to make heads or tails of this, but he decided to tuck this information into the back of his mind.

"Is there anywhere we could learn more about why we're here?" Mayumi inquired next, managing to pull the attention of the Nyaromon back to her after a few seconds of their excited laughter.

The leading Nyaromon tilted its head off to the side in the direction where the train station's platform led off into the forest. "You should go to Abraxas. That's where Lady Ophanimon used to live. She might be able to tell you something," Nyaromon explained. Afterwards, all of the creatures bounced away, leaving a confused Mayumi and Haroi alone on the platform.

Mayumi blinked at the spot where Nyaromon had been a short few seconds beforehand. She shook her head and glanced over to the place that Nyaromon had pointed out. "Well... I guess we should go and see what's going on here. I don't know who 'Lady Ophanimon' is supposed to be, but maybe she'll have answers for us," she shrugged.

Mayumi approached Haroi and began to wrap an arm around his shoulders for him to use as support. Much to her surprise, Haroi gave her a gentle nudge, telling her silently to take a step back. She followed his request and watched as Haroi took a few steps forward. He didn't show any signs of unsteadiness, and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Look at you!" Mayumi exclaimed. "I might not know a thing about this Digital World, but I think it's already doing you some serious good, Haroi. Who would have guessed?"

Haroi shrugged. "I don't know what happened, but... I actually feel alright with walking for once," he told her. "This isn't normal for me, so... I think I want to try and make it on my own."

"And if you need anything, your reliable sister will be here to help you out of any sticky situations that might arise!" Mayumi cut in, a wide grin on her features. She followed Haroi up a few steps and started moving closer to the edge of the platform.

The train station's edge had a set of stairs for the pair to utilize, and much to Mayumi's surprise, Haroi didn't have any issues moving down them. A path extended from the edge of the station off into the trees in a winding pattern. Mayumi looked to Haroi before shrugging. The two kept walking, off in the direction of the place that the Nyaromon had called Abraxas.

The trees all seemed to blend together as the pair walked, so Mayumi distracted herself by looking down at her D-Tector. Even if that wasn't its actual name, she was going to call it that for the time being until an actual explanation came along. It was gold in color where Haroi's was silver. She looked at each surface of the device with a small frown, but she realized rather quickly that it wasn't going to be able to offer her any further information. Mayumi shrugged and clipped it onto her waistband.

Haroi was looking at his D-Tector as well, but he seemed to have come to the same conclusion as Mayumi, albeit much later. He placed it in his pocket and started looking at the trees the pair was walking past. There was something odd about them, but Haroi couldn't quite place what. In the end, he did his best to shrug it off and focus on putting one foot in front of the other. They would surely get an explanation soon enough when they arrived at Abraxas. There had to be someone there who could talk to them as far as Haroi was concerned.

Time passed quickly as the two traveled towards Abraxas, and soon enough they found themselves in front of the crystal palace. Mayumi stopped walking, and Haroi did the same from a foot behind her. They stared up at the large building, left in pure shocked awe at what waited before them.

The castle was huge, stretching into the skies. If they had been any further away, they would have noticed that it pierced the clouds high above the trees. The surface was covered in crystal that seemed to gleam with every color imaginable. Two large doors waited in front of the siblings, and a pink star symbol adorned the top of the entrance.

Mayumi was the first one to move. She frowned to herself and moved towards the door. She knocked the large handle against the surface and waited for a moment, but after a few seconds, she realized that nobody was going to come and help them inside. Mayumi responded by turning to the side and pushing her shoulder against the building's doors, and by some miracle, she managed to get one of them to slide open.

Once the door was open, she gestured for Haroi to walk inside. He did so, nodding his thanks to her as he passed by, before Mayumi joined him in the entryway of the castle. Just like before, they stared at their surroundings in stunned silence.

Somehow, the inside of the palace was even more beautiful than the outside, something that didn't even seem possible given how incredible Abraxas had appeared on the other side of the twin doors. The ceilings were high, and a crystal chandelier dangled gently from the upper area of the room. A grand staircase extended out before the siblings, and all of a sudden, both Mayumi and Haroi felt oddly small, as if they were simply toys sitting within a dollhouse.

Once again, Mayumi was the first one to act. She dashed her way up the staircase, and Haroi trailed after her by a few paces. Mayumi followed the path of the stairs, going off to the right when the route split in two. Haroi chased her, and he nearly collided with her back when the two found themselves in yet another room.

This time, the chamber appeared to be a throne room. An ornate chair sat at the far end of the floor, pressed gently against the wall. There was a hole in the ceiling that allowed the throne to catch the sun's rays. On either side of the throne were pillars, each one with a peculiar carving in it.

As if on cue, Mayumi and Haroi's D-Tectors let out sharp beeping sounds. Mayumi frowned and pulled the device from her waistband, and Haroi followed suit. There were small holograms displayed above the screens, and they appeared to be reacting to the pair of carvings within the pillars.

"What does this mean?" Mayumi questioned. She walked closer to the pillar on the right, brushing her hand gently against its surface. Immediately, she was met with a burst of light that threatened to temporarily steal her vision. Mayumi threw up her free arm to cover her face, though it did little to stop her from seeing stars in the back of her mind.

Haroi didn't seem to be faring much better, and he fully turned away from the pillar to avoid having to look at the bright illumination. However, a similar flare of light flew forth from the left pillar when he turned in its direction, and Haroi yelped out of surprise. It was impossible to escape the glows, much to his frustration.

Mayumi held up her D-Tector when she raised her other arm to cover her face, and immediately, the carving began to stir. It buzzed in place for a moment before bursting forth from the surface of the pillar. The carving darted towards her D-Tector once it was fully freed from the confines of the pillar, and Mayumi noticed a ring of data appear around her hand. She couldn't quite see it due to the bright light, but she could feel the pulsing energy that floated around her fingers.

A few feet away, the same thing was happening to Haroi. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for the light to subside fully. When it did, both Mayumi and Haroi were left dazed and stumbling in place. Haroi shook his head and blinked furiously before dropping his gaze to his D-Tector. He looked over to the data waiting around his other hand. What happened next was done without any major input from him, and the same applied to his stepsister from a few feet away.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Cocoons of data enveloped the two immediately. Mayumi was the first one to notice that she was physically shifting, growing taller and more muscular as the seconds passed by. Her fingernails grew into lengthy dark gray claws, and pink chunks of armor encased her lower arms. A similar plate of pink armor appeared over her chest, and it seemed to be somewhat rose gold in the proper lighting. Her stomach was left exposed, but a thick pale green belt wrapped around her hips. Beneath the strip of green was a pair of pink shorts with blue stripes going down on the outside. The blue continued further down Mayumi's legs before attaching to her pink boots. Green strips highlighted the top part of the boots, and blue wrapped around her ankles.

The next thing Mayumi noticed was that her head felt as if it was changing shape as well. Sure enough, it was doing just that. Her ears shifted into those of cats, and they moved up to the top of her head. Her hair was an incredibly light tan color, bordering on being blonde. It was rather close in shade to her skin, and the messy mop of tan seemed to blend into her neck at the back of her head. When the light hit her hair just right, streaks of pink, green, and blue could be seen. A tail the same tan color as her ears and tail flicked out from behind her.

The final piece of Mayumi's outfit was a blue chunk of armor that covered the space between her neck and chest plate. A golden Japanese character was carved into the metal, and Mayumi vaguely recognized it as a variation of the word 'energy'. She also noticed that her legs had shifted shape, becoming similar to the hind legs of a cat. Despite the shift, she felt oddly balanced.

"Kirismon!"

Haroi was undergoing a similar shift not far away, but he looked rather different than Mayumi's halfway cat form. Instead, he was left wearing black armor lined with silver. Upon closer inspection, the black was not truly obsidian at all, instead being a deep purple color with the same patterns as the stars above engraved into them. He had shoulder pads, a chest plate, knee pads, and gauntlets that followed this pattern of the starry pattern.

Underneath the purple and silver armor was a layer of navy blue fabric. It masked the majority of Haroi's rather pale skin easily, leaving the only segment of notable flesh up by his face. A helmet of black appeared over his head, and another Japanese character was written onto the visor that covered Haroi's eyes. Rather than having the mark of energy like Mayumi, his read 'Cosmos' in silver writing.

Black boots formed on his feet, and they fit him rather well. He realized belatedly that he had gotten taller, and his once muted brown hair had become a splendid yellow color. It had become much longer as well, reaching his waist in a show of elegance. Black fingerless gloves covered the space on his body below his gauntlets, and they grasped at a thin object that seemed to appear from nowhere.

A silver staff formed in his hand at the same time a belt with the same galaxy pattern wrapped around his midsection. The center of the belt had the same writing of cosmos as on his helmet. Chunks of armor hung tight to the outer regions of Haroi's thighs, and wings sprouted from his back. They were black and lined in gold, and they looked rather close to depictions of dragons in art from back on Earth.

"Orionmon!"

With the transformations complete, the data faded away. Mayumi and Haroi, now Kirismon and Orionmon respectively, stared at each other in confusion. Even though he was wearing a helmet that covered his eyes, Orionmon didn't seem to have any issues with seeing Kirismon. The latter stared at him in confusion, clearly thinking of a thousand different words but lacking the ability to properly voice any of them.

"What just happened?" Orionmon eventually asked after silence had waited over the two for far too long. "One second, we were just standing here, and then..."

Kirismon shrugged uncertainly, and her tail flicked behind her. She turned to look at the space in the pillars where the carvings had once been. A frown appeared on her face. "Hey, look at this... There's a button at the back of this hole in the column," she remarked.

Orionmon walked over to see if she meant it, and he realized that he was taller than she was, a certain contrast from how they regularly were. Sure enough, she was right. He moved over to the column that he had been near and realized that the same applied to the other pillar as well. Orionmon looked to his staff before pressing it into the hole of the pillar, allowing it to rest on the surface of the button. The button moved inwards in response, but nothing happened.

Kirismon let out a gasp and realized that they likely had to press the buttons together. She reached into the hole with one of her lengthy claws and pressed at the button near her. Soon afterwards, the ground began to rumble, and both Kirismon and Orionmon took steps away from the center of the room.

A circular segment of the floor had removed itself from the rest of the ground, and when it disappeared, it showed a chunk of stairs below the surface. Kirismon let out a gasp and looked to Orionmon with a mischievous grin. Before he had the chance to stop her, she was already dashing down the stairway to see what was waiting below. Orionmon let out a sigh before following after her, making a conscious effort to pull his wings in, ensuring that he didn't hit anything on the way down.

After the pair arrived on the ground, a light flicked on above them. There were many carvings in the wall, but this time, there was something different about them. Before, the carvings had been similar in appearance to Kirismon and Orionmon, but in this case, a mural appeared to be shown along the wall. The surface of the wall was covered in dust, and Kirismon's nose twitched before she let out a sneeze. Orionmon gave her a sympathetic smile, and she laughed nervously in his direction.

Orionmon raised his hand to the wall and rubbed away as much dust as he could in a single swipe. Kirismon started doing the same thing from a few feet away. They worked silently to remove the dust fully from the wall, and after they were done, both of them took a step back to admire their handiwork. Kirismon grinned pridefully, but Orionmon seemed to be distracted by other things.

He concentrated on figuring out where the start of the mural was, and he luckily found it when there was a gap between two of the panels. Orionmon gestured for Kirismon to follow him over to the picture, and she did so without hesitation. When she arrived next to him, Orionmon began to read the words outlining the bottom of the mural.

"'In ancient times, there were ten Warriors said to rest on the line between Human and Beast,'" Orionmon began. "'However, there were in truth two others among their ranks as well, known as the Warriors of Energy and Cosmos. Their names were lost to history, but the truth yet remains here.'"

"Wow... I wonder if we would be those Warriors of Energy and Cosmos," Kirismon suggested. "I mean, you have the character for Cosmos on your helmet, and the same applies for me with Energy on my chest. It seems pretty obvious that this is what they're talking about. Plus, it would explain why this segment of the castle was closed until we were able to pull those carvings out. I still don't know what they were, but it must have meant something."

Orionmon nodded his agreement before he continued to read. "'At first, the twelve Warriors vowed to fight the tyranny of Lucemon together, and they were thought to be a perfect team. That was when the Warriors of Energy and Cosmos were lured away by Lucemon and his promises of power. They betrayed their comrades and worked with the enemy believing it would be for the best,'" he went on.

Kirismon was focused on the mural itself as he read, unable to tear her gaze away from the drawings on the walls. The pictures sure enough depicted everything Orionmon was reading, showing the twelve Warriors both before and after the betrayal. The two who left the group moved to stand next to an angel who Kirismon assumed was Lucemon.

"'Lucemon stabbed his comrades in the back, stealing their powers and killing them when they were no longer of use to him. By absorbing the powers of Energy and Cosmos, he became much stronger than before, utilizing the full force of two out of the twelve driving forces of the Digital World. He was nearly unstoppable after taking in their magic,'" Orionmon continued.

Kirismon watched intently, cringing as she noticed the picture of Lucemon killing his two companions. She felt a pang of sympathy for them, even if they had betrayed the side of good before their untimely demises.

"'When Lucemon was finally sealed away, history was rewritten. The Warriors of Energy and Cosmos were erased from the tales of the past, and the Spirits they left behind were watched over by Ophanimon, one of the Celestial Three,'" Orionmon read. "'For betraying their comrades and the Digital World, they are given no thought in current times, and most are unaware they exist.'"

"Sucks to be them," Kirismon scoffed. She realized that she and Orionmon were up to the final panel of the mural. This one depicted the two carvings they had found within the pillars on the upper floor.

"'None will ever know the truth of the Legendary Warriors of Energy and Cosmos due to their treachery. It is a secret the Three Celestials will take to the end of their lives, and none will be privy to the truth without their confirmation first,'" Orionmon finished. "I suppose we were able to take the Spirits of the two Warriors who betrayed their comrades... That's what the mural called them, anyways."

"Of course, unlike those old guys, we're not complete assholes," Kirismon remarked. "We don't have any friends to betray right now, but we wouldn't turn our backs on them even if we did. That seems like companionship basics right there."

Orionmon opened his mouth to offer a response to her words, but he was cut off by a rustling noise coming from above the ground. He looked to Kirismon, silently asking if she had heard the same thing as him, and she confirmed such with a nod. Immediately, she launched herself at the staircase and dashed up to the main level of the castle. Orionmon followed after her.

When the pair arrived at the main level of the castle, both of them looked around for any signs of the person who had been making so much noise. Kirismon frowned to herself before focusing her attention on the direction they had come from. The door to the rest of the castle appeared to have the best chances of yielding results for them, so she dashed away from the throne room. Orionmon ran after her, not quite confident enough with his newfound wings to fly through the castle.

The attacker was shown to be in the main area of the castle, having come through the main doors of Abraxas. Kirismon glared at the newcomer intently, the unspoken question being what the hell they were doing here. Soon afterwards, a second figure who looked very much like the first walked in through the doors, leaving the numbers an even two against two.

The new creatures had white helmets on their heads, and white jagged segments stuck up on either side in patterns that looked similar to wings, though it was clear they weren't capable of flight. The undersides of their bodies were blue, and their lengthy tusks were the same color. The rest of their bodies were red with yellow stripes. A green tail hung down from the helmet atop their heads, bright and messy when compared to the rest of their bodies. A red symbol that resembled a heart was engraved in the space between the creatures' exposed eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kirismon asked carefully. She didn't take a step closer, clearly suspicious of how suddenly these creatures had appeared to burst into a castle that had been empty not long ago.

"We could ask you the same thing," the first of the two creatures snarled at her. It appeared to be bracing itself against the ground, readying itself for an attack should the need arise.

"Who are you?" Orionmon questioned instead, his curiosity having gotten the better of him for a brief moment.

"You can call us Sethmon," the second creature answered. "We are here in the name of Lord Cherubimon to claim this castle as part of his new empire."

Kirismon looked over to Orionmon in confusion. She didn't know who the hell Cherubimon was supposed to be, but unfortunately, Orionmon was just as clueless as she was. The pair of Warriors stared blankly at the duo of Sethmon nearby. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

The first Sethmon looked to Kirismon before his dangerous gaze darted to Orionmon. "You're not meant to be here... You are trespassers, and you clearly have no standing within Cherubimon's army. If you insist on battling us, then you will have to suffer the consequences of going against his forces," he remarked. "You can surrender now or face the consequences. It's all up to you."

"We don't even know what you're talking about," Kirismon told him. "We just stumbled into this castle, so this is all a huge misunderstanding. Why don't you just leave and let us go about our business? I don't know who Cherubimon is supposed to be, but we don't know what's going on."

The second Sethmon let out a fierce snort. "As if you don't know!" he cried out. "Cherubimon has been in power here in the Digital World for quite some time. You're lying to us... And you must surely be aware of what horrors await those who have been revealed to be lying to us."

The second Sethmon responded by pouncing in Kirismon's direction. The catlike creature let out a yelp of surprise and threw up her arms at the last second to block out any attacks, but much to her surprise, a shield of pink energy formed in front of her. The barricade was able to deflect Sethmon, and he fell back to the ground in a ready position, prepared for when he would have to strike next.

"You could have made this easy, but you have chosen death instead," the first Sethmon commented with a shake of his head. "Disappointing... But if that's truly what you want, I won't be the one to stop you!"

The first Sethmon opened his mouth, creating a blast of fiery hot energy. It flew towards Kirismon and Orionmon rather quickly, giving them little time to react. Kirismon was able to spring above the attack and avoid it while she was in the air before landing. Orionmon, on the other hand, lacked the agility that she prided herself on, so he focused his attention to his staff. With a quick twirl of the lanky object, he was able to cancel out the fiery attack, but the heat licked a bit too close to his skin for comfort.

The second Sethmon charged at Kirismon when she landed, ramming his horns into her legs. Since she wasn't yet fully balanced from her earlier jump to avoid the heat wave, she didn't have time to correct herself before Sethmon's tusks slammed into her calves. She let out yelps of surprise, relieved beyond imagination that when she looked down, there were no signs of blood. Scratches were notable on her skin, yes, but she had taken that attack far better than she ever could have expected.

While Kirismon was stumbling, Orionmon narrowed his eyes at the Sethmon that had charged at her. He raised his staff once again, and a blast of swirling purple energy burst forth from the tip. It hit Sethmon in the side rather hard, and the second of the two creatures was sent sliding across the crystal floor of Abraxas. Kirismon, who had managed to recover by then, jumped towards Sethmon, claws notable as she slashed at his now-exposed stomach. Sethmon let out a sharp gasp of pain at the scratching pain shot through his body.

The first Sethmon refused to allow Orionmon and Kirismon to gang up on his companion though, and he prepared yet another fiery blast. This time, it was directed firmly at Orionmon. Rather than raise his staff this time, Orionmon let his wings cover him in a glorious cocoon shape. The tough wings were more than enough to cancel out the attack, and he let out a sigh of relief as the fiery energy fizzled out ineffectively against the tough skin of the appendages from his back.

Kirismon launched herself through the air, using her increased agility and mobility to her advantage. She landed behind the first Sethmon before she created an orb of pink energy. She launched it directly at the other creature, and he was sent sprawling forwards. Orionmon jumped away from the ground at the last second to prevent Sethmon from slamming into his calves, and his majestic wings beat powerfully against the air. He looked back at the wings with awe in his eyes, unsure of how he had known to do something like that. Either way, he sure as hell wasn't complaining if it had gotten him out of trouble.

The second Sethmon managed to slowly push himself back to his feet. He ambled over to where Kirismon was located, preparing to charge once again, but she was too fast for him to try to hit. When she sprung off the ground, it was with immense force, creating a shockwave around the area where Sethmon had been aiming for. He was sent backwards by a few pacing, but the force was tragically not enough to send him sliding as it had before.

Orionmon looked down on the two creatures from below as Kirismon landed a few feet away from the pair of their foes. Orionmon opened his wings, spreading them out to their full width before he could properly describe what he was doing. A barrage of attacks formed from purple and blue energy formed from the air just in front of his wings, and they rained down like shooting stars upon the pair of Sethmon. Most of the energy blasts missed, hitting the ground ineffectively with fizzling huffs of smoke. However, the few that did hit their targets clearly caused the Sethmon great grief, and such brought a smile of relief to Orionmon's face.

Kirismon jumped off the ground and moved over to the wall. Much to her surprise, she was able to latch onto it from the side by pressing one hand and one foot against the surface. When she looked, she realized that a small layer of pink film had covered both her hand and foot, keeping her stuck against the barrier. She recognized it as the same color as the energy that had burst forth from her hands whenever she attacked Sethmon a mere few moments beforehand, so she didn't bother investigating it further when there were clearly larger things to focus on.

Instead, Kirismon raised her free hand, pointing one of her fingers at the Sethmon. White energy tore free from her palm, and crackling lightning burst into existence. Kirismon gasped in surprise as the column of magic spiraled towards the first of the two Sethmon. Her shock sent the attack away from its intended target, causing it to instead slam into the ground between the two creatures.

Both of the Sethmon let out howls of pain as they were sent backwards. The first Sethmon hit the nearby wall, creating a notable dent in it. The other one traveled much further, going over to the barrier that Kirismon was hanging from. As soon as Sethmon made contact with it, Kirismon felt her stability leaving her, and with a yelp of shock, she was forced off the wall.

Before she hit the ground, Kirismon managed to correct herself, winding up in a crouching position a short few feet away from where Sethmon was stretched out on the ground. She breathed heavily, unsure of what to do next. Adrenaline ran fiercely through her, but she was so distracted by her sudden fall from grace that she didn't see Sethmon getting up.

The second Sethmon launched a roaring blast of heat energy towards Kirismon, and she was hit in the legs with enough force to send her falling to the ground. With a cry of shock and pain, she hit the crystal ground hard. Her head was luckily the last thing to touch down, and she sighed in relief when the ache in the back of her head proved itself to be minimal. In other words, she didn't think she had a concussion, and she was willing to call that a victory.

Kirismon saw that Sethmon was preparing another attack, poising himself next to her shoulder. She forced herself away from the ground, launching her body towards him. She pressed one hand to his side, and she immediately felt much stronger. White energy drained from his side, flowing into her outstretched hand. Her senses grew sharper, and she felt as if she could take over the damn world if she so pleased.

Sethmon, on the other hand, cried out in pain at her contact. He managed to tear himself away from Kirismon's grasp after a few seconds of struggling, and he attempted to rush at her once again. However, this time, his attack did little, and he was reduced to breathing heavily a few inches away from her calves.

Kirismon looked down at him with a small smile. "That's cute," she told him, her voice practically buzzing with excited energy. She unleashed a blast of white lightning once again, and when Sethmon was hit, he didn't get back up this time.

From nearby, the first Sethmon breathed fire at Orionmon. When his attack fizzled out against the surface of Orionmon's wings once again, he decided to change strategies. This time, he aimed for Orionmon's shoulder, and the blow most certainly hit its intended target.

Orionmon was sent spiraling downwards, and he barely managed to correct his course before he hit the ground. He was on his feet, but the sudden force of his landing caused him to fall to one knee a few seconds later. He steadied himself through usage of his staff, a deep frown on his features as he glared at Sethmon.

Unfortunately, Orionmon's foe didn't allow this chance to pass him by. He charged towards Orionmon, knocking the Warrior of Cosmos' staff out from under him. Orionmon forced his wings to take him skyward before he raised one hand. Purple and blue energy with the same pattern as a starry sky formed on his palm, and he launched it towards Sethmon.

The attack didn't do much aside from knock Sethmon off-guard, but Orionmon was quick to follow up with something else. He concentrated his energy onto his staff, grasping it with a white-knuckled grip. A sphere of white began to build at the top of the weapon, and the energy swirled and roiled with a burning passion.

When the orb was large, almost the side of Orionmon's head, he released it. The blow was like a comet, flying fiercely through the air before hitting Sethmon. It was much stronger than any of Orionmon's previous attacks, and it was more than enough to drain whatever fighting spirit Sethmon had left in the blink of an eye. Much like with the other Sethmon, Orionmon's foe gave up on fighting back, falling to the ground without a will to rise once again.

Both of the Sethmon were covered by shadow in the seconds that followed. A ring of data that looked familiar to the code that Mayumi and Haroi had scanned in order to transform appeared around their midsections. Kirismon and Orionmon shared a knowing glance before focusing their attention back to the pair of Sethmon.

It was hard to say what exactly possessed them to know what they were meant to do, but it mattered little to either of them. Both Kirismon and Orionmon raised their hands, taking in the energy by absorbing it into their palms. White eggs formed in the space where the Sethmon had been a mere few seconds beforehand, but the circular shapes were forced through the ceiling when they were sent flying skyward. Kirismon and Orionmon watched the eggs disappear with an unforeseen fascination.

Data appeared from nowhere to surround both Kirismon and Orionmon. When it disappeared, Mayumi and Haroi had replaced the pair, and both looked rather confused at all that had just transpired. Haroi looked over to Mayumi with horror on his face, but she simply smiled at him without a care in the world, masking her worry with her trademark grin.

Haroi was the first one to move afterwards, swallowing nervously before taking a step forward, reaching for his D-Tector as he did so. He saw the symbol of Cosmos on the screen, and he stared at it carefully, almost as if he expected it to start moving all of a sudden.

Mayumi pulled her D-Tector away from its place as well, tilting her head to one side in curiosity. She watched the symbol of Energy as well, though she managed to tear her gaze away from it sooner than Haroi. "Let's look around this place more," she suggested. "Maybe we'll be able to get more information. I mean, I don't think this Ophanimon character is here, nor do I think anyone else is, but it's worth looking into."

Haroi snapped from his trance at her words and nodded before dropping his D-Tector into his pocket. He followed Mayumi away from the entrance hall and back up to the primary staircase they had come from. Instead of going towards the throne room, Mayumi went the other way, prompting Haroi to follow her deeper into the castle.

After a variety of twists and turns that Haroi lost track of, the two wound up in a room that somehow stood even larger and more impressive than the entrance hall and throne area combined. A gasp of awe escaped Haroi's lips as he glanced around at the massive library they had stumbled into.

There were more books than anyone could hope to count, and the large windows of the room allowed streaks of sunlight to flash inside, reflecting upon the various shiny surfaces of the library. The air seemed alive with a peculiar energy that seemed almost impossible to describe.

Haroi grinned and walked further into the library. "I think this is where we're going to find our answers," he told Mayumi. "Look at all of these books. There just has to be something around here that will point us in the right direction, wouldn't you say?"

Mayumi opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by her D-Tector emitting a series of harsh, high beeps. She pulled the device away from her waistband and pointed it forwards, watching with wide eyes as light exploded forth from the scanner at the top of the device. Mayumi followed the light with a cautious set of steps.

The D-Tector's light led Mayumi to a particular segment of one of the many bookshelves. Haroi's D-Tector responded shortly afterwards, and he held up his own device as silver burst forth from the scanner of his own D-Tector. The light seemed to be pointed in the same direction, at the same target.

Haroi was the one to reach out for the book that vibrated with golden and silver energy. It was pink in color, though the cover was clearly worn from years of attention. The tome was huge as well, barely managing to fit in Haroi's small hands. He pulled the book free of the shelf, letting out a huff as the tome fell into his arms. He nearly dropped his D-Tector in the process, barely managing to keep the device under his full control.

The D-Tectors stopped glowing after the book was in Haroi's hand, and the two siblings shared a knowing look. Mayumi tucked her D-Tector away and grabbed Haroi's from his fingers, allowing him to focus on hefting the large book over to a nearby bench. Haroi sat down with a sigh, moving over to the side to give Mayumi enough space to sit as well.

Once he was fully settled, Haroi placed his D-Tector back in his pocket before brushing his hand gently over the surface of the book. He curled his fingers around the edge of the cover before pulling it up, eyes wide when he saw a map carved into the first page.

Mayumi grinned once again, spreading the positivity to Haroi seamlessly. "Looks like we've found our answer," she told him, nudging his side gently with her elbow. Haroi smiled in response before turning his full attention back to the book.

Haroi flicked through a few pages mindlessly, choosing to skim before attempting to dive into the proper content of the book. After a few moments of numb flipping, Haroi stopped. A picture was drawn into one of the pages, and he recognized it as Kirismon.

"'Kirismon, Human Spirit of Energy,'" Mayumi read from over his shoulder. "Well, would you take a look at that? It's me! I mean, I say that, but I'm talking about when I turn into one of those monster things... Digimon, I think Nyaromon said they were called. Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

Haroi let out a small giggle at his stepsister's regular ability to be swept into her own tangents. Even in another world, she was much the same person that he had grown used to after years of companionship. He went through a few extra pages before settling on another notable picture.

"'Orionmon, Human Spirit of Cosmos,'" Mayumi quoted before Haroi had the chance to properly digest the information. "And that's you... Looks like everything is starting to come into place... Sort of. Not really. There's still a lot that we don't know."

"There must be some reason that the D-Tectors led us to this book," Haroi told her firmly. "I bet that this has all the information we could possibly want to know. Why else would the devices point it out to us in particular?"

Mayumi nodded. "I bet you're right... But we're not going to find out anything just sitting here and talking, right? Let's see what it has to offer us!" she cried out, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

Haroi let out a small chuckle. "I haven't seen you this enthusiastic about reading a book this hefty in a long time..." he commented. "Last time, I think it was a manga volume, so I don't know if that particularly counts when compared to this. I mean, this has very few pictures by comparison, and it's just as large."

Mayumi shrugged. "You can call me out on not liking books as much as you... Or you can start to read the thing," she pointed out. "Given that we're currently in an alien world with no ideas on what to do next or how to get back home... I would start looking through that book, smart guy."

This time, when Haroi laughed, the sound felt strained and forced. He didn't comment on such, instead moving one of his hands back to the front of the book, flicking the pages he had already scanned over with the rest of the stack.

Mayumi's hand falling upon his made Haroi stop, and he looked up at her slowly. Her gaze was surprisingly sympathetic given how much they had been joking a mere few moments beforehand. "Hey, we're going to get home," she assured him. "I know that this is all a bit jarring, but... It's not like change has stopped us before this, right? We're going to figure something out no matter what comes our way, and anyone who tries to stop us is going to have hell to pay. Got that?"

Haroi didn't move at first, simply watching Mayumi carefully. After he fully digested her words, rolling them over in his head a few times, he smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I believe you. We're going to figure something out," he agreed. "Thanks, May."

Mayumi responded with her regular wide grin, back to her normal self in the blink of an eye. She shot him a finger gun and a wink. "No problem," she told him. She opened her mouth to speak once again, but she was cut off by a low rumbling sound and a pang in the pit of her stomach. She smiled nervously in Haroi's direction before curling her other arm around her midsection. "Oops." Her voice was meek when she spoke this time, and an awkward laugh forced itself from her lips.

Haroi couldn't hold back his laughter, and he felt lighter than he had ever since arriving in the Digital World. "I suppose that the time has come for us to go and find some food," he commented with a shake of his head. "How would we even go about doing something like that though...?"

Mayumi got to her feet, pointing one finger powerfully into the air above her head. "If we're in a castle made for someone as fancy and important as this Ophanimon we heard about earlier, then there has to be food around here somewhere. I'm going to make sure that we find it too," she declared.

Haroi nodded. "Alright... I'll come with you," he told her, rising to his feet. He shut the book and set it down on the bench beside himself, ready to trail after Mayumi for wherever she impulsively decided her destination was going to be.

Mayumi shook her head and pressed her hands gently to his shoulder. "Nope, that's not necessary," she insisted. "I want you to read that book here. I can tell that you're excited about it, and I'm not going to keep you any longer than I already have. I'll go and find some food for us. I can bring it back here too, and you'll never have to lift a finger... You know, unless it's to turn to the next page of that fancy book of yours."

Haroi watched her at first before a smile appeared on his face. "Thanks for that, Mayumi. I appreciate it a lot... But if you do change your mind, then you don't need to worry about bothering me. I don't mind helping you in the slightest," he reminded her.

Mayumi shrugged before waving one hand in his direction. "Don't worry a bit about it, Haroi. You're selfless enough as it is, willing to go through that big book since you know I wouldn't have the patience. I can take care of this," she insisted. "I'll be back as soon as I can figure something out, alright? Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone!"

Mayumi dashed out of the library in the seconds that followed, her sneakers squeaking against the crystal ground of Abraxas. Haroi watched her go with a fond smile on his face before turning his attention back to the book. He eyed the volume's cover before hefting it up onto his lap. Once again, he turned the cover into an open position. This time, he let himself read each word on the pages before him, lost in the wonder of this new world before he knew what was happening...

~~~~~

Mayumi shook her head when her recollection drew to a close. A sigh left her lips, and she looked towards the window. The sun was certainly in a different position compared to how it had been before, and she couldn't help but cringe. How long had she been spaced out for? Was there any way of possibly knowing for sure?

Mayumi looked over to the bench that Haroi was sitting in and found him in the same position he had been before. It couldn't have been that long if he was still there. Then again, Haroi was known for losing track of time when he read, so who could say how long it had been?

She shrugged off her questions and concentrated her attention back on the screen of her D-Tector. The peculiar ring of yellow was still around the screen, and she couldn't help but wonder where it had come from. Haroi had mentioned it was related to someone named Seraphimon. That was what the book had told them at the very least. Mayumi wasn't fully sure what that meant, but she figured that the truth would come out soon enough if it was really something important for her to be aware of.

"We've really been around this palace for a while, huh?" Mayumi questioned. The words seemed to come out without much input from her, and she found herself shocked that she was saying them in the first place. Once they had been released into the air, she set her D-Tector off to the side in the small space between the armrest to her left and her thigh.

Haroi looked up from reading, finally removing himself from the universe that breathed within the book's pages after heaven only knew how long. "I guess so," Haroi replied after a pause that seemed to stretch on for way too long. He looked ready to say something else, but in the end, any words that he wished to speak fell flat.

"We're still going to find a way out of this place," Mayumi pressed, recognizing the familiar worry in his eyes. "And I'm sure that we'll be able to get some explanation for everything that's happened so far. Maybe we'll even meet the other Legendary Warriors that book seems so interested."

"Maybe so..." Haroi murmured, his gaze going glassy under the reminder of Earth. It was hard to detach himself from that sensation of consistent homesickness and strange loneliness once it caught him in its grasp. That was one reason he enjoyed reading so much. It allowed him to forget the most unfortunate of realities effortlessly.

"And if we do, all we'll have to do is be careful not to betray them," Mayumi teased, another grin sneaking onto her features. "I feel like we can do that. I mean, I have no experience betraying people, so I wouldn't even know where to start. How about you?"

Haroi let out an unrestrained laugh at her comment, raising one hand to cover his mouth as he did so. "You're ridiculous," he told her, though relief had filled his green irises at the lighthearted comment.

"I know," Mayumi replied, a playful wink manifesting in her eyes. "But you love me just like this, and I don't think you would change me for the world. Isn't that right, dear brother of mine?"

Haroi shook his head. "I suppose you're right... Thanks again," he said, his smile melting into genuine, sincere care.

"It's no problem," Mayumi assured him. "Now, what do you say that we keep looking through that book together? I think I've given you enough alone time for one day, so it's time for me to pester you relentlessly again."

Haroi giggled again and patted the space beside him on the bench. Mayumi easily slid into the open spot, tucking her head against his shoulder as she peered into the book. Time slipped away from them both as they were brought into the realm that thrived between the covers of the pink book, but neither one of them could care less.

In another corner of the Digital World, Seraphimon lost his life, and five Risen Warriors were sent on the run, but in their bliss ignorance, neither one of them could sympathize, leaving Abraxas quiet aside from gentle breathing and the soft turning of pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next update!
> 
> This one is something a bit special given that it's with a pair of characters outside of the current main five, but I still really like it. In a way, it acts as a buffer between the despair of last chapter and the start of the next arc. Plus, it gives me the chance to properly introduce Mayumi and Haroi rather than just flashing over to them every once in a while. I swear that they'll meet the rest of the group soon.
> 
> Also, I'm going to elaborate on a few things in this chapter really fast. I'll be properly explaining them further down the line when these two meet up with the rest of the cast, but I want to clear the air sooner rather than later. These two facts are obvious to both Mayumi and Haroi, hence why they were glossed over rather than notably mentioned, so they aren't explained until the two see the rest of the group.
> 
> First off, Haroi is regularly in a wheelchair. His legs are rather weak and can't support his weight throughout the day, so he spends most of his time in a wheelchair rather than walking. Due to the way data is configured between Earth and the Digital World, such isn't an issue in the latter. He's still a little shaky on his feet in comparison to the rest of the cast since he's not as used to walking, but he'll get there soon enough.
> 
> Second, Mayumi and Haroi are step-siblings. Mayumi lived with her father while Haroi was with his mother, and their parents fell in love and married a few years before the story. Even before that, Mayumi and Haroi were childhood friends, so they've basically grown up together and are best friends on top of being step-siblings. Again, this is further elaborated on later, but I wanted to explain it early for the sake of clearing any confusion.
> 
> With all of that said, I'm looking forward to seeing you all again next week for chapter twelve! Since this chapter marks an end to the first arc of the story, next week will start act two! We're heading back to the main group this time, so I'm sure you'll all enjoy that. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	12. Shattered Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya's party grapples with the aftermath of the battle at Evergreen Dawn as a Beast Spirit signal appears.

Night had fallen since the group's departure from Evergreen Dawn, and the inside of Trailmon had grown eerily quiet. Takuya's eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but he couldn't bring himself to close them for longer than a few seconds. When he tried to sleep, he was snapped back to the dull light of Trailmon as soon as visions of Seraphimon and Sorcermon appeared in his mind. Over and over, he saw Lyramon raising their shield and Duskmon striking Sorcermon for a final time. Sleep was quickly establishing itself to be impossible, and all he could do was shift uncomfortably on the outside edge of the train car. 

Koji still hadn't moved at all, though color was starting to return to his face. At some point, Tomoki had moved over to sit next to the Warrior of Light, but Takuya couldn't say when that had been. He watched Tomoki silently, waiting for Koji to say or do something, but he was let down in the end just like every other damn time he had prayed that things would change. 

Takuya looked over to Izumi next. She was still clinging to Seraphimon's egg like it was the one thing keeping her alive. She hadn't released it for longer than a few minutes since they had left Evergreen Dawn, and if her eyes hadn't dried up, Takuya knew she would have been crying. Bokomon and Neemon sat on either side of her. Bokomon stared at the egg intently, praying for it to shake or stir, only to be disappointed. Neemon watched the floor silently. His ears twitched every once in a while when he sensed Bokomon was moving a few feet away. 

Junpei was the final person Takuya examined. The Warrior of Thunder had one arm positioned on the backrest of the train's bench as he looked out the window silently. The train rumbled and buzzed gently beneath him, but he didn't seem to mind. His expression was unreadable, but Takuya had a feeling he understood exactly what emotions were flaring to life beneath the surface. 

Disappointment. Fear. Anger. Grief. Denial. Takuya had gone through the same cycle more times than he could hope to count, and he just kept on going right back to them. What else was there to do? There was nowhere for the group to go now that Evergreen Dawn was gone. They had no idea where Ophanimon was, no idea where the Beast Spirits were going to be located, and no idea when the Fallen Warriors were going to strike next. 

Takuya leaned back against the window, hating the feeling of vibration against the back of his head but not caring enough to move. He wanted to say something that would make everyone feel better, but he simply couldn't find the words. When he opened his mouth, the syllables would always die. Plus, Tomoki and Izumi would look at him with such hope, and when everything fell apart, the way their faces slipped back into sadness was too much for him to bear. 

He hadn't been this unhappy in a long time. 

Takuya suddenly heard a series of beeps pierce the air, and he realized without fully processing it that the sound had come from his D-Tector. He pulled the device from his pocket and watched it carefully. He saw Tomoki do the same as Neemon pulled Izumi's device from its place at her hip. Junpei was motionless. 

Static filled the screen before the symbol that Takuya had come to associate with Ophanimon appeared. A gasp left his lips, but he was cut off by the voice that spoke from the speakers. _"Legendary Warriors,"_ Ophanimon began. 

"Ophanimon!" Tomoki exclaimed. He looked about ready to start crying again, tears forming in his eyes with the threat of falling. Still, he managed to keep his composure. 

_"You fought valiantly at Evergreen Dawn. I am truly sorry that it had to end this way... But I have your next mission for you,"_ Ophanimon continued. _"You are to head to the Rose Morning Star. It is Cherubimon's palace within the Continent of Darkness. You can find me there."_

"Cherubimon's castle?!" Neemon shrieked. His eyes went wide, and Takuya dully realized that Neemon's eyes could in fact open further than mere slits. Who would have guessed? 

_"Yes. But first, you must gather the Beast Spirits. Your victory counts on them,"_ Ophanimon continued. She suddenly gasped, and panic was clear in her voice when she next spoke. _"Your team will soon expand... Please, look after each other."_

Takuya frowned, and his lips parted as he tried to ask her what she meant. However, static filled his D-Tector once again, and the screen went blank a few seconds later. An angry huff forced its way from his mouth, and he slammed his left palm into his forehead in frustration. "Damn it!" he cried out. If he wasn't gripping his D-Tector as tight as he was, he would have launched it across the train car. 

"I guess that we've got our next destination now," Izumi said softly. She stroked gently at Seraphimon's egg. It was clear that she wanted to say more, but she couldn't bring herself to speak the words. 

"I don't know how she can be so relaxed about all of this," Junpei sighed. "'You did a good job! Sorry Seraphimon's dead! You're going to have to take on someone with the strength of a damn god on your own despite knowing nothing about this ridiculous world! Good luck!' What the hell kind of advice is that?!"

"We're on our own," Tomoki murmured. "We have to find the Beast Spirits... It's our only option. Ophanimon said so herself."

"We've hit rock bottom, so... The only direction we can go is up," Takuya remarked. A weary smile appeared on his face. "I know that times are hard right now, but we can do this. We've gotten this far, and we have too much to fight for already to back down. What do you all say?" 

The words came from Takuya's lips with minimal input from his brain, but he didn't mind in the slightest. It was what everyone else needed to hear. It was what _he_ needed to hear. 

"First... I think we should figure out what to do with Seraphimon's egg," Izumi piped in. She managed to pull her gaze away from the egg for a moment, and she sighed heavily. "I don't know what we should do with something like this... It's not like I have experience with these situations."

"Seraphimon was a noble Digimon," Bokomon said next, a frown on his face. Takuya could have sworn he saw tears in Bokomon's eyes. "He fought for the good will of all Digimon, always in the name of justice and truth... In a way, I suppose I admired him. He took me in when I had nothing else in the world, and he did what he could for my sake even before we got to know each other... I guess I got to think of him as a father figure."

"He did the same thing for me too," Neemon interjected. "I didn't have a home, but he let me stay at Evergreen Dawn until I could figure things out... I never did, but he didn't seem to hate me for it at all. He just wanted to make sure I was safe."

Bokomon's cheek went shiny for a moment as a tear slid down his features. "Alright... I know what we have to do with his egg," he declared, determination becoming apparent between his posture, expression, and voice. 

"What is it?" Izumi questioned, tilting her head in his direction gently. Her grip on the egg grew slightly tighter. 

"I'm going to look after Seraphimon," Bokomon replied. He extended his arms towards the egg resting within Izumi's grasp. "He helped me out when I was struggling, so the least I can do is return the favor. Can I have it?"

Izumi hesitated, looking back and forth between Bokomon and the egg. She swallowed nervously before nodding and pressing the egg into his grasp. "I trust you'll care for it well," she murmured. 

Bokomon smiled with an expression that was both fond and tragic at the same time before pulling his belt away from his body. Much to Takuya's surprise, the pink strap was more than the perfect size to fit the egg in perfectly, allowing what was left of Seraphimon to remain snugly pressed against Bokomon's torso. If it was uncomfortable in the slightest, Bokomon didn't show it. Takuya didn't know how the egg was meant to fit in with the book at the same time, but since no issues arose, he didn't other calling out that small detail. Even with his optimistic words from before, he was far from returning to his energetic self. 

"Now that we've figured that out, what should we do now?" Tomoki questioned, his voice soft. He was looking down at Koji again, brushing a stray black hair away from the pale boy's face. "There has to be somewhere we can look for a Beast Spirit, right?"

"First, there's one other thing that requires our attention, I'd say," Junpei pointed out. "Look at Koji. He took a really hard hit during that fight. If we want to make any progress, we should find someone who can heal his injuries."

"Yeah... I thought getting stabbed was painful, but given that he's still asleep... I guess he had it a lot worse," Izumi grumbled. Now that the egg was out of her care, Izumi was able to pull her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them carefully before burying the lower half of her face between her legs. 

"I bet Trailmon is going to drop us off somewhere soon," Takuya pointed out. "When he stops, we'll be able to take Koji off and find someone who can fix him right up. There have to be Digimon that are good at healing. I mean, given that they're capable of hurting, there have to be creatures meant to do the opposite."

"Until then, all we can do is wait around here. Great," Junpei said dryly. He repositioned himself, and Takuya caught a glimpse of how exhausted he truly seemed. His eyes were barely staying open, but the anger that swirled across his face was unmistakable. Clearly Takuya was far from being the only one to take the loss of Seraphimon hard. 

"Think about it this way... We're on a Trailmon, safe and away from the Fallen Warriors," Takuya told him. "The passage that Trailmon was going through was destroyed, and he hasn't been outside of it for all that long. There was no way for the Fallen Warriors to chase after us while escaping the collapsing palace."

"I just wish we weren't put in this situation in the first place. I want to see them all meet the same fate they forced upon Seraphimon and Sorcermon," Junpei muttered. His tone was bitter, enough to make Takuya cringe. 

"This isn't a good place to be in, but... We're going to deal with it. We've come this far, haven't we? It's a matter of taking things one step at a time, and we can do that," Takuya assured him. Once again, the words simply flowed from his lips without any true encouragement. 

"It's because of what happened to Seraphimon and Sorcermon that we're going to have to win this," Izumi declared, her tone firm. Her voice was slightly muffled by her knees, which were still covering the lower half of her face. "They gave their lives for us since they believed that we would find the power to defeat Cherubimon. I'm not going to let them down after all they sacrificed for us."

"They paid the ultimate price... How do you think they would feel about us if they saw that we were sitting around here sulking?" Tomoki inquired. Even if the question was clearly meant to be framed in an optimistic light, his face betrayed his true emotions, showing how lost and terrified he was behind the words he spoke. 

"We're doing our best, and that's what matters right now. Times aren't easy, and we shouldn't be too hard on ourselves," Takuya announced. This time, when he spoke the words, he actually started to believe them, and a fiery determination lit in his stomach for the first time since Seraphimon was turned into an egg. 

"Yeah. We shouldn't let our pessimism get to us when we did all that we could," Izumi agreed, though it was clear that she didn't believe her own words as much as she would have had the rest of the group believe. 

Takuya rose to his feet, earning the attention of everyone within the train. Even Junpei, who had been still as a stone since the conversation began, raised his head to look at the boy in goggles. "We're going to fight on in honor of all that Seraphimon and Sorcermon did for us. They're counting on us to defeat Cherubimon. They believed in us, and I bet their spirits still have faith that we can pull this off. Wherever they are, they think that we can get rid of Cherubimon to save the Digital World. Ophanimon is waiting for us at Cherubimon's palace, and she's counting on us too. I'm not about to let them all down. We have to fight because we lost friends, not retreat because we did," he declared. With each word, his burning passion grew larger, and flames licked at his torso from deep within his stomach. 

Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, Bokomon, and Neemon looked to each other quietly for a while. Afterwards, they seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and for the first time since the Trailmon ride began, they seemed to have faith in the future once again. Seeing passion spark within his friends' eyes was enough to bring a smile to Takuya's face. 

"I'm glad you agree," he grinned. "Junpei is right about needing help for Koji first. Afterwards, we're going to find those Beast Spirits, go to the Continent of Darkness, and take the fight straight to Cherubimon. Maybe we can take out a few pesky Fallen Warriors along the way just for kicks. How does that sound?"

"Great," Izumi agreed, a genuine smile appearing on her face. Her exhaustion seemed to disappear for a moment, and Takuya couldn't help but return the gesture. Tomoki and Junpei followed suit a few seconds later. When Bokomon and Neemon finally joined in, the cabin of the train felt like it was buzzing with positive energy. 

"We can do this," Takuya continued, clenching one hand into a fist before slamming into his palm. "We're going to do what we can to save both the Digital World and Earth, and Cherubimon is going to pay for all he's done. Who's with me?"

The chorus of excited cheers that rose up from the group of six was enough to make all sensations of sleepiness disappear. For just a moment, it seemed as if everything would be alright, and those few precious seconds made Takuya feel on top of the damn world. 

~~~~~

Mayumi had been on the verge of drifting off to sleep when her D-Tector suddenly buzzed. The static noise that pierced the speakers rang mercilessly in her ears as she tiredly pulled the device up to her eye level. 

Haroi had been focused on flipping through the pink book further when his device went off as well. He stopped what he was doing, marking his spot in the book before setting it down off to the side, fanned out to ensure he picked up on the right page. He held his D-Tector with both hands as he listened to the words that were spoken. 

Ophanimon's message immediately left Mayumi confused, and she let out a sigh after it was finished. "We have to go to a place called Rose Morning Star?" she asked. "That's the most that I got out of all that messiness."

"The message didn't seem to be aimed at us specifically," Haroi observed. "If you ask me, it was pointed at other people. Maybe there are other Warriors like us out there in the Digital World."

"It would explain what the comment about the group expanding was about too," Mayumi nodded. "Well... What do you think we should do about all of this? Do you want to go to this Rose Morning Star place or stay here in Abraxas?"

Haroi hesitated before shaking his head. "I'm not sure yet, but... I really don't think we have to make that decision right now. It's late enough as it is. Maybe we should sleep on it and then decide what our next step is going to be in the morning," he suggested. 

"Sounds perfect to me," Mayumi agreed, letting out a yawn. She lazily tucked her D-Tector back to its regular spot as she rose to her feet, stretching her arms skywards. With a tilt of her head in either direction, she started shuffling towards the library's door. 

Haroi was a few steps behind her, but instead of stretching, he took time to grab the pink book once again. He picked up the stray piece of paper that he had been using as a bookmark for the past few hours and pressed it in carefully at the proper location. His tired brain had completely forgotten about the marker when he set the book down before, but as soon as he caught sight of it, he recalled that it was present and decided to put it to use. 

Haroi walked after Mayumi, book tucked under his arm as he clutched at his D-Tector with one hand. The night was peaceful and quiet just as all nights in Abraxas were, though neither one of them had any objections to such. Peaceful and quiet meant they weren't being attacked, a line that they didn't realize had to be drawn until the attack their first day there. It was a relief, to say the least, that everything was alright in their little corner of the Digital World. 

If only that applied to the rest of the realm... 

~~~~~

Koji letting out a small, whimpering grumble pulled Takuya from his thoughts, and he was on his feet much faster than he expected. His body was starting to feel as heavy as lead, but he still managed to force himself over to the area where Koji was stretched out on the Trailmon bench. 

Izumi and Junpei did the same thing, albeit a bit slower, and Bokomon and Neemon padded after them a few seconds later. A small crowd had formed around Koji, so it was no surprise that he seemed far from happy when his eyes opened. It was already too claustrophobic for him. 

"What happened...?" Koji managed to mumble despite his clear distaste for the sudden appearance of the group around him. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, rotating so that his back was pressed against the wall of the Trailmon. He let one hand curl around his temple, massaging at the side of his head gently, while the other rested carefully in his lap. 

"Lots of things," Tomoki admitted from his place beside Koji. A phantom of a smile appeared on his face, exhausted and weary after the day's many battles and struggles. "You were attacked by Duskmon at Evergreen Dawn, and... You were asleep for a long time. It's been nighttime for a few hours now."

"Damn," Koji whispered, hissing to himself. He somehow looked even worse than the rest of the group between the countless bruises that had surfaced on what little skin of his was visible. When the Trailmon took a lurch, a sudden gasp tore from his lips, and he curled his arm around his torso, trying to eliminate an unseen pain. 

"We're going to get you some help, and after that, we're searching for the Beast Spirits," Izumi told him. "Ophanimon sent us a message too... She wants us to head to Rose Morning Star, Cherubimon's palace. That's where she's waiting for us as far as we can tell."

"I missed a lot," Koji grumbled. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the train, not seeming to mind the gentle rumble of the vehicle. The animosity that had formed when he realized he was surrounded had disappeared, giving way to a tiredness that Takuya couldn't easily describe. It was the sort of exhaustion that seeped into one's bones, grabbing on tightly with no intentions of letting go. 

"I hope Trailmon stops soon so that you can get some help," Junpei sighed. He looked Koji over from head to toe, his gaze cautious yet still inquisitive. "What hurts?"

"Everything," Koji replied, his syllables starting to blend in his sleepiness. He looked uncomfortable when he pulled his head away from Trailmon, but he didn't seem to have the energy to reposition himself, so he stayed still as a stone, seeming to think that would ease the horrible pain that plagued him. 

Bokomon cringed at Koji's response and shook his head. "We'll get somewhere soon... I'm sure of it," he assured Koji. "Trailmon is still going to make sure that we get as far away from the Fallen Warriors as possible, but we have to stop soon. I'm positive of it."

Koji stared at Bokomon for a moment, noticing the egg strapped to his waist. That immediately earned a cringe from the Warrior of Light, who looked away as soon as he realized he was able. He bit down hard on his bottom lip simply because it gave him something to do than look at the embodiment of their failures: Seraphimon's egg. 

"We should try and get some rest," Izumi advised. "I know that none of us have slept a wink since the fight at Evergreen Dawn, but you have to remember all that we did today. The fight against Cybelemon near the KaratsukiNumemon's village was last night. We had to fight to reunite today and then make our way to Evergreen Dawn. We've done too much to let ourselves stay awake like this."

The realization that Izumi was right hit Takuya like a truck, and the day's memories flashed before him suddenly and violently. It was so hard to believe that less than a day beforehand, he had been floating down the river away from the KaratsukiNumemon's village and the mountain it was built into. Less than twenty-four hours prior, he had been beaten and unconscious with no idea of what was going on. 

Funny how he was nearly in that exact same position just a day later. At least his eyes were open this time. 

"She has a point," Neemon piped in. He forced himself across the train before hoisting his body onto the bench and stretching out sideways. It was far from being comfortable, but it didn't seem to bother him much, and he was gently snoring a matter of seconds later. 

"Yeah... Let's get some rest," Takuya agreed, his voice coming out much softer than he had intended. No motivational speech was going to keep him awake after all the hits he had taken that day, and what he really needed was to catch a bit of shuteye before the search for the Beast Sprits started properly. 

"Tell us if you need anything, alright?" Tomoki asked. He looked up to Koji with a kind smile, though Takuya could tell that the Warrior of Ice was barely keeping himself awake. 

Koji nodded dully, but another stutter from the Trailmon had him groaning in pain once again. Tomoki eased him into a horizontal position once again, and, much to Takuya's surprise, Koji didn't fight back against him. Tomoki made sure that the Warrior of Light was settled before leaning backwards into the bench of Trailmon, letting his head fall onto his shoulder. His breathing evened out not long afterwards, and it became clear that he was asleep. 

Izumi and Junpei elected to share a bench, and Bokomon hopped next to them both before choosing to sit on Izumi's right. Junpei was on her other side, and the two were close before Takuya could properly register what was happening. He got the feeling that something had happened between them while the group was divided, but he was far too tired to bother asking what it was. Instead, he watched as Junpei and Izumi fell asleep, her head resting gently on his shoulder. His cheek pressed against her blonde tresses. Bokomon leaned against Izumi's hip and drifted off. 

Takuya let out a yawn before forcing himself sideways. He didn't remember falling asleep, but it was only a handful of moments after his cheek hit the velvety material of Trailmon's bench. Much to his surprise, he didn't dream of Seraphimon's final moments, almost as if he was too exhausted to conjure any form of night terrors after the most traumatic day of his life. 

~~~~~

Takuya woke up as Trailmon's brakes shrieked with the promise of sliding into a station soon. The sound echoed in his head, and he forced himself upright slowly. His muscles were tense, and as soon as he was able to stand, he started stretching to work out the tension, making a mental note to never sleep like that on a Trailmon again. Never sleeping on a Trailmon was also a solid point that he decided to mark down in the back of his head. 

His sleep had been heavy, and he knew that it was only thanks to his exhaustion that he wasn't jostled in the night by some sense of terror or hatred. Takuya was almost glad that he had been so wiped out in that respect, not knowing if he was able to deal with replays of such awful events so soon after they had taken place. 

Takuya glanced over the rest of the group as he adjusted his goggles to properly rest atop his head. Tomoki was a bit closer to Koji than he had been the night before, and the latter was starting to come back to the light. Neemon was still sawing logs, and Takuya found himself taking an odd sense of comfort from the noisy snores of the smaller Digimon. A smile appeared on his lips at the sight. 

Izumi, Junpei, and Bokomon were just as close as they had been when they first fell asleep, and none of them had moved an inch. Takuya realized that Izumi's hand was resting palm-up on Junpei's thigh, but neither of them seemed to care. Takuya hated to wake the rest of the group, but he knew that he had no choice. 

Koji moving was enough to stir Tomoki, prompting Takuya to walk over to where Junpei and Izumi were. He poked them both in the shoulders, and they slowly opened their eyes, but the dark circles beneath their eyelids were still deep and heavy. "We're here," Takuya whispered to them. 

That was enough to get both of them back into action, though their movements were slow and dreary. Bokomon was disturbed as soon as Izumi rose to her feet, and he hopped away from the bench not long afterwards. Tomoki had gotten Neemon up while Takuya was busy with the other three, and the group started moving towards the doors of the Trailmon. 

Koji looked slightly sick to his stomach, and Tomoki dashed over to him as soon as he realized something was wrong. He wrapped one of Koji's arms around his shoulders and allowed the taller boy to lean against him. The weight difference was notable, but if Tomoki noticed, he was choosing not to acknowledge it. 

Takuya knew that Tomoki wouldn't be able to handle Koji's full force on his own, so he took to supporting Koji's other side. The Warrior of Light didn't seem to enjoy the idea of having to rely on others, but he was just as aware that he couldn't amble around the Trailmon on his own without worsening whatever injuries he had sustained thanks to Duskmon. 

"Are you okay?" Tomoki asked, his words cutting through Takuya's hazy mind without hesitation. 

Koji didn't have to look up to know that the question was directed at him, and he let out a sigh. His mouth seemed ready to formulate a response about how he was fine, but the words died long before he could properly release them. "It's Duskmon," he eventually murmured. 

"What about him?" Takuya inquired. His stomach twisted at the idea of the Warrior of Darkness, and he resolved to beat the living shit out of Duskmon as soon as he got the chance. 

"When we clashed... I don't know. There was something that just felt sickening about coming into contact with him," Koji explained. "It felt as if every part of my body was being warped by his mere presence."

"He is the Warrior of Darkness," Bokomon pointed out. Trailmon came to a complete halt around them, and the doors prepared to open. "It's not surprising that you would be total opposites in this respect."

Koji hummed a response, though it was clear that there was more about the situation that was bothering him than he had chosen to let on. He continued walking with the help of Takuya and Tomoki as the Trailmon's doors opened with a small hissing sound. The rest of the group followed them, behind by a few paces. 

As soon as they were off, Izumi pulled away from the rest of the group to approach the Trailmon's front car. This train looked different from the previous train that the group had come into contact with, something that was to be expected as far as Takuya was concerned. He couldn't expect all cross-world trains to look the same. 

"Thank you for helping us," Izumi told Trailmon, bowing her head thankfully. "We truly do appreciate all that you've done for us." Even exhausted and struggling from the events of the day before, she managed to keep up a nearly perfect mask, and Takuya couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on in that head of hers. 

"It's the least I could do for Seraphimon and Sorcermon," Trailmon responded sadly. "I was being paid good money to stay there in case of emergency, and they were both good Digimon."

"We're going to avenge them," Takuya called out. He didn't move any closer to Trailmon out of a wish to not bother Koji or aggravate any of his injuries, so he settled for shouting his condolences across the unloading platform. "That much you can count on."

"It's good to hear," Trailmon said to the group solemnly. "Welcome to yet another city here in the Digital World. It's on another continent compared to Evergreen Dawn, so you're not going to get caught as long as you're careful."

"Thanks again for bringing us all this way," Junpei piped in. "Stay safe out there, alright?"

Trailmon grunted his acknowledgement before pulling away from the station, leaving only the five Warriors and their guides standing on the platform. Bokomon and Neemon watched Trailmon disappear into the horizon as Izumi walked back to the rest of the group. 

"What should we do now?" Tomoki questioned. Immediately, he looked up to Takuya for answers. 

"We have to find some food," Takuya replied simply. "We're all exhausted, and we aren't going to be able to fight or defend ourselves if we remain this starving for too much longer."

"But how are we even supposed to get food?" Izumi asked with a sigh. "It's not like we have any money. We didn't get paid for our work by the KaratsukiNumemon. They were too busy tying us up and thinking about tossing us off the side of a mountain to give us any coins."

"We lucked out," Koji murmured. "I did a few jobs in the city before taking on the KaratsukiNumemon's case. It's still not much, but hopefully it'll be able to get us some food until we can take on another job and get more."

"You're incredible," Junpei declared firmly with a relieved smile. "I don't know where we'd be if not for your foresight, Koji."

"I wouldn't call it foresight as much as me getting there earlier," Koji sighed with a shake of his head. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go and figure out someplace that will give us food."

Nobody objected to his suggestion, and the walk into the thick of the city was silent. The surrounding area seemed to be buzzing with life, as if the air itself was full of energy. Takuya glanced around as they prowled the streets, but his gaze didn't stop on anything until he found a small cafe with a bargain sign plastered on the window. He shared a brief look with the rest of his team before helping Koji inside. 

The restaurant was mostly empty, and Takuya was thankful to be away from the suppressive noises of the outside streets. Once Koji was eased into a chair, Takuya let out a sigh of relief before flopping down himself. The rest of the group sat as well, though they were far more dignified about it than Takuya had chosen to be. Nobody said a word, too tired from the restless night to bother speaking up. 

A Digimon came out of the back area of the cafe. As far as Takuya could tell, it was a rabbit of sorts. The main body of the rabbit was white, but it had pinkish red wings sprouting from its back, though they were far too small to be capable of flight. A matching scarf was wrapped around its neck, and it wore gloves and boots of the same color. The same red color surrounded much of the rabbit's head, creating two long ears that ended in heart patterns. A green orb stood out on the rabbit's chest, and its eyes were dark yet glittering. 

"Welcome!" the rabbit chirped. "My name is Bucchiemon, and I'll be your server here today. What is that you would like?"

"The cheapest food you have," Koji grumbled. He had fished the coins he had out of his pocket and dropped them onto the table. He didn't seem sure as to how much it would be able to get them, so he went for the best answer at that moment. 

Bucchiemon eyed Koji nervously, cringing upon realizing how beaten and battered he appeared. "You don't seem to be doing well... Give me a moment," he told the group. He didn't bother looking to the coins before dashing back into the hidden area of the restaurant. Takuya watched the space that he had disappeared through in confusion. 

When Bucchiemon emerged once again, there was a drink in his hand. He set it down in front of Koji with a smile. "That should fix you right up," he explained. "Consider it on the house. I hate seeing people suffer, you know. Of course, I can't exactly allow your entire meal to be free, but... It's a start, I suppose."

Koji looked to the drink before glancing back at Bucchiemon in shock. "Thanks," he eventually managed to say, curling one hand around the glass before taking a sip of it. If the drink tasted poorly, he didn't show such on his face in the slightest. When he set the glass down on the table, a quarter of the liquid had already been drained. 

Bucchiemon looked down to the coins that Koji had shown and nodded to himself. "Alright. I'll take care of things from here," he declared, not seeming to mind the fact that the group hadn't properly ordered. Once again, he disappeared into the back area of the cafe, leaving the group alone out in the main area of the restaurant. 

Junpei was the first to speak, and he eyed Koji's drink before looking up to the Warrior of Light. "How is it?" he questioned. 

"Sweet," Koji replied with a small nod. "It must have some healing properties. I feel a lot better already, but I'm still exhausted."

"In other words, it can heal physical wounds, but it's not able to reverse exhaustion... That's a shame. we could certainly use something that would keep us from needing to sleep," Takuya teased. His joke wasn't met with any laughter, and he decided to not be upset over such since he knew the rest of the group was too tired to give it much thought. 

"I wonder if there's something around here for us to do," Tomoki questioned. He opened his mouth to say something further, but he was cut off by a beeping noise, prompting him to fish his D-Tector from his pocket. He grasped at the device gently, a frown forming on his features. 

The radar hologram that had appeared when the group was searching for Spirits before had popped up once again, and it appeared to be pointing to a nearby area. Tomoki glanced around the table, his eyes suddenly wide. "This can't mean what I think it does..." he murmured. 

"Your Beast Spirit is around here," Bokomon finished. "It sounds like we've already got our next thing to do, and we aren't even finished with lunch. I'd call that a victory, in all honesty."

"We're still going to need to figure out a way to get more money. Not all people are going to be willing to shelter us just because we're working with Seraphimon. We're further from Evergreen Dawn now, so the chances of us running into selfless subjects has gone down exponentially," Junpei pointed out. 

"We're going to have to plan our next move just as much as before, in other words," Izumi concluded with a small nod. "I think we can handle that. We can ask around to see if there's anything for us to do after we're finished eating."

"I might have something for you."

Takuya didn't realize Bucchiemon had approached the group until the rabbit Digimon spoke up. He looked to the server as he started to distribute soup along the table, setting a bowl in front of each creature sitting in the area. Once everything had been set down, Bucchiemon tucked his tray under one arm. Thanks were murmured as attention shifted to the bowls of soup. 

"What is it?" Neemon asked before reaching for a spoon and starting to take a drink. The joy that blossomed on his face told Takuya that the dish was delicious. 

"There's an icy mountain near here known for having delicious berries. It's the special ingredient in that drink I gave your friend," Bucchiemon explained. "However, a storm has swept through the area as of late, and it's impossible to get the berries all of a sudden."

"A really bad storm... What are we supposed to do about that?" Junpei questioned. "It just sounds like a natural problem. It's not as if we have the power to shift the weather." He took a spoonful of soup into his mouth, and the tension in his shoulders lessened considerably in a matter of seconds. 

Takuya decided to take his first bite of the soup as the group was talking about all of this. He immediately understood what everyone was so excited about it. The soup's broth was delicious, and the various vegetables scattered throughout only made it better. If this was the cheapest thing on the menu, then he could only imagine how much more incredible everything else was. 

"It's not natural. It started seemingly out of nowhere, and it hasn't stopped for over a week. There were no clouds that blew in, and it hasn't moved either. Some of us here think that it's been caused by a Digimon, but it's not as if us locals are able to investigate. Most of the Digimon here aren't resistant to the cold, so going up there would be dangerous," Bucchiemon went on. "All the businesses that rely on that berry are struggling to stay afloat already, and it's causing many problems within just a few days."

Takuya's mind was cast back to the time that the rest of the group had arrived in the Digital World. Was it possible that this storm had started up at the same time that they had crossed over into the new realm? If so, then what was the cause? 

His gaze fell to Tomoki's D-Tector, which had come to rest on the table while its owner worked on eating lunch. Takuya put the pieces together quickly, and he realized that the Spirit must have been the cause. The Spirit could have easily started reaching because it sensed that its bearer had crossed into the Digital World at long last. 

"We'll check it out," Takuya piped in firmly. "It's the least that we can do to help you after what you did for Koji already. We're going to clear out the storm and then tell you what was wrong so that you and everyone else can head back up there to get your berries."

The rest of the group seemed surprised at his sudden outburst, but Takuya didn't waver. A smile broke out on Bucchiemon's face, and he bowed his head to Takuya in thanks. "I really do appreciate it," he said brightly. He reached one hand across the table to pick up the proper number of coins for the meal before disappearing from sight once again, leaving the group to discuss the mission Takuya had just accepted. 

"What the hell?" Junpei asked, a bitter frown appearing on his face as he looked to Takuya in frustration. "Why didn't you ask us if we were okay with taking this on? We still need to worry about finding Tomoki's Beast Spirit, Takuya."

"Think about it. This didn't become a problem until a few days ago, likely around the time we arrived in the Digital World. It's an icy blizzard atop a mountain as far as I can tell. Tomoki's D-Tector is reacting because his Beast Spirit is nearby," Takuya began to explain. 

"You think that the Spirit is behind this disturbance," Izumi concluded. "It wouldn't be surprising. So far, all of our Spirits have been found in places that represent our elements. An icy cave, a pillar of fire, a factory, a room of light, and a tree within a windy location... It would make sense."

"Exactly," Takuya confirmed with a nod. "It would allow us to knock out two tasks in one fell swoop, and who doesn't love that sort of thing? We can totally handle something like this. Getting the previous Spirits was a piece of cake, so who's to say that this will be any different?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bokomon spoke up. "Human and Beast Digimon are different in one crucial way. Human Digimon have less raw strength but are better at controlling it. The opposite is true of Beast Digimon. As far as we can tell, Beast Spirits are harder to gain a foothold over. You saw what happened with Cybelemon."

"We'll just have to be careful to ensure that it can be controlled then," Izumi concluded. "We're on the side of good, so that has to count for something. I like to think that we're better than Cybelemon's wild rampages, you know."

"I'm not trying to call you incompetent or anything," Bokomon sighed. "I'm simply stating that it's something for us to be careful of when we set out to find the Spirit. We want to be careful to prevent anything bad from happening. That's common sense."

"Still, I think that we have our next move all planned out now," Junpei announced. "It's not like there's any other thing for us to do at this point. We need the Beast Spirits in order to take down the other Warriors and Cherubimon, and this one is the closest. We might have found it by luck, but we can't let this chance pass us by."

"I agree," Neemon chirped after taking his final bite of soup. The bowl was perfectly empty when Takuya looked down, much to his surprise. 

"Great," Takuya grinned. He glanced around the table at the rest of the group before speaking once again. "We've got our next step figured out, and we can totally handle this. As soon as we finish eating here, we're going to find our first Beast Spirit, and nothing is going to stop us."

In a way, it was hard to believe how fast everything was moving. Just a few hours prior, everything had seemed hopeless, but things were starting to turn around. The losses of Seraphimon and Sorcermon were still bitter and fresh, but at least there was a planned next action. It was the least the group could ask for. Finding a Beast Spirit was their first step to finishing off what Cherubimon had started, and luck had allowed one to fall right into their laps. 

Even with the looming uncertainty, there was at least a sliver of light waiting at the end of the tunnel, and it made all the difference to morale. Takuya couldn't keep the smile off his face for the rest of the meal. 

~~~~~

Unsurprisingly, the Fallen Warriors survived the collapse of Evergreen Dawn. 

Lyramon's shoes clicked as they navigated through the hideout of the Warriors, unbothered by everything that could have been happening around them. The rest of the Warriors were nowhere to be found, though such was to be expected. Fioremon was not one for unnecessary conversation, Oceaniamon tended to keep to herself out of some unspoken anxiety, and Duskmon didn't get along with any of them in the slightest. In fact, the only one who wasn't accounted for at the moment was--

"Why did you let that egg fly off?"

Lyramon had to visibly try to keep from sighing in vague frustration at the appearance of Aeoelmon behind them. Slowly, they turned over one shoulder to face the Warrior of Earth, expression just as passive as it always had been. 

"There was no reason to go after it," Lyramon answered. "We gathered Seraphimon's data. That's all Cherubimon asked us to do. The other Warriors are on the run now with no place to turn to. They may have escaped us this time, but they won't be able to hide forever, and when we do find them, they aren't going to survive for long."

Aeoelmon let out a huff and shook their head. "They have Seraphimon's egg. Doesn't that concern you in the slightest? They have one of the Celestial Three with them, just waiting to jump into action. That has to be a bad thing," they told Lyramon. 

The Warrior of Steel shook their head, a smirk appearing on their face despite the lack of emotion behind it. "It seems you have not yet been enlightened on the nature of Digimon regeneration... It is true that when a Digimon dies, their data is reconfigured back into an egg. However, it is possible to absorb some of that code. It is called Fractal Code," Lyramon began to explain. 

"Quit talking down to me and just answer the fucking question," Aeoelmon hissed, unable to keep their anger under control. They didn't get along with Lyramon in their best of moments, but the Warrior of Steel speaking as if Aeoelmon was a child usually crossed the line and set the Warrior of Earth into anger. 

"If the Fractal Code is left intact, the Digimon will regenerate as if nothing happened. Their level will be reset as their life starts anew, but their memories and personality will remain. Should the Fractal Code be absorbed, the memory data is taken by the one who stole the code in the first place," Lyramon continued, seemingly unbothered by Aeoelmon's brief outburst. "We have Seraphimon's Fractal Code here. All of his memories of his past life are gone. We are the ones with full control over that information now. Even when Seraphimon does hatch, he won't be the same Celestial Digimon he once was. In fact, he'll be little more than a shadow of his former self."

"You could have just told me that from the start and prevented all of this bullshit," Aeoelmon pointed out, shaking their head in disapproval. "Then again, I suppose that's not exactly something you enjoy doing, is it?"

"Is there anything else you need, Aeoelmon?" Lyramon asked, once again acting as if Aeoelmon wasn't glaring at them with such animosity. "I'd be happy to respond to your wishes if there was something on your mind."

"Fuck off," Aeoelmon growled, practically spitting the words out before turning on one heel to leave. "I don't know why I bother associating with you in the first place. It doesn't do shit for either one of us, and all it does is put me in a bad mood. Enjoy sitting on your high horse, asshole."

Lyramon waved to Aeoelmon as the Warrior of Earth left before their false smirk disappeared. It truly hadn't been that long since the group arrived in the Digital World and became their Warrior personas, but it still seemed as if Aeoelmon and Lyramon were destined to argue for the rest of time. Lyramon knew they weren't going to hear what was going on from Aeoelmon's lips, so they had taken to analyzing the actions of their comrade from afar. 

As far as Lyramon could tell, Aeoelmon had issues with control, and they weren't thinking solely about Aeoelmon's Beast Spirit. The Warrior of Earth was used to feeling in control, and the idea of not having that sort of power was frightening to them. They saw Lyramon as an inherent threat because they were the commander of the team. Aeoelmon was top dog of whatever group they came from back on Earth, and stepping into a follower position against their will was enough to send them into rage whenever they felt as if Lyramon was threatening them. 

Lyramon was never overt about threatening Aeoelmon. There was no reason to do something of that nature, after all. However, the Warrior of Earth perceived every false smile and nonchalant response as an attack, and it was the primary reason for the tension between them. If Lyramon had to guess, Aeoelmon was used to being deceived, and since they had noticed the signs in Lyramon, they weren't hiding their animosity in the slightest. 

All of this led Lyramon to believe that Aeoelmon felt endangered when not in control. Previous situations where they were not able to manipulate their surroundings had ended poorly, and it was enough to drive them over the edge when Lyramon's mere presence imitated such instances too well. Aeoelmon was stubborn and brash, and their domineering personality of recklessness and abrasive words clashed with Lyramon's patient deception. The Warriors of Earth and Steel were just as determined and dominating as one another, and it caused the greatest rift among the Fallen Warriors. 

Of course, such was all speculation based on observation. Lyramon had always been good at reading others, a boon when it was clear that Aeoelmon wasn't going to be forthcoming with any confirmation regarding if this information rang true or not. Thanks to their analysis skills, Lyramon knew Aeoelmon best out of the group despite their different ideologies. It was unexpected, but Lyramon couldn't deny the fact of the matter. 

Lyramon snapped out of their thoughts and looked down to the right hand. It was those hands that had taken the life of Seraphimon, and his Fractal Code buzzed within their body. It was impossible to unlock the memory data of a Digimon whose data had been absorbed as far as they were concerned, and even if it was possible, Lyramon didn't see the point. After all, they had gained everything that they could possibly want from Seraphimon by then. He was dead, and that was all that mattered in the current step of the war. 

With his demise, the time had come to turn to the next phase of the battle. If victory was to be guaranteed, Lyramon was going to have to start strategizing for the action that followed the death of Seraphimon, and they already knew where they were going to begin. 

They sensed the new arrival without having to look up. "Oceaniamon," Lyramon declared. Behind them, the Warrior of Water stood in the shadows, almost as if she had sensed that she was going to be called upon. "I have a mission for you. The war has advanced... So we must do the same."

~~~~~

The five Warriors and two Digimon had left behind the cafe run by Bucchiemon, and they were now walking towards the border of the city. In the distance, the mountainous destination they had their sights set on loomed menacingly. A storm was brewing at the peak, threatening to rain terror upon whoever grew too close. 

Takuya had noticed that Koji was a bit too silent. It wasn't as if the Warrior of Light was regularly talkative or anything. In that way, he fit in with the rest of the quiet misfits the group had come to be made up of. Even so, there was something that bothered Takuya about the way Koji looked down at the ground, nowhere near as focused as he usually was. 

"Something bothering you?" Takuya questioned, slowing down to fall in step with Koji. The other boy no longer needed his support to walk thanks to the miraculous drink Bucchiemon had served, but it was clear he was still far from being in peak condition. 

"Just thinking," Koji grumbled, unwilling to go much further. He didn't look up even as the rest of the group noticed that the conversation had started. For a moment, the buzzing of the surrounding city seemed to die down into nothingness as everyone focused on the brief exchange of words between Takuya and Koji. 

"What about?" Izumi questioned. There was an odd quirk to her expression when she turned her head over her shoulder, but Takuya couldn't quite place where it had come from. It was as if she had been caught in the middle of cringing at something Takuya hadn't noticed. 

"We're not human anymore," Koji said bluntly. "I noticed it when you were helping me around the city. Takuya... You're so much warmer than any human should be. Tomoki is much cooler. Almost as if you're made of..."

"Fire and ice," Tomoki finished for him, his eyes wide. His gaze darted over to Izumi, who had instinctively wrapped her arm around her torso. If the group was still fully human, a scar should have existed there from the stab wound she received a few days prior. Tomoki mirrored her actions by raising a hand to his shoulder, yet another place an injury should have existed but did not. 

"Yeah," Koji answered with a nod. "That's one way of putting it. Turning into a Digimon isn't something others get to go through on a daily basis. It shouldn't be surprising that it's changing us, but..."

"It's still weird to think that we aren't who we were... It's been so little time since we got here, but we've already changed so much," Izumi whispered. Her teeth clamped down fiercely on her bottom lip, and she slowed her walking slightly. Her left hand, the one that wasn't curved around her midsection, went to her ear. 

"Are you okay?" Junpei questioned, nudging her gently with his shoulder. "It looks like you've got something on your mind."

"Remember how I was able to hear that fight with Fioremon going on from a long distance away?" Izumi inquired, looking up to him with a frown. "I think that was just the start of it... This place is too loud. Too many people are talking all at once, and I can't block something like that."

Takuya's mouth suddenly felt dry and clammy. It made sense that a Warrior with power based around wind would grow better at hearing. After all, sound traveled through the air, and that was Izumi's element. Between that, the injuries that healed too quickly, and changing body temperatures, it was impossible to deny the large shift that had already been made compared to when they first arrived. 

Takuya looked down at his hands, swallowing back his nerves and shaking his head. For the time being, his palms looked normal. No flames danced upon his skin as a reflection of his other side. Still, who could say how long that would last? Saving the world was important, but would he have to give up his humanity in the process? He didn't want to think about such, but once he started, he couldn't stop. All that uncertainty from the night before flooded him before he could react, and his body's motions became mindless and against his will. 

Takuya's trodding along only came to a stop when Junpei quit walking from his place at the front of the party. They had arrived outside of town during their conversation, and the mountain was towering above them now. "We're here," Junpei declared. 

~~~~~

Mayumi and Haroi both walked slowly away from Abraxas, backpacks slung over their shoulders. Much deliberation had taken place since they woke up, and the decision had finally been made. They were going to Rose Morning Star by the instruction of the woman's voice within their D-Tectors. There wasn't exactly a clear next step for them otherwise, so they had decided to take a gamble and follow the directions. 

Luckily, Abraxas had more than enough in the way of supplies for the siblings, allowing them to pack more food than they could possibly need. Haroi's bag had the book that he had spent so much time studying, and Mayumi's backpack contained a map. They were lucky Abraxas was so well-equipped for their travels, to say the least. The journey to Rose Morning Star hopefully wouldn't be as dangerous as they had been fearing. 

"Well... I guess this is it," Mayumi murmured, looking up to Abraxas once again. It was impossible to say if they would return to the location or not, but either way, she felt as if a farewell was in order. The castle poked out above the trees on the horizon, and it seemed both incredibly close and too far at the same time. 

"We know what we have to do," Haroi said firmly, determination set staunchly in his features. "If this wasn't the best action for us, then that voice wouldn't have suggested it. I don't know who it is, but... I don't know. I suppose I just trust her."

An uneasy smile worked its way onto Mayumi's face. "What happened to you being the one who was hesitant to trust?" she questioned, nudging him playfully with her elbow. "I thought you were supposed to keep me from doing stupid things like believing in people who are terrible."

Haroi let out a small yet forced laugh. "We have to switch positions every once in a while," he pointed out. "And I think you really need a break from being the positive one. You've been encouraging me since we got here, and it's the least I can do to make things up to you after all you've done."

This time, Mayumi's grin was sincere and familiar. "I guess you have a point there... We might as well go and see what's waiting for us there. If that voice is right, we're going to be meeting others along the way. As long as we stay careful not to betray them for an evil angel, we'll be fine," she teased. 

Haroi's laugh was genuine. "You make a good point..." he replied, his voice trailing off. He gave Abraxas one final glance before turning away from the crystal palace. "The rest of the world is waiting for us... Are you ready to face it?"

Mayumi turned around as he did and shot one hand out to grab his. She gripped his fingers tightly in a perfect gesture of reassurance. "I'm more than ready. The bad guys won't know what hit them."

And with that, they started walking, their journey continuing anew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter twelve! Wow! 
> 
> This one is the first chapter without a fight scene in it, but I still think that's fine. After all, this is a transitional chapter between the first arc into the next one. It's time to start finding Beast Spirits, and I can't jump from Seraphimon's death into Beast Spirits without taking some time for angst and character moments. 
> 
> I think the slower pace of this chapter really does work in its favor by showing more of these kids. After all, it's the aftermath of their biggest loss yet, and it's important to show off reactions. The opening scene was one of my favorite parts to write of this story so far, and I still really do love it. 
> 
> Lyramon is just as much fun to write as ever too. They're very analytical and manipulative, which makes them a perfect villain in this upcoming set of chapters. Also, that bit of the chapter gave us a bit of insight into how Aeoelmon works too. It's important to note with them that neither one of them is inherently in the right at any given time. Their problem is that both of them are as stubborn and domineering as the other, and both of them hate not feeling like they're in control. Fioremon and Oceaniamon are far less worried with this stuff, but it certainly leads to fighting among the Fallen Warriors, and that can very easily become problematic due to how firm Lyramon and Aeoelmon can be. 
> 
> Also, this chapter comes with some exciting news! As of the time of this chapter's release, I've hit 2,500 cumulative views between the three sites I post on, and that's a huge accomplishment given how little time this story has been out for. Thank you to everyone who's read so far, and I hope that you'll continue to tune in for more in the future. 
> 
> With all of that said, I think this chapter is officially finished. Once again, I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you again next week for chapter thirteen! 
> 
> -Digital


	13. Unchained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to find Tomoki's Beast Spirit, running into Oceaniamon along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin this chapter, I would like to say that this chapter contains content that may be triggering. There are somewhat graphic mentions of abuse from a sibling of the verbal, emotional, and physical variety. Please stay safe and take care of yourselves, everyone.

Duskmon walked through the crystal halls of Rose Morning Star slowly. His shoes left clicking noises echoing in the air, but he could hardly care less. After all, there was a subject that required far more of his attention in that moment, and he couldn't afford to get distracted. 

Cherubimon had called upon him. 

Duskmon hadn't been to Rose Morning Star prior to Cherubimon's request that the two of them meet. Cherubimon had made it rather clear from the start that the Fallen Warriors had their own space to operate out of. After all, they were the most important members of the Beast Digimon army, so it only made sense that they were given an entire environment to suit their needs. Rose Morning Star, on the other hand, was Cherubimon's domain alone, and infringing upon that was far from being a good idea. 

Rose Morning Star had the same design of crystals that both Evergreen Dawn and Abraxas did, but something about Cherubimon's palace felt eerie by comparison. The Continent of Darkness was not a place filled with light regularly, but the sun had not shone since Cherubimon began his conquest. It left Rose Morning Star feeling somewhat lackluster when compared to the other palaces, barely shining with the dignified glow one would have expected of it. 

Still, Duskmon cared little for such a fact. Aesthetics mattered minimally to him. In that moment, all that mattered was finding Cherubimon and learning about why the Celestial Digimon had requested his presence in the palace for the first time. 

Duskmon arrived at the hall where Cherubimon made his home soon after arriving at the palace, and he walked in without bothering to knock. Even if Cherubimon was a stickler for manners, something Duskmon doubted, the Warrior of Darkness truly couldn't be asked to give a damn about anything others wanted in that moment. All he cared about was taking care of business so that he was allowed to return to doing his own thing. 

"Duskmon." 

Cherubimon's voice cut through the air, and he didn't even bother turning to see that the Warrior of Darkness had arrived. The rabbit-like Digimon was too focused on the map of the Digital World that floated in the air before him. 

Cherubimon was purple in color with lanky arms that seemed longer than his actual body. He had lengthy ears the same color as the rest of his body, but the edges were slightly jagged and torn. A blue and white collar was wrapped around his neck, obscuring the top segment of his chest. The front of his stomach was green, and Cherubimon's eyes were an eerie yellow. He seemed to be swallowed by the shadows, as if he was simply part of them rather than merely their commander. Anyone would have been frightened to see such, but Duskmon remained passive in the face of terror without batting an eyelash. 

"Cherubimon," Duskmon replied. It was impossible to say if that was the best thing to say in that moment, but if it wasn't, Duskmon didn't care in the slightest. It wasn't surprising given how little he minded what Lyramon got up to. If the Warrior of Steel didn't frighten him, then he had nerves made of metal. Such was only solidified by his nonchalance when faced with Cherubimon. 

"Lyramon dropped off Seraphimon's data this morning," Cherubimon told Duskmon, finally turning to face the Warrior of Darkness. "They granted me great power, but you... You are still something special. You are my greatest creation, Duskmon. As such, I would like you to have this."

Cherubimon didn't even need to move to press his hand to Duskmon's forehead thanks to how long his arms were. Duskmon didn't flinch, simply allowing the transfer of power to take place. He felt energy flood through his body, and he recognized it as the same power that he had clashed with at Evergreen Dawn. True to his word, Cherubimon was granting Duskmon the strength of Seraphimon. 

When Cherubimon dropped his arm, Duskmon opened his eyes and spoke. "Why?" he asked. His expression was motionless, and his voice lacked any sense of humanity. 

"Why?" Cherubimon echoed. Rather than annoyance, his gaze only reflected curiosity. He was infatuated with Duskmon's mere existence, and it showed. It was the only way that Duskmon was able to get away with talking so bluntly in the face of his lord and master. 

"Why are you giving me such power?" Duskmon questioned, his eyes narrowing. "Seraphimon's power should have been yours. Why would you pass up on taking in such energy for yourself?"

Cherubimon chuckled in response, shaking his head. "You are the most powerful creature I have ever crafted, Duskmon. Your raw power is undeniable. With Seraphimon's death and Ophanimon's imprisonment... You are the second most powerful creature in the Digital World second only to me. I have full faith that you will remain at my side for the rest of this war. After all, why would you betray me?" he questioned. "Me gifting you this power... It will benefit our entire empire in the long run. You have the sheer strength to topple this entire world if you so pleased. This is simply yet another weapon to place within your arsenal, Duskmon. Take it as a gift."

Duskmon accepted the answer without saying anything else, knowing that pressing for further detail would be pointless. Cherubimon had already decided on what he was going to say, and even if his words were unsatisfactory to Duskmon, the Warrior of Darkness wasn't going to argue with it. He didn't want to waste his energy needlessly. 

Cherubimon laughed once again after a few seconds of silence. "You Fallen Warriors... You are all rather special," he continued. "I would never have entrusted the Spirits to humans if it was not required. I had no way of knowing that human hosts would be required. I have no choice but to gift you and your companions with this power, and yet... You are far more beastly than you will choose to admit."

This phrasing piqued Duskmon's curiosity. Such was not reflected on his face though, and he remained passive and stoic regardless of how his mind was racing. "What do you mean?" he asked. Again, his voice was oddly conversational for someone speaking to a Celestial Digimon. 

"All five of you... Your emotions are powerful. In order to Spirit Evolve, one needs to properly control their emotional energy. By not reigning it in, it is easy to lose control. You are all run purely by your emotions. You are commanded by the way you feel, and in that respect... You are far more beast than human," Cherubimon responded. 

Duskmon was silent at Cherubimon's words. The Celestial Digimon certainly had a point. Such beastly behavior was more than clear by looking at Aeoelmon alone. They had certainly fallen victim to their lack of control as soon as they gained control over the Spirit of Cybelemon. It would be far from a stretch to claim that such applied to the rest of the group as well. 

"Aeoelmon allows their fear of others to get the better of them. They hate not feeling in control, and it is easy to manipulate such. They have just as much capacity for leadership as Lyramon does... And yet, I can easily watch as they fall victim to their instability and insecurity by making them a follower rather than a leader," Cherubimon went on. The smile on his face was devilish. 

Duskmon watched Cherubimon carefully, and it was impossible to say for sure what was going on in his head. "What of the others?" he inquired. The answer was bound to be something similar, but his curiosity was getting the better of him, so Duskmon indulged himself regardless of if it was a good idea or not. 

"Fioremon hides far too much. When her Beast Spirit is discovered, all of those repressed emotions will rise to the surface, and she will fall apart," Cherubimon answered. "Oceaniamon is unable to control any of her emotions in the slightest. The instant she feels threatened, she falls to pieces. As for Lyramon... Lyramon manipulates them all with a smile on their face because of their past and the emotions that fueled such actions. They're a perfect group of broken misfits."

Duskmon glared at Cherubimon, but the other Digimon either didn't notice or didn't care. "What of me?" Duskmon questioned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer, but he had come too far to give up by that point. 

"You... You are special," Cherubimon answered, his smile only growing wider. "One day, you will understand that you are just the same as they are. You are just as monstrous as the other four. Everything will come to light soon enough... But until then, we must continue with the war. You are dismissed."

Cherubimon turned away, and Duskmon knew there was no point in staying any longer than he already had. He moved towards the doors, his shoes clicking against the crystal ground just as they had before. He rolled Cherubimon's words over in his mind, though none of them ever seemed to make sense. The truth of the other four Warriors was clear to him, and he could see the cracks in their armor without a second of hesitation. Still, his own reflection was unfamiliar to him, and it was most certainly bothersome. 

Duskmon stopped walking when he noticed his reflection was walking alongside him in the diamond of Rose Morning Star. He turned to face it, examining the many eyes that made up his armor. It truly was ironic. Duskmon was able to cut to the core of any other person with a mere glance, able to examine them so easily, but those eyes were never striking enough to reveal any truth within himself. The past was little more than a blur, a rock left at the bottom of a river alive with rushing rapids. Unfortunately, he lacked the ability to seize his memories, leaving Duskmon to only stare at whatever the hell his reflection was meant to be in the surface of the turbulent water. 

He shook his head and kept walking. He had to get back to the hideout as soon as possible. Cherubimon was right about the rest of the group being more monster than human. If Duskmon was able to watch them for long enough, maybe he would be able to figure out the disgusting amalgamation of their traits that made up the inappropriate, unfitting face he had come to call his own. 

~~~~~

As it turned out, the mountain was cold. 

At the very least, that was what the rest of the group seemed to think. Takuya and his companions had been climbing the peak for quite some time, but he wasn't feeling the cold in the slightest. The snow and wind tore at his skin, but he never quite understood how chilly it truly was. 

Bokomon and Neemon clung to each other while the former rubbed at Seraphimon's egg. Koji's breath fogged up a short distance in front of his lips, but he didn't seem all that bothered by it, likely thanks to the thick jacket he always wore. Junpei was rubbing at his arms desperately, though he seemed to be faring far better than Izumi, whose clothing was relatively thin by comparison. Her leggings in particular were not doing the job to keep the lick of the wintry weather out. 

The only people who didn't seem bothered were Tomoki and Takuya. Then again, Tomoki's element was Ice, so it only made sense that he wouldn't feel the kiss of cold. After all, Koji had mentioned that he was much cooler than the average person, so it was a logical conclusion to say that he was immune to the frozen force of the mountain. 

Takuya's fiery abilities were keeping him warm too, and he didn't care at all that he was scaling a literal mountain in street clothes. It could have been worse in his opinion. Still, he wasn't narrow-sighted enough to only focus on his own lack of pain. The rest of the group was suffering as far as he could tell, and the least he could do was offer to help. 

"Hey, Izumi," Takuya called out, nearly having to yell in order to be heard above the fierce winds that blew around the group. "Want to come over here?"

Izumi walked over to where Takuya was trekking up the mountain, her eyes widening when she realized that he had one arm extended towards her. Izumi hesitated before stepping closer to him. Takuya wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in next to his torso. 

The relief that filled her face was immediate. She let out a small sigh, and a smile appeared on her features. "Thanks," she murmured, just barely loud enough to be heard. Takuya grinned in response and kept walking, making sure to keep her close. 

A particularly brutal wind blew through the area, and everyone stopped walking. Arms were raised to block eyes from the sudden onslaught of snow, and Takuya reached for his goggles. After fumbling for a moment, he placed them over his eyes, rubbing with his sleeve to get rid of the snow that had gathered upon the surface. He let out a small sigh. Even if the cold wasn't bothering him, he was certainly looking forward to being able to get out of the snowstorm. 

Tomoki was looking down at his D-Tector when Takuya looked in his direction. The radar that floated above the screen was responding to the party's travels, and the signal that had been detected back at the restaurant was much closer than it had been before. Tomoki waited for the breeze to stop howling before speaking up. "We're getting closer!" he declared. 

"Thank fuck," Junpei grumbled, shaking his head unhappily. "Let's just get this over with and leave this damn mountain behind already. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Even with his heavier hoodie on, the freezing temperatures were certainly becoming a bother to him. 

Koji was the first one to start moving again, and Tomoki walked after him. Takuya waited for Izumi to take a step forward before following her, careful not to fall out of the unofficial rhythm they had established. Takuya knew that many other boys his age would have been excited to be in such close proximity with a girl as strikingly beautiful as Izumi. However, he couldn't have cared in the slightest. Izumi was his friend, nothing more. On top of that, he was too annoyed at the damn snowstorm continually dumping ice against his goggles to think about the situation he found himself in. 

For a while afterwards, the group was silent. Takuya was more than fine with that. After all, if they wanted to be heard above the wind, they would have been forced to yell, and it wasn't worth injuring their vocal cords to engage in conversation when none of them were in a good mood anyways. 

Takuya didn't stop walking until he felt Izumi come to a halt. The young woman at his side was still shaking from the cold, and out of a strange sense of defensiveness, he stayed at her side rather than pressing on. Takuya opened his mouth to ask why she had stopped, but he was cut off when she spoke first. "We're here," Izumi explained, her breath fogging up in the air in front of her mouth. The puff existed momentarily before disappearing into the wind. 

Takuya used his sleeve to rub at his goggles once again, and he saw what she was talking about. The cold air had certainly reached a peak, blowing freely and violently around a small cave near the top of the mountain. The exact top of the summit sat a few feet above the cave's entrance, sharp and dangerous against the skyline. Still, Takuya wasn't tempted to go any closer than he already had. 

Through the snow, Takuya was able to see a few vines of dark green swirling about. Purple berries sprouted from the plants, and he realized that those were the same fruits that had been used to heal Koji. They could have easily picked as many fruits as they could carry and then headed back down the mountain, but it wouldn't have done much good in the long run. The nearby people needed to be able to gather the berries for themselves after the group had moved on, and Tomoki's Beast Spirit was nearby. They certainly couldn't leave without that. 

After coming all this way, Takuya was ready to grab the Spirit and get the hell out of there. Even if he wasn't bothered by the cold, the snow fogging up his goggles was certainly aggravating, and he would be perfectly content to never look at a mountain ever again. 

Tomoki took a step towards the cave's entrance, his shoes sinking into the snow underfoot. Still, he trudged onwards, a frown on his face. He grew nearer to the icy, slick entrance of the cavern, careful to place one foot in front of the other without slipping. He was clumsy enough as it was without walking on precarious ice, and he didn't want to test his luck. 

"Lyramon was right. You are here."

Takuya whipped his head over his shoulder before turning around fully, abandoning Izumi in the process. Once he was facing the newcomer, he pulled her in close once again, his eyes narrowing as he realized who had just arrived. 

"Oceaniamon," Koji scowled. Takuya could just imagine the upset expression on his face even if it was impossible to see around the howling ice all around. 

"You did a good job escaping from Evergreen Dawn, but I don't think that will be enough," Oceaniamon said, shaking her head. Her hair blew freely in the strong breeze. "I'm sorry to say that your path ends. Sorcermon was bold to sacrifice himself for you all, but... It won't be enough."

Junpei growled at Oceaniamon's mention of Sorcermon. "You have no right to speak of him that way! It was your fucking comrade that killed him!" he shouted angrily. "Why don't you just buzz off and go back to the hole you came from?! It's the least you can do if you really want to honor his memory."

Oceaniamon was at a loss for words at first, eyes wide at Junpei's sudden outburst. Still, she shook her head. "I know what side I fight on, and... I'm afraid that it pits us against each other," she replied calmly. She seemed unbothered by the cold despite her exposed skin, and Takuya began to suspect that she had some sort of cold resistance thanks to her element. 

"If you really want to fight, then it's a fight you'll get," Izumi called out, her voice oddly firm despite how much she was shivering at Takuya's side. Her fingers carefully navigated towards her D-Tector, and a ring of data appeared around her hand shortly afterwards. 

The rest of the group followed suit, and Takuya saw five rings of Fractal Code through the blur of the ice. It wasn't the best way to identify where his companions were, but it counted for something. If that didn't help him enough, the following cry did. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" 

Five cocoons of data appeared and subsequently vanished as the Legendary Warriors appeared once again. Kazemon and Blitzmon burst into the air as soon as they were transformed, but Blitzmon was grounded soon afterwards, the winds too strong for him to handle. Kazemon, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind in the slightest. She wasn't shivering anymore either, and Agunimon couldn't help but feel relieved at such a sight. 

Oceaniamon shook her head as she looked at the group. "You really want to fight, I see... Alright. If that's what you truly wish for... Then I'd be happy to oblige," she said. Her voice teetered on an odd border between passive emotionlessness and building anxiety, and Agunimon couldn't quite identify what had come over her. 

Even if he wanted to try, he didn't get the chance. Oceaniamon summoned her sapphire staff and held it out in front of herself, immediately unleashing a large wave of water. The blue liquid crashed along the snowy ground, flooding Agunimon's vision before he had the chance to respond. 

Despite his attempts to stay firm, Agunimon was still thrown backwards by the resulting tide. He flailed with no sense of location for a few seconds until his back slammed into the snow. Air was forced from his lungs, and he inhaled a mouthful of water in an attempt to regain oxygen. As soon as the water had passed by, Agunimon sat up, coughing furiously. His vision began to swim, and he clutched at the snow in an attempt to ground himself. He could feel the ice biting at his skin even through his armor. Feeling was good. Feeling meant that he was still conscious. 

"What the hell?!" Lobomon shouted from somewhere off to Agunimon's left. Agunimon was about to ask him what was wrong before he realized how hard it was to speak with water in his lungs. Even so, he didn't need to inquire, as Lobomon's question was both explained and answered a second later. 

The water that had crashed upon the surface of the snow had started to freeze over, and Agunimon was already feeling weighed down by the sudden burden. He let out a final cough before regaining the ability to breathe properly, and he summoned a twister of fire to his body. With a quick kick off whatever ground existed beneath the snow, he was away from the freezing liquid. 

Agunimon could see Kazemon nearby, her figure little more than a silhouette against the raging storm. Thin tornadoes appeared on her hands, and she whipped them towards the shadow of Oceaniamon nearby. 

The attacks managed to hit Oceaniamon, but they didn't do much aside from make the storm worse. Somehow, the wind managed to scream louder than before, and the sound left Agunimon clamping his hands over his ears. He felt a pang of sympathy for Izumi's plight from when they were back in the city, and he made a mental note to tell her when they got out of this fight. 

Lobomon was able to slash his way free of the ice as well, and Kumamon didn't have any problems with pushing himself away from the snow either. Lobomon darted across the snow, slashing his blade at the ice that had started to form across Blitzmon's armor. The Warrior of Thunder sent him a thankful nod before rising to his feet once again, a fierce glaze appearing in his eyes. 

Oceaniamon shook her head as she examined the surrounding storm. "You don't understand. Here, I have the advantage. Water can easily freeze to become ice, especially in these bitter conditions. The snow can easily crumble beneath your weight, and any attempts to manipulate the wind will only make the tempest worse. It would be best if you simply surrendered now and allowed everything to end. I don't want to hurt you, but if that's what you force me to do... I won't have an option," she told the group slowly. 

"You're the one with a choice here," Lobomon spat sourly. "You can easily choose not to attack us, but you're going on about how there's no other option for you. If you really wanted us to be able to survive, then you would stop lashing out. Some part of me doubts that you're going to follow up on such a promise though."

Oceaniamon looked at Lobomon for a moment before sighing. She raised her staff into the air once again, and the water she had formed from before came flying back towards her. The sapphire atop her staff began to glow brighter than ever before, and she thrust the stick skywards. 

Agunimon opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but he was interrupted when a barrage of water droplets began to rain down upon the group. Pellets of rain turned to sleet in a matter of seconds, fiercely slashing at what skin was exposed. Groans and hisses could be heard from every direction, and Agunimon heard Bokomon cry out in surprise from somewhere behind him. The smaller Digimon had been completely swallowed by the storm, and it was impossible for Agunimon to see anything more than a few feet away. 

Blitzmon let out a growl of pain as he summoned a fork of lightning from the sky. Electricity crackled from above, destroying any particles of sleet that were nearby. He turned to face Kumamon, who was standing a few feet away. The Warrior of Ice was the only one not bothered by everything that was happening. "Go get it," Blitzmon hissed at him. 

Kumamon's eyes went wide. "What?" he questioned. Had his face not already been white, he would have grown paler. Either way, the drop of his jaw showed how surprised he was at the notion of leaving. 

"Go find your damn Spirit!" Lobomon shouted. "We don't stand a chance in these conditions! Get your Beast Spirit and come back here! She's got enough extra power from Cherubimon to make her impossible to hit right now, but a Beast Spirit might be enough to shove her over the edge! Go get it already!"

Kumamon watched him with wide eyes for a moment longer before nodding. "A-Alright... Be careful while I'm gone!" he exclaimed. His feet sunk into the snow as he ran away, leaving the Risen Warriors with one less fighter. 

Agunimon punched one fist into the air, creating a tornado of fire. The flames spun quickly, licking at anything that dared to come too close. Soon enough, the snow had all melted near Agunimon, leaving him standing on ice. He jumped backwards to keep from slipping, enjoying the safe place created by the tornado. The sleet couldn't damage him as long as the fire was in the way. 

Oceaniamon seemed to run out of ammo shortly afterwards, and she took a few steps closer to the group. She grew nearer to Lobomon before raising her staff once more, ready to bombard him from close range. He wouldn't be able to dodge any attacks from less than a foot away, especially not blows that were as large and expansive as hers. 

Lobomon reacted too quickly, and he created his sword from thin air before slashing it at her. The blade didn't hit her staff, instead slamming into her fingers. The blow wasn't enough to do serious damage, instead merely creating cuts on the middle segments of the fingers on her right hand. Immediately, Oceaniamon's eyes went wide, and she stumbled backwards while nursing her injury with her other hand. Her grip on her staff grew tight enough to turn her knuckles pale. She looked like a caged animal, more beast than human, when she glanced out over the rest of the Warriors. 

~~~~~

_You're hurt. Do what you should have done ages ago; hurt them back._

Oceaniamon heard the echo of Cherubimon's voice in the back of her mind, and she looked down at the crimson that was starting to drip down her hand. She took a few steps backwards, disappearing from sight into the tempest of the snowstorm. Her hair blew fiercely around her, and a shadow seemed to appear around her. Something in the back of her mind told her that this wasn't real, an illusion created by Cherubimon to serve some unknown purpose. 

After a brief blink, Oceaniamon saw him there. Cherubimon was watching her carefully, and resting within his hands was a figure that Oceaniamon knew far too well. Her eyes went dangerously wide, and her breath caught in her throat at the familiarity of the silhouette. Her heart skipped a beat before continuing to thunder venomously in her chest. 

_You have been hurt. Don't you wish you had lashed out when you were hurt before?_

A rage that Oceaniamon had never experienced before flooded through her body at those words, and a shiver unrelated to the snowstorm sprinted up her spine. She looked down to her bloodied fingers and realized that her hands were shaking. 

It was true that she had been used as target practice by the fragility of others before. The passion for self-enmity that existed within her was something that no other would be able to experience. The horrors Oceaniamon had lived through flashed through her mind in a rapid slideshow. Each image was twisted with the mutilation of skin and the relentless flowing of blood. She remembered the way her own cries had flown from her lips, reaching ears that refused to listen to the agony she lived each time she opened her eyes. 

_Things could have been different if you had defended yourself, but you have the chance to fix things now. Why don't you take that step and do what you should have done so long ago?_

Cherubimon's words continued to reverberate endlessly in her mind, and Oceaniamon couldn't help the unchained scream that tore free from her lungs. She didn't even recognize the sound of her own voice, and she didn't realize that she had begun to cry until tears were streaming relentlessly down her cheeks. They grew chillingly cold before dropping into the snow below. 

When Oceaniamon opened her eyes again, Cherubimon was gone, and the shadow that he had conjured had vanished as well. Still, her anger and hatred remained. The burning passion that howled within her chest to fight back, to injure, to _kill_ lingered far longer than it had any right to, and before she knew it, she was screaming again. The visions of blood streaked across her mind once again, and she couldn't stop them once the pictures had begun spinning. 

They had hurt her, and they were going to die for it. 

~~~~~

The sudden shift in Oceaniamon's behavior was enough to make Agunimon take a step back from shock. The cry that was released from Oceaniamon's lips made her seem less like a Legendary Warrior and more like a caged animal. The enmity that had sparked to life within her was terrifying, and Agunimon could sense it even with the space between them. 

Oceaniamon first launched towards Blitzmon, staff outstretched. She slammed the weapon into his side before shoving her other arm forwards, creating a powerful jet of water. The blow slammed into Blitzmon's chest, and he didn't have time to scream before he was sent flying backwards. The storm seemed to pick up with the disturbance, and Oceaniamon's hair looked like the mane of a ferocious lion all of a sudden. 

Oceaniamon moved towards Lobomon next, swinging her staff in his direction. He blocked it with the armor on his lower arm before slashing his sword towards her torso. Oceaniamon jumped backwards in time to dodge it before making yet another attempt to hit him with her staff. The weapons slammed into each other for a while before Oceaniamon took a single step forward, creating a small stream of water from her foot. 

As soon as the water started to spread, it began to freeze. The snow beneath Lobomon's feet gave way to ice, and all it took was a single hit from Oceaniamon's staff to send him sliding backwards. A large puff of snow was released into the air, showing that he had fallen into the white powder. 

Agunimon ran towards Oceaniamon soon afterwards, flames dancing upon his palms. He threw a barrage of fiery darts her direction, but all she had to do was swing her staff in a circle once to keep the attacks from reaching her fully. From there, she lunged towards him, and water started to spread across the surface of Agunimon's body. 

The liquid created a thin film, and it started freezing before Agunimon could fully process what was happening. Before he knew it, his movements were slow and weighted, and taking a step seemed nearly impossible with the added burden of ice. He let out a mighty cry before summoning a blast of fire, but it drained his energy far more than he was willing to admit. 

Oceaniamon didn't wait for Agunimon to lash out at her once again. Instead, she launched herself into the air where Kazemon was flying nearby. She tackled the Warrior of Wind to the ground, and the two fell into a pile of limbs within the snow. It was hard to make out precisely what was happening thanks to the snowy wind, but Kazemon did manage to get in a fierce kick to Oceaniamon's stomach. 

The Warrior of Water was forced backwards in a stumble at the action, but she wasn't giving up. A few seconds later, she had prepared yet another attack, and a water column flew from her palm. The tide slammed into Kazemon, and the water began to spread across her skin without a moment of hesitation. 

It didn't take long for Kazemon's wings to be completely coated in water. The frozen temperatures of the air weighed down her wings too much, and ice began to form along the outside of the transparent appendages. Kazemon let out a gasp and attempted to force her wings to flap in an attempt to free herself of the ice, but it did little in the long run. 

Agunimon stumbled over to her side, fire already on his hands, before pressing his fingers to her wings. The warmth spread quickly, but the damage wasn't undone fast enough. Oceaniamon saw the weakness, and she blew it wide open with a simple attack. 

Oceaniamon created a fist made out of water from thin air, and it slammed into Agunimon's side. He was sent sprawling into Kazemon, and he wasn't aware that he was falling until he hit the ground. Snow filled his vision, and he could tell that untangling himself from Kazemon wasn't going to be easy. His muscles were starting to ache, and he slowly pushed himself up onto his hands. His arms groaned and complained in response, but Agunimon wasn't going to give up so easily. 

"Agunimon! Kazemon!" 

The familiar voice of Bokomon was enough to ground Agunimon in reality, and he glanced around before seeing two small figures emerge from the fierce snowstorm. Bokomon appeared to his right while Neemon went off to his left to help Kazemon back to her feet. Even if the two Digimon were rather small, their attempts were appreciated, and the reminder that Agunimon still had people to protect was enough to get him back on his feet fully. 

Even so, it was harder than before to keep his balance. He didn't know what the hell had happened to Oceaniamon during those few moments where she was motionless and silent, but it did not bode well for him in the slightest. If the group was going to win that fight, they were going to have to find her weak point, but that was proving to be nearly impossible. 

The heavy snowfall was already a huge hamper on their progress, and Oceaniamon's elemental advantage wasn't helping in the slightest. It was clear as day that she had been holding back during their previous encounters, but something had tipped her over the edge, and she wasn't going to be pulling any punches from that moment forward. 

Her eyes appeared in Agunimon's mind, and he couldn't help but wonder about the crazed fear that had formed in her irises. He didn't know what the cause of such could have been, but he got the feeling he was going to need to figure it out if he wanted to get out of the fight alive. 

Agunimon's thoughts flashed over to Kumamon for a moment, and his teeth gritted against each other firmly. Where the hell was Kumamon, and when would he be getting back?

~~~~~

Kumamon heard a scream somewhere in the distance as he fully stepped into the cave where the Beast Spirit was being held. It sounded like Oceaniamon as far as he could tell, and he prayed that it was a sign that his team was winning the fight outside. There was no way of saying for sure until he got the Spirit, so he allowed that to be his motivator as he navigated deeper into the cavern. 

There was something glowing nearby with a blue light that threatened to swallow Kumamon's vision fully. He dashed towards it, one arm outstretched. He knew what it had to be without even getting too close to it. There was no way that it wasn't his Beast Spirit, and this knowledge filled him with relief. Tension was still knotted firmly in his body, but he felt at least a little better upon realizing that he was close. 

It didn't take long for Kumamon to arrive fully in front of the pedestal. He looked up at the Beast Spirit carefully, swallowing dryly with hopes of dispelling his nerves. It didn't work. Even so, he reached out his hand towards the Spirit, and his fingers graced its surface carefully. The Spirit was freezing cold, only fitting given that his element was Ice. The blue light around the Spirit only grew larger, and it completely engulfed Kumamon before he had the chance to react. He threw up one arm to cover his eyes, but it only did so much to block out the illumination. 

The first thing Kumamon realized was how much taller he was growing already. Regularly, Kumamon was the shortest out of the Legendary Warriors just as Tomoki was the smallest of the humans, but this sudden leap in height made him taller than every Digimon that had been seen up to that point. Even Seraphimon would have seemed fragile in comparison to Kumamon's new form. 

His white hair grew longer, and his muscles grew far larger and more defined. Kumamon's hands went brown just as his feet did. Three black claws sprouted from the front segments of his feet. Dark brown armor appeared across his chest, and it seemed to be made perfectly to size for his new beastly form. Shoulder pads of the same color formed as well, and they had a pattern that made them appear almost woven. 

A few markings of dark brown appeared around Kumamon's face on his cheeks and forehead. The space where his nose, mouth, and eyes were became a lighter brown, the same color as his hands. A pair of small horns sprouted from thin air, attaching themselves firmly to the top of his head to point forwards. 

The final major shift was in his hair. Kumamon didn't have any unlike most of the other Warriors, but his Beast Spirit form most certainly did. Large twists of white hair created chunks that fell upon his back. There were likely around eight, each of them edged with silver points resembling arrowheads. Red ribbons were wrapped around the bottom area of the twists in crisscross patterns. Two axes formed from nowhere, and the blades alone were larger than Kumamon had been before. If not for the large size of the cave, Kumamon doubted he would have been able to get out. 

"Blizzarmon!"

That was who he was with this newfound transformation. Blizzarmon. 

As soon as the Fractal Code faded, Blizzarmon felt strange. There was a sensation buzzing beneath his skin that he could only describe as foreign, and it made him feel somewhat sick to his stomach. He had been perfectly comfortable while transformed just a moment ago, so what had happened?

That was when the visions started. 

The first image to appear in Blizzarmon's mind was of Yutaka. It was hard to say what age he had been in that memory, but he saw as his brother raised his hand with anger written in his eyes. Blizzarmon felt the remnants of the blow as a sting on his cheek, and an involuntary growl began to churn within his stomach. 

After that, Blizzarmon saw a figure over his shoulder. He didn't need to double-check to know that it was Yutaka, trailing after him just as he always did. Until the law got in the way, Yutaka always found a way to find him. Yutaka always found a way to get in his head, saying what nobody else dared to. 

_"Why would anybody ever want to be around someone like you? Admit it, Tomoki. You need me. Nobody else can stand you."_

The all too familiar echoes of Yutaka's voice pierced Blizzarmon's ears, and he let out a roar. It was impossible to tell what was real or imagined in that moment, but he didn't care. All he really wanted was for it to stop. 

_"You can run from the truth all you want, but it won't do shit. I'm the only one around here who really cares about you."_

Blizzarmon wanted to declare that it wasn't true, but he couldn't find the words. All he could do was continue to howl in pain at the sudden onslaught of twisted memories. He dropped his axes, and the blades hit the icy floor with resounding echoes that made the ground shake. Blizzarmon didn't care in the slightest, and his hands flew to his ears to clutch at his head fiercely. 

_"I think you're just lying to yourself. Our parents don't think it's a problem. They keep telling you that everything is fine. This is just how I am. You know that. Why are you being so mean to your dear brother, Tomoki? I would never want to hurt you. It's all in your head."_

Blizzarmon's hands started to shake, and all of a sudden, the only emotion that filled him was rage. It was an unchained hatred towards Yutaka for hurting him, his parents for allowing it all to happen, and himself for not trying harder to get rid of his brother. He hated every little thing that had ever hurt him, and he wanted revenge. 

_"You can't ever escape me. No matter how fast you run or how much you try to ignore me, I'll always be here. It's what brothers do, right? We're always here for each other."_

He snarled in anger, and he found himself tearing his hands away from his head. Instinctively, Blizzarmon's hands lashed out, and he took firm grip of his axes once again. The weapons were heavy, but they felt oddly comforting in his hands. Nobody would be able to hurt him as long as he had those by his side. 

_"You're the real monster here, Tomoki. Always telling others that I'm a terrible person... You're the awful one here, you know. It's time for you to own up to everything you've done to lie to others."_

The endless echoes of Yutaka's too familiar voice wouldn't leave Blizzarmon alone, and he found himself running before he even realized where he was going. He just had to get Yutaka to stop talking, to stop blaming him the way he always did, even if he didn't know quite how. Blizzarmon would do anything to make it all stop. What did he have to do to make it stop?

Let it all go. 

The negative energy that built within him was screaming for bloodshed. All of a sudden, Blizzarmon didn't care who got in his way. As long as it made Yutaka stop talking, he was willing to do what he had to. His resolve strengthened as he continued to dash outside of the cave. 

When he arrived in the chilled air once again, he realized that the storm had stopped. The snow had settled into a fine powder on the ground, masking the dangerous ice that lurked below. The wind, which had been howling fiercely until a short few moments ago, came to a sudden halt. The tension that Blizzarmon was so sure existed inside him suddenly seemed to hang in the air like an unseen weight, suppressing all those who dared to exist beneath it. 

Nearby, he could see six figures sprawled out on the ground within the snow. There was another standing nearby with a staff in her hands, and Blizzarmon recognized the anger that thrived in her eyes. It looked just like Yutaka's gaze from the quiet moments where he had threatened his younger brother for daring to speak the truth. 

The sight of such rage terrified him, and Blizzarmon was screaming again without even realizing it. He launched himself forwards, his axes glimmering threateningly in the cold sunshine. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was positive that he had to get those damn eyes out of his mind. If he could eliminate that gaze, maybe Yutaka's voice would stop echoing relentlessly in his head. 

There was nothing but him and the angry woman, and Blizzarmon was going to do whatever he had to if it would make everything come to a standstill at long last. 

~~~~~

Agunimon's muscles were screaming at him when he tried to push himself back to his feet. He didn't know what had changed within Oceaniamon, but she had truly come apart. All she seemed to want to do was beat him and the rest of the group mercilessly, and her previous sense of muted restraint had long since disappeared. The snowstorm had calmed down, but such a revelation was still not enough to persuade him to rise fully to his feet. 

Kazemon was the first one up, though Agunimon didn't see her properly rise. Instead, he heard the gentle flapping of her wings nearby, but the sound was far too slow for his tastes. He forced himself to look over to her, watching as she prepared another attack with tornadoes that danced on her fingertips. A quick flick of her hands had the twisters flying towards Oceaniamon. It appeared that she had noticed the storm was gone as well, and she was taking full advantage of it to lash out at the Warrior of Water. 

Oceaniamon was hit a few times by the attacks, but they didn't deter her from her mission in the slightest. She glared at Kazemon before raising her staff to lash out once again. She opened her mouth, preparing to say something, only to be cut off when an axe flew from seemingly nowhere to barely brush past her. Oceaniamon yelped and jumped off to the left to avoid the attack. 

Agunimon turned around and saw the hulking figure of Blizzarmon behind him. Immediately, relief flooded through his body. That had to be Tomoki in Beast Spirit form, and with this boost in power, maybe they would finally be able to defeat Oceaniamon. Agunimon felt some of the pressure drain out of his body, and he let out a heavy sigh of gratitude. 

Blizzarmon practically launched himself at Oceaniamon, pure fury in his eyes. Agunimon could sense some quiet fear behind those obsidian irises, and he felt a shiver run up his spine. The cold temperatures weren't responsible for it in the slightest. 

Something was wrong. 

Still, Agunimon didn't have the chance to say such before Blizzarmon was furiously slashing his axes at Oceaniamon. Kazemon realized who Blizzarmon as well and sent yet another tornado attack at the Warrior of Water. 

That was her mistake. 

Blizzarmon whirled around as soon as he caught sight of Kazemon's attack, and he slammed the hilt of his axe into Oceaniamon's stomach. The Warrior of Water crumbled to the ground in pain, grasping at her torso as tears appeared in her eyes. Blizzarmon didn't give her the time of day though, instead opening his mouth and exhaling a blast of pure ice. 

The attack slammed into Kazemon immediately, and Agunimon registered her screams long before he realized that she was falling. All it took was one punch from Blizzarmon, who had dropped the axe in his left hand, for Kazemon to be sent back to Izumi in a blur of Fractal Code. Her limp body slammed into the snow below, kicking up powder everywhere. There was no movement from her corner of the battlefield. 

Agunimon scrambled over to Izumi as soon as he had gathered his bearings, adrenaline flowing through him anew. He cradled the blonde girl in his arms, sighing in relief when he realized that she was still conscious. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes were little more than slits as she curled one shaking arm around her right side. As far as Agunimon could tell, she didn't even realize what had happened, and his heart thundered in his chest. What the fuck was going on?

~~~~~

_"Pull back."_

Oceaniamon heard the command in Lyramon's voice, and she managed to push herself to her feet with the help of her staff. She remembered dully that Lyramon had minor psychic abilities such as mental communication. Chances were that Lyramon was watching the fight from back at the base using their powers, and when they realized it was a losing battle, they reached out. 

Oceaniamon didn't need to be told twice. The fire in her eyes disappeared, and she took in a shaky breath. The fight had been going in her favor for so long, but it all started to fall apart the second that Blizzarmon showed up. For some reason, the Beast Spirit of Ice seemed to have a passionate grudge against her, and she wasn't going to stick around for long enough to allow Blizzarmon to exact his untold vengeance. 

She took in a shaky breath before closing her eyes. Purple energy bubbled from around her feet, and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Only her footsteps and the aftermath of her violent outburst remained as the Warrior of Water retreated from the scene. 

~~~~~

Lobomon noticed Oceaniamon retreating as he fully got to his feet. He swore under his breath as he leaned against his sword to properly stand. His ankle was hurting terribly, and he got the feeling he had somehow managed to twist it during the fight against Oceaniamon. Lobomon thanked his lucky stars that the healing berries were nearby in abundant numbers. 

Oceaniamon seemed to shift in the last few seconds before she disappeared. All of her sudden, senseless rage had vanished, and she was left with wide eyes and a blank expression. Either way, it mattered little. She was away from the battlefield, and the group was safe from her for another day. 

Lobomon was too distracted by her retreat to realize the blow until it slammed into him. Blizzarmon's fist rammed into his back, and he was sent sprawling to the ground. He ate a mouthful of snow upon impact, and he rose onto his hands before coughing it out violently. Tears formed in his eyes at the sudden intrusion of his lungs before his arms gave out once again. His entire torso throbbed from the sudden attack, and he had lost his desire to get up in the blink of an eye. 

The roar that pierced the air in the following seconds could hardly be described as human. Lobomon realized whenever he had turned himself over that it was far from being regular. Blizzarmon was most certainly a Beast Spirit, and he had the unrestrained anger that he had seen in Cybelemon's eyes during that fight on the mountaintop. 

Panic set in before Lobomon had a chance to stop it. He recalled the peak splitting in half the night Cybelemon appeared. When he closed his eyes, he remembered the sensation of falling aimlessly into the river below. The inhuman rage that had burned with Cybelemon that night had been fueled by pure emotion and trauma. 

And all of a sudden, he was seeing it reflected in the gaze of one of his comrades. 

Blizzarmon didn't focus on Lobomon for too long. Instead, his attention shifted to Blitzmon, who was a few yards away from the Warrior of Light. He dropped the axe in his right hand into the snow, kicking up enough white powder to disturb Lobomon's vision thoroughly. When the flakes settled once again, he saw Blitzmon being held above the ground, Blizzarmon's fist wrapped around his torso. The Warrior of Thunder was thrashing mindlessly against Blizzarmon's grasp, but he was far too small to do much of anything to the hulking behemoth that Tomoki had become. 

Blizzarmon squeezed Blitzmon tighter, and a scream tore through the air. Lobomon raised his arm and released a blast of light energy from the cannon mounted to his arm. The blow hit Blizzarmon in the shoulder, hardly effective against the Beast Spirit. In fact, it didn't seem as if the attack had been noticed at first. 

Blizzarmon first threw Blitzmon into the ground with force Lobomon never would have expected Tomoki to possess. Once again, snow was kicked up all around, and when he could see again, Lobomon saw Junpei on his back in the powder. He was staring numbly up at the sun, breathing heavily as his eyes threatened to slip shut. 

As it turned out, Blizzarmon had noticed that Lobomon had attacked him. As soon as he was sure Blitzmon wasn't going to be getting up once again, he looked over to the Warrior of Light with a venomous glare. Lobomon braced himself the attack, ready to dodge whatever came his way, but his reflexes weren't as potent as he would have hoped thanks to the damage he had already sustained. 

When Blizzarmon opened his mouth to unleash yet another blast of ice, Lobomon wasn't able to react in time. The icy strike was far larger than he had anticipated, and despite his attempts to jump out of the way, he was unable to escape the reach of the frozen attack. He was hit with the full force of the blow, and he slid backwards in the snow for a few feet. His mind was spinning in a disoriented blur. The world seemed to tilt around him. 

Lobomon attempted to rise to his feet, but his body wouldn't listen to him. He couldn't even bring himself to cry out in pain at the agony that exploded through his leg between the twisted ankle and rough landing. A few seconds later, Fractal Code covered him, and Koji replaced Lobomon in the blink of an eye. Even when back in human form, Koji couldn't find the power to move. He longed for Duskmon's mercy of knocking him unconscious as pain pounded relentlessly against his suddenly vulnerable form. 

Agunimon was the last of the Warriors left standing, and he set Izumi down gently in the snow before practically throwing himself at Blizzarmon. "Tomoki! You have to listen to me! It's me! I'm trying to help you! We're your friends!" he cried out, but Koji knew that his words weren't going to help in the slightest. Blizzarmon had lost any sense of humanity he may have previously possessed, and Agunimon wasn't going to be able to get through to him. 

As if to confirm this, Blizzarmon looked at Agunimon with rage that Koji hadn't seen in anyone's eyes but his father's prior to that moment. His stomach twisted at the thought, and he felt sick to his stomach. For a few seconds, his mind was cast back to his life on Earth, and he didn't find the ability to ground himself again until he heard Agunimon's scream echo through the bitter frozen air. 

Blizzarmon had grabbed at Agunimon the same way that he had grabbed Blitzmon before, and the Warrior of Fire set himself ablaze in an attempt to escape. Flames licked at Blizzarmon's hand, and the Warrior of Ice recoiled with a cry of pain. He watched as Agunimon fell to the ground in a disoriented heap. 

Agunimon managed to right himself a few seconds later, but he couldn't do much before Blizzarmon hit him again. This time, it was a hit from the back of the Warrior of Ice's hand. It looked as if he was swatting at a fly, and the attack sent Agunimon sprawling. The Warrior of Fire didn't even get a chance to scream before he hit the outside of the cavern further up the mountain. The snow gathered around the base of the cave managed to cushion his fall, but he still turned right back to Takuya a few seconds later. 

Koji's stomach dropped when he realized that there was no one left to get Blizzarmon under control. He wondered what the Beast Spirit was going to do next, but his concerns were cut short when the Warrior of Ice let out yet another agonizing roar. His hands flew to his head, and he began to glow with the familiar light of Fractal Code. When the illumination faded, Blizzarmon was gone. 

Koji finally managed to persuade his body to move once again, and he saw the rest of the group struggling along with him. He limped slowly over to where Blizzarmon had been, realizing once he was close enough that Tomoki was curled up in the large footprint of his Beast Spirit form. The young boy's hands were clawing ineffectively at his temples as he sobbed, shoulders jerking as trembling cries pushed forth from his lips. There seemed to be a constant fog of breath just in front of his face, though it did little to censor the terrifying sight of the boy broken and battered. 

"Tomoki?" 

Izumi was the first to break the silence, and Koji hated how weak she looked with her arm curled around her stomach that way. There were no outside injuries, so he could only imagine that the damage was internal. The concept of bruised ribs sprung to mind, and he somehow felt even worse about how this had all ended. 

Junpei wasn't steady on his feet in the slightest, and he seemed too dazed to be normal. In fact, he couldn't even walk in a straight line. He practically collapsed in the snow next to Blizzarmon's footprint, his mouth left ajar as he stared at the crying form of Tomoki. There was nothing his dulled mind or body could do, so he just stayed there, watching as the younger boy fell apart. 

Takuya only managed to make it over to the group after Bokomon and Neemon, who had managed to escape Blizzarmon's wrath, coaxed him back to the light. He walked slowly over to Tomoki before falling to his knees at the center of the footprint. He curled one arm around Tomoki's shoulders before easing the boy into an upright position. The goggle-wearing boy gently placed his arms around the Warrior of Ice, pulling him into a careful embrace. 

Tomoki didn't resist his actions in the slightest. His fingers dropped from grabbing at his temples to clutching Takuya's jacket in a slow, cautious motion. The lower half of his face was left obscured by Takuya's shoulder as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. 

Koji wasn't the only one watching as Tomoki sobbed. Bokomon and Neemon were clinging to each other in the vain hope that the hold of the other would lessen the pain of seeing Tomoki fully unravel. Junpei was barely managing to stay on his knees as he stared with glassy eyes at the sight. He couldn't even seem to pay attention on what was happening a mere few feet in front of him. Izumi had tears in her eyes as well, and an exhaustion that seemed to claw at her very core seemed to grip her. She looked ten years older than she truly was, weighed down by the images of Blizzarmon's rampage as they flickered dangerously behind her eyes. 

Koji himself didn't even know what to say. His regular bite had disappeared with no hopes of returning. He was vaguely aware of how his jaw was dropped slightly thanks to the burn of frozen air against his throat, but he made no efforts to change such. 

After all, he had just seen the unchained power of Beast Spirits, and he was nothing short of terrified. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! 
> 
> In all honesty, this chapter turned out to be one of my favorites. I certainly didn't expect that when I sat down to write it, but it truly came together in the end. I loved exploring varying perspectives aside from just Takuya, and it's certainly something you guys are going to see more. Now that I've established everything thanks to the first arc, I have a bit more freedom to step outside the box by looking through the eyes of other characters (Oceaniamon, Kumamon, Koji, etc). 
> 
> I also have to say that I really like the way this fight scene turned out. It's a bit of a different setting compared to previous fights taking place in the Wood region, but I think it's pretty good. Again, I'm going to be switching things up on this front more in the future too. Everyone's going to be heading into a new frontier of fight scenes!
> 
> The Beast Spirit evolutions are certainly some of the angstier parts of this story. Beast Spirits are fueled by raw emotion, and Spirit Evolution as a whole is based on being able to harness those emotions and control them in an effective way. Given how much baggage I've dumped onto all of these kids, it's much easier said than done. Tomoki nearly lost it despite being the one to have actually spoken about his problems regarding Yutaka openly, so you can tell that it's only downhill from here. 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed this update! I'll be back again next week! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> -Digital


	14. Earthen Tundra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoki explains his control issues where Blizzarmon is concerned as Aeoelmon closes in once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same trigger warning regarding abuse from a sibling applies to this chapter (verbal, physical, and emotional). The content is far less graphic, but it is still an underlying theme. Please stay safe and proceed with caution.

The hour after the Blizzarmon fight passed by in a blur. Takuya had carried Tomoki back to the city, and with the money the group received from Bucchiemon, they were able to rent a room at the nearby inn easily. Koji had brought back many of the berries from the mountain, and he split them between Bucchiemon and the group. Silence had fallen over the group since then, and the only sound that could be made out was the chewing of the party members as they enjoyed the berries. 

Takuya sat at Tomoki's bedside, his hand in his hands. Tomoki had fallen unconscious shortly after he started sobbing on the mountain, and he was still sound asleep. It was unsettling to see someone so young, small, and fragile looking that sickly and unwell. Tomoki's exhaustion had only grown worse, and Takuya wished there was more he could do about it than just stare at his friend. Unfortunately, he didn't have the power to remove Tomoki's injuries, so he instead paid attention to his right leg, which he bounced furiously as a way of passing the time. 

Koji was silent as well, and Bokomon and Neemon seemed too afraid to speak. Izumi and Junpei stood nearby, and they were looking down at Tomoki as well. The berry supply was slowly draining, but at least they were all feeling better. Takuya's throbbing muscles were starting to recover, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He wished that he knew what to do, but nothing came to mind. 

"What are we supposed to do now?" Bokomon questioned. He was the first one to speak up since the group had arrived back at the hotel room. He had opened his book and started flipping through it, hoping to find any clues as to what would make it easier to control Blizzarmon. He hadn't found anything yet, shown by how he continued to press on through the pages wordlessly. 

"There's nothing we can do until he wakes up," Koji answered with a sigh. He pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning up against. The hotel room was crowded enough as it was with all seven of them cramped inside, and gathering around Tomoki only made the tight space feel smaller. That was what led Koji, Izumi, and Junpei to keep their distances, but it was clear that none of them really wanted to. 

"He could control himself," Takuya murmured. "It was so obvious by the way that he was acting. His body took over before he had the chance to fight back, and while he did fend off Oceaniamon..." He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, instead letting his gaze fall back on Tomoki's sleeping form. "Damn it."

"You thought this wouldn't happen," Junpei commented. Rather than targeting the blame in Takuya's direction, it was more of a general remark, and Takuya couldn't bring himself to say anything in his own defense. After all, he had been sure that Tomoki would be able to handle it. He had been positive that every member of the team was more stable than Aeoelmon. Takuya had thought that they would be able to overcome whatever their Beast Spirits threw at them, but it was becoming increasingly clear that this assumption was far from a wise one to make. 

"I think he needs to talk about it," Izumi suggested. "Think about it, everyone. He lost control of himself for reasons that we couldn't see. That must mean that something was going on in his head, and if he's able to get all of that emotional trauma out in the open, maybe it won't bother him as much anymore. Repressed emotions can lead to terrible things if one isn't careful, and this is the least he can do for himself. We should do what we can to listen and help him through it."

"We knew that Beast Spirits weren't going to be easy to control. We shouldn't have made it our victory condition," Takuya grumbled, his hands clenching into fists. "This sucks... Beast Spirits have so much raw strength, and i don't know what we're supposed to do if we can't find a way to harness that power."

"He's the one member of our team who has actually taken the time to talk about his problems," Koji pointed out. "When we were separated, he spoke about what had been bothering him since we arrived in the Digital World. If that's what happens to someone who's talked things out... Who can say how unstable the rest of us will be?"

Unstable. The word sent a shiver up Takuya's spine, and he looked down at the ground passively. As much as he hated to admit it, chances were Koji had a point. Tomoki had already told the group about his problems with Yutaka, but the rest of them had been entirely quiet about their past traumas. Tomoki hadn't been able to take control from his Beast Spirit, so what chances did the rest of them have?

"Maybe we should all just talk about what's bothering us then," Izumi suggested, though it seemed to Takuya that she wasn't entirely sure about her own idea. "If we can get it out in the open before we find our Beast Spirits, maybe things will be easier for us once we get them."

"I don't exactly want to talk about my problems unless I have to," Junpei said quietly. Rage appeared on his face, though it seemed to be rather different from what Takuya had seen on the faces of Blizzarmon and Oceaniamon. In Junpei's case, it seemed to be directed at himself, though Takuya couldn't say for sure what the Warrior of Thunder had to be so upset over. 

"Me neither. We can try to deal with our Beast Spirits on our own and then figure out a solution if that fails," Koji agreed, his lips falling into a stern frown. 

Takuya let out a sigh, sensing that Izumi's idea wasn't going to come to fruition no matter how hard he tried to push. Koji was far too stubborn to listen to the concept, and Junpei likely wasn't going to be much better. Even if Izumi had a point, the fact remained that they didn't know each other too well. They were warming up to one another, yes, but it still took years of trust for deep secrets to be brought to light. 

Hell, Takuya had only ever spoken of his deepest shames with one person, and Chihiro wasn't exactly there to listen to whatever he had to say. Even if he knew Izumi was right, he didn't know how receptive he would be to the idea. He felt his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip, and he held back a sigh. 

His thoughts were cut off by a small whimper that could have only come from one person. Takuya's head snapped up immediately, and he looked carefully over to Tomoki. The Warrior of Ice was stirring slowly, his eyes gently fluttering open. As the rest of the group realized he was awake, they approached him as well. Bokomon and Neemon hopped down from where they were sitting on the hotel's other bed. 

"Are you alright?" Izumi questioned quickly, her expression slipping back into concern as she leaned over Tomoki carefully. 

Tomoki blinked for a moment before pushing himself into a sitting position. His motions were shaky and slow, but he was still able to position himself against the headboard despite his struggles. "I think so," he replied, but his voice trembled in spite of his words. 

"Alright," Koji began, his eyes meeting Tomoki's gaze quickly. "Start talking."

Tomoki stammered for a moment, unable to properly form words. "What are you saying?" he questioned. Somehow, he had managed to get even paler. 

Izumi shot Koji a glare for his lack of tact. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked, her words slow and deliberate. 

Tomoki slowly nodded. "I-I think so... I remember finding my Beast Spirit and transforming, but... Everything after that is sort of a blur. I attacked Oceaniamon, and... I remember feeling so mad and afraid. I don't know how to describe it," he replied. 

"Tell us everything," Izumi told him gently. "We're here to listen to anything that you have to say." The way she was talking certainly seemed to fit the description of a caring older sister, and Takuya couldn't help but wonder if she had a younger sibling back on Earth. It certainly wouldn't come as a surprise to him. 

Tomoki looked away from her, his fingers fidgeting together. "I don't know if I can... It's just..." His voice trailed off, and he shook his head. "I don't know if I can tell you about it. It's too much."

Takuya placed one hand on Tomoki's shoulder, and the Warrior of Ice looked up to meet his gaze. "It's alright, Tomoki. We're here for you," he assured Tomoki, a careful smile appearing on his features. "We won't judge or anything. We didn't before, right?"

Tomoki took a moment to acknowledge his words before nodding. "Alright... I understand," he managed to say. "I saw my brother... I know he wasn't really there, but it all felt so real. It was like every horrible experience I've had with my brother was forced back on me all at once. I don't know how else to describe it."

Junpei's frown grew deeper. "Your brother?" he echoed. "I don't remember hearing anything about him."

"That's right... You weren't with us when we were at Pegasusmon's house," Takuya murmured. "Tomoki, do you want to explain it to them?"

"Alright... My older brother, Yutaka... He's abusive," Tomoki said slowly, almost as if he couldn't believe the words coming out of his lips. "He's been doing all sorts of awful things for years. He was allowed to get away with just about anything when he was growing up, never facing consequences when he did anything wrong. My parents didn't ever discipline him, and... Let's just say that he didn't like it when I came along."

Takuya's heart seemed to grow tight at the subject of Yutaka. Seeing the pain in Tomoki's eyes only made it worse, and he found himself wishing that he could return to Earth and beat the living shit out of Tomoki's brother as soon as he got the choice. Tomoki most certainly deserved better than all of this shit, and Takuya was determined to make him sure of such. 

"For the most part, it was nothing too significant, just a few whispered threats here and there. My parents didn't want to believe me at first since they thought that their son wasn't capable of doing such terrible things. They hadn't ever disciplined him before, and they were afraid to start. Even when Yutaka started getting violent, they didn't want to think that he was a bad person," Tomoki went on. The agony engraved in his voice was heartbreaking. 

Takuya managed to steal a glance to the rest of the group. Both Bokomon and Neemon were watching Tomoki with sympathy. Junpei had a muted rage in his eyes, and Izumi's hand had come to hide her mouth as she stared at Tomoki in shock. Koji, on the other hand, was not doing a good job of suppressing his rage. He seemed even more upset than Takuya was, and that was most certainly an accomplishment. 

"Yutaka was eventually kicked out, and he gathered a criminal record over the years. My parents finally accepted what he was doing, and we got a restraining order against him. Ever since then, he hasn't been able to get into contact with us, but... He still tries to follow me sometimes. I feel like I'm always going to look over my shoulder and see him there, chasing after me," Tomoki whispered. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he made no efforts to wipe them away. 

Takuya glanced over to Koji again, and the Warrior of Light still seemed just as enraged as before. He had looked away from Tomoki, instead choosing to glare at the ground with the force of a thousand suns. 

"When I took hold of my Beast Spirit... It just all came back. In that moment, I remembered everything that Yutaka had ever done to me. I remembered him hitting me, all the manipulation, the threats, the way he said our parents would never believe me... It hurt, and it was terrifying," Tomoki continued. "I thought he was there. I knew he couldn't have been, but I was still paranoid, more afraid than I've been in years. I ran out of the cave, and then I saw Oceaniamon looking so upset, and... I thought she was just like him. I was positive that she was going to hurt me just like Yutaka had, and I couldn't control anything."

"But you didn't stop at just Oceaniamon," Junpei whispered, his voice filled with sorrow that Takuya had never heard from him before. 

"No... I couldn't just stop. I had no control over my body, so there was no way to make it all end. I was so scared that he was there, and I felt like I had to get rid of everything nearby just to be sure that Yutaka hadn't chased after me. Even with how my body was acting against my will, I... Inside, I was crying," Tomoki admitted. He finally let one hand rise to his face, and he wiped at his tears with his sleeve. "I couldn't get rid of every horrible memory of my brother, and... It was too much."

"I'm so sorry," was all Izumi could bring herself to whisper. "He had no right to do any of that to you." There were clearly other words dying to break through her lips, but she didn't allow them passage. Her anger was just as present as Koji's was, but she was doing a far better job of masking it from the rest of the group. 

"I'm just getting used to that idea," Tomoki laughed sadly. "He always told me that it was my fault, and thinking that I deserve better... It's a hard thing to do. Recovery isn't easy."

"Do you feel any better?" Takuya questioned carefully, taking one step closer to Tomoki. "If there's anything else that you want to talk about, all you need to do is say so. We're happy to listen."

Tomoki shook his head. "I think that's all I have to say, but... I do feel much better than before," he confessed. "I'm still really tired though... But I think I'm going to be okay. No need to worry about me, alright?" 

Uneasy glances were exchanged, and Tomoki's face fell at the realization that everyone was worried about him regardless. Still, he moved himself back onto the bed before settling back under the covers. He curled into a small ball before his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Hearing the truth a second time didn't make it any easier, and Takuya felt a fire of rage burning in the pit of his stomach. If he ever saw Yutaka, he was going to destroy him, no questions asked. It was the least Tomoki deserved after all the pain he had endured. 

~~~~~

Oceaniamon still couldn't believe what she had done when she arrived back at the base. 

Lyramon had teleported her away from the scene of the fight, but that did little to ease her guilt. Despite the Warrior of Steel's attempts to speak with her, Oceaniamon pressed on until she found an isolated corner of the hideout. When she was sure that nobody was around, she sat down on the cold stone ground before pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face out of view. 

The fight against the Warriors was never meant to go that far. She had been trying to get them out of the way, yes, but she hadn't been expecting herself to be tipped over the edge. Everything had been going fine until Cherubimon showed up in her mind's eye. She was losing at the time, yes, but Oceaniamon would have rather lost the fight than see herself slip that low again. 

Cherubimon's words were still echoing in her mind, and she started to sob at the memory. Why had he done something so sick and twisted? He had taken her and the other Warriors on as part of his army to be his best generals. That much was obvious to her. However, she couldn't even begin to comprehend why he would go so far. Oceaniamon's hands couldn't stop shaking when she realized all that she had done during the fight. 

Oceaniamon slowly opened her eyes and looked at her fingers, specifically at the region Lobomon had slashed at with his sword. The blood had stopped flowing thanks to the fast healing periods of Digimon, but the sight of what was left of the injury still made her feel nauseous. The rage that had fallen upon her after she was hit didn't even seem human. Was that why Cherubimon had brought her on board? Was it solely because she was capable of unleashing powerful attacks when her emotions hit the right breaking point? 

Oceaniamon let her hand drop back down to her legs before she continued to cry, not bothering to wipe away the tears that continued to stream rapidly down her face. As soon as Cherubimon opened the floodgates, she couldn't stop thinking about all that he had forced upon her during that fight. The tragic memories that he had shoved into her mind wouldn't leave her alone no matter how much she tried to resist their hold. 

When she focused on it long enough, Oceaniamon could see the cruel upturn of a familiar face's lips. He never seemed to be wiped clean of that smirk, and it could go from sadistic to cheerful on the flip of a coin. She had never known what to expect when she was dealing with him, and it was that same unpredictability that had pushed her over the edge during the battle. 

She hadn't ever been good at standing up for herself. Oceaniamon knew fully well that she had been hurt before, but it wasn't enough to know that. To her, all she could ever think of was that she had a good reason for being hurt. Somehow, she did something to deserve it. Cherubimon saying that she deserved to lash out at others was a new twist she hadn't ever seen before, and she had been all too eager to take such an opportunity. Maybe she'd be able to finally forget the way she had turned blue and purple under the twisted eyes that belonged to that damn smile. 

But if she was truly capable of going so far, of forgetting herself without a second thought, was it even worth it? She couldn't allow herself to slip into madness that way ever again. The mere idea made Oceaniamon feel as if she was going to collapse fully. Her being hurt had never been a justification for lashing out at others in the past, so why was it any different when Cherubimon fed her such lies?

The anger and rage that had appeared in Blizzarmon's gaze didn't help. He was just as afraid and angry as she had been, and he was fighting back for similar reasons. He didn't want anyone to hurt him the way that he had suffered in the past. Oceaniamon was no different than he was, and his sudden change had been terrifying to her. She could only imagine how others felt on the matter. 

She was a soldier, and she had been ever since arriving in the Digital World. Still, that didn't mean that she was going to cast aside her humanity in the process. Oceaniamon's sudden switch into such feral behavior could hardly be called normal or alright, and she never wanted to be overwhelmed by such negativity ever again. 

Spirit Evolution was based on being able to control the most powerful emotions one had at their disposal. Oceaniamon had seen the damage such raw feeling could do through Cybelemon. She hadn't even found her Beast Spirit, but she was capable of so much destruction. She whimpered and held one hand to her chest, trying to persuade herself to not be sick at the idea of going any further in the future. 

Oceaniamon didn't know what Cherubimon had been thinking back then, but she wasn't going to let it get to her ever again. She was a fighter, but she was determined to be a human too. Taking up one role didn't have to mean completely abandoning the other, and she refused to allow that to be the case. She had done enough harm by casting aside her sense of mercy within a mere few minutes, and the endless destruction that would be caused if she didn't find control over that power somehow was beyond frightening to her. 

Unbeknownst to Oceaniamon, Lyramon was watching her from around the corner. The Warrior of Steel didn't get any closer, deciding to hold back at the sound of gentle sobbing. Lyramon had been watching the entire fight from afar, and they knew that Oceaniamon had been tipped over the edge. Lyramon knew that they were able to handle such, but Oceaniamon appeared to be a different story. 

Lyramon didn't get any closer to Oceaniamon, instead turning away from the scene. They wouldn't be able to comfort Oceaniamon as long as she was in such an unconsolable state, so Lyramon didn't even try. They walked away from Oceaniamon, the only trace of their presence the click of their shoes on the stone floor. 

Oceaniamon didn't hear the sound in the slightest, too focused on the choked breaths that attempted to escape her lungs. She knew that she was destined to be having nightmares about the events of the day for weeks afterwards, and all she wanted was for it to go away. She didn't know when she had become a monster, but she had realized too late the shift she had undergone. There was no way for her to go back and undo the harm she had done, so she instead chose to cry into her arms in hopes that perhaps she would be able to change somehow. 

She didn't want to be a monster like him, and yet, she had already sunk that low. 

~~~~~

Nobody dared to speak for a while after Tomoki fell back to sleep. There was unspoken tension in the air about potentially waking him up by accident. The next discussion had to be held while he was still asleep. Izumi could tell that the rest of the group agreed as well. 

The Warrior of Wind walked over to the other bed, taking a seat on it. "I wish there was more we could do," she said softly, her words just barely audible. 

Junpei approached her next. "This is his battle. We did what we could by listening to what he had to say," he pointed out. "What he does next is up to him."

"But is it really up to him?" Izumi pressed, looking up to meet his gaze. "He was out of control back there. You saw it yourself. He was terrified of everything that got too close, and he couldn't keep his emotions under his influence. What if that happens again?"

"He's going to have to learn how to harness that power if we're going to stop Cherubimon," Koji pointed out. "We're all going to need to find our own Beast Spirits and pull ourselves under control when the time comes. You know, unless you want everything to fall apart."

"I know that you're right, but... I don't know. It's just a lot to think about," Takuya muttered. "There's nothing that we can do aside from trust that Tomoki is able to keep himself under control during the next few fights."

"I can't stop thinking about Oceaniamon too," Izumi went on. She started to knot her fingers together, fidgeting constantly as she spoke. "She looked no better than he did. It was like she was possessed by the same sense of raw emotion that he was, and... She wasn't even using a Beast Spirit."

"You're thinking that the Human Spirits are prone to instability as well," Bokomon concluded, a frown appearing on his face. He didn't say anything else, likely struck by the truth that there was nothing else that would reassure Izumi's concerns. She was almost glad that he didn't bother trying. 

"It's possible," Junpei agreed hesitantly. "Our Spirit Evolutions are most certainly fueled by our feelings. If we lose control, who can say for sure what will happen? Up until now, we've been able to keep things under our influence, but that might not last forever, especially if we're faced with something traumatic like Tomoki was today."

"She looked... Scared," Neemon commented, jumping onto the bed to sit next to Izumi. "Like she thought she was going to die."

"He's right," Takuya piped in. "I don't know if you guys saw it, but... She was consumed by that shadowy silhouette, and when it faded, she was like a completely different person. She couldn't keep herself under control, and... There was so much fear and anger in her eyes. I don't know what exactly happened to make her change all of a sudden, but it must have been bad."

"It must have been Cherubimon," Koji said firmly. "Who else would have wanted to take her over like that? She was losing the fight, and he wants us dead. If he could tap into whatever deep feelings of hatred she has, then she would grow stronger. Whatever happened during the fight was enough to break her for a small period of time."

"What the hell are we supposed to do about all of this?" Izumi questioned, her voice growing thicker with intensity. Each syllable was increasingly difficult for her to get out, and her hands stopped moving to grip at one another intensely. "Are we just supposed to give into whatever emotional impulses happen to pass over us when we find our own Beast Spirits? Are we destined to just hurt each other without a moment of remorse? This could end in someone dying, but we're just being forced to accept that? That sounds like..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, instead slamming her face into her hands. "Bullshit!"

"We could always talk about our feelings," Takuya suggested. Uneasy expressions immediately appeared on Koji and Junpei's faces, and it was clear this was a losing argument. "Guess not."

"There's got to be something for us to do," Izumi muttered, determination laced into each word. "We have to figure out a solution as soon as possible. Tomoki is counting on us, and our futures depend on it too."

"Yeah... We'll find an answer," Junpei whispered, though Izumi wasn't fooled in the slightest. None of them were. The doubt that his voice displayed far outshone any sense of hope. 

Koji let out a sudden sigh and walked towards the door. "Enough of this shit. I'm going to get us some food," he grumbled. He left the room behind seconds later, the door slamming shut behind him. The sound was enough to make Izumi cringe. 

She hadn't even realized how long it had been since the group had eaten. The sun was starting to set outside, but she wasn't even hungry. Izumi looked blankly at the lower half of her torso. She didn't think she would be able to keep anything down as long as she was this distressed emotionally, but she knew there was no real choice. It was best to eat while she still had the chance to without worry. 

The group had been given more than enough money from Bucchiemon to both buy their hotel room for the night and get some food for the road. Koji seemed to know how to handle his currency, so Izumi trusted him enough to gather supplies. Until he arrived back with the group, all they could do was wait. 

Izumi didn't dare to meet the eyes of anyone in the room, instead staring bitterly at Seraphimon's egg. All of a sudden, her anger at Lyramon came flooding back. If they hadn't blocked Seraphimon's hit and reflected it back, none of this would be happening. Surely Seraphimon would have known how to save the Digital World without putting one of the Legendary Warriors through immense emotional trauma. Seraphimon would have been able to do something about how much Tomoki was suffering. 

Izumi's right hand was slamming into the mattress beside her before she even knew what was happening. "Damn it," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. They slipped down her cheeks without any input from her brain, and she wanted it to stop before anyone noticed. 

Still, it was too late, and Junpei placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Izumi didn't move to acknowledge such, instead replaying the events of the past day over and over in her mind so many times that she felt dizzy. Sorcermon's sacrifice, Seraphimon's murder, Blizzarmon's outbreak, and Tomoki's subsequent breakdown danced behind her eyes in a cruel slideshow. 

The day before all of that had started, she had been secure. As soon as Takuya, Koji, and Tomoki fell off the cliff, she nearly fell apart at the idea of losing those she had come to care about. Fate was practically mocking her by shoving two deaths into the subsequent day followed by her life deteriorating even further. She hadn't felt this poorly since Italy, and she did _not_ want to think about Italy on top of everything else. 

Izumi didn't understand how the rest of the group was able to accept that hurting one another was just another part of their new reality. She was determined to find another answer that didn't end in such tragedy, and she wasn't going to lose anyone. 

Never again. 

~~~~~

"I want you to go after the Legendary Warriors again."

Aeoelmon nearly growled at the sound of Lyramon's voice, and they slowly turned around to face the Warrior of Steel, a glare forming in their eyes. "Did I ask for your opinion?" they asked sourly. Granted, they were still more than happy to go out and wreak havoc against those frustrating Warriors, but they would much prefer to do it on their own timeline rather than just because Lyramon told them to. 

"You didn't, no, but that matters little in the grand scope of this war," Lyramon pointed out. They didn't seem bothered at all by Aeoelmon's snark, instead shrugging nonchalantly. "You should have known that it was going to come to this sooner or later."

"Why don't you just have one of the others do it?" Aeoelmon huffed angrily with a roll of their eyes. "There are three other Warriors around here who are being forced to listen to whatever you have to say, so why not go for one of them?"

"Oceaniamon is in no state to fight, Fioremon is out searching for her Beast Spirit, and Duskmon is nowhere to be seen. You should know how things operate around here by now," Lyramon told Aeoelmon bluntly. "Now, why don't you go on and take care of it?"

Aeoelmon glared at Lyramon for a few seconds more before shaking their head and walking past them. The Warrior of Earth's shoulder collided with Lyramon's roughly, but it wasn't enough to knock the other Warrior off balance. What a shame. "I hate you," Aeoelmon grumbled. 

Lyramon turned to watch Aeoelmon go before sighing and shaking their head. Understanding Aeoelmon was one thing, but getting them to listen to their commands without objection was another issue entirely. It was pointless to argue with Aeoelmon when they got this way, so Lyramon decided to drop the subject. Aeoelmon was bound to go out and take care of business as a way of venting out their anger, so they didn't really have room to object. Aeoelmon's upset might have been because of them, but it wasn't as if they could fix that either. Aeoelmon wasn't going to listen no matter how much they tried to apologize. 

Aeoelmon was mumbling vulgarities until well after Lyramon was out of their view. They took a deep breath, centering themselves against the anger, before setting out away from the fortress. For once, Aeoelmon wished that Lyramon would stop acting so superior to the rest of the group. Everyone else had just as much a right to be there as they did, so what the hell was with the attitude? Acting better than the rest of the team was no way to earn respect, and it was truly starting to piss off Aeoelmon. 

They allowed their anger to fuel them as they moved towards the city where the Warriors were staying. At least they would be able to get some steam off by beating the living crap out of the Risen Warriors. It was a small blessing, but Aeoelmon was willing to take anything at that point. 

~~~~~

Koji arrived back with food and other supplies less than half an hour later. He dropped the bags unceremoniously on the bed not occupied by Tomoki and gestured for everyone to have at it. The servings were rather large for such a small amount of money, but nobody bothered to mention such. The thought of food was far too appealing for questions to be asked. 

Takuya couldn't stop glancing at Izumi throughout the meal. There was something off about her, and she couldn't seem to stop shifting uncomfortably. She constantly looked back and forth between Tomoki and the meat apple in her hand, and when Takuya looked a bit closer, he could see her trembling. Part of him wanted to say something, but he already had a sneaking suspicion he knew how the conversation was bound to go. Izumi had been distraught at the idea of the group being forced to fight each other under the influence of Beast Spirits, and she was undoubtedly still upset over that. There wasn't anything Takuya could say to persuade the stubborn Koji and Junpei into talking things over before the Beast Spirit encounters, so all he could do was watch silently from a distance and wish that the future didn't turn out poorly for them. 

Koji had finished eating and started packing up the remainder of the supplies into a bag he had purchased while out in the city. He worked silently, and there were no attempts made to start up a conversation. Takuya watched his precise work from afar, taking yet another bite out of his own meat apple. 

Tomoki stirring snapped Takuya's attention away from Koji. "Hey, Tomoki," the Warrior of Fire said in between bites of his apple. He walked closer to Tomoki, picking up the head of lettuce that had been set aside for the Warrior of Ice at the start of the meal. "Hungry?"

Tomoki watched Takuya for a moment, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, before reaching out for the lettuce. He murmured his thanks before taking a bite, some of the tension in his upper body disappearing instantly. He glanced around the room, but when he noticed the silence, he shifted his attention back to the sheets before him. 

Koji finished packing the bag and zipped it swiftly. He swung it over his shoulder, testing the feeling of its weight against his back, before setting it back down. He didn't say anything on the matter, but Takuya assumed that he was satisfied with his work. Koji took a seat on the bed and closed his eyes, lost in thought. Neemon, who was sitting off to his right, stared up at him for a moment before going back to eating. Not even Neemon's typical fumbling awkwardness was enough to break the haze of quiet that had fallen on the group. 

Takuya finished off his apple before dropping the core into the ground. He leaned against the nearest wall before closing his eyes. There was so much to think about, and all he wanted to do was sleep. The sun was beginning its slow trek down the horizon, so resting would have to come soon, but he was determined to stay awake for just a while longer in case the group wound up needing anything. 

Takuya didn't get much further in his aimless imagining before the ground started to shake. An involuntary swear broke free from his lips, and he glanced around at the rest of the group. Koji was already hurling himself towards the door, Izumi hot on his heels. Bokomon and Neemon were quick to follow them both. Tomoki had grown remarkably pale, and he moved to swing his legs off the side of the bed. 

"Stay here," Junpei instructed, looking to Tomoki with an expression that lingered halfway between stern and concerned. "We don't want you getting hurt. You've gone through enough today." With those words, Junpei ran after the other four, leaving only Tomoki and Takuya in the room. 

Tomoki looked up to Takuya helplessly, praying that the group's unofficial leader would come up with some objection, but Takuya didn't offer the response Tomoki was hoping for. Instead, the Warrior of Fire looked after Junpei before shrugging. "He has a point. We'll take care of this, whatever it is, and be back in no time," he assured Tomoki. "Everything's going to be fine."

Takuya sprinted out of the room and shut the door behind himself, missing the dejected look that appeared on Tomoki's face. His momentum nearly carried him into the nearest wall, but he managed to correct his path at the last second before continuing onwards. It didn't take him long to arrive outside fully, and he immediately frowned upon realizing the origin of the quake. 

Aeoelmon was standing at the center of the city street nearest the inn, expression grim. There was a dangerous unpredictability to them, the sort of wildness that could only be fueled by rage. Takuya instinctively reached for his D-Tector, ready to transform at a moment's notice should Aeoelmon prove themselves to be a threat. 

"You've been doing a lot of meddling in our plans," Aeoelmon muttered unhappily. Their face seemed to be permanently stuck as a frown. "I don't know what your deal is, but you should just accept that you've lost already. There's nothing you can do to stand up against Cherubimon's armies, so why bother trying?"

"You don't have much optimism, do you?" Koji questioned dryly, returning a glare in Aeoelmon's direction. He already had his D-Tector in his hand, and his finger was hovering precariously over the activation button. 

Aeoelmon shook their head. "I don't get you kids... But I guess I don't have to at the end of the day. So long as I can get rid of you, everything else is insignificant... Try to make this easy for me, alright? I'm in a bad enough mood as it is," they replied. 

Takuya pressed the button on his D-Tector before any further words could be spoken. The rest of the group followed his example, and a ring of data appeared around his fingers. He scanned the Fractal Code quickly before being enveloped in the familiar glow of blue and purple light. When it faded, Agunimon stood where Takuya had been a short few moments ago. Lobomon was a few feet away while Kazemon and Blitzmon hung in the air overhead, all ready to strike the instant Aeoelmon lashed out. 

"Bokomon, Neemon, get as many people in this area to safety," Blitzmon instructed, looking down to where the two Digimon guides were standing. The city's street had mostly been abandoned, but there was still the threat of activity behind closed doors. "We don't want anyone getting hurt in the aftermath of this."

Bokomon nodded firmly in Blitzmon's direction while Neemon shot the Warrior of Thunder a salute before shuffling away. The two disappeared completely from Agunimon's line of sight a few seconds later. 

Aeoelmon practically growled at the Legendary Warriors once they realized their transformation was complete. "I thought I told you that I wasn't in the mood for any of your extra bullshit today," they snarled. They spat each syllable out venomously. "Then again, I don't know why I expected people like you to listen. Fine. I'll just have to beat the stuffing out of you in my own special way."

Aeoelmon jumped into the air before slamming their large gauntlets onto the ground. The street immediately began to quake, but the shaking wasn't severe enough to throw Agunimon or Lobomon off balance completely. Kazemon attacked while Aeoelmon was distracted, stretching one leg out in an attempt to deal a sharp kick to the Warrior of Earth. Aeoelmon grabbed her ankle after blocking the hit with their right hand, and they threw Kazemon into a nearby building effortlessly. Kazemon yelped as she slammed into wall, barely managing to correct herself into a flying position again before she hit the cobblestone below. 

Blitzmon was next to lash out, charging his fists with electricity. He punched one of his arms forward, creating a crackling column of thunder that slammed into Aeoelmon. The Warrior of Earth blocked the hit at the last second, but the blow was enough to push them back by a few feet, creating deep skid marks on the ground. Aeoelmon attempted to launch themselves towards him, but they were cut off before they got the chance. 

Lobomon shot a blast from his energy cannon into Aeoelmon's side, knocking the Warrior of Earth off path. Aeoelmon hit the ground hard and rolled for a short distance before rising to their full height once again. The damage on their exposed torso was nothing to sneeze at, and they looked ready to throttle Lobomon the second they had the chance. 

Agunimon was next to act, jumping towards Aeoelmon since he was the closest. He charged his fist with fiery energy before punching them in the arm with everything he had. The burn was enough to make Aeoelmon cry out in pain, and they forced themselves to their feet to stumble backwards as soon as they had the chance. 

Agunimon wasn't giving up there though, following up on the attack with a pair of punches as soon as Aeoelmon was on their feet. His fists didn't make contact, but the fire that surrounded his hands did fly away from his armor to slam into Aeoelmon. Agunimon looked away from the terrible burns that were starting to form on Aeoelmon's upper arms. Nothing could have prepared him for a sight like that. 

Even if he wasn't looking at them anymore, Agunimon lashed out with his right leg, managing to sweep Aeoelmon's ankles out from under them. Aeoelmon hit the stones in the blink of an eye, but it became clear to Agunimon less than a second later that this was a poor choice on his part. As soon as Aeoelmon made contact with the ground, a large shockwave spread throughout the area, knocking Agunimon backwards. Agunimon felt pain course through his back when he hit the stones, and he knew that he was going to be feeling the soreness from that for quite a while. 

~~~~~

Tomoki was watching the fight from the window seat of the group's hotel room. He had heard the commotion and decided to investigate. As soon as he saw Aeoelmon, his stomach twisted in a vicious knot. His mind was cast back to the encounter with the Warrior of Earth on the side of the mountain, and he prayed that this battle didn't end the same way as before. 

The party was fighting hard, but they didn't have a good track record against Aeoelmon. Their first fight against the Warrior of Earth had ended with half of them dumped in a river, doomed to float for miles until the water was merciful enough to release them. Afterwards, they had fought Aeoelmon at Evergreen Dawn, and the mere thought of that horrible day repeating sent a shiver up Tomoki's spine. How were they supposed to defeat Aeoelmon while one fighter short? It didn't even seem possible. 

Aeoelmon's movements were sloppy thanks to their anger, but that wasn't enough to keep the group safe. Tomoki cringed when he caught sight of the scratches on Kazemon's back from her impact with a nearby shop front. Agunimon didn't seem much better, clearly in pain from the air being forced out of his lungs after he fell to the ground. Aeoelmon's rage was something the group could take advantage of, but it was dangerous in the same way. The Warrior of Earth was as haphazard as they were unpredictable, and one wrong move could end the same way Evergreen Dawn's battle had. Tomoki didn't think he would be able to go through something like that again. The idea of it being a human to die this time made him feel even more nauseous. 

Tomoki's fingers were shifting towards his D-Tector before he even realized what he was doing. He pulled the device up so that he could fully examine it, and a lump appeared in the back of his throat. He couldn't help the rest of his team as long as he was stuck in the hotel. Even if they had told him to stay behind, they couldn't just expect him to wait and watch as they got pummeled by Aeoelmon. 

The figure of Kumamon appeared on the screen, and Tomoki's grip tightened on the device. He knew that Kumamon wouldn't be enough. The previous fight against Aeoelmon had been five Human Spirits against one, and it still ended terribly. Even if the Warrior of Earth didn't have an elemental advantage, their rage and risk-taking was enough to more than make up for such. 

Tomoki pressed one of the buttons, watching as the Spirit of Blizzarmon appeared on the screen. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden, but he knew what he had to do. He couldn't let his twisted memories of Yutaka drag him down for the rest of his life. His friends needed him, and he wasn't about to let them down after all they had done for him. 

Tomoki inhaled deeply, shocked at how shaky his breath was when he released it a few seconds later. Determination was etched on his features as he rose to his feet. His body was moving without his consent towards the door, and soon enough, he was sprinting through the halls of the hotel. When he arrived outside, he caught the attention of the rest of the Risen Warriors. 

Tomoki swallowed dryly before looking back to his D-Tector. There wasn't any other choice. If he wanted to fend off Aeoelmon for long enough to aid his friends, he was going to have to figure out a way to establish control over Blizzarmon. Yutaka couldn't control him forever, and it was as good a time as any to firmly establish his independence. 

Tomoki's finger collided with the activation button a few seconds later, and two rings of data appeared around his fingers. He frowned to himself before slashing the Fractal Code over the scanner of the D-Tector. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

The shift took place immediately, and Tomoki realized immediately that he was certainly going to have to take time to get used to shifting into Blizzarmon. The painful memories bombarded him before the transformation was even complete, but he was determined to not let them win. His trauma had already hurt him more times than he could count, and the time had come for him to show what he was made of. He had to prove that he was capable of thriving to himself after years of believing that he would never be able to get that far. 

When the data dissipated, Blizzarmon was towering in the place that Tomoki had been standing in. Aeoelmon's eyes were on him, glaring harshly. Blizzarmon responded by gripping his axes a bit tighter before jumping towards the Warrior of Earth, slashing his blades in a wide arc. 

Aeoelmon managed to dodge the first attack, but they were forced to throw up their gauntlets to block the blow that followed it up. Their heels dug into the ground, and a growl escaped their lips. They launched themselves into the air, ready to bring down their fists against Blizzarmon's side. 

The Warrior of Ice reacted quickly enough to send Aeoelmon off course. All it took was a jerky motion from his right elbow to launch Aeoelmon away, and they were sent sprawling backwards until they hit the door of a nearby store. The glass shattered upon impact, but the hole was not large enough for Aeoelmon to pass through. The Warrior of Earth slumped to the ground, blood trickling down from a cut on their cheek. Somehow, they were even more enraged than before. 

_Those eyes look just like Yutaka._

Blizzarmon internally kicked himself for thinking such, realizing that it wasn't true the second after the thought crossed his mind. When Yutaka lashed out, there was no fear in his gaze, only endless enmity for his younger brother. Aeoelmon, just like Oceaniamon from before, was terrified behind that unchained rage. They were attacking out of a need for self-preservation, and it was enough to differentiate the two figures in Blizzarmon's mind. 

_Aeoelmon isn't like Yutaka. It's alright. I'm still in control._

This important distinction allowed Blizzarmon to shove the next bout of awful recollections back where they came from. He watched as Aeoelmon jumped to their feet once again. They slammed their foot into the ground, causing the street to shake. Thanks to his size, Blizzarmon was undeterred by such, and he dropped one axe before throwing his hand forward to grab at Aeoelmon. 

His fingers barely managed to curl around Aeoelmon's torso, though he came incredibly close to missing thanks to the Warrior of Earth being far more mobile than they appeared. Aeoelmon thrashed wildly against Blizzarmon's grip, but nothing was enough to convince him to let go. They slammed their gauntlets against Blizzarmon's hand, and while it did hurt considerably, the Warrior of Ice remained stubborn against Aeoelmon's attacks. 

"Why don't you go back to the place you came from?" Blitzmon taunted. Blizzarmon dared not turn to see where his companion was, but the voice seemed to originate from somewhere off to his left. 

Aeoelmon snarled in anger before punching one of their arms at what appeared to be empty air. The overturned stones on the ground immediately rose into the air and started to fly towards Blizzarmon. The attacks didn't hurt too much, but the surprise of the sudden barrage was enough to make Blizzarmon drop the Warrior of Earth. He shielded his eyes instinctively, only showing his face once again when he was sure that the onslaught of stone had drawn to a close. 

"Fuck off," Aeoelmon snarled, though Blizzarmon couldn't tell quite who their words were aimed at. The Warrior of Earth jumped backwards to avoid a laser attack from Lobomon, but it unfortunately left them directly in the path of Kazemon. The Warrior of Wind was swooping downwards while spinning rapidly in the air. The tornado slammed into Aeoelmon's side, and they stumbled backwards, barely managing to maintain their balance. The glass littering the ground did little to aid them in remaining upright. 

"Allow us to repeat that," Lobomon said slowly, each word dripping with solemnity. "Go back to wherever you came from or face the consequences. We aren't always willing to hold back."

"You should be relieved," Agunimon snarled. "We should be out for blood after what you did to Seraphimon. Then again, I suppose you don't feel even a morsel of remorse for what you did."

Aeoelmon glared at Agunimon before jumping towards him. The two went down in a wild tumbling motion, and Blizzarmon struggled to tell them apart at first. Blows were exchanged, but the exact damage was impossible to calculate. 

When their sudden cascade came to a close, Agunimon had the upper hand, pinning Aeoelmon to the ground effortlessly. The Warrior of Earth planted a firm foot into Agunimon's stomach in a powerful kick, sending him flying backwards until he hit the ground. The shockwave from Aeoelmon's strike was felt nearly across the entire street, and Lobomon threw up his arms to keep from feeling its full force. 

"If you really want to get upset about what happened at Evergreen Dawn, take up your problems with Lyramon," Aeoelmon declared firmly. The animosity in their voice was bordering on dangerous, and Blizzarmon could feel his control slipping at the display of pure rage. He forced himself to latch onto the fear hiding within them to keep from losing the dominance he had finally asserted over his uncontrolled emotions. 

"Lyramon isn't here, and you were just as much involved with that invasion as they were," Kazemon spat out, her face contorting in disgust at Aeoelmon's words. She raised her hands before unleashing a fleet of small, thin tornadoes. 

Aeoelmon's reaction time was starting to take a hit due to all the damage they had endured, and they weren't able to get out of the way in time to dodge Kazemon's attack. They were tossed from twister to twister before finally the barrage ended. The glaze that had appeared over their eyes was downright murderous, though Blizzarmon didn't think it was directed entirely at the Risen Warriors. Mentioning Lyramon had certainly struck a nerve with Aeoelmon, and it was hard to say if they would recover in time to continue the fight. 

Blizzarmon grabbed the axe he had dropped into the street before slashing in Aeoelmon's direction. While he was too far away to hit them directly, twin beams of ice shot out from the blades. The ice caught Aeoelmon by surprise, slamming them backwards and pinning them to the nearby wall with their hands in the air. 

"Why don't we just go on and end this?" Lobomon suggested, walking closer to Aeoelmon cautiously. His sword was raised, and he was poised to strike the instant Aeoelmon tried to break free. 

Aeoelmon struggled violently against the ice, but it wasn't enough for them to slip through. In the end, they didn't need to rely on their own power to be freed, as a puff of purple smoke appeared from nowhere to surround them. When the energy finally faded, Aeoelmon had disappeared completely. Blizzarmon knew that Lyramon must have been responsible for such a sudden retreat from wherever they were. The purple smoke was the same color as the rest of their attacks, making the connection seamless as soon as he caught on. 

As soon as Aeoelmon disappeared, Bokomon crept out slowly from the hiding place he had taken up in an alleyway. Neemon was clutching his arm desperately. "Are they gone?" Bokomon questioned, his voice wavering terribly. 

"I think so," Kazemon answered. She flew towards the ground before landing, and Fractal Code surrounded her quickly. Izumi stood in her place a few seconds later. Her reversion was enough to convince Blitzmon, Lobomon, and Agunimon to follow suit, leaving Blizzarmon the only one still transformed. 

As soon as he realized such, Blizzarmon closed his eyes and focused on allowing peace to overcome him. He was bathed in light a few moments later, and when it dissipated, Tomoki was standing where Blizzarmon had been. A weary yet relieved smile was on his face. 

"You were able to get control of your Beast Spirit!" Takuya exclaimed, running towards the younger boy with a smile on his face. He had one hand curled around his side, and Tomoki assumed that Aeoelmon's kick had caused enough harm for the injury to linger even after Takuya took Agunimon's place. 

Hearing the words out loud put a smile on Tomoki's face. "Yeah... I guess I did," he beamed, looking down at his D-Tector. He hadn't realized the device was still in his hand until then, and he couldn't stop grinning at the reflection looking back at him in the screen. 

"How did you do that?" Izumi questioned, her eyes wide as she wandered over to where the two boys were standing. Junpei, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon followed her lead soon afterwards, and the group was left huddled together in their own little corner of the street. 

Tomoki looked up from his D-Tector to answer her question. "I just... I didn't want to let Yutaka hurt me anymore. He's made me suffer more than enough back home, and I got sick of it. When I focused hard enough, I was able to suppress all of the negativity my body was throwing my direction, and it allowed me to fully take control," he explained. "Since I was prepared for it, I wasn't caught by surprise."

"That's certainly good information to have," Bokomon sighed in relief. "I would be content to never fight against Blizzarmon again, thank you very much."

"We didn't even fight him," Neemon reminded him airily. He earned himself a glare from Bokomon's direction, but Neemon didn't care in the slightest. 

"Now, we won't have to fight against him," Takuya grinned. He tucked his hands up behind his head, and shifted on the spot, though this quickly proved itself to be a poor decision. His shoe hit a stray piece of glass, and he was slipping before he had time to register such. 

If not for the quick reflexes of Koji and Junpei, Takuya would have been sent sprawling backwards. The change of momentum was enough to send his D-Tector sliding across the stone ground, and when it landed, the device emitted a set of sharp beeps. Takuya shot a grateful look to Koji and Junpei before approaching his D-Tector. When he picked it up, a holographic radar appeared above the screen. 

"Is it just me, or is that thing totally pointing to a Beast Spirit?" Junpei questioned, coming up behind Takuya with shock embedded into his features. 

"Oh, it definitely is," Izumi agreed with a nod. "I guess that we didn't notice in all of the chaos going on before... We should head out to find it as soon as possible."

"Not tonight," Koji said quickly before she could get any ideas. "We all need to rest after the shit show that was today. You know, unless you want to deal with Beast Spirits on barely any sleep."

"I wasn't going to suggest that," Izumi told him with a small roll of her eyes. Her exhaustion was evident in the slump of her shoulders. "Let's go back to the hotel and figure everything out for the night. How does that sound?"

"First, we should probably tell all of the townspeople that the threat has been taken care of," Tomoki pointed out. "I didn't see anyone moving on the street, so I can only assume that you had them moved out of the area."

"We did, yeah," Takuya confirmed. "Let's go on and take care of that then. The sooner we get it out of the way, the sooner we can sleep. I'm seriously looking forward to resting in an actual bed. Maybe we'll actually be able to sleep through the night this time rather than being tied up and forced to fight a crazed Warrior."

There were groans of agreement at Takuya's suggestion, and the group's members all went their separate ways to coax the city's residents out of hiding. Tomoki was the last among the party to move, instead continuing to look down at his D-Tector with a smile. Blizzarmon's Spirit looked back at him. 

"You hear that, Yutaka?" Tomoki whispered, his voice too soft to be heard by anyone else. "I'm not letting you control me anymore. You've hurt me more than enough, and... I deserve to move on. It's time for me to put you in the past. I don't think I'll ever be completely over what happened, but... It's a start, and it's more than I've accomplished ever before..." His grip on the D-Tector grew tighter. "This is the first step for the new Tomoki Himi, and while you're going to hate him... I think he's going to be the best rendition yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Beast Spirit has been conquered! Hell yeah! 
> 
> I'm really excited to see how the rest of the Beast Spirit arc plays out, in all honesty. I'm using them as major points of character development to build off the control issues mentioned in canon, and I'm already liking this change. Tomoki's angst was just the start. Wait until you see the baggage the others are carrying around. 
> 
> This chapter is also setting an important trend that will be picking up in the future: exploring perspectives outside of just Takuya. I gave a variety of other characters some time in the spotlight this time around between Oceaniamon, Izumi, and Tomoki, and I'm only going to be doing this more in the future. Granted, Takuya is still the protagonist, but I love the variety. It's nice to see the differing perspectives between the characters, and this is just the beginning. 
> 
> I don't really have much else to say about this chapter, so you're getting a shorter author's note than usual. I can't wait to see you all again next week, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> -Digital


	15. Ruptured Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party heads out to find Takuya's Beast Spirit, and they clash with an enraged Aeoelmon upon arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of panic attacks and dysphoria breakdowns. It also contains mentions of child abuse. Please proceed with caution; your safety is of the utmost priority.

Aeoelmon still wasn't in a good mood when they arrived back at the base following the fight against Blizzarmon and the rest of the Warriors. They glared spitefully at Lyramon when the Warrior of Steel passed by, not in the mood to listen to what the leader of the Fallen Warriors had to say. 

Even if Aeoelmon didn't want to listen, Lyramon spoke anyways. Just their damn luck. "You failed," Lyramon said simply. It wasn't meant to be accusatory, instead merely stating a fact. Lyramon was right in that way, but it didn't make Aeoelmon feel any better. 

The Warrior of Earth turned to face Lyramon properly, stopping their shuffling immediately. "Who asked for your damn opinion?" they snarled. "I've had enough of your shit, Lyramon. All you ever do is send us out to fight your battles. You treat us like pawns in this giant chess game, but this isn't some place for you to test out your strategic skills. This isn't a tactical practice. This is war, and people can get hurt. We can get hurt, damn it! Our lives are at stake!"

"You think I don't know that?" Lyramon questioned, their tone suddenly biting. Aeoelmon didn't know what they had said to set off Lyramon, and they didn't particularly care. All they wanted in that moment was for the Warrior of Steel to fuck off and never speak to them again, though Aeoelmon knew that they wouldn't get that lucky until the day Lyramon's schemes finally fell through and got them killed. 

"I'm starting to wonder if you do," Aeoelmon grumbled unhappily. They kept walking despite Lyramon's expression attempting to pin them in place. Aeoelmon rammed their shoulder into Lyramon on the way by, though it unfortunately wasn't enough to knock their superior off balance. Just perfect. Even in the middle of an argument, Lyramon managed to be perfectly composed. Phenomenal. 

Aeoelmon didn't stop moving until they were in an abandoned corner of the base. Lyramon was always the one to rile them up, and they were why Aeoelmon had wanted to go and fight the Warriors in the first place. Battle wasn't always easy, but it got their mind off the frustration that awaited them back at the base. There was only so much of Lyramon that they could take at one moment. 

A growl started in the back of Aeoelmon's throat, and they slammed their fist into the nearest wall. The entire fortress shook with the force, and a few stray pieces of rock fell from the ceiling, but Aeoelmon didn't care. When would Lyramon just leave them alone? If the Warrior of Steel wasn't going to listen to anything they had the say, then what was the point of any of this? Cherubimon had labeled them as the strongest tactician based off a first glance their first day in the Digital World, and that was the moment everything started to fall apart. Aeoelmon couldn't deal with Lyramon and their subtle manipulative actions forever, and they were nearing the breaking point. 

That argument had been the first time Aeoelmon had seen Lyramon legitimately upset. As soon as they accused the Warrior of Steel of not understanding the gravity of war, Lyramon got angry, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. Aeoelmon wished Lyramon could have suffered under the suffocating feeling of red, burning rage for just a while longer. Maybe it would have taught them a lesson about constantly asserting control over people who really didn't give a damn. 

Night had fallen before Aeoelmon realized what happened, and their anger hadn't subsided in the slightest. Maybe they were too close to fully snapping. The border may have drawn closer when they weren't paying attention. When they thought about going back out there and working with Lyramon once again, they felt as if they were going to fall apart and be left as an unsalvageable mess. 

Aeoelmon started stomping away from the fortress as soon as they realized such. Earth came up to carry them as far away from the building as possible. It was slower than Lyramon's teleportation spells, but Aeoelmon didn't want anything to do with the Warrior of Steel in that moment, so the inferior substitute would simply have to do. 

If Lyramon wasn't going to keep them safe from the dangers of war, then they were just going to leave. There was no point in staying around where they weren't wanted, and Aeoelmon was sure there was somewhere else they could exist without having to deal with that fucking smirk ever again. 

~~~~~

The party didn't set out to find Takuya's Beast Spirit until the next day. It took quite some time for the group to settle into sleep the night after the fight between adrenaline and the activity of the city. Tomoki had offered to help a few of the occupants of the primary street recover after the damages that were done. Even if Aeoelmon didn't do much to damage the buildings, it was still the least they could do as far as Tomoki was concerned. The Risen Warriors weren't out of the city until after noon the next day between sleeping in late and slowly navigating away from the bustling region. 

Takuya hadn't stopped staring down at his D-Tector since the group had left behind the city. He watched Agunimon's Spirit through his screen, a frown on his face. He couldn't help but think about the discussion the group had shared just before Aeoelmon's attack. If Beast Spirits capitalized off the most powerful emotions of their bearers, then what was going to be awaiting him?

Takuya hadn't gone through anything that traumatized him on the same level as Tomoki's issues with Yutaka. In all honesty, he didn't have the slightest clue what his Beast Spirit would be able to throw at him. His childhood had been overall satisfactory, and nothing stuck out to him as a particularly notable event that could hurt him years later. Maybe that would give him an advantage in taking control over his Beast Spirit. He sure hoped so, at the very least. 

His mind shifted back to the original encounter with Aeoelmon. The Warrior of Earth had found their Beast Spirit that night and turned into Cybelemon, but the group still didn't know what that had been about. All that had mattered at the time was how they were under attack from Cybelemon, and any curiosity the group may have had was thrown out the window as soon as the ground started to shake. 

"I wonder why Aeoelmon can't control their Beast Spirit," Takuya wondered aloud, breaking the curtain of silence that had fallen on the party after their departure from the city. He tore his gaze away from the screen of his D-Tector to look at his traveling companions. 

"Who knows?" Bokomon questioned. "As far as we saw last night, they aren't exactly stable when it comes to controlling themselves. Even if they were in full control of their Human Spirit, then they've still got anger issues, and that's bound to make controlling Cybelemon even harder."

"I know, but... Tomoki's reasoning was grounded in issues from his past resurfacing. Maybe that's the case for Aeoelmon too," Takuya suggested. "I'm not saying I have any ideas as to what they are, but... Listen, if we're going to be fighting against Cherubimon, we're going to need all the power we can get."

"I get what you're saying," Junpei said with a nod. "The Legendary Warriors are just like us regardless of what side they're fighting for. They're humans utilizing the Spirits as hosts. If we're going to fight against Cherubimon, it would be best if we could get them on our side as well."

"I don't know if I'm really in the mood to deal with people like that," Koji admitted. "Remember all that they've done for a moment. Aeoelmon knocked us off a mountain. They could have destroyed this city last night if they were taken by the whim. That's not even getting into what the rest of them are capable of. Lyramon murdered Seraphimon without even batting an eyelash. Duskmon killed Sorcermon in a single hit. How are we supposed to side with people who willingly march into battle with murderous intent like that?"

"We're going to have to figure something out, but... I will admit that I'm not really ready for that yet either," Tomoki piped in. "If we're going to get them to fight with us though, the first step is going to be understanding them properly. If we can figure out what's bothering Aeoelmon, maybe we can get them on our side."

"I'm not sure if it's that easy," Izumi told the group warily. "They don't have any control over their Beast Spirit, and they can't really keep from giving into anger when they're in Human Spirit form either. I don't know if Aeoelmon is really a good place to start as far as working out what's going on with the Fallen Warriors."

"Aeoelmon has been a big thorn in our sides though," Junpei murmured, letting one hand rise up to cup his chin as he thought. "That sort of raw strength could certainly be useful with picking off the rest of the Fallen Warriors over time. It's just something to keep in mind regardless of if we decide to follow through with it right now."

"Something about Aeoelmon just bothers me, I guess," Takuya shrugged. "When I was on the ground with them last night... I don't know. They just looked so scared. I guess it's bugging me what could be causing such fear."

"Lyramon," Koji concluded without even a second of thought. "You've seen what they're capable of. They're clearly as manipulative as it gets, so who can say that they aren't violent with their teammates? They could kill any of their allies on a moment's notice, and I doubt they would feel remorse for it afterwards. That would bother anyone."

"I guess I just sort of feel like there's more to it than that," Takuya muttered. He couldn't really say for sure why he thought this way, but he hoped to find a solution for it as soon as possible. Aeoelmon was starting to bother him in a way that none of the Fallen Warriors did, but he couldn't say for sure why. 

When they had been fighting the night before, Takuya met Aeoelmon's eyes for a moment, and something seemed to click in his head. It was as if he had seen those same eyes before, just on a different person. He couldn't quite place where they had come from, and it was starting to get on his nerves. The expression itself could best be described as a scared person lashing out at the world, but who could that apply to? 

"Either way, I think we should focus on finding the Beast Spirit for now," Bokomon suggested. "Takuya, we are getting closer now, yes?" His hand was resting gently on top of Seraphimon's egg, and he gave the smooth surface a stroke every once in a while.

Takuya turned his attention back to his D-Tector and pressed the proper button to make the radar pop up. Sure enough, they were getting closer to the signal that he suspected represented his Beast Spirit. "Yeah, we are," he confirmed. 

"Do you think you're going to be alright when we find it?" Izumi questioned, looking over to Takuya cautiously. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you while we're searching for it." The look in her eyes was unreadable, but it looked all too familiar to the expression she had during the solemn conversation the night before about Beast Spirits. It was a strange mixture of determination, fear, and anger, but Takuya couldn't tell if there was more to it or not. Izumi was just too damn good at masking her true emotions for him to dig any deeper, and he wasn't sure he would succeed even if he tried to ask her about it. Her acting skills far exceeded anything that he could have attempted to get her honest opinion out. 

"I'll be fine," Takuya told her immediately, forcing himself to stop staring at her to keep from looking suspicious. "I haven't really been through anything big like Tomoki has, and anything that could be notable wasn't ever on that sort of level, you know? I think I'm going to be able to handle it fine."

"Who can say for sure?" Koji piped in with a shake of his head. "No matter how inconsequential your emotions feel, you never know how it'll be when they're pushed back on you like that. Remember how Tomoki was back at Pegasusmon's house? He said that the way Yutaka treated him wasn't a big deal, and look at how that turned out."

"Well, I'm positive that things will be different for me," Takuya insisted, his features slipping into a frown at Koji's words. The Warrior of Light's bluntness was certainly bothering him, and he longed to snap and say that Koji didn't know what he was talking about, but starting an argument would be pointless when there were other matters that required their attention first. 

"Maybe we should change the subject to pass the time," Bokomon chirped, noticing the tension between Koji and Takuya. "We're going to be walking for a while even if we are getting closer, so it wouldn't hurt to at least discuss something enjoyable."

"I agree with Bokomon! I don't know if I can stand watching you guys glare at each other any longer," Neemon declared. Even if his eyes were closed, Takuya knew the words were aimed at him and Koji. He looked away from Koji, trying to find anything to focus on aside from the Warrior of Light. 

"We could talk about what our lives were like before all of this," Bokomon suggested. A smile appeared on his face. "That would certainly be something more pleasant than talking about what's going on now."

"If you're really so eager to talk about the past, why don't you start?" Junpei questioned. There was bitterness hidden deep within his voice, but Takuya couldn't quite place why he was so upset. Part of him figured that he would figure it out soon enough anyways, so he stayed quiet rather than calling his friend on it. 

Bokomon's grin somehow grew wider at Junpei's words. "I would be delighted to," he announced. "Before all of this started, I worked as a librarian at Evergreen Dawn. I didn't have a place to live before Seraphimon found and took me in. Neemon came into the castle about a year after I started working there."

"Seraphimon was a great Digimon," Neemon said. His words were obvious, but there was an underlying sense of awe to what he said. His head tilted in the direction of Seraphimon's egg. Bokomon was looking at it fondly, stroking the top with one hand. 

"When Seraphimon hatches, maybe you'll be able to go back to how things were before," Izumi suggested, a smile on her face. "I mean, he's still going to be the same Seraphimon as always, right?"

Bokomon hesitated at her words. It seemed as if there was something he was wanting to say but couldn't bring himself to mention. In the end, he shook it off and continued stroking the egg carefully. "Who wants to go next?" he questioned. 

There were no volunteers to his proposal. Bokomon frowned at how blatantly the teens were avoiding him, and he glanced around before pointing to Junpei. "You. Your turn," he declared. 

Junpei looked at Bokomon for a moment, something akin to a scowl spreading across his face, before he shook it off and looked back to the ground. "Not much happened," Junpei answered. His lies were far sloppier than Izumi's, and Takuya was able to see right through it. Even so, he didn't get the chance to say such, as Junpei moved on without a moment of hesitation. "I will say that it's new to me to be around so many people all the time."

"Same here," Izumi chimed in, her face aglow in a smile. "Before coming here, I was pretty lonely, I must admit. Being here with all of you has sort of given me hope. I know that's really cheesy of me to say, but that's how I feel."

"I was always too scared to reach out to others because of Yutaka," Tomoki admitted. "I didn't want him to lash out at anyone who became friends with me. I would wind up blamed in the end, and... I couldn't stand that idea, so I just stayed away, but I'm not going to be doing that anymore."

"Yeah. You don't need to be scared of him anymore, and you've got the rest of us," Izumi beamed. "If he tries anything, let's just say that he's not going to be coming out of it unharmed. I've been told that I have a pretty wicked kick."

"I suppose that's natural given that you're a gymnast," Junpei remarked, letting out a small chuckle. "I would personally be content to have my first glance at Yutaka be Izumi kicking him in the stomach."

Izumi couldn't help but laugh at his words, though she remembered herself and covered her mouth before she had the chance to go too far. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm happy I was able to meet all of you. I hope that we'll be able to stay close friends even after all of this is over. We've already been around each other for a while, and an event like this... It's something that surely helps to bond with others, right?"

Junpei nodded his agreement before looking to Takuya. Unlike Koji, whose silence was to be expected by this point, Takuya's moment of quiet was surprising to him. "How about you, Takuya? What was going on in your life before you came to the Digital World?" he questioned. 

Takuya couldn't help but notice how Junpei really didn't go into any detail while the spotlight was on him. He made one comment that diverted into another subject, but nobody was actually able to get an honest explanation out of him. Takuya didn't say anything about it, instead choosing to remember such a detail in case it ever wound up being relevant again. 

The Warrior of Fire forced himself to speak at Junpei's prompt. "Well... Before coming to the Digital World, I was on my school's soccer team," he replied. "I competed with my best friend, Chihiro. I would have loved to have them come and explore the Digital World with us, but I doubt they're a Legendary Warrior like we are. For the most part, I hung out with Chihiro and my younger brother, Shinya. It was his birthday when we all left for the Digital World... I wish I could have gotten at least one slice of cake in before leaving."

An empty laugh spread across the group. Bokomon's suggestion of conversation had somehow slipped past their defenses without the grim reminder of home, but Takuya's words were enough for them to fall back into homesickness. Quite some time had already passed since the Risen Warriors had passed into the Digital World, and the last thing they needed was the bitter twist of nostalgia that came with thinking of Earth. 

Takuya realized that everyone's good mood was disappearing, and he spoke up once again to break the heaviness. "How about the rest of you? What was life like for you three?" he questioned, pointing his question at Tomoki, Izumi, and Koji specifically. 

An awkward smile appeared on Tomoki's lips. "You already heard about my story... I think that's really all you need to know about me. Yutaka had a tight grip on my early life, so I can't really talk about what happened to me before this without going right back to that," he admitted. It was clear that he was attempting to make a joke, but teasing about such a solemn matter was obviously bothering him. 

Izumi seamlessly picked up on his lack of comfort. "I understand that... I guess that I could go next," she said, though Takuya got the feeling that she wasn't exactly fond of the idea. She opened her lips to speak once again, but she was ultimately cut off. 

"I think we're here," Koji declared. He had stopped walking and was pointing towards a hole in the ground about ten feet away. The rest of the group came to a halt at his words, and Takuya looked at what he was gesturing to. 

It appeared that the hole was the entrance to a system of caves, though it was hard to say if the underground area was what he was looking for. Takuya dropped his gaze to his D-Tector once again, and he came to the conclusion that his Beast Spirit had to be underground there. He let out a small sigh before taking another step closer. "I think we have to go down," he told the group. 

Takuya was the first to walk into the hole, immediately realizing how much warmer it was under ground level. He pulled off his jacket and tied it around his waist before turning over his shoulder to gesture for the rest of the group to follow. If the underground space was really that hot, it had to be the right direction to find his Beast Spirit. 

Koji was the next one to move, and Bokomon and Neemon trailed after him. Even though he was wearing a jacket as well, he didn't bother removing it. Junpei entered the hole next, tugging his hoodie off over his head before tying it at his waist, revealing a t-shirt had been hiding beneath the jacket up to that point. Izumi went next, and Tomoki went after her. He kept his outer layer on as well, unbothered by the heat due to how low his body temperature naturally was. 

"So... We're going to be going down for quite a bit," Bokomon commented. The hole from the ground level leading into the cave certainly was a deep one, and the stairs that led to the bottom seemed to stretch on endlessly. Takuya couldn't even see the bottom from where he stood, and it elicited a frustrated groan from his lips. Even so, he wasn't going to get anywhere by just standing there and complaining, so he took a step forward as soon as he was able to force himself on. 

At first, the travel into the cave system was silent. Takuya was watching his D-Tector carefully while being cautious of the differing heights of the steps below. Footsteps echoed ominously through the dark tunnel. Ahead, there appeared to be the gleam of light, but Takuya didn't know what could have caused such a glow. 

For the most part, the descent to the bottom of the stairway was quiet, and Takuya gasped when he realized what the light was coming from. There were small embers embedded in the walls, and they didn't appear to be able to go out. When he looked in his peripheral vision, he could see Koji wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead. If the Beast Spirits really did gravitate towards spaces related to the corresponding element, they had to be going the right way. 

"So... What do you guys want to talk about now?" Tomoki asked, glancing around the group. The silence had stretched on for far too long to be comfortable, and Takuya couldn't help but silently thank Tomoki for breaking up the tension with his question. 

"We never got proper answers out of Izumi or Koji," Junpei pointed out. He looked to the Warrior of Wind first with curious yet neutral eyes. "You were about to talk before we found this place, so how about you go on?"

Izumi was caught by surprise at being addressed, and she looked up to Junpei with flushed cheeks, though Takuya suspected this had nothing to do with embarrassment. Her hair was starting to stick to her skin thanks to the slickness over own sweat. "I... I guess I could," she murmured, not seeming entirely sure that this was the best course of action. 

"We're listening," Neemon chimed in, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. If he noticed Izumi's discomfort, he chose not to mention it. 

Izumi took in a small breath, pondering her words, before speaking once again. "Well... I guess that not much of note happened," she commented. Takuya didn't know how to describe it, but he felt as if she was lying. There was no concrete proof, and her expression seemed just as easy and serene as always, so mentioning such would be pointless. He walked on in silence as she continued. "But... I guess I'm in the same boat as Junpei. He mentioned that he didn't have many friends before coming here, so this is a breath of fresh air... I feel the same way."

"I would have expected you to be really popular," Tomoki told Izumi, an admiring smile appearing on his features. "You're so nice to all of us."

This time when Izumi flushed, it was out of embarrassment. "I... Thank you, Tomoki... It's a long story, but I'll just say that I'm glad to have been able to met all of you. I know that being sucked into another world isn't exactly a pleasant experience, but it's still nice to be able to connect with such incredible people," she admitted. 

"Who would have thought we'd have so much in common?" Junpei commented. He looked to Izumi with mischief glinting in his eyes. 

Izumi let out a chuckle at his words, and Takuya couldn't help but agree. Junpei was, as far as he could tell, a nerdy, honest young man who was endlessly loyal to himself. Izumi, on the other hand, was athletic and always seemed so perfectly put together. He never would have looked at them before coming to the Digital World and thinking of their similarities. 

However, when Takuya turned his head over his shoulder to look at them, he saw a flicker of hesitation fly through Izumi's features. It was brief enough that anyone could have missed it had they not been looking closely enough, but he certainly noticed it. Izumi had definitely been lying when she said that nothing notable happened to her before, and even if he didn't have any evidence, he was going to keep it in mind. 

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Izumi's voice snapped Takuya out of his trance, and he turned back around to focus on his D-Tector once again. He shouldn't have been surprised that Izumi was hiding something from them. Given how easily she seemed to be able to fake smiles, it should have been something he expected, and yet, it still bothered him each time. Even if she was talking about how joyous it was to finally connect with others, she sure as hell wasn't letting them see the true Izumi Orimoto. 

"Your turn, Koji!" Neemon declared, his grin mischievous as he looked over to the Warrior of Light. "You're the only one who hasn't said anything yet. It's part of the team bonding experience to talk about yourself!"

Koji shook his head. "You know all that you need to be aware of about me. I'm not saying anything else," he told Neemon bluntly. His hands were shoved in his pockets roughly, and he was refusing to meet anyone's gaze. 

Takuya frowned at his words, though he shouldn't have expected anything else. The only thing he had truly been able to glean about Koji's past experiences was that he had an unspeakable anger towards people like Yutaka. Then again, who wouldn't despise someone similar to Tomoki's brother? Still, there was something about Koji's hatred that felt a bit too real to Takuya, as if he understood what Tomoki had gone through a bit too well. If he brought it up, Koji would simply deny it, and Takuya didn't want to put Koji in an even worse mood when the group was already hot and miserable. Takuya might have felt fine, but he wasn't going to risk putting friction between Koji, Junpei, and Bokomon by speaking out. 

"Are you sure about that?" Neemon questioned, pressing on despite the clear warning signs to stop. If he picked up on the subtle yet nervous glances everyone was shooting him, he pressed on with ignoring it using the same charm he always did. 

"I'm sure," Koji snapped back, his tone dripping with bitter poison. Takuya couldn't help but grimace at the anger Koji was clearly keeping held back. One of those days, he was going to have to find a way to get through to the Warrior of Light, but he didn't have the slightest idea how he was supposed to pull something like that off. 

Luckily for Koji, the conversation was interrupted by yet another series of harsh, shrill beeps from Takuya's D-Tector. All eyes fell to the device, and Takuya watched it carefully. The Beast Spirit was getting closer than ever before, and he couldn't help grinning in satisfaction. Finally, they were getting somewhere. 

"We're almost there," he declared to the rest of the group. His steps picked up in pace, and the rest of his companions followed suit. Even if they were sweating and suffering, the promise of salvation was enough to spur them on. 

Takuya didn't look up from his D-Tector as they continued walking. As soon as they arrived at the shrine, he was going to have to be ready, and Takuya was sure he would be. After all, what was there for him to be held back by? There weren't any figures in his life who had caused significant trauma, and even his worst days were likely inconsequential in comparison to others. He was going to be the one to control his Beast Spirit regardless of what it threw at him. Nothing was going to get in his way. 

~~~~~

Aeoelmon still couldn't bring themselves to go back to the fortress. There was only so much they could take of Lyramon, and they had hit their breaking point far earlier than they had expected. They had always thought Lyramon was going to be a minor irritation at worst, but each interaction only seemed to dig a deeper hole than the last. Aeoelmon couldn't go back to the fortress of the Fallen Warriors no matter how much they wanted security once again. Lyramon would only rip into them for leaving in the first place, and Aeoelmon didn't know the rest of the Warriors well enough to go back for them. 

Instead, Aeoelmon found themselves sulking around the city from where the attack the night before had taken place. They couldn't be asked to go back there, not in the mood to deal with the consequences of potentially facing off against a Beast Spirit once again. The Risen Warriors could have been there, and that would have only made Aeoelmon more upset. They sighed bitterly and kept walking, trying to ignore the burning rage that churned inside of them. 

Aeoelmon had dealt with many frustrating people in the past, but there was something about Lyramon that just bothered them. It was easy for them to pinpoint, but they knew that explaining it to Lyramon wouldn't have a point. They wouldn't listen no matter how hard Aeoelmon tried to convince them to stop the shit. Lyramon was too stubborn for their own good. 

Lyramon reminded Aeoelmon far too much of the worst people the Warrior of Earth had ever crossed paths. Back on Earth, they hadn't shared a strong relationship with their parents, and Lyramon was too much like them: two-faced and manipulated, seeming composed and perfect to all others but hiding their true natures. 

Aeoelmon's parents were experienced actors, seeming perfectly reasonable to the rest of the world as a way of hiding who they were. When Aeoelmon was left all alone with them, they showed how cruel they could truly be. The Warrior of Earth instinctively touched their cheek, remembering the phantom pain of being struck across the face even years later. They hadn't seen their parents in ages, but it was impossible to run from the agony that they had wrought upon them even from afar. 

Lyramon didn't seem to understand how painful it was for Aeoelmon to take up their Beast Spirit. When they embraced that power, they remembered everything that had happened throughout their youth, and it was entirely related to their parents. If not for their close friend, the one who had treated them as a sibling, Aeoelmon wasn't sure if they would have found a way to survive their parents and the horror they were all too happy to unleash. 

Aeoelmon couldn't forget how Lyramon's silver-edged words were too similar to the government representatives who could easily pretend that they weren't actively abusing their child behind closed doors for being different. If Aeoelmon could have just been normal, this wouldn't have been a problem, but as it was, Aeoelmon felt helpless and weak when not in complete control. If they weren't in control, the authority figures could use their power to force them into suffering. Lyramon was the one who had complete control over the Fallen Warriors, and they were just like Aeoelmon's parents. The similarities were far too blatant to be ignored. 

Aeoelmon's breaking point had been the realization that Lyramon truly didn't care for their safety. Lyramon didn't seem to offer a second thought towards if the Warriors lived or died, and if they did care, they did too good a job of hiding such behind their uncaring mask. Aeoelmon's parents hadn't cared in the slightest when they feared for their life each time they walked across the threshold of their home. 

Aeoelmon didn't realize that they had been crying until tears streaked down their features. They raised one arm to rub roughly at their face to get rid of the liquid, but they cried out in shock before they could make contact with their cheeks. Aeoelmon blinked rapidly, trying to banish the sight of bruises mottled upon youthful skin from their mind. 

_You're safe. They aren't here. They haven't contacted you in years._

Except that wasn't entirely true, was it? Aeoelmon hadn't even been planning on answering the phone call from Ophanimon at first, instead intending on passing it right by, but then they saw the agents chasing after them. 

_"Your parents are looking for you! They have been for years! Come back with us!"_

If they were really looking, why did they wait for so long to send anybody after them? Aeoelmon wondered if perhaps the search had only begun for the sake of saving face. After all, they couldn't tell the truth about why they had left if they were locked back in their room, never to see the light of day again. The memory of being hurt once again was enough to make Aeoelmon shudder, and even as they ran for their life, they knew perfectly that they couldn't return to that. It wasn't right for them to be dragged in just because others couldn't stand the idea of their parents' true natures getting out. 

Luck had allowed them to press themselves in the elevator on time, the doors just barely shutting behind them before the room began to drop. Aeoelmon had sighed in relief back then, unaware that Lyramon was waiting for them. It was just like life on Earth had been. 

History was repeating itself. Aeoelmon was being used and manipulated by the two-faced figure in power, and they had no choice but to run if they valued their life. Leaving the Fallen Warriors was their only option, and yet, it still left them feeling hollowed out and sickened. It shouldn't have had to happen again. Hell, it shouldn't have even happened the first time. 

Aeoelmon didn't realize the hole was in front of them until their foot fell onto the first step. They barely managed to regain their balance with a small gasp, a sigh leaving their lips. They closed their eyes, banishing the image of their own blood slipping from various wounds across their body, and tried to focus on what was going on beneath them. 

There were people moving within the earth below. To be specific, there were five humans and two Digimon. In other words, they found the Risen Warriors. They had left the city behind and were going underground for some reason. 

Aeoelmon was hit by heat the very next step they took. Fire vaguely echoed in the back of their mind, and it was barely warmer than the flames that screamed within their torso. They kept walking, tears still streaming down their cheeks. Maybe they would be able to at least get some steam off while underground. The space was too small for Blizzarmon to transform in the first place, so the fight would certainly be even, and the battleground was underground, giving them an inherent advantage. 

They kept walking before they could object to their body's actions. Every part of their body was yelling in some form of unspoken agony, but they voiced none of it. No matter how much they wanted to scream in pain, nobody would ever listen, so what was the point in the first place?

Well, there was one person who would have listened, but he wasn't there, and Aeoelmon was left all alone once again. 

~~~~~

Takuya let out a sigh as the group came to a stop. There was a carving standing upon a pedestal nearby, and he recognized it as being a Spirit, specifically his Beast Spirit. A small smile appeared on his face, and he turned to face the rest of his party with a gentle smile on his face. "Here we are," he declared. 

"Would you look at that?" Izumi remarked with a ghost of a smile on her face. There was something empty about the gesture, and exhaustion seemed to set into her features, but the vulnerability only lasted for a moment before she pulled it back under her constructed mask once again. 

"Go on and grab it then," Koji told him, shrugging loosely. "There's no reason for us to hold this off any longer than needed. We've got other business to take care of now anyways."

Takuya nodded and stepped closer to the carving. He realized that there was a ring of fire on the ground in front of the Beast Spirit, effectively keeping out everyone who did not belong. He was able to pass through it without any issues the same way he had entered the column of flame on his first day in the Digital World. 

Takuya reached for his D-Tector, his fingers barely gracing the surface as a smile appeared on his face. He was going to be fine. He was going to stay in control no matter what happened. He was going to survive. 

Before Takuya could grab the Spirit, the ground began to shake. Takuya stumbled forwards, and his arm grabbed the base of the carving in a panicked and clumsy motion. He missed his D-Tector, throwing his other hand towards the shrine to keep himself as balanced as possible. This shaking didn't feel like a regular earthquake, and Takuya knew who was responsible for getting the chance to check. 

Aeoelmon had arrived at the entrance of the cave, breathing heavily with an unspeakable rage burning in their eyes. They didn't say anything, but their left gauntlet was forcefully pressed up against the wall nearby. They seemed more beast than human in that moment, and Takuya got the feeling that they were grappling for control against their body once again. A shudder of fear rippled through his body before he could stop it. 

"What are you doing here?" Koji growled, the first to speak after the moment of sudden shock. His hand was already reaching for his D-Tector, and his glare was fierce as could be. 

"I'm here to get you out of my damn hair already," Aeoelmon snarled. They punched the wall once again, and the ground trembled violently. Takuya tightened his grasp on the base of the Spirit to keep from slamming his forehead into its surface. The corners of the shrine were starting to dig into his fingers painfully, barely light enough to keep from drawing blood. 

The moments that followed were filled with Spirit Evolution. Kumamon, Kazemon, Blitzmon, and Lobomon replaced Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, and Koji respectively. Takuya was about to ask why Tomoki had opted to use Kumamon rather than Blizzarmon, but he realized that the area was far too cramped to effectively utilize the Beast Spirit. The chamber was so small that the six Warriors were able to fit, and any others would have made a battle impossible. Since they were underground, Aeoelmon clearly had the advantage, and that was likely the point behind attacking the group beneath the ground like they had. 

"Grab the Spirit already, Takuya!" Blitzmon cried out, his voice strangled in a panic. Aeoelmon punched a third time at the wall, and rocks from overhead began to fall loose, tumbling in large chunks onto the ground. From Blitzmon's side, Kazemon took flight and swerved to the right to keep from being struck by a piece of stone. 

Takuya didn't wait for long to follow Blitzmon's instruction, grabbing his D-Tector and pointing it at the Beast Spirit. Two rings of data formed around his hand, and he scanned them upon the top of the device. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" he shouted, bathed in the light of blue and purple data not long afterwards. 

Transforming using a Beast Spirit was certainly a unique experience, Takuya learned quickly. A white helmet with red stripes appeared on his head. Five total spikes stuck out from the helmet, and his eyes were dyed bright cerulean. Black coated his body as a base layer, and orange, feathered wings sprouted from his shoulders. 

Red armor was the first change he noticed. A chest plate appeared across the top segment of his body, and it contained golden and white highlights. Spikes protruded from his shoulders, and yellow was layered at the center of his upper torso where his collarbones met. White was layered beneath the yellow, barely visible yet still notable. Red gauntlets appeared on his hands with three white claws sticking out from his hands. Yellow armor appeared over his gauntlets in sharp formations that extended more than halfway towards his shoulders. 

Yellow curved around the area between his legs, acting as a buffer between the two segments of red that surrounded his thighs. White was clear against the crimson at the front of his thighs, and his knees were covered in yellow. Gold markings depicting fire graced the white armor as his lower legs were covered in red armor. The back of his calves were coated in white much like his feet. Gold lined the space between the main segments of his feet and the three claws that stuck out, two at the front and one at the back. 

The final shift that Takuya recognized was a tail that stuck out from behind him. It was crimson in color with the same shape as the edge of a snake's body. Thin yellow stripes wrapped around the tail, and he could feel the appendage flicking dangerously and unpredictably behind him. 

"Vritramon!"

Once he was fully shifted to his Beast Spirit, Vritramon felt the glow around him subside. His vision was filled with red suddenly, and he knew his eyes were going wide without any suggestion from his brain. There was something strange about him all of a sudden, and it felt sickening to him. 

The next feeling came without even a moment of warning, and Vritramon found himself screaming. His claws curled viciously, starting to claw at the black material visible between his shoulder plates and gauntlets. The metal was sharp, and he could feel it despite the strength of the fabric. He had a sudden, overwhelming urge to get out of his body. He couldn't stay there. It was too much for him. He had to escape, but how was he supposed to do that? 

He could hear concerned cries, but they were distant and echoed aimlessly in his mind, ineffective in bringing him back to his senses. Vritramon's wings flapped randomly, and he didn't realize that he had hit the wall until pain exploded through his arm. 

_I thought I was over this. Make it stop. Please, make it stop. This hasn't happened in so long. I don't know if I can do this._

Vritramon screamed once again as a familiar vision appeared in the back of his head. It was of him from when he was younger, still trying to find footing in the new sense of himself he had gained. A woman looked at him as he held onto one hand on either side. 

_"Your son and daughter are so cute!"_

The mention of the word 'daughter' was enough to make Vritramon cringe, and he just wanted the echoing sound to come to a halt. His mind was a buzz, and it felt as if he was vibrating beneath his skin. Staying still felt impossible, and Vritramon just wanted out. Why was his skin suddenly keeping him trapped? When had his own body turned into a flesh prison. 

_It had always been that way. I just forgot until now._

Vritramon slammed his shoulder into the cave, surprisingly pleased at the pain that exploded through the joint. The earth began to shake, but the trembling was forgotten in favor of continuing to run into the wall of the cavern. His shoulder went numb, and it was enough for him in that moment. If only that feeling would spread throughout the rest of his body... Maybe that would make his mind stop racing at a million miles a second. 

Aeoelmon had managed to swipe Kazemon and Kumamon aside in a single gesture while they were distracted with watching Vritramon. The Warriors of Ice and Wind were left tangled together with nearly no hope of escaping, much less being able to do something to stop Vritramon's moment of panic. Aeoelmon created a column of earth that knocked both Lobomon and Blitzmon off their feet as well, leaving the only two standing figures in the cave Aeoelmon and Vritramon. Bokomon and Neemon had fallen to their knees beside Kazemon and Kumamon, trying to coax both of them back to their feet. 

Vritramon didn't notice any of this until Aeoelmon's hand wrapped around his lower arm. The sudden sensation of being grabbed sent prickles of anger rushing through his body with all the fury he could have possibly felt at once. He screamed, practically pleading for Aeoelmon to get off and leave him be. There was only so much he could take at once. 

Vritramon's eyes opened to show Aeoelmon staring at him in shock. They barely seemed to be holding onto themselves, and he took in a sharp breath as another stream of images hit the back of his mind, but this time, the visions were unfamiliar to him. 

The first was of a young child with brown hair pushing their bangs away from their face while crying. There was the ghost of pain in Vritramon's upper arms, almost as if someone had dug their nails in so deep that the skin had split to allow blood to flow. It was the similar feeling of wanting to escape one's own skin that struck Vritramon hardest, and it felt more painful than any physical blow that he had taken since arriving in the Digital World. 

Aeoelmon understood exactly what Vritramon was going through, and it was painful for them to imagine. 

Aeoelmon's screams echoed faintly in Vritramon's mind, and the feeling around Vritramon's arm slowly started to shift. The large gauntlet became something much smaller, and when Vritramon's vision fully cleared, he saw that Aeoelmon had turned into Cybelemon. 

The Warrior of Earth staggered away from Vritramon, suddenly short of breath and filled with anger. They barely seemed to be keeping themselves upright, and the glaze of angry fear filled Cybelemon's eyes once again. Cybelemon managed to stabilize themselves before slashing their claws in Vritramon's direction. 

Vritramon threw up their arm to block the attack at the last moment, but it took up all sense of coherent thought he could manage in that moment. He spiraled out of control soon afterwards, slamming Cybelemon's arm into the nearby wall, and a scream could be heard distantly before Vritramon rammed his own body into the cavern once again. His entire left side ached furiously, and part of him wondered if he had broken any bones. If he had, did it even matter?

Cybelemon was still lashing out at Vritramon when he stopped slamming into the wall, and their claws locked in a sudden gesture that Vritramon himself didn't even really understand. Once again, his mind was swimming with pictures that seemed both familiar to him and unknown at the same time. 

_"Why were you born this way?! Why couldn't we just have a normal child?! Why did it have to be us?!"_

The cries were oddly normal to Vritramon, and they reminded him of the words that he had tossed around in his head on his worst days back on Earth. Why couldn't he have just been normal? Why did he have to be so different from everyone else his age? Could it be that Cybelemon understood that as well? 

Cybelemon, on the other hand, was seeing an image that Vritramon knew too well. Children on the playground were far less kind than Vritramon's parents had been, and one particular sequence of events had ended with Vritramon stumbling home with bruises littering his arms. After all, freaks of nature like him deserved to be punished, right? 

Cybelemon yanked away from Vritramon as soon as they were able to find their footing once again, and tears were flowing like rivers down their cheeks. They couldn't move, left to stand in place as they attempted to find a pattern to their breathing once more. It was far harder than Cybelemon had realized though, and they were standing in place for a long time. 

Vritramon slammed himself into the ground, his legs suddenly giving out, as Cybelemon began to claw at their arms the same way that he had done earlier in the fight. The Warrior of Earth's cries reverberated in Vritramon's mind, but he couldn't make it come to a halt. No matter how much he tried to ground himself, it never worked. All he could pick out among the chaos was the sound of screaming and the familiar yet painful memories that flew through his mind in a whirlwind. He just wanted it to stop. Why couldn't he make it stop?

It had been years since the last time something of that nature had happened, but he couldn't hold himself together any longer. What the hell was different about this moment? Vritramon couldn't figure it out, but he would have done anything to bring his screeching mind to a halt. The last thing he wanted was to continue snapping underground. The ceiling of the cave was shaking so much that it didn't seem to be able to find stability anymore.

Cybelemon burst upwards, carving a hole in the earth above Vritramon, before disappearing. Their shouts continued to echo relentlessly in Vritramon's head for a long time even after they vanished from view. Vritramon couldn't bring himself to rise to his feet again, and his wings curled around his body, forming a small cocoon that he was embraced in. His claws continued to dig into his arms, not deep enough to break the fabric that covered his body, but still more than strong enough to bring him pain. It helped him to stop thinking about the whirling, and everything seemed to slow down to its regular pace for but a moment. Even his heartbeat seemed to be evening out. 

There were distant cries about how the cave was coming down, but Vritramon couldn't move or say anything. His tongue felt too large for his mouth, like it was sticking to every surface. His organs seemed to be made of cotton as well, and moving was the last thing he wanted to do. He wasn't even sure if he had the power to rise to his feet. Did he want to? He had only managed to calm down a little bit by pressing himself against the ground, and rising to his full height would only make things worse all over again. He couldn't go back to that. 

_I should be over this._

Vritramon didn't move when Kazemon came closer to him. He couldn't rise to his feet no matter how much he knew that he had to. The danger of the cave coming down was starting to set in, and he knew that it wouldn't take him out of his own flesh prison like he wanted. If the cavern fully collapsed, it was over for him. Kazemon seemed to have a plan, and he trusted her to take care of it. 

The rest of the Warriors stumbled over to her side, and Vritramon was distantly aware of the smell of blood. He saw crimson falling to the ground from someone nearby, though they were clearly too tall to be Kumamon. Vritramon realized slowly that it must have been from Lobomon, who was hugging his arm close to his body to try and lessen the agony pulsing through it. Bokomon and Neemon were curled around Blitzmon's ankles, close enough to touch yet so far away for Vritramon. 

The sound that filled the cave in the seconds that followed was too much for Vritramon to handle. On top of the whirring within his own mind, the cave tipped him over the edge, and he realized that tears were starting to form in his eyes. Water streaked down his cheeks, but he couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried. He had long since given up on trying to control himself. There wasn't anything that he could do then no matter what he longed to try, so why would he even bother? 

Rocks cascaded from overhead in thick sheets, and a pink shield appeared around the group. Vritramon realized belatedly that it was actually a dome of wind power swirling rapidly enough to break any rocks that came too close. The barrier must have been courtesy of Kazemon, who had her arms raised high above her head in a defensive gesture. 

The falling stones were far louder than Vritramon would have liked, and he wanted nothing more than for the noise to stop. It felt as if he was being suffocated even if there was nothing in his lungs to disturb his breathing. Ever since he grabbed his Beast Spirit, it was as if his entire life was one giant disruption, a sudden spike in the flatline that he had been enjoying for the earlier segments of the day. Everything from before he became Vritramon felt like it was a thousand years in the past, and there was nothing he knew aside from the lack of air entering his lungs. He had to get out somehow, but he didn't think there was a way to run from himself. 

Vritramon realized a bit too late that this was a panic attack of some kind. He hadn't endured a panic attack in ages, not since he and his family had just moved out to Shibuya. Being a Digimon while an attack was taking place was not something he was enjoying, and he prayed that there was a way to bring it to an end. The noise of the rocks was not helping, and it only seemed to be making things worse. 

Suddenly, the noise drew to a halt, and all Vritramon could hear was the whizzing noise within his mind. Distantly, he noted that someone was sobbing, but he didn't realize it was him until a fresh wave of tears began to drip down his cheeks. The pink shield fell, and he blinked through his tears to realize that the cave-in had drawn to a close. The rocks were finally finished collapsing, and he was left lying on one of the only segments of the ground left intact from the fall. The rest of the Warriors were gathered around him, and Neemon was saying something with fear in his voice. The syllables were slurring together to Vritramon, making it impossible to pick apart where the spaces were supposed to be. A headache pounded behind his eyes, and he attempted to push himself back up to no avail. His body still refused to listen to his commands, and all he could do was sit there as pain pulsed through every part of him. 

Vritramon didn't realize how exhausted he was until a flash of light surrounded him. The glow was too bright for him, and he shut his eyes against the excruciating glow. When he realized that it was safe for him to open his eyes once more, he realized that he had reverted back to his human form. Even as a human, Takuya couldn't move, and his entire body felt plush, far more vulnerable than it had been when he was Vritramon. 

The pain was dulled, but he still felt a numb throb pass through him every once in a while. He was too tired to thank his Spirit for keeping him from suffering too much, and his eyes were drooping as tears continued falling down his face. The buzzing feeling just beneath the surface of his body was still present, but it was severely lessened compared to how it had been while he was Vritramon. Takuya let out a small breath, realizing that the panic attack had passed while he was distracted. His lungs weren't constricting anymore, and he was safe. 

Takuya didn't realize he was moving until Kazemon leaned down to hook her arms around his body. He was hit with the brutal sight of overhead sunlight as soon as she broke the barrier between the cave below and the ground level they had entered from. He shut his eyes once again, lacking even the energy to hiss in pain at the excruciating light from above. 

Nearby, the other Warriors were brought up to the surface, but Takuya couldn't tell who was where. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to check either, too tired and too dizzy to bother. He relied on the rest of the group to take care of themselves. He was more than occupied enough trying to fend off yet another breakdown as it was. 

Kazemon's familiar grasp wrapped around him soon afterwards, and Takuya realized that they were airborne a few seconds later. He slowly pried his eyes open to see that she was carrying him while flying somewhere he couldn't quite identify. 

Kazemon's head tilted down to face him properly, and concern washed over her features immediately. "Takuya? Can you hear me?" she asked. They were the first coherent words he had heard in what felt like a decade, and they rattled in his mind for ages. 

Takuya attempted to make himself reply, but nothing in his body would listen to his commands. He couldn't even move his fingers to check for any further injuries across his body, and all he was aware of was that his lungs were releasing a slow, unsteady breath. He continued watching Kazemon, trying to focus on the way she looked onwards without a moment of hesitation. Takuya tried to concentrate on the place where her neck met her chin, thankful that her body was shielding the sun from his line of sight, but in the end, he was unable to. His eyes fell shut not long after, and every muscle in Takuya's body went limp. 

_I thought I was over this,_ echoed one last time in his mind before he lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wound up going a lot harder than I expected it to. Wow. 
> 
> I'll go more into what's going on with Takuya next chapter, but I will say that much of what happened to him in this chapter is based off personal experience from yours truly. Dysphoria is a truly nasty beast, and Takuya's Beast Spirit problems definitely center from that. The fight scene is intentionally muddled since I really wanted to write it from his perspective, and he's far from being in the best mental state after grabbing his Beast Spirit. Unlike Tomoki's moment where he wanted to lash out at the rest of the world out of fear, Takuya's uncontrolled emotions come from his own issues with self-image. It's something he hasn't grappled with in a long time, something I'll elaborate on next week, but it's still an issue that he can't really deny. 
> 
> This chapter also offered a bit more insight into what Aeoelmon's issues are. Aeoelmon is very similar to Takuya in personality since both of them are stubborn, reckless, and endlessly loyal. However, Aeoelmon is not the natural leader Takuya is, and that's the source of their conflict with Lyramon. There's an interesting piece of foreshadowing located in this chapter regarding Aeoelmon and Takuya as well, and I'm sure that it will all make sense next week with chapter sixteen. 
> 
> Before signing off for the week, I want you all to know that your safety is first priority. If this chapter, or any other one before or after this, pushed you too hard mentally, it's alright to back away from the story. Taking care of yourself is most important, and I want you all to look after yourselves. There's nothing this graphic about dysphoria in the rest of the book, but I still figured I would mention it just to be safe. 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. I'll see you again next week for chapter sixteen! Have a great day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	16. Cinders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya explains the truth behind the fallout of his Beast Spirit. Meanwhile, Aeoelmon struggles through the aftermath of their brief psychic connection with Vritramon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic mentions of gender dysphoria. It's nowhere near as heavy as the previous chapter, but I believe it's still something to be aware of. Stay safe, everyone.

Takuya's head was spinning when he first woke up next. The first thing he noticed was that he was down on some soft surface, though he couldn't quite identify it yet. His eyes felt heavy, as if someone had placed weights on both of them, but he still forced himself to try and look around. His mind felt as if it was filled with cotton, thick and suffocating all sense of regular thought. 

There was a distant voice that he could have sworn said his name, but Takuya didn't recognize who it was talking to him until a familiar streak of blonde appeared over him. It had to have been Izumi. He blinked away the fuzziness that filled his vision as Izumi continued to speak. "Takuya? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" she questioned. Takuya was vaguely aware of a ceiling above her head. 

Takuya stared at her for a moment before a small groan escaped his lips. Pushing up further didn't seem to be possible for him in that moment, but he still made an attempt. Unsurprisingly, he was unable to push himself up more than a few inches before slamming indelicately back on the sheets of the bed beneath him. "Yeah," he managed to say, but the word came out thickly and heavily. 

Takuya took in a slow, measured breath as the faces of Tomoki and Junpei appeared beside Izumi. Bokomon and Neemon were nearby, both whispering about Takuya, but he couldn't quite make out their words just yet. Koji was nowhere to be seen, but Takuya had no doubt that he was nearby in some way or another. Koji might have been prickly, but he didn't seem to be the type to simply abandon any member of the team while they were suffering this way. 

"What happened to you?" came the sharp voice of the Warrior of Light himself. Takuya attempted once again to sit up, but he wasn't able to actually accomplish it until after Junpei came to his aid, easing him into a position halfway between vertical and horizontal. Takuya realized how soft the blankets below him were, and he got a proper look at the rest of the room. It appeared to be a hotel space of some kind, but it wasn't anything like the city they had stayed in the night before. Kazemon must have carried him to another town while he was unconscious. 

Takuya took a moment to register Koji's words, mulling them over as he blinked a few times. Everything was hazy from before he had fallen unconscious, and he wasn't even sure if he truly understood what the question Koji was asking meant. 

His expression of confusion must have caught Koji's attention, because the dark-haired boy spoke up once again. "When you touched your Beast Spirit, you changed. You said that you thought you were going to have it all under control, but you didn't, and you started attacking yourself violently. What happened to you?" Koji explained, echoing his question once more. Takuya could see how strong and intense his gaze was, and he couldn't help but flinch against Koji's interrogative eyes. 

As soon as he registered what Koji had said, it all came flooding back. He remembered each part of the battle that had surrounded the discovery of his Beast Spirit, though the details regarding the rest of his team were blurred and faraway. He had been too focused on his own breakdown to fully realize what was happening to them at the time, and he didn't even remember it after being given time to recover. 

On the other hand, remembered his fallout very well. It was a larger downward spiral than he had endured in a long time, and his stomach twisted at the reminder of its occurrence. Takuya had completely collapsed emotionally as soon as he grabbed his Beast Spirit. He had been so sure that he would be free from issue since he didn't have the same traumas as Tomoki, but that had been far from the case. 

"Are you alright?" Izumi questioned, shooting Koji a brief glare for his lack of sensitivity. She reached out one hand to cover Takuya's own, her eyes the epitome of worn-down concern. She looked exhausted, but Takuya couldn't imagine that he looked any better than she did. 

Takuya couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze, swallowing dryly. He didn't want to explain it to them. This was information that very few in his life were privy to, and he wasn't sure if explaining it to the rest of his team would be for the best. Who could say how they were going to react? If they didn't like what he said, what would happen then? They were meant to be working together, so maybe it would just be easy for him to sweep it under the rug and try to take care of it on his own. 

Tomoki realized that Takuya was holding back and spoke up slowly. "I know that when I was suffering, talking about it made me feel a lot better," he offered. "No matter what you have to say, we'll be here to listen. You were all here for me, and I bet that same treatment extends to you."

As kind as Tomoki's words were, Takuya couldn't help but worry about if they would apply to him. His situation was different from Tomoki's in a variety of ways, and who could say what they would think of him afterwards? Takuya couldn't bring himself to be open with his identity like others in his shoes could, and he was starting to feel the burden of such the longer he felt the eyes of his friends on him. 

His friends. 

That's what they were, right? If they truly did care about Takuya, they wouldn't let something like this get in the way of their friendship. They had gone through so much in such a short span of time, and casting Takuya aside over something like this didn't seem to be in character for them. 

When Takuya forced his eyes up, he was met with the concerned eyes of Izumi and Tomoki. Bokomon and Neemon were both worried as well, frowns marring their features notably. Even Koji seemed to have a worried shadow over his expression, and Junpei was watching him cautiously, not wanting to poke too hard and hurt him by accident in the process. Those weren't things that strangers did. These were his friends, and he could trust them. 

Still, that didn't make talking about it much easier. He swallowed once again, the lump in his throat large and threatening. When had it even appeared? Did it even matter? Takuya shook his head to dispel the thought before spitting out the words. "I know exactly what happened," he admitted. 

"What was it then?" Izumi questioned kindly, her fingers wrapping around Takuya's hand further. She squeezed comfortingly against his palm, and the gesture grounded him against the panic rushing through his mind. 

"It was... It was dysphoria," Takuya admitted. He looked down at the place where his hand met hers, and he worked his bottom lip between his teeth as a distraction against the words he had just released into the air. 

"Dysphoria?" Bokomon echoed in confusion, tilting his head to one side. Rather than being spiteful towards Takuya, he seemed to be genuinely curious, and the innocence of the Digimon's wide eyes made the next part at least a fraction easier. 

"Yeah," Takuya confirmed, unable to find the words. His tongue felt too large for his skull, and his mind threatened to explode if he thought too hard about what he was saying. "It's... Well... It's a feeling of disconnect between your body and mind... To be more specific, it's about gender."

The room was silent, and Takuya knew that they were waiting for a further explanation. "I'm... I'm transgender. I got top surgery a few years ago, and I've been passing really well ever since. I haven't had any major breakdowns like that in a while, and I thought I had moved past it, but... I guess not," he confessed. He still couldn't bring himself to look up at the rest of the group. 

Izumi's fingers grasped tighter at his hand again, and he felt her nails digging into the skin slightly, but he oddly enough didn't mind it. "Thank you for trusting us with this," Izumi told him, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "This doesn't change the way we think about you at all, Takuya. We still care just as much as we did before."

"Yeah," Tomoki agreed a moment later. "You're still the same Takuya that you always have been, and we like you a lot, so... Why would this bother us?"

Even if Junpei and Koji were silent, Takuya could sense their passive support as tears began to well up in his eyes. In such a short span of time, he had managed to work himself up so much over this, but knowing that the rest of the group still cared for him regardless of his origin was enough to release the tension that had been building firmly in his chest. 

Izumi reached up with her other hand to tilt Takuya's face up so that their gazes locked. She thumbed at his tears carefully. "It's alright," she reassured him. "We're here for you."

Somehow, those emerald eyes were enough to break any other barriers that Takuya might have put up unknowingly. He took in another heavy breath, surprised to realize that he was shaking along the way. "I... I haven't gone through that in ages. I thought I was over it... That feeling of just wanting to get out of your own skin since it doesn't feel right. It's impossible to escape your own body though, and... I lost sight of everything just wanting to run away," he said softly. "I had this vision of someone referring to me as... Something that isn't me. It's never been me regardless of what others might think. After that, I felt terrible, like I couldn't breathe."

"Panic attack," Junpei murmured with a notable sadness in his voice. There was an unexpected note of sympathy to his words as well. Takuya was able to guess that this was far from being his first experience with the terrible sensation. 

"Yeah," Takuya confirmed with a slow, somber nod. "I thought everything was coming down. My head was spinning, and I just wanted it to stop... But I guess I went a bit far in wanting that, huh?"

"Cybelemon was feeling it too," Koji chimed in. "Surely the rest of you must have saw it... As soon as you two touched, it was as if they were falling apart in the same way. I don't know if it was because of the same thing, but... Something happened for them to snap too."

Takuya's breath caught for a moment as he remembered the feeling of blood along his body. That hadn't been his memory. The hair he was able to catch sight of in the vision was far too dark to be his own. For but a moment, he and Cybelemon had pulled off an exchange of emotions strong enough to show him their memories, and his stomach churned suddenly. 

"It was the same thing," Takuya said firmly. He wasn't sure what the Warrior of Earth had gone through, but everything had only gotten worse after Cybelemon was locked in his grasp. They had shared emotions for a second, and it made the fire of fear and terror inside him scream with a need for escape. "Cybelemon is like me somehow."

"I see," Junpei murmured. "I'm sorry about that." He didn't seem to know what else to say on the subject, but there was a knot in his shoulders that Takuya couldn't quite decipher. Much like Koji had been with Tomoki, Junpei seemed oddly protective for a reason that was impossible to figure out without further evidence. Takuya made no attempts to dig deeper in his emotionally destroyed state. 

"Are you feeling any better now that you've talked about it with us?" Izumi questioned, meeting his gaze once again. The kindness in her eyes was enough to overwhelm him immediately, and the gentle serenity of her expression made him feel like he was going to start crying all over again. Had he ever stopped? Tears were still streaking relentlessly down his cheeks? He felt Izumi push one away with her finger again. 

Takuya nodded. "Yeah... I didn't think it would be a problem anymore," he muttered under his breath. No matter how many times he said that, he was blindsided all over again by the recollection of what had happened. He was still struggling with it whether he chose to accept it or not. His Beast Spirit had taken every emotion that he wasn't communicating to the rest of the world and shoved it down his throat as forcefully as possible. 

"Still, you don't need to deal with it alone anymore," Tomoki insisted. "We're all here to help you in case anything else like that happens again. You were a huge help when I was struggling before, and I want to do what I can to reach out to you in the future too. It's the least I can do. I'm sure everyone else agrees with me."

Takuya scanned the six faces around him, and he was met with nothing but agreement from all of them. "Thanks," he whispered, looking down once again at his hand, which was still locked carefully between Izumi's fingers. 

"You look exhausted," Izumi said next, eyeing him with a cautious smile. "I think that you should try and get some quality rest now. We can wake you up if anything else happens. How does that sound?"

As much as he wanted to resist, Takuya had to admit that he was tired. His moment of emotional vulnerability had only made the issue more noticeable, and he rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "Yeah... Alright," he replied, noticing belatedly how his syllables rushed together in a string that seemed hard to pick apart. 

Junpei came to his aid as soon as he expressed interest to rest once again, and the Warrior of Thunder eased Takuya back onto the bed properly. Takuya's eyes grew heavy with the promise of slumber as soon as the back of his head hit the pillow once again, and he let out a sigh of relief. His body still felt like it weighed a ton, but he somehow felt lighter despite this. Getting the weight of his previous panic attack off his chest had done more than he could have ever anticipated. 

Takuya slipped his eyes shut without worry. He felt safe and happy against his suffocating exhaustion, and he was relieved above all else. His friends didn't care about his past. They were happy to just be around him. Takuya. It wasn't something he had expected to worry about in the Digital World, and yet, he was happy to know that it wouldn't be a problem in the slightest. When he fell asleep, it was with an odd warmth in his chest that he knew was love of the purest variety. 

~~~~~

Mayumi and Haroi had been walking for what felt like ages. Their supplies from Abraxas had offered them with more than enough to go for long distances without stopping, but it was still much more than either one of them was used to. Mayumi let out a sigh as she leaned up against a nearby set of trees. "I don't know where we're supposed to be going from here," she admitted. 

Haroi nodded his agreement. The two hadn't encountered any towns or villages since leaving Abraxas, and they both could have mistaken the Digital World for being empty with how little they had seen along the way. They were hoping to find something or someone that would point them in the proper direction of Rose Morning Star, but such was far easier said than done as they walked aimlessly through the Digital World. 

Mayumi pulled her D-Tector from its regular place at her hip and looked at the screen. "Hey, Haroi... Check your device thing. There's a set of signals on here," she remarked. The radar hologram showed up a few seconds later, and a cluster of five signals could be seen off on the horizon, barely within the range of the D-Tector's sensor. 

Haroi did the same, looking down to his D-Tector with a light gasp. "Hey, you're right..." he murmured. That set of signals most certainly had not been there the last time they checked their D-Tectors, so they had to be getting closer to something. 

"I bet that those signals are for others like us," Mayumi grinned. "We should follow them! If we can get to be closer with the rest of them, maybe they can help us towards Rose Morning Star!"

Haroi hesitated before nodding. He wasn't sure about if following the signals was going to be the best idea, but it wasn't as if there was anything else for them to do. The path ahead was notably unclear, and if they wanted to make any progress, they would have to try as hard as possible to push ahead. It appeared to be their only option, so despite his reservations, Haroi took a step towards the signals on the horizon. 

Mayumi pushed herself away from the tree, stretching one arm above her head as she did so. "Alright... Sounds like a plan," she told him. She started walking in the direction of the five signals, gesturing for Haroi to trail after her. He took a few moments to inhale deeply before following her. 

Both of them continued to look down at their D-Tectors, slowly growing closer to the signals. They appeared to be stagnant, not moving any closer or further away, and Haroi was willing to take that as a blessing. He didn't know if they would be able to chase after the signals if they were moving on top of everything else. He and Mayumi barely knew what they were doing, and that would only add an unnecessary level of difficulty to everything. 

The trees were starting to all look the same around them, but it mattered little in the grand scheme of things as far as Haroi could tell. Even if it was hard to tell what was going on around them, they had a destination, and that was more than Haroi could ask for in that moment. He was tired of wandering aimlessly, and he prayed that those signals would be able to aid in his and Mayumi's journal towards Rose Morning Star. He didn't know what they would do if that wasn't the case. 

~~~~~

Cybelemon didn't know how long they had been running before their energy completely left them. They transformed back into Aeoelmon not of their own wishes, but simply because they ran out of fuel. They collapsed into the dirt as a series of strong coughs wracked their body. Aeoelmon couldn't even remain upright for long, falling sideways into the grass as they continued to cough. Their Beast Spirit hadn't exhausted them this much the first time, and the sudden wave of sleepiness was certainly unsettling. 

Whatever Vritramon had done during the fight had to be the cause of their exhaustion. Aeoelmon wasn't sure how the transfer of emotions and memories had taken place, but it was more than enough to overwhelm them completely. Aeoelmon felt sick when thinking back on it because of how agonizingly familiar everything felt. It was as if they had seen a few of those events before, experienced those same emotions from an outsider's perspective, but how was that possible?

Aeoelmon looked up numbly, watching the clouds slowly roll across the sky and disappear on the horizon. They closed their eyes slowly, trying to keep from giving into sleep completely despite how tempting the thought was. They had to know what was going on with Vritramon. There was something so familiar about everything that had happened, and it was impossible for Aeoelmon to describe. 

The sharing of emotions had been one thing, and Aeoelmon couldn't stifle the wave of nausea that hit them at the recollection of wanting so terribly to escape their own body. That was a familiar feeling to them for completely different reasons than Vritramon as far as they could tell. Still, there was an odd sensation surrounding the entire exchange of events that seemed weirdly uncomfortable to Aeoelmon. Just what had happened back then that made them feel so strange all of a sudden? It hadn't happened before then, so why were things different out of the blue?

Aeoelmon let out a hiss of pain as they concentrated on the face of Vritramon. In human form, he seemed like someone Aeoelmon had once known. Simply remembering such was enough to make them groan in agony as one hand flew to their temple. Where had that headache come from? Was it thinking about Vritramon that had them feeling so disgusting? What about him crossed an invisible line that Aeoelmon hadn't even been aware existed until that moment? 

They didn't know what came over them when they rose to their feet, but Cybelemon took hold as soon as Aeoelmon was fully upright. There were too many unanswered questions, and they needed to resolve at least a few of them before the day was done. If Vritramon had an explanation, then they were just going to have to find them. 

The typical lack of control hit Cybelemon hard, but they tried to focus in on the idea of catching Vritramon at long last. They had to figure out what was happening as soon as possible. What direction had the group gone off in? Was it towards the city that could barely be seen in the distance when they squinted? That had to be it, right?

Cybelemon was moving against their own will, but they didn't fight back. They were too exhausted to ignore the whims of their instincts, and their need for answers burned strong and passionate inside their stomach. They were going to find Vritramon and figure everything out. It was the least they could do for themselves. They weren't going to be finding any answers as long as they were standing around, so they allowed the wind to slam against their body as they ran. Vritramon couldn't escape their grasp forever. 

~~~~~

"I have a question."

Junpei looked up when Bokomon's voice pierced the silence of the small hotel room. Aside from Takuya, the group was sitting on the floor since the area lacked a suitable table. Koji had returned with food a short few moments prior, and it hadn't taken long for everyone to dig into the haul he had brought back. Junpei took a bite out of a pear, unsurprised when it didn't exactly taste like a pear from Earth. He was used to weirdness like that by this point, and he wasn't about to ask questions. After all, it was food, and what more could he ask for with all the horrible things that had happened already?

"What is it?" Izumi questioned. She seemed much more tired than before all of a sudden, eating her share of lunch while not directly looking at the food. Perhaps her worry over Takuya was pushing her over the edge. Somehow, though, Junpei doubted that was all there was to it. He had come to understand her rather well since their conversation after the group was separated, and he got the feeling something else was bothering her. If anybody else had taken note of such, they chose to not bring it up. 

"Takuya's issues seemed to be based off the idea of gender. Is that different on Earth?" Bokomon questioned. His voice held no malice, instead being filled with genuine curiosity. He took a bite out of an apple, and Bokomon wondered distantly if the apple was larger than Bokomon's head. It certainly wouldn't have surprised him. 

"On Earth, people are assigned a gender at birth, but that's not always what they think is best for them," Izumi explained. "Some of us were born assigned as something and decide to stick with it. Takuya wasn't happy with what he was assigned as and decided to change it. There's an entire spectrum to think about too. Think about Aeoelmon for example. They're not on the side of being masculine or feminine, instead resting somewhere in the middle."

"That's weird," Neemon said, though he didn't seem to be upset about it either. "We don't have that thing here." Neemon bit into a banana, and it seemed far too large for him to be able to handle. Junpei cringed at the realization that the fruit was larger than Neemon's arm. He still wasn't used to the strange proportions of Digimon, it seemed. 

"Huh?" Tomoki questioned, tilting his head to one side. He took a drink from a cup of water that had been filled in the sink before setting it back down. 

"Digimon don't have assignments," Bokomon explained. "People are never assigned anything, instead merely choosing for themselves as soon as they're aware of it. That's always how it's been, and I supposed I assumed that would be the case on Earth."

Koji let out a small snort, and Junpei watched him carefully. "I wish," Koji grumbled. It was his first time saying anything since arriving back from his trip on the town. He noticed that Junpei was staring and looked up at him, prompting the Warrior of Thunder to avert his gaze. 

Junpei had heard Koji openly speaking on the matter when Takuya was talking about his issues with his Beast Spirit, so he had almost feared that the Warrior of Light would have problems with Takuya's admission. Still, Junpei was starting to think that wasn't the case and that Koji had instead remained quiet because it was in his nature to observe rather than speak up. Besides, if Koji did have problems, he would have expressed them while Takuya was asleep. 

"I'm glad we sorted that out," Bokomon said with a wide grin. He concentrated his full attention back to eating, and the room fell silent once again. Unspoken exhaustion was thick in the air, and Junpei could have sworn that it was trying to strangle him. 

The Warrior of Thunder looked over to where Takuya was sitting on the bed, still asleep even after Koji's lengthy trip into the nearby village. Junpei let out a sigh, worry filling his mind. He understood that the experience of facing his Beast Spirit was intense, but Junpei was still starting to grow concerned that the battle would have longterm effects. The expressions on Takuya and Tomoki's faces from when they finally snapped out of their Beast Spirit breakdowns would haunt him forever. 

Phrasing the events as breakdowns felt odd to Junpei, but at the same time, he knew that was the only word to describe them. He had silently judged Cybelemon for being unable to keep their Beast Spirit under control, but after seeing how seamlessly the Spirits had destroyed two of his companions, all he could do was admit his quiet wrongdoing. Cybelemon had likely snapped at some point along the way as well, simply doing it out of the view of the rest of the Warriors. 

Junpei thought back to the first encounter against Cybelemon, a frown settling heavy on his features. Cybelemon had been insistent on not wanting to be touched, and it was that same idea of contact with another creature that drove them over the edge after Vritramon's discovery. He felt as if all the pieces were there, but he didn't know how to put them together. 

Understanding Cybelemon would be the first step to defeating them. If the group could figure out what made them tick, then turning them away from Cherubimon would hopefully grow much easier. Junpei felt as if he had every piece that he needed to solve the puzzle, but they were too scrambled for him to even know where to start. He stared blankly at the floor, finally managing to tear his gaze away from Takuya. 

It had to do with fearing being touched and a similar dysphoria to what Takuya had experienced. Perhaps they had been harmed in the past through physical contact due to their struggles with dysphoria. If that was the case, then Junpei could try to reassure them that they wouldn't be hurt over something like that. As for if Cybelemon would actually listen, he wasn't sure, but he highly doubted it. 

Junpei let out a sigh of frustration, briefly earning him the attention of both Tomoki and Neemon, but he didn't respond to either one of their piercing gazes. He was no good with this emotional crap. Junpei excelled in situations of logic where a strategy could be applied to unraveling a fight. He was great at inventing things, but he couldn't figure out the emotional weight of the problems of others. 

It was probably because he couldn't even determine how he felt half the time. 

There was always a silent sense of rage that stirred beneath the surface within Junpei. He was loyal to himself out of bitterness against the rest of the world, undying in his personal sense of faith since he knew nobody else would do such. Having others behind him was unfamiliar, and being forced to figure out the emotional state of someone he had only fought a few times didn't settle well with him. 

He never spoke out about his hatred to the universe until it was bubbling over and either harming himself or others. Determining the origin of Cybelemon's similar enmity to the rest of existence was a trial he simply wasn't capable of overcoming. Junpei hardly had enough empathy for his own problems, always pushing himself to a breaking point without a trace of disturbance, so how the hell could he figure out Cybelemon? 

Junpei didn't have the chance to properly explain his frustrations with Cybelemon's emotional state. His thoughts were, luckily for him, interrupted when Takuya stirred from his place on the nearby bet. Junpei turned his head over his shoulder to see Takuya slowly sitting up. 

He was clearly doing much better than before, shown in how he was able to move without needing the assistance of another member of the group. Takuya rubbed at his eyes with one hand. "Morning," he murmured, the syllables slurring together in his moment of exhaustion. He let out a yawn before looking to the rest of the group with a small sigh. "Do I get some?" 

Junpei didn't realize he was referring to the food until after Koji was already tossing Takuya an apple. The Warrior of Fire caught it without issue before taking a bite out of it. Junpei turned his attention back to his own meal. "How are you doing?" he questioned. 

"Better than before," Takuya answered. The dark circles that had been so visible beneath his eyes before had started to fade away, albeit only barely. It would take him much longer to fully bounce back from a fight that brutal, but he was already making progress. "What did I miss?"

"Not much," Izumi replied with a shrug. "We were just talking about the Digital World. It's nothing of import to you." Junpei noted her intentional phrasing, not mentioning Bokomon's questions at all. Takuya had enough to worry about without factoring in the different customs of the Digital World on top of everything else. 

Takuya nodded as he took another bite of his apple. "Cool," he muttered after swallowing the chunk. "What's our plan now? We're going to head out there and deal with the Fallen Warriors, right?"

"You sure are eager to get out there," Koji commented, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "I would have expected you to want to sleep for hours after that last fight. You certainly looked tired enough for it."

Takuya shrugged. "I'm feeling a lot better now," he insisted. "Besides, we've got a lot to take care of. I want to know what happened to Cybelemon after that last fight. We should keep moving towards Rose Morning Star when we get the chance to."

"We can head out after finishing our food," Koji suggested, figuring out that it was pointless to argue with the determined Takuya nearby. "We're in a smaller town that's supposedly a short distance away from a beachside city. We can stop there for the night, and it would let us move a bit closer to Rose Morning Star."

"I was thinking that staying here would be a better idea, but... If you're really feeling up to it, then... Alright," Izumi said hesitantly. She shifted uncomfortably, not looking away from the floor despite the numerous curious eyes that were locked on her. 

"We're going to be fine," Takuya chimed in, causing Izumi to look up at him. "I told you that I'm feeling better, and I mean it. If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it. We can walk for a few more hours before calling it good today."

"I just hope we don't run into Cybelemon while we're out there," Neemon frowned. "They could cause a lot of problems for us."

"They've already caused a lot of problems," Bokomon corrected with a shake of his head. "Still, I suppose that making a bit more progress wouldn't hurt in the long run. We can always afford to push on a bit more."

"Just tell us if you start feeling sick or nauseous in the slightest, got it?" Izumi told Takuya, her voice oddly sharp. Her gaze was scrutinizing, and Junpei was surprised Takuya didn't squirm under it. 

"Alright," Takuya replied. "I get it. Let's focus on finishing up our business here for now though. I'd rather not stick around here any longer than we have to."

There were no objections to that sentiment, and Junpei started looking around for anything that he could start to clean up. A frown was on his face, and he was thankful nobody asked about it. He didn't understand Takuya's ability to bounce back so quickly after an event that had traumatized him so much. He was already prepared to jump back into the fray and get ready for the next fight. Junpei would have spent days sulking over it before finally dragging himself up out of necessity, and even then, he wouldn't have liked it. Takuya's optimism was baffling to him in that respect. 

Junpei couldn't help but be jealous of Takuya, not that he would ever openly admit it. Junpei had struggled for years to find some sort of comfort in himself, and even though his behavior was out of self-loyalty, it wasn't as pure or shameless as Takuya's was. Takuya was naturally charismatic and optimistic where Junpei was neither. Junpei could barely hold himself together on his worst days, and Takuya was handling everything with a smile while pulling the group together in his own special way. It wasn't something Junpei would have seen coming, but he still envied it. 

As Junpei started to clean the room, he glanced over to Takuya, noticing that Izumi had approached him while Junpei wasn't looking. "You say that you're feeling much better, but I'm still worried about you," Izumi admitted. 

Takuya shrugged in response. "Facing my Beast Spirit sounds terrible, to be honest, but... I think I can handle it," Takuya told her. "I know that's what I said last time too, but I mean it here. I've got all of you to rely on now, and you've been so supportive. I didn't realize that I was worried about talking over what happened until the conversation started, and it's a huge weight off my shoulders now. I'm glad to have you all."

Junpei was surprised at that remark, and he was glad to be facing away from the group so that nobody would be able to see it. Takuya was glad to have the rest of the team by his side? Including Junpei? He hadn't expected to hear anyone say that. Izumi saying it was shocking enough, but this was an entire new level. Having multiple people explain such made it seem more realistic than before, and Junpei didn't know how to handle it. Reaching out to others was still foreign to him no matter how familiar he tried to seem with the subject. 

"We're here for you," Izumi reassured him, and Junpei could hear the smile in her voice. "We're your friends, and that's what companions like us do. If you need anything, we're happy to help you out."

There were general sounds of agreement throughout the room, and Junpei followed suit, though his was muffled. It still felt strange to him. Friendship didn't seem like a term that could be slapped onto him no matter how many people said it, and he shifted between his feet, unable to contain his awkwardness toward the phrase. 

"Thanks," Takuya grinned. "If anything happens, I'll be sure to tell you all about it. I... I don't want to let my dysphoria control me next time. There wasn't a way for me to be ready for it last time, but I know what I'm up against now. It won't stand a chance, and that's a promise. I'm going to get control over Vritramon, and everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I'm glad you're so confident," Izumi commented. "We're all here for each other though, so don't feel like you need to take this on all by yourself. That applies to all of you. I know you're all listening."

Junpei frowned and continued looking down at the trashcan he had been standing over for the past few moments. Where had sharing his emotional weight gotten him in the past? It only pushed him closer to the edge when betrayal awaited him around the corner. Junpei didn't think the group was capable of stabbing him in the back, but that irritating sense of paranoia never seemed to leave him no matter how much time passed. It was uncomfortable and impossible for him to get away from, the embodiment of the monster that lived under his bed. 

"Thanks," Takuya told Izumi. Junpei knew that the silence that followed meant they were hugging, and he clamped down on his bottom lip hard. Takuya and Tomoki's vulnerability was strange to him, and he didn't know how they could be comfortable with it. If he couldn't even understand his own team, how was he meant to comprehend Cybelemon? 

In the end, it all came back to his issues with reaching out to others combined with his lack of emotional intelligence. It was starting to get frustrating, and Junpei felt his chest grow hot with familiar rage at his own incompetence. Of all the things Spirits could have been controlled by, why the fuck did it have to be feelings?

~~~~~

A few hours later, Takuya and the rest of the group were getting closer to the beachside city that had been mentioned before. Takuya himself felt oddly alive, proud of his achievements but not saying it. The way he held himself screamed determination, and he wasn't about to allow the world to get him down. 

His feelings towards Vritramon were still complicated, but he was so much more confident than he had been before. Opening up to the rest of the group about what was bothering him had already taken an enormous burden off his shoulders, and Takuya felt as if it was only a matter of time before Vritramon was bowing to his every whim the exact same way Agunimon had been from the start. 

Takuya wouldn't be able to deal with his dysphoria on his own, and he was fully aware of such. He didn't have Shinya or Chihiro to lean on the way that he did back on Earth, but the rest of the group was more than ready to support him. He knew how to handle the emotional wave better after having experienced it the first time, and while he was still a bit nervous about it, he wasn't going to let his dysphoria get the better of him. He deserved better than that, and he was going to make sure that he received such joy. 

In fact, the only thing that kept bothering Takuya was Cybelemon. They had fled from the scene of the fight in such a hurry, and it was almost worrying to him. He hadn't seen Cybelemon disappear, but he still wondered what could have happened to them. The more he tried to grasp onto their memories, the less he understood. He had seen more of Cybelemon in those short few moments than ever before, but he couldn't make sense of any of it. The only way he was going to get answers was by facing off against Cybelemon again directly, but who could say when that was going to happen?

The ground began to shake, and Takuya heard Koji swear from somewhere behind him. The encounter was going to be far sooner than he had expected. 

When Cybelemon came into view, Takuya couldn't help but hiss under his breath. This was happening far sooner than he had been hoping, and he could only hope that the rest of the group had enough energy after the cave-in to deal with the inevitable battle. Kazemon had undoubtedly done a lot trying to keep the group from being crushed, and he could only pray that none of his other teammates had pushed themselves too hard while he wasn't looking. 

"Cybelemon," Koji snarled, his eyes narrowing as soon as he caught sight of the Warrior of Earth. "What are you doing here?"

"Answers," Cybelemon answered simply. There was a heaviness to their body that Takuya had never seen before, and it bothered him a lot more than he thought it should have. "I need to hear the truth."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Bokomon told them, taking a step back to hide behind Junpei's leg. Neemon did the same from beside him. 

Cybelemon growled in response before turning their attention towards Takuya. Pain flashed through their eyes, and they stumbled backwards seemingly out of nowhere. "You... What the hell is with you?!" they cried out, their voice steadily rising in volume. A pulse of energy could be felt through the air, and a chill immediately ran up Takuya's spine. 

"Let's go on and fight," Koji declared. He had already grabbed his D-Tector and created a ring of Fractal Code around his fingers. He was the first to transform, and the rest of the group followed suit a few seconds later. 

Takuya hesitated when he was given the option to choose between Agunimon and Vritramon. He was going to have to stand up to Vritramon at some point, to show that he was in control, but he didn't know if it would be necessary against Cybelemon. After all, they could use Blizzarmon safely since there was more than enough room for him to appear. In the end, Takuya settled on Agunimon, scanning a single ring of data before transforming. 

Cybelemon struck quickly once the transformations were complete, shooting into the air to tackle Kazemon. They raked their claws across her stomach, and Kazemon immediately cried out in pain. She attempted to kick back at Cybelemon, but the Warrior of Earth reacted too quickly, grabbing her foot and slamming her into the nearby ground. Kazemon let out a cry of sharp pain upon making contact with the grass below. 

"Don't touch me!" Cybelemon screamed, pure fury appearing in their eyes at Kazemon's bold act. They landed a few feet away from the Warrior of Wind before launching themselves towards her once again. 

However, Blizzarmon intercepted the attack, sending out an axe to hit Cybelemon from afar. The axe swung through the air before the hilt hit them in the stomach, disturbing their course enough for them to hit the ground nearby. Blizzarmon caught the axe again when it returned before letting out a mighty roar. 

The edges of Blizzarmon's sharp arrowheads transformed into icicles, and they flew towards Cybelemon in a furious barrage. Cybelemon was unable to dodge all of the hits, receiving more than a few blows in the moments that followed. Their screams echoed in Agunimon's mind, and he couldn't help but cringe. There was more to those cries than just pain, but how was he supposed to figure out what was really going on?

Lobomon ran around to the back of Cybelemon, ready to slash at them while they were distracted. Cybelemon whirled around right in time, grabbing Lobomon's sword with one hand and clamping down firmly on his lower arm with the other. They sent Lobomon flying into Blitzmon, knocking the latter out of the air. Lobomon and Blitzmon slammed into the dirt hard, groaning at the pain that suddenly surged through their bodies from the impact. 

Agunimon couldn't help but snarl under his breath at Cybelemon. As much as he hated to admit it, Blizzarmon was not going to be enough to fend off the Warrior of Earth this time. The previous encounter had only worked out because they were too upset to truly grasp what was going on around them, but there was something different about Cybelemon all of a sudden. Their drive for answers, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean, was pressing them on despite all the hardships their control issues brought, and there was going to need to be a bit more punch behind the Risen Warriors' attacks if they were going to succeed. 

Agunimon closed his eyes and concentrated on becoming Vritramon. "Slide Evolution!" he cried out without even realizing what he was doing. Fractal Code surrounded him, and when it faded, Vritramon was waiting where Agunimon had been a short few seconds beforehand. 

Just as he should have expected, Vritramon was hit with a wave of sudden emotional instability as soon as the shift was completed. Still, he shook his head against it and focused on Cybelemon. He could handle this. He was capable of taking on this sort of weight. He wasn't on his own. Others were going to be able to help him carry the burden of his dysphoria if he asked for it, and he was going to be alright. 

As soon as these thoughts had circulated sufficiently through his head, Vritramon flew directly at Cybelemon. While he had been distracted with fully asserting his control, Cybelemon had gone after Blizzarmon, managing to send one of the Warrior of Ice's axes flying more than ten yards away. They were too focused on Blizzarmon to realize that Vritramon was charging them until it was too late. 

As soon as Vritramon made contact with Cybelemon, the two went down. Vritramon's teeth gritted instinctively, and he could tell that there was something unhinged about Cybelemon. If he wasn't capable to remain in control over his emotions, Cybelemon's own memories were going to find a way to slip in under his skin, and who could say for sure if he would be able to drag himself back after something like that? It had caused him to fall apart before. Experience most certainly helped the situation, but avoiding such disaster completely would be the best outcome. 

Vritramon and Cybelemon rolled uncontrollably across the grass for a while before finally coming to a stop. Cybelemon was on top, their eyes flashing wildly. They let one of their arms rear back, claws glinting threateningly in the midday sun, but the attack never made contact with Vritramon as they had been hoping. 

The Warrior of Fire let out a powerful roar as flames enveloped his body. The sheer force of the fire was enough to send Cybelemon flying backwards, and as Vritramon got to his feet, a tornado of flames formed around him. As soon as the twister was complete, he thrust one arm forward, and the tornado flew away from his body and towards Cybelemon. 

The Warrior of Earth wasn't able to get out of the way in time, and the full force of the flames slammed into them hard. A cry of strangled pain echoed throughout the area, and Cybelemon attempted to lunge at Vritramon once again. He kicked off the ground at the last second, taking flight and causing Cybelemon to crash unceremoniously against the grass. Dirt was kicked up in every direction, obscuring Cybelemon's vision for a few crucial seconds. Among the brown dust, they looked like a caged animal in every sense between the wild eyes, peculiar posture, and unrestrained anger. 

Blizzarmon sent an icy blast out towards Cybelemon with hopes of keeping them in place, but the attack failed when the latter slammed their foot into the ground. A sudden column of rock grew from nowhere, blocking the blow and sending icicles flying through the air. The jagged pieces fell downwards like raindrops, and Kazemon created a shield of wind to defend herself from being hit by the sharp debris. 

Vritramon threw up his arms to block the full force of the attacks as well, forming another barrier of fire around himself to keep from being hit. The ice disappeared before it had the chance to hit Vritramon fully, and he couldn't help but smile at his small victory. The chance had finally come for the entire group to lash out as one. Cybelemon had most certainly opened themselves up to attack after lashing out at Blizzarmon. 

Even so, Cybelemon didn't give the rest of the Warriors the chance to counterattack. Blitzmon was still on the ground, pinned by Lobomon from their earlier collision, and the sudden barrage of ice had forced Kazemon into the dirt as well. With all of the Warriors but Vritramon on the ground, Cybelemon jumped into the air before landing once again, creating a strong shockwave that traveled outwards, hitting each of the Warriors and forcing them into the sky. Bokomon and Neemon were caught up in the mess as well. 

As the four Warriors flew through the air, they began to glow with the familiar glimmer of Fractal Code. All of them were forced back into their human forms, landing on the grass with smudges of dirt scattered about. Tomoki let out a cough as Bokomon slowly rose onto his knees. The rest of the group couldn't even manage that, and pained groans filled the air. 

Vritramon let out a sudden gasp upon seeing Cybelemon take care of the rest of the group so swiftly. He growled under his breath before looking back to the Warrior of Earth. If the others in his party were unable to fight back, that left this battle up to him, and he wasn't about to fail. There was too much riding on his victory for him to back down. 

Vritramon flew down to Cybelemon and punched at their shoulder. They stumbled backwards but quickly recovered their balance after making rocks grow around their ankles, holding them in place. Vritramon let out a kick to follow the attack, but it still wasn't enough to make Cybelemon stumble. 

Vritramon glared at them, knowing that he was going to have to figure something out if he wanted to win the fight. There had to be some weakness to exploit regarding Cybelemon that he could utilize while still keeping the rest of his team from putting themselves at risk. They wouldn't be able to join the fight again, so he would be forced to defend them while attacking. There had to be an easy way to end the battle faster though... 

Cybelemon suddenly kicked away from the ground and tried to launch themselves towards Vritramon. He flew upwards, avoiding the attack at the last possible second, and Cybelemon fell towards the ground, landing with little to no grace. They still managed to get to their feet once again, eyes full fo fire, before preparing to lash out once again at Vritramon. 

Vritramon's eyes went wide, and he realized what he had to do. Cybelemon's skills were in remaining on the ground. They were fast, but they weren't able to maneuver in the air the same way that he, Kazemon, or Blitzmon could. With his wings, he had an added advantage while not on the ground, and if he could force Cybelemon off the ground, he would be able to hopefully defeat them while keeping them away from the rest of the group. 

When Cybelemon next lunged for Vritramon, he was ready for it. He created a shield of fire and used it to deflect Cybelemon's claws, causing them to fly backwards aimlessly. A scream tore free from their lips, and Vritramon created another barrier of flame before sending it flying towards Cybelemon. 

To be specific, the shield created a surface in between the Warrior of Earth and the ground, and it was able to force Cybelemon back into the air when Vritramon commanded the barrier to bend at the proper time. It acted as a trampoline of sorts, and it gave him more than enough time to close the distance between himself and Cybelemon. As soon as he was close enough, he hooked his arms around Cybelemon's torso before covering himself in flames. 

The attack burned Cybelemon due to the closeness of it, and the Warrior of Earth continued to plummet towards the grass as soon as Vritramon let go. He summoned the barrier of flames back towards himself before making it disappear. He waited for Cybelemon to come towards him once again, something that would inevitably happen, and fell into a defensive stance. 

Sure enough, Cybelemon sprang forward just as Vritramon had predicted, and he lashed out with a pair of punches before summoning another twister of fire. It caught Cybelemon off guard and threw them into the air. Vritramon flew after them before allowing his tail to lash out. It slammed into Cybelemon's stomach, and breath was forced from their lungs immediately. 

Cybelemon hit the ground a few moments later, and the sound echoed eerily throughout the field. Vritramon saw the way their body trembled as they attempted to steady themselves, and he lashed out with a wide variety of fiery darts that flew forth from every part of his body. There were too many of them for Cybelemon to avoid in their weakened state, and he was sure that as soon as they hit, the fight was as good as over. 

Just as Vritramon had expected, Cybelemon couldn't get out of the way in time. The countless hits forced them backwards, and their legs threatened to give out from beneath them. Despite Cybelemon's attempts to create a shield out of the ground, they were unable to focus under the relentless onslaught of Vritramon's attacks. They were forced onto their back, staring up at the cloudless sky, against their will, and heavy breaths wracked their vulnerable frame. 

Vritramon swooped down ready to lash out at Cybelemon once again, but they caught him by surprise by hitting one weakened hand against the ground. A pillar of stone sprouted from nowhere beneath Cybelemon, sending them high into the sky. They took this chance to slowly rise to their feet in a temporary display of recovery, though it was clear that despite their attempts to appear fine, they didn't have much stamina remaining. Cybelemon let out a cough, and their eyes went wide. 

"T... Takuya..." Cybelemon muttered in between heavy, breathless exhales. They looked up as Vritramon got closer, his arms raised in a gesture they knew was bound to end the battle. Still, they couldn't do much to fight back, and they didn't bother to mount a defense either. A bittersweet smile appeared on their face, and they closed their eyes. 

Vritramon, meanwhile, allowed a large sphere of flames to appear above his head. He held it there for a moment before permitting it to fly towards Cybelemon, hitting them harder than he had expected. The column of stone crumbled from the force, and Cybelemon was left plummeting downwards. Vritramon watched from overhead, his wings beating powerfully against the sky. 

There was enough dust to reach the rest of the group multiple yards away, and time seemed to stretch on endlessly as the rocky debris settled. Vritramon slowly made his way towards the ground, and when he did, he saw a ring of Fractal Code surrounding Cybelemon's torso. They had been reduced to a dark silhouette, a sign of their defeat. They weren't moving aside from the hollow rise and fall of their chest. 

Vritramon closed his eyes for a moment before holding up his right hand. The Fractal Code from around Cybelemon began to shift away from them, pressing itself into Vritramon's palm. Cybelemon themselves started to glow, though it was nothing like the previous times that such had happened. 

Vritramon watched as the rest of the data flowed into his hand, clenching his fingers into a fist as soon as the Fractal Code had disappeared. He was sure of what this meant without a shadow of a doubt. He had defeated the Warrior of Earth. 

He had toppled a Legendary Warrior.

Vritramon's wings folded in around him, and Fractal Code bathed him in a flash of excruciatingly bright light. When it faded, Takuya was left standing where Vritramon had been a few seconds prior, and he was breathing heavily. Smudges and scratches littered his body, but he didn't seem to mind, instead continuing to stare down at the palm of his head. The gravity of what he had just done hadn't quite settled in, and turning the words over in his head repeatedly didn't make them seem any more real than they had been in the beginning.

Takuya had won against Cybelemon. 

Upon remembering that Cybelemon had been defeated, Takuya looked up. The rest of his group managed to rise to their feet to gather around him. Izumi was prepared to offer a cry of congratulations, but she was cut off when she looked at what Takuya was concentrated on. 

His gaze was locked solely on the pile of rubble left behind by Cybelemon's defeat. There hadn't been an egg when the Fractal Code disappeared. He surely would have seen it. In fact, there appeared to be someone resting at the heart of the seemingly endless stone when he looked closer. 

Takuya was the first to move, and the field remained silent as he stepped towards the remnants of the column. He didn't realize how shaky he felt until he was standing over the rocks, his mouth agape. The closer he got, the more he was sure that there was someone inside the debris of Cybelemon's final attack. 

He looked into the stone and saw that a person, a human, was draped across the rock. They were conscious and looking blankly up at the sky, chest rising and falling with a sense of weight Takuya hadn't expected. A few segments of the rock pile were stained in crimson, and Takuya realized that the fight had been intense enough to leave them covered in small cuts, bruises, and scrapes. 

However, Takuya couldn't bring himself to focus on that. His eyes were locked solely on the face of the person who had once been Cybelemon. He knew that face far better than he could have ever anticipated. Takuya had been anticipating strangers to be the faces behind the Fallen Warriors. They were humans just like the rest of his team, but of all the people he could have expected, this was the one of last ones he would have thought of. He had to blink a few times, albeit slowly and sluggishly, to persuade himself that what he was seeing was real. 

Takuya reached out his hand towards the fallen form of the Legendary Warrior of Earth, a surprised yet relieved smile appearing on his face. "Hey there, Chihiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Aren't I just the worst? 
> 
> If you remember from the fight, Cybelemon came to their senses at the last minute before Vritramon's final attack. This may or may not have been their true identity remembering who Vritramon truly was (spoiler alert: it definitely was). That's definitely an interesting way to make a first impression, huh?
> 
> I'm going to be covering more regarding the ramifications of Chihiro entering the party next chapter, but for now, I want to talk about a few other things regarding this chapter. First off, I loved writing from Junpei's perspective. He's unlike most other characters I tend to write, something you've probably already noticed when comparing him to the rest of the cast, but I found him a joy to talk about. This certainly won't be the last we see of his point of view, to say the least. 
> 
> Next up, there's the matter of Takuya coming out. I've been really looking forward to this chapter ever since I started planning this story, and I really love the supportive attitude of the rest of the group. I personally believe that all of the characters in this story are queer on some level, so it's only natural that they would be accepting of Takuya. As a genderqueer person myself, this is the kind of friend group that I can definitely appreciate. 
> 
> Takuya has been post-transition for a few years as of the time this story starts. He has already undergone top surgery, so he doesn't wear a binder, and he's on testosterone too. He's been pretty comfortable with passing for a while, so he didn't expect his dysphoria to blindside him the way it did. Of course, Beast Spirits tend to bring out the deepest emotions of people, so it was inevitable that it came back to haunt him. 
> 
> Takuya has more ease with controlling his Beast Spirit compared to Tomoki because of how forward-thinking and optimistic he is. Even though it was a terrible experience and something he knows is going to hurt him for a while, he wants to look to the future, and he knows the rest of the group is there for him. He's used to having a support system, making it much easier for him to open up than Tomoki, so he didn't struggle as much with moving past his first incident with Vritramon. 
> 
> Bokomon and Neemon's curiosity on the matter is a reference to something mentioned in Tamers (I believe Renamon brought it up). Digimon don't inherently have gender and choose to identify however they wish. Bringing it up helps to expand the universe in my opinion, so that's why I dropped that small tidbit in. 
> 
> I think that covers everything in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time when we properly introduce ourselves to Chihiro!
> 
> -Digital


	17. Diamond of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro is brought into the group following their purification. Izumi's Beast Spirit is uncovered soon afterwards, leading to an unexpected action by a fearful Warrior.

"Chihiro?" 

Takuya wasn't focused on the rest of the group as Chihiro slowly pushed themselves to their feet, but he knew that voice belonged to Tomoki. The Warrior of Ice continued to speak as Chihiro stumbled to Takuya's side. "You mean... You mean your friend from Earth? You mentioned them before, but I didn't realize this was going to happen..." Tomoki went on. 

Chihiro shot Takuya a small, weary smile as they stood beside him. "It seems I've gained a reputation," they commented. They stumbled over their own feet, nearly crashing into the ground once again, but Takuya managed to stabilize them before such could happen. 

"I want an explanation of what's going on!" Neemon cried out, running up to Chihiro with distress overflowing from his voice. 

"What are you doing in the Digital World?" Takuya questioned, meeting Chihiro's eyes for the first time since they transformed back. Even as he was met with the face of his best friend, it didn't feel real. He didn't want to believe that Chihiro had been under Cherubimon's influence all that time, but he knew that it had to be true. There was too much evidence for him to ignore it no matter how much he wanted to. 

"I got a phone call, and it led me here," Chihiro replied. Their fingers moved towards their waistband, and they pulled a D-Tector away from their hip. The base of it was orange while the grips were brown. Takuya didn't know how he hadn't noticed that it was there before, but as soon as he caught sight of it, he couldn't tear his gaze away. 

"In other words, you're here for the same reasons the rest of us are," Junpei remarked. He gestured for the group to start walking, and after a moment of hesitation, the party's members began moving. Takuya wrapped an arm around Chihiro's torso while they hooked their own arm around his shoulders for the sake of balance. The fight had clearly done a number on their stamina, and Takuya couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt over what happened. 

"Start from the beginning," Koji said, his voice low and menacing. Even if he was used to the rest of the team, Chihiro was a different story, so he was going right back to his distant, somewhat unfriendly ways. It wasn't entirely surprising, but Takuya still found himself hating Koji's sudden shift of tone. 

Chihiro sighed and shook their head. The brim of their hat fell low over their eyes, shielding their face from everyone aside from Takuya. "I already told you. I got a phone call, and it told me to go to Shibuya's train station. I went in the elevator, hopped on a train, and wound up here," they replied. 

"But you were working for Cherubimon... Something else must have taken place," Bokomon declared. He was flicking through his book, undoubtedly curious about if its pages would have any information regarding Chihiro's shift from Cybelemon. The volume was likely devoid of answers, but he continued to examine it anyways. 

"It... It's a bit fuzzy after that, but I remember stepping off the train and into the Digital World ages ago. I was the only one let off the train for some reason. I was the only one in my train car, and all of the others were kept shut. I couldn't tell you why. Anyways, my phone changed shape, and as soon as I stepped off the Trailmon, everything went hazy. I heard Cherubimon's voice in my head, and he practically shoved the Spirit of Aeoelmon onto me. Afterwards, I transformed, and I've been like that ever since," Chihiro explained. 

"But... Shouldn't you have recognized Takuya?" Izumi questioned, concern written all over her face. "You two knew each other back on Earth, so I would have thought that you would recognize him..."

"Cherubimon gave me a virus that kept me from switching back to my regular self. My guess is that whatever he did then sealed away some of my memories. All I remembered was pain back then," Chihiro muttered, looking at the ground. "He was deliberate about what I was allowed to think about. I knew that Takuya existed, but I couldn't recognize him when we ran into each other on the battlefield. I remembered everything shitty about the past, but most positive memories were gone. It was definitely intentional for the sake of controlling me."

"How disgusting," Izumi murmured, her voice oddly filled with venom. "I'm sorry that happened to you. If you need anything, all you need to do is reach out to us. We're here for you now."

Chihiro looked up at Izumi, blinking upon seeing her. "Yeah, okay. I can't exactly accept something like that until I know who the fuck you people are," they declared with a shrug. "Cherubimon just said that you all had to die or whatever. I don't know shit about who you actually are."

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone then," Takuya told them with a wide grin. "That's Izumi, the Warrior of Wind. Beside her is Junpei, Warrior of Thunder. The younger boy is Tomoki, and he's the Warrior of Ice. Those two at his feet are Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon is the one with the book. As for the edgy one, that's Koji."

"Edgy?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow at Takuya. He wasn't doing a fantastic job of containing his glare, and he looked away with a roll of his eyes after realizing arguing with Takuya was pointless. 

"I see," Chihiro muttered, nodding to themselves. "Pardon me for finding this all a bit strange. Up until about five minutes ago, I was trying to kill you. This is going to take a bit of getting used to."

"You'll fit right in here," Takuya assured them, still beaming widely. "I know that you've been through a lot, but we've got a great support system going on here. If there's anything that you want to hear about, all you need to do is say so."

"There is something I want to hear, as a matter of fact," Chihiro frowned. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Me?" Takuya questioned, looking to his old friend in confusion. "What about me?"

"Vritramon," Chihiro corrected. "What happened to you? I don't remember much from then, just that you were really upset. When we clashed, it did something... I guess it unlocked a few of my memories from the past, and from there, I was able to figure out that it was you. Granted, it was only for a moment before you blasted me into oblivion, but you get the gesture."

Takuya let out a small laugh. "We can talk about that later. I promise that I have an answer for you, but I'd rather discuss it after you've grown a bit more accustomed to the group," he replied. He was trying to say that he was hoping to discuss it alone with them without deliberately telling them such at risk of offending the other members of the group. It was best to be safe rather than sorry, after all. 

Chihiro seemed to catch on to what he was implying, luckily for him, and they nodded slowly. "Alright... I got it," they said softly. "Is there anything else I should know about? I imagine that there's a long explanation coming my way soon, but I might as well ask before we jump into all that crap."

There was silence afterwards, and Bokomon looked up from his book. "How about we start from the beginning?" he questioned. "That would allow you to hear everything that you've missed out on, and you can cover any holes in our story. That sounds like a lovely plan, wouldn't you say?"

Chihiro sighed and shook their head. "Yeah, yeah... Alright. Let's get right into it then," they muttered. Their disdain for such wasn't rooted in malice, something Takuya was sure of. He had known Chihiro for much of his life, ever since they were children, and he had come to be fully aware of the limits for Chihiro's interaction with others. Takuya and Shinya were practically the only people Chihiro didn't have a countdown timer on at all times, and he knew such incredibly well. He wasn't going to push them for the time being. Chihiro would come to the rest of the group with time, he was sure. 

Takuya shot a glance to the rest of the group, seeing that they all appeared to be on the nervous side. Their expressions were familiar to him, matching those he had seen when they first crossed paths on Trailmon all that time ago. He gave them a reassuring smile, and some of the tension within the air dissipated, but he knew that he was going to have to talk to them later. His familiarity with Chihiro was enough to ease a few of their worries, but an official conversation after they got to their destination was certainly going to be in order. 

Still, he didn't have the chance to think further on such when Bokomon began to speak, taking Chihiro back to the beginning of the tale with the initial attack on Evergreen Dawn. Takuya let his thoughts slow to a crawl as the story unfolded, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Chihiro's introduction to the group had been far from incredible, but he was going to do all he could to help them feel like a member of the team. He already felt a bit better having them by his side, and he hoped that the rest of the party would come to appreciate them just as much as he did. 

~~~~~

Lyramon was not pleased. 

They were standing in front of a levitating mirror and watching the interactions between the Risen Warriors and Chihiro. They had been watching the entire fight, and it did not satisfy them in the slightest to hear that Chihiro had been pulled away from the Fallen Warriors. 

Lyramon had been aware of it when Aeoelmon initially fled from the base of the Fallen Warriors, but they didn't bother to chase after them. Part of Lyramon was disappointed in themselves, but the other half was relieved. The lack of tension that came with Aeoelmon's disappearance was making them feel much better, though they knew such thoughts could not be spoken aloud. Cherubimon was bound to be disappointed with the fall of Aeoelmon, and Lyramon refused to express joy at such for fear of the consequences. Even if they acted as if they were in charge, Cherubimon was the one truly running the show. 

Lyramon heard footsteps from nearby, and they allowed the mirror's image to disappear. They grasped at a handle at the backside of the mirror, and the reflective surface was shown to truly be their shield. They allowed it to vanish a few seconds later before raising their head. "Who is it?" they questioned, voice passive and even. 

"What happened to Aeoelmon?" came the soft, wavering voice of Fioremon. Lyramon turned to see her leaning against the entrance of the chamber, hands clasped firmly at the stone nearby. If she hadn't been wearing gloves, Lyramon was sure that they would have seen her knuckles as a stark white color. 

"They're not coming back," Lyramon replied bluntly. "We're pressing on without them. I'm going to plan our next attack soon, so don't get too comfortable. We've waited for long enough, and we can't rely on Aeoelmon anymore. It's time for the real soldiers around here to toughen up and take out the Legendary Warriors."

Fioremon's eyes were impossible to read due to the mask covering her eyes, but it was clear that Lyramon's words upset her. She nodded solemnly despite her obvious reservations before backing away, leaving the Warrior of Steel to their own devices. Fear filled Fioremon's posture, and her steps seemed so much heavier than they had any right to be. All Lyramon could bring themselves to do was stare as she disappeared back into the darkness of the fortress once again. 

Lyramon let one hand rise to the bridge of their nose, pinching at the skin just below their mask carefully. As much as they had clashed with Aeoelmon, Lyramon couldn't help but feel upset at their own failures. Perhaps if they had been more careful, Aeoelmon wouldn't have been turned against the rest of the Fallen Warriors. The simultaneous concern, disappointment, and relief that filled them would have been enough to make most others nauseous, but Lyramon refused to allow for such a display of weakness. 

Aeoelmon had always been the weakest link of the group, too reckless for their own good and unwilling to take orders. Lyramon had been in charge of looking after them whether they liked it or not, and they hated how easy it had been for the Risen Warriors to turn everything around. Their leader had fought against Cybelemon with a fierceness that Lyramon hadn't seen much in the past. It was a distinct difference from their own passive behavior. His passion was contagious, spreading to the rest of the group. 

Soon enough, it would spread to Aeoelmon as well... Chihiro had been what he called them. They were going to be the next one infected with a sense of justice that Lyramon simply despised. 

They didn't understand how the Risen Warriors could press on in the face of such opposition. They fought in the name of a justice that was incomprehensible to Lyramon for the sake of saving a world without thinking of themselves. Self-preservation had always been Lyramon's first priority, and they knew that they would never be able to charge into fights with such overconfidence. 

Aeoelmon's accusations of the past towards Lyramon, claiming that they didn't care for the rest of the group's lives, couldn't have been more wrong. Lyramon didn't feel much of anything towards their comrades, too detached from any emotion adjacent to affection for far too long, but they still didn't want anyone to die. Even if they hadn't liked Aeoelmon and knew the group would work far more effectively without them constantly causing arguments and problems, Lyramon hadn't wanted them to die. 

Lyramon knew that life was the most precious thing that anyone could possess. They had taken away the life of Seraphimon solely because they had to defend themselves. Nobody was going to look out for Lyramon but themselves, after all, so they were forced to lash out. No matter how much they disliked someone, Lyramon couldn't imagine taking their life out of malice or sending them to their death. It was utterly ridiculous, and such an accusation undermined Lyramon's entire philosophy. 

They shook their head against the memories of Aeoelmon. They had more important things to focus on than the loss of a companion. Aeoelmon was living on in the form of Chihiro, and that had to count for something in Lyramon's mind. They had to focus on the war first and foremost though. They had to find a way to win this game before they were the next one being defeated at the Warriors' hands. 

~~~~~

"That about wraps it up," Takuya commented after the retelling of the story thus far had been completed. Chihiro had been noticeably quiet the entire time, though they did seem to grow tense and stressed at the mention of Lyramon. 

"Got it," Chihiro muttered, something Takuya knew had nothing to do with him and instead involved the rest of the group watching them intently. Chihiro had always preferred to slip beneath the radar, and the Digital World had not changed such a fact in the slightest. 

"What about the other Warriors?" Koji asked sternly, his eyes narrowing. "You worked with them, so you have to know something about what they're doing next."

Chihiro let out a sigh. "I wish I knew something, but I don't. The leader of the show was always Lyramon. They never told any of us what they were doing, but it's not like I would have trusted them to be honest with it anyways," they said bitterly. "They're a total control freak and a manipulative, two-faced piece of shit. Don't trust anything that comes out of their mouth."

"Wow... Good to know that you got the same impression as we did," Junpei joked, though even he seemed to be able to tell that such a tease was in poor taste. Regardless, he didn't take it back, instead looking to Chihiro solemnly as he fell silent. 

"You have no idea how frustrating they can be to work with," Chihiro whispered with a shake of their head. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I don't know anything. Lyramon wouldn't have told us anything even if we had been curious, and I doubt they would have told the truth even if we did manage to back them into a corner."

"Still, we're glad to have you with us now, Chihiro," Takuya said with a smile. "I know that all of this is a lot to deal with at once, but I'm glad to have you on the team. We could certainly use all the extra fighting power that we can get."

"I don't know if everybody else agrees, Takuya," Chihiro admitted to him, dropping their voice low enough so that only he would be able to hear. They didn't say anything else, but Takuya didn't think they had to. The few words they had spoken gave him their message loud and clear. 

"This must have been what Ophanimon was talking about when she said that our party would be expanding soon," Bokomon declared, changing the subject before any further interrogation of Chihiro could ensue. "She knew that the Fallen Warriors were human just like you. The Spirits need hosts no matter what side of the fight they're on, and it must have only worked with you and the rest of the group."

"Still, I find it a little weird," Neemon commented to no one in particular. He shuffled along, tilting his head back so that he was looking up at the sky. "Why would Cherubimon trust humans? He hates anything to do with Human Digimon."

"I actually heard him muttering about that once, if you can believe it," Chihiro frowned. "He seems to think that all of us are more beast than human. We're all driven by our emotions, and those can be incredibly powerful forces when used properly. He's using our internal issues to push us onwards. That much is clear with how selective he was regarding the memories I was allowed to keep."

"Animals back on Earth are fueled by their primal, instinctive emotions as well," Izumi murmured. "I suppose I can see where he's coming from, but... I don't know. Something about it worries me. He said that about people who haven't even found their Beast Spirits as far as I can tell."

"Remember what happened to Oceaniamon?" Tomoki questioned. "She nearly snapped mentally when she was forced to confront something terrible... I don't even want to imagine what the other three are capable of when they're backed into similar conditions. It would be horrible."

"I can't tell you anything about how they would react, I'm afraid," Chihiro told the rest of the group with a shake of their head. "Believe me, if I knew how they functioned, I would have mentioned it already. Fioremon is too hard to read, Oceaniamon never speaks to anyone, Duskmon is barely around, and Lyramon... Well, you already know how I feel about them."

"Still, thanks for telling us everything that you were aware of," Izumi said pleasantly. "We really do appreciate it even if you don't know anything else."

"We don't hold it against you either," Tomoki told Chihiro with solemn eyes. "I know that you didn't have a choice about what happened while you were transformed. Cherubimon was manipulating you, and we aren't mad over it at all. You don't need to be wary of us."

Chihiro watched Tomoki for a moment, gaze unreadable, before they looked down. "Thanks," they muttered, their voice so soft the word could barely be heard. 

Takuya opened his mouth to reinforce Tomoki's words, but he was cut off by a sharp beeping sound. Izumi let out a small yelp of surprise before removing her D-Tector from its place at her hip and starting to look at it. "Hey, look... My Beast Spirit is nearby," she murmured, glancing up at the rest of the group. "It appears to be in the same direction that we're heading now too."

"It's good that we decided to head this way then!" Bokomon declared with a smile. "We can pick up your Beast Spirit while we're in the area before moving right on to keep pressing towards Rose Morning Star!"

"Hey, I just realized!" Junpei suddenly exclaimed, making Takuya jump. Chihiro flinched as well, and they seemed to be barely restraining a harsh glare in Junpei's direction. 

"What is it?" Neemon asked, falling in pace alongside Junpei as he tilted his head inquisitively. 

"Chihiro, you were at the hideout of the Fallen Warriors before this, right? Maybe we can use that to our advantage," Junpei explained. "I'm not saying that we rush the area or anything since that could be a recipe for disaster. Still, it's information that we could use access to in case we happen to come across it in the future."

"All I can say is that it's near Cherubimon's castle," Chihiro replied. "I never really took note of the geography. When I was there, I was a bit miserable trying not to deal with all of Lyramon's shit. When I left, I just wanted to get as far away as fast as possible. Forgive me for not being overly observant."

"It's alright," Tomoki assured them. His smile was oddly bright, though there was still a knot somewhere in his upper back that Takuya could tell was born from stress. "We understand."

Takuya took a moment to stop walking, and Chihiro came to a halt as well. He looked up at the sky and frowned to himself. They had been moving for quite some time, and the sun was starting to set on the horizon, dying the edges of his vision with beautiful hues of rose, lilac, and gold. The entire team was undoubtedly exhausted, and Takuya was starting to feel the weight of the previous fight as well. His optimism and excitement at reuniting with Chihiro had been enough at first, but such adrenaline was beginning to fade, and he prayed that the city appeared soon. 

Before Takuya had the chance to comment on such, Bokomon let out a gasp. He was walking at the front of the group, and he pointed to a place somewhere on the horizon. "I see it!" Bokomon cried out. "We're getting close enough to the city that I can see it now!"

Takuya let out a sigh of relief before he could stop himself, and Chihiro did the same from beside him. The air seemed to grow lighter at Bokomon's words, and Takuya started moving once again. Chihiro followed suit, and the two shared a brief yet knowing glance. They were going to need space to talk as soon as they arrived at the town. Chihiro had more than enough to unload as soon as the rest of the group wasn't present, and Takuya was glad to listen. 

Takuya had known Chihiro for more than ten years, and in all that time, he had only seen Chihiro truly open up to one other person, and even so, that was Takuya's younger brother. Chihiro was notorious by then for not speaking about things in public spaces, and the rest of the group simply hadn't forged a bond with them quite yet. Izumi and Tomoki were more than willing to handle things slowly and delicately, but there was only so much one could take of Junpei and Neemon's emotional clumsiness and the probing stares that came from Koji and Bokomon. What Chihiro was in dire need of was space, and Takuya was the only one who could breach that bubble when they needed it most. 

He had grown to be rather comfortable around the group, enough to open up about his deepest emotional issues regarding the life he had been living for as long as he could remember. Chihiro, on the other hand, didn't have that bond quite yet, and it was impossible to say when, or even if, they ever would. Takuya was going to have to be the one to take care of the situation, and he was more than happy to take that responsibility onto his shoulders. 

The rest of the walk to the city was in dead silence as exhaustion truly settled in over the group. Takuya was thankful for such, not knowing how much more he could have taken of Chihiro's silent yet dejected gazes. He was even more relieved when Izumi and Tomoki decided to take the lead as soon as they got into the city. Bokomon navigated them to a large building at the back of the space that seemed to be perfect for them to stay in overhead. The hotel sign glowed brightly against the darkening sky, and Takuya used it as a beacon. With every step he grew closer to that sign, the closer he was to sleep. 

Izumi was able to easily speak with the Digimon behind the counter, though Takuya was too tired and spaced out to recognize fully what kind of creature it was. Regardless, it wound up mattering little as the group navigated up to their hotel room. 

The space was rather large, and Takuya couldn't help his eyes when they threatened to grow wider at the sight. The apartments of the hotel were huge, and the one his group was sharing for the night contained three bedrooms off a main lobby space. There was a kitchenette off to his right, and a door led into the bathroom to the left. A large couch curled around a wooden table that had been polished to perfection. A balcony was waiting outside behind a pair of glass doors. The curtains were bright blue and shielded all light from breaking the barrier. Koji hit the light switch on the nearby wall, and the room was flooded with white illumination. 

Takuya made his way over to the couch, setting Chihiro down in the process. He didn't realize how truly tired he was until his feet were off the ground and his back had been pressed against the cushion behind him. His eyes shut against his will, and his entire body felt like lead. Takuya's stomach protested his sleepiness with an upset rumble, and he forced his eyes back open. The rest of the group was sitting as well, and Koji was pulling off the backpack that they had put together with a few extra supplies from after the battle with Blizzarmon. 

"In all the excitement, we forgot to eat something," Izumi sighed, shaking her head. Her eyes suddenly seemed tired, and Takuya thought that forlorn gaze belonged to someone more than twice her age. It didn't feel right, and he forced himself to look away as his insides twisted for reasons completely unrelated to hunger. 

"We've got enough for tonight, but it would be a good idea to shop for more tomorrow," Koji declared. He removed the food and set it on the glossy table before leaning back against the couch, shutting his eyes immediately. He was so still that he seemed to be a statue, unreadable between his stance and silence. 

Once again, the space fell quiet as hands reached out to grasp at the food that Koji had provided. Takuya grabbed two heads of lettuce, handing one over to Chihiro. He took a bite out of his, closing his eyes as his shoulders fell. His mouth was filled with the taste of chicken. His eyes shut once again, though he truly did want to force them back open against his body's will. He had to find a way to talk to Chihiro at some point, and he couldn't exactly do that while he was asleep. 

"Let's turn in early," Bokomon suggested. He was stroking fondly at Seraphimon's egg while shoving a carrot into his mouth. Neemon was curled up beside him, chewing at his own pear while swinging his legs back and forth over the edge of the couch without a care in the world. 

There were no objections to Bokomon's idea. Takuya managed to make himself survey his team after prying his eyes back open, and he couldn't help but frown at what he saw. Tomoki was already halfway asleep, barely able to keep his body from wavering as he ate. He nearly dropped the apple in his hand, but Koji grabbed it before it could hit the ground before returning it to the boy's hands. Tomoki gave him a thankful yet apologetic gaze, but if Koji saw it, he didn't openly acknowledge such, going right back to his still solemness just like before. 

Junpei had one arm propped against the backrest of the couch, eyes closed as he focused on eating. His expression was blank, a stark contrast to Izumi, who sat to his right. She was barely thinking about eating, her eyes instead narrowed in on her D-Tector. The hologram radar had appeared above the screen, and she was staring at it quietly. 

Chihiro was the last to receive Takuya's scrutiny, and they were hiding their eyes beneath the brim of their hat. Their brown hair was tangled, the ponytail keeping it together on the verge of falling out. He couldn't help but cringe at the sight, realizing that he had done that to them without meaning to. Their cuts and scrapes were starting to heal, but it was still a brutal thing for him to remember. 

Takuya let out a sigh, but nobody looked up at the sound. It was almost impossible to believe that he had found his Beast Spirit earlier the same day. The difference in time was only a few hours, as a matter of fact. 

It had been a long day. 

~~~~~

Mayumi couldn't help but let out a dejected sigh as she leaned up against a nearby tree. The trunks were starting to grow further apart, and indication that she and Haroi were getting closer to the exit of the forested region they had been traveling through since leaving Abraxas. Still, there were enough for her to lean against whenever exhaustion hit her as it was doing in that moment, and her eyes shut before she had a chance to stop them. 

Haroi noticed Mayumi slowing down and smiled to himself before sitting down beside her feet. Mayumi slowly slid down the tree to sit down herself as Haroi spoke. "I guess we have been walking for a while," he muttered, leaning his head up against the trunk. 

"I would say that's an understatement," Mayumi commented with a snort and a shake of her head. "We've been walking for ages, and I think that we most certainly deserve a break."

Haroi pulled out his D-Tector and looked at it with a small frown. Sometime during the day, another signal had appeared with the cluster located on the horizon. He couldn't say for sure when that had been, but he noted that the new signal was orange in color. The others in the group were red, white, blue, pink, and yellow, a stark contrast from the silver and gold that he and Mayumi had respectively. 

"They've gotten further away," Mayumi complained with a heavy sigh. She had pulled her own D-Tector up to her face, and a frown marred her regularly bright features. "This sucks! It feels like we've barely made any progress in figuring out who those people are!"

"I'm sure that we'll meet up with them soon," Haroi assured her. "Like you said, we've been walking for a while, so we must be getting closer. As far as I can tell, the signals have moved further away, but they're staying in place again. We can use this as a chance to try and gain some ground on them."

"Or we could leave that as a tomorrow problem and catch some sleep right now," Mayumi suggested. "My legs feel like they're about to fall off, and I can tell that you've been getting shakier too. How about we just stop here for the night and pick it up in the morning?"

Haroi hesitated before nodding, forced to admit that Mayumi's idea sounded rather pleasant. He had been feeling ready to stop walking for quite some time, but he hadn't wanted to hold back Mayumi's wish to meet up with the signals shown on their D-Tectors. However, such a concern mattered little if they both wanted to stop for the night, so he allowed his eyes to close as he slid his D-Tector back into its regular place in his pocket. 

Mayumi pulled the backpack they had been keeping their supplies in off her shoulders before turning towards Haroi and opening it. "Alright. How about we go on and get some food?" she questioned, already shoving one hand into the open pouch to pull something out. 

Haroi's stomach responded before he could, letting out a low growling noise that made him laugh to himself, though the sound was far more forced and breathless than he would have liked. He watched as Mayumi pulled out an apple and handed it to him, and he thanked her softly before taking a bite. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he was given the chance to think about it, but he couldn't take his attention off the rumbling at his core as soon as he noticed it. 

Mayumi got out a peach before biting into it without a moment of care or hesitation. She leaned her head back against the tree, and silence set in around them. Neither of them said anything for a long time, instead focusing on their food and the promise of sleep that awaited them after the meal was finished. 

Haroi stared at the ground in front of his feet as he took another bite from his apple. It was so strange to him to think back on all that had happened since he and Mayumi had crossed into the Digital World. He hadn't ever expected to be given the chance to travel such large distances without issue, and he couldn't tell if he found the sudden change of pace freeing or uncomfortable. Mayumi seemed to be enjoying herself well enough, and he was happy to see her so upbeat and ready to go regarding their next action. 

Haroi couldn't deny that everything that the Digital World had brought him was interesting. He hadn't transformed into Orionmon since the first encounter with the Spirits ages ago, and he was determined not to unless he and Mayumi were attacked. It was best for them to keep from draining their energy as far as he could tell. Even if Orionmon and Kirismon moved far faster than Haroi and Mayumi ever could, it was a risk he simply wasn't willing to take. Slow and steady won the race, after all. 

Haroi didn't realize that Mayumi's head was starting to droop until her cheek was pressed against his shoulder, and Haroi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. She had taken care of the peach in her hand rather quickly, and there were no signs of it having ever existed in the first place beyond the stickiness of her fingers and the core that had slipped from her hand to roll a few feet away. She had been hungry too, it seemed. 

Haroi finished off his apple before reaching out to close the backpack once again. He tucked it under his arm for safekeeping before leaning into his stepsister's side. She had fallen asleep, her exhaustion having finally caught up with her, and while he didn't think it was time for him to rest yet, he wasn't going to deny how nice the moment was for them to share. Someone had to stay up for night watch, and it clearly wasn't going to be Mayumi, so the duty fell to him. 

Haroi continued to watch Mayumi as memories danced through his mind. He and Mayumi had always been close, even back before they came to be siblings, and it was incredible to him that they had been in one another's lives for so long. For some reason or another, both of them were outcasts back on Earth, and traveling through the Digital World with her was oddly exhilarating to him despite his constant sense of worry and anxiety. There was nobody he would rather be stranded in an alternate world with than his sister. 

On Earth, they had only ever enjoyed each other's companies. In the Digital World, the same situation applied, but it felt a lot less like a problem in the new realm the two had stumbled upon. Haroi hadn't been truly lonely since he arrived, a strange sensation for him given how many years he had spent longing for the connection of other people. Mayumi seemed to feel the same way, and he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps being alone together was doing them more good than harm. 

Either way, Haroi couldn't bring himself to grow too philosophical given the late hour. He pressed his cheek to the top of Mayumi's head and watched the night begin properly, wondering if he had been happier than he was in that moment. 

~~~~~

After the meal properly drew to a close, the decision was made for the group to split up and sleep in the three guest rooms off the main area. Takuya and Chihiro had paired off while Izumi went with Junpei, leaving Tomoki to follow Koji into the final room. Bokomon and Neemon wound up staying in the main area, preferring to share the large couch rather than occupy space with the other humans. 

Takuya flicked the switch into the on position upon walking into the room he and Chihiro were sharing, pleasantly surprised to see that there were two beds inside. He turned to his companion with a wide grin, strangely happy to see that he was going to be sleeping in a bed by himself rather than sharing or stretched out on the floor. The last time he had been given this chance was ages ago, and he was certainly longing for it. 

"Which one do you want?" Takuya questioned. He didn't mind what Chihiro responded with, more than happy to go with the flow. The idea of having his own space was appealing enough as it was. 

Chihiro shrugged before taking the bed closer to the door. Takuya dashed over to the other mattress before firmly planting himself upon it. The surface was far softer than he expected, and his muscles all relaxed simultaneously at the fuzzy sensation. "Oh, I think I've found heaven," Takuya declared with a playful laugh. Chihiro watched him before rolling their eyes as a smirk spread across their features. 

"We shouldn't get too comfortable. There's a bathroom here, so that probably means we have a shower. I don't know about you, but I definitely want to get all of this dirt and other shit off me," Chihiro told Takuya. They were sitting on their own bed while their hands grabbed at the edge of the mattress to keep themselves from fully falling off. 

Takuya let out a sigh before pushing himself into a somewhat vertical position. "Okay, you've got a point," he admitted. All he really wanted to do was sleep, but it was likely that the group would only be staying in the hotel for the one night, so he it would be for the best if he took advantage of the opportunity to clean off while he had the chance. 

The next hour or so consisted of the six humans rotating in and out of the bathroom to get ready for the night, and Takuya was happy that they had decided to turn in relatively early. He couldn't have asked for a better place to stay overnight, and he got the feeling that they all needed a break. When he remembered how the Vritramon fiasco had been just that morning, he couldn't help but cringe. Time in the Digital World seemed to flow the same on Earth, and yet, there was always something to distort his perspective. It was certainly strange, but he didn't bother thinking on it for too long. 

Takuya stood out in the main area waiting for the restroom to open up after Koji had taken it over. His hands were tucked behind his head as he examined the fine hotel space. He was still marveling at how they had managed to acquire it for such little money. More realistic or negative people would have thought that there had to be a catch for the room to be so freely available, but Takuya didn't bother getting into that mess of thoughts. He was happy with the space, so who was he to complain. 

There was one odd thing that he noticed though. A chilled breeze that smelled of saltwater hit his face, and he turned to see that the glass sliding door out to the balcony had been cracked open. The curtains blew softly, and he saw the outline of a figure outside. Takuya glanced to the door before pressing his ear to it. The water of the shower was still running. Koji was likely washing his hair, and that would give Takuya more time to see what was going on before his turn. He likely had more than enough time to investigate the balcony, so he pulled himself away from the entrance to the bathroom before walking over to the door. 

Takuya grasped at the handle before sliding the door open. He was met with Izumi on the other side. She was leaning against the railing of the balcony with her hands crossed over one another. She didn't seem to notice Takuya was there at first. Her blonde hair fluttered in the gentle breeze, though it was weighed down slightly from the water from her earlier shower. 

"Hey," Takuya said simply, walking closer to Izumi. He leaned up against the railing beside her after sliding the door shut behind him. "Is there something on your mind?"

Once he had a better view, Takuya was able to see that Izumi was looking at her D-Tector. The hologram above the screen had been activated once again, and there was a flashing signal directly in front of them. He watched it with a small frown while waiting for Izumi to respond. 

"I think my Beast Spirit's out there," Izumi replied. Her voice was low and cautious, and she didn't look up to face Takuya. "There's been a signal going crazy out there for ages now, and I think it has something to do with that."

Takuya was about to ask what she meant before he looked up at the sea. There was a large whirlpool about ten yards off the coast, swirling menacingly with no signs of stopping. Something about the storm didn't seem natural, and judging by how empty the water was, he got the feeling nobody had gone out there in ages. 

"The whirlpool," he realized. All of the previous Beast Spirits had been tied to their elements, so it was very possible the twister had to do with Izumi's control over Wind. Cybelemon's Spirit had been in a mountain, Blizzarmon's at the heart of a snowstorm, and Vritramon's was found beneath the surface in a fiery set of caves. It wasn't impossible for the whirlpool to be caused by a tornado of air power located far beneath the surface. 

Izumi nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking," she told him. Something about the way she was speaking seemed faint and oddly exhausted, and Takuya couldn't help but notice the dark circles smeared beneath her green eyes. Her emerald irises seemed dull all of a sudden, and he couldn't hold back the frown that appeared on his features at the sight. 

"We can go and check it out tomorrow," Takuya assured him with a smile on his face. "We've got an idea of where to look, and there are six of us now rather than just five. I'm sure that we'll be able to get your Beast Spirit back without any issues."

Izumi's grip on her D-Tector grew tighter. "Yeah," she said softly. There was clearly more on her mind, and Takuya longed to press her. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words never formed. 

"Takuya! Your turn!" 

Junpei's sudden cry snapped Takuya out of his daze, and he cringed. "Sorry," he told Izumi, not entirely sure of what he was apologizing for. Regardless, he retreated back through the sliding door and curtains. Izumi didn't move from her place at the balcony, staring out at the whirlpool with an expression that couldn't be read between soft grief and weariness. 

When he walked back inside, Takuya couldn't help but gasp when he was met with the unexpected sight of Koji with his hair down. It was still slightly damp and had a new shine to it that Takuya had to admit looked rather nice. He shook off such thoughts and took his place in the bathroom, praying that Junpei didn't get too impatient with him taking an extra moment before heading inside. 

~~~~~

Chihiro was, for lack of a better term, uncomfortable. 

They were more than used to interacting with Takuya from their time back on Earth, but the rest of the group brought new challenges. They seemed nice enough, but none of them wanted to interact with Chihiro due to what they had been doing prior to Takuya snapping them out of their daze. It was understandable, and Chihiro couldn't exactly blame them for being upset, but it still felt alienating to be around so many people yet feel so lonely at the same time. 

The only reason Chihiro hadn't retreated into the room they were sharing with Takuya was because they didn't want to be alone. They didn't want to imagine what would be waiting in the back of their mind the second they were left by themselves, sure that whatever their brain conjured up would be far from pleasant. 

Even after being freed from the confines of Cherubimon's influence, Chihiro felt oddly weird and shifty. It was difficult for them to describe, but it seemed as if there was some lingering resentment from being so angry with Lyramon all the time. They hadn't even been around each other for all that long, less than two weeks in total had passed, but it was still more than enough for Chihiro. They had seen too much of Lyramon as far as they were concerned, and they had done too much to cross a thousand lines in the sand. 

Chihiro had been responsible for the invasion of Evergreen Dawn along with the rest of the Fallen Warriors. Even if they hadn't been thinking right at the time, the guilt still remained like a bad taste hours after eating bitter food. Cherubimon had openly taken advantage of all of their emotional weaknesses, and Chihiro was fully aware of such, but they still hated themselves for being manipulated in such a way. There was nothing they could have done to break out as long as Cherubimon was sealing away such key memories, but the aggravation remained anyways. 

They pinched the bridge of their nose in an attempt to dispel the headache threatening to spill over into the rest of their skull. Each wrong move seemed to bring with it a pound of flashing pain, and Chihiro knew that sleep wasn't going to be coming easily. The fight against the rest of the group had been exhausting enough, and the excessive arguments with Lyramon leading up to the battle certainly hadn't improved their mood. 

Chihiro could feel the eyes of the group on them as they sat on the couch, staring at the curtains leading outside but not moving towards them. Izumi was still outside, but Koji, Junpei, Tomoki, and Bokomon were still watching them. They didn't even have to turn around to know such. They weren't sure if Neemon was staring or not, but then again, his eyes always appeared to be shut, so did it really matter in the long run?

Bokomon wound up being the first one to approach Chihiro, sitting down on the couch beside them. They had to actively hold back a glare in his direction when another sharp pain shot through their head, knowing that Bokomon wasn't responsible for their migraine yet still winding up frustrated anyways. 

"What was it like working for Cherubimon?" Chihiro heard Bokomon ask, prompting them to fully turn their gaze towards him as soon as they were sure their gaze wasn't set in a fierce glare. 

"Shitty," Chihiro replied bluntly with a dulled edge to their tone. It was far crueler than they had intended, but they didn't know how to correct such. If Bokomon was bothered by their vulgar choice of words, he didn't show it in the slightest. 

"Is there anything that could help us? Do you know anything about the place we're going?" Bokomon questioned. His eyes were filled with a strange sense of curiosity. 

"I know that Cherubimon is holding Ophanimon at Rose Morning Star," Chihiro snorted. "That's about it. I wasn't exactly high on the priority list as far as information goes. In fact, I was probably at the bottom of the barrel. Cherubimon likes Lyramon enough to put them in charge and has this weird obsession with Duskmon that I can only really describe as unsettling. I already told you everything that I'm aware of."

"We have to get to Rose Morning Star if we want to rescue Ophanimon and stop Cherubimon," Tomoki murmured from somewhere behind Chihiro. "We can do that. I'm sure that we'll be able to handle that."

Chihiro didn't turn to face him but addressed him with their words anyways. "I suggest not getting ahead of yourselves. Cherubimon is not someone to be messed with. I don't even think that Lyramon would be able to stand up against him in a fight and win, and they murdered Seraphimon. Be careful," they cautioned. 

Bokomon rubbed at the egg in his waistband, and Chihiro stared at it with a heavy frown. It had the same symbol that had come to be associated with Seraphimon over time, and they tore their gaze away upon realizing such. Lyramon had said that even if Seraphimon came back, he wouldn't be the same. His memory data was as good as gone, absorbed with no way of being retrieved as far as they were aware. The egg was little more than a sign of failure as far as Chihiro was concerned. 

They had allowed Cherubimon to get in their hand and use their anger against them. Cherubimon knew that they hated feeling manipulated or used by others, and his choice to keep them away from the top of the hierarchy was likely intentional to make them easier to exploit. Chihiro knew logically that there was nothing they could have done, but that didn't make them feel any better about the situation. Their headache continued to pound mercilessly at the thought. 

Suddenly, Chihiro heard the sound of a door cracking open, and they turned their head so that they could see the bathroom door. Takuya was walking out, rubbing the fog off his goggles. Once he was finished, he slid them around his neck and pushed them up against his forehead once again. He didn't seem to realize that he was being stared at until he was finished. 

Even so, he didn't let that bother him, and his gaze fell on Junpei a few seconds later. "Your turn," he replied. Takuya kept walking over to the couch before sliding into the seat beside Chihiro. His gaze questioned if they were alright, and Chihiro looked away to keep from having to answer. Under the watchful gaze of the rest of the group, they felt uncomfortable and shifty. 

In all honesty, they felt like the beast the rest of the team likely thought they were, and the idea made them feel sick. 

"I'm going to bed," Chihiro muttered with a shake of their head. They rose to their feet despite the flabbergasted expression Bokomon shot them, walking past Tomoki, Koji, and Neemon to arrive in the room they were sharing with Takuya. They nearly had the door shut before a foot appeared in the way of the wood. 

Takuya's smiling face appeared in the crack of the door, and they let out a small sigh before letting him inside. Chihiro pulled the door shut fully once Takuya was inside with them, and they let out a heavy sigh. "Today has been utter ass," they grumbled, uncaring of how crass they sounded. Takuya was more than used to it, so why would they bother giving it a second thought?

"I know you're struggling here, but you don't have to deal with this alone," Takuya assured Chihiro, a frown on his face as he made his way over to his bed. He didn't bother getting close to them, understanding Chihiro's fundamental for space. Even if they didn't say anything about it, Chihiro was thankful for such. 

"I just... I really need to rest right now. We can talk more later," Chihiro muttered. Their headache was still pounding sharply, and even if it was going to be damn near impossible for them to sleep as long as it was screaming mercilessly, they at least wanted to try. If all went according to plan, they would wake up feeling far less horrible about everything that had happened. 

Takuya stared at them for a moment, worry clouding his chocolate eyes, before he nodded solemnly. "Just promise me that you'll talk to us if something is wrong," he insisted. He slid his goggles off and set them down on the nightstand off to his right. 

Chihiro watched him do such before turning around and pressing their face against the pillow. "Promise," they muttered, unwilling to meet his gaze as they said so. Opening up to Takuya sounded fine, albeit a bit frustrating given that he had been their enemy up until a few hours beforehand, but the rest of the group was a different beast they weren't sure if they were ready to deal with. 

_A different beast... Beast. Just like me._

Chihiro did their best to banish such thoughts, clamping their eyes shut until they saw spots. They suppressed an upset growl before focusing once again on going to sleep. It was going to take a while before slumber finally claimed them, but they wanted to at least try. Sleep sounded far better than the idea of opening up emotionally to anyone, so regardless of how impossible it seemed, they were more than willing to try it. 

~~~~~

Izumi didn't come in from her time on the balcony for ages, and when she did slip into the room she was sharing with Junpei, he was already asleep. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, and Izumi stood over him with a frown on her face. He looked so peaceful, and she would hate to disturb him. 

Izumi reached for her D-Tector, a frown appearing on her face once again. Her grip tightened around the pink device as soon as it was in her hand, and a sour taste rose in the back of her throat. Everyone had said that they wanted to deal with the Beast Spirit in the morning, but she simply couldn't go along with such an idea without a fight. 

She had seen what the Beast Spirits were capable of doing. They had practically torn Tomoki, Takuya, and Chihiro apart. Chihiro had been in possession of their Beast Spirit longest out of the group, and yet, they still couldn't get a grasp on how to fully control it. Izumi had watched as Tomoki screamed in fearful agony on the side of the mountain. She had been there when Chihiro split an entire peak in half in their desperation for dominance over the Spirit. She had seen the self-hatred that had risen in Takuya's eyes as soon as he recognized what was happening to him. 

She couldn't do that to them. 

Izumi knew herself better than anyone, and she was fully aware of how terrible her demons were. There was a reason she preferred to deal with her emotions alone, instead creating a mask of pleasant smiles and curious gazes for others to place their eyes upon. Deep down, Izumi struggled, but she wasn't about to confess such to anyone else. 

After all, she was meant to be perfect. 

The expectation had been placed on her years beforehand, and no matter how many times people told her that it wasn't healthy, she couldn't shake the poisonous mentality. It had been leeching off her for as long as she could remember. Grief had transformed into a need to make everyone satisfied with her. She couldn't disappoint them if it was possible that her making a mistake was the last thing they ever saw. 

Izumi didn't want to discuss her problems with the rest of the group regardless of how close they had gotten. Her opening up to Junpei had even caught her by surprise. Still, she was willing to set her previous reservations aside if it would do something to ease their suffering. Her emotions no longer had a stake in only her life. If she lost control, she could hurt others, and that was not the act of someone perfect. 

Her mask had been enough to suck people before, but as soon as she showed her flaws, others turned around and ran away. It was the same song and dance she had grown used to performing over the years, and as much as Izumi feared what terrors her loyalty would bring to others, she was far more terrified of hurting those she had come to care about. She bit down on her lip, only stopping when she tasted copper as crimson began to drip down her porcelain features. 

Izumi stared at her D-Tector once again, swallowing down the nerves that threatened to suffocate her. She wiped blood away from her mouth and stared at it before looking to her D-Tector. If that was what she was capable of while not trying to harm anyone, what could she do when truly controlled by her negativity? How many people would she hurt while lost in her own mind? Would everyone even survive the potential bloodbath brought on by years of repression?

Her gaze rose to Junpei's sleeping form once again, and she took in a deep breath, surprised at how shaky it was when she released it a few seconds later. She had made up her mind. Being around the others when she got her Beast Spirit would only put them at risk, so she was going to find it herself. 

Izumi knew that going out as she was then would be a horrible idea due to her exhaustion, so she allowed herself to steal a glance at her bed before sitting down on it. She could sleep for a short while before waking up to claim her Beast Spirit without bringing any burdens to her companions. Izumi set her D-Tector down on the nightstand before pulling her hair away from her neck and laying down. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment before her eyes fluttered shut. 

_I'm not going to hurt the only people who have ever bothered to get close to the real me. If this is a demon I have to face alone, then so be it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another finished chapter!
> 
> Chihiro's introduction to the team was certainly a hard thing for me to navigate because of one primary issue: Chihiro simply is not the sort of person to enter the party with any sense of grace. They're a loner by nature and don't like interacting with the rest of the group after years of having a really small support system. Even if Takuya is open to them joining the party, the rest of the group still has a few reservations. They trust Takuya's judgement, but they're naturally a bit concerned after everything that Chihiro did while under Cherubimon's influence. Chihiro being so cagey and brash definitely doesn't help the matter. 
> 
> This chapter mostly serves as a character development one for a variety of characters. Plus, we get some build up into Izumi's Beast Spirit. I loved writing from Chihiro's perspective rather than Aeoelmon's because of how much tamer they are when not running purely on rage and upset. They're a far more logical and down to earth person when Cherubimon isn't shoving traumatic memories down their throat. Who would have guessed?
> 
> We're also getting closer to having Mayumi and Haroi join up with the rest of the group. They sort of took a backseat in favor of having Takuya and Tomoki find their Beast Spirits, but they'll be properly showing up to the others soon, I promise. 
> 
> I'm really excited for the next few chapters, and they're some of my favorites in the entire story, to be honest. Izumi's Beast Spirit arc has to be my favorite of the bunch, and I'm more than happy to shower her with attention. 
> 
> Of course, that will have to wait until next time, so for the time being, I hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated, and have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	18. Tides of Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya and Chihiro discuss their shared past and their time in the Digital World. Soon afterwards, Oceaniamon appears, and she turns the tides of battle in a terrible manner.

When Takuya woke up next, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. 

Midnight had come and gone, and Takuya assumed it was about two in the morning. His gaze fell upon the bed Chihiro was meant to be occupying, and he let out a sigh when he realized that they were no longer there. Takuya swung his legs over the side of the mattress, stretching his arms above his head, before padding towards the door. He realized upon getting closer that the door was cracked slightly, further proof that Chihiro had left to go elsewhere. 

Takuya let out a sigh upon realizing that Chihiro wasn't in the main area of the apartment, and the bathroom door was wide open, meaning they couldn't be there as well. He glanced around in confusion until his gaze fell upon the balcony. He dashed over and opened the door as slowly as possible. 

There was nobody on the small outcrop, but Takuya did see a familiar figure down on the beach below. _Bullseye_. Takuya dashed back inside, carefully sliding the door shut once again, before leaving the apartment and heading for the stairs. He silently walked out of the hotel and towards the beach, blinking against the darkness that greeted him. 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sight, but Takuya was sure that the figure on the beach was Chihiro upon getting closer. Their hat was pulled down, obscuring their eyes from view, as they picked up rocks from the shore and chucked them out into the sea. The water rippled and splashed, a gentle blur of white noise at the back of Takuya's head. 

"Hey," Takuya began, sitting down next to Chihiro. He pulled his knees up to his chest and realized that he had been running around barefoot as sand filtered its way between his toes. He looked out at the beach, sensing that Chihiro wasn't in the mood for eye contact. 

Chihiro's intense gaze did not leave the water on the horizon. "Hey," they replied, picking up yet another rock and chucking it. The stone skipped three times along the surface before disappearing from view. 

"Do you want to talk?" Takuya questioned, finally turning to face Chihiro properly. "I'm here to listen to anything that might be on your mind. I always have been, after all."

Chihiro was silent at first before letting out a sigh. "I think talking might be a good idea," they muttered. They looked at Takuya slowly. "I don't know how to feel about all of this."

"What happened wasn't your fault," Takuya said quickly. "You were being manipulated by Cherubimon, and there was no way for you to know that this was going to be the outcome. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know that realistically, but... At the same time, I'm so damn disappointed in myself for letting it happen," Chihiro sighed with a shake of their head. "I thought I was better than this. I've been keeping my anger under control for such a long time, but he... He just kept pressing the rewind button, and it all came back again and again. I hate it." Their hand clamped around another rock, but rather than throwing it, they held tightly to its surface, and indents formed in their palm from the jagged edges of the stone. 

"What was he making you think about?" Takuya questioned carefully. He knew that Chihiro understood they weren't required to answer any of his inquiries, so he allowed the sentence to hang in the air without further explanation. 

Chihiro hesitated before offering an answer. "My parents," they whispered. "It's been a long time since I saw them, but that doesn't necessarily make it easier to deal with."

Takuya swallowed dryly. "I understand," he said softly. He had heard about Chihiro's parents many times, and the story that his friend had painted was far from being a pretty one. 

"It was just a constant repeat of how worthless they made me feel. They were the ones in control, and I couldn't do anything to fight back. They had the upper hand always, and it was sickening to me. I can't stand to think about what they did to me, and it would have kept going if I didn't do anything to get them to knock it off," Chihiro admitted. 

Takuya nodded his understanding, looking back out to the water. Chihiro's parents were important figures in the political scene back on Earth, and they had always been perfectionists, to say the least. As long as Takuya could remember, they had treated Chihiro as an impurity who didn't fit their description of 'normal'. It was how he and Chihiro had grown to be such good friends in the first place. Throughout childhood, they were far from popular due to the weirdness everyone seemed to describe them as having, and it had allowed them to become as close as siblings over time. Their relationship was mutually beneficial, giving misery company when the world declared it wouldn't be so. 

"Blood," Chihiro eventually said, though a lengthy pause preceded the word. "There was blood everywhere, and they were asking why this had to happen to them. They wanted to know why I couldn't just be normal. I would have given anything to be away from it. I thought I was safe after years of not being with them. It's been more than five years since I last saw their faces in person, but that didn't help at all. Cherubimon just had that playing on repeat all the time, and it... It was sickening."

"I understand," Takuya murmured, knowing there was nothing that he could say to reassure them. His experiences were different as could be from Chihiro's, something he had come to be fully aware of over the years. He had a loving family who would do anything for him, but Chihiro hadn't been granted that luxury. Their parents had always been a touchy subject for Chihiro, and in Takuya's opinion, it would have been better if Chihiro was their sibling rather than merely their friend. They certainly would have grown up safer. 

"I... I'm sorry about what happened when Vritramon came out," Chihiro whispered. "I know that there was a weird moment there when our memories passed between each other. I suppose that our connection is too strong for even Cherubimon to hold back forever. Everything started to fall apart. I saw... I saw kids on the playground from when you were just coming out. They never could ram the idea into their thick skulls."

Takuya nodded solemnly. "Yeah... I was never there when your parents hurt you, but I should have put the pieces together," he muttered. "It seems so clear looking back, and I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to reach out sooner."

"You couldn't have known. It wasn't as if you had any evidence to show that it was me behind Aeoelmon," Chihiro assured him. "There was a lot happening to you back there... It happened to both of us, I guess. As soon as we touched, I got that same sense of dysphoria that you were suffering from. That's how we came to be so close, so I guess it only makes sense that it would be the thing to snap me out of my trance."

"Yeah... Ironic, isn't it?" Takuya laughed, though the sound was rather bitter and twisted even to his own ears. He looked back to Chihiro slowly. "We really are perfect for each other as friends, huh?"

Chihiro let out a snort before smirking lightheartedly. "Yeah... That's one way to put it," they snickered. "The intersex kid whose own parents don't even want them and the transgender boy who actually treated them right for once. They have the power of dysphoria, and they apparently have to save the world now. You know, because giving teenagers with emotional trauma the power to kill a god is exactly what you would want."

Takuya's chuckle was far more genuine this time, though the underlying sense of upset remained despite his laughter. "I'm glad that you're here now," he admitted. "I love the rest of the team and all that, but I feel as if I'm more comfortable around you. I mean, we've been around each other for as long as we can remember. That has to count for something, right?"

"In case you couldn't already tell my by previous narration, we would make for pretty good superheroes too," Chihiro teased with a shake of their head. "Maybe having an unbreakable bond is a better thing than people give it credit for."

Takuya smiled to Chihiro, feeling the tension in his shoulders disappear. He hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath until it was finally released into the salty air of the beach. "Is there anything else on your mind?" he questioned. "Do you think that there's a reason you've been thinking more about your parents than usual?"

Chihiro hesitated before shaking their head. "No," they murmured, though Takuya could tell that they were lying. It was hard to describe the voice that pressed such a thought into his ear, but he had the sneaking suspicion that there was far more going on than Chihiro was telling him. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Takuya asked. "We've been there for each other through thick and thin. If there's anything on your mind, you can talk to me about it. Dysphoria, your parents, Cherubimon... I don't care what it is. The least I can do is listen and see if there's anything I can do to make you feel better."

"It's complicated, alright?" Chihiro told him, an unexpected edge to their voice. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it. Should that change, I'll talk to you about it, but... Honestly, it probably doesn't even matter. It's an Earth problem, and we aren't going to be heading back to Earth for quite some time."

Takuya sighed. "Alright," he muttered, unsure of how he could persuade them to speak. It was clear as could be that Chihiro wasn't going to be opening up in the slightest, and Takuya didn't know if he could change their mind. 

He kept his eyes on the ocean, specifically the place where the three moons of the Digital World reflected onto the horizon. Chihiro had been through a lot in the past due to their parents, and Takuya's heart ached for how much they had been forced to endure at such a young age. It didn't seem right that such a kind person could be used by Cherubimon so easily. 

Cherubimon had taken Chihiro's past issues and forced them back into their mind after years of coping without difficulty. Takuya's hands clenched into fists, and he shut his eyes slowly. Cherubimon had done many things that he considered unforgivable, but this was most certainly starting to get personal for him. The least he could do for Chihiro's sake was try to get rid of Cherubimon before things got any worse. 

Takuya thought back to Chihiro's words from before silence fell upon them. They had claimed it was an Earth problem, and such an excuse was clearly meant to keep Takuya from asking too many questions, but that didn't change his mind much on the subject being important. All of the Beast Spirit struggles had been 'Earth problems' as far as Takuya was concerned, and he didn't think Chihiro would be able to keep such a secret forever. 

Tomoki's issues with his brother had taken place on Earth. Takuya's past downward spirals due to dysphoria had also been centered around his home world. Chihiro's lack of control seemed to be far more primal and instinctive than Takuya would have expected from them. Chihiro had a good handle on how to control their emotions a strong majority of the time, so what could have made them shift so suddenly? It had been five years since Chihiro last dealt with their parents, and even if Cherubimon was manipulating them, Takuya would have expected Chihiro to be better at controlling their Beast Spirit after numerous attempts at asserting dominance. 

"Why can't you control your Beast Spirit?" Takuya questioned before he could stop himself. Chihiro didn't answer at first, so Takuya continued. "I get the feeling that there's a lot more to it than you're telling me. You've always been so good at keeping your emotions under control. The anger that you showed as Aeoelmon... I haven't seen you that way in years. You've gotten so much healthier since then, and... I'm worried."

Chihiro was silent when Takuya looked over to them. They let out a heavy sigh. "It's... It's complicated," they eventually whispered, the words barely audible over the gentle rolling of the waves nearby. "Something happened, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. I've been so nervous lately."

"I noticed," Takuya admitted. "I mean, I know that you hate being touched most of the time, but... What I saw when you transformed into Cybelemon for the first time... It was as if you were scared for your life. You kept us all as far away from you as possible, and it didn't seem normal for you. There was something else bothering you back then, and I think it has something to do with these 'Earth problems' you're trying to keep me from asking about."

Chihiro hesitated before sighing once again. "It's a long story," they said softly. "I don't know if it's the right time to dump all of that on you once again. It wouldn't be right of me to tell you everything that's happened right now. Give me some time to figure everything out. Maybe I can sort through things a bit more before actually talking about it."

Takuya's heart pounded in his chest, and he looked away to stare at the sea once again. The whirlpool churned nearby, but he did his best to keep from looking at it. "I... I know that you wouldn't be hiding this from me if you didn't think it was important," he murmured. "You've been telling me everything important for years, and I don't think you would just stop that now. Chihiro, just... Just promise me that you're going to open up when the time is right. I know that you're worried about the rest of the team, but you don't need to freak out when talking to me. I'm the same Takuya I always was."

Chihiro looked at him with unreadable eyes, and Takuya got the feeling they were silently examining him, dissecting him with their gaze. Chihiro looked away before speaking, though the words were soft and seemed to blend in with the waves lapping at the shore. "I promise," they whispered, though Takuya was worried about if they truly meant what they said. 

Takuya didn't get the chance to press them on it though. He heard footsteps on the sand distantly, and he glanced around in an attempt to pinpoint the source of the noise. His eyes scanned the dark beach in vain until his gaze finally fell upon a person with long hair standing near the water. 

The familiar glint of Izumi's blonde hair in the moons overhead reached Takuya's eyes, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what in the world she was doing out on the beach so late at night. Then again, he had no right to judge her given that he was out at the same hour. Still, he longed for answers. He had only left the house to see how Chihiro was doing, and the reason behind Chihiro's departure was rather obvious. 

Izumi's expression was unreadable as her hand drifted to where her D-Tector rested at her hip. She pulled the device away from her waistband before pressing the activation button. The ring of Fractal Code that appeared around her hand glowed ominously in the darkness. Even with the extra light, Takuya couldn't tell what was going through her head. 

She scanned the Fractal Code along the top of her D-Tector, and the sudden burst of illumination was more than enough for her to earn the attention of Chihiro as well. They held up one hand to guard against the sudden onslaught of light as Izumi was replaced with Kazemon. "What the hell?" they asked under their breath to no one in particular. 

Takuya couldn't help but wonder the same thing. He rose to his feet, and his toes instinctively clenched against the sand when a breeze blew through the area. He watched as Kazemon flew above the ground, and she looked off to the distance. Takuya attempted to follow her gaze, and he let out a gasp as soon as he realized why she had left the house behind. 

The whirlpool swirled eerily on the horizon, its constant stirring bringing a rushing sound to his ears. Takuya suddenly found the noise more than overwhelming, and he stumbled against his will. Kazemon couldn't have possibly been planning to go and find the Spirit on her own, right?

She didn't notice Takuya or Chihiro watching her from afar as she slowly fluttered over the whirlpool. She was nothing more than a silhouette against the moons when she stopped moving, and Takuya's mouth suddenly felt dry and slack despite how much he wanted to call out to her. Chihiro watched from his side, and they were just as still as he was. 

Kazemon looked down to the whirlpool, and Takuya could tell that she was considering her next action carefully. His hands clenched into fists, and he felt his nails digging into his palms, but he didn't bother holding himself back. He prayed that she thought this through rather than just diving in without thinking. Surely there was an easier way to find an answer to all of this than trying to find the Spirit on her own. There simply had to be another explanation. 

~~~~~

Lyramon couldn't sleep despite the late hours of the night. It wasn't surprising given that none of the Warriors seemed to truly sleep anymore. Fioremon was the only one who had that power, and even so, Lyramon wouldn't know for sure if she was actually settling in for the night due to how secretive she was at the base, always avoiding the rest of the group for her own peace of mind. Oceaniamon was open about her constant anxiety and paranoia, never able to sit still as she paced around a corner of the base. Finally, Duskmon hadn't been around in quite some time, and Lyramon couldn't bring themselves to care enough to figure out where he went off to when he got upset this way. 

Lyramon decided to pass the nighttime hours by standing in front of their shield. Their own reflection stared back at them, and Lyramon regarded it with a callous lack of care before activating it properly. An image swirled before rising in the surface of the metal, and Lyramon tilted their head slightly to the side. 

Their wish to see the Warriors had a picture of two children sitting on the beach appear on the silver. The Warriors of Fire and Earth were alongside each other, simply staring out at the water without a care in the world. Lyramon could have pried into what they were discussing, but they couldn't summon the care to bother with such. Instead, a sigh left their lips as they shifted their focus. 

While continuing to look around the area, Lyramon's shield found the outline of a young woman with blonde hair appearing at the line of the waves. Her features were etched in something solemn and tragic, full of grief that couldn't be understood by any others. It was a feeling of loneliness that Lyramon had come to be accustomed to, and they could have conjured sympathy if the Warrior of Wind wasn't their enemy. 

Lyramon heard Oceaniamon rather than seeing her. They didn't turn around upon hearing the gentle padding of bare feet along the floor of the chamber, instead calling out for Oceaniamon. "Come closer," they said, their voice surprising even them with its sharpness. 

Oceaniamon's footsteps came to a halt for a moment, and Lyramon could sense her shock before the Warrior of Water slowly followed the direction. Lyramon stepped to the side and gestured to the shield, allowing Oceaniamon to look at the image. "I want you to go after them," they explained. 

Oceaniamon's eyes went wide, and her eyes fell down to her hand. The injury was healing rather well, but Lyramon still got the feeling her hesitation came from a place of pain. The battle with Blizzarmon had been harmful to her in ways that ran far deeper than physical. The agony she had endured went into territories far more complex than a simple cut along her fingers, seeping into her bones and consuming every ounce of blood that flowed through her body. 

Still, if Oceaniamon had any reservations about what happened, she shoved them aside quickly. She nodded silently, unable to force her lips to form syllables to properly respond to Lyramon, before backing away from the shield. She was slow when she moved for the door of the chamber, hesitation filling every step. 

"Hold," Lyramon suddenly said, holding up one hand. Oceaniamon flinched at the sound before looking up to Lyramon with nothing short of absolute terror in her eyes. Lyramon decided not to acknowledge such when they snapped their fingers, and purple energy immediately consumed Oceaniamon in a puff of smoke. The Warrior of Water was gone when the purple vapor finally disappeared, and Lyramon was left alone. 

They turned back to the shield in front of them, and they glared at the image of Kazemon above the water. Lyramon suspected that the tempest below had something to do with the Beast Spirit of Wind, and they shook their head. There was no way of knowing for sure if Oceaniamon would succeed in her mission, and if her didn't, the Fallen Warriors would have to deal with the Beast Spirit that matched Kazemon. 

Lyramon walked away from the shield as the image faded away. They approached the single podium in the area and let their hands rest gently against the surface of the purple book sitting there. Each of the Celestial Three had a book involving the Legendary Warriors, and Lyramon had been in charge of Cherubimon's for quite some time. They didn't have much time to look through it due to the insistence of Cherubimon that the Fallen Warriors continue their charge. Still, it could be useful on occasion, and Lyramon figured that flicking through it would allow the night to pass by just a little bit faster. 

Their head tilted to the side as they gripped to cover before flipping it away. Lyramon continued scanning the words on the page, and a question appeared in the back of their mind. They knew that the white Digimon with the Risen Warriors held Seraphimon's book, but where had Ophanimon's tome found a home? Cherubimon's grim march had not yet reached Abraxas, so there was no way of saying if the volume was within the palace's crystal halls or not. Either way, Lyramon figured that it mattered little. All that they really cared about was being able to learn more from Cherubimon's book. 

Lyramon's mind slipped back into the book as soon as they chastised themselves for not paying enough attention. Their eyes narrowed, and they paid as much attention to the pages as they possibly could. They were internally thankful for their ability to function well on minimal sleep as they turned to the next page. They couldn't afford to rest as long as the war was going on, and they had to see the results of Oceaniamon's assault before even attempting to slip into slumber. The book was a distraction at the end of the day, and they didn't even care. 

~~~~~

Kazemon didn't even get the chance to plunge into the whirlpool below before Oceaniamon appeared on the horizon. Takuya let out a strangled gasp, and he saw Chihiro jump into a defensive stance as soon as the Warrior of Water's outline appeared from afar. Oceaniamon was standing on a pillar of water far away, and the moons were at her back as she took steps closer. Columns formed from the sea to forge her pathway below, but she didn't seem to care in the slightest about the events transpiring around her. 

Chihiro was the first one to act out of the two standing on the beach. They pulled their D-Tector from their pocket and fiddled around with the buttons before figuring out which one would shift them into Digimon form. A single ring of data appeared around their hand, something Takuya expected given their hesitation to utilize Cybelemon in most situations. 

He was quick to follow suit, though he was more than happy to opt for using Vritramon. Oceaniamon was going to be trying to keep the fight over the ocean and out of the reach of him and Chihiro, but Vritramon had wings. That would give him an advantage, and he couldn't sacrifice something like that. He had figured out how to keep Vritramon under his control, so there wasn't a reason to hold back as far as he could see. 

Two rings formed around his hand, and he scanned them on the top of his D-Tector in sync with Chihiro. "Execute!" the duo exclaimed. Their phrases diverged from there, with Takuya calling for his Beast Spirit while Chihiro summoned their Human Spirit. Regardless of the difference, the two were both enveloped in Fractal Code a few moments later, and light flooded the beach. 

The sudden burst of light did catch Kazemon's attention, and she gasped as she looked at Vritramon and Aeoelmon. Oceaniamon watched as well, her expression passive and somewhat fearful. Nobody dared to move at first, but the spell of silence was broken when Vritramon burst into the air, his feathered wings flapping dramatically. Aeoelmon slammed one foot against the ground, and a column of sand formed from seemingly nowhere for them to stand on. 

"I hope you're having a nice night," Oceaniamon whispered at first, her grip tightening around her staff. Her knuckles were turning white with the pressure. "I... I have a mission to attend to, I'm afraid."

There was an odd sense of heavy hesitation to her voice that Vritramon hadn't seen coming. She looked down to her fingers briefly before shaking her head and concentrating once again on the fight at hand. Her eyes widened for but a moment prior to her snapping out of her trance, and Vritramon assumed that she was imagining crimson flowing in rivers from her fingers as it had during the Blizzarmon fight. She barely seemed to be holding herself together, and there was an unexpected lack of passion in her features.

Oceaniamon inhaled with a shaky breath once she managed to reclaim her sense of focus. She raised her staff into the air, and a spout appeared from the sea below. Water began to rain down from above in heavy sheets as the sapphire at the top of her scepter glowed brightly in the night sky, appearing as a distant star dragged down to the Digital World. 

The weight of the water was felt immediately, and Vritramon realized that he was starting to slip out of his place high in the sky. He folded his wings in around his body, and a cocoon of fire sparked around him, melting the water into steam as soon as it made contact with him. Kazemon blocked the attack by thrusting one hand into the air, and the wind nearby came together to form a blockade that kept her from falling. Aeoelmon used the sand below them to form a shield as well, though their face was beginning to contort with strain, proof that the water was having a far larger impact on them than they were willing to admit. Holding the sand together was draining too much of their energy. 

Oceaniamon seemed to realize that the spout wasn't doing enough, and she brought her staff back to her side. The gem at the top stopped glimmering, and she frowned to herself. She closed her eyes, and Vritramon could have sworn that he saw tears shining at the edges of her lashes. Even so, she pressed on, and when she opened her eyes once again, the panicked fury that had appeared during the battle against Blizzarmon had resurfaced. It was dulled significantly compared to the previous encounter, but it was still more than enough to catch Vritramon by surprise. 

Kazemon lashed out before Oceaniamon had the chance to stop her. She created a series of tornadoes on the tips of her fingers before hurling them at the Warrior of Water. The twisters were high enough off the ground to keep from making the whirlpool any worse, but they were still rather intense as they moved quickly towards Oceaniamon. 

The Warrior of Water let out a strangled cry of shock before throwing up one arm. The water below shot up to form a shield in between herself and Kazemon, blocking the twisters from getting any closer. The tornadoes rammed ineffectively into the barrier for quite some time before giving up and vanishing. Oceaniamon went to drop the shield, but she seemed to remember her duty to brutality before the water could fully collapse back into the ocean. 

The water flung itself towards Aeoelmon suddenly, and the sand they were standing on disappeared from the sudden hit. Aeoelmon let out a scream as they began hurtling towards the ground. Vritramon watched with wide eyes before forcing himself into a dive with hopes of catching them before they hit the water. They were too high up for such a fall to be safe, and there was no saying how terrible the outcome could be if they made contact with the blue waves below. 

Vritramon managed to curl his arms around one of Aeoelmon's legs, but the sudden weight was too much for his wings to carry. Aeoelmon's descent was slowed, but they still hit the water with a powerful splash. Vritramon's eyes went wide with shock and terror as Aeoelmon disappeared beneath the surface of the ocean. 

Aeoelmon was only out of sight for a moment before they rose back up into the sky standing on top of a pillar made from the stones waiting at the bottom of the ocean. This column was far more sturdy than the previous one had been, and they used it to rush towards Oceaniamon with fury in their eyes. They clapped their gauntlets together, creating a strong shockwave that hit Oceaniamon right on. 

The Warrior of Water stumbled backwards off the spout of water she was standing on. She fell about two yards before creating another pillar of blue and rising up to her previous height. She was still notably frazzled, and when Vritramon looked a bit closer, he could see that her hands were shaking. 

Vritramon charged at her before she had the chance to fully recover, bracing his arms in front of his head to form a powerful force at the front of his body. He hit Oceaniamon in the chest and slashed once at her torso with the hope of forcing her backwards once again. His initial plans succeeded, but Oceaniamon threw up a shield made of water before Vritramon had the chance to hit her with his tail. 

Still, the hit from his tail was enough to send water splashing elsewhere. Before Oceaniamon could follow up, Vritramon sent a barrage of fireballs after her, and the flames consumed the shield of water in the blink of an eye. Steam rose into the nighttime sky, and when it faded, Vritramon was left staring at Oceaniamon's shocked expression. 

Kazemon flew towards Oceaniamon with a leg outstretched. She prepared to kick before pulling out and sending a punch to Oceaniamon's shoulder. Kazemon exhaled through her mouth, creating a powerful gale of wind that Vritramon had never seen from her. She was unrelenting in her attacks until Oceaniamon mindlessly flailed her scepter in Kazemon's direction, the cue for the Warrior of Wind to fly as far away as possible. 

Oceaniamon's fearful rage began to grow with the new attacks, and she frowned before raising her staff once again. The ocean rose up to form a large bubble around her, and various tendrils snaked out from its surface, each of them thrashing dangerously. 

The first tendril went for Vritramon, but he blocked the attack with his wings before he could be knocked off course. The second strike was aimed at Kazemon, who ducked below the attack before flying upwards suddenly to avoid a third blow. 

Aeoelmon's platform was hit by the fourth tendril, but they were able to keep from falling this time they were attacked. They slammed a foot against the rock below, and stones grew sharp before flying towards Oceaniamon's bubble. 

Unfortunately, the stones slowed down immensely upon making contact with the orb of swirling blue fluid. Kazemon decided to follow up on the attack with a flurry of tornadoes, but no matter how many she sent spiraling towards Oceaniamon, she was never able to pull away enough water. There was always more to replace it by the time she had removed a significant amount. Droplets of water were sent flying in every direction, and Vritramon closed his eyes to keep them from being covered by the liquid. 

Vritramon realized that the bubble wasn't going to be popping no matter how much they tried to do so, and he surrounded himself with an inferno of fire before rushing towards the orb as fast as he could manage. Steam immediately began to billow around him, and he squeezed his eyes shut as quickly as possible to keep his vision from being completely obscured by the white gas. 

It wasn't until Vritramon pulled away that he realized he hadn't done much in the long run. He growled upon seeing that Oceaniamon was more than able to restore the water lost to his attack with more from the sea below. She didn't seem bothered by his repeated strikes from her place at the center of the orb, and he saw her eyes glittering dangerously. 

"It's nighttime, so the tides are far more responsive to her attacks," Aeoelmon snarled angrily. "On top of that, we're fighting above an ocean. There's no way for us to defeat her until we can get through that bubble of hers, but I doubt that she's just going to let us in without a fight."

Vritramon glanced around while dodging another series of tentacle attacks from Oceaniamon's sphere. His gaze eventually fell upon the whirlpool, and his head swiveled up to where Kazemon was flying nearby. She snaked right, up, and down before diving far enough left to be in the range of Vritramon's words. 

"Go get your Beast Spirit!" Vritramon shouted. He didn't like the idea of Kazemon jumping into the whirlpool in the slightest given how dangerous it could have been, but the Beast Spirit of Wind was starting to seem like their only hope. Oceaniamon didn't seem to have her Beast Spirit, and surely three Beast Spirits would make the fight far easier. If they wanted to have any chances of victory, Cybelemon was going to need to come out, and Kazemon was going to need to figure out how to tap into her own newfound power. 

Vritramon knew that Kazemon had left the house in the first place because she wanted to get her Beast Spirit. He wasn't going to fight against her wishes when there wasn't any other choice. Oceaniamon simply had far too many advantages, and there wasn't a chance for anyone to run back to the house to get reinforcements without catching Oceanimon's attention. She wasn't going to allow anyone the chance to escape. 

Kazemon stared at him for a moment, her expression aghast, before determination set into her features. She glanced to the whirlpool before allowing her wings to stop flapping. She worked herself into a firm dive downwards, wind swirling around her arms, which she positioned above her head into a single point. Vritramon tried to keep from cringing when she broke through the surface of the water, and he felt something inside him grow sickeningly nauseous. 

Vritramon was snapped out of his thoughts when his vision was darkened seemingly out of nowhere. He realized that Aeoelmon had sent a rock his way to block a watery blow from Oceaniamon while he was distracted with Kazemon. He shot the Warrior of Earth a nod of thanks, and they returned the gesture before sending the rock towards the churning orb of water. 

Oceaniamon braced her hands in front of her chest as she gripped at her staff tightly. The rock was completely absorbed by the sphere, and it was almost impressive how both Oceaniamon and the stone could fit within the orb at the same time. Vritramon's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what her plan could have been. 

The rock began to splinter under the force of the water, and the jagged fragments of the stone mingled with the rest of the water as Oceaniamon's hair flowed delicately around her. She looked oddly peaceful and angelic, but something told Vritramon that suck was not destined to last. 

Sure enough, the brief lull in the battle was short-lived, and pieces of rock were expelled from the surface of the water in the blink of an eye. Vritramon let out a scream as jagged stones tore into his wings, and he spun in a sudden twister to keep from getting hit too much. 

Still, his belated attack didn't do enough to keep him from getting hurt. There were simply far too many attacks for him to avoid fully, and he could feel his armor taking too many hits. Distantly, he heard Aeoelmon grunting under the exertion of trying to guard themselves, and Vritramon looked up to his right wing. 

It was partially bent, and a few feathers were falling down to the water below. He hissed when blood began to seep in through the orange of his wing, and when he looked to his left, he found that the same had happened on his other side as well. Vritramon was too fired up on adrenaline to fully register the pain, but he prayed internally that it wasn't too much for his Digimon form to recover from. Then again, Kazemon and Kumamon had both been stabbed in the past and managed to sustain the damage with minimal losses, right?

_Kazemon._

Vritramon looked down to the whirlpool again, hearing his heart thundering in his ears. All other sounds were secondary to the pounding of his own blood as he prayed that the whirlpool would offer some sign of Kazemon being alright. He hoped to see even a single trace of pink or purple among the ominous navy. 

Kazemon broke through the surface of the whirlpool a few seconds later, exhaling with a sudden gasp of relief. Her hair was weighed down with water, and her energy was already starting to disappear from the single dive, but she was still alive. Her expression grew tense and fearful as she forced her wings to lift her back into the air. She was slower this time, and Vritramon prayed that she would be able to avoid being hit too many times by Oceaniamon. 

Oceaniamon seemed to realize what Kazemon had been trying to do, and her features were suddenly pulled taut with solemnity. She raised her staff once again, and the sapphire at the top began to glimmer. The whirlpool immediately grew noisier as the swirling became far more intense than Vritramon had thought possible. He was glad that Kazemon had been able to get out of there before Oceaniamon caught onto what they were trying to do, because he wasn't sure if anyone would be able to survive intense waves like that aside from perhaps the Warrior of Water herself. 

Aeoelmon snarled from behind him, and Vritramon turned to see them raise one hand into the air. "Slide Evolution!" Aeoelmon barked, their voice full of the same strain and agony that was written on their face. Fractal Code bathed their body, and Vritramon let out a gasp. 

"Cybelemon!" As soon as the name reached Vritramon's ears, he felt his stomach twist. Cybelemon stood where Aeoelmon had been a moment ago, and they were breathing heavily with an attempt to keep their power under full control. As far as he could tell, Cybelemon had found the power to assert some control over the Beast Spirit, but there was only so much they were capable of doing given how much Chihiro had been hiding since their arrival in the Digital World. 

Cybelemon growled before jumping away from the column of stones. There was a masked madness to their eyes that unsettled Vritramon more than he could ever hope to explain to others. Still, he didn't get in the way when Cybelemon slashed their claws against the sphere of water. They dragged the sharpened appendages along the side of the orb with hopes of at least discovering a weakness within its surface, but they were ultimately unable to accomplish such. 

Cybelemon dragged another platform of stone over for them to land on, flipping in the air before collapsing gracelessly onto the flattened rock. The remainder of the stones were hurled senselessly at the orb of water to try and poke a hole in its surface. They weren't able to accomplish much with the attack, but the sentiment was still there. 

Oceaniamon didn't bother trying to absorb the rocks this time around, instead turning her attention towards Cybelemon. The tendrils moved beneath the platform they were standing on, finding a firm grip along the edge. Cybelemon slashed at one of them, severing it from the rest of the sphere. The water that had made up the tentacle fell ineffectively into the ocean with a distant splashing noise, and Cybelemon moved to continue slashing at the remainder of the tendrils. 

One of the watery snakes moved towards Cybelemon before firmly wrapping around their leg. A strained gasp forced its way through their lips, and rage burned anew in their eyes. All control they had been taking advantage of up to that point fell away, and Vritramon flew as far back from the fight as he possibly could. 

"Don't touch me!" Cybelemon seethed before cutting at the tendril. Still, they weren't able to fully bring themselves back from the anger after slashing at the tentacle, and they looked back to Oceaniamon with an inhuman rage burning in their eyes. The platform they were standing on accelerated towards the platform, and Cybelemon's newfound anger helped them to poke through the orb fully. 

Cybelemon's senseless slashes cut a hole in the orb, but water didn't leak from it as expected. Instead, the Warrior of Earth was merely able to go into the sphere with the stone at their feet. They sent the stone towards Oceaniamon as soon as they realized that they were floating in the water. 

The rock hit Oceaniamon in the leg, but it wasn't enough to break her concentration. She turned towards Cybelemon before grabbing their lower arm. The Warrior of Earth tore away with a scream, and water began to fill their lungs. Before they had the chance to fight once again, they were scrambling to escape the fluid. 

As soon as Cybelemon's back was turned on Oceaniamon, the Warrior of Water let out a cry of her own. Her eyes were overcome with a dull blue glow, and Cybelemon was expelled from the orb in the blink of an eye. Vritramon heard Cybelemon coughing madly as they were sent flying towards the shore. 

Vritramon flew towards them, but he knew that he wasn't going to be making it in time. Cybelemon was able to mount a defense against the fall even without Vritramon though, calling the sand below to cushion their impact. Dust was sent flying everywhere, and Vritramon couldn't even see if Cybelemon was alright due to the sand that filled the air around their landing site. 

When the sand cleared, Vritramon was met with the sight of Fractal Code. Cybelemon was replaced with Chihiro, and Vritramon saw them stretched out limply in the sand. They were breathing heavily, and they were covered in dust. They slowly managed to push themselves onto their knees, but they were coughing all the way, and tears began to stream down their features from the lack of air in their lungs. It took far longer than Vritramon was comfortable for Chihiro to properly take in a breath, and when they did, they looked up to him as they trembled from the weight of adrenaline and shock. A brief hand signal, a shaky thumbs up, told him that they were alright, albeit rather rattled. 

Vritramon checking in with Chihiro costed him precious seconds, and he wasn't able to dodge the next hit from the sphere of water. A tendril slammed into his side, and he was sent sprawling downwards a few feet before he managed to correct himself. He swiveled as quickly as possible before turning his full attention to Oceaniamon. 

Somehow, she seemed to grow even more violent as soon as their eyes met. Oceaniamon let out a scream that could only be described as primal, and the sound echoed throughout the skies despite the water around her muffling the sound. The snakes immediately thrashed around, and Vritramon found himself grabbed by three of them before he could properly react. 

One of the tentacles wrapped firmly around his right arm while another claimed his left hand. A third snaked around his torso fiercely. Flames spread across the surface of Vritramon's body, severing the tentacles from the orb of water. He went to charge at Oceaniamon, but he was shocked to see that Kazemon had already started her own attack. 

She was diving towards the Warrior of Water with a frown on her face. She managed to make more progress inside the sphere than Cybelemon had thanks to her increased sense of control. The weakness created by Cybelemon gave Kazemon the chance to get a swift kick in on Oceaniamon's stomach. She followed it up with a pair of punches, and the Warrior of Water was doubled over on her knees before Vritramon could properly process what was happening. 

When Oceaniamon looked up, there was nothing short of pure fury in her eyes. She had been holding back to a degree since the fight started, but she was finished with measured acts of mercy. The same cry of agony from the fight against Blizzarmon pierced the air, and a shadow passed over her body. 

Instantly, her injuries began to mend themselves. Kazemon watched in surprise before she was evicted from the sphere of water. She tumbled backwards in a flipping motion for a few yards before managing to correct her course, but it was clear that the last attack had taken nearly the remainder of her energy. She was still exhausted from attempting to make her way into the whirlpool, and Vritramon could tell that she didn't have enough power left in her to lash out with another grand attack. 

Oceaniamon slammed a tentacle into Vritramon's side, but this was the final straw for him. Pain began to fully settle into his wings due to the strain he had been putting on them, and his eyes went wide as the feathered appendages fully failed him. Vritramon was hurtling towards the ground with no hope of a graceful landing, only managing to get in a few last flaps of his wings to lessen the impact before he hit the sand. 

Vritramon was bathed in white light afterwards, and he closed his eyes against the brightness. When the glow finally began to disappear, Takuya was fully aware that his Beast Spirit had given way around him. His limbs felt like they were burning, and his throat was hoarse from releasing a scream that he didn't even realize had come from his lips. Sand burned at his body, and Takuya slowly managed to hoist himself onto his knees. Still, the world spun fiercely at the edges of his vision. 

Takuya looked to his back, and he let out a sigh of relief when he realized that the attack to his wings hadn't done too much damage to his body. It was more than likely the fall hurting him above everything else. It felt as if everything was throbbing, but it could have been worse. 

Takuya attempted to push himself onto his feet, but pain shot through his right shoulder as soon as he placed it against the sand. Regardless of the lack of cuts or scrapes, he was still exhausted, and he had hit the sand far harder than anyone had any right to. He couldn't see Chihiro due to all the sand that hung in the air, but he suspected that they were somewhere off to his right. The waves crashed against the shore in the back of his mind, and he guessed that the sound was coming from somewhere in front of him, but he had no evidence to back up such a suspicion. 

Takuya felt hands brace his shoulders suddenly, and the sand finally began to settle around him. He glanced to the right and saw Chihiro's face. They were certainly bruised from the fight, and their left cheek was swollen already. Still, aside from the notable injury and the black circles tearing at the skin beneath their eyes, they seemed to be alright. They were alive, and that was all Takuya could truly ask for in the chaos of the moment. 

Takuya realized that Chihiro wasn't looking at him directly, and he followed their gaze to try and figure out what had captured their attention with such intensity. Everything was still spinning in a gentle haze, but he was able to make out a pair of figures. Their silhouettes clashed notably against the three moons lighting their outlines. 

Oceaniamon and Kazemon were still fighting. How the hell had he managed to forget that?

Oceaniamon was slashing ruthlessly at Kazemon, and Takuya could hear her screaming despite the distance between them. "Don't touch me! Stay away!" she shouted, her voice overwhelmed with such a debilitating sense of fear that Takuya felt his heart twist relentlessly. He knew that Oceaniamon was his enemy, and yet, there was something about her words that bothered him. Chihiro seemed to feel the same, as their grip tightened around his shoulders. A sharp ache pulsed through his right arm once again, but he was far too distracted to bother telling Chihiro to take a step away. 

Kazemon was getting slower. No matter how much Takuya tried to deny it, their last line of defense was starting to crumble. He could see the burdened heaves of her shoulders even from his place on the beach, and his eyes widened. She had to find a way to fight back, but he knew that she wasn't going to be able to stay away from Oceaniamon forever. The past hits she had sustained were too much for her. 

Oceaniamon was just as aware of this, and as soon as Kazemon was hit, she continued to rain down blows against the Warrior of Wind. Kazemon threw her arms weakly to block her head, but there was only so much she could keep from being hurt by. Her wings were flapping slower, and she was starting to get closer to the water. The whirlpool continued to churn in an endless cycle of noise below her. 

"I-I'm tired of being hurt!" Oceaniamon suddenly screamed, and her words pierced through Takuya's head. He felt the beginnings of a migraine pound at the back of his skull, but all he could do to respond to such was hiss weakly. The sound barely managed to escape his teeth, and he couldn't help but feel sick at how pathetic he sound. 

Kazemon didn't formulate a response to Oceaniamon's words. Blood was starting to flow down her arms and torso, the crimson dripping into the water below. As soon as the red liquid touched the water, it disappeared into the whirlpool, never to be seen again. 

Oceaniamon's eyes flickered back and forth between the falling blood and Kazemon. Her eyes flashed with the unmistakable promise of violence, and she thrust her staff higher into the water sphere. Takuya noticed that her eyes were being completely consumed with the glow of an eerie, pure white color. 

A hand appeared from the sphere, and it lashed out towards Kazemon in the blink of an eye. The Warrior of Wind let out a gasp before she was grabbed in the torso by its palm. Oceaniamon snarled as the hand tightened its grip around Kazemon's body. She didn't flinch when Kazemon let out a strangled scream. 

The hand was merciless in its next action, hurling Kazemon towards the whirlpool as if she was as insignificant as a discarded toy. She hit the water hard, and breath was forced from her lungs. Water splashed up around her, and the whirlpool continued to thrash wildly. Kazemon struggled against it, but she was losing the battle. 

Takuya couldn't bring himself to move, struck still in his shock, as Kazemon was thrown in every direction by the pool of water. A flash of blue covered her body, and she vanished from sight before resurfacing again soon after. The expression on her face screamed that she could barely breathe, and she had gone far paler than she had any right being. No matter how hard she tried to force her wings to pull her from the swirling water, they never listened. 

Light suddenly exploded from around Kazemon's body, and Takuya realized that she was changing back to her regular form. _No,_ his mind echoed distantly, but he had no way of stopping such. When the glow faded, Izumi was left in Kazemon's place, teeth chattering as she gasped for breath. Her expression was filled with pure, unfiltered terror, and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. She looked like a terrified child rather than a Warrior of the Digital World, vulnerable, lost, and alone. The water threatened to swallow her, but she still tried to maintain a sense of buoyancy against her spiraling hopelessness. 

She could only last for so long before her luck ran out. 

A particularly strong wave swept up from nowhere, hitting Izumi head on. Her eyes went wide before she clamped them shut against the promise of being hit. Her hand flailed upwards, but the wave passed, and Izumi did not properly resurface. 

Izumi's fingers remained visible for a short while longer, attempting to claw at something, anything, for even the illusion of stability, but she found nothing. Her fingers fell down slowly, limp and weak as they failed fully, and she didn't resurface. A string of bubbles rose to the top of the ocean, but they soon came to a halt, and there were no traces left of her having been there at all. 

Oceaniamon snapped out of her daze as soon as she saw Izumi disappear beneath the water. The churning sphere she had created fell apart, and a torrential downpour began as the seawater returned to the ocean. Oceaniamon stared with wide, stunned eyes at the place where Izumi had disappeared from. The whirlpool continued to spin without a second thought, uncaring at the brutality it had just visited upon the onlookers. 

Tears began to stream down Oceaniamon's face, and she was screaming long before Takuya's ears fully heard her. She was flying away soon afterwards, creating wings made out of the water before fading from sight. Her back could be seen against the moon for quite some time, but nobody made any attempts to chase after her. She continued to cry, letting out open, pained sobs for quite some time. The sound continued to ring in Takuya's mind for ages after she disappeared, and he couldn't put a finger on why. 

He didn't understand until he felt the tears falling down his own cheeks. Takuya let one hand rise to wipe them away, and he watched as the water dripped down onto the mess of sand below him. Before he knew it, Takuya was jumping to his feet and running in the direction of the whirlpool. Chihiro attempted to keep him in place, but he shook them off without a moment of hesitation, and they were forced to chase after Takuya despite their exhaustion. 

Takuya's entire body burned, but he thought the pain of his limbs was secondary to the throbbing of his heart. He waded into the water as quickly as he could, uncaring at how soaked his clothing came to be. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and prepared to duck beneath the surface of the rolling waves, but he was cut off as an arm wrapped around his torso. 

"Takuya!" 

Chihiro's sharp voice was enough to keep Takuya from diving into the water, but he continued to struggle against their grasp as they continued to speak. "You can't go in there! You won't be able to survive something like that!" they cried out to him with the blunt sense of care that he knew so well from them. He would have thought about its familiarity had he not been so overwhelmed by the grief that hit him in the chest again and again each passing second with newfound strength. 

"But I have to go and find her!" Takuya protested. He attempted to pull away from Chihiro's grip the same way that he had a moment ago, but his energy was starting to fail him. His adrenaline was completely leaving his body, and he couldn't help but want to collapse into the sand for the next few hours. He never wanted to move again, but he was going to have to if he wanted to save Izumi from the whirlpool. She had to be alright, and he was going to rescue her no matter what. 

"Takuya, give it up!" Chihiro's voice cracked, and Takuya looked back to see pain etched into their features. His expression melted from willful resistance into passive terror upon realizing how absolutely terrible they looked between the countless bruises, scrapes, and cuts. That didn't even factor in the agony their eyes bled as they tried to plead with Takuya through the heavy silence. The air seemed to grow thick, too dense for him to breathe, the longer he stared at them. 

He was falling to his knees in the next moment, and the waves below cushioned his fall. The water continued to slap at the lower half of his body mercilessly, and Chihiro followed him into the sand. Their arms remained firm and grounding around him. Takuya wanted nothing more than to break free of their grasp and go after Izumi, but his energy was suddenly gone, and all he could do was stay in place as the moons shone solemnly above him. 

Takuya couldn't help the choked sob that pressed its way free of his lips, and Chihiro was pulling him close in the moment that followed. His head buried itself into their shoulder without any real input from him, and he felt his tears flow far faster than they had before. 

_Izumi has to be alright, but who could survive something like that?_

_What if she's dead?_

The word echoed in Takuya's head, and he couldn't fight against his sudden grief no matter how hard he tried. He let Chihiro continue to cradle him closely as his sobs grew louder and more frequent. He stared at the waves over their shoulder, praying that Izumi would find a way to break through the surface of the whirlpool somehow. 

She never did.

Takuya continued crying until his eyes were try and his throat stung with seawater, sand, and sadness. Even as the sun began to creep on the horizon, he was motionless, and he realized just how vulnerable children could be to tragedy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I just the worst?
> 
> I've been looking forward to this chapter for many reasons, and I'm so glad to have it done at long last. First of all, Chihiro's conversation with Takuya at the start really does give me the chance to explore what sort of person they are. While with the Fallen Warriors, Aeoelmon was prone to anger and had serious temper issues, but Chihiro is far better on the matter. Cherubimon manipulating them certainly had a negative effect on their behavior, but now that they're free of his control, they're in a far better place mentally. 
> 
> Oceaniamon is a fun character to write about even if I'm not telling the story from her perspective. Her loyalty has been starting to waver ever since the fight with Blizzarmon, and this was just another step towards her falling apart. She's rather interesting, and I'm looking forward to writing the rest of her arc. 
> 
> As for the fight scene itself, I have to say that this is one of my favorites thus far. I love switching up the environments, participants, and circumstances of my fight sequences, and this one was certainly unique. The idea of an air battle isn't too feasible with the full group given that neither Tomoki nor Koji ever get the ability to fly, and Chihiro wasn't even flying during the battle, so I though this was the perfect chance to go ahead with it. 
> 
> Now, let's address the elephant in the room: that ending. I've been planning that since long before I started this rewrite, and I'm glad I was able to go ahead with it. This chapter was written entirely with the buildup to that ending in mind, and it's been foreshadowed quite a bit if you looked closely. Izumi was actively against simply allowing everyone's Beast Spirits to start fights, so she decided to go and take care of hers alone where she couldn't hurt anyone. Even with Takuya and Chihiro's help, she was defeated by Oceaniamon. She was planning on avoiding them until after she had found her Spirit, but she never got the chance. 
> 
> Takuya's visceral reaction was just as enjoyable to write, I must admit, and I'm almost sorry for putting him through so much there. While it might not look it, Izumi is the glue of the Warriors in her own way, sort of taking on a role similar to Miyako from 02. She has a huge heart and would do anything for her team for better or worse since she's finally found security with them. Obviously losing someone like that would be a serious blow even to someone like Takuya. Chihiro wasn't as close with her, but that's still a terrible thing to see. In other words, this was inevitable, and I'm sorry for Takuya. It would be a shame if something like this had consequences later though. What a shame. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to call it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next week for chapter nineteen! Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	19. Dissociated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya suffers under the weight of Izumi's tragic fate, prompting the Legendary Warriors to begin planning their next move. Meanwhile, the Beast Spirit of Water is unmasked at long last...

Time continued to crawl on at an unsatisfactory slow pace for the remainder of the night, and Takuya and Chihiro stayed where they were as the three Digital World moons sunk over the horizon, unknowing of the tragedy they had just witnessed. When the sun began to creep over the skyline to the east, Takuya barely noticed, instead continuing to stare out at the water. His gaze had barely left the whirlpool since Izumi fell inside. His body prayed for the release of water, and his eyes longed to finally slip closed in sleep, but he allowed for neither. Instead, all he did was focus on the whirlpool, praying more and more with each second that Izumi was going to find a way to break through the surface. 

Takuya didn't even realize that he and Chihiro had gained company until after someone delivered a tap to his shoulder. He turned around, but only for a moment, seeing Koji, Tomoki, Junpei, Bokomon, and Neemon standing behind him. As soon as he had registered who they were, Takuya whirled back to face the beach, his eyes narrowing. He didn't want to take his eyes off the pool for even a moment in case Izumi wormed her way through. 

Takuya didn't bother thinking about how the rest of the group knew where he and Chihiro were, figuring that if it was truly important, he would figure out the reason later. He had forgotten that the building they were staying in overlooked the beach, and one look out from the balcony would have shown Takuya hunched over in the sand as he was soaked with the spray of the crashing waves nearby. Chihiro had remained at his side ever since Izumi disappeared, silent yet still supportive as every tear that he had to cry came rushing forth from his eyes. 

"What happened?" Koji questioned, his voice oddly strict and even. Takuya didn't need to face him to know that he was likely feeling something akin to disappointment as he realized that half of the group had snuck out without even bothering to leave a note behind. 

"Where's Izumi?" Junpei asked next. There was a slight shake to his voice, and Takuya wondered if perhaps the Warrior of Thunder had already figured it out. Takuya somewhat wanted to turn and share his gaze with Junpei, but doing so would mean looking away from the water, from his hope that perhaps the Warrior of Wind was alive. 

No. She had to be. She couldn't be dead. 

Right?

Takuya felt another tear slip down his face at Junpei's words. How was he going to break it to them? The rest of his team had to hear about what had happened, but he didn't know how he was meant to tell them. He didn't want to believe that Izumi was gone, and he wasn't going to declare such as the case until he had run out of hope. His optimism had managed to burn throughout the rest of the night, so he was convinced that it could survive anything. 

_But is Izumi strong enough to survive this?_

"Come on," Koji suddenly said, snapping the Warrior of Fire out of his thoughts immediately. His fingers curled around Takuya's upper arm as Chihiro retreated with a masked scowl. Takuya was being dragged to his feet before he figured out what Koji was trying to do, and he nearly stumbled under the weight of the sudden action. 

"What are we going to do?" Tomoki asked. He had come up to stand beside Takuya, his gaze locked unflinchingly on the whirlpool in the distance. Had he always been that pale, or had he figured out the truth behind Izumi's assumed fate as well? Did Takuya really want to hear the answer?

"We have to save her," Takuya whispered numbly. He didn't recall giving himself permission to speak, but the words leaked out anyways. Their sudden arrival reminded him of the waves of tears he had been subjected to all night, curled against Chihiro's body as he tried to banish any panicked thoughts of blood and death. 

"Did you see any Fractal Code rising up from the ocean?" Neemon inquired. He sounded uncharacteristically serious, and Takuya would have been surprised by such if he was not already in such a delicate state. 

"No," Chihiro replied immediately. "We were watching the coast all night, and nothing came up. The whirlpool continued stirring, and it didn't stop at all. There was nothing to leave it."

 _Not even Izumi,_ Takuya thought bitterly, wishing that he could reverse the hands of time to do things differently. If he had just been a bit faster, avoided just a few more hits, he could have done something. He had been left limp on the beach by the time Oceaniamon turned her attention towards Kazemon, but he was still kicking himself for not acting. 

"Then that means that she's alive!" Bokomon cried out, and his words were more than enough to earn Takuya's attention. The Warrior of Fire met his eyes, uncaring as to how puffy and blotchy his reddened face had become throughout the course of the night. 

"If no Fractal Code appeared, then that means that there's still something down there for it to make up," Koji murmured with a nod. He released Takuya's arm at long last upon realizing that the Warrior of Fire was stable enough to remain standing on his own. "There's still something for us to rescue. She's alive."

Those words were music to Takuya's ears, and he smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. His features strained at the action, but he didn't care in the slightest. He looked over the rest of the team firmly. "We have to figure out a way to save her then!" he declared. "If she's still down there, then she's counting on us to save her! She's been in the whirlpool for far too long, and it's time for us to act!"

"We need to plan this out carefully," Bokomon reminded him. "Jumping in won't do us any good. Let's start from the beginning and think of a way to get in there."

"If we take too long, who knows what will happen?" Takuya asked. He studied the expression of his teammates desperately, practically begging them to back him up. Koji was unreadable as he looked to the whirlpool, and fear was knotted across Tomoki's features. Chihiro was looking at their D-Tector as if that would offer any clues as to what had happened to Izumi. Neemon was watching Bokomon in concern, and Bokomon himself was lost in thought. 

Junpei's face was the one to surprise Takuya the most. His expression was pinched with unspoken pain, and an unexpected anger seemed to be brewing beneath the surface, ready to burst at a moment's notice. Junpei didn't seem to realize that Takuya was watching him either, a sudden and unnerving divergence coming from a person who was regularly so perceptive and observant. Takuya tried to hide the shudder that wracked his spine the longer he watched Junpei. 

"Come on," Bokomon said, gesturing for the rest of the group to get in closer. "We won't be able to plan this without brainstorming, so let's put our heads together, alright?" Bokomon acting as the voice of reason was strange to Takuya given the Digimon's tendency to be caught up in his emotions at the worst of times, and yet, the boy was inclined to listen. He followed Bokomon's direction along with the rest of his team, stealing one final glance out at the whirlpool. 

_Don't worry, Izumi. We're going to save you... Somehow._

~~~~~

Oceaniamon didn't think that she was deserving of praise in the slightest. 

Lyramon said that she had done a good job with taking care of one of their enemies, but Oceaniamon didn't feel good at all. Her stomach had been twisted with unspoken sickness ever since she saw the Warrior of Wind disappear into the whirlwind. She had been responsible for such, and it was terrible. 

Oceaniamon had been hurt in the past, and she was fully aware of such. Cherubimon had been all too eager to say that it was enough reasoning for her to lash out at the world without a moment of hesitation, but Oceaniamon was still struggling to come to terms with such a concept. She had fought against the Legendary Warriors when Blizzarmon first made an appearance, and she was ashamed to the point of tears after she came to her sensed and realized what she had done. Oceaniamon had been unconsolable for hours after the fight, simply curling up in the corner of a sidebar room of the Fallen Warriors' fortress as sobs forced their way from her body. 

Oceaniamon was capable of many things when she lost control. Sometimes, it felt as if her pain was expanding into a monster beneath her skin, and there was only so much she could to stifle her own internal screaming. When atrocity managed to break through the surface, she didn't have much of a say in controlling it. For Oceaniamon, it didn't matter that she was using a Human Spirit. She was just as beastly as Cybelemon had been, as Blizzarmon had been, and she absolutely hated it. 

All of her agony, shoved into the back of her mind for countless years, had built her into a strange person. She couldn't stand to be placed in harm's way, and she was willing to do anything for the sake of her own stability. No matter how much she hated the idea, she would go out and attack the Risen Warriors over and over round and round in dizzying circles if it would offer her some ground to stand on. 

She didn't think she was capable of murder though.

Oceaniamon's knees gave way beneath her as soon as she was sure that she was alone. Lyramon hadn't bothered following her, sensing that she needed some time alone, and Oceaniamon was beyond happy with such an outcome. She didn't even want to look at Lyramon, who had congratulated her on drowning someone, a _child_ , in the name of this war that she didn't even understand. Why did Cherubimon want to assert his dominance over the Digital World if it would lead to such needless sacrifice? She simply didn't comprehend the logic nor did she truly want to. 

The Warrior of Wind was far from being the first casualty. Seraphimon and Sorcermon were among the many victims of war, and there were far many others spread across the Digital World. Most major cities continued on as if nothing was wrong, blissfully satisfied in their ignorance. If they didn't look at the war with Cherubimon, it couldn't hurt them, right?

The truth of the matter was that it would scar everyone eventually. Cherubimon had already proven that he was stronger than both Seraphimon and Ophanimon, killing one and capturing the other. He had everything lined up to begin a proper conquest, and it was only a matter of time until he did. As soon as the Legendary Warriors were eliminated, nothing would stand in his path. 

And Oceaniamon had aided him in doing such. 

Oceaniamon didn't even notice when someone else joined her. Fioremon stood in the doorway of the space, watching as Oceaniamon cradled herself in her arms. The Warrior of Wood couldn't bring herself to move any closer, instead silently watching as Oceaniamon sobbed openly with no hope of salvation. 

Fioremon's hands were shaking as they pressed up against the side of the doorframe. She didn't have to waste time asking why Oceaniamon was so upset. She already knew the answer, having heard Lyramon explain it to Duskmon already. Fioremon hadn't wanted to believe it, but Oceaniamon's ongoing breakdown was more than proof that the Warrior of Wind had truly been smothered beneath the tides. 

Fioremon felt a pull of hesitation tug at the back of her mind. Was this war truly for the best? Fioremon was a human deep down, vulnerable in all the ways that the Warrior of Wind had been not long before. The face that disappeared under thrashing tides was too familiar to Fioremon, a reflection of something they all could have been. 

It could have been any of them under different circumstances. 

Fioremon couldn't bring herself to walk any closer to comfort Oceaniamon, feeling tears rise at the corners of her eyes. She was gone in the blink of an eye, shoes barely making a sound as she dashed as far away as she could from the sight of Oceaniamon crying. Maybe, if she ran long and hard enough, she could shove cruel reality from her mind completely. 

Duskmon was the only other person to follow the sound of crying. Lyramon had already made the decision to stay away, but curiosity pressed Duskmon forward. He stopped upon seeing Oceaniamon, his expression blank as he watched the tears stream freely down her cheeks. 

"Are you truly upset?" Duskmon questioned. He was unmoving, his gaze apathetic to Oceaniamon's struggles. 

Oceaniamon couldn't formulate a response no matter how desperately she wanted to. Her lips opened and closed without syllables leaving them, and in the end, she gave up as another strangled cry made its way out in the place of words. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Duskmon, understanding what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth. 

"You shouldn't be. This is war. People die. That's how it goes," Duskmon told her callously. "If you do not accept that as your reality, you are nothing short of weak. Are you going to be weak, or are you going to be the soldier you're meant to be?"

Duskmon didn't wait for an answer, walking away as Oceaniamon's eyes swelled with a fresh wave of tears. He disappeared around the corner, and Oceaniamon bit firmly on her lip in an attempt to keep herself from crying. Was Duskmon truly right? Was grieving the life of someone she never even knew out of her jurisdiction? She was supposed to be a soldier on behalf of Cherubimon; it was the reason she had been called to the Digital World in the first place.

Still, was it worth being a soldier if she had to cast away her humanity in the process?

Oceaniamon's cries slowly grew further apart after Duskmon's departure, and his words rattled mercilessly through her mind. Maybe he was right after all. She was weak. She hadn't even been able to finish off two Warriors when they were left collapsed and unmoving on the beachside sand. Was she truly worthy of the title of soldier if she couldn't accomplish something so simple?

Why was she even thinking like that? What the fuck was wrong with her?

Oceaniamon's eyes shut, and she prayed for some form of release to swallow her. The guilt was already tearing her apart, and it had barely been a few hours. On top of that, Duskmon's voice continued to scream in her ears. 

_Weak. Weak. Weak._

Just like she always had been. 

~~~~~

Izumi's head was pounding when consciousness next returned to her. Every inch of her body was throbbing with pain, and she could barely bring herself to move. Even opening her eyes seemed like a task that was out of her power in that moment, leaving her to stretch out on her stomach on the ground of wherever the hell she had ended up. 

Her memory was a blur, and she couldn't remember all that much from before she had fallen asleep. Izumi tried to grasp at the past, but all of her attempts ended in failure before she could get too far. She forced herself to breathe, letting out a harsh cough when she exhaled too much. Water left her lips, and it was enough of a motivator for her to finally pry her eyes open. 

Izumi was laying on stone somewhere, and she was absolutely soaked. Her clothing and hair were weighed down with liquid. Her vision was spinning just as much as her mind was, and she let out a sharp yelp when her eyes caught sight of something a bit too bright. One of her hands slowly rose to clutch at her head, though the motion was forced and too deliberate for it to feel alright. When her fingers pulled away from her temple, they were stained with crimson. She didn't know where she was bleeding from or if her hand had been bloodied beforehand, but she was far too exhausted to try and put the pieces together in her condition. 

She wasn't sure how long she had been crumpled on the ground before she managed to push her hands against the ground. Her arms quaked as she got to her knees, and her body felt like it was on the verge of collapsing beneath her once again. What the hell had happened to her?

Izumi managed to get to her feet after spending far too long struggling to rise, and her headache had only gotten worse. She stumbled at first, barely managing to grab onto her balance before she completely fell over once more. The room was still spinning around her, and she couldn't make out too much of it. 

As far as she could tell, the space was made of stone. Rushing water could be heard all around her, something she only realized after she managed to push back the perpetual ringing in her ears. Izumi managed to catch view of blue all around her, and she realized that she was at the bottom of the ocean. 

The fight came rushing back to her in the blink of an eye, and Izumi yelped at the sudden recollection. Her hands flew to her head once again as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Everything was hurting somehow even more than before, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do in order to make it all stop. 

The whirlpool should have killed her though. That thought managed to pierce through the haziness above all else, and it was enough to ground Izumi. She had to find answers before giving in to her pain. She wasn't going to lose consciousness again until she could figure out what was going on and where she was. 

She managed to crane her neck backwards after pressing her body to follow through with the motion. The water above her was swirling as if it was being controlled by a tornado somehow. She appeared to be just off the center of the twister. If she went just a bit farther ahead, maybe she would be able to figure out where she was and what was happening. 

Izumi found that walking on purpose was far harder than stumbling drunkenly around the area. She closed her eyes and practically forced each foot off the ground before setting it down once again. Each step felt like a battle, and her legs were starting to shake even more furiously than before. Choked, measured breaths left her lips, and she tried to focus on staying awake above all else. 

She didn't stop walking until she came across a light so bright that it nearly blinded her. Somehow, she became even more disoriented after seeing it, and she screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep her vision from filling with spots. She reacted too late, and the darkness she saw was littered with overwhelming illumination. This only made her headache worse. 

Something hit Izumi's foot, and she forced her eyes open once again, pressing one hand against her head to keep herself from looking at the light. Her D-Tector was about a foot away, having been slid through the space whenever she arrived. Izumi slowly leaned over and picked it up, welcoming the familiar weight against her palm. A quick press of a button told her that it was still functioning properly, and she thanked her lucky stars that the device was waterproof. 

Even if transforming into Kazemon would have made traveling easier, Izumi couldn't bring herself to do so. The D-Tector began beeping once it was back in her hands, a shrill noise that cut through every thought in her head. Trying to come up with a next step was becoming harder the longer that sound repeated on loop, and Izumi whimpered under her breath. 

Her D-Tector seemed to raise on its own when she took one more step close to the light. It appeared to be the source of the tornado above her, and as far as she could tell, it was also responsible for the air bubble that she had been in for heaven only knew how long. Izumi didn't fight back as her D-Tector pointed towards the light, and she watched as a figure appeared from the center of the glow. 

Something in the back of Izumi's mind told her that it was a Spirit, and she remembered why she had set out the night before. She had been trying to find this Spirit, her Beast Spirit, when Oceaniamon arrived. Her mission was successful, but she didn't know how she was supposed to get out of there. 

Izumi was barely paying attention when the Beast Spirit slid into her D-Tector. No Fractal Code appeared around her fingers, and the light began to disappear. When it did, Izumi let out a sigh of relief, but her vision continued to spin. She was unable to focus on anything, and she vaguely wondered if she had hit her head somewhere along the way to the air bubble. 

Her body could no longer hold up her weight, and her knees buckled beneath her before she could even attempt to steady herself. Her D-Tector remained clasped firmly in her hand even as she fell sideways. At the very least, she thought she was going sideways. She couldn't tell what direction was which in her dazed state. Maybe she had been more hurt during the fight than she thought. 

This time, when Izumi hit the ground, she couldn't push herself back up. There was too much fighting against her, and every part of her body burned. No matter how much she screamed at herself to get up, she couldn't do it. She remained on the ground for too long, and light began to swallow her body. 

_I just want it all to stop,_ Izumi thought numbly, and then her consciousness was robbed from her once again. 

~~~~~

Oceaniamon didn't know how long she had been sitting in the corner of the fortress, letting tears fall like rivers down her face. The deluge of water was overwhelming, and when she stared down at her skirt, she found the fabric absolutely drenched. A Warrior of Water naturally contained far more liquid than the average person, but she couldn't bring herself to be fascinated by this discovery. Instead, she was just hit by another wave of depressive thought, a reminder of her own weakness. 

_Duskmon is right. I am weak._

"But he doesn't have to be."

Oceaniamon screamed at the voice before realizing who it belonged to. Once again, her body was absorbed in shadow, and she found herself floating in a space that seemed to exist somewhere between life and death. Darkness surrounded her, and a pair of familiar hands cupped at her weakened body. 

"Cherubimon," Oceaniamon managed to say. She didn't move to dry her tears, knowing fully well that water was continuing to drip down the sides of her face. Her skirt grew damper as she looked up at her commander. 

"I come with a gift, Oceaniamon," Cherubimon told her, a smile appearing on his features. Oceaniamon's stomach knotted itself, but she couldn't force her legs to take her away. She was in Cherubimon's domain whether she liked it or not, and there was no way to escape someone like him. 

Oceaniamon stared up at him in confusion as Cherubimon moved one of his hands away from her. He curled his fingers into a fist before unfurling them once again, and when he did, there was a carving resting at the center of his palm. Oceaniamon knew without asking that it was a Spirit. 

"Is that... Is that mine?" Oceaniamon questioned breathlessly. Her tears finally drew to a close, but every instinct in her body was screaming at her to run away. _You can't even control your Human Spirit, so how can you expect to reign in the beast inside?_

"You have grown soft since coming here," Cherubimon said next, and the words hurt like a dagger to the heart, further proof of Duskmon's honesty. "But this will be able to help you. If you use this Beast Spirit, you can defeat those pesky Warriors once and for all. You are a soldier, Oceaniamon. This is what you were made to do from the very beginning."

This didn't feel right, but Oceaniamon's lips refused to form an objection. Her jaw grew slack as the Spirit was moved closer to her. Oceaniamon shut her eyes just before the Spirit began to change shape, morphing around her. Light encased her body, and Cherubimon's darkness was forgotten for but a fleeting moment. 

Oceaniamon's hair grew far shorter, ending at her chin now. It was dyed red and began to curl at the edges. Patches of blue scales appeared on the outside of her upper arms and calves, and turquoise fins sprouted from both spots. A strip of scales wrapped around her exposed stomach, and her ears changed shape to match the fins scattered around her body. Scales climbed around her neck and cheeks before coming to an abrupt halt. 

Her fingers and toes grew webbed before she had the chance to stop them. Scales covered her hands and feet in the instants that followed, forming glove-like shapes. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were a deep, royal turquoise. Her left upper leg gained tattoos marking symbols that resembled water in some way or another, extending down to stop just above where scales rose on her calves. 

Oceaniamon's skirt grew far shorter, becoming a turquoise leaning on becoming green. The fabric wrapped around her waist once before stopping in the back, and a pattern akin to a dolphin's tail hung down behind her. A halter top of a bright blue color appeared at her chest, and a pearl appeared at her collarbones. Streaks of blue, green, and turquoise ran through her hair, accompanied by strings of pearls. 

"Welcome to the world, Beast Spirit of Water," Cherubimon chuckled after the transformation was completely. "Aquariamon... Go now and destroy the Legendary Warriors once and for all. This is your duty... Unless you wish to establish yourself as the weakest link of this group, you will succeed."

Aquariamon's webbed fingers flew to her temples, and she let out a growl of pain. Memories hit her immediately, but none of them were in enough clarity for her to fight back. The world around her began to distort and disappear, and when her eyes opened, she was flying above a forested area that she recognized. 

On the horizon, the beach from the night before could be seen. Aquariamon's eyes narrowed at the sight, and a labored breath left her lungs. There were people gathered on the shore, and she knew that they were her targets. The whirlpool continued to churn away from the sand. 

_I will not be weak. I am not weak._

Aquariamon repeated those words again and again as she started moving towards the beach. Wings of water had appeared on her back before she even realized it, and they propelled her onwards until she was over her destination. 

_I'm going to be strong. I have to be._

~~~~~

Mayumi woke up slowly the following morning, and a yawn left her lips as she stretched her arms towards the sky. She realized that she had fallen asleep the night before curled up against Haroi, their backs to the tree they had deemed a suitable resting place. 

Mayumi slowly got to her feet, twisting her neck from side to side to work out any cramps that may have formed. Haroi's eyes opened soon afterwards, and he held up a hand to stifle a yawn before rising to his feet as well. 

It took a moment before Mayumi remembered what they had been doing the night before, and it wasn't until her hand settled on the surface of her D-Tector that their mission fully came back. Mayumi slid the device away from her waistband before looking at the radar above the screen. 

"The signals that we've been moving toward didn't move at all last night," Mayumi grinned, looking to Haroi quickly. "I think that we can work on getting closer now too."

"Are they really still in the same spot?" Haroi asked in surprise, reaching for his own device before seeing that Mayumi's words rang true. He nodded slowly at the realization, but he didn't say anything else on the matter. 

"It seems like we've still got our mission," Mayumi told him, nudging him gently with her shoulder. She adjusted the backpack resting on her shoulders before reaching out a hand towards Haroi. Her D-Tector rested in her other hand. 

Haroi was happy to take her hand, a small smile on his face. The two started walking again soon afterwards, both focused on their D-Tectors as they moved through the trees. Even if neither of them openly mentioned it, the agreed consensus was that they were going to try and make a bit more progress towards the signals before stopping to have breakfast. The closer they could get, the better. 

Mayumi and Haroi eventually released their grasp on one another's hands when their palms grew sticky with sweat. The forested area was getting humid and warm, and any human contact seemed like a terrible idea. Even so, that didn't stop them from trying to get closer to the signals. They didn't know for sure what was going to wait at the end of this path, but they weren't going to find out until they got there, so they continued walking. 

~~~~~

Koji had been standing on the beach with the rest of the Risen Warriors for quite some time coming up with a plan for their next action. He watched the whirlpool carefully, trying to see if there was a way to get through it. The swirling of the pool had grown weaker since his arrival on the scene earlier in the day, but it was still far too strong for any of them to have a chance of breaking through. 

"Maybe there's a water Digimon that can dive deep enough to see where Izumi is," Tomoki suggested. He hadn't been able to sit still since hearing about what happened to Izumi, and he seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Tomoki was coping better than Takuya thus far, but that wasn't exactly much of an accomplishment in Koji's eyes. 

"Half of us can go and look around in the town while the others stay here and see if there are any changes," Bokomon suggested. "I think that would give Takuya and Chihiro some much-needed rest. I don't think they slept at all after the fight."

"How could I?" Takuya muttered. "I don't think I could sleep now even if I wanted to. There's too much for me to do." Despite his words, his eyes were starting to droop from exhaustion. Koji was sure that he didn't have much longer until he completely fell apart. He prayed that Takuya would be able to control his Beast Spirit given how emotionally charged he was, because having Vritramon turn against them would make the whole situation worse, and Koji did not want the circumstances to complicate themselves further. 

"Then let's split up," Junpei said bluntly. "Chihiro, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon can head into town. The rest of us can--"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence before the ocean rose up and slammed into him. The crest of the wave hit him in between the shoulder blades, and Junpei was sent falling into the sand without a moment of notice. Koji's guard was immediately up as he glanced around, trying to find the source of the attack. A wave like that was not natural, and someone must have caused it. As soon as he figured out who, he was going to start fighting. The culprit had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Koji was already in a sour enough mood. Whoever did it was just asking to be sliced into ribbons. 

A figure appeared over the water a few seconds later, and Koji took a step backwards. He grabbed for his D-Tector, his grip growing tight around the device as he pulled it from his pocket. He already had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who they were facing. 

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked, echoing the thoughts of Takuya and Tomoki. As they spoke, Bokomon and Neemon moved to stand behind the five Legendary Warriors, praying that their fighting strength would be enough to keep the smaller Digimon from getting hurt. 

"If I had to guess, the Beast Spirit of Water," Junpei answered before Koji had the chance. He had slowly gotten to his feet, a scowl notable on his features. 

"I... I am Aquariamon..." the newcomer said, though the words came out strained and tilted. She was having trouble ensuring that she didn't fall apart, and it showed. Somehow, these control issues seemed far worse than anything Koji had seen previously. Cybelemon, Blizzarmon, and Vritramon had all been unchained in different ways, but none of them seemed to truly match up to the wildness that lived in Aquariamon's irises. 

"You're the one that did this!" Takuya shouted suddenly. When Koji looked over at him, the Warrior of Fire was shaking with anger. He looked ready to explode at a moment's notice. "You're the one who threw Izumi into the whirlpool! I'll never forgive you for this!"

Takuya's hand was surrounded in Fractal Code in the blink of an eye. He scanned the data using his D-Tector soon afterwards, and Vritramon appeared in his place. Vritramon was driven purely by rage, somehow managing to keep himself under control. Koji assumed that the only way he wasn't falling apart was his concentration on utterly annihilating Aquariamon for her actions the night before. Even if Koji hadn't been there to see what happened to Izumi, he was starting to put the pieces together. 

Oceaniamon had thrown Izumi into the whirlpool, and Vritramon was having none of it. 

Koji was quick to activate his Spirit soon after, and Tomoki, Chihiro, and Junpei followed suit around him. Lobomon, Blizzarmon, Aeoelmon, and Blitzmon all appeared in the places of the humans, and Bokomon took this as his cue to wrap his fingers around Neemon's arm and pull him away from the fighters. 

While they were transforming, Aquariamon had allowed her watery wings to disappear, allowing her to stand alone in the water. She watched the group with unpredictable eyes that shifted every which way before her legs suddenly gave out beneath her. She fell backwards into the water, and spray shot up in every direction. 

Lobomon threw his left arm up to block the water from getting into his eyes. As soon as the downpour had cleared, he removed his forearm from the space near his face and tried to see what had happened to Aquariamon. She was gone from view, but Lobomon knew that it couldn't be that easy. She wouldn't have come all this way if she was simply planning on taking herself out of the fight at the first chance she would have to attack. 

That was when the water began to stir. 

A column of water rose up from the sea, and Lobomon took a few steps back to keep from getting hit with the resulting waves. Blitzmon and Vritramon took to the skies as Aeoelmon growled at the pillar. 

The column began to change shape, and it became a waterfall soon afterwards. There was constantly liquid being forced up in the back and down in the front in a continuous cycle. The water was white where the waterfall hit the ocean, and droplets were flicked every which way. Lobomon looked away, and when he turned his gaze back to the feat, he noticed that something had changed. 

The figure of Aquariamon could be seen at the top of the waterfall, but she had changed slightly. Her skirt had disappeared, and her legs had been replaced with a green tail that glittered in the morning sun. She flicked her fin gently, and sparkles of emerald filled Lobomon's vision. He didn't know how high in the air she was, but she had enough of a height advantage that Lobomon had to crane his neck in order to see her properly. 

"Fuck," was the first word to be said after the sudden arrival of the waterfall, and it came from Aeoelmon somewhere off to Lobomon's right. The rest of the group was silent save for the beating of wings coming from Blitzmon and Vritramon. 

"You can do this!" Bokomon cried out. He had pulled his book from its place around his waist and started flipping through it wildly. He found the page that he was searching for and stopped, examining it closely. Neemon looked over his shoulder in curiosity. Judging by their silence, neither one of them had found anything to change the course of the fight quite yet. 

Lobomon decided to act first. He raised his arm and fired a blast of white energy from the cannon mounted against his armor. The light flew through the air before hitting the water just below Aquariamon's tail. She adjusted herself accordingly, but she made no move to pursue him for the action. Instead, her arms rose above her head, and the ocean began to stir. 

The tidal wave was too large for Lobomon to dodge on his own. Blizzarmon let out a cry suddenly, and a pillar of ice appeared around his feet. Aeoelmon jumped aboard in an instant, and Lobomon jumped for Bokomon and Neemon. He barely managed to grab the two Digimon before they could be carried away by the waves. Lobomon launched himself off the ground and towards the ice pillar with all the force he had, only sticking the landing by sheer luck. He set down Bokomon and Neemon, who were both thoroughly flustered by the sudden attack. 

Blitzmon rushed towards the waterfall with electricity sparking along his armor. He went to slam his fist into the side of the pillar, but he was cut off when a hand appeared from nowhere to grab his body and throw him into the water. Blitzmon screamed as he fell towards the sea, correcting his course at the last moment to swivel upwards and towards the rest of the group. 

"Electricity and water don't mix," Lobomon murmured. "I don't know if we're going to be able to make use of your attacks, Blitzmon. She's far too defensive for that."

"If I try to get close, she's going to hurl me as far away as possible," Blitzmon growled with a shake of his head. "I guess we'll just have to try a different approach!"

As for what that different approach entailed, Lobomon wasn't sure. He fired another blast at Aquariamon, but she created a shield of water to keep from being hit. Her actions were shaky, and she seemed ready to fall apart at a moment's notice. 

Vritramon swooped down towards Aquariamon with fire dancing on his body. He nearly slammed into her before a shield appeared to block his path, but he cut through it with a quick motion of his left arm. He used the lull in Aquariamon's blockade to throw a fireball her way, but she ducked into the waterfall to keep from being hit by it. The fire flew past her before hitting the ocean what seemed like miles away. The flames fizzled into steam as soon as they hit the water. 

Aquariamon didn't return to her position at the top of the waterfall at first, instead throwing her arms up by her head. Another large wave formed at the ocean below, creating a deluge that slammed against the pillar of ice. The water started to freeze as soon as it made contact with Blizzarmon's column, but she didn't seem to care. There was far too much water for him to freeze, and she was fully aware of her advantage. 

Blizzarmon threw both of his axes at Aquariamon, timing one a few seconds before the other. The first targeted the space where Aquariamon was, but she dodged it by swimming upwards. However, the second axe was waiting for her there, and she was hit in the shoulder by one of the spinning blades. Blood began to flow immediately, and her hand flew up to nurse her injury. The axes continued swinging through the air before returning to Blizzarmon's waiting hands. 

Aquariamon looked down at her shoulder, and anger filled her eyes. She let out a scream, and the sound was loud enough to echo for miles despite the water muffling her cries. Rather than heal her wound, Aquariamon flew out of the waterfall, slamming her uninjured arm against the surface of the pillar. Daggers made of water formed at her touch, and they were sent every direction at the Legendary Warriors. 

Lobomon ducked beneath the sharpened blades that went for him. Even if they were only shaped like blades and lacked the actual punch of metal, Lobomon knew that they were going fast enough to do some serious damage. Aeoelmon threw up their gauntlets to his right to keep from getting hit, but they still slid backwards against the ice. They only managed to correct their footing after they nearly slid backwards off the pillar. 

Blizzarmon touched the ice below, and it began to rise around the feet of the pillar's occupants, keeping them in place. Lobomon could feel the cold even through his boots, but he figured that it was better than the alternative. Falling backwards off the pillar was a recipe for disaster, and he wasn't sure if even being a Digimon could save a human from a fall at that height. 

Aeoelmon was the next one to act, thrusting one hand in front of themselves. Stones rose up from the bottom of the ocean and began to bombard Aquariamon from every direction. The pebbles were dull, but they were still capable of leaving formidable bruises if not stopped properly. 

Aquariamon wasn't able to keep herself safe from so many angles, and she whined against the onslaught. Her arms moved to cover her head, and she cringed with each hit. She ducked beneath the water, allowing the stones to slow down. She had gathered quite the collection of pebbles before she rose back to the surface of the water. 

Aquariamon repeated the same trick from before once again, this time filling her watery daggers with the stones she had gathered from Aeoelmon's attack. Lobomon raised his canon and shot down as many as he could while Vritramon and Blitzmon began punching them downwards towards the water. Aeoelmon followed the same system as Vritramon and Blitzmon while Blizzarmon sent his axes flying once again, slashing as many of the daggers to pieces before reclaiming the weapons. 

Lobomon couldn't help but frown to himself after the stones were taken care of. There was nothing that the group could do. Aquariamon was too good at guarding herself with the help of that waterfall, and it wasn't going to be possible to get her away from that as far as he could tell. Her unpredictability was starting to get frustrating, and he didn't think that there was a solution to bring the fight to a close in a timely manner. No matter how many blows the two sides traded, the attacks never seemed to do anything. Aquariamon's shoulder was still bloodied due to her seemingly having forgotten about the injury, but it wasn't enough to get her to back away. 

Even if further damage was done, who could say that Aquariamon would even want to retreat anyways? Her thought process seemed to be based around only destruction, and if she was focused enough to ignore the blood flowing from her shoulder injury, how many other hits was she capable of taking? It was going to take a miracle for them to pull out a victory as far as Lobomon could tell. 

He glanced around furiously with hopes of finding something that would make the fight easier. His eyes settled on the ocean off in the distance, and a frown appeared on his face. There was nothing there, and that was exactly the problem. 

The whirlpool had been in that exact spot just a few minutes prior, and all of a sudden, it was gone. 

That was when a new figure burst free from the clashing waves below. 

The sudden arrival of the newcomer was enough to gain Lobomon's full concentration immediately. His eyes widened as he took in the majesty of what appeared to be a bird-like creature. 

She had a segment of pink armor over her chest, and thin strips of the same pink ran down her side. Pink shorts were connected to the strips, which the continued on to link up with the sides of her boots. The boots were the same color as the rest of her outfit and reached halfway up her thighs. The knees of the boots were silver, matching in color with shoulder pads on the woman's shoulder. 

There was more pink armor joining her shoulder pads with her forearms where silver guards covered her tanned skin. Three claws stuck out on each hand, each one dangerously sharp and long. Purple covered up the backs of her hands. Matching claws protruded from her boots, just as noticeable and threatening as those on her hands. 

A piece of black fabric wrapped around her neck, extending backwards into a scarf that flew freely behind her. Pink fabric covered up her mouth, and bright blue eyes glimmered above the fabric. Black stripes ran on either side of her face from the space below her eyes to the fabric over the lower half of her face. 

Her hair was a grayish blue color and was cut close to her face. Wings stuck out on either side from her temples, but they were far less impressive than the actual wings that she was flying with. The top layer was a tanned color, and the underside of the wings consisted of cream feathers. Her wings flapped powerfully to keep her in the air. There was something regal about her that Lobomon didn't quite know how to describe. 

The new arrival didn't give Aquariamon the chance to attack once again, instead rushing her from behind with rage burning in her eyes. Aquariamon received slashes to her back, and she whirled around to face the flying creature with nothing short of pure fury in her gaze. A scream left Aquariamon's lips as she turned, and Lobomon could tell that she was on the verge of completely falling apart. 

Lobomon heard the furious flicking of pages from where Bokomon and Neemon were gathered together, and he looked down to them with a frown. Bokomon was clearly trying to figure out who the newcomer was, and luckily, he managed to succeed. Bokomon stopped flipping through the volume once he had found the information he wanted, and a smile appeared on his features. "That's Zephyrmon!" he cried out. 

"Zephyrmon?" Lobomon asked under his breath. He looked out to the area where Zephyrmon had burst through the water, just to verify if his suspicions could possibly be accurate. Just as he thought, the whirlpool was gone. 

_Shit._

Lobomon didn't have the chance to express his concerns though, as Zephyrmon was too busy swooping down from above to rain attacks down on Aquariamon. If Zephyrmon had access to any ranged attacks, she was choosing to ignore them in favor of attacking from up close. Her claws were steadily growing brighter red with blood, and Lobomon could see Blizzarmon cringing from off to his side. At first, he didn't realize what was going on, but then his gaze fell upon the waterfall. 

Blizzarmon was staring at the swirling tides of the waterfall, most notably the crimson that was starting to mix in with the blue. Lobomon let out a small hiss at the sight. Zephyrmon was the miracle they needed, and she was going to find a way to end the fight against Aquariamon after they had spent so long struggling. 

Aquariamon ducked beneath the water as soon as she got the chance, and the liquid began clinging close against her skin. Her injuries began to heal, as if she had finally remembered that she possessed such an ability after forgetting for so long. The flow of blood began to slow, and Aquariamon burst up through the top of the waterfall once again before throwing her arms upwards. 

A fan of water exploded from the waterfall, all of it directed at Zephyrmon. She didn't allow Aquariamon to catch her off-guard though, instead slashing through the water with her powerful claws. This offered her with just enough space to squeeze through without her flying suffering at all. In fact, her wings were strong enough to knock the nearby water droplets off course. A small amount of water splashed across her cheek, but she didn't seem to care in the slightest, allowing the liquid to drip down the fabric on her face. 

Zephyrmon attempted to go for Aquariamon once again, but she was suddenly cut off when pain flashed through her eyes. She hadn't been hit at all, so Lobomon didn't know what was bothering her. His questions were answered as soon as she let out an inhuman scream, clutching at her stomach hard enough to draw blood from the places where her claws scratched against her skin. 

Once again, Lobomon looked over to where the whirlpool had been, and he let out a small growl. If Zephyrmon was what he thought she was, they were in a lot of trouble. 

Zephyrmon doubled over, her wings barely able to hold her up, as blood began to drip down from her side. Her eyes were clamped shut forcefully, as if trying to avoid painful memories. Aquariamon did nothing but watch her with wide eyes at first before jumping into action, sending another explosion of water after Zephyrmon. 

This time, Zephyrmon wasn't able to keep from getting hit, and the wave knocked her further down. The water washed away some of the blood at her midsection, and she looked up at Aquariamon slowly with pain in her eyes. She didn't seem to be able to focus, and her flying had become suddenly unstable. Lobomon feared that she was going to drop out of the sky at any moment. 

While Aquariamon was distracted, Blizzarmon sent his axes flying. The handle of one hit her in the stomach while the other hit her tail. The axes remained lodged in the waterfall at first before ice began to spread outwards from the blades. Blizzarmon called the weapons back to his hands, and the frozen top of the waterfall started to grow, quickly consuming the top quarter of Aquariamon's makeshift throne. 

Aquariamon was clearly left in pain from this attack, and she let out a hiss before closing her eyes. Her energy seemed to leave her body all at once, and she remained strangely still in the next few moments. Aquariamon's lower half was soon covered in ice as the freeze continued to spread in all directions, leaving minimal water to splash back down into the ocean below. 

Aquariamon started to glow soon afterwards, and Fractal Code surrounded her body. When it faded, Oceaniamon was left in her place, breathing heavily and out of power. Oceaniamon was able to call upon her staff though, and she slashed it through the air with some of the little energy she had left. The ice around her shattered when a powerful deluge of water flooded the waterfall's topmost region, sending fragments flying in every direction. Lobomon formed his sword and slashed at the ice to keep from being hit. Blizzarmon guarded his face while Aeoelmon used their gauntlets to keep from being hit. Blitzmon flew behind the pillar as Vritramon coated himself in fire. Bokomon and Neemon let out small yells, thankful they were mostly hidden behind the rest of the Legendary Warriors. 

Zephyrmon wasn't able to keep the ice from raining down upon her in full, and the shards slashed harshly at what little skin was visible. She didn't even seem to notice it, still concentrating on clutching at her body. Her claws had moved to her head, but the flaps of her wings were still weak and unfocused. Lobomon guessed that if the ice had been any stronger, Zephyrmon would have been knocked out of the sky entirely, and it was a miracle that she had managed to stay afloat despite the onslaught of attacks Oceaniamon had been all too happy to unleash. 

Speaking of the Warrior of Water, she finally allowed the waterfall to collapse from beneath her. She crafted wings from the sea itself, and they carried her up into the sky. Lobomon attempted to follow her, watching as her silhouette became dark as she crossed in front of the sun. Oceaniamon's figure slowly became smaller, but none of the Legendary Warriors bothered giving chase. Blitzmon curled around from the back of the ice pillar to watch her vanish into the distance, and Vritramon stared with unspeakable rage in his eyes before his gaze darted over to where the whirlpool had been. 

Lobomon assumed that the rest of the group had realized just as he had that the whirlpool was gone. His stomach knotted as he looked up to Zephyrmon, seeing that she only seemed to be getting worse the longer she was left alone. If anyone had noticed her deteriorating status, they were choosing to ignore it in favor of watching the spot where the whirlpool had sat just earlier that morning. 

Blizzarmon slowly began to lower the icy platform to the ground, and the frozen water around everyone's feet began to dissipate. Lobomon welcomed the feeling of warmth in his toes once again, almost thankful that the battle had distracted him enough from the freeze that threatened to seep into his bones. He watched as the ice transformed back into water and disappeared into the ocean. 

"What happened to the whirlpool?" Vritramon questioned. He and Blitzmon had landed on the sand beside the rest of the group. Vritramon's gaze was wild with panic, but it was clear that he was running on little aside from adrenaline. His lack of sleep the night before was starting to get to him, if Lobomon had to guess. 

"It's gone!" Neemon exclaimed, pointing to the ocean. The rest of the group had already realized such, but nobody brought it up to him. Instead, they were far more focused on concocting theories to explain the sudden disappearance of the whirlpool. 

Lobomon opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off as light swallowed his body. He transformed back into Koji, and the rest of the group followed suit soon afterwards. Koji waited until after the Fractal Code had disappeared before deciding that the time had come for him to explain. "It's gone because--"

Koji's sentence never finished. Another scream echoed through the salty air, and Zephyrmon was falling before anyone could register who the source of the cry was. Zephyrmon was far enough out to sea from the battle with Aquariamon that when she fell, she was completely swallowed by the ocean. There was no shore for her to hit, so the blue took her body in its open embrace immediately. 

The loud splash got the entire group to stare out at where Zephyrmon had fallen, and Koji felt the spray on his face even from such a notable distance. He let one hand rise to wipe away the water that cooled his cheeks, but nobody else moved. The only sound was the clashing of the waves against the sandy shore, and the Legendary Warriors appeared as mere statues against the horizon. 

Less than a minute later, Zephyrmon resurfaced once again, not moving and clearly unconscious. Her body was tossed around by the ocean for a short period of time before she was thrown near the shore. Koji's eyes went wide, and he almost took a step out to see if he could do anything to drag her away from the ocean. She hadn't been that pale during the fight. His stomach twisted into a knot, and he felt like he was going to be sick. 

That was when Zephyrmon was bathed in the familiar glow of Fractal Code. Blue and purple surrounded her, and Koji did nothing but stare. No silhouette was appearing, so that had to be something good, but he still knew that something was seriously wrong. 

The light faded a few seconds later, but there wasn't a trace of Zephyrmon left after it vanished. The water continued to dance, offering white noise against the screaming in the Legendary Warriors' minds, before a familiar figure rose against the cerulean sea. 

Koji's lips slammed against each other in a tense line as soon as he caught sight of blonde hair. Even when it was darkened by the ocean, he would know that color anywhere. He was right, but he didn't want to be if it meant this was the outcome. 

The ocean was merciful enough to release Izumi against the sandy shore a few feet away from where the Legendary Warriors had been watching. Takuya was the first one to move, followed by Junpei and then the rest of the group. Takuya practically threw himself onto his knees to turn Izumi over. She had been facedown against the sand until he arrived at her side. 

Koji couldn't stop the sensation of nausea that hit him like a tidal wave. He bit down on his bottom lip fiercely to distract himself from how suddenly sick he felt. Even if he had suspected that Zephyrmon was their companion, he hadn't wanted to believe it, but there wasn't a way for him to avoid the truth now. 

Izumi was so pale that she didn't even seem alive. The only sign that she was still part of the living was the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and the pace of such was far too slow for Koji's liking. She wasn't moving either, and her hair was fanned out around her in an eerie display. From head to toe, Izumi was absolutely drenched, and there was clearly cold seeping into her body from her unfortunate slam against the water while as Zephyrmon. 

Takuya was still as a statue as soon as Izumi was in his arms, and his eyes were impossibly wide. Koji saw tears well up in the Warrior of Fire's eyes, and the water dripped off his cheeks to fall onto Izumi's pale face. The longer that Koji looked at her, the more he was convinced that she was lucky to have survived something like that. He was going to be sick. 

_She's sixteen._

Such a reminder somehow made Koji feel even worse, and he couldn't bring himself back to reality no matter how hard he tried. She was the same age as him, and she was barely hanging on to life. Why did it have to end this way?

"Let's get inside," Junpei suggested, though his voice shook an unnaturally large amount. He was the first to move away from the scene, but Koji could still see the tears that painted his face no matter how hard he tried to hide them. 

Takuya nodded slowly before rising to his feet, but the action was slow. Takuya had always been the brightest member of the team, a beacon of hope and optimism against a dark world, but he seemed to have lost such fire all of a sudden. He looked like a shell of his regular self, hollowed out by terror and the face of death. 

No. Izumi was still alive. He had to remember that. Still, the fact that Koji had to remind himself of such at all was sickening beyond words. 

Even after the rest of the group began to move back to the hotel, Koji remained still, staring at the place where Izumi had been. He couldn't get her face out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Koji pulled his bandanna down so it was closer to his eyes to keep the rest of the group from noticing that he was crying. 

_How did everything go so wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do love making this cast suffer, huh?
> 
> Now, let's get into the little details of this chapter. Duskmon's entire purpose in this world is to be a soldier, something Cherubimon made very clear from day one. Far more of Duskmon's memories were stripped away to keep him from regaining his humanity given how kind Koichi is regularly, so Duskmon is rather emotionless by comparison. His finding Oceaniamon to be weak is a byproduct of his lack of emotion. 
> 
> As for Oceaniamon herself, she feels that she's incredibly weak. I'll get into the reason behind that later, but there's a reason for her being hurt so much by Duskmon's words. Cherubimon was all too happy to take advantage of such by giving her the Beast Spirit of Water as soon as he found it again, so she's a bit of an emotionally charged mess at this point. 
> 
> Aquariamon's design is a bit of an easter egg if you've read my other stories. She has short, curly red hair, patches of scales, and a color scheme of blue, green, turquoise. This is the same aesthetic as Cessair Lesulla from my original fantasy series 'Alitia'. Coincidentally, Cessair is also the character among the main group of twelve to use water-based powers. Both of them are also part-fish and have two designs: one with legs and one with a tail. 
> 
> Koji is easily the most stone-faced member of the group, but he's still sensitive to the topic of death and near-death experiences. He spent much of his life believing that his mother was dead, after all, and such framed his view of the world for many years afterwards. Even if he acts rather distant from most of the team, Koji does care about them, and he would have left ages ago if he didn't like them to some degree. The idea of Izumi getting hurt scares him far more than he is willing to admit. 
> 
> I can't promise that the cliffhangers will get any better from here on out, but I can say that chapter twenty will be out next week. I can't wait to see you all next time a chapter comes out! I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated just like always, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	20. Twisted Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Risen Warriors grapple with the weight of Zephyrmon's appearance. Meanwhile, Izumi faces her past in images of paper towns and paper smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains discussion on a variety of heavy subjects with the potential to be triggering. These topics include child abuse, parental death, car accidents, and eating disorders. Please be careful, and don't read any content that will harm you.

Junpei could barely stand to stay in the same group as the rest of the team in the aftermath of the fight with Aquariamon. He tasted copper whenever he stood still for too long, so he leaned against the doorframe of the room that he and Izumi had been sharing the night before as he fiddled around with a charging cord that he had been keeping in his pocket ever since leaving Earth behind. It was a miracle that it hadn't been ruined yet, but he was glad that it had managed to remain intact. After all, it gave him something to play with to take his mind off what had happened. 

Junpei wasn't about to let any emotion show on his face, but the rest of the group was doing far worse at masking how upset they were. Takuya's expression was sullen, a hollowed shadow of his regular bright optimism. Tomoki didn't want to meet anyone's eyes, and Bokomon and Neemon remained close together all the time. Chihiro's expression was blank, but they occasionally shot an expression of concern over to Takuya. Koji was silent and stood on his own, but Izumi's face still haunted him no matter how hard he tried to hide such a fact. 

How could any of them not be bothered? Junpei felt like utter shit, and he focused on playing the charging cord to keep from letting such information out. Tears threatened to spill over at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He couldn't tell if he was more sad or enraged, and the lack of distinction was already starting to frustrate him. 

On one hand, Junpei was grieving for a girl who wasn't even dead. It shouldn't have ended that way. Izumi was a kind young woman, and she had reached out to Junpei despite all of the differences between them. He was loud, too bold and abrasive for his own good with a habit of shoving his foot in his mouth, and she was delicate, graceful, always aware of the perfect thing to say. When everything had been falling apart, she still managed to pull herself together enough to ensure Junpei that everything was going to be fine. As they trudged through a storm and tears streaked freely down her cheeks, Izumi still tried to help him. Why did this have to happen to her of all people, the first one to actually show him genuine kindness after years of raw loneliness that scraped him bone dry until there was only self-hatred left?

On the other hand, Junpei hated himself for letting her get hurt. Izumi had done so much for him, and what rewards had she earned from such a connection? She was so nice to him when he was feeling demoralized and feared the world crumbling around them. She even admitted that she loved spending time with him when he had thought that his own imperfections made him unlovable for so long. He felt safe around her, and he hadn't done anything when she ran off to find her Beast Spirit alone. Junpei kicked himself for not seeing the signs that she was crumbling beneath the surface, and he wished that he had noticed at least something from her. She had been so distant the night before, and the next time he saw her, she was crumpled on the beach sand. 

Junpei couldn't stand to close his eyes, instead forcing himself to look at the charger for far too long to be healthy. If he allowed his vision to dip into the darkness, he was just going to see her face again, so weak and vulnerable, and the thought made him sick. Why hadn't he done something? He should have known there was something wrong, but because he didn't realize, Izumi was suffering. 

Junpei was truly starting to hate his lack of compassion. He simply wasn't the type to pick up on the emotions of others, and such was turning out to be a terrible weakness. He hadn't been able to reach out to Aeoelmon despite knowing that he had to try, and it had cost all of them in battle. Even if the group had somehow managed to pick up the pieces and move to the next destination, harm was still done, and if Junpei had just figured out how to talk to Chihiro, maybe none of it would have happened. 

To make things worse, he hadn't noticed the signs that seemed to scream all too late that Izumi had been crumbling. She hated the idea of going out to find the Beast Spirits while simply accepting the fate that the Legendary Warriors were going to succumb to their deepest traumas and be pulled apart for the world to see. Izumi had openly objected against it, so why would she hold back when given the chance to keep the group from suffering? 

"I hate those fucking Beast Spirits," Junpei suddenly spat, and the words left his lips with all the animosity of poison. His grip on the cord grew tighter, and he resisted the urge to chuck it against the wall. 

Koji was the closest person, and he seemed to have been the only one to hear Junpei's seething complaint. The Warrior of Light didn't move from his place just inside the room, but his words were loud enough for Junpei to hear even if Koji was facing away from him. "We have to find them in order to save the Digital World and Earth," he told Junpei. None of the rest of the group's members moved, but it was clear that they had heard what he had said. They simply didn't want to admit it. 

"Why can't those facts coexist?!" Junpei roared before he realized how loud he was being. He cringed at the sound before shoving the cord back into his pocket. He pulled out his D-Tector and looked at the Spirit of Blitzmon that watched him with silent, unmoving eyes. "Look at what good they've done us so far! Tomoki had to relive years of unbearable abuse, Takuya nearly tore himself apart, Chihiro still can't control themselves when shifted, and Izumi nearly died because of her Beast Spirit! They can be necessary for us to save the Digital World, but I still think that we all have every damn right to hate them!"

Junpei forced himself away from the wall to peer into the room. Takuya, Tomoki, and Chihiro were motionless. Bokomon and Neemon watched him with something between fear and concern in their eyes, and Junpei softened, knowing that he had let his anger get the best of him. Koji was silent as well, his head slumped uncharacteristically low. His chest seemed ready to swallow his chin completely, and it was a show of weakness that Junpei hadn't ever seen from the Warrior of Light. 

Koji was defiant, a sun in the strangest sense. He was strong and brought some unexpected dimension to the group, but he also existed with the threat of outburst constantly. Much like the sun, fire burned beneath the surface of his skin, ready to explode free at a moment's notice when he began to fall apart. He was just as capable of hope and salvation as he was of anger and terrifying strength. Light existed within him, but there was great shadow to rest just outside of view, swirling and snarling at the corners of Junpei's eyes before preparing to snap out and destroy everything in its path. 

"It's twisted," Takuya whispered, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived back at the hotel room. His elbows were braced against his knee, and he had pulled a chair up beside Izumi to watch her intently. His eyes lacked all sense of fire, as if it had burned out and left only pleading cinders behind. Takuya had been the one to inspire life back into the group after Seraphimon's death, calling them to action in the name of those who needed them, and it was hard to believe that these two sides to the Warrior of Fire were the same person. The difference was so stark that Junpei couldn't fathom that the empty husk before him was truly Takuya. 

Chihiro moved seemingly out of nowhere, earning Takuya's attention immediately. "I need some air," they said, and their voice lacked any sense of bite. Junpei hadn't known them for long, but he got the feeling that this was out of character for them. Chihiro had seemed so fiery while in the form of Aeoelmon, but it had all crumpled so quickly. All that seemed to remain was dust. 

Chihiro walked out of the room, bumping shoulders with Junpei on the way out. Neither of them acknowledged the other, too lost in their own thoughts to bother paying the other heed. Takuya watched Chihiro leave over his shoulder before rising to his feet slowly and shuffling after them. The chair next to Izumi's bed was empty, and Tomoki eyed it briefly before sitting down. 

Junpei watched as Takuya left, and he sat down on the bed that he had been in the night before. He watched Izumi from a distance, praying that her expression would shift just a little bit. Color was starting to return to her features, but that wasn't enough to persuade Junpei of her life. He needed to see her eyes open, see her speak, in order to believe that everything was going to be alright. 

His head was forced into his hands before he recognized what was happening. He was crying. Junpei hadn't cried in ages, and it had always been induced by rage when his own lack of self-esteem pushed him to hate the face that he saw in the mirror. He closed his eyes and saw washed-out features, darkened eyes, unmoving friends, and fists colliding with glass before spurting blood relentlessly onto his bathmat. Junpei forced his eyes open and moved his head up, letting his hands cup beneath his chin to catch any stray tears that fully slipped away from his face. 

Earlier, he hadn't been sure if he was crying out of sadness or anger, but the answer was clear to him now. Junpei's tears were spawned by both, and there was nothing to make such pain go away. There was no numbness that would spread far enough to eliminate the agony that tore at his insides, and he wished that this wretched sense of emotion would be purged from his body.

However, that would only happen when Izumi awoke, so he kept watching her motionless face while praying for her eyes to suddenly flutter open. When she didn't move, Junpei waited for the tears to continue falling, and his hands were uncomfortably wet less than five minutes after the fact. 

~~~~~

_Izumi was falling._

_There was water all around her, but she knew that it wasn't the same liquid that she had been drowning in while searching for her Beast Spirit. She fought her way to the surface, and her entire body burned with exertion. She wanted to rest, but there was no way for her to do so as long as she was in the water._

_When she finally broke through the surface, Izumi wished that she had stayed beneath the water forever._

_Familiar buildings formed around her, facades of bitter nostalgia that had been burned into her mind during the hazy process known as grief. Izumi would recognize Italy anywhere, and she began to detest the blonde hair that fell in a gentle curtain around her head._

_Izumi wished she had never gone to Italy. For eleven years, she lived in Japan, happy as could be. The Orimoto family was perfect, four people who loved each other more than anything in the world. Izumi followed in the well-constructed footsteps of her idol, her mother, towards the future. She never stopped smiling, throwing herself into gymnastics as a way to get closer to the one she wanted so desperately to become._

_Chidori had been a gymnast. Izumi admired her mother above all others, so it was only natural that she would use the sport as a way of releasing all of her frustrations. Then again, there wasn't much for an eleven-year-old like her to be frustrated about, but it was still release, and it was nothing short of pure, sweet bliss._

_And then she found something to be upset over._

_It was a car crash. Chidori was torn from the land of the living all too soon by a drunk driver, and the mere mention of alcohol became enough to shift Izumi into a state of repulsed dizziness. Izumi still remembered the black of the funeral dress she had worn as she assured everyone that she would be fine. After all, her sister was counting on her._

_Masae. Izumi loved Masae more than anything else, and she was willing to shelve her own grief for the sake of her younger sister. She cradled her sister gently as Masae sobbed, saying that it was going to be alright even though their mother, their world, was gone and never coming back. Izumi combed her fingers through short blonde hair, though she would soon come to hate the color more than anything else._

_Fuyuki Orimoto became distant from his daughters after Chidori's death. He retreated to Italy, his home country, and brought Izumi and Masae along with him. He had blood of Italy and Japan, but when the terrible reminders of everything they had lost lived everywhere in Japan, he took them to the one place that they could escape._

_Izumi always thought Italy was muted, as if a filter made from the black sheer of her funeral dress had covered the entire country. She was only there because of grief and tragedy, after all. How could she escape her own terrifying hatred of mortality when it seemed to breathe everywhere around her?_

_Izumi still did gymnastics even with Chidori gone. It was a way for her to feel connected to her mother, and when she closed her eyes, everything went back to normal, to the way it had been before her life was muted with too much damn black. She braced herself against bars and beams and ignored bruises that arose just for a moment of joy as she went airborne and remembered what could have been._

_In Italy, people seemed different, and venomous comments lived in the back of Izumi's mind no matter how much she tried to ignore them. Others had heard of the legendary Chidori Orimoto no matter how far away Japan was, and they wondered if Izumi could truly be her daughter. Some found her to be incredible, but others whispered that she didn't live up to the image._

_Izumi's blonde hair was representative of her Italian heritage, and she came to detest it with every ounce of blood that lived between pale, sallow skin when others said that she wasn't thin enough. She would never be her mother, and asking for such relief from her agony was too much._

_Chidori had been thinner than Izumi was. She looked in the mirror and realized that perhaps her problems rested in not being the idealized model of beauty that her mother had been. Izumi's damn blonde hair and green eyes were never enough to match the perfection Chidori exuded at all times. She was too much, and she needed to become less. That was how she would become enough for everyone else._

_Her father stayed as far away as he could, trying to drown himself in his workloads to keep his daughters from seeing how little he understood with Chidori gone. Masae looked to Izumi for support, and Izumi allowed her younger sister to cling to her through countless sleepless nights between moments of peering at her reflection and wanting to be enough._

_The weight loss only grew worse the longer that Izumi was in Italy, but her father was away too much to notice. Masae watched in confusion whenever Izumi made dinner for only one of them before retreating to her room to trace the lines in the mirror that should have been closer together. Izumi's own body became an unfamiliar house of disgusting reflections that she despised with everything she had, but it was going to be alright. Soon enough, she would be enough._

_Italy brought with it hatred of herself and everything she was. Izumi continued to block out the world with a mask of grace, proof that she could handle all that was being placed upon her shoulders, while swinging her body through the sky and praying that Chidori was blessing her from the great beyond. She cared for a younger sister too small to understand why Izumi was falling apart and waited for a father to recover from a grief that still hollowed out every part of her body._

_Italy also brought her sickness._

_That was what she later learned it was. Izumi's desperate aim to be perfect both in body and soul had pressed her too far. She collapsed after arriving from home, stretching herself too thin and allowing her waist to become too small. She would never forget Masae's terrified face when Izumi awoke in the hospital, not understanding how she had fallen apart when she had finally become enough._

_Fuyuki moved them back to Japan after Izumi recovered. The memories of Chidori seemed to be alright to grapple with, better than the idea of his daughter falling to pieces as he blocked out any signs of his tragedy. Three years had passed since the Orimoto family had left behind their home in Hikarigaoka and moved to Shibuya, far enough from all previous issues that they were still able to run._

_Izumi realized far too young, at fourteen years old, that others didn't want to be around Izumi Orimoto, the kind girl who wanted to make others happy while longing for relief from pain that ate her alive with each breath she took. They wanted Izumi Orimoto, daughter of Chidori Orimoto and a star at gymnastics idealized in every way possible. Every flaw was a black mark on the record of her existence, so she stopped showing them._

_Izumi's mask was constructed perfectly, keeping others from understanding just how much she felt that she didn't belong in her own skin. She showed the rest of the world exactly how much she chose to display, never allowing anyone to get too close. Masae saw the only sense of truth that Izumi possessed in her fragile, hatred-sickened body, and Izumi prayed that her sister didn't understand why she had allowed herself to fall apart. Izumi had actively encouraged her own deterioration in the name of becoming someone who fit the mold that others had conjured for her existence based off flimsy, faraway assumptions._

_Masae had to be different. Izumi desperately clung to the hope that Masae wouldn't slip into the same trap that she had, and she was sure to teach Masae all that she could as she was recovering from the hell that lived beneath her skin. Luckily, it seemed that her sister was traveling down a healthier path already, and Izumi was as relieved as she was envious. She wished that she could have saved herself before tearful breakdowns in the dead of night became her weekly routine._

_Meeting the rest of the group had been a light to her. She had finally found somewhere to belong, and the idea of losing them was too much. Izumi had shoved aside her grief over Chidori's death in order to care for Masae, and she was going to ignore her brutal, gut-wrenching emotions in order to rescue the rest of her team. The Legendary Warriors had treated her as a person rather than as an idol, and it was beautiful to her. She couldn't let them get hurt because of her. She wasn't going to let that happen._

_Izumi continued to bob silently in the waters of a town within Italy. She knew the area too well, and the longer she looked around, the more she wanted to be away. The buildings didn't seem to be real, instead only front displays that hid how empty and hollow they were on the inside. In that way, they weren't too different from her. She wanted to be gone, but she knew that there was no way of escaping from who she was._

_This was the true nature of Izumi Orimoto: so eager to please that she put up a front of perfection and allowed others to believe that she was just as put-together as she tried to seem. She masked fear and loneliness with a practiced smile that she had been using ever since the night her mother's coffin was lowered into the ground. Five years had passed since then, and she really hadn't changed all that much, just become a broken, shattered image of a girl twisted and contorted beyond recognition by the idea of being worthy of love._

_Izumi pushed herself out of the water slowly, but her entire body felt like lead. Her body was cold against the wind that blustered around her, and she fell to her knees. Upon catching sight of her blonde hair, her fingers clamped down on her scalp, and she was pulling at her tresses wordlessly. A sob choked free from her lips, and she begged for it to stop. She had to shove it all aside. Everyone was counting on her. She had to be perfect for the sake of those who looked to her for a sense of security._

_Still, as soon as she started, Izumi found that she couldn't stop. There wasn't a way for her to put the pieces together this time, as if a fundamental shard of her existence had been taken and dropped at the bottom of the ocean where the Spirit of Zephyrmon had been. It wouldn't surprise her if part of her had been left behind. She didn't even remember shifting._

_Zephyrmon had taken control as soon as Izumi was close to the shrine, and there was no way for her to establish dominance when her consciousness was put to sleep at the back of her mind, a mere guest in the place that she was supposed to call home. She dreamed of tempestuous pasts and skin far too pale to be natural, and she wished that she could go back to the embrace of her mother. Chidori had always combed her fingers through Izumi's hair when she was upset, allowing her daughter to sob openly into her arms._

_It was the same gesture that Izumi had used so many times on Masae, but she hadn't felt someone's grasp that way in more than five years, and given that nobody seemed to give a damn about the real her, Izumi wondered if she would ever experience it again._

_The wind that blew around her belonged to Zephyrmon, and she knew it. The Beast Spirit was part of her just like the rest of her past was, and there was no way to ignore the truth. Zephyrmon was going to ask for her control as soon as she woke up, and Izumi knew that if she didn't offer up such to her Beast Spirit, Zephyrmon was simply going to take it by force. Zephyrmon was a primal creature fueled purely by emotion, and Izumi had far too many of those bottled away in an ancient closet that she only ever glanced at out of the corner of her eye, too afraid to get closer._

_Even with Zephyrmon curling pink talons around her through the muted breeze of a pathetic imitation of Italy, Izumi attempted to avoid the truth. She tucked herself together and prayed that perhaps the puzzle pieces would reform on their own. She was far too broken to put them back together on her own, and she wondered how long that had been the case behind her perfected lies and masks of being enough._

_Izumi didn't even know what enough meant anymore, and she thought that perhaps that was for the best. It couldn't hurt her if she didn't understand it._

_Right?_

~~~~~

Takuya found Chihiro on the balcony off the main area of the hotel room. They hadn't even bothered to shut the door, seeming to know that Takuya was going to come after them. Takuya shut the door carefully, and he had to actively try to suppress a shudder. The last time he had been out there, it was with Izumi when she was considering jumping out to find her Beast Spirit on her own, and he didn't want the reminder of such. It only made him think about how he had broken down on the beach below, and the mere concept brought bile to the back of his throat. 

"We need to talk about your Beast Spirit," Takuya said before he could back down. "Please, I... I need to hear the full truth behind Cybelemon."

Chihiro looked up, addressing him with shock beneath the brim of their hat, before concentrating on their feet once again. "I... I don't know if I can do that," they muttered. "Going into any further detail hurts too much."

"I don't care," Takuya bit back, his voice filled with far more steel determination than he had expected of himself. "You saw what happened to Izumi, didn't you? Transforming into Zephyrmon could have killed her. She's still in there, collapsed from exhaustion and barely alive because of what her Beast Spirit did. You still can't control Cybelemon, and you showed me that much last night. I need to hear the truth before you..."

He left the final part unspoken, but they both knew what he meant. 'Before you end up in the same position as her' rang through Takuya's ears even if he didn't say the words. He looked to Chihiro with raw agony in his eyes, and he felt as if he had been stabbed a thousand times over and every part of his body had been drained out. This was too damn much for him, and he wasn't about to let Chihiro succumb to the same terrors that had nearly driven Izumi over the edge between life and death. 

Chihiro's eyes widened in surprise. Takuya's act of assertion had certainly drawn their attention, and after a moment of consideration, their shoulder slumped as all their resistance faded away. Takuya had a point, and they had to admit it. 

"I always see what my parents did," Chihiro replied, their hands clenching into fists. "All of the slaps, bruises, and blood... It just comes back, and I get angry. They're wondering why I had to happen to them, and I wonder why they had to happen to me. They can't even show love for their own damn child just because I'm not the perfect little child they wanted. I'm not a son known for being at the top of his class. I'm not a daughter known for her beauty and wit. Instead, I'm just... Me. I'm Chihiro, the child they consider a freak for being intersex. I didn't ask for their shit, but I have to take it all with a straight face or risk things getting worse. It's been years since I saw them, but that doesn't mean shit to Cybelemon. It's an easy way to target me. That's what they care about."

Takuya looked down, biting down on his lip. Chihiro's dump of emotion was just as raw and hollow as his had been, and he didn't know what to say. Luckily, he knew that he didn't need to talk. Chihiro wasn't finished, and they launched into yet another rant less than two seconds after finishing the previous one. 

"To the rest of the world, they're perfect, and I'm not enough for them. I never have been, and I don't think I ever will be in their eyes. I deserve to be punished for burdening them with my mere existence. Takuya, if not for you and your family, I would not be alive right now. I can tell you that for sure," Chihiro continued. "I ran away from home when your family moved because I knew that they would only make my life even more miserable if I was around for longer without your family to protect me in the worst of times. They're too damn powerful to be caught for child abuse, so what would even be the point of coming out about it?"

Takuya felt bitter cooper fill his mouth after he bit down too hard, but he didn't say anything. The blood dripped onto his hand, and he watched it with a degree of uncaring distance as Chihiro went on. 

"They covered up the fact that I was gone because it meant I was out of their hair, but somebody asked, and now... They're freaking out all of a sudden because it means that their reputation could suffer. The day we went to the Digital World, I didn't even want to hop on the damn train, but I didn't have a fucking choice, because they sent somebody out to catch me and drag me home kicking and screaming! Who knows what they would have done if I was caught?! Maybe my fate would have caught up with me, and everything that I've been working on running from would have come crashing down all over again!" Chihiro shouted. Tears were streaming down their face now, but they didn't acknowledge them, instead ramming their fist into the balcony's railing. "And then you have fucking Lyramon, who has the audacity to be just as two-faced and blatantly uncaring as they were! It's too damn much, and I just... I can't get Cybelemon under control because there's too much!"

Chihiro was breathing heavily now, and Takuya slowly pulled them into an embrace. Chihiro settled into his arms wordlessly. He was one of very few people that Chihiro allowed to touch them. The memory of abuse was too strong for them to avoid with strangers, but Takuya was more family than any of Chihiro's relatives ever had been. Neither of them moved even as tears began to drip onto Takuya's jacket. 

They were silent for what felt like an eternity, still as statues against the midday sun. Chihiro spoke after a few minutes of quiet. "I feel better," they admitted once their sobs had become far enough apart for them to speak. "I... I think that might help me to control Cybelemon in the future."

"I'm glad," Takuya whispered. They pulled away from each other slowly, and one set of brown eyes met another. Unspeakable tragedy filled both of their gazes, and the compassion Takuya felt for Chihiro was transferred over to them without the need for words. Speaking would only muddle their sense of silent understanding. 

Both Takuya and Chihiro fell quiet for a while afterwards. Chihiro was the one to speak, but it was only after nearly two minutes of complete silence between them. "You... You really trust the rest of the group?" they asked softly, far quieter than Takuya had heard Chihiro speak in a long time. 

Takuya paused to mull over their words. He didn't know how to describe it, but he truly did trust the other members of the Legendary Warriors. Perhaps it was the lingering traces of their original incarnations that had fought together so many years ago. Maybe they truly had formed a strong connection in their brief time together. He wasn't entirely sure of the cause behind such trust, but he didn't even know if he needed to know. 

"Yeah," he told Chihiro at long last. "I do." Takuya had been so used to only having his brother and Chihiro to rely on for years, and finding a home with the rest of the Legendary Warriors had been unexpected for him. Takuya hadn't reached out to form long-lasting friendships in quite some time, and the sudden progression of his trust surprised him. He had even felt comfortable talking to them about his issues with dysphoria, something he had previously kept hidden as far out of sight as he could manage. That had to represent something, right?

"How much?" Chihiro questioned, firmer this time than before. Their gaze had gained a new sense of intensity, and tears were disappearing from the corners of their eyes. 

The words Takuya spoke left his mouth without any real input from his mind. "With my life." It was hard to say how he had managed to trust them so soon after the group first formed, but he knew that he could count on them through thick and thin. There was nothing quite like the dynamic the Legendary Warriors had come to possess, and he was happy for that in a strange way he never could have anticipated. 

Chihiro watched him for a moment longer before nodding and looking to the sea once again. "I'll have to try and get to know them better then," they muttered. "I trust you with anything, and if you think that they're worth reaching out to... I'll do it."

Takuya smiled to himself, a strained, difficult action, before speaking. "I'm glad to hear that," he whispered. "I think that they'd like that too. We really have come to care about each other a lot... I'm sure that they'd be happy to listen to any of your rants about Lyramon or your Beast Spirit if you really wanted to talk about them. Of course, that's up to you at the end of the day, and you don't know them as well as I do, so I'm not going to push you too hard..."

"I think I'm alright," Chihiro assured him. "Now that I've dumped all that out once and really meant it, I think I'm going to be fine... But if something does happen, I'm going to keep in mind that I can say something... Wow. That's weird. Is this what emotional vulnerability feels like? I didn't think that I knew what it was."

Takuya laughed, and it was far more genuine than he had been expecting. He was crying before he knew it, finding Chihiro's words far too funny for how twisted and tragic they truly were. Maybe it was because he felt the same way. He didn't want to confront the hole that had opened in his chest since the disappearance of Izumi the night before, gaping and all-consuming, so he chose to laugh at it instead. Chihiro chuckled as well, seeming to understand that the moment of laughter was just the medicine that Takuya needed to remedy a sleepless night of crying and grief. 

"I'm glad you're here," Takuya told Chihiro. "Seriously... I'm going to make sure that everything turns out alright for us in the future. As soon as Izumi wakes up, everything is going to be fine. I'm sure of it... She... She's strong, and she has to pull through for us. I don't think that she's going to let this defeat her."

Chihiro nodded slowly. "Yeah... I got that feeling," they murmured, closing their eyes. They fell quiet, and Takuya was too busy dealing with the aftermath of his laughter to try and strike up conversation once again. 

Instead, he looked over the ocean, a frown on his face. Izumi had to pull through. Everything was falling apart, but he couldn't spend too much time staring at the endless chasm at the center of his body. He needed to be positive. He had actually felt alright after laughing, enjoying himself, for the first time since Izumi's disappearance. The rest of the group was counting on his positive spirit too. 

Takuya's brazen optimism was going to have to pull the group through. No matter how much he felt like he was crumbling on the inside, there were people relying on him, and Takuya wasn't going to let them down. It was the least he could do after all they had done for him. They were a team, and Takuya wasn't about to let them slip any deeper into the abyss than they already had. 

Chihiro let out a small sigh, and the tense silence disappeared in an instant. Takuya looked over as they backed away from the balcony and moved towards the door. "I'm heading back inside," Chihiro explained. "I think you should do the same. I bet that everyone's wondering what happened to us."

Takuya nodded his agreement before following Chihiro inside. They moved towards Izumi and Junpei's room quietly, and Takuya prayed that by the time they arrived, something had changed. He needed something to smile about to try and make himself feel a bit less hollow. Even if he was simply taping up chasms, that had to count for something. 

~~~~~

Mayumi and Haroi were still focused on the cluster of six flashing signals on the horizon as they navigated through the endless trees of the forested area. The air was only getting thicker and heavier with humidity the longer they traveled, and Mayumi kept on combing her fingers through her hair to keep her tresses from getting too frizzy. Haroi watched her with a small grin, unable to keep from smiling at her quiet show of frustration. 

A sudden beeping sound from Haroi's D-Tector cut off their search, and the two came to a halt as Haroi looked at the holographic radar with a frown. He could see a light of silver on the right area of the sphere. It led deeper into the trees, but something about it seemed oddly important to him. 

"What do you think we should do?" Mayumi questioned, coming up beside him to stare at the new signal. When she glanced down at her D-Tector, she found that there was nothing there, causing her to flick her eyes rapidly back and forth between the holograms from the two devices. 

Haroi paused at her words, unsure what to say in response. They could press on towards the set of six signals that they had been moving towards for quite some time, but the marking of silver seemed to be just as important in its own way. Haroi wasn't sure which one would be for the best. Neither of them were moving, so there was still a chance that they would be able to swing by one of the sites before changing course for the other. 

"Let's go to the silver thing," Mayumi said before Haroi could answer. When he eyed her in confusion, she simply shrugged her shoulders. "It has to be important, and we're already in the general area. I would hate to leave the trees behind and then have to go back in. Wouldn't that just be the worst?" As if to emphasize her point, Mayumi let her free hand go up to her hair as she smoothed out the stray pieces that had fallen from her ponytail. 

Haroi looked down to the device before nodding to himself. It wasn't as if he had any true preference, and it seemed that the six signals weren't going to be moving for quite some time. Plus, Mayumi was right on one thing; he wouldn't want to return to the trees after they had left. They might as well take care of all their business in the area before setting out to make sure they didn't have to go back. 

"Okay," Haroi agreed. Mayumi grinned and slid her D-Tector away before looking over his shoulder at the silver light. The two changed direction and started walking once again. Mayumi remained close to him as she watched the signal with unflinching eyes, but he didn't mind the close contact. Even with all the heat and humidity, it was better than wandering around on his own. 

~~~~~

Lyramon hadn't seen Oceaniamon in hours, and they were starting to get a bit concerned. Of course, they weren't going to openly admit such, but the Warrior of Water had practically locked herself in the deepest corner of the fortress and ignored all people who came too close to her. She even managed to find the strength to glare at Duskmon with an unexpected amount of fire given how passive and introverted she regularly was. Lyramon had been impressed by such, and they were beyond overjoyed when it was enough to convince the Warrior of Darkness to back off. Somehow, he was even more agonizing to deal with than Aeoelmon had been, and Lyramon didn't even think that was possible. 

The Legendary Warriors were still weakened though, and they were one fighter short. The reappearance of the Warrior of Wind was disappointing, but Lyramon didn't have time to dwell on such. Instead, they launched right back into planning the next action of the group, a frown on their face the whole way through. It would be so easy to pick off the Warriors while one of them was left too weak to fight back. All they had to do was pick the right person to go. 

Lyramon themselves was far from being in the mood to fight. Duskmon was gone from the fortress, and even if he had been around, they doubted that he would have listened to them anyways. Oceaniamon wasn't going to be able to do much in her worn-down state, and she had been hiding from the group for hours. Her morale was far too low for her to be able to do significant damage when stepping upon the battlefield. 

That left only one person for Lyramon to call upon. They glanced around before speaking. "Fioremon," they announced, knowing that the Warrior of Wood would hear them somehow. She always seemed to be close yet just out of sight, listening to everything that happened with her passive, unreadable expression and pleasant smile. 

Sure enough, Fioremon walked into the room slowly. Her shoes were nearly silent against the floor, and her grace was unmatched. "Yes?" she questioned with a smile. There was only so much that she was allowing Lyramon to see, but the Warrior of Steel saw no reason to dig deeper. Fioremon wasn't capable of fighting back against them, so what was the point in trying to analyze her actions? Fioremon was too much of a follower to bother standing up against them the way that Aeoelmon and Duskmon did, and Lyramon was more than happy to use this to their advantage. 

"Go after the Legendary Warriors," Lyramon told her simply. "I'll be awaiting the results of your endeavors." They watched Fioremon silently, waiting for her to show some sort of response, but her mask didn't slip in the slightest. 

Instead, Fioremon simply nodded before walking a few steps closer. Lyramon raised one hand before snapping their fingers together, and Fioremon disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Lyramon watched as she vanished from sight before turning around, a sigh forcing its way through their lips. Hopefully Fioremon would be better at carrying out orders than Oceaniamon was. 

It was clear that Oceaniamon's faith in Cherubimon was beginning to fade. The expressions that crossed through her eyes were radicalized in a way they hadn't been in the beginning. There was unexpected anger at times, though Lyramon could tell that it was directed more at herself than anyone around her. On top of that, Oceaniamon's cerulean irises seemed to be a pale reflection of silenced pain rather than the razor-sharp gaze of a soldier that was required for the Fallen Warriors. Once, Oceaniaimon had done whatever Lyramon would have instructed of her. Suddenly, things were different, and Lyramon knew that it was because Oceaniamon was starting to loathe her position. 

Oceaniamon perhaps thought that their actions were too radical, but Lyramon couldn't help but feel as if she was wrong. After all, they were acting in the name of survival. Cherubimon gave them a place to stay where they were safe. The rest of the world couldn't harm a group of broken misfits as long as he had anything to say about it. For once in their damn life, Lyramon felt secure, and they weren't about to give it up. Even if they lost whatever traits fit themselves along the way, Lyramon didn't care as long as they were able to stay safe against the rest of the world's brutality. 

Even then, the security was relative, and it all crumbled the instant Duskmon opened his fucking mouth. Lyramon knew that it wouldn't be possible to ignore him forever, but they could still exist without fear some of the time, and that was a step above what they were used to. Oceaniamon was falling apart under the weight of her actions, and Fioremon was trying to smile away the problems that she was dealing with beneath the surface due to Oceaniamon's deterioration. Lyramon simply watched them from a distance, knowing that perhaps they would be happier if they understood what they were taking for granted. 

They were safe, and in some cases, that was more than enough to ask for, something Lyramon could never forget. 

~~~~~

Tomoki wasn't entirely sure when Junpei and Koji had left the room behind, but he knew factually that he was the only awake human in the space. Bokomon and Neemon were sitting nearby, oddly silent. Bokomon hadn't even taken out his book to start flicking through it, something that might as well have been his nervous habit. Neemon was squirming constantly, and Tomoki eyed them both out of the corner of his vision. He couldn't stand to see them so upset. 

"Do you guys want to talk?" Tomoki questioned, tilting his head in their direction. Maybe talking about something other than what had happened would help to cheer all of them up. He knew that he could certainly use a distraction, and judging by how shifty they were, Bokomon and Neemon were in the same boat. 

Bokomon looked over to Neemon silently, but Neemon didn't move to meet his gaze. Instead, he continued sittings till as a statue before speaking. "I didn't know humans were so fragile.

Tomoki's shoulders went heavy with tension, and he swallowed nervously. "Yeah... I guess that we sort of are," he murmured. 

"Digimon are sturdy creatures by nature. It's how we've always been. As soon as a Digimon is old enough to survive on their own, chances are they'll be fine unless something goes horribly wrong," Bokomon agreed. "But you're different. It's strange to think that you look so strong on the outside but can be so vulnerable at the same time."

"And even transforming into Digimon can't save you from it all," Neemon piped in. He looked over to Izumi once again, but Tomoki couldn't bring himself to follow Neemon's gaze. He felt awful enough without the unfortunate reminder of just how fragile everything was. The Legendary Warriors were existing in a precarious state of balance between life and death no matter how much he tried to ignore it, and he would rather avoid that reality than confront it. 

"She's got to be fine," Tomoki murmured. Even if he wasn't looking at Izumi, he still forced himself to believe that she was getting better. Some color had returned to her face, and that had to mean something good, right? "We're all going to be alright... Everyone's counting on us to power through and defeat Cherubimon. I know that we're going to be able to handle it... We've come this far, and we've even defeated one of the Legendary Warriors working for Cherubimon. That's really good."

Bokomon nodded slowly, but his gaze slipped down to Seraphimon's egg, and Tomoki had to actively try to restrain himself from whimpering. He wanted Seraphimon's egg to hatch already, and he couldn't stop shifting to keep himself from focusing on the sign of Seraphimon's death. There wasn't anything he could do about it, and he was fully aware of such, but it still didn't help the sinking feeling that firmly asserted itself in his stomach whenever he remembered what had happened to the Celestial Digimon. 

Neither Bokomon nor Neemon said anything afterwards, and Tomoki could tell that they weren't believing his words either. Tomoki wasn't able to convince himself that he was telling the truth, so how was he supposed to persuade them into having faith? Instead of trying harder, he simply shook his head and looked back to Izumi before pressing his eyes closed. If this was how bad things could get before the group even got close to fighting Cherubimon, who could say how much worse life could become before he was defeated? The mere idea sent a shiver down Tomoki's spine, and he prayed with every part of his body that life began to look up soon. He was getting really tired of hopelessness. 

~~~~~

Junpei wasn't sure where his legs were taking him, but he did know that he couldn't stay in the damn building anymore. He walked away before he knew what he was doing, and he mindlessly watched as one foot was placed in front of the other in an endless cycle. Junpei let out a sigh and closed his eyes, not opening them until he felt a breeze slam into the side of his face. 

Junpei looked up and examined his surroundings when he realized where he was. A scowl formed on his features as he recognized the beach. Of all the places for him to wander to aimlessly, this had to be the one he wound up at. Fucking fantastic. 

He sat down on the sand slowly, watching as the waves hit the side of the shore. The sound reached his ears, but he was barely aware of such. Junpei pulled his legs up to his chest and watched the water carefully. Enmity burned at the back of his mind, but he refused to release it fully. 

Junpei didn't move until after he heard footsteps from somewhere behind him. He perked up and turned his head over one shoulder, finding himself staring at Koji. The Warrior of Light seemed exhausted, an odd show of weakness from someone who was so stone-faced most of the time. Junpei watched him for a moment before turning back around towards the ocean. The wind whistled around him, and Junpei tried to block it out. The last thing he needed was a reminder of Izumi, and her element pressing against his ears was not helping in the slightest. 

Koji settled down about two feet away from Junpei, close enough to be an act of compassion but far enough away to not cross any boundaries. Junpei was thankful for such, not in the mood to deal with anyone at close range. He cast Koji a sideways glance before speaking. "What?" he asked. His tone was far more sour than he had been intending, but Koji didn't seem to mind. For once, the other boy didn't even seem upset, instead just watching the waves clash against the shore with the same passive expression that Junpei had been using prior to his arrival. 

"How are you doing with all of this?" Koji questioned, still not tearing his eyes away from the horizon. He looked more like a statue than a human, and darkened circles pulled mercilessly at the skin below his blue irises. His regular mask of hardened silence had disappeared. 

Junpei frowned before letting out a sigh. "I hate it," he grumbled. "Why the hell did this shit have to happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this, and yet, here we are. She just wanted to help us out, but look at how that turned out. Right now, I would certainly love to beat the crap out of Oceaniamon."

"You're not the only one," Koji snorted. "I don't know what her problem was, but she crossed a line last night. Maybe she was always like that. I'm not sure, and I don't even think I care. We're going to have to press on even with everything going to hell though. There's too much riding on our victory for us to back away now."

"I know that, but I'm still pissed," Junpei huffed. "This is just... It's a mess. Why did it have to be us? We're a group of emotionally messed up teenagers, and we've been handed the task of saving multiple worlds. If we fail, everything is going to fall apart, and more people are going to die than we could ever hope to count. It doesn't seem right to put that sort of duty on the shoulders of people like us."

"Life isn't fair," Koji muttered. He finally looked away from the ocean to stare at the tops of his shoes where they rested over the beige sand below. "I don't think that it ever has been, and I doubt it ever will be."

"You're telling me," Junpei said softly. He eyed the place where the whirlpool had been. If life was fair, Izumi wouldn't have had to go out there to try and find her Beast Spirit in the first place. Then again, if life was fair, none of them would have met in the first place. He found himself feeling oddly upset with the revelation, and he wished that there was a way to settle down in the middle of blissful ignorance and agonizing heartache. 

Koji was quiet for a while after that. His hair began to blow in the breeze, and Junpei realized that his bandanna was pulled far closer to his eyes than it had been before Izumi was found once again. Before he could ask if that meant anything, Koji spoke up once again. "You two sure seem close," the Warrior of Light remarked. 

Junpei paused at his words, opening his mouth before clamping it shut again. That was one way to put it, but it seemed like an understatement. Izumi had looked at him and seen a far better person than Junpei felt he was. She said that she admired him for his sense of confidence and self-esteem, something that she seemed to lack behind her mask of perfect smiles and graceful elegance. She found Junpei to be one of her first true friends, a high honor that he never would have expected to be given. 

However, Junpei didn't say any of this. Instead, he simply nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "We are close." He didn't think that it was right to tell Koji everything that was swirling in his mind about her. Izumi had told him the truth of her emotions in confidence, and he didn't want to betray that. Besides, it would only start a conversation about Junpei himself that he wasn't sure he was ready to have. 

"What happened between you two?" Koji questioned, earning himself the full attention of Junpei. "Before we split up, you didn't seem quite so close. I only saw you in passing before then, but something definitely happened."

Junpei wasn't sure how to respond to that. So soon after he had told himself that he wasn't going to talk about it, Koji had asked. Of course he did. He looked out to the ocean and let out a sigh. Telling Koji about it wouldn't feel right no matter how much he wanted to scream that he felt like crap for how things had played out. Dumping everything to him wasn't going to earn him any favors. 

There wasn't an easy way to tell Koji that Junpei had thought nobody would ever care about him for years until Izumi showed up. Words could never describe how Junpei didn't understand what friendship felt like until she was kind enough to reach out and show him how incredible it could be to feel something aside from self-loathing or anger for once. No phrases in existence could possibly portray that Junpei valued Izumi's presence in his life far more than he likely should have. 

After all, she had been the one to show him that perhaps he wasn't as much of a mess as he had thought for so long. Izumi believed in him even when he was so sure that he was undeserving of even a second glance. He felt repulsed looking at his own reflection on his worst days, but she thought that he was a perfect subject of her affections despite this. 

No matter how much Junpei wanted to say that he cared about her, he couldn't ever say it in full. There wasn't enough time for him to tell Koji everything that Izumi had done for him in such a short amount of time just by showing him that he was worthy of kindness. Junpei was still fighting himself to believe it, but as long as she had faith in him, he accepted that perhaps it was alright to struggle. 

"It's too much," Junpei told Koji after a pause that seemed to last a thousand years. The air was heavy when those three words left his lips, and Koji looked over at Junpei with real concern in his eyes. "I don't think I could ever really say it."

Koji watched Junpei for a moment before his expression softened. "I see," Koji whispered, not protesting or pressing for answers the way Junpei had expected. The two boys watched each other for a while, and Junpei tried to understand what had Koji so interested in him all of a sudden. 

That was when he saw the grief. 

It was hiding behind the sapphire gems of Koji's tired eyes, but it was still very much present. Koji had been doing an incredible job of hiding his emotions leading up to that point, and Junpei didn't even know if what he was seeing was real at first. Still, the longer he stared, the more he was sure. Koji was hurting as well, and he reached out to Junpei despite this in a dark hour. 

Junpei's lack of emotional comprehension often hurt him in situations like this, but as soon as he saw the traces of grief, the logical side of his brain jumped into action. If Koji was reflecting such sadness to him at a time like this, chances were that it had brought something to mind for him. Either Izumi was just as important to Koji as she was to Junpei or a similar situation had played out in the past. 

Junpei tried to remember seeing Izumi interact with Koji alone, but he couldn't bring any memories to the surface. That only left the second possibility, and it hit Junpei like a punch to the stomach with far more force than he could have ever anticipated. 

Koji had lost someone in the past, and this situation was reminding him too much of what had played out prior to his arrival in the Digital World. 

Junpei wasn't sure of what to do with this information, but he wasn't given the chance to determine his next step either. Something in the back of his mind told him that there was something wrong. He was on his feet immediately, and Koji followed suit. The sadness in the Warrior of Light's eyes had subsided, leaving only determination. His expression had hardened the way it did before a battle broke out. 

The stirring of plants from nearby earned Junpei's attention next, and he turned to see a set of trees further down the beach. However, there was something strange about them, as the branches were pulled together to form a stairway to the sandy ground. 

Atop the stairs was none other than Fioremon. Her bow was in her hand, and the wind played with her lengthy peach hair gently. She was motionless at first before taking her first few steps to the ground. Junpei couldn't hear her moving down the stairs, but he could tell that she was getting closer. 

"Damn it," Koji muttered sourly before Junpei had the opportunity to say anything. Both of them pulled their D-Tectors out, and Koji shot him a knowing glance. Junpei nodded before turning his attention back towards the house as data exploded around them both. 

After Lobomon and Blitzmon had replaced the boys, the latter flew off towards the place where the rest of the group could be found. A battle was coming whether they liked it or not, and they had to be ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another update!
> 
> This chapter is one of my favorites so far, to be honest. I loved the opening scene with Junpei since it offers a bit more insight into his thoughts on Izumi, and the same applies to the tail end of the chapter. On top of that, it establishes a bit more of a connection between him and Koji, the two most distant characters in the group as of right now. Koji is starting to actually soften up around the rest of the group too, and I figured that Junpei would be a perfect place for him to start given how similar they are (pessimistic loners who bury their emotions).
> 
> The scene of Izumi is one of my favorite parts of the story up to this point. The style is a bit different than what I usually go for, and I think it offers a new sense of variety to the chapter while also going into what happened to Izumi before the Digital World. Even if it doesn't explicitly say why she fell apart as Zephyrmon, the pieces are pretty easy to put together between her issues with her body and Zephyrmon's self-destructive actions. 
> 
> This scene offers insight into who Izumi is deep down, and while she's clearly wrong about her twisted perception of being enough for others, that's sort of the point. She's incorrect about it all, but it shows what she once thought was justified regarding the way people treat her. It's a new way to dig into her thought process, and I think it's as interesting as it is tragic. 
> 
> Chihiro's breakdown during the conversation with Takuya is meant to solidify what he was trying to tell them on the beach, and it's the first step to them finally being able to control Cybelemon. Chihiro is somewhat similar to Junpei and Koji in that they tend to ignore their emotions until they're lashing out with anger, and they really needed the chance to get all of that off their chest. It's also a first step towards Chihiro accepting the rest of the group via their faith in Takuya. 
> 
> With all of that said, I believe I'm finished with my notes for this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	21. Winds of Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fioremon appears once again as Izumi struggles to reclaim her sense of control from Zephyrmon.

Fioremon's actions were measured and slow as she made her way towards the area of the beach where Lobomon was waiting. Blitzmon was busy fetching the rest of the group, leaving only the Warriors of Wood and Light to stare at each other silently. Lobomon had already called his sword to his hand, and he grasped at the handle as tightly as he could manage without hurting himself. 

Fioremon's eyes were hidden behind her mask, but her expression still told a clear story. She didn't want to be there as far as Lobomon could tell, and he couldn't blame her. He didn't want to be fighting with her either, and yet, there he was. After all that had happened in the past day, he was in a sour mood, and the idea of charging into battle against Fioremon gave him even more of a headache. 

He studied her for a moment before her head tilted to the side. Everything about her read as if she was resigned to her fate, not caring about the battle to come but already understanding the outcome. Fioremon let out a sigh before shaking her head. She was far enough away from him that he couldn't attack quite yet, but Lobomon still kept his gaze trained on her in case of the slightest movement. 

Lobomon was vaguely aware of voices behind him, and he knew that the rest of the group had arrived. Fioremon sighed before raising her bow slowly. An arrow formed from thin air before she released it, and Lobomon snarled at the attack before slashing his sword up to chop it in half. The two halves of Fioremon's vine arrow fell to the ground ineffectively before disappearing into the sand. 

The next action was far from being one that Lobomon expected. Cybelemon came up to his left, and he instinctively flinched away. As far as he was aware, they didn't know how to keep the Beast Spirit under control. Even so, they seemed to be managing, and with a quick flick of their wrist, the sand began to stir in a large twister before flying at Fioremon in an angry puff. Cybelemon frowned heavily as Fioremon vanished into the sandy cloud. 

Lobomon continued watching Cybelemon out of the corner of his eye to make sure that they weren't about to fall apart due to a lack of control. Cybelemon didn't shift at all, not caring at all that they had his attention. They seemed to be fine for once, not flying off in a thousand directions at once or splitting mountains in half. The attack at Fioremon had been deliberate and careful, and Lobomon only looked away when he was sure that Cybelemon was truly alright and that such an action hadn't been accidental. 

Fioremon reappeared when the sand cloud had dispersed fully, and a frown had appeared on her face. Aside from that, she hadn't changed in the slightest. She stepped forward carefully, fully lifted onto her toes, and plants began to rise up from the ground in a steady line between Fioremon and the rest of the Legendary Warriors. 

Lobomon managed to slash at the vines that grew near to him, but the rest of the group wasn't as lucky. Blizzarmon hacked away at a set of vines going for his right arm, completely missing the tendrils that went after his left side. Vritramon's wing was grabbed forcefully before he was yanked towards the sand, hitting the ground with a large puff of sand. Cybelemon was tethered to the ground soon afterwards, leaving only Blitzmon and Lobomon freed. 

The two Warriors immediately went to work to free the rest of their companions, Lobomon using his sword to cut the vines to ribbons. Blitzmon recognized that Lobomon had the rest of the party taken care of, prompting him to dive towards Fioremon. He prepared an electric attack before allowing it to fly free. 

Fioremon took a graceful step to the right, too fast to be hit by Blitzmon's blow. The lightning hit the sand off to her side, singing it immediately, and the smell of burnt sand made Lobomon cringe instinctively. He moved away from the rest of the group after finishing his hurried slashes at the vines from the ground. 

"What are you doing here?" Cybelemon questioned angrily as Fioremon steadied herself once more. They were on the verge of launching towards the Warrior of Wood, and their claws seemed to gleam dangerously sharp in the midday sunshine. 

"Orders from Lyramon," Fioremon answered simply. Her voice offered no further explanation as to her emotions on the matter, but her hesitation was clear. She had every chance to attack far more than she already had, but she was instead choosing to hold back, and Lobomon couldn't help the anxiety that knotted at his core with this revelation. 

"You shouldn't listen to that asshole," Cybelemon snarled, taking another step towards Fioremon. "You know just as well as I do that they don't give a shit about anyone but themselves, so why are you going back to that?"

Fioremon stared at them for a moment before shaking her head. She didn't say anything further, instead sweeping one leg around behind herself. A circle of vines grew up from the area around where she was standing. The plants swirled towards the rest of the group, and Lobomon slashed at them once again. Fioremon already knew that trick wasn't going to work, so why did she bother trying it once again? 

Vritramon managed to take to the skies once again, his wings beating somewhat off rhythm due to the earlier attack by the vines. He was fast enough to respond to Fioremon's strike this time, holding his hands in tight to his chest before pressing his palms outwards. Flames exploded forth, flying mercilessly towards the plants before burning them to mere stumps. Fioremon looked down at what remained of the vines passively, taking far too much time given her regular speed when engaged in combat. 

"You're fooling yourself if you think that they care about us," Cybelemon went on. They launched themselves towards Fioremon, slashing one hand at her as soon as they were in range. Fioremon stepped back, but Cybelemon continued with the advance. "They're a manipulative asshole who thinks of us as pieces in a grand game of chess. They'll do anything to win, and I don't even think that Cherubimon is going to be able to knock them off that high horse. Quit jumping into battle if you know that it's not a good idea."

Fioremon ducked beneath a high slash from Cybelemon before lashing out with her leg, sweeping Cybelemon's knees out from beneath them. As the Warrior of Earth stumbled, she raised her bow and hit it against Cybelemon's metallic helmet. The attack did little damage, but it stunned them enough to send them backwards into the sand with a dulled slam. It would have knocked the wind from Cybelemon's lungs had it not been for their thick stone armor. 

Still, this didn't stop Cybelemon in the slightest. The ground began to quake, and sand flew at Fioremon in a pillar. The Warrior of Wood let out a gasp and attempted to jump to the left, but she was hit just enough to send her sprawling backwards. The sand fell back to the ground helplessly a few moments later, and Cybelemon started sprinting towards Fioremon. Lobomon followed suit, leaving Blizzarmon to trail behind. Blitzmon and Vritramon flew as quickly as they could to see what had become of the Fallen Warrior. 

~~~~~

Bokomon and Neemon watched the fight from the balcony, far enough away to keep from getting hurt but still able to see what was going on. They stared through the spaces of the railing, grasping with pale knuckles at the pillars keeping them from crumpling into the sand below. 

And as they watched, Izumi awoke. 

The first thing she noticed was that everything hurt in some way or another. She felt far better than she had in the air pocket beneath the surface of the ocean, but pain still pulled at all of her muscles. Her hair had started to dry out, but she was still unhappy to see blonde tresses fall over her shoulders. Izumi pressed one hand to her head as she made her way into a somewhat vertical position. Her head was pounding dully, a distant agony that had faded with the touch of time. 

Izumi stumbled to her feet carefully and glanced around, her lips ajar in an attempt to cry out for someone, anyone. There was nobody in sight, but she could hear noise outside. She managed to stumble over to the window after brushing past Junpei's temporary bed, and she parted the curtains with shaky hands that threatened to fail her again with each passing second. 

The sunlight hit her harshly, and Izumi managed to whimper despite the numbness at the back of her throat. Her green eyes clamped shut immediately, and it took far too long for her to manage to pry them back open. Her head was spinning still, but she seemed to be getting a hold of herself against the stifling dizziness. 

As soon as she saw the battle against Fioremon on the beach below, Izumi could have sworn she tasted copper. She pulled away from the window as quickly as she could with her damaged body, and she fell unceremoniously onto Junpei's bed. She couldn't just leave the rest of the group to suffer on their own, right? 

Everything began to flood her mind as soon as she saw her D-Tector sitting on the table between the two beds. She remembered fighting Oceaniamon and slipping into the whirlpool before losing consciousness. She had managed to find her Beast Spirit, and then everything went dark. Her Spirit had taken control of her body despite how exhausted she was, and her mind was put to sleep. Izumi wasn't even sure of how she had wound up back at the hotel, but she was sure that the beastly side of her had done it somehow. 

Izumi managed to reach out slowly to grab her D-Tector, and her blonde hair fell around her as she stared down at it. Zephyrmon stared back at her with blank, emotionless eyes. Izumi had to keep from being sick at the idea of taking on her Beast Spirit once again. How could she take up Zephyrmon once again when she had no idea what could await her after she transformed?

No. That wasn't true. 

Izumi couldn't forget the dream that she had been pressed into before awakening. She was sure that Zephyrmon had influenced it somehow. She had been unconscious when Zephyrmon took over, so it was impossible for her emotions to lash out at her with sharp, brutal edges. In return, her Beast Spirit had reminded her of all that she had suffered with while she was asleep. Izumi hadn't been able to take it, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to stomach Zephyrmon's intense rose gold claws. 

But she didn't really have a choice, did she? The rest of her team was counting on her, and she couldn't let them down. They were fighting against Fioremon just outside, and she didn't want to leave them alone to deal with such a grave battle. Izumi couldn't allow Zephyrmon to hurt her forever. She had been there when Tomoki and Takuya had dealt with their Beast Spirits, so why couldn't she apply the same healing process to herself? 

Izumi knew why deep down. She found it so much easier to love others than to care about herself. She had never thought that she was worthy of such affections since she didn't fit the mold of perfection that had been placed as a crown above her head from the day of her mother's death. Why would others love her if she couldn't even raise her head long enough to smile for a picture using the tiara of her inheritance without feeling as if she was going to drown?

Tomoki and Takuya had explained everything that tormented them as soon as their Beast Spirits arrived, and even if they were hurting, they still reached out. Izumi knew that Tomoki had once grappled with the same reservations that she did at present, believing that he didn't have the right to say that he was hurt after struggling for so long. She had to find a way to persuade herself that she was worthy of their love before she would be able to fight with Zephyrmon's force on her side. 

They had stood with her leading up to that point, so why would they leave all of a sudden? Junpei had already confirmed his loyalty, and the rest of the team seemed to feel the same way that he did even if they weren't as forthcoming with their confessions of care. Izumi could surely pull Zephyrmon under her control with the promise of explaining soon, right? 

She continued to watch her Beast Spirit carefully, taking in a deep breath before closing her eyes. In her mind, she saw that paper town once again, and Italy surrounded her in terrifying building fronts that lacked any sense of realism behind the mask of a perfected reality. Izumi hated thinking about Italy for all that it had represented in her life, but she couldn't allow it to hold her back forever. There were others counting on her, and she wanted to be pulled out of this rut as well. 

Izumi found herself thinking about Chidori despite how much she didn't want to. Remembering her mother when she was already feeling shaky and melancholy wasn't going to help her. She was likely disappointing Chidori by not pulling herself together to rescue her friends anyways, so what was the point? 

No. 

Izumi knew that her mother would never hate her for such, and she couldn't allow someone who had meant so much to her, someone who still did mean the world to her, be used as a method of harm against her. She deserved better than this, and Chidori would have once reassured her of such a thousand times over. 

As soon as she realized such, Izumi managed to tear her eyes open, and a tear slipped down her cheek and onto the screen of her D-Tector. She lifted her arm to wipe away any remaining water from her eyes before stepping towards the door. She pressed the activation button on her D-Tector, and her grip on the device tightened. Two rings of Fractal Code appeared around her fingers, glowing brightly enough to burn at her eyes, but she didn't care about the sudden light. 

Instead, Izumi took in another shaky breath before speaking. "This is for you, Mother," she whispered. She raised her D-Tector and scanned the Fractal Code across the top. She was bathed in data, and when it faded, Zephyrmon stood in her place, and she flew seamlessly from the room to make her way out to the battlefield. 

~~~~~

Blitzmon had been chasing after Fioremon for quite some time when the figure of the Warrior of Wood finally appeared in his line of sight once again. Her hair was windswept, and she seemed far more flustered than when he had last seen her. Even though her eyes were hidden, her muted upset was notable, and Blitzmon couldn't help but frown at it. It seemed the time had come for him to try and charge in once again. 

However, he never got the chance to do so. A streak of pink ran across his peripheral vision, and Blitzmon whirled to face the color only to realize that he had responded too late. He didn't realize what was happening until after Fioremon was falling backwards from another sudden hit, and Zephyrmon came into view. The Warrior of Wind beat her wings powerfully against Fioremon to ensure she stayed in the sand before landing a few yards away. 

The relief that flooded Blitzmon nearly knocked him off his feet, and his eyes went wide immediately. "Zephyrmon!" he exclaimed, knowing that his voice was going to inevitably crack but not caring in the slightest. He knew realistically that she was going to be alright, and the rest of the group had reassured him of such on multiple occasions leading up to that moment, but it was something completely different to see her standing before him, poised and powerful as if nothing had happened at all. 

Despite his relief, Blitzmon was soon filled with concern. How was she already up and moving around? It didn't feel right to him after seeing Izumi a few hours prior. He had to fight the image that surfaced in the back of his mind of her collapsed on the sand, unmoving and pale. Blitzmon distracted himself by looking at Fioremon. 

The Warrior of Wood was slowly pushing herself onto her feet, and she stumbled slightly before managing to fully regain her balance. There was something oddly resigned about the way she carried herself, but it didn't impact her battle strategies in the slightest. Fioremon was shooting an arrow at Zephyrmon as soon as she was fully upright, and vines began to spread midair to create a large cage to surround the Warrior of Wind. 

Zephyrmon moved quickly, slashing her claws to free herself from the space. Plants fell into the sand below, and she launched herself at Fioremon fiercely. She tackled the Warrior of Wood from the side, and the two tumbled into the sand below, a blur among the cloud of dust that had covered the area. Blitzmon swiped furiously at the air to try and clear his vision, but there was only so much progress he could make before he realized that there was no point. 

When the sand finally cleared, Fioremon was on top of Zephyrmon, but the latter was hardly struggling beneath her grasp. In fact, Fioremon didn't seem to care in the slightest that she was positioned above Zephyrmon, instead simply staring down at the other Warrior silently. She didn't react at all when Zephyrmon raised her leg and kicked Fioremon in the stomach, sending the Warrior of Wood sprawling backwards. 

Fioremon threw out one hand before she could hit the sand, and plants rose from the ocean to cushion her fall and place her down on the sand safely. The plants subsided soon after, but Fioremon didn't seem to mind. "I don't want to do this," she admitted softly, and Blitzmon's shoulders grew tense. If she really didn't want to fight them, why the hell was she doing it? 

Cybelemon let out a frustrated huff at Fioremon's words, seemingly just as fed up as Blitzmon was. "Then stop it already!" they snapped. "You don't need to do this shit, so stop acting like it's a requirement! Lyramon isn't here, and they can't force you to do anything! If you don't want to fight, then just stop fighting us! It's not that fucking hard!" 

Fioremon shook her head. "It... It isn't that easy..." she murmured, taking a step back. The ocean lapped at her feet, and she moved onto her toes once again before jumping to the side to avoid an attack of fiery energy from Vritramon. She sprung into the air a second time to dodge an energy blast fired from Lobomon's arm cannon. 

"Cherubimon is manipulating you, and you're aware of it. There's something you can do to break out of it. You had the power to say all of that, and that counts for something. Snap out of it, and stop fighting back," Cybelemon said, far calmer this time. "If you've gotten a hold on your humanity again, then use it to get away from him and the rest of the Fallen Warriors."

Fioremon opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off when her body seemed to move on its own. Plants rose from the ground, and she was running away as a path formed beneath her feet. The route disappeared as soon as she was finished stepping on a given segment of the vines, leaving her to grow distant on the horizon. 

Blitzmon snarled before slamming his feet into the sand as hard as he could muster, kicking into the sky. Vritramon started to follow him when a sharp cry came from Lobomon below. "Stop," he announced harshly. "Stay here."

"Why?" Cybelemon questioned, their expression baffled as they turned to face Lobomon. Their inquiry was answered as Lobomon gestured to Zephyrmon, whose eyes were growing heavy. She swayed on her feet for a moment before Fractal Code surrounded her. Sand puffed away from the spot where Izumi's knees collided with the ground. 

Blitzmon landed as soon as he could, and he transformed back to Junpei as he ran over to her. He fell into the sand at her side and braced her shoulders as firmly as possible, though he took special care to keep form hurting her. He relished in her warmth, glad that the deep cold from before had been banished at long last. "Izumi?" he asked softly, and the word came out far more fragile than he had been intending. 

Izumi's eyes were drooping, but she managed to look up at him with a gentle smile. "I'm alright," she assured him, but there was something different about her compared to how she had behaved in the past. The way that she looked at him felt deeply personal, as if layers of terror and agony had been stripped away to reveal the girl that sat beside him. 

Junpei hardly noticed when the rest of the group gathered around him. He was far too focused on looking into Izumi's emerald irises, enjoying her careful grin. Somehow, he got the feeling that this was something that didn't happen often. Izumi always seemed to put herself together perfectly, creating a mask that kept others from digging too deep into her personal affairs, and as amazing as her smiles were, they seemed to ring relatively hollow. 

But this felt real. Junpei wasn't sure how he was able to identify it as such, but he knew that something had changed deep within her. As nervous as the idea made him, he didn't believe that it was a bad thing in the slightest. She seemed far more free than she ever had been, and something about the moment felt magical to him. He never wanted those few blissful seconds to draw to a conclusion.

Unfortunately, they did end, and rather suddenly at that. Takuya threw his arms around Izumi's upper body as soon as he was close enough to do so, and Junpei pulled away as soon as he was sure that Takuya was holding her steady. He pretended not to notice the tears that were obviously welling up in Takuya's eyes. 

"You had us all so worried," Takuya whispered, his voice strained as he buried the lower half of his face in Izumi's shoulder. "Don't ever do that to us again, you hear me?" He pulled her in a bit tighter, as if he was trying to protect her from the rest of the world as long as he had that ability. 

Izumi was stunned at first, unable to bring herself to move in response to Takuya's actions. She was unable to pull away or reciprocate for a handful of seconds before her hands rose up to cup his back gently. "Alright," she assured him, closing her eyes. 

"You were able to control your Beast Spirit! How did you do that?" Tomoki questioned from nearby. He was smiling brightly, barely able to keep himself still in his excitement that Izumi was alright. 

"How about we go over this back at the hotel?" Koji suggested before Izumi had the chance to reply to Tomoki's inquiry. Agreement rose up from the group in slurred mutterings, and Takuya helped Izumi to her feet. She nodded in his direction and allowed him to continue holding her gently as they walked along the beach. One of Takuya's arms was wrapped around her shoulders tenderly, and she leaned into his grasp. 

Junpei fell into step alongside Izumi, and he looked to her carefully, unsure of how much he was willing to let slip as long as the rest of the group was watching. Izumi's eyes were closed at first, masked by her blonde hair as she tilted her face towards the ground. Her entire body seemed to be drooping from exertion, and Junpei felt a pang of guilt pull at the back of his mind for expecting her to be able to respond to him immediately. 

Just when he was about to begin chastising himself, Izumi looked up, brushing her hair away from her face with a small smile. "I'm glad you're alright too," she said. Just like before, she was stripped of all her carefully constructed layers, and something about her felt perfect. 

Junpei couldn't find the power to form syllables, and his mouth opened and closed frantically. Izumi didn't seem to mind though, and she let out a gentle laugh that sounded as pure as the ringing of bells against Junpei's ears. She didn't say anything else, instead choosing to simply watch Junpei with the same kindness that had come to be her trademark. 

The walk back to the hotel was silent from then on out, but Junpei's moment of peace was disturbed as soon as screams hit his ears. He glanced around to find the source before his gaze fell on Bokomon and Neemon. The latter tripped over himself and was sent sprawling into the sand. When Neemon rose once again, he was spitting out sand with a small whimper. Bokomon pretended that he couldn't see Neemon's struggles. 

"What are you doing?!" Bokomon exclaimed, looking to Izumi with fearful, accusatory eyes. His gaze was as wet and terrified as it was sharp and furious, and Junpei would have shifted uncomfortably under that glance had he been the true target of it. 

Izumi didn't answer him at first, instead choosing to stare at the sand. She watched as Neemon slowly got to his feet, still trying to eject sand from his mouth. "I did what I had to," she replied once she had found the words, and her eyes locked with Bokomon's in an unexpected show of defiance. "I don't regret it at all."

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Bokomon cried out, starting to walk back to the house. He dragged Neemon by the arm, and the other Digimon stumbled after him while muttering indistinctly about how much he hated the beach in that moment. Junpei couldn't bring himself to smile, too distracted by how emotional the past few minutes had been. 

Bokomon didn't say anything the rest of the way back to the room. He shot the occasional frown over his shoulder, and each of them was directed at Izumi. She pretended not to see his horrified disappointment, and Junpei found himself enjoying the way she stole glances of him as a way of avoiding Bokomon's eyes. 

Everyone was settled down on the couch save for Koji, who stood by the door. The lock clicked softly in the distance, but the sound seemed far too long for Junpei, and he struggled to not flinch at the noise. He was sitting next to Izumi and Tomoki. Takuya was positioned on Izumi's other side, and Chihiro was beside him. Neemon sat on the edge alongside Bokomon. Tomoki had left enough room off to his other side for Koji to sit down. 

As soon as the Warrior of Light settled into the cushions of the couch, all hell seemed to break loose. Bokomon was the first to speak, using the same fiery passion that he had displayed on the way back. "What happened?!" he questioned. "Do you have any idea how worried Neemon and I were when you just ran off using your Beast Spirit?! How did you know that you would be able to control it?! You shouldn't have acted so foolishly!"

Izumi took all of his questions solemnly, and her gaze never wavered under Bokomon's words. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I don't regret what I did," she replied evenly. "They needed help, and I wanted to keep them from getting hurt. That's all there was to it."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Chihiro suggested, a voice of reason that starkly contrasted Bokomon's insatiable fury. "You disappeared into the whirlpool last night. Before that, you snuck out of the hotel to head onto the beach."

This was enough to earn Izumi's hesitation, and she looked down at her lap cautiously. She seemed to be sifting through words in her head, attempting to select those that would tell the story best. After she had figured out what to say, she took in a shaky breath, and every part of her seemed to tremble when she exhaled. "I wanted to find my Beast Spirit without causing any harm to the rest of you," Izumi explained. 

"Do you not trust us?" Tomoki asked slowly, looking up to Izumi with hurt reflected in his eyes. He frowned and bit down on his lip with so much ferocity that Junpei feared he was going to break skin in a matter of seconds. 

"That's not it at all!" Izumi yelped, shaking her head furiously. "I saw what happened when others tried to get their Beast Spirits, and... I didn't want to hurt you guys. I figured that if I went after it alone, I wouldn't need to worry about lashing out at the rest of you. I could deal with it on my own, and we wouldn't need to spend as much time in this area."

"But you weren't counting on Oceaniamon showing up," Chihiro muttered with a shake of their head. "She got into a fight with us, and she threw you into the whirlpool before making her escape. How did you even survive that?"

"There was an air pocket at the bottom of the storm. The whirlpool was being caused by an underwater tornado, and my Beast Spirit was kept at the bottom. I was sucked in, but it released me at the base of the twister, and I survived the night by staying in the air bubble," Izumi explained. "I don't remember when exactly I woke up, but I was exhausted. I wandered around for a while before finding my Beast Spirit, and everything went black after that."

"What do you remember happening after that?" Tomoki questioned uncertainly. "Did you just black out until after you met up with us during that battle? Do you remember anything from the fight we all had against Aquariamon earlier."

Izumi hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I don't remember... I think that when my Beast Spirit took over, I fell asleep somehow. I was exhausted at the time, so it seemed like I was being sealed away in the back of my own mind. She fought during that battle, but I didn't have any say in it. I was dreaming at the time though... It was rather strange, I have to admit," she murmured. 

"I wonder how something like that is even possible," Koji frowned. "You merged with your Beast Spirit, but you didn't have any say in what happened to you. Zephyrmon acted of her own accord, and you were simply dragged along for the ride, but how can that be? None of our Spirits have been able to act without us being conscious in the past."

"It could be possible, I suppose," Bokomon remarked. "Beast Spirits act on their own even if nobody is in firm control of them, so if you came into contact with it while exhausted, Zephyrmon could have used that as a chance to swoop in and take full control. I don't know anything beyond that, but it's something that we should certainly keep in mind."

"Her body and mind were acting separately," Junpei said softly. He didn't know for sure, but something in the back of his head told him that this was something important to keep in mind. Learning more about such was going to be difficult, but he was determined to at least try if it would keep the rest of his team safe. 

"What were you dreaming about?" Takuya asked, pulling Junpei from his thoughts. "You were fighting pretty fiercely against Aquariamon for a while, but it all fell apart near the end of the battle. You started scratching at yourself, and it was like nothing else mattered."

Izumi hesitated before letting out a sigh. "I... I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about this, but I'm not going to let my Beast Spirit get the better of me. I think I'll feel better in the long run if I'll be able to get it off my chest though, so... I hope you're ready for a bit of a long story," she said. When she laughed this time, the sound was dry, empty, and humorless, twisting Junpei's stomach into little more than a bundle of nerves. 

Junpei was reaching out towards Izumi's hand before he could stop himself, and his fingers gently curled around hers. Izumi looked up to him slowly, and her expression softened into something sincerely thankful a few seconds later. She squeezed at his hand gently before placing her other hand on top of his, comforted by his touch. Junpei looked at the place where their hands met, and she did the same. Izumi took in a shaky breath, releasing it with as much strength as she could manage. Everyone watched in eager silence, and Izumi waited until after she had been given a moment to collect herself before speaking once again. 

"It was about my mother," Izumi began. The words were spoken slowly, each syllable measured before it was released. Junpei could tell it was taking immense strength to push through the sentence. "She... She died in a car accident when I was eleven, and I was left to take care of my younger sister, Masae. Our father was always at work since he didn't want to deal with my mom's death, so I had to look after her. I got used to hiding everything to make sure that Masae felt as if everything was alright. She was so young at the time, and I wanted to do whatever I could to make her feel better regardless of how terrified I was deep down."

"I'm sorry," Koji said immediately. Junpei looked over to the Warrior of Light, and he was surprised to see that familiar sense of grief lurking behind his eyes. It was the same expression that Koji had painted on his face at the beach before Fioremon appeared, and Junpei had an awful feeling about it. Something about Koji being left raw and emotional bothered him after seeing the other boy behave so stoically for ages up to that point. 

Izumi didn't seem to know what to do with Koji's words, and she watched him with hesitation written clearly on her face. She stared at him until he looked away, and then her gaze dropped back to where her hands were locked with Junpei's, a welcome distraction against Koji's sudden sentimentality. "My family moved to Italy, and everything felt like it was falling apart. Our father came home less and less, and Masae started to realize that everything was wrong. I only really found freedom whenever I was participating in gymnastics, but... It wasn't perfect as much as I wished it was," she continued. 

"I know that you're really good at it," Takuya told Izumi with a gentle smile. "What happened back then to make you hate it though?" Behind his grin, there was something terrified in his eyes, and it unsettled Junpei to see. He had to resist the urge to squirm on the spot, knowing it would only serve to upset Izumi. 

"Everyone thought that I wasn't living up to my mother's legacy. She was a famous gymnast too, you see, and even in Italy, people had heard of her. I started to think that they were right, and I focused on trying to fit the mold that my mother left behind. I never came close, and... I began to fall apart under the pressure," Izumi confessed. "We were in Italy for three years, and those were the worst three years of my entire life."

Izumi stopped there, but nobody pushed her on. She swallowed nervously, and Junpei looked up to her face gently. The shakiness behind her actions was already starting to bother him, and he felt his stomach twist once again, praying that she would feel alright again as soon as humanly possible. 

When she finally had the strength to continue, Izumi sighed. "I... I barely ate anything for a while. I thought that maybe if I looked prettier, everyone would stop thinking of me as an inferior imitation of my mother," she admitted. Her words were barely spoken above a whisper, and she looked as if she was avoiding the urge to dig a hole in the ground and live in it until the embarrassment had swept past her. 

Junpei pulled Izumi into a hug as soon as he heard her speak. Nothing he could have told himself would have stopped such, but luckily for him, Izumi didn't fight back. In fact, she returned the gesture, and Junpei felt water prick at his shoulder, clear evidence that she was crying no matter how hard she tried to hide her tears. 

Junpei wanted so beyond desperately to say something, but he couldn't figure out what would apply best to the situation without making a fool of himself. He eventually gave up, instead letting his actions speak for him instead. Izumi seemed to understand the sentiment completely though, and she didn't let him go even as the seconds crawled on. 

"Are you doing better now?" Tomoki asked, his voice soft. Junpei barely heard him, but he knew that it would have been fine if Tomoki's voice was drowned out by the whirring of his mind. After all, Izumi was the one who the question was aimed at, not him. 

Izumi nodded as she pulled away from Junpei slowly. "Yeah," she said firmly. "I... I'm doing a lot better than I was before. It's nothing to worry about now... I'm really glad to have you all here. I don't know what I would do without you."

"We're here for you no matter what," Takuya assured Izumi. He placed a hand on Izumi's shoulder and held it there for a while. She let one hand rise to grace his fingers, a smile on her face. 

"Thank you," Izumi whispered after a lengthy silence. "Thank you." Her other hand found Junpei's once again, and he squeezed at it gently, glad to see that she was doing better. He felt awful at the idea of all that she had been through, and he didn't want her to struggle with it any longer than she already had. 

Koji got to his feet slowly, the same soft vulnerability from before still reflected in his dark eyes. "I... I'm going to get us some food," he declared. "You must be exhausted, and I know that we haven't eaten anything yet today." When Izumi went to stand, he shook his head, and she was pinned to the couch once again by his gaze. 

Koji moved for the door soon afterwards, and Chihiro got to their feet along. The unspoken agreement was that they were going to help him bring lunch back. They shot a wave to the rest of the group just before they disappeared from sight alongside Koji. 

Junpei waited until after they were gone to turn his attention back to Izumi. Even if Koji and Chihiro had left, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, there was silent understanding in her eyes, and he realized that she had seen the same tragedy in Koji's gaze that he had picked up on. Izumi let out a small sigh and closed her eyes slowly, a deliberate motion to calm herself after the emotional revelation. 

"Everything is going to be alright from here on out," Izumi declared, tearing Junpei from his thoughts. "I'm doing a lot better, and... I don't think I'm going to be hiding anything around you all anymore. You treat me so well, and I care about all of you so much. I'm sorry for scaring you by going off to find my Beast Spirit alone."

"It's alright," Tomoki assured her. "We're here for you now, and there's nothing for you to worry about regarding Zephyrmon anymore... How were you able to get her under your control? You never explained that."

"I mentioned that I was dreaming while she was in control, right? Well, I was seeing everything in my dreams that she would have forced on me had I been conscious. As soon as I woke up, I vowed that I wasn't going to let my grief over my mother control me... She's gone now, but she still means a lot to me, and I don't want to let someone who I care about so much be used against me," Izumi explained. "When I realized you were fighting, I decided that I just had to help."

"You're exhausted now though," Junpei frowned, his eyes narrowed. "Don't push yourself so hard for the rest of us, alright? We were worried about you, Izumi. We don't want you to wind up hurt trying to protect us."

Izumi stared at him softly and nodded. "I'll be careful," she murmured. "You don't need to worry. Everything is going to be alright... I promise." She smiled gently, and Junpei felt warmth flood his body. He was beyond relieved that she was alright after the battle, and he didn't think he had ever been so thankful in his life. 

"When the others get back, we can have some lunch, and then we'll be able to keep moving," Takuya declared, looking at the balcony with glassy, distant eyes. "Of course, it might be a good idea for us to stay here for an extra night to make sure that you're alright. We waited in the past when one of us was exhausted due to our Beast Spirits acting out, and we can afford to be patient here. I doubt that even Koji could get mad at us for waiting a while longer."

"Of course," Bokomon nodded. His previous rage had subsided, giving way to something far softer. Junpei was so used to seeing Bokomon as a loud, boisterous figure, and it was strange to realize that underneath that, the Digimon was just as sensitive as the rest of them were. He had been seriously worried, something Junpei could sympathize with more than he could ever hope to say. He had already realized that he didn't have the words to express his care for Izumi when Koji brought up the subject before, and he wasn't about to try and get into it once again. 

Nobody spoke for a while after that, and Junpei closed his eyes. His head leaned against the couch's backrest. After the whirlwind that the morning had been, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He was beyond relieved that Izumi was alright, and he would actually be able to relax with the knowledge that she was alive and had opened up about what had tortured her so in the past. Junpei hadn't come to know someone so well in a long time. 

Tomoki and Takuya had been open about the past as well, but Junpei didn't feel the same sense of connection. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been with them when the group was split in half after the first encounter against Cybelemon. Something about that time had felt so deeply personal to him, and he found himself replaying the events of that day in the back of his mind far more than he ever could have anticipated. 

Seeing Izumi go from being so picture perfect, hiding everything behind a mask of false smiles and elegant yet distant kindness, to this was a shift he didn't realize he would love until it actually happened. Junpei could tell that everything about her was far more genuine than before, and sincerity bled from the shattered edges of the mask she had finally torn off after all that time. He smiled when he peeked an eye open to see Izumi looking so blissfully happy to be around the rest of the team. 

Izumi settled in beside him a few seconds later, her head positioned against his shoulder. Junpei adjusted to offer her a more comfortable angle, and she smiled gently as sleep overtook her. Junpei knew that the rest of the group was staring, but he couldn't bring himself to care. For once, life actually felt like something he could come to love, and he couldn't have been happier. 

~~~~~

Fioremon didn't know when she stopped moving, but every part of her body was throbbing when she did finally draw to a halt. She hunched over as heavy breaths wracked her body, and her bow fell into the dirt as one hand clapped against her chest, almost as if she believed that the contact would make her feel better. As it was, her body seemed to be tearing itself apart, and nothing could stop the gentle throbbing pain that accompanied the stabbing headache slamming against the edges of her skull with each passing second. 

_"You made a mistake, Fioremon."_

She glanced around in surprise, managing to take one step backwards as her eyes went wide from behind her mask. A shadow overcame her delicate figure, and she turned to see Cherubimon standing behind her. Fioremon couldn't bring herself to speak, instead replaying the events of the past battle over in her mind. She had run away not of her own free will, but because somebody had whispered into her ear that it was for the best. As far as she could tell, she had found the culprit behind such. It must have been Cherubimon. 

Her tongue felt slack in her mouth, unwilling to move, as she stared up at him. Cherubimon's hands cupped beneath her body, and Fioremon could only stare as his words echoed in her mind. Somehow, her headache grew even worse despite the ache in the rest of her body lessening slowly but surely. _"You should be killing the Legendary Warriors, not trying to side with them. You cannot mean to betray me and the rest of your brethren... If you do, you must be aware that there will be consequences,"_ Cherubimon's voice hissed, and Fioremon's frazzled mind managed to put the pieces together enough to see that he was the cause of her sudden headache. 

Fioremon once again couldn't find the power to respond, instead simply staring at him silently. He didn't seem to notice her lack of an answer, and he continued speaking as if she wasn't there at all. _"You can control yourself completely, and yet you are attempting to regain your humanity... That is what I hate most about you and the rest of the Fallen Warriors. As long as you work with me, you are meant to be beasts driven only by your emotions and instincts. Oceaniamon is being driven over the edge, and her memories are slowly returning as she descends into panicked madness. Her humanity is something I can manipulate, and she is falling apart, but you... You are a bit more difficult to control."_ Cherubimon's words were pointed, enough to make Fioremon whimper in pain. She couldn't force her lips to part once she had closed them. 

_"If you turn on me once more, I will make sure that you do not survive long enough to regret your decision. I am the one meant to be controlling you, and if you wish to turn against me... You will realize how grave of an error you are making,"_ Cherubimon continued. _"I will take full control of your body, and you will become a prisoner in your own mind. Surely you don't want that to happen, Fioremon... Am I correct?"_

Fioremon managed to find the strength to nod in agreement that she hated the idea. She didn't even realize she was capable of the action until her neck was moving. The rest of her body was still eerily still, as if she was a statue from the shoulders down. Were the shadows closing in on her, or was that merely a visual illusion brought on by her pounding headache? Suddenly, she felt as if there was no way to be safe. If Cherubimon noticed her panic, he chose to ignore it. 

_"That's what I thought. Next time, you will kill the Legendary Warriors once and for all... You will be given one final chance. The others are easy enough to keep down that I can feed memories of pain to ensure they stay in line, but you... You are a different beast entirely... I suspect that if I find your Beast Spirit, your control will disappear just as quickly though. You have one more opportunity to show that you are worthy of working alongside me, and if you fail... You might as well say goodbye to everything that you have come to know in this world."_

As soon as Cherubimon's words finished ringing in Fioremon's mind, the shadows subsided, and she was left standing in the midday sunshine once again. Her legs felt as if they were made of water, and they fell out from beneath her as the dirt rushed up to meet her. Instinct pushed her arms out to buffet her fall before she could land too roughly, and her gloves touched grass. She had reached a forested area near the beach, likely the same space that the Legendary Warriors had come from initially. Fioremon's fingers tightened against the grass, and she swallowed slowly. Nothing seemed to feel truly real, as if life was sand quickly slipping out from beneath her palms, and she couldn't hold on tightly enough to keep everything from falling apart around her. The feeling was nothing short of sickening. 

A thousand thoughts ricocheted in Fioremon's mind all of a sudden, as if the shadows had numbed her brain long enough for Cherubimon to get his threatening message across, but since they had disappeared, she was allowed to feel terror once again. Fioremon breathed heavily, and her headache started to fade. Still, she felt as if the world was spinning around her, and she had to force her eyes shut to keep from getting sick. 

Fioremon didn't realize how monstrous she was until she heard Cherubimon's words. She had never liked the idea of fighting the way the others did. Aeoelmon had been all too eager to jump into battle while Oceaniamon did it due to her deep fear of Lyramon. Duskmon and Lyramon were both impossible to read, acting on their own yet still in Cherubimon's name. Fioremon was far from being a violent person, too used to taping flimsy bandages above the abyss that her life had become. Hurting others made her feel sick, but she had managed to shelve her concerns in the name of survival. 

Still, hearing Cherubimon say it out loud only made her realize with more heavy certainty that she was doing something terrible. Fioremon's doubts had only grown when she saw how broken Oceaniamon had been left by the recent battles. She had watched the Warrior of Water sob into the late hours of the night, her shoulders trembling with unheard screams of pain, confusion, and anger. Fioremon hated seeing others suffer, and Oceaniamon's emotions had been enough to make her see that something was wrong. 

However, Fioremon had learned very clearly from Cherubimon that mercy was not a luxury that she could afford to hand out. If she wished to survive, she was going to have to continue fighting. She could go against her morals and live or stand by what she believed was right and suffer the consequences of becoming a second priority in her own body. 

As someone who had lived that reality of feeling bottled within her own mind, Fioremon knew what she had to do. 

She reached for her bow and ran her gloved fingers along the string. The idea made her feel sick, but fighting was the only way for her to live, and she was going to have to do it. Cherubimon had said that the others could be controlled if they were fed the proper memories before claiming that she was different, clinging too fiercely to her sense of humanity. However, he had said such without acknowledging that his words of being a guest in her own skin were the exact memories he needed her to recall in order to assert his full control. 

Tears slipped down her cheeks from the sides of her mask, but she didn't bother wiping away. Instead, she let herself sob for everything that Oceaniamon grieved over. She cried because she was sick of the fighting and of this damn war. Why was she being forced to take part in something she never approved of in the first place? Cherubimon had made it beyond clear where she stood, and it wasn't going to be possible to stand against him. If she wanted to live, she would have to listen to his instructions no matter how absolutely repulsive she found them to be. 

Fioremon wanted to throw her bow as far away as possible, to toss away any shreds of the battlefield once and for all, but she gripped at the weapon tightly instead. After all, there was no other choice for her. She knew where she stood, a weaker figure in the standings of life. Even in the Digital World, nothing had changed, and she had to find a way to survive. 

Silence was her survival just like always, and as much as she despised the idea, she knew there was no other choice. 

~~~~~

Mayumi and Haroi had been walking for quite some time when the signal appeared to be incredibly close to them. Mayumi grinned as she peered over Haroi's shoulder, her hands tucked up behind the back of her neck. "Seems like we're finally making progress," she commented with a small nod. "I'm excited to see what this signal is going to lead us too."

"Even better, the cluster of six signals has stayed in the same place this entire time. It's really looking like we're going to be able to swing by and check this out before we need to go and meet with whoever is behind those signals," Haroi smiled. "I'm glad that everything is going our way... In all honesty, I'd say that our luck has been going rather well as of late."

Mayumi nodded. "I'd say so too. I mean, we haven't run into any fights since we were still at Abraxas, and that was just the one time. Then again, I'm not complaining in the slightest. It's good that we haven't needed to fight... Of course, I know I certainly wouldn't mind romping around as Kirismon for a while. It's still new to me, and you know how I am when something new pops up in my life," she told him, nudging at his side with her elbow as a playful laugh rang out from her lips. 

"I do," Haroi confirmed with a chuckle of his own. "We both know how excited you can get in times like this. Still, I don't think that's a bad thing in the slightest... For now, we should keep moving towards this signal though. If the need arises, I'm sure that you'll be able to turn into Kirismon without any issues."

Mayumi kept walking once again, and Haroi trailed after her. His gaze was locked on the radar above his D-Tector's screen, and silence had fallen upon them. Still, Mayumi didn't seem to mind the sudden lack of conversation in the slightest, instead skipping along without a care in the world. Even when her foot collided with a branch, snapping it in half, she kept moving. Haroi looked down at what remained of the twig with a small smile before he continued to follow her deeper into the trees. 

Neither of them was sure what was going to be waiting for them at the end of this path, but they were more than excited to find out. Haroi watched his sister fondly when he looked up from the radar of his D-Tector, glad to see her so excited. He couldn't help but wonder eagerly what could be at the signal's coordinates, and Mayumi's chipper behavior was certainly rubbing off on him. Their silhouettes became little more than small disturbances among the endless trees that spread in every direction around them, but neither of them minded in the slightest. After all, they were still together, so what more could they ask for?

~~~~~

By the time Koji and Chihiro had returned with food, the rest of the Warriors had sat down in a circle on the floor. Somehow, it felt more intimate this way, and the nearby table was left abandoned since there weren't enough chairs. Izumi glanced around at the rest of the group as she chugged down half of a bottle of water. She couldn't help but smile at their presences. What had she done to deserve such a lovely ensemble of people? They truly were incredible. 

Izumi never would have imagined that she would have the chance to be so honest both about her mask and her past. However, everything seemed to flow oddly naturally around the rest of the group, and she couldn't ever envision her life continuing without them. As she stared at the collection of familiar faces, she wondered how she had come to be so lucky. In such a short span of time, she had gotten to know all of them so well, and they had come to be something similar to family in her eyes so quickly. After years of being alone and closed off from the rest of the world, having all of that weight off her shoulders felt blissful and perfect. For the first time in what felt like more than half a decade, Izumi was able to breathe without painting a mask of lies onto her features. 

Izumi took in a deep breath, warmed by how easy it was to exhale with all of her terrors and traumas laid bare for everyone to see. None of them even seemed to mind that she felt like a broken mess, a glass statuette shattered by a hammer until there was nothing recognizable left. No matter how shattered she thought she was, the rest of the group was able to see her and accept that as alright. After all, each of them was a bit messed up in some way, but it was going to be okay. They had one another to lean on, and that was never going to change. 

"Thank you," Izumi whispered. The rest of the group didn't notice, too busy chattering excitedly among one another. She saw all of them smiling, and she couldn't keep her own grin from forming. Even Koji seemed to have found something to be happy about after his earlier burst of emotional sensitivity, and Izumi didn't think that she had ever felt more at home since arriving in the Digital World. 

As the meal continued, Izumi went on with watching the rest of the group. She brushed her hair away from her face, and for once, she didn't curse the blonde color that stared back at her. Instead, she allowed herself to keep on smiling, and life seemed to blossom into something brokenly beautiful around her. Perfection was the furthest thing from her mind for the first time since her mother had passed away. 

"Thank you," Izumi repeated, and she had never meant any words more in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our final update in the string about Izumi's Beast Spirit. Next time, we're going to be shifting gears into the next chunk, and I'm excited for it. This cluster of chapters has been one of my favorites to work on, and I'm excited for what's to come. 
> 
> Before we get into the smaller tidbits about this chapter, I've got a fun fact for you. As of the day this update is coming out (October 18, 2020), my eighteenth birthday was yesterday. Here's to being another year older! I'm glad to be celebrating my special day by posting another chapter of one of my favorite stories to write, and I hope that this chapter is worth the festive prefix. 
> 
> Now, let's get into the fun stuff. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out as a way of rounding off this segment of Izumi's story. She's an interesting character for sure due to how she tends to hide so much from the rest of the group as a way of satisfying them. That's going to be shown less and less from here on out though now that she truly trusts them. 
> 
> I also really like her relationship with Junpei. I'm not one for shipping Junpei and Izumi in the original Frontier, but their friendship in this story really is lots of fun to play with because of how well they work off each other. Junpei is loyal to himself since he feels nobody will accept him while Izumi denies herself of showing her true nature as a way of pleasing others. It's a lovely case of opposites attract, and it's fun to work with. This story isn't going to be including any relationships, but if anyone winds up shipping them, I sure as hell wouldn't be able to blame them. 
> 
> Fioremon's arc is highly centered on how empathetic she is. She's more of a follower than a leader, and she doesn't want to stand up against Lyramon no matter how much she hates the idea of fighting. However, seeing Oceaniamon so torn up by her own actions was enough to push Fioremon to realize how twisted everything is. Fioremon is also far better at controlling herself than Oceaniamon is since her trauma is far less fresh than Oceaniamon's is, so she's as stable as it gets without a Beast Spirit to push her over the edge. Cherubimon is more than fine with manipulating her to get what he wants though, and she's going along with it out of fear. Like I mentioned before, she doesn't know how to stand up for herself and tends to suffer in silence instead, and that's biting her here when she needs to strengthen her resolve. 
> 
> Overall, I would say that's all there is to talk about for this update. We're getting closer to the end of the second act, and it should be drawing to a close at the end of chapter twenty-four in a few weeks. Next week will mark the 40% checkpoint of the story too, so we're on the cusp of some pretty great milestones for this story. I hope that you decide to tune back in for those upcoming chapters, and I hope that you enjoyed this installment too. Feedback is always appreciated! Have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	22. Built of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast Spirit of Cosmos is uncovered as the Fallen Warriors pursue Mayumi and Haroi.

Night came and went, and Tomoki found that he greatly appreciated the sleep that he was able to receive. The group extended their stay on the beachside for a while longer, and he was beyond relieved for such. He didn't realize how much he needed the rest until after he was roused from sleep the following morning. Tomoki sat upright and stretched his arms as high above his head as he could, welcoming the gentle pull on his muscles. 

The events of the day before hit him rather quickly, but he didn't mind it as much as he would have expected. Tomoki pushed himself to his feet with a small smile, taking in a deep breath before releasing it soon afterwards. The day before had been incredibly difficult, but he felt as if everything was going to be okay in spite of this. 

Izumi was back with the rest of the team, and they had found another Beast Spirit. Both Chihiro and Izumi had full dominion over their Beast Spirits as well, and they were getting closer to figuring out how to defeat Fioremon once and for all. Since everyone was refreshed once more, the time had come for the group to set out once again towards Rose Morning Star. Traveling brought with it many challenges between the long hours of walking and general exhaustion, but Tomoki felt as if he could handle it. Nothing could stand up to him or the rest of the team in his moment of perfect confidence. 

Tomoki hadn't felt this optimistic in quite some time, and he knew it was because the rest of the group was with him. He had gotten so used to being alone and dealing with his problems without the help of others, and finally having a support system that he could rely on filled his chest with a warm feeling he could only describe as hope. Takuya's positive words echoed in Tomoki's head, and he knew that they were going to find a way to win this battle. 

After years of grappling with Yutaka's horrible behavior, Tomoki had started to lose hope in his life. He spent most of his time afraid, and panic was a constant cloud that trailed behind him no matter where he went. The rest of the team was the sun by comparison, casting light to dispel the heavy storm that Tomoki had grown used to living in. For the first time in years, he thought that he was happy without any strings present to hold him back. 

Tomoki glanced around the room with a light smile. Koji was already gone, and the other bed in the room had been neatly made for the next guest. Tomoki decided to follow Koji's example, and he immediately got to work with cleaning up the space. He pulled the blankets back into place, and he found himself humming before he could even think of stopping. Even if the future was uncertain, he had found a way to be positive, and that was far more of an accomplishment for him than anyone could ever hope to understand. 

When Tomoki walked out into the main area, he found the rest of the group spread out. Junpei was sitting on the couch and staring at his D-Tector. Izumi was stretching near him, and Neemon watched her with silent, subdued fascination. Bokomon was on the couch as well, flicking through his book with a light frown on his face. Koji was packing together the food that they wouldn't be needing for breakfast, and Takuya and Chihiro had started sorting through it, providing an adequate amount for each member of the party. Koji shut their bag of supplies before placing it on the floor and letting out a small sigh. 

"Morning, sleepyhead," Izumi smiled to Tomoki as she leaned down. When she rose to her full height once again, she began rotating her shoulders and working the muscles in her neck. The grin on her face was captivating, and Tomoki didn't think that he had ever seen her looking so happy. It seemed that he wasn't the only one being influenced by the aura of general joy provided by the previous day. 

"I'm glad you're up," Takuya said with a smile. "We're getting ready to sit down and eat, so you came in at the perfect time. None of us wanted to wake you up, so I'm glad that you were able to drag yourself out of bed on your own." He let out a small chuckle before gesturing to the nearby table. 

However, Takuya didn't get the chance to say anything on the matter, as Chihiro cut him off with a friendly smile. Tomoki hadn't seen them look so open since they first joined the party. "Come and get it," they declared. If Chihiro noticed that Tomoki was staring, they chose not to comment on it. 

The rest of the group gathered around to pick up their share of the food, but Bokomon stayed where he was. Even after the Legendary Warriors and Neemon had pulled back from the table with their meals, the white Digimon remained completely still, his eyebrows furrowed as he read through the book. All of a sudden, his eyes went wide, almost impossibly so. The rest of the group was too distracted to catch onto his shock. 

Bokomon's subsequent cry was more than enough to make everyone turn towards him. "Come quick!" he yelped in surprise, gesturing frantically for the group to gather around him. Food was set down on the smaller tables in the room, and the party of eight remained tightly knit around Bokomon. 

He held up his book in an attempt to show everyone what had captured his focus so suddenly. Nobody said a word, not fully understanding what he was trying to indicate. As soon as Bokomon was able to move past his flustered behavior, he explained, but his words were rushed and came out in a haze of slurred syllables and excitement. "I've figured out where the next Beast Spirit is!" he shouted. 

Gasps rose up from the group as Bokomon pointed furiously at one of the pages. "This is where we can find the Beast Spirit of Thunder! It's in the eye of a storm located on the border of the Continent of Darkness! We're going to run into it on the way to Evergreen Dawn!" he exclaimed. When Tomoki looked a bit closer, he could see that Bokomon's hand was trembling due to a mix of excitement and adrenaline. 

"That's amazing!" Takuya cried out, his hands slamming together with an echoing clap. "We can pick it up while we're heading towards Cherubimon's palace, and then we'll just need to worry about finding out where Koji's Beast Spirit is!"

"We had best get going if we want to find it then," Koji said with a small nod. "Let's get back to eating and then head that direction. We don't want to be caught here again by Oceaniamon or Fioremon. I think that we've seen more than enough of those two these past few days."

The rest of the group agreed unanimously with Koji, and Tomoki couldn't keep the smile off his face. After so much turmoil, life seemed to finally be heading in the right direction. The next Beast Spirit was in sight, and the group was going to find a way to deal with it together. They had promised such in the aftermath of Zephyrmon's appearance, after all. For the first time in years, Tomoki could say the future was promising and mean it with every part of his being. 

~~~~~

Mayumi and Haroi didn't stop walking until they came out to a large clearing. Haroi seized the upper segment of Mayumi's arm and pulled her behind a tree to see what was happening. His head was starting to buzz already, and he felt something in the back of his mind tighten with unforeseen tension. He had a bad feeling about this, and they had just arrived. 

There were countless Digimon scattered around the area, all of them standing on the grass that surrounded a large chasm in the ground. The hole was uneven, as if a piece of the earth had been slammed into the center of the world with an oversized hammer. At the center of the abyss stood a single pillar that rose high into the sky. No matter how hard they tried to see the top, neither Haroi nor Mayumi was able to figure out what waited at the other end of it. The trees hid the upper areas of the column from view. 

Haroi attempted to make sense of the many words being spoken by the various Digimon nearby. He realized that all of them appeared to be similar to animals of some sort, though he couldn't pick any of them out specifically due to his lack of experience with this world. Mayumi shrugged when he looked her direction, proof that she was just as clueless as he was. He shouldn't have expected anything less given that they had arrived at the same time, but the truth still left him feeling oddly demoralized. 

"What do you think we should do from here?" Mayumi asked him, nudging at Haroi with her elbow. She had taken out her D-Tector after the two tucked themselves away behind the tree, and her knuckles had grown oddly pale from the pressure of gripping firmly at the device's grips. 

"I think that it might be safer for us to switch over," Haroi answered in a whisper. "If they're peaceful, they'll just think that we're regular Digimon. If they decide to lash out, we'll be ready to defend ourselves... I guess you're going to be able to have some fun as Kirismon just like you were hoping to."

Mayumi nodded her agreement. She frowned lightly and leaned around the tree to try and pick out the words being murmured among the crowd. The chaos made it hard to fully understand what was happening, but there was one cluster of syllables that rang in her mind with a ferocity she never would have anticipated. 

"They work for Cherubimon," Mayumi told Haroi breathlessly. "Didn't those Digimon who attacked us back at Abraxas say that they were soldiers working for Cherubimon too?" Even if she phrased her words as a question, both Mayumi and Haroi were fully aware of the truth. They were going to have to fight their way through if they wanted to get out of this situation. 

Haroi looked down to his D-Tector and let out a sigh. "The signal on here is clearly coming from the top of that pillar," he said softly. "We're going to have to find a way to get past them... Are you ready to try and do this again?"

Mayumi peered around the tree once again before turning her attention back to him. "I think that they're all on the weaker side... It seems they're here to try and grab whatever's waiting for us at the top of that pillar, but we're just going to have to beat them to it. What do you say to that?" she questioned, a playful smirk playing at his lips. 

Haroi took in a deep, heavy breath before pressing the activation button on his D-Tector. A ring of data appeared around his fingers, and Mayumi followed his actions a few seconds later. They shared smiles briefly, though Haroi's shaky expression was clearly created of nerves and rushing adrenaline while Mayumi's wide grin had come from excitement and anticipation. Light exploded forth as the two scanned the Fractal Code around their hands on the scanners at the top of their D-Tectors, and they were encased in cocoons of light. 

The illumination earned them the attention of the nearby Digimon. As soon as the shift was completed, Kirismon and Orionmon shared brief nods with one another before rushing forward. With that, the battle began, and chaos covered the clearing surrounding the chasm with the pillar at its center. 

~~~~~

Junpei and the rest of the Legendary Warriors had been walking for quite some time. They had left behind the beach and were traveling towards Rose Morning Star, bringing them through a forest of thick trees and suppressive humidity. Junpei raised one hand to wipe sweat from his brow before shoving his D-Tector haphazardly into his pocket. He tied his jacket around his waist as a way of trying to avoid the heat. The rest of the group seemed to share such a sentiment, as all those who were wearing second layers had removed them in favor of something a bit cooler. 

Bokomon had been so excited to figure out where the Beast Spirit of Thunder was located, and the rest of the team had seemed optimistic about this new information as well. Junpei seemed to be the only exception, but he had still managed to force a smile to prevent them from worrying. He had seen what the Beast Spirits were capable of, and he really didn't think that he was going to be able to fight the power of what was waiting for him. 

Junpei knew himself incredibly well, far better than he would have liked. He was fully aware of his many weaknesses, and one of his greatest flaws had to be his lack of control. Junpei was mercurial and overly emotional, allowing his temper to get the best of him at the worst of moments. He lacked the undying hope of the rest of the team, and brightness had scarcely existed in his life until he came to meet them not long beforehand. 

He knew what his Beast Spirit was going to bring him, and he wasn't ready for it. Even if he hadn't gone through the process of transforming into a beast for the first time, Junpei was no stranger to the power of his own emotions. Back on Earth, he had been tipped into desperate and downright stupid acts on multiple occasions due to his inability to properly control his emotions. He didn't have the power to keep his feelings in check the way that others did, and Junpei highly doubted that he would ever possess such an ability. 

Junpei had seen himself at his worst, angry with a fiery hatred for the world that had caused far more bloodshed than he would care to admit. Others had beaten him down emotionally, and such only fulfilled the prophecy of his trauma. He remembered punching any inanimate object that would be willing to take the blunt of his rage, tears in his eyes as he wished that he wasn't like this. 

He knew that his mere existence was problematic, and he desperately prayed for someone to tell him for once that it was alright to be a mess. He wanted someone to look at him, understand that he was a disaster beneath the surface, and say that it was okay. His Beast Spirit would never do such a thing for him, and he would be left to drown beneath the weight of his boiling emotions until they finally stamped out any sense of resistance he may have built up over the years. 

Junpei looked up from the ground at the rest of the group, and a scowl planted itself firmly on his features. The other members of the team had found a place in bright optimism, and he wished that he had the power to follow along with such. They all seemed to have faith that he would be more than capable of handling his Beast Spirit, but they had no idea what they were getting into. Junpei didn't even know how intense the experience was going to be, but he was positive that he was going to hate it. 

He pulled his D-Tector out and stared at the screen. His mouth went dry as soon as he realized that the signal was steadily getting closer. Junpei had an awful feeling about facing his inner demons. He wasn't entirely sure how terrible it was going to end up being, but he could already feel the pulses of rage tugging at the corners of his mind. Remembering the past always got him so angry. There was nothing more for him to think about aside from his hatred of the world. 

He got upset at the people who had tossed him aside like dirt for not fitting an ideal image that he wasn't even sure truly existed. He hated himself for the way that he had reacted, falling into a downward spiral of self-hatred and rage that never seemed to end. He grew sad when he realized that this was going to show everyone else just how much of a mess he thought he was, and if Earth was anything to go by, it would result in them leaving him behind the way that others had in the past. 

Junpei wanted to believe that they were better than that. He was desperate to cling hopefully onto the idea that perhaps they would see past his glaring flaws and accept him for who he was, but he highly doubted that would happen. Nobody else had ever found the strength to even attempt to find Junpei's true self beneath the anger and hatred at the world. He lashed out at everything around himself because there was nothing else for him to do. He had grown lonely, and there was no escape from the world trying to crush him on all sides. Reaching out to others was impossible with the reputation he had gained over the years, and finding the rest of the group had been enough of a stroke of luck as it was. Everything was bound to fall apart, and they would realize just how much of a disaster he truly was. 

Junpei had been so happy to see Izumi alright just the day before, but hearing that his Beast Spirit was nearby had broken all of that. He was overjoyed to have someone who actually cared about him, but it wasn't going to last. Nothing ever seemed to stay for long enough in his life, and Izumi, along with the others, was going to realize just why others had stopped speaking to him so long ago. There was fiery rage rattling around just beneath the surface of his body, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to contain it when he found his Beast Spirit. 

With each step, Junpei felt himself grow more nauseous. It felt like he was marching to his doom, and in a way, he was. There wasn't a way for him to avoid his Beast Spirit, and everyone was going to see the true Junpei he had been hiding all that time. What did his loyalty to himself matter before undying rage? Everyone was going to leave, and the cycle would repeat. 

At least he'd enjoyed it while it lasted. 

~~~~~

Kirismon landed on the ground near the chasm with a wide grin on her face. She stretched her arms above her head, and Orionmon's wings eased him onto the grass a few feet away. "That was pretty easy," she remarked, examining the empty clearing around them. She let out a small sigh before allowing her hands to drop back to her sides. 

The swarm of enemies in the area had seemed interested in finding what was waiting at the top of the pillar, but they were left unable to get anywhere near it due to the hole in the ground. When Kirismon and Orionmon started fighting, they found that they were far stronger than they could have ever expected. It was possible that their Digimon foes were on the weaker side, but Kirismon didn't particularly care. After all, even the smallest of victories were still triumphs in her eyes. 

"How are we going to get up there?" Orionmon questioned, pointing to the top of the pillar with his staff. Kirismon attempted to follow his gesture to look at the column, but she failed in seeing the place where the pillar pierced the clouds. Instead, she stumbled backwards, rubbing at her neck to try and lessen the strain that had built up there. 

At first, she didn't know how to answer Orionmon's inquiry. She frowned and looked over to him before letting out a snort and a laugh. "You have wings!" she exclaimed. Kirismon pointed to him as her chuckles grew louder, unable to restrain herself at his moment of forgetfulness. 

Orionmon laughed along with her for a moment before shaking his head. "I know that, but... You don't have wings, and I don't think I would be able to carry you. If we were attacked on the way up, it could be disastrous. I would have to drop you, and there wouldn't be a place for you to latch onto," Orionmon pointed out. "I don't want to go up there alone. There's the chance that something bad could happen while I'm on my own."

Kirismon frowned, conceding that he had a point just like he always did. She glanced around before a grin spread across her features. She stared at the pillar at the center of the chasm, realizing that it had an uneven, rocky surface. She cast a grin to Orionmon before speaking. "You'll catch me if I do something dumb, right?" she asked. 

Orionmon stared at first, clearly not liking the way she had phrased her question. "I... Of course I will," Orionmon replied, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I would prefer it that you didn't try anything ridiculous in the first place, but--"

Before Orionmon had the chance to finish, Kirismon was backing up, and his words died out as he watched her in curiosity. Kirismon inhaled before releasing her breath and sprinting forward. Orionmon let out a gasp as she jumped as far towards the pillar as she possibly could. A shout left her lips before she managed to throw out one arm and latch onto the side of the column using her lengthy claws. It took a moment for her to stabilize herself, and Orionmon took to the skies in preparation to catch her if she fell. 

However, she didn't need his assistance after all, and Kirismon grinned. She punched one hand into the air, and a victorious holler pierced the air. "Hell yeah! I did it!" she exclaimed. Even though she was hanging off the pillar by only one hand and her legs, she seemed to be holding on just fine, and not even the breeze was able to dislodge her from the side of the column. 

"Are you sure that you're stable?" Orionmon questioned, cupping his hands around his mouth as concern colored his features. "You don't have to come up with me... I really don't want to put you in danger by letting you do this."

"You don't want to go up there on your own. I figured out a way so that you won't have to. What's there to complain about?" Kirismon shrugged. "Besides, I'm good at jumping around. I'm sure I'd be able to figure something out even if I fell. There's seriously nothing for you to worry about. Let's just worry about reaching the top." 

Orionmon couldn't help but cringe at how chipper she was at the idea of falling into the endless chasm below. He shook his head and started flying towards the top as Kirismon began scaling the pillar. The sooner that they saw what was waiting for them, the better. He just wanted Kirismon to get down before she wound up getting herself hurt, but he couldn't do that as long as he was just flying in place. 

The flight to the top of the column felt excruciatingly long to Orionmon, though he suspected that this was because of how anxious he was over Kirismon's safety. He kept on looking over at her just to make sure that she was safe, and each time, he was met with her goofy grin as she continued climbing towards the sky. Kirismon's grip on the pillar was rather impressive, he had to admit, and her claws were able to dig into the earthen column without any issues. When she moved upwards, the claws left behind indents for her to use on the way back down. Her agility was truly something to be admired. 

When the two finally did arrive at their destination, Kirismon clambered up to stand on the smooth surface that made up the top of the pillar. She let herself stretch with a dreamy sigh before turning her attention towards the center of the column. There was a smaller altar standing at the heart of the area, and she couldn't help but gasp upon seeing it. 

As Orionmon came to land beside her, he understood what had shocked her so much. A Spirit was sitting at the center of the pillar, and the carving stared back at them both ominously. Orionmon watched it with shock for a moment, almost as if he expected it to jump into motion and start to wander around. When it remained still, he looked over to Kirismon in a silent plea for advice. 

She nudged him with her elbow before pointing back to the carving. "What are you looking at me for? Your device reacted, so it's got to be yours. See what it's about," she told him. "I'll still be right here afterwards, you know."

Orionmon hesitated before nodding. He reached out towards the carving, and as soon as his fingers touched the surface, he was covered in light. Kirismon took a small step back, her jaw dropping in surprise. Orionmon didn't know what was going outside of his small cocoon, but he was too curious about what was happening to him to bother trying to find out. 

The first thing to happen to him was the transformation of his body from having two legs to four. His skin transformed into hair of a soft gray color, as graceful as it was ominous. His eyes were a striking shade of blue that pierced through the silver. His claws were a similar bright shade, though they were purple rather than being blue. 

A black mask appeared seemingly out of nowhere to cover half of his face, and he realized that he had taken on the shape of a large dog. The mask was jagged, only hiding the right half of his head from view. Three purple stripes ran down the side, and they looked rather similar to claw marks upon closer inspection. Black armor covered the lower areas of his legs, and each of them had purple gems at the center. 

Ears sprouted from the top of his head, pointed towards the sky. They were gray as well, but after a few seconds, they were filled with gentle hints of pale blue and purple. The pattern spread to the rest of his body soon afterwards, giving him a gentle glitter among the swirling Fractal Code. 

A tail appeared at the back side of his body, long and voluminous in its beautiful hues of indigo, violet, cerulean, and navy. The very tip of the tail appeared to be made out of blue fire somehow, an electric shade that broke the delicate, muted color scheme the rest of his body possessed. 

The transformation finished when wings pushed their way through his shoulders, large and feathery, contrasting the silver of his torso greatly. The wings were black at the base, though a few feathers of shining turquoise, blue, and purple were scattered about. Silver specks were scattered about the surface of the wings, looking almost like stars against a night sky. His wings beat powerfully as he found his new sense of balance amidst the transformation. 

"Cygnusmon!" 

When the Fractal Code dissipated, Orionmon had been replaced by the new creature. Cygnusmon appeared to be his new name. Curiosity and confusion pounded at the back of his mind, and he opened his fanged mouth in an attempt to ask what was happening. However, he was cut off rather suddenly and brutally. 

Cygnusmon knew that Kirismon was crying his name in concern nearby, but he could barely hear her above the spinning of his own head. His claws instinctively dug into the earth below, but they did little to keep him grounded. A growl was building in the back of his throat, and he flinched at the realization, forcing his eyes shut to try and ignore how much everything was hurting all of a sudden. Where had this pain come from? Had it been there before? Why couldn't he remember? 

The first image to appear in his mind's eye was of a man, one all too familiar to Cygnusmon. The man looked too much like Cygnusmon's human form, and the sight of him made Cygnusmon feel as if he was going to be sick. He wasn't supposed to be here, so why was this happening? He hadn't been in Cygnusmon's life for more than ten years. 

The man's silhouette faded into the shadow soon afterwards, and another image pushed its way to the surface. This memory was far more vivid than the mere outline of a man Cygnusmon wished didn't exist, and he heard the sound of sobbing distantly. Part of him said that it wasn't real, that it was all part of his imagination, but if that was the case, why did he feel as if he was falling apart? 

The realization of who was crying in the memory hit him with the force of a truck, and Cygnusmon realized that it had been him. He remembered why he had been wailing so a few seconds later, and his stomach began to sink. Why did this have to happen now? He had been doing so well, managing to keep himself from falling apart for so long. He wasn't alone anymore, and he hadn't been for a long time. These days, he could rely on--

"Hey! Can you hear me?!"

All of a sudden, Cygnusmon's vision began to clear, and the fog that had filled his eyes subsided. He could see Kirismon standing in front of him, and her voice was like an anchor as his mind screamed. His eyes went wide, and he wished that everything would just end already. He felt her hand press against his forehead, and then everything began to contort and twist. 

Fractal Code surrounded Cygnusmon, and he shifted back to Orionmon a few seconds later. He was left sitting on his knees as he looked up at Kirismon, who still had one hand pressed against his forehead. All he could do was stare at her, trying to speak but knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy. His mouth was dry and slack, and his skull felt as if it had been stuffed full of cotton. 

"What happened to you?" Kirismon whispered, her eyes wide as saucers. There was concern in her eyes that Orionmon hadn't seen in years, and he felt sick at the reminder of when she had last been that scared. It had been over him after others began sniping harsh phrases at his weakest points, and she had been there to see him shatter in the aftermath. He didn't think he could ever forget that expression, and he immediately wanted to find a way to wipe it from her features. 

However, the only way to do that was to actually find a way to talk, and that was far easier said than done. Orionmon blinked up at her from behind his mask, knowing that she couldn't see the action but not particularly caring. He knew that she had to understand the sentiment, and that was more than good enough for him. 

Kirismon opened her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off when a breathy sigh could be heard from nearby. Orionmon's head snapped off to the right, and Kirismon sunk into a combat stance. Orionmon tried to force his wings to carry him to his feet, but they were stubbornly uncooperative. There was nothing he could make himself do aside from sit there like a statue, fear running through his veins with unexpected ferocity that made him feel queasy and nauseous. 

The figures of Oceaniamon and Lyramon stood nearby, levitating atop a platform made from purple energy created by Lyramon. They had their rapier in one hand, and their shield was strapped around their other arm. Oceaniamon had her staff between her fingers, and her knuckles were shaky and pale as she grasped at the weapon. She had been the one to make the sound, and she looked as if she was on the verge of collapse. 

Lyramon was oddly easy at her side, not caring in the slightest about how Oceaniamon appeared to be ready to scream and fall apart at a moment's notice. They didn't even look over to her when they spoke. "Do it," they instructed. Their voice was hollow and empty, lacking in anything that resembled emotion. Mercy was long forgotten, and they continued to watch the pair of Warriors silently from behind their mask. 

Oceaniamon's eyes began to leak tears, and water streamed down her cheeks. Her haunted irises stared at Kirismon and Orionmon, and her lips fell open as if she was trying to word an apology that she knew would never come. She sputtered for a moment, mouth opening and closing mindlessly, before she clamped her eyes shut. The sapphire atop her staff began to glow as shadow passed over her body. When the darkness subsided, there was fresh fear embedded in her body, and terrified, angry panic filled her eyes. The stone continued to glitter, and then light exploded forth. 

Orionmon and Kirismon were falling backwards soon afterwards, and Orionmon realized vaguely that they were heading towards the ground around the pillar. Oceaniamon's staff had unleashed a wave of water, and it had been more than enough to knock them off balance. Orionmon didn't have any evidence to say for sure, but he was willing to assume that they were working with Cherubimon in some way. After all, he and Kirismon had wiped out the faction of Cherubimon's soldiers just a few mere minutes earlier. They likely learned of the disturbance and came to take care of whoever had been the cause of such fallout. 

Orionmon managed to grab onto Kirismon's right arm, the first deliberate time he had acted since transforming back from Cygnusmon. His wings began to pound, and he braced his hands against Kirismon's forearm. He grunted from exertion, knowing that his wings wouldn't have the power to support them both for very long. Sure enough, it only took a few seconds for everything to give out, and then they were falling all over again. 

Orionmon groaned as soon as his shoulder made rough contact with the grass. He was soaked from head to toe, and he and Kirismon had barely managed to avoid falling in the chasm below. She was just as drenched as he was, something Orionmon realized as he looked over at her. She shook her head in an attempt to dispel the water, but the action only got her so far. 

Fractal Code covered them both, and when it faded, Kirismon and Orionmon were left as Mayumi and Haroi. No matter how much he wanted to fight back against his own exhaustion, Haroi couldn't find the strength. Every part of him felt as if it was both on fire and freezing at the same time, a polarizing blend that made him think he was going to be sick the next time he tried to stand. The world spun in a disorienting haze around him, and he struggled to make out individual trees among the forest around him. 

The shadows churned ominously nearby, coming together to create the outline of a man against the greenery. Haroi willed his vision to come into focus, and he found himself staring up at Duskmon. Mayumi went pale from nearby, her expression blank aside from the fear seeping quickly into her eyes. 

Duskmon took a step closer and raised his blade. "Begone," was all he whispered before he brought the sword down. Haroi raised his arms in an attempt to block the hit, but he knew that he was going to be dead before he had the chance to avoid being skewered. 

Mayumi's hands were on him before he knew it, and he was being dragged away despite the way his body screamed. Mayumi kept running, pulling him further with each subsequent step. Even if she didn't look back at him, Haroi knew that she was terrified, and every action she took read exactly like the anxious nerves he had come to be so familiar with. He didn't think he had ever seen Mayumi looking so scared. 

Haroi could see another figure appear from nearby, and he let out a gasp as Fioremon came into his range of vision. She was standing perfectly still, poised for battle as she grasped at her bow. She didn't move at first, instead offering both Mayumi and Haroi a glance off to the right. When Haroi followed her line of sight, he saw an empty space that he and Mayumi could dash through. She noticed it as well, and they were off sprinting again before he had time to register what was happening. The dizziness was starting to fade, giving way to unfiltered terror, and he wondered how everything had gotten so much worse when it had been terrible enough from the start. 

It was impossible for Haroi to say what direction he was running, but he was positive that Fioremon was trailing after both him and Mayumi. There was only so much time they could use to get away, and stopping wasn't an option. His lungs burned with agony, but he pressed on regardless. There was no other choice if he wanted to stay alive. 

A quick glance over his shoulder told Haroi that Fioremon was indeed behind them, and she was gaining on them, albeit rather slowly. Her steps were all calculated and measured, her expression completely blank. Haroi didn't know what was going to happen if she caught them, but he didn't want to find out either. 

He was so distracted with staring at Fioremon that he didn't realize when Mayumi let out a sudden screech. His head whirled to the front to see what was going on, but he didn't respond in time. His body collided with another, but there was no way that it was Mayumi. Haroi was sent sprawling to the ground, creating a mangled pile of limbs with the person he had run into. The world was spinning around him once again, and reality seemed to fall away around him. He knew that Fioremon was nearby, but that didn't matter as much as figuring out what had just happened or who he had run into. He couldn't help but wonder when everything became such a mess. 

~~~~~

Fioremon's second chance had come about an hour prior to her encounter with Mayumi and Haroi. She returned to the fortress of the Fallen Warriors, running into Lyramon as soon as she arrived. They explained how a few soldiers of Cherubimon's Beast Digimon army had come across an unknown Spirit. They were heading out with the rest of the Fallen Warriors to investigate as soon as possible. Even Duskmon was joining them, a sudden change of pace given how regularly he indulged in the pleasure of ignoring everything that Lyramon instructed him to do. 

She knew that her only option if she wanted to stay alive was to listen to what everyone else said, but that didn't mean that she had to like the plan. According to Cherubimon's explanation of the situation, the Spirit was involved with the lost elements of Energy and Cosmos. The Beast Spirit of Cosmos had been found, and they were to determine what to do with it. She had smiled and nodded along, understanding the underlying threat of what would happen if she spoke out against his orders. 

When the group arrived, they were met with the harsh reality that the Spirit had already been taken. Cygnusmon transformed back into Orionmon, and Oceaniamon wiped out both him and Kirismon. She was being tested the same way that Fioremon was, and the shadow that appeared on her empty expression told Fioremon loud and clear that Cherubimon was pushing her over the edge. If Fioremon didn't start to listen, she knew that she would wind up in the same position soon enough. 

Duskmon had frightened the two children away from the scene as soon as Lyramon and Oceaniamon were finished, and Fioremon was going to pursue them as a way of proving her loyalty to the Fallen Warriors. She hated the idea more than she could ever hope to describe, and bile rose in her throat at the mere concept. Still, she knew what she had to do, and pressing on in the face of unfortunate pain that threatened to tear her heart out was required. Fioremon had run out of options a long time ago; it had just taken her a while to realize such in full. 

When she encountered the two humans, she gave them the chance to start running. Others would see it as a moment of brief hesitation as she sized up her foes, but the action was far more deliberate than anyone else could ever possibly hope to understand. Fioremon wanted to at least offer them the chance of getting away. The idea of following them while they were so vulnerable was sickening, and she wouldn't be able to go through with it no matter how much she knew that she had to. 

That was where she found herself in the present. She forced herself onwards by springing off the ground. Her footsteps were silent, and she gripped at her bow with a silent passion tinged in fire. Fioremon watched as both of the children ran away from her, and all she could do was stare at them. She knew that she was giving her body the order to keep moving, a desperate last resort to prevent Cherubimon from intervening, but it didn't feel like that was the case at all. 

Fioremon only stopped chasing them when she heard a sudden, sharp scream. She came to a halt as soon as she was able to reverse her momentum, and all she could do was stare at the scene before her in shock. She hadn't been expecting for the mission to learn more about the Beast Spirit of Cosmos to lead her to this situation. Then again, when did anything ever go as planned?

~~~~~

Chihiro was getting tired of walking already. It wasn't that they were exhausted or anything, but it was simply boring and far too slow for their taste. Chihiro had gotten used to physical activity many years ago as soon as they began to spend all their free time playing soccer. When they walked through the Digital World though, there wasn't anywhere near enough activity, and they could only watch the scenery pass them by in silence. They would have given anything to have a distraction. 

The rest of the group seemed to enjoy their moments of quiet time, and none of them threatened to disturb the peace they had established. Chihiro could most certainly appreciate this given how quiet they were a majority of the time, but they still wanted somebody to say something. Their mind wasn't doing anything to help the time pass, instead merely replaying the past few days in a dizzying loop. Chihiro wanted to forget about all that had happened surrounding Zephyrmon, not remember it all over again. They wanted to push the terrified image of Takuya staring out at the sea with tears rushing down his face down with as much force as they could muster, but the picture kept on returning. 

Chihiro stared down at their D-Tector, letting out a heavy sigh. When were they going to be getting to the Continent of Darkness? They had always spent their time traveling around quickly through their manipulation of the earth as Aeoelmon, and when they didn't do that, Lyramon would simply warp them elsewhere. Moving at this pace was starting to get excruciating, and they just wanted it all to end. They were desperate for something to happen, but they weren't quite sure if that was a good thing or not. 

After all, if they pleaded with the universe to send some sort of activity their way, it could be perceived as asking to be attacked. Chihiro didn't want to deal with a fight at all, instead merely wanting something to clear their mind of the agonizing memories from the previous few days. Was that too much to ask for? Given how long the group had been left suspended in endless silence, the plea certainly appeared to be more than the universe was willing to give them. 

And then the peace broke when something finally happened. 

Chihiro felt the pain before they could register that somebody was running towards them. They collapsed to the ground as air rushed out of their lungs, leaving them coughing and sputtering. Their vision was blurred with tears all of a sudden, and they couldn't figure out for the life of them what was happening. All they knew was that somebody was on top of them. 

Haroi slowly managed to pull himself away from Chihiro, though such was only possible when Mayumi hooked her hands around his upper body. Haroi and Chihiro stared at each other for what felt like a thousand years, and Chihiro continued to cough the whole way through. Who the hell was this kid, and why was he running around the Digital World? More importantly, how had another human managed to get out? As far as she was aware, the only humans were the ten Warriors, and all of them were accounted for. 

Before Chihiro had the chance to ask all of these urgent questions, a new silhouette appeared nearby, one that they immediately recognized as belonging to Fioremon. The Warrior of Wood stepped closer, and they cleared at her fiercely before reaching for their D-Tector. They weren't aware of what the rest of the group was doing nearby, but they knew that they had to find some way to get rid of Fioremon before she caused any further problems. 

Cybelemon replaced Chihiro in the blink of an eye, and both Mayumi and Haroi addressed them with wide, shocked eyes. They glared at Fioremon before rushing forward, and the glow of Fractal Code in their peripheral vision told Cybelemon that the rest of the group had followed suit in Spirit Evolving. 

However, they scarcely gave this a thought as they slashed at Fioremon. She managed to block their first strike by raising their bow, but the second one sent her backwards. Fioremon began to breathe heavily, and she was left staring at the dirt just in front of her feet. When she began to look up, the process was slow and measured, each breath seeming to take far too much effort to release. 

Before Cybelemon could exploit this weakness, plants began to rise up from the ground, wrapping around their body in excessive coils. They cried out in surprise as the vines started to tug them downwards, though the attack brought little pain to their body. If anything, it was a mere irritation, and they were willing to take that as a victory. Even so, the vines pulled in awkward ways that bothered Cybelemon greatly given that they were still attempting to recover from the aftermath of Haroi accidentally tackling them to the ground. 

Cybelemon glanced around furiously, trying to see how the rest of the group was doing. None of them appeared to be having any luck with escaping, and they could see both Vritramon and Zephyrmon violently flapping their wings to try and break through the spreading greenery. They attempted to raise their clawed hands to swipe at the vines, but such was far easier said than done. The world was spinning around them, and Cybelemon became all too aware of how quickly everything had started. Maybe getting involved with the fight out of nowhere this way had been a poor idea. There was nothing they could have done about it, but the thought pestered them nonetheless. 

Blizzarmon jumped overhead, and Cybelemon was surrounded in shadow for a few seconds. They looked upwards and watched as Blizzarmon landed in the space between Cybelemon and Fioremon. He turned towards the rest of his team and looked at them briefly before chucking one of his axes horizontally, creating a spinning blur through the air. Cybelemon was left filled with relief when the axe cut the vines to pieces, and they were released fully. 

Cybelemon couldn't stifle the groan that pushed free from their lungs as they fell to their knees. Their head was starting to pound distantly, and they came to terms with the knowledge that moving around so soon after the tackling incident had taken place. Speaking of, where the hell had those two gone off to?

Cybelemon whirled around to see where Mayumi and Haroi had disappeared to, and they saw that the pair had settled at the back of the group. Judging by how Mayumi was rubbing at her arms, they had been forced to deal with Fioremon's vine attack the same way Cybelemon had. The longer that Cybelemon stared at the duo, the more questions formed in the back of their mind. 

The spinning of their head only magnified as soon as they caught sight of glittering metal at the hips of the two. Their eyes went wide at the sight of D-Tectors, and Cybelemon blinked a few times to make sure that they were seeing everything correctly. Fluttering their eyes didn't change the scene in the slightest, so they took it to be the truth. This only confused them more, and they had a deep, burning desire to ask what the fuck was going on. 

Still, the time for such questions was not when a fight was sparking a few feet away. Cybelemon turned upon hearing a fist slam into the ground, and they saw Blizzarmon hit his hand against the grass. Fioremon had jumped to the side at the last moment to avoid being hit, but she was clearly losing her balance. Cybelemon couldn't help but stare in surprise upon realizing such. In all their time working with the Fallen Warriors, they had never seen Fioremon look so disoriented. She always maintained a mask of composed, elegant grace when others were around, but that was shattering with incredible speed all of a sudden. 

Blizzarmon continued to rain down attacks on Fioremon as the previous battle spun through Cybelemon's hazy mind at a million miles per second. Fioremon had been so hesitant to fight against them, but she continued lashing out regardless. Perhaps she felt threatened by not following the orders of the other Fallen Warriors. It wouldn't have surprised Cybelemon given how irritated and angry Lyramon seemed to be capable of getting. Even if Lyramon hid her fury well, their body always appeared to be a mangled timeline of violence and lies barely contained beneath the illusion of human flesh. Cybelemon wouldn't blame Fioremon in the slightest for being terrified. 

Even when she fought against the Legendary Warriors by attacking with vines, Fioremon seemed to be holding back. If she had been attempting to harm or maim them, she would have been trying a lot harder, but she was still trying to keep herself from going too far. She was avoiding Blizzarmon's endless attacks rather than striking back on her own. Her speed had managed to keep her from getting hurt up to that point, but who could say how long her luck was going to last? 

Just as this thought crossed Cybelemon's mind, Blizzarmon suddenly lashed out with a kick. Fioremon was hit suddenly and hard, sent flying back into one of the nearby trees. She hit the wood with a resounding echo, and Cybelemon cringed at the breathless gasp that forced its way into the air as she slumped into the grass. Fioremon was clearly disoriented as she pushed herself to her feet, and her fist was clenching at her bow as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. 

Her typical balance had fallen apart, leaving behind only desperation and terror in its place, but Cybelemon couldn't be sure what she was so scared of. Was it Lyramon? Cherubimon? Blizzarmon? They had no clue, but whatever it was had rattled her to her core. Fioremon ducked beneath another swipe from Blizzarmon, barely managing to avoid it. Her hair was easily caught in his fist when he released another attack, and Fioremon was left struggling to pull away from him. 

That was when the pieces slipped together for Cybelemon, and they realized exactly what had Fioremon so terrified. She was scared of being hurt, of dying. The fear was sinking in more with each passing second, and her actions became less focused and more desperate. Fioremon attempted to form an arrow to launch at Blizzarmon, but the attack went nowhere near him. Instead, the arrow was left to fly into the sky, finding a home when it embedded itself into a tree. Cybelemon cringed at the sound. 

They wanted nothing more than to jump into the fight, but Blizzarmon clearly had everything under control. Besides, lashing out at Fioremon without running the risk of hurting Blizzarmon was far easier said than done. The trees that surrounded the group on every side were going to keep the rest of the group from getting too close to the heart of the fight. Blizzarmon was far larger than Fioremon, and if they tried to attack her in such close quarters while he was nearby, they would inevitably cause more problems than they solved. 

Cybelemon looked to see if the rest of the group had realized this as well, and they saw that everyone else had come to the same conclusion. Blitzmon had sunk into a defensive stance as the terrified Mayumi and Haroi stood behind him. Bokomon and Neemon were left glancing back and forth between the battle ahead and the pair of strange newcomers. Their eyes never stayed still for long, and Cybelemon could tell that adrenaline was already getting to them. 

Lobomon had one hand outstretched at his side, keeping Vritramon from rushing forward. The Warrior of Fire was glaring at the battle, clearly longing to join the fight but knowing that it was far from being an option. Zephyrmon had a similar expression in her eyes, and her wings beat with fury at the enclosed space the battle was taking place in. 

Blizzarmon released Fioremon at long last before raising one of his axes. He had set them down in the grass, blades lodged in the dirt, until he needed them, and the time had finally arrived. Blizzarmon brought down the hilt of one of the axes quickly, and Fioremon was hit in the shoulder with immense force. She stumbled backwards as her free hand flew up to nurse her injury. A large bruise could be seen forming on her pale skin already, and Cybelemon couldn't help but cringe. That was certainly going to leave a mark. 

Blizzarmon let out a mighty roar a few seconds later, and the back of his head was suddenly coated in ice that flung towards Fioremon fiercely. The arrowheads that hung from his hair transformed into jagged icicles that flew towards the Warrior of Wood. She attempted to stay away from the attacks, but there was only so much that she could do. Given how dizzy she had become after taking so many hits previously, she was left struggling to avoid the various strikes flying her direction. 

Fioremon took a few too many hits, and blood began to slowly leak from the injuries scattered across her body. When the icicle barrage finally drew to a close, she was left shaking on the spot, and her knees threatened to give out from beneath her at a moment's notice. Her entire body swayed uneasily, and she finally gave in under the weight of the battle. 

Cybelemon's chest tightened as a sharp gasp penetrated the air, and they realized belatedly that the sound had come from their lips. Fioremon's silhouette was growing dark, and she was left as a hollow shadow on the ground, unmoving and eerie. A ring of data formed around her body, but she couldn't fight back against it no matter what she tried. Cybelemon knew exactly what was happening, and their heart began to beat faster with the promise of new change. 

Blizzarmon's eyes narrowed, and he dropped his axes back into the ground. Cybelemon was snapped out of their trance as soon as the blades pierced the dirt once again, and they shook their head before focusing once again on Fioremon. She hadn't moved in the slightest, and Cybelemon knew that they shouldn't have expected anything else. After all, she wasn't going to be getting away from this unscathed. 

"It's time for you to be freed of this darkness that has consumed you! Let your corruption be ended as you become one with the light!" Blizzarmon shouted. His right palm rose slowly, and the Fractal Code ring began to flow towards his hand. Cybelemon watched as Fioremon's shadow began to shift and shrink, pulling in on itself until barely anything was left. The Fractal Code disappeared fully into Blizzarmon's hand, and the Warrior of Ice clenched his fingers into a fist. 

Cybelemon wasn't the first one to act in response to Fioremon's fall. Lobomon took a step forwards, and the sound of armor hitting grass echoed in Cybelemon's mind as they turned to face him. Lobomon continued to move uncertainly towards the husk left behind by Fioremon's defeat, and Cybelemon watched him cautiously before deciding that it was alright to take the plunge and look for themselves. 

Instead of Fioremon, Cybelemon was met with the sight of a girl who couldn't have been much younger than they were in human form. She was slightly tanned, and her face was splattered with freckles. Her hair was short, only reaching her neck, and strawberry blonde, curling around her head in a pattern that reminded Cybelemon of a small pillow. Miniature braids framed her face among the rest of her knotted curls. A white flower clip highlighted with pink was off to the left side of her face. 

The girl's dress was pastel green, and her sleeves hung off her shoulders loosely. The dress faded out to pink at the bottom of the skirt, and a butterfly pattern formed from the rosy color. She had a silver necklace with a charm in the shape of a fairy dangling above her chest. Pale blue bracelets hung from both of her wrists gently. To complete the look, white tights covered her legs, and her feet were hidden by black ballet flats. 

At first, Cybelemon thought that the girl was unconscious, and their brain rattled in their skull as they recognized that this was the true form of Fioremon. They had been human behind Aeoelmon, and the same applied to her. Cybelemon took another step forwards, almost afraid to get too close. They stopped suddenly as soon as they realized she was moving. 

The girl's eyes fluttered, and she slowly began to sit up. Green irises gazed back up at Cybelemon, and all they could do was stare back, their jaw slack and agape at the sight of the girl. She didn't move once she was sitting up, but her eyes darted over to where Blizzarmon was standing nearby. Her lips parted slowly and shakily, almost as if she had forgotten how to speak only to remember when words finally pushed themselves out. 

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a big one, huh? 
> 
> Junpei's moment of self-reflection near the start of the chapter is meant to frame him the way that he looks at himself. As much as he appreciates the help of the others, he doesn't think that he's worthy of it deep down. In fact, he doesn't even think of himself as a good person, and he hates himself for his anger issues. Will this cause problems later on? Most definitely. You know that I love pitting these characters against their weaknesses by now, after all. 
> 
> Cygnusmon is an interesting Beast Spirit given that Haroi was able to keep himself from going too far. Haroi and Mayumi are used to relying on each other and have created a healthy support system with the help of the other, so she was able to snap him out of it before he could spiral too much. Still, Cygnusmon isn't going to be that easy to control, and Haroi's still going to have to deal with the consequences of his appearance in the future. He's not getting off that easy! 
> 
> Speaking of Cygnusmon, his Spirit is positioned in a unique location. It's on a pillar above a chasm, but the chasm wasn't always there. In fact, it was originally a thriving location, but the destruction of the Digital World caused the area to fall apart. Since the pillar is so high up, not many are able to reach it. The Spirit being so high in the atmosphere fits with the theme of space without actually putting it on one of the Digital World's moons. All of the Spirits are hidden on the Digital World itself rather than the moons, so this is the closest it would have gotten to being in its element. 
> 
> The battle was intended as Fioremon's final test before Cherubimon had enough of her, and it came up at the perfect time when other soldiers in the Beast army found the Spirit of Cygnusmon. However, this wasn't enough to keep her morals from winning out, and she held back enough during the fight for Blizzarmon to defeat her. She had the elemental advantage given that the area is covered in trees, but she didn't want to unleash her full strength out of fear that she would hurt others. We'll learn more about her next time around. 
> 
> I loved writing from Chihiro's perspective here. It brings an interesting take on the scene given that they already went through the process of purification when Vritramon freed them from Cherubimon's control. This time around, they get to see it from the other side though, and I like how that spices things up. 
> 
> I think that's all I've got to say for loose ends on this update. I know I'm terrible for giving you all another cliffhanger of a character being purified, but that's just how I am! I hope that you're looking forward to next week, because the time has come for the group to adjust to the three new arrivals. Until then, I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated! Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


	23. Rise of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumiko, Mayumi, and Haroi are given the chance to fully become part of the Legendary Warriors. Meanwhile, Seraphimon's egg finally begins to stir.

Blizzarmon was surrounded in a burst of light as he took a step closer to the girl curled up on the ground, and when the glow faded, Tomoki had replaced the Beast Spirit of Ice. He reached out one hand to her, a gentle smile appearing on his face. "Do you need help?" he questioned. He chose to ignore her apology, instead replacing unnecessary forgiveness with kindness. 

The girl watched him warily before reaching out slowly, and she let out a gasp at how cold Tomoki's hand was. Still, he helped her to her feet, and she glanced around the rest of the group slowly. It was clear that she wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words that would properly express how she was feeling in that moment of confusion. 

"What's your name?" Tomoki questioned. He was surprised by his own boldness in asking, and he knew that it had to have something to do with the rest of the group. Once upon a time, he never would have imagined that he was capable of reaching out to others this way, but he had found that strength by spending time with the rest of the Legendary Warriors. Somehow, conversation flowed far more easily than ever before, and he was able to speak to the newcomer without a moment of hesitation. 

The girl watched him for a moment before swallowing nervously and speaking. "Yumiko," she answered breathlessly. "Yumiko Mihara... I'm sorry about the trouble I have caused." She leaned over, her expression pulled tight between her apologetic eyes and guilty frown. 

"How about you two?" came the voice of Junpei. Tomoki turned and saw that the rest of the group had turned back to normal while he was distracted with helping Yumiko. All eyes were on the other two new arrivals, and Tomoki was happy to follow their gazes out of his own curiosity. 

"I'm Mayumi Reiku, and this is my brother, Haroi Tsurumaki," Mayumi explained. "You're all Legendary Warriors, aren't you?" She suddenly gasped and reached to her hip, revealing her D-Tector, before staring at the hologram that appeared above the screen. 

Haroi peered over her shoulder with wide eyes. "It seems we found the other cluster of signals by accident," he murmured before letting his gaze rise to the rest of the group. "I believe that we have some explaining to do..."

"Yeah, probably," Takuya commented with a small snicker. "Don't worry about it. We can all explain everything that's been going on. I know that there's a lot for each of us to catch up on, and it might be for the best if we just get it all out there."

"Let's stop in a town when we see one," Neemon suggested. "We're going to need more supplies than what we have right now." To prove his point, he gestured to the bag hanging off Koji's back. Koji responded with a small cringe, because he knew that Neemon was indeed correct. They hadn't brought enough food for three extra people, and they were going to need more supplies if they wanted to get to the Continent of Darkness without any further hiccups in the road. 

Tomoki nodded and started walking when the rest of the group followed suit. Yumiko remained still at first, simply watching the rest of the group with concern and shock in her eyes. Their nonchalance had caught her by surprise, and she didn't seem to know how to deal with it. 

Tomoki turned to face her and gestured for her to follow him. Yumiko stared at him for a moment longer before nodding tightly and trailing after Tomoki. She hung a few feet behind him, and Tomoki occasionally shot glances over his shoulder to make sure that she was still there. She never left, much to his relief, as the group began to explain all that had taken place up to that point. 

~~~~~

"Look at what your damn strategy did for us."

Duskmon's voice was enough to make Lyramon quietly upset, but they masked their anger behind a passive expression as they slowly turned to face him. Duskmon kept talking regardless, and Lyramon wished that Cherubimon would just take out the damn Warrior of Darkness already. It would certainly make their job much easier. 

"You said that we would figure everything out. I only went along with it because Cherubimon said it would be for the best, but look at how it ended. We lost another general, and that's all on your shoulders. I doubt you're going to actually express regret for it though. After all, you don't care about anyone but yourself," Duskmon told Lyramon. His tone was conversational, as if he was talking about the weather rather than a loss within a war. 

Lyramon didn't offer Duskmon with a response, not believing that it was worth it. Oceaniamon was watching from a few yards away, her hands grasping firmly at her staff as she glanced back and forth between the Warriors of Steel and Darkness. She appeared to be trapped on the spot, unable to leave out of her fear of her two comrades. 

"Fioremon was our weakest link, and she proved that her loyalties did not lie with us," Lyramon said simply, knowing that it wasn't going to be a good enough explanation for Duskmon but not caring in the slightest. If he didn't want their answer, he simply didn't have to listen to it, but they wished he would shut up along the way. 

Duskmon rolled his eyes before continuing. "You act as if you are the strongest of us, but you are secretly weak. You mask it behind an aura of importance and false smiles, but I can see you. There's far less strength to your actions than you choose to allow anyone to see, and it's pathetic. Cherubimon made a mistake by declaring you as the leader of our group. You're awful at keeping your soldiers under control. Fioremon and Aeoelmon have made that perfectly clear by now, wouldn't you say?" he questioned. 

Lyramon watched Duskmon silently, not moving as a way of burying any weaknesses that may arise. They wanted nothing more than to engage in combat against Duskmon and get him to finally quit talking about things he didn't understand, but they knew that would not be wise. In the Continent of Darkness, Duskmon had the advantage, and even with Lyramon's natural strength and affinity for strategy, they would be no match against him. 

Duskmon kept talking as Lyramon observed him quietly. "Aeoelmon was a rogue from the start, and Fioremon's devotion to the cause fell apart. You didn't do anything about it, instead simply sitting to the side and allowing it to happen. Oceaniamon is weak, even more so than you are, but you don't even try to change that," he told them. "Why don't you go on and admit that you aren't cut out for war? It's clear as can be, and it would save you from embarrassing yourself further."

'Not cut out for war'? Lyramon resisted the urge to snarl at Duskmon's words. Every damn day in their skin felt like they were fighting for their life. Duskmon had the advantage of being Cherubimon's little toy soldier, but Lyramon had no such benefits. Instead, they were left grappling with the consequences of their mere existence with each dawn and dusk. Safety did not exist as far as Lyramon was aware. What did Duskmon know of war when he couldn't recognize how clearly each of their strategies was constructed through a gambit they called breath?

Duskmon let out a huff and shook his head before leaving. Lyramon watched him go, glad that they were wearing a mask to hide the glare that had surfaced in their eyes. Oceaniamon observed from the side, and a quick glance in her direction told Lyramon that she had started to shake. As soon as Duskmon disappeared, she started running to another hallway in the fortress, and Lyramon simply let her go. There was no point in trying to make her stay when the conversation would inevitably devolve into hell anyway. 

Lyramon released a sigh and shook their head. Why couldn't it have been Duskmon who was purified by the Legendary Warriors? He never seemed to understand when to keep quiet, and he got away with everything simply because Cherubimon had molded him into a perfect pet. Lyramon's enmity for Duskmon had only grown with the recent job, and they wished with every part of their body that they wouldn't have to deal with Duskmon again for quite some time. 

They turned their attention back to the task at hand instead of giving the Warrior of Darkness any further time. After all, they were going to need to be ready for the next attack against the Legendary Warriors. There were nine of them to oppose with the expansion of the team, and Lyramon was going to be ready this time. They had escaped one too many times, but the next battle would not end favorably for their foes. That much they were sure of. 

~~~~~

The full explanation of everything that had happened to each of the group's members had been finished by the time the Legendary Warriors caught sight of the next town. It was set to be their last major stop before they moved towards the Continent of Darkness. There weren't many Digimon in the area, and those that did wander through the village's streets were more than happy to ignore the arrival of the humans. Tomoki felt oddly alien in the space, but he knew that he wasn't the only one. 

Yumiko had been silent ever since the explanations began. He could tell that she was listening, but her gaze lacked intensity, and all she did was stare at the ground while shuffling along a few feet behind him. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she knew something that was bothering her. If that was the case, he was going to have to try and get it out of her somehow. 

It appeared that Tomoki wasn't the only one who thought this way. Chihiro turned their head over one shoulder to look at Yumiko as the party navigated through the town quietly. "Hey," they began. When Yumiko looked up, her attention caught by the Warrior of Earth, Chihiro continued. "Is there anything you think we should know about before we keep going?"

Yumiko swallowed dryly before answering. "Um... I don't know... I know that I was on a Trailmon with one other person when I arrived here, but I don't know what happened to her. We both got off after the Trailmon stopped, but then I heard Cherubimon's voice in my head. Everything went fuzzy after that, and I became Fioremon. I think I remember hearing the other girl screaming, but I can't say for sure. I think she was a bit older than me too," she replied, but her words were wooden and hollow. 

"I'm willing to bet that's Oceaniamon," Junpei muttered. "We're going to have to get her on our side at some point too. She's unstable as can be, but I feel like we're going to have more luck with her than Lyramon or Duskmon. Those two are human nightmares."

"I'm sorry I can't be of any further use," Yumiko said softly. She clearly wanted to say something more, but the words refused to form properly, so she fell silent once again. Tomoki watched her out of the corner of his vision, wondering if there was anything he could do to make her feel better. 

The rest of the group began discussing where they were going to stock up on supplies and find lunch, but Tomoki barely paid attention to their conversation. Instead, he allowed his footsteps to slow down, and he fell into a similar pace as Yumiko. She looked up to him slowly, her eyes exhausted and empty. 

"Are you alright?" Tomoki questioned. He already knew the answer, but he figured that this was as good a way to strike up a chat as any. Of course she wasn't okay. Everything had happened so fast, and he had beaten her to the point of regeneration less than a few hours prior. He couldn't blame her for being mad at him, but she didn't seem to be. In fact, her anger was directed more at herself than anyone else. 

Much to Tomoki's surprise, Yumiko placed a graceful smile on her face, though the grin didn't reach her eyes. "Yes," she answered, but they both knew she was lying. No person could look that destroyed inside and be considered alright. Still, Yumiko maintained the facade, and Tomoki couldn't help but feel as if he was starting over with Izumi. She had been intent on hiding her pain from the rest of the world too, though Izumi had been far better at it than Yumiko was. Perhaps Tomoki was becoming more sensitive to the suffering of others. He couldn't say for sure, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that seeing the agony in Yumiko's eyes and not knowing what to do about it made him feel absolutely dreadful. 

"You can talk to us, you know," Tomoki pressed lightly. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to physically reassure her that everything was going to be alright, but he got the feeling that she wasn't going to be receptive to such. Yumiko was hunched away from him, as if she wanted nothing more than to retreat into herself. 

Tomoki understood far more than he could ever properly say. From the beginning, he had been anxious about opening up to the rest of the team, not wanting to say anything out of fear that ran deep, pushing him into emotional turmoil far too great for someone so young. Still, when he had actually spoken to the group about how he had suffered in the past, he felt much better. Yumiko was struggling, and Tomoki was sure that she would feel better if she at least made an attempt to speak to the rest of the team. He understood hesitating because of how little time they had spent together, but he still passionately believed that it would do her far more good than she was expecting. 

However, he couldn't bring himself to say any of this before Yumiko gave him another one of those false smiles as her eyes screamed for mercy from the horrible world that had made her suffer so much in the first place. "Thank you," she said simply before looking back ahead, and her smile slipped away immediately. 

Tomoki opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a cry of excitement from the front of the group. He looked up to see that Takuya had found them a place to eat lunch, and he was gesturing for the Legendary Warriors to file inside. Tomoki let out a sigh and gestured for Yumiko to walk inside ahead of him, wishing that he had been given more of a chance to talk to her. She thanked him under her breath before entering the building, and Tomoki watched her as sadness pulled at his heart. He wanted to do something, but how could he convince her to open up to him so soon? Was it even possible? 

As the team settled down for lunch, Tomoki turned the facts that he had learned over in his mind. Mayumi and Haroi had been called to the Digital World as well, though they got off near Abraxas, Ophanimon's palace. They also said that there were two extra Legendary Warriors who had left their comrades behind in the original war against Lucemon, and Haroi had even shown his matching book to contrast Bokomon's volume as proof. The two immediately took to sharing facts about the two tomes, and Tomoki could barely hear what they were saying. Still, he suspected it was important, so he didn't bother to investigate further. 

Mayumi had explained how they left behind Abraxas to move towards Rose Morning Star at the request of a woman the group had concluded was Ophanimon. From there, they moved towards the group as a whole after seeing their signals appear on the D-Tector's radar. Afterwards, they stumbled upon Haroi's Beast Spirit. Explaining that concept to the pair of new arrivals had certainly been interesting even if Tomoki didn't partake in it. He still noticed the sickened expressions that crossed Haroi and Mayumi's face as he cast brief glances to Yumiko throughout the explanatory period. It seemed they found the idea just as repulsive as the rest of the team. 

Tomoki slid into his seat at the small restaurant, and he smiled before patting the space next to him. Yumiko hesitated before following him up on his offer and sitting down at his side. Still, it was clear that she had more than a few dark matters on her mind, and she didn't do much aside from give him a ghost of a smile. Her features soon melted into stormy turbulence, and Tomoki longed to say something about it, but he didn't know how to approach the subject. He understood her wish for peace after going through so much, but he also wanted to let her know that she didn't have to deal with this alone. The group had taken care of Chihior, and they were going to take care of Yumiko next. 

Food orders were placed, but Tomoki scarcely paid attention. He ordered a soup at the last minute when focus shifted to him, and Yumiko whispered her wish for a salad. He watched her with growing concern, and he was positive that she saw his worry. Still, she didn't look over at him, instead allowing her eyes to lock on the edge of the table. It gave her something else to concentrate on, it seemed, and that was all she wanted as far as Tomoki could tell. 

Takuya glanced around the table before clearing his throat, earning the attention of each of the Legendary Warriors. Bokomon looked up from his book to tilt his head at Takuya in confusion, and Neemon's face gained a smile. Takuya glanced at both of them briefly before shifting his gaze over to where Yumiko was sitting at the edge of the rectangular table. "Yumiko, you've been rather quiet since we found you," he explained. 

Yumiko's eyes went wide as soon as she realized that he was addressing her, and she nodded slowly. "I... I've had a lot to think about," she explained simply. "Everything has been happening so quickly. Forgive me for struggling to concentrate." When she bowed her head to the other Warriors, there was true guilt in her eyes, and Tomoki felt his heart sink at the sight. He certainly understood how overwhelming this was for her, but that didn't help his lingering sensations of helplessness in the slightest. She didn't seem to want to talk, so how could he assure her that he was there for her if she needed it? How could he tell her that all of them were happy to carry her weight? She may have been new to the group, but they were a team. 

"If you want to talk to the rest of us, feel free," Izumi smiled. "We're all happy to listen to whatever you have to say. I know that everything is moving rather quickly, but we're still more than happy to help. All you need to do is give the word." Her grin was genuine, and Tomoki glanced over to Yumiko as soon as he realized such. Maybe his thoughts about starting over with Izumi through Yumiko were more accurate than he had given them credit for. 

Yumiko managed to paste another faint smile onto her features before she nodded at Izumi. "Thank you for the kind offer," she said gently. "I'll tell you if something happens. I appreciate how kind you have been since we met. I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

Tomoki wanted desperately to follow up on the subject. Yumiko's speech patterns made it seem as if she was speaking from a place of guilt and self-deprecation above all else. Even if what had taken place with Cherubimon was out of her control, she thought that it had somehow been her fault. Chihiro hadn't been able to avoid the manipulations of the Celestial Digimon, and he could only imagine that Yumiko had gone through something similar. Still, unlike Chihiro, she didn't seem to understand the line between force and free will. It hadn't been her choice to cooperate with Cherubimon, but she blamed herself for it regardless. 

The table fell oddly silent, and Tomoki used the lull in conversation to summon a few encouraging words for Yumiko. "You don't need to blame yourself for what happened," he told her softly. His voice was quiet enough to keep the rest of the group from hearing, something he was immensely relieved for. As far as he could tell, Yumiko needed time away from the chaos of he rest of the Warriors. She had been fighting with a completely different team until less than a few short hours beforehand, after all. The shift was sudden, drastic, and understandably terrifying. 

Yumiko perked up when she realized that Tomoki was talking to her, and she looked over to him with confusion written on her features. She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but when she couldn't summon the question, she allowed her lips to shut once again. Tomoki decided to speak in her stead. "It's not your fault. We know that Cherubimon was manipulating you," he explained. "The same thing happened to Chihiro. They used to fight for Cherubimon as Aeoelmon, but their memories were being manipulated by him. I know that you didn't want to fight us."

Everything that Yumiko had done during the past few battles had screamed hesitation. She didn't fight as hard as she could have, instead choosing to hold back for her own unspoken reasons. Tomoki didn't have to probe her to come to the conclusion that she had started to come to terms with what was happening even against Cherubimon's influence. Why else would she bolt from the scene of a fight? Why else would she allow herself to be defeated without bothering to mount a proper defense against him? Why else would she deliberately hold back in a fight where she could have easily wiped them all out without putting in any effort?

When the food was brought out, Tomoki welcomed the distraction. His gaze still wasn't able to stay away from Yumiko for long, but it gave him something else to do, and he was more than willing to accept that. He took a deep breath before he started eating, glancing around the rest of the table for some traces of conversation to latch onto. 

Tomoki's gaze settled on Izumi at the other end of the table. She seemed to be the most emotionally intelligent out of the group's members, and if anyone was going to know what to do about Yumiko, it would be her. She had been there to support both Tomoki and Takuya through their issues with their Beast Spirits, and her kindness would surely extend to Yumiko. Tomoki didn't think that Izumi would have a grudge against the Warrior of Wood after seeing her kind smile, so he made a mental note to ask her about it later. As it was, he wasn't making any progress. No matter how much he wanted to help Yumiko, he was starting to accept that it wouldn't be possible on his own. 

Lunch passed in silence, and Tomoki prayed that someone would speak up to break through the veil of quiet tension. Mayumi appeared to be just as antsy as he was, and she spent quite some time squirming on the spot while working on finishing her food. Tomoki kept on trying to catch her attention, but he soon realized that wasn't going to be possible without earning the eyes of the rest of the table. That was the last thing he wanted, so he simply chose to deal with the silence. 

Luckily for him, the quiet was shattered when Bokomon let out a small humming sound. Tomoki looked over to the white Digimon with a frown, and he realized that Bokomon was still trying to read through his book. Seraphimon's egg was placed on his lap, and he was reaching towards the table with one hand while the other balanced the book precariously between the edge of the wood and his feet. If he was having any issues with eating in such a peculiar position, he was masking them wonderfully. 

"What's wrong?" Neemon questioned, looking over to Bokomon in sync with the rest of the table. He shoved more food into his mouth as soon as he had finished speaking the words, and Tomoki couldn't tell if he was entirely paying attention or not. He supposed it didn't matter as long as it got Bokomon to start talking. 

"Haroi has been looking through his book for quite some time," Bokomon began. "Even if we've been on the road a lot, he's had the chance to see everything that has been written in the volume. He told me that there were no details about Duskmon in the book, so I decided to do some searching through Seraphimon's book. It appears that both Seraphimon and Ophanimon's books contain grave oversights."

"Wait... There's no information on Duskmon in the books?" Koji echoed, his eyebrow screwing up in confusion. His hand, which had previously been raised with his fork balanced between his fingers, fell down to the table. "That doesn't make any sense. He's clearly a Legendary Warrior. We've fought against him multiple times. He has to be in there somewhere. Maybe you just missed him by accident."

Haroi responded with a shake of his head. "I don't think that's the case... I've been trying to figure out all that I possibly can for quite some time. Ever since Mayumi and I arrived, I've been flipping through the book. In all my time looking at it, I never found anything about Duskmon. All of the other Legendary Warriors are in here, but he's absent," he answered. 

"What could this mean?" Takuya questioned, tilting his head towards the ceiling. "I'm sure that there's a reason somehow for all of this, but... I don't know what it could possibly be. Why would Duskmon be absent from the book?"

"Are there any pages torn out?" questioned Junpei. "Maybe someone tampered with the books on purpose to keep us from finding out more about Duskmon. Even if they tried to tear out the pages, there would surely be traces left behind."

Bokomon shook his head. "If there was damage to the book, I would have noticed it by now. Plus, if anyone wanted to damage the tome, they would have destroyed it rather than removing a small handful of pages. Who would have the aim of finding the books only to tear out a very small number of pages? It wouldn't make any sense in the long run, and it simply let this information fall into our hands further down the line."

"I think I might have an explanation for that," Chihiro spoke up, a frown knit across their face. "Of course, it's nothing detailed, but... It's got to count for something. Cherubimon always treated Duskmon really weirdly. It's clear to me that there was something extra going on with him that we weren't seeing."

Tomoki looked over to Yumiko for confirmation, and she responded with a nod. "Yes... Cherubimon's behavior regarding Duskmon always was rather strange. It was clear that Duskmon was his favorite, and Cherubimon spoke from time to time about how he created Duskmon from the darkness itself. I don't know what that could mean though... My apologies," she told the group somberly. As soon as she was finished speaking, her eyes dropped back to the table, and she went back to eating silently, clearly welcoming the distraction brought by her meal. 

"I don't know what that could mean," Izumi admitted. "I mean, all of us Legendary Warriors are humans deep down. The Spirits need a conduit in order to properly harness their powers, and the Spirits are bonded to us in particular. How could Cherubimon have created Duskmon from the shadows if the Warrior of Darkness is a human like us deep down?"

"There has to be something odd going on here," Mayumi frowned. "I remember when Haroi and I ran into him that he was really strong. It didn't even feel natural. He could have killed us if he wanted, and he didn't seem to let us go as an act of mercy."

"He didn't care about us enough to bother," Haroi concluded. "He had every chance to lash out and end everything for us both, but he held back instead. He simply didn't seem to think that we were worth his time. All of his behavior was so chillingly nonchalant... It's unsettling."

"There's got to be something involving Duskmon that we aren't seeing," Takuya pressed. He slowly turned his head to face Koji, a small smirk appearing on his lips. Tomoki could tell that Takuya was planning on joking before the Warrior of Fire even spoke. "Hey, Koji. You wouldn't happen to know anything about Duskmon, would you?"

Koji looked up from his food, a scowl on his face as he looked to Takuya. "And why would I know anything about Duskmon?" he asked. Tomoki suspected that he had picked up on the fact that Takuya was playing around with him, but Koji didn't seem open to acknowledge such in the slightest. In fact, he appeared to be more than prepared to snap at Takuya as soon as he got the opportunity to do so. The rest of the group watched the tension in Koji's eyes mount silently, unsure of what could be done to ease his moment of moody behavior. 

"I just meant that you're the Warrior of Light, so if anybody is going to have anything figured out about Duskmon, it would be you. You're his direct opposite, and I feel like that has to mean something," Takuya explained. When Koji kept snarling at him, he let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding around with you. I know that you're just as clueless as the rest of us."

Before Koji had a chance to respond, Tomoki heard a small sound that sounded oddly like popping. When he glanced around to find the source of the noise, he found himself looking over to where Bokomon and Neemon were sitting. Neemon had popped Seraphimon's egg out of Bokomon's belt and was staring at it intently. 

Bokomon opened his mouth to cry out in surprise, but he was cut off when Neemon spoke. "I wonder why he hasn't hatched yet," he said airily. Neemon poked at the side of the egg, and then his lips parted in a scream. Bokomon clapped a hand over Neemon's mouth to keep from attracting too much attention, and Tomoki cringed instinctively. 

As if on cue, the egg began to rustle. Tomoki leaned forward in his seat, watching as the egg continued to shudder. A hairline crack had formed along the side of the shell, and it slowly began to grow. Tomoki gasped, realizing what was happening. At long last, Seraphimon was hatching. 

Sure enough, the egg divided itself in half, and the top segment fell away, clacking onto the floor a few seconds later. The egg faded into data as a small white creature hopped from the curved bottom half. The Digimon looked like a small white jellyfish, little more than a blob. Tomoki blinked in surprise. That looked nothing like the impressive warrior he had known Seraphimon to be in the brief time he had seen the Celestial Digimon. 

Neemon reached out to grab a piece of food from his plate, and he held it out in front of the white creature. The white blob exhaled happily, its eyes dark, curious, and excited, before opening its mouth and taking a firm bite. "Poyo," the creature whispered before fully turning its attention to chew on the food. As soon as the food had been swallowed, the white jellyfish began to contract in on itself, glowing with a gentle yellow light. 

Tomoki couldn't bring himself to peel his eyes away as the blob began to expand into a creature the shape of a piggy bank. Once again, the Digimon was completely white, possessing the same innocent smile and bright eyes of the previous form. Four short, stubby legs stuck out at the bottom of its body, and matching white trails stuck up like ears from the top of its head. 

"The egg hatched!" Neemon cried out, holding up the small monster victoriously. Everyone was watching him intently, and Neemon practically couldn't stop laughing once he had started giggling in excitement. 

Before he had the chance to swing the creature around, Bokomon slammed his book shut and forced it into Haroi's arms. He grabbed the small Digimon and pulled it close, stroking one hand along the top of its head. "Little Tokomon!" Bokomon cried out. "I've got you now!" 

Tomoki noted that the creature appeared to be named Tokomon, guessing that the previous form had been Poyomon based on the strange sound the young monster had made before evolving. He couldn't stop smiling, and he leaned forward to get a better look at the reincarnation of Seraphimon. 

"He started the life cycle from the beginning," Neemon explained when he noticed the shocked expressions of the Legendary Warriors around the table. "When a Digimon dies, they get turned back into an egg before hatching again and starting their lives all over again."

"Does he remember us?" Junpei questioned warily, looking to Tokomon uncertainly. His expression was pinched in concern, and he couldn't stop staring at the miniature monster. 

Chihiro let out a sigh, earning themselves the attention of the rest of the table. "No," they answered bluntly. "Lyramon explained it to me a while ago... Digimon have Fractal Code, and if the data is left alone, the monster will be regenerated from the start without any issues. However, if the Fractal Code is absorbed... The Digimon will lose all memories of their past lives."

Tomoki felt like he had been punched, and the rest of the group seemed to share the sentiment. He wheezed as if he had been hit in the stomach, knowing his face was growing paler rapidly. Bokomon had seemed rather uncertain around the idea of Seraphimon's reincarnation when the egg first appeared, but Tomoki never would have guessed that this would happen. 

He remembered the way that Bokomon had been behaving after their rushed escape from Evergreen Dawn. He hadn't seemed focused entirely on what was happening around him, instead concentrating more on the egg itself. Tomoki hadn't understood why he was being so distant back then, but the pieces were starting to come together. All of them had been trying to be optimistic by saying that Seraphimon would remember them after the life cycle restarted, but that wasn't the case. He had known it, but he was too afraid to break their spirits by mentioning it. Saying that Seraphimon's true form was gone forever was too painful for him to admit after he had formed such a connection with the Celestial Digimon. 

Bokomon stroked at the top of Tokomon's head, a somber fondness filling his eyes. "It's alright, little one. We're here for you now," he cooed. "You're going to be staying with us for a while. We'll be your family." When Tomoki looked closer, he could see tears glistening at the edges of Bokomon's eyes. Tomoki felt as if the room was spinning around him, and there was no way he could think of to make it stop. Seraphimon didn't remember them. Even if they had only spent a brief period of time with the Celestial Digimon, Tomoki would remember being in the presence of someone so powerful for the rest of his life. The same did not apply to the other party of the conversation, it seemed. 

"Okay!" Tokomon chirped, unaware of the sadness filling the space around him. He curled up against Bokomon's hand, a small laugh leaving his lips. He didn't seem to realize the horrified, wide eyes that were watching him from all directions, instead caring only about the acts of affection being rained upon him by Bokomon. Tomoki numbly thought that this was for the best. He didn't want to overwhelm poor Tokomon, who was just a baby after his previous defeat, with the truth of his past life. 

It was hard for Tomoki to explain exactly why Seraphimon forgetting hurt so much. He had only known Seraphimon for about two hours, and yet, the blow to morale was immense. It was a sentiment the other members of the group understood completely though. Takuya was clearly trying to put on an optimistic face, but he was still struggling. Koji had retreated into himself, attempting to mask how upset he was by forcing his gaze downwards. Junpei and Izumi's eyes were both empty and melancholy, and Tomoki looked away to keep from crying. He didn't want to frighten Tokomon with the sudden show of dramatic sadness so soon after his birth, after all. 

The rest of the meal was awkward, to say the least. Tomoki couldn't bring himself to eat much after that, though he forced each bite into his mouth with the knowledge that he would need the energy for the journey ahead. Koji excused himself from the table to gather supplies for their expedition into the Continent of Darkness, leaving behind enough money from their bag to pay for lunch. Tomoki watched him go, wanting desperately to trail after him but finding that he couldn't make his legs move. 

He scanned over Chihiro, Yumiko, Mayumi, and Haroi's expressions, but he was only met with more fallen features. Chihiro looked undeniably guilty, and Yumiko refused to meet anyone's eyes. Mayumi and Haroi were silently concerned, clearly desperate to say something but unsure of what words would be effective in consoling the upset Warriors. Tomoki looked down at his lap, needing something else to stare at aside from how depressed his team had become since Serpahimon's egg hatched. 

This was supposed to be a moment of joy and hope, proof that Seraphimon would be there for them even if tragedy tried to tear them apart, and yet, nobody could bring themselves to think of it as such. Seraphimon didn't remember all that he had done for them, left only as a clueless Tokomon who looked at the world with such innocence. Tomoki knew it was only a matter of time before that bright optimism disappeared from his eyes, and the idea made him feel sick. 

Tomoki sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear Bokomon whispering sweet words into Tokomon's ears, earning giggles from the newborn Digimon, but he couldn't bring himself to look over. The group was going to have to move past the events at Evergreen Dawn, it seemed. They didn't have Seraphimon to hope for in the silence, after all. Dumping the expectations of his past life onto Tokomon was a terrible idea, sure to accomplish nothing aside from frightening him. Tokomon was a new creature, and they were going to have to treat him as such no matter how much it hurt.

As the rest of the group rose from the table, Tomoki realized how hard it had become to walk. His legs felt as if they were made of lead, threatening to drag him into the earth with each passing second. Koji had returned, but he focused his attention only on packing their supplies into the backpack. He passed a few leftover food items that wouldn't fit in his bag over to Haroi, who was more than happy to use the extra space he had from the container he and Mayumi took from Abraxas. The only words spoken came from Bokomon, who was telling Tokomon about how incredible he was going to be one day. All the while, Tokomon watched him with wide, hopeful eyes, dreaming of what the future could mean to a small creature like him. 

Tomoki wished the future was that bright for the rest of them, but all of a sudden, it didn't seem as if there would be light on the other side of the tunnel for a long time. 

~~~~~

Duskmon didn't want to return to the fortress of the Fallen Warriors. The space was empty, far more than it ever had been, and that would have regularly been a positive for Duskmon. However, that just meant that there were fewer people for him to run into that weren't Lyramon, and he wasn't in the mood to put up with Oceaniamon's breakdowns in that moment. All he wanted to do was get as far away from the other two Warriors. 

The group of Risen Legendary Warriors appeared to be moving towards the Continent of Darkness. They had already begun moving once again, getting closer to the home of Cherubimon and the Fallen Warriors with each hour. Duskmon was looking forward to the encounter, but not for the reasons one would have expected. 

Duskmon was incurably bored as it was. There was only so much time he could spend on arguing with Lyramon, and when they didn't respond to his criticisms, he found little point in it. At least he could enjoy the rush of battle when the Risen Warriors arrived in the Continent of Darkness. Granted, it wouldn't last for long given how weak they were compared to him, but it was something. 

Cherubimon's words continued to echo in his mind as he walked through the Continent of Darkness, each step a thunderous sound in the empty area. Perhaps Cherubimon had been correct when he called them all beasts deep down. Was that not what they all were? Instinct was what drove the Legendary Warriors no matter how much others tried to avoid the truth. 

The Risen Warriors fought out of instinct to survive. The Fallen Warriors fought for the same. When the Beast Spirits took control, they used the power of emotion to manipulate their bearers. The Legendary Warriors were little more than conduits for the Spirits after all, and emotion was the path through which power flowed. Controlling such was the key to surviving in the Digital World. 

It was exactly why Duskmon found himself to be so different from the rest of the group. They all allowed their emotions to get the better of him, but he saw no such needs. Duskmon was passive and neutral, never showing anything that resembled a reaction in the face of a threat. As they went wild with their emotions, Duskmon remained firm, silent, and unchanging. 

Emotion had driven Aeoelmon to such anger that they left behind the Fallen Warriors. Emotion had pressed Fioremon to regain her sense of humanity and weakness before departing. Emotion was responsible for Oceaniamon's sobs into the darkness each night. Emotion was the culprit of Lyramon's controlling nature no matter how much they tried to bury it. 

To Duskmon, emotion was weakness. War and battle cared little for how someone felt. A blade would not be stopped because of the power of one's emotions. Life and death were honest, concrete truths; emotions were abstract and unpredictable, only hindering one's progress. He would never allow such petty whims to take control of him, and it was likely why Cherubimon had taken such an interest in him. 

Duskmon was a blank slate, the perfect being to be molded into a monster. Even without recognizable emotion, he had been transformed into a beast in his own right, fighting all creatures who crossed him without a scrap of mercy. He was a soldier first and foremost, and all other titles were secondary. Allowing himself to bend to the power of his own passions would only weaken him, leaving Duskmon vulnerable and pathetic when he marched off to war. 

The rest of the Warriors were fools for allowing their hopes and dreams to define them. They were hurt by the past, traumatized by unseen agony, rather than ignoring it as Duskmon did. Everything from before he arrived in the Digital World was muddled, and he preferred it that way. It made him more effective. He was a perfect fighter because he had cast aside what the others called humanity, and he didn't care who judged him for it. 

Emotion would never touch Duskmon the way that it harmed the others. To Duskmon, emotions were blockades rather than fuel, and he chose to use bloodshed as his motivation instead. It made him predictable, practical, and powerful, and he wouldn't give it up for the world. 

~~~~~

The party had been walking for about twenty minute when a sudden beeping sound pierced the air. Junpei stopped in his travels and turned his head over his shoulder to see what the source of the noise was. The rest of the group followed suit soon afterwards, and all eyes fell upon Yumiko a few moments later. She had pulled her D-Tector out, and she was looking at it intently. A holographic radar had appeared above her screen, and it was indicating a signal in the distance. 

Tomoki came up over her shoulder, and he let out a small gasp. "It looks like we're getting close to your Beast Spirit," he remarked softly. "It seems like we should make a brief stop to pick it up. Since we're so close to it, I guess that it wouldn't hurt for us to divert our focus for a little while."

Junpei tried to hide the sigh of relief that broke through the air, clapping a hand over his mouth a second too late. Luckily, nobody had noticed, and everyone's eyes were still trained on Yumiko and Tomoki. Yumiko slowly looked up and glanced around the rest of the group, uncertainty clouding her irises as if she was about to state why that wouldn't be for the best. 

"After we go into the Continent of Darkness, we aren't going to be able to come back out," Bokomon declared. Tokomon was tucked away in the pink belt at his waist, peeking out like the baby he technically was. Bokomon didn't seem to mind, instead continuing to speak. "If we break through the barrier to go inside the Continent of Darkness, we may not get another opportunity. If we have to leave for some reason, the Fallen Warriors are going to cover the weakness that allowed us to break through in the first place. We're only going to get one chance."

His words rang in the space for a while, and Junpei nodded his understanding. "In that case, how about we go and get the Beast Spirit of Wood? After that, we can go to the Continent of Darkness, picking up my Beast Spirit on the way. We might not know where Koji or Mayumi's Beast Spirits are, but the rest of us will have something," he pointed out. 

"Sounds like we've got a plan then," Takuya declared with a grin. "Lead the way, Yumiko. You know where we're going, after all." He flashed Yumiko a wink, and she responded by looking down with a tight frown on her face before nodding. When she looked back up, her expression had returned to its default passive state, and she started walking in the direction indicated by the radar on her D-Tector. 

Junpei would be lying if he said that he was upset about the diversion. Yumiko's Beast Spirit had appeared at the perfect time as far as he was concerned. Junpei knew he wasn't going to be able to control his Beast Spirit, and he didn't want to cause significant problems so soon after all Izumi had done to prevent the group from getting into trouble over her Beast Spirit. He didn't even want to imagine how she would feel when he lacked control so blatantly. There wasn't a way for him to get everything under his thumb. He had accepted that a while ago. 

Junpei had been able to conveniently ignore such a reality while other Beast Spirits were at the forefront of the group's concentration though, and he didn't need to mention the fact that he was bound to crumble under its grasp as soon as it took control. That became a different story as soon as the Spirit showed up on his D-Tector's radar, and he absolutely hated it. There wasn't going to be a way for him to solve this problem. 

He was a logical specialist, able to solve most problems he put his mind to. It was how he had come to be such a good inventor. When an issue arose, he was able to solve it without conflict. Emotions were a completely different matter, and Junpei had accepted years ago that he would never understand how he felt. All he knew was that he had a burning hatred for the rest of the world that lived at the heart of his soul, and it wasn't ever going to be leaving him behind. 

There were too many reasons for Junpei to hate the world. Even if he had met such incredible people in the rest of the team, they had arrived too late as he was concerned. Junpei's lack of faith in the world had already settled into his bones, and it wasn't about to abandon him after so many years of consistent nihilism. The universe simply gave him too many reasons to look at the world with spiteful anger. Junpei's feelings towards himself didn't help this in the slightest. 

Junpei's quest to save the world was out of obligation more than anything else. If lives hadn't been on the line, he likely wouldn't have bothered to go so far out of his way for a hostile universe that had never given him shit in return. For the sake of others, he would suck it up and deal with the battle that would save others from the end of the world, but it went no deeper than that. 

He looked over at Izumi, and Junpei forced himself to look away a moment later. Izumi had looked at him with such admiration after their battle with Aeoelmon on the mountainside, and she had been so honest and sincere when she told him that she loved how loyal he was to himself. Junpei had enjoyed that praise selfishly, knowing he wasn't deserving of her kindness but not wanting to pull away as soon as it was in his grasp. At long last, he had found someone who was willing to care for him, even if he was the last person to deserve it. 

Junpei wanted to be the person that Izumi saw in him. That would be such an incredible person to be, but he knew that he wasn't capable of such. He had been left too damn broken by the world, too damn hateful, to pull the pieces back together and create a beautiful picture. The cracks in his armor had exploded forth and slashed him to ribbons on the way, leaving behind only spite and rage that occasionally managed to do something productive. 

The rest of the group actually enjoyed spending time with him as far as he was aware, but he knew how fragile that care could be. The instant he fell apart, it was all over, and he knew that the fallout was as inevitable as it was soon. When his Beast Spirit took control, Junpei would be helpless, and he would be just as alone as he had been before all of this began. 

But until then, he wanted to cling to what few scraps of love he still had in his life with all of the force that he possessed. The feeling was beautiful and foreign, and he wanted to hate it for how easily it was going to be taken away from him. Still, Junpei allowed himself to breathe deeply and freely in the glory of affection that he knew he didn't deserve for a moment longer, selfishly wishing that it would last longer but knowing such was never meant to be. 

~~~~~

Takuya could tell from afar that something was bothering Koji, but he would be lying if he said that he knew how to approach it. The Warrior of Light was walking rigidly, his shoulders tight with concern over something he refused to speak about. His gaze was aimed towards the ground, a frown on his lips. He had been that way ever since Yumiko's D-Tector went off with the notification about the Beast Spirit of Wood being nearby, and Takuya couldn't help but hate seeing Koji look so down. Even if Koji had been upset with him before, Takuya didn't want to simply leave him that way. It seemed unnecessarily cruel, and the least he could do was try to make Koji feel better about it. 

Takuya walked a bit slower so that his pace matched Koji's, and he waited for the Warrior of Light to notice that he was there. Koji was silent, his gaze unwavering. Takuya cleared his throat, and Koji looked up. His expression was still somber, and Takuya's frown deepened. "Is something on your mind?" Takuya asked. 

Koji examined Takuya for a moment before shrugging loosely. The motion was jerky and forced. "Just thinking," Koji answered. He looked over to Yumiko once again, and Takuya waited for him to say something more. When Koji didn't respond, Takuya let out a sigh. Koji's gaze dropped to the ground just as before, and Takuya waited for Koji to say something. The seconds crawled on, and the silence around them thickened. 

"It's your Beast Spirit, isn't it?" Takuya questioned. "Yumiko and Junpei have found out what's going on with theirs, but you're still just as clueless as you were before. That's a problem in your eyes, right?" 

"It's a problem to all of us, Takuya," Koji sighed. "We need as many Beast Spirits as possible in order to beat Cherubimon. That's not even factoring in the other Legendary Warriors. I don't know if we're going to be able to beat them at this point. Our victories up to this point were not based on raw skill."

Takuya opened his mouth to retort, but his lips clamped shut a moment later when he realized just how right Koji was. In the battle against Cybelemon, Vritramon had found victory since Cybelemon was already angered and unstable. Where Fioremon was concerned, Blizzarmon won primarily because the Warrior of Wood was deliberately holding back. She had the elemental advantage and could have easily killed them all. They had gotten lucky or found mercy in both cases, and such was going to become evident as soon as they continued their charge. 

"Oceaniamon is strong. She's unstable, but she has a lot of raw power on her side," Koji continued. "Then you've got Lyramon and Duskmon. They're way stronger than Oceaniamon, and she still has the power to knock us all out. She lacks control, but that doesn't matter as long as she knows who her enemies are. Lyramon was able to kill Seraphimon with a single motion, and Duskmon didn't even flinch when murdering Sorcermon. Imagine what they're going to be able to do to us when they turn their full attention in our direction."

Takuya didn't have an answer to that. He knew that he should have offered a concrete response, but since he didn't have one, he let a smile cross his face instead. It looked far more sincere on the outside than it felt to him. The group was looking to him as a pillar of optimism, after all. He had to keep spirits high. Even if Koji didn't seem to have much of a capacity for positivity at a first glance, Takuya was at least going to try. That had to count for something, right? 

"I'm sure it's all going to be fine," Takuya assured him. "There's nothing to worry about. We're going to find a way to beat them. We've come this far, and I'm not going to let them defeat us now. I know it's not going to be easy, but nothing in this world ever is. I think that we're going to be able to power through even if we have a lot to deal with in order to take them out. We've figured out how to win the past two, and we're getting stronger. I'm sure that we'll be able to gather enough power to take them out. We're going to get more Beast Spirits, and I'm sure that we're going to find yours soon enough too. Everything is going to be fine."

Takuya could tell immediately that this was the wrong answer. Koji's expression remained still, almost unnaturally so, in the seconds before he spoke. "Your confidence isn't going to carry us through this fight," he said slowly. "I know that you think we can get through this, but the fact of the matter is that war is far more complicated than the people on the side of good simply winning. It's possible for us to be completely wiped out, and your cocky behavior isn't going to help that at all. In fact, all it might do is send us to an early grave if you convince everyone to fight before we have the power to win."

Takuya's eyes went wide in response, but that wasn't enough to keep Koji from stopping his lecture. "If we rush into a fight before we're ready, we could get destroyed. Even if we can defeat Oceaniamon, we aren't going to be able to defeat Lyramon or Duskmon until we can find the rest of the Beast Spirits. Hell, we're going to need more than just the Beast Spirits if we want to win this. They have more raw strength than us, and we need to work up so that we're on their level. Pure hubris won't be able to save us if they decide that we need to die. We've survived so far based on pure luck and occasional mercy. We can't always count on that, and it's time that we focus."

Koji let out a sigh and shook his head. He started to walk away, but he flashed one final glance at Takuya over his shoulder. "Don't risk everyone's lives because of your confidence. Hope isn't enough to win a war," he told Takuya. His words were somewhat bitter, but they lacked any sense of true malice. Koji took the moment of shock where Takuya stared at him in shock and used it to his advantage, walking away as his ponytail swished behind him. 

Takuya watched as Koji left, his jaw dropped in surprise. He hadn't expected such bold words from Koji, and they cut far deeper than Takuya was willing to admit. He managed to force his mouth to shut, and his features were set tightly in a frown. How was he supposed to react to something like that? Takuya felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden, and he bit down on his lip nervously. As much as he wanted to retort, Takuya couldn't think of anything to say. There were no words that flowed properly as a reaction to something so intense. 

Takuya looked up at Koji slowly, and he found himself unable to tear his lips apart no matter how desperate he was to try and speak. He was certainly going to have to consider what Koji had said even if he didn't have a response in that moment. Takuya rolled the words over in his head, his mouth dry. Even if Koji was right, Takuya was going to have to be positive. The rest of the group was counting on him, and he wasn't going to let them down. 

His optimism was going to win out in the end. It had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! 
> 
> This chapter is meant to act as a transitional one as we ease Yumiko, Mayumi, and Haroi into the group. Yumiko is the only new person that we haven't seen before, so I decided to focus on her above Mayumi and Haroi. It was nice to have so much time to look at her from Tomoki's perspective, and I rather enjoyed writing him in this chapter. 
> 
> The issue involving Tokomon not remembering the group is a new thing that I decided to add. I wanted to explain what would cause a Digimon to not remember the past upon being reincarnated. It also acts as an extra source of angst, and it allows Tokomon to restart his life peacefully. Him having lost his memories is tragic, but I felt like it would be for the best. 
> 
> I loved writing the scene with Duskmon, in all honesty. It was a smaller scene, but exploring Duskmon's character is lots of fun. It's a contrast when compared to the rest of the Warriors, and I love looking into him. I can't wait for him to get more screen time in the future. 
> 
> Junpei is another great character to play around with. He's a very different character compared to what I normally write, and his Beast Spirit is bringing out the worst in him even before it shows up. I'm certainly looking forward to writing about his Beast Spirit in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Finally, there was the conversation between Takuya and Koji at the end. Let's just say that's going to be important later on. The reasoning is my little secret. I mentioned Takuya's devotion to his own optimism a few chapters ago, so this isn't a new thing. It's not going to disappear anytime soon either, so I'd be sure to keep it in mind. As for what's coming next... My little secret. 
> 
> This chapter as a whole was meant to be rather relaxed as a way of offering a break after the last few chapters. They've all been rather intense, and this is a way of allowing everyone to relax before we get into other heavy stuff. Even the more relaxed chapters of this story are on the darker side though, so you can see how this rewrite is as a whole. Then again, I feel like you all have been aware about the darker tone for a while. 
> 
> Regardless, I think that's all I have to say about this chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated. Have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	24. Frozen Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoki speaks with Yumiko about her issues regarding control of her Beast Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains implicit mentions of sexual harassment and assault. It's far from being graphic, but it's still something to note. Please proceed with caution. Take care of yourselves, everyone.

Tomoki had lost count of how many minutes the group had been walking for quite some time ago. He wasn't sure of when he had plucked his D-Tector from his pocket and pressed it into his hand, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he couldn't bring himself to look away from it. The device wasn't even showing him where the next Beast Spirit was going to be; it simply gave him something to stare at aside from his surroundings. 

The sea of trees surrounded Tomoki and the rest of the Legendary Warriors on all sides, stretching in each direction endlessly. It was dizzying, to say the least, and Tomoki didn't know exactly which way they were meant to be going. His feet took him in the path outlined by Yumiko, who had taken her place at the front of the party, but there wasn't anything else he could bring himself to do. Numbness had seeped into his mind, and he was vaguely aware of a headache pounding at the back of his head. The sight of the trees around him made Tomoki feel nauseous, but he forced himself to keep walking out of fear that he wouldn't be able to start moving once he stopped. 

Tomoki managed to steal a brief glance at Yumiko, catching sight of only the back of her head. Even if he had been able to see her face, he doubted that he would have noticed anything. She had been trying to hide her true emotions since the start of the journey to find her Beast Spirit, burying her guilt and rage at herself beneath meek apologies and false smiles. Tomoki hated to see her this way, knowing that she was falling apart beneath the facade. Even if they hadn't known each other for too long, Tomoki was too perceptive to miss Yumiko's blatant lies. He bitterly wondered if this was how he was going to make it up to the universe for missing all of Izumi's obvious signs about her own crumbling state in the hours leading up to the discovery of Zephyrmon. 

He peered over his shoulder next, and he saw Takuya engaged in conversation with Chihiro, Mayumi, and Haroi. All four of them were buzzing with smiles on their faces, but Tomoki couldn't make out what they were saying. He was certainly in range to listen to them if he wanted to, but the ocean of greenery around him demanded far more attention. Their discussion was little more than white noise to Tomoki, but he lacked the focus to bring it all into clarity. 

Izumi and Junpei were sharing a casual conversation of their own nearby. Tomoki couldn't tell what they were saying either, as their words were being buried beneath the fuzziness of his own head and the louder chat between Takuya's group. Still, they seemed to be having a good enough time, and Tomoki didn't want to ruin that. Just because he was suffering didn't mean the rest of the team needed to. A small headache didn't merit bothering everyone else, and he was sure that the light pounding would leave as soon as they were out of the forest. 

The only person aside from Yumiko and Tomoki that was walking alone was Koji, and he had his hands shoved roughly in his pockets as he made his way through the grass. His expression was distant, his eyes glossed over with silent contemplation. Tomoki had seen Koji and Takuya speaking earlier on, but he hadn't wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation. It had seemed like a private discussion unlike the playful banter being shared among the group's members in that moment, so Tomoki minded his business and left it to the older boys. 

Still, Tomoki couldn't help but wonder what they were discussing. It regularly wouldn't have bothered him so much, but Koji had been left with such a peculiar expression on his face, and Tomoki couldn't unsee it as soon as he noticed. He was sure that their conversation had been intense based on how both Takuya and Koji had spoken in hushed words with their eyes narrowed, but he didn't know anything beyond that. Part of him longed to ask Koji what was going on to at least offer him the chance to open up about what was bothering him, but Tomoki ultimately decided against it. 

Even if he had decided to speak to Koji, he never would have been given the chance. A sudden, piercing shrieking sound rattled against Tomoki's skull, and he resisted the urge to openly hiss in pain. He glanced around to find the source of the noise, his gaze eventually falling upon Yumiko's D-Tector. Yumiko herself was facing a crack between a few trees, and a large clearing waited on the other side of the wooden trunks. She took a deep breath before taking a step towards the grassy area. Tomoki realized that the rest of the group had fallen silent upon hearing the beeping from Yumiko's D-Tector. However, such did little to calm his headache, as the trees were only growing thicker with the arrival of the Beast Spirit of Wood, and Yumiko's device screaming that they had found something wasn't helping in the slightest. 

Tomoki followed Yumiko into the clearing slowly. He saw a carving standing at the center of the area atop a wooden trunk. Rings spread outwards from the statue, and Tomoki didn't have to ask to know for sure that this was the Beast Spirit. He glanced over to Yumiko, his mouth suddenly dry and clammy. Her shoulders were knotted with tension, and a frown had been stitched onto her lips. Uncertainty clouded her eyes, but she still moved closer to the Spirit. 

"We should get it as soon as possible and then get going," Koji cautioned, speaking up for the first time since his conversation (or had it been an argument?) with Takuya. He looked just as upset as Yumiko, but rather than nervous energy, his posture read as pure anticipation. Frustration was laced into every fiber of his being, and Tomoki shuddered despite the lack of wind in the area. Seeing Koji like that was unsettling, to say the least. 

Tomoki watched as Yumiko moved closer to the tree trunk before she stopped suddenly. It was as if she had forgotten how to move, instead standing at the center of the clearing as still as a statue. Tomoki saw a trace of the side of her face, noting the way that her entire body went tense as she realized how quiet the surrounding forest was. He frowned and tried to move towards her, wondering what he could do to help. 

Still, he couldn't bring himself to step forward either. As soon as he realized the anxious expression on Yumiko's face, he realized how eerie the entire area was. Come to think of it, the lack of wind was rather strange even in an area with so many trees. Tomoki felt a shiver run up his spine, and his gut began to churn with adrenaline. 

_Something has to be here._

Tomoki wasn't sure where the instinct came from, but as soon as the thought raced through his mind, his hand was flying to his D-Tector. Each of the Legendary Warriors was slowly becoming more like a Digimon and less like a human, and if Tomoki's Digimon side said that something bad was about to happen, he was going to believe it. His finger wavered dangerously above the activation button of his D-Tector, ready to press it at the first sign of a threat. 

The cause of the disquieting atmosphere appeared soon afterwards, and Tomoki's hand slammed against the activation button as Lyramon appeared. Two rings of data fiercely spun around his fingers, and he glared at them intensely. The rest of the group prepared to transform soon afterwards. Tomoki waited a moment for Lyramon to speak, but they remained silent. He shifted into Blizzarmon when he realized that they weren't going to be acting first. 

Blizzarmon, Vrtiramon, Cybelemon, Zephyrmon, Blitzmon, Lobomon, Fioremon, Kirismon, and Orionmon appeared in the area, replacing the nine humans that had been standing there moments before. Bokomon and Neemon stood behind Orionmon, who raised his staff defensively in case Lyramon struck. Bokomon's arms wrapped around Tokomon, whose eyes were wide with fear at the sight of the Warrior of Steel. 

Lyramon shook their head slowly, a sigh slipping from their lips. "You seem to believe that I'm here to fight you... I believe that you've jumped to conclusions," they remarked. They took an easy step forwards, and every one of the Warriors grew tense at the action. Blizzarmon resisted the urge to throw one of his axes as Lyramon grew closer to the tree trunk where the Spirit was sitting. 

Lyramon smirked before clicking their fingers together. Purple energy appeared around the base of the Beast Spirit, and when it disappeared, the Spirit was gone. Blizzarmon blinked a few times to make sure that he was seeing everything properly, but clearing his vision still did nothing to make the Spirit reappear. Lyramon had truly managed to make it disappear somehow. 

"You want to find the Spirit, yes?" Lyramon questioned. Nobody offered a response to their inquiry, so they allowed a chuckle to break through their lips in place of an answer. "Come and get it." They bent their legs and kicked off the ground, launching into the treetops. Lyramon balanced on the branch of a nearby tree before starting to jump through the area. They materialized their rapier along the way, holding it loosely at their side as they sprung from branch to branch. 

Blizzarmon let out a gasp, his eyes unable to shift away from Lyramon. He didn't even realize something like that was possible. Lyramon had simply made the Spirit disappear. Could the Spirits even be destroyed? As far as he was aware, they were invincible, but lacking the ability to take damage didn't mean that they couldn't be manipulated in other ways. Lyramon seemed to know this, and they had taken full advantage of it as soon as possible. Blizzarmon didn't know where the Spirit was, but the way that Lyramon had been speaking made it seem as if they were keeping it on their person somehow. Even if they were saying such intentionally to deceive the Legendary Warriors, it was the only lead they had, and Blizzarmon was more than willing to go along with it. 

The first person to move was Vritramon, who took to the skies and began to weave between the trees while chasing after Lyramon. Zephyrmon and Blitzmon weren't far behind him, leaving the rest of the group to trail after them on foot. Orionmon scooped up Bokomon, Neemon, and Tokomon after allowing his staff to disappear into thin air. 

Blizzarmon naturally fell to the back of the group at first before he realized just how inconvenient moving through such a labyrinth was going to be as long as he was so large and bulky. Blizzarmon concentrated his energy and closed his eyes. Fractal Code covered his body as he let out a cry. "Slide Evolution!" he exclaimed. When the light faded, Kumamon had taken Blizzarmon's place, and he smiled to himself. Even if he lacked the extra punch of power that Blizzarmon had, Kumamon would be able to move through the area with ease. Besides, if Lyramon was running away, power wasn't going to mean all that much. The point was going to be trying to catch them rather than unleashing attacks. 

Kumamon began skating through the area, creating ice beneath his feet. He steered clear from the rest of the group to ensure that none of them slipped on the path he was forming. Kumamon found himself gaining on Lyramon before he knew it, and the rest of the group appeared to be doing the same. Zephyrmon and Kirismon in particular were making great progress, and Zephyrmon was close enough to catch Lyramon if she tried hard enough. 

Kumamon noticed frustration fill the features of Vritramon above, and he cringed at the realization that they were still in a forest. Each Spirit had been found in an environment related to its given element, and the Spirit of Wood had formed a wide expanse of trees to hide its location. If Vritramon unleashed a fiery attack, it could have disastrous consequences. Navigating the area was difficult enough when it was full of trees, but the chances of the group escaping if the region caught fire were slim to none. Even if it limited Vritramon's actions in the fight, Kumamon was glad to see him holding back. 

Zephyrmon, on the other hand, was not held back by such rules. She pulled her arms in over her chest as pink twisters began to stretch out from her claws. The churning air began to spin rapidly, and once she had built up enough energy, she allowed the attack to fly in a crossing formation at Lyramon. 

The Warrior of Steel didn't seem as if they were going to be avoiding the attack in time, but they managed to jump above it just before they could get it. Lyramon turned their head over their shoulder briefly, and they stopped on the tree they had been standing on. "You're going to have to try a bit harder than that," they said airily, voice empty and yet overly teasing at the same time. They were moving just as quickly as they had stopped, but Zephyrmon was closer than ever before. 

Lyramon ducked beneath a slash from Zephyrmon's claws before releasing a punch to catch her by surprise. Zephyrmon lost her balance as soon as she was hit, and the attack threatened to send her flailing backwards. Kumamon saw Lyramon jump away, and he continued moving even as Zephyrmon attempted to adjust her course once again. He heard her growl before she took off once again. Thanks to her powerful wings, Zephyrmon was able to catch up a few moments later, though she had lost the ground she had managed to gain on Lyramon. 

Kirismon kicked off the ground and landed in a tree. To be specific, it was the tree that Lyramon had been in only moments before. Kirismon continued bouncing between the branches, her eyes trained intensely on Lyramon each step of the way. She made a lunge for Lyramon as soon as she was close enough, claws outstretched in an attempt to knock Lyramon to the ground. 

Still, the Warrior of Steel wasn't going to allow her the chance. She raised her rapier and slammed the hilt into Kirismon's chest, sending the Warrior of Energy to the ground immediately. Kirismon hit the ground hard, all breath forced from her lungs as soon as she made contact. A strangled wheeze could be heard as Kirismon attempted to push herself back to her feet, though her sense of stability had disappeared. Lyramon's hit had done a lot more damage than Kumamon would have expected, it seemed. 

Lyramon kept moving, and Kumamon tried not to loose hope as his stomach twisted into a knot. If Lyramon was able to get away with the Beast Spirit of Wood, who could say when the Risen Warriors would have a chance to reclaim it? They would surely be returning to the Continent of Darkness soon, but the idea of raiding the fortress where the Fallen Warriors were staying seemed ridiculous, and the chances of success were too slim for them to risk it. If they wanted to defeat Cherubimon, Lyramon, or Duskmon, they were going to have to get the Spirit immediately. 

Blitzmon charged one of his fists with electricity before releasing it at Lyramon. Much to Kumamon's surprise, the attack actually connected, clipping Lyramon's shoulder and sending them into the nearest tree trunk. Their shoulder slammed into the wood, and a breathless gasp pierced the air. Lyramon stopped moving as their hand flew up to nurse the injury, and their grip on their rapier began to grow looser. 

The Legendary Warriors came to a halt around Lyramon. Vritramon, Blitzmon, and Zephyrmon flew in a small ring around the tree while the rest of the group remained on the ground. Orionmon held tightly to Bokomon, Neemon, and Tokomon from the back of the party to prevent Lyramon from taking any cheap shots. 

"Give it up already," Vritramon demanded firmly. "You're surrounded, and there's no way that you're going to be getting away with this." He sounded incredibly confident, his chest puffed out with pride that they had actually managed to corner Lyramon despite their speed and strength. 

Lobomon was watching both Vritrtamon and Lyramon warily, trying to figure out what the Warrior of Steel was getting at. The silence was heavy and tense, and no winds dared to blow through the area. Kumamon was left practically begging someone to break through the quiet, but none dared to move. 

Lyramon eventually scoffed, and they shook their head slowly. "If that's really what you want, then I'd be more than happy to oblige," they said simply and softly. They glanced over the rest of the group, and Kumamon could feel a shiver run up his spine as soon as their eyes fell upon him. Lyramon's gaze kept moving, but it was still unsettling for the brief moment where they threatened to make eye contact with him. 

Eventually, Lyramon stopped observing the Risen Warriors, choosing to stare only at Fioremon. A smirk played at their lips, and they tilted their head slightly to the side. "You betrayed the Fallen Warriors," they told Fioremon. It was more of a statement of fact rather than a prompt, and Fioremon seemed to notice this as well. She didn't speak out against Lyramon in the slightest, instead stitching her lips together tightly with silence. 

Lyramon didn't wait for a response from the Warrior of Wood though, instead choosing to snap their fingers together once again. The Spirit of Wood manifested above their hand, though it was rather small compared to its regular incarnation. They pulled one arm back in a wind-up action before throwing the Spirit forward. 

Kumamon wasn't sure what they were aiming for until the Spirit slammed into Fioremon's chest. She screamed in surprise, and she collapsed to her knees soon afterwards. Kumamon looked back to Lyramon with anger in his eyes, and he saw the Warrior of Steel shake their head in disappointment. 

"What did you just do?!" Vritramon roared, charging towards Lyramon. No fire crackled along his armor, but he seemed dangerously close to beating the living shit out of Lyramon. Kumamon found himself almost afraid at Vritramon's display of rage. 

"I gave you back the Beast Spirit. That's what you wanted, yes?" Lyramon questioned. Their voice remained even, and they didn't flinch as they stepped to the side to keep from being hit by Vritramon. They shook their head before looking back down to Fioremon. "You shouldn't have been foolish enough to believe I would surrender so easily. You're too confident in your own skills, and that will be your downfall... Now, watch as the Beast Spirit of Wood ends this fight permanently."

Lyramon disappeared in a puff of purple smoke soon afterwards, and Kumamon whirled around to face Fioremon. She was clearly in pain, her face shining with sweat in the limited sunlight that streaked between the trees. Even if her eyes were hidden by her mask of vines, Kumamon could tell that she was on the verge of tears, and her entire face was contorted with stress and tension. 

Fioremon let out a fierce cry in the moments that followed, and Kumamon took a step towards her only to backpedal once more when Fractal Code surrounded the Warrior of Wood. His heart skipped a beat, and he prayed that the inevitable fallout caused by the Beast Spirit wasn't as terrible as he was starting to fear it would be. 

Fioremon's shape began to change from a human into an animal that Kumamon soon recognized as a horse. Peach-tinted orange hair fell from the neck of Fioremon's new form, and a tail of the same color appeared soon afterwards. Her skin was becoming pale green hair that coated her entire body. Dark green armor plates appeared around the lower segments of each of her legs, and orange gems were pressed into the ornate designs of the metal. A matching plate of deep green armor appeared over her chest, and its swirling patterns were almost hypnotizing to Kumamon. 

The armor spread over the Warrior of Wood's back soon afterwards, creating a plate that reminded Kumamon loosely of a saddle. Brown rose in all of the armor to surround the orange gems, and two holes appeared in the armor on her back. Kumamon was left wondering what the holes could have been for, but his inquiries were answered soon afterwards as her shape began to shift once again. 

A pair of brilliant pink wings sprouted from her back. They were incredibly pale in color at the edges, though the top areas were a bit darker, creating a fading effect. The wings themselves appeared as if they were made of flower petals that had just been plucked from a rose, dyed with a thousand beautiful hues. 

The final step of the transformation involved the upper segment of her body, and a plate of deep green armor appeared on the Warrior of Wood's head to outline her eyes and pointed yet gentle ears. Rather than brown swirls, this plate had pink details, and the orange gem at the heart of the armor was far larger than before, spanning all of the space between the Beast Spirit's eyes. The overhead light made the stone glitter the way the sun did as it set upon the horizon, and Kumamon could have sworn that he saw the jewel churn with all the colors of dusk and twilight. 

"Calanthemon!"

The Fractal Code scattered to the wind, and the Beast Spirit of Wood was left in its place. Calanthemon was her name, it seemed, and she certainly seemed to fit the description of a Beast Spirit. She was splendid in every sense of the word, and Kumamon couldn't help but stare at the incredible creature that Fioremon had become. Calanthemon's eyes were a beautiful turquoise hue, resting at the exact halfway point between blue and green. Kumamon could have sworn that she met his gaze for a moment, and he was left breathless. 

That was when the screaming started. 

The sound immediately pierced through Kumamon's ears, and he watched as Calanthemon began to shake. Her eyes pressed shut, and her legs quaked violently. Her knees appeared ready to give out from beneath her, and stability seemed to be nearly impossible for her. Kumamon's heart sank at the realization. 

The Warrior of Ice took a step closer, but he didn't make it to her side. Calanthemon yelped and stepped away from him, her eyes widening as panic flashed through them. Her wings flapped suddenly, though it wasn't enough to get her off the ground. Instead, the wind merely sent Kumamon sprawling backwards until his back slammed into the trunk of a nearby tree. He slumped over, and his eyes threatened to shut. His back was already hurt terribly, and he doubted that the pain was going to be leaving him alone anytime soon. 

"Kumamon!" Vritramon cried out. He swept down to the ground in a single, delicate motion before pulling the Warrior of Ice back to his feet. He didn't bother asking if Kumamon was alright, able to see from a simple glance that he was far from being fine. Kumamon was thankful for Vritramon's lack of words, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to speak even if he had wanted to. 

Zephyrmon was the next person to approach Calanthemon. She landed carefully and took a small step towards Calanthemon. Her eyes were wide with innocence to show the purity of her intentions. Calanthemon still didn't seem ready to trust her, and the Warrior of Wood kicked off the ground fiercely before flapping her wings. This time, she used more than enough raw strength to escape, taking to the skies soon afterwards. 

Kumamon's eyes went wide, and he stared at Calanthemon as she disappeared between the trees. Even after she had vanished from sight, Kumamon could hear her screaming. He didn't know what was happening to her, but he knew that he had to do something. The breakdown caused by Beast Spirits could be intense, something he knew all too well. The last thing that Calanthemon needed was to fall apart so soon. She had suffered enough that day, and Kumamon hated the idea of her being hurt further. 

Orionmon set down Bokomon, Neemon, and Tokomon a few moments later. "We should go after her," he said firmly. When he earned nods from Vritramon, Zephyrmon, and Blitzmon, the Warrior of Cosmos took off into the sky. Cybelemon, Kirismon, Lobomon, and Kumamon were left on the ground with the three smaller Digimon, and all seven of them stared up at the sky as the flying Warriors vanished through the veil of trees. 

"What happened to her?" Tokomon questioned innocently, looking up to Bokomon with those wide, fearful eyes that made Kumamon feel sick. He wished that the poor creature hadn't been forced to witness something so terrible, but he knew that choice was out of his hands. 

Bokomon didn't seem to have a response for him, and he let out a sigh in lieu of a worded answer. He tilted his face back to the sky though, and he shook his head soon afterwards. "It's a long story," he murmured. "People have been getting hurt a lot lately."

Kumamon thought that was an understatement. He hated the idea of the rest of the team suffering, and he wanted nothing more than to try and help them. Calanthemon had seemed to scared when she replaced Fioremon, and Kumamon couldn't get those haunting, fearful eyes out of his head. He didn't know what had happened to push her so far, but he wanted to do whatever he could in order to save her from such agony. 

The moments seemed to stretch on for hours as Kumamon waited for the flying Warriors to return to ground level. Nobody dared to speak a word, but he heard Kirismon wheezing from his side. She was trying to straighten herself after the attack Lyramon had dealt before, and Kumamon cringed at the realization of how badly she must have been hurt to still be suffering under the blow. 

The silence was brought to a close when Kumamon heard the familiar, telling sign of rushing air. He looked up and saw the rest of the group returning to the area. Zephyrmon was the first to land, and she rose up from her crouching position a moment later. "She's gone," the Warrior of Wood explained simply. "We looked in every direction, and we can't find her anywhere."

"She must have come back under the trees then," Lobomon sighed. "We have to find her before something bad happens." He stole a brief, fiery glance at Vritramon, and Kumamon was left wondering if it had anything to do with the conversation Takuya and Koji had shared on the way to finding Calanthemon's Spirit. 

"Maybe we should split up and search for her," Blitzmon suggested. He shifted back from his Spirit form to become Junpei once again. "We can track each other using our D-Tectors, and once we find her, we'll be able to see it on the map. We can come back together after we've figured everything else."

Kirismon let out a sigh of relief. She turned back into Mayumi immediately, and when the Fractal Code dissipated, she practically collapsed onto her knees. "I really need a break," she said firmly. "I don't think I'd be able to fight her even if I wanted to. Who would have guessed Lyramon has such a solid arm?"

"Spread out," Vritramon instructed. He was covered in light, and the rest of the group followed his example. Kumamon did the same, and when he was able to see the rest of the area once again, he noticed that eight humans were standing where Digimon had been before. 

"We'll follow Junpei's plan then," Haroi concluded with a firm nod before looking down to Bokomon, Neemon, and Tokomon. "You should probably split up and go with someone who would be able to protect you if we ran into Calanthemon or Lyramon again."

Bokomon looked down to Tokomon with hesitation in his eyes, and Tomoki found himself stepping forwards before he knew fully what he was doing. "I can take Tokomon if you want," he offered with a light smile that he hoped looked far more realistic than it felt. 

Bokomon shared a brief glance with Tokomon, who nodded as a way of saying that he was alright with it. Bokomon set Tokomon down slowly, and the white Digimon bounded towards Tomoki. The Warrior of Ice crouched down before taking Tokomon into his arms, surprised at how soft and warm the young creature was. Tokomon felt more like a small cat or dog than a Digimon, and Tomoki welcomed the presence far more than he would have expected. 

Bokomon slowly moved towards Haroi as Neemon trailed after Izumi. Tomoki started walking in a different direction with a small smile on his face as he rocked Tokomon gently. The cream-colored creature attempted to make eye contact with him, and Tomoki exchanged gazes with the Digimon a few seconds later. Tokomon was watching him with concern in his eyes but a smile on his face, trying to understand the situation but not sure of how to go about it. Tomoki felt sympathy pang at his chest, and he wondered where he was supposed to start explaining what had just happened. Tokomon was so young, and Tomoki worried that he wouldn't be able to fully comprehend the gravity that came with Beast Spirits driving people to breakdown. 

It wasn't until after Tomoki and Tokomon were alone that the small white Digimon spoke up. "What happened to her?" he whispered in confusion, his wide, innocent eyes staring up at Tomoki with fearful caution. 

Tomoki hesitated before letting out a small sigh. He really didn't know how to explain this delicately, but he was still going to try. "Sometimes... People's emotions get the best of them, and they can't control themselves when it gets to be too strong," he said slowly, each word selected as carefully as he could manage. "Yumiko just... She couldn't take it on her own, but we're going to help her. As soon as we're able to help her, we're going to make sure that she finds a way to push through After all, that's what friends are for."

Tokomon nodded slowly, and Tomoki hoped that he understood everything. "I'm sure that you'll be able to take care of her," Tokomon smiled gently. "You seem to really care about her. I think you all care about each other."

Tomoki nodded as a fond smile wormed its way onto his face. Tokomon didn't know the half of it. Tomoki didn't know when it had happened, but he had started to think as the rest of the Legendary Warriors as his family. Somewhere along the way, they had stopped being merely a group of teenagers forced into another world, turning into something far more meaningful instead. 

Tomoki hadn't been comfortable around his brother in ages, but Takuya sure as hell made for a fine replacement. Izumi's constant kindness melted the ice that Tomoki didn't even know existed around his heart, and Junpei's warm smiles always made him feel better. Even Koji cared in his own way, and Tomoki could see how fiercely loyal Chihiro was to the rest of the team even after such a short span of time. Bokomon and Neemon were their faithful companions much the same way, and Tomoki couldn't imagine how his journey to the Digital World would have played out if they hadn't been by his side the whole way through. Even if he didn't know Yumiko, Mayumi, or Haroi as well yet, he was determined to welcome them into the team as well. 

However, Tomoki didn't say any of this to Tokomon. Instead, he merely allowed his grin to grow, and a sigh graced his lips. "Yeah... I guess so," he said simply, shutting his eyes gently. One day, he would surely think of Tokomon the same way that he envisioned the rest of the group. 

Tokomon was silent for a while after that, and Tomoki was more than fine with such. It gave him the chance to think over all that had happened involving Seraphimon, and Tomoki knew firmly that he was going to have to find a way to move past their failures at Evergreen Dawn. Being rooted in the past wasn't going to help anyone, and Tokomon would simply grow up wondering if he was a shadow of his past self. Tomoki was going to learn to enjoy Tokomon's presence, he was sure. 

Something about the small Digimon made Tomoki want to save the Digital World even more, and he was determined to preserve this small, fragmented shard of innocence that somehow seemed to survive the war that raged on all sides. Tomoki gripped Tokomon a little bit tighter, and the Digimon nestled in his grasp, welcoming the affection as Tomoki thought of how lovely Tokomon's warmth felt when pressed against his chest. 

A rustling noise made Tomoki stop walking, and his shoulders went tense without any permission from his mind. He glanced around furiously in an attempt to find the source of the noise before his gaze fell upon a small bush nearby. When he looked closely enough, he could see a trace of strawberry blonde hair peeking out from between the branches. It had to be Yumiko. 

Tomoki was careful when he took his first step forwards. Tokomon watched the bush intently, his dark eyes somehow as piercing as they were adorable under other circumstances. Tomoki heard a small sob rise into the air, and his heart clenched at the sound. He slowly made his way around the greenery to the side of the tree nearest to the bush, and a small, sympathetic smile wormed a path onto his features. "Are you alright?" he questioned carefully. 

Yumiko didn't notice him at first, too focused on curling her body into something even smaller and less striking to catch his eye. As soon as his shadow passed above her body, Yumiko looked up, and she was shocked for a ghost of a second before managing to compose herself behind a mask of a smile that Tomoki knew was a lie. "Tomoki," Yumiko greeted. 

Tomoki couldn't suppress the sinking feeling that his stomach was consumed by as soon as he saw that serene grin. If he hadn't gone through the motions of watching Izumi lie her way into a perfect facade, he knew that he wouldn't have recognized it. Even if he had more than enough experience in lying to others about his emotional stability, Tomoki had to admit that he was awful at seeing when others were being sincere or not. The idea of going through it all again was making him feel awful already, so he was simply going to have to deal with it another way. 

Tomoki sat down next to Yumiko slowly, and Tokomon jumped out of his arms to rest on the grass between them. Yumiko watched both of them with shock and confusion swirling in her eyes, and Tomoki knew that the expression was far more honest than the smile she had painted on her features a moment before. "You didn't answer my question," Tomoki insisted.

Perhaps the largest change in Tomoki's behavior when compared to how he had been before his trip to the Digital World was his assertiveness. He had learned from Koji's stony expressions that he didn't need to take harm from others, and he deserved to stand up for himself. Even if Tomoki hadn't done it to Yutaka in person, he had managed to start moving past the trauma that had been building for years, and that certainly felt like a victory. He was slowly developing the skills needed to confront others rather than running from solemn conversation the way he had for most of his life, and he knew that Yumiko needed a push in the right direction. This was the perfect chance for him to display just how far he had come since he was last on Earth. 

Yumiko didn't offer a reply this time either, instead looking down at the ground. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears streaking down her cheeks, and her hands rested limply on her lap. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I caused so much trouble for you and the rest of the group. I truly didn't mean to hurt you or any of the others, but I know that isn't enough. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Tomoki asked quizzically. He hadn't known what reaction to expect going into the conversation, but it still caught him by surprise. Yumiko wasn't responsible in the slightest for what she had done while under the influence of Calanthemon's Beast Spirit. Then again, given Yumiko's fragile emotional state and how much she had been pushing herself in such a short span of time, it seemed natural that she would fall apart. However, if she was going to crumble, Tomoki wasn't going to let her do it alone. 

"I hurt you," Yumiko said simply. "I wasn't strong enough to keep my darker side under control, and I fell apart. I shouldn't have run away. I wasn't able to face my problems, and everything fell apart as a result. I should be apologizing for causing such trouble."

"You don't think you're strong?" Tokomon suddenly questioned before Tomoki had the chance to speak. Both he and Yumiko looked down at the white Digimon, and the Warrior of Ice was surprised to see admiration in his eyes. "I think that you're really strong for being able to handle something like that."

Yumiko looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights, simultaneously embarrassed, shocked, and bewildered at his words. Her mouth opened and closed ineffectively, but no words broke through the barrier of her silence. 

Tokomon continued speaking in response. "Tomoki told me that it's like dealing with a lot of really bad emotions, and it can't be easy dealing with all of that at once," Tokomon went on. "Being able to stand up to yourself at all is really strong. You must have been through a lot."

"But I didn't stand up to her," Yumiko insisted. "If I had the power to fight back, then we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Lyramon knew I wouldn't be able to control myself, and they were right. They used that to their advantage to escape while everyone was distracted with my breakdown."

"You don't need to do it alone," Tokomon frowned. "Tomoki told me that too. He said that he was going to help you with the rest of the group, and then everything was going to be okay. You're all really good friends, aren't you? Why don't you let them help you? I know that I love having all of you around me, so why are you pushing them away instead of bringing them in when you're hurting?"

Yumiko didn't know how to formulate an answer to his prompt, so she swallowed nervously instead. "I... I don't want to bother them," she murmured eventually. "I'm sure that everyone has far more important things to be dealing with than a few bad memories that make me feel terrible. It's really not a big deal."

"I used to think that too," Tomoki said gently. Yumiko's eyes went wide at his words, though it wasn't from shock. After all, Tomoki was sure she had heard about his lack of control while she was still Fioremon. Instead, he saw something akin to reflection in her eyes, as if the realization had sparked something in her that she hadn't seen coming. 

He took this as a cue to keep talking. "I couldn't control my Beast Spirit at first either, but... I didn't want to let that stop me from helping the people who I care about. I allowed myself to reach out when everything was getting to be too much for me to carry on my own, and I feel a lot better now that I've let them all in. I'm sure that you'll wind up feeling much better after having the chance to open up about everything that's hurt you in the past," Tomoki urged her gently. 

Yumiko sniffled before raising one hand to rub at her tears. "I... Did that really work for you?" she questioned. She appeared as if she wanted to speak further, but the words simply refused to be released into the heavy, humid air. 

Tomoki smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I was struggling a lot from the instant we first arrived here. There was a lot of stress dragging me down, and I thought it was going to suffocate me, but I talked to the rest of the group about it. They were really nice when they heard about everything I had been through, and it helped me to control Blizzarmon's Spirit. When he first took control, I had a breakdown so terrible that I thought I would never live through it, but then I did. You survived your emotional moment too, and we're going to help you move past it," he assured her. 

"I told you that you're strong," Tokomon piped in. "I don't think that a weak person would be able to deal with their worst emotions coming back all at once, but you were able to push through it, and now, everyone is here to help you."

Yumiko swiped at her eyes once again. "Thank you so much," she whispered breathlessly. "I... I don't deserve all of this kindness after what I did before I was purified. I shouldn't have allowed myself to give in to Cherubimon's influence, but..."

"That was out of your control," Tomoki reminded her. "There was nothing you could have done to keep him from lashing out, and that's okay. Sometimes, things happen that we can't fix. Still, we can move past them with the help of others, and that's what we're all here to help you do. We're not going to abandon you so soon, Yumiko. Welcome to the team. Supporting each other is what we do here."

Yumiko smiled carefully. Her grin was wavering, but it felt far more genuine than any other smile that she had constructed for Tomoki leading up to that point. "Thanks for that, Tomoki," she told him softly. "I still don't deserve how nice you're being to me."

"Yes, you do," Tomoki insisted. "You're a human struggling with something that would hurt anyone, and we're here to help you through it. We've been standing by each other every step of the way leading up to this point, and we're going to be there for each other until the end of this war too. You deserve to have us stand by you. I know it's hard to not give into those self-loathing thoughts, but you aren't alone anymore. You aren't with Cherubimon anymore either, so you have all of us here for you no matter what."

Yumiko nodded slowly. The cracks in her armor were incredibly noticeable, but Tomoki didn't mind it in the slightest. In fact, he far preferred it to the way she had been trying to keep everything inside. If she spoke about what was bothering her, they could help her, but bottling everything wouldn't help her nor the rest of the team. Tomoki had learned that much ages ago. 

Tomoki hesitated before he spoke once again. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked slowly. "You seemed to be hurting so much when you ran off before, and... I feel like you deserve the chance to let it all out before we go back to the group. I'd be happy to listen if you wanted to keep it private."

Yumiko observed him cautiously, unsure as to how she was meant to respond to his words. She shot a brief glance down at Tokomon before her eyes returned to Tomoki. Both of them were watching her with such affection, and she couldn't help but crumble beneath their gazes. Tomoki smiled to her sincerely, and every part of it was as careful as it was shaky. It was proof that he was just as broken down and emotionally messy as she was, a sense of vulnerability to show that she wasn't alone. The rest of the team would be there for her no matter what, and Tomoki was going to be the one to start the trend no matter how much she thought she was undeserving of his kindness and generosity. 

"I... I thought everyone was out to hurt me," Yumiko began simply. She looked away from Tomoki and Tokomon to set her gaze upon the distant sky. A small wind blew through the area, ruffling Tokomon's ears and Yumiko's short hair. "I... I guess I'm used to that by now. There are a lot of people out there who believe that I'm a stepping stone, but... I don't know how to stand up for myself when that happened. What can I even say that will make them leave me alone?"

Tomoki nodded his silent understanding before Yumiko went on. Her eyes slowly went glassy, and the rest of the world seemed to be disappearing around her. "I... I'm used to having to be quiet in order to survive," she admitted softly. "There's never been another option for me, and I don't think that there's ever going to be an alternative."

"What do you mean?" Tomoki questioned, and he realized that his mouth had suddenly gone dry from fear. Part of him wondered if Yumiko had gone through abuse the same way that he had, and he knew that it had taken him ages to admit what had happened was actually a bad thing. If Yumiko was struggling in a similar fashion, he was going to do whatever he could to help her through it. 

Yumiko sighed. "My parents are on the richer side, but... They're distant. I don't believe that they've ever asked me about how I've been doing emotionally, and... It hurts," she began. "Since they're so uninvolved in my life, they don't notice when... When I start to fall apart."

A tear glistened in her eye, and Tomoki had to resist the urge to lean forward and wipe it away. "There wasn't anyone else for me to count on either. As far as I was aware, there was only one reason anyone would ever want to hang around with me, and it's because of my body. Many people treat me like I'm 'easy' since I can't stand up for myself. I'm too scared of what will happen if I say something that makes them upset. I don't want to disappoint anyone, so... I just go along with what they want," Yumiko continued. 

Tomoki found his jaw dropping slowly as Yumiko continued to speak. "You're one of the only boys to not treat me like an object, you know. When my Beast Spirit took over, I thought that everyone was going to try and hurt me, but when it all faded... You were there," she murmured. "And you've been so nice to me since I joined the group. I don't feel like I deserve any of this after all that I did to hurt you and the rest of the group... But you're still here, and... I really don't know what to say. It doesn't feel real."

Words were failing him, so Tomoki allowed one of his hands to reach out and grab carefully at Yumiko's fingers. Much to his surprise, she didn't pull away, instead simply staring at the place where their hands met. Slowly but surely, she looked up and met his gaze, a smile on her face that was as broken as it was beautiful. Her gratitude was clear regardless of how silent she was. Tokomon nestled his cheek against their hands, a smile evident on his expression. His eyes glittered as he watched Yumiko with such innocent love, and Tomoki saw a tear slip down her cheek. Even if she didn't elaborate on why she was crying, he understood completely, and he remained still even as a sob wracked her small body. 

"I never bothered speaking up about this before because I was so sure nobody would want to listen. I still don't know what to say now... I'm so used to people simply wanting me to be quiet and do what they want, and... I don't know. Talking about it feels like..." Yumiko trailed off, biting at her lip as she tried to work out the words. 

"An act of rebellion," Tomoki finished, feeling his heart skip a beat. He had felt the same way when it came to Yutaka, so he was quick to recognize it as soon as Yumiko began to describe the sensation. 

Yumiko nodded. "Exactly. I was always told that there would be problems if I spoke up about what bothered me, so... I simply kept it to myself. I would probably still be hiding it if I hadn't suffered so much under Calanthemon..." She paused for a moment before sighing. "Do... Do you think any of them are going to hurt me? I-I don't think I'll be able to feel secure in being around all of you until I'm sure that it's going to be alright..."

"I'd trust them with anything," Tomoki assured her. "And even if you don't want to talk to them about this, I'll be here to help you through every step of the way. It's going to be okay." He squeezed gently at her hand, as if that simple action would provide all the proof he needed to give. 

"Thanks," Yumiko murmured, sniffling as she sent her free hand up to rub at her tears. She paused poignantly before sighing and speaking once again. "I... I don't like being touched. Could you tell them that? It just... It brings back bad memories. I don't want to think about it anymore."

Tomoki nodded, and Yumiko continued as soon as she had a response. "Thank you, Tomoki. I don't think I could ever tell you how thankful I am that you decided to talk to me. It's a shame we didn't get to know each other on better terms though," she said softly with a light, airy laugh. 

"I guess we'll just have to get closer from here on out then," Tomoki told her with a grin. He squeezed at her hand carefully, and she returned the gesture. Gentle laughter rose up into the air around them, and Tomoki felt oddly weightless yet simultaneously grounded in that strange moment lost in the flow of time. 

Yumiko's words were measured and slow when she finally stopped laughing. "The truth is... A lot of people have hurt me, and I'm scared of saying how I really feel in case it upsets someone," she admitted. "But... You mentioned earlier how speaking up can be an act of rebellion sometimes, and... I think that's what I need. I don't want to be held back by all of this anymore. I don't want to lose control of Calanthemon ever again."

"If you want to say it, I'm here to listen," Tomoki whispered carefully. Tokomon nodded his agreement from his place between the Warriors of Wood and Ice, and Yumiko reached one hand out to tenderly stroke at the space between his ears. Tokomon nuzzled into her palm with a small giggle. 

Yumiko took in a slow, heavy breath before she spoke again. "Back at home, I... I was taken advantage of by a lot of people. I was hurt by too many people to count. No matter how much I wanted to scream about what was happening, nobody ever seemed to listen, so... I'd wake up at night crying about it instead." Her eyes closed slowly as she leaned her head back against the tree behind them, and she didn't bother wiping away the tears that streaked down her face in rivers, leaving irritated scarlet skin in their wake. 

"When I shifted into Calanthemon, I could have sworn that I felt hands on me everywhere. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, so all I could do was scream. Still, it's not as if that was enough to stop the people who hurt me in the past... But I didn't know what else would work," Yumiko sighed. "I... I haven't ever told anybody about this before. Talking about it is strange, but... I think I like it more than I expected to."

"When I first joined the group, I was suffering a lot too, but admitting that I was suffering helped me to feel a lot better," Tomoki told her. "I'm glad to see that it's working for you too."

Yumiko nodded. "Yeah... I suppose it is," she murmured. "It feels unique to be believed for once rather than ignored whenever I'm suffering, but... I'm happy to have you and Tokomon hear to listen to me. You have a lot of experience with dealing with Beast Spirits, it seems, and if anybody was going to get me through this, it seemed like it was going to be you from the start. You were so nice to me as soon as I was purified, and I appreciate it. I don't even remember the last time someone was nice to me without any extra strings attached."

"That's what all of us are here for," Tomoki insisted. "We've supported each other every step of the way, and we're happy to accept you into our group too. I know that you've suffered a lot in the past, but it doesn't have to be like that anymore. We're going to help you out, and that's a promise."

Yumiko opened her eyes, and Tomoki's gaze met hers for a critical moment. Her expression was raw and honest, something he didn't expect he would appreciate until they were staring at each other for far longer than they ever had before. "Thank you for everything, Tomoki," she smiled. "I don't know what I would be doing right now without you, but I doubt I would be feeling good about much of anything. I'm really happy to have you here with me."

Tomoki nodded his response, smiling for himself as well. "Nobody ever has a right to hurt you. No matter how much you think that you deserve it... That's wrong. You deserve to live your own life without others hurting you. I know that you've been hurt by others a lot, but it doesn't have to be that way anymore. We're here for you, and that's not going to change. We just met, but I still want to make sure that you're feeling alright. We're really similar, you know. I can already tell, and I don't want you to fall into the same pitfalls that I did," he told her. He wasn't sure of where he was going with it, but by the time he realized this, he was already talking far too fast to stop himself. 

Tomoki sighed and shook his head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that dealing with it on your own isn't going to do yourself any good. I tried to shut out all my pain thinking that it wouldn't hurt me anymore, but that doesn't help at all. You can talk about anything that's bothering you, and we will all be happy to listen. That's what we're here for. They helped me when I was struggling, and I know they'll do the same for you. It's happened time and time again with each member of our team, and you're no different."

"Nobody is going to hurt you anymore," Tokomon chimed in. "You deserve to be happy. You're really strong for powering through everything that you have, and it's time for you to enjoy yourself."

Yumiko rubbed at her eyes once again and nodded slowly. She threw her arms around Tomoki in a sudden embrace, leaving Tokomon off to the side. Tomoki was stunned silent at first before he returned the gesture, a small smile worming its way onto his features in a matter of seconds. The two stayed that way for a long time, and Tomoki quickly lost count of the passing moments. 

"You don't deserve to suffer just because you've been hurt in the past," Tomoki whispered into her ear. For the first time in his life, he was able to say that to another person and believe it himself. The words were targeted at Yumiko just as much as they were at him, proof of how far he had come from the self-loathing anxious boy who couldn't escape the glare of his brother's distant eyes. He was making a difference on his own now, and Yutaka wasn't going to be dragging him back to hell anytime soon. He felt liberated, and he knew that Yumiko was experiencing a similar sensation. 

Yumiko was the one to break off the hug a few minutes later, and she slowly rose to her feet before leaning down to pick up Tokomon. "I guess we should get back to the rest of the group," she commented simply. Even if she didn't acknowledge Tomoki's speech through words, he could tell that she had taken every syllable of it to heart. Her smile was made of real joy this time, and her mask had fallen away. Tomoki doubted he was ever going to be seeing it again, and the thought made his heart swell with joy within his chest. 

Tomoki nodded his agreement, and he pulled his D-Tector from his pocket to stare at it carefully. He could see that the signals had started to bunch together and move his direction, so he figured that the rest of the group had figured out that he had found Yumiko. Tomoki expected to be bombarded with questions about why he and Yumiko hadn't started moving towards them sooner, but he didn't mind at all. He knew that they had needed this moment to themselves to sort through their emotions, and Yumiko seemed so much happier after the conversation. He didn't regret taking a bit longer than anticipated in the slightest. 

Tomoki and Yumiko walked in silence for a while after that, her fingers scratching gently at the top of Tokomon's head. Yumiko was the one to break through the quiet, a smile on her face. "I don't think I'm going to have problems controlling Calanthemon anymore," she told him simply. 

Tomoki responded with a soft grin of his own. "I'm glad," was all he could say, because he knew that Yumiko understood everything else that he could have wanted to tell her even without words being spoken. 

As the trio moved towards the rest of the group, Tomoki couldn't help but smile to himself. Once upon a time, he never would have dreamed that he had the power to help others. He had thought of himself as useless for so long after years of hearing Yutaka's whispers in his ear, and yet, there he was. He had managed to pull Yumiko out of her downward spiral so soon after they met, establishing a connection of trust within the span of a day. She had been suffering the same way that he had been, and he had helped her out of it without any issues. 

Tomoki closed his eyes, seeing Yumiko's brokenly beautiful smile when he did so. He really had come a long way in such a small amount of time, and he couldn't have been happier about it. For the first time in years, Tomoki could say that he had done something well without any self-deprecating statements following the declaration. He had changed so much, and he never wanted to go back to the way he had been before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the release of this chapter, we're finished with the second arc! Heck yeah!
> 
> The second act is the only one out of the five to end on a note aside from a battle, but I rather like the way that this part of the story wraps itself up. Considering the fact that act two started with Tomoki struggling to control his Beast Spirit and it ends with him helping Yumiko to cope with her own issues, I felt it was a fitting way to tie everything together. 
> 
> Speaking of Yumiko, I want to spend a little bit of time touching on her. She's not a very trusting person by nature, but since she was so vulnerable and someone actually offered to help her, she took up Tomoki on his offer. It's similar to what happened with Tomoki earlier in the story; he was visibly falling apart, and as soon as he was given the chance to talk about what was bothering him, he explained everything. Neither one of them are the type to open up about their emotions easily, but since they were already so broken-down by the time they were approached, they couldn't help but open up. 
> 
> Yumiko is meant to be a bit of an echo of Tomoki in that respect, and they're the only opposing elemental characters who have this much in common. In all other cases, the elemental opposites are far more polarized (for example, Takuya's undying optimism and passion compared to Oceaniamon's anxiety and hatred for violence), but they're meant to be similar. Yumiko is sort of like both Tomoki and Izumi, being self-loathing and a people-pleaser who is afraid to speak up about her suffering out of fear of inconveniencing others. Since Tomoki was finally able to recognize this cycle of self-deprecation within himself, he saw it in Yumiko and was able to address the problem quickly. He also saw the way Izumi's determination to close herself off and not burden others drove her to extremes, so he naturally wanted to prevent that. We're going to learn more about Yumiko as the story goes on, obviously, but her introduction is something special because of how quickly she gets to go into her Beast Spirit trauma. It's meant to aid both her and Tomoki in the character development department, showing how far Tomoki has come to be able to support others when he could barely hold himself together before. 
> 
> Yumiko's trauma is also by far the most implicit out of what I've written thus far, and that's going to remain true throughout the rest of the story. The clues are all there regarding what she went through, and if you look close enough, you'll see why I had her open up to Tomoki of all people. Both of them blamed themselves for the abuse they suffered through, but Tomoki was able to pull her out of it after the others aided him through his own development. Yumiko's parents were distant and unbelieving when she expressed her pain while Tomoki's attempted to deny everything that was happening with Yutaka, drawing another parallel between them. 
> 
> Yumiko's Beast Spirit breakdown was based on a history of sexual harassment and assault, hence why I kept it more implicit than the others. She grew to bury such problems though, practicing silence out of fear that others would hurt her for speaking out against the people who had hurt her. This is why I emphasized her affinity for keeping to herself while she was Fioremon, and I've been hinting at it for a while. Yumiko followed Lyramon out of fear not that she would be hurt sexually but because she's so used to staying silent about concerns for her own safety. The fear of being taken control of by Cherubimon is rooted in this as well, as she hates the idea of feeling like a guest in her own body while others take control. It's a very real issue for many people, and even if the other Beast Spirit breakdowns are far more explicit and descriptive, I felt that Yumiko's would be best kept written between the lines. There's more than enough detail there for my point to be understood, and I wanted to keep from going too far on this particular subject due to how tragically common it is these days. I hope you all understand. 
> 
> With all of that said, when we return next week, we'll be starting act three. The third act is easily the longest, lasting from chapters twenty-five to thirty-nine. There's a lot to balance in the third act in particular, and it's going to start off with a bang. This chapter is so understated in part to show Tomoki's development and in part because of how intense the start of act three is. The first three chapters in particular are really heavy, and I wanted to offer you all with a little break before we got into all of that darker content to keep from exhausting any of you with the angst. 
> 
> I think that's all I've got to say this time around (I say after the longest author's note thus far). I hope that you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated! Have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	25. Storm and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legendary Warriors arrive at the edge of the Continent of Darkness, but a battle awaits them. To further complicate matters, Junpei's Beast Spirit is uncovered, bringing many issues to the group's attention.

Yumiko and the rest of the Legendary Warriors had been walking for a few hours, and the trees had given way to wide, empty ground. She had finally put her D-Tector away after being on edge for far too long, but she found herself fiddling with it constantly. The space was too hollow for her liking, and there was nothing to look at aside from an endless, vast expanse of gray sand below. The sight was dull and upsetting, and Yumiko knew that it was a sign that the Digital World was still on its way to dying. 

After meeting up with the rest of the group, Yumiko had apologized firmly for her actions before. Just as Tomoki had expected though, they were more than happy to forgive her for everything, and she was left standing in shock as smiles were send her direction along with loose shrugs. She thanked them for their kindness, and then the walking started. She hadn't said much of anything since then, but she kept a smile on her features the whole way to the Continent of Darkness. 

There were other conversations around her, but Yumiko didn't want to join them. Instead, she glanced around at the surrounding space for even a trace of surviving life, wanting to cling desperately to the idea that something could live through this hellish nightmare. Still, she found nothing, and her eyes continued to dart feverishly across the area in vain. No matter how many times she was met with emptiness, she continued to look, still clinging to the trace of hope that perhaps something had managed to live just out of sight. 

Yumiko had passed through this area many times as Fioremon, but the eerie lack of plant life never really got easier for her to deal with. She had managed to push it to the back of her mind before, but that trick only worked so many times before falling apart. When she traveled with the rest of the Legendary Warriors, it was all she could think about, and she felt sick at the realization that this was caused by Cherubimon, the very Digimon she had spent so much time working for in the time leading up to her purification. 

The area around the Continent of Darkness was nothing but sand, but the winds were never strong or passionate enough to kick up the dust. All breezes that blew through the area were ominous and small, and Yumiko shuddered when a small gale hit her cheek. She instinctively pushed her hair back into its regular position before closing her eyes, wanting to focus on anything but the mission at hand. 

The Continent of Darkness itself was encased in a large storm. The outside perimeter was made up of many clouds that had been dragged down to the earth, though Yumiko had no idea what could have caused such an odd phenomenon. It was as if the Continent of Darkness was the inside of a beehive, and the clouds were the protective honeycomb around the outside. Still, something must have dragged the puffs of air down to the ground, and she was determined to figure out what it was. The clouds were likely also responsible for the lack of life in the area, and she wanted to make it go away as soon as possible. 

Yumiko suddenly froze when she realized just what was responsible for the mass of clouds. Her jaw fell open, and all she could do was stare. The rest of the group had come to a halt behind her as well, and she realized that Junpei's D-Tector was in his hand. The device was beeping fervently, desperate to ensure that each member of the group heard its cries of certainty. 

"This must be the spot," Junpei murmured, and his gaze fell upon a large storm ahead. Dark gray clouds churned angrily, and Yumiko could hear the distant roar of thunder from inside. Lightning flickered along the outside, and when she put enough attention to it, she could hear the slamming of rain against the ground. Water was coming down in sheets, and she knew that she would never be able to navigate through that space without being tossed around like a rag doll. She doubted anyone would have that power aside from perhaps the Warrior of Thunder himself. 

The storm seemed to make up a small segment of the shield, and its influence could be felt in every direction. The clouds were thick enough to block out the sun overhead, giving the Continent of Darkness its customary shadow. The clouds would likely dissipate after the Beast Spirit of Thunder was removed from its place, but Yumiko suddenly had an awful feeling about following through with that. She took a slow, deep breath before attempting to identify a weak spot in the cloud barrier. 

When she passed through the area as Fioremon, Yumiko had come to know that there were only a few spots that someone could go through the clouds. If the wrong area was selected, the consequences could be disastrous. Fioremon was rather small, and she would have been torn to shreds by the storm if she wasn't careful. Given that Tokomon, Bokomon, and Neemon were even smaller, Yumiko was positive that she had to find the perfect place for them to pass between the clouds. This was the final obstacle waiting between them and the Continent of Darkness, and she wasn't about to let it stop their charge. 

"So... What do we do now?" Izumi questioned, and Yumiko turned to face her. The Warrior of Wood shared a brief glance with Chihiro, and she knew that they were remembering what it was like to move through this area as well. The two nodded to one another before Chihiro stepped away from the group and started to look for a weak spot. 

Yumiko hadn't ever been to this specific part of the barrier. She had always been told to steer clear of it because of how much power the storm possessed in this spot, and she was more than happy to listen to those directions. However, she found herself wishing that she was aware of how to press through the blockade all of a sudden, knowing that they wouldn't need to stop if she was already aware of the perfect weak spot. 

Chihiro explained what they and Yumiko were doing to the rest of the group, and all eyes began to dance over the surface of the cloud barrier to try and find the best place to pass through the barrier. Yumiko had almost lost all sense of the world in her focus, blocking out other noises and actions, until a sudden rushing noise caught her gaze. 

Yumiko's head whirled up to see a trio of figures jumping through a weak spot in the barrier. Her stomach dropped immediately as she realized who they were. Oceaniamon, Lyramon, and Duskmon all landed in crouches nearby, and her fingers jumped to her D-Tector. She had the Spirit Evolve immediately, and the same applied to the rest of the team. 

"Damn it," Koji hissed from nearby. He was also reaching for his D-Tector, ready to shift forms at a moment's notice. Adrenaline settled into his blood a few seconds later, and Yumiko could feel the same happening to her. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, and she couldn't tell if she was anticipating or fearing the battle to come more. Then again, she supposed it didn't matter as long as she was able to win the coming fight. 

Lyramon shook their head dismissively upon seeing the Legendary Warriors. "How unfortunate that we had to meet here," they commented simply. They shrugged before turning to Oceaniamon and Duskmon. "But I suppose it matters little. You will die just before being purged by the darkness of this land. How fitting it is that Warriors who claim to fight on the side of light are dying in storm and shadow."

Oceaniamon's shape began to distort, and Fractal Code covered her body. Yumiko let out a gasp, taking a step back as the Warrior of Water transformed into Aquariamon. As soon as the shift was complete, she began to breathe heavily, barely able to keep herself together. She was on the verge of releasing an unchained scream, and her hands slammed into the skin on her arms. Her nails began to dig into her flesh, and Yumiko was surprised that blood wasn't being spilled. 

Water appeared from nowhere, surrounding Aquariamon in a sphere of liquid. Yumiko saw a few tendrils of water lash out, and she found herself being thrown to the ground when a tentacle grew too close to her. She looked up and realized that the person responsible had been Koji, who threw himself to his feet and pressed the activation button on his D-Tector. A ring of Fractal Code appeared around his hand, and he scanned the data on the top of his device a moment later. He was bathed in white, blue, and purple flashing light immediately, and his shape began to change to match that of Lobomon. 

Yumiko followed his example as soon as she was on her feet, and the rest of the group did the same soon afterwards. Vritramon, Zephyrmon, Blizzarmon, Blitzmon, Cybelemon, Kirismon, Orionmon, and Calanthemon appeared in the moments that followed. Those who could fly took to the skies to try and gain the advantage. Calanthemon's wings beat powerfully, and she swept low to avoid a hit from Aquariamon's water sphere. She felt as if she couldn't breathe for a moment before regaining her sense of stability, and she knew that they had to end the fight as soon as possible. Their odds were not looking favorable in the slightest. 

Fighting against Aquariamon was going to be difficult enough given her lack of control. She lacked the ability to contain herself during battle while using her Beast Spirit, and she was going to be problematic to deal with because of her lack of restraint. Lyramon and Duskmon only made things worse, as they had enough raw power to wipe the entire group without any issues. Lyramon's strength and strategy were incredible, and Calanthemon knew to not get on their bad side as long as they were on the same side. Since they were fighting against each other though, Calanthemon had no control over if Lyramon decided to attack her, and that knowledge unsettled her. The coming battle was going to be difficult as long as they were involved. 

And then there was the matter of Duskmon. They were on the border of the Continent of Darkness, and it was inevitably going to boost his energy levels. He was strong enough as it was, and the added power of his elemental affinity was going to make him ridiculously powerful. He was going to use that to his advantage, and defeating him was going to be incredibly difficult. Calanthemon remembered exactly why she hadn't ever crossed him, instead choosing to give him as much space as possible while she was on his side. The idea of confronting him made her feel beyond anxious, and she remembered the way that he had killed Sorcermon without so much as a second glance. He wasn't going to be showing any mercy in the battle to come, and she was absolutely terrified of what he would be capable of when his strength was turned against her. 

As soon as the transformations were completed, Vritramon began to spin. His wings curled in around him, and he rocketed himself through the air towards Aquariamon. He managed pierce the outside of the blue barrier of water, and he reached out a hand to slash at her arm. Aquariamon dodged him at the last minute, and a tendril appeared to wrap around his waist to clutch at his torso technically. Vritramon was sent flying moments later, and he hurtled backwards through the air before managing to correct his course less than three yards from the cloudy barrier. The high winds from the storm pulled a bit at his wings, but Vritramon ducked away from the blockade before he could be sucked in and tossed around. Calanthemon's chest tightened before releasing a moment later as relief flooded her body at the sight of him recovering. 

Zephyrmon held up both of her hands, and thin tornadoes formed above each of her fingers. She sent them flying towards Lyramon, but the Warrior of Steel summoned their rapier and shield at the last moment to block the attacks. The tornadoes dissipated as soon as the metal made contact with them, and Lyramon pointed their sword at Zephyrmon. A quick, purple laser fired from the tip of the blade, clipping Zephyrmon's wing. She cried out in pain before ducking to the side. The feathers at the edge of her wing were left in disarray, and Zephyrmon flapped her wings furiously to try and keep herself aloft despite the sudden pain. 

Lyramon's blow at Zephyrmon showed a brief weakness in their fighting style, and the sand around them began to stir. The ground shifted as the sand flew up in a large puff, consuming Lyramon in the blink of an eye. The Warrior of Steel looked around the area in confusion to figure out who was responsible, and a figure appeared behind them. Cybelemon slashed at the back of their body, and Lyramon whirled around to block the strike with their rapier, which was placed expertly and pushed Cybelemon backwards. 

Cybelemon landed on the ground, and they immediately began furiously hurling more sand at the Warrior of Steel. Lyramon slashed their sword through the air to try and clear their vision, but it didn't do enough to keep them from being left to struggle in the haziness. An axe pierced through the fog, hitting their sword head-on and sending both of the weapons flying. Lyramon glared as the sand began to vanish, and when it fell away, their blade was left lodged in the sand nearby. Blizzarmon's axe returned to his hand, and he stared at Lyramon with intense, fiery eyes. The Warrior of Steel smirked in response, almost as if they were impressed that Blizzarmon had managed to knock their blade away. 

Lyramon flipped backwards until they were standing beside their sword, and they pulled it from the sand before pointing it towards Blizzarmon. They released another laser of purple, but Blizzarmon blocked it by raising one of his axes. He thrust his blade into the sky, and ice began to form around his feet immediately. The frozen water crept along the ground before spiraling around Lyramon's legs. The Warrior of Steel slashed at the ice before jumping back, creating a platform of purple energy just below them. They dodged a tendril of water from Aquariamon, who was attempting to lash out at Lobomon. The Warrior of Light was hit by the second strike from Aquariamon, leaving him sprawled on the ground a few feet below the purple platform Lyramon had taken up residence on. 

Duskmon saw this moment of weakness from Lobomon and immediately took advantage of it. His hand transformed into a blade as he lunged towards the Warrior of Light. Lobomon barely reacted quickly enough to keep from being stabbed through the chest, summoning a sword of light to block the attack before jumping to his feet. He was able to keep Duskmon at bay for long enough for him to gather his bearings, but it was clear that he was still flustered in the aftermath of Aquariamon's strike. 

Duskmon continued to pursue Lobomon, slashing his sword fiercely at the Warrior of Light. Lobomon ducked beneath the first hit before blocked the second. Stressed tension was already starting to show on his face, and he could barely keep himself upright under Duskmon's raw power. His strength was clearly being magnified thanks to the nearby Continent of Darkness, and Lobomon could only hold his own for so long against such unrivaled power. 

Duskmon and Lobomon continued to exchange blows between their swords, but Lobomon was holding on only thanks to the power of pure luck. Duskmon had every chance to obliterate him, and yet, he chose not to. Chances were that this was because Duskmon found some sort of twisted satisfaction from the battle, and slashing his sword likely brought joy to him somehow. Lobomon couldn't help but scowl at the Warrior of Darkness as this realization settled in. 

Duskmon attempted to cut Lobmon with his crimson blade, but Lobomon blocked the strike with his sword. Their weapons continued to grind against one another, and Lobomon could have sworn he saw something in his vision distort. The rest of the world seemed to fall apart around him, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. All that mattered was Duskmon in that moment. 

Lobomon's peripheral vision continued to twist suddenly, contorting into a figure that glared at Lobomon with incredible force. Lobomon let out a gasp as he realized that the face looking back at him was his own, and it appeared as if the glare was coming from Duskmon. There was no way something like that was possible though... Right?

Regardless, Duskmon didn't care in the slightest. He used Lobomon's moment of weakness to fend the Warrior of Light backwards before slashing his blade dangerously. Lobomon jumped back at the last moment, a glare forming in his eyes. He continued jumping around frantically as Duskmon swung at him casually, wondering how one creature could possess so much raw power. Could Duskmon even be called human? The face that had looked back at him most certainly appeared to be human, but how could Lobomon even be sure that had been real? It had looked just the same as his regular form, and there wasn't another copy of him roaming the world. 

Lobomon continued to ponder how Duskmon had come to be so powerful as the battle raged on, though his focus was divided between avoiding Duskmon's slashes and trying to find an answer for what the hell was going on. Sweat began to drip down his face in heavy droplets, and he glanced around frantically for an escape. 

Eventually, Lobomon was able to figure out how to end the battle, and his gaze fell upon Blitzmon. The Warrior of Thunder had sent an attack in the direction of Aquariamon, but she had maneuvered her water sphere to keep from being hit, allowing the electric strike to fade off into the distance. Lobomon saw it disappear into the heart of the storm dividing the group from the Continent of Darkness, and an idea dawned on him suddenly. They were clearly outclassed as it was, but there was a chance that they could get through this with their lives intact. 

"The Beast Spirit!" Lobomon cried out to Blitzmon as he ducked beneath another strike from Duskmon. "Get it already!" His voice was sharp, and he flipped backwards to keep Duskmon from following up on his moment of vulnerability. His sword remained primed for another attack, and Duskmon jumped towards him soon afterwards. Their blades continued to clash for quite some time afterwards. 

Blitzmon was able to understand exactly what Lobomon was instructing of him though, and he nodded to the Warrior of Light before taking to the skies and flying towards the storm. He was absorbed by the churning clouds of gray a few moments later, and his silhouette became impossible to distinguish among the mass of darkness that surrounded the nearby continent. 

Zephyrmon swept down from the skies, diving towards Aquariamon with her claws outstretched. She slashed at the Warrior of Water with as much force as she could bear, easily shattering the shield of the water orb to arrive inside of the sphere. Aquariamon attempted to backpedal away from her, but she reacted too late, and Zephyrmon got in a mighty slash against her shoulder. 

Aquariamon let out a cry, though the screen was muffled by the water. Her hand flew up to nurse her injury as Zephyrmon unleashed a kick soon afterwards, and wind began to dance around her fingers. The air in the region began to consolidate, tearing at the edges of the sphere of water soon afterwards. Droplets were sent in every direction, and liquid began to rain down as if they were inside the storm rather than outside of it. 

Aquariamon's tail began to grow as she fell backwards through the air, and when the light faded, the fins had been replaced with two legs and a skirt that wrapped around her thighs. She landed in a crouch before pressing one hand against the ground. The water that had come to coat the sand attempted to curl up to wrap around Zephyrmon's body, but the tendrils weren't as powerful as they once had been due to the Warrior of Wind having divided them with the power of her attack a few moments later. 

As a result, Zephyrmon was easily able to break through the tentacles, and she cut them in half without so much as breaking a sweat before taking to the air once again. Her wings beat twice, disturbing the wind fiercely, before diving towards the Warrior of Water. Her claws glittered in the limited light provided by the storm nearby. She cut at Aquariamon's torso countless times, and each attack did more damage than the last. Aquariamon's injuries were already starting to bleed, staining the gray sand below. 

Aquariamon attempted to punch at Zephyrmon, but since the latter was airborne, she was easily able to avoid being hit. Zephyrmon created a series of pink tendrils at the tips of her claws before sending them flying at Aquariamon. The Warrior of Water was hit head on, sent sprawling backwards as a strangled cry escaped her lips. As soon as she hit the sand, she was sliding back, and her figure began to distort slightly. 

Zephyrmon smirked from behind her mask upon seeing that Aquariamon's silhouette was growing darker. Fractal Code appeared around the center of her body. The Warrior of Wind started flying towards her as quickly as possible, one palm outstretched in preparation to absorb the data. 

However, Zephyrmon never got the chance to follow through with it. Lyramon appeared seemingly from nowhere, teleporting into Zephyrmon's path with their rapier in hand. They cut at Zephyrmon's side, and while the injury wasn't deep, it was enough to harm the Warrior of Wind. Zephyrmon shrieked before retreating, one arm curled defensively around the outline of her wound. 

While Lyramon was standing in front of her, Aquariamon's silhouette began to fill itself out with color once again. Blue, green, and teal appeared within her outline, and she returned to her regular condition as soon as the Fractal Code around her stomach disappeared. Aquariamon was immediately taken over by her lack of control though, and the brief moment of control that came with Zephyrmon striking her down vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. 

Aquariamon held one hand above her head, and the water from around the area began to consolidate and move around her. She was at the center of another orb of water soon afterwards, and her tail reformed below her legs. Her scales glittered beneath the liquid, and a glare formed in her eyes as she began to lash out at whoever got too close. 

The closest person just so happened to be Orionmon, who was hit straight in the chest by the first tendril that Aquariamon created. He was knocked from the air and sent spiraling downwards. Kirismon was below him, and she was left trapped beneath his large wings as soon as he hit the ground. The Warriors of Energy and Cosmos began to try and untangle themselves from one another, but such was far easier said than done. Their bodies were still awkward and inexperienced since they hadn't been fighting anywhere near as much as the rest of the group's members. 

Calanthemon's strong wings kept her aloft as she surveyed the battlefield from above. She closed her eyes as she looked over in Zephyrmon's direction, and the gem at the top of her head began to glow. When it did, energy covered up Zephyrmon's wound, and the Warrior of Wind stared down at it in surprise. When the light faded, the injury had disappeared completely. Zephyrmon shot Calanthemon a nod of thanks before diving back into the fight, and Calanthemon felt her heart swell with the knowledge that she had done something to aid the rest of the group. 

The Warrior of Wood next turned her attention to Duskmon and Lobomon. The two were still dueling fiercely, but Lobomon's energy was starting to give out on him. Anyone who looked close enough would be able to see how his reaction time was growing longer, and his slashes were lacking their original fiery passion. 

Duskmon got Lobomon onto his knees with a particularly powerful strike, and Lobmon looked up at him with wide eyes. Calanthemon beat her wings once again, and plants began to sprout up from between the grains of sand to create a barrier between Duskmon and Lobomon. 

Duskmon's sword cut against the plants without making contact with the Warrior of Light, and Lobmon himself was able to scramble away from the fight. Duskmon chopped through the vines quickly, but Calanthemon was alright with that. After all, her attack had still more than served its purpose, giving Lobomon the chance he need to recover. 

Still, anyone could see that it wasn't enough. His body was still tense, and he appeared to be on the verge of collapsing at any moment. Calanthemon noticed this and swept downwards, giving Lobomon the chance to hop onto her back. He understood what she was implying even before she said a word on the subject, and when she next took off, it was with Lobomon gripping tightly against the plates of her armor. 

The newfound weight on her back was odd to work with, but Calanthemon didn't find it to drag her down too much. In fact, her wings were more than capable of keeping both her and Lobomon aloft, and she was thankful internally that her instincts had made the right call. 

Lobomon released one of his hands from the edge of her chest armor, and she realized that he was preparing his energy gun. His sword had disappeared in the seconds he was mounting onto her back, so that left him with only one weapon. That was likely for the best given how Duskmon was easily able to deflect any melee attacks. 

Lobomon's arm began to glow with light, and he unleashed a rain of white strikes upon Duskmon's shoulders. The Warrior of Darkness didn't seem to feel the attacks in the slightest, but it was still far more effective than clashing against Duskmon directly and draining all of his remaining energy in the process. Calanthemon felt his grip against her armor grow tighter as he realized that his attacks weren't working the way that he had hoped for. 

Down on the ground, Kirismon and Orionmon were able to tear themselves apart from one another. Orionmon jumped into the air as Kirismon prepared to lunge at Aquariamon. The Warrior of Water was still clearly the weakest link, even if her wounds from the brief clash against Zephyrmon were starting to heal. Her exhaustion was clear to anyone who bothered to watch her for a few seconds, and her breaths were large, empty, and desperate. 

Kirismon jumped backwards when Duskmon turned his attention to her. She managed to get a foot braced against his shoulder before launching herself skyward when she next jumped, giving her a clear shot at Aquariamon. She pushed herself closer to the Warrior of Water in the next few moments, white energy crackling at her fingertips. She unleashed a powerful column of silvery magic soon afterwards, and it hit the Warrior of Water soon afterwards. 

Aquariamon began to hunch over in pain, but she was still able to keep from degenerating back to the silhouette surrounded by Fractal Code that she had been not long beforehand. Kirismon was surprised to feel new energy rushing through her body, but the sensation didn't last for long. Her stomach began to twist with pain, but she didn't understand where it had come from. She hadn't been hit, so what the hell was going on?

Kirismon was left doubled over on the ground with her arms grasping in vain at her torso. Suddenly, it hit her. As the Warrior of Energy, she had the power to steal away the strength of others, and chances were she had accidentally snatched some of Duskmon's power when she jumped off him. His energy felt rancid inside her body, as if she was being poisoned and eaten alive by acid from the inside out. She felt as if she was going to be sick at any moment. 

Duskmon noticed this, and a scoff left his lips. He took a step closer to her and raised his sword, but Kirismon was in no state to block his strike. Her eyes widened as she realized that the shadow looming over her belonged to him, but the hit she was expecting never came. She gasped as Orionmon slid into view, his staff raised to block Duskmon's blade. 

While Kirismon was distracted with watching Orionmon, a set of arms curled around her upper body, lifting her from the ground. Kirismon looked up to see that Vritramon was the one behind this, and she nodded up to him before he set her down at the back of the battlefield to watch along with Bokomon, Neemon, and Tokomon. The pain was already starting to subside, but the sudden sensation of being stabbed was one she wouldn't soon forget. Kirismon prayed that she was only imagining it, but she felt as if she was on the verge of switching back to her human form. Who would have guessed Duskmon had the power to do that much harm without even striking her directly?

Suddenly, the attention of those involved with the fight was drawn away from the Fallen Warriors. The clouds around the storm began to distort, and when they fully parted, a new figure appeared. Kirismon managed to pry her eyes open for long enough to stare, and her eyes went wide. The rest of the group followed suit soon afterwards. 

The figure was covered mostly in purple armor, though there was a plate of yellow near his chest. His shoulders were covered by large, spherical plates of black. His gauntlets were black as well, giving way to silver guns near the bottom. Orange connected to the chunks of black, and orange stripes ran down either side of his chest to outline the yellow plate. His legs were mostly purple as well, but if one looked closer, it became clear that they weren't legs at all. 

Instead, they were rollers. The conveyors that made up the rollers were silver and glimmered ominously in the glow of lightning coming from nearby. Yellow and purple were scattered around the Digimon's legs on either side of the rollers. Silver stubs stuck up at the knee areas of the new arrival. The bottom half of his torso was entirely purple. 

The Digimon's neck was covered in purple armor as well, and the same purple spread to his head as well. A cannon sat atop his head, spiraling into the sky powerfully. The edge of the cannon was silver, and it threatened to blow the instant anyone crossed him. Silver covered the rest of his face, and his eyes were a dark, stormy gray. Everything about him screamed power, and he was armed to the teeth. Any who crossed him were sure to suffer the consequences. 

Kirismon looked down when she heard Bokomon flicking through the pages of his book. He finally found the picture of the new arrival, and a gasp left his lips. "That's Bolgmon!" he cried out. "He's the Beast Spirit of Thunder! It appears that Blitzmon was able to find the Beast Spirit!"

Kirismon was about to be overwhelmed by her own relief, but she soon remembered just how dangerous Beast Spirits could be. Visions of Cygnusmon screaming in pain as the past hit him with the force of a truck danced through her mind, and her stomach dropped into her feet. Who could say for sure if Bolgmon was going to be able to control himself? Would they have to fight against him if he lost his grip on reality?

In an attempt to determine what he was thinking, Kirismon looked up at his eyes, and she saw that he was barely holding onto his sense of dominance. She could see it in the way his gaze darted warily across the battlefield, and she prayed that he was able to come out on top. What were they supposed to do if he wound up giving into the beast within? 

Bolgmon was rolling forward soon afterward, and the thunderous sound yanked Kirismon away from her thoughts. She watched as Bolgmon thrust both of his arms in front of himself, and the blasters that replaced his hands glowed dangerously. Yellow energy crackled along his armor before spinning quickly, rotating as soon as they burst free. Kirismon wasn't sure of where the attack was aimed, so she followed its outline as soon as the attack was fired. 

She saw Bolgmon's attack slam into Aquariamon, who had been watching in shock up to that point. Since she was already injured, she lacked the reaction time needed to get out of the way, and the electricity coursed throughout her water sphere. Kirismon heard her scream despite the liquid muffling her cries, and she had to resist the urge to clamp her hands over her ears. Even if she had wanted to, she doubted it would have been possible. Her body was still recovering from stealing Duskmon's energy, and she didn't know if she would be able to move for quite some time yet. 

Speaking of Duskmon, he towered over her a few moments later, and she wondered when he had appeared. Kirismon looked up with helplessness glazing over in her eyes, and she wondered if this was going to be the end for her. She instinctively closed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to look at him as she was lead to what appeared to be her death. 

However, instead of the slashing of a blade, Kirismon heard the sound of bubbles popping. 

She slowly opened her eyes to see Tokomon standing defensively in front of her. His body was glowing and expanding, and she could do nothing but stare. Even Duskmon appeared to be alright with letting up on his charge to see what was happening with the small Digimon. Kirismon's eyes went wide with shock. 

Tokomon's back turned bright orange, and his underside shifted from white to cream. His eyes shut, and when they opened again, they were bold and cerulean blue. His ears shifted into wings that flapped gently to keep him in the air. A pink belt was wrapped around his waist, and Kirismon realized that the pink matched the pattern of Bokomon's torso wrap. 

"He evolved to Patamon!" Neemon cried out from beside Kirismon. He was shaking from fear as Duskmon continued to look down on the group, and his voice wavered frantically, a silent plea for help from one of the other Warriors. 

Luckily, help most certainly came. Fire slammed into Duskmon's back, and Kirismon felt herself being lifted from the ground. Another figure grabbed Bokomon and Neemon before Patamon clung to their body. Kirismon recognized the first of the two people as Orionmon, and the second one was revealed to be Zephyrmon. She attempted to word her thanks, but she couldn't force the syllables to form. Luckily, neither one of then seemed to want any appreciation for helping her out, so Kirismon let it go as they both dropped off their cargo far away from the fight. 

Kirismon shifted her attention back to Bolgmon as soon as she was able, and she realized that he was barely holding onto himself. There was a madness in his eyes that was being contained by a mere thread. He was water stirring in a hurricane beneath a thin sheet of ice, and his actions were only partially his own. His eyes were tempestuous, and he was on the verge of losing everything he had worked so hard to establish. Bolgmon's grasp on the situation was far better than Calanthemon's had been, but Kirismon still found herself filled with fear at the idea of what he was capable of. 

What frightened Kirismon the most though was how angry he seemed. The rage was only being held back by an ounce, and the instant that dam broke, there was no saying what would happen. Kirismon didn't know what the source of his rage, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was interested in listening to what had pushed him so far. There was nothing she could do to calm him down, so she was forced to sit at the back of the battlefield. Her eyes never left Bolgmon as he continued to struggle. His movements were heavy and lacked motivation when he forced himself forward. To Kirismon, it looked as if he was being weighed down by all of the lead in the world, and there was nothing that could free him of such a burden. 

Bolgmon's composure appeared to be temporary, but it was more than enough as far as Kirismon could see. He lowered his head, and the cannon locked into place. He aimed to the best of his ability, but Kirismon noticed that the weapon was shaking. She suspected he was getting closer to giving in under the sway of adrenaline as he turned his attention towards the Fallen Warriors. 

Lyramon was engaged in a fierce battle with Vritramon and Orionmon, both of whom were slashing with as much power as they had to keep Lyramon from getting any bright ideas. They weren't doing any significant damage, but they were keeping from getting hit at the same time. The three had come to a stalemate, and it seemed as if nothing was going to break through their temporary battle. 

That was when Bolgmon's cannon began to crackle. Energy danced along the edge of the weapon, and a blast of powerful yellow electricity burst forth, soaring through the air before hitting Lyramon in the side. The Warrior of Steel was hit hard, and Kirismon couldn't help but gasp. 

She wasn't the only one. The others on the battlefield who could afford to look over at Lyramon were shocked as well, eyes wide in surprise. Lyramon hadn't ever taken such damage from a hit, and they had been left crumpled on the sand after just one direct attack from Bolgmon's powerful cannon. They had seemed invincible leading up to that moment, and the progress that Bolgmon had made didn't even feel real. 

Lyramon didn't allow their shock to take them over for long though, and they were back on their feet before Vritramon could strike them with a downward slash. Orionmon swung his staff in their direction as well, but they managed to dodge it by jumping backwards. Their red hair flowed off to the side before settling over their shoulder once again. 

Lyramon let out a sigh before shaking their head. "I grow tired of this battle," they remarked under their breath. "Duskmon, Aquariamon... How about we end this fight once and for all? We've had our fun, but it's time that we finish things off and call it a day."

Kirismon was about to ask what they meant, but she never got the chance. Lyramon pointed their sword into the sky, and a purple beam fired out from the tip of the blade. The energy blast slammed into Calanthemon's chest, and she was sent spiraling downwards. Lobomon, who was still mounted onto her back, held tightly to her armor for dear life. However, when Calanthemon hit the sand, he was flung backwards, and he slid across the gray ground for a moment before coming to a stop. Calanthemon reverted back to a disoriented Yumiko, but Lobomon was able to maintain his form as a Legendary Warrior. 

Duskmon was sure to keep Lobomon from getting too confident though, as he was lunging towards the Warrior of Light as soon as he realized that his foe was on the ground. Duskmon kicked Lobomon once in the side, and Lobomon was sent rolling through the sand. Fractal Code formed around him, and when it faded, a weakened Koji was left behind. He could barely manage to push himself to his feet, and his skin was turning purple with countless bruises. 

Aquariamon was the next one to strike, and she lashed out with a tendril in Kirismon's direction. The Warrior of Energy was hit in the stomach with far more force than she expected, and she doubled over in pain as light began to surround her. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon all came to her aid, but there was little they could do. The world began to grow dark at the edges, and she realized a bit too late that she had pushed herself way too far. 

Lyramon dodged another set of attacks from Vritramon and Orionmon before swinging their sword grandly. They hit Vritramon in the shoulder, though the attack had little effect because of his armor. Lyramon hit his wing next, and that did far more damage. Vritramon let out a scream as blood began to flow from between his bright orange feathers. When Lyramon pulled their sword free, Vritramon reverted back to Takuya. The Warrior of Fire wasn't able to keep himself on his legs for much longer afterwards, and he crashed to the ground while his fingers clawed in vain at the space between his shoulder blades. Even if his wings were gone, the phantom sensation of pain remained. 

Lyramon turned their attention towards Orionmon next, and they were able to slash at a weak point on his torso. Orionmon yelped before he received a kick to the chest. He slid backwards, and his wings attempted to ground him. However, he lacked the strength needed to keep his body from giving out, and he was on his knees soon afterwards. Lyramon raised their sword to strike once again, but they were cut off when Orionmon transformed back to Haroi. They smirked to themselves before moving onto the next target. 

Zephyrmon was clashing fiercely with Aquariamon, attempting to reopen the same weakness that she had displayed before. The Warrior of Water was fighting with far more desperation than before, doing whatever she possibly could to keep her enemy at bay. Zephyrmon dodged most of the tendrils shot her way, but Aquariamon managed to hit her wings when she wasn't paying attention. Zephyrmon flew backwards to keep from being struck by an attack to her chest only to wind up plowing directly into Aquariamon's next attack. She attempted to regain her balance before she fell, but she wasn't able to correct herself in time, and her knees slammed into the sand. A dust cloud kicked up around her, completely swallowing both her and Cybelemon. 

Cybelemon attempted to push the sand away, but they were cut off when a sudden explosion of purple engulfed both the Warrior of Earth and the Warrior of Wind. When the violet energy dissipated, Izumi and Chihiro were left clinging to each other fiercely, coughing violently as they waited for the air to clear. 

Blizzarmon swung an axe in Aquariamon's direction, but he missed the attack when she moved her orb off to the left. As he caught his axe once more, Aquariamon sent out snakes of water to wrap around his limbs. Blizzarmon was lifted off the ground by the tendrils, and Aquariamon commanded the water to slam him into the ground repeatedly. Pain blossomed throughout his body in the blink of an eye, and he screamed with each hit. However, his cries soon died down, and the tendrils released Blizzarmon as he began to glow with the familiar light of Fractal Code. Tomoki was left to drop about four feet, and his body curled in over itself. Light sobs could be heard coming from his lips as he attempted to find a regular breathing pattern against the pain. 

"We have to get out of here!" Koji exclaimed, gesturing for the group to follow him. By some miracle, he had managed to push himself to his feet. He glanced at the rest of the group anxiously, and the realization sunk in that the only one who was still in fighting condition was Bolgmon. However, the Warrior of Thunder was teetering on the brink of losing control, and there was no way of saying if he'd be able to hold onto himself long enough to end the fight. Besides, even if he had gotten in a hit on Lyramon, they had already recovered, and there was no way Bolgmon could win in a fight of three against one given how close he was to spiraling into desperate screams. 

Slowly but surely, each of the Warriors managed to tear themselves off the ground. Chihiro surveyed the nearby clouds with wide, nervous eyes before finding a weak spot between the masses of gray. They gestured for everyone to follow them through before diving into the clouds. They vanished from the light completely less than an instant later, but nobody had the time to question the logistics of their plan. Instead, each of the Warriors trailed after them, and Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon took up the rear. 

Bolgmon gave one final glance over the battlefield before moving through the weak spot himself. The clouds were relatively thin in the place Chihiro had pointed out, so none of them were hurt by passing through. However, exhaustion was most certainly on the verge of setting in, and the moment the adrenaline wore off, they were going to be in a world of trouble. 

Bolgmon had only barely managed to push through the barrier before his eyes slipped closed. Pain crossed his features as Fractal Code surrounded him. When the blue and purple light faded, Junpei was on his knees, breathing heavily with sweat slicked down against his cheeks. He shakily pushed himself to his feet, his expression unreadable as he searched for something to do next. 

Koji was the first one to react, pointing to a silhouette in the distance. A broken-down building could be seen on the horizon, and it was as good a place as any to settle down for the night. "Come on!" he exclaimed. He was running as quickly as he could manage as soon as the words left his lips, but it was still clear to see that his top speed was far lower than it usually was. 

Footfall echoed through the Continent of Darkness as the building grew closer with each passing second. The shadows that surrounded them on all directions were disorienting, and the world seemed to be twisting and distorting around them. Still, Koji kept running, and the swish of his dark hair in the breeze was enough to keep the rest of the group focused. The building was getting closer, and as soon as they got inside, they would be able to enjoy relative safety from the Fallen Warriors. 

The illusion of security was all that the Risen Warriors had to grasp onto. The world felt as if it was on the verge of giving out from beneath their feet, but if they were able to get to the building on the edge where the ground met the sky, maybe everything would be alright. Eyes darted over their shoulders to see if the Risen Warriors were following them, but each time, only the natural shadows of the Continent of Darkness looked back at them. They had managed to escape, even if it was only for a short while. 

~~~~~

Lyramon watched as the Risen Warriors vanished into the space between the clouds, and they scoffed to themselves. "It appears that the time has come for us to plan our next attack," they declared. Their sword disappeared, leaving both of their hands unoccupied. Their arms swung freely at their sides for a moment before falling still. 

Duskmon's eyes immediately exploded with fire. "You can't mean to retreat now," he deadpanned angrily. "We can get rid of them once and for all if we pursue them. If not for your damn strategies, they would already be dead. Why do you insist on making this more difficult for us?"

Lyramon didn't get the chance to answer, as they were cut off when light coated Aquariamon. As soon as it faded, the Legendary Warrior of Water came into view once again, though she had reverted back to Oceaniamon. She had fallen to the ground in the process, and she remained curled over herself as she attempted to grasp onto stability once again. Lyramon watched as Oceaniamon coughed furiously, wanting to get closer but recognizing the wild look in Oceaniamon's eyes that said she would prefer to be left alone. They simply stared as a way of respecting her wishes. 

Duskmon let out a scoff and shook his head. "You're acting as if we're fighting at a disadvantage. Each time, you've sent out the weakest fighters that we have, and it's making you look like a fool. If you really wanted them gone, perhaps you should send me out to kill them instead. Maybe you haven't done that because you know that as soon as they die, you're going to lose all significance in Cherubimon's eyes. This is your only purpose, and once it's gone, you will be seen as little more than an insignificant bug in his eyes," he told Lyramon intensely. 

Lyramon opened their mouth to offer a response, but Duskmon held up one hand to silence them. "Enough of this, Lyramon. You've tried to take care of things your way, and you have shown again and again that you lack the competence needed to handle a mission so pressing. I am going to kill them once and for all, and you are going to sit here on the sidelines and think about everything that you have done wrong. You should have been pushed aside ages ago, and if Cherubimon isn't going to do it, then I will. No matter how high and mighty you act, you are nothing when compared to me."

Oceaniamon slowly rose to her feet, one hand pressed against her collarbones. She watched Duskmon with wide, ghastly eyes, hardly believing the words coming out of his mouth. However, she still couldn't bring herself to speak, so she simply stared as the argument between the Warriors of Darkness and Steel continued to unfold. 

"You, and the rest of the Legendary Warriors, allow your emotions to get the best of you. They make you weak, but I am not held back by such trivial matters. You have shown that you lack the strength needed to execute this mission, so I will take care of it instead. Your pride has gotten in the way of the best choice far too many times, but I do not suffer from such issues. You should return to Cherubimon now and grovel for his favor. After all, you are a worthless insect, and it's time that you start treating yourself as such," Duskmon declared. His tone confirmed finality, and he turned on his heel to walk into the clouds. His outline vanished among the gray storm, and he was gone in the blink of an eye. 

Lyramon watched him go with a frown on their face. There was no use in arguing with Duskmon when he got this way. For someone who claimed to not have any emotions, he was spurred by them to charge into battle. His frustration towards Lyramon would not exist if he was truly the emotionless soldier he declared he was. 

No matter how much he tried to deny it, he was just the same as the rest of the group. His thoughts and emotions pushed him over the edge, making him into a monster. However, while the others fought in the name of their ideals, his only motivator was bloodlust. He took joy out of seeing others writhe in pain, and it was this sickening fascination that had created the beast that had been standing before Lyramon and Oceaniamon a mere few moments earlier. 

Lyramon watched the place where Duskmon had disappeared from before, and a sigh left their lips. They turned on their heel and started to walk away themselves, and they vanished in a puff of purple smoke a moment later. Oceaniamon was left as the only person in the area, and she glanced back and forth between where Lyramon and Duskmon had vanished from. A cough pushed itself free, and she clutched at her own arms desperately before her legs gave out from beneath her once again. Sand kicked up around her knees when she hit the ground, and tears began to stream down her face. 

Oceaniamon hated the fact that all she had been able to do was sit back and watch as Lyramon and Duskmon argued. They were meant to be on the same side, and yet, they had come to odds with seemingly no hope of restoring their relationship. Oceaniamon was the best one at mediating among the remaining Fallen Warriors, and she had failed to make amends. Who could say what was to happen next because of her mistakes? 

Anger and despair were starting to settle in the pit of her stomach, and all Oceaniamon could do was cry. Her tears dripped onto the sand below, and she wondered how she had been pushed so far. Her morals were tearing her apart, and when she was taken over by her Beast Spirit, there was nothing she could do to prevent herself from crumbling. Oceaniamon didn't have the raw strength of Lyramon or Duskmon, and her ethics kept her from acting the way that she should have. It felt as if pressure had been growing inside her for ages, and there was nothing she could do to prevent herself form bursting. 

She couldn't force herself to rise to her feet once again. All Oceaniamon could do was stay there in the sand, wondering if there was a way to fix that which had been broken. She was starting to doubt it, and even if there was a way to mend the mistakes that had been committed in the past few hours, Oceaniamon doubted she herself would be capable of it. She was weak, and there was nothing else to it. Duskmon had been right when he called her pathetic. 

And so she continued to cry. Oceaniamon wanted nothing more than for this endless pain inside of her to end, but she wasn't even sure that there would be a way to free herself. Hope seemed to disappear completely, and rising to her feet seemed like a task too daunting for her to bother with trying. Even thinking about moving at all made her want to be sick. The sand continued to blow around her thanks to the storm nearby, swallowing the Warrior of Water in a pit of despair that she herself had created. 

~~~~~

Koji practically felt as if he was going to fall apart by the time he sat down within the abandoned building. It had been farther away than he had originally expected, and his legs were on the verge of giving out from beneath him when he found a corner in the building to sit in. His eyes shut, and he tilted his head against the nearby wall. It wasn't all that comfortable of a position, but he didn't see a reason to care. After running for so long, he was relieved to just be off his feet. 

As far as he could tell, the rest of the group agreed with him. Exhaustion had settled in all of their irises, and nobody could bear to stand anymore. The only member of the team who was in even halfway decent condition was Patamon, but even he could barely stand to keep himself afloat any longer. He fell to the ground beside Yumiko, only cracking a smile when the Warrior of Wood reached out to take him into her grasp before stroking at his head. 

"That could have gone better," Junpei muttered bitterly, and there was a newfound darkness to his words that Koji never would have expected from him. Still, the Warrior of Light was far too tired to bring himself to express open shock at such, so he instead pursed his lips tightly together and pried his eyes open. The actions took far more energy than they should have. 

"We should stay here until we've recovered," Mayumi suggested. "I'm glad that we brought some food with us, because I feel like I'm going to pass out if I don't eat something soon." She watched as Haroi pulled his backpack off his shoulders and opened it. Provisions were handed out, and Mayumi was all too happy to shove them into her mouth as soon as food was in her hands. 

Koji gripped at his pear tightly as he looked at the rest of the group. Everyone was beyond tired, and he doubted that any amount of sleep would be able to fix this much damage. Their morale had been shattered, and nobody could even bring themselves to remark on how good it was that they had found another Beast Spirit. Even Bolgmon's brief victory of getting a hit in on Lyramon felt cheap in comparison to the crushing defeat they had suffered as soon as the Warrior of Steel shifted themselves into high gear. 

Their next step was beyond unclear. Duskmon hadn't even been at his full strength during the fight, so it was impossible to say how powerful he would be when the group inevitably crossed paths with him. There was no way they would be able to sneak through the rest of the Continent of Darkness without finding Duskmon once again. He was too sharp to allow them to get away so easily. 

Defeating Cherubimon felt like a distant dream to Koji all of a sudden, and he hated how helpless he felt. They still hadn't been able to defeat Aquariamon, and Lyramon was still stronger than her. Duskmon had even more power, and there was no way of properly gauging how strong Cherubimon would be. Even Lyramon was seeming impossible, so how were they meant to defeat someone who likely had exponentially more power than they did? 

Koji's lack of a Beast Spirit was really starting to sting, but he was wondering if it would even make a difference. They were going to need more than just another Beast Spirit to defeat Cherubimon. Even if both he and Mayumi found their Beast Spirits, it wouldn't be enough. They had barely been able to make a dent in Cherubimon's strongest generals, much less the mastermind himself. They had been fighting in a war for so long, and they had been lulled in by a mirage of progress that fell apart the moment one looked closer. A victory for the Risen Warriors seemed impossible, and triumphing in the war was even less likely. 

Koji glanced up at the rest of his team, and a frown set on his features. His eyes were tempestuous and dark, and he wondered if they really were destined to fail. Were they even going to survive this war? How could they focus on saving both Earth and the Digital World when they couldn't even save themselves? If they were destined to fail, what was going to happen next? 

Who was going to be the first to die? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third arc really is starting off with a bang, huh?
> 
> This one is mostly a battle chapter to make up for the fact that act two ended on a character note rather than a large fight sequence like the rest. Still, I have to say that this is probably my favorite fight scene up to this point, beating out the Evergreen Dawn battle easily. This fight, since it focuses more on one group fighting against another one, reminds me a lot of the battles I write for Alitia. Much like with Alitia, it took me a while to get a hold of, but I like to think that I'm hitting my stride now. There's something about this fight that hits different than previous battles, and I absolutely love it. 
> 
> However, since this was a larger fight, I didn't get to touch as much on what happened with Junpei finding his Beast Spirit. Junpei's Beast Spirit arc is much more like Haroi's than the rest of the team, as he's able to gain some control over his Beast Spirit from the start. Of course, he still has a long way to go, but he's stable enough to at least try and fight in Beast form where the rest of the group lacked that luxury. Believe me when I say that this will become a larger issue in the future, so there's no need to worry about me skipping him, Junpei fans. 
> 
> This chapter also reminded me of how much fun it is to write Duskmon. I haven't had the chance to do all that much with him leading up to now, but he becomes far more prominent in act three. Throughout the first two acts, he mostly did what he wanted because he hated the way Lyramon tried to run the show. Now, he's still sick of Lyramon's methods, but he's far more willing to act on his own accord. This is certainly a bad thing for the Risen Warriors though since he's so strong. We'll just have to see how it plays out. 
> 
> The next chapter is only going to build off the momentum of this one, and I've been foreshadowing it pretty deliberately for a while now. The first three chapters of act three really do set up how the rest of the act is going to go, and I think it's some of the tightest planning I've done on a story ever. It can most certainly get a lot worse for the Legendary Warriors, and you're going to see that. The seeds for this have been festering for quite a while, and it's about time the plants of angst and despair burst through the dirt. Get ready, everyone. We've got a big storm coming (pun intended). 
> 
> With all of that said, I'm looking forward to seeing you all next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Have a nice day, dear readers!
> 
> -Digital


	26. Severed Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes to blows with Duskmon, but Koji is still left concerned about Takuya's attitude.

The night that followed the group's arrival on the Continent of Darkness was restless and seemed to stretch on forever. However, it also flew by too quickly, and each person's slumber began and ended in the blink of an eye. Sleeping the night away hadn't done anything to ease the perpetual exhaustion left behind by the previous battle, and Izumi could feel the weight in the air before she even opened her eyes. When she sat up and glanced at the rest of the group, she tasted copper upon seeing how realizing how upset they all looked. She couldn't blame them for being crestfallen after the disaster of the previous battle, but she still hated to see them all suffering to such an extensive degree. She wished she could do something, but no immediate ideas sprang to mind. 

Provisions were distributed once again, and Izumi focused as much as she possibly could on eating. Each bite was taken carefully, and she feared being sick if she went too quickly. The knowledge that they were on the verge of being destroyed by Duskmon weighed heavily on her mind, and she was terrified out of her mind for their next encounter against him. The Continent of Darkness was only going to make him stronger, and there would be no way for them to escape his power as soon as he pushed himself to his true potential. No matter how much she tried, she wasn't able to fully push down the fear that rose at her core. 

Izumi didn't say anything until Junpei spoke. As far as Izumi was aware, he was the first one to say anything since the group had woken up. Some others had been awake longer than she had, yes, but she still got the feeling that nobody could bring themselves to speak unless they absolutely had to. Izumi knew that she personally felt as if parting her lips to say something was far too much effort for her exhausted body to take. She wanted to roll over and return to sleep, but her body was starting to ache too much for that to happen. The pain was deep, sinking into her bones and leaving her struggling for even a sliver of relief. Perhaps she had pushed herself further in the last battle than she thought. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Junpei asked. He was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed, and he leaned backwards with his head propped against the crumbling concrete. "We have to do something to get rid of the Fallen Warriors, but we don't have a plan at all."

"I think we should keep running," Izumi suggested. She hadn't realized that she had the power to speak until after the words had already left her lips. "We still don't have the strength to stand against them, and we're only going to get hurt if we push ourselves too far so soon after that last battle. We deserve a break, even if it's a brief one, so maybe we should keep moving. We aren't going to be able to defeat them at this point anyways."

"The closest we came to hurting them was when Bolgmon caught Lyramon by surprise, but we saw how that ended," Bokomon sighed. "They lashed out with every piece of power they had, and we were helpless to defend ourselves against it. They didn't have to let us go, but they did for some reason. We can't take this chance for granted."

"Until we can find a few more Beast Spirits, we're screwed," Koji frowned. "We're going to need to corner each of the remaining three Warriors alone, and all of us are going to need to put in our full strength if we want to have a chance of purifying them. If we don't do that, we aren't going to stand a chance."

"But we still don't know where your Beast Spirit is. On top of that, Mayumi doesn't have hers," Tomoki remarked. He looked over to Haroi, seeing that the Warrior of Energy was flicking through the pink book that had been taken from Abraxas. "Are you coming closer to figuring out where the Spirits are located?"

Haroi hesitated before shaking his head. "Not yet... I'm going to need some time before I can find the clues about Koji's Beast Spirit, and I get the feeling that Bokomon is in the same boat regarding Mayumi's Beast Spirit. We've got a long road ahead of us, and we have to tread carefully," he said slowly. 

"Lyramon was able to kill Seraphimon with only one action," Neemon commented, his voice suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. "I don't know what we're supposed to do against them. Plus, Duskmon is way stronger around here, and we haven't even seen him at his full power levels. We should keep running."

"Lyramon was always the one to run the show when I was a Fallen Warrior," Chihiro muttered, bitterness quickly finding a home in her voice. "They always hid everything, and if anyone tried to figure out a weakness, they would be aware of it. Digging deeper was impossible, and they're an expert at dodging questions to keep themselves in control of a situation. Nobody is going to have a chance of getting any honest facts out of them at this rate."

Yumiko nodded her agreement. "Everything Lyramon does is planned at least three steps ahead, and they know exactly when others are trying to search for their weaknesses. They're far too cautious for their true cracks to be uncovered, and I don't know how we're going to break down barriers like that," she murmured. She looked down at the ground with a tense frown finding a place on her features. "I wish I could tell you what else there is to know about them, but... I'm afraid that I don't have anything to say. Lyramon has been a mystery to all of us from the start, and trying to learn more about them has been a lost cause for ages now."

"Oceaniamon is the weakest link, but even she's able to take out all of us without even batting an eye," Mayumi sighed in frustration. "She can't control her Beast Spirit, and from what you have all mentioned before, she comes close to losing it when her Human Spirit is in use too. She should be the easiest to take out given how absurdly strong Lyramon and Duskmon are, but her lack of control makes her unpredictable. How are we supposed to stand up against something like that?"

"Cornering Oceaniamon would likely put us in favor of victory, but... There's still the matter of how unpredictable she is like Mayumi already mentioned," Haroi commented. "We have no way of saying for sure when she's going to appear or what her objectives are going to be. She's on the verge of losing control of her Spirits, but it makes her a dangerous adversary."

"Every action she takes is carried out as if she feels cornered," Tomoki said under his breath. "And... I really don't know how we're meant to knock someone like that out of the picture. Having her on our side would most certainly help, but who can say what psychological damage she's sustained in her time working with the Fallen Warriors? It's clear to see that she's a shell of what she was at the start of this journey, and I don't know if there's even a way for us to fix that."

"We're going to have to try. That's all that matters," Izumi told the group firmly. "We've been able to help each other through all of our previous Beast Spirit issues, and we're going to find a way to get through this one too. We have an incredible support system here, and if we're good at anything, it's helping one another through dark times. We have to use that to our advantage."

"Still, we can't do that until after we defeat and purify Oceaniamon, which is far easier said than done," Koji pointed out. "Until then, we're fighting against two Warriors with immense power. The third member of their trio is impossible to predict, and she's going to cause problems for us in her own way. We have to be careful moving forwards, and we can't afford to overestimate ourselves or underestimate our enemies. That's a sure way to lead us towards disaster."

"Everything is going to be fine though," Takuya suddenly chimed in after being silent throughout much of the conversation. Izumi looked over to him with wide, shocked eyes. Koji cast a glare in Takuya's direction, and Izumi pretended not to notice it. 

If Takuya had caught on to Koji's hostility, he chose to ignore it as well, and he continued speaking with a wide grin that seemed impossible to shatter. "We've come this far, and that's got to count for something. We're in the Continent of Darkness, and we're closer than ever to defeating Cherubimon. We've done so much since arriving in the Digital World, and I'm sure that we'll be able to handle whatever obstacles are thrown at us."

Takuya's words, much to the surprise of even Izumi herself, brought a smile to everyone's faces. Izumi felt her lips quirking upwards before she had the chance to stop them, and a bit of the tension in her chest was relieved. Takuya's constant hope had done so much for the team leading up to that point. After the failure at Evergreen Dawn, he had cheered everyone up in just a few minutes by throwing out a handful of motivational words. When the group was at their worst, he was always able to pull everything back together. Even when he was suffering himself, Takuya put on a brave face and grinned to make sure everyone else believed in miracles the same way he did. 

When Izumi glanced out over the rest of the team, he found that many of them seemed to have relaxed at his words as well. Chihiro had a small yet proud smile on their face, and Yumiko looked happier than she had all morning. Mayumi and Haroi seemed to be feeling better already as well. Even if those four hadn't been around for Takuya's last motivational speech, they were still feeling the pull of his charisma. 

Those who had been present were feeling better too. Bokomon and Neemon were both smiling to each other, and Patamon was returning the gesture from his place nearby. Tomoki had relief painted all over his face, and Izumi knew that she was smiling herself. Junpei's shoulders slumped with relaxation even as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Takuya's grin was notable too, and Izumi could tell that he was glad to have found the power to cheer up the rest of the team. 

The only person who didn't appear to be enjoying Takuya's endless hope was Koji. The Warrior of Light was still glaring intensely at Takuya, and there was something going on between the pair that Izumi couldn't identify. She didn't know where to start with asking about it though, and part of her brain said that perhaps it was a personal matter. Then again, there was always the chance that Koji's regular pessimism was starting to set in once more. This certainly wouldn't have surprised her given how moody he could get when he was rubbed the wrong way. 

"Thanks, Takuya." 

Tomoki's voice snapped Izumi out of her trance, and she broke off her stare at Koji to turn to face the younger boy. He was beaming in Takuya's direction, and Izumi's heart felt lighter as soon as she saw the undying admiration that had formed in Tomoki's eyes. Takuya really did bring out the best in them, and she had to say that she was glad to have his optimism around. She didn't even want to imagine how terrible she would have felt in the aftermath of the previous battle if not for Takuya's influence. She knew it would be awful, so she pushed the thought from her mind as quickly as she was able. 

Koji got to his feet as soon as he was finished eating a moment later, and he shoved his hands into his pocket. "Takuya, can we talk privately?" he asked. His tone was unreadable, but Izumi could tell there was frustration threatening to spill over at the first sign of resistance. 

Takuya looked up at Koji, and a flicker of dissatisfaction appeared in his gaze. He seemed to be fully aware of what Koji wanted to discuss, and he wasn't looking forward to it. However, Takuya shelved his concerns before finishing his own food and rising to his feet. "Alright," he replied. He followed Koji from the room a few moments later, and Izumi could have sworn she saw anger flash in his eyes. 

Izumi watched as the two disappeared into a different segment of the building, and she let out a sigh. She didn't know what they were going to be discussing, but she had a terrible feeling about it that couldn't be shaken. She found herself yearning for Takuya's warm words and bright smile just moments after he had left, longing for his positivity to beat back the shadows that threatened to take hold from the darkest recesses of her mind. The rest of the group seemed to be feeling the same way, and their moment of hope had faded just as quickly as it had appeared. Izumi was left with one question, and it echoed in her mind without end. 

Just what did Koji want to talk to Takuya about? 

~~~~~

Takuya's shoulders were so tense that his back hurt by the time he arrived at his destination. Koji's stormy gaze wasn't helping in the slightest, and all the Warrior of Fire wanted to do was scream until Koji quit it with the tough lone wolf act. Each member of the group could tell that he cared in his ow way, so why was he still trying to make himself into an island? No matter how much Koji tried to bury his scraps of emotion, they still shone through, and Takuya, already suffering from a night of poor sleep, was on the verge of telling Koji to just stuff it. 

However, Takuya never got the chance to say anything. He was cut off by Koji speaking instead, his voice a low growling sound that sent a shiver up Takuya's spine. "Stop giving them false hope," Koji snarled. He still refused to look up or meet Takuya's gaze, instead allowing his eyes to fall on the ground. 

Takuya forced himself to speak in spite of how bewildered he was. "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to keep spirits high," he told Koji firmly. It took far more effort than he expected to keep the anger out of his voice, and even so, his rage still managed to seep through. He couldn't help it; what right did Koji have to start spouting such utter bullshit out of the blue like that?

"You're lying to them, and you know it," Koji told him. His voice was deep and menacing, somehow far more terrifying than any other words that he had ever spoken. When he took a step towards the Warrior of Fire, there was an unexpected fury to his gaze that made Takuya want to back away. Still, he held his ground, not willing to yield or otherwise show weakness in the face of Koji's temper. 

"How am I lying to them by giving them hope? We're going through a lot right now, and nobody is going to be able to fight if morale is too low," Takuya pointed out. "If they're all thinking about how we're going to die each time we start a fight, we aren't going to be able to pull out on top. They need to believe in themselves and each other if they're going to find victory. That applies to you too, Koji."

"You can't pretend that this is all about hope and morale, Takuya," Koji said softly, his voice bordering on being a growl that sounded almost animalistic. Even without a Beast Spirit, the monstrous side of him was beginning to show. "You're lying to them and saying that everything is going to be alright when you know fully well that it isn't that simple."

"We were able to defeat Cybelemon and Fioremon, and look at us now. We've got five more allies than we did in the start. Would that have happened if we didn't have just a little belief in ourselves and each other?" Takuya questioned. "You're acting like me keeping them from falling apart is the worst thing in the world. I'm sorry that you can't enjoy my positivity, but that doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everybody else."

"We beat Cybelemon when they were losing control of their Beast Spirit and on the verge of falling apart. We beat Fioremon because she deliberately held back. Oceaniamon is still a problem, and that's not even getting into Lyramon or Duskmon. You're asking everyone to stand their ground and fight when we clearly don't stand a chance. You have far more power than you give yourself credit for, and if you say that we're able to purify them as we are now, they're going to believe it. They're searching for reassurance that they know doesn't exist, and you're offering it to them," Koji told him angrily. 

"We're not going to be able to win any fights if we all have that attitude! We have to know that we can handle the battles to come if we want to come out on top! Thinking about how we're all just marching towards our death isn't going to do us any good, and you're acting as if my positivity is the worst thing to ever happen!" Takuya shouted. His voice was slowly getting louder in his rage, but he couldn't bring himself to back off. 

After all, what the hell did Koji know? Koji might have been a pessimist, but that didn't mean he had to drag everyone else down with him. Chihiro could be just as negative as him on their worst days, but they were still able to have faith in Takuya's words. What made Koji so different?

"You just don't get it, do you?" Koji snapped. "We could die out here, Takuya! Being the good guys in a war doesn't mean shit! Do you know how the body count gets to be so high when wars happen back on Earth? Morality doesn't matter at the end of the day, because war is still war. It will take innocent lives without stopping for grief or to take note of what it has done. We're just as vulnerable to dying as anybody else. It doesn't matter if we're the chosen ones or whatever other bullshit you want to call this expedition. We can still die!"

"But we won't be able to live unless we believe in ourselves!" Takuya roared, and he felt a fire in the pit of his stomach flare up. Part of him wondered if that was the echo left behind by Vritramon, and Takuya was barely able to restrain the passionate rage from burning until there was nothing left. 

"You haven't fought against Duskmon," Koji suddenly told Takuya, and his voice dropped from a yell into a whisper that was somehow just as terrifying. "I've clashed blades with him, and you have no idea what that's like. I'm barely able to keep him from stabbing me in the chest, and the instant I lose that advantage, I'm as good as dead. The rest of you are just as susceptible to something like that. You're giving everybody faith that we can win solely because of what we represent in this world."

"We're the hope of the Digital World and the Digimon who live in it. That doesn't mean anything if we don't have hope in ourselves. You keep on telling me that I'm too optimistic for my own good, but I think that you're not looking at your team with enough positivity. You still look down on us from the days when you were better without realizing that we've all grown stronger. We can handle this. If we weren't meant to fight this war, we wouldn't have been called to this world in the first place," Takuya said. His voice went soft as well, and he had to beg the fire in his stomach to keep from screaming and lashing out. Flames seemed ready to fly from the tips of his fingertips, and Koji was undoubtedly going to be the target. 

"Hope is dangerous when used the wrong way," Koji reminded him. "If you tell everyone that we're going to be fine simply because we exist, then they aren't going to be prepared for this fight. They need to understand the gravity of this situation. You might not be able to understand how dangerous this is, but I most certainly do, and I'm not about to let you drag everybody else down with you just because you can't look in the damn mirror and do some self-reflection."

"Shut up!" Takuya suddenly shouted, and his hand was curling into a fist before he knew what he was doing. He launched his arm at Koji in a punch, and his hand made contact with the Warrior of Light's shoulder. "Hope is capable of so much more than just killing people! Morale is important, and we aren't going to be able to get anywhere without losing ourselves to a lack of drive! We need to have ambition, and acting like that's the biggest problem to ever cross our path is going to just cause more issues!"

Koji stumbled backwards at the blow, but he wasn't stunned for long. His hands were flying out to grab onto Takuya's shirt, and his fingers wrapped around the collar as he hoisted the shorter boy off the ground and into the wall. Pain pounded at Takuya's back as soon as his spine hit the wall, but he wasn't able to do anything about it. Shock had him glued to the spot, and he couldn't even begin to struggle enough to break free. 

"You're deceiving them all, and if you allow this to continue, we could all die. Even losing one member of the team could prove itself to be fatal. We could so easily be wiped out in a single battle. Even against Oceaniamon, the weakest link, we can barely get a hit in. The closest we've ever come still ended in disaster, and if all three of them team up on us again, we could die," Koji growled. His breath brushed against Takuya's face, careful and measured while barely containing his own inhuman anger. 

Takuya couldn't bring himself to speak, so Takuya decided to continue. "I'm trying to keep you all safe, Takuya! But heaven forbid you might actually be wrong about something for once! Your brazen optimism is going to get us all killed, and we need to be ready for what's to come! I don't know what the hell made you think that this was a good idea, but you need to reevaluate your recent choices before someone gets hurt!" he shouted. 

Takuya braced his hands against Koji's wrists, and the fire within got to screaming once again. "You don't know what you're saying! Of course I understand what we're doing here! We've been fighting in a fucking war ever since we got here, and we need to find a way to stop it for the sake of both Earth and the Digital World! I know that this is a serious situation, and I'm ready to handle it just like the rest of the team is!"

"No, you're not!" Koji exclaimed back. "If you were really ready for this, then you would open your ears and mind to listen to me for once in your damn life! You might be alright with charging into battle against Oceaniamon, Lyramon, and Duskmon, but I'm not going to let you risk the lives of our team! We've come so far, and I'm not going to let you throw all of that progress out the window because you refuse to take a step back and listen to somebody else's perspective!"

"You're the one not listening!" Takuya told him angrily. "You've been acting all high and mighty as if there's nothing that we can do to win this fight unless we listen to you, but there are other ways to win a war! We've come this far, and we're ready to take the next step! As soon as we take out Oceaniamon, which we will, then we'll have an added advantage against the other two!"

"We can barely get a hit in against Oceaniamon, much less Aquariamon. We haven't even seen Lyramon or Duskmon's Beast Spirits, and as soon as those fighters enter the equation, we're fucked. You're still caught in the fantasy that the good guys always find a way to win, but real life is far more complicated than that. There's no easy way for us to get out the second that they corner us, Takuya. If we die, it's game over, and that can't be reversed. You saw what happened to Seraphimon and Sorcermon. Imagine what could happen to the rest of us, humans, when we wind up on the other side of one of those swords. Lyramon killed Serpahimon with a single motion, and Duskmon did the same to Sorcermon. I got hit once by Duskmon, with the advantage of a favorable environment, and I was unconscious for hours afterwards. There's too much at stake here!" Koji screamed, his voice starting to twist with anger. 

"We're going to be able to handle it!" Takuya insisted. He was going to find a way to convince Koji of this fact no matter how much the other boy tried to deny it. Takuya knew that they were going to find a way to win, and Koji was simply stirring up unnecessary trouble by saying there was an issue where there wasn't one. 

"Lyramon and Duskmon's Beast Spirits are going to be even more powerful than their Human Spirit forms, and we didn't get a hit in against Lyramon until yesterday! They could kill us the instant they wanted to, and we've only survived up to this point by luck! Lyramon enjoys playing with us for some unknown reason, and Duskmon has been getting too bored to finish the job, but if that changes, we're all dead! Your hope is going to drive us all into an early grave because you're not thinking critically enough to realize how much danger we're in!" Koji roared. 

Takuya only glared back at him, unable to bring himself to repeat the same words again after shouting them so many times. Instead, he only stared as Koji took in a slow, deliberate breath before speaking once again. "I'm not going to let you risk their lives," he finally said, each syllable spoken cautiously. "There's too much on the line for you to be carried away by all of this. It's so easy to romanticize being a hero at war if you don't understand the gravity of the situation, and... I don't think that you get it at all."

Koji released Takuya from his grasp before continuing. "Izumi didn't die when we were at the beach, and ever since then, you've thought that we're invincible. She came back from the brink of death, and you took that to mean that we can't be defeated no matter what happens. Izumi could have very easily been killed by Oceaniamon that night, and pretending that everything is fine isn't going to help anyone. Please... Stop risking everyone's lives because you're too cocky to admit that you might be wrong about something."

His tone was edging on being desperate, but Takuya still wasn't having any of it. The flame at his core began to dance, spinning and whirling with every once of energy that he had. He glared at Koji, and his angry brown eyes met Koji's terrified blue irises. Koji hadn't ever looked to scared, but Takuya still didn't think it was necessary. 

They had come so far, but Koji wasn't going to acknowledge that progress. He was still acting better than the rest of the group the way that he had back when they first met up for the mission on the mountain when they were hired by the KaratsukiNumemon. Takuya had been sure that Koji was backing away from his own distant hubris, but it seemed that was far from being the case. He had thought that perhaps Koji did care about them, but the longer their argument lasted, the more he realized that he could have so easily imagined it all. 

Neither one of them dared to speak for a while after that, instead only looking at each other silently while pleading for the other to understand. Both Takuya and Koji were unyielding, waiting for the other person to speak and say that they had made a mistake. There was no compromise in either of their gazes, only undying stubbornness that would not bend to anything. Even the most powerful of storms would be left to wither before the raw anger that the Warriors of Fire and Light had turned against one another in those few moments of hatred and misunderstood care. 

Takuya watched as Koji took a step back, and guilt flickered briefly over his eyes. Takuya straightened out his shirt in the aftermath of Koji grabbing him, and a huff escaped his lips. He shook his head and bit back a remark of frustration as Koji continued to glare at him. There was an unspoken promise between them both that one day, the other would bend, and when that happened, they would come right back to the subject to argue about who had been right. There was no grace or victory, only endless spite and silent arguments. 

Suddenly, the ground began to shift beneath Takuya's feet, and he threw one arm out to grab at the wall to steady himself. The volcanic sensation in his stomach settled, and his anger subsided as adrenaline appeared in its place. He didn't know for sure who was responsible for the sudden quaking of the earth, but he was easily able to assume that the culprit was not on their side. 

Koji was the first one to move, and he practically threw himself outside of the building. Takuya trailed after him as soon as he was able to ensure that his balance wasn't going to give out, and he pulled his D-Tector from his pocket. His heart beat nervously within his chest, and he tried to calm himself down before he exploded into anxiety. 

The rest of the group was already outside by the time that Takuya and Koji had arrived, and Takuya's breath caught in his chest as he realized who had been responsible for the shaking of the ground. Duskmon stood tall and proud near the entrance of the building, and his expression was unreadable and passive. 

Takuya's finger slammed into the activation button, and two rings of Fractal Code appeared around his hand. He was quick to scan the data, and he was left at the center of the glowing white light seconds later. His shape began to change, and wings sprouted from his back as his transformation into Vritramon was completed. 

Vritramon took to the skies as soon as he was able to, and he glanced at the rest of his team. They had all had the same idea of Spirit Evolving, and he was relieved to realize that there were no humans left in the area. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon had retreated back into the building, remaining suspended between the entrance of the crumbling structure and the rest of the first room. If the building began to collapse, they would be able to get out in time, and if Duskmon attacked them directly, they would have more than enough protection to keep from getting hurt too badly. 

Vritramon scanned the area and took note of the different Spirits that his friends were utilizing. Lobomon, Kirismon, and Orionmon filled out the cast of Human Spirits while Zephyrmon, Blizzarmon, Bolgmon, Cybelemon, and Calanthemon all followed Vritramon's lead in going for a Beast Spirit instead. Vritramon felt himself cringe at the sight of Bolgmon, who was very clearly holding onto control with every desperate ounce of strength he had. Still, it was obviously a losing battle, and Vritramon could only pray that he was able to hold on for long enough for the battle to end. 

Duskmon watched the Warriors with his regular pragmatic gaze, and his eyes shut for a moment. "You should not have run away. It will only make your deaths all the more painful," he said, his voice deadpan and lacking in emotion. He appeared to be more of a machine than a human, as if he had cast aside anything resembling passion ages ago. There was no soul behind those mahogany eyes, and Vritramon's stomach curled at the idea. 

Duskmon didn't attack first despite his threats, and Bolgmon released an attack as soon as he realized Duskmon wasn't going to be moving. He tilted his head downwards, and the cannon resting atop his head began to crackle and whir with energy before unleashing a powerful blast of yellow that slammed into Duskmon. 

Still, the Warrior of Darkness didn't seem bothered by such at all, and he didn't even flinch when the attack hit him. Instead, he held up one hand, and a blade appeared from the armor around his wrist. He charged forward soon afterwards, and his sword glimmered in the limited lighting of the area as he attempted to wedge the blade between a few of Bolgmon's armored plates. 

He succeeded, and Bolgmon was left sliding backwards as a result. The Beast Spirit of Thunder let out a monstrous roar, and Vritramon's ears rang with the aftermath of the sound even after it had drawn to a close. Bolgmon began to move forwards, but the wild sheen that Vritramon had come to identify as being part of a Beast Spirit's fallout had appeared over his eyes. 

_Fuck._

Vritramon was hit first by Bolgmon's next attack, and he fell through the air as soon as his wing was clipped. He slammed into the dust unceremoniously, and all the wind he had was forced from his lungs. Slowly but surely, Vritramon braced his hands against the ground and pushed himself up. His head was already spinning, but he supposed that it could have ended worse. 

Duskmon turned his attention to Zephyrmon next, and he launched himself into the air before punching her in the shoulder. As she recoiled, he punched her once again, and Zephyrmon was sent rocketing back down to the ground. She let out a strangled scream before her body hit the earth, and dust flew everywhere around her. Vritramon couldn't tell for sure if she was alright, but he prayed with everything that he had that she was fine. 

Vritramon forced himself out of his despair soon afterwards. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he was pessimistic. He thought of how grim and solemn Koji had been during their earlier conversation, and he shook his head inwardly. He had to be positive. It was his only option. 

Duskmon backed off soon afterwards, and Vritramon couldn't help but wonder why. However, his gaze soon settled on Bolgmon, who was still barely able to keep himself held together. Bolgmon was preparing a cannon shot due to how long it took to prepare, and the blast was sent spiraling through the air, piercing the dust that had been kicked up around Zephyrmon due to her impact a few moments earlier. 

Vritramon realized Duskmon's plan a moment too late. The dust was enough to confuse Bolgmon, and Duskmon was going to trick him into shooting Zephyrmon. Much to Vritramon's disdain, Duskmon's schemes succeeded, and Zephyrmon crumpled as soon as Bolgmon's energy blast hit her in the chest. She slid backwards through the dust before Fractal Code exploded from her body. Izumi was left on the ground in Zephyrmon's place, dust knotted in her blonde hair. She coughed desperately as she attempted to rise to her feet. She only made it up to her knees before she dissolved into choking that Vritramon knew was caused by the dust in the air. 

Duskmon dove towards Blizzarmon next, and the Warrior of Ice sent both of his axes flying at his opponent. Duskmon ducked beneath both of the strikes before curling around behind Blizzarmon and slashing upwards with his sword along Blizzarmon's back. The Warrior of Ice shrieked in pain and attempted to turn towards him, but he found out quickly that he wasn't going to be fast enough. For the most part, their Human Spirits were faster, and Duskmon was taking full advantage of their lack of reaction time. 

Bolgmon was trying to fire on Duskmon from nearby, but the Warrior of Darkness jumped up out of the way at the last possible moment. Bullets of energy slammed into Blizzarmon's body, and the Warrior of Ice collapsed soon afterwards. When the dust settled, Tomoki could be seen laying on the ground where Blizzarmon had been a few moments beforehand. 

Duskmon next shifted his attention towards Kirismon, and his blade glinted dangerously. Kirismon jumped out of the way to keep from being hit immediately, but she wasn't counting on Duskmon following up a few moments later. He stabbed at the space between Kirismon's waist and arm. She cried out in surprise even if she wasn't hit, but this offered enough of a weak point for Duskmon to deliver a swift kick to her stomach. Kirismon flew backwards before slamming straight into Orionmon, and both of them went down soon afterwards. 

Duskmon wasn't finished with either one of them though, and he raised the hand that didn't have a sword protruding from it into the air. Dark energy cracked along his fingertips before spreading outwards. The shadows began to writhe and crawl at his command before shifting towards Kirismon and Orionmon. A moment later, both the Warriors of Energy and Cosmos were consumed by the shadows, and their screams could be heard even around the darkness. The shadows didn't disappear until after both of them had reverted back to their human forms. 

Vritramon forced himself into the sky as soon as he was able to, and he tried to account for everything that had taken place on the battlefield in the past few moments. Zephyrmon, Blizzarmon, Kirismon, and Orionmon had been knocked out and wouldn't be able to fight back anytime soon. Bolgmon couldn't be counted on to reliably fight given how he was losing control of his Beast Spirit more with each passing second, and it was only a matter of time before he couldn't struggle against his own emotions anymore. That left only Vritramon, Lobomon, Cybelemon, and Calanthemon to fight. 

Then there was the matter of the four Warriors who had already been cast aside. They were at danger because of their presences on the battlefield, making them easy targets the instant that Duskmon decided to turn his eyes away from those who were capable of dealing damage. Then again, were any of them really going to be able to fight back given how strong he was? 

The elemental advantage he had by being in the Continent of Darkness was incredible, and Vritramon could already tell how powerful he was without even getting close to him. The power he radiated could be felt from quite the distance, and Vritramon had to force himself to think through all the strategies he had on hand to find a way to defeat him. There had to be a way to defeat Duskmon even with all of the advantages he had. The group had strength in numbers, and that had to count for something. 

Vritramon had to be positive. Everyone was counting on him to be optimistic and to know what to do, so he was going to have to find a solution as soon as possible. They were relying on his expertise, and he was counting on himself the same way. They were going to find a way to win this fight no matter what. 

Duskmon had turned his attention towards Cybelemon during the few moments that Vritramon was surveying the battlefield. The Warrior of Earth was haphazardly throwing dirt and dust around with hopes of confusing Duskmon, but it wasn't working out very well for them. The various eyes on Duskmon's armor shifted curiously before finally locking their gazes. They had figured out where the culprit of the dust throwing was, and that meant that Cybelemon was as good as toast. 

Duskmon was sure to prove such, and he rushed forward with all the strength that he had. He slashed his sword at Cybelemon, but the Warrior of Earth managed to block the strike by some stroke of a miracle. They tossed up one of their arms, and the claws sticking out from their armor caught the sword before it could slash downwards to do serious harm. Still, this only lasted for a brief moment, and Duskmon was moving again in the blink of an eye. 

He summoned an energy sphere with his other hand, and the darkness churned for less than three seconds before he launched it at Cybelemon. Since they were too focused with keeping the sword away, Cybelemon had no way to prepare for the hit, and they let out a cry of pain as they were sent flying backwards. Duskmon rushed after them before carving his sword downwards, and Cybelemon's armor was barely enough to protect them from being harmed severely. Instead, Fractal Code burst around them, creating an orb of light as they reverted back to Chihiro. The exhaustion on their pained face was evident even from afar, and Vritramon internally told them to get up and start moving. 

Before Vritramon could cry out though, a series of vines curled around Duskmon's body, freezing him in place for a moment. Duskmon turned, though he didn't seem to care in the slightest about how he was being held back. Instead, it was more about how the sudden outburst of plants irritated him, and he was willing to put aside his previous mission if he was able to destroy the person who had caused him such frustration. The fact that he had only been distracted for a moment didn't matter in the slightest; it upset him, so he was going to lash out. 

Calanthemon was flying in the air above Duskmon, wings beating quickly to keep her afloat. Vritramon could tell that she was moving so quickly because adrenaline and fear were pushing her onwards. The gem on Calanthemon's head began to glitter, and the same applied to the jewel on her chest. Both of them suddenly released blows of green and pink energy that spiraled in the direction of the Warrior of Darkness. 

Duskmon watched her with apathetic enmity for a moment before slashing his sword arm. The plants around him disappeared, and he held up his blade to block the green attacks. The energy was sent spinning in separate directions. One of the blasts hit Vritramon in the wing, and it took all the power he had to keep from hitting the ground. The other strike hit the ground just in front of Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon. The three Digimon shrieked in surprise before retreating further into the safety of the building. However, they were right back at the doorway a few moments later, both eager and terrified to see how the fight was going to end. 

Calanthemon flew higher to avoid Duskmon when he launched himself off the ground and towards her. She came far too close to being hit by his sword though, and she kept herself as high as possible to keep herself from receiving a nasty strike once he recovered. The stress on her face was evident, but she was still attempting to mask it behind determination and hope. 

_That's the power of hope,_ Vritramon thought dully. _It can change the way someone looks at a fight, and in doing so, the outcome can shift completely. Koji didn't know what the hell he was saying when he told me that it was a bad thing._

However, hope wasn't enough to keep Calanthemon safe forever. Duskmon soon realized that she wasn't going to be coming back to the ground of her own free will, so he began to create spheres of black energy before sending them flying in her direction. Calanthemon was forced to weave through the air desperately to avoid each of the attacks, but each sudden twist and turn hacked away at her orientation until there was little left for her to grasp onto. 

Calanthemon's constant dodging left her stunned and struggling to find her balance, so all it took was one blow to her wing to send her spiraling downwards with little hope of correcting herself. Duskmon's actions were shown to be incredibly deliberate, as Calanthemon was left falling through the air just above where Bolgmon was preparing another cannon attack. The energy backfired as soon as the Warrior of Wood slammed into him, and both Calanthemon and Bolgmon were hit with the blast intended for Duskmon. Fractal Code exploded forth, and when it faded, Yumiko was draped across Junpei with pain etched on her face. Vritramon couldn't tell if either one of them was conscious, but his heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

The only two left in the fight were Vritramon and Lobomon, and the chances of either of them getting a hit on Duskmon were as slim as could be. He glanced around furiously in an attempt to find a plan regarding his next actions, but there wasn't much of anything that he could do. His eyes settled on Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon for a moment, and he saw all three of the smaller Digimon stare at him with wide eyes, each of them fearful and panicked. Neemon had actually opened his eyes out of terror, and Vritramon knew just how rare that was after spending so much time with him. He felt as if ice was being poured down his spine at the sight. 

Unfortunately for him, Vritramon had given Duskmon the chance that the Warrior of Darkness needed to finish him off. Duskmon's blade hit him in the stomach, and Vritramon was sent sprawling off to the left with the momentum of the strike. He hit the ground hard, and pain coursed fervently through the entire left half of his body. His wing hurt like hell, and he doubted that he would be able to get into the air anytime soon. No matter how much he needed to burst upwards, to get away from Duskmon, he wasn't going to be able to. 

Duskmon was fully aware of this, and he ran at Vritramon with his sword extended forward. Vritramon dodged the first slash of Duskmon's blade, but the next hit, which came from Duskmon's right foot, slammed into his stomach in the same place where he had been hit by the sword less than thirty seconds beforehand. Pain pounded at his stomach, and he attempted to rise to his feet. However, he soon figured out that he was far too weak to get up once again, and there was no way that he would be able to return to regular combat for quite some time. 

Duskmon realized this as well, and he began to rain down punches and kicks, deliberately holding back with his sword arm. Each new strike brought sudden agony to Vritramon's body, and he wasn't sure of how much more he would be able to handle. He feared that the instant he let go of himself, he would transform back to normal, and there was no way of saying for sure what would happen when Duskmon found this advantage through his weakened defenses. 

Vritramon could barely move by the time Duskmon was finished, and he looked up at the Warrior of Darkness as his entire body trembled. He didn't dare to look down and survey the damages, already knowing that they were going to be far from pretty. He instead stared at Duskmon with wide, panicked eyes, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Duskmon didn't return the glance of terror, and his eyes were instead filled with apathy and a bloodlust that stirred just beneath the surface. 

"Die," was all Duskmon said before he raised his sword arm. Vritramon saw the glint of crimson on the blade, and he clamped his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the strike. If he was going to die, he was at least going to grant himself the luxury of not having to watch as he inevitably bled out. 

However, the blow never came. 

A scream echoed in Vritramon's ears. 

Slowly but surely, Vritramon managed to tear his eyes open, and when he did, he saw Lobomon in front of him. The Warrior of Light had taken the attack for him, and the familiar scarlet of blood was starting to stain the gray dust of the ground below. Vritramon couldn't do anything aside from stare, but his eyes began to well up with tears. 

_No._

Lobomon's screaming stopped, and his legs gave out from beneath him as he hit the earth hard. He was covered in Fractal Code, and when it disappeared, Koji was left behind. The boy was covered in bruises, and upon closer examination, Vritramon learned that he was unconscious. He looked far too still and pale, almost as if he was dead. 

_No. He can't be gone._

Vritramon's first action once he gained a grip of himself again was to throw his arms around Koji's limp body. He cradled the Warrior of Light in his grasp, praying to see any signs of life. He watched for the weak rise of Koji's chest while fumbling with shaking hands for a pulse. Vritramon couldn't tell if Koji was really gone or if he was simply too panicked to notice the obvious clues that showed Koji was still alive. 

Vritramon screamed before he could stop himself, and his tears began to fall freely. The rest of the world faded away, and all that mattered was the unconscious form of Koji in his arms. He didn't care about Duskmon or how much danger he was in. After all, Koji was undoubtedly in worse condition, and it was all his fault. 

_He got hurt protecting me._

All of Vritramon's previous anger towards Koji disappeared, and he began to shake at the black-haired boy's shoulders with every ounce of strength he still had left. "Koji! Koji, please wake up!" he shouted, knowing that he was sobbing but not sure of how to make it stop. "Koji, please!" 

_If I hadn't been so stupid, this wouldn't have happened. I should have realized that I could have been wrong, but since I was so stubborn, Koji is..._

Duskmon suddenly backpedaled, and his eyes shot open. "Koji..." he murmured, almost as if he was testing the weight of the word on his tongue. His sword retracted, and his hands flew to his head as he began to scream for himself. The shriek echoed endlessly through the darkness before he repeated Koji's name once again. He hardly sounded human, and his emotionless soldier mask had been fractured down the center. It was as if his soul had been sliced in half the same way that he had slashed at Lobomon's body a moment before. 

Vritramon looked up slowly, but it was only after he saw that something was wrong with Duskmon out of his peripheral vision. He still clutched to Koji's body as if it was a lifeline, the only thing keeping him from spiraling out of control, as he attempted to determine what had sparked such a violent reaction from Duskmon. Regardless of how desperate he was for answers though, he found none, and all he could see was Duskmon clutching at his head. The screaming grew louder, and his head pounded with a sharp throb as liquid continued to drip down his face before finding a home on Koji's clothing. Tears and blood alike stained the Warrior of Light's shirt. 

_This is all my fault. Koji could be dead, and it's all my fault._

Duskmon's screams only got louder, and Vritramon forced himself to look up at the shrieking Warrior of Darkness. Shadows were starting to form around Duskmon's body, and they slowly bled outwards. It was as if his body itself was infecting the darkness around him, and the shadows crawled in an attempt to consume whatever had caused its master such grief. Vritramon could only watch as the shadows expanded rapidly, consuming the weakened forms of his teammates. They disappeared from view one by one too quickly for him to track. Duskmon himself wound up as part of the darkness soon afterwards. 

Vritramon looked down at Koji just before the darkness consumed them both, and the last thing he saw was the face of his fallen companion before the shadows came in. Vritramon fought to stay awake, but it was as if the darkness was trying to drag him into unconsciousness. He couldn't keep his eyes open for long, and they slipped shut only a few seconds later. The grating cacophony of static filled his ears, and cotton spread throughout his mind. Numbness settled into his bones, and he knew that there was no way for himself to stay awake. 

_No. I have to hold on. Koji needs me, and I can't let him down after he--_

The shadows found a stranglehold on his mind, and Vritramon's body collapsed from beneath him. 

~~~~~

Takuya next awoke to feel a pounding sensation throughout his body. His eyes were shut, but he could feel that he was stretched on top of something cool, and he was on his stomach for some reason. He didn't remember how he had gotten there or what could have happened to cause him to lose consciousness, but he forced himself to his feet regardless. The world spun around him as he attempted to get a grip on his surroundings. 

He was surrounded by nothing but shadow, and the darkness appeared to be watching him with a thousand minuscule eyes. He slowly examined the space around him before he realized that there was a light somewhere off to his left. Takuya turned and realized that he was standing on a train platform of some kind. 

The ground beneath him shifted from being an eerie black to an ominous silver, and he watched as a train manifested before him. The first car of the train was gray, and each subsequent car was the same color. The first car had yellow lines running on the side, and three circles glowed red almost like eyes that watched Takuya's every move. 

_"Seems like you've been through a lot, kid."_

The voice was low and rumbling, and as soon as it spoke, Takuya remembered everything. He recalled the way Koji's body had crumpled beneath the weight of Duskmon's attack, and he tasted copper instinctively. He looked down at his hands, and even if there was no blood to be seen, the phantom sensation of crimson liquid coated every inch of his body. This was all his fault, and there was no way of saying what had happened to Koji. 

"Yeah," Takuya said breathlessly before he could stop himself. He looked up at the train, and a voice in the back of his mind told him that it was a Trailmon. The train looked different from every other Trailmon that he had ever seen, but who was he to judge? He deserved all of the scorn in the world for what he had done to Koji, albeit indirectly. Besides, a Trailmon looking different was the last of his concerns. 

_"I can help you fix it. I can take you back home."_

Home. The word hadn't come to mind for Takuya in so long, and yet, the instant it was planted in his mind, he couldn't escape it. If he went back to Earth, he wouldn't be able to hurt Koji or the rest of his team. They had gotten hurt because he was too stubborn to say that he was wrong about Duskmon. If he had listened, none of this would have happened. The least he could do from that point on was prevent any future disasters from taking place. 

Takuya took a shaky step forward, and his body pounded with pain once again. The salvation that came with returning to Earth was far too great for him to pass up on, and all he wanted to do was hide in his room until he forgot all about the Digital World. The fire in his stomach had grown to little more than the flickering flame of a candle, and he wanted nothing more than to blow it out completely. He wasn't worthy of the title of Warrior of Fire. 

"Yeah," Takuya murmured, and he walked towards the Trailmon. He didn't know where he was or how this train had found him, but he didn't bother trying to learn more about the answers to either of these questions. All that mattered was getting away from the Digital World to ensure that he didn't cause any of his other friends to get hurt. He had already done more than enough to harm them, and they deserved better than him. 

The Trailmon emitted a small huff of white smoke as the doors opened. Takuya stepped onto the Trailmon, and the last of his hope disappeared. Koji had been right when he said that hope was a dangerous power when placed in the wrong hands, and Takuya had no doubts that Koji would have been alright if Takuya had only listened to him. Takuya's ambition had cost Koji everything, and the rest of his team got hurt as well. He didn't deserve any of them, and he needed to let go of the childish hope that had festered inside of him. Optimism mattered little in war, and he knew that he would never forget such a crucial fact again. 

Takuya slowly made his way to the nearest bench within the Trailmon. The doors slid shut, and the rumbling voice started up once again. _"All aboard. Next stop... Earth."_

Takuya's eyes shut as he leaned forward, his head falling against his chest. He wished that he had been smarter rather than allowing his hubris to get the best of him. If he had actually thought about the consequences of his actions for once, then perhaps this wouldn't have happened. Koji wouldn't have gotten hurt because of him, and the rest of his team would have been alright as well. 

Takuya imagined them all being consumed by the darkness created by Duskmon, and he wished that there had been a way for him to prevent the outcome of the battle. He didn't deserve any of them, but he was sure that they deserved better than to be put in harm's way because of his foolish choices. The war could have killed them, and it was all his fault for getting too confident when they didn't have the power to back up such cocky behavior. 

The Trailmon started moving, and the flame in Takuya's stomach bent with the motion. Takuya, once unyielding in his endeavors to save others, was left to grapple alone with the aftermath of his own ambition. His passionate fire had been helpful in the past, but it had pushed him too far when combined with a short temper and too much stubbornness for one person to bear. 

"I'm sorry."

The flame extinguished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're hopping back on the canon plot train for a short while to cover a few story beats. Oh, boy, this is going to be interesting. 
> 
> Takuya's confidence shooting him in the foot has been built up for a few chapters if you've been watching carefully enough. I worked hard to make sure that each character related to their element in this interpretation, and Takuya's undying passion is meant to represent fire. However, such fire also has the downside of being quick to anger, and fire, which can be incredibly helpful, can become destructive when used in correctly. Takuya realizing all of this is important to his arc, and I'm glad that I was able to execute it in this way. 
> 
> Takuya and Koji's argument at the center of the chapter was one of the most tense scenes to write, I have to say. There was so much unspoken tension between them, and neither of them was going to listen to the other no matter what. This is natural given their elements, both of which are known for being unyielding, and it offers a ground for their rivalry given that before now, they've only really gotten into minor spats. Koji may act all upset around the rest of the group, but he does care about them, and he's fast to call Takuya out on his crap when he notices it. 
> 
> All in all, this chapter is incredibly similar to its canon version, something that hasn't happened since Blitzmon first showed up back in chapter five. Next chapter is going to follow the same plot as canon, albeit with a new twist. I've been really looking forward to chapter twenty-seven ever since I started planning this story, and I'm sure that it's going to be amazing. You have no idea what you're in for, and I'm hoping that you all enjoy it as much as I know I will. 
> 
> There's not all that much else to say about this chapter, and it tends to speak for itself given the major beats that it follows. With that said, I'm going to wrap up this author's note and go start planning about chapter twenty-seven. I hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	27. Falling Short of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After boarding the Dark Trailmon, Takuya finds himself back into Shibuya, but he's still tortured by images of the past.

Takuya didn't know for sure how long he had been sitting on the Trailmon, but he didn't particularly care either. His mind was filled with cotton, and the rumbling of the train felt like a distant memory despite it being a fact of his present. He couldn't stop replaying the events of the battle with Duskmon over in his head, remembering the way that each of his teammates had crumpled under the power of the Warrior of Darkness. He recalled the blood that seeped through Koji's shirt after he was struck by Duskmon's blade, and he tasted copper from anger at himself. If he had just been smarter, none of this shit would have happened, and the world would be better for it. 

The air around the front of the Trailmon began to distort, but Takuya didn't notice. He continued to stare at the ground on the other side of the train car, waiting for something to distract him from his own guilt. Then again, did he really deserve to be absolved of this pain? It was his fault, after all. 

As the distortion grew, Takuya began to change, but he didn't even notice it. His brown hair grew to be fiery orange, and his skin shifted into a tan color that didn't seem right to belong to a human body. Red armor appeared on his lower arms, and pants of the same color replaced his regular clothing. Silver metal wrapped around his waist and lower arms, and red plates formed on his shoulder. The symbol of Fire was engraved into a segment of his belt, and white symbols spiraled around his torso. Takuya's brown eyes were dyed green as small stubs, looking like horns that had been carved short, sprouted from his head. Claws appeared on his feet, and he hardly seemed to fit the description of a human anymore. 

Takuya didn't notice any of this though, and he continued to watch the ground ahead as the Trailmon chugged on. He could sense something changing though, prompting him to look up as the Trailmon slid into a station similar to the one that he had been on before hopping aboard. Takuya listened as white smoke was released from the bottom of the train before walking over to the door. The doors slid open swiftly, and Takuya stepped outside, still not realizing the change that he had undergone. 

_"Good luck, kid."_

The Trailmon's voice echoed in his mind as Takuya took off running. He realized that he was in the underground station where he had first boarded the original Trailmon to the Digital World. The space was empty where it had been filled with people his age before, and he hated the ominous sensation it gave him. He felt as if the walls were threatening to close in around him, so as soon as he started moving, he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

What Takuya didn't realize though was how he was running. His hands had fallen to the ground, and he was scurrying around like a caged animal. A tail of red fire stuck up from behind him, dancing with fear as he moved onward. Takuya's mind was far too numb between anger and terror to bother processing this information. To him, it felt natural, and he didn't see anything wrong with it. 

Takuya arrived in the elevator soon afterwards, and he was lifted up to ground level. The silver doors parted slowly, revealing a small group of about six confused adults and two children, both of whom were clinging feverishly to the hands of their parents. All of them watched Takuya with a blend of awe and horror, and all Takuya could do was dart his eyes between each of them in confusion. Why were they looking at him like that? He hadn't done anything wrong. 

Not that they knew about, anyways. 

A little girl began to cry, and his eyes went wide as he looked to her. A scream rose up as another passerby saw him, and Takuya started sprinting once again. His hands pressed against the ground to push him forward, and his breaths came out as weak huffs. He didn't know where he was running to, but he was positive that he had to get the hell away as soon as possible. 

The train station was little more than a blur around him, and Takuya didn't bother trying to process it. He could barely hear the sound of his own exhausted, adrenaline-filled panting, still trying to navigate himself through the area that he had returned to. There had to be somewhere for him to go, and then, everything would be fine. It just had to be fine. 

The idea of home ran through Takuya's mind, and he decided it was the best option. Then again, even if he had disagreed with the idea, he was sure that his body would have pushed him there regardless. After all, he felt as if he was running purely on instinct, and there was nothing that he could have done to try and calm himself down. He just had to get away from all of those panicked eyes. He had to escape his own guilt, and he felt as if he was being strangled by it. 

_Run, run, run._

Takuya's body felt as if it was going to give out beneath him by the time that he arrived at home. His legs were quaking, but he couldn't have cared in the slightest. He practically hurled himself up the tree outside the kitchen window just to have a place to sit, but his mind was far too blurred to recognize how strange this was. He settled down among the branches and closed his eyes, attempting to take deep breaths that would calm his rattled body. 

Takuya didn't deserve to be back here. He knew that better than anything else in that moment. He had nearly gotten Koji killed, and who could say how the rest of the team was faring? He was unworthy of their love, and he didn't deserve the affection of any others either. It didn't matter if the other party was aware of how his brazen ambition had nearly driven them all into an early grave; Takuya simply wasn't worthy of any positivity they had to grant him. 

The vision of Duskmon's blade glittering crimson in the shadowed area flashed through his head again, and the blood-curdling scream of Koji being struck down echoed in his mind. Takuya's body jolted as his eyes shot open, and he nearly fell out of the tree from pure terror. His chest had gone tight, and he felt as if he could barely breathe. He wasn't in danger, so why did it feel as if every nerve of his body was attempting to explode forth from his skin? 

The sound of a door closing snapped him from his daze, and Takuya's breathing, which had quickened to the verge of hyperventilation, caught in his throat before slowing. He straightened out slowly and looked around to find the source of the noise. His eyes instinctively glossed over the window he was positioned beside, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized who had been responsible for the gentle thud of the closing door. Breathing became little more than a suggestion as shock grabbed him from the inside out and refused to let go. 

It was him. 

But that couldn't be possible. Takuya was in the tree. 

And yet, there Takuya was as well, sitting at the kitchen table within the building that had come to be known as his home. 

The Takuya in the tree watched as his other incarnation picked at the cake sitting before him. Wait, a cake? The only reason there would be a cake sitting on the table would be if it was someone's birthday, and the icing was in the same pattern as it had been the day that Takuya traveled to the Digital World. When he looked closer, he saw that it had to be the exact same delicacy. But how was that possible? 

As Takuya attempted to rationalize this revelation, he saw his other version rise to his feet and walk towards the door. His heart was screaming in his ears as he realized what had happened. It didn't seem real, but what other explanation was there? 

_I went back in time to the day that we left for the Digital World._

If this was correct, that meant his other version was going for the door to grab his phone out of his soccer bag. He had just returned home from soccer practice with Chihiro, and after he checked the phone, he would go to the train station to learn more about Ophanimon. 

_I can't let that happen._

The thought came quickly, and Takuya couldn't deny how good of an idea it was. If he never went to the Digital World, he would never hurt the rest of his team, and Koji wouldn't have gotten hurt protecting him. In fact, maybe he could keep everyone from suffering because of his actions. If he never left for the Digital World, everyone would be better off. 

Takuya hurled himself from the tree and towards the door, but he realized that he was too late. His own silhouette was running down the street, and the distance between them was already massive. He was going to have to get going as soon as possible if he wanted to have any hopes of catching up with himself. 

He took off sprinting, his hands and feet both slamming against the heat of the pavement beneath the summer sun. He didn't mind the burning sensation, and it grounded him against the terror that was quickly mounting inside him. Adrenaline pumped through every part of his body, and he knew that he had to find a way to pull this off. He had to save everyone on his team, but he wouldn't be able to do that unless he caught himself and begged the other version of Takuya to not leave. He couldn't go. The risk was simply too large to be ignored. 

As he was running, Takuya caught a glimpse of his own reflection out of his peripheral vision. A car was parked on the side of the road, and the window was showing him his own face. He knew that he had to get going if he wanted to catch up, but something about what he saw made him stop, and he looked at his own reflection for a moment. 

Takuya let out a scream of horror upon noticing that he had changed shape. He looked down at his body, realizing just what he had become. He pressed one hand against the glass, attempting and failing to rationalize the radical shift that had taken hold of him. 

_Flamemon._

The name sprung to his mind before he had a way of identifying what he was, and he knew that it was accurate to his current form. He wasn't a human anymore; he was blurring the line between Digimon and man, beast and human, merely by existing. He remembered the way that his group had determined they were changing because of Spirit Evolution, and his stomach dropped when he realized that this had to be yet another side effect of the power that allowed him to change form when charging into battle. 

Flamemon continued to watch his own reflection in mystified terror until he saw dark fog appearing out of the corner of his eye. He glanced around to try and determine the source, but his gaze once again fell upon the car window. He let out a scream before clapping one hand over his mouth. Tears were already forming in his eyes. 

Duskmon was standing right behind him. 

Flamemon whirled around as quickly as he could manage, but when he did, he was met with only the empty road. Duskmon wasn't there, somehow having disappeared into thin air in the few moments Flamemon's eyes weren't on the car window. How the hell was that even possible? Had Duskmon even been real? 

Flamemon only snapped out of his terrified daze when he remembered that he had a job to do. He had to catch Takuya before he got onto the train. As soon as he got onto Trailmon, he would be too far gone, and nothing would be able to save him from the horrors of the Digital World. Flamemon couldn't let that happen. 

It was only then that he took note of the way his hands were used to push himself on. He kicked off the ground before pulling himself ahead using his arms, and Flamemon felt nauseous at the realization. Could he even be considered human still? 

_No. After all I've done, I'm not deserving of that title._

Time seemed to pass in an empty daze around Flamemon as he grew closer to the train station, and soon enough, the building appeared at the horizon of his vision. Strained relief broke out on his face, and he kept running. If he was going to have a chance to catch up with himself, this was going to be it. He couldn't let it go to waste. 

Among the crowd, Flamemon caught sight of a familiar shade of green that earned his immediate attention. He looked off to his left and saw the small shape of Tomoki moving against the crowd. His eyes went wide, and when he blinked, he was unable to pry his eyelids open once again. 

_Tomoki was collapsed in the footprint of Blizzarmon, sobbing violently and barely able to breathe around his own tears. T_ _omoki was motionless aside from the way his body shook with sobs._ _No matter how much Takuya attempted to console him, it was never enough. Would it ever be enough to pull him free of the weight of his own trauma? He was broken and destroyed because of Blizzarmon, and the cold of his body caused by his Spirits felt unnatural, as if he was more dead than alive. Emotionally, that most certainly was the case, and he was barely holding on to consciousness physically. The raw sorrow emanating from his body was something Takuya could never forget._

Flamemon's claws dug into the palm of his hand, and it was only thanks to the pain that he was able to escape the moment of recollection. Tomoki was going to get hurt if he went to the Digital World too. Flamemon needed to keep everyone from crossing over the barrier between the worlds. If he couldn't do that, they were going to suffer more than they could have ever imagined, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

Flamemon only realized that his moment of distraction had given Takuya the chance to start running away after the streak of red began to weave in and out of countless figures outside the station. He swore under his breath before he took off running again, desperate to gain even a bit more ground on his other self. 

_Please, let me help you. Damn it, I don't want this for you._

As Flamemon kept running, he saw dark fog mounting at the edges of his eyes once again. He willed Duskmon away with everything that he had, zeroing in on the blur of scarlet that belonged to his alternate incarnation. He had to find a way to do this. There was no other option. 

Flamemon wasn't able to arrive on the platform until after he saw his other self dash through the doors of the train. He growled to himself, and fangs showed themselves among his teeth. He lunged towards the train as the vehicle slowly rumbled to life and began to slide away from the station. Flamemon clambered to the top, his claws sinking into the metal with enough force to distort the silvery steel to his will. The train grew in speed, but Flamemon was still able to hold on, no doubt thanks to the power that he had gained thanks to his transformation from Takuya into Flamemon. 

He looked through the train car to figure out where his other self was, but he quickly realized that the car he was clinging to was not the one that Takuya had gotten on. None of the people looked even vaguely familiar, and he couldn't see any signs of Koji. Upon closer examination, he realized that he had attached himself to the car just ahead of the one that Takuya and Koji had gotten on. 

Flamemon caught sight of a new figure, and he let out a gasp. He wasn't on the same train car that he had been on the day of his travels to the Digital World, and yet, he could see Koji in this car. How was that possible? There couldn't be multiple copies of the Warrior of Light, so who in the world was that? 

Flamemon looked as closely as he could, and he realized that this version of Koji had far shorter hair. His hair was still black, but it was cut close to his face rather than flowing down in a simple ponytail. His eyes were the same dark blue that Koji's were, but something about them seemed sorrowful and sad where Koji's were sharp and hardened. The boy wore a purple shirt with long sleeves beneath a blue vest that had clearly been loved to death, causing it to be worn almost to the point of falling apart. His trousers were the same black color as his hair, and his tennis shoes were blue with white highlights. 

Even if his facial structure was identical to Koji's, there was something that struck Flamemon as being different about this boy that he couldn't quite place. His expression was haunted and shaded in a way that didn't seem to fit someone so young in the slightest. The boy's face was partially hidden by the worn blue hat on his head, but Flamemon could still see how anxious he appeared to be merely because he was daring to exist in a space that was foreign to him. 

Flamemon suddenly let out a gasp when he saw another figure behind the boy on the train. Diagonal from the boy with dark hair was Koji, who was pressed against the window in the adjacent car. Neither one of them was looking at the other, but the similarities were uncanny. The longer that Flamemon looked at them, the more sure that he was that they were identical. 

The train slowly pulled into the next station, and Flamemon wondered how long he had been caught up in his curiosity regarding the existence of this other boy. He didn't know what this could mean, but he was determined to find out as soon as possible. Still, the train was stopping, and he was going to have to get off soon if he wanted to stop himself from boarding the elevator and traveling to the Digital World. He simply _had_ to. 

As the train stopped, Flamemon could see crowds shifting around on the platform and in the rest of the station. He glanced around furiously with alertness that he hadn't even been aware that he possessed until that moment. He didn't even know why the hell he was so on edge all of a sudden; Takuya was still on the train, safe and sound, and there was nothing Flamemon could do to stop him as long as he was on the other side of that metal. Flamemon couldn't get through to Takuya without distressing all of the surrounding people, and he couldn't take the risk of someone reacting drastically to his appearance. 

Flamemon realized just why he was so upset as he continued to scan the crowd, and he caught sight of another familiar figure. Junpei's tall form was moving through the countless bodies that were attempting to navigate through the train station of Shibuya. His expression was passive and deadpan, filled with a hatred that Flamemon wasn't able to fully identify. 

However, he was able to identify the ways that Junpei had suffered since he had gone to the Digital World, and when he dared to blink, he was overwhelmed with the painful images. 

_Junpei's eyes were somewhere between restraint and wild terror, and he was barely able to keep Bolgmon from spiraling out of his grasp. Each action was slow and heavy, as if he couldn't bring himself to move as long as his mind was spinning the way that it had been since Bolgmon asserted his presence. He hadn't ever mentioned the reason for his breakdown as Bolgmon, but Takuya wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear the details if they left Junpei looking so empty, terrified, and exhausted._

Flamemon forced his eyes open, but he was not met with the regular light that came with Shibuya Station. Instead, shadows were taking hold in his vision, and he watched helplessly as the fog began to roll in. The people around him grew faceless, and the only source of light was found in Junpei's body. The Warrior of Thunder was crackling with electricity even before Spirit Evolving for the first time, acting as a beacon against the eerie crowd of faceless figures. 

The darkness soon offered a reason for its existence, and when Flamemon blinked in an attempt to dispel the horrifying imagery, he was met with a new sight. Duskmon had risen out from the crowd, his eyes as apathetic and terrifying as always. His sword dripped blood onto the train platform, but none of the people nearby seemed to notice. Junpei's attention was on the phone in his hand, and he didn't even notice Duskmon's ominous presence. 

Duskmon didn't move, but the fog grew more intense. Flamemon could feel those scarlet eyes piercing his soul, and his chest contracted tightly enough to keep him from moving. A scream tore its way free from his lungs, proof that he still had the power to breathe despite how afraid he was. He hadn't even realized that he was still able to take in air until he had already been shrieking for a few seconds. The monstrous sound echoed in his mind, sounding less human and more beastly with each passing moment. 

Flamemon's eyes shut once again as tears dripped down his face, but when he next looked upon the train station, Duskmon was gone. The fog had disappeared as well, and faces had appeared on the people in the crowd. Junpei was no longer glowing or sparking, appearing normal once again. Flamemon exhaled in relief. It wasn't too late for him to save Junpei or the others. He still had time. 

The sound of a train releasing pressure snapped Flamemon out of his terrified thoughts. The doors of the cars slipped apart, allowing the people within to move about freely. He shook himself from his daze as Takuya and Koji left behind the nearby train car. The boy with black hair followed them, and his eyes darted through the area nervously before he was lost in the crowd. 

Flamemon struggled to pull himself away from his confusion as he hurled himself off the train. His feet hit the metal platform hard, but he luckily didn't hit any of the passerby thanks to his precise aim for a landing point. As soon as he was on the ground, he started running around, his tail flickering behind him. 

He had been running for about thirty seconds when he rose to his feet once again to glance around the area. He couldn't see Takuya or Koji anymore. Damn it. How was he supposed to complete his mission if he couldn't find them? He didn't exactly know the way to the elevator by heart, and with these crowds, there was no way for him to figure out where he was supposed to go. 

Flamemon felt his heart begin to beat faster in his chest. Why couldn't he just do this? He had to find a way to save everyone from going to the Digital World. No matter how many deep, grounding breaths he took, he was unable to pull himself from his daze, and the world was already starting to blur around him. He couldn't tell if the cause was his tears or his spinning mind. 

Flamemon looked up when he saw something that stuck out among the crowd. When he peered closer, he saw that the person in particular who had drawn his attention was a teenager with tanned skin and bright red hair cut close to their face. They didn't appear to notice him at first, but when they looked up, they didn't even seem surprised to see him. Instead, their gaze lacked anything resembling emotion, and their eyes seemed to resemble metal more than irises. They reflected back everything that Flamemon was offering, but nothing more was displayed. The teen moved on a few seconds later, seemingly losing interest in his existence. 

Flamemon shook himself free of his nerves before he kept moving. He wasn't sure what direction he was aiming for, but he was positive that he had to figure out something to do as soon as possible. The rest of the group was counting on him, and he couldn't let them down. His team needed him. Koji needed him. Takuya needed him. 

Flamemon wanted to keep moving, but his body refused to follow his commands. It was as if he had been forcefully glued to the spot, and every muscle inside of him was screaming with tension. There was an intensity living beneath the skin that he couldn't describe, but the overwhelming feeling of wanting to escape his own body hit him once again. He felt as if he wasn't in control, and the people around him in the train station began to fall away, blurring together as if the building was nothing more than a painting that had yet to dry. A hand with the power to modify existence pressed its palm against the world around Flamemon before smearing all of the details together, and from the mass of indistinct colors, new images appeared. 

_He had to get out. He knew that there was no way to escape his skin, but damn it all to hell, he was going to try. Blood flashed in his mind, but he wasn't sure of who it belonged to. Every ounce of his being pounded with agony, and he couldn't breathe. When had his lungs become so tight? Would he be able to get a grip on reality ever again? Please, somebody had to be listening. Let him out. Let_ me _out--_

Flamemon watched as the world came back into focus, but there was something different about it this time. The people were once again growing darker, as if a filter of gray had been placed over each of their bodies. The only surface that continued to glow was the metal of the platform below, and it looked back at Flamemon ominously before beginning to crackle and scream with static. His hands flew to his head, and he was nearly knocked over by the sudden rush of air that flooded his lungs. 

When the metal cleared once more, there were more pictures appearing, and Flamemon knew without needing to be told that they were about the other Legendary Warriors. He saw Aquariamon's body contorting as she screamed with a pain that nobody was able to see. A shiver ran up his spine as soon as he saw the masked face of Lyramon, and he knew that it was a sensation not at all unfamiliar to the Warrior of Steel. He watched as Kirismon's face was overcome with panic as she attempted to calm Cygnusmon, who was speeding towards the edge of breakdown more with each passing second. 

It all felt so real to him, as if the images were being burned into his mind. His head felt as if it was on fire, and his skin was ready to rupture at the sight. No matter how much he attempted to escape the sight and sound of static, he was never quite able to get away. His claws dug into the sides of his head, and blood began to pool beneath his nails. How could he make it stop? He would do anything to keep his pain from getting any worse. Did anyone exist to help him? 

The sound of static only grew louder until it was a shriek that pierced his every thought. However, the shriek began to distort, and when it was finished changing, Flamemon could hear someone screaming. He began to stumble around in an attempt to find the source of the noise, but there was nothing that stuck out to him. All he could see were people. 

That was when Flamemon faced the direction he had come from. The platform lacked a train, and on the other side of the tracks, Duskmon stood. Flamemon recognized that the screaming had to be coming from the Warrior of Darkness, or at least what he remembered from his last encounter against Duskmon. As for the shadow himself, he wasn't screaming at all. In fact, his entire body was motionless. The only movement that could be seen from his vicinity was blood slipping off the edge of his blade. 

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The screaming stopped, and all Flamemon could hear was that damn dripping sound. In a way, it was worse than the static and the shrieking, though Flamemon didn't know how to describe it. He wanted to run away, but his body was paralyzed with terror, stitched to the spot as faceless people passed him by and the ground fuzzed with more static. 

A train passed by over the tracks between Flamemon and Duskmon, and when it vanished, Duskmon disappeared. The space around Flamemon returned to normal, and he was left gasping for air. He pulled his hands away from his head at long last and stared at his bloodied palms. He had barely registered that he had broken skin in his terror between the appearance of Duskmon and his pounding headache. 

No. No, he couldn't get distracted. Takuya still needed him, and Duskmon's sudden appearance was only increasing the distance between them. Flamemon took off running again as soon as he had control over his body, trying to ignore the small streaks of red that were now lining his face. He attempted to block out the sensation of rising static that appeared in his hands and feet as he sprung off the metal of the train station's platform again and again. It felt as if his body had been filled with pins and needles, but he had to push past the pain. Everyone was counting on him to get over it. 

Flamemon found his vision shifting upwards when he saw something that begged for his attention. He realized that the culprit was a person, but it wasn't anyone he recognized. It was a young woman with long light brown hair that reached her waist in gentle curls. She didn't notice him, instead focusing on putting one foot in front of the other over and over in a monotonous cycle that she didn't seem to be pleased with. She was moving more out of obligation than anything else, and she looked as if every part of her body was heavy with unseen weight. 

He had to practically slap himself in order to keep himself on track, and his palms clapped noisily against the skin of his cheeks. What was so interesting about her? He didn't understand, but he didn't have time to think about it. The same thing had already happened when he saw the person with the short red hair and pragmatic, reflective eyes. Out of all of the ridiculous things that had happened to him since his arrival back on Earth, this had to be near the bottom of the list, and he couldn't linger on it for any longer than he already had. 

Instead, he forced himself to move through the crowds. Had there really been this many people when he first traveled to the Digital World? Had they all looked so deadpan and constantly upset that day? Why were so few of them paying attention to him? 

As soon as he realized such though, mercurial gazes shifted his direction, and Flamemon found himself suffocating under the power of what felt like a thousand eyes piercing into his soul. He knew that he looked like a monster (not a Digimon; just a monster). He didn't know what was happening, but he needed them all to stop looking at him like that. It looked as if they hated him with everything they had, and while he couldn't blame them, he didn't know how much more of it he could take. 

One of the faces among the crowd was familiar to him, and Flamemon found himself looking into the eyes of none other than Yumiko. She was curious and terrified of him, not moving any closer but too terrified to run. His eyes burned, and he knew that he would have to blink at some point or otherwise tear his gaze away from hers, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew what was going to be waiting for him. 

A shadow appeared over Yumiko's shoulder, and the darkness closed in around him. The people staring grew faceless and dull, and he could feel their eyes going through him even if there was nothing for him to see. The fog consolidated into a figure behind Yumiko, and he knew who it was before he even saw the apathetic eyes and obsidian armor of Duskmon. Flamemon screamed, and his eyes clamped shut out of an instinct that he knew he would never fully understand. 

_Calanthemon was flying furiously, trying to get away from anyone who threatened to grow too close. Yumiko had never spoken much, pulling away from the group since she believed it would solve the ever-present and growing issue of her guilt regarding Cherubimon. She was falling apart though, and those wild eyes were haunted with the memory of terrors Takuya knew he would never understand. Before he knew it, she was taking off into the sky, and he didn't know when, or if, she would ever be returning._

Flamemon's breathing was only growing faster, quickening a notch into hyperventilation. He couldn't tell if the nearby people were actually faceless or if it was a figment of his imagination. Did it even matter? How could they be so calm with Duskmon right there? Didn't Yumiko know what he was capable of? 

A small breeze blew through the area, but it was impossible to say if the wind was natural or caused by an air conditioner. When the wind passed by, it snatched up both Duskmon and the fog, leaving only people behind. Eyes, noses, and mouths appeared once more, and people continued to stare at Flamemon with eyes made of fear and lava. How could he get away? He had to find a way out. 

There was motion beyond the curtain of terrified gazes, and he realized that there were actually a few people who weren't regarding him with such anger and hatred. He watched as Mayumi braced her hands against the grips of Haroi's wheelchair, pushing him in the direction of the elevator. They were showing him the way. He could make it if he followed them. Everything was going to be alright. 

Before he knew it, the people had returned to their regular routes through the train station, and Yumiko was moving towards the elevator while watching her phone. Flamemon was easily be able to navigate through the space, using the swish of Mayumi's ponytail as a beacon to guide him forward. He was going to make it. After all of this, he was going to find a way to make it into the elevator, and life was going to be alright. Nobody was going to get hurt. It would be fine. 

Flamemon slid against the metal of the floor below as he rounded a corner, threatening to collide with another batch of people. He was the only one in this much of a rush, and the people around him watched with a mix of confusion and frustration at his outbursts. Still, Flamemon did his best to block them out. They didn't matter. He just had to reach that elevator, and then everything would be alright. He could keep Takuya from getting on the train, and the Digital World would be all the better for it. He could save his friends from suffering, and nobody would need to get hurt. The war would be a distant memory that he saw only in his nightmares, and he would finally have salvation in his grasp. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Flamemon could see one other person running towards the elevator, and he could hear their panicked breathing above the general din of the crowd. He wondered why this person in particular was so notable to him, but as soon as he turned his head off to the left, he understood, and his breath caught in his throat. He felt as if someone had put his lungs in a vice, and breathing had become impossible. The fog was closing in once more, but he couldn't tell if it was because he could barely breathe or since Duskmon was on the verge of manifesting once again, but his mind was racing too quickly for him to even attempt to rationalize it all. 

Chihiro was the person that Flamemon had spotted, and their face was tense with panic. Flamemon remembered his conversation with Chihiro on the beach the night Oceaniamon attacked them and Kazemon, and he remembered Chihiro saying that their parents were trying to track them down years after they ran away. It was too little too late, a clear ploy to save face with the public, but it was why Chihiro had gotten on the train. The stress on their face told Flamemon loud and clear what was going on, and he longed to do something to help. 

The fog kept him from doing anything though, and the people in the area kept on walking as Chihiro ran, the only one in full color as everyone else washed out among the darkness closing in on Flamemon's vision. Their small ponytail bounced at the base of their neck insistently as they attempted to evade being caught, but there was only so much progress that they could make with the crowds. 

The people in the train station were starting to glitch out, but it was far more than their facial features fading away. Flamemon reached out for Chihiro, and a strangled cry escaped his lips. He knew that he had been trying to call out their name, but he was far from successful. As soon as he yelped, all of the people on the platform whirled their heads around to face him, and their skin had been consumed by static. Glitches appeared here and there, as if they were made of data that was on the verge of falling apart. The gray of the static was broken up by the distortions that were so bright yet muted that they felt unnatural. The only person who didn't turn to face him was Chihiro, who just kept running. He could see the sweat on their face even from a distance. 

The fear painted on their expression was all too familiar to Flamemon, and he couldn't keep himself from clamping his eyes shut as a way to escape it. Still, getting away from the expression of the Chihiro he was seeing in real time didn't mean that he was able to run from the version that existed in his mind. The fog clung to his skin, and he could feel the cloud hug his body no matter how much he wanted to resist it. 

_When he and Cybelemon touched, every part of his body seemed to seize up. He could see blood in his mind, but he couldn't say for sure who it belonged to. Somebody was crying, but he didn't know who was responsible for that either. No matter how many times he tried to find the answers, he came up short, and all he could see were those haunted eyes. Cybelemon had always been wild, but beneath the surface, he could see fear, and he doubted that he would ever forget the images that had torn through his head the instant fire and earth melted together to create a volcano that threatened to burst the instant he was able to breathe._

Could he even breathe? Did he have that power? He couldn't tell if his lungs were expanding or shrinking, and he could barely pry his eyes open to check. Duskmon was there just like he had been expecting, and the Warrior of Darkness had his blade raised high above his head. The blood on the blade was dripping down the side of his face before hitting the metal of the ground. The floor began to buzz as soon as the first drop of crimson hit it, and the sound of static was a symphony of horror in Flamemon's mind. The people were laughing, but the sound was distorted beyond recognition. His body was tense, and he could feel the static piercing everything that he was. 

Flamemon wasn't able to take a breath of fresh air until after the static had faded away. There was too much blood on the ground from Duskmon's blade, but when the glitching dissipated, it was gone. Flamemon hadn't even done anything to make Duskmon leave that time. He wondered if this was all a figment of his imagination brought on by his panic of needing to rescue his companions. He sucked in large, greedy breaths, knowing it would never compensate for the few moments where had feared that he would never be able to feel his lungs move again. 

Flamemon's steps were as weak as they were rushed, and he was still running through the train station. The elevator was so close. He had lost sight of Mayumi and Haroi, but he knew that he was almost there. As long as he didn't get distracted, he would be fine. He couldn't afford to be caught again after all he had been through. There wasn't even a guarantee that he was going to reach the elevator before Takuya and Koji did. 

_No. I can't think like that. I have to make it. There's no other option._

A flash of blonde hair had Flamemon stuck in place once again. Various figures shuffled around him, all distracted by some other subject or another and refusing to look up at him. However, there was one set of eyes on him, and he felt his heart sink into his feet as soon as he realized who they belonged to. 

Izumi was watching him with her perfectly practiced smile, and not a hair was out of place as she looked back at him. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that grin anymore though, and the longer that she stared at him, the more unsettled he got. He knew that it wasn't a real smile from her. It was all fake the same way that she had pretended to be fine all that time. 

When Izumi's eyes swept shut after an unnaturally long time, her smile faded away, and her expression went blank. The color seemed to drain from her body, and Flamemon's mind flashed with unpleasant imagery. The fog hadn't even come in, but he still found himself unable to escape the power brought by that passive, emotionless expression. 

_Izumi looked so frail and weak as she laid there on the sand, her hair fanning out around her in a solemn curtain of darkened yellow. Her face had always been so bright even when she was lying, but she couldn't move anymore. The gentle rise and fall of her chest was so subtle that he didn't even see it at first. In the back of his mind, he heard her strangled screaming as the whirlpool yanked her under, and he was forced to watch all over again as her hand vanished beneath the waves. She still wasn't moving, and she was barely breathing, and she was too damn pale, and she didn't even look alive. Why hadn't he done something? She was going to die, and it was going to be all his fault--_

When Izumi's eyes opened again, she was smiling with that false grin of hers all over again, as if nothing had happened at all. She didn't care what Flamemon was, instead turning on her heel and walking away as her blonde hair flowed in her wake. Her grace was incredible, and nothing was going to break through that mask that she had spent so much time attempting to construct. She was so innocent even with that fake smile, not knowing what was waiting for her when she inevitably hopped aboard a train with the destination of whimsy and fantastical adventure. 

Flamemon watched Izumi vanish into the crowd before his mission was remembered. He had to keep going. Time was running out. He rounded the corner as quickly as he could but it seemed as if the elevator was too far away for him to make it on time. Flamemon still pressed his hands and feet alike against the floor with a hope that perhaps he would get lucky enough to arrive at his destination on time. He was praying that the odds would be in his favor as his heart beat furiously in his chest, louder with each passing step. 

Finally, he could see the elevator. It was waiting at the far end of the hall, but there were too many people between Flamemon and the small room for him to arrive on time. He was still going to try though, so he cast aside all sense of grace or elegance and just started pushing anyone who got in his way. A few people stumbled as a result, and he received more glares than he could count. However, he couldn't bring himself to care, knowing what would be on the line if he wasn't able to follow through with succeeding in his mission. Everyone was going to thank him for this later. He was doing them all a great service regardless of if they knew it or not. 

Koji's ponytail appeared between the people in the crowd, and Flamemon watched as he walked into the elevator. He could see the passive boy press his finger against the button to close the doors, and a gasp left his lips. He ran as quickly as he could, and he heard a familiar cry coming from somewhere in front of him. 

It was Takuya, launching himself off the ground to slide in between the doors just before they shut. Flamemon tried to scream out, tried to command the elevator to wait for him, but it didn't work. He watched as the doors closed before the elevator disappeared downwards, and a shriek of agony tore free from his lips to echo above the din of the train station. 

Flamemon could see the boy with short black hair run up to the doors, pressing his hands against the metal before his gaze flickered to the stairs. He practically hurled himself down the stairwell, vanishing from sight before Flamemon could see his fate. However, Flamemon was barely paying attention to the actions of the short-haired boy, instead watching the empty space just in front of the elevator. 

He hadn't made it in time. He had failed. 

Flamemon fell to his knees, and desperation set in. There was no way for him to stop everyone from getting on the train. The elevator Takuya had taken was the last one to arrive in the station beneath the ground, and he wouldn't make it even if he waited for the very next ride. He had failed. 

Koji's unfeeling expression flitted through his mind once again, and tears welled up in his eyes. He closed his eyes against the water that threatened to spill over, but the images appeared as soon as his vision was shrouded in darkness. He knew it was coming, but he wasn't able to stop it from happening. 

_Lobomon had taken the hit for him, and then he returned to Koji. He wasn't moving, and there was blood starting to stain his shirt from an injury that he couldn't even identify the location of. Damn it, this was all his fault. If he had listened instead of sticking his head in the sand, the battle wouldn't have ended this way. Duskmon was screaming, but he didn't care. Koji was barely breathing, having put everything on the line to save his sorry ass. What the fuck was wrong with him?_

Flamemon was barely able to move when the shadowed figure of Duskmon appeared off to his left from the same direction that the boy with short hair had run off in. His eyes were still shaded and apathetic, and crimson slid away from his blade. Flamemon knew exactly who the blood belonged to since the story had just played out behind his eyes a moment before. 

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He pushed himself to his feet with as much strength has he could manage before slamming his hand into the button that summoned the elevator. Even if he wasn't going to arrive in time to stop everyone from getting on the train to the Digital World, the elevator would at least put some extra distance between himself and Duskmon, and that was just what he needed given the circumstances. 

The elevator couldn't seem to come fast enough, and each of Duskmon's heavy steps echoed in Takuya's mind. He knew there were people talking all around him, but he could barely process what they were saying above the pounding of his own heart. It felt as if there was slamming in his ribcage, and it only grew worse as Duskmon got closer. Why couldn't he get away? Couldn't the doors on this damn elevator open any faster?!

As if on cue, the doors opened, and Flamemon hurled himself inside before pressing the button for the doors to shut. Duskmon was standing just outside of the small room, and the fog around him was curling menacingly around his body. The mist spread slowly towards Flamemon, and it froze his skin immediately. The chill dug deep enough to hit bone, and a shudder ran up his spine as the doors shut. Duskmon's eyes were pragmatic as the elevator began to slide downwards, and Flamemon finally allowed himself to breathe. Each exhale prompted another, but it felt as if the air entering his lungs would never be enough. 

The doors slowly opened when Flamemon reached the bottom of the station, and he shakily pushed himself to his feet. His legs were trembling, and each step was far more of a chore than it should have been. His eyes threatened to shut each time he blinked, but he managed to pry them open only through luck and grit. The station was empty, something he realized as soon as he was outside the elevator. The trains had all pulled out, and there was nothing there. He really was too late. 

However, upon a second examination of the station, Flamemon realized that there was one train still there. It was docked in the same place as the train that he had used to go to the Digital World so long ago. It had only been a few weeks, and yet, it felt as if it had been many lifetimes in the past. He was slow in his movements as he walked towards the train, recognizing it as the same Trailmon that had transported him back to Earth. The glowing red eyes were identical to how they had been before, and somehow, Flamemon felt as if they saw every part of him. 

_"How was home, kid?"_

Flamemon's tongue felt too big for his mouth, and he didn't know how to answer that. He could barely bring himself to think of a response, much less say it. In all truth, the trip back to Earth had been nothing short of hell. His lingering fear of the Digital World combined with Duskmon's presence had made it feel as if he was being eaten from the inside out, and soon enough, there would be nothing of him left. 

_Awful,_ Flamemon wanted to choke out. _I was just trying to keep everyone from getting hurt, but they went to the Digital World no matter what I tried... I just wanted to make sure that they didn't wind up suffering because I know what's waiting for them, but none of it worked! They left Earth behind, and now, they're going to wind up in harm's way because I couldn't make it to the stupid elevator in time!_

Tears were freely streaming down his face, but he made no moves to rub them away. His hands were curled around his temples again, and he could tell that he was making himself bleed again. He had failed, and he couldn't get that thought out of his head. He had seen so many awful things happen to the Legendary Warriors, and he knew that all of that was going to play out once more because he had been too late to arrive at the train station. Whenever he closed his eyes and the fog rolled in, he could see everything that he hadn't been able to prevent the first time, and he had wished that there was something he could do about it. However, reality had slapped him in the face, and he could see that there was nothing he could have done. He could blame himself all he wanted, but he wasn't going to be able to change the past. 

Regardless of how desperate he had become, Flamemon had to come to terms with the truth. The Legendary Warriors were destined to cross the threshold between worlds to stop Cherubimon once and for all. There was a war waiting for them, and he couldn't evade such a fact no matter how hard he tried. He swallowed dryly at the realization, and he felt like a fool for believing that he would be able to fix the damage that had already been done. He couldn't change what had happened no matter how much he wanted to. 

But the future was still in his hands. He had been afraid of his own mistakes, and it led him to Earth... No. He was afraid of what other mistakes he was going to make in the future, and he thought that changing the past would be better than facing reality. He forced himself into a state of pain and penance because he couldn't accept the past being out of his control. 

Flamemon slowly pulled his hands away from his temples and stared at the blood that had curled beneath his claws. Tears dripped onto his palms, and the water mingled with the crimson freely. No matter how much blood he had on his hands from his mistakes of the past, he wouldn't be able to alter what had happened. All he could do was move forward and make up for what he had done. He had spiraled out of self-hatred, but that was no longer an option. 

After all, his destiny was to save the Digital World, and the Legendary Warriors simply wouldn't be complete without him. All twelve of them needed to work together in order to rescue the Digital World and Earth alike from the hell that Cherubimon was preparing to unleash, and he couldn't ignore such a fact simply because he wanted to run from his own wrongdoings. He would have to make up for everything he had done instead. 

When Flamemon next moved, it was to rub at his eyes. Determination glinted in his green irises, and his mind was made up. He was going to return to the Digital World, and when he did, he was going to make up for his mistakes. He couldn't go into the past to fix them, but he could change his behavior in the future, and that was what the Digital World needed most in that moment. 

It was what he needed most. It was what Koji needed most. It was what all of his friends needed most. 

He took a step towards the Trailmon, his hand outstretched towards the door. "I want to go back," he declared firmly. The words came out heavy and strong, filled to the brim with every ounce of determination that he had. 

_"It's a one-way trip to go back. This is your last choice. Do you wish to climb aboard?"_

Flamemon looked back to the elevator that he had come from. Ophanimon had once asked him which of the trains he would pick, but her question had a second meaning to him after all he had done that day. He heard her voice echo in his mind, asking him which fate he would choose. Would it be the elevator or the train? Would he pick the past or the future? Would he select hell or heaven? 

His gaze moved back to the Trailmon, and he didn't look back. "Yes," Flamemon answered confidently, and he walked towards the closest set of doors, watching as they slid apart with a light hissing sound that beckoned for him to stray nearer. 

_"All aboard."_

Flamemon didn't hesitate when he stepped on the train, and the doors shut behind him. He felt the ground rumble as Trailmon started up once again, but he didn't falter, instead simply watching as the train station fell away. As soon as he started moving through the tunnel, the station turned to dust before vanishing into an endless fog. For the first time that day, he was unbothered by the sight of the shadowed mist. 

Flamemon looked down at his hands before clenching his fingers into fists. No more tears were shed as he turned his gaze skyward. He was going back to the Digital World, and he knew that he would never be plagued by these doubts again. 

His shape began to change, and Flamemon didn't even need to look down to recognize what he was becoming. His hair, once short and orange, grew longer as it was dyed copper. His body stretched upward as he became taller, and armor appeared where bare tanned skin had been a mere few moments earlier. When the transformation was complete, Agunimon stood where Flamemon had once been, shoulders pulled back and pure grit stitched into his features to replace the fearful trembling that he had grown so used to as Flamemon. 

The Trailmon continued to press onwards around him, but Agunimon didn't move from that spot. This time, when he closed his eyes, he wasn't met with the unpleasant sight of his companions suffering, instead seeing their smiling faces. Just a few hours earlier, he would have thought that he was unworthy of their love, and yet, he had come to understand that even he, with all of his flaws and missteps and errors, didn't deserve to suffer in the hell of his own devising. He couldn't atone for his sins if he was living in a cycle of endless self-reprisal. 

Agunimon looked down at his fist, and for the first time in ages, he wasn't met with the sight of claws, tears, or blood. He squeezed his fingers in tighter before tilting his eyes forward, knowing exactly what he was going to do as soon as he arrived back in the Digital World. 

_I'm sorry for what I've done, but I'm going to make it up to everyone. It's going to be alright. I'll do what I can, because even if I can't change the past, I can sure as hell alter the future._

The flame in his stomach ignited once again, and this time, he knew it would never die out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, have I been waiting for this chapter! 
> 
> I know that next chapter is technically the center point of this story, but I feel as if this chapter fits the bill thematically far better. I've been excited to write this chapter ever since I started planning for this story, and I feel like I'm going to be rereading it for ages since it was such a joy to work on. Wow, this chapter was lots of fun. 
> 
> It's a bit of an experimental one in the way that it has no fight scenes and so little dialogue. There are less than thirty-five words of spoken dialogue in this chapter, but I think it all fits rather well. It has a very different vibe than the canon version, but I love the way that it all came together. This chapter is easily one of my favorites, and I'm hoping that you enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> Now, let's discuss the elephant in the room: Koichi! He's here! Duskmon has been around for quite some time, but Koichi has finally made an official appearance, and he basically filled the same role as he did in canon. However, he's not the only one to show up this chapter. There were a few other characters who made a first appearance, and if you were reading closely, you should be able to figure out who they are too, but that's going to stay my little secret for another few weeks until more is revealed. 
> 
> Overall, I'd say that this chapter really does speak for itself, which is rather ironic given how little dialogue there is. This is also one of the only, if not the only, chapter without any scene shifts. It's all from the same character's perspective the whole time, which is another experimental choice I made. It all came together beautifully in my opinion, and I think this chapter has officially dethroned chapter twenty as my favorite in the story. 
> 
> With all of that said, I'm done with this week's author's note. I hope that you all enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated! Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


	28. Rise and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his odd encounter with the Dark Trailmon, Takuya returns to the Digital World, but he finds tragedy waiting for him.

The first thing Takuya felt when consciousness next returned to him was pain. 

It took far too long for him to pry his eyes open, and when he did, he was met with the sight of darkness on all sides. He was sideways on the ground, and the dirt below him was firm and aggravating. The skies above were coated in shadow, and no sun pierced the heavens. His mind was still groggy, and he was left internally wondering where he was and what had happened. Everything hurt, and he could barely bring himself to form words. 

Slowly but surely, Takuya managed to get to his feet, but the dizziness never quite went away, and he pressed one hand to his temple. He hissed when his fingers came away stained with a small amount of blood, but he doubted that it was anything serious. Closer examination told him that it was just a small scrape, and he suspected that it would be gone before he knew it. 

"Takuya! You're alright!"

Takuya felt something ram into his stomach, and all the breath he had was forced from his lungs as he stumbled backwards. He looked down against the pain to see Patamon clinging firmly to his shirt. The small Digimon had wide, watery eyes, as if he was on the verge of tears. He didn't move from Takuya's shirt no matter how long the Warrior of Fire stared down at him with confusion written all over his features. 

"What the hell happened...?" Takuya managed to question, but it hurt him internally to admit how hard it was to even get the words out. He was able to carefully cup an arm around Patamon's back to calm the creature, learning that the winged beast was shaking furiously out of terror. He pulled his other arm up as well and began to cradle Patamon in his grasp. 

"You got hurt, and then the Fallen Warriors showed up, and then...!" Patamon cried out before his tears fully broke free of his eyes, leaving him to sob freely into Takuya's shirt. The cold of his tears was sobering to Takuya even through the fabric, and his mind raced as he attempted to rationalize what Patamon was attempting to explain to him. 

Takuya slowly sat down while still holding Patamon close. "Slow down," he said gently. "Start from the beginning." He didn't want to admit that he was unsure of what had started all of this, and he knew that it would only frighten Patamon further, so he remained silent. He stroked gently at Patamon's back with a few of his fingers, but this quickly proved itself to be the extent of his capabilities regarding motion. 

Patamon swallowed before answering. "You and the rest of the group were fighting against Duskmon, and I was hiding with Bokomon and Neemon in the house that we spent the night in. Duskmon hurt Koji when he took a hit for you, and then everything went black," Patamon began. 

As soon as he was finished explaining, Takuya remembered everything, and he couldn't help but cringe at the reminder. God damn it, that had happened, hadn't it? Every gruesome part of their battle against Duskmon came flooding back to him at once, and with it, other unpleasant memories bit and clawed their way to the surface. 

He had gone back to Earth somehow. He had gotten on a Trailmon, and he shifted between the worlds. Still, he thought he remembered being Agunimon when the air around him began to distort and he shifted back into the Digital World. What had caused him to become Takuya again, and why was he on the ground? He could feel dust in his hair, and he was sure that the pain throbbing throughout his body hadn't been there before he boarded that Trailmon. 

Still, Takuya was unable to tell Patamon about his adventures on Earth before the smaller creature was continuing with the explanation. "Lyramon and Oceaniamon showed up. They took everybody, and I was only able to escape because I hid in the building, but... Bokomon and Neemon tried to help you all while telling me to stay put. Lyramon and Oceaniamon grabbed nearly everyone, but... They didn't get Koji."

Takuya exhaled in relief. Koji was hurt enough as it was, and the last thing he needed was to be in the hands of the Fallen Warriors. Perhaps he was alright somehow. Maybe he was hiding in the nearby building, just waiting for Patamon to take Takuya back so that they could talk everything over. Takuya hoped with everything he had that this was the case, and he was desperate to apologize for his mistakes during the previous battle. 

Patamon somehow looked even more upset when he spoke once again, and Takuya had a feeling it wasn't as easy as he was hoping. "Duskmon took him... And he ran off. He said that he had unfinished business with Koji, and he wasn't going to let Lyramon have him. The two of them got into a huge argument, but none of our friends were able to fight back and escape. They were too weak after the fight to move, much less Spirit Evolve, and... I don't know where any of them are now. I'm sorry."

Takuya pulled Patamon in closer despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. "It's alright, Patamon... You did what you had to in order to stay safe, and that's what matters. Nobody would be able to give me this message if not for your help, and I'm really glad that you were able to talk to me about it."

His words calmed Patamon a little bit, but Takuya could still tell that he was upset beyond imagination. "I can say the direction that they disappeared in though... That could help us out, right?" Patamon asked. 

Takuya nodded. "Of course. That's the first step to us finding them, and believe me when I say that we will find a way to get them back from Lyramon and Oceaniamon. We'll get Koji back too, and everything will be alright."

Takuya internally paused at his optimism, remembering everything that Koji had told him before the battle against Duskmon. He didn't think that this fell into the same category of brazen ambition that he had been displaying before. Besides, Patamon had seen something awful, and he needed the reassurance. Takuya wasn't about to let his motivational words be empty. Patamon was counting on him, and he knew that the rest of the Legendary Warriors were as well. They needed him, and he couldn't let them down. 

Patamon nodded slowly. "Thanks, Takuya..." he murmured, but it was clear that there was still something on his mind. Takuya watched him carefully for a moment, waiting for him to explain what was bothering him, but Patamon never spoke about it. 

Realizing that Patamon wasn't in the mood to talk further, Takuya went to push himself to his feet once again. Every part of his body protested, and his muscles were under such strain that he nearly fell right back down to the ground. Maybe the fight against Duskmon had taken more out of him than he had thought. Perhaps his journey to Earth had something to do with it. 

He still didn't understand what that meant. How could he have gone to Earth when he was so clearly still in the Digital World? The pieces simply didn't come together no matter how much he tried to make them fit, and it felt as if he was hammering the puzzle in an attempt to find sense from the jumbled image placed before him. 

"Takuya?" 

Patamon's voice snapped Takuya out of his daze, and he looked back despite the pull in his neck when he did so. "What is it?" he questioned, attempting to sound as gentle as possible. Instead, he simply wound up sound pathetic, and he cursed his own moment of weakness when Patamon needed him to be strong more than ever before. 

"What happened to you?" Patamon asked. His eyes had taken on that watery quality once again, as if he was teetering on the edge of tears just as he had a moment before. 

"What do you mean?" Takuya inquired, though he wasn't sure if he would like the answer. His stomach was already doing flips inside his torso, and he knew that there was far more to this unfortunate situation than met the eye. There simply had to be something else going on. Why else would Patamon look that terrified? 

"Lyramon and Oceaniamon... They tried to take you, but... It didn't work," Patamon explained. "Nothing they did would touch you. All of their attempts to grab you just went right through you as if you weren't even there... Like you were just a hologram or something."

This took Takuya by surprise, and all he could do was blink down at Patamon as he tried to imagine himself in such a situation. Could that have really happened? Patamon was convinced that it had, and it would certainly explain why he had been left behind while the rest of the Legendary Warriors were taken. Still, it didn't make any sense. 

Patamon kept talking before Takuya could choke out a response, something the Warrior of Fire was immensely thankful for. "Nobody could touch you, and... It was weird. It looked like you were glitching out, but that doesn't make any sense. You didn't come into full color again until right before you woke up, and I was really worried about you... After all, you were asleep for a few hours, and I couldn't figure out why."

Takuya thought back to his trip to Earth. That was the only thing that had happened to him since the battle with Duskmon ended. Even if the other Warriors were kidnapped, he had been left behind, and there wasn't any explanation aside from Patamon's that made sense on the matter. Still, Patamon's words were still incredibly strange, and he wasn't sure if there was even a way to put the pieces together. 

No matter how many times the events of his trip to Earth played out in his mind, Takuya couldn't figure it out. This time, the problem was that he didn't have enough pieces to see the greater picture of the puzzle, and that made finding a solution damn near impossible. The rest of the group would have more experience with logic than a younger creature like Patamon, and Bokomon was undoubtedly aware of odd happenings throughout the Digital World thanks to his scholarly nature. Of course, without them around, Takuya wasn't going to be able to find out anything, so it just offered him even more of an incentive to track the Fallen Warriors down to get his friends back. 

"I don't know," Takuya answered honestly, his gaze finding the dusty ground away from Patamon. He shook his head slowly. "I wish I could tell you, but I don't have any answers right now. As soon as we find the rest of the group though, we can talk about it. I'm sure that they'll be able to figure something out for us. We're going to get them back soon, and when we do, everything is going to be alright. We have everything under control. Okay?"

Patamon looked at Takuya for a moment before nodding. "Okay!" he cried out. He moved from being in Takuya's arms to sitting against his shoulder, his tiny little claws digging into the fabric of Takuya's jacket. He looked over at the winged creature with a small smile on his face, more relieved than ever before to have a lighthearted companion in these trying times. He didn't even want to imagine how pessimistic and hopeless he would have become if not for the help of Patamon. 

Takuya hadn't even taken more than fifteen steps before he felt his foot collide with something. He looked down to see what he had kicked, and his face fell immediately. He leaned over to pick up a small piece of fabric hidden among the dust. After wiping away the sand, he could see without a shadow of a doubt what he had found. 

It was Koji's bandanna. The blue fabric was the same as always, and the yellow stripe pattern was as familiar as it was unsettling. When he looked closer, he could see a small streak of blood smeared on the inside of the bandanna, though the stain attempted to hide itself in the shadows cast by Takuya's body. Takuya had never seen Koji without the bandanna on his head, and the knowledge that it had been pulled away from Koji forcefully only made Takuya feel more anxious. Who could say what was happening to his friend while he was wandering through the Continent of Darkness? 

Still, as much as Takuya wanted to go and rescue Koji, he knew that it wasn't an option. He had to rescue the rest of the team before going after Duskmon. Sure, they would have to deal with Lyramon and Oceaniamon in order to be reunited, but he figured it was the best play if everyone else was really with the Warriors of Steel and Water. Koji was going to have to hold on a little bit longer. 

Patamon watched the bandanna with his wide cerulean eyes before looking up at Takuya. "What are you going to do with it?" he questioned innocently. Takuya wasn't facing him, but the Warrior of Fire still knew that Patamon's large irises were bound to pierce his very soul. 

Takuya wasn't sure of his answer at first, but he found his other hand drifting up to his goggles soon afterwards. In a slow, careful motion, he pulled the goggles down over his eyes. He stared at the bandanna through the lenses, overwhelmed with relief that the goggles hadn't broken in the aftermath of the battle. Something about the bandanna captivated every piece of his attention, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. 

After a moment of hesitation, Takuya raised his left hand so as not to disturb Patamon, who was resting on his right shoulder. He knotted the bandanna around his wrist, pulling it tight to ensure that it didn't come loose. He knotted the fabric once again for the sake of safety before taking in a slow, shaky breath. He felt stripped bare with no defenses to protect him from the weight of the world, and yet, he didn't seem to mind it that much. After all, he was going to survive. He was going to find the rest of the team, make up for his mistakes in the previous battle, and then end the war once and for all. 

"Let's go," Takuya declared, and he took off running with energy that he hadn't realized that he possessed. The fire inside him burned with ferocious intensity, and he allowed it to push him in the direction of his companions. Everything was going to be fine, and this time, he knew those words were more than hollow platitudes. 

~~~~~

Haroi felt as if the inside of his body had been hollowed out. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the small room, but he knew that he was getting tired of it. Three of the four walls were made out of solid concrete, and the fourth wall consisted of metal bars designed to keep him and the Legendary Warriors in while Lyramon and Oceaniamon stayed outside. He was utterly exhausted from the previous fight, but he doubted he could have slept even if he wanted to. 

In the aftermath of the battle with Duskmon, Lyramon and Oceaniamon had swept in to take most of the Legendary Warriors off to their hideout, but Haroi wasn't entirely sure where they were. He had been too dazed after being knocked aside, and the floating purple sphere that Lyramon had transported them all in hadn't offered much extra space, much less the ability to survey one's surroundings. It had been a dizzying process, and he hadn't even been sure if he'd be able to keep himself fully upright after they arrived at their destination. 

All of them were nothing short of exhausted, and a few smears of blood could be seen on the hardened ground. Haroi didn't know who the blood belonged to, and he was too tired and drained to bother trying to find out. None of them were in good condition, though there luckily didn't appear to be any broken bones. Instead, the pain sunk in deeper on an emotional level, digging its fangs into every part of Haroi's body with guilt and grief that he hadn't experienced before. Even speaking felt as if it was going to be too a large task for him to accomplish. 

Nobody else was doing much better. Mayumi's eyes, usually passionate and full of wild life, had gone lifeless and unreadable. Yumiko was barely able to keep herself from falling apart at the seams because of how worried she was about the rest of the team. Junpei was scowling at the floor, and Haroi couldn't tell what the target of his animosity was meant to be. Tomoki was glancing nervously around the room in an attempt to figure out a plan, but he was never able to put the pieces together. Izumi was smiling despite everything, but Haroi could tell that she was on the brink of coming undone, and the falsified smile made of paper was all that was tying her together. Chihiro's rage was barely being contained, and they looked as if they were going to burst at a moment's notice. 

Bokomon and Neemon hadn't been involved with the fight, but they looked just as unsettled. They stayed close to each other and kept on looking around the room only to realize that nothing had changed. Afterwards, they'd stare right back at each other before their gazes dropped to the ground. The cycle would repeat, and their worry was always hidden poorly as could be. Haroi didn't have to ask to know that they were thinking about Patamon. 

Haroi could hear footsteps come from outside, and he felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew exactly who it was, and he hated that Lyramon and Oceaniamon were coming back. The Fallen Warriors hadn't done anything to hurt the team since their arrival, but he knew that it was only a matter of time. Spirits couldn't be taken from their hosts, so the best option for them to end the war as soon as possible would be to just kill them all. Haroi had known that they were playing with life and death for quite some time, but it hadn't ever seemed quite so real as this brush the team had with their own mortality. 

Sure enough, the Warriors of Steel and Water came into view soon afterwards, and Haroi didn't like what he saw in the slightest. Lyramon wasn't as composed as usual, and there was an unfamiliar rage that stirred just beneath the surface, as if a shadow was shifting beneath a thick layer of ice. Haroi knew that the anger was directed solely at Duskmon, but he still feared what would happen if he found himself on the receiving end of Lyramon's inevitable moment of snapping. 

Oceaniamon was incredibly nervous, and her hands gripped firmly at her upper arms. Her nails were too short for her to break skin, but if they had been any longer, Haroi was sure that they would have seen blood quite some time ago. He swallowed dryly before closing his eyes, trying to ignore their arrival. However, he knew that such was impossible, and he was only holding off accepting the inevitable. 

They could die, and there was nothing they could do about it. 

Their D-Tectors had been taken away as soon as they were abducted, and even if they had their Spirits with them, nobody would be able to fight. Haroi's head was pounding with a migraine, and he wasn't sure if it was from the exhaustion, his earlier collision with the ground, or other injuries from the fight, but he didn't think he wanted to know. Maybe it would be for the best if he kept himself in the dark for just a little while longer. 

"Why won't you just do it? You know what our orders are from Cherubimon."

Lyramon's voice cut through Haroi's thoughts, and he slowly but surely forced his open. From his place sitting on the floor, he could only see the lower half of their legs, but when he tilted his head up, he could see the Warriors in full. He hated the way his muscles felt as if they were going to burst when he moved so minimally. 

"I can't do it," Oceaniamon replied, and her voice was shaking furiously when she spoke. She swallowed nervously before shaking her head. "Look at them. They're beaten down and weakened already. What more can we do without killing them?"

"Cherubimon has given us orders to finish the job. Don't tell me your loyalty is wavering," Lyramon said. The shadows beneath the ice began to stir again, but this time, they were sharpened and angry. Lyramon's voice was far too passive to be natural, and even coming from Lyramon, it was strange. They were a natural manipulator as far as Haroi had seen. He had heard the stories from the rest of the group about how sadistic and twisted they could be in the name of victory. This lack of emotion was terrifying, and Haroi had to admit that it reminded him of Duskmon in a way he hadn't been expecting. 

Lyramon's words made Oceaniamon's shoulders grow thick with tension. She shook her head furiously, almost desperate to convince Lyramon of the truth. "Of course not!" she cried out, but anyone who bothered to listen could see that she was lying. There was barely an echo of sincerity to her tone, and it read far more like fear to Haroi. Then again, who wouldn't be terrified of somebody like Lyramon? 

Despite Oceaniamon's clear lie, Lyramon nodded in response. "Good," they responded, and the word was brief and barbed in acid. They were counting on Oceaniamon to follow through with her words, it seemed, leaving the threat of what would happen if she disobeyed unspoken. Lyramon didn't need to say a thing about it, because Oceaniamon already understood. If she didn't comprehend the gravity of Lyramon's actions, she never would have responded out of pure fear the way she had. 

A shiver ran down Haroi's back before he had the chance to figure out what was happening. He could sense immediately that something was wrong, but it was impossible for him to put a finger on exactly what it was that had made him feel so suddenly unnerved. Every part of his body stood to attention as adrenaline started to pound through his blood despite his exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to fight without his D-Tector and Spirits, but he still knew that he couldn't just sit there and do nothing if something bad really was about to happen. 

It appeared that Haroi wasn't the only one who had been left unsettled out of nowhere, and he glanced around the room to see that all of the Legendary Warriors had fear settled into their features. Chihiro was the only one who could manage to look fierce, but everyone else had been completely taken over by their own hopelessness and pessimism. This certainly wasn't going to end well for them. 

_"Finish them."_

The words made Haroi feel as if someone had poured cold water directly down his spine, and his teeth clamped down firmly against his lip. He was surprised he didn't draw blood, but he wasn't given much time to think about it. A large shadow was quickly covering the area around him, and he had the sneaking suspicion that this new arrival wasn't going to be friendly. 

Two hands suddenly rose from the shadows, and Haroi was left blinking in confusion. The hands were huge, large enough to hold him and the rest of the Legendary Warriors effortlessly. The world around him seemed to twist and melt away, and he suddenly couldn't see the walls or bars of the cell he and the rest of the team had been in for so long. Instead, they were in a void of endless darkness, and ominous shadows were cast in every direction. The obsidian air seemed to swirl around them, threatening suffocation against anyone who dared to step out of line. 

"My apologies, Lord Cherubimon," declared Lyramon, their gaze finding the space somewhere up high. They bowed their head soon afterwards before falling to one knee. "I was about to have Oceaniamon take care of our enemies once and for all, but I fear that her confidence in our cause is beginning to slip. What do you think we should do?"

Haroi felt all the air in his lungs vanish, and his breath caught in his throat before it could get too far. Cherubimon? As in one of the Celestial Three? The one who had started the war? The culprit behind the manipulation of the Fallen Warriors? 

They were _so_ dead. 

_"I will not make the same mistake twice. If you believe that Oceaniamon no longer cares for our cause, then I'll do what I have to in order to make sure that she stays on our side. After all, she surely has to be aware of what will happen if she dares to even consider betraying us."_

Lyramon nodded. "Of course," they murmured, looking over to Oceaniamon. The Warrior of Water hadn't even bowed or gotten to her knees, instead glancing back and forth between Lyramon and Cherubimon with pure terror written on her face. Haroi felt his heart pang with guilt and sympathy for her, wishing that there was something he could do. She clearly didn't want to fight against them, and yet, she wasn't being given a choice. As soon as he had the ability to fight, Haroi was going to make both of them pay. 

Oceaniamon opened her mouth to explain herself, but no words came out. Instead, the darkness began to consolidate from every direction, clinging to her skin and leaving every part of her covered. She let out a scream of surprise, but the shriek soon turned to pain. Among the darkness, pulses of deep purple could be seen, relentless and clearly agonizing. 

Oceaniamon's hands flew to her head, and she continued screaming for what felt like an eternity. Every part of her body seemed to blur, as if she was no longer the Warrior of Water that they all thought she was. It appeared to Haroi as if she had been dipped completely in oil and left to fend for herself during the fallout. Oceaniamon was left screaming until her throat was hoarse, and even then, she whimpered under her breath as if that would bring her salvation. 

The darkness suddenly disappeared, but it didn't return to the rest of the void. Instead, it sunk in deeper to Oceaniamon's skin, and the Warrior of Water collapsed to her knees. Every part of her body was tense, and her eyes were covered in shadow. Haroi swallowed dryly, watching as Oceaniamon slowly rose to her feet. The negative energy emanating from her practically danced on her skin, threatening to lash out at anyone who dared to get too close. The shadows coiled around every part of her body, and she slowly began to look up at the Risen Warriors. 

She didn't seem to be in control at all, and her eyes were dead, plain and simple. She appeared to be more like a puppet on a string than a real person, and she was going to fall apart if someone did anything to cross her. She walked a fragile line, and Haroi could tell that she could only go so far before the cracks started to show and she crumpled away completely. 

_"More power means that she needs more control. I believe you'll find it easier to keep her in line from now on, and she'll be stronger than before."_

"Thank you, Lord Cherubimon," Lyramon told Cherubimon with a smile that seemed about as deep as paper. "I won't let this opportunity go to waste. We won't fail you again. Everything ends today."

_"I'll be counting on that. Now... Kill them. End this war in the name of the Beast Army."_

The darkness began to disappear soon afterwards, and the walls of the cell came into focus once more. The bars formed again as well, and Haroi was left staring between the gaps at Oceaniamon and Lyramon. HIs mouth felt dry, and he longed to scream, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to no matter how desperate he was. 

Oceaniamon's entire body seemed limp, as if there was a single string located in the base of her neck that kept her upright. Everything else was hanging loosely, and her hair fell in an eerie curtain around her face. Her expression was lifeless and empty, and even Duskmon appeared to show more emotion than she did. Haroi tried to calm his heart, but he knew that the beats were too rapid for him to relax them completely. He felt as if his throat was growing too large for his neck, keeping all air from getting in. The room felt too small, as if it was going to suffocate him in an instant. 

As far as he could tell, there wasn't any hope for him to latch onto. Oceaniamon had grown far stronger, and her morals appeared to be the last thing on her mind. Lyramon was just as problematic as always, and if Duskmon made an appearance, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them all. Cherubimon appearing added another layer of issues that made Haroi feel queasy just to think of. 

This was not going to end well, and he knew it. 

~~~~~

Takuya and Patamon had been creeping through the fortress of the Legendary Warriors for a few minutes by the time they arrived at the area where their companions were being held. The rest of the building had been completely unoccupied, and Duskmon was nowhere to be seen. Takuya's stomach churned with morbid curiosity regarding what Duskmon was up to, but he was sure that Koji was paying the price of Duskmon's absence. He was going to take this chance and do what he could to turn the battle around in their favor as soon as he was able to free the rest of the group. 

Everyone was gathered in a cell at the opposite end of the room, and their D-Tectors were gathered on an ornate table that seemed to blend into the Shadows. There were twelve stations, but five of them were left unoccupied. Takuya bit his lip nervously before taking in a small breath. As soon as Lyramon and Oceaniamon left, he was going to have his chance. 

However, the longer he stood there, the more certain he became that neither of them was going to be departing anytime soon. Oceaniamon's body was oddly limp, and Lyramon was practically glowing with a peculiar sense of pride. Takuya looked over to Patamon before frowning to himself. He had to figure out a way to communicate the plan to the rest of the group, but none of them had noticed him, and he didn't think that he would be able to show them that he was present without attracting the attention of their enemies. If Lyramon or Oceaniamon saw him and decided to lash out before he could Spirit Evolve, they were screwed. Takuya was exhausted enough as it was, and he didn't think that he could take much more punishment than he had already been given in the earlier fight against Duskmon. 

"Stay here," Takuya finally told Patamon, taking the small orange Digimon off his shoulder before setting him on the ground. Patamon watched him with fearful liquid eyes that made Takuya's heart snap in half within his chest. "It's going to be alright, Patamon. I'll be back with everyone else soon. Promise."

Patamon responded with a small nod, and Takuya let his hand slip around his D-Tector. He pressed the activation button quickly before retreating into the shadows. Two rings of data formed around his fingers, and he scanned them as fast as he could manage. Soon afterwards, the transformation began, and when it was complete, Vritramon was left standing where Takuya had been a moment before. He was absolutely wiped out and didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold the form, but he still had to try. There was no way he'd be able to free the rest of his team if he didn't make an attempt to fight back. 

Takuya had luckily been far enough away from the entrance to the room that his shift to Vritramon hadn't caught the attention of Lyramon or Oceaniamon. He watched as Patamon slowly retreated a few steps, and his eyes narrowed in response. There was no time like the present, and everyone was waiting for him. 

All it took was a single beat of his powerful wings for Vritramon to take flight, and he immediately moved for the D-Tectors. He had managed to scoop a few of them into his arms before catching Lyramon's focus. Vritramon swerved higher before ducking down once again to pick up the remaining three devices. 

"Oceaniamon, let's go," Lyramon said sternly, not taking their eyes off Vritramon. From their side, Oceaniamon's body stirred to life, as if she was a puppet whose handle had finally been picked up once again. Her eyes were blank and haunted, but Lyramon didn't seem to care in the slightest. 

Oceaniamon dove for Vritramon quickly, but he was lucky enough to deal a swift kick to her chest to keep her at bay. It was a temporary solution to a problem that was bound to last quite some time, but he figured that it would work for at least a moment. Vritramon took advantage of this gap in the fight to dive towards the cell where the rest of the group was being kept. 

All of them had gotten up to stand at the bars, ready to be freed. Vritramon dropped the D-Tectors in front of his feet, leaving the group to reach out their hands to grab for their individual devices. Vritramon, meanwhile, used the armor on his lower arms to slash at the bars. The metal began to fall apart, but he grabbed the bars before they could collapse fully. They had been yanked from the wall only a few seconds later, and Vritramon gripped them tightly as the rest of his team followed his example in Spirit Evolving. 

Lyramon was rushing at Vritramon with their sword extended before the rest of the group could even finish transforming. Vritramon threw up the bars as a shield, though their sword easily slashed through the metal. Lyramon swiped once again, but Vritramon used it to their advantage. He threw the bars forward, and they sent Lyramon toppling to the ground. Their expression was knotted in anger the whole way down, and they lost grip of their sword on the way. 

A shot of pink out of the corner of Vritramon's eye told him that Zephyrmon had come out to play. Sure enough, the Warrior of Wind was moving towards Lyramon's fallen form, pink tornadoes dancing around her body. She spun in place for a moment before her wings closed in around her, and she slammed into Lyramon. The Warrior of Steel slid backwards against the ground, a scowl still on their face. They were closer to their sword than before, and they used this opportunity to recover the blade before jumping to their feet. They kicked the metal bars away, and the steel clanged to the ground near the entrance of the room where Patamon was hiding. 

Oceaniamon was the next person to act, and she raised her hands above her head as water began to swarm in. She was creating liquid even without the use of her staff, and her body was glowing with an ominous black aura. The water quickly flooded the area, and the ground was left drenched in approximately two inches of the transparent fluid. 

Kirismon cringed at the water, and Vritramon could have sworn he saw her catlike ears grow sharper out of anger. She launched herself towards Oceaniamon with her claws outstretched, and she managed to get in a single slash before Oceaniamon grabbed her by the throat. Kirismon flailed ineffectively in an attempt to find ground once again, but Oceaniamon gave her no such chances. Kirismon was flying into the wall a few seconds later before slumping to the ground. No amount of adrenaline was going to get the Warrior of Water back on her feet, and it was clear as day. 

Orionmon covered Kirismon's sudden disappearance though, and he pushed his staff forward. Dark purple energy appeared around the surface of his body before consolidating into a single sphere that danced on top of his staff. The orb was sent flying moments later, and it hit Oceaniamon hard. 

Unfortunately, the Warrior of Water recovered quickly, and she was more than happy to raise one arm, a prompt for the water below Orionmon to start flying. It slammed into him mercilessly, as if the liquid had suddenly become daggers. The constant barrage quickly became too much for him to take on his own, and he resorted to swinging his staff around to keep the water at bay. Drops splashed into the water below when he hit a dagger properly, creating a constant static-like sound that sent a shiver up Vritramon's spine. 

Patamon began to weave in and out of the fighting Warriors, darting towards where Bokomon and Neemon were standing just beside where the cell bars had been before. Bokomon opened his arms wide to embrace Patamon, and the two were more than happy to affectionately cling to each other upon reuniting. Neemon threw his arms around both of them dramatically, a sincere smile on his face. They certainly looked like a happy family reuniting, and in a way, that was just what they were. 

"We don't need to fight them!" Vritramon declared. "We need to get away as soon as possible!" He ducked below a sword slash from Lyramon. The Warrior of Steel had recovered from the previous attacks and was now relentlessly pursuing Vritramon with tension knotted in their features. The anger that had manifested within them was unsettling, somehow even more frightening than the passive ambiguity they had come to be known for. 

The suggestion for retreat was certainly backed up by Cybelemon, who slammed one foot into the ground. The fortress, being made of stone, was their plaything, and a wide crack formed around the edges of the room. The walls were left destabilized, and the water began to drip down through the cracks. The liquid disappeared fully from view a few moments later, leaving behind only a few small puddles that could hardly be called impressive. 

As soon as Cybelemon turned their attention to the building itself though, the walls began to tremble. The crack in the floor had caused more damage than they thought, it seemed, and the fortress was groaning with the promise of collapse. It wasn't going to hold much longer under the power of the Warrior of Earth, and there was nothing they could do about it. 

Cybelemon glanced around for an opening before kicking the nearby wall. The cracks in the wall grew larger before the barrier fully exploded outwards, and debris clattered to the ground below. They were on the third floor of the hideout, and the dusty ground seemed like it was miles away. Still, Cybelemon didn't hesitate to gesture for everyone else to follow them through the hole in the wall before jumping out themselves. 

Kirismon was the first to respond, and she practically sprung off the ground before disappearing from sight. Thanks to her incredible reflexes, she was able to land on the ground below without any issues before transforming back to Mayumi. She fell to her knees a moment later, and she was left pressing one hand against her chest in an attempt to calm her rapid breathing. She had taken more damage than she thought, it seemed. 

Orionmon swept through the air like a powerful storm before picking up Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon. He was the next to vanish through the hole, and the building lurched as soon as he was gone. Cybelemon had done far more to the building's structure than they had realized, and it was on the verge of falling apart completely. The first priority of the Legendary Warriors had to be getting out of there as soon as possible. 

Bolgmon was the only one not moving towards the hole. His gaze was locked on Lyramon, and the cannon on his head was sparking with energy. His eyes were calm on the surface, but anyone who dared to look a bit deeper could see that there was something wild hiding just out of reach. The dangerous shadow that lurked below the veil of relaxation was going to burst the instant anyone pushed him too hard, and Vritramon couldn't help but wonder if Bolgmon was going to be able to control himself during the rest of the fight. 

The cannon shot spiraled through the air before hitting Lyramon in the side. The Warrior of Steel was sent sprawling into Oceaniamon, and the two fell to the ground as a mess of tangled limbs. Bolgmon watched them with narrowed eyes, clearly wishing to follow up on their moment of weakness. Nobody had ever managed to do as much damage to Lyramon as Bolgmon, and this would have been the perfect chance for him to finish them once and for all. 

Or, to be more accurate, it would have been perfect if not for the imminent collapse of the Fallen Warriors' hideout. Zephyrmon realized this, and she flew towards Bolgmon before wrapping both of her hands around one of his arms. He was too heavy to lift on her own though, so Vritramon was forced to follow her lead to pick him up. Both of them strained against the weight of Bolgmon, and Vritramon cringed internally upon realizing that Bolgmon was essentially a living tank. He was made of metal, and there was certainly a reason he couldn't fly. No wings would ever be able to support that much weight without putting his safety into severe jeopardy. 

The final two Warriors to be left in the crumbling building were Blizzarmon and Calanthemon. Blizzarmon inhaled before letting out an intense breath. Ice built up in the air that his exhale touched, and it moved towards Lyramon and Oceaniamon rapidly. The ice began to spread across both Oceaniamon and Lyramon, pinning them in place. It was a temporary solution, but if it prevented them from pursuing the Legendary Warriors for just a few moments longer, it would certainly get the job done. 

Blizzarmon jumped out of the hole soon afterwards, transforming into Kumamon on the way down. Calanthemon flew through the hole a moment later before diving downwards. Kumamon managed to grab hold of Calanthemon's back before clinging fiercely to her armor on the way down. Calanthemon landed gracefully, and Kumamon was able to jump off her back easily. He shot her a nod of thanks, and Calanthemon's eyes glittered in response. 

Calanthemon had been lucky getting out of the building when she did though, as the remaining stability in the structure was finally giving out. The stone gave out, and the hideout completely collapsed. Dust was kicked up in every direction, and sight was merely a memory for a few moments as the debris settled. Vritramon held his arms up to cover his face to ensure that he didn't breathe in too much of the building's remnants. 

As soon as he was able to see once again, Vritramon let out a sigh of relief. The building had completely given out, and Lyramon and Oceaniamon were nowhere to be seen. Still, he knew that it couldn't be that easy. They were most certainly still alive under there, and they were going to be breaking free at any moment. 

Vritramon took off into the air, but he only managed to get about two feet above the ground before light burst from his skin. He transformed back into Takuya soon afterward, and his body crumbled into the dust. He hissed in pain as he got to his feet. The lingering ache that had lived in each of his muscles prior to the battle had begun to return, and his head was pounding. He hadn't realized that he was so exhausted until after the battle came to a close. 

"We're alright," Takuya murmured, almost not believing it fully. He slowly got to his feet, hating the way that his hands and legs were shaking. If one was watching from the outside, they would think that he had gotten incredibly cold and couldn't shake the chill, but the truth was far uglier than that. Takuya couldn't get away from the thought that something was wrong, and even if they had escaped, the situation still bothered. 

A set of arms was thrown haphazardly around Takuya's body, and he stumbled before settling into the embrace. He realized that the person responsible was Izumi, and a light smile appeared on his face as he returned the gesture. 

"Don't you ever do that to us again," she whispered into his ear, but despite the bite to her tone, she didn't seem to want to threaten him in the slightest. Izumi held him there for a moment before backing away, and Takuya could see tears glimmering in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She took a few more steps back, and Takuya watched her retreat with a light smile on his face. 

"What even happened to you? You've got a lot of explaining to do," Chihiro remarked, their face set in an intense frown. They had never been the type for showing their emotions through physical contact, but Takuya could still tell that they had been just as worried as Izumi. In fact, the rest of the group seemed to fall into that category, and his heart pulled with guilt at the knowledge that he had concerned them so much. 

Takuya opened his mouth to reply, but he found that he didn't entirely know how to answer. Before he had the chance to find the words to explain the odd course of events he had endured, the rubble began to tremble. He backpedaled and whirled around to face the rocks that made up the remnants of the Fallen Warriors' hideout. It seemed he had found the cause of his awful feeling. 

A screech pierced the air, and Takuya's hands flew to his ears. A column of water burst forth, and when it did, Aquariamon came with it. Her eyes were wild, and her skin was glowing with a purple aura. She looked down at the Warriors, breathing heavily, before pulling the water in around her to form a sphere. Her legs pressed together to form a tail, and she was flying off soon afterwards. Drops of water could be seen trailing down behind her, forming notable puddles in her wake. 

"She's out of control," Haroi said breathlessly. "Cherubimon must have really given her a lot of new power, and... I don't know how we're supposed to deal with it. She's clearly suffering a lot, but... I don't know how to fix it."

The rubble stirred once again, but this time, it was Lyramon who appeared. They were clearly worse for wear, and their expression was filled to the brim with anger that barely seemed contained. They didn't give the Risen Warriors a second glance though, instead focusing on the horizon. It was a completely different direction than the way that Aquariamon had gone, and they were as focused as could be. Takuya watched them vanish on the horizon, a frown on his face. 

A shrill beeping sound was let out as soon as Mayumi took a step in the direction Lyramon had disappeared in. She pulled her D-Tector away from her hip and looked at its screen. A holographic projection had appeared, and it was guiding her towards Lyramon. Her face swelled with excitement before her expression fell. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered. 

"What's wrong?" Junpei questioned, but judging by the look on his face, he had already figured it out, and he hated it. His hand clenched into a fist at his side, nails digging fiercely into his palm. 

"My Beast Spirit is out there," Mayumi replied. "It's in the same direction that Lyramon disappeared in, and... I'm willing to bet that they went out there because they figured out that's where the Spirit is."

"Oh, fuck," Chihiro muttered. "This is our chance to get Aquariamon out of the picture, and we have to go and get the Spirit instead. Aquariamon is finally alone, and she's lost control of herself. Letting her roam free is a terrible idea that could really come back to bite us in the ass later."

"We need to go and help Koji too," Takuya reminded the group. He brought up his hand, staring at the bandanna that was still knotted around his wrist. He could see the shadows of crimson between the folds of the fabric, and his stomach churned with fear at what Koji was going through. They couldn't leave him alone any longer than they already had. 

"We're going to have to split up," Yumiko concluded, cringing gently. "I don't want to, but... It's not as if we have much of a choice. We need to free Koji from Duskmon, recover Mayumi's Beast Spirit, and purify Aquariamon. Lyramon could take the Beast Spirit of Energy like they did with Calanthemon's Spirit, and there's no way of saying for sure if they'll be willing to give it back this time."

As much as Takuya hated to say it, Yumiko had a point. There wasn't going to be a way for them to stay together as a group of twelve when all three of the tasks set in front of them were time sensitive. They were lost and alone in the Continent of Darkness, but they were still going to have to find a way to take care of everything while split up. The idea made him feel nothing short of terrible, but he had to trust in his team to take care of their own missions. They needed to rely on one another if they wanted to power through the next segment of their journey. Too many matters needed their attention for them to stay together, so it was all about faith in one another at that point. 

"Alright," he declared. "We're going to have to split up, but we need to be careful about this. There are eight of us right now plus Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon, so we'll have to divide into three groups. Two of them will have three Warriors while the last one has two. As much as I hate to admit it, we need the group of two to go after Duskmon. We aren't going to be able to sneak into wherever he's hiding with anyone more than that."

"What should we do?" Mayumi questioned, glancing around the rest of the group. Her finger was tapping nervously against the screen of her D-Tector, and she seemed to be struggling to sit still. Takuya couldn't blame her at all. He felt as if his nerves were rattling relentlessly beneath his skin as well. 

"All of us have Beast Spirits except for Mayumi, so we should be alright out there. The three Fallen Warriors are divided right now, so we don't need to worry about being cornered," Junpei pointed out. "Bokomon and Neemon should go with Mayumi's group to grab the Beast Spirit of Energy. They're going to have the most information on it since Mayumi's Spirit falls under Seraphimon's jurisdiction, and Bokomon's book will be able to tell them a little bit about it."

"I'll go with Mayumi too," Haroi offered. "We aren't going to need Ophanimon's book anywhere right now, and I think I would rather stay with her. If Beast Spirits are really as hard to control as it seems, I think I would have the best chance at ensuring that nothing bad happens to her."

"I can come with you two as well," Yumiko said, looking to Haroi and Mayumi with a light smile. "I'll do everything I can to make sure that everything turns out alright regarding the Beast Spirit. I promise."

"So... Who's going to get Aquariamon?" Patamon asked. He had taken to sitting atop Bokomon's head, clearly enjoying the presence of his guardian since they were inevitably going to be splitting up when the rest of the group divided. 

"I'll go," Izumi declared. "I've had the most luck in getting through to her in the past, and... I guess that I want to be the one to do it." She didn't comment on what happened when she found her Beast Spirit, but it was easy to put the pieces together and conclude that this was what she was talking about. Takuya saw firm resolve in her eyes, and he knew there was no going against her when she got like this. 

"I'll come with you," Junpei jumped in quickly. "Patamon, you should come with us. Who's going to be the third member of our group?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, and his gaze was unwavering as he stared at the dust below. Something else was on his mind, but he didn't seem to want to discuss it. Takuya didn't want to press given how short they were on time, but he knew that he was going to have to ask Junpei about it as soon as he was given the choice. 

Junpei's question regarding who was going to pursue Aquariamon did cause issues though. Takuya looked to Tomoki and Chihiro, concern evident in his gaze. He really wanted to go after Koji. He felt as if he owed it to the Warrior of Light to make sure that he was recovered safe and sound. After all, it was his fault they were in this mess in the first place. Takuya knew that he couldn't change the past, but he was going to do everything he could to avoid such issues in the future. 

"I'll do it," Tomoki eventually chimed in. He looked up to Takuya with a somber smile. "I know that you want to go and help Koji, so... You go get him. I'll go with Izumi and Junpei to make sure that Aquariamon is purified. You can count on us."

Takuya felt his heart melt at Tomoki's kindness. It was clear to him that Tomoki wanted to stay at Takuya's side, but he had still given him the chance to go and save Koji instead. A smile appeared on Takuya's face, and he nodded in response. "Of course... Thanks, Tomoki."

"You're welcome," Tomoki nodded in response. He walked over to Izumi and Junpei before glancing up at them both. Junpei didn't return his gaze, but Izumi gave him a brief grin of her own before shifting her attention back to Chihiro. 

"I guess that means I'm with you," Chihiro remarked, strolling casually over to Takuya's side. They looked down at the bandanna wrapped around Takuya's wrist, and a small smile appeared on their face, but Takuya couldn't say for sure what emotion they were attempting to portray. Their head was tilted in a way that kept their eyes hidden beneath the brim of their hat. Takuya watched Chihiro carefully, and when they looked up, he realized exactly what was going through their head. 

Chihiro had always been able to read Takuya better than most others, and they were able to see directly through Takuya's thoughts. They knew he felt awful about what had happened to Koji, and they were going to stand by him as he went to retrieve him. Once again, Takuya felt his chest swell at the knowledge of how incredible his team was, and he didn't think he would ever be able to thank them enough for their kindness. 

"I guess it's time for us all to get going," Bokomon commented, looking around at the group. They had clearly divided into their three teams aside from Patamon, who was still perched atop Bokomon's head. Upon hearing Bokomon's words though, Patamon flew away from him, instead choosing to sit on Izumi's right shoulder. She glanced up at him before tickling lightly at the area beneath his chin. 

"Hold on a moment," Haroi suddenly said, and Takuya looked over to realize that he had taken to staring at the rubble. Haroi reached one hand inside before taking hold of something. When he pulled away from the debris, there was something in his hand, but it was covered in dust and barely seemed recognizable. 

When Haroi began to wipe away the remnants of the building, Takuya realized just what object had been recovered. It was a purple book that looked incredibly similar to the other books from Seraphimon and Ophanimon's palace. Takuya let out a gasp and realized that they had managed to find the other book. This was the tome that belonged to Cherubimon, and they were able to utilize its knowledge from then on. 

"That's great!" Mayumi exclaimed. She was still tapping her finger against the screen of her D-Tector when she spoke. "I bet that Lyramon was using it. They've been really sneaky, and it wouldn't surprise me if they were using that to make sure that their tactics held up in battle."

"Well, they won't be using it anymore," Haroi commented, removing his backpack and sliding the book inside. The bag was slightly torn up from the past few hours, but it was still intact, and that was what mattered. Haroi slung the bag onto his shoulder once again before returning to his full height. 

"It's time for us to get going," Takuya announced. He took in a deep breath before looking over the rest of the group. As nervous as he was about something happening to them, he knew that he had to be confident they could handle themselves. He trusted them with everything he had, and they were going to be able to take care of their separate missions. Everything was going to be fine, but this time, he knew it wasn't a lie made out of bold optimism and a distance from mortality. The words were real, and everyone else knew it too. 

Mayumi's group was the first to start walking away, and Takuya watched them go. The Warrior of Energy stood at the front of her team, watching her D-Tector eagerly. The chirps from the device pushed them onward, and slowly but surely, the sound faded into the horizon until it could barely be heard at all. 

Tomoki was the first to start moving of the second group, and they began to follow the dripping puddles left behind by Aquariamon's sudden escape. One of Patamon's wings curled around the back of Izumi's head, and the distance between Takuya and Izumi's group grew wider. 

A hand on his shoulder snapped Takuya out of his trance. He looked over to see Chihiro watching him solemnly. "Let's go get him," they said softly. Their grip grew slightly tighter, and Takuya nodded in response. He spared the other groups one final glance before turning on one heel and starting to walk away. Chihiro remained at his side, and an intense, determined silence blossomed between them. 

_Hang on, Koji. I'm coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the official halfway point of the book! We're halfway there, everybody! 
> 
> This chapter is sort of a transitional one, offering a bit of cool down from the previous chapter before jumping into another string of important events. One thing I love from Digimon is when the team splits up to accomplish different objectives, but we don't have the Sakkakumon arc to do that here since the Beast Spirit of Metal is different in this rewrite, so things had to go a bit different. Still, I like the way it all turned out, and the next few chapters are going to be great.
> 
> I feel like the biggest question in this chapter is what happened to Takuya in the previous chapter. It's clearly different from the canon version since here, Takuya never actually left the Digital World. I promise that everything will be explained soon, but for the time being, there are more important matters at hand. 
> 
> Overall, I'd say that this chapter certainly speaks for itself. Everything that happens here is an important transition between two important events, so we're going to get back to the chaos next time around. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you all have a nice day! 
> 
> -Digital


	29. Recovered Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group divides to accomplish their varying objectives, leading to an all-out battle between the Warriors of Water and Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of ableism and suicidal thoughts. It isn't anything overly descriptive or graphic, but I would still advise you to proceed with caution. Take care of yourselves, everyone.

Takuya and Chihiro had been walking in the direction Duskmon had disappeared in for quite some time. Neither of them had said much of anything since they left behind the rest of the group, and Takuya almost relished in the silence. He looked down at his hand and stared at the folds of the fabric that made up Koji's bandanna, admiring the way the seams came together. When he happened to catch a streak of blood between the shadows, he'd glare intensely, trying to forget about how he should have been the one to take the blow from Duskmon's blade. 

"What happened to you?"

Takuya suddenly stopped looked at the bandanna, and he glanced up to look over at Chihiro. "What do you mean?" he questioned. He forced himself to drop his hand down by his side just so that he didn't keep torturing himself with the knowledge of what he had done to Koji. 

"When we were captured, your data was glitching out," Chihiro answered simply. Their hands had been shoved into their pockets, and their gaze was locked with the dusty ground. Their foot scuffed on the ground, kicking up some of the dust to make a small cloud. They turned to face Takuya soon after. "What the hell was that about?"

Takuya hesitated before shrugging. "To be honest, I don't know myself," he admitted. "I thought I was transported back home... To Earth. It was a mess, but... I thought I crossed over the barrier between the worlds, but that couldn't be possible. Patamon said that I never left that spot. My body became transparent, and nobody could touch me."

"Well, he's right," Chihiro confirmed with a sigh. "I don't think that I could ever tell you how terrifying that was to see, you know. I have no clue what could have happened to you, but it wasn't pretty. Duskmon must have majorly messed you up during that fight."

"You could say that," Takuya muttered, but he knew that it didn't have much of anything to do with Duskmon when the details were examined with a closer gaze. This was all his fault, plain and simple, and the guilt had caused him to split apart from everything he had ever known. Flamemon had changed everything, and his supposed trip back to Earth had changed his perspective on all that had happened up to that point. That was likely an understatement, and he imagined the way the fog rolled in around him when Duskmon appeared out of the corner of his vision. 

Chihiro didn't know to answer this, suspecting that there was more to it than Takuya was letting on. "You know... It reminds me a little bit of what happened to Izumi when we were on the beach," they eventually whispered. 

This surprised Takuya enough to make him stare at them with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" he questioned. He didn't see how there was a connection in the slightest, but he was more than willing to hear out Chihiro if they had a potential explanation. He was willing to grasp onto anything that would tell him about what was going on. 

"Do you remember when Zephyrmon took over for the first time?" Chihiro asked. Takuya tilted his head in response, so Chihiro elaborated further. "Izumi said that she didn't remember anything that happened when Zephyrmon first took control. She was dreaming about completely different events than what was unfolding before her. Her body was doing one thing, but her mind was doing another."

"You think there was a disturbance there?" Takuya inquired slowly, unsure of if he was understanding them fully. The idea wasn't completely unheard of given how strange the Digital World had proven itself to be. People blacked out even on Earth under certain circumstances, so there wasn't any reason for them to completely throw out the possibility. 

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah. Her spirit and body were doing different things. Maybe your body was still here, but your spirit was somewhere else. You said that you went back to Earth. I don't know how this would even be possible, but then again... We can transform into monsters. We've got the power of ancient Warriors running through our bodies. Can we even be considered human anymore? This could happen. You never know." When they shrugged, the motion was jerky. "It's something for us to bring up with Bokomon later. He would probably be the one to know about all of this. He's been in this world far longer than the rest of us."

Takuya took in a slow breath before nodding his agreement. Chihiro most certainly had a point, he had to admit, and they were going to have to consider it. "You know... When I was on Earth, if I even was there, everything was weird. I wasn't myself. I was outside of my own body. I turned into a Digimon named Flamemon, and it was like I had reached the halfway point between being Takuya Kanbara and Agunimon, Warrior of Fire. That was the least of my problems too... I don't know if I really went back there or if it was merely a trick my mind was playing on me."

"Tell me what happened then," Chihiro said, looking up to meet Takuya's gaze for the first time since the conversation had started. Their foot scuffed along the dirt once again. "We can figure it out together if it really scares you so much."

Takuya watched Chihiro for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Yeah... I guess I should talk about it. The entire experience was really weird, but I don't think that avoiding it is going to help anyone," he agreed, but he wasn't sure of how he was even going to describe it. There had been a million things happening at once, and his brain had felt as if it was trying to burst free of his skull. He was being held back by limitations he had no way of understanding, and it all hurt to think about in detail. 

Chihiro could tell that Takuya was hesitating, but they didn't pull back on their offer. If he didn't want to talk about it, then he would tell them. Takuya and Chihiro had fallen into a perfect rhythm of understanding one another's boundaries, and when one of them needed to talk, sometimes it didn't matter if the offer was fully answered. Simply having it there for discussion mattered most, and both of them understood this well. 

Takuya looked down at the bandanna wrapped around his wrist and breathed carefully. His lungs expanded cautiously, as if he was at danger of causing harm to himself or others if he wasn't slow enough. Takuya had to practically force his hand back to its position by his hip to make sure that he didn't lose himself in its enticing folds of blue and yellow. 

"Alright," Takuya eventually said. It was impossible to define how long the pause between his words had been, but such a fact became secondary when compared to his agreement to talk about what had happened. Chihiro's expression softened a degree, and Takuya understood it was the most vulnerability they felt comfortable portraying a majority of the time. They were waiting for him, and they were willing to be patient for as long as they had to be. Chihiro could be eager and restless at times, but Takuya was the one person they had always been alright with waiting for. 

Takuya didn't keep them in the dark for long. The story was a jumbled mess, but once he started talking, he couldn't stop. The memory of fog filled his mind, but he did his best to keep it at bay. He was alright, and everything was going to be fine. This was the first step on an important journey called recovery, and he was going to find a way to power through it. 

_Recovery._

In a way, it felt odd to refer to the situation that way, but he knew that was what it was. The Digital World had left him damaged and torn apart inside. A fragmented flame burned at his core, as broken as it was beautiful. Perhaps his trip to Earth was a sign of how much he needed to reach out and speak about his own pain. Takuya hadn't realized how awful his issues with repression had been until he arrived in the Digital World, and he couldn't go back to his shadow of ignorance after escaping it. 

As Takuya told the story, Chihiro watched him with gentle, curious eyes, never pressing for more than Takuya was willing to share. Despite the terror that lived within him, he managed to get through the story, and he felt oddly light after it was over. This was an important step on the path he knew would one day become known as healing. 

_Here's to recovery, because you never realize just how fucked up you've become when others weren't looking until you open your mouth to start talking about it._

_~~~~~_

"I think now is a perfect time for us to talk."

Haroi looked up when Mayumi spoke. He glanced first over to Yumiko, and she shrugged in response. Bokomon and Neemon were lagging behind them, both flicking through Seraphimon's yellow book about the Legendary Warriors. They didn't seem to notice Mayumi's prompt, so Haroi took it upon himself to respond. 

"What do you want to talk about?" he questioned. He wondered if perhaps Mayumi simply wanted to break through the silence because she hated the idea of extended periods of silence. She had always been the talkative sort, and her extroversion very clearly contrasted Haroi and Yumiko's soft personalities. 

"You," Mayumi answered, narrowing her eyes in his direction. "We're going to deal with my Beast Spirit, and that's the reason you came along with me. You said that you would be able to help me through it, but I think that I should be the one helping you. After all, you've already gotten your Beast Spirit, but you haven't used Cygnusmon since we first found him."

Haroi stopped walking for a moment before forcing himself to keep moving. "No... I suppose I haven't used him," he whispered, hoping that nobody else would notice the strain in his voice. He could feel Yumiko's eyes on him without even looking in her direction, and he knew that he hadn't succeeded in concealing his worries regarding Mayumi's words. Both of them were bound to ask questions because of his nerves. Damn it. 

"Why is that?" Mayumi asked. "You know that you can talk to us, right? I know that life's been kind of hectic as of late, but we're going to be walking for a while, so we might as well talk about everything that's been bugging us, and I'd say that Cygnusmon is our biggest issue at the moment."

"I suppose so," Haroi agreed begrudgingly. He took in a slow, cautious breath before letting it out. "Alright... How am I even supposed to start talking about this? My Beast Spirit didn't exactly treat me kindly when it first took control, and... I haven't felt that awful in a really long time."

"Just start from the beginning. We'll be able to help you out from there," Mayumi replied with a shrug. Her D-Tector beeped from its place resting atop her palm, and Haroi had to actively resist the urge to be caught up in its shrill cries. He welcomed the distraction with every part of his mind and body, but he knew that he couldn't get distracted when Mayumi and Yumiko were waiting for him to explain. 

Haroi hesitated before letting out a sigh. "Alright," he muttered, but the word could barely be heard above the D-Tector's signal. He slowly shifted his gaze to the dust in front of his feet, and he started talking before he could stop himself. "I... I was thinking about everything that happened before we met, Mayumi... Well, there was a little bit of stuff from after we met too, but..."

Neither Mayumi nor Yumiko elected to interrupt him, so Haroi just kept talking. "I... I thought about my father. He left because of me, and my mother worked so hard to keep us afloat after he abandoned us. I feel like it's all my fault even years later. I'm happy with how our family is now, but... I don't know. I guess I can't move past it all. To my birth father, I wasn't enough, and... I'm still worried that I'm not enough for others," he admitted. 

Yumiko looked back and forth between Haroi and Mayumi before carefully speaking up. "I... Can I ask how you two are connected? You've been connected ever since we came to the Digital World, but I don't think we ever truly heard the full story," she said softly, choosing each word with as much caution as possible to keep from upsetting either on of them. 

Mayumi nodded. "Yeah. We're step-siblings. Haroi's mother married my father a few years ago, and we've been close ever since. Well, we were friends even before that, but... Let's just say that we've grown to be pretty attached to one another since the wedding," she explained. 

"My father left when I was less than six months old," Haroi whispered. "My mother was dealing with malnourishment while she was pregnant with me, and when I was born... I wasn't like other children my age. Even now, I'm still different from the people around me. I was born underweight, and I'm lucky to have survived infancy, in all truth. I got sick when I was a few months old, and... I was never the same afterwards."

Yumiko watched with wide, empathetic eyes as Haroi went on. "My left leg doesn't function properly. It hasn't ever worked right. The sickness I got destroyed my body, and I can't walk for extended periods of time because of its aftermath. The Digital World has given me the chance to walk on my own because of the way we were transformed into data upon entering it. I'm not normally like this, and... My disability has caused a lot of problems for me and everyone around me," he confessed. His left leg felt a pull of tension, almost as if it was silently corroborating his story even though nobody was able to feel the tug but him, and he was already fully aware of the truth. 

"I'm so sorry," Yumiko told him softly. She fell into step beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the spot where her fingers met the fabric of his jacket before shifting his eyes up to meet her irises. Her gaze was nothing short of completely sympathetic, but there was something else to it. There wasn't any judgement to her actions, and Haroi took far more comfort than he should have in knowing that she didn't think of him any differently even if he wasn't like the rest of the crowd. He hadn't received many reactions like that before. 

Haroi slowly looked away, unsure about if he'd be able to keep watching Yumiko if he wanted to continue telling the story. "I know realistically that it wasn't my fault. My father left because he wanted to. I was a child. What could I have done? Still... That caused a lot of grief for my mother, and... I don't know. I guess it just leaves me thinking sometimes," he murmured. 

"Lots of kids have picked on Haroi over the years," Mayumi said next, a sigh leaving her lips. "I don't know what they're thinking. They don't know what they're missing out on. Haroi is absolutely amazing, but they just don't see it. Still, as long as we see it, I guess that's what matters."

"I'm glad that you two have each other," Yumiko commented. "It's clear that you both care about each other a lot, and it's sweet to see you get along so well."

Mayumi shrugged. "We've both been outcasts for most of our lives. It's something that we've gotten used to dealing with, and we're able to rely on each other after all this time," she replied. "Haroi and I were alone in the Digital World for a while, but... I guess that was alright with us. I mean, we've always been happy with each other. We're both flawed, but that's okay. We've got one another, so even if the rest of the world turns away from us, we'll be okay."

"But it doesn't have to be like that anymore," Yumiko pointed out. Her hand dropped away from Haroi's shoulder, and he looked up at her as she continued. "Tomoki has told me a lot about the dynamic of the rest of the group, and they act like a big family. I know that we're the new members of the group, but... We can still count on them. I'm sure of it."

"It's hard," Haroi admitted. "I've gotten so used to relying only on myself and Mayumi. I don't know if I've ever had the chance to open up to others like this. It's never been an option for me, so I haven't gotten the opportunity to get better at talking to others."

"I understand," Yumiko said as a smile appeared on her face. "I know that it's new, but... I think that you can do it. You two survived on your own in the Digital World for ages, so... Talking to people has to seem easy by comparison, and I think that you can do it. We can all count on each other."

"It feels like there's a huge gap between us and the rest of the group," Haroi confessed. "I know that it's because all of them have been together way longer, but... I don't know. I guess it just makes me feel like we'll never quite be able to close that gigantic hole."

"I didn't think I'd be able to open up to the rest of the group either," Yumiko told him. "Tomoki noticed that I wasn't reaching out, and he decided to take matters into his own hands. It really helped me out, and I'm sure that everyone would be more than happy to welcome you as part of the team. If they're willing to let me, a former Fallen Warrior, into the team, then you two are undoubtedly going to wind up as part of the team in no time. I'm sure of it."

Mayumi grinned to Yumiko. "You're so nice, Yumiko. I don't know what I'd do without someone as sweet as you around," she admitted. She had finally stopped tapping her finger against the screen of her D-Tector, focusing all of her attention on Haroi and Yumiko instead. "Thanks for all of this."

"Yes... Thank you," Haroi said quickly. "I was honestly nervous over talking about all of this. I'm so used to feeling like talking about my past is a risk that I simply can't take. I guess it's just a side effect of everything that I've already had to deal with."

"If the camaraderie among the rest of the team is really as strong as it's sounding, then I don't think we have anything to worry about," Mayumi told him, nudging at his side with her elbow. "It's all going to be fine, and I'm sure of it. We're going to have an incredible family in no time, and everything's going to be perfect. Promise!"

Mayumi's optimism proved itself to be infectious, and Haroi found himself smiling. "Thanks, Mayumi," he murmured. As soon as he had started grinning, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He hadn't realized how much he needed to speak with others about his feelings regarding his past, and he felt oddly light knowing that he had finally gotten it all off his chest. Yumiko had accepted it all with a genuine smile and promises of companionship, and Haroi couldn't stop playing her words over in his mind even long after the conversation had ended. 

For years, it had only been him and Mayumi. He was thought of as strange because of the limitations of his body, and Mayumi was frowned upon for her constant energy and vibrancy. As different as they were, they got along perfectly, understanding what it was like to be an outcast and taking solace in the presence of the other. They had a bond that couldn't be defined as anything aside from complete and total trust. 

Meeting the rest of the group had been far more overwhelming than Haroi wanted to admit. He was an introverted person by nature, and there was only so much energy he was willing to expend in a regular conversation. Being around so many people was strange for him, and it had frightened him in the beginning, but he was starting to enjoy the idea. Yumiko's comforts about how caring they had all shown themselves to be were certainly helping, and Haroi's cheeks began to burn with the wide smile that had embraced his lips. 

At long last, he could say that he had friends. Mayumi had been there for him for years, but he was still happy to know that he had multiple people to rely on. Yumiko was a start, and after the group got back together from their various missions, he would have an entire system of companions. Between the Legendary Warriors and their Digimon guides, he was going to have eleven friends in total. That was a larger number than he ever thought to be possible. 

Haroi had gone along with Mayumi partially because he wasn't sure about if he would be comfortable with spending time with the rest of the group. He didn't know them well enough, and yet, such fears had disappeared. He felt as if home was right around the corner, and he was excited to finally feel it between his fingers. On top of that, Haroi felt as if he would be able to control Cygnusmon if he was ever forced to use his Beast Spirit. Talking really had done him far more good than he had expected, and he hadn't realized how desperate he was to open up to others until the words started flowing from his lips. 

Haroi looked up at Yumiko and Mayumi before glancing back at Bokomon and Neemon. After struggling for so many years to find comfort in his own skin, he felt as if he had finally come to enjoy his place in the world. He had found a home in the place he least expected, and he never wanted to go back to his own loneliness again. He didn't need to, and so, he never would. 

~~~~~

Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, and Patamon had been walking for quite a while, but Izumi had lost track of how much time had passed ages ago. She shot a few glances over to Junpei, who was walking to her left. He had been so oddly quiet ever since the Beast Spirit of Thunder was uncovered, and she was starting to long for the times when he had been more open and talkative. She missed the way that he was so easily able to cut through the tension with an easy smile and his regular wit. 

Still, there was something unsettling about him. Junpei had changed completely, as if he didn't want to speak to anyone. There was an anger that seemed to stew silently when he was left alone, and Izumi didn't know how to approach it no matter how desperate she was to reach out. He was clearly suffering, but she didn't know what to say. The shift had been so sudden, and his lack of control from his time as Bolgmon was likely involved. She knew how painful it was to deal with a Beast Spirit, and it was exactly why she couldn't leave him to suffer under the weight of his own emotions no matter how clueless and nervous she was. 

"Are you okay?" Izumi questioned. The words came out with far more clarity than she had been anticipating, and both Patamon and Tomoki looked at her in confusion. They soon realized that she wasn't referring to them, and their gazes shifted over to Junpei. 

At first, Junpei didn't even seem to hear her. He slowly looked up when he realized, and he immediately started smiling. Still, the grin was clearly pinched and false, and his eyes were still on fire with an angry passion that had long since passed the line into terrifying territory. "Of course," Junpei answered. 

"Liar," Izumi said. She hadn't meant to be so direct, but as soon as the word had left her lips, she knew there was no taking it back. Her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before she narrowed them in Junpei's direction once again, determined to get to the bottom of what had come over him. "You can talk to us, you know."

Junpei still didn't seem to be ready to talk, and a scowl thrived on his features for a moment. "I don't know," he muttered. The anger that had come to live in his voice didn't seem to be directed at Izumi though, and it struck a chord deep within her that said he was suffering under self-loathing tendencies. She wasn't sure where the assumption had come from, but given her experience with similar issues, she figured that she must have subconsciously recognized the signs. 

"If this is about your Beast Spirit, then you should get it off your chest," Tomoki suggested. "I can tell that you're struggling with it all, and... I don't think that it's wise to deal with that on your own. You should try to talk about it."

Junpei's expression contorted with anger, and he let out an aggressive sigh. "It's not that easy," he said angrily, and his hands clenched into fists at his side. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to control Bolgmon. I've been trying to keep my emotions under control for my entire damn life, but I've never gotten far enough to be successful. Bolgmon is just adding another issue to everything else, and... It's just complicated. Trust me."

"We all thought our issues were too complicated to discuss too," Izumi pointed out. "Please, Junpei... We care too much about you to let this happen to you. I know that you're hurting, but we're here for you. Can you at least consider talking to us? Please? You've done so much for me, for all of us, and it's not fair of us to allow you to suffer under the weight of your past issues."

Junpei looked up at her with a quizzical expression before dropping his gaze back down to the ground. "It's so pathetic though. I should be able to deal with this by myself. Everybody's always been telling me about how I need to learn how to cope on my own, but it's never worked. My emotions just cause problems for everybody else, and the last thing I want is to hurt you all on the way."

"So you're going to allow yourself to suffer instead?" Izumi questioned pointedly. She wanted to get closer to him, to take his hand in hers, but she forced herself to stay away when she began to recognize that he needed space. 

Junpei let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," he whispered, but he still didn't seem to be fully convinced that this was a good idea. "I've been picked on nearly my entire life. I've always been the odd duck, and that apparently paints a target on my back for being weird. It's been years since I've felt completely secure in my own skin, and... It just pisses me off!"

Junpei kicked his foot against the ground, and the dust around his shoe was kicked up immediately. Izumi tried to hide the way she flinched at the action. "No matter how much I try to fit in, it never works! It isn't ever enough, so I just have to bury it all and smile like everything's fine! I've never been enough for others, and I don't deserve any love that anyone could ever show me! Damn it, they're right when they say that I'm a shitty person!" 

Izumi stared at Junpei in surprise, not having expected this sudden outburst of nihilism. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tomoki, and he looked terrified out of his skin. Patamon held tight to Izumi's sleeve from his place on her shoulder, unable to bring himself to look at Junpei. 

"I'm a nerd for not being into sports. My weight is too much according to all sorts of people. I'm just not good enough as far as they're all concerned, and I hate it. I'll never be enough in their eyes. I know that I'm unlovable, and I hate the world and the people in it. None of them have ever given a damn about me. They tore me down until there was next to nothing left, and when I dared to get upset, it was somehow my fault. I shouldn't have been so violent. My anger is a problem. They were the ones who made me this way, but I can't say that, because I shouldn't be blaming others for my own problems. I should just shut up and deal with it on my own. Boys are meant to be tough, but I'm too weak to fit the mold everyone wants," Junpei huffed. "Weak, pathetic, and angry at the world... That's practically a winning combination for a Beast Spirit to run wild. Throw in problems with overeating as a result of depression and you have me, an absolute fucking disaster who doesn't deserve any of you or the rest of the team."

Izumi was left stunned silent at everything Junpei had said, and she couldn't force herself to speak no matter how desperate she was to try. She didn't need to look over at Tomoki and Patamon to know that they were in the same situation. 

Junpei seemed to finally notice how much he had frightened them, and his eyes softened from outright anger into the silent self-hatred once again. "There I go," he muttered under his breath. "You and the rest of the team have been the only people to treat me well, and I'm driving you away just like I always do. I'm practically doomed to this fate at this point. I had a chance for once, people who didn't think of me as a freak and a weirdo, but it wasn't enough, and I fucked it all up anyways. I shouldn't even be surprised at this point. The truth is that Bolgmon didn't need to push me in order for me to be unstable; I've been this way all along."

Izumi finally found the strength to take a step towards him, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. Junpei flinched at the contact before looking over at her slowly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But... You know what, Junpei? We're a lot more alike than you realize."

Junpei opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but Izumi responded faster. "I drove myself into a corner with my own need for perfection. I thought that was the only way I was deserving of love, and if there was anything wrong with me, then it was my fault. Others nagged at me for not fitting the perfect mold of a princess known for doing everything flawlessly, and... I thought that I would never be enough. It tore me apart for years, and... I've had issues with eating disorders as a result too." 

Junpei's eyes sobered, and he was overcome with a wave of guilt at the realization that he was pushing Izumi to remember such painful fragments of her past. "Izumi, you really don't need to comfort me," he told her softly. 

Izumi didn't listen. "You were there for me when I was struggling with all of that after Zephyrmon took control. You listened to every problem that I had, and you were there for me regardless of how much I hated myself. I haven't had any friends either, but I'm finally here with others who care about me. You said that you cared about me, and you told me that the rest of the team felt the same way. Now, I'm here to say the same to you. I know that accepting love is hard when you've spent so much time denying it, but... We really do care about you."

Tomoki walked up on Junpei's other side, and he nodded his agreement. "Izumi is right," he said gently. "You might think that you don't deserve love, but... You do. Even if you're angry and hate the world, you still deserve us. You aren't a bad person, and whoever said that is beyond wrong."

"You've been there for us. You've carried us when we've been struggling. I get the feeling that emotional intelligence is something you're insecure about given your recent outburst, but... You've still done so much to aid all of us. Let us carry you. We've all been sharing the weight of this journey, and it's about time that we properly reached out and gave you the chance to take this burden off your shoulders," Izumi continued. 

Junpei looked at Tomoki for a long moment before shifting his gaze to Izumi. The anger had vanished, and shock had replaced it. His eyers were watering with tears, but he didn't move to rub at them. "I... I wish I had met all of you sooner," he admitted softly. "If I had people like you and the rest of the group in my life a few years ago... I think I would be in a far better place than I was..." 

Izumi didn't prompt him further, but Junpei went on regardless. "I tried to end it all once," he confessed. "I just... I hated the way I was being treated, and I hated myself with everything I had... And the weight was a lot for me to handle. I'm obviously alright now, but... I don't think I ever quite moved away from the issues brought on by the way I was picked on as a kid. It's lasted for well over ten years now, and... I don't know. I wish I had been able to talk to great people like you sooner."

Izumi stopped walking, and she threw her arms around his body. Patamon's wings closed around both of their heads, and Tomoki joined her in the embrace soon afterwards. "I'm sorry," was all she could bring herself to say. She didn't even want to imagine life in the Digital World without Junpei at her side, and she couldn't even begin to describe how much he had come to mean to her in such a short span of time. 

"There's just... There's so much hate inside of me," Junpei went on, and Izumi could feel wetness rise on her shoulder. He was crying, but then again, so was she. "My parents have always been there for me, but there's only so much they can do to keep me from thinking about what I've been told at school and online. I hate the way that others treat me, and I hate myself. I accepted ages ago that nobody would love me regardless of what I did to try and please them, so I stayed as loyal to myself as I could while hating the world for casting me aside. I still found myself trying to please others, but... I don't know. It was all bitter. I thought that I was weak for being hurt when they talked to me harshly, and... I guess that getting mad was easier than letting my depression take me over."

"You don't need to hate anymore though," Patamon said, speaking up for the first time since the conversation had begun. "You've got all of us here, and the rest of the team is here for you too. They've all been really nice about reaching out to each other, and I'm sure that they'll feel the same way about helping you out after we all come back together."

"Patamon's right," Tomoki chimed in. "We all love you, Junpei. I know that it's hard to care for yourself when you've been told all your life that you don't deserve it, but... We'll take on your hope and love. We'll always believe in you, and we have more than enough love for you."

"I understand that you've been hurt, but we haven't done anything to harm you," Izumi told him. "We're going to stand by you no matter what happens, and that fact is never going to change. Even if you can't love yourself, let us love you. We're always going to care about you, Junpei, and you deserve to have us in your life. You might not have had us before, but you have us now, and we aren't going to be leaving."

Junpei's body suddenly jerked with a sob, and Izumi smiled to herself. Even if he was crying, she was proud of him. He had opened up about something that had been weighing him down for years, and the weight on his shoulders was being lifted. He was allowing himself to display weakness, something that had plagued him for too many years to be counted. She was proud of all of them for having grown so much in a short period of time, coming to care about one another with a love so all-encompassing that it seemed to fill every dark crevice that had ever existed in her mind. She had found home in a place that she never would have anticipated. 

Izumi wasn't sure of how long she stood there with Junpei, Tomoki, and Patamon, but by the time they pulled away, her face was puffy and red with tear stains. She smiled sincerely before raising one hand and rubbing at her eyes. Junpei did the same, and Tomoki followed suit. Izumi wiped gently at Patamon's eyes soon afterwards, and he curled up against her. None of them said anything, but Izumi was alright with it. None of them needed to talk in order for their emotions to be passed along perfectly. They understood one another with such completeness that words were nothing short of useless, and Izumi felt on top of the world as soon as she came to this conclusion. 

They were suddenly cut off when a scream pierced the air. Izumi's smile slipped away, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She glanced over to Junpei, Tomoki, and Patamon before nodding. They all knew exactly what she was thinking. They had come to the same conclusion. 

Aquariamon. 

Izumi reached for her D-Tector, and she pressed the activation button. Twin rings of data appeared around her fingers, and the same applied to Tomoki and Junpei. She let out a gasp, looking back and forth between Junpei's multiple rings of Fractal Code and his eyes. He smiled fondly at her, and she nodded in response before scanning the data along the sensor at the top of her D-Tector. 

Zephyrmon took to the skies a few seconds later, and Blizzarmon appeared on the ground beside Bolgmon. Patamon was still holding tightly to Zephyrmon's shoulder, seeming to know that his flying speeds wouldn't be able to compare to Zephyrmon's powerful wings. All eyes shifted to Bolgmon, and Zephyrmon smiled from behind her mask. 

The wildness that had once been customary in his gaze had disappeared. Instead, there was determination, and she couldn't keep herself from being flooded with happiness at this knowledge. Bolgmon had been as impacted by their conversation as she had been, and Junpei had been right to make the choice to shift into Bolgmon rather than Blitzmon. After all, his issues had been laid bare, and it was easier than ever to make the proper move emotionally. It felt perfect to Zephyrmon in a way she knew she would never be able to describe. 

Zephyrmon, Bolgmon, and Blizzarmon were moving before any of them had the chance to comment on Bolgmon's newfound sense of control. Even without speaking, they seemed to understand it, so perhaps it was alright that they skipped mentioning it. Besides, there was a far more pressing matter at hand. They had finally found Aquariamon, and the battle to come wasn't going to be easy. In fact, the difficulty they were facing was impossible to fully gauge, so they were going to have to bring everything they had if they wanted to find success. 

Aquariamon's figure could be seen on the skyline despite the limited lighting within the Continent of Darkness, and Zephyrmon narrowed her eyes at her as soon as she had the ability. She was ready for this, and she was going to win. After all that she and the rest of the group had been through, they needed to come out on top. 

In a way, the fight against Aquariamon was a personal matter for her. It had been the Warrior of Water who nearly killed her by attempting to smother her beneath the waves on the beach where Zephyrmon's Spirit had first been discovered. Granted, that had been because of a lack of control and not complete malice, but Zephyrmon still wanted to fight against Aquariamon for the sake of her own closure. 

It was a complicated matter, something Zephyrmon realized more and more with each passing second. She knew that Aquariamon wasn't in complete control of herself; she hadn't been the dominant actor in her own body for quite some time. Cherubimon was the one pulling the strings, and she was simply the puppet at the end of his fingers. Even if Zephyrmon was upset with Aquariamon for what had happened, she knew that the full blame rested with Cherubimon for pushing the Warrior of Water so far. Still, in order to beat him, the Warriors would have to be united, and that required the defeat of Aquariamon, so she pressed on. 

The Warrior of Water was suspended in the air with her hands clutching at her head desperately. Screams were rattling through the air, but Zephyrmon's eyes shot open soon afterwards. She was close enough to her foe to see that something was wrong, and she was able to identify the issue as something she never expected. 

It wasn't Aquariamon that she was up against at all. 

The fighter she was faced with looked like a combination of Oceaniamon and Aquariamon, as if features from them both had been stitched together to create a hybrid image. She had the patches of scales from her Aquariamon form, and fins could be seen on top of the teal plates. Her upper arms sported bands of pearls that attached to blue fabric that flowed freely and faded into a lighter color near the bottom. Her shirt was a halter top adorned with pearls. Her hair was lengthy and red at the roots, but it faded out to be teal at the edges. Streaks of blue, green, and turquoise ran through her tresses. 

More turquoise scales wrapped around her hands and feet, and on top of them were ornate swirls of a bright green color. She wore a flowing blue skirt attached to a gold belt and white pendant. The skirt was shorter in the front than the back, and she wore pale blue shorts. On her right leg, the shorts cut off abruptly halfway down her thigh, but they were longer on the other side. A turquoise string of fabric wrapped around her left leg, ending with a tail pattern at the back of her leg just above her knee. 

Her eyes glittered blue and green, and a veil of silver fabric wrapped around her shoulders to form a sheer pattern against her upper body. Golden chains danced around her stomach as well, giving her an ethereal aura. Wings made of water sprouted from her back, but Zephyrmon doubted that they were actually attached to her body. This was not a new trick for the Warrior of Water, after all. 

For a moment, the woman flew in the air, completely motionless and limp like a puppet. Her screams had died down while Zephyrmon was taking in her appearance. However, the peace didn't last long, and her head suddenly shot up. Her eyes were swirling with dark purple, and the color had spread to cover the rest of her body as well. She looked haunted, more like a ghost than a living creature. 

"Who in the world is that?!" Bolgmon cried out, his eyes wide with shock rather than fear and anger for the first time ever. He was still tense thanks to the promise of a coming battle, but Zephyrmon thought of it as an improvement regardless. 

"Ceruleamon," the woman replied. Aquariamon's voice had been layered on top of a far deeper presence: Cherubimon. It explained where the purple aura and unnatural behavior came from, to say the least. "She is the Hybrid Warrior of Water, born of the Human Spirit Oceaniamon and the Beast Spirit Aquariamon. Her power is unparalleled and uncontrolled."

Seemingly to prove this point, Ceruleamon raised one arm, and it became increasingly clear to Zephyrmon just how lifeless her eyes were. The water that had been left in Ceruleamon's path began to rise up, and it didn't hesitate to wrap around Blizzarmon and Bolgmon. They had both been on the ground, and they found themselves unable to escape the grasp of Ceruleamon's power. Zephyrmon watched with wide eyes before swooping downwards, her claws outstretched to slice the watery tendrils to nothing. Blizzarmon and Bolgmon looked to Zephyrmon in thanks, but they weren't given much of a chance to relax. 

"You aggravating whelp," Ceruleamon seethed. Her voice was uncomfortably calm when placed on top of Cherubimon's anger, and the combination sent a shiver up Zephyrmon's spine. "You shouldn't have done that. You should have died beneath the ocean waves."

Another tendril of water formed when Ceruleamon's hand tightened into a fist, and the liquid wrapped around Blizzarmon's midsection. The water tightened its grasp, and his eyes went wide. Blizzarmon struggled against the water, but he wasn't able to escape. Instead, the liquid wrapped around his twin axes, and they began to use the weapons to slam relentlessly into Blizzarmon's body. Each new hit tore a scream of pain free from Blizzarmon's lips, but he couldn't bring himself to fight back. His exhaustion from the previous battles was starting to set in, and it didn't take long for Ceruleamon to succeed in her mission. 

Blizzarmon's eyes slid shut, and he began to glow with Fractal Code. The axes disappeared, and Tomoki was left on the ground in the place of Blizzarmon. He was curled over himself with his hands clutching firmly at his stomach where he had been grabbed by the water a short few moments prior. His eyes were dark and terrified, and Zephyrmon could tell from a single glance that he didn't have enough energy left to Spirit Evolve again, much less fight at her side. 

"You've made a mistake in coming here," Ceruleamon continued. "If you wanted to stay safe, you should have stayed as far away as possible. However, if you truly wish to fight me... I invite you to die."

Bolgmon braced his arms against the ground as the cannon on top of his head began to spark fiercely. The blast that was unleashed a few seconds later flew towards Ceruleamon, but she was easily able to dodge out of the way through the use of her wings. Bolgmon rose to his full height once again before allowing his weapon-like arms to fire a string of attacks in her direction. This time around, Ceruleamon didn't bother dodging. 

Instead, she summoned a staff, the one that she used as Oceaniamon, from thin air. By spinning the weapon as quickly as possible, she was able to reflect the electric blasts back at Bolgmon. He was immune to the effects of lightning thanks to his elemental affinity, but that didn't keep him safe from the raw force or knock back of his own blasts. The countless hits slammed against his armor in an endless barrage, and he was left unable to escape. His eyes went wide with terror before Fractal Code appeared around his body. When the cocoon vanished, an exhausted Junpei was left crumpled in the sand. He attempted to push himself to his feet, but he was shaking too much to get any further than his elbows before he was sent crashing back down all over again. 

"You're going to regret this," Zephyrmon snarled, though she wasn't sure if she had the power to back it up. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she was as tired as Tomoki and Junpei were. They had been hurt like hell during the fight against Duskmon, and Spirit Evolving to escape Oceaniamon and Lyramon before had only exhausted them further. This was pushing her limits, and she was going to have focus on dodging if she wanted to find a way to get through this fight. Ceruleamon was certainly proving herself to hit incredibly hard, and she didn't know how many attacks like that she would be able to take. 

"Try me," Ceruleamon said with an easy laugh. The sound was deep and ominous, but Zephyrmon didn't allow herself to be deterred. This was for the sake of the rest of the group. They were counting on her. In a way, so was the Warrior of Water. She didn't know who was hiding behind the form of Ceruleamon, but Izumi was positive that she was going to find out before the fight drew to a close. 

Zephyrmon was still for only a moment, giving Patamon the chance to fly away from her and down to where Tomoki and Junpei were waiting. As soon as he was out of danger, she was rushing forwards, and she slashed her claws at the air near Ceruleamon. The Warrior of Water dodged backwards before stabbing her staff towards Zephyrmon. 

The Warrior of Wind swerved to the side to avoid the impact at the last moment. She raised her hands and watched as tornadoes formed against her claws before allowing them to fly freely. Ceruleamon blocked against each of the attacks, but the impacts forced her backwards through the air. She looked up with a glare forming in her eyes before rushing towards Zephyrmon. She slashed once again with her staff, but Zephyrmon was able to avoid each incoming attack with ease. 

As soon as she was given the chance, Zephyrmon darted backwards, and she kicked downward with all the force she had. She only hit Ceruleamon's staff, but this still gave her the perfect chance to follow up with another attack. She swung her other leg up from below, kicking the staff into the air. Zephyrmon smirked from behind her mask before flying upwards to retrieve the weapon. When she fell back to Ceruleamon's height, the sapphire staff was firmly planted between her fingers. 

Ceruleamon's body seemed to contort under the power of her own anger before she let out a scream of rage and rushed forward. She summoned the water from below before sending it in Zephyrmon's direction, but the Warrior of Wind was able to destroy the attacks using the stolen staff. It was clunky and not exactly what she was used to, but it got the job done, and that was what mattered. Even if she wasn't accustomed to fighting with a weapon, it was better that she had it than Ceruleamon. 

Zephyrmon swerved into the air, still holding tightly to the staff. She shifted it into her right hand before tucking her wings in close to the rest of her body. She dove downwards, slamming into Ceruleamon's stomach. She slashed upwards a moment later, drawing blood across Ceruleamon's torso. The Warrior of Water let out a strangled gasp, and the purple aura around her body seemed to grow stronger. A beastly anger flashed in her gaze, and Zephyrmon knew that Cherubimon wasn't a fan in the slightest of her success. He was playing with them, enjoying himself before he dealt the finishing blow, and she was seamlessly proving to him just how poor of an idea that was on his part. 

Ceruleamon's next action seemed to be even less stable and controlled than her previous blows, which was most certainly an accomplishment given how wild she had become. She rushed forward, wrapping a hand against Zephyrmon's throat. The Warrior of Wind let out a cry of shock as Ceruleamon's grasp tightened, and her eyes glowed purple with rage. "You have gotten involved in affairs that don't concern you, and you're going to pay for it!" Ceruleamon screamed. She didn't even seem to care about grabbing her staff once again, and Zephyrmon found her grip on the object slipping in favor of focusing on breathing. 

By concentrating with everything she had, Zephyrmon was able to kick at the place where Ceruleamon had been hit in the stomach a moment before. Ceruleamon screamed in response and recoiled, one arm curling around her midsection. She was breathing heavily, and the purple miasma around her body was only growing stronger. 

Zephyrmon moved in when she saw this moment of weakness, and she slashed at Ceruleamon's shoulder before swiftly moving behind the Warrior of Water. All it took was a single strike downwards from the sapphire staff to sever the connection between Ceruleamon's back and her false wings. The Warrior of Water was sent hurtling downwards a moment later, and dust covered the area as soon as she made contact with the ground. Zephyrmon raised one hand to try and keep the sand from getting into her eyes, and she attempted to locate Ceruleamon as soon as she was sure that it was safe. 

Zephyrmon was rushing towards Ceruleamon a moment later, seeing the Warrior of Water rising to her feet on the ground. She was making her way towards Tomoki, and the young boy was staring at her in surprise. Patamon managed to coax him to his feet, but Tomoki was only able to make it to Junpei's side before his legs gave out and he was sent into the dirt once again. Patamon clung to his shoulder to offer silent comfort. 

Ceruleamon tried to move towards the fallen fighters regardless, but Zephyrmon moved into her path. She tossed the sapphire staff off to the side before sinking into a fighting stance once she was on the ground. Ceruleamon did the same, and they both rushed toward one another at the same time. 

Ceruleamon created a blade of water to slash at Zephyrmon's side, and the Warrior of Wind did the same using the wind around her. At first, their elemental attacks simply hit one another, but they were both quick to recover. Zephyrmon pivoted on her foot before charging again, and she found a position between Ceruleamon and the rest of her team. The red streaks on Ceruleamon's side were far more notable, and her eyes had gone wide. The purple aura surrounding her body was starting to lessen in quantity. 

Zephyrmon took to the skies a moment later, and her talons wrapped around Ceruleamon's shoulders. The Warrior of Water was too slight to break free of Zephyrmon's grasp, so all she could do was writhe and struggle ineffectively against Zephyrmon's power. The Warrior of Wind created thin tornadoes atop her claws before dropping Ceruleamon and slashing down. The air forced Ceruleamon into the ground, and once again, the area was covered in dust, but this time, there was a beacon among the chaos. 

The silhouette of Ceruleamon had grown dark, and a ring of Fractal Code was wrapped around her stomach. The purple miasma still licked at the space where her skin should have been, but Zephyrmon didn't let that stop her. She raised one hand, and a stream of data from Ceruleamon's Fractal Code flowed into her palm. The shape of the Warrior of Water began to degenerate among the dust, and there was no way to see who was at the center of the debris. 

Zephyrmon closed her eyes, turning her face to the darkened sky. "It's finally over," she murmured. Fractal Code exploded forth from her body, and she transformed back into her regular form. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest, and she allowed it to push her forward. From behind her, Tomoki, Junpei, and Patamon all began to move towards the fallen Warrior of Water. She had been purified, and they all knew what this meant. 

The dust in the air finally began to clear, and Izumi stopped walking as soon as she was able to see the human form of the Warrior of Water. She had light brown hair that reached her hair in gentle waves. She was on the thinner side, and her eyes were a grayish blue color, portraying her full exhaustion since they couldn't rise further than half-mast. She wore a gray cardigan over a royal blue dress. Beneath her sleeves, black fingerless gloves could be seen. Her right hand had two bracelets, one of them being blue while the other was turquoise. On her feet were black ballet flats, and turquoise ribbons reached up from the shoes to wrap around her ankles. 

Izumi watched as the girl slowly sat up, noticing the way her entire body shook. She smiled to herself, banishing any thoughts of exhaustion from her mind as she reached out one hand toward the Warrior of Water. "Welcome to the team," she whispered kindly. She felt the presences of the other three over her shoulder, and she was positive that they were watching the newcomer with muted, exhausted curiosity.

The Warrior of Water stared at her hand in fear at first, looking more like a deer caught in the headlights than an actual person. The wild, beastly behavior had disappeared, leaving only terror in its place. She seemed too nervous to even think of acknowledging the other three creatures standing before her. Still, she was able to reach out her fingers to grasp at Izumi's, and the Warrior of Wind couldn't help but smile a bit wider at how warm the contact was. 

"Thank you."

Izumi wasn't sure what specifically the other girl was referring to, but she figured that it wasn't important. As she pulled the Warrior of Water to her feet, she tilted her head slightly to the head and offered a response. 

"You're welcome."

~~~~~

The castle that stood before Takuya and Chihiro was imposing beyond imagination. It was falling apart, clearly having been abandoned years ago, and yet, its tallest towers still pierced the heavens above. The stone was dark, and the shadows of the building seemed to consume anything that dared to get too close. It was impossible to see what was inside from far away. 

Takuya looked down at his D-Tector, and he swallowed dryly. There was a signal within the building, and he knew that it had to belong to Koji. The flashing white light on his D-Tector's screen was incredibly telling. They had found their destination. 

Chihiro looked over at him, determination glinting in their eyes. Takuya looked over in their direction a moment later before taking in a slow, measured break. They understood the situation just as well as he did, it seemed. 

"Let's go," Takuya whispered, and Chihiro nodded in response. They were both moving less than a moment later, and Takuya dropped his D-Tector back into his pocket. They were going to rescue Koji no matter what was waiting for them. Duskmon had no idea what he was dealing with, as Takuya's determination burned brighter than anything fire ever could have. 

_Hold on for just a little longer, Koji. I'm coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wound up liking this chapter a lot more than I expected to. Dang. 
> 
> This chapter's purpose is two in number: develop the characters and bring Oceaniamon on as a member of the team. I love the way that this chapter works, and I think it came together incredibly well. The character moments really do make this story, and I think this chapter is a perfect example of that. 
> 
> The opener with Takuya and Chihiro is another chance for me to explore their dynamic. I've always loved writing the two of them together because of how similar yet different they are. Takuya is the actual gogglehead while Chihiro acts as a subversion of the gogglehead trope among the Fallen Warriors. Their relationship is incredibly interesting to me, and I doubt I'll ever get tired of it. It's a short scene, but I rather enjoyed it. 
> 
> The scene with Haroi, Mayumi, and Yumiko is finally shedding some light on what's been going on with Haroi and Mayumi. I've been keeping their connection and shared history a secret up until now, and the time has finally come for them to open up to each other. It's also a great character moment for Yumiko since it shows how Tomoki had an impact on her. Of course, this is only half of Haroi and Mayumi's story since we still haven't seen Mayumi's side. Given that her Beast Spirit is coming very soon, I'm sure you can put the pieces together about what's next for them. 
> 
> Haroi and Junpei's Beast Spirit situations are interesting in that they're still able to sort of control themselves. Their control is limited, yes, but it's still there from the start. It gave me the perfect chance to transition between both of them explaining their past situations. I've been alluding to Junpei's emotional turmoil for quite some time now, and it was great to finally unleash it. Junpei is such an unorthodox character compared to what I usually write, and it's been a lot of fun to explore his personality in this. 
> 
> The parallels between Izumi and Junpei sort of drew themselves in that scene, honestly. They were both driven down different paths by pressure and depression, but they wound up at the same destination. They really are good for each other, and I absolutely love their dynamic. Before writing this story, I didn't ship them at all, but I would be lying if I said that this rewrite wasn't convincing me. I don't ship much in this story, but this is just too sweet to ignore, and even if you don't like it romantically, it's impossible to deny their platonic chemistry. 
> 
> Ceruleamon is meant to be a bit of a mystery for now, but I do have one little detail about her. If any of you are familiar with my other stories, Ceruleamon's name might fit in with a pattern from a different tale. In my rewrite of Fire Emblem Fates, there are three characters whose names are all water-themed who happen to be royalty of a given nation. These characters are Cerulean, Oceania, and Aquaria. Sound familiar? Yeah, that's where I got the idea for the three forms of the Warrior of Water. With all of that on top of Aquariamon being an Alitia easter egg in design, Hinoka is one giant reference. Speaking of her, Hinoka Sakatami is the name of the Warrior of Water. We'll learn more about her next time, but for now, I hope the name is enough for you all. 
> 
> I have to say, I'm super happy that I was able to type as far in advance as I was. This chapter is coming out in December, and that's when students like me are dealing with a bunch of huge tests. I typed this chapter from October 8-10, and I'm really happy that I did since it kept me from getting too stressed on top of finals. It probably would have thrown a huge wrench into my schedule if I didn't type in advance, so here's to having foresight. It's incredibly useful, I have to say. 
> 
> With all of that out of the way, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you all have an amazing day! 
> 
> -Digital


	30. Sea of Fragility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinoka becomes acquainted with Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei as Mayumi attains her Beast Spirit. Meanwhile, Duskmon recognizes his connection to Koji as his memories return.

Her name was Hinoka Sakatami. 

Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, and Hinoka had been standing still for a few minutes since the end of the fight, and the silence had been heavy until Tomoki asked what her name was. Hinoka had responded with the truth, and a frown crossed her features soon afterwards. Her gaze was just as haunted as it had been when she was Oceaniamon, and Izumi didn't think she would be able to get those eyes out of her head anytime soon. 

"I'm sorry," Hinoka said after a short pause, and her gaze dropped to the ground. "I spent so much time fighting against you recently, and I'm sorry that it ended this way. Thank you for everything that you have done to help me. I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"You don't need to apologize," Tomoki told her with a light smile. "We understand that you weren't in control of your actions at all. Cherubimon was the one who forced you to do all of this, and we know that. You couldn't have helped what happened, and you don't need to blame yourself for it at all."

Hinoka didn't seem to be sure that he was right, but she didn't openly voice her objections. Instead, she simply looked down at the ground and took in a slow, shaky breath. "I..." Her uncertainty was clear, and she seemed to be struggling to find the words. 

Izumi didn't make her amble along in the wordless void. "How about you tell us about how everything has been going with you since you arrived in the Digital World?" she offered gently, raising one hand to allow her fingers to fall upon Hinoka's knuckles. "We're happy to listen."

Hinoka watched her for a moment before nodding. "Alright," she replied. She licked at her lips in an attempt to dispel her own nerves, but there was only so much that she was able to accomplish. A moment later, she let out another sigh before beginning to tell the story from the beginning. 

~~~~~

Mayumi, Haroi, Yumiko, Bokomon, and Neemon had finally arrived at their destination, and Mayumi was left staring at the horizon. There was a large glass dome that covered a pedestal. The altar was a simple one, comprised of stone beneath its gentle golden glow. It looked like a star when compared to the darkness of the rest of the area. 

Mayumi stole a glance down to her D-Tector, seeing that the signal was going crazy. That had to be it. She had arrived at her destination, and this was undoubtedly her Beast Spirit. "Well," she began, "I think we've found it." There was no doubt though, and she was fully aware of it. 

"Are there any guards around here?" Haroi questioned. He got onto his toes and glanced around the area in curiosity only to settle back on his heels when he found what he was searching for. "There are three guards nearby. We're going to have to be careful of them."

Mayumi was about to search for the monsters Haroi was referring to, but she never got the chance to. Bokomon spoke up before she could. "I've found the information that we'll need," Bokomon explained, pointing to a picture within his book. "This is Sheyumon, the Beast Spirit of Energy. It appears that we're going to be finding her Spirit here."

"Good!" Neemon chirped. "This means that we're only missing Koji's Beast Spirit, and Takuya and Chihiro are going to find him!" He was looking down at the page that detailed Sheyumon with curiosity, and Mayumi found herself following his gaze. She couldn't see the picture all that well due to the angle at which Bokomon was holding the book, but she figured that it didn't matter much given that she would be learning firsthand how Sheyumon looked in a matter of minutes. 

"How about this?" Yumiko started. "Haroi and I can act as bait for the three guards. You can go and find the Beast Spirit, and then you can join us as soon as you've recovered it. I understand that controlling a Beast Spirit isn't easy, but... You know that we're going to be here to help you through it. If you need to talk, all you need to do is say so after the battle is over."

Mayumi found herself nodding in agreement as Bokomon clapped his book shut. "I'll be counting on you two," she told them. She pressed the activation button on her D-Tector, and a ring of data surrounded her fingers. She scanned the Fractal Code swiftly, watching out of the corner of her eye as Yumiko and Haroi followed suit. 

When the light faded, Mayumi had been replaced by Kirismon. Yumiko had become Calanthemon, and the majestic pegasus was accompanied by Cygnusmon. Kirismon felt her heart swell with pride at the realization that her brother was utilizing his Beast Spirit. He had the power to do so thanks to their previous conversation, and she couldn't even begin to say how happy she was to see it. 

Kirismon's glee was muted slightly when she followed Calanthemon's gaze over to where the guards were waiting. She cringed inwardly at the first of the monsters. It was a fiery tiger with silver claws to pierce the flames. Its face had black stripes on the sides, and its eyes were a dangerous emerald color. 

"Lynxmon," Bokomon explained, pointing to the flaming tiger. "The other two are SkullSatamon." He gestured to the remaining monsters, and Kirismon slowly followed his fingers to see what he was referring to. 

The two beasts had black wings that looked nothing short of demonic in their pointy glory. Their bodies were primarily orange, forming a skull pattern that created ribs around a black orb at the center of their bodies. Purple gauntlets covered their hands, and both of them carried threatening staves topped with yellow spheres. Their legs were black in color with silver armor at the ankles. The SkullSatamon had black helmets on that looked like skulls, and demonic wings sprouted from either side of their heads. They had no eyes, and instead only obsidian holes looked out at the horizon. 

"I guess there's not a moment to waste," Cygnusmon suddenly said, looking over to Kirismon. Calanthemon followed his gaze, and she nodded her agreement. Bokomon and Neemon looked up at her as well. 

Kirismon nodded, swallowing back any nervousness that might have mounted at her core. "You're right," she agreed, trying to make it seem as if she agreed with them. Her tail swung dangerously behind her. "You two try to stay out of trouble, alright? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I hope they don't have any reinforcements waiting," Cygnusmon murmured before forcing such dismal thoughts away. "We'll see you when the battle is done. Good luck."

Kirismon watched alongside Bokomon and Neemon as Calanthemon and Cygnusmon took to the skies. She waited for a moment, breathing in and subsequently releasing the air from her lungs. Her legs had her springing forward before she could stop them, and she rushed towards the sphere of glass created around the altar. The others were undoubtedly going to shatter it, and as soon as they did, Kirismon would need to be ready to rush forward. 

As if on cue, the glass broke into a million pieces, and Kirismon began moving towards the Beast Spirit at the center of the area. She didn't have any time to lose, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Sheyumon was waiting for her. 

~~~~~

Lyramon could sense it as soon as Cherubimon began watching them. 

Their body grew tense without their permission, and they knew exactly where the gaze was coming from. The air around them began to fuzz until it was visible as an endless dark void. Most people would have been disoriented by the sudden shift, but Lyramon allowed themselves no such shows of weakness. Their expression was still pulled tight when Cherubimon's imposing figure appeared before them. Lyramon watched him with a neutral gaze, knowing that his presence meant something was wrong. Last they had been aware, Cherubimon had been concentrating on the rebellion of Aquariamon. No, that wasn't right. She was Ceruleamon. 

Cherubimon's boost of power had changed her, and Lyramon knew her name without even needing to investigate it. She had been switching radically between her three forms beneath the remnants of the Fallen Warriors' palace before taking off. Lyramon had seen how terrifying she could be when she fully lost control over her actions, and they were left regarding her with distant caution until she vanished over the horizon. 

"Is there something you need, my liege?" Lyramon questioned, hiding how bitter the word 'liege' felt on their tongue. Then again, they were no stranger to lying, so they had no reason to care about how unsettling it was to say. This was all part of the game that they had come to know as life. In order to survive, they would do anything. Cherubimon was means to an end, and he allowed them to live. It was enough for a short while, and Lyramon knew that a moment of discomfort was far better than the other outcome. 

_"Ceruleamon has failed me, but I have no doubt that you and Duskmon will show me what you are truly capable of. I should have done this sooner, but now... You will have the full power of your Hybrid forms."_

Lyramon felt a sudden surge of power, and their entire body seemed to float for a moment before settling back on the ground. They looked down at their palms, feeling the energy that rushed throughout their whole being. There was no doubt in their mind that they had all the power they could ever ask for. 

"Thank you," Lyramon told Cherubimon, nodding to him before the mirage of the Celestial Digimon began to disappear. The empty Continent of Darkness appeared once again, and Lyramon was left smirking to themselves. 

Hybrid Evolution was the name of the new power that they had been granted. It combined the power of Human and Beast Spirits to create something far stronger. The original Legendary Warriors had walked the fine line between Human and Beast, so it was only natural that their new incarnations were able to stand on the boundary without consequence. Ceruleamon was only the first of the twelve. It was a power that could only be unlocked through the blessing of a Celestial Digimon, and Lyramon and Duskmon had access to it thanks to Cherubimon. This changed everything. 

But did it really? Lyramon had been able to access their Beast Spirit form for quite some time. They had simply neglected it since they were more than experienced with their Human Spirit side. Lyramon had never feared the control issues that came with a Beast Spirit either. They were strong with hiding their emotions, and they already knew that their Beast Spirit would be putty in their hands as soon as they decided to use it. 

The loss of Oceaniamon meant that stakes had to be raised, and Lyramon figured that this moment was as good a time as any to take advantage of the Beast Spirit that they had been ignoring for so long. They were slowly but surely moving towards the Beast Spirit of Energy, originally aiming to claim it for themselves. 

However, plans had shifted, and Lyramon couldn't help the smirk that played on their lips. Why bother with taking a Beast Spirit when they could simply kill the Legendary Warriors instead? Their Beast Spirit would have more than enough power to do that, and Lyramon needed to have a bit of fun once in a while. Nobody else was around to do the heavy lifting while they strategized in the background. Heaven knew that Duskmon wouldn't listen to a damn thing that Lyramon had to say, so the time had come. 

They were going to get their hands dirty. 

Fractal Code appeared around Lyramon, and their body began to shift. The light completely consumed them, but their smirk never disappeared. The time had finally arrived, and they weren't going to let this chance pass them by. 

~~~~~

Duskmon felt the power without needing to be told that Cherubimon had granted him extra strength. 

A Hybrid form could only be granted through the blessing of a Celestial Digimon. Even if the blessing was offered before both Spirits were acquired, its power would carry over until both sides were in the hands of the wielder. Duskmon knew this without asking because he did not yet have his other Spirit. 

His Beast Spirit had been evading him for quite some time, but Duskmon didn't care. He was strong enough without it, and nobody could even get a hit in on him as long as he possessed this power. He didn't know at all what his other side was like, but he didn't think that he needed to know the answer for quite some time. He would be alright. He had survived up to that point, hadn't he? 

Duskmon's body crackled with a purple aura that died down a few seconds later. He stood over the unconscious form of Koji, a scowl knotted into his features. He didn't know what it was about the Warrior of Light that bothered him so much, but seeing his face filled him with more hate than he could ever hope to describe. It was as if he had seen Koji before, and the mere idea put him through physical pain that he didn't understand at all. 

As soon as he had heard the Warrior of Fire scream Koji's name, Duskmon had fallen apart. It was as if a lock on his brain had been picked open, and horrors had flooded forth from the door that had once been barricaded shut. He had taken Koji because he needed to find answers. The only reason that the Warrior of Light was still alive was because of Duskmon's impulsive need to find the truth. The instinct drove him completely, and he knew nothing but his desperation for honesty. The truth rested solely in Koji, and he would do anything to hear it. 

Koji hadn't moved in the past few hours, but that wasn't an excuse for Duskmon to look away. Instead, he continued to stare solemnly, watching Koji as the seconds passed by. Soon enough, Koji would wake up, and when he did, Duskmon would be ready. He needed to hear the answers that he had been seeking ever since he heard that fateful scream. The last thing on Duskmon's mind was his damned Beast Spirit as he watched the Warrior of Light breathe in and out slowly. His sword was still gleaming with a small amount of crimson blood, but Duskmon never bothered to wipe it away. He had more important subjects to focus on. 

As soon as Koji woke up, Duskmon would hear the answers that he sought. Nothing would be able to keep him from his goal, and he wished hell to anyone who dared to try getting in his way. 

~~~~~

Hinoka's full story wasn't all that different from Yumiko's or Chihiro's, Izumi learned. She had been on a Trailmon when Cherubimon's voice suddenly rang in her ears. Apparently, Hinoka had seen Yumiko get off the Trailmon that she had arrived on, but the two transformed into their Human Spirit counterparts soon afterwards. It was a regular story, but Izumi still found herself feeling awful that Hinoka had to go through something so terrible. She had felt the same way about Chihiro and Yumiko, but this time, it seemed far closer to home for reasons that she couldn't exactly put a finger on. 

Perhaps it was because Hinoka was actually talking to her of all people. Izumi cared about Chihiro and Yumiko, of course, but they had shown themselves from the start to be distant. Hinoka was likely in the same boat as them, but Izumi wasn't going to allow her to close in on herself. Takuya and Tomoki had helped Chihiro and Yumiko respectively, so the time had come for Izumi to step up to the plate. 

Hinoka's explanation of all that had happened was littered with apologies. No matter how much the group insisted that she wasn't to blame for the way that Cherubimon manipulated her, Hinoka never seemed to fully process it. If she was hearing the words, she wasn't believing them. Perhaps she simply didn't know how. Izumi found herself looking over at Hinoka out of the corner of her eye as the group walked slowly towards the nearest cluster of signals. 

Junpei had taken out his D-Tector and was staring at the screen solemnly. They were moving closer to Yumiko, Mayumi, and Haroi since they were far closer than Takuya or Chihiro. Izumi followed him wordlessly, longing to break through the silence by speaking to Hinoka but not quite knowing how. 

Still, the last time that she had spoken up when something was bothering her, it had ended well. Junpei was able to control Bolgmon thanks to her actions, and Izumi figured that she had a strong enough track record to take the chance by reaching out to Hinoka. She took in a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to do, before speaking. "So... Do you want to talk about anything else that has happened?" Izumi questioned. 

Patamon, who had moved from Izumi's shoulder to rest on Tomoki's head, perked up at her words. Tomoki did the same, and Junpei's pace slowed for a moment before he corrected himself. Hinoka reacted last, seeming to find it unbelievable that Izumi was talking to her. Hinoka even pointed to herself when she found Izumi's eyes, just to make sure that she was the person being addressed. When Izumi responded with a nod, Hinoka dropped her hand back to her side, and she fumbled silently for words before replying simply. "Um... I'm okay," she murmured. 

Izumi could tell that there was more to it than that, and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Hinoka. "If you still feel bad about everything that happened, you don't need to. We know that Cherubimon was manipulating you, and there's no reason for you to kick yourself over it. We're here for you, alright?" Izumi pressed gently. She didn't want to push too hard and risk having Hinoka completely shatter, but she wanted to at least make an attempt to reach out. She could tell that the other girl was on the fragile side emotionally, and it wasn't as if Izumi could blame her. She had been through a lot while under Cherubimon's influence, and that was likely putting it lightly. 

Hinoka nodded slowly. "Alright," she whispered, but the word was so faint that it didn't seem believable. Even if it had been louder, Izumi wouldn't have had faith that she was being honest. Hinoka refused to meet anyone's eyes unless she was prompted, instead finding the dust below to be far more interesting. Izumi watched Hinoka for a long moment even after the other girl had started looking at the ground again, wishing that she had a way of getting Hinoka to speak out regarding the pain that was so obviously hiding beneath the surface. 

"You don't need to worry about us hating you," Junpei suddenly said bluntly, and Izumi looked up at him in surprise. Junpei didn't seem to be the best when it came to matters of the heart, and yet, he was still making an attempt to chime in. Izumi couldn't help the light smile that came to her face, and she wondered if this had anything to do with the discussion they had shared before Ceruleamon was purified. 

Hinoka looked at Junpei in shock and confusion as Tomoki continued. "He's right," Tomoki assured her. "We know that it wasn't your fault, and you don't need to be mad at yourself for it. Cherubimon shouldn't have taken advantage of you. We're like a family around here, and if you need anything, all you need to do is say so. We've already helped out Chihiro and Yumiko, and we're going to be able to help you out too."

Hinoka glanced over to Tomoki with wide, liquid eyes before nodding slowly. "Thank you... I appreciate the effort that you're all making," she said gently. "I really don't know if you should be wasting your time on someone like me, but I'm happy to consider your offers."

"Everyone's deserving of kindness, you know," Patamon chirped from his place on Tomoki's head. "When Yumiko first joined the group, she didn't think that she was good enough either, but it's okay now. We talked to her about everything, and she started to feel a lot better. She can control her Beast Spirit now too, and it's all thanks to the rest of the group. She wouldn't have been able to do that on her own."

"No person is an island," Izumi declared firmly. "No matter how much you think you deserve to be alone, it isn't true. You have a support system here, and we're not going to be leaving anytime soon. I'm sure that the rest of the team will love you. They've been great about inviting the other people who we've purified and freed from Cherubimon's grip."

Izumi could have sworn that she saw the glaze of tears appear over Hinoka's grayed blue eyes. The Warrior of Water looked away before such a weakness could fully come to light though, and she sniffled gently, giving away any cover that she could have tried to mount against the curious, careful eyes of the other Legendary Warriors. "Thank you," she managed to choke out, though the words struggled to leave her lips. "I really do appreciate it."

"How about we talk about everything?" Izumi suggested. "You've been struggling to control your Beast Spirit ever since it first appeared, and I want to help you to assert power over it. I know that it isn't easy to deal with your Beast Spirit, but you don't have to grapple with it alone anymore. We're all here to help you out, and we're not going to leave."

Hinoka watched Izumi for a moment, and she almost seemed to agree, but she backed out at the last minute when she shook her head. "I'm fine," she whispered, pretending the lie wasn't as obviously transparent as it was. Her body went tight with guilt, and she fell silent, leaving Izumi to watch her with a frown. She had to do something, but what could she even say in this situation? Words were escaping her, and Izumi wished that she had the power to scream more in that moment than she had in a long time. 

~~~~~

Kirismon was lunging towards the Beast Spirit as soon as the glass dome surrounding the altar was shattered. She was lucky to only escape with a few fragments between her claws, but it still hurt like hell when she stepped wrong. She hissed when she put too much pressure on her right leg, and as soon as she stopped in front of the Beast Spirit, she took a moment to shake out her leg. Small fragments of glass flew free from her foot, and Kirismon was left to growl at who the hell thought making a life-sized snow globe was a good idea. She repeated the process with her other foot before turning her full attention towards the Spirit before her. 

Sheyumon's Spirit was resting on the podium, and it looked back at her with empty eyes. Kirismon took in a deep breath before reaching out and touching it. She was immediately cloaked in the light of Fractal Code, and her body began to change shape. It was a foreign feeling, but she managed to shove aside any concerns she may have had about it when she remembered the battle nearby. Calanthemon and Cygnusmon needed her as soon as possible, and she couldn't afford to get distracted. 

The most notable change had Kirismon sinking onto all fours, and her hands transformed into paws. There was still something distinctly catlike about her, just to show that she hadn't changed that much. Her skin was consumed by the light brown hair that rested as a messy mop on her head. Her eyes continued to glow like cerulean sapphires, and they almost seemed even more striking than usual with the change of form. 

There was a large tuft of pink hair on her chest, sliding down from the space beneath her chin to her stomach. She had fully morphed into a fox, and her body was slender and agile with the shift. Pink armor wrapped around the edges of her feet, creating plates that surrounded blue gemstones. The armor glittered in the light of the Fractal Code around her, and her sharpened claws seemed to thirst for the touch of battle even seconds after forming. 

A design rose in the tan hair on her head, and a swirling sign was formed in a deep violet color. Her body seemed to bathe in powder of the same purple color, making it clear that her power originated from that mark just above her eyes. The purple had minor highlights in her pointed ears as well. 

Her tail was expanding rapidly, becoming wide and bushy out of nowhere. The tail started as one entity, but it began to multiply soon afterwards, and when it did, a fan of twelve plumes could be seen. Each of them was highlighted with minor tints of pink, blue, and purple, and white fire danced atop the edges of the tails. Each of them possessed a different type of power, and small marks could be seen on the back sides. The symbols of the twelve elements were carved in, though the designs were incredibly tiny and could easily be lost among the purple powder and white fire. 

The Fractal Code was finally beginning to die down, and the white fire seemed to crackle along the outside of her teeth as well. Her fangs were incredibly sharp, though they were easily hidden among her lustrous coat. The powder settled around her, and when she landed on the ground, the delicate tingling of bells could be heard even though none were physically present. 

"Sheyumon!" 

Darkness closed in with the disappearance of the Fractal Code, leaving behind only the Beast Spirit of Energy. There was calm in Sheyumon's mind for all of five seconds before everything seemed to fall apart. A headache began pounding behind her eyes, and she clamped her lids shut tightly to keep from needing to look around. It did little to lessen the sudden onslaught of pain, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes after they were shut. 

Images were dancing behind her eyes, and Sheyumon felt as if her soul was rattling beneath her skin. Her spirit was trying to escape her body somehow, as if she was a flesh prison simply by existing. She had always possessed more energy than others, but she hadn't expected it to equate to something like this. Then again, how was she supposed to know what waited for her when she touched Sheyumon's Spirit? Everyone had been telling her that controlling Beast Spirits was difficult, but they hadn't even gotten into the half of it. Why couldn't she stop shaking? She just wanted to stand still, but that seemed to be impossible all of a sudden. 

It took far too long for the pictures in Sheyumon's mind to come into focus, and when they did, there was something bitter about them. The edges were faded and agonizing. To match, Sheyumon felt her cheek begin to sting, but she didn't know why in the world that would happen. She hadn't been hurt... Right? She couldn't see anything, and she didn't trust her body to accurately report what was happening to her in that moment. Everything was shaking too much. How could she make it stop? 

_"Why can't you look at me for once?! I'm speaking to you!"_

That voice sent a shiver running down her spine, but Sheyumon couldn't tell if that was out of the ordinary or not. She couldn't say for sure what was happening to her, but everything was shaking and tilting even though her eyes were shut. Those words were all too familiar to her, and Sheyumon absolutely hated them. 

How long had it been since she had seen her mother? Kiho Reiku had walked out of her life years ago, but the entire path was lined with streams of verbal aggravation that never seemed to end. She remembered looking up at that familiar face, at the features that looked so much like her own, and wanting to understand. What about her was so strange? Why didn't her mother want to love her? What did she do wrong? 

All she had ever wanted was to make her mother love her. She would do anything to be held the way that other little girls were, but instead, her family fell apart, and all she could do was watch with confusion in her eyes over why it was like this. Sheyumon had never understood why love had to hurt so much, and she couldn't comprehend why her father always swore whenever he uncovered a picture of her mother. He would place a hand in her disheveled brown hair and say that it was going to be alright, and yet, it never was. Her teachers hated her the same way that her mother had, and all she ever did was come home and look at the same spot on the ground that she remembered fixating on after her mother hit her for the first time. There was no peace or happiness, and she couldn't stop buzzing just beneath the surface. If she could stop, maybe everything would have been better. 

_"Just calm down already! Shut up!"_

But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't, and it was the reason that her mother wasn't treating her well. Haroi understood what it was like to feel responsible for driving a family apart. Maybe that was one reason that they got along so well. They could look one another in the eye and say that they felt as if they were to blame for things that were out of their control. They knew that they couldn't fix it, but knowing that and feeling that it was true were two completely different things. 

Sheyumon managed to force her eyes open as she tried to search for something to ground her. She was aware of clashing figures in the distance, and she let out a gasp as she realized just who those silhouettes were. Cygnusmon and Calanthemon were still fighting against Lynxmon and the two SkullSatamon. She had to go and help them. They needed her. 

Sheyumon forced herself forward, but she found that moving was far more difficult than she could have ever anticipated. Her body was still trembling, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the ground and wait until the buzzing went away. However, she knew that it never would, so she was going to have to press on regardless. After all, she wasn't like Kiho Reiku. Her mother had been able to walk away from everything simply because she didn't think that she could put up with it, but Sheyumon was in nowhere near as favorable a position. There was no escape from who she was. Kiho had gotten sick enough of it to motivate walking away, but Sheyumon had no such powers, so she was simply going to have to learn to live with it. She thought that she had already gotten used to it, and yet, there she was, shaking with such ferocity that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to move ever again. 

Still, Sheyumon managed to put one trembling paw in front of the other, and purple dust kicked up with each step to surround her in a gentle cloud. The violent images flashed through her mind once again, but she didn't allow them to hurt her as they had before. Instead, she treated them as motivators, knowing that doing so was the only way she would ever be able to move towards the fight. Her feet pounded against the dirt, and the battle slowly drew closer. She was going to find a way to get through all of this. She simply had to. Everyone was counting on her. 

Slowly but surely, the battle came into focus, but Sheyumon was barely able to concentrate on it. The world around her felt as if it was fuzzing, and every movement sent her mind into another spell of dizziness. She couldn't focus no matter how much she knew that she needed to. Everyone needed her to look at the fight and know what to do, and she couldn't do it. This had been a problem for her for as long as she could remember, but that didn't mean that she had an answer. Somehow, it was even worse than every other time that she had struggled to make her eyes focus in on something combined. 

_No. I can't get discouraged. Haroi needs me. I have to fight it._

Sheyumon wasn't able to see Lynxmon coming until he was practically already on top of her, and all that told her he was there was a sudden streak of fire. He slammed into her side, and Sheyumon was sent tumbling to the side. Lynxmon wound up on top of her, but this didn't last long. Her mouth opened, and white fire tore free a moment later to hit Lynxmon in the neck. He screeched as he was forced backwards, and Sheyumon slowly made her way back to her feet despite the violent way she was still trembling. Lynxmon's attack had not helped her in the slightest, to say the least. 

It took far more sheer force of will than what should have been necessary to bring the rest of the battle into focus. Sheyumon could see Calanthemon sweep through the skies, the gem at the front of her head glowing green. Light consumed one of the SkullSatamon, and Sheyumon noticed the way that his left wing was drooping and useless behind him. As soon as he was hit by the blast from Calanthemon, he was sent into the ground, and the pegasus bowed her head as a ring of Fractal Code surrounded him. It only took a moment before the writhing demon fell still and was purified. An egg shot up into the sky, and it looked like a star glittering among the darkness of the land. 

Cygnusmon's wings shone with light, and a shower of attacks rained down from the heavens like comets. Lynxmon was hit hard, and he slid backwards through the dirt before looking up at Cygnusmon with a glare in his eyes. He opened his mouth to exhale fire, and Cygnusmon dodged the resulting attack by flying upwards at the last minute. The flames disappeared against the skyline before crackling out of existence. 

Sheyumon tried to concentrate her power enough to help in the fight. She kept her eyes on Cygnusmon, finding that he acted as a source of relaxation when she felt as if she was on the verge of flying apart and crumbling to a thousand pieces. Even when they were fighting as beasts, Haroi was finding a way to calm her down. He was the order to her chaos, and they perfectly balanced one another on scales crafted by trauma and loneliness. 

The twelve tails behind Sheyumon began to glow with different colors, and she focused her attention on the remaining SkullSatamon. She slammed the attack into his chest without moving, and the crackling power spiraled through the sky for only a few seconds before making contact with its target. 

SkullSatamon immediately screamed, and the rib bones surrounding his dark orb began to splinter. They didn't shatter completely, but the damage was still noticeable. Sheyumon hadn't expected to hit so hard, but then again, it was damn near impossible to gauge much of anything given the state that she was in. 

Calanthemon didn't give SkullSatamon a moment to recover. She closed her eyes, and vines began to grow up from the ground. They grabbed at his body and forced him to the ground. The pressure was enough to make him release a demonic screech, and a few chips from his rib bones began to fall into the dust. Sheyumon pretended that she didn't see them as Cygnusmon reared his body backwards for another strike. 

Cygnusmon was diving towards SkullSatamon a few moments later, and his entire body glowed silver as he slammed into his foe's body. SkullSatamon screamed once again, and his silhouette went dark as the orb at his center began to splinter. With any further pressure, it would have shattered, but Cygnusmon didn't bother pushing him more than he already had. Instead, he bowed his head the same way that Calanthemon had a few moments before. As a ring of Fractal Code appeared around SkullSatamon's body, Cygnusmon purified him, and the data flowed into his forehead. SkullSatamon disappeared not long afterwards, and an egg spiraled into the sky. Once again, it looked like a beacon, and Sheyumon found herself focusing on it above everything else in the area. For just a moment, she was calm, but it only lasted for as long as the egg was within her line of sight. 

Lynxmon attacking was more than enough to break her concentration, and Sheyumon let out a yelp as she was suddenly bombarded with fire. The world was spinning again, but she couldn't tell if it was because she had fallen over or simply because her focus had been splintered. There wasn't a way for her to ground herself anymore, and any attempts to pull herself together were sloppy and never seemed to work properly. 

Another attack hit Lynxmon in the chest, and Sheyumon knew without needing to look that the one responsible was none other than Cygnusmon. His shower of stars was rather distinctive, and it had done quite a bit of damage to Lynxmon. Calanthemon followed up with attack of her own, but Sheyumon could barely see what was happening. The area was spinning far too much for her to even attempt to determine what exactly was taking place all around her. 

Suddenly, she felt absolutely exhausted, and her legs threatened to give out from beneath her. Sheyumon hadn't felt exhausted many times before, and it felt as if she was constantly vibrating more often than not. This was different though, and it was so much worse than the tiredness that she had felt when she was trapped in Duskmon's lair. She wanted to find a way to get away from it, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to until she could break free of her own body. 

Fractal Code suddenly burst forth from her skin, and Sheyumon could do nothing but wait as her body was changed from a fox's to the familiar form of a human. She was above the ground by a few inches, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she knew that she was going to be collapsing fully. The dusty space beneath her rushed up to meet her face. Mayumi was able to force her eyes shut to ensure that her vision wasn't tampered with due to the dust. 

However, the hit to the ground never came, and Mayumi felt herself being swept up into the air. She didn't dare to open her eyes at first, but the rushing wind all around her was enough to persuade her that it was alright. She could feel something soft and comforting beneath her, and Mayumi soon realized that it was Cygnusmon. His hair was smoothed back, and she had to admit that it was far easier to rest on than she would have expected. 

When Mayumi glanced around at the rest of the battlefield, she could see that Calanthemon was scanning the Fractal Code of Lynxmon, though she had no idea how the fight had ended up this way. She slowly forced herself into a sitting position, finding that she didn't even have the energy to cling to Cygnusmon's hair. Mayumi's jaw went slack, and all she could do was stare at the world around her. She heard more rushing wind somewhere off to her left, but she couldn't make herself look over at what the source was. 

Cygnusmon flew away from the battlefield before landing on the dusty ground. He eased Mayumi into the dirt before Fractal Code consumed him. He was back to Haroi a moment later, and he dropped to his knees before wrapping an arm around Mayumi's shoulders. She was distantly aware that he was asking her something, but she couldn't hear the words fully. Her brain was still screaming, and she lacked the power needed to sort through the chaos. It felt as if she had been dropped into a sea of people without warning, and every sound echoed with such ferocity that it almost gave her a migraine. 

Calanthemon touched down a moment later, and Bokomon and Neemon slid from her back. Calanthemon was replaced by Yumiko soon afterward, and all three of them joined Haroi in crowding around Mayumi. Much to her own surprise, she found that she didn't mind the physical contact despite how frazzled she was. She would have expected to hate anyone who dared to get too close to her, and yet, she enjoyed the way that everyone was staring at her and offering help. It was just what she needed after the terrible experience of receiving her Beast Spirit, it seemed. 

"Can you hear me? Please, just say something so that we know you're alright, Mayumi..."

At long last, she was able to process what Haroi was saying, and Mayumi immediately snapped out of her trance. "I'm good," she managed to push out, but she knew the words were lies. She wasn't convincing anyone judging by the expressions on the faces of the people and Digimon around her, but she didn't think that was a bad thing in the slightest. Maybe what she needed was to talk about it. She wouldn't be able to move past the issues caused by her Beast Spirit until she got it off her chest. It had worked for everyone else, so she thought that it was at least worth a shot. Yumiko had been so kind when listening to Haroi's side of the story, so perhaps it was time for her to explain the other half of the tale regarding their blended family. 

"Do you want to talk?" Yumiko questioned, almost as if she could read Mayumi's mind. Her eyes were filled to the brim with empathy, and she was smiling gently to reassure the other girl. Her hand rubbed gentle circles at the space between Mayumi's shoulder blades, and the Warrior of Energy was left to practically melt at the contact. She hadn't realized how starved she was of human contact until Yumiko had put a hand on her back. 

Mayumi nodded dully. "Yeah," she murmured. "I think that would be for the best." She didn't know how she was going to sort through the spinning thoughts in her mind, but she was going to try. For the sake of her mental state and everyone else's, she had to figure out a way to work through this. She needed it. 

~~~~~

The longer that Duskmon stared at Koji, the more bothered he became. 

The Warrior of Light still hadn't moved, and Duskmon hadn't turned his eyes away from him in hours. Koji himself seemed to be stirring something deep within Duskmon's mind, as if all of the previous emotions that Duskmon had been sealing away were coming out to play at the same time. He didn't understand why Koji of all people would trigger such a reaction though, so he continued to glare down at the Warrior of Light, almost as if he believed that time would give him the answers that he had been seeking for so long. 

_Slowly but surely, an image began to slide into focus in Duskmon's mind. He could see Koji walking somewhere, but it wasn't in the Digital World. He was on a street lined with beautiful houses, and a man and woman were walking behind him. Koji's hand was wrapped tightly around the leash of a white dog, and the animal barked excitedly before dragging him forward a few steps. Koji smiled to himself, but when the woman behind him laughed, the grin was wiped from his face. The expression was replaced with learned cruelty, and he glared at a crack in the sidewalk for a moment. The dog's excitement grew to be too much for him though, and he was pulled forward once again a few seconds later._

Duskmon let out a snarl at the memory, and he found himself stepping away even though he didn't know entirely what he was trying to avoid. He glared down at Koji and shook his head. He couldn't get distracted. It wasn't the time for him to stop focusing. There was too much for him to discover. 

Still, Koji had been sitting still for hours, and there was nothing that was going to awaken him as far as Duskmon could tell. Until the Warrior of Light woke up on his own, all Duskmon could do was watch, but he found that undeniably boring. There had to be something else that he could try. If he recalled correctly, he remembered hearing whispers from Lyramon claiming that Aeoelmon had once shared memories with the Warrior of Fire during an intense battle. 

Duskmon grabbed onto this idea and held on tight before walking closer to Koji. The distance between them was closed in the blink of an eye, and he wrapped his fist around the fabric of Koji's shirt. The boy's eyes slowly opened, but Duskmon didn't care in the slightest. The dark aura around him was starting to build, and it spread rapidly. It shifted from resting only on his skin to linger above Koji's as well. Koji weakly attempted to fight back, but there was only so much he could do given his lack of energy. In the end, he wound up falling limp a moment later, and it was perfect timing for the next memory to begin replaying in Duskmon's mind. 

_He was in a building that felt as familiar as it was new. Duskmon himself hadn't ever been there, but some echo of him most certainly had been. There was a woman crouched on the ground, her back muscles pulled tight with tension. Her shoulders were trembling with sobs, and Duskmon felt as if he had been glued to the spot. There wasn't anything that he could do to help her no matter how desperate he was. All he was able to do was stare at her, trying to figure out what words would make it all feel better. He knew those phrases did not exist though, so he continued watching with hopelessness stirring in his stomach._

The next image to pass through Duskmon's mind wasn't from his past. He was able to say that for sure even though he wasn't sure of what exactly had happened to him before he went to the Digital World. Judging by the strained look that had appeared on Koji's face, the memory was from his past. Duskmon's eyes narrowed, but he wasn't quite sure why that was. 

_The woman from before was in a picture frame. She was smiling, and she looked far more relaxed than she had a mere few moments prior. Still, the image was false, and when he looked up, he could see a man who looked oddly similar to Koji. There was vitriol practically living in the air, and words were being spat with all the acid in the world. They were too fuzzy to make out, but he knew that they were being spoken with far more intensity than what seemed natural._

Duskmon only came back to reality when he felt Koji shift beneath his grasp. His eyes narrowed, and he watched as the boy's blue eyes slowly fluttered open once again. Duskmon growled and pulled the Warrior of Light in closer. "Who are you?" he questioned, detesting the desperation that had managed to sneak into his voice. "Why do you matter so much to me? How are we connected? What are you meant to be to me?"

Koji didn't have any answers, instead simply looking back at Duskmon with a pinched expression that he couldn't seem to wipe away. He didn't struggle against Duskmon's grip at all, and the darkness around them grew fiercer. Another series of images appeared in Duskmon's mind, and he focused on them with far more intensity than he ever would have expected. Something about Koji was changing him, and he couldn't tell in the slightest how he was meant to feel about it. 

_There was another woman, but she was different from before. She had a kind smile on her face, and it seemed sincere despite the poison that seemed to live in the air around her. The man from before was present again, and he looked as if he was barely able to keep himself from frowning in anger. There was a primal rage that welled up from inside him, and he found himself looking down at the picture of the woman from earlier. At first, he could see the gentle grin of the image, but the glass of the frame began to reflect something else a moment later. Koji could be seen in the transparent material, and his eyes were filled with rage that could hardly be described as human. He pressed the frame against his chest before turning on one heel, and his heart was pounding in defiance and hatred._

This was the strongest Duskmon had felt about much of anything, and he wanted nothing more than for it to stop. He was tired of emotions already, and he had only been embracing them for a short period of time. Cherubimon had made the right move in attempting to seal away his memories of the past. If not for Koji and his damn familiar face, those memories would still be gone, and as far as Duskmon was concerned, he would be all the better for it. 

Still, as soon as the images started coming, Duskmon wasn't able to stop them, and he found himself being pulled into the past once again. He was sure before the pictures even surfaced that this was from his past and not Koji's, though he wasn't positive of where this conclusion could have come from. His concerns on the matter were quickly shoved aside in favor of seeing what had happened to him before the Digital World entered his life though, and he allowed his senses to dull a moment later. 

_The woman from the photo was smiling at him, but every part of her was exhausted. She barely seemed to be holding herself together between the way that her hands shook as she raised a knife to cut at her food. It was hardly a filling meal, and the woman seemed to know it, but she couldn't change it no matter how much she wanted to. She said something, and even though Duskmon couldn't hear the words over the pounding in his own head, he knew that she was assuring him that everything would be alright. But it wasn't fine. Anyone could see that. She was exhausted and stretched thin, and the rumble in his stomach told Duskmon that they hadn't eaten much of anything fulfilling in weeks. His body felt so frail, and he didn't need to see his own reflection to know that he was far paler than anyone had a right to be._

Duskmon couldn't stop it when another picture flashed through his head, but this was something different. Fear had risen in his core when he wasn't paying attention, replacing the empty, hollow sensation that came with the previous memory. His eyes went wide with shock, but they were unseeing, and he couldn't take in any information about his surroundings no matter how much his brain screamed at him that he had to stay focused. 

_He was falling._

_His ankle had twisted, and the ground was rushing up to meet him. Flashes of the past danced behind his eyes, and he wondered if he was going to die. He recalled the woman with the ponytail working countless late night shifts, collapsing onto the couch that doubled as her bed, and h_ _olding him as he sobbed_ _out of fear for their future. He saw an older woman leaned in a hospital bed, whispering his name faintly, but he wasn't quite able to make it out against the screaming of the people around him. They were shuffling around, and none of them were talking louder than they should have been, but it was shrieking in his mind nonetheless._

_Then there was the floor again. He slammed into it, and everything went black. Pain pounded in the side of his head, but that was the last thing he felt before his senses failed him. Everything hurt, and the world had disappeared. Did he die? Was that possible? Could he be alive and dead at the same time?_

Duskmon released Koji, and the Warrior of Light fell to the ground in a motionless heap. Duskmon's hands flew to his head, and his hands dug into his helmet. Why couldn't he put the pieces together? They were all there, waiting just beneath the surface, and yet they still eluded his reach. Why was this happening to him? How could he get away from it? He was vaguely aware of a scream echoing through the area, and it took him an unnaturally long time to realize that he was the one screeching for mercy when his enemy was his own failing memory. 

As soon as Koji hit the ground, something hit Duskmon from the side. He stumbled, but it wasn't at all from the force of the hit. In fact, the attack was on the weaker side. The falling was mostly out of shock, and all he could do was attempt to keep his balance. He had given in to his emotions for a moment, and it had ended terribly for him. This was why he had spent so much time trying to shove his past aside. He didn't want to be like the other Warriors. Aeoelmon, Fioremon, and Oceaniamon had fallen, and as far as he could tell, Lyramon was going to be next. They were weak. He needed to be strong. He had been created for the sole purpose of being strong. 

Vritramon and Cybelemon came into view soon afterward, and Duskmon snarled at them. He watched as Vritramon kicked off the ground and launched himself towards the fallen Koji. He gathered the Warrior of Light in his arms, and grief filled his gaze as he looked down at his companion. Koji stared up at him with muted shock, but he didn't say anything about the sudden arrival of his teammates. He didn't seem to have the ability to speak given his exhaustion. If he had been able to talk, he likely would have screamed as soon as Duskmon had picked him up, and yet, that didn't happen. 

As soon as Koji had been recovered, Vritramon and Cybelemon shared a look. They backpedaled and started moving for the door. Duskmon snarled after them, and he wanted nothing more than to give chase. They had taken away the only person who could possibly answer his burning questions about the past. He had to get Koji back. His memories were counting on it. 

Still, Duskmon couldn't bring himself to move. The purple aura on his skin was growing stronger, and it crackled threateningly around him. He was screaming again before he recognized what was happening, and the familiar outline of Cherubimon appeared above him. He could barely make out the Celestial Digimon among the shadows, but he would recognize that presence anywhere. 

_"The time has come for you to remember, Koichi... Remember your past. Remember the way you suffered."_

This time, Duskmon couldn't stop the sudden influx of pictures in the back of his head. The images were moving rapidly past him. The name Koichi had to belong to him, and yet, he barely recognized it. 

The woman with the ponytail--his mother, he realized--was working day in and day out to try and support them. They were barely staying afloat, and yet, his father was thriving, ignoring the financial struggles that he had left his ex-wife and son with. His mother had been trying so hard to keep them alive, and yet, they still scraped by only by the skin of their teeth. His father lived in luxury, ignoring the other half of his family to make a new place for himself in the world. He remembered the way that his mother had worked so hard to keep his grandmother alive when she fell ill, and in the end, she was taken away into the land of death despite their efforts. He had been stuck with a constant sensation of hopelessness. 

And yet, the other half of his family was living in excess and more. Koji didn't know how lucky he was. He grieved for a mother he had never gotten to know, but Koichi had suffered under the weight of poverty and pressure. He would never be able to forget the exhaustion that seemed to live in his mother's bones after years of working too hard for too little. 

_"This is all the fault of the other half of your family. Your father left with your brother, and he allowed you and your mother to suffer. Right now, she is still hurting, but you can stop it. Take the Beast Spirit of Darkness. Kill the Legendary Warriors. Kill your brother."_

That was what Koji was to him. 

A brother. 

Duskmon had seen a face that seemed bitterly familiar when they clashed blades outside of the Continent of Darkness, but it was only after Cherubimon said the words that everything seemed to slide into place. His amnesia had been intentional, keeping him from recognizing his brother and gaining the same weakness that had struck down both Fioremon and Oceaniamon. He had to be strong, and strength was found in a sword that could kill his brother and the rest of the Legendary Warriors in a single swipe. 

A shriek tore through the air, and Duskmon's eyes went wide. His body was changing shape, but he couldn't quite identify how. Feathers sprouted from his flesh to replace his armor, and his scream slowly devolved to be far more animalistic than it should have been. He was growing larger, too big for the space that he occupied, and it only took one flap of his arms--wings--to break through the concrete that surrounded him on all sides. The building was falling apart, but he didn't care in the slightest. He was too large for its confines, and if he wanted to pursue the Legendary Warriors, he wasn't going to be able to stay within the building for much longer. 

The edges of his vision went red, and he could barely focus on anything aside from the rage that burned inside of him. There was no coherent thought process to his mind anymore, and instead, a mantra had replaced it. Cherubimon's presence vanished with a low, rumbling laugh, and suddenly, he was flying through the sky as a simple set of phrases echoed throughout everything he was. 

_Kill the Legendary Warriors. Kill Koji. End my mother's suffering._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things sure are getting intense now! 
> 
> Fun fact about this chapter's development: it wasn't originally going to include the Sheyumon fight. It was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but since I wound up dedicating a lot more time than expected to character development, it wound up carrying over here. We were also supposed to get much further into the fight against Duskmon, but I'm not complaining about this outcome. After all, it gave me the perfect chance for a cliffhanger. 
> 
> We didn't get to see all that much of Hinoka's group, but I promise that we'll be able to see more of them soon. After all, we're finally seeing Hinoka in an environment where she isn't constantly having a breakdown over her lack of control and powerful morality. It's coming soon, I swear. 
> 
> Sheyumon's first appearance was rather fun to write, I have to say. It's been a while since I've had the chance to write a full Beast Spirit breakdown from the perspective of the person who it's happening to. The last one was Cygnusmon, but that wasn't exactly a full loss of control since Kirismon intervened before it could go that far. I rather enjoyed it, and we're going to be elaborating more on what happened to Sheyumon soon, but for the time being, you can get little drips of Mayumi's half of the Reiku/Tsurumaki story. 
> 
> Duskmon is just as much fun to write as always, I have to say, and I loved working with him for the end of this chapter. There's a pretty distinctive change when compared to how he was before, and he's not exactly the calm and composed person that he was before. As soon as Vritramon screamed for Koji, it was over for Duskmon, and he's a bit of a mess now, but given how strong he is, that is not a good thing. 
> 
> Speaking of messes, let's talk about Lyramon! If anyone has been wondering about the Beast Spirit of Steel, it's finally about to make an appearance. Lyramon's defeat is not going to be what anyone expects, to say the least, and I'm rather looking forward to showing off who knocks them down a peg. 
> 
> With all of that said, I think that I'm finished with this author's note and chapter as a whole. Next week, I'll be posting the last chapter of 2020, which is absolutely crazy to think about. Still, until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


	31. Ascended Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya and Chihiro cover for Koji when he claims the Spirit of Garummon as the rest of the group clashes with the Beast Spirit of Steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild descriptions of emotional abuse from a parent. Please proceed with caution, and take care of yourselves, everyone.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Vritramon had only been flying for a few moments since the trio of Warriors left behind Duskmon's abode. Cybelemon was sprinting along on the ground, and they were trying to get as far away as possible before Duskmon inevitably came after them. Their energy was limited, and there wasn't much time left before they would be forced back into their regular forms. They had to make this time count. 

Naturally, the best idea would be to stay focused on the goal at hand, but then the worst possible thing decided to happen. Koji's D-Tector let out a series of beeps, and when he pulled it from his pocket, Koji found that his Beast Spirit, which had been elusive up until then, was nearby. All Vritramon could do was stare. He wanted to scream, curse, and maybe even laugh at how damn perfectly terrible this was, and yet, he couldn't do anything aside from glare down at the D-Tector. 

"Please say that you're fucking with me," Cybelemon groaned from the ground, looking up at Vritramon and Koji over their shoulder. When they saw the bewildered expression on Vritramon's face, they realized that this was no joke, and an aggravated sigh pierced the air. "Oh, shit."

"Looks like we're going to be a bit longer than expected," Vritramon sighed. "I wish we had a way to talk to the others about how this isn't going the way that we were hoping, but I guess that's too damn much to ask for. Let's just go and get the stupid Beast Spirit so that it can't bite us in the ass later."

Koji hadn't said anything since the rescue, and his eyes had been closed up until he pulled his D-Tector out. He had been staring at it ever since, but there was something oddly sobering about seeing him this way. Without the bandanna, he looked far less put together, and stray hairs were flying everywhere around his face. His eyes were dark and haunted, and he looked like a shell of his former self. 

Vritramon dared to look down at Koji out of the corner of his eye, but he could only bring himself to stare for a moment before turning his focus back to the path at hand. He wanted to talk to Koji, to apologize for how stupid he had been before, but he couldn't make the words form. Koji didn't seem to be in the proper condition to speak even if Vritramon knew how to say sorry given the heavy situation, so he tried to ignore the mounting guilt at his core. Vritramon concentrated on the beat of his wings and the dusty ground ahead, waiting for something to come into view on the horizon to signify that they were getting closer to the Beast Spirit. 

Cybelemon didn't seem to notice how bothered Vritramon was, so they simply kept moving. They let out a gasp a few moments later, and Vritramon realized just how distracted he had been. He hadn't even noticed it when a light appeared on the horizon. It looked like the sun creeping its way over the skyline at dawn. Vritramon hadn't been so relieved to see light ever in his life, and he found himself moving faster towards it. He wanted to get the Beast Spirit so that he could finally collapse and let his exhaustion put him to sleep. He wasn't sure of how much longer he'd be able to push himself. 

The sudden cry of a bird overhead made Vritramon flinch, and he forced himself to the ground about ten yards away from the light's origin point. Cybelemon stopped moving as well, and they both searched the skies silently as Vritramon eased Koji to the ground. A bird could be seen circling the overhead air, and it let out a fierce cry before diving down. 

And so, for the second time that day, Vritramon snarled a familiar phrase. "You have got to be kidding me."

~~~~~

Mayumi wasn't sure of how long they had been walking, but she knew for sure that she was tired of it. Obtaining Sheyumon's Spirit had absolutely exhausted her, and she wanted to curl up in a corner and sleep for a week straight at the least. Haroi and Yumiko didn't look much better, and Yumiko's eyes were glued to her D-Tector. Bokomon and Neemon waddled along behind them, both tired as could be even without getting involved in combat. To put it simply, it had been a long day, and all of them desperately needed a break. 

"Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei are getting closer," Yumiko announced. "They're moving towards us, so I think it's safe to say that we're about to reunite with them. After that, it's just a matter of finding Takuya, Chihiro, and Koji. Then..." 

Yumiko didn't finish the sentence, but she didn't have to. Everyone already knew that their final destination, Rose Morning Star, was getting closer. Cherubimon was getting closer. There were still other Legendary Warriors to deal with, and there was no guarantee that they would succeed, but damn it, they still had to try. 

Yumiko let out a small gasp, and her face broke out into a smile. "They've got another signal with them! I think they succeeded in purifying Aquariamon!" she exclaimed. 

That was more than enough to earn Mayumi's attention, and she fidgeted with her D-Tector before looking at the radar. Sure enough, a cluster of four signals was moving closer, and she grinned in response. Even if she felt like complete shit, at least the rest of the group was doing a good job of accomplishing their given tasks. 

"So... We've just got Lyramon and Duskmon left," Haroi concluded, looking down to the ground. Bokomon and Neemon came up on either side of him, and both of their faces were laced with concern. Yumiko's face had fallen as well, and Mayumi didn't need to ask to know exactly what they were thinking. 

Lyramon and Duskmon were going to be their toughest adversaries yet. The group as a whole had clashed with them on countless occasions, and yet, they hadn't gotten in more than a single hit on Lyramon. They were only able to win because they deliberately held back. They made themselves an easier target for the sake of their own amusement. If they were truly trying, they could have destroyed everyone in the group. 

Then there was Duskmon. He hadn't ever been damaged during battle, and he didn't have the same sense of restraint that had been present in the rest of the Fallen Warriors. In the case of Yumiko, it had been this restraint that allowed for her to be purified in the first place. Duskmon was an emotionless husk of a person, and his humanity had been cast away in favor of power and might that could never be matched. Fighting him was going to be a nightmare. 

Furthermore, neither one of them had ever used their Beast Spirits before. If their Human Spirits were this strong, how powerful would they be when they utilized their Beast forms? All it took was a single action for them both to commit murder without hesitation. Mayumi wondered if it could get worse than that, and then she kicked herself upon realizing that she didn't even want an answer. 

As Mayumi contemplated this, she came to a single conclusion. She was going to need to learn how to control Sheyumon if they wanted to even have a chance against Lyramon and Duskmon. All of the Beast Spirits would be necessary for something like that. Sheyumon had already shown herself to be a pain to control, but Mayumi was going to have to come out on top. Everyone was counting on them, and she couldn't let them down. 

"I think it's time for us to talk," she declared. The words came out with far more ease than she could have ever expected. Mayumi had to admit that this was a new experience for her, as she had only ever opened up emotionally to Haroi. Then again, Yumiko had taken everything from Haroi's side of their shared story with a pleasant smile and caring grace, so it wasn't as if Mayumi had any reasons to doubt her. Yumiko seemed to be kind as could be, and Mayumi was almost happy to be opening up to someone as sweet as her. She loved the rest of the group, but there was just something so genuinely sincere about Yumiko that caught her admiration, and she was alright with explaining the past to her. 

"It's about Sheyumon, isn't it?" Neemon questioned, looking up at Mayumi from his place beside Haroi. She looked down at him for a moment before nodding. Her finger started tapping against the screen of her D-Tector again, and she took an odd amount of comfort in the sound. It gave her something to do, and she was overwhelmingly relieved for that. The buzzing sensation from Sheyumon's awakening had returned, and the exhaustion was gone. She couldn't tell which one she was supposed to prefer, and then she wondered if there even was an answer. 

Mayumi nodded. "Yeah," she answered shortly. "If we want to defeat the Fallen Warriors and Cherubimon, I need to know what I'm doing. I have to be able to control my Beast Spirit, and I think that this is the first step on that journey... So, who's up for story time?"

Much to Mayumi's surprise, the rest of the group responded with brief chuckles at her words. Mayumi smiled as well despite her anxiety, and she watched as they nodded to her. Well, it seemed that it was too late for her to back down. She wasn't used to the idea of opening up to others, but there wasn't exactly anything else for her to do given the circumstances, so the time had come for her to finally talk about the past and mean every word she said. 

Nobody offered a verbal response to Mayumi's question, but she didn't even think that she needed it. She took in a deep breath before starting to talk. "Haroi and I are related only through marriage. My father married his mother, and we've been siblings ever since then. I don't know what I'd do without him... I guess it was our similarities that drew us together in the end."

It was a strange thing to say given how clearly different they were. Mayumi was bouncy and energetic while Haroi was relaxed and organized. They were opposites in every sense of the word, and yet, they got along perfectly. It was the definition of opposites attracting, and Mayumi wouldn't have had it any other way. 

"My family was together when I was born. It was just me, my father, and my mother... My mother didn't exactly like how I turned out, to say the least, but... It's not like it was my fault," Mayumi sighed. "I know realistically that it wasn't my fault. I was only five years old when she left, and it's not like I could have kept her around even if I wanted to, but I still feel awful for it. My father really cared about her, and then her nasty flaws came shining through as soon as I was born."

Mayumi shook her head to dismiss the self-deprecating thoughts that threatened to poison her mind. "What I'm trying to say here is that she left. Well, my parents got a divorce, and I haven't seen her since. She didn't like me much because I was a bit too much for her. That's the simple way of putting it, I suppose... When I was younger, I had a lot of energy. It seemed like I couldn't ever focus, and there were lots of mood swings. My mom hated that, and she wanted me to be normal. She got really frustrated, and it didn't wind up ending well for us, to say the least."

Mayumi realized that she was still tapping at the D-Tector's screen and she let out a gasp before forcing herself to put the device away. She began to fiddle with the edge of her ponytail simply to give her hands something to do. "She got mad when I was younger, and she hit me. As soon as my father found out, he filed for divorce, and he got full custody of me since my mom wanted nothing to do with us anymore. She blamed me for ruining her relationship even as the papers were being signed. Like I said, I haven't seen her since then, and I honestly think that's for the best. I would hate to see her again after how terribly she treated me and my dad."

"That's awful," Yumiko whispered with wide, shocked eyes. "How could she just abandon you like that? You didn't turn out the way that she was hoping, and then she left... I don't understand how anyone would be able to do that to their own child."

Mayumi shrugged. "Honestly, life's better with her gone. If she never left, I wouldn't have wound up with Haroi. I mean, we still would have been friends, but living with him is really helpful. We're complete opposites, but I really do need somebody like him in my life... After our families were blended together, I wound up getting a diagnosis on everything that's been going on. I'm not exactly wired like a 'normal' person, to say the least, and... I guess that's why my mom got mad."

"Still, she was too young to do anything about it," Haroi pointed out. "She was a child when her mother left... The same applied to me with my father. Our parents met through us. We were classmates in fourth grade, and from there, everything just sort of happened. Our parents became closer, and then they got married. We've been together ever since."

"I'm chaos incarnate. If something isn't in my line of sight, it seems like I completely forget it. If I'm not moving somehow, I feel really weird. I always have to be doing something with my hands if I even want to have a chance of focusing. Then there are the mood swings... The world's a big, terrifying place, but Haroi... He makes it all a little easier to deal with," Mayumi admitted. 

"Meanwhile, I'm so shy and afraid of being hurt that I barely do anything. Mayumi dragged me out of my shell when we were kids, and we've been together ever since. I can calm her down when she gets to be particularly rowdy, and she helps me when I'm having a bad day with my general physical weakness. I don't know what we'd do without each other, to be honest," Haroi continued. 

"When Sheyumon took over, I saw a lot of my mother. I wish I could forget her face, honestly... If it wasn't her, it was other people. My teachers thought of me as hopeless for not being like other kids, and I got used to them talking poorly about me. Some have even asked how I can be so close to Haroi and yet be a terrible student when he's great at schoolwork," Mayumi snorted. "I say they can all suck on a lemon, but... It still didn't keep them from coming to mind when Sheyumon reared her head during that fight earlier."

"You deserve better than that," Yumiko said conclusively. "I mean it. You've struggled a lot in the past, but you shouldn't have had to endure so much. I'm hoping that things will get better for you in the future. No matter what, we're going to be here for you, and our support will never fade."

Mayumi smiled over to Yumiko, surprised at how relieved she was to hear that. "Thanks, Yumiko," she murmured. She was used to hearing reassurances from her family, but it was something completely different to hear from someone who was merely a friend. Mayumi knew how reputation could impact a person, and she was fully aware of how cruel kids her age could be, but Yumiko was breathing through all of those previous barriers effortlessly. In a way, it was incredible, and Mayumi had to admit that she admired it. 

Bokomon looked as if he was about to offer a response, but he was cut off when there was a rushing sound from overhead. Mayumi let out a yelp of surprise and instinctively threw her hands down to ensure that her sweater remained wrapped around her body. Yumiko's hands flew to her head, and Haroi watched in surprise at the silhouette of black that had darkened the sky. 

It took a moment for Mayumi to convince herself to look, and when she did, she found nothing out of the ordinary. Mayumi looked over to Haroi and Yumiko, praying that they had managed to catch sight of the strange shadow that she had just seen. Both of them looked just as clueless and fearful as she was though, and Mayumi felt her heart plummet into her feet out of nerves. That was far from being a good sign. 

Another noise snapped Mayumi out of her trance, and she looked up to see a winged figure slowly lowering to the ground. The creature was absolutely massive, and all she could do was stare in sheer terror. She had no idea who or what it was meant to be, but she had the sneaking suspicion that the coming battle wasn't going to be an easy one. The creature practically radiated hostility, and Mayumi reached for her D-Tector once again. Her finger tapped wildly against the screen as she waited for the cue to slam down on the activation button. 

The beast came into full view, and Mayumi took a step back. The creature in question was a large dragon with silver scales that glittered despite the low light of the space. Purple crystals formed a shield around its chest, and matching crystals were wrapped around the top of its wings where they fanned out. The edge of its tail contained more purple crystals. White armor spread across the sides of the dragon, and red patterns wove intricately atop the metal. A plate of red covered its head, and a blue gemstone was poised at the heart of the armor. Matching plates were on the dragon's feet, and its claws were dangerously sharp and blue in color. The beast's eyes were the same bright color as amethysts, but they seemed reflective and somehow falsified. 

Bokomon was furiously flicking through the pages of his book, trying to find an answer for the sudden appearance of the dragon. Mayumi's tapping grew faster, and she wanted nothing more than to become either Kirismon or Sheyumon and run the hell away as quickly as possible. They were all exhausted, and the dragon was huge. 

"Onyxmon," Bokomon suddenly said, prompting everyone to turn his way. He was staring at a page about halfway through his book, and his eyes were wide and terrified. "It appears that this is far from being our first time encountering this creature though..."

Before Mayumi, or anyone else, for that matter, had the chance to respond, Onyxmon let out a low chuckle. "Surprise," they remarked. The silver and purple horns sticking out from behind their head were incredibly prominent all of a sudden, and Mayumi found herself swallowing nervously. Every part of Onyxmon was incredibly sharp and horrifying. 

"Lyramon," Yumiko breathed, her eyes as large as saucers. "Onyxmon is the Beast Spirit of Steel."

Mayumi let out a surprised yelp, and she glanced down to Bokomon for confirmation. He nodded in response, and he looked just as fearful as the rest of them. "They're controlling the Beast Spirit effortlessly," Bokomon remarked. "Look at them. They aren't falling apart at all."

"I know how to take care of these matters," Onyxmon answered, laughing to themselves once again. "You shouldn't have come here to the Digital World, but it matters little. I've been merciful and allowed you to survive up to this point, but all of that ends here. You had best take on your Digimon forms as soon as possible. If not, this battle will be over before it even starts."

"We have to try and fight back," Haroi pointed out, but he didn't even need to say that. Everyone already knew that this was the case, and there was no proper answer to the dilemma at hand. They were too tired from the battle against Lynxmon and the two SkullSatamon when Sheyumon's Spirit was recovered. There was no way that they would be able to mount a sufficient defense against Onyxmon given their current state. 

"Yeah," Mayumi agreed under her breath. She was going to have to try and hold on. Their lives depended on it. She was the first one to act in the seconds that followed, and she pressed down firmly on the activation button of her D-Tector. Two rings of data appeared around her fingers, and she scanned them an instant later. 

When the light faded, Sheyumon had replaced Mayumi, and she was pleased to learn that she was able to control Sheyumon easily this time around. She hadn't expected talking about her past to do so much, and yet, there she was. She glanced over to Yumiko and Haroi, seeing that they were in the process of Spirit Evolving as well. A few moments later, Calanthemon and Cygnusmon appeared, and both of the Beast Spirits took to the skies as soon as they were able. Bokomon and Neemon took this as their cue to retreat, but they were sure to stay close enough to still see what was taking place on the battlefield. 

Onyxmon's eyes were just as empty and hollow as ever, and their expression refused to show even a scrap of weakness, though this should have been expected by then. They watched the three Beast Spirits with something that resembled disappointment and indifference, but they didn't say anything. Instead, they simply took in a large breath, and when they exhaled, purple energy crackled free from their teeth. Sheyumon jumped to the side as Cygnusmon and Calanthemon swept through the skies to avoid the hit. Onyxmon's expression shifted into determined confidence, and Sheyumon knew without a shadow of a doubt that the battle had started. There was no backing down then. It was life or death, and all they could do was hold on tightly to bitter hope until the outcome arrived. 

~~~~~

Cybelemon stared up at the large bird figure that was circling overhead, trying desperately to rationalize who or what it could possibly be. Deep down, they already knew just what they were being faced with, but they didn't want to believe it. 

The bird took another low dive to the ground, and Cybelemon pressed their body into the dust to ensure that they didn't get hit. Vritramon instinctively went to shield Koji, and the air was left thick with dirt as the creature landed nearby. Something about it felt wild and unchained, and all Cybelemon could do was stare. 

The bird was large, and most of its body was a black color. Feathers stuck out from lengthy wings, and the chest section on the creature was covered in mahogany armor. Yellow hair stuck out in a messy tuft on top of its head beneath a helmet of the same mahogany armor as what was on its chest. A matching tail thrashed wildly behind it, and its legs had the same pattern as the rest of its body. The bird's eyes were yellow and incredibly striking, seeming to glare right through every defense that anyone could have tried to create. 

Cybelemon growled as the creature let out yet another shriek, trying desperately to shield themselves from the scream. The noise rattled them to the core, and they were shaking when they got to their feet a moment later. They glanced over to Vritramon and Koji out of the corner of their eye, just to make sure that they were both alright. Then again, 'alright' was used in the loosest possible sense, as Vritramon's eyes were tired yet filled with adrenaline. Koji was still just as exhausted as before, and his ponytail was on the verge of falling out. The bird's wings created a strong enough tempest to knock all of them around effortlessly, leaving them disheveled and unprepared for what was to come. 

"Velgemon," Koji suddenly said, and Cybelemon looked over to him with wide, fearful eyes. Koji was holding onto the upper part of his right arm with his left hand, almost as if he thought he would fall apart if he let go. "That's Velgemon... He's the Beast Spirit of Darkness."

Cybelemon was about to ask how Koji could know something like that, but they shoved aside the question upon realizing that it was the least of their concerns. Besides, the elements of Light and Darkness were tightly connected, so how could they even be surprised? The two clearly shared some kind of connection. Why else would Duskmon have abducted Koji in the first place? Them somehow knowing each other was the only explanation that made sense. 

"You can't be serious," Vritramon muttered, but he knew that Koji's tone offered no room for argument. They were fighting against the Beast Spirit of Darkness, and there was no way for them to disagree or run away. Velgemon was going to catch them no matter what. 

Cybelemon glanced around frantically to try and find something that would keep them safe before the next attack came, but their gaze found nothing. Well, they found nothing aside from the strong light being given off by the Beast Spirit of Light. A gasp left their lips. That was the only option. If they were going to defeat Velgemon, they were going to need something that could beat away his powerful darkness. 

"Go get it," Cybelemon instructed. Koji stared up at them in shock at first, but Cybelemon didn't give him a chance to object. "You heard me. Go and get the damn Beast Spirit already. We're running out of time, and there's no saying when he's going to attack again."

To many, Cybelemon's voice would have sounded cold and uncaring, but anyone who knew them well enough would realize that this was their own way of showing affection. Even when in regular form, Cybelemon was far from being an affectionate person. They didn't even like being touched under most circumstances, and vague statements of defense were as emotionally open as they got a majority of the time unless they knew the other party involved incredibly well. This was the most open display of kindness that Cybelemon had ever shown to Koji, a deliberate show of weakness and care that they regularly reserved for only a select few. Koji was sharp enough to pick up on this, and Cybelemon was sure of it, so they felt safe enough to look away from him to concentrate solely on Velgemon. 

Koji didn't wait for Cybelemon to say anything else. He nodded slowly before taking a step back, and then he was running as far away from the area as possible. He wasn't exactly fast given how exhausted and wounded he was, but it was something, and Cybelemon was more than willing to accept that as a positive given how devastating the situation had the potential to become. 

Unfortunately, Cybelemon and Vritramon were not the only ones aware of Koji's departure, and Velgemon let out yet another unholy screech in response. He took to the skies as soon as he was able to get his body under control, and he attempted to dive towards the ground where Koji was running. Cybelemon snarled in response, and they were immediately running after him to cover for Koji's attempt at escape. 

Luckily, Vritramon took care of it first, and he flew in front of Velgemon before taking firm hold of the other Warrior's beak. He sent the bird flying through the air with as much force as he could manage, though the attack truly wasn't that strong in the grand scheme of things. However, it was enough to act as a distraction to Velgemon, and that was all they could ask for. 

Velgemon's lack of control certainly didn't seem to help in the slightest, and it took him far longer than expected to recover after he was sent sprawling backwards. He managed to correct his wings a moment before he hit the ground, and he sharply turned towards the sky. His gaze was settled only on Koji, but there was still something unfocused and mad about him. His eyes were glowing ominously, as if he could see nothing aside from the bold red of crimson blood that he was intent on shedding. 

Cybelemon stomped one foot against the ground, and a column of earth rose from the dust to slam into Velgemon's right wing. The Warrior of Darkness was once again left disoriented and frustrated, and he exhaled another wicked screech before flapping his wings madly. Feathers were sent flying in every direction, and they were all as sharp as daggers while maintaining the speed of arrows. 

Cybelemon gasped in surprise before creating yet another earthly column. It was enough to cover them from the falling feathers, and they sent another one spiraling through the ground so that it would appear to shield Koji from Velgemon's wrath. Cybelemon was prepared to do the same for Vritramon, but the Warrior of Fire pulled his wings in tight around his body and set himself ablaze, and each feather that made contact with his body was left to sizzle out of existence. The traces of Velgemon's attack that weren't completely destroyed fell ineffectively to the ground, and the fire was extinguished by the excessive dust below. As soon as the flames danced out of existence, the area was left to glow only in the light brought on by the nearby Beast Spirit. 

Velgemon didn't give them much time to retaliate though, instead emitting yet another unholy shriek and diving down towards Cybelemon. His wing sliced through the column that they had constructed, and Cybelemon was sent crashing backwards immediately. Their head slammed into the dirt, and Cybelemon thanked every higher power out there that they had a helmet. Vritramon came flying over in their direction to help them recover, and Cybelemon allowed themselves to be pulled back to their feet by him. They just had to make sure that Koji was able to find his Beast Spirit. That was their only objective aside from surviving, and, in all honesty, Cybelemon couldn't tell which of those two tasks would be more difficult. 

~~~~~

Onyxmon unleashed yet another strike of purple fire, and Calanthemon flew upwards to keep from getting hit. The gem on her armor's head plate began to glow, and vines grew up through the dirt below. They wrapped furiously around Onyxmon in an attempt to restrain the Warrior of Steel, but Calanthemon knew that trick wasn't going to work. It wouldn't have even been successful against Lyramon, and that was before the Beast Spirit's added power was factored into the equation. 

Onyxmon proved Calanthemon's suspicions a moment later, and they flapped their powerful wings to bat away the plants before diving towards the Warrior of Wood. Calanthemon was only able to dodge by the skin of her teeth, and she docked downward at the last minute. Onyxmon wasn't going to let her go so easily, and she was fully aware of such, but she relished in the temporary security. She was alive for a moment, and that was all she could ask for given the dire circumstances. 

A sudden shower of stars came down from above, and Calanthemon looked up to see Cygnusmon's wings flapping madly as crystals of silver light dropped from the feathers. they hit Onyxmon's scales, but none of them were able to do much damage. Onyxmon shrugged them off without even moving, and their attention was drawn away from Calanthemon in the blink of an eye. 

Onyxmon moved away from Calanthemon to concentrate on Cygnusmon. They inhaled before unleashing yet another blast of purple fire. Cygnusmon dodged the attack without much effort, but Onyxmon wasn't finished there. They whirled around, and Calanthemon found herself shocked at how such a large creature was able to move with so much ease. Onyxmon's tail thrashed before striking Cygnusmon in the side, and his wing was hit hard. Cygnusmon let out a pained cry before managing to correct his course of flying. He was still moving towards the ground, but he was able to land with something that resembled grace despite his panic. Calanthemon found herself exhaling in relief before she looked back to Onyxmon. 

Sheyumon wasn't going to allow her previous lack of control to get in her way though, and she closed her eyes as her twelve tails began to glow with white energy. As the shimmering spread throughout her body, it transformed into a purple color, and a series of twelve symbols, markings that Calanthemon recognized as belonging to the Legendary Warriors, flashed among the tanned hair on her tails. 

As soon as the symbols appeared, they were gone, and spiraling attacks flew out from Sheyumon's body. Fire, wind, ice, and every other element known to be used by the Legendary Warriors could be seen in the blast, and it was moving straight towards Onyxmon. They had been distracted by Cygnusmon up to that moment, and they didn't realize that Sheyumon was attacking until too late. Their eyes went wide just before the attack hit, and their left wing was left heavily injured and out of commission. Onyxmon's right wing carried them slowly to the ground, and they hit the dust with a resounding echo before glancing up at Sheyumon in anger. 

Calanthemon had to hide her surprise that Sheyumon was able to get in a strike so easily. She gave a glance over to the Warrior of Energy, and she realized that the attack had been far stronger than any of them could have suspected. Sheyumon somehow seemed slower than before, but it was only by a fraction, meaning it would go unnoticed by all but the most observant of people. 

Unfortunately, Onyxmon was most certainly sharp enough to pick up on Sheyumon's weakness, and their attention was practically locked onto them as soon as they realized that she wasn't as strong as she had been before. They exhaled purple flames, but Sheyumon was easily able to dodge. 

Onyxmon's assault didn't end there. Their eyes began to glow blue, and shockwaves of a purple color were left to travel outwards before slamming into Sheyumon. The Beast Spirit of Energy yelped before bracing herself for impact, digging her claws into the dust. She slid backwards, somehow managing to keep herself from toppling fully. Cygnusmon did the same even if the attack wasn't aimed in his direction. Onxymon's strike had done more than enough collateral damage to leave him surprised as well. 

Calanthemon was the only one to fully escape Onyxmon's wrath, but even so, that was relative, and she still felt weakened after the attack. She suspected that their blow was able to weaken those who were hit by it, and she wouldn't put it out of the realm of possibility. Lyramon's abilities had always been rather strange, ranging from telekinesis to energy blasts to deflection. Onyxmon had even more power than the Human Spirit form, meaning the Risen Warriors were in even more trouble than before. This was likely just another tool at Onyxmon's disposal, one that they had been keeping hidden from the very beginning. After all, it wasn't the Warrior of Steel's power that made them terrifying. It was the way that they manipulated both it and the people around them, always finding a way to be in control. Even when caged, they were dangerous as could be. 

Onyxmon didn't give anyone the chance to recover from their sonic strike. A glow of gold surrounded Cygnusmon's body, and he was suddenly lifted off the ground before being slammed against Sheyumon. Both of them screamed in surprise, but Onyxmon wasn't finished with Cygnusmon quite yet. All they had to do was tilt their head to send him sprawling towards Calanthemon. 

The Warrior of Wood couldn't recover in time, and she was hit in the side just before she slammed into the ground. The dusty ground around her kicked up a giant cloud that obscured her vision. She couldn't feel Cygnusmon beside her anymore, so she suspected that Onyxmon had decided to either let them go or use them for something else. Calanthemon wasn't sure if she wanted to find out the answer to that question or not. 

When the air finally cleared, Calanthemon saw Sheyumon struggling to get to her feet. Cygnusmon was between the Warriors of Wood and Energy, having been slammed into the ground by Onyxmon. He was shaking and couldn't seem to do much more than move his undamaged wing. He was in far worse condition than Calanthemon or Sheyumon, and he was going to get absolutely eviscerated if Onyxmon had the chance to attack him again. 

Calanthemon was moving towards him immediately afterwards, her mind a blurred mess. She knew that they wouldn't be able to win this battle on their own. They needed help, and they needed it as soon as possible. 

_Please, Tomoki... Please bring your group here._

~~~~~

Tomoki had been watching his D-Tector for what felt like an excruciatingly long time. They had been moving for quite a while ever since letting Hinoka into the group, but the walk had been mostly silent. Izumi had attempted to start up conversation on a few occasions, but she never seemed to get far enough to convince anyone to talk for an extended period of time. Tomoki had to admit that he was partially to blame, but he couldn't force himself to talk as long as Hinoka was there. 

Something about her just felt fragile. Perhaps it was because he had seen the way that she behaved while her Beast Spirit was in control, but Tomoki felt as if talking to her was somewhat dangerous. It wasn't as if he expected her to be angry or scream at him, but every action that she made while working as one of Cherubimon's Fallen Warriors seemed to be motivated by fear. Sheer, unbridled terror seemed to constantly live inside of her, and Tomoki was admittedly terrified of accidentally pushing her over the edge without recognizing what would set her off. 

Three signals were clustered together, and those were their targets. Yumiko, Mayumi, and Haroi were in a group just as they said they would be, but they were suspiciously still despite having been planning to go and retrieve a Beast Spirit. Tomoki could have sworn that he saw them moving in his group's direction earlier, and yet, they were staying in the same spot all of a sudden without any explanation. Then again, even if there was a rational way to explain it, he wouldn't have been able to hear it. The D-Tectors didn't allow them to talk to one another over long distances despite how much he wished they would. 

"Something is wrong," Junpei whispered, prompting Tomoki to look up at him. He saw that the Warrior of Thunder was staring at his D-Tector as well, and he seemed to have picked up on the same issue that Tomoki was considering. "The other three aren't moving towards us, and they really should be. Something could have happened to them."

"We're heading their direction anyways, so we can save them if they're in trouble," Izumi pointed out. She was moving a bit faster after she spoke, undoubtedly desperate to head in the direction where their teammates were waiting. Her anticipation spread quickly from there, and Tomoki found himself just as anxious as she was only a fraction of a second later. 

Hinoka was still silent even in the face of this problem, either unsure of what to say or not thinking that she could contribute anything to the situation. Tomoki wished that he knew what the right thing to say was, so in a way, they were in similar positions, albeit because of different subjects. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to show how nervous and anxious he was by her silence. 

As soon as Izumi started moving towards the signals, the rest of the group followed suit. Hinoka reached for her D-Tector to see where they were headed, but Tomoki suspected that she just wanted something else to focus on aside from the rest of the team. She had barely said a word since her explanation of events drew to a close, and Tomoki suspected that it would likely stay that way for quite some time unless someone was able to drag her out of her shell. Still, there wasn't anything he could do about it then. If another part of their team was in danger, that had to be their priority. This wasn't the time to get distracted. The lives of the others depended on it. 

~~~~~

Cybelemon wasn't sure of how long they had been fighting against Velgemon alongside Vritramon. They could feel themselves growing tense due to the length of the battle though, and Cybelemon wanted nothing more than to end the damn fight. Of course, given how exhausted they and Vritramon already were, the chances of that happening were next to none. They would have to just keep holding on until Koji was able to recover his Beast Spirit. He was their only chance at escape. In a way, it was almost fitting given that said Beast Spirit was the only reason they were in the area to begin with. If not for the presence of the Beast Spirit of Light, the trio likely would have already reunited with the rest of their team. 

Cybelemon found themselves glancing over their shoulder impatiently as they jumped into the air to avoid yet another feather barrage from Velgemon. Koji couldn't have taken that long, right? He was running at full speed towards the Beast Spirit. Even if he was exhausted, chances were that he would have shown himself as his alternate form. That had happened with Izumi before, so Cybelemon didn't think it was so much of a stretch to say it was possible here. They didn't care what the outcome was at that point. They simply wanted the fight to end already. Cybelemon knew how impatient they could be, and it was biting them in the ass given how riled up on their own anticipation they were. 

It was almost as if the universe was reading their mind, as a moment later, a shadow appeared out of the corner of their eye. Cybelemon's head whirled around to see what the source was, and their heart skipped a beat out of anxiety. What if it was an enemy? Had Lyramon shown up again? It wasn't as if the Warrior of Steel was accounted for, so the chances were certainly there for the new arrival to be the Fallen Warrior Cybelemon feared and hated so much. 

However, they soon learned that their worries were unfounded, and they realized that the new arrival was a creature that they had never seen before. A relieved, weary smile broke out on their face in response. Judging by the color scheme of white, gold, and pale blue, the Beast Spirit of Light had arrived, and Koji had managed to recover their target. Cybelemon didn't think that they had never been happier. 

The wolf was mostly white, but blue stripes were notable across his body. Golden spikes were also prominent, and three claws stuck out from each foot. The wolf's body was entirely made up of metal, seeming more like a robot than a beast. There were silver braces on each of his feet as well, and small black wheels were attached to the back of the metal. Pale blue covered the bottom half of the wolf's face, and it extended from his nose downwards towards his chest. 

The wolf's torso had a few notable features between the jagged spikes on his shoulders and chest, but the main thing that Cybelemon noticed was the pair of golden blades sticking out from his back. They were sharp enough to glitter ominously despite the low lighting, and Cybelemon was happy to be on the same team as the Warrior of Light rather than being his enemy. He had been an aggravating adversary before, but this would only make him harder to deal with. 

His head had two golden stripes across his nose, and his ears were pointed sharply. His eyes were bright yellow, and they were locked to Duskmon with incredible ferocity. His body was practically vibrating with a need to move, to attack something, but he was able to control it, albeit just barely. 

"Who are you?" Cybelemon asked. They already knew that he was the Warrior of Light, but they needed a name. Plus, this was a perfect way to gauge just how well Koji was controlling his monstrous side. A true beast wouldn't be able to answer the question no matter how many times it was repeated. 

"Garummon," the Warrior of Light replied. His voice was familiar, and Cybelemon was glad to hear that it was Koji just as she suspected. They let out a sigh of relief as they looked at Garummon as a whole. He was still unstable, but he was trying to keep it together for the sake of the rest of the group. After all, Velgemon had to be their first priority, and the last thing they needed was a Beast Spirit to go out of control. 

"We just need to get him off our backs long enough to escape," Vrtiramon declared, and Cybelemon nodded their agreement. "As soon as he's down, we have to run. There's no way that we're going to be able to defeat him unless we can get the rest of the team here, but we need to find them before that can happen."

Garummon didn't offer a verbal response. The golden blades on his back glowed with silver light, and they sent out twin lasers towards Velgemon a moment later. They clipped the wing of the Warrior of Darkness, and he was sent spiraling towards the ground. As soon as Velgemon was down, he looked over at his injury, and he let out another scream. There was smoke curling away from the burned feathers, and he looked ready to launch himself towards the Risen Warriors at a moment's notice. 

"Should we get out of here now?" Cybelemon questioned, glancing over to Vritramon out of the corner of their eye. They didn't know how much longer Garummon would be able to keep it together. He didn't seem to be in the same situation that Zephyrmon had been the first time, and there was still some sense of control beneath the mass of wild emotions rising in his eyes. Cybelemon was relieved beyond imagination that Garummon was able to control his new form even slightly. If they had to stop the fight to focus on snapping Garummon out of his trance, Velgemon would be able to destroy them, and he wouldn't bother with mercy. Unlike Lyramon, the Warrior of Darkness was not fond of anything that resembled kindness or nobility on the battlefield. 

"Not yet," Vritramon told them. "Just one more hit, and then we'll run." His eyes were on fire with determination, and he appeared to be just as ready to deliver a hit to Velgemon as Garummon was. He hesitated for a moment before launching himself into the fight once again. Garummon and Cybelemon followed suit soon afterwards, and the battle started once again, this time with a new player on the field. 

~~~~~

Blitzmon flew through the air alongside Oceaniamon and Zephyrmon. Kumamon was planted firmly in his arms, hands pressed against Blitzmon's chest as the trio of Warriors rocked themselves forward. Patamon was in Zephyrmon's arms as well, and his ears were pulled in close to ensure that he wasn't blown away by the wind. The world sped by around them, but none of them bothered to give it more than a second glance. There were more important matters that required their attention, after all. 

Izumi had wound up getting too anxious about Yumiko, Haroi, and Mayumi to bother with waiting any longer to reach them. She had Spirit Evolved to Zephyrmon despite her lack of energy from the fight against Ceruleamon. Junpei and Hinoka had followed soon afterwards, carefully selecting the forms of theirs that could fly. Oceaniamon was grasping tightly to her scepter, and she had used the water from her staff to form a pair of magnificent wings that protruded her shoulder blades. Her expression was tense with anxiety, but she didn't let anyone get too close to finding out the truth of what she was thinking. Kumamon was waiting in Blitzmon's arms because he didn't have a form that could go into the sky, so he instead elected to transform into his smallest Digimon body, meaning he was easily able to nest in Blitzmon's grasp as they moved towards their companions. 

Zephyrmon suddenly let out a gasp, and she turned to the rest of the group. "I can hear something," she said softly, her voice thick with intensity. The wings standing up from either side of her hair twitched slightly before she continued. "It's a fight. I can hear all three of them fighting against someone, but I'm not sure of who it is."

Blitzmon was about to propose a possibility as to who the culprit could have been, but he wound up not bothering. The scene of the fight came into view a moment later, and he let out a gasp. A large silver dragon was exhaling a puff of purple smoke. An explosion of Fractal Code appeared at the impact point between the fire and the ground, and Mayumi was left collapsed in it when the dust cleared. 

"Who is that?" Patamon asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the scene of the fight. Blitzmon had much the same question, but he didn't know how to answer it. He hadn't ever seen a Digimon like that, and he honestly hoped that he never encountered a creature like that again. 

"You're here!"

The sudden cry of Bokomon caused Blitzmon to look down, and he dove towards the ground before setting down Kumamon. Both Bokomon and Neemon were at the scene of the fight, just far away to keep from getting hurt but close enough to see what was happening. They were incredibly panicked, and the relief that flooded Bokomon's features as soon as he saw the group was beyond concerning. 

"I see that you have a new friend with you," Neemon commented, looking up at Oceaniamon. The Warrior of Water landed a moment later, and she stared at the ground near her feet to avoid meeting his gaze. Neemon watched her with curiosity despite this, seemingly not catching on to how uncomfortable she was. 

"We succeeded in our mission," Zephyrmon explained as Patamon broke free of her arms to fly towards Bokomon. Patamon sat simply on top of Bokomon's head, curling his wings down around the other Digimon's cheeks. It was far from being an optimal perch given the shape of Bokomon's head, but Patamon didn't seem to care in the slightest, too wrapped up in how happy he was to see Bokomon again to bother acknowledging how much he liked his seat. 

"Good. We did too," Bokomon replied hurriedly. "But then Onyxmon showed up, and we don't know if we're going to be able to defeat them!" He gestured frantically to the silver dragon. When Blitzmon looked up, he saw that Calanthemon was weaving around another blast of fire as Haroi wrapped an arm around Mayumi's shoulders. The two limped away from the scene of the attack a few moments later. 

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is," Oceaniamon suddenly said, her eyes with ghastly terror. All of the color had faded from her face, and she was left to glance furiously back and forth between Bokomon and Onyxmon with panic written clearly on her face. 

"The Warrior of Steel," Bokomon told them, looking down with a deep frown. "Lyramon finally uncovered their Beast Spirit, and they're using it against us. I don't know what we're supposed to do against them."

"They've always had it," Oceaniamon murmured. "They were just waiting for the perfect time to use it, and... I guess that they finally found the right moment." She looked incredibly guilty all of a sudden, and Blitzmon had the sneaking suspicion that it had everything to do with how Oceaniamon had been complicit in Cherubimon's crimes up until recently. Even if it wasn't her fault, she wasn't going to listen to anyone who tried to convince her of such. 

"We can't let them win," Blitzmon declared firmly. "I'm not going to let this last any longer than it already has." Mayumi and Haroi appeared over his shoulder, and Blitzmon glanced over at them for a moment. Both of them looked as relieved as they were concerned and fearful. That was more than enough to convince him that he had done enough standing around. He was going to finish the fight as soon as possible, and nothing was going to be standing in his way. 

Blitzmon kicked off the ground and flew towards Onyxmon. He was in front of the silver dragon when he was bathed in Fractal Code. "Slide Evolution! Bolgmon!" When he hit the ground once again, he had transformed into the bulky form of Bolgmon. He made impact roughly and harshly, but he didn't feel the pain in the slightest. He was too concentrated on the fight at hand to bother caring. 

Bolgmon raised both of his hands to unleash a barrage of energy attacks, and they slammed into Onyxmon's scales. He didn't do much damage, but he was able to shift his foe's attention away from Calanthemon and towards him. Calanthemon took this as the perfect chance to take a break, and she hit the ground hard before collapsing into heavy breaths. She maintained her Beast Spirit form, but it was clear as could be that this would not remain true for much longer. 

Onyxmon inhaled before unleashing an attack of purple fire, but Bolgmon blocked it by firing another blast from the cannon on top of his head. The strikes canceled one another out, and a large shockwave spread through the area. Bolgmon was left thankful that he was as heavy as he was, because if he hadn't been made of metal, such an attack would have sent him flying. Onyxmon was too massive to be bothered as well, so the two simply stared one another down for a moment longer. 

Onyxmon raised one hand and swiped at him. Bolgmon was hit, causing him to slide backwards as he threw his arms up defensively. Onyxmon's eyes began to glow once again a moment later, and Bolgmon felt as if his body was being torn apart. There was a sonic strike spreading throughout the area rapidly, and Bolgmon couldn't help but writhe uncomfortably under the force of the blow. He would have sworn that he was on fire if he didn't know factually that was untrue. 

Bolgmon didn't let this bother him though. He unleashed another blast from the cannon on top of his head, and the attack hit Onyxmon in the side of the neck. The Warrior of Steel snarled as their head was forcefully tilted to one side. When they looked back towards Bolgmon, their gaze was full of pure rage, proof that they weren't going to be letting him get away with such a transgression so easily. 

Onyxmon's eyes began to glow once again as a purple light surrounded Bolgmon's body. His eyes went wide, shooting open in surprise as he was lifted from the ground. Onyxmon was prepared to send him flying in every direction imaginable, and their eyes narrowed into slits at the thought. Bolgmon was left to struggle under the power of his enemy, wishing desperately that he would suddenly find the strength to break free. 

And then, by some miracle, he did. 

The purple light around Bolgmon began to disappear, replaced instead by yellow. A moment later, Fractal Code appeared around him, and all Bolgmon could do was gasp in surprise. Onyxmon recoiled out of anger from outside the cocoon of Fractal Code, but that was all Bolgmon could see before his vision was filled completely with light. 

He could say for sure that his body was changing shape. He felt more like Blitzmon than before, more humanoid than beast. His helmet was the same as it was when he was Bolgmon despite this, and the cannon on top of his head remained prominent despite the shift. His eyes were as silver as possible, another trace of his power as Bolgmon. A black orb with shafts sticking out of it attached itself to his right shoulder, but his other shoulder contained a purple piece of armor that formed a notable spike at the center. 

His right arm was a blaster similar to what he was used to when he was Bolgmon. His left arm was a piece of armor that matched his form as Blitzmon, and electricity danced around his fist even without any specific direction from his mind. The armor at his chest was purple with a small amount of yellow, and the purple spread down to his waist. From there, the top half of his legs were also purple, and silver stubs stuck up around his knees. Yellow attached itself to the outside of his calves, and silver armor streaked down the front of his lower legs. His shoes were purple with a yellow stripe over the top. Another chunk of yellow covered his feet. 

The final shift from Bolgmon to this new form involved the sudden appearance of wings. He was used to flying as Blitzmon, but he had never been able to take to the skies as Bolgmon due to his bulk. These wings, however, were more than equipped to carry the added weight brought on by his thick armor, and he had no doubt that they would be able to take him anywhere he desired. A golden ring appeared around the top of his cannon at the same time, seemingly just for the sake of decoration. It stuck out boldly against the sea of deep purple. 

"Thundramon!" 

As soon as the Fractal Code faded, the Warrior of Thunder was left to stare at his new form. Onyxmon glared down at him, seeming less confused and more upset. Still, their expression was difficult to read, and Thundramon couldn't quite place what their sudden show of emotion could have meant. Then again, he was focused on more important matters in that moment. 

There were a thousand thoughts spinning through his head, but Thundramon never stopped to give any of them a voice. He instead looked up to Onyxmon. His cannon arm adjusted without any specific directions, and he knew that it was preparing to lash out at the Warrior of Steel before him. His other hand remained alive with electricity, knowing that there was a battle to come and that he was going to find a way to win it. 

Onyxmon didn't give him much more time than that to gather his bearings. They inhaled, and purple fire danced at the back of their throat behind threatening fangs. Thundramon slipped into a combat stance, his silvery eyes narrowing in anticipation. He didn't care what Onyxmon had to throw at him. He was going to find a way to succeed, and there was nothing that they would be able to do about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of 2020! Wow, time sure does fly!
> 
> This chapter puts us at about the halfway point of the third act (which will last until chapter thirty-nine), and I rather enjoyed working on it. This is the first time since Kirismon and Orionmon showed up in chapter eleven that we've had two evolutions in the same chapter, though it's a far different situation this time. We've got the final Beast Spirit and the first (second if you want to count Ceruleamon as an enemy) Hybrid form making an appearance. This sure was interesting.
> 
> Speaking of Thundramon, this gives me the perfect chance to say that I'm redesigning the Hybrid forms of Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki to relate more directly to their other forms. Takuya, Koji, and Koichi's are fine as it is, but the other three are going to be changed. Thundramon is the first of the three redesigned Hybrid forms, and I rather like the way he turned out. He was easily the hardest one for me to design out of those that I've considered up to now (those being for the elements of Wind, Thunder, Wood, and Water), but I'm happy with how he looks in my head. One day, I'll try to draw him out so that you all can see him in his full glory as well.
> 
> On the subject of Koji's Beast Spirit, Garummon sure did take a while to show up! I wanted to change the order of evolution up so that it wasn't so similar to the Human Spirit order since it's pretty similar in the show. Having Koji last was just the ice cream on top of the cake. Given that he's the strongest of the Risen Warriors in Human Spirit form, I think it's fitting that it took him longest to get a power boost. He's on the same level as Junpei as far as being able to control his Beast Spirit. He can sort of keep himself under control, but it's best that he's not pushed too hard so that this balance isn't destroyed.
> 
> Hinoka hasn't had a proper introduction to the team quite yet given the circumstances, but I promise you that we will get to her soon enough. Since the team is divided, she can't exactly jump in immediately, and the constant activity isn't helping her case in the slightest. As soon as the issues with Onyxmon and Velgemon are resolved, it'll be her time to shine. 
> 
> The final thing to discuss in this chapter is Mayumi's half of the story for her and Haroi's family. I've been doing my best to foreshadow this throughout the book, but this chapter fully explains it. Mayumi has ADHD, and I did a bunch of research to make sure that she was as accurate as possible. Much like with other disorders, there isn't one solid way for a person to behave, but I still did my best to make sure that she was as realistic as possible. 
> 
> Speaking of Mayumi and Haroi, I want to say one thing about their story. This has been stated within the chapters themselves, but I still want to solidify them here. They both blame themselves for their other parents leaving, but it isn't their fault in the slightest. In both cases, they were far too young to know what was happening, and even if they had been older, it wouldn't have been their fault because they were hurt and their parents treated them poorly. I know there are some issues with people blaming disabled and disordered people for making others suffer for things they can't control, and I wanted to clarify that in both cases, Mayumi and Haroi are wrong about thinking it's their fault. Yumiko condemns their self-deprecation because they are wrong about blaming themselves. Other people need to stop acting out of line towards them; they do not need to make themselves smaller for the sake of others, and this applies to all disabled and disordered people. 
> 
> With all of that said, I believe that I'm finished with this chapter! I'll see you all again in 2021 where we'll get into the remaining 24 chapters of this story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	32. Bound by Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Onyxmon continues as Koji's memories begin to mix with Duskmon's experiences.

Garummon was charging towards Velgemon before the Warrior of Light could even begin to consider what was happening. His fangs were bared, and there was little coherence to his thought process. He just wanted the battle to be over, and the only way to do that was to fend Velgemon off. His mind was spinning with anticipation over the battle against his opposite. The sudden arrival of his Beast Spirit had certainly caught him by surprise, and despite the adrenaline rushing through his body like a tidal wave over a sandy shore, he was exhausted. He was still feeling the pain of his first encounter against Duskmon that day, and he wanted to block out the world for just a while longer. He needed desperately to have a moment to himself to think all of this over, and yet, the universe had decided not to provide him with that. Just his fucking luck. 

Garummon had never been the type to downplay the breakdowns that could be caused by the arrival of a Beast Spirit, and he was glad that he hadn't been foolish enough to ignore what they were capable of. He could barely bring himself to focus, and he was only concentrating on the fight at hand by zeroing in on Velgemon's feathered form. If he finished the fight, he would be able to enjoy the luxury of relaxation. Until then, he was going to have to stay focused. Everyone else was exhausted too, and they needed him if they were going to win. 

Still, Garummon's focus was nowhere near being strong enough to keep him from giving in to his own memories. He could barely tell the difference between what was real and imagined, and he felt as if he was leaving the ground despite knowing that he was still rooted in the dust below. A familiar picture danced behind his eyes, and Garummon had to resist the urge to glare at the brutality of his own reminiscence. 

The woman in the photo on his desk had black hair and a ponytail just above the back of her neck. Her smile was kind, and her eyes were as blue as sapphires, as pure as the ocean and as loving as any mother ought to be. It was because of her hairstyle in that photo that Koji had chosen to wear his hair in a ponytail so often. It helped him to feel as if he was connected to her even if she was gone. 

His mother had died in a car accident when he was too young to remember her. Years ago, he had found the photograph by luck, realizing that his father had been hiding it from him. Kousei Minamoto was a stubborn man, and he was all too fast to move on from the loss of his wife. He seemed almost glad to welcome another woman into his life even as his son grieved for the mother that he never had the chance to know. Koji clung to the photo on his worst of days, staring at the woman's face and the way that his reflection matched up so perfectly with her features, but he always frowned with haunted eyes while she smiled back with a brightened gaze. He always shut his eyes when he realized the differences between them, and he imagined what it would feel like to have someone tenderly stroke through his hair the way that he believed a parent would have done for their struggling child. 

But then Satomi had entered the picture. Kousei and Koji had never gotten along as well as a father and son should have, but Satomi had only strained their relationship further. Koji wondered how his father was able to get over his deceased lover so easily, and Kousei told him that it was all in the past. Satomi was their present, and she was going to be watching over Koji as his stepmother from then on out. Koji could still remember the pure anger that had rushed through him that day. His father had some fucking nerve to imply that his mother, the person he missed most in the world, was someone he could simply move on from. Kousei was being greedy, and Koji wouldn't let him forget it. 

It seemed like each time the two spoke to each other, it ended in an argument. Their words were always filled with poison, Kousei's a result of worsening depression that only seemed to ease when Satomi appeared while Koji's were caused by the mere idea that he could move past the death of someone he hadn't been allowed to grieve for in the first place. Spiteful sentences were spat out like they were made of acid, eroding away at what little common ground the two had left. Kousei buried himself in work and Satomi to avoid having to confront how damaged his relationship with his son was, and Koji devoted his time to slashing a weapon through the air in kendo practice to release some of the anger that had mounted deep inside him. 

Positive emotions had been forgotten ages ago by both of them. Kousei didn't want to relent and understand why Koji was so upset, and Koji was unwilling to accept an apology he was positive Kousei was falsifying. They never ate together or spoke more than a few words, and Satomi was the only one who had ever made an attempt to bridge that gap. She was making progress in chipping away at Kousei's stubbornness, but Koji was far more difficult to deal with. He continued to return to the photo of his mother on his desk, holding the glassy frame to his chest as he wondered what life would have been like if not for the car accident that destroyed everything. He looked at his reflection as he cried silent tears and thought about how far he had drifted away from the path that she would have wanted him to follow had she still been alive. 

It was precisely why Koji never wanted to reach out to other people. They could abandon him of their own free will the way that Kousei had. They could die the way that his mother had. They could pretend to understand his agony but never quite know it fully the way Satomi had. They weren't reliable, and he hadn't ever considered connecting with those around him until Takuya and his merry band of misfits stumbled into his life beneath the ground near a train terminal in the Digital World. 

Takuya. 

Garummon could still feel the strike to his midsection when he focused hard enough. His Digimon form had protected him from most of the damage, but there were still a few cuts scattered all over his body, and there was a notable scar over his torso. No blood had left his veins from the injury, as Lobomon's existence had kept him from being killed on the spot, but he still hated to see it. He had only caught a trace of it while being held captive by Duskmon, but the mere idea still made him feel sick. 

Garummon didn't realize how intense the power of a Beast Spirit could be until all of that came rushing back, and he snarled under his breath before forcing himself to stare at Velgemon. He couldn't lose himself to his anger. No matter how pissed off he was at Kousei or Satomi or Velgemon himself, Garummon had to stay in control. He was always the one who maintained a facade of distant detachment when others invested everything they were into something. He was safe, cautious and untrusting for the sake of survival. None of them seemed to understand their own folly in placing trust in others above themselves. 

And yet, he knew that he was no better than they were. Garummon had taken the blow for Vritramon because he had come to care. He had been haunted by Izumi's unconscious form on the beach because he knew the power of his own affections. He had been filled with rage upon hearing of Yutaka's violent acts against Tomoki because he wanted to ensure that someone so kind and generous was kept safe from the harsh realities of life. He was just as foolish as the rest of them were, coming to rely on them just as much as they needed him. 

Garummon would never say this out loud though. It was too much for him to admit, and he almost seemed to think that confessing to his own anxieties about losing them would make them feel all the more real. He couldn't lose anyone else. His mother was gone, but they didn't have to leave him. Damn it, he was going to make sure that nothing happened to them. In such a short period of time, he had been able to get attached to them, and he didn't think that he would ever be able to go back to being alone after devoting so much of himself to the Legendary Warriors and their allies. 

Garummon growled to himself as Velgemon swept down low once again. He was forced to lunge off to the side to keep from being grabbed by the talons of the Warrior of Darkness. He turned around as soon as he was able to, and he sprung towards Velgemon with his teeth bared. He clamped down on Velgemon's wing a moment later, refusing to let go. 

Garummon immediately realized that this was a mistake. 

He could see the outline of someone else staring back at him among Velgemon's mass of feathers. The bird was screaming in pain, but there was another figure at the center of it all. In fact, it was a shape that Garummon recognized quite well. It was his own face, after all. Granted, the other figure had shorter hair and didn't seem to possess as much muscle as Koji did in human form, but it was still him. 

Garummon wanted to retreat, but he felt as if he was stuck in place with no way of escaping. He remembered seeing the boy when he was fighting against Duskmon outside the entrance to the Continent of Darkness, and he couldn't help but wonder what the connection could have possibly been. 

He didn't have the chance to wonder about what their link could have been, as just then, his mind began to spin too rapidly for him to fully process what was happening. The world melted around him, and instead, he was met with harsh memories that he knew didn't belong to him. 

He was still as a statue, and light was streaming in from a doorway behind him. Garummon looked down at a woman crouched over on the ground, and her body was tight with tension and nerves. She had black hair and a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes couldn't be seen, but Garummon knew that they had to be blue and shone like sapphires. His hand was pressed against a doorframe, and he realized that he had somehow taken on a human form without realizing it. 

_"Mom?"_

The word rolled off his lips without any input from his mind, and he took a small step closer as the woman looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, it was the face of his mother, the one that he had come to recognize so well over the years. She smiled sadly, having lost all of the life that her photo contained. She seemed so much older all of a sudden as well, as if she was on the verge of falling apart at the seams. All it would take was one whisper for her body to crumble under her own eight, and both of them were aware of it. 

_"It's going to be alright, Koichi. You don't need to worry."_

The woman rose to her feet before walking closer, and Koji's mind spun hazily at the name Koichi. He could only stand there as the woman wrapped her arms around his body, stroking absentmindedly through his shortened hair. He leaned against her shoulder as if he feared she would disappear if they weren't touching. Tears formed in his eyes, and they began to stream down his face. His shoulders jerked with a sob, and he felt the warmth of liquid on the top of his head. The woman was crying as well. 

Before he knew it, the memory was gone, and Garummon was snapped back to the present. He had been thrown from Velgemon's wing without realizing it, and he slammed into the ground roughly as air was pressed free of his lungs. He yelped breathlessly before trying to push himself to his feet. Velgemon somehow seemed even more frantic than before, and his wings flapped wildly as he tried to keep himself contained. His attempts ultimately failed, and all he could do was scream into the darkened sky. 

Garummon felt as if his control over his Beast Spirit was beginning to slip as well. He didn't know what it was about that memory that made him fall apart so suddenly, but he wasn't sure about if he would be able to recover. When his nerves were combined with his exhaustion, Garummon felt as if he was riding the edge of a cliff, and he was going to be pushed over the edge if he wasn't careful. 

"Garummon! Can you hear me?! Garummon!" 

He looked up slowly and realized that Vritramon and Cybelemon were both crouched at his side. He hadn't even noticed them at first between the buzzing anxiety just below the surface of his armor and the sheer confusion regarding his moment of connection with Velgemon. Garummon slowly nodded, but it took far more effort than it had any right to. It was a simple action, and there he was, on the verge of falling apart. 

"We're getting closer to wearing him down," Cybelemon declared, but their voice was distant and echoed endlessly in Garummon's mind. "I don't know what the hell you did, but he's way less powerful than he was before, and we have to take advantage of it. I know that we're going to change back soon."

Garummon knew that they were right, and they hated how accurate it was. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he crumbled, and Velgemon was to blame. He could only hope that the same applied to Velgemon. The bird was still shrieking overhead, and his yellow eyes somehow seemed even less contained than before. There was a small amount of blood leaking from the place where Garummon had sunk his teeth in, but it wasn't enough to cause long-term damage. 

Garummon slowly sunk back into a fighting position. They had to stop Velgemon at all costs, and he was determined to do whatever he had to in order to escape. He could consider his new yet foreign memory another time. In that moment, action was what mattered, and he was going to follow through with it against all odds. 

~~~~~

Thundramon didn't give Onyxmon time to prepare after the evolution was complete. He was taking off into the air, electricity crackling along his fist, blaster, and cannon. He dove towards the Beast Spirit of Steel, and his fist made contact with their side in a powerful punch. Onyxmon stumbled, and a glare formed in their eyes. Their tail whipped around to try and strike at Thundramon, but he ducked below it before flying backwards to keep from being hit fully. Onyxmon, known for their sense of composure, began to glare at him, and their sense of control seemed to disappear from nowhere. They inhaled before letting out yet another blast of purple fire. 

The next one to strike at Thundramon was Oceaniamon. She didn't seem to be ready to put her full heart into striking at Onyxmon, but that didn't stop her in the slightest. Water hit the side of the dragon roughly, but it wasn't enough to stir Onyxmon. The Warrior of Steel looked over at her, and their gaze softened for a fraction of a moment as they realized who they were looking at. However, the sign of weakness was fleeting, and it was gone just as quickly as it has appeared. The recognition that Oceaniamon had betrayed them was more than enough to convince Onyxmon to take in a breath before exhaling with purple flames. 

Oceaniamon was hit hard by the attack, and she was sent backwards. Calanthemon, who had been trying to recover after carrying the battle so much, was hit by the frazzled Warrior of Water, and the pegasus began to glow before reverting back into Yumiko. She looked absolutely exhausted, but she still managed to rise to her feet as soon as Oceaniamon was off her. The Warrior of Water looked at her with wide, guilty eyes, but Yumiko shook her head and smiled in response to show that there was nothing to worry about. 

Yumiko suddenly let out a gasp and pointed back towards the battlefield. "Look out!" she cried, prompting Oceaniamon to whirl around to face Onyxmon. The Warrior of Steel's eyes were glowing again, and purple pulses were spreading outwards from their eyes. They were traveling straight towards Oceaniamon and Yumiko, and there was no guarantee as to if they would have enough time to escape. 

Zephyrmon suddenly swept in, and she curled her arms around Yumiko's torso before flying away. Oceaniamon managed to jump off to the right at the last moment to keep from being hit, and the shockwave wound up striking empty ground. Dust was sent flying everywhere, and Thundramon could barely see anything aside from the massive dragon in front of him. 

Zephyrmon, however, wasn't going to let this stretch on as an issue for much longer. She raised her hands into the air as soon as she had set Yumiko down safely with Bokomon and Neemon. All it took was a single tide of wind to clear the area fully, and Thundramon made a mental note to thank her for that as soon as he got the chance. The dusty ground of the Continent of Darkness certainly made it hard to see at times, and the last thing they needed was for Onyxmon to take advantage of that. They were powerful enough to be a problem even without this added advantage. 

"You can do this!" came a cry from Mayumi off to the side. She, Haroi, and Yumiko were all standing with Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon after having tapped out of the fight. This left only Oceaniamon, Zephyrmon, Blizzarmon (who had shifted over from Kumamon earlier in the battle), and Thundramon to somehow defeat Onyxmon. Thundramon didn't know how how they were going to stop their foe, but he wasn't about to let that stop them. 

Thundramon watched as an axe came out of nowhere as soon as his attention was back on the fight. Blizzarmon had sent a blade flying, and the hilt hit the side of Onyxmon's wing. The Warrior of Steel recoiled out of reflex, and a glare filled their eyes once again. Any warmth that could have been brought on by the sight of Oceaniamon had long since disappeared, and Thundramon doubted that they would be seeing it anytime soon. 

Blizzarmon's axe continued hurtling through the air, and on its way back to its owner's hand, it clipped Onyxmon's tail. This time, the blade was what made contact rather than the hilt, and an ugly gash of crimson was left to flow freely down their scales. A snarl left their lips, and a wild anger burned beneath their irises for a moment. It was gone in the blink of an eye though, and they were back in control once more before anyone had the chance to register it. 

Zephyrmon pulled in her wings before diving towards Onyxmon. She directly targeted the side of their body that was regularly covered by their wing, but given that it had been struck and was out of commission, she had a free pass to do as much damage as possible. The air around her seemed to harden, and she shot towards the dragon like a torpedo. She bounced off the thick scales at first before lashing out with a downward kick and a quick slash of her claws. She didn't have the same sharpness on her side that Blizzarmon's axes did, so she wasn't able to break through Onyxmon's scales, but it was still more than enough to make the Warrior of Steel scream out with a mix of anger and pain. 

Thundramon was planning on following up on Zephyrmon's stream of attacks, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be able to pull it off in time. He shifted his attention instead to Onyxmon's other wing. If they were able to take out the other wing, the Warrior of Steel would have no extra appendages left to fight with. They would be left stuck on the ground, and even if they were still a threat, this was a significant step above the alternative. 

Thundramon landed on the ground next to the wing, far enough away so that he was out of range from any potential strikes caused by Onyxmon. The cannon on top of his head began to spark more furiously, and a sphere of energy rocketed forth a moment later. It hit Onyxmon's wing hard, and they recoiled immediately. 

In a way, it made sense. Lyramon was the type who relied heavily on their own accuracy, strength, and speed to win battles. Their defenses weren't the strongest without their shield, and even if they had far more durability while fighting as Onyxmon, the fact remained that they weren't used to taking powerful hits like that. The Warrior of Steel didn't feel heavy blows very often, but when they did, it hurt like hell. It certainly explained why Bolgmon, one of the slower yet stronger fighters among the Risen Warriors, had been able to do so much damage to Lyramon in the past. 

Oceaniamon seemed to realize that it was her turn to strike next, and she raised her sapphire staff into the air as her eyes slipped closed. Tendrils of water formed from the gem, and they began to wrap around Onyxmon's body, pinning them to the ground firmly. Onyxmon struggled against her grip, but without their wings or tail, they weren't able to fully break through the bindings, leaving them to struggle angrily under the power of the Warrior of Water. 

Blizzarmon came in next, and he inhaled deeply before letting out a firm exhale. Ice gathered on his breath, and it spread as soon as it made contact with the water pinning Onyxmon down. The frozen liquid only began to mount in volume until it had completely covered every inch of the blue water keeping Onyxmon in place. The Warrior of Steel could only struggle so much, but their attempts to escape were soon cut off all over again as Oceaniamon summoned more water. Blizzarmon used more ice to keep Onyxmon's wings and tail down. Even if all three of the appendages had been damaged during the battle, it was best to be safe rather than sorry given the situation. 

Thundramon looked over to Blizzarmon, Oceaniamon, and Zephyrmon as Onyxmon continued to thrash angrily. He knew exactly what was coming. There was something at his core that told him this was going to be the end. If they wanted to topple the Warrior of Steel, this was their chance. There wasn't going to be another opportunity after this. Onyxmon had finally been caught by surprise, and there was no guarantee that this was going to happen again. It was going to end right then, and Thundramon was going to do it with his own hands. 

_Get ready_ , he told himself, and the sparks inside of him began to grow until they were uncontrollable. 

_It ends now._

~~~~~

Each time that Velgemon made contact with him, Garummon felt something new. 

They were clashing fiercely, and Vritramon and Cybelemon seemed to be little more than background noise when compared to the battle between light and darkness. Vritramon and Cybelemon were wearing down Velgemon, but Garummon barely seemed to notice them. He was far too focused on everything that had been happening involving his direct contact with Velgemon to bother paying much attention to anything else. 

Velgemon slammed a talon down on Garummon's back, and he fell into the dirt. His mind felt as if it was being torn apart with something like a cleaver, and the Warrior of Light screamed. At the very least, he thought that he did, but there was no way for him to tell given how disoriented he was. The world seemed to be spinning around him, and he couldn't tell anything apart from his environment. He could see the blur of Velgemon's mahogany feathers, but it was hard to say what was part of or apart from the dusty ground. 

Another memory came flooding in as soon as his vision gave way into something else, and Garummon realized that he was in a different situation again. It was nothing that he remembered, and his hair had gone short just like it had been when he first saw the woman that looked uncomfortably like his mother. The woman had called him Koichi, and he suspected that this was his name given the unique circumstances. 

He was watching from the outside of his regular body. Koji was walking with Satomi and Kousei, his hand looped around his dog's leash as they left the house for a walk. Koichi was pressed against a wall, and he was watching the family with something that tasted oddly like jealousy. When he looked at Koji, the feeling subsided, but the man was clearly the target of more than a small amount of enmity, and his stomach churned with hateful rage. It was nowhere near as strong as what Koji was used to feeling, but it was more than enough to consume him nearly immediately. Envy and anger twisted in a dreadful cycle inside of him, and he almost thought he was going to punch something out of anger. 

Kousei Minamoto was not a man that Koji was fond of, and yet, Koichi seemed to hate him just the same. Garummon didn't understand, but he almost didn't think that he was meant to. If he was supposed to understand, the answers would come to him. 

And then they did. 

The angered wave of thought hit him suddenly enough that it made his splitting headache even worse somehow, and had he not felt completely out of his own body, Garummon knew that he would have been sick. He remembered distantly when Vritramon had experienced the memories of Aeoelmon shortly after the Beast Spirit of Fire was uncovered, and he finally thought that he could understand the way Takuya had shaken in terror for ages afterwards. 

_How could you do this to your wife? You were supposed to love her, and yet, you left. You forced her to work herself to exhaustion each day to take care of herself while you ignore her existence and make a new family. She's falling apart because of you. My mother can barely keep herself upright when she comes home from work because you refuse to support us. I don't understand how you can go on with life like you didn't tear what little she had into pieces. You get to have an entirely new family and smile all the way through, but my mother, your wife, is barely able to prevent herself from collapsing due to starvation and exhaustion. It's all your fault. How could you do this to her? How could you to this to me?_

Velgemon recoiled a moment later, and Garummon heard someone shrieking in pain. It took him far longer than expected to realize that he was the one screaming. Still, even after he recognized what he was doing, he couldn't make it stop. He could tell that someone else was yelling alongside him, and he looked up slowly despite the pounding of his skull to see that Velgemon was practically shaking in terror from his place in the air. A burst of flames exploded across Velgemon's right wing, and Garummon knew that it was Vritramon, but he couldn't bring himself to join in. Cybelemon sent a rock towards Velgemon a moment later, but Garummon barely registered it. 

When he turned his face to the sky again, though the process was slow and arduous, Garummon could see that Velgemon was starting to fall apart. At first, he thought it was simply a matter of his vision failing him due to the damage his body had taken when combined with his headache, but he soon realized it was something more. The particles that made up the Beast Spirit of Darkness were starting to distort and fuzz out of existence, almost as if his body wasn't able to take the pressure that he was under any longer. It was too much for him, and Garummon could feel it. 

The sensation of imploding from the inside out filled him a moment later, and he tried to grab onto anything that resembled stability. He didn't understand any of what was happening in the memories. They clearly plagued Velgemon and had for quite some time, but Garummon found it impossible to work out further details. Velgemon's angry tangent aimed at Kousei was still spinning through his head on repeat. It was cyclical yet unpredictable, and the buzzing was impossible to hear through. Even if Vritramon or Cybelemon had called for him, he wouldn't have known it. It felt as if he had been attacked by static, and all he could do was stare as Velgemon crumbled. He had no way of confirming if he was going through the same thing or not, but it sure as hell felt like he was. 

A hand suddenly planted itself beneath Garummon's chin, and he could feel small sharp objects poking against his metal armor. They weren't enough to penetrate the steel, but he still took note of them. His vision finally began to return to a state of something that seemed like focus, and he saw that Cybelemon was the one looking down at him between the eyeholes of their draconic helmet. Another bullet of fire rocketed itself towards Velgemon from behind Cybelemon, but they didn't even flinch as Vritramon slammed the full force of his body into the bird beast. Garummon forced his body to cooperate as he slowly got to his feet, wondering when he had fallen off them in the first place. 

Velgemon was certainly starting to lose it, and Garummon wasn't sure how much longer the Warrior of Darkness would be able to continue fighting. He watched the bird swoop through the sky, though he wasn't sure of how much of this he would remember later. His Beast Spirit was attempting to wrestle control back from him again, and he was too surprised by his visions of another person's memories to properly fight back. His mind spun with thoughts wondering about who Koichi was and why that woman from his past looked so much like the mother Koji grieved for in darkness and silence. None of the pieces were fitting together, and his hands were shaking too much for him to pick any of them up to try and construct the puzzle no matter how hard he tried. 

The blurring effect was appearing on Velgemon once again, and all Garummon could do was stare with eyes that didn't process anything. He shoved his nerves aside to the best of his ability before trying to keep his body from shaking uncontrollably. He was on the verge of breakdown himself, but he was determined to keep everything together for just a little while longer. The best case scenario was that he would lose the energy needed to maintain his Beast Spirit form when Velgemon began to flee. It was far better than the alternative, and he had to actively force himself to concentrate on Velgemon and only Velgemon to keep from thinking about how terribly any other outcome could end up being. 

_If I lose control, I could strike out against Vritramon and Cybelemon. They're too tired to fight back. I could hurt or kill them if I'm not careful, and I know I wouldn't be if Garummon took over. I'm too angry and spiteful to be able to hold back. Velgemon's hate will only make it worse, and then it'll all be over. I risked my life to save them, damn it. I'm not going to be the one to end it._

Garummon ignored the phantom sensation of blood that he knew would seep through his claws if he lost control. Instead, he listened to the screeching of Velgemon overhead and wondered if the Warrior of Darkness was still feeling the aftermath of their connection too. The link was starting to fade as far as Garummon could tell, but he didn't think he would ever be able to forget the critical moment where they had touched and felt everything the other had ever experienced. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down his spine, and he desperately wished that he had the power to forget about it all as soon as he shifted back into Koji. 

Velgemon's screams quickly became more distant until they weren't present anymore. Garummon could still hear the echoes in his mind, unable to tear that dreadful sound from his ears, but he knew that Velgemon was gone. Something inside of him said that the Warrior of Darkness wasn't going to be returning to battle them again anytime soon. The fight had exhausted his foe just as much as it had tired him out. 

Garummon's mind briefly shifted back to his fear of losing control, but his concerns quickly established themselves to be unfounded. Fractal Code burst forth from his metallic armor, and when it faded, Koji was left behind. He was on his hands and knees, staring down into the dirt with empty eyes that barely processed what was happening around him. He could see a glow out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't register what this meant until after the silhouette of Takuya came into view. Chihiro's outline followed a short distance behind. Both of them looked as wiped out as Koji felt, and just looking at them made Koji feel like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. 

Takuya's hand appeared in Koji's line of sight, and he slowly looked up as he got his breathing under control. It took a while longer for him to see Takuya in full clarity, and his lungs found a healthy rhythm that he felt as if he hadn't experienced in ages even though it had only been a short while. 

There was something strange about Takuya's hand, but Koji didn't realize what it was immediately. He was able to put the pieces together as soon as he saw his bandanna wrapped around Takuya's hand in a tight double knot, almost as if the Warrior of Fire had tied it there out of desperation and a prayer for salvation. The look in Takuya's eyes was impossible to read, but something within Koji understood what he was seeing. 

_If he lets that bandanna go, it's like he's letting go of his hope._

Koji had chastised Takuya for his overexcited optimism in the past, but there was something about this moment that felt different and humanizing. Perhaps Takuya had been impacted more than expected by Koji's sacrifice in the previous battle against Duskmon. He had no way of saying for sure, but he was positive that Takuya seemed older and more mature than ever before as he reached one hand out toward his fallen companion, worn down with an exhaustion that only came from trauma. 

Koji stared at first before reaching out to accept Takuya's gesture. He was pulled to his feet with a surprising amount of strength, and Takuya smiled to him gently, squeezing at Koji's hand in an unforeseen display of affection. Koji didn't fight back much to his own surprise. 

He wasn't given much time to read deeper into the gesture before Takuya had pulled his hand back, his fingers swiftly finding the knot of the bandanna around his wrist. He untied the knot and extended it towards Koji. "I think this belongs to you," Takuya explained, not elaborating further solely because he didn't need to. 

Koji could see the marks of dried blood inside the bandanna, and he wondered which cuts had caused the stains in the first place. The fabric was dirtied, leaving the pattern harder to see than before, but he didn't mind at all. He took it without much hesitation, unfolding it before allowing it to form in the regular pattern he used when wearing it. 

"Thanks," Koji murmured as he wrapped the bandanna around his head. He tied the knot at the base of his neck before doubling it for the sake of security. Takuya's jacket was distorted and pinched from where he had been wearing the bandanna, but the Warrior of Fire made no gestures to fix it. In fact, he barely seemed to notice, too busy smiling like a goofy idiot to realize. 

Still, he was the goofy idiot that Koji had nearly died for, and Koji couldn't bring himself to hate the other boy in the slightest. 

"I'm sorry," Takuya suddenly said, and Koji was forced to tear his gaze away from the other boy's sleeve to meet his eyes. He didn't know what his face looked like, but he assumed that shock had come to paint his features in the few seconds that he wasn't paying attention. 

Koji opened his mouth to offer a response, but he wasn't able to get the words out before Takuya interrupted him. "I shouldn't have put you all in danger. You were right, but I was too stubborn to listen to it. You're not just pessimistic. You care about us all, and you want what's best for us whether you choose to admit it openly or not. You wouldn't have told me everything you did if you didn't care about us. I'm sorry I ignored all of it until it was too late," he went on. 

Koji forced himself to look away, not wanting to show how nervous he was to hear all of those words. It was unsettling to have Takuya marching into a combat zone with a smile too bright to bear, but it was even stranger to see the other boy openly admitting that he had been wrong about something. Takuya and Koji both had too much pride for their own good, and he hadn't ever expected to see Takuya bend on something. 

He hadn't anticipated himself to bend either though, and yet, he had. Koji had originally thought of the rest of the group as only bothers to his greater mission. He was determined to seek an accomplishment that he could only reach on his own, and yet, he wasn't able to get far on his own. He needed them, and they needed him. Koji hadn't ever understood what love felt like, never feeling the compassion of a mother due to a car accident that had (supposedly) taken her life while growing distant from his father emotionally after years of arguing. He didn't think he was even capable of opening his heart to other people after all that had happened. 

And then he met the rest of the Legendary Warriors. Koji had grown fiercely protective of Tomoki, someone even younger than him who had gone through so much in such a short span of time. Yutaka reminded Koji too much of his own father, and the instant that he heard Tomoki was hurting, he jumped into a defensive state that he hadn't even recognized was possible for him. 

Koji had felt empty inside and out when Izumi got hurt trying to get her Beast Spirit. She had done it all to try and keep the rest of the group from throwing themselves into danger on her behalf, and it bit her in the back when she wasn't paying attention. Her own compassion had been her downfall, and Koji had looked down at her unconscious form and wondered why he felt so hollow when he wasn't capable of love for so many years. 

Junpei was a special case, always so distant despite how open he appeared. His spite at the world was something Koji could sympathize with, and he was able to pick it apart as soon as he got close enough to notice the weaknesses in the other boy's armor. There was someone else like him, too kind for the world for so long that it turned them into something hardened and angry. 

Then there was Takuya. He was overly confident, too full of hope and pride for his own good. Still, he acted as a radiant glow that guided everyone through times good and bad alike, a beacon of optimism against a shadowy world that wanted them all dead. The world was hateful towards the Legendary Warriors, but Takuya returned that animosity with care that Koji hadn't understood for the longest time. 

Was this not love? It simply had to be. 

Koji wasn't as familiar with the other members of the team, but he didn't need to be. He appreciated Bokomon's offerings of information as he guided rogue children through the Digital World. Neemon's wandering mind was charming, a small pocket of sunshine amongst the horrors of combat. Patamon loved them with everything that he was, not remembering the past but not caring to find out just why Bokomon had clutched onto his egg for dear life for so long. 

Chihiro didn't know Koji that well, and yet, they were still standing at his side in the midst of his worst moment yet. Yumiko's eyes were filled with a sobering sense of sympathy and kindness that Koji found refreshing when faced with his own overwhelming pessimism and enmity. Mayumi was bright and cheerful, always full of energy and smiling enough for everyone in the group. Haroi was the balance of order, composed and stoic while being exactly what the team needed. They were nine lost children stumbling through a realm that they didn't fully understand, and yet, they didn't seem to mind it in the slightest as long as they were alongside one another. 

It was love. It simply had to be. 

Takuya's arms were thrown around Koji's body before he had the chance to react. His eyes went wide at first before his shoulders relaxed, free of a tension that he hadn't even realized was present. Koji was still as a statue for one agonizing moment before his arms curled up to wrap around Takuya's body. Koji's head slotted perfectly into the space between Takuya's shoulder and cheek. 

"I'm sorry," Koji murmured. He had no idea what he was apologizing for, and yet, he understood it all. He didn't bother thinking about it though, too focused on the sensation of warmth that came with Takuya's body being pressed so close to his. Takuya was the Warrior of Fire, so it was only natural that he was warmer than most other humans, but the feeling that slowly spread throughout Koji inside and out had nothing to do with the added presence of physical heat. 

Takuya was silent for a while before his eyes shut. Koji couldn't see him, but he knew that there was a shift somehow, and he understood it without needing to witness anything directly. The last thing Koji saw before his own eyes slipped closed was Chihiro watching the Warriors of Fire and Light with somber fondness. 

"Me too," Takuya whispered into Koji's ear. He didn't elaborate on his apology either, but Koji got it without needing any further details. "Me too."

~~~~~

Thundramon's blaster arm sparked with activity as Onyxmon continued to thrash in front of him. His fist and cannon followed suit not long afterwards, and he looked more like a power generator than a living creature, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. He knew that everything was about to end, and he was looking forward to it more than he could ever describe. 

There was a peculiar sense of finality that came with charging up the attack, and Thundramon couldn't help but think about all that this represented. The Warrior of Steel had been a thorn in the side of the Risen Warriors for so long, but that was finally about to end. They had been fighting tooth and nail to defeat Cherubimon, and this was going to mark the removal of one of their final roadblocks before the war ended once and for all. At long last, there was a conclusion in sight for the Digital World's tempestuous conflict. 

As soon as the electricity tore free of the blaster, cannon, and fist, Onyxmon let out a primal screech. The yellow light of the attack was almost blinding, and Thundramon was only able to stare into the eye of the explosion because he was the one who had caused it. He took in a deep breath before allowing himself to fall down to the ground. Onyxmon's shape was beginning to change, but he couldn't tell if it was a result of the attack or simply a trick of the light. 

However, he soon realized that it was very much something that was real and happening right before his eyes. Onyxmon's silhouette had gone dark and was slowly being filled out by pure shadows. A ring of Fractal Code appeared around their body, and Thundramon examined it carefully before taking in a deep breath. He couldn't believe that this was really happening, but he wasn't going to allow his own hesitation to stop him. 

"Finally... It's time for this to come to an end," Thundramon murmured. He let one of his hands rise so that his palm was facing towards Onyxmon's outline. The ring of Fractal Code began to stream towards him, and he waited until after it had been completely absorbed by his body. His eyes remained locked on Onyxmon even after his hand clenched into a fist. He watched solemnly as the figure of the Beast Spirit of Steel began to change, curling over itself in a drastic shift. 

Onyxmon's draconic form began to give way, and when it completely vanished, something entirely new was left in its place. There was a figure at the center of the indent from where Onyxmon had been standing in the dust. Thundramon took a shaky step forward, not sure of where his sudden nerves had come from but not wanting to find out. He felt oddly alive, and he was curious as could be about the newcomer. He had purified the Warrior of Steel, so he knew exactly what was going to come next. He had to see who it was regardless of if he recognized them. It was a sign that, at long last, the battle against the Warrior of Steel was over. 

Thundramon wasn't able to maintain his new evolution for long, and he was coated in Fractal Code before he was able to reach their side. He realized that he was far more tired than he ever could have imagined, and evolving to Thundramon for the first time had most certainly not helped. Still, there was nothing he could do about it since all had been said and done. He knew that the human form of the Warrior of Steel, whoever they were, needed him more in that moment regardless. 

The rest of the team seemed to agree that finding out more about them was a good idea. Zephyrmon, Blizzarmon, and Oceaniamon had all shifted back into Izumi, Tomoki, and Hinoka respectively. Haroi, Mayumi, and Yumiko had walked over as well, leaving Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon to follow on their heels. Junpei shared a brief glance with the rest of the group as the dust settled around the recovered Warrior. 

As soon as his vision was cleared enough for him to see what was happening, Junpei began to examine the newcomer. They were covered from head to toe in dust, but he was still able to make out a few features as they slowly pushed themselves up to their feet after being left crumpled in the dirt following the purification process. They shook their head, and the gray dust was sent flying every which way before they rose to their full height. 

The first thing Junpei noticed was their hair. It was bright red in color, almost bordering on seeming pink at the roots. It got lighter as it got longer, but their hair was only a bob that barely reached their shoulders at its full length. It didn't seem to know how to settle properly, but they didn't seem to mind it either. Their eyes were brown, and they seemed oddly sharp and hardened given what had just happened. The Warrior of Steel refused to meet any of their eyes, instead concentrating on brushing the remaining dust free of their clothes. 

They were wearing a large gray hoodie that seemed to consume everything above their thighs. It was far too big for them, but they didn't seem to care in the slightest. A purple ponytail was wrapped around one of their wrists, and their skin was on the tanned side. They wore faded out blue jeans that had clearly been worn and loved for years. Their shoes were purple, and it was clear that they had been wearing them for quite some time. They were average in height, shorter than Junpei but not by much. 

Junpei's first instinct was to walk closer, and he reached out a hand as they continued to push the dust away from their knees. The first thing he noticed was how empty and reflective their eyes were. Somehow, they seemed even more pragmatic after being purified than they had been when in the form of Onyxmon, and Junpei wondered if that was how they had looked behind the mask of Lyramon all that time even though he had no way of finding out for sure. 

"Hey," Junpei greeted simply, not sure of what else he could possibly say. The situation was far from being lighthearted, and he didn't think that there was any amount of joking that would be able to cut through the heavy tension hanging in the air. Still, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try, and he figured that they could most certainly use the load off their shoulders. 

The Warrior of Steel looked down at his hand before shifting their gaze up to meet his. There was little emotion to be found on their face, and their voice was just as unreadable as it always had been. "Why are you offering your hand to me? I failed," they told him. Their voice was oddly captivating, rolling and alluring for all of its heaviness. It was a peculiar mixture, Junpei had to admit, and it reminded him of chocolate that was almost too rich for its own good. 

"I'm not going to hurt you because you lost. You're free of Cherubimon, so you're one of us now," Junpei explained. He still didn't pull his hand back even if he was starting to doubt that they were going to take it. 

Sure enough, the Warrior of Steel watched him for another moment that seemed to stretch on for a decade. They slowly pushed away Junpei's hand, prompting him to allow it to fall back to his side. "You sure are an idealistic bunch," they commented, glancing out over the rest of the group. Their eyes were still unreadable, and all of a sudden, Junpei longed for the days when his biggest problem was trying to understand Cybelemon. At least Chihiro had been open with Takuya after being purified; he somehow doubted they were going to be so lucky with their newest ally. 

"What's your name?" Junpei asked, not bothering to comment on their distant pessimism. He wanted to ask a thousand other questions, but he didn't think that would be wise. They seemed as if they were simply going to try and dodge all inquiries they could avoid, and he thought it would be for the best to keep things simple until he was confident enough to stray from his comfort zone. 

They were silent at first before offering a response. "Saki Fushida," they replied. Their eyes remained just as detached as ever, only showing Junpei as much as he displayed to them. There wasn't a scrap of emotion to be seen, and suddenly, Junpei understood just why it has been so easy for them to control Onyxmon. Every other Warrior had struggled with controlling their Beast Spirit, but Saki hadn't struggled in the slightest because it was behavior that slipped in perfectly with the rest of their personality. Junpei couldn't tell if he was more impressed or terrified after coming to this conclusion. 

"Welcome to the team, Saki," Junpei told them. He was trying to seem more open than they were being, but he had no idea about if it was working or not. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to nitpick Saki's thought process to find the truth. 

Saki watched him for another long moment at first. "I shouldn't stay with your team. I lost the battle. Regardless, I work better on my own," they told him. They didn't make an attempt to walk away, but Junpei was sure that they would have if they were given the chance. 

So he simply didn't allow them the opportunity they needed to leave. He shook his head firmly, pinning them in place with a glare that said they weren't going anywhere. "Leaving isn't going to do you any good," Junpei pointed out. "There's strength in numbers, and even if you're powerful, you won't be able to take on Cherubimon alone."

Saki examined the rest of the group with a passive gaze. Junpei once again longed to have the ability to hear what they were thinking about, but all he could do was stare at them in curiosity, waiting eagerly for a response. When Saki did reply, their eyes met Junpei's, and he could have sworn that he saw something that looked like relief for a fraction of a second. However, it was so brief that he immediately wondered if he was imagining it as soon as it was over. 

"Alright," they told him, taking a step closer. Once again, Saki looked at the remainder of the group, and a frown took hold on their face. It still seemed detached and faraway even if it was something that actually resembled weakness. "Where are the other three? Fire, Light, and Earth."

Junpei was almost surprised to hear Saki ask about them given the way that they had behaved while they were Lyramon. They had been so openly antagonistic and harsh, not bothering to hesitate when the rest of the group crossed them on the battlefield. Chihiro in particular had mentioned clashing with them on various occasions, and Junpei could still sense the vitriolic animosity that Chihiro held for the Warrior of Steel. He had assumed that it was a mutual sense of hatred given the way that it had driven Aeoelmon away from the rest of the Fallen Warriors just before they were purified. 

"They're off taking care of something else," Izumi suddenly replied, and Junpei realized that she had been standing behind his shoulder the whole time. He looked back to her and saw that she was smiling at Saki despite their distance. That was just like Izumi; she was nice to everyone no matter how much they openly wanted it. Saki was distant and cold, but Izumi didn't seem to care even if she undoubtedly noticed. 

"I see," Saki murmured. They let out a sigh. "Perhaps we should attempt to reunite with them. If we want to defeat Cherubimon, we'll need everyone to be together, and I know that those three are incredibly powerful. Duskmon wouldn't have taken an interest in the Warrior of Light if not for his strength."

Junpei tried not to shudder at those words. "When we all get back together, we should talk about everything. I mean, we still have to introduce Hinoka to everyone, and we don't want to make you tell your story twice for the sake of the other three. For now... Let's start moving."

Junpei pulled out his D-Tector and began to walk in the direction of the three signals representing Takuya, Koji, and Chihiro. They were steadily getting closer, but he figured that they might as well try to eliminate the distance between them as soon as possible. After all, as soon as they were together, they would need to fight Duskmon, and Junpei knew that he wanted to get that over with sooner rather than later. 

And then it would be Cherubimon's turn. 

~~~~~

Velgemon crashed. 

He hit the dusty ground hard, not having enough energy left to be graceful. His body began to glow with the familiar light of Fractal Code, and when it faded, Duskmon was left behind. He was facedown in the dirt, and his eyes were clamped shut to ensure that he didn't tamper with his own vision. Moving felt like a nightmare to him, but he still managed to push himself to his feet. He could feel something wet sliding down some segments of his armor, and he knew without looking that it was blood. He had no idea where the injuries had come from, but he didn't particularly want to find out either. 

Duskmon knew what he had to do. He had to fight back and kill the Legendary Warriors. Cherubimon had told him that it was the only way to free his mother from her suffering, and he knew that those words had to be correct. It was all that he could hold tight to given his recent humiliating defeat. His mother was still suffering, and he wanted it all to stop. Cherubimon had promised him salvation if he succeeded, and Duskmon didn't have any other options. Murder was the only thought on his mind, and it managed to push through the endless pain that was sweeping through him. 

He was going to have to win. Somehow, Duskmon had to find a way to defeat all of the Legendary Warriors. Koji was still a thorn in his side, and Duskmon could still feel the lingering aftershocks of their brief psychic connection. He had to get away from it, so he was going to escape the past the only way he knew how. 

Fractal Code began to glow around him, and Duskmon let out a scream. The pain was returning full force, and he didn't know if he was going to be able to escape it. Transforming into Velgemon had been effortless before, but this felt like something completely different, and his anger only burned stronger as soon as he recognized that he was suffering. 

_This is all their fault. They have to die._

Mahogany fingers began to fall around him, but he hadn't shifted over into his Beast Spirit form. He felt somehow suspended between the two, and he came to the conclusion that he was in his Hybrid form. Still, he didn't believe that it was meant to be so terrible to endure, and he wondered if he was doing it wrong. Even so, his thoughts of battle prevailed above the agony. 

_Kill the Legendary Warriors. Destroy them all._

A name sprung to mind as he took to the skies. He knew exactly who he was, and he was going to defeat his foes once and for all. 

_Malkakomon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 is here, and we're kicking off the year with Frontiers Unexplored! Heck yeah! 
> 
> This chapter is a pretty big one for many reasons. First off, it finally gives us the chance to learn more about Koji. It only took thirty-two chapters, but we're finally able to put the pieces together about his past. Koichi's memories are here too, and you can only imagine how confusing this is for them both. Neither one of them can fully control their Beast Spirits, but Koji is closer to having it all under control than Koichi is. We'll simply have to see how that plays out in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Next up, we've got the other big elephant in the room: Saki! I've been looking forward to introducing them as part of the team for ages now, and it's great to finally have them purified. I thought it would be a perfect way for Junpei to prove himself given how they're opposites both in element and personality. Saki is the type to guard themselves from the world to keep from getting hurt while Junpei is shamelessly himself because he knows there's no way for him to escape harm. Saki is easily the most complex character in this book, and writing them is going to be fun, I can already tell. Lyramon was my favorite of the Fallen Warriors from the beginning, so I know this is going to be great to experience. 
> 
> We're finally going to get a bit of a break after the past few chapters have been mostly fighting, but there's still a lot left for us to take care of before this arc is over. The first half is very much one long chain of events without any real break between Bolgmon appearing, Takuya's encounter with Dark Trailmon, and the group dividing, but there will be more downtime over the next few chapters as we get closer to the end of act three. 
> 
> Speaking of Takuya and Dark Trailmon, I promise I haven't forgotten about that. I'm going to elaborate more on what happened there in a future chapter, but since Bokomon, the primary expert on Digital World phenomena, has been with Yumiko, Haroi, and Mayumi rather than Takuya, Koji, and Chihiro, there hasn't been a chance for them to talk. I promise there will be an explanation soon. 
> 
> With all of that said, I think that's all I have to say. We're kicking off 2021 with a bang, and new chapters will continue to release weekly for the first half of the year until it's completed. Until next time, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	33. Deteriorating Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party reunites, and Izumi and Hinoka discuss the past. Meanwhile, Takuya hears Bokomon's theory on his supposed journey back to Shibuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains discussion of domestic abuse. Please be careful when reading and proceed with caution. Take care of yourself.

Chihiro was absolutely _sick_ of walking. 

The group of three humans had been moving for quite some time since the retreat of Velgemon, and they were getting more tired than they had ever thought possible. Chihiro was convinced that if they hadn't been as active as they were back on Earth, their legs would have already given out. They were lucky to still be upright, and the same applied to Takuya and Koji. 

Chihiro glanced at Takuya out of the corner of their eye, and they immediately noticed how much better he appeared to be feeling. His shoulders were pulled back in a display of confidence, as if the bandanna that had been wrapped around his wrist before had been weighing him down with the force of a million pounds. Since it had been returned to its original bearer, Takuya was feeling much better, and Chihiro had to admit that he looked as good as he possibly could have given the situation. 

Koji, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. He had barely managed to look up from the ground since the battle against Velgemon drew to a conclusion. Chihiro didn't know what had happened during the fight, but they assumed that there had been a psychic connection of some sort, and all they could do was cringe at this knowledge. They knew exactly how awful it felt to share memories even if it was just for a split second, and Chihiro wouldn't wish an experience like that on anyone. 

They assumed that it was likely a side effect that came with merging with a Digimon. The monsters were far more in tune with the Digital World than a human ever could be, and not even a human was as connected to the world around them on Earth. Chihiro knew that Spirit Evolving had side effects (hell, they had felt them whenever they touched Takuya's incredibly hot skin), but this had to be the indirect impact that they hated the most. No wonder Koji was so bothered; he had to deal with that on multiple occasions, and Chihiro hadn't even been able to cope with it once. 

Chihiro wanted to ask what was going on, but they were cut off when they saw a set of figures on the horizon. A gasp left their lips, and Takuya looked over at them. Chihiro pulled their D-Tector from its place at their waistband before checking the radar. Their suspicions were confirmed immediately, and relief flooded through them. 

"The rest of the group is here," Chihiro said with a sigh. They let out a bark of a laugh, and one hand came up to remove their hat. They ran one hand through their messy brown hair after placing their D-Tector back in its regular spot, and they undid their ponytail before putting it back together. They hadn't realized how incredible it would feel to see other people until that moment. Chihiro had always been content flying solo, but connecting to others was certainly establishing it to be something they rather enjoyed. 

Takuya immediately broke out into a run, and Koji looked up, snapping out of his trance. He had previously been watching the dusty ground, but when he saw that Takuya was moving faster, he followed suit without bothering to ask what the reason was. Chihiro followed both of their leads, and their feet slammed relentlessly into the dirt below as they propelled themselves forward. How had it only been a few hours since the group split up? It felt as if they had been divided for days upon days already. 

There were two unfamiliar figures that Chihiro recognized in the crowd, and they let out a gasp. If their group had been fighting against Velgemon, that meant that the pair of newcomers were the Warriors of Water and Steel. Chihiro looked to the girl with light brown hair first, and they immediately knew that she had to be the human form of Oceaniamon. That meant the person with red hair, tanned skin, and freckles was the Warrior of Steel. Chihiro had to look away to keep from glaring at them. 

"It's good to see you're all okay," Izumi said, drawing Chihiro's gaze away from the dirt. They could see her smiling, but she was clearly exhausted, and it wasn't as if Chihiro could blame her. It had been a long day, and they had no way of judging what time it was given how shaded the Continent of Darkness was. The layer of clouds that surrounded the space blocked out most light from the outside, and there was no real difference between the illumination of day and the shine of moonlight. 

"As okay as we can be," Chihiro muttered with a bitter sigh, but their expression held minimal malice. As long as they kept from looking at the teen with red hair, they were going to be fine. Still, it was taking every ounce of restraint in Chihiro's body to not flip them the bird as soon as everyone else looked away. 

"We should settle down for the night," Junpei suggested, recognizing the exhaustion that painted everyone's faces. "I don't know how long it's been since we first split up, but I don't think that any of us have slept since the battle against Duskmon."

Chihiro cringed when they realized he was right. They had been awake the entire time. Koji was likely the one who had rested the most, but did it even count as sleep when he had been forcefully knocked unconscious by Duskmon? He barely seemed to be paying attention to the conversation at hand, and Chihiro looked away with a light frown on their face. They didn't know what the hell Velgemon had done to him, but they weren't entirely sure if they wanted to find out either. 

"There's a cave near here that we can check out," the Warrior of Steel suddenly said, and Chihiro shot them a biting glare. The other teen saw that they were upset but didn't comment on it. Their gazes met for one long moment, but Chihiro broke off the eye contact when they knew that others were starting to stare. They couldn't afford to be spiteful and petty given the circumstances, but that was all Chihiro wanted to be. 

There were no objections to their words, and Takuya glanced over both of the new arrivals. "Uh... Introductions time?" he asked, rubbing one hand at the back of his neck. Chihiro was glad to see that he was still just as kindhearted as always, and they found themselves latching onto every small move that he made as a way of escaping the deadpan gaze from the Warrior of Steel. They didn't want to start an argument while everyone else was watching. They were going to have to cooperate if they wanted to defeat Cherubimon, and grudges were going to have to wait until after the Celestial Digimon had been defeated once and for all. 

"Of course," Izumi agreed with a nod, her smile seeming far more exhausted than ever before. The group started moving after the redheaded teen. Izumi was the first to get moving, but everyone fell into line behind her. Chihiro had to resist the urge to kick something as a way of getting out all of the frustration mounting just beneath the surface. They had always known that collaborating with the Warrior of Steel was going to be inevitable, but that didn't mean they had to like it. 

~~~~~

Malkakomon couldn't forget once the dam was opened. 

Cherubimon's attempts to seal away the past had ended in failure as soon as he came into contact with Koji, and Malkakomon knew that there was no way for him to shove his mind back into its previous state of ignorance. He wasn't entirely sure of how to confront his past either, so all he could do was fly around the Continent of Darkness aimlessly in an attempt to come to blows against his foe once again. Koji was the only one with the answers that he needed, and as soon as Malkakomon knew everything that had him curious, he was going to kill the Warrior of Light and then the rest of the Legendary Warriors. 

Malkakomon's mind was spinning, and he could barely tell what was actually happening around him from the world in his mind. He could see a new image surfacing, and he embraced it with hopes that it would give him at least one of the clues that he needed. 

_His mother was collapsed on the ground of their apartment._

_He ran toward Tomoko Kimura as quickly as possible, hooking an arm around her neck. He was only eleven, and he was desperate for her to be alright. This hadn't ever happened before. Sure, he knew that his mother was pushing herself too far in order to support herself, her son, and her mother, but it was still new for her to completely crumble upon walking into the entryway of their home._

_"I'm fine," Tomoko assured him when he hastily questioned her about what had happened. "It's nothing that a little rest can't fix." She slowly got to her feet, and he pretended that he didn't see the way her legs swayed with the threat of giving way once again. As soon as Tomoko sat down on the couch, she was smiling again, doing her best to cover for any traces of exhaustion to prevent her son from worrying. It was so like her, and it hurt to see her this way. She was always going too far to help others, never thinking of herself._

_In a way, he was just like her._

Malkakomon's rage only mounted as he remembered Kousei. If he hadn't abandoned Tomoko, she wouldn't have needed to suffer. It was all his fault. Kousei had gone off and found a new family while leaving behind the people that he had once been so close to, and Tomoko had been suffering ever since in an attempt to keep her family afloat. Kousei deserved to suffer for all that he had caused. 

His brief connection with Koji told Malkakomon that he agreed. He was certain that there was discourse between the two, but he was still uncertain as to the depth of it. That was simply another reason for him to find the Warrior of Light. As soon as he heard the truth about Kousei, and about Koji himself, Malkakomon was going to eliminate him. It was all that he believed would free his mother of her pain. Even if she was a world away, he was desperate to cling to the words that Cherubimon had fed him. 

Another memory came to the surface, and Malkakomon did his best to shove the pain inside of him away. He didn't feel it a moment later as he was consumed by his reflections of the past, and his eyes went wide even though he couldn't see anything happening around him. All that mattered was the picture dancing through his head. 

_Her name was Aoi Kimura, and she was going to die._

_His hands were clutching firmly at hers, and he tried not to think about the inevitable. She had already been given a life expectancy that was far too short for his liking. This could have been the last time they saw each other. She had been so full of life such a short amount of time ago, bridging the gap between Tomoko and Koichi's repressed emotions and fearful pessimism. Oh, how the mighty had fallen._

_"You need to know," Aoi suddenly whispered, and he was forcefully torn away from his previous thoughts. "You... You have a twin brother... Koji..."_

_Flatline._

_He heard sobbing, but he wasn't sure if it was coming from him or someone else. He clung tightly to Aoi's hand even long after it had gone cold, wishing that he could feed some of his life back into her body for just one more moment with the grandmother he loved so much._

Malkakomon's memories were fuzzy from there, but it was easy to put the pieces together. The name Koji had prompted an investigation, and he learned more about who his father was. Koji was his brother, and Kousei was the one who had torn everything apart. It had all been done behind Tomoko's back to keep from adding to her suffocating load of stress, and he had been silent about it with an easy yet forced smile for weeks on end. 

He had pressed himself around a corner and watched as the happy Minamoto family interacted. He wasn't an angry person. He never had been. Still, the sight of Kousei enjoying a life after absolutely ruining everything that Tomoko held dear thanks to their divorce filled him with rage. Why wasn't Kousei doing anything to ease her pain? How could he just walk away and not bother to look back at how much he had destroyed? 

Malkakomon knew that he had once been interested in getting to know Koji even before Cherubimon got involved. Still, he wasn't able to latch onto his previous curiosity any longer, too caught up in his own rage to bother. When had his anger become so all-consuming? Did he even care to find out? 

Malkakomon shoved all of his previous thoughts aside, trying to ignore the pounding headache that they were creating. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. All he wanted was a respite, and he knew exactly what he had to do in order to find salvation. 

_They will all die._

~~~~~

The team had settled down and explained everything that had happened to the best of their abilities. There were still a few holes in the story, and Takuya was oddly hesitant to explain what had happened to him when he suddenly grew transparent after the battle with Duskmon, but it was progress, and Izumi was willing to accept that. 

They were all getting ready to head to sleep for the night, and any lingering energy was being taken care of in small doses of conversation. Izumi had been keeping to herself, trying to establish a sense of peace that she knew she would need in order to rest. Her thoughts were still racing, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do in order to calm herself down. There was still one subject on her mind, but there was no clear solution to the issue. 

Hinoka had been distant even after the group came to relax together, and Izumi was worried. She kept on watching the Warrior of Water out of the corner of her eye, wishing there was something she could do but not sure what could possibly help. Everything hit a turning point when Hinoka excused herself to take a breath outside of their cave, and Izumi couldn't take it anymore. She found herself rising to her feet as well, and she trailed after Hinoka with worry painted all over her face. 

"How are you feeling?" Izumi questioned with a gentle smile on her face. She watched as Hinoka took a seat beside the entrance to the cave, and she followed suit carefully to ensure that she didn't frighten the other girl away. She could tell that Hinoka was still averse to speaking with the rest of the group, and she couldn't exactly blame her. Still, Izumi was going to do her best to help her to open up. She could tell that Hinoka needed that and more. 

Hinoka still seemed frightened by Izumi's sudden appearance, and her eyes were wide with terror for a moment before she slipped into something far more familiar. It looked like relief, but Izumi still didn't think she would ever be able to forget the way that Hinoka had looked so absolutely terrified even for just a split moment. "Oh... Um... Izumi," Hinoka said simply, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face. 

"How are you doing?" Izumi repeated, reaching out one hand towards Hinoka. She didn't quite close the distance between their fingers, but she left the invitation open in case the other girl decided to follow up on it. "I know that it's a bit overwhelming to be around everyone all at once. The group is rather large, and it's rough when you're still trying to adjust. Still, I know that they're all very caring, and they're more than happy to reach out to you if you decide that you need it."

Hinoka nodded slowly, but she didn't seem to entirely believe it. "Yeah... I guess so," she whispered. A sigh left her lips before she looked up to meet Izumi's eyes. "I have to admit... I don't know how you all do it. Even when times are this rough, you're still able to be so positive as if nothing is going wrong. We've dealt with so much since we first arrived here in the Digital World, but... You're still managing to be optimistic about it. I don't understand it."

Izumi shrugged. "I suppose that's just how things have always been since we got here... We've been relying on each other for most issues that we have. I understand that things must have been different when you were acting as a Fallen Warrior for Cherubimon, but... You're not with him anymore. You're going to be okay, and we're going to be here for you from here on out. Promise," she assured Hinoka, keeping her regular comforting smile on her face all the while. 

Hinoka watched Izumi for a long moment before nodding. "Thank you," she whispered. Izumi got the feeling that she wanted to say a thousand other things, and her eyes appeared to be tempestuous with concerned questions regarding the integrity of Izumi's words. 

Izumi frowned at Hinoka's uncertainty, trying to keep the reflection of understanding in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about everything that's been happening? I know that you haven't had much time to settle in with the rest of the team," she said gently, sure to let Hinoka know with her gaze that she would be more than able to pull back from the conversation if she was uncomfortable. 

Hinoka hesitated before shaking her head. "I'm not sure if I would be able to. You all seem to be so happy, and I don't want to disturb this dynamic. I'm not exactly deserving of your kindness. I did so many horrible things while I was under the control of Cherubimon. I-I... I did horrible things to you."

Izumi knew without needing to ask that she was thinking about the incident where she was dragged into the whirlpool while searching for Zephyrmon's Spirit. It clearly still had an impact on the other girl, and Izumi could only imagine the guilt the other girl was feeling. She hadn't been in control of herself at the time, sent rogue by Cherubimon's dark whisperings in her ear. Izumi wished that there was something she could do to help. 

Then again, if anyone was going to absolve Hinoka of her guilt, it was going to have to be her. 

"You don't need to worry about that. I truly understand that you weren't to blame," Izumi assured her. "In all honesty, I'm more concerned about you. I can understand that being manipulated by Cherubimon must have been awful for you... I'm positive that not being able to control your Beast Spirit only made that more difficult. They're difficult creatures to tame, but you aren't alone in struggling with them."

Hinoka hesitated at Izumi's words, seeming to understand where this was going. "You want to help me control my Beast Spirit, don't you?" she questioned uncertainly. Izumi nodded in response, and Hinoka let out a heavy sigh. "I... I don't want to burden you with that. I know that it's a lot, and it wouldn't feel right."

"If we're going to defeat Cherubimon, we need to be able to control our Beast Spirits. He's incredibly powerful, and I'm sure you're fully aware of that," Izumi frowned. "In our group, we've been able to cover for our emotional weaknesses by talking out the issues brought on by our Beast Spirits. These conversations of ours have done a lot of good in helping us to remain in control."

Hinoka frowned at Izumi for another long moment before her gaze dropped down to the ground. She was staring at the space between Izumi's fingers on the latter's outstretched hand, trying to make sense of the conversation taking place. "There wasn't ever a chance to deal with that when we were with Cherubimon," Hinoka finally murmured. "There were expectations for us Fallen Warriors to meet, and if we weren't able to live up to them..."

Izumi didn't need Hinoka to finish that sentence. She was able to put the pieces together easily enough. She remembered the way that Yumiko had explained she would be possessed by Cherubimon if she didn't carry out her missions properly. Izumi also recalled the way that Hinoka had been taken over with a primal sense of horror when she was beginning to lose in a battle. She knew that Cherubimon was incredibly strict with those who fought on his side, and Hinoka was simply another piece in his grand plan as far as he was concerned. 

"I understand," Izumi whispered. "But you aren't there anymore. You don't need to worry about what Cherubimon will say or do to you anymore. You're with us now, and we're not going to leave you to suffer on your own. If you're in pain, all you have to do is reach out, and we'll be happy to help."

Hinoka sighed. "I suppose that's true... I couldn't even control my Human Spirit while I was with him, and when he gave me my Beast Spirit... I'm sure that it was because he wanted to capitalize on my lack of control. He knew that I wasn't going to be able to take the power, but he didn't care. As long as I was willing to fight against you all, the details mattered little. It wasn't as if I had a choice in the matter... He's manipulative and knows how to get what he wants."

Izumi nodded. "We've heard as such from both Chihiro and Yumiko. He was messing with your memories to ensure that you remained in his control. He forced painful memories upon you at all times to make sure that you didn't break out and fight back upon realizing just what you were doing," she confirmed. 

"Yeah... He did," Hinoka murmured, closing her eyes. She was silent for a long moment, and she inhaled shakily before releasing the breath once again. "His... His name was Emon."

Izumi's head tilted to the side in confusion, but she never had the chance to ask what Hinoka meant in full. The other girl was starting to explain before she could even think about speaking. "He was my boyfriend for a long time. That was what Cherubimon was using against me. I haven't exactly been thinking positively about Emon for a few weeks, and... Cherubimon figured that it would be the perfect way to use me to fight against you and the rest of the team," Hinoka went on. 

Izumi paused for a moment, trying to think past to her encounters with Oceaniamon. She could distinctly remember the Warrior of Water always having a wild look in her eyes when she lost control, as if she was terrified of somehow being hurt by things out of her control. She had shown early on that she hated to be touched, and when Blizzarmon first appeared, Oceaniamon only grew incredibly violent after she had been injured for the first time. It all made a lot of sense, Izumi had to admit, but she didn't say any of this. Instead, she simply nodded slowly, waiting for Hinoka to muster the courage to continue telling her story. 

"We met a long time ago. I was pretty lonely growing up because I was dealing with the divorce of my parents when most kids would be focused on making friends. It's been a long time since I saw my father, but he supposedly has another family now. I've lived with my mother ever since the divorce, but... It was lonely. I had to take care of her when she slipped into one of her mental health slumps, so I got used to nobody wanting to be around me. Emon was the first person to actually try to reach out to me," Hinoka eventually began to continue. 

"I'm sorry," Izumi murmured, looking down at the ground. She knew all too well how badly the loss of a parent could impact the rest of the family. Even if her mother had been torn away under different circumstances, she still believed that she understood what Hinoka had gone through. Izumi still remembered the way that her father had retreated into his work as a way of keeping his sorrow at bay, and she could already tell that Hinoka's mother had responded similarly because of how much she had once cared for her husband prior to the signing of the divorce papers. 

Hinoka didn't seem to know how to respond to Izumi's words, so she simply looked up to the blonde girl silently before tearing her gaze back down to the dust below. "At first, everything was fine. Emon was popular, and he was able to get me introduced to all the friends I could have ever asked for. He got a crush on me though, and from there, he practically forced me into dating him. Looking back on it, I think we were both too young for all of that. We were twelve at the time, but he insisted that we had to start dating if we truly wanted to grow up. I thought that growing up would make me feel better about all the pain in my childhood. I suppose I was being foolish, believing that the pain would fade the further away I got from it."

Hinoka shook her head to dismiss the thought. "I got used to everything that he pulled on a regular basis. We were still young in the beginning, so it was hard for me to understand just how horribly he was treating me. I thought it was just normal for friends to be like that with each other. When I told my mother, she was so happy that I had managed to find love, not even bothering to ask about how I was able to do so at such a young age. I think... I think she got obsessed with the idea of romance, to be honest."

Izumi nodded her understanding, not wanting to interrupt since she had no idea what to say. She knew that what Hinoka needed most was a listening ear in that moment, and she was more than happy to provide it. Izumi's words could be saved for after the explanation had ended. 

"When we got older, it got worse. Emon only developed a larger ego, and he always seemed to take out his frustrations on me. I don't think I could ever fully describe the terrible things that he was capable of doing to me, but... It was bad. Still, I didn't want to fight back. This was just the price of friendship as far as I was concerned. If he left me behind, I would be alone again. He knew it, and so did I. That's how he got me to stick around for as long as I did," Hinoka continued. 

Izumi's tongue was quickly coated with words about how absolutely terrible Emon must have been, but she forced herself to bite them back. Sympathy filled her eyes, and her hand crept closer to Hinoka's fingers but still not completely bridging the gap between them. Hinoka looked at Izumi's hand for a long moment, and her hand began to get closer a few seconds later, but they still didn't touch one another yet. 

"He started manipulating me emotionally. Well... He was doing that from the start, but it was far worse after we got into middle school and then high school. From there, things only escalated, and... Let's just say that I had to wear a lot of long sleeves," Hinoka muttered. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. "He told me that he didn't want me to make any other friends in case they took me away from him. It was terrible, but I didn't know what to do."

"What did your mother think?" Izumi found herself asking. She knew that if she had been in Hinoka's situation, her mother never would have stood for it. Chidori Orimoto had been a woman known for her strong sense of righteousness, and she wouldn't have ever allowed anyone to lay a hand on her daughter. Hell, she would have hated it if anyone she knew was being hurt behind her back. 

"She thought I was being ridiculous," Hinoka laughed sadly. "She said that I was going to let go of the best thing that ever happened to me. She was desperate to believe that my love life was better than hers, and she told me that I would regret it. She lives off her own denial. She never got over my father, and I suppose that she was projecting her connection to him onto me and Emon."

"That's awful," Izumi murmured, trying to hide the way that tears were starting to cloud her vision. She didn't trust herself to say much more, knowing that she was going to start crying if she gave herself another chance to slip up. 

"I was used to dealing with Emon after all the years we had been together. He taught me that I was nothing without him. If I wanted to be happy, I would have to stay by his side. I was forced to understand that a long time ago, and I didn't think there was a way out. I believed that he really did love me, but... That's not what love is," Hinoka said firmly, though her voice was still shaking, something Izumi only noticed when she listened incredibly closely. 

"No... It isn't," Izumi confirmed. At long last, her fingers collided with Hinoka's, and the two grasped at the other's hand as if they feared they would fall apart as soon as they let go. 

"I had enough of all the emotional manipulation, sexual coercion, and physical attacks, and... We got into a fight. That was about three weeks before I came to the Digital World," Hinoka went on. "He told me that I was nothing more than the dirt beneath his shoe and claimed that I was the one responsible for the end of the relationship. I was left alone again because of the rumors he spread. Who was everyone going to trust more? He was the school's sports star, and I was just some random girl nobody recognized outside of her connection to him. I was doomed from the start, and... I've been on my own ever since. My mother thinks that I made a mistake by letting a man like that go, but... I don't think she understands what happened. Maybe she simply chooses to not accept it. I'm not sure, but... I do know that Cherubimon used all of that against me when I was working for him. He wanted me to get the job done at any means necessary."

"He made you feel constantly insecure and on edge because of what happened with Emon," Izumi concluded, squeezing gently at Hinoka's hand. "You felt as if you were under attack all the time because of the way that Cherubimon was forcing you to remember that relationship."

Hinoka nodded. "Yeah," she murmured. "I couldn't even control my Human Spirit because it was too much for me. The pain is still fresh. Emon could have killed me if he wanted to, but then he wouldn't have anyone to control when he got bored. Nobody dares to associate with me anymore. I'm on my own. Not even my mother is willing to accept what happened, and she thinks that I'm somehow to blame for all that happened with Emon. Before the Digital World appeared to me, I... I thought I was going to be alone forever."

"But that's not the case anymore," Izumi reminded her, turning to face Hinoka with a frown on her face. The other girl met her gaze with trembling blue eyes, and Izumi's fingers squeezed around Hinoka's once again. "You don't need to think about him as if you're the only one dealing with it anymore. We're all here for you."

Hinoka looked at her with a gentle smile, letting out a strangled sob as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I honestly don't understand how you can be so nice to me. I was terrible to you while I was working for Cherubimon, but you don't even seem to care," she whispered. 

"We know that you had no control over the way that Cherubimon treated you. He was manipulating you for the sake of your own gain, and that isn't your fault in the slightest," Izumi assured her. "We've all helped one another through these troubling times. Controlling a Beast Spirit is a daunting task if you aren't prepared for it ahead of time, and we understand that fully. I think that this conversation has done you a lot of good though. I suppose I can just tell by the lookin your eyes."

Hinoka nodded. "Yeah... I would say the same," she agreed. "I guess this is a bit strange though... It feels like we just met, and here I am, dumping out my life story to you." She rubbed at her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding tight to Izumi, still not wanting to let go of the anchoring point of contact. 

"You don't need to worry about it," Izumi said with another careful grin. "We're going to be here for you no matter what from here on out. We're going to stop Cherubimon together for the sake of all the people that he has hurt. You're going to be completely free of him soon enough. And when we get back to Earth... I know that I'd like to hang out with you as a friend."

Hinoka's eyes shot open. "Really?" she questioned breathlessly, barely seeming to believe that Izumi would even dare to insinuate something of that nature. 

"Of course," Izumi confirmed. "I'm sure that everyone here will feel the same way, as a matter of fact. I would trust them with anything, and I'm positive that they'd be happy to help. It takes a while for newcomers to become part of the group's dynamic as a whole, but it'll do you a lot of good, I'm sure."

"I'm excited to get to know all of you better," Hinoka smiled gently. "I bet that you're all great people... But I wish that I was with you from the very beginning of our time in the Digital World rather than just appearing halfway through. I'm sure that I would have been in a much better place mentally if I had been able to get to know you at the start of this adventure rather than showing up now. Cherubimon wasn't exactly kind to us Fallen Warriors."

"Even if you weren't with us from the start, you're here now, and we're going to make the most of this," Izumi told her confidently. "We're a nice team, and we're going to be together until the end of this conflict. Even after we go back home, I'm sure that we'll still keep in touch. I know that I want to spend more time with all of them long after this adventure has drawn to a close."

"Given how lonely I've been, I know I would love that," Hinoka murmured. Her eyes closed for a moment, and tears continued to fall from her face. When she next moved, it was to throw her arms around Izumi's body in a tight embrace. 

At first, Izumi was too surprised to do much of anything, but she immediately found that she loved the contact. She responded by curling her arms around Hinoka's torso as well, and she found that her cheek nestled perfectly in the spot against Hinoka's neck where her chin and shoulder connected. They sat there like that for a long time, simply enjoying the presence of the other. It felt as if they had known one another for a lifetime rather than only meeting a short few hours before. 

"Emon didn't like it when I spent time with girls like this," Hinoka said next, each word chosen carefully. "I think that he realized I was a lesbian before I even did. It's... It's nice to finally be able to see a girl alone this way."

Izumi knew that the words weren't spoken out of expressed affection. Instead, it was merely a sign of a friendship that had been prevented for far too long. Regardless, she found herself smiling against Hinoka's skin. "You're far from being the only one like that here," she murmured. From a technical standpoint, she didn't have much evidence that the rest of the team was queer the way that Hinoka had just mentioned, but Izumi knew factually that she herself was. Besides, she could simply tell that they were like her, a found family on more levels than could ever be counted. 

Hinoka pulled away from the embrace slowly, and her gaze was filled with jubilation that could only be described as pure, unfiltered joy. She rubbed at her face with the back of one hand, still not releasing Izumi from her grasp. "I think I'm going to like it here," she admitted with a gentle laugh. 

Izumi watched Hinoka for a long moment, unable to contain her smile. Speaking with Hinoka had put her own evolution into perspective. She had become a far stronger person because of the rest of the Legendary Warriors, and she was incredibly thankful to have them in her life. The amount of time that they had been together didn't seem to matter when compared to the depth of her care for them. 

She was more than happy to share this incredible emotion with Hinoka, and she hoped that Saki and the Warrior of Darkness wound up joining in on the flawless dynamic of the Legendary Warriors as well. Nothing in life was ever truly perfect, but Izumi didn't care in the slightest. Even if they all had weaknesses, she didn't mind, because she knew that they were perfect for her. They were perfect for each other, the best collection of companions that the universe ever could have given her. 

She didn't say any of this though, figuring that Hinoka understood even without the need for a lengthy explanation. Instead, Izumi simply squeezed Hinoka's hand gently, meeting the other girl's eyes with a swelling sensation of glee and home and family in her chest. "I know you will."

~~~~~

"That should wrap up what happened."

Takuya and Bokomon were sitting together near the fire of the cave, both watching as the flames crackled silently. For the most part, everyone was off doing their own thing, whether that be turning in early, finishing up on their meal, or simply socializing with one another. Takuya longed to see the rest of the group given how they had been separated on far from ideal terms, but he also understood where his priorities had to say, and it was this yearning for information that drew him to Bokomon's side in the first place. 

He had explained everything that happened on Earth to Bokomon in hopes that the white Digimon would be able to rationalize all that had taken place. Takuya didn't understand how he could have been both in the Digital World and in Shibuya at the same time. He remembered how Patamon referred to his body as fuzzing out of existence, and Takuya woke up from his journey to Earth right back where it had all started. There was no easy way to put the pieces together, and the only idea he had that even slightly resembled a theory was the suggestion that Chihiro had put forth about his body and mind acting out of synchronization. 

Bokomon nodded as he processed the information he had just been given before looking up to Takuya with a frown on his face. "I believe that it is certainly possible that your body and soul began to fall out of connection with one another. There are two key parts to each living creature: the physical and spiritual form. A spiritual form needs a body in order to communicate with others, and without that, it's simply a ghost. That's exactly why the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors needed you all to act as their hosts," he agreed. 

"So you think something like that happened with me?" Takuya questioned. He had known walking into this conversation that something like this was likely the answer, but he still didn't know if he was ready to believe it. Something about the situation sent his stomach sinking into the ground, and Takuya almost thought he was going to be sick. 

"I do," Bokomon confirmed. "If your body was here in the Digital World while your spirit was on Earth, something could have very easily happened. The spirit is something that can be very easily corrupted without the proper physical form to ground it to this plane. It doesn't take much to push a spirit too far, and if that happens, it can be taken over by dark forces. The strange events that you witnessed were likely a combination of your memories from your initial trip to the Digital World as well as the corruption of your soul caused by the encounter in your mind with Dark Trailmon. You see, Dark Trailmon is known for appearing to those who have lost their hope, and given how vulnerable you were emotionally at the time, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that there was a dissociation between your physical and spiritual forms, allowing Dark Trailmon to corrupt you without you even realizing it."

Takuya nodded his understanding. "I see... If someone's body is in one location while their spirit is elsewhere, it can cause problems," he concluded. He paused for thought before continuing. "You said that a spirit can't communicate with the rest of the world without a body, but... What happens to an empty body? If the spirit is gone, what happens to the body?"

"In the Digital World, it causes deterioration. It's as if you are dying, but since you're not from here, nothing of that nature happened. I don't believe that you went to Earth for real in the first place, so there was still enough of a connection for you to not be completely destroyed. Instead, your mind was simply in Dark Trailmon's domain within the Digital World. You thought it was Earth because of the way your soul was being corrupted," Bokomon explained. "If a body was left empty on Earth, I suspect it would simply be an empty husk."

"That makes sense," Takuya murmured. "You said it was like death, but here in the Digital World, there's a regeneration process. Back on Earth, there's nothing like that, so the body would simply be left empty unless the soul was somehow able to fill that hole once again. Still, I don't even know if that can happen..."

"It's possible. I'm sure that you've learned by now that anything is possible," Bokomon pointed out. "Still, I believe that's the most plausible theory as to what happened to you. This is a far more extreme case of what happened when Zephyrmon first appeared. Izumi's soul was asleep while her body moved around to battle with Aquariamon. We're lucky that nothing worse has happened involving the link between a body and soul."

Takuya nodded his agreement. "Thanks for talking to me, Bokomon," he said. He began to rise to his feet, stretching his arms high above his head to work out the remaining tension knotted throughout his body. 

"You're welcome," Bokomon told him. He pulled out Seraphimon's book about the Legendary Warriors soon afterward, and Takuya saw him flicking through the pages out of his peripheral vision. Takuya watched him for a moment before he moved to the entrance of the cave. Izumi and Hinoka had come in from outside not long before, so he would be more than able to catch a moment of peace to think about all that he had just learned from Bokomon. 

However, Takuya soon realized that he wasn't alone outside the cave, and he let out a small gasp of surprise. Someone had come up with the same idea as Takuya, and all the Warrior of Fire could do was stare as he waited for the other party to acknowledge his presence. 

~~~~~

Malkakomon had been flying through the sky for quite some time, and he had the sneaking suspicion that he was getting closer to his target. There was a buzzing itch resting just beneath the surface, and he knew that it wasn't going to be leaving until after he was able to defeat the Warrior of Light. Koji was the one responsible for this peculiar sensation, and when Malkakomon killed him, he would be able to wipe out the rest of the Legendary Warriors from there. None of them were as powerful as Malkakomon was, and he had the added bonus of being in the Continent of Darkness, only making him stronger. 

_Soon, it will all be over._

If Malkakomon was being honest, he didn't even understand what he was trying to accomplish anymore. Cherubimon's words about the Legendary Warriors being his enemies seemed distant and faraway all of a sudden, but Malkakomon continued to latch tightly to them out of a matter of necessity. If he stopped thinking of them that way, he was never going to be able to get himself moving again. He had to find a reason to defeat them. He needed it. 

Malkakomon could detect the presence of Koji when he focused enough, and it left him feeling both oddly gleeful and unhappy at the same time, but he couldn't quite explain where these specific emotions were coming from. He could barely keep himself under control, and he knew that he was going to start slipping soon. His lack of dominance over his Beast Spirit almost put Oceaniamon to shame, and she had lost control of her Human Spirit when she was pushed too far by Cherubimon. 

There was something sickening filling Malkakomon from the inside out. It felt similar to the way he had lost himself as soon as he transformed into Velgemon. It was as if part of him was whole while the other segment was falling apart at the seams. The Hybrid form was a combination of one's Human and Beast Spirits, so chances were high that Malkakomon was feeling somewhat normal thanks to the half of him that was Duskmon, but Velgemon was a completely different story. His soul felt as if it was writhing madly beneath the prison of his flesh, and Malkakomon absolutely hated it. 

_Cherubimon told me that it would end if I defeated the Legendary Warriors, so I'll just have to kill them. It's my only option._

Malkakomon continued to dive and swoop through the skies, his vision growing red at the edges. He could feel his heart slamming against the ribcage of his armor, and adrenaline coursed through his body furiously. He had never felt this alive before, but he felt dead at the same time, suspended somewhere between the past and future. His body was being controlled by some higher force as if he was nothing more than a puppet to be jerked along using a series of strings. 

And yet, Malkakomon knew exactly who the puppet master was, but he found it far more accurate to describe it as a 'what'. He was being pushed on by his own need for revenge, his desire to calm down the raging inferno that burned him from the inside out. He had to find a way to extinguish it, but he didn't know how to do that without combat. It wasn't as if he had been able to utilize other coping methods even before becoming Malkakomon. He had been an emotionless husk used only for fighting. 

Somehow, Malkakomon found himself preferring that. It was easier to not feel anything. Being numb to the world made him feel far better than experiencing the past. He had completely severed himself from his humanity before, and he liked it better that way. It made it easier for him to charge into battle. The rest of the Fallen Warriors were weak because they allowed their emotions to get the best of them, but he was different. 

But was he really? He was sure as hell being pushed onward by the power of his own anger and need for peace. The discord that vibrated inside of him had to be based in emotion. There was no other explanation for it. The emotions of the other Fallen Warriors had been their undoing. If they had simply held back the way that Duskmon did most of the time, they would have been fine. 

Still, he couldn't shove himself back into the cage of not caring anymore. Life was simpler for him that way, but it simply wasn't feasible for him after all that he had come close to discovering. He was straying close enough to madness that he could almost kiss it, feeling the heat of his own anger on his skin with each action. Malkakomon had been freed from his lack of emotions, and yet, it caged him at the same time. It was all Koji's fault. If he hadn't heard the Warrior of Fire scream out his name, none of this would have happened. 

Cherubimon had sealed away his emotions to make him a more effective soldier, and Malkakomon knew it. He was best not feeling anything at all, and he doubted that he would ever change his views on such. He had only started to fall apart when Cherubimon began to feed his memories of the past back into his mind, and Malkakomon absolutely fucking _hated_ it. He was better than this. He shouldn't have been so caught up in what someone could have meant to him. He still didn't know how to put the pieces together, and all it did was leave him angered and unchained. 

Then again, that was how Cherubimon had utilized Cybelemon and Aquariamon. He took advantage of their anger and fear of the world to turn them into monsters, and Malkakomon was no different. It had simply taken a bit longer for him to show his true colors. 

_"You are my precious creation. You will kill them all."_

Cherubimon's voice echoed in Malkakomon's mind, and he let out a scream that could hardly be described as human. He knew exactly what he was, and he was positive as to what his mission was meant to be. No matter how his emotions treated him, he needed to follow through with the mission in question. Cherubimon was counting on him, and as far as Malkakomon was concerned, fighting was the only way to soothe the endless agony that he had been forcefully dragged into. 

"Of course," Malkakomon whispered. His eyes flashed red, and he began to fly faster in the direction of the itch that he knew Koji was responsible for. "They must die."

~~~~~

Takuya looked to Koji with a light frown on his face. He hadn't expected Koji to step away from the rest of the group, instead believing that the Warrior of Light would try to sleep as soon as he was given the chance. Koji had been exhausted for quite some time, and while he had started to look better after they sat down to eat their rations for the night, he still didn't seem to be back to his full capacity. 

"What are you doing here?" Takuya questioned. He took a small step closer, and Koji turned to face him. Takuya almost let out a gasp when he saw just how worried and haunted the other boy's eyes were. 

Koji looked absolutely terrified, but he was still trying to hide it beneath something that seemed to resemble composure. He took in a shaky breath before looking down to the dirt. "There's something going on with Duskmon. I'm sure of it," he murmured, seemingly unsure as to how else the conversation could have been started. 

Takuya didn't bother saying anything, knowing that Koji was going to have more to say. Sure enough, the Warrior of Light started talking again a moment later. "When we were fighting against him, I could tell that something was wrong. Remember when you fought with Chihiro after your Beast Spirit was found? You shared memories for a moment, and it seriously messed with both of you."

Takuya nodded. "How could I forget? I don't think I'll ever be able to get those pictures out of my head," he muttered with a shake of his head. "Judging by where I think this conversation is going, I would say that you and Velgemon had a similar experience."

"Yeah," Koji said simply. "His memories of the past hit me, and I think that mine went over to him too. We were able to see the experiences of the other, and... I think that Velgemon somehow knows me back on Earth."

"What?" Takuya questioned, his eyes suddenly going wide with surprise. "But surely you would have known if there was anyone notable who could have followed us here, right?"

"In Velgemon's memories, I could see him watching over me. I was with my family, and he was staring at us all. I could tell that he was angry beyond imagination at my father. That makes for two of us," Koji snorted. "I don't know how he could possibly know me though... But there was one other thing that I saw from his memories."

Takuya didn't ask what Koji meant, instead simply watching as the Warrior of Light took in a shaky breath before releasing it. "I saw a woman who looked exactly like my mother," Koji explained. 

"What makes that so strange?" Takuya asked, and he realized just how little he knew about Koji's life back on Earth. They had all been so focused on other subjects that it simply never came up, and he was unsure as to anything that Koji had been through prior to arriving in the Digital World.

"My mother died in a car accident when I was young. I was too small to remember her, but my father was all too happy to move on from it all," Koji elaborated. "We've always had a rocky relationship since he expected me to get over my grief even though I was never given the chance to mourn for what could have been. He found another woman, Satomi, and... He's been expecting me to welcome her as part of the family even though we haven't had the chance to fully process what happened to my birth mother. It's disconcerting how easily he was able to move past the death of his wife to find someone else to love."

Takuya remained silent even as Koji let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "When Velgemon and I touched, I saw a boy who was about my age. At least... I think that's how old he was. I had no way of saying for sure. He was looking at this woman who looked almost exactly like the picture I have of my mother. She looked older, but... It was her, and I'm sure of it," he explained carefully. "I don't know how that could be possible though. I was always sure that she had died... But that's not even the strangest part."

Takuya didn't think that things could get any more peculiar, but then Koji went on. "The boy with short hair... I think his name was Koichi... He was speaking with this older woman who told him that he had a twin. I never thought that it could be possible, but... I'm starting to wonder if the connection between me and Velgemon is stronger than I could have ever thought," he told Takuya. 

"That's ridiculous," Takuya whispered, unsure of what else he could say. Koji seemed to understand that Takuya had phrased it this way not because he found the circumstances impossible, but because he thought that it was legitimately plausible given the way that Koji had explained it. Velgemon was just as much a human as the rest of them, and there was no way to deny that. The rest of the Fallen Warriors had been human because the Spirits needed a host. Bokomon had explained that much to him not long ago. There was somebody behind Velgemon, and they were all fully aware of it, but there weren't enough clues to put the pieces together regarding who it was. 

And then Takuya remembered. 

He hadn't been given the chance to say anything, but when he hopped aboard Dark Trailmon and returned to Shibuya (or something that resembled the area), he had seen all of the Legendary Warriors in some way. Takuya had also seen Hinoka, a girl with long light brown and fear painted in her gray eyes. He had witnessed Saki's regular reflective gaze, judging but too detached for any official conclusions to be drawn regarding what had earned their attention. 

There had been two versions of Koji as well, but he didn't know how to explain that. Perhaps he had simply shoved the mystery aside because there had been more pressing matters on his mind, but the mention of a boy with short hair being referred to as Koji's twin allowed everything to come together. He still didn't have an explanation as to how Koji's supposedly dead mother had returned to life, but he got the sneaking suspicion that he would be finding out soon enough. 

"Oh, hell," Takuya said softly. 

Koji tilted his head to the side in confusion, but he never quite got the chance to answer. His attention was suddenly diverted by a low sound in the distance. It was a churning, rumbling noise that demanded everyone give it their full concentration. It certainly worked on Koji, and he was reaching for his D-Tector despite how absolutely exhausted he looked. Takuya would have told Koji to try and get some rest, to leave whatever was coming to the rest of the team, but he knew that it wouldn't work. Koji was too damn stubborn to back down so easily, and it wasn't as if any of them were in much better condition. Spirit Evolving so much in such a short period of time when they were already tired had already shown its terrible side effects, and Takuya wanted nothing more than to sleep for a thousand hours until he felt better. 

But that simply wasn't an option, so Takuya reached for his D-Tector yet. His finger remained poised over the activation button even if he didn't press it. There was no reason for him to jump to conclusions, and he was fully aware of such, but he still had the terrible feeling that something was about to go wrong. His heart pounded in his chest, and he looked back to the entrance of the cave. Everyone else was emerging, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon included. It seemed that he and Koji weren't the only ones to pick up on the sudden change of atmosphere. 

"We're in trouble," Koji murmured, and Takuya wished with everything he had that the Warrior of Light was wrong. Still, he knew how to be realistic thanks to Koji, and he had to be honest with himself.

"Yeah," Takuya agreed. "Yeah, we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Heck yeah!
> 
> This chapter offers as a nice break after the nonstop action that the past few chapters have been. I know that chapters 28-32 have been constant moving around with a dozen things to keep track of, but it's way easier to handle now since the group is back together. I figured that it had been a while since we had a chapter that was focused exclusively on character development, so here we are. 
> 
> This was the perfect chance for us to look into the thoughts of Duskmon, or rather, Malkakomon. He's really fallen from grace compared to how he was before, and just like with the rest of the Fallen Warriors, that's kind of important to the story. We'll simply have to see how that all plays out. 
> 
> Hinoka actually got a proper introduction this chapter! The problem with introducing Hinoka and Saki in the midst of so much chaos is that they couldn't really take time with becoming part of the group dynamic, so this is our first chance to actually see what Hinoka is like as a person. She's a bit of an anxious wreck no matter the situation, but I love her lots. 
> 
> Next up, there's the matter of Takuya's conversation with Bokomon. I figured that I would sprinkle in a bit of foreshadowing, but you're going to have to see how that all factors in a bit later. I like to keep my secrets when it comes to stuff like this. Still, this is the resolution and explanation for what happened in chapter twenty-seven since I know you guys have probably been waiting for that for quite some time now. This isn't going to be the last we see of that chapter and its plot beats, but it's been wrapped up for now. 
> 
> Finally, we have Koji theorizing about the truth. I feel terrible for putting him through so much pain in this arc, but given that he got through acts one and two mostly unscathed, this was inevitable. The same applied to Junpei, but we've already worked through all of that, so that leaves only Koji's problems to be resolved (and Saki's, but I'll get to that next week). It's a shame that Koji and Takuya never got to finish talking about it all because of the cliffhanger. I'm just the worst, aren't I?
> 
> Still, you'll have to wait a week before the truth of what happened is unveiled, and until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you all have a nice day! I hope to see you back here next week when chapter thirty-four releases!
> 
> -Digital


	34. Fierce Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group faces off against the Hybrid Warrior of Darkness, and Junpei attempts to bridge the gap between his companions and Saki.

The Legendary Warriors had all transformed by the time that the source of the rumbling was anywhere near them. There was simply too much anxiety buzzing in the air, suffocating in its sheer mass, for them to remain passive for any longer than they already had. Worst case scenario, they turned back to normal after realizing that there was no threat. It was best to be prepared rather than be caught by surprise. 

Ceruleamon looked out over the group and took note of all those she found. For the most part, they were all in Beast Spirit form, but there was one exception. Junpei had shifted to become Thundramon because that was the highest level that he had access to. Ceruleamon was still surprised to see that the Warrior of Steel had decided on using their Beast Spirit rather than simply settling with Lyramon as they had done for so long. Still, she knew that she didn't have time to think about it, so she shoved the thought as far from her mind as possible. 

Ceruleamon was softly impressed with her own abilities regarding the control of her Spirits. She had decided to shift over to her Hybrid form because she had no idea what was waiting for them. She wanted to get back to resting as soon as possible too, and she knew that it would be easiest for them to go back to relaxing if they attacked the enemy with as much power as they had at their disposal. 

At one point in time, she would have found it ridiculous to even imagine that she could use her Human Spirit without worrying about her lack of control. Still, she was not only able to master her dominion over Oceaniamon, but Aquariamon as well, and she had no issues with becoming Ceruleamon as soon as the time came for her to start fighting. She was able to keep both sides of her power under control, and she was glad that she had that power after believing for so long that she wouldn't ever have that ability. 

Ceruleamon knew exactly who was responsible for her newfound control, and she looked out of the corner of her eye at Zephyrmon. The Warrior of Wind didn't seem bothered at all by what was happening, though Ceruleamon suspected that this was likely a mask to keep the enemy from exploiting any weaknesses that she might display. The Warrior of Water couldn't help but smile fondly at Zephyrmon, glad to see that she was doing alright after their earlier conversation. 

In all honesty, Ceruleamon had been worried about opening up to her. She was so used to bottling her emotions until she felt ready to burst and drown under their weight, but Izumi had changed that. She had simply reached out a hand towards Hinoka and said that it was going to be alright, and Hinoka found herself believing in the words for the first time in too many years for her to count. It was an incredible feeling, and she never wanted it to leave as soon as she found it. 

The rest of the team seemed to be happy to have her there as well, though Ceruleamon was only assuming such because she believed that Izumi had been honest during their earlier conversation. She knew how caring they could be, and she could only pray that she was given the chance to understand that for herself. She didn't doubt her new friend's words in the slightest, and Ceruleamon found herself giddy for companionship in a way that she had never anticipated prior to her purification at Zephyrmon's hands. 

Ceruleamon found herself almost lost in her thoughts, but another sudden rumbling noise snapped her free of her trance. She was in the air, and her wings were keeping her aloft, but that didn't stop her from being scared almost out of her skin by the newfound explosion of sound. She glanced around furiously in an attempt to identify the region where it could have come from, but she soon realized that such was unnecessary. 

"He's here," came the whisper of Garummon, and Ceruleamon felt her heart skip a beat. She knew exactly who it was without needing to ask. She wanted to chastise herself for not thinking about it sooner, but she knew that wouldn't do her any good. The battle was what mattered, and she couldn't allow herself to be caught up in her own head as long as the Warrior of Darkness was still on the run. 

Malkakomon had been running closer for quite some time, but he kicked off the ground and took to the skies before slamming himself back against the dusty ground with a glare in his eyes. Something about him almost seemed mad, and Ceruleamon would have flown further away if he had been even an inch closer to her. 

The bulk of his body was still encased in the black armor he wore as Duskmon, but there were far more highlights of mahogany than there had been before. His eyes lacked white segments, instead glowing red from the inside out. His irises had gone black, and the eyes that lived across his body seemed to watch every move of the Legendary Warriors. They moved out of synchronization, lazy yet intent at the same time. There was at least one eye latched on each member of the group, but Malkakomon's true face was looking towards only one member of the team as his wings curled around his body defensively. 

Garummon was leaned close to the ground at the front of the group, and he watched Malkakomon with caution, ready to spring into action the instant that his foe showed any signs of lashing out. Ceruleamon found herself feeling sick at the mere suggestion of the tension between them, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she just stared, not sure of what else could be done that she hadn't already seen. 

"You will die," came the voice of Malkakomon, sounding low and rumbling the same way that the ground had just a few short moments before. His voice possessed multiple layers, and Ceruleamon was easily able to pick out four of them. First off, there was Duskmon's voice, and another set of words seemed to belong to the Beast Spirit of Darkness. Cherubimon's voice was layered at the bottom, an anchor among the comparatively higher sounds. 

But there was one set that stuck out from the rest because of how much higher it was. It sounded like a young boy about her age, and he seemed terrified out of his mind. She could hear the way that his voice shook the same way that Malkakomon's body trembled with a mix of anger and lack of control. She felt sick all over again, and she wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible for her own peace of mind. 

Garummon was the first one to lunge forward, and he bared his teeth as he attempted to dig his fangs into Malkakomon's armor. The Warrior of Darkness summoned a blade of curving crimson to fend Garummon off, and the wolf flipped through the air before landing on his feet and sliding back a short distance. He didn't immediately move to attack once again, but in all truth, he didn't need to. 

The rest of the team had taken this as their cue to start attacking, and Ceruleamon was included in this assumption. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she summoned her sapphire staff. The gem at the top began to glow furiously, and water appeared all around her. Her wings remained intact, but they grew stronger thanks to the newly-summoned liquid. The base of the area was covered in a thin veil of mist, and if she was forced to, she would be more than able to use it to lash out against Malkakomon. 

As she scanned the rest of the battlefield, Ceruleamon's mind began to wander back to the truth behind the Warrior of Darkness himself. She didn't know where she had come to know about his name, and yet, the word flew to her mind without a moment of hesitation. She had heard Lyramon speaking at one point in time about how the Legendary Warriors seemed to become less human with each passing day because of the influence of the Spirits. Perhaps it was the influence of the Spirits that allowed her to understand. Her instincts and senses were most certainly heightened, and it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest if this was the truth. 

However, Ceruleamon didn't have the chance to say anything about her theories on the matter. The battle started as soon as the layer of mist landed upon the dusty ground, and Ceruleamon's heart skipped a beat as the sound pounded in her ears. The promise of battle both frightened and excited her. 

_This could be it. Finally, we could have the Legendary Warriors united on one side of this battle._

Blizzarmon was the first one to strike, and he threw one of his axes in Malkakomon's direction. The Warrior of Darkness attempted to take to the skies to avoid the strike, but he didn't wind up getting away in time. His left wing was clipped by the blade of the axe, and he let out a scream of pain. His other wing flapped furiously in an attempt to make up for the loss of maneuverability before he was able to fully correct himself, but there was something in his eyes that screamed of pure hatred. 

Zephyrmon moved in next, and she summoned thin tornadoes to the edges of her claws. She sent them flying towards Malkakomon, knocking him every which way thanks to the damage done to his wing. He let out another cry of agony, but he was able to fly upwards to keep himself from being thrown around too much. His eyes were filled with agony, and all of the red glowing points across his body seemed ready to burst. 

And before Ceruleamon knew it, they did. Light exploded forth, flying in every direction like lasers. She felt one of them clip her shoulder, and when she looked over, she could see an injury that looked something like a burn. She yelped when she noticed how quickly she had been harmed, but she closed her eyes a moment later and summoned the water in the area to cling to her body. 

However, Ceruleamon didn't just keep herself safe as her wings curled in around her and she was coated in fluid. She allowed the rest of the group to be coated by the water, and when she raised her staff through the gap between her wings, she was able to heal all of their injuries. She smiled to herself upon realizing that the tingling sensation on her shoulder had disappeared. When Ceruleamon glanced over, she saw that her skin had been repaired as if nothing had happened to it in the first place, and she allowed herself to sigh in pure relief. 

Malkakomon's lasers soon grew thinner, but there was still something about him that edged on being wild. He managed to swoop towards the nearest fighter: Cybelemon. Drops of blood splattered onto the ground below, mixing with the water that Ceruleamon had summoned earlier. 

Malkakomon's feathers hardened, and they began to fly haphazardly towards Cybelemon. The Warrior of Earth was in his grasp, his arms curled around their torso as they thrashed in anger. They snarled before kicking one leg back, catching Malkakomon in the thigh. They bashed upward with their head, hitting their helmet against Malkakomon's chin. All of this combined to persuade Malkakomon to finally release them from his grip, and Cybelemon was left to fall down to the ground. They rolled before coming up in a crouch, their claws glimmering with the promise of violence. 

Malkakomon dove towards Ceruleamon next, but she managed to curl her watery wings towards her body just in time to block his charge. He was sent flying backwards by a few feet, but he was soon forced far further away when he was struck in the side by an energy blast created by Thundramon. Malkakomon growled before lunging for the Warrior of Thunder, and every part of his body was contorted with the threat of something feral. 

Malkakomon hit Thundramon with the full force of his body, and shadows began to dart all around his armor, slowly writhing outwards to curl around Thundramon's torso. the Warrior of Thunder thrashed against his grip, but he was unable to fully free himself. He summoned electricity to crackle around him, but the sparks soon grew weaker until there was little left aside from a few whispers of yellow. Thundramon began to glow a few seconds later, and his body began to shrink as soon as Fractal Code encased him. Junpei was left to slide out from Malkakomon's shadows a moment later. 

"What just happened?!" Vritramon exclaimed, throwing a nervous glance over in Junpei's direction. They all watched as Junpei managed to push himself onto his hands and knees. He was still able to move, so that had to count for something, but there was an unexpected weakness shown in his gaze. He looked exhausted, but not in the way that Ceruleamon would have anticipated. She knew that they were all tired given how much they had gone through in the past few days, but this seemed to be something else. 

Upon closer examination, Ceruleamon realized that he was shaking, and he didn't appear to be able to hold up the weight of his own body for much longer than he already had. Everything about him was sluggish, and she let out a gasp. She didn't want to believe it, but she believed that she had found the explanation needed for why he suddenly looked so weak. 

"His shadows can drain our energy," Ceruleamon realized, her eyes wide with surprise. "He's going to be able to do that to all of us if we get too close. We have to try and keep our distance." She tried not to panic at the knowledge that Thundramon was one of their strongest fighters given that he had a Hybrid form when most of the others did not. She was in her Hybrid form as well, but she didn't have as much confidence in her ability to fight back. She had never been able to control her Beast Spirit up until that fight began, and she had no experience with controlling such raw power. She tried to beat back her pessimistic thoughts, but it wasn't easy for her to keep from thinking of the worst possible outcome. 

"Then we'll just have to be careful!" Vritramon cried out. He raised both of his hands to form a shield in front of his face, and fire began to fly freely from his palms to spiral towards Duskmon. They burned with as much ferocity as Ceruleamon would have expected from Vritramon (more than any other person could ever hope for), and she bit her lip as she prayed that this somehow worked. 

The fire lightly singed at Malkakomon's feathers, but he didn't cry out in pain. Instead, he merely began to shake in anger, ready to charge towards the next person who dared to get too close to him. He was more like a caged animal than a creature who was human deep down, and Ceruleamon looked away to keep from seeing herself in him. In a way, they weren't all that different, and the mere thought terrified her. 

They had both been dragged into the Digital World likely with hopes that they would be able to escape their problems as soon as they left Earth behind, but when they arrived, they were met with the manipulation of Cherubimon. She had succeeded in trying to ignore her emotions for a short while, but when it call came crumbling down, she felt as if there was nothing that she could do to bend her broken form back into shape. It was only thanks to pure luck that she was able to return to something that resembled normal, and she knew that it was because of outside influences. Malkakomon clearly needed the same intervention, but he was making it far more difficult for anyone to even attempt to offer help given how unhinged he had become. Ceruleamon tried not to think about the highest voice layered in with Malkakomon's words and how terrified it sounded. 

Malkakomon rushed towards Vritramon, his hands outstretched as shadows danced around his body with the promise of consuming the Warrior of Fire. Vritramon ducked down below Malkakomon to keep from being hit, but he still had to use far more energy than he should have to avoid Malkakomon's grasp. He was left disoriented and caught by surprise, leaving his defenses wide open for Malkakomon to shift downwards and kick him in the chest. Vritramon hit the ground hard, and he took far longer than was natural to regain his composure. 

Unfortunately for Vritramon, he wasn't able to remain in the fight for much longer. Malkakomon's various eyes began to glow, and a dozen red lasers flew towards Vritramon's fallen form. He let out a strangled cry of pain before he was completely consumed by the light. When the dust finally settled, there were no wings, and his armor was gone. Instead, only Takuya sat in his place, holding at his stomach to try and lessen his agony. 

Ceruleamon couldn't help her nerves when she shifted her focus back to Malkakomon. She had been so sure that there was more power than met the eye when it came to Duskmon during her days as a Fallen Warrior. She had seen his power firsthand on various occasions, and yet, it never seemed to get anywhere close to showing how ugly his sheer power could be. This was her first true experience going up against it, and she could certainly understand where his pointed words about her being weak had come from. Nobody, not even Lyramon, could have ever stood up to someone so fierce on the battlefield. 

An axe spun through the air, its hilt hitting Malkakomon before he could be given the chance to lash out against anyone else in the party. He shifted his attention over to where Blizzarmon was standing, and he practically dove straight towards the Warrior of Ice. His swords glimmered dangerously, and he looked ready stab them downwards the instant that he saw a weakness in Blizzarmon's defenses. 

The Warrior of Ice managed to move off to the side before Malkakomon could make contact with him, but the latter was far faster than expected. The flying Legendary Warrior curled around to face Blizzarmon once again, and his sword was outstretched. He looked ready to stab at Blizzarmon, forcing the Warrior of Ice to drop his axes and throw his hands up to block the strike when he realized that his blades would be ineffective at defending him. 

As soon as the sword was left captured between Blizzarmon's palms, one hand on either flat side of the blade, shadows began to swirl around Malkakomon once again. His eyes gleamed with something dangerous as the writhing darkness began to creep closer to his foe. Blizzarmon glared in response, clearly showing that he wasn't going to be allowing himself to give in as long as he had any say in the matter. 

Ice began to mount across the surface of Blizzarmon's body, almost as if he was trying to counterattack the shadow attack without realizing. Both the Warriors of Ice and Darkness continued to watch one another carefully, waiting for the other to show even a hint of weakness that would allow them to claim victory. 

Ceruleamon wished that there was something she could do, but she seemed to have come to the same conclusion as the rest of the team. If they attacked Malkakomon while he was focused on attacking Blizzarmon, there was a chance that they would knock his sword askew, and if Blizzarmon's hands were injured too badly, he wouldn't be able to use axes for the duration of the fight. That didn't even factor in potential damage that lasted longer than the battle at hand, and Ceruleamon knew that it was simply a risk they wouldn't be able to take. 

The shadows were starting to win out, but Blizzarmon was fighting back against Malkakomon with everything he had. Even when the darkness slowly began to consume his white hair, he didn't bend, his eyes set in something fierce and determined. While in human form, Blizzarmon regularly looked so fragile and meek, and Ceruleamon could tell that he was shy. She never would have guessed that Blizzarmon and Tomoki were one and the same. 

She continued to watch as Blizzarmon and Malkakomon wrestled for dominance, and she let out a gasp when she realized that something was happening to Blizzarmon. She wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed it, but there was light appearing at his chest. She had no idea where it could have come from at first, but she was given her answer when she saw the familiar glitter of Fractal Code. The shadows were slowly forced to retreat as the size of the Fractal Code grew, and she was left to wonder what was going on. 

Suddenly, it hit her. Blizzarmon was on the verge of unlocking his Hybrid form. 

As far as Ceruleamon was aware, all that it took for a Hybrid form to be born was a blessing from one of the Celestial Three and more determination than could ever be measured. She could certainly see that Blizzarmon fulfilled both of those criteria as she watched him gain the upper hand against Malkakomon. 

The Warrior of Darkness didn't even seem to understand what was happening, too focused on trying to wedge his sword closer to its target to bother paying attention to the Fractal Code. In fact, Malkakomon only reacted when the Fractal Code covered Blizzarmon's body to the point that the Warrior of Darkness was forced to pull back. He looked away, shielding his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light. He seemed almost captivated by the glow, but it was far from being a good thing as far as Ceruleamon was concerned. Something about him felt wrong, as if he hated the light that had suddenly appeared to end the brief clash in its tracks. 

Blizzarmon's shape slowly but surely began to change, but he didn't look at all like either one of his other forms. In fact, his body shape seemed far more similar to what Ceruleamon was used to seeing on Agunimon or Lobomon. There was a piece of green wrapped around his head with small flaps hanging down on either side to cover his ears. His eyes were deep brown in color, barely peeking out from the green above. Red stripes ran down his cheeks. His hair had the same pattern as Blizzarmon's, large twists edged with red fabric and arrowheads. 

A green chest plate appeared soon afterwards, covering up the top half of his torso simply. He gained shorts of the same color that reached halfway between his thighs and knees. Between the chest plate and shorts, black armor could be seen resembling the patch of darkness that covered the underside of Blizzarmon's body regularly. The black armor covered the space between his shorts and green boots as well. The front segment of the boots was a simple red stripe, and three black claws stuck out from each foot. 

His left shoulder contained a simple gray sphere of armor, and his right shoulder had a similar patch of gray that gave way to a plate of red that stretched down the outside of his upper arm. He wore gauntlets of black with the white patterns of the symbol of Ice carved into them on the back. The undersides contained three red stripes to ensure the gauntlets were kept in place. 

The final notable piece of the puzzle was the weapon that appeared in his hand. His fingers curled around the hilt of an axe, but the blade ended with a blaster. All he had to do was press down on a specific part of the hilt to unleash a barrage of snowballs from the weapon. It effortlessly combined Kumamon's cannon and Blizzarmon's signature axes to make a combat creation that one simply couldn't go wrong with. 

"Daipenmon!" 

At long last, the Fractal Code cleared, leaving behind the new Warrior that had been born. The air around him grew cold immediately, and snowflakes started to descend from the heavens before anyone could process what was happening. Ceruleamon looked up before shifting her attention to the ground, watching as the snow touched the water that she had summoned prior to Daipenmon's appearance. As the snowflakes made contact with the liquid, the ice began to spread until the entire area was practically covered in it. The Warriors who could fly took to the skies to ensure that they didn't slip, but Garummon, Cybelemon, and Sheyumon were left stuck on the icy ground due to their unfortunate lack of wings. Takuya, Junpei, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon all watched as the situation unfolded from the sidelines. Pride shone in Takuya's eyes as he watched Daipenmon silently. 

"You won't be saved by your pathetic evolution!" Malkakomon cried out. He attempted to stab downwards with his sword once again, but he was stopped when Daipenmon threw up his axe to deflect the blow. He released a shot from the edge of the weapon, and a snowball slammed into the side of Malkakomon's face. The Warrior of Darkness was left reeling as the ice slid down his cheek before hitting the slippery ground below. 

Even though he was locked to the ground, Daipenmon didn't seem to care much about Malkakomon's actions. The Warrior of Darkness struck at him once more, but he blocked it effortlessly. Malkakomon was faster than he was, but Daipenmon was still more than able to hold his own without any issues. His gaze shone with determination and a refusal to back down until he had claimed the fight in his own name. 

At one point, Malkakomon was able to get his sword past Daipenmon's axe, but the Warrior of Ice wasn't bothered by this in the slightest. In fact, he allowed his gauntlet to rise and clash against the blade. Ice steadily grew along the back of Malkakomon's hand, slowly moving towards Malkakomon. 

The Warrior of Darkness let out a gasp of surprise before pulling away. Still, the ice was growing already, and it had covered his entire arm before he knew what was happening. He let out a mighty roar as red light burst forth from his body, causing lasers to shatter the ice. Even if he was able to escape it, the damage already appeared to have been done, and Malkakomon glared at Daipenmon with everything that he had. 

A blast of purple fire from Onyxmon hit Malkakomon off to the side, and Sheyumon followed up with a similar attack a moment later. Cygnusmon released a rain of stars, and they slammed into Malkakomon's chest furiously. Garummon unleashed a laser of light not long afterwards, and Malkakomon curled his wings around his body to keep from sustaining too much damage from the strike. 

When the dust settled, Malkakomon was still standing there, but he appeared to be far more damaged than before. His gaze was set in a glare, and much to Ceruleamon's surprise, he didn't fight back against the group. Instead, his wings took him into the sky, and he flew off in the direction where he had come from. Blood continued to drip from his wings, sliding on the ice before falling still and freezing. Malkakomon's silhouette disappeared on the horizon soon afterwards, and all Ceruleamon could bring herself to do was stare. 

She was completely still for a while, unable to bring herself to move out of some secret paranoia that perhaps she would draw him back to the scene. When she was sure that he wasn't going to be coming back, she looked back to the rest of the group. They appeared just as shocked as she was with the exception of Onyxmon. The Warrior of Steel was just as uncaring and distant as always, though Ceruleamon figured that she shouldn't have expected much else given their regular disposition. 

"We have to get out of here," Onyxmon suddenly said. "He knows where we are. It would be best if we found another place to rest before settling down for the night. He could attack while we're asleep, and he would kill us all if that happened." 

As much as Ceruleamon hated to say it, Onyxmon had a point. The thought of walking more made her feel nauseous, but she knew there wasn't another option. She glanced around at the rest of the group, watching as Takuya and Junpei started to walk closer to the transformed Warriors. Calanthemon and Cygnusmon both landed on the ground, allowing Takuya and Junpei to mount them respectively. Bokomon and Neemon were scooped up by Ceruleamon and Zephyrmon respectively as Patamon made his way over to Garummon to rest on his head. 

As for Garummon, Cybelemon, and Sheyumon, they all transformed back into human form before glancing over to Onyxmon. The Warrior of Steel understood what they meant without needing to be told, and they lowered themselves to allow the three humans to climb onto their back. Patamon remained on Koji's head all the while. Daipenmon wound up approaching Onyxmon as well before shifting back into his regular form. Tomoki smiled at the rest of the group before pushing himself onto Onyxmon's back with the other four. Ceruleamon was thankful for how large Onyxmon was since they could be easily utilized for mass transportation in times like this when there were too many people to teleport using Lyramon's power. 

Soon after the group started flying, Ceruleamon's eyes shut briefly. She hoped that they were able to find a place to rest soon, because she wasn't sure of how much more of this she could take. She was exhausted, and if she didn't get some sleep within the hour, she had no idea how she was going to end up. 

~~~~~

Much to the surprise of most of the team, a Trailmon station came into view on the horizon. There weren't many of them in the Continent of Darkness, and those that did exist had often been left to rot as the Trailmon grew too afraid to stray anywhere near Cherubimon's territory. However, this station in particular seemed to be the exception, and it was in surprisingly good condition. It was a quaint little building, and there were lights on inside. As soon as the group touched down, they all reverted back to their human forms and walked inside. 

There had been a few Digimon bustling about inside, and the group would later learn that they were called Burgemon. The Burgemon were the ones who managed the station, and they were using it as a temporary home after their original abode had been destroyed by Cherubimon. The Celestial Digimon hadn't bothered to touch the station for whatever reason, so they were staying in the area because it was far safer than making the lengthy journey out of the Continent of Darkness. They had been looking after the station for a few months, and they all appeared rather merry despite being so close to the front lines of the war. 

After the team arrived, they explained their situation to the Burgemon, and they had been offered the chance to spend the night in the station. Of course, Takuya had been all too eager to jump on the offer, and nobody dared to object given how exhausted they were. They allowed themselves to lay down on the benches throughout the station, though a few members of the group elected to sleep on the floor instead. The conditions would have been uncomfortable under most circumstances, but they felt absolutely perfect to the Legendary Warriors. It was certainly better than the alternative of sleeping in a cave with only a fire to keep them warm. The station was well-furnished and cozy, offering perfect illumination against the shadows of the outside world. 

Nobody took long to fall asleep, and it seemed as if less than fifteen minutes passed before they all stopped moving. As soon as they all settled down, the Burgemon dimmed the lights before going to their segment of the station for the night. It was peaceful despite the tense atmosphere of the Continent of Darkness outside, and yet, nobody seemed to mind in the slightest. For the moment, they were safe, and that was all that they could ask for. 

It was only thanks to the Burgemon stirring the group from their slumbers that they realized morning had arrived. As far as Junpei could tell, they had been split up for two days when they were trying to take care of their respective missions, but it wasn't as if they had any way of knowing such because of how dark the overhead sky was. Junpei understood why he felt so exhausted, and not even a night of good sleep could cure that in full. Still, he felt better, and he was willing to call that a step above how things had been before. 

The Burgemon were generous, setting up various foods about the station on the small tables for the group to share. All of them thanked the Burgemon for their generosity before settling into their various seats. Takuya and Koji wound up sitting together. Haroi, Mayumi, Yumiko, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon all slid themselves into the largest of the booths, but there wasn't any room for the rest of the group due to how small the tables were as a whole. Tomoki trailed after Chihiro, seemingly wanting to make conversation with them. Hinoka and Saki both took a seat at their own tables, and Junpei was looking at the rest of the group when he felt a tap fall upon his shoulder. 

He turned and saw that Izumi was looking up at him with her kind eyes of emerald green. "Hey, Junpei... Is it alright if I sit with Hinoka today?" she questioned. "I get the feeling that she wants somebody to talk to, but I know that she's shy."

Much to his own surprise, Junpei didn't even find himself feeling disappointed when Izumi suggested it. In fact, he nodded before she could even finish talking. "Of course," he agreed. He knew how incredibly generous Izumi was, and he wouldn't have had her behaving any other way. They truly were opposites, and yet, Junpei loved every inch of their differences. 

Junpei glanced over at the final free booth, finding that it was resting just behind the seat that Saki occupied. He considered both of the spots before he saw Saki shooting the rest of the group sideways glances out of their peripheral vision. His mind was made up, and he took his plate of food (which contained a burger that he never would have dreamed of eating for breakfast) and sat down across from her. 

Saki looked up as soon as Junpei took his seat, and they raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Is there something you need?" they questioned. Their voice somehow seemed more plain than it once had been when he knew them so well as Lyramon. When transformed, Saki's voice was rolling and seemed to deceive with every single syllable. However, in human form, their tone seemed much simpler, but he still knew that there was more than met the eye to them. Their reflective eyes and general distance told him that without a shadow of a doubt, and he wondered what it would take for him to manage to get inside of that barrier. 

Junpei knew that he lacked the emotional intelligence that Izumi and Yumiko were both so talented with. In fact, he was sure that everyone in the group aside from maybe Koji had more experience with speaking to others than he did, and he had no idea where to even begin when it came to figuring out the ways of the people around him. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to try though, and it was exactly what prompted him to speak with Saki in the first place. They clearly had a thousand and one secrets, but Junpei wasn't going to let them keep it all inside. That was the way of the group as a whole, and even if he thought he was terrible with dealing with emotions, that didn't at all distract him from making an attempt. 

"I just wanted to talk," Junpei responded with a loose shrug. He curled his fingers around the burger before lifting it to his mouth. He had to resist the urge to sigh at how blissfully delicious the meat was. The Burgemon had most certainly earned themselves a high place in his heart as far as chefs were concerned. As much as he appreciated eating the rations the group had picked up from past destinations, they felt like nothing when compared to the lovely taste of the burger that sat in his hands. He was going to miss that as soon as he departed from the train station, that was for sure. 

Saki's eyebrow screwed up in reply, but they didn't say anything else. The unspoken question left to hang in the air asked him what he could have wanted. All the while, their gaze was guarded and impossible to read, and Junpei couldn't help but wonder why the hell his first emotional mark had to be somebody like Saki. He had struggled enough when it came to learning more about Chihiro, and they suddenly felt painfully simple and normal when compared to Saki. Still, Junpei wasn't going to give up at the first sign of an obstacle after setting his heart on this, so he did his best to shove all of his doubts aside and focus on the mission at hand. 

Junpei could tell that Saki wasn't going to immediately start opening up. It seemed to be in their nature to tell secrets and hide everything, so he was simply going to have to play their game until they began to feel safe around him. There was another question he had about the situation of he Legendary Warriors, so he figured that it was a good place to start. 

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the requirements to become a Hybrid Warrior," Junpei said. "You would probably be the person to ask about these things since it seems like you know everything about all of this stuff, so..." His words trailed off, and he prayed that he had said enough to get Saki to start talking. 

Luckily for him, it seemed to work. Saki reached for their D-Tector and showed it to him. The base of the device was purple while the grips were a dulled silver color. They pointed to the area around the screen, and he could see that it was lined in a circle of pale purple. "See this ring? This represents a blessing from one of the Celestial Three," they responded. "In order to reach the Hybrid level, you need to have one of these. Without it, there's no way to reach that form."

Junpei let out a gasp before pulling his own D-Tector out. He could see a golden ring around the screen of his device, and it most certainly hadn't been there from the very beginning. He remembered back to his days at Evergreen Dawn when Seraphimon had offered the group with a blessing of power upon being freed. Suddenly, it all made sense, and he let out a gasp. "Seraphimon gave a blessing to me, Izumi, and Tomoki... One of them went off into the ceiling too."

"That probably went to Mayumi. She's also got an element under Seraphimon's jurisdiction, after all, and only the Celestial Three member looking after a given element can bestow us with blessings like that," Saki explained. "Cherubimon has given out a few too, but... Chihiro and Yumiko don't have them. Both of them were purified before Cherubimon started distributing blessings, so only Hinoka and I possess them at this point. The Warrior of Darkness, whoever he is, will have one too. That's where Malkakomon came from, after all."

"I see," Junpei murmured. "Since we haven't met Ophanimon yet, that means Takuya, Koji, and Haroi are simply going to have to find a way to power through the rest of this conflict without something like that to fall back on. It's unfortunate, but... We're going to have to try our best."

"Unless we can manage to purify Cherubimon before we kill him, there's no way Chihiro or Yumiko is going to get that blessing," Saki frowned, and Junpei could have sworn that the somber expression that painted their face was the most emotion they had ever expressed. "It's not guaranteed in the slightest, so we'll just have to get lucky, I suppose."

Junpei nodded slowly before sliding his D-Tector back into his pocket. Saki did the same before returning to eating. One thing that he couldn't help noticing was the way that they always seemed to be watching him. Their gaze was alert, watching his every move and never shifting away. He felt as if he was being interrogated even though neither one of them spoke a word. 

Junpei tried to ignore Saki's blatant staring, but he found himself too bothered by it. He set down his burger, having already eaten his way through the first half, before pressing his hands against the table between them. "Alright, Saki. I want to know honestly... What has you acting like this?" he questioned. His eyes narrowed into something scrutinizing, but he didn't bridge the gap between watching and glaring. He didn't even dare to get close to it, as a matter of fact. 

Saki put their own burger down once again, and when they looked up him, there was something plainly deceptive about their gaze. Their eyes seemed reflective in a way, only showing Junpei as much as he was willing to put up. This was not something they were pulling out of their ass; they were experienced in this song and dance, and they intended to ensure that Junpei was fully aware of how much power they had over the situation. They had been in control when they were working for Cherubimon, and they would continue to be the one in charge for quite some time even after being purified. Takuya might have been the unofficial leader of the team, but Saki still knew exactly how to manipulate each and every one of them after being with the group for less than a day. 

"What are you talking about?" Saki questioned. It was impossible to say for sure if they knew that Junpei had figured out their gambit, but he was positive that they knew. There was no way that somebody so observant hadn't already picked up on what he was doing. Their eyes were so damn passive, so all he could do was guess, but he was determined to find the truth. 

"You're hiding lots of things from us, and I want to know what's going on," Junpei told them sternly. "I don't think that you trust us in the slightest. I know that we haven't been around each other for all that long, but you really should try to open up to us. What if you need to--"

"Control my Beast Spirit?" Saki finished, stealing the words from his lips effortlessly. "If you will recall, I have had no issues with keeping Onyxmon under my control. I've never had problems with ensuring that they're always doing what I wish."

"You're the only person here who has ever been able to control their Beast Spirit," Junpei commented intensely, his eyes narrowing against his own will. "We thought Duskmon was an emotionless husk for ages, and his Beast Spirit is clearly out of control for Malkakomon to be that much of a disaster. You, on the other hand... You can control Onyxmon without issues, and I find that suspicious."

"And why is that?" Saki questioned, raising an eyebrow before shifting their attention back down to their phone. Nothing in their brown eyes changed, and Junpei felt as if he was staring into the ground itself rather than the face of another human being. 

"You clearly have something going on in that head of yours," Junpei pressed. "If you were free of those things, then you wouldn't be so hesitant to trust us all. Something happened to you, and you don't trust any of us. Despite your problems, you were still able to control Onyxmon. Pardon me for finding that to be rather strange."

"I simply understand this situation and all of its complex inner workings," Saki drawled, their voice seeming oddly inattentive for how sharp their gaze was. "I was your enemy, and I understand that not everyone is quite so easily swayed just because I have been freed from Cherubimon's influences. After all, the actions of the Fallen Warriors were driven by emotions. At the end of the day, some of us were manipulated more than others, but the truth of the matter is that when pushed in the right way, we did horrible things, and yet, you simply forgive us. Pardon me for finding that to be a bit strange."

"That just goes back to the trust issue though," Junpei told them intensely, his eyes narrowing into something that was just short of a glare. "If you trusted us, there would be no reason for you to be so secretive. Chihiro, Yumiko, and Hinoka were all unsure at first too, but look at them. They've opened up by spending more time with the rest of the group, and you can do that too. Why do you insist on distancing yourself?"

"I understand what my strengths are, and I would prefer to not get involved unless I absolutely have to," Saki answered. "I am more than content with staying here to aid you in your mission, but the fact remains that I function best when working alone."

"Your strengths?" Junpei questioned. "For the record, I definitely think that this merits your involvement. For crying out loud, we're in the middle of a war, and there's only so much we're going to be able to take before we need your help. Why not cut out the middleman and just help us with everything you have from the very start? That would certainly make things easier on all of us."

Saki shifted their attention down to their food once again before continuing to eat. "I understand what works best for me, and I would prefer to keep my distance. I will help you to defeat Cherubimon, but when we return to Earth, we can pretend that none of this happened. Up until the Digital World entered the equation, I worked alone, and I doubt that's going to change anytime soon," they told him. 

Junpei let out a sigh. "But it doesn't have to be that way. You don't need to hide yourself away from the rest of us when we'd be more than happy to help you. I know that there's something going on with you, so why don't you just make this easier on both of us and tell me what's going through your head?"

Saki let out a chuckle, and while it sounded real, something about it was uncomfortably hollow and foreign to Junpei's ears. "I know how to play the field to my advantage, and I believe it would be in my best interests to keep this information to myself. I would lose the upper hand if I shared too much," they commented. It was impossible to say if they were kidding or not, and all Junpei could do was stare at them in shock and confusion. 

When he finally managed to pull together the various words flinging freely through his head, Junpei was frowning far deeper than he expected. "Saki, we're just trying to help you. Why won't you accept that we're here for you? I don't know what you went through to change your outlook on the world to be like this, but you don't need to keep isolating yourself as long as we're around. Please, let us in."

"I don't need your help emotionally. I know what you're referring to, but I'm not like the rest of you," Saki told him, their eyes narrowing a fraction of a hair. "I understand what I'm trying to accomplish here, and I don't need you to listen to my woes in order to reach that end."

"You sound like you want to manipulate us with all this talk about the upper hand," Junpei said, not realizing how exasperated he was until he started talking. "That might have been how you were while working under Cherubimon, but it doesn't have to be that way here. We're more than happy to help you out of your shell if there are any concerns there."

Saki laughed once again, and it made Junpei's stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot. He didn't know how to describe what was so wrong about the noise, but he got the feeling that there was something upsetting about it. "Not everything that happened while we were Fallen Warriors was caused directly by Cherubimon, you know," they pointed out. "Yumiko was purified because of her own power. She allowed her morals to fully take her over, and that was what allowed her to slip through the cracks of Cherubimon's influence. Hinoka's loss of control was only partially caused by him. In other ways, she was simply crumbling under the excessive stress of the situation."

Junpei glared into their eyes, trying to find something among their irises that would explain the situation. "You mean to say that your manipulative behavior is simply part of your nature," he said dryly. They simply smiled in return, their head tilting to the side, as Junpei continued. "Tell me, Saki... Do you think that you're a good person?"

"People are impossible to judge. There is no person who is perfectly good nor bad. We all have our own set of ethics, and we have different boundaries as to what falls under the categories of positive and parasitic. Asking me for an answer will yield you no results. It's simply a choice that you'll have to make for yourself, and there's little help that I can offer you. Everyone's opinion of those around them is completely different, and I'm not going to attempt to influence you one way or the other," Saki answered, dodging the question effortlessly. "Tell me, Junpei... Do you think that I'm a good person?"

Junpei didn't know how he could answer their inquiry, so all he did was let out yet another sigh. "I don't understand you," he muttered. He knew that such a statement was blatantly clear, and yet, he simply had to release it into the air somehow. 

Saki gave him another smile, their gaze just as reflective as before. "Nobody does," they told him. They finished eating their meal before rising to their feet, taking their plate with them before walking over the counter against the far wall of the station. Junpei watched them all the way before his eyes finally dropped down to the plate in front of him. 

He didn't get Saki. Junpei had never been the best when it came to sorting through various emotions, but Saki had to be something special. He struggled to understand himself, and there was Saki, a completely different beast who had managed to avoid every attempt he made to bridge the gap between them. He wanted to find out more about them, but he had no idea how the hell he was supposed to go about it. They were simply too smart, always dodging the question when he got close to figuring something out. Their facial expressions were impossible to read, as if they were constantly performing and the world was their stage with the people around them as the audience. Lyramon had been impossible to read, so it stood to reason that the same would apply to Saki, but Junpei had never stopped to think about it that way. 

His hand clenched into a fist, and he felt his nails digging into his palm before he forced his fingers into a regular position. He continued to focus on eating, trying to push Saki from his mind but not finding the ability to. He just wanted to understand what the hell their deal was. It was clear as could be that there was something resting beneath the surface, but how was he supposed to figure it out when all Saki did was breeze through conversation with those reflective eyes? 

Damn it all, those eyes. They were like a mirror, and suddenly, Junpei realized how much cruel sense it made that Lyramon fought with a metallic shield that reflected all attacks. Lyramon was an extension of Saki themselves, so it was natural that they would possess similar features. Junpei looked over at Saki for another long moment before reaching for his D-Tector and staring at the screen. He had come so far since entering the Digital World, coming to understand the people around him far better than he ever could have imagined. However, people remained out of his grasp, and there was nothing he could think of that would be able to close the distance between himself and Saki. They simply weren't going to let him get close, and he absolutely hated how easily they were able to turn everything around on him. 

Those reflective eyes were as mysterious as they were frustrating. 

~~~~~

Much of Koji and Takuya's meal had been enjoyed in silence, and the Warrior of Light wound up retreating after he was finished eating to take a deep breath outside. As much as he loved the rest of the group, every once in a while, he simply needed a moment to himself, and he knew that this was one of those times. There was simply too much spinning through his head, and the noise of the Legendary Warriors was not going to help him come to any conclusions regarding what his connection to Malkakomon was supposed to mean. 

The pieces felt like they were all there, but he didn't have the slightest clue as to how he was supposed to put them together. He knew that Malkakomon's name was Koichi, and Koji couldn't help but think about how, if they were truly twins, everything made perfect sense. Their names meant first and second, and he felt foolish for ever having overlooked that. 

The second crucial fact was that his mother was alive. Kousei had lied to Koji his entire life about his mother perishing in a car accident. Koji had grieved for nothing, and Kousei simply sat back and left him to drown in his own misery. Kousei was able to move on because he knew that the woman he once loved was still alive. Chances were that the family had divorced when Koji and Koichi were too young to remember, and yet, Koji didn't want to believe it. He hated the idea of having been deceived for so much of his life. He had never gotten along with with Kousei, but this was a new level of twisted. 

Koji knew that divorce could change a family forever, but it still felt unnecessarily cruel to rip the family of four in half with no point of connecting once again. Kousei hadn't wanted Koji to reach out to his mother and brother, so he pretended that the mother Koji had loved so much was dead. Kousei moved on effortlessly and fell in love with Satomi, forcing Koji to love a stepmother when he was never allowed to be somber or upset for the mother he had lost in the first place. Then again, Koji supposed that his mother never truly had been lost; Kousei had simply lost the way and forced Koji to come along for the ride.

"What are you doing out here, Koji?"

Koji practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Patamon's voice, and he turned to see the small orange monster flying in the air with a simple smile on his face. Koji noticed that a window next to the door had been pushed open, and the smell of burgers was wafting out from the crack. Koji suspected that Patamon had wormed his way out through the window since he was too small to open the door on his own. 

Koji hesitated before closing his eyes. He turned his back on the train station, tilting his head towards the shadowed sky. "I'm just thinking," he murmured, unsure of how he was supposed to explain the full situation. Everything was there for him to say, and he knew that he had all of the information that he needed, but he was almost too scared to phrase it that way. When Koji had spoken with Takuya the night before, he had phrased it as if he had no idea if the truth about Malkakomon could be real. The truth was that Koji was all too aware of the truth; he simply didn't want to believe it. 

Patamon tilted his head to the side before flying up to Koji and landing on his shoulder. The Warrior of Light found himself leaning gently against the contact, and Patamon nested in the space between Koji's chin, neck, and collarbone. The two were silent for a while after that, and Koji was thankful for the quiet. Patamon's presence meant he couldn't think about Malkakomon in too much detail, but he wasn't forced to explain all of his fears for the worst either. It was simply peaceful, and Koji was glad to have a moment of relaxation for the first time in what felt a millennia. 

Unfortunately for Koji, that peace was not meant to last. 

A rushing sound came from above, and Koji's eyes shot open as his arms went up to protect his face. Wind kicked up from every direction, threatening to sweep the young boy off his feet. Patamon held tightly to Koji's bandanna, believing in vain that it would be able to keep him from being tossed away by the haphazard air. When Patamon's grip failed him, he was sent backwards against the train station. His small body hit the outside wall, and he slid down to the ground soon afterwards, dazed but still conscious. 

Malkakomon stood before Koji, and there was something about the Warrior of Darkness that told Koji he could not be reasoned with. The Warrior of Light felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, and he reached for his D-Tector out of instinctive fear. He couldn't tell if he was more terrified of Malkakomon and the danger he posed or the potential of the earth-shattering truth that came with his existence. 

"You... You are my enemy..." Malkakomon said, and once again, his words were layered with all four voices that Koji unfortunately knew so well. Even if he had never personally heard Cherubimon, Koji was more than able to put the pieces together regarding who the deepest bass voice belonged to. 

More than that though, Koji recognized the top voice, hearing each dimension of fear and loss within it. He felt as if his breath was stolen from his lungs for one fleeting, brutal moment, and all he could do was stare as he remembered the boy with his face and short hair that lived at the center of the empty husk that Malkakmon had become. 

Koji's finger slammed down on the activation of his D-Tector, and then, he was Garummon, and he was running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer now to a very important achievement. It's a secret for now, but I'm pretty sure that you'll understand it soon (and by that I mean next week). In the meantime though, it's time for my big note on this chapter!
> 
> Daipenmon was redesigned for the sake of this rewrite. I figured that my redesign would fit a lot better given the way that Hybrid forms are meant to be blends of Human and Beast Spirits, so popsicle penguin was unfortunately cut. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to that, but we've got something different instead. Oops. 
> 
> Writing from Hinoka's perspective during the fight scene was lots of fun for me too. I haven't had the chance to do much with her point of view since was purified, so I figured this would be the perfect time for her to show up as our narrator for a short while. I enjoyed it greatly, so you can certainly expect to see more of her in the future. 
> 
> Next up, let's talk about Saki. They're easily one of the most interesting characters in this story to me, and I love how complex and unique they are. Unlike the other members of the cast, they don't have a direct reason to open up about their past because they can control their Beast Spirit already. Just like Junpei said though, the fact that they can manipulate their Beast Spirit without any problems definitely points to something strange going on. As for what that is... You'll just have to keep reading to find out. 
> 
> Koji's issues with Koichi have been building for a while now, but due to their psychic connections, he's basically able to figure it all out at this point. He knows what everything means, but he doesn't want to believe it since that would essentially make him hate his father even more. Neither one of the twins is all that fond of Kousei, but this being true would only make Koji feel worse. It's a shame that we already have the sneaking suspicion as to how this is going to end, and it isn't in Koji's favor in the slightest. 
> 
> I honestly don't have all that much else to say about this chapter. Since it was primarily focused on those three scenes, there aren't too many minor details for me to fill in. I'm going to be back next week with yet another new chapter, and then we'll hit that important benchmark I mentioned before. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is appreciated as always. Have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	35. Collapse of Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another battle against the Warrior of Darkness begins, and Ophanimon issues her blessing at long last.

Garummon wasn't enjoying this in the slightest.

His first instinct had been to get as far away from the train station as possible when he realized that Malkakomon was attacking. There were Burgemon inside, and the last thing that he wanted was for them to get hurt in the crossfire of the Legendary Warriors' inevitable battle against Malkakomon. They were innocent and didn't deserve to be caught up in something that terrible. Plus, if the train station came down, all of them would lose their place to live, and Garummon simply wasn't going to stand for that. 

However, that didn't mean that trying to move the battle elsewhere was an easy feat. In fact, it was simply frustrating to Garummon that he was being forced to run so much. Malkakomon was flying effortlessly overhead, and Garummon had to look at the Warrior of Darkness out of the corner of his eye without focusing too much on the dried blood crusted against his wing. If he stared at it for too long, he knew that he was going to be sick, and he couldn't afford to spend too much time concentrating on a fact of that nature. He was already at a disadvantage in the power department, so he couldn't spare a moment to be distracted. 

Malkakomon dove down towards Garummon, and he let out a small snarl before launching himself forward. He barely managed to land on his front paws, preventing his body from being spiraled into an uncontrollable rolling motion. His claws dug fiercely into the dirt below, not doing much to ground him but accomplishing more than enough. He ducked low towards the ground once again when Malkakomon swept towards him a second time, but they were too close for comfort. 

Garummon would have been lying if he said that he wasn't nervous about this. He didn't even want to imagine what other memories could have flooded his mind if he and Malkakomon touched one another. Without the rest of the team to cover for him, all he could do was avoid Malkakomon's attacks and try to lash out from a distance. That was far easier said than done though, and he knew that Malkakomon wasn't going to offer him a single advantage willingly. Garummon was going to have to find away to wrestle away control of the fight from the Warrior of Darkness, but that was far easier said than done. 

Malkakomon showed weakness for a brief moment after he was finished diving towards Garummon. The Warrior of Light allowed his eyes to narrow in response, and he allowed himself to tear his mouth open. A blast of energy exploded forth, spiraling through the sky to slam into Malkakmon's injured wing. The dried blood was no longer quite as dry as he thought, and crimson began to drip onto the ground once again. It took all of Garummon's effort to keep himself from staring at the injury for too long. He didn't have the time to be distracted. This was a matter of life and death, and he had to find a way to survive. 

Malkakomon growled in anger before every eye across his armor narrowed. They shifted their attention towards Garummon, each glittering with the promise of murder. Garummon had never known true madness until he looked to Malkakomon and watched as all of his eyes began to glow red with something far more powerful than ever before. The Warrior of Darkness was coming undone, but he wasn't planning on falling apart alone. If he was truly going to descend into something disgusting, he was going to be taking Garummon with him, and given how much power he had over the Warrior of Light, it wasn't going to be difficult for him to pull off. 

Garummon had to jump backwards at first to dodge the first duo of lasers before hurling himself off to the right and finally the left. He launched himself into the air when another set was sent towards the place where his feet hit the ground. He ducked low to avoid the fifth pair, but he wasn't able to get himself airborne in time to avoid the final duo. He was hit in the chest and sent flying backwards. He was on his back at first, but he forced his body to turn over so that he was on his paws once again. His claws dug fiercely into the dusty ground, but he knew that wasn't going to save him when Malkakomon truly got down to business. 

"You are my enemy," Malkakomon declared firmly, and Garummon focused in on the highest voice out of the four. He, Koichi, sounded so terrified, as if none of this was what he wanted. Garummon couldn't blame him for being scared, but there was still something that struck Garummon as odd. What made Malkakomon so much different from the rest of the Legendary Warriors? There was clearly a distinction between Malkakomon and all eleven of the others, so what could the dividing line have been? He longed to figure it out, but he had no idea where he was supposed to pull the answers from. 

In fact, the greatest clue that Garummon had been given was from Bokomon. The white Digimon had mentioned at one point that Duskmon wasn't found within the book about the Legendary Warriors for some reason, but there was no true explanation as to why this was. The book was huge, so perhaps Duskmon had merely been lost within the shuffle. There was no way of saying for sure, and Garummon knew he wouldn't be able to figure out the truth as long as the fight was going on, but that didn't stop him from wondering. 

His thoughts were suddenly severed from his mind when Malkakomon dove towards him. Garummon forced himself into the air, leaping above Malkakomon's head before landing behind him. Garummon slid through the dust for a moment before he closed his eyes and allowed his body to be covered in a thin veil of light. The outline of a wolf appeared over him, and it spiraled towards Malkakomon a moment later before making rough contact with the Warrior of Darkness. 

Malkakomon had already been dazed from missing his initial strike against Garummon, but the new attack didn't help him in the slightest. He fell forward into the dirt, his good wing curling around him in a futile attempt to protect the bulk of his body. When that failed, Malkakomon snarled and forced himself to his feet again using his hands, but there was something shaky about him all of a sudden. Perhaps it was caused by his instability. Maybe Garummon was actually making progress in winning the day. There was no way to say for sure. 

Malkakomon sure as hell wasn't going to let Garummon assume anything. As soon as he was up once again, he covered himself in a small layer of shadows. The darkness churned before stretching out towards Garummon, and the Warrior of Light jumped backwards to keep from being hit. Light crackled atop his metallic armor to fend away the darkness, prompting the shadows to return to their host. They continued to writhe with something fiercely angry, but all Garummon could do was stare at them. He knew exactly how strong they could be when Malkakomon was properly provoked. The Warrior of Darkness had forced Junpei back into human form without hesitating just the day before. There was no way of saying what else he was capable of on top of that. 

Garummon continued to pull as far away from Malkakomon as he could manage. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to stall this way. He prayed that the rest of the group realized that he was missing or heard that something was wrong from Patamon. They would be able to do much more damage to Malkakomon as a team when compared to simply one of them, and Garummon had the sneaking suspicion that he was going to need their help if he wanted to even come close to standing a chance at victory. 

~~~~~

Yumiko was more than happy to help with cleaning up after the group finished eating. The Burgemon insisted on the group not paying them after hearing about who they were and what they were doing, but Yumiko still wanted to do what she could to keep the area as neat and tidy as possible. Back on Earth, she was a bit obsessed when it came to cleanliness, and there was never a spot of dust to be found in her room no matter where one looked. 

She stacked a few plates together after they had been rinsed and dried, moving to the space that the Burgemon insisted was for the dishes. She hummed to herself as she opened a cabinet and placed the stack atop the rack that had been pointed out to her beforehand. She shut the door soon afterwards and looked back to the rest of the room. There were four Burgemon in the area, and all of them were smiling up at her brightly. 

"Thank you again for your generosity," Yumiko told them, bowing her head with a kind grin of her own. "We all truly do appreciate it. I believe that we will have to get going soon, but if we find ourselves passing through the area once again, we'll be sure to stop by and say hello."

The Burgemon all waved as Yumiko moved towards the door back into the main part of the station, and she returned the gesture before pushing her way through the entrance. She was still smiling even after she had returned to the same space as the rest of her friends. She took in a small breath as a gentle breeze hit her cheek. Her grin slipped away as she realized that the window they had opened was never shut again. Yumiko moved over to the window and propped herself up on the bench near the window before bracing her fingers against the closing mechanism. She looked out the window just to make sure that she didn't see anything too suspicious. 

She didn't get the chance to close the window. 

Patamon was on the ground just outside, looking incredibly dazed and barely able to stand. He slowly managed to push himself up, and he shook his head wildly before letting out a sigh and glancing up at Yumiko with wide eyes. "Yumiko!" he cried out. 

Yumiko dashed outside as soon as she was able to pull herself together, not caring too much about the strange glances that she got from the rest of the group. She pushed the door open, practically sliding into the dirt in her shock and speed. She leaned down and picked up Patamon with a small frown on her face. Worry clouded her vision as she looked him over for injuries. "Are you okay? What happened?" she questioned hurriedly, trying to beat away the panic that was slowly but surely taking hold of her mind. She didn't know what could have hurt Patamon this way, but she was already scared for him. He seemed to be alright enough, but that didn't stop adrenaline from firmly finding a home inside of her. 

"It was Malkakomon!" Patamon managed to say despite how dizzy he still was. "He ran off, and Koji went with him! He turned into Garummon before he disappeared, but I don't know how far away they could have gotten!" He practically forced himself up against Yumiko's chest, and she was more than happy to pull him in tightly enough for him to feel secure after the terrifying situation he had just endured. 

Yumiko took in a deep breath, trying not to show how shaky and nervous she was made by Patamon's words. "We're going to find a way to save him," she assured Patamon. "The rest of the group is going to come with us, and we're going to save Koji and beat Malkakomon." Yumiko wasn't positive that they would be able to pull off the latter, but she had to believe. Patamon needed her to be confident, and in all honesty, Yumiko needed that from herself as well. 

The door swung open behind her, and Yumiko turned around to see Tomoki standing in the doorway. Haroi and Mayumi were both behind him. "What happened?!" Tomoki cried out. "I heard you say Patamon's name, and you sounded scared!"

"Where did Koji go?" Mayumi questioned, glancing around the area furiously. Her ponytail hit the doorframe before settling back into place. "I could have sworn that I saw him come out here with Patamon, but I don't see him anywhere..."

"He turned into Garummon and ran off after Malkakomon," Yumiko explained. "Malkakomon attacked Patamon, and that's where we are now. We have to get the rest of the group together so that we can go and find them. Koji needs our help."

Haroi nodded before turning around and walking back into the train station. Yumiko pulled Patamon away from her chest to look at him gently. His eyes were watery and on the verge of bursting into tears, so she allowed one hand to wipe gently at his orange hair. "It's going to be okay," she cooed to him. She made herself believe the words being spoken no matter how nervous she was that they would turn out to be false. "We're going to rescue Koji, and when we do, we'll be able to defeat Malkakomon too."

If she was being honest, Yumiko didn't have the slightest idea as to how they were going to find a way to defeat Malkakomon, but she knew that they at least had to try. He was going to be their final large obstacle before they charged off to finish off Cherubimon, and if the Celestial Digimon had backup that strong going into the final battle, there was no way to guarantee that they would get out alive. Cherubimon was powerful enough on his own, and Malkakomon was an entirely different can of worms. If they didn't defeat Malkakomon as soon as possible, the chances of them winning out against Cherubimon would be slim as could be. 

Still, Yumiko didn't allow herself to openly say how nervous she was. Instead, she simply clutched at Patamon and rocked him gently in her arms as he tried to calm down from the anxious high he had reached. As the rest of the Legendary Warriors streamed out of the train station and into the dusty outside space, Yumiko steeled herself. She knew exactly what was waiting for her and the rest of the team in the coming hour, and she knew that she was going to have to be ready. If all went well, this would be the last time that she had to fight against Malkakomon. Even if she was nervous and terrified, she was going to do her best to fight. 

Somehow, they were going to have to win, and Yumiko was going to do what she could to help them reach victory. 

~~~~~

Garummon was doing everything he could to keep dodging the attacks that Malkakomon rained down upon him, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for much longer. His body was growing tired and weary, and he was suddenly reminded of how poorly he had been treated over the course of the past two days due to the presence of Duskmon. The night before had given him the chance to take a moment to recover, but there was only so much help a few hours of sleep could do when compared to all of the pain that he had endured up until that point. 

Malkakomon didn't seem to ever tire. The injury on his wings was only getting worse, but the flow of blood didn't bother him in the slightest, and all he did was continue to lash out as if he didn't have a care in the world. Garummon continued to launch himself in every direction possible because he knew that if Malkakomon got his hands on him, there would be no coming back from that. Malkakomon had murder in his eyes. There was no mercy to be found in a creature like that. 

Deep down though, Garummon knew that Koichi did not want this. Every single growl from Malkakomon was primal from all the voices except for the one belonging to the human form. Koichi knew that he was falling apart, but there was nothing he could do about it. Cherubimon's control was simply too strong for him to eliminate the influence of the virus on his own. Malkakomon was only going to be freed if Garummon or another member of the Risen Warriors could purify him, but Garummon didn't know how he was supposed to pull that off when damaging Malkakomon already seemed to be out of the range of his abilities. 

All he wanted was for the rest of the group to show up. They had to have noticed that he was missing. He felt as if he had been gone for ages, and Patamon surely would have alerted them as to what was happening as soon as he snapped out of his daze. Garummon wasn't sure of how far he and Malkakomon had traveled from the station, but he prayed with everything that he had that the rest of the group was able to find him. He didn't know how he was supposed to win agains Malkakomon on his own. He didn't even think that it was possible. That wasn't even a matter of pessimism; it was simply being realistic. 

Malkakomon came down for another attack, and Garummon forced himself against the ground. Pressing his body into the dust only to get back up was starting to exhaust him, and he knew that he wasn't meant for this. Malkakomon had the advantage of controlling the skies, and there was only so much Garummon could do when his movement was limited by exhaustion and being locked to the ground. He had never thought that he would be jealous of the other Warriors in this way, but he was suddenly envious of their abilities to fly. For the most part, all of them had wings in some form or another, and Garummon knew that the current battle would have been much easier if he had that benefit on his side. 

However, since his Spirits gave him no such leeway, he was simply going to have to make do with what he had. Garummon was better for avoiding attacks, so he was already giving himself the main advantage that he had at his disposal by not shifting into the form of Lobomon. Garummon didn't stop himself from cursing at the cruelty of the universe though, and he snarled to himself when Malkakomon strayed too close. Damn it, he needed the backup of the rest of the team. Where were they? Unless he was granted a miracle, he didn't think he would be able to get out of this battle alive. 

~~~~~

Ophanimon was exhuasted. 

This was nothing new for her. Ever since she had first been brought to Rose Morning Star, she had been tired. Cherubimon kept her in a cage like she was a trophy on display, a prize that acted as the culmination of his triumphs, and there was nothing she could do to escape. It was tiring constantly having her power drained, but she knew that she couldn't alter this fact. All she could do was wait. 

She had been waiting for a long time. Ophanimon was a patient woman, but the days and nights had begun to bleed together into a timeless haze that left her disoriented at best and miserable at worst. Sometimes, Cherubimon came to visit her, though it was mostly a matter of interrogation where he pressed her for information about the Legendary Warriors. It wasn't as if she knew much of anything about the people that she had summoned; her distress signal had been widespread and done in a moment of panic. Ophanimon knew little aside from their names, but part of her could feel three small flickers of power in the back of her mind. 

She knew that Seraphimon was gone and had been for a while. Part of her had sensed the loss of balance from his death, and Cherubimon had entered her room boasting about it with a twisted grin on his face once he received the news. Ophanimon's new home was a room made entirely of light, turning one of her own elements against her in a cruel display of irony that showed just how powerful Cherubimon was. He wanted to prove to her that he was the one in control as if there was ever a doubt in the first place. Ophanimon knew what she was up against, and she wasn't going to bother fighting until she knew that she would be able to escape. 

Cherubimon hadn't come to visit her in a while, and Ophanimon was alright with that. She preferred to be left to her own devices, even if all she could do was stare at the glowing corners of the chamber of light and wait for the time when she would be saved. She knew that it would be quite some time before her chosen Warriors grew near, but she could sense that they were shifting. They knew where she was, and they were coming to find her. 

Many thought of Ophanimon as the only source of hope left in the Digital World. Seraphimon's death had hit the realm hard, but most monsters continued on with their lives in the ignorant bliss that came with denying all the issues around them. Ophanimon had been captured and was being used as a trophy by Cherubimon, but she was still alive, and that was what mattered. Even without communicating with the outside world, she knew that the Digital World and all of its occupants were looking to her with wide eyes and impossible expectations, but she shouldered it all with the effortless grace that she utilized when face with any other issue. 

She was aware of far more than Cherubimon thought. He rarely came to visit her these days, having given up on pressing more information from her tightly-knit lips, but she still knew many things that went on within his army. The Digimon that guarded her whispered amongst themselves about the war at large, and she was familiar enough with the footsteps of the Fallen Warriors to know when they were present. She hadn't sensed any of them in quite some time, and in most cases, it was because they had betrayed Cherubimon following their purification. The only Legendary Warrior that still fought by Cherubimon's side was the Warrior of Darkness, but even Cherubimon seemed to be struggling to control such a powerful creature. 

The child of Darkness was a mystery to her. Ophanimon could distinctly remember the names and faces of each of the people that she summoned to the Digital World, but he was left out of this generalization. Seraphimon's Warriors were four in number. Tomoki Himi was anxious and introverted but possessed a heart of gold. Izumi Orimoto's kindness and elegance were second to none, and all who crossed her path cared for her greatly. Junpei Shibayama behaved confidently to mask his own nihilism and biting insecurity. Mayumi Reiku's chipper and optimistic nature brought a smile to the faces of everyone she came across. 

Ophanimon's three children were special to her, and she could sense their elements dancing when she closed her eyes. Takuya Kanbara's fiery heart and passion inspired awe and care in all people. Koji Minamoto was detached yet sweet, hiding his empathy behind a mask of stoicism. Haroi Tsurumaki was soft-spoken and a natural mediator with the power to calm down even the most turbulent of souls. 

She knew four of Cherubimon's Warriors, still remembering how they had first been summoned to the Digital World. Chihiro Ayumu was as stubborn as they were determined, facing every challenge with a unique spirit no other possessed. Yumiko Mihara had incredible care for others allowed even the lost to feel at home and welcome. Hinoka Sakatami, while coming off as shy and distant, was capable of such love that it was almost painful. Saki Fushida had come close enough to darkness to kiss it, and yet, they never crossed the boundary, maintaining their intelligence and strength along the way. 

But Koichi was different. She knew four, but she did not know five. 

Duskmon was not like the others. She knew this without needing to check the incredible volume about the Legendary Warriors found within the library of Abraxas. Something about him was different, and she didn't have the slightest idea how she was meant to identify that strangeness. It was unfamiliar to her, as if merely thinking about him was testing unknown waters. He was a mystery that she had no idea how to unravel. 

She wondered often what could have been so peculiar about him, and it was what she was doing as the battle between Garummon and Malkakomon raged on. She could sense that her Warrior of Light was struggling, and she wished that there was something she could do. Her powers were weakened by the cage she was trapped inside, but if she had the strength to spare, she would have done all in her power to ease his suffering. Koichi had something to do with it, and she wished that there was a way for her to keep the powers of sun and shadow from driving one another to ruin. 

That was when the miracle happened. 

A glow began deep inside of her, and she realized that there was a weakness within the cage she was trapped in. If she focused enough, she would be able to send a blessing to her Warriors. They were going to need all the power they could get if they wanted to defeat Cherubimon, and Ophanimon needed to do what she could to ease their suffering. They were counting on her, and she knew that the rest of the Digital World was as well. 

Ophanimon clasped her hands together tightly before bowing her head. The light deep within began to spread, passing through every part of her body before finding a home between her palms. "Grant my Warriors strength," she whispered, injecting every ounce of care and love she had into those four words. The light began to grow in magnitude further before spiraling up to the sky, breaking through the roof of the cage before disappearing. Ophanimon watched as the outline of gentle pink vanished from view, and she continued to stare at the spot long after she had anything to look at. 

Ophanimon was used to feeling tired, powerless, and weak. It had practically become part of her daily routine since she was brought to Rose Morning Star. She hadn't felt strong in far too long, growing used to the sensation that her own agony brought. Constantly suffocating under her own problems was terrible, but she didn't have much of a choice given the circumstances. 

Still, the sudden exhaustion that flooded through her when she finished delivering the blessing was something new. Ophanimon fell to her knees, and she forced herself to sit down with her back pressed against a few bars of the cage. The room was spinning around her, a kaleidoscope of everything she had grown so used to seeing in the past few weeks. She had found a weakness in the barrier and sent out her blessing, but at what cost? Ophanimon prayed that she would be able to recover soon, but there were no guarantees. It was only a matter of time until Cherubimon got sick of her presence and put an end to her suffering himself. She had known from the start that this situation could have ended in her death, and yet, she did it anyways. 

The Digital World was counting on her. They had needed her to cry for help to Earth, to summon the Legendary Warriors who would bring them all salvation. She was more than happy to trade her life if the Digimon that admired her so were given the chance to live. It was the duty of a strong ruler to look after their people, and Ophanimon was more than happy to do what she had to in order to ensure that those around her were safe. Even if she died, she knew that she would be able to perish with the faith in her heart that she had helped someone. 

Ophanimon forced herself to concentrate on her Legendary Warriors. Koji was still fiercely battling against Koichi, and the mystery as to who the Warrior of Darkness was remained just as it always had. She was too dizzy to try and put the pieces together, but she prayed that someone would be capable of finding the truth. There was little more she could do aside from simply wait for her strength to return, assuming it ever did. Regardless, she was proud of herself for what she had accomplished. She was doing all that she could to help others, and that was what mattered the most. 

She was nothing more than a trophy, but she had still been capable of doing something good. 

~~~~~

Cybelemon hated this. 

They were mounted on Calanthemon's back, and they had been flying for quite some time. Patamon was tucked firmly in their arms since the Warrior of Wood was distracted with getting all three of them closer to the site of Garummon and Malkakomon's battle. In all honesty, they hadn't been flying for that long, but each second felt like an eternity when Cybelemon considered everything that was happening with the Warriors of Light and Darkness. They didn't know what exactly was happening, but they were wise enough to know that it wasn't going to end well for Garummon unless the rest of the group got there soon. 

Finally, after something that felt damn near an eternity, Malkakomon's figure came into view. Cybelemon instinctively leaned closer to Calanthemon as she started to fly faster. Malkakomon was raining attacks down on Garummon. The Warrior of Light was dodging each strike sent his way, but it was clear that he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for much longer than he already had. 

Cybelemon jumped from Calanthemon's back before landing in a crouching position on the ground. Patamon flew from their grasp to join Bokomon and Neemon as the rest of the Legendary Warriors landed too. Cybelemon started running towards the Warrior of Darkness with one hand reared back. They didn't come close enough to scratch Malkakomon with their claws, but the ground began to distort before creating a fist that reached up and grabbed him before dragging him down. Cybelemon smirked to themselves in response. 

Garummon noticed the arrival of the rest of the group upon seeing the first created by Cybelemon. He let out a small gasp of surprise before looking at them over his shoulder. He nodded his thanks to the Warrior of Earth before inhaling and releasing a blast of light energy that spiraled through the air before slamming into Malkakomon's chest. The Warrior of Darkness immediately sagged against the blast, but he still wasn't able to escape the grasp of the powerful fist that Cybelemon had him trapped inside of. 

Calanthemon and Cygnusmon took to the skies once again, and stars began to rain down. Plants started to curl their way up the outside of the earthen hand that Cybelemon had created before starting to pull at every part of Malkakomon that was left exposed. He started thrashing as soon as he felt the touch of the intrusive vines, but he still didn't come close to escaping, causing Malkakomon to release an angry swear. His eyes glowed red before the red eyes across his body started to shimmer as well. Lasers exploded forth from his armor a moment later, shattering the fist that Cybelemon had created. Malkakomon nearly hit the ground, but he managed to correct his course to return to the skies a moment later. Murder was still in his gaze, and he very clearly had no intentions of giving up regardless of how hopeless the circumstances became. 

Onyxmon suddenly flew upwards, and Cybelemon threw their arms up to keep from being knocked over by the large Beast Spirit. Onyxmon was easily the biggest out of the Legendary Warriors, and the disparity in size between them and the rest of the team was starting to become glaringly apparent. Still, they didn't seem to notice that Cybelemon, or any other members of the team, for that matter, were staring. Instead, all they did was continue to stare at Malkakomon with intensity glowing in their expression. Purple flames burst from their mouth a moment later, and Malkakomon was barely able to swing his body out of the way to keep from being hit by the blast. 

At a first glance, that was how it seemed, at the very least. Smoke began to curl away from Malkakomon's injured wing once again, and he was suddenly sent careening to the ground with no hope of stopping himself. The impact he made with the dust below was rough, kicking up debris in every direction. Cybelemon was ready to guard their eyes or otherwise control the dust to keep it from causing problems, but they never had the chance to try it. Instead, an orb of wind appeared from the ground, spreading up to cover the entire group of Legendary Warriors until there was no way for the intruding dust to get too close to them. Calanthemon and Cygnusmon were included in the sphere as well, so only Malkakomon's vision was being impaired. 

At first, Cybelemon was curious as to who could have saved the group in that way, but they recognized a moment later that it must have been Zephyrmon. They spared her a glance over one shoulder and saw that, sure enough, her hands were pressed above her head as energy fed the shield from her body. She didn't seem to notice that Cybelemon was staring, but the Warrior of Earth was honestly alright with that. There were far more important things to focus on in that moment than sparing a moment to thank the other members of her team. 

The shield was only dispersed when Zephyrmon was sure that there was no further danger brought by the dust. Malkakomon was slowly pushing himself to his feet, but there was clearly something wrong with him that hadn't been there before. He was wild with his own unpredictability, and yet, there was more to it. His eyes were wide with the threat of homicide, and yet, Cybelemon could still pick something out beneath all of that. 

Exhaustion. 

They were barely able to identify it at first since they were too surprised to see something of that nature coming from Malkakomon of all Digimon. Still, after a few seconds of staring at him with wide, terrified eyes, they were sure of what they had seen. Malkakomon was tired somehow. The emotionless soldier that was the Warrior of Darkness was finally starting to fall apart, and there wasn't an easy solution as to what was going to be able to put him back together again. 

_"Help me..."_

Cybelemon started and backpedaled upon hearing the voice, desperate to get further away from Malkakomon despite the distance between them already being huge. The voice was high-pitched when compared to the other words that left Malkakomon's lips, something terrifyingly young that struck an unusual chord deep within Cybelemon. They knew what it was like to fall apart under the lack of control that came with controlling one's Spirits, and they were sure that this had to be what Malkakomon was going through. 

Cybelemon managed to force themselves to look around at the rest of the group, wondering if they had heard the same thing a moment prior. The confusion and haunted terror that each of their expressions conveyed told Cybelemon everything they needed to know. Even Onyxmon seemed mystified as to what had just taken place, and Cybelemon was willing to take that as a sign that this was far more serious than any of them had originally anticipated. 

Malkakomon didn't allow his moment of pleading to keep him from fighting back though. In fact, he rushed straight for Garummon as soon as he managed to gather his bearings once again. The exhaustion from before had subsided, and Malkakomon curled both of his hands around the sharpened blades that protruded from Garummon's shoulders. The Warrior of Light thrashed in his grasp, but despite his attempts to get away from Malkakomon, he was never able to fully pull himself free. 

The shadows on Malkakomon's body were starting to dance again, creeping closer to the Warrior of Light with each passing second. As Garummon continued to struggle, the threat of the darkness swallowing him became large. Malkakomon's eyes narrowed into a known sense of violence, and Cybelemon saw the outline of a cruel warmonger of a Celestial Digimon around the Warrior of Darkness for a split second. Cherubimon knew exactly what he was making Malkakomon do, and the twisted monster was enjoying every second of the agony that he helped to inflict upon Garummon. 

That was when the light suddenly appeared. 

~~~~~

If Garummon was being honest, he thought that he was going to die. 

Suddenly, he wished for the mercies of the times when he would have simply exchanged memories with Malkakommon due to their unstable Beast forms. However, such a benefit had subsided when he fully gained control over Garummon, and all he could do was deal with what Malkakomon was doing to him. Unfortunately, that was far from being a positive, and his head was pounding fiercely. 

If he were forced to describe it, he would have said that it was like his brain and skull were being expertly picked apart by someone with far too much time on their hands. It was agonizing, and the pain soon spread to the rest of his body, leaving him limp and defenseless. Malkakomon's shadows were hurting every inch of him, and it was only a matter of time before he lost the power to fight back. 

He was going to die there in the Digital World, cold and afraid at the hands of someone who he believed was his brother. He simply couldn't see another outcome no matter how much he tried to channel the positivity that he knew Takuya was so infamous for. It was a terrible sequence of thoughts, but he couldn't think of a way to escape it no matter how hard he tried. 

And then there was warmth. 

Garummon wasn't sure when he had shut his eyes, but they opened when every muscle in his body relaxed at the same time. He was limp once again, but there was something different about him this time. He wasn't tense or terrified in the slightest; in fact, he felt almost incredible, the best that he had been given the luxury of feeling since he was first taken hostage by Duskmon what felt like an eternity ago. 

The glow around his body was pink in color, and he had no idea what it could have meant. In his mind's eye, he could see his human form holding his D-Tector, and the light began to change its shape as a pink ring appeared around the screen. That was the same appearance that the device had taken on after Seraphimon granted most of the team at the time the power of his blessing. It was later revealed that this power would manifest itself as a Hybrid evolution, something Koji had overheard Hinoka discussing with Izumi during their time at the Burgemon's temporary home. 

Ophanimon had to have given him her blessing, but he didn't have the slightest idea how that was possible. She was being held captive by Cherubimon with no way of escaping, so how could she have granted him some of her immense power? He had a million and one questions, and he was desperate for answers. 

However, his curiosity wound up being secondary when compared to the other concerns he had at that moment such as surviving Malkakomon's relentless onslaught. Garummon managed to focus on the world around him once again, and he took a small breath before releasing it. He could feel the shape of his body changing, and he knew exactly what was happening. This was the familiar sensation that came with Spirit Evolving, but this time around, something about it was different. 

He was still at a loss as for how Ophanimon had managed to gift him the power of her blessing from her place trapped in Rose Morning Star. Still, he knew better than to neglect something that was undoubtedly going to be his lifeline to escape the situation at hand. He reached out for the light that was slowly warming everything that he was, beating away the cold fear that had found a home in his bones. Garummon more than welcomed the sudden relief, but it didn't end there. 

He felt his feet hit the ground, but there were only two rather than four. Malkakomon let out a distant scream before recoiling under the power of the light that had exploded from Garummon's body. His wings curled around his body in an attempt to shield himself from the sudden illumination, but that only did so much. Cherubimon's screams of fear drowned out everything else, and Garummon had to admit that he took some sort of twisted satisfaction from hearing a creature so disgusting scream in pain. 

Except he wasn't exactly Garummon anymore, was he? His body was shifting, and he knew that other facts about him were changing as well. Such was the way of Hybrid evolution as far as he was aware. 

For one, his body had shifted into the same form that he used as Lobomon. He wore primarily pale blue armor that covered every inch of his body aside from his head. He had a white wolf mask that disguised the upper half of his face, only showing his mahogany eyes and a bit of bright yellow hair. There were white plates on his shoulders marked with the symbol of the Warrior of Light. 

A yellow spike stuck up at the center of his chest to match the color of his claws and thigh braces. There were silver gauntlets on his hands, and similar patches of armor rested on top of his feet. His shoes were primarily silver, and there were three claws that stuck out from the front of them the same way that claws stuck out on his arms. However, the claws on his hands were primarily for decoration; he had hands beneath them, and one of them grasped at a sword with a black hilt. 

The sword was rather impressive in length, and it possessed two blades with a small space between them. They were both jagged and matched the same pattern as the blades that he wore on his back when in the form of Garummon. The sword seemed to shine in the pink light that had enveloped the area, and he held it close against his chest as the illumination began to fade away. 

"Beowolfmon!" 

Malkakomon continued to tremble in fear and pain at first before his wings started to unfurl. He rose to his feet slowly, but his body was still visibly shaking. The sudden arrival of Ophanimon's blessing had undoubtedly delivered a severe shock to his system, and the subsequent transformation of Garummon to Beowolfmon only unsettled him further. The wild edge to Malkakomon's eyes had been replaced by something that could only be described as terror. There was no exhaustion anymore. The look that had appeared like a sheet of glass over his eyes was almost identical to the sheer horror that had become so notable when Oceaniamon fought against the rest of the team and began to lose control. 

The rest of the group was watching Beowolfmon in shocked awe, and he was fully aware of it. He could sense their eyes before he even gave them a second glance. However, Beowolfmon knew that he wouldn't be able to look in their direction as long as Malkakomon was still roaming freely. The Warrior of Darkness was a danger to all that he encountered, and it was time for the unstable fighter to finally be purified and released of his misery. Not even Cherubimon's direct interference was going to be able to save Malkakomon from giving in to the power of the light. Beowolfmon was going to make sure no matter what happened that Malkakomon, that Koichi, was freed from the suffering that had been visited upon him. 

Beowolfmon held his sword into the air, and the white outline of a wolf surrounded the twin blades. It gleamed and crackled for a moment before a howl was released, and the attack spiraled through the air towards Malkakomon. The Warrior of Darkness didn't have enough time to react because of how shaken he was, and he was forced backwards in the blink of an eye until he hit the ground. His wings didn't respond in time to protect him, leaving Malkakomon a curled, shriveled mess on the ground. 

Beowolfmon charged towards Malkakomon, ready to release another attack, but he was cut off when the shadows began to dance once again. Malkakomon rose to his feet, looking more like a puppet on a string than an actual living creature. His hands were suddenly replaced by crimson blades, and he slashed wildly at Beowolfmon. 

The Warrior of Light was able to throw up his sword in time to keep from being hit, but he was quickly forced to attack with the other blade to ensure that Malkakomon's second sword didn't slam into him. It was rough work trying to keep both of the sharpened weapons away from his body, but he was able to pull it off by some stroke of a miracle. He continued to beat Malkakomon away with every ounce of energy that he had, forcing the Warrior of Darkness into retreat against his will. 

Malkakomon took to the skies before charging downwards and trying to slash at Beowolfmon. The Warrior of Light ducked down low into a roll before rising to his feet once again and cutting his sword out to hit Malkakomon's uninjured wing. Blood began to flow freely a moment later, and he was suddenly grounded. There was no way that he would be able to fly for quite some time given the damage that he had sustained, and Beowolfmon was proud of the progress that he had made. Finally, he was going to be able to end this fight once and for all. 

Malkakomon was back to slashing at Beowolfmon as soon as he had the power to do so. The two of them were moving far too quickly for anyone else to keep up with, a constant flurry of clashing strikes that was impossible to track. Beowolfmon was starting to lose his grip on the battle, and he was fully aware that he was going to need something else to act in his advantage if he was going to be able to defeat Malkakomon. He had to find a way to get away from the swords. That was the only way that he would be able to take advantage of Malkakomon being grounded. He needed room to work with. 

Luckily for Beowolfmon, that miracle happened a moment later, and the ground at his feet began to glow incredibly. Light exploded forth soon afterwards, creating the outline of a wolf that immediately moved towards Malkakomon. The wolf sunk its teeth into Malkakomon's leg, leaving the Warrior of Darkness to shriek in pain as he tried to pull himself back together. The light only spread from there, and Malkakomon was forced to one knee. 

_"It burns!"_ came the scream of the Warrior of Darkness. Cherubimon's voice was far more prominent in that moment when compared to the other three, and to Beowolfmon, it was a sign of proof that the Celestial Digimon could be defeated. He had put his all into creating Duskmon and his other evolutions into an emotionless husk of a soldier, and he was continuing to pour every ounce of his energy into controlling Malkakomon during the battle. 

And yet, despite all of this, Beowolfmon was still winning. Malkakomon's shadows were subsiding, disappearing from where they had originally come from in the cracks of the Warrior of Darkness' armor. Beowolfmon saw this, and a smile appeared on his face. He wasn't going to let his ego get the best of him, but there was still one other thing that he could do. 

Koji had learned a lot from Takuya since first arriving in the Digital World. He knew that the other boy was overly confident and could be caught up in his own optimism when he couldn't afford to be. However, his hopeful nature was also a positive thing, and Koji, who had spent his entire life looking at everyone else with pragmatic eyes and pessimistic anger, needed that far more than he had originally accounted for. 

It was because of Takuya that Beowolfmon was able to smile to himself as he continued to press back against Malkakomon. He had hope that he was going to win, and that was what mattered most. He was positive that he was going to free Koichi from the influence of Cherubimon regardless of if they were brothers or not. It wasn't a matter of wishful thinking; it was a fact. 

Malkakomon seemed to be just as aware of this as Beowolfmon was, and his eyes went wide when he saw the confidence dancing just beneath the surface. He raised one of his swords to weakly try and strike back at Beowolfmon, but all it took was Beowolfmon blocking the attack between his two blades to keep Malkakomon from doing any significant damage. Malkakomon immediately allowed the weapon to retreat back into his arm, and in its place, a hand could be seen a moment later. He snarled up at Beowolfmon with venom in his eyes. 

And yet, beneath all of the anger and hate, Beowolfmon could sense something else. Malkakomon was being used as a puppet by Cherubimon. Duskmon himself had no control over his actions anymore, his body having been taken over by a higher power that wished to use him as little more than a pawn. He couldn't see anything but animosity in Malkakomon's gaze, but despite this, Beowolfmon was fully aware of the desperation that hid beneath the surface in the heart of the boy who had been shaped into this monstrosity. There was no audible plea for help, but Beowolfmon heard it anyways. 

The outline of the wolf continued to crawl up Malkakomon's body until he was pinned to the ground. He was on his knees, and the wolf had his arms both chained to the dusty ground below with immense force. There was no way for him to escape. In fact, it appeared that the animal keeping him in place had multiplied into four separate creatures to ensure that he couldn't escape. 

Malkakomon thrashed madly, and a feral scream tore free of his lips. His wings flapped mindlessly, not able to do anything that would free him. He continued to writhe in pain and terror, but Beowolfmon didn't allow Malkakomon's agony to deter him. After all, if he wanted to end the suffering of the Warrior of Darkness, he was going to have to purify him as soon as possible. 

Light surrounded Beowolfmon's body in a thin curtain before taking to the skies. It turned into the shape of an arrow before traveling downwards and hitting Malkakomon's front plate of armor. He screamed in pain, but the weapon did not fully pierce his body. Instead, it simply lodged itself in one of the eyes of his armor. The light seemed to buzz, and it exploded forth to create an orb of white that surrounded Malkakomon. There was no sound coming from him a moment later, leaving the area eerily silent with no clues as to what was happening at the core of the ridiculous outburst of illumination. The rest of the team was completely in the dark as far as information was concerned despite the large amount of light. 

However, Beowolfmon was more than able to see what was taking place, and he couldn't help but smile to himself upon realizing what had just begin. Malkakomon's silhouette went dark, and a ring of Fractal Code appeared around the center of his body. The wolves of light disappeared as soon as they realized that they would no longer be necessary, retreating back into Beowolfmon's body since their work was finished and their master satisfied. 

Beowolfmon held up one hand, and a light sigh escaped his lips. "It's all over now," he whispered, and he felt genuine relief for the first time in seemingly ages. He allowed his palm to absorb the data from Malkakomon's shadow, and the blue and purple code disappeared into his black gloves a moment later. 

Malkakomon's silhouette started to change soon afterwards, retreating into a shape that was far smaller than it had been before. A human boy was left in the place of the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. He was on his hands and knees, though it was difficult to see any details about him due to the massive amounts of light that still surrounded him on all sides. The orb remained just as firm as it had been before. 

Beowolfmon continued to watch the boy with a smile on his face as the orb started to shrink and give way. He was covered in Fractal Code a moment later, and when the cocoon of code dispersed fully, the sphere of illumination had completely disappeared. He had reverted back to his human form as well. All that he could see was the boy before him. 

Koichi. 

Koji wasn't sure what he had expected, but Koichi most certainly seemed to live up to his expectations. He had seen the shadow of the other boy various times during their clashes as the Legendary Warriors of Light and Darkness, but this was his first time actually seeing Koichi in the flesh. The boy's head was pointed towards the ground, and Koji was left to wonder if he actually wanted to see his face or not. 

He was given an answer soon afterwards, and Koichi looked up at him with fear and horror painted across his expression. His jaw was slightly dropped, and he did nothing but stare for several long moments. Koji's deep blue eyes met the matching pair that Koichi possessed, and they watched one another with an ominous silence that neither one of them seemed to be looking forward to breaking. They were going to have to move past this encounter somehow, but neither one seemed to have a clue as to how they were meant to pull this off. 

"No way..."

Koji didn't look up when he heard Takuya's voice from over his shoulder. The rest of the Legendary Warriors had all reverted back into human form after grounding themselves fully. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon had grown closer to the rest of the team as well, and all of them were staring at Koichi in surprise, waiting for someone or something to explain why he looked so damn much like Koji. 

Koichi slowly managed to push himself backwards so that he was sitting on his knees. Guilt lived in his eyes like a photo that captured the exact moment of catastrophe. He seemed to be frozen in time to the moment where he recognized the atrocities that he had been involved with committing, and in a way, Koji supposed that he was. Koichi had never been given the luxury of full control over his actions until that moment. There was nothing that he could do to break free of Cherubimon's power until after Koji managed to purify him only a few seconds (or was it hours?) prior. 

Koji took a step forward, examining every part of Koichi's body. He looked over the purple and blue outfit that the other boy wore, examining the way that the fabric had clearly been loved from life to death and back. Everything about Koichi looked completely exhausted, and it was clear that he had not chosen this path in the slightest. The skin beneath his eyes had been torn apart by shadows, leaving him to appear as if he had not slept in weeks. Perhaps he had not. Koji had no way of saying for sure until he actually asked. 

Speaking. 

He had to do it at some point or another, but Koji didn't know how to. It was as if every part of his body that was meant to be used for communication had failed him, and there was nothing he could do aside from stare. He got the feeling that Koichi was in much the same position that he was. Still, he wasn't going to be able to get much of anything done until he actually made the effort to fill the deafening silence with something new. 

Koji didn't realize how exhausted he was until his legs decided that they could no longer support his weight. His knees buckled out from beneath him, slamming into the dusty ground below so that he was on equal ground with Koichi. Koji continued to do nothing more than stare in shock despite the sudden change of environment. He had been looking forward to this moment, to finding answers, ever since he first realized that there was a connection between himself and the Warrior of Darkness. Despite it all, he couldn't find a way to actually do something with the opportunity that he had finally been given. 

"I'm Koji," he finally managed to say, but the words took far more effort to form than they should have. Koji wanted to reach an arm out to Koichi, to ask if the other boy was truly his brother or not, but he couldn't do it. He simply didn't have the strength to do so from an emotional or physical perspective. 

Much to Koji's surprise, Koichi managed to snap free of his trance upon hearing those two simple words. He watched Koji for a moment before swallowing dryly, his eyes still clouded with a stained-glass painting of guilt, fear, and horror. "I know," Koichi whispered. 

Koichi was silent for a moment afterwards, and Koji was afraid that they would return to the terrible quiet once again, but Koichi didn't allow the streak to last anywhere near as long this time. Instead, he took in a deep breath and spoke again. "I'm Koichi," he said softly. 

Koji wasn't sure where the words came from when he finally found the energy to say something in response. "I know," he echoed, trying to summon the power to reach out to Koichi (his brother; somehow, it all made sense that way). However, his body once again failed him, and he continued to search Koichi's eyes for anything that resembled an answer to the thousand questions spinning through his mind like a tornado. 

Suddenly, the Continent of Darkness didn't feel anywhere near as harsh or uncaring as it once had. Instead, it seemed to console Koji in a strange way, easing him of his fears and assuring him that everything was going to be alright. Rather than being suffocating and suppressive, it was gentle and warm the same way that the light always had been. 

For the first time, the powers of Light and Darkness were in perfect harmony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, after a whopping thirty-five chapters, the benchmark of having all twelve of the Warriors fighting on the same side has been reached! It's about damn time!
> 
> This chapter was mostly battle focused because it was important to get Koichi to the team. It was a very fun fight to write, but that doesn't exactly leave us with much to talk about. Most of what happened with Koji and Koichi throughout the chapter really does speak for itself at the end of the day. 
> 
> But this chapter did give us one new thing: Ophanimon has officially made an appearance! I didn't properly introduce her this time by describing her appearance (though fans of the show are probably already aware of what she looks like by now), but I'll get to that next time she shows up. Gee though. It sure would be a shame if her giving the team a blessing had consequences... Imagine that. 
> 
> I think that the other main speaking point in this chapter has to be the interaction between Koji and Koichi at the end. I didn't want it to be anything too overly much as far as dialogue is concerned because I think the silence speaks far louder given the situation. I loved the minimal speech that I did put into the scene though, and I think that it definitely adds to the whole situation quite a bit. Don't worry too much if you want Koichi to speak more; he's going to be playing a pretty large role throughout the rest of the story, so we're definitely going to hear more from him that isn't just Duskmon or Cherubimon. 
> 
> Speaking of the rest of the story, I've got great news about this chapter! As of the time of this chapter's release, all of Frontiers Unexplored has been written! I'm going to continue posting weekly chapters until about halfway through June, but the story as a whole is finally complete. Since Frontiers Unexplored has been a huge part of my writing process ever since May of 2020, I need to replace it with something in my typing schedule, which brings us to the other important part of this author's note. 
> 
> I'm going to be working on a Digimon Adventure Tri rewrite/alternate universe in the same sort of vein as this story! It's going to be releasing in a few weeks, and I'll leave an announcement in another author's note once it has officially been posted. The story will be going under the title of "Echo", and I'm really excited for you all to see it. I've been planning this story since August of 2020, and I can't wait for the world to see all of the work that I've put into outlining and piecing everything together. It's going to be something special for sure, and I'm hoping that you'll all enjoy it once it's released. 
> 
> With all of that said, I think I'm finished with my rambling of the week. When this story next updates, it'll be time to talk about Koichi in detail at long last. With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you all have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	36. Blood of Sun and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koji and Koichi adjust to being around one another as the rest of the group attempts to uncover their connection.

Koji didn't know what to do. 

After he purified Malkakomon, the group decided to head back to the train station to consider what their options were for the next step. Obviously, their destination was still Rose Morning Star so that they could defeat Cherubimon, but they needed a bit of time to rest before they would be ready to set out again. Malkakomon had tired out both Koji and Koichi immensely, and there were no objections to being given the extra time to recuperate before the charge on Rose Morning Star began. 

Koji sat in a booth on the far side of the train station near where the Burgemons' counter was. He was staring down at his hand, watching the way that he rubbed his nails across the table mindlessly. Every once in a while, he would steal a glance off to his left where Koichi was sitting. He never was able to meet the other boy's eyes, and neither one of them seemed to be ready to speak. 

Koichi had been silent the whole way back to the train station. He had been resistant to the group's attempts to introduce themselves, smiling and nodding in response to everything that was said despite it being clear that he wasn't fully processing any of the information sent his way. Something about him still felt distant and unsettled, not that Koji could particularly blame him. This situation was something out of a nightmare for both of them, and he could only imagine how awful it must have been for Koichi. 

Still, he didn't know how to close the gap between them, so all he did was continue to stay still as he rubbed his nails across the table before him. He wished that there was an answer to this problem, but as far as he was aware, no easy solution was ever going to present itself, so he allowed the silence to swallow him once again. 

~~~~~

Koichi didn't know what to do. 

He had been anxious and on edge ever since he was purified from his Spirit form, but he couldn't quite explain why. He knew that if he tried, it would only end in tears, and the last thing he deserved was to have a breakdown. The other members of the team would undoubtedly attempt to comfort them, but he didn't deserve that. After all that he had done to hurt them, he wasn't worthy of their kindness or mercy. 

Koichi could remember everything that he did as Duskmon in stunning clarity despite how dazed he had been at the time. He hated everything that he had been forced to do, and the idea of hearing Cherubimon's voice again made him feel sick. There was nothing he could do to free himself of his guilt. He was simply going to have to live with it as he wondered what he could have ever done to deserve the kindness of the Legendary Warriors. 

He looked over at Koji out of the corner of his eye. Koichi had taken a seat in the corner of the restaurant furthest away from the Burgemons' counter, and the distance between himself and Koji was both far too minimal and criminally large at the same time. He swallowed dryly in an attempt to dispel his nerves, but it didn't work, leaving Koichi to drown in his own anxiety once again. 

Koichi wanted to cry, but he wasn't deserving of that kindness. He had done horrible things, and he was simply going to have to live with it. He wasn't worthy of the care of his brother, so even if he was desperate to approach Koji, he held himself back. The silence settled in like a wave of constant static that flooded every part of his being. 

~~~~~

None of them knew what to do. 

The suspense was already getting to Takuya, and he could barely sit still in his attempts to prevent himself from getting up and forcing the brothers to talk himself. The rest of the group appeared to be the same way. They had all crowded themselves into a trio of booths that split the difference between Koji and Koichi, offering everyone more than enough power to look back and forth between the two. Even Saki, who seemed heavily resistant to communicating with the rest of the group, had joined them, and their gaze was constantly set in something critical as they attempted to put the pieces together regarding the connection between the Warriors of Light and Darkness. 

"They've got to be twins."

Takuya practically jumped out of his skin when Mayumi spoke, and he looked over to see that the girl was furiously glancing back and forth between the two boys. "I mean, look at them," she whispered. "They look exactly the same. The only difference is that Koji has long hair. You would expect him to mention it to us though. I think that this is kind of important, you know?"

Takuya hesitated before letting out a sigh. "I'm honestly not sure that they were aware of it... Koji told me that there was something going on between them, but he didn't know that something was happening until after he and Malkakomon started sharing memories during an earlier fight. He didn't seem to understand what was happening. If Koichi was aware of it, then he was the only one out of the two to know that something was going on before the fighting started," he told the rest of the group. 

"What are we supposed to do then?" Chihiro questioned with a bitter frown. "We need to figure out what's going on here if we're going to march on Rose Morning Star to get rid of Cherubimon. We can't risk them not getting along in case they wind up having to cooperate further down the line."

"I'm sure that they'll go to each other eventually," Hinoka said softly. "They simply have to. If they really are brothers, then they have to find a way to work this out, especially if they weren't aware of this before now."

"We don't have time to wait around for that though," Saki sighed. There was no malice in their voice despite their clear intentions to correct Hinoka. "Somebody has to get them both in line. Any volunteers?"

Saki's blunt yet tactical nature caught Takuya by surprise, and the same seemed to apply to the rest of the group. Junpei's eyes narrowed in their direction, but he showed no further signs of frustration. Takuya looked away from Junpei to try and evaluate the thoughts of the rest of the team, praying that at least one of them would decide to try and fix things. Takuya would have volunteered, but he knew that he didn't have the tact to saying anything close to what the brothers needed to hear. 

"I'll do it," Patamon suddenly declared. He flew away from Bokomon before any of them had the chance to object. His wings took his round little body over to Koji, and Patamon's legs made waddling motions as he moved closer to the Warrior of Light. Takuya blinked to make sure that he was seeing everything properly, but he didn't make any moves to keep Patamon from interfering. 

Maybe Patamon was going to be their saving grace after all. He was kind and cheery enough to break through even Koji's shell, and he meant a lot to the Legendary Warriors. Takuya hoped that Patamon knew what he was doing as the orange creature settled down to talk to Koji about all that had taken place. 

~~~~~

Koji didn't notice that Patamon was coming his way until after the orange Digimon had settled down on the table in front of him. He pulled his hand away from the table to examine Patamon in full, taking in every detail of the creature's wide blue eyes. He wanted to ask what Patamon was doing there, but he already knew the answer, and there was no point in wasting time questioning him on it. 

"Do you want to talk to him?" Patamon asked, cutting right to the chase without a moment of hesitation. He didn't need to look over to Koichi for Koji to know exactly who he was talking about. Everyone knew it. Koji could feel the eyes of the rest of the team, but he didn't spare them a moment of his attention, too focused on Patamon to bother. 

Koji hesitated before sighing and nodding. "I want to hear what he has to say. He clearly knows something, and... I need answers," he murmured. In a way, he was lying to himself and Patamon on the subject though. Koji was just as curious as to who Koichi was as a person as he was desperate for answers. He was fascinated in both of the subjects, but he didn't have the slightest idea as to how he was supposed to pose this prompt to Koichi. 

"You aren't going to be able to get answers from him until after you get up and decide to talk to him about what's going on," Patamon pointed out with a light smile. "I bet that he wants to talk to you too but is just too scared to. Why don't you go on and ask if he wants to hear about everything that's happened?"

Koji took in another deep breath, trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright. Patamon wouldn't intentionally lead him astray. What was he so afraid of in the first place? Koichi was his brother as far as he could tell. He had already put he pieces together, and he understood the gravity of their connection. Why couldn't he just go over there and talk everything out like he should have done from the start?

Koji slowly slid himself out of the bench he was sitting on in the booth, and Patamon continued to grin up at him. "Thanks, Patamon," he murmured, trying to banish his nerves about how awkward this was going to be. Koji wasn't used to talking to people his age in the slightest due to how antisocial he was, and if not for the rest of the group, he never would have had an idea about how to interact with others. In theory, he could pull it off, but putting it into practice was a different story. 

Patamon flew in the space behind Koji's shoulder as the Warrior of Light passed by the rest of the group. Once again, he could feel their eyes, and he was fully aware that he was being watched without even needing to look over at them. Patamon settled down in Bokomon's arms once he was sure that Koji was going to continue on to see his brother as promised. Koji tried not to lose his nerve under the influence of the countless eyes watching his every move. 

Koichi didn't seem to notice Koji at first, too lost in his own thoughts to see that the other boy had arrived. It was only when Koji cast a long shadow over Koichi's line of sight that the Warrior of Darkness was snapped from his daze long enough to notice that he had company. He practically jumped out of his seat in surprise before managing to compose himself a fraction of a moment later. 

Koichi was still as a statue for a moment before a light smile appeared on his face. Koji could see right through the paper-thin attempts at confidence though, and he was fully aware of just how terrified Koichi was deep down. "Um... Is there something you need?" Koichi questioned. His aura was just as awkward and unreadable as Koji knew his was, and he allowed himself to take slight solace in the knowledge that he wasn't the only one who had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. 

Koji nodded before sliding himself into the bench opposite from Koichi. He clasped his hands together before setting them down on the table. He forced himself to meet Koichi's eyes, trying not to think about how strange it was to look at a face that was so similar to his own. "I... I want to know the truth about us," he said. He sounded far more firm than he felt, and his stomach did a backflip just to prove the sentiment true. 

Koichi nodded slowly before looking down, distracting himself by focusing on the way that his fingers rested in a gentle crossing pattern before his torso. "Should I start from the beginning?" he asked softly. He already knew the answer, but he still found himself checking. 

"Yeah... That would be best," Koji answered. He was already sure that he had a road map of how this story was going to end, but he figured that it would be for the best if he got reassurance that he was correct in his theorizing. Koichi was the only person who would be able to unlock this truth for them. Heaven knew that Kousei wasn't going to be willing to put the pieces together for him. 

Koichi took a moment to inhale before letting out his breath slowly. "We were born as twins sixteen years ago," he started, his words barely above a whisper. Koji had to lean in slightly to hear him, not wanting to force Koichi to talk any louder than necessary. He trusted the rest of the group to not eavesdrop, but Koji almost felt as if he was finding out some forbidden secret that the universe hated him for discovering. To him, it felt as wrong as it did right, and he didn't know how he was supposed to feel about it. 

"There was a messy divorce between our parents, and our father took you while I went with our mother," Koichi continued. "I was told about the divorce, but I never knew exactly who our father was. I didn't know that I had a brother either... Thinking about it tore up my mother inside, so she simply didn't talk about it much. It wasn't until recently that I learned the truth about you existing. I always knew about our father, but... You were a different story."

Koji had to resist the urge to give in to the rage that was quickly spreading throughout his core. Koichi had been told that their parents had divorce, and even if Koji was cut from the story, at least Koichi had received something that resembled honesty from his guardian. Koji had been lied to for as long as he could remember because Kousei didn't want to acknowledge the past. He knew that blowing up at Koichi out of anger towards their father wasn't going to help anyone, but he was certainly in the mood to exchange a handful of choice words with their father as soon as he returned to Earth. He doubted the sting of such powerful bitterness was going to be fading anytime soon, and it made an uncomfortable home in the pit of his stomach. 

Koichi kept talking, likely because he was trying to drown out the anger that was trying to bubble to the surface inside of Koji. Koichi was perceptive enough to see it, and he was trying to calm his worries before anything could get worse. "Our maternal grandmother passed away recently, and she explained to me that you existed. I decided that I was going to find out more about you, but... It didn't go as well as I was hoping," he murmured. 

Suddenly, it wasn't just Koji who was overflowing with rage. Koichi was hiding it far better, using a mask of falsified smile and oceanic eyes to seem as if there weren't jagged shadows trying to push their way to the surface. Koji knew exactly what Koichi was thinking; he could still feel the anger that had threatened to rip him limb from limb when they first shared memories. 

"I tried to find you, and I saw that you were with our father," Koichi began, sounding far more calm than he felt. "I could tell that you were unhappy with what was happening, but... He seemed so glad to have abandoned me and our mother to move on and make a new life. I should have been glad that he was able to find happiness, but... I couldn't do it. He didn't do anything as our mother was falling apart at the seams. Mom had to push herself day in and day out just to keep us afloat, and he was living in luxury without even giving us a second glance after he found someone he liked better... I was just so upset, and... I didn't know what to do with myself."

"I was never happy with him either," Koji admitted. "He told me all along that our mother died in a car accident. He never mentioned that you existed. He moved on so easily from what I was told was death, and I hated him for it. He found a new lover, and he left all memories of our mother behind. I couldn't help but be mad at him. I was never allowed to grieve for what could have been, and... He was the one who took it all away in the first place."

"I... I was planning on reaching out to you the day that we went to the train station," Koichi admitted softly. "I didn't want to have to be alone anymore. Mom was stressed enough trying to keep us alive, but... I had the chance to get to know you. I wanted to, but I needed to do it when our father wasn't around. I don't know how I would have responded upon seeing him again, but... I know that it wouldn't have been good. I was trying to find you, but... It failed, and I never reached you."

"Cherubimon did first," Koji murmured, unable to look up at Koichi no matter how hard he tried. "I wish that we had been able to see each other sooner. I'm sure that my life would have been a lot better if I had someone like you in it."

Koichi was surprised at first, and his eyes went wide with his stunned confusion. He seemed to be trying to speak, but he was never able to fully close the silence with his words, so Koji went on instead. "You hate our father too, and we found each other. That has to count for something, right? Even if we weren't able to connect while growing up, we can make the most of the time that we've got together now... And if our father ever tries to pull us apart again, he's going to face hell," Koji went on, his fingers clenching into a tight fist. 

Koji tried to suppress the anger that was rising steadily inside of his core once again, but he couldn't do it. His hatred towards his father was one thing, but Koichi's sympathy seemed to add a new dimension to the justified rage. If what Koichi said was correct, and Koji knew it was, Kousei had left Koichi to suffer with their mother with no hope of salvation in sight. Koji hadn't thought that he could dislike Kousei more than he already did, and yet, Koichi was there to prove him wrong. 

Koichi nodded once he was able to gather his bearings after Koji spoke. "I... I'm sure that Mom would love to meet you," he said softly. "She's a sensitive person, and... I think that she misses you. She never mentioned that you existed to me, but I think that was because it hurt too much to think about. Even if our father was terrible to her, you were still a child at the time."

Koji couldn't help but smile at the mention of their mother. His anger slowly dissipated, and warmth spread throughout his body, a natural glow rather than a raging inferno. "I'd love to meet her too," Koji murmured. He never would have imagined that he would be given this chance, but he wasn't going to pass up on it. For so many years, he had longed to meet Tomoko, and at long last, he was going to be able to understand who she was rather than merely admiring the reflection she left behind in his head. 

"I'll have to come by sometime then," Koji whispered, finding himself far happier with the outcome than he ever anticipated. He had been so worried about talking to Koichi, and yet, it was going incredibly. 

"The Kimura household welcomes you," Koichi replied, a light laugh leaving his lips. He sounded like an angel, as if a chorus of bells followed the gentle giggle. Unlike Koji, who had been left jagged and sharpened by the ways of the world, Koichi was soft and delicate, barely held together yet still making his life into a work of art. Koichi was passive and calm, almost like a thin veil of peace that fell upon all of Koji's worst habits. 

Koji found himself following up on the laughter. Koichi's joy was infectious, and Koji's shoulders lost their tension in the blink of an eye. He was still confused and uncertain about what was to come next, but he thought that he was going to be alright. Koji had no experience with being a brother, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try. The rest of the group likely had advice for him, and if he was willing to ask, chances were they would be happy to answer. 

Still, for the time being, Koji didn't give them much of his attention. Instead, he simply allowed himself to laugh along with his brother. All traces of his burning anger had subsided, slipping back into the darkest shadows that existed in Koji's mind. Only light and happiness existed in the aftermath of its retreat, and the sound of laughter and ringing bells sang like a gentle chorus in his empty ears and full heart. In a way, it was ironic how Koji was the Warrior of Light while Koichi possessed the element of Darkness. If Koji didn't know any better, he surely would have suspected that the opposite was true. 

After all, Koichi was already proving himself to be a source of light in Koji's life, and it almost seemed as if there had been a mixup in the heavens of the Digital World for such a lovely person with a heart of gold and sunshine to possess the power of such shadow. 

~~~~~

Koji and Koichi wound up talking for a bit longer before the former decided to excuse himself to speak with the rest of the team. Koichi seemed disappointed with Koji's departure for a fraction of a second before forcing himself to look as if he didn't mind a moment later. He wished Koji good luck before returning to his previous business of looking down at the table before himself. Koji tried to beat away the guilt that rose in his throat, knowing that he would be able to do more for Koichi after he figured out how he was supposed to handle this situation. 

The walk over to the remainder of the Legendary Warriors was excruciating despite only being a few yards. Koji swallowed back his nerves as he realized that they were all examining him with curiosity gleaming in their eyes. There were a thousand questions they had but were leaving up to the imagination, and he let out a sigh before speaking. "I need your advice," he declared. Part of him wanted to sit down to keep himself from pacing, but in the end, he couldn't force himself to do it. In fact, it wasn't until after Izumi slid further into her seat at a booth to make room for him that he decided to settle down, not wanting to offend her by not following up on the offer. 

None of the Legendary Warriors asked him what he wanted to know about, seeming to understand exactly what had him so clueless. Koji found himself explaining regardless. "I don't know anything about what it's like to be a brother," he admitted. "I was always raised alone, and it's not like I had anybody to ask about this sort of thing... What am I supposed to do? He needs my help, but I don't know how to provide it."

"Being a sibling is something you'll just have to get used to after a while," Takuya started off by saying, a light shrug passing through his shoulders. "I get along really well with my younger brother. He can be a bit of a punk sometimes, but we care about each other, and I think that's what matters most."

"Communication is important," Izumi said, and Koji couldn't help but wonder with slight snark if she was referring to a familial connection or a relationship. "You should make sure to talk to one another if anything is on your mind that could have an impact on them. It makes things a lot easier in the long run, and it's easy to trust somebody who cares so much about you. I know that you didn't have a brother in your life until now, but... I'm sure that you'll understand it all soon enough."

"I didn't always have a sibling either," Mayumi declared next, swinging an arm around Haroi's shoulder. "Our parents didn't get together until we were a bit older, so I guess that we could tell you a few things about it... Haroi, you're better at this whole advice thing. What do you have to say?"

Haroi hesitated, considering his words carefully before speaking. "Well... Communication is important just like Izumi said, and love ties you together no matter what like Takuya mentioned. I'm sure that the circumstances here will make it hard for you two to bond quickly, but... I'm sure that you can do it. Find something that you have in common and go from there. When I first met Mayumi, we didn't know that our parents were going to wind up marrying one another. We simply started talking a let the conversation flow from there," he told Koji gently. 

"I'm sure that your brother will treat you far better than Yutaka treats me, so I don't know if there's much for me to say on the subject," Tomoki admitted. "Koichi seems really nice, so I suppose that you'll just have to be careful of one another's boundaries. As long as you're kind to one another, you shouldn't have any issues."

"Most siblings fight from time to time, but I doubt that's going to be a problem with you two. I mean, you seem mature enough to talk out your problems when you're struggling," Takuya commented. "As long as you're careful not to screw it up, you should be fine. Besides, you're far too cautious to completely change everything over something petty, so... In all honesty, I wouldn't be too worried about it if I were you."

"Haroi and I aren't just siblings, you know," Mayumi began, still smiling to herself. "We're best friends too. It's nice to have that sort of connection with somebody, and I bet that you'll be able to establish that bond in no time. Don't worry too much about it, Koji. You'll get there soon enough, and when you do, you'll wonder how you ever could have doubted yourself."

Koji nodded slowly with each new piece of advice, and he felt his lips sliding into a smile of relief. "Thanks for this, everyone," he murmured. "I don't know what I would do about all of this if I didn't have your help."

"You don't need to thank us for it," Izumi assured him with a shake of her head. "We're more than happy to help. Besides, we all mean it when we say that you can handle this. If you wind up having other questions, all you need to do is reach out, and we'll do what we can to help you again."

Koji nodded once again, more confidently this time, before closing his eyes. "Alright," he said softly. Everything was moving too quickly for him, a constant whirlwind of activity that he didn't seem to be able to escape. There was so much happening with each passing second, and it was overwhelming in ways that he never would have expected. He had thought he was prepared for this war in the beginning, and yet, he had discovered that such was far from being his reality. 

And yet, he wasn't anywhere near as worried about it as one would have expected him to be. Koji should have been crumbling under the pressure, but that wasn't a concern in the slightest. Rather than bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders alone, he was allowing others to ease his burden, and it felt incredible. He wasn't alone the way that he had thought he was for so many years, and he didn't think that he would ever be able to go back to the way that he had been before. 

Koji looked up at Koichi and saw that Patamon had flown over to speak with his brother when he wasn't paying attention. He took in a slow, steady breath as he thought about how lonely Koichi must have been as well. He could simply sense that there was something more going on beneath the surface that Koichi refused to show the rest of the world. 

But Koji wasn't going to let him deal with it alone. Koji was going to do his best to be there for Koichi from that point out, and he knew that the rest of the Legendary Warriors were going to do the same thing. They were a team, after all, and the weight of the world wasn't as debilitating as it otherwise could have been as long as they were together. Koichi didn't understand it yet, but Koji was going to make sure that he knew that he wasn't alone no matter what the future brought. 

After all, what else were brothers for? 

~~~~~

Koichi had been lost in his thoughts ever since Koji walked away, staring at the flow of the wood on the table in front of him. He almost seemed ready to count the different lines in the material, but he didn't fully start numbering them off. His vision was going fuzzy as he lost a sense of concentration. 

Koji was speaking with the rest of the Legendary Warriors, but Koichi couldn't help but wonder selfishly why Koji had to leave. Koichi knew that he didn't deserve Koji's kindness, but he couldn't help longing for it. He didn't deserve the care that any of the Legendary Warriors had to grant him, and yet, there they were granting it. He felt awful for everything that he had done, and he wished that there was something more that he could do to make up for the actions of the past. 

Koichi's memory from after he entered the Digital World was a blur. In fact, he wasn't even entirely sure of how he had wound up on the other side. At first, he had been sure that he was dead. The last thing Koichi remembered was running down the stairs, and after that, everything went black. When his vision next returned to him, he was suspended in a void, and Cherubimon's hands were cupped beneath his limp body. Cherubimon said that Koichi was going to be his best creation yet, and then the shadows came up to seize him without hesitation. 

Then came Duskmon. Koichi's memories had been locked away, but he didn't even seem to care about the way that he couldn't remember the past. It seemed like a trivial issue when it was compared to the power that he possessed. Cherubimon had given him enough strength to kill all those who dared to stand in his path, and he had been thankful for it. There was no other way for him to live. 

The other Legendary Warriors had been manipulated. He was sure of that much. Koichi was able to see fragments of the Fallen Warriors in the others who had been purified. He could see the stubborn determination of Aeoelmon in Chihiro, the anchoring force that could weather any storm. He could see the kindness and humanity that breathed inside of Fioremon when he looked to the graceful Yumiko. He could see the fragility and humility of Oceaniamon as he watched Hinoka, understanding that her show of weakness was in truth a display of strength. He could see Lyramon's intelligence and sharp wit in Saki's reflective gaze, and he was fully aware that they were in control of every situation that they found themselves in. 

There were pieces of their Fallen Warrior forms inside of them. Koichi was different though. He hadn't simply been manipulated; he had been corrupted. He was a different person when he was taken over by Duskmon, and he had simply allowed it all to happen. He knew that there was no way he could have fought back. Realistically, he was aware that he couldn't have changed what Cherubimon planned for him. Despite all of this though, Koichi couldn't help but blame himself, detesting the person that he had become for that short period of time. 

It wasn't until after he heard Koji's name that everything came flooding back. He was unstable as soon as he realized that he had a connection to the Warrior of Light. His memories were still shifty and didn't seem to want to cooperate with him, but he was able to grasp onto something and chase it. Cherubimon said that Koji was the one who was responsible for the pain that pressed him forward, and he believed it. Cherubimon had spoken a convenient lie that turned into the only sad, beautiful truth that Koichi could cling to. He believed it because he didn't have anything else to believe in. 

Duskmon still seemed to live somehow. Koichi wasn't sure of how he knew it, but he was positive that Duskmon wasn't gone just because he had been purified. It was a strange sensation, as Koichi couldn't sense Duskmon as a part of him anymore, and yet, he knew that the Warrior of Darkness was still out there. He didn't know how to describe it, but he was positive that there was a part of Duskmon that still wandered the Digital World the same way he once had: aimless, suffering, violent, unpredictable, wild. 

Koichi didn't understand how everyone could simply go on about life as if this was normal. He was the one throwing up the haphazard boundaries to keep everyone out. They wanted to reach out to him the same way that Koji had, but Koichi knew that he didn't deserve it. He had been corrupted and turned into a murderous monster. He had killed Sorcermon right before all of their eyes at Evergreen Dawn, and he had _liked_ it. Koichi hated the idea since he had come to his senses, but he knew that, as he slashed his sword through Sorcermon's body, he had enjoyed it, taken pride in the way that his blade cleaved so effortlessly through a living creature. 

Why was everyone being so nice to him? Koichi didn't deserve it. How was he the only one to see this? To him, it made sense with stunning clarity that he wasn't worthy of their kindness, and yet, there all of them were, watching him with concerned gazes and curious minds. Koichi couldn't bring himself to look up at them, knowing that he would begin to cry at the mere concept of them caring so much for him. He didn't even know them, and yet, they were capable of such love. He didn't understand it in the slightest. 

"It isn't your fault, you know."

Patamon was flying a few inches in front of Koichi's face, and the Warrior of Darkness had to wonder how he hadn't noticed the small creature's arrival. He blinked in surprise as Patamon settled down on the table. Koichi's stomach twisted when he realized that Patamon was Seraphimon's reincarnation. Lyramon had once said that Seraphimon wouldn't remember what happened when he was reborn because his Fractal Code had been absorbed. Koichi almost thought that this was a sign of mercy; Seraphimon didn't deserve to remember being murdered. He didn't know if Saki could return Patamon's memories to him, but Koichi thought that perhaps it was for the best if Patamon continued living his life in blissful ignorance of the person he had once been. 

Still, the cruel irony of the situation sat uncomfortably with Koichi, and he didn't know how to speak at first. He processed Patamon's words slowly, rolling each syllable in his head multiple times. Patamon was saying that it wasn't his fault, but did he truly understand what he was implying? Koichi had been fighting against him up until so recently, and Patamon could have been seriously hurt along the way. The people that Patamon cared for had suffered greatly because of his actions. Cherubimon might have been partially responsible, but Koichi had allowed himself to be strung along as a lifeless puppet. His kindness had been turned into brutality in a transformation so seamless that he didn't even recognize it until he looked back with hindsight on his mind. 

"You were being used by Cherubimon, and you're not the only one who that happened to," Patamon assured Koichi, not seeming to notice that the boy was frozen in his anxiety. "We still care about them all though, and we care about you too. I know that you're not used to talking to us yet, but you should try to reach out every once in a while. We're happy to have you here."

Koichi still didn't understand what Patamon was saying. He knew that the words were far from being empty, but he couldn't help but think of them as merely hollow phrases to try and console his worst fears. Koichi's stomach twisted, and he wondered what he could have ever done to deserve such kindness from Patamon or any of the other Legendary Warriors. He was a monster. Why was he the only one who seemed to understand this? 

"I mean it," Patamon continued, his eyes set as something stubborn. "You should talk to us about everything that's happened. I'm sure that you want to be able to be our friend, but you can only do that if you open up. Even if you feel guilty, you don't need to. We don't hate you for what happened."

What a cruel twist of irony this was. Koichi couldn't help but feel bitter that Patamon was the Digimon to tell him this. Out of all the people who could have said that this wasn't his fault, it had to be Patamon. Koichi had killed Patamon's advisor without a moment of hesitation, and he had enjoyed the rush of adrenaline and bloodlust that came with the act of monstrosity. Koichi felt sick at the idea of Patamon treating him so well. Why was everyone being so nice to him? What had he done to deserve them? Was there even a quantity for the penance needed to pay reparations for his sins? 

"But I don't deserve this," Koichi eventually managed to make himself say. "I was terrible to you all, and I did so much to hurt you. How can you even stand to look at me after all that I did to you and the Legendary Warriors?"

"The others didn't think that they deserved it either," Patamon pointed out. "Yumiko didn't talk to us for a long time after she was purified because she didn't think that she was worthy of us, but that's not true. Hinoka and Saki did it too. You aren't the only one who felt this way, but look at them. They're happy with the rest of the group, and you should be too. Don't keep yourself away from us because you don't think that you deserve us, because you do."

Koichi could feel tears rising in his eyes, and he let one hand rise to scrub at his face. "I don't know what to say," he murmured. He wanted to protest, to say that Patamon had no idea what he was talking about, but he couldn't bring himself to. The words simply wouldn't form, so he simply sat there as a lump formed in the back of his throat. He knew he was going to start crying if he was given the chance to fully express himself. 

"Why don't you let us in?" Patamon questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. His eyes were the epitome of innocence, something so perfectly curious and childlike that it was almost painful to see. He had once been a god, and yet, there he was, doing everything that he could to comfort Koichi. 

The Warrior of Darkness was able to let out a fleeting breath, but it quickly gave way to a sob. "Thank you, Patamon," he whispered. He reached one hand out to cup Patamon's face in his fingers, and the small Digimon curled up against his grasp with a light smile. Koichi gently scratched at the place behind Patamon's left ear using his right hand, and tears began to freely stream down his cheeks. Unlike before, Koichi made no efforts to fight them back though, and he simply allowed himself to cry. 

"You should come and talk to everyone," Patamon suggested, continuing to nuzzle his face against Koichi's hand with a gentle smile. "I think that it would help you out a lot. They want to get to know you too, so why don't you open up to them?"

Koichi allowed himself to let out one more sob, and he used his free hand to wipe away his tears, not wanting to look like too much of a mess when he inevitably went over to speak with the rest of the Legendary Warriors. He didn't think he would ever be able to express how thankful he was to Patamon for his kindness. It was incredible how easily the orange Digimon was able to shatter the walls that Koichi had established. 

Suddenly, Koichi's entire body was cast in shadow, and he let out a gasp before looking off to his right, seeing that a person had come to stand above him. He could tell by the color of the jacket that it was Koji, and when Koichi scanned his eyes up, he saw that his suspicions were correct. The Warrior of Light was looking down at him with concern in his gaze, but it somehow felt foreign when placed on Koji. Koichi could tell that his brother was a distant, hardened person left to fend for himself when placed on a battlefield against the ways of the world. It was likely just as new for Koichi as it was for Koji regarding the way that the Warrior of Light was openly displaying such vulnerabilities. 

"Are you okay?" Koji questioned, tilting his head to the side with a light frown. He had finished his business with the rest of the team, though Koichi didn't want to ask for details about what Koji's discussion had centered around. Besides, he was able to guess pretty easily that it had something to do with the connection that they had uncovered earlier that day. 

Koichi was caught by surprise upon hearing Koji's words at first, but he wasn't frozen on the spot for long. Instead, he allowed a smile to form on his lips, and it was the most honest thing that he had done since arriving in the Digital World. The lump in his throat subsided, and Koichi could feel his tears drying already. He swiped his arm across his face one more time just to make sure that there wasn't any lingering liquid on his cheeks. 

Koichi nodded in response to Koji's inquiry, and he watched as Koji sent one hand out to take Koichi's fingers between his own. Koichi glanced down to Patamon, and the orange Digimon nodded to confirm that this was for him. Koichi pulled his hand away from Patamon's head, and he allowed his fingers to slip effortlessly into the grasp of his brother. 

"Yeah," Koichi whispered, and he meant it. He was used to having to hide his emotions, knowing his bad habits all too well but not being aware of how to stop them. In spite of all that though, Koichi was more than able to accept the care of his brother in that moment. In fact, the idea brought a smile to his face, and he was beyond relieved to have been given this chance. 

It was a second opportunity to be the person that he longed to be. The Digital World had not brought him death; instead, it had granted him a new life that he never thought he needed until that very moment, and he loved it. 

~~~~~

If Bokomon was being perfectly honest, none of this made any sense. 

He had been looking through the book about the Legendary Warriors for quite some time. As soon as he was able to calm his nerves regarding what was happening with Koji and Koichi, he turned his full attention towards looking through the book. After all, there was still something that bothered him about what had happened recently, and he was determined to find the answers. 

Duskmon had never been found within the pages of the book. For some reason, there was no information on him, leaving the Legendary Warriors fumbling in the dark for quite a while as they tried to learn what was happening with him. Bokomon had been given more than enough time to flick through the pages of the book, and yet, he still hadn't found anything involving Duskmon. As a matter of fact, there was no information on Velgemon or Malkakomon either. Everything involved with the Legendary Warrior of Darkness was a mystery to him, and he had no idea how to unravel all of the moving parts. 

Bokomon knew that he wasn't the only one struggling with this either. As soon as he pulled out his book, Haroi did the same with Ophanimon's volume. He offered Saki the chance to investigate Cherubimon's book since it had been in their care prior to the fallout when Ceruleamon first appeared. Saki had accepted, and the three spent the free time they shared from then on to try and find the answers about what was happening with Koichi. 

Duskmon was still strange to all of them. There wasn't an easy way to unravel the truth about what was going on with the Warrior of Darkness. If he was a Legendary Warrior, he should have been found within the book, and yet, he wasn't there. It didn't make any sense to Bokomon, and when he explained the predicament to Haroi and Saki, he found that they were struggling with the same issue. They decided to collectively dedicate time to looking through their respective books in the search for answers. 

Unfortunately, they hadn't yet found anything of value. Bokomon felt as if he had been at it for ages, but there wasn't anything notable that stuck out to him. He was starting to get frustrated, but he knew that getting mad at the book wasn't going to help. He had to stay calm and think about this rationally. If there truly wasn't any information inside of the book about Duskmon, then he was going to have to look at this a different way. 

If Duskmon wasn't in the book, why was information about him absent? The volume supposedly contained information about all of the Legendary Warriors, and yet, Duskmon was absent. The only conclusion that made sense to Bokomon was that Duskmon truliy wasn't part of the Legendary Warriors. 

But that didn't make any sense. If Duskmon wasn't a Legendary Warrior, why was he the form that Koichi had taken when he was forced into combat by Cherubimon? They hadn't seen any traces of the Legendary Warrior of Darkness if Duskmon wasn't the Warrior in question. It simply didn't work given the other pieces of the puzzle that had been provided. This theory only created more questions than answers, and Bokomon unfortunately wasn't able to unravel the truth behind any of them. 

"I don't get it," Saki muttered, seeming to have come to the same confusing conclusions as Bokomon. They were still flipping through the pages of Cherubimon's book, and something oddly bitter had formed in their eyes. It was still clearly hiding something far deeper, and Bokomon was left to wonder just how much of that silent resentment was truly real. 

"There has to be a logical explanation for this," Haroi said next, acting as the voice of reason just like always. His tone was measured and careful as he flipped to the next page of the book. Suddenly, a frown appeared on his face, and he fell silent before he could continue to speak. 

Bokomon was about to ask questions about it, but a gasp from Saki quickly captured his attention first. He saw that they had stopped on a specific page of the book, and they quickly angled the volume over so that Bokomon and Haroi could both see it. There was a clear image on the page, and the regular scrawled writing could be found everywhere else. 

The picture was of a man wearing black armor. He had the appearance of a lion while still maintaining human shape. A staff was in his hand, and a shield hung from his other arm. The symbol of the Legendary Warrior of Darkness was in the corner of the page beside the name of the monster. 

Bokomon's eyes went wide, and he was planning on saying the name of the Digimon in question. However, he was abruptly cut off when the ground began to shake once again. He instinctively jumped back and slammed Serpahimon's book shut before tucking it back into its regular place. Patamon flew onto his head soon afterwards from where he had been with Koichi and Koji in another area of the restaurant. Bokomon threw one hand out to grab at Neemon's arm before dashing outside, dragging the other Digimon along with him. Neemon let out a lazy cry before allowing himself to be pulled outside of the building. 

Bokomon wasn't the only one to make his way outside though. In fact, the rest of the party was quick to follow his lead to get away from the station as soon as possible. The building didn't appear to be at risk of collapsing or anything similar, but the idea that something could have been out there was unsettling. It seemed as if none of them could escape the lingering nerves that came with being in the Continent of Darkness. 

As the Legendary Warriors fully made their way out of the building, the source of the trembling ground became clear. Bokomon glanced up and saw that there was a figure standing nearby, pure rage burning in his eyes. Bokomon let out a gasp as Neemon screeched, and they both retreated to the back of the party in vain hopes to keep them safe. Patamon let out a nervous whine from the top of Bokomon's head. 

It was Duskmon. 

Bokomon's mind was immediately racing with questions as to how this was possible. They had purified Koichi, so Duskmon shouldn't have been around anymore. This hadn't happened with the rest of the Legendary Warriors, so what made Duskmon so special? Bokomon's theories about Duskmon not being a true Legendary Warrior were starting to make more sense, but he still felt as if he was missing a crucial piece to the puzzle. 

The rest of the Legendary Warriors appeared to be stunned silent as well. There weren't any words to describe how confused they were, and it wasn't until Koji took a small step forward that the silence seemed to shatter. "What are you doing here?" Koji questioned, though the real inquiry seemed to be about how Duskmon was there. Bokomon's mind was sprinting at a million miles an hour to try and rationalize how this all worked, but he still found himself falling short when there wasn't enough information to pull the full image of the answer into focus. 

"That's not the true Warrior of Darkness," Saki suddenly said when Duskmon didn't answer. The rest of the group turned to face them in confusion, and Saki shook their head. "It's true. Somehow, Duskmon is a separate entity from Koichi, so we're going to have to get rid of him on our own."

"Let's Spirit Evolve and take him out then!" Takuya declared. He pulled his D-Tector from its place around his waist and pressed down on the activation button, prompting two rings of data to appear around his fingers. Bokomon had to admit that he didn't know why Takuya wasn't trying to summon his Hybrid form given that he had that power. If Koji had the ability to use his Hybrid form, that likely meant that Takuya and Haroi did as well. They couldn't afford to hold back against Duskmon, so Bokomon thought that it would be for the best if Takuya aimed higher. He would have said such if he was able to make himself speak in the stressful situation. 

"I have to be the one to take care of this," Koichi announced, and the group turned to face him as Duskmon took a lifeless step forward. Koichi locked his gaze onto Duskmon, trying to seem more confident than he was. "Duskmon is my problem, and I need to be the one to get rid of him. He's here because of me, and I don't want any of you to get hurt in the process of taking him out."

Bokomon was surprised upon hearing Koichi's words, but his shock seemed like nothing when compared to Koji's raw reaction. "You can't do that," Koji announced, looking at Koichi with devastated eyes. "I don't care what you say. We're going to do what we can to help you. We have to get rid of Duskmon as soon as possible so that we can go and get rid of Cherubimon. Everyone, Spirt Evolve!" 

Despite Koichi's request, the rest of the group followed Koji's command, and the glow of Fractal Code covered the area as the transformations began. Bokomon held tightly to Neemon's arms as he watched this all unfold, trying to resist the urge to backpedal into the train station. He had gotten used to brushing closely with combat, but the helplessness that came with battle had never quite disappeared. Bokomon wasn't a fighter, so all he could do was sit back and watch. It was bothersome, to say the least. 

Koichi was the only one who hadn't Spirit Evolved by this point, and he frowned tightly as Beast Spirits and Hybrid forms appeared throughout the area. He took in a measured breath before reaching for the pocket of his worn jeans. He pulled out his D-Tector, and Bokomon was finally able to glimpse the black device in its full glory. Koichi seemed to understand how it functioned despite having never used it before, and he pressed his finger against the activation button. A single ring of data began to circle his fingers, and Koichi scanned the code on the sensor at the top of the device. 

Koichi's form began to change, and when the Fractal Code faded, Bokomon was left to stare at the Spirit's new body. The single ring of Fractal Code indicated that this was a Human Spirit rather than a Beast Spirit or Hybrid form since those used two and three circles to transform respectively. Bokomon let out a gasp as he realized just who this was, his mind cast back to the picture that he had seen on the page of Cherubimon's book about the Legendary Warriors not long before. 

He had black armor, and his chest, shoulders, and knees contained patterns that resembled lions. All five of the beasts had piercing red eyes, and the lions on his shoulders had their mouths wide open to show ruby plates inside. The rest of his body was covered in black armor lined with gold. His lower arms had pieces of yellow at his elbows and wrists. Stripes of yellow went down the front of his lower legs, and a strip of the same color covered the top of his feet. Three claws of the golden shade stuck out from the front of his shoes. 

His head was mostly covered in the same armor, and only his eyes could be seen. His eyes were a muted red color, nowhere near as bright as the crimson found elsewhere on his body. A mask covered the lower half of his face in black lined with yellow. The Warrior's head was completely engulfed by another piece of lion armor, and the mouth offered a hole for his actual face. A yellow mane spread outwards from the top and back of his helmet. 

The Warrior's left hand had a staff in it. The weapon was ornate, covered in black and yellow that rose up the hilt in a pattern of incredible swirls. The top of the staff was silver and had three prongs that surrounded a central pillar of gray. He had a shield with the face of a lion hanging off his right arm. It was lightly transparent and seemed to be made for actually tanking attacks rather than deflecting them the way that Lyramon's shield was. 

"Lowemon!" 

Bokomon recognized that name as soon as he heard it, and he knew that it was the same set of syllables that he had read at the top of the page back in the station. The symbol of the Warrior of Darkness could be seen at the waist segment of the newcomer, and Bokomon knew without a doubt that this was the true Legendary Warrior that they had been searching for. 

Bokomon did his best to shove aside his questions about how this was even possible as he watched Lowemon take a step forward. The rest of the Legendary Warriors seemed surprised about his arrival. For the first time, Onyxmon even showed open surprise on their features, all previous reservations about hiding the truth of their emotions seemingly tossed aside. It was a jarring shift, but Bokomon couldn't say that he hated it in the slightest. 

"You shouldn't be here," Lowemon whispered, making it clear that he was addressing Duskmon as he stepped towards his previous incarnation. He raised his staff and pointed it at his foe as his eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't know how this is happening, but I won't let you continue to bring grief to our lives."

Duskmon let out a breath, but it sounded somehow stilted and distant, as if it wasn't real somehow. The shadows around him began to dance, and they were tinted with a scarlet that matched the color of blood. Duskmon's hand was replaced with a curved blade, and he pointed it towards Lowemon without a moment of hesitation. He didn't say anything, but the threat that a battle was coming hung heavily in the silence. 

Lowemon understood exactly what Duskmon was trying to get across, and he took another step forward as well. The air was thick with tension, and nobody dared to move, almost as if they feared they would instantly be struck down for daring to interfere with the duel of darkness. Bokomon could do nothing but stare, trying to ignore the way that the idea of running back to the station was still incredibly appealing. He was cut off from departing a moment later as Lowemon and Duskmon rushed towards one another, weapons stretched forward. 

The battle was starting, and none of them would be able to stop it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Koichi is part of the team now, I figured that this would be the perfect time for a character-based chapter. It really helps to understand who Koichi as a person, and since there's nothing pressing going on that keeps him from being introduced properly, I thought it would fit in perfectly. I have to say that I love the way that it turned out as a whole. 
> 
> For the most part, I feel like this chapter speaks for itself. There's not much that doesn't flow naturally about this chapter. It sets up Koichi's personality well as showing how Koji is far more open with the rest of the team compared to how he was at the beginning. Plus, I was able to throw in a bit of foreshadowing about Duskmon and Lowemon, and that's always fun. 
> 
> Speaking of Duskmon and Lowemon, that sure is an interesting one, isn't it? Unlike in canon, I'm dedicating a bit of time to building up this mystery and then explaining it fully. I'm looking forward to it, honestly. There are lots of hints throughout the story about what's going on with Koichi, though those familiar with the official anime are already aware of his secret. Let's just say that there's a lot more to him, Lowemon, and Duskmon than meets the eye. 
> 
> The one thing about this chapter that I intentionally excluded has to do with Saki. I'm sure that some of you are thinking that this would have been the perfect chance to have Saki open up to the rest of the team, but I'm actually not saying anything about them on purpose. Part of Saki's appeal is how mysterious they are, so it's only natural that I wouldn't reveal everything right off the bat. I'm going to talk more about them later on, but for now, you're going to have to live in suspense about what makes them tick. Saki isn't a very open person by nature, so it's time for the rest of the group to deal with all of their (lying) mysterious ways. Saki isn't a bad person by any stretch of the imagination, but they definitely know how to keep things secret, and they're not above lying to keep others out of their business. 
> 
> With all of that said, I think that I'm finished with this chapter's afterword. I'll see you all again next week as we get through the Lowemon vs. Duskmon duel! I hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated! Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


	37. Dark Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legendary Warriors fight against a final surge of Cherubimon's Beast army. Meanwhile, Lowemon and Duskmon engage in a final battle to decide the fate of the title of Darkness.

Beowolfmon hated this. 

The fight had barely begun, but he already knew that the outcome was going to be far from pretty. Lowemon and Duskmon were slowly making their way in the direction opposite the train station, and this was most likely thanks to a conscious effort on Lowemon's part to keep the Burgemon out of harm's way. Still, that didn't stop the sinking feeling from manifesting in Beowolfmon's stomach. He knew that this was going to end poorly, and there wasn't much of anything he could do to stop it. He was starting to understand the previous frustration of the rest of the team. 

Beowolfmon had been able to tell that they were frustrated when there was nothing they could do to keep him from being hurt in the previous duel against Malkakomon. He didn't need to be able to look at them to be able know without a shadow of a doubt that this annoyed them. However, he didn't understand it fully until after Lowemon started to clash against the echo of Duskmon that stood before them. 

Duskmon's crimson blades were flashing dangerously, and Lowemon's pronged staff was all that was keeping the swords from making contact with the obsidian armor the true Warrior covered his body with. They were moving too quickly for anyone to tell their attacks apart, leaving them as a melting blend of black and crimson with streaks of yellow. Beowolfmon clutched tighter at his sword, wishing that he could use those two blades to shove Duskmon as far away as possible but knowing that it simply wasn't an option. It was frustrating, but he couldn't bring himself to lash out in case he wound up hurting Lowemon in the process. 

"What's going on?" 

Cybelemon's voice caught Beowolfmon by surprise, and he glanced around in confusion to see what they could have been referring to. He let out a yelp as soon as he realized it, and his eyes went wide. There were many Beast Digimon closing in on the area, all of them glaring dangerously at the Legendary Warriors. Beowolfmon took a step back out of instinct, wondering what was going on. 

However, it didn't take him long to pull the pieces together so that he could look at the whole picture. They were getting closer to Rose Morning Star, and if not for Duskmon's intrusion, the team likely would have been on their way to Cherubimon's lair in that very moment. Of course the Celestial Digimon would want to keep them away. Chances were that Cherubimon had more than enough confidence that he would be able to defeat the Legendary Warriors, but it would still be more efficient at the end of the day for him to get rid of them before they could arrive at Rose Morning Star. 

"They're trying to keep us from advancing," Onyxmon frowned, having caught onto the same clues that Beowolfmon had. Their claws dug into the dust of the ground below. "If that's what they want to try and do, then fine. They aren't going to be ready to deal with the consequences though."

"There are too many for us to even count," Calanthemon gasped. "I bet that they're intentionally taking advantage of the chaos caused by Duskmon's reappearance. There's no way that we'll be able to deal with both Duskmon and all of these soldiers at the same time."

"We'll just have to find a way then," Sheyumon announced confidently. "First, how about we get the Burgemon as far away from here as possible? We wouldn't want them to get hurt in the process."

"I'm on it," Cybelemon responded. They ran back into the building soon afterwards, disappearing through the door. Beowolfmon watched as they vanished from sight before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. 

He could barely tell the individual Digimon apart. It was as if they moved as one giant mass with individual limbs that acted as the specified monsters. They were there solely because of Cherubimon, and they weren't going to be backing down until they found success. Beowolfmon knew what they were going to have to do, and he already hated it. Up until then, the Legendary Warriors had primarily been forced to contend with the Fallen Warriors, but with all of them purified, that meant that Cherubimon had to turn to other methods of fighting back. 

"If it's a fight that they want, then they'll get it," Vritramon announced, his eyes narrowing. He took to the skies along with the rest of the flying Legendary Warriors, undoubtedly because they were about to set up a defensive line. "Keep them from getting too close to Lowemon."

Beowolfmon gave the area one final glance as he nodded to himself. There was a giant ring of enemy Digimon around them, all of them Beasts since they were part of Cherubimon's army. The circle was large, but with the added issue of defending the train station and Lowemon, complications arose. Still, Beowolfmon wasn't about to let that stop him. There was too much hinging on their victory for him to back down. 

The first attack to appear was a shower of stars coming from the heavens. It was the signature attack that belonged to Cygnusmon, something Beowolfmon understood immediately. The Digimon who were hit by the attack were forced to scatter to keep from weakening the front line. Even with the small blow to morale, the rest of the enemy forces remained strong, ready to surge forwards as soon as they were given the chance to. 

Beowolfmon raised his sword and allowed the outline of a wolf to appear over his body. He released the attack at a nearby cluster of Digimon. There weren't any defeated enemies quite yet, but he was sure that he would wind up needing to absorb Fractal Code sooner or later. Until then, all he could do was fight back and pray that nothing bad happened to his brother. 

_Please, Koichi... Stay safe no matter what. I need you to be okay._

~~~~~

Lowemon was vaguely aware that there were other Digimon in the area, but he didn't have the chance to look much further than that. There wasn't even a moment for him to glance over his shoulder to see who the newcomers were. He could hear the distant words of the rest of the Legendary Warriors about how they were members of the Beast forces run by Cherubimon. Lowemon shouldn't have been surprised, and yet, he found himself lowering his guard for a fraction of a second as soon as he heard. 

As a result, Lowemon was forced to duck down to keep from being hit by a strike from Duskmon. He raised his staff to grab at the sword using the prongs on his staff, but he wasn't able to fully shove it away from his foe. Duskmon stumbled backwards, giving Lowemon the sapce and time he needed to recover fully from the attack that had left him in such poor condition in the first place. 

"You will not succeed with them," Duskmon said, and Lowemon's eyes went wide when he heard his own voice coming from the other Digimon. It made sense when he thought about it critically, but it still disturbed him in a bothersome way that went far deeper than he ever could have anticipated. 

Lowemon didn't say anything in response to Duskmon's words. He instead held up his shield, and the outline of a lion appeared around the barrier before it flew towards Duskmon. Lowemon's foe was hit soon afterwards, and Duskmon threw up his arms to keep from being knocked over completely. He was surprised by his own power, and he realized that he had come to the passive assumption that he was weaker without Duskmon's power to make him stronger. However, the power that came with being in the Continent of Darkness more than made up for Cherubimon's influence as far as he could tell. 

"You wish to stop the pain, so why are you going with those who cannot work miracles? With Cherubimon, you will be happy forever. You know that you were happy with fighting for him, so why did you leave?" Duskmon continued, only going on when he realized that Lowemon wasn't going to be answering his original prompt. 

Duskmon charged towards Lowemon with one sword stretched forward in an attempt to stab at the Warrior of Darkness. Lowemon jumped to the side to keep from being hit before ducking low and jumping up, his staff poking at Duskmon's chest armor. The metal immediately began to crack, and all of Duskmon's eyes turned to look at Lowemon in pure fury. 

"Cherubimon lied to me so that I would do his dirty work," Lowemon told Duskmon, his eyes narrowing intensely. "I know that now. I believed what he had to tell me because it was easier than thinking about everything he wanted me to do. I've changed since then though. I'm happy with the Legendary Warriors, and I'm not going to return to Cherubimon's side no matter what."

Duskmon sent one hand up to grab at the metal that had been damaged by Lowemon's strike. He surveyed the injury before turning his full attention back to Lowemon. "Then what about your mother?" Duskmon questioned. He jumped into the air before kicking down at Lowemon with one leg outstretched. 

Lowemon wasn't able to react in time to keep from being hit by Duskmon's kick, and he raised his shield to block as much damage as he could. He still wound up sliding backwards across the ground, creating a cloud of dust at his feet. He glared up at Duskmon before stabbing up with his staff once again. Duskmon kept from being hit this time though, showing Lowemon that he wasn't going to be falling prey to such tricks once again. 

Lowemon did his best to keep from succumbing to his thoughts at Duskmon's inquiry, knowing that it was only released into the air with the intention of shaking his resolve. Duskmon was trying to open a weakness in his guard so that he would be able to claim victory in the fight. Lowemon gripped his staff tighter before taking a step back and jumping into the air to hit Duskmon with his shield. Duskmon's shoulder was hit, and he stumbled backwards a few feet before attempting to lunge at Lowemon. The Warrior of Darkness took a step to the side to avoid being tackled to the ground, and Duskmon corrected himself at the last second to keep from making rough contact with the dirt. 

"Cherubimon was lying to me when he said that fighting alongside him would ease her pain," Lowemon growled. "I only bought into it because it was easier than saying that I was in the wrong. I was unstable and afraid, and he took advantage of that. I can't go back to someone who lies without hesitating... And that's not even factoring in all that he has done to hurt others."

Duskmon shook his head with a disappointed huff. "You don't know what you're talking about. If you really wanted to save her, then you wouldn't be with the Legendary Warriors. You're making a mistake in siding against Cherubimon. If you fight him, he's going to kill all of you, and nobody will be able to keep your mother safe ever again. Is that truly what you want? Do you want to abandon her?" Duskmon questioned. 

There was another clash of weapons soon afterwards. Once Duskmon had risen back to his full height, he was charging towards Lowemon with both of his hands morphed into crimson blades. Lowemon held up his staff to keep from being hit, but he was forced to swing the weapon back and forth rapidly as Duskmon continued to force him backwards. 

Even if he was preoccupied with the fight at hand, Lowemon remained upset with Duskmon's words. "You were sent here by Cherubimon to get me back on his side," Lowemon told Duskmon, spitting out the words like they were made of poison. "This isn't about me or my mother in the slightest. It's all about him wanting me to return to him."

"I'm a part of you," Duskmon told him. He kicked Lowemon's legs out from beneath him, leaving the Legendary Warrior of Darkness a tangled mass of limbs at Duskmon's feet. The Digimon shook his head and sighed once again. "I'm trying to help you, and yet, you refuse to take my advice."

"You don't want to help me at all!" Lowemon shot back, forcing himself to his feet despite the blossoming pain in his calves. He ducked below another jab from Duskmon before jumping above a second rapid kick. He forced his staff forward a moment later, clipping Duskmon's shoulder armor. The eye that was hit seemed to glow with rage. 

"You're here because Cherubimon sent you. I know that to be true," Lowemon continued once he had gathered his bearings again. "Cherubimon is trying to influence me once again, but I'm not going to fall for that. He can't pull me in with convenient lies that I find to be truthful anymore. I'll do what I have to in order to defeat him. He can't hurt me anymore."

Duskmon's disappointment was evident, and he lashed out once again towards Lowemon, this time with a wide arc of a slash that clipped the Legendary Warrior's arm. Lowemon grabbed at his injury using his shield arm, allowing the barrier to deflect the next strike from Duskmon effortlessly. 

"There is one thing that you can't protest though," Duskmon said, his voice practically dripping with frustration that was as poorly masked as his rage towards Lowemon. "You're siding with those who believe themselves to be fighting for the good of the Digital World. You're allowing your morality to get the best of you, and that's the reason that there were so many problems when you were fighting with the Fallen Warriors. Remember what happened to Fioremon and Oceaniamon?"

Lowemon knew that Duskmon was correct in saying that Fioremon and Oceaniamon had wound up being purified because of their firm belief in their morals. Yumiko and Hinoka were clearly happier with where they were alongside the rest of the Legendary Warriors, but the truth of the matter was that they were only able to abandon Cherubimon because of their firm moral codes. However, he didn't see the purpose in him mentioning the problem that had caused the Fallen Warriors to ultimately crumble. What did they have to do with the current duel between the true and false Warriors of Darkness? 

"There's something that you can only accomplish if you stay with Cherubimon, and we both know it. You rarely hate people, and yet, there is one person who cannot escape your unbridled anger. There's no way for you to exact your revenge against him if you allow yourself to be caught up in what those fools find to be good or bad," Duskmon continued, once again seeing that Lowemon wasn't going to be answering him so easily. He knew that it would take more goading to earn a reaction. 

Lowemon dodged another strike from Duskmon as he silently considered his foe's words. As much as he hated to admit it, Duskmon was right about one thing: there was a person who Koichi hated with every part of his being. Each cell of his existence went towards hating Kousei Minamoto, and Koichi didn't think that he would ever be able to escape such animosity. 

He hated Kousei for abandoning them. No, that wasn't true. Koichi could have cared less about how his father treated him, but his mother was a different story. Tomoko Kimura bent over backwards to make sure that those around her were happy regardless of if they deserved it. She was contorted out of shape to keep a thousand balls in the air despite only having two hands. Her smiles were damaged and weak, but she did her best to keep grinning anyways. Kousei had never bothered to help her after ties were cut, but Koichi was sure that he was aware of how Tomoko was. Kousei had lived with her for years. There was no way Kousei was so ignorant that he didn't see the way that Tomoko tore herself apart for the sake of the people around her. 

Koichi wasn't a violent person. Until Cherubimon had come along, he never would have imagined raising a hand to another living creature. Lowemon had no choice but to fight, but Koichi had been different before the Digital World. He hadn't asked for this. He may have hated Kousei with everything he was, but that didn't mean that he was going to actually lash out and express just how much rage burned just beneath the surface. 

"I don't need to exact revenge against my father," Lowemon finally said once he was able to force himself to speak once again. In the past, Koichi never would have imagined hurting Kousei, but things had changed since then. He would have been lying if he said that he didn't want to raise his rage to his father in present times. The present iteration of Koichi Kimura had come to understand the power of brutality, and no matter how much he hated himself for it, he couldn't deny that he had changed. Some dark, twisted part of him wanted to see Kousei suffer for the way that he had abandoned Tomoko and left her to fall apart under the weight of a world that was too much for her to bear alone. 

Duskmon didn't respond immediately, but Lowemon knew that he didn't have to. The unspoken words about how Lowemon still wanted to lash out at Kousei hung heavily in the silence. Koichi had changed because of Cherubimon. The damage done when he was Duskmon would never fully be erased regardless of if he was able to defeat the echo of himself. 

"You're different now," Duskmon told him instead. His voice was detached, but it still sounded far too much like the familiar rhythm of rolling, low sounds that left Koichi's lips on a regular basis. "You've learned how powerful your own anger can be. You should just let it go. Show the world how much you can do when you're given the chance to be fueled by your own hatred. Kill Kousei Minamoto. Kill all those who would dare to stand in your way. Save your mother from the pain that she's struggling under."

"You're only telling me what you think will change my mind," Lowemon snarled. He stabbed his staff forward, clipping another eye on Duskmon's armor. "When I was Duskmon, I felt nothing but a need for bloodshed. I wanted to hurt others, and there was nothing else to it. I was suffering, so I thought that others deserved to as well. Cherubimon never would have wanted me to take full advantage of my emotions. I could have slipped out from beneath his grip if I was given the chance to think about all that I had been through."

"You're losing your grip," Duskmon spat out. He lunged towards Lowemon with both of his swords stretched out. He was able to make small dents in Lowemon's armor on either shoulder, but he was unable to follow up with another attack. Lowemon held up his shield to prevent further damage, but it was clear that he was thoroughly rattled from the blows that he had already taken. 

Duskmon jumped backwards, seeing that he wouldn't be able to hurt Lowemon again if he kept up the charge. "Anger is a powerful thing. You should allow it to propel you forward. You can find peace if you use that anguish and fight back against those who would dare to harm you. Don't allow petty emotions such as sadness or grief to hold you back," Duskmon instructed. 

"Anger is the pettiest emotion of all," Lowemon fired back. He allowed the outline of a lion to appear around his shield, and the energy spiraled towards Duskmon a moment later. "I won't allow my darkest issues to control me. No matter how much the world hurts me, I will never stoop to the lows of revenge again. I know that it helps nothing. Believing convenient lies in the name of bloodlust will not calm the storm of emotions that I feel. Nothing that you say could ever change the truth of the matter."

Duskmon's eyes narrowed once again, and he let out a brief sigh of disappointment. "You have no idea just how weak you have become. You are tossing aside your greatest source of power in the name of a nobility that does not exist. This world only allows the strong to survive. The weak must crumble under the power of those who thrive at the top of the ladder of strength. You are throwing away a life of immense power in the name of a morality that will not save you from the world at large," Duskmon told Lowemon. 

"You can call morality weakness all that you want. I made a mistake when I believed that emotions or ethics were signs of being weak. Vulnerability is sometimes the greatest strength that any creature can ever display. Allowing oneself to be weak and hurt can allow for the greatest moments of change and evolution," Lowemon snapped in return. 

"The world is cruel and heartless. You cannot expect to be saved simply because you believe that you are good. Not all good creatures survive. You are setting yourself up to be trampled on and hurt in the future. You have no right to cry when such agony catches up to you when you are actively asking for such pain right now," Duskmon pointed out. "If you wish to suffer at the bottom of the world's pyramid, then be my guest. With Cherubimon, you can be strong."

"With Cherubimon, I can hold the illusion of strength. There is a difference," Lowemon told him firmly. "I won't be sucked in by your words ever again. I understand where I belong, and you won't be able to pull me away from that no matter what you say."

Lowemon knew that Duskmon was something peculiar. Duskmon was a manifestation of Cherubimon's corruption combined with the sudden, burning sensation of revenge that had formed in Koichi's soul upon learning more about his father. Duskmon claimed to have tossed aside his emotions and morality because it was easier than confessing that he was a merely a husk imitating the living. Koichi had merely been a convenient vessel for such negativity and hatred to find a physical form through. 

Duskmon was a part of him in a strange way, but that didn't mean that he had to allow Duskmon to take control. Koichi was the one who was going to claim the future in the name of the nobility that Cherubimon claimed would be his downfall. Duskmon was not going to be the Warrior of Darkness as long as Koichi had a say in the matter. Lowemon was going to take his place, and Koichi wasn't going to allow for the echo of his animosity to claim dominion over him ever again. 

Duskmon's shape suddenly began to change. Fractal Code surrounded him, and his form began to distort until the silhouette of a large bird was left behind. Velgemon took to the skies a moment later, his red eyes gleaming with something sinister. It was an invitation for Lowemon to follow him into another round of combat, a new clash of ideals that would end poorly for the true Warrior of Darkness as far as Velgemon was concerned. 

"Slide Evolution!" Lowemon found himself crying out. His shape changed from being something resembling human into that of a lion. He sunk onto four feet, and his armor gained far more golden highlights than before. The decorations were ornate, sticking out stunningly against the obsidian color of his armor. Three claws stuck out from each foot. Pads of armor covered the space where his legs connected to the rest of his body. His front legs had small silver poles sticking out from the plates while the back plates possessed gleaming rubies. A matching gem was placed at the top of his head amidst the splendid mane that surrounded his head. A black and gold tail stuck out behind him, flickering dangerously with the promise of violence. 

"Umbramon!" 

The true Beast Spirit of Darkness, Umbramon, surveyed the skies with an intense gaze of crimson. He knew that Velgemon was going to be coming down for another strike soon, and he was going to be ready. He wasn't going to allow his foe the chance to claim the upper hand no matter what. Everyone was counting on him to succeed, and Umbramon wasn't about to back down after he had come so far. 

~~~~~

Onyxmon flapped their wings as they exhaled yet another blast of purple fire. They followed it up with a blast of telepathic energy that sent a few soldiers particularly close to them flying in every direction. Their gaze was pragmatic and distant, and they regarded the battlefield with disdain. Cherubimon was growing desperate, and this was his weak attempt at putting up a final stand of defense before they arrived at Rose Morning Star. Duskmon was a formidable foe, but he had lost much of the raw strength that he had come to be renowned for in the first place. Without Koichi, Duskmon was left as a hollow, inferior imitation of the monster of the battlefield he had once been. 

The rest of the fighters in the Beast army felt like merely background noise by comparison. Onyxmon had been fighting against them for quite a while already, and yet, they couldn't bring themselves to care in the slightest about what was happening. They knew how this fight was going to end. Duskmon was struggling to hold his own against only Lowemon, and the rest of the group was causing incredible issues for the greater forces of Cherubimon. Victory was coming soon, and Onyxmon was sure of it. 

Duskmon was a mystery to them, Onyxmon had to admit. He had been hated by many for so long, a scourge that countless Digimon feared with every part of their bodies, and yet, he was being shoved around so easily by Lowemon. The added advantage of being in the Continent of Darkness meant little when he lacked the vessel that had given him such incredible drive in the first place. Besides, Lowemon's advantage was greater anyways, and Duskmon was struggling to keep severe damage at bay. 

Onyxmon saw a flash of Fractal Code out of the corner of their vision as they unleashed another shockwave of violet energy. They glanced over to see Velgemon and Umbramon glaring at each other with poison in their eyes. If eyes could kill, both of them would have perished long ago. Their shared animosity seemed to raise the temperature in the area significantly, and Onyxmon had to wonder how a delicate, kind person like Koichi could possess so much acidic hatred beneath the surface. 

Still, they didn't have much time to wonder about it. Analyzing the Warrior of Darkness could wait until after the battle had drawn to a close. Until that time came, Onyxmon knew what they had to do. This was the final fight before the Legendary Warriors marched on Rose Morning Star and ended the war with Cherubimon once and for all. This was the final fight before Onyxmon took the battle directly to the one who had granted them so much power when they first arrived in the Digital World. This was the final fight before peace reigned in the Digital World, eliminating the threat of impending doom that hung like a stifling cloud above the sky of Earth. 

However, the war could not end until the battle at hand was finished and shelved with every other round of combat up until that point. Onyxmon allowed the promise of a salvation they didn't deserve to fuel them as they continued to fight back against the Beast army. Soon, there would be peace, and they couldn't wait for it. 

~~~~~

Velgemon's swooping motions through the skies were already starting to bother Umbramon. He watched his foe with caution, knowing that every second brought with it a new threat of danger. Velgemon wasn't going to be backing down, and something about him felt uncontrolled. Umbramon shouldn't have been surprised. After all, when he was being used as a conduit for Velgemon's power, he hadn't been able to keep his emotions from spiraling out of control either. That very lack of control had rubbed off onto Velgemon as far as Umbramon was concerned. 

Umbramon's control issues had faded since those times though. After he discussed his past with Koji, all of his darkest parts had been left out in the open for everyone to see. His unbridled anger had been on full display, finally released from its place inside the cage inside of Koichi's chest. He knew that he never would have been able to fully claim dominion from his Beast Spirit if not for this brief discussion about the past and its impact on the present and future. 

Velgemon dove downwards, his talons outstretched as he attempted to grab firmly onto Umbramon's body. The lion Digimon jumped to the side before forcing himself into the air. He bit down firmly against Velgemon's wing as soon as he was close enough to touch his enemy. Velgemon let out a mighty scream and began to flap about mindlessly in a desperate attempt to free himself of Umbramon's teeth. He was unable to gain purchase against Umbramon though, and he started spiraling towards the ground. Umbramon launched himself backwards at the last moment to keep from making contact with the dust below, and he watched as Velgemon hit the dirt with his beak. The rest of Velgemon's body crumpled in the subsequent collapse. 

"Your emotions make you weak!" Velgemon snapped at Umbramon. His previous sense of control had disappeared the instant that he shifted over to his Beast Spirit form, and there was no way for him to get it back. Everything about him was desperate, as if he was grasping at straws simply to find the right to exist. 

"All living creatures are fueled by needs, instincts, and emotions," Umbramon told Velgemon, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You insisted that all those who allowed themselves to indulge in such natural behaviors were weak, but the truth was... Duskmon was the most fueled by emotions out of all of the Fallen Warriors. Your fear of expressing emotion drove you to extremes, but you refused to admit it. As soon as you realized just how weak you had become, you lashed out at the rest of the world, claiming that the people around you were the weak ones when the opposite was true."

Velgemon snapped at Umbramon, managing to recover enough to try and bite at the Warrior of Darkness. Umbramon ducked below him at first, but Velgemon was still able to firmly close his beak around Umbramon's back leg. Umbramon lunged forward, freeing himself from Velgemon's grasp before firmly biting down on the side of Velgemon's neck. There was no blood that flowed from the injury, and instead, Velgemon's data began to blur in and out of existence. As far as Umbramon could tell, that was evidence that they had separated beyond the point of ever becoming one and the same again. 

After all, most Digimon lacked blood. They possessed a physical form that was made of data, but they could not bleed. Only Digimon made partially from a human body could show crimson when injured, and Velgemon's lack of blood most certainly established to Umbramon that he was far from being the creature that he once was. The true Warrior of Darkness had been uncovered, and Velgemon was never to merge with Koichi again. 

"You're justifying your own weakness!" Velgemon cried out on the verge of unleashing a snarl. He bit out fiercely at Umbramon, and his eyes filled with rage once again when the Warrior of Darkness managed to escape his grip once again. "You don't want to say that you're a pathetic creature, so you're choosing to say that you're stronger than you truly are!" 

"A reckless wish for bloodshed does not make a creature strong," Umbramon told him. He lashed out once again at Velgemon, but this time, he didn't lash out with a bite. Instead, he opened his mouth and unveiled a dark blast that spiraled towards the bird Digimon. "Strength cannot be easily defined, and Cherubimon is a fool for believing that he is a powerful creature solely because he can trample on those who he finds to be beneath him. He is pathetic, and you are the same way."

Velgemon's body began to blur once again when the attack from Umbramon's mouth made contact with him. He let out a fierce cry into the dark sky, and the sound echoed for what felt like a thousand years. Umbramon's claws dug into the dirt below as he tried to keep from being swallowed by that terrible noise. It rang in his ears, and he wondered if he would ever be able to escape it. 

Something about Velgemon seemed different all of a sudden, as if he was close to falling apart. The fuzzing of his data was merely one of the many oddities that had claimed the false Warrior of Darkness, and Umbramon could tell that something new was about to happen. His heart skipped a beat from its place nested inside of his chest. He felt as if his mind was rattling fiercely inside the cage of his body, and he didn't know what he was meant to do next. 

Velgemon was bathed in the light of Fractal Code once again, but when it faded, he was not in the form of Duskmon or Malkakomon. Instead, he looked like a terrifying monstrosity that combined all three of his forms. He barely seemed to be holding himself together, and when Umbramon looked closer, he could see that the creature wasn't entirely normal. There were random patches of code scattered about his body, and they acted as loose threads that stitched together the vicious pieces that made up his form. His gaze was wild, and all of his eyes rolled towards Umbramon in an eerie motion. Nothing about him was cohesive, and he looked as if the different prats of his body were about to fall apart before turning into data and dying on the wind. 

Malkakomon was the form that he appeared to be closest to in that moment, so that was what Umbramon thought of him as. Umbramon sunk into a defensive stance as Malkakomon stalked closer, and he took a step backwards as every nerve in his body told him to get out of there before anything could go wrong. Still, he couldn't force himself to move much more than that, and it took far more effort than it should have for Umbramon to make himself lash out at Malkakomon using his tail. 

Malkakomon stumbled at the hit, taking far more damage from it than he should have. He took another stalking step forward a moment later, his eyes wide and wild. "You are weak! All of you are weak!" Malkakomon shrieked. His sense of control was only deteriorating further, and Umbramon could hear the undertone of Cherubimon's voice beneath the words that would have once been his own. Cherubimon's control on his soldier was slipping, giving way to nothing short of complete madness. 

Umbramon struck at Malkakmon once again, this time using a sphere of dark energy that started in the back of his throat before streaking through the air towards its target. Malkakomon fell backwards immediately, barely managing to keep himself from crashing into the dust below. His armor was beginning to splinter further, and his body appeared to be melting somehow. 

Melting was a generous way of describing it though, and Umbramon didn't know if there was another term that fit what he was seeing more. Every motion seemed to change Malkakomon's body, as if the pieces that constructed his form were shifting constantly, plates that longed to clash and exact their revenge against the rest of the world. Nothing about him remained consistent, and it was a terrifying sight on more levels than Umbramon ever could have imagined. Malkakomon was simply falling apart, and nothing Cherubimon could have done could ever hope to put those broken pieces back together again. 

Umbramon knew that since Malkakomon was falling apart, he was going to be at his most vulnerable. However, since he was cornered, Malkakomon was going to be at his most dangerous all the same. Fighting back was going to be dangerous, to say the least, but he was going to try regardless. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. If Malkakomon was left to roam the land, causing problems and hurting people, Umbramon never would have been able to forgive himself. He was partially responsible for the existence of Duskmon and his variations, so it was up to him to put this problem to rest once and for all. 

Malkakomon wasn't going to be backing down without a fight though, and Umbramon was sure that he was going to need something more. Not even the power of a Beast Spirit would be able to defeat this uncaged monster. If he was going to succeed, Umbramon was going to require extra strength, and he knew that there was only way for him to find the power that he sought... 

~~~~~

Onyxmon was good at listening. 

This had ben true for as long as they could remember. Listening offered valuable information that could be used to their advantage further down the line. When one's ears were opened, they would learn more, and that was how they survived. It didn't matter if they were Saki or Lyramon or Onyxmon; they were good at listening out of a matter of necessity. They had to understand the world in order to survive in it, after all. 

Velgemon's words struck something odd in them, and Onyxmon had to admit that perhaps he had a point. Onyxmon practically went on autopilot mode as they fought back against the opposing army of Beast Digimon. Their mind was entirely focused on all that Velgemon had been saying. 

Weren't all creatures beasts deep down? Umbramon had been correct when he said that all living beings were fueled by their emotions and instincts. It was what pushed all creatures forward, Onyxmon included. How one utilized their feelings was up to their own personal choice. Having an effective relationship with such emotions would lead to increased strength in many different ways. Emotional intelligence and control was at the heart of Spirit Evolution, after all. No Legendary Warrior could fully master their power without the knowledge of what strength their own emotions could bring. 

The other piece of the puzzle was knowing how to relate to the surrounding world. Coping with difficult events was a key part of Spirit Evolution as well, and the power of a Beast Spirit could not be utilized without this sense of connection. Understanding the past and the traumas that came with it was important to unveil the power that rested within. Cherubimon had thought that he could bypass this supposed weakness by creating a soldier that ran only on bloodlust, but he was wrong. 

Deep down, Duskmon had been the same as the rest of the Legendary Warriors. He simply chose to deny it, and that only lessened his control when he was forced to come to terms with the power that waited dormant beneath the surface. Cherubimon had been sure that he could outwit the power of emotion and the brutality that came with it, but in doing so, he had only created a beast that was left unchained and wild. Duskmon's eventual realization that he was just as frightened as the creatures he had once criticized with weakness caused him to crack. Koichi had managed to hold a few of the remaining threads together through sheer force of will, but there was only so much that he could do on his own. Without Koichi at the core of Duskmon, the false creation was falling apart at the seams. 

Onyxmon was aware of the weakness hiding inside of Duskmon, and they were sure that it would cause his downfall. Of course, that was not for them to decide. It was Umbramon's choice to make. The true Warrior of Darkness deserved to defeat the corrupted image of falsity that he had once been. It was a cruel twist of fate that left Malkakomon at a disadvantage, but Onyxmon couldn't have cared less. Cherubimon had made a mistake in creating Duskmon, and it was only a matter of time until the Celestial Digimon was made fully aware of the folly that he had committed. 

But until then, Onyxmon would continue to fight with all of their strength. They would continue to listen as well, wondering what words were to come next from Malkakomon's distorted lips. The battle required their attention the same way that Malkakomon needed Umbramon's full focus. They would have their answers soon enough, and they were sure that Umbramon would more than be able to explain everything. It was only a matter of time before the true Warrior of Darkness was victorious, and Onyxmon couldn't wait to see what true strength Umbramon was capable of. 

~~~~~

Umbramon knew that the only way he would be winning in the battle against Malkakomon involved him calling upon his Hybrid abilities. He prayed with everything he had that the blessing Cherubimon had granted him still remained despite his change of form. He closed his eyes when he noticed a gap in Malkakomon's actions, knowing that he could take advantage of his foe's disorientation to shift into his most powerful form. 

Sure enough, Fractal Code formed a cocoon around him, and Umbramon's body began to shift. He took on a humanoid form similar to Lowemon's body. The bulk of his armor was dyed a deep red the color of dark velvet. Gold continued to outline his armor even with the change of color. Plates with silver rods appeared on his shoulders to match the armor he wore as Umbramon. He had dark gauntlets on, and a black staff topped with silver prongs appeared in his hand. 

His boots were black, and a gold strip ran up the front. A matching band covered the top of his foot, and three claws stuck out from the front of his boot. The claws were gold at the tip despite being black at the base. Golden wings fanned out behind him, giving him the ability of flight for the first time while in Spirit form. 

Another chunk of black armor formed at his head, creating the lion motif that he had come to be known for. Only his eyes were visible, and the irises were bright red. The mane of the lion armor was gold, glimmering under the glow of the Fractal Code. A black tail stuck out from behind him, matching the structure of the appendage that flicked around him when he was in the form of Umbramon. 

"Rhihimon!" 

Malkakomon's eyes appeared to be wide with shock when he noticed that Umbramon had transformed into his Hybrid form. His body continued to melt and distort, all of his features shifting continuously in a sickening cycle. Malkakomon snarled at him for a moment before closing the distance between himself and Rhihimon. 

Malkakomon's leg transformed into the set of claws that he had as Velgemon, and he attempted to stab downwards at Rhihimon. The Warrior of Darkness used his staff to block much of the damage before thrusting the weapon towards his foe. Malkakomon's armor was left horribly twisted after Rhihimon's staff made contact, and one of the eyes on his torso flickered before going out completely. An eerie red glow replaced the lost eye, and it seemed to be watching Rhihimon despite the lack of a pupil. 

Malkakomon lunged at Rhihimon a moment later, not giving his enemy the chance to recover from the strike. He took to the skies and attempted to unleash a slashing attack. One of his hands had transformed into a crimson blade, and he tried to cut at Rhihimon's side using the dangerously sharp sword. 

Rhihimon deflected the blow using his staff once again before jumping into the air to avoid another downward stab. He took advantage of Malkakomon's lack of coordination, and he released a strike of his own, hitting Malkakomon's left wing in the process. The monstrous Digimon screeched in pain as he was sent down into the dirt once again. A large puff of dust was released into the air as he made impact. 

"You represent everything that was wrong with my philosophies and outlook on the world from when I was under the control of Cherubimon," Rhihimon declared, taking a step towards the fallen Malkakomon. "I caused countless living creatures endless pain because of your influence, and I refuse to let that stand any longer than it already has. This fight will end here and now!"

Malkakomon let out a scream, lashing out with one shifting arm to try and grab at Rhihimon's leg. Rhihimon jumped backwards before using his staff to slap away Malkakomon's hand. Rhihimon's body began to glow with deep purple energy, and the outline of a lion formed across his armor. When he held out his staff in front of him, the light began to transfer, and it darted towards Malkakomon soon afterwards. 

Malkakomon was unable to avoid the attack in time, and he sustained major damage from the blow. His data was beginning to fuzz in and out of existence, showing just how close he was to completely falling apart. He slowly tried to rise to his feet, but it was clear that there was no way he would be able to reclaim his sense of control after all that had happened. He let out a roar of pain, unable to keep it in any longer. 

"I'm going to rid the world of your presence once and for all," Rhihimon said firmly, closing his eyes as the dark purple glow spread across the surface of his body once more. He held his staff to the sky this time, and the shadows of the area began to cling to his armor. It was as if the Continent of Darkness itself was listening to his call, ready to act however it had to in order to please its master. 

The writhing shadows streaked towards Malkakomon a moment later, completely consuming his form in a matter of seconds. Malkakomon was only able to fight back for a short period of time before he lost his strength completely. Red light burst forth from his eyes, but the lasers did little to keep him from being swallowed further. Soon enough, even the ruby glow was completely out of sight, leaving only a mass of darkness that listened to Rhihimon's every command. 

The Warrior of Darkness closed his eyes, and the shadows grew tighter around Malkakomon's body. The tension in the air hit a breaking point before the shadows finally collapsed inward completely on their target. When the darkness dispersed, there was a misshapen silhouette of Malkakomon left behind. A ring of Fractal Code could be seen around his torso, glittering ominously in the space of shadows. 

Rhihimon held up his right hand, the one that wasn't clinging to his silvery staff, and allowed the Fractal Code to flow into his palm. Once the process was complete, Malkakomon completely disappeared. No egg spiraled off into the sky. He was simply gone, and Rhihimon wouldn't have had it any other way. 

Rhihimon couldn't help but reflect on all that had happened in the previous fight. Duskmon's words would remain in his mind for ages, and Rhihimon was fully aware of such. Duskmon had claimed that he was weak for his emotional outbursts, and yet, he refused to realize just how fueled he had been by his own feelings. He allowed them to transform him into a monster, shutting them out until there was no way to keep them under control anymore. 

Rhihimon knew that all that had happened when he was Duskmon was partially his fault. Even if Cherubimon had been mostly responsible, Rhihimon was to blame as well for allowing himself to be so easily manipulated. The rest of the team was sure to disagree, but he knew where he stood on the matter. Still, he felt as if he was already on his way to fully making up for the sins that he had been responsible for. He had struck down Duskmon once and for all, leaving no traces of the false Warrior of Darkness behind. It was the best way to leave his past actions to rest as far as he was concerned. 

Rhihimon let out a small sigh, and he was vaguely aware of the rest of the battle around him winding down. He had been so distracted by his duel with the various forms of Duskmon that he hadn't even realized that the rest of the Legendary Warriors were almost finished with their own respective battles. In fact, there were many eggs spiraling up to the sky, and they brought a strangely beautiful light to the Continent of Darkness. He watched as the last of the clusters of data vanished against the horizon before looking back to the rest of his team. 

He thought he was fine after all that had happened, but Rhihimon quickly realized that this was false. His eyes went wide, and a cocoon of Fractal Code swallowed him a moment later. He fell to his knees as his Hybrid form fell away, leaving behind only a weakened Koichi. The black-haired boy pressed one hand against his chest as he breathed heavily. He could feel sweat rolling down his temples. There was a small part of him that was aware of how pathetic and weak he must have looked to the rest of the team, but he didn't give it much attention, too exhausted to truly care. 

The gleam of Fractal Code surrounded Koichi on all sides, and he realized that the rest of the team had returned to normal. Even Chihiro was there, and Koichi realized that they must have finished evacuating the Burgemon from the train station. All of the Legendary Warriors were tired in some way, but there was something more that glinted just beneath the surface. 

Determination thrived in all of their gazes, and Koichi knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were just as confident in their next action as he was. With that battle finished, there was only one thing for them to do. Cherubimon was waiting for them at Rose Morning Star, and he wasn't the only one. Ophanimon was there as well, undoubtedly counting on the Legendary Warriors to rescue her from the clutches of their shared foe. At long last, the war between the Human and Beast Digimon was going to come to a conclusion. Defeating Duskmon was the final major step they had to take before confronting Cherubimon, and with that out of the way, there was only one thing that remained in their path. 

Koichi wasn't sure what told him that something was wrong, but a strange sensation of tension and fear rose in his core a moment later. He glanced around madly, banishing his dizziness in an attempt to figure out what was making him so nervous all of a sudden. He could tell that something was coming, but he didn't know what it could have been. 

Suddenly, the truth hit him like a tidal wave, and Koichi knew that if he had been standing, the realization would have forced him to his knees. He felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs, and he glanced up to the sky, knowing exactly what silhouette he was going to see there. 

Cherubimon was levitating there, his hands stretched out in front of him in the cupping motion that Koichi unfortunately knew so well. The Celestial Digimon watched all of the Legendary Warriors with detached apathy before a devilish smirk spread across his face. Cherubimon didn't appear to be staring at any of them in particular, but Koichi still felt as if Cherubimon's gaze was tearing a hole straight through his chest. He wanted to look away, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"You have fought well, but you will not succeed," Cherubimon declared, his voice just as low and rumbling as Koichi remembered. It sent a tremor running through his chest, and Koichi could have sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat once again. 

"You're acting pretty damn confident," Takuya scoffed. Even if he was no longer in the form of Vritramon, he still seemed ready to lash out a moment's later. He stood no chance against the image of Cherubimon, but he wasn't about to show weakness against his enemy. 

Koichi was oddly positive that the image of Cherubimon that stood before them was far from being real. Cherubimon himself rarely left Rose Morning Star even if he had to speak with his Fallen Warriors. He preferred to appear using illusory tactics that fell under his range of abilities, and Koichi was positive that this time was no exception. Cherubimon was trying to scare them, but he was more than patient enough to wait for the Legendary Warriors to arrive at Rose Morning Star for themselves. 

"I will crush all of you like the bugs that you are," Cherubimon continued, completely ignoring Takuya's snide remark. "I care not for those who were on my side in the beginning. You are no different from the Warriors that have been fighting to become thorns in my side from the start. You will all perish regardless. When you enter Rose Morning Star, it will become your shared grave."

Koichi did his best to hide the anxiety that was slowly creeping into his body, but he ultimately failed as his expression contorted with fear. He knew unfortunately well what Cherubimon was capable of. To some extent, all of them were aware of the power resting inside of the Celestial Digimon. Still, knowing that he had the power to destroy all those in his path and understanding the full range of his fury were two different things, and Koichi was sure that he would come close to gracing the second category soon enough. 

Cherubimon didn't wait for any of the Legendary Warriors to bite back at him sarcastically the way that Takuya had. Instead, he merely continued, his brazen confidence shining through with every darkened word. "If you truly wish for your lives to end, then come to Rose Morning Star, and I will show you just how foolish you have been to believe that you can oppose my rule," he announced. 

The sky slowly began to return to its previous color as Cherubimon's shadow disappeared. Koichi stared at the place where Cherubimon's eyes had been, unable to remove the image of the Celestial Digimon's haunted anger from his mind. Slowly but surely, Koichi forced himself to his feet, swallowing back his nerves as he turned to the rest of the group. Had he always been this shaky? He felt as if his entire body was rattling just beneath the surface, and there was no other way to describe it. 

"He wants us to go and fight him," Koji said, shattering the thick silence that had settled like a curtain of heavy fog over the group. "If that's what he's really asking for, then fine. He's going to see just how ridiculously cocky he's being as soon as we get there."

"We'll have to be careful," Saki advised, looking at the rest of the team with their regular gaze of critical yet passive observation. "Cherubimon isn't going to make this easy for us, so if we want to pull through, we'll need to charge at him with everything that we have."

"We can gather the Burgemon here once again if it's really safe for them to return," Chihiro pointed out. "We should try to return to full strength before we get there. Cherubimon is not someone we should fuck around with. If he wants us dead, he's going to finish the job."

Koichi nodded his confirmation. The only reason that he and the rest of the Fallen Warriors had been spared from his rage before was because they were useful to him. However, that sense of utilization had expired, and Cherubimon no longer held any qualms about murdering them in cold blood. Cherubimon's brutality was known throughout the Digital World both in and out of his army, and Koichi was not looking forward to being on the receiving end of it. 

Still, he wasn't going to let that stop him. As he and the rest of the Legendary Warriors returned to the train station for what they assumed would be the final time, Koichi took in a slow, measured breath as he considered what was to come next. Cherubimon wasn't going to be holding back in the coming battle, and the Legendary Warriors were going to have to fight with everything they had if they wanted to survive. 

Koichi gave the sky one last brief glance before forcing himself to pay attention to the situation at hand. As soon as Cherubimon was dead, he would be able to return to his regular life. They would be able to go back to Earth without fearing a potential invasion from their enemy. Koichi was looking forward to that more than he could have ever described. He hadn't even asked to come to the Digital World in the first place, and he was desperate to return home to his mother. Koichi tried to keep himself from thinking about how worried she had to be, knowing that his guilt was going to bite him viciously when he couldn't afford to hesitate. 

Duskmon's words were still going to bother him for quite some time. That much was something Koichi was sure of. He didn't know if he would ever fully be able to escape his guilt regarding the atrocities that he had been responsible for when his emotions were severed from the rest of his mind. It was sickening to imagine, and just thinking about it made Koichi feel like he was going to be sick. 

Still, he wondered about why it was him that Cherubimon had chosen to mold into such a monster. Cherubimon's primary element had been Darkness ever since he fully embraced the rage within, but if he truly wanted to make himself stronger, he would have performed such acts on all of his Legendary Warriors. Duskmon's power was unparalleled until he reached the tipping point where his emotions overwhelmed him. Cherubimon must have known about that, and yet, he chose to only change Lowemon into an imitation of a Legendary Warrior. 

Koichi shook it off, knowing that he was only going to upset himself further if he thought about it for longer than he had to. He wasn't there to analyze the strange decisions Cherubimon had made in the past. His job was to strike down the corrupted Celestial Digimon, and he was going to follow through with it no matter what. 

Koichi tore his gaze away from the sky where Cherubimon had been as he entered the train station fully. His resolve had been strengthened, and he knew exactly what he was going to accomplish before the day drew to a close. 

_Watch out, Cherubimon. It all ends today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters remain of act three, and it's time for Cherubimon to go down! Hell yeah! 
> 
> I'm sure that there's one question on most of your minds about this chapter: how is Duskmon here at the same time as Koichi/Lowemon? This part of canon is regularly reserved for the fight against the illusion of Cherubimon, but I decided to round off the Duskmon plot point here instead. I will say that this is going to be explained further down the line along with the matter of why only Koichi was corrupted to become a false Warrior. 
> 
> That's what Duskmon is, just so that we're all clear. Lowemon is the true Legendary Warrior of Darkness, and Duskmon (along with Velgemon and Malkakomon) are the imitations created by Cherubimon. Once again, this is going to be explained further in detail later on, but it's why Duskmon wasn't in the books about the Legendary Warriors. There's a lot about Koichi that has yet to be explained, to put it simply. He's a conundrum among the Warriors, and it's only a matter of time before everything about him is resolved. 
> 
> For the most part, this chapter seems to speak for itself. I loved writing the conversations between Lowemon and Duskmon though, and I'm really happy with how they turned out. They sort of act as a defining line between how Koichi himself is as a person versus how Cherubimon tried to make him act. I'm glad that I decided to dedicate a chapter to this since it helps to make Koichi clearer as a character. 
> 
> There's one more important thing I wish to bring up in this chapter: the name of Koichi's Beast Spirit. In the Japanese version, he's called KaiserLeomon, and he's JaegerLowemon in the English version. As funny as it would have been to preserve the whole Leomon bit, I wound up changing the name for a small reason. It's kind of nitpicky, but I want to point it out in case anyone was curious. 
> 
> The Legendary Warriors are ancient figures in the Digital World, and since they're meant to be these incredible fighters, I didn't think it made much sense for the Spirit forms to be named after Digimon. In this canon, all of the Legendary Warriors were the first incarnations of their given species (ex: AncientGreymon was the first variation of Greymon), so the 'ancient' part of their names comes from them being the originals and thus distinct from their successors. 
> 
> The 'ancient' prefix implies great power and respect, and naming any of the Spirits after another Digimon just doesn't fit well with me. I'm hoping that I'm explaining this alright, but I basically didn't want any of the Spirits to be named after other incarnations of Digimon (Greymon, Garurumon, etc.), so that's why I changed KaiserLeomon/JaegerLowemon into Umbramon. It's similar to what I did with Thundramon a while ago, and the same will apply (soon) to Izumi's Hybrid form, Aeromon.
> 
> Alright, there's the big explanation of my personal nitpicks out of the way. That should be all that I have to say about today's chapter. When we come back together for next week's chapter, the final battle against Cherubimon will be starting! Act three is almost finished, and I hope that you're as excited for it as I am! 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	38. Rose Morning Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legendary Warriors finally arrive at Rose Morning Star for their final battle against Cherubimon.

The train thundered its way towards Rose Morning Star, and the Legendary Warriors sat inside alongside their Digimon guides. They had gotten lucky. After the battle against Duskmon and the Beast Digimon army, the group retreated to the train station for one final chance to recuperate before the final battle. A Trailmon, one of very few monsters who still dared to roam the Continent of Darkness, arrived by chance, and the group hopped aboard to make their journey to Rose Morning Star a bit shorter. They hadn't seen any Trailmon since first arriving in the Continent of Darkness, and they were more than happy to take this as luck as a sign of potential good fortune to come. 

Koji had been sitting in the far corner of the train car ever since first settling down. He had been hoping silently that Koichi would elect to join him, and much to his relief, his brother decided to take a seat at his side. Koji watched Koichi with a careful gaze, not wanting to say anything that could possibly rub the other boy in the wrong way. He could tell just how much Koichi was hurting beneath the surface, and Koji wanted nothing more than to lessen that pain. 

"Are you okay?" Koji questioned as his eyes met with Koichi's matching pair. "I know that fighting against Duskmon like that must have been a lot for you." That sure was an understatement. Koji didn't know what else to say about it though, so he let the simple sentence speak for itself. 

Koichi nodded in response, and a light smile graced his features. "Don't worry about me," he assured Koji. "I'm going to be alright. It caught me by surprise, but... I'm not going to let him bother me anymore. I was responsible for terrible things while I was under Cherubimon's influence, but I'm not going to let that drag me down for the rest of my life. He exploited my worst emotions and turned me into a monster. I want to show the world that I've changed, and I'm going to fight by your side to defeat him once and for all as proof."

"You don't need to prove to us that you're different from Duskmon," Koji pointed out. "We already know." Koji had known from the moment that Koichi was purified that he was far from being the same monstrous creature that Duskmon had been. Hell, he had even known before then when he saw the panicked eyes of Koichi's hazy outline. He had been aware of such when he heard just how terrified Koichi was beneath Malkakomon's terrifying layered voice. 

Koichi rubbed at his eyes, seeming to realize that he wouldn't be able to hide his tears no matter how hard he tried. "Thank you," he murmured, choking the words out around the lump that had appeared in his throat. Despite his attempts to hold back the torrent of emotions, tears began to stream down his cheeks, but Koichi didn't bother to wipe them away. 

Koji surprised even himself with what he did in the moment that followed. He closed the distance between himself and his brother by throwing his arms around Koichi's body, pulling him into a tight embrace. Koichi was still at first, shocked into being a statue by Koji's sudden forward behavior. Even so, it didn't take long for Koichi to relax into the hug, and he returned it a moment later. Koichi's head rested gently against Koji's shoulder, and the reverse was true as well. 

Koji had never been a particularly affectionate person. He suspected that he would have been different if he had the influence of a mother in his life rather than only living with his father, but because Kousei was the only one around throughout his childhood, Koji had no way of testing his theory. He had detested physical contact under most circumstances because it reminded him in a twisted way of what he didn't have. He lacked the love of a family, and the only connection that he was familiar involved burning enmity and endless bitterness. 

But none of that mattered as he sat on the train in another world beside his brother. Kousei was the last person on his mind, and Koji was more than happy to keep it that way. All that he cared about was the fact that he could leave his grief in the past. He still had a bone to pick with Kousei, to put it simply, but he was willing to set it aside for a short while. Koichi was more important than his rage towards Kousei ever could have been. 

"Thank you," Koji whispered to Koichi gently. He didn't elaborate on what he was thanking Koichi for mostly because he wasn't entirely sure himself. There were a dozen solutions that would work, so he simply allowed Koichi to put the pieces together for himself and find the answer that he liked best. 

Deep down, the reason for the sudden words involved the melting of a darkened heart. Years of living in darkness to combat the horrors of loneliness had left Koji hardened, but coming to the Digital World had finally allowed him to embrace the light. Even if Koji was the Warrior of Light, his brother had brought hope to his life, acting as the sun in his own special way. The rest of the Legendary Warriors were much the same, and Koji knew that he would never forget their contribution to his life. His hate of the world was finally beginning to dull, replaced instead by a passionate love for his friends. 

No. 

His family. 

Koichi nodded in response to Koji's words. "Thank you," he echoed. The silence closed around the brothers as they held one another tightly. The world seemed to disappear around them, and all that mattered for that fleeting moment was the fact that they were together. Light and Darkness had come to find unity at long last, and it was beautiful in a splendid way nothing else could ever hope to be. 

~~~~~

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon had been staring out the window ever since the Trailmon started moving. The Continent of Darkness rolled on around them, and they watched as the blank scenery turned to a blur on all sides. Patamon was perched on Neemon's head, and Bokomon was holding the book from Seraphimon tightly against his chest. 

Bokomon stole a brief glance up at Patamon, and a fond smile appeared on his face. He could tell that Neemon was looking more up at the young orange Digimon than he appeared on the surface, and Bokomon was sure that they were thinking of something similar. Bokomon knew that he would never forget the thoughts that had come to cross his mind when he looked at Patamon. 

They were making history. All three of the monsters were involved in the creation of a new future at the hands of the Legendary Warriors. They were saving innocent creatures from the reach of Cherubimon, and they were continuing to uphold the legacy left behind by Seraphimon's memory. Ophanimon was counting on them, and Bokomon was more than happy to do this for her. 

But was it really just for Ophanimon? Bokomon knew that such had been the case in the beginning, but times had shifted since then, and he was positive that this journey was as much for Bokomon himself as it was for the rest of the Digital World. The war had left his life in a state of upheaval, and the damage was irreparable. Even so, he had managed to find a place where he could be happy among the wreckage. 

Patamon truly was the embodiment of their own willpower. In the aftermath of Evergreen Dawn, Seraphimon died, and all that was left behind was an egg. Bokomon had been too afraid to tell the humans in the party that Seraphimon wasn't going to remember them when the egg finally hatched. He had been dreading the point where Seraphimon was reborn and didn't remember all that he had done for the Legendary Warriors. He hated to imagine his role model, his idol, as not even remembering his face. 

But Bokomon didn't mind it as much anymore. He knew that Patamon was happy, and he was as well. His memories of Seraphimon would always remain in his mind regardless of if the Celestial Digimon was in his life or not. Bokomon wasn't going to allow his grief to get the better of him. Instead, he was simply going to keep pressing onwards in the name of the history that he was working to create. He would continue for the sake of those who had perished in the war alongside Seraphimon. He was going to bring the suffering to an end because of how much he cared. 

As the Continent of Darkness rolled by, there was only sensation inside of Bokomon: pride. He knew that Neemon and Patamon felt the same way, so he chose not to say anything. There was no need to discuss the journey when words were ultimately ineffective when compared to the magnitude of their emotions regarding the quest. 

They had come a long way, and Bokomon wouldn't have had it any other way. 

~~~~~

Mayumi counted things. 

Her attention span had been short from the beginning, but when she needed to ground herself against the tempest living in her mind, she started counting. Math was difficult to her, but counting one by one was simple. She counted her steps in clusters of five before sealing them away in the back of her head. She counted the rocks that blurred past the train. She counted the times that she tapped her knee using her pointer finger. 

But most of all, Mayumi counted people. 

She didn't know how many times she had counted the members of the group since first arriving in the Digital World, but she was sure that the number was incredibly high. At first, the number had been only two, one for her and one for Haroi. However, the count had done a sudden leap when the pair met up with the rest of the purified Legendary Warriors. Two had jumped up to eleven and an egg. Eleven grew to twelve, and the number kept climbing until they arrived at where they were at present. 

There were fifteen living creatures in the train, and Mayumi kept on counting them just to make sure that they were all still there. She had seen people come and go throughout her life, such as when her family of three shrunk to two before going up to four. Her friends had appeared and subsequently vanished when she dissatisfied them, and her perpetual habit of counting continued to mystify those she encountered. 

And yet, even after all this time, the number that continued to rise sat steadily in her mind. Nobody had left. The count only grew, never diminishing with the passage of time. Mayumi, who had grown so used to counting backwards, suddenly forgot how, too wrapped up in the jubilation that came with companionship to bother remembering. 

Haroi was aware of her habits, and he could always tell when she was counting people. Her lips always began to move in the silence, miming the words of rising and falling numbers. He usually gave her a light quirk of a grin, not caring if she noticed him or not. It was a language of love between them, a silent back and forth that came with the shift of counting. 

It was because of Haroi's quiet awareness that he wasn't surprised when Mayumi suddenly spoke. "Fifteen," Mayumi said into the quiet. The rest of the train was alive with other activity, such as conversations permeating the air around the other clusters, but their corner of the car was silent until she spoke. 

Haroi glanced over at Mayumi when he heard her speak, and another smile spread across his face, the edges of his lips rising to match the single word. "Yeah," he affirmed. "Fifteen."

Mayumi had never made it up to double digits before. It was foreign territory to her in this game of counting, this game of giving and taking. She had dreamed of getting close enough to touch something so splendid, but it always managed to evade her grasp. However, that was not the case anymore. There were fifteen of them, and Mayumi didn't think that the number was going to be falling anytime soon. 

When Mayumi began to count the rocks that flew past the train, she decided to divide them into clusters of fifteen rather than her typical five. When she hit her quota, she'd grin just a little bit wider before starting over again. 

_Fifteen friends we've made. Fifteen members of a family. Fifteen souls changing the world. Fifteen, fifteen, fifteen._

~~~~~

Chihiro knew how much life could change in a short span of time. They had always been aware of the power that every moment held, and they understood that anything could go wrong or right within just a few seconds. It took only a moment to be hurt, healed, or happy. 

Cherubimon's influence had sunk in within just a few seconds. As soon as Chihiro stepped off the Trailmon into the Digital World, they heard his voice ringing in their ears, and their body began to change shape. Becoming Aeoelmon for the first time had only taken an instant, and the downward spiral that followed took place all because of that moment. 

Chihiro was a stranger to consistency, always living on the edge of agony and terror. Their parents had never given them the chance to enjoy themselves that way, and they grew used to the truth that their chances of truly enjoying security were slim. Even after they ran from home, abandoning the people who had ruthlessly manipulated them out of a silent sense of malice, Chihiro continued to feel as if they weren't allowed to be happy. Happiness was a distant joy that they weren't sure they would ever have the chance to fully embrace. 

Everything had changed after they were purified. The process was slow, but they began to open up to the rest of the team. Even if Chihiro didn't explain the depth of their emotions, they allowed their guard to slip, and they showed weakness to those outside of the Kanbara family for the first time in over a decade. 

The rest of the Fallen Warriors slowly joined the team, and Chihiro couldn't help but notice just how different they were to their corrupted counterparts. When their jagged emotions and the beasts within were finally laid to rest, the former Warriors of Cherubimon showed themselves to be friends to all the same way the Risen Warriors had. Humanity blossomed inside the purified Warriors, creating a web of young fighters who held to each other not out of desperation or necessity, but care and familiarity. The faraway sensation of love suddenly didn't feel as daunting or uncomfortable to Chihiro as it once had.

"Times sure have changed, huh?" Chihiro found themselves muttering without any specification of their actions. A thousand things had evolved compared to how the group had come to know the Digital World, and each other, in the beginning. At first, Chihiro, Yumiko, Hinoka, and Saki had all been working for the enemy alongside Koichi. The former quartet sat together on the train, and Chihiro found themselves feeling oddly at home. 

Their relationship with Saki was complicated in a way they didn't exactly know how to explain. When Chihiro was Aeoelmon, they had endured far more than they would have liked under the influence of Lyramon. The Warrior of Steel was placed as the authority figure among the Fallen Warriors, and Aeoelmon had hated it. Chihiro had always felt uncomfortable with people in power who weren't completely transparent with their motives. It reminded them a terrifyingly large amount of their parents, and Chihiro wanted to leave them in the past as soon as possible. Lyramon had fallen into the category due to their distant, unreadable nature, and it bothered Aeoelmon more than they could ever hope to describe. 

And yet, despite their past issues with Lyramon, Chihiro didn't mind Saki quite as much. Perhaps it was because they realized that Saki was just like them at the end of the day. They were both mere children who had been used as pawns in Cherubimon's grand war game, and they had since escaped his grasp. Cherubimon's selective manipulation of Aeoelmon's memories had left them bitter and angry at the world, and Lyramon was the perfect target for their animosity. It left Aeoelmon as an unpredictable wild card, and that was easier to deal with than actually giving them a motive to fight in Cherubimon's convoluted chess scheme. 

When Chihiro looked over at Saki, they didn't see the outline of the one that they had hated so much in the past. Instead, they simply saw another person their age, someone who had hopes, dreams, and struggles just like they did. It was a humbling experience as far as Chihiro was concerned, and they were glad to have the chance to look at Saki in such a way after hating them for so long. 

In a stroke of coincidence, Saki was the one who first responded to Chihiro's words. "Yeah, I suppose so," they remarked, their voice a soft mutter. Their gaze was just as distant and impossible to read as it always was, but Chihiro didn't mind it anywhere near as much as they had once thought they would. 

"I'm happy here," Hinoka concluded suddenly. Her eyes were surprisingly honest given how fearful she had once been. As Oceaniamon, she was a shell of her true self, too terrified to give anyone the chance to get close. She was fighting solely because she was scared of Cherubimon, and it was clear that she had been weighed down by burdens far larger than anyone deserved to bear. The purification process had clearly changed her, and she seemed so open even after all that she had been through. 

"You're not the only one," Yumiko confessed, a light smile gracing her features. She was the same as Hinoka, once so closed away from the world out of her own terror and radiant sense of justice. Her sudden change of attitude had once caught Chihiro by surprise as he saw just how vulnerable she was. Fioremon had fought because she feared what would happen if she stepped out of line the same way that Oceaniamon did. However, she seemed perfectly truthful as she sat there in the train, looking at her former allies from when she was on the side of the enemy with pure grace and elegance. 

As Chihiro looked at the rest of the group, they couldn't help but think about how much they had changed in the respect of personality. All of them had grown stronger because they allowed themselves to be vulnerable. Cherubimon had told them that their own emotions were weakness, and yet, there the quartet was, fighting for what they believed to be right thanks to their powerful moral compasses. 

Chihiro had always detested the idea of weakness, but they were starting to believe that perhaps it wasn't as awful as they had once assumed. Chihiro didn't want to be seen as weak or an easy target, believing that if they put up a mask of endless strength, nobody would dare to hurt them. It hadn't saved Chihiro from the abuse of their parents, but they put up the shield anyways, hoping it would block out the issues that the rest of the world had the potential to bring them. 

Thanks to the rest of the group though, Chihiro realized just how incredible being vulnerable was. In allowing themselves to be open with their emotions, to show the weaknesses they regularly hid, they had become stronger. All of them had. Yumiko had overcome her sense of internalized fragility, learning to take a stand for herself rather than simply following the directions of those around her. Hinoka embraced her issues rather than blocking them out, allowing herself to understand that she was far from being weak simply because she grieved for lost time. Saki seemed less guarded than before as well. The change was subtle, but Chihiro could see the way that their lips perked up a bit more at the corners than they had before. 

Chihiro took a deep breath before turning their attention to the outside of the train car. They loved this far more than they were willing to admit at first. Chihiro had once thought that they were destined to spend the rest of their life alone, constantly in a state of suffering due to a past that they couldn't escape. They had only opened up to a select few people, and Takuya was the most notable of the bunch. However, the trip to the Digital World had changed all of that, and Chihiro wouldn't have had it any other way. 

They turned their attention briefly down to the palms of their hands. Chihiro closed their eyes for a moment, and they let out a gentle sigh. Times had changed, but they weren't complaining in the slightest. In fact, they believed that their life had only gotten better thanks to their adventures in another world. Strength or weakness, something that had once worried Chihiro to the point of obsession, didn't matter anymore. All that they cared about was the honest fact that they were no longer alone, and they never would be again. 

~~~~~

Once upon a time, four teenagers boarded a train to the Digital World. 

Junpei could still remember the way that he, Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi had poised themselves throughout the space. They had all been silent for a few agonizing minutes, unsure of how to break through the heavy veil of quiet that had settled upon them. When they finally introduced themselves, they remained distant, not yet certain of how to close the metaphorical and physical distance between them. It was the start of something beautiful, but none of them were yet aware of it. 

However, such a truth was clear as could be as Junpei sat in the train. He was sitting on the far left of the bench that he was sharing with Izumi, Takuya, and Tomoki. He glanced down at the other three with a small smile of fondness on his face. When he first boarded the train, he never imagined that this would be the outcome, and he wasn't talking about the world of monsters, magic, and mystery. 

Junpei had never been given the privilege of friendship before. He was used to spending his days alone, watching as others enjoyed themselves alongside their companions. He had grown bitter and enraged at the rest of the world, not understanding what he had done to deserve such isolation. He constantly vied for the attention of others, his comprehension of friendship distorted when he realized that nobody wanted to spend time with him. It was an unfortunate conclusion for him to come to, and it caused him to slip into a downward spiral of incredible magnitude and tragedy. 

The anger was still familiar to him, but he hadn't experienced it in quite some time. Junpei was happy with the rest of the team, and he didn't think that he would be without them ever again. Even if they were apart, Junpei would still remember the sensation that came with camaraderie and companionship. They cared about him, and he felt the same way in return. Junpei's bitter fury towards the world had begun to fade as soon as he realized that he didn't need to stand for the terrible way that he had been treated in the past. There were people who loved him despite all of his evens, odds, and jagged flaws, and it was more incredible than he had ever imagined. 

The Digital World was an incredible place, but it had brought Junpei more than simply war and transformation. The new universe had given birth to love and care that he couldn't even begin to describe. Izumi had been the first to reach out to Junpei, but she was not the only one that he cared for. The rest of the team was his family as well, and he wanted them to remain in his life forever. They had done more for him than he could ever possibly hope to explain. He was a bumbling mess emotionally, lacking in intelligence when it came to describing the depth of his feelings, but he still hoped that the rest of the group could understand his care even without words. 

In fact, he was sure that they understood. When he had first traveled to the Digital World with Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi, they had all sat on their benches in the train car, never daring to get much closer to one another than they had to. However, that had changed, and they were sharing a space on the way to Rose Morning Star. The rest of the car was alive with quiet activity from the rest of their team. The Legendary Warriors were united, and the group had tripled in size since its original incarnation. The space between them had shrunk, and there were far more people in the area than Junpei ever would have imagined. He had grown used to the idea that he would be alone forever, and the sudden comfort that such was not true meant a lot to him. 

Junpei felt something poking at his hand, and he looked down to see Izumi's fingers attempting to slide into his. He hesitated at first before accepting her grasp, a light smile appearing on his face. He looked over and saw that Izumi was holding Takuya's hand as well. Tomoki was gripping Takuya's hand at the end of the row. None of them were looking down at the places where their hands met, instead simply choosing to allow the quiet to say everything they were thinking. 

Junpei shifted his gaze away from his hand after his fingers were wrapped around Izumi's knuckles. He watched the window on the opposite side of the car, staring as the Continent of Darkness passed them by. They were getting closer to Rose Morning Star, and Junpei could tell. He could see the gentle glow of pink light out of his peripheral vision, and he swallowed nervously at the sight of it. Defeating Cherubimon wasn't going to be easy in the slightest. 

Still, something told him that they would be able to handle it. Cherubimon was going to be their most difficult foe to defeat yet, but they had come incredibly far. Between first discovering their Spirits and controlling their Beast Spirits and uncovering their Hybrid forms, they had grown stronger than they ever could have imagined. If Cherubimon was going to be a challenge, Junpei was sure that they would be able to face him. 

Suddenly, the Trailmon began slowly easing to a stop, and Junpei took in another heavy breath. This was it. They must have gotten closer to Rose Morning Star while he was lost in thought. He rose to his feet carefully, and the rest of the group did the same, understanding what the slowing of the Trailmon meant. Izumi hesitantly released his hand, but he cherished the warmth that she had brought long after they had let go of the physical contact. 

The Legendary Warriors and their guides slowly made their way out of the train, and Junpei heard the Trailmon in question speak. "This is as far as I can take you," the Trailmon declared. "Be careful in there." 

"Thank you for everything," Izumi told the Trailmon with a smile and a bow of her head, a simple gesture that she had been using since the very beginning. However, this time, Izumi seemed to be filled with integrity rather than simply putting up the illusion of stability. There was a dimension of reality to her actions that Junpei admired far more than he would ever admit aloud. 

The Trailmon grunted in response, clearly unwilling to vocalize his concern for the Legendary Warriors, before starting to roll his way back from the area. Junpei and the rest of the group watched as the outline of the Trailmon disappeared on the horizon, leaving them alone in the vast emptiness of the Continent of Darkness. 

Junpei hadn't turned around to face Rose Morning Star itself, but he could still see the ominous glow of pink out of the corner of his vision. He knew that he was going to have to brace himself for what was to come, so he focused on the lingering sensation of calmness and peace that remained on his palm from the place where he and Izumi had held hands. He took in one final careful breath before turning around. 

Rose Morning Star was a massive building, but Junpei barely even noticed it at first. The most notable fact about the space was the outline of illumination that pierced the sky above it. Deep hues of pink created the outline of a rose. It looked like an aurora, and it stood out as the only source of notable light in the dreary Continent of Darkness. It was a beacon in more ways than one, and Junpei found himself admiring the sight even though he was fully aware of the twisted evils that lived just below. 

The palace just below the light was made of gray stone tinted gently with purple. It had countless spires, and everything about the building was jagged and seemed almost broken, a clear contrast from the beauty of Evergreen Dawn that Junpei had seen before. The entrance was hidden beneath a shaded archway, beckoning for the Legendary Warriors to come closer. Junpei could feel the darkness that lived inside before he even took a step towards Rose Morning Star. He knew without a doubt that Cherubimon was there. This truly was the end of their journey. 

Junpei gave a glance to either side, and he saw that the rest of the Legendary Warriors were staring at Rose Morning Star with the same determination that he was. Their hands drifted to their D-Tectors silently, a show of ambition that could never be denied. 

Takuya reached up to his goggles, and he pulled them down over his eyes. "Let's do this," he murmured before his finger collided easily with the activation button of his D-Tector. Data enveloped his fingers, and he was coated in Fractal Code soon afterwards. 

The rest of the group followed suit, leaving Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon to watch them in silence. As the illumination fully faded, Thundramon was left in the place of Junpei, and he looked out over the rest of the Legendary Warriors. They were all just as prepared for this as he was, and he could feel the anticipation buzzing in the air despite the silence. 

Vritramon, Zephyrmon, Cygnusmon, and Calanthemon were the first ones to take to the sky. Daipenmon gripped tightly to his axe, and Beowolfmon poised his blade for the battle at hand. Onyxmon stood at the rear of the group to their massive size, and Cybelemon was at their size. Sheyumon stood a few feet away from Thundramon. Rhihimon and Ceruleamon allowed themselves to fly above the ground soon afterwards, both of them holding tightly to their weapons. 

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon all moved over to Onyxmon before scurrying up their back. As soon as they were in position, Onyxmon closed their eyes. They were waiting for the first step to be taken, and Thundramon knew exactly who was going to take it. 

Sure enough, Vritramon started diving through the air a moment later, his hands above his head as he started to navigate his way towards Rose Morning Star. The reaction from the rest of the group was instantaneous, and they all trailed after him towards the giant palace. They had been fighting for so long to reach this point, and at long last, the end of the war was in sight. Their journey was reaching its conclusion, and peace was bound to come with it. 

~~~~~

Cherubimon could sense their arrival. 

As one of the Celestial Three, Cherubimon had heightened senses when it came to the stability of the Digital World. His abilities to sense the Legendary Warriors had come to him when he first turned his back on Seraphimon and Ophanimon, but after spending so much time with that power, he couldn't imagine his life without it. He needed it in the name of the war. Without his increase in power, he wasn't going to be able to fully lay siege to the Digital World. 

Rose Morning Star was filled to the brim with Beast Digimon from Cherubimon's army. They hadn't done much since the arrival of the Fallen Warriors, but since all five of them had been removed from the equation, that left Cherubimon's guard to take center stage once again. He glanced out over them all, understanding the bloodlust that waited just beneath the surface. As soon as they were given the chance to lash out, they were going to assert their full strength, and the Legendary Warriors weren't going to stand a chance. 

Then again, Cherubimon had been sure that his enemies wouldn't be able to defeat his armies led by Duskmon. He had been confident that none of his Fallen Warriors would fall, but they still did. Time and time again, the Legendary Warriors had somehow managed to come out on top, and Cherubimon wasn't going to tolerate another failure. He had to get rid of them in one fell swoop, and he knew that there was only way for him to accomplish something of that magnitude. 

The Beast Digimon all watched Cherubimon with eager eyes, ready to listen to his every command as soon as they were spoken. They were rattling underneath the image of flesh, and they were waiting for the chance to pounce when the order was given. None of them would be holding back, and Cherubimon was sure of it. 

However, he didn't need them anymore. Cherubimon himself was the only one who he could rely on. Everyone else only disappointed him. Seraphimon and Ophanimon had let him down when they refused to allow him to establish his own sense of peace and justice in the Digital World. The Fallen Warriors had let him down when they fell to the fighters that were chosen by the remaining Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. His own soldiers had let him down when they were unable to do any damage to the enemies that he had come to despise so much. If he wanted something to be done, he would have to do it himself. 

Cherubimon's lips twisted into a cruel grin, and he raised one arm. All it took was a single sweeping motion for nearly half of the Digimon inside of Rose Morning Star to be defeated. Screams rang out as Fractal Code spiraled into the skies. The remaining Digimon attempted to make a hasty retreat, but none of them were fast enough, and when Cherubimon slashed with his other arm, the room was left empty. Cherubimon let a cackle free as he spread his arms wide. Data began to flow into his body as the Fractal Code of the his army joined with his flesh. 

Cherubimon began to grow as the data was fully absorbed. He was forced to hunch over as he became too large for the room to contain. Even after that, he continued to grow, and the ceiling began to cave in on itself. Rose Morning Star began to tremble, and there was nothing that could even hope to stabilize it. 

When the transformation was completed, Cherubimon was larger than the building once had been. His wild laughter rang into the darkened sky for miles, but he didn't care in the slightest. All that mattered to him was the victory that he knew was coming soon. The Legendary Warriors weren't going to stand a chance against him. If he wanted something done, he was going to have to do it himself, and he wasn't going to be holding back. 

~~~~~

The Legendary Warriors hadn't been in Rose Morning Star for very long when the ground began to shake. Vritramon let out a gasp and frantically looked around for the source of the trembling. He was cut off by a sharp cry from Onyxmon calling for all of the Legendary Warriors to come close around them. Vritramon complied silently, unsure of what else he would be able to do. His wing graced Zephyrmon's arm, but he didn't look over to see how she was doing, too distracted with finding the cause behind the sudden earthquake. 

A shield of purple energy suddenly appeared over his head, and Vritramon looked over his shoulder to see Onyxmon's eyes glowing violet. Their wings were raised above their body as well, and it became clear as could be that they were the one responsible for the barricade. The ceiling was beginning to give in, and the rocks from above slammed ineffectively against the barrier. Vritramon instinctively flinched when a particularly large chunk of debris flew in his direction even though he knew that there was no way for it to get to him through Onyxmon's shield of power. 

To Vritramon, the short moment where the ground shook stretched on for an eternity, and he didn't know if he would ever be able to banish the sound of crumbling stone from his mind after such an event. It reminded him an uncomfortable amount of what had happened back at Evergreen Dawn, but he wasn't going to admit that aloud. There was too much for him to focus on to give an event of the past much thought. 

It wasn't until the shadowed sky came into view that Vritramon realized what had happened. He looked up and saw the outline of Cherubimon standing above him and the rest of the Legendary Warriors. He was facing away from them, but a moment later, he swiveled around slowly, a twisted grin on his lips. 

"What happened to him?!" Zephyrmon suddenly yelped as the barrier fell away. "He's so much larger than he was before!" Her body went tense at the sight of him, and Vritramon couldn't help but think about how much sharper her claws seemed all of a sudden. 

"He's gathered more power," Onyxmon murmured. "If a particularly powerful Digimon is defeated, the one responsible can absorb their energy and grow stronger in the process. The memory data strengthens them. If he took in a large amount of data all at once, his power levels would skyrocket. I think that we can all put the pieces together regarding what he just did."

Vritramon held back another comment involving Evergreen Dawn as they realized that Seraphimon's power was likely one cause of Lyramon's prolonged strength when they were on the side of the energy. They had taken in his memory data, and it had made them far more powerful than they were before. If Lyramon had been terrifying to deal with then, he could only imagine how much scarier Cherubimon was going to be after absorbing far more energy than Seraphimon ever had. 

"We can't hold back now," Beowolfmon declared, and a white aura began to dance across the surface of his armor. "We came here to defeat him, and we aren't going to leave until after he's been finished off. The suffering that he has visited upon the Digital World will be tolerated no longer. Come on, everyone!"

Vritramon nodded in response. He knew that Beowolfmon was right, and the sooner that they could defeat Cherubimon, the better. They had incredible strength on their side, and if they fought hard enough, they would be able to defeat him. There were no other options than for the Legendary Warriors to charge into battle and end the war once and for all. 

Vritramon allowed himself to fly higher into the air as fire began to spark between his fingertips. If it was a fight Cherubimon wanted, it was a fight he was going to get. The Legendary Warriors weren't going to let him get away with his sins of the past. They were standing at the apex of fate, and they wouldn't be relenting until after the battle had been won. 

~~~~~

Ophanimon knew that something was wrong the instant that the palace began to shake. She had been sitting on the floor of her cage of light, bitterly thinking about how cruel it was for Cherubimon to continue using her primary element to keep her sealed away from the rest of the world. Still, there was little she could do about it, so she simply allowed time to pass around her as she fell into a void of silence. 

The quaking of the ground snapped her out of her trance, and Ophanimon had been on her feet in the blink of an eye. She held tightly to her golden spear as she rose to her full height, and she continued to examine her surroundings in an attempt to remain logical against the terrifying force of the trembling that surrounded her. 

It wasn't long before the ceiling began to fall down in chunks. Ophanimon threw her spear out to her right to keep from being hit by a rock cascading from above. The fragments were sent flying every which way, and another chunk of the castle fell directly behind her. The force sent Ophanimon stumbling forward a step, but when she turned around, shock spread across her expression. 

The rock had completely destroyed a chunk of the bars of her cage. The power of light that Cherubimon had forcefully harnessed to trap her meant little when placed before the dissipation of Rose Morning Star. There was a clear hole for her to travel through. After spending weeks upon weeks waiting in the quiet of the star cage, she had her chance to escape. 

Ophanimon didn't hesitate after she saw the gap in the bars. The rest of the cage flickered out of existence as soon as she flew free, and the room of light seemed to grow dimmer as soon as they disappeared. Ophanimon allowed a relieved smile to paint her lips for a brief moment, but she knew that she couldn't be caught up in the adrenaline rush that came with her salvation. Something must have happened to cause the sudden earthquake, and Ophanimon had no doubt that whatever was responsible was far from being good. She would simply have to go and investigate. 

Ophanimon allowed her golden wings to take her from the room, but she let out a hiss of pain as she made her way through the rest of the crumbling palace. She stopped for a few fleeting seconds before pressing herself onward once again. She had used more energy than she thought to grant a blessing of power to her three Legendary Warriors, and she didn't know how much strength she had left. Her prolonged imprisonment had left her weakened, and then she had pushed herself too far on top of that. 

Still, she couldn't allow her weakness to get the better of her. Ophanimon had a chance to get away from Rose Morning Star, and she had to take it. She didn't know what Cherubimon had done to cause such sudden destruction, but she was going to find out. She wove between pieces of falling debris despite the exhaustion that was slowly creeping up on her. Her eyes were growing heavy from behind her helmet, but she didn't give them the chance to close. She couldn't give up. The end of her captivity was finally in view, and she fully intended to embrace it fully. 

~~~~~

Onyxmon knew that they were going to need more power to defeat Cherubimon. 

In all honesty, they had been aware of such long before they saw the Celestial Digimon grow to such an impressive size. They knew how strong Cherubimon was, and Onyxmon was going to do whatever they had to in order to defeat him. They had made a vow to themselves and others that Cherubimon would fall that day, and they had no plans on going back on such a promise when the conclusion of their journey was so close. 

The ultimate twist of cruel fate rested inside of Onyxmon, Ceruleamon, and Rhihimon. They had been granted the power of Hybrid evolution, and they were going to use it against the one who had given them such strength. Cherubimon was going to see that he had made a mistake of hubris and folly in granting them his blessing to reach the Hybrid level. The other two had already achieved such power, and Onyxmon knew that they had to follow suit. All it was going to take was determination and ambition, and Onyxmon had more than enough of both. 

Onyxmon closed their eyes, and they allowed the familiar sensation of Spirit Evolution to overcome them. They had possessed this ability for quite some time; all they needed to do was utilize it, and they knew that the time had come. Blue and purple melted together in a beautiful glow, completely masking them from sight. 

The first and most notable change involved their shape. They shrunk down to be the same size as Lyramon once had been, but their draconic wings from their time as Onyxmon remained attached to their back. The silver scales from their Beast Spirit form created gauntlets on both hands to guard their lower arms from attack. A matching set of scales crawled up their legs to form boots with purple segments at the toe. 

Their helmet from their time as Lyramon slipped over their head easily. Red braids framed their face while the rest of their hair fell into the same long pattern of being mostly free with a small amount braided at the edge. Their armor from their Human Spirit form slid into view soon afterwards, covering up the strong bulk of their body effortlessly. The Hybrid form, however, gained a transparent purple cape that flowed behind them majestically. 

The final shift to take place involved the lower half of their body. Their legs were covered in bold purple fabric, but rather than having segments of fabric in front of and behind their thighs, dragon scale material appeared. A rapier manifested in their right hand, and they gripped it tightly as the Fractal Code around them finally began to disappear. The transformation was complete moments later. 

"Aerismon!"

The Hybrid Warrior of Steel came into view fully soon afterwards, and Aerismon smirked to themselves when the rest of the group looked over at them in surprise. They could tell that the rest of the Legendary Warriors were staring, but they didn't care in the slightest. Instead, they turned their full attention to where Cherubimon was waiting for them. 

"We can't lose now," Aerismon said simply, doing their best to get the rest of the group on track once again. "Cherubimon won't be holding back, so we can't either. Come on. We have to be ready in case something else happens."

There was minimal hesitation after Aerismon spoke. The flying Warriors took to the skies in full and flew as far away from the pile of rubble below as possible. Those who lacked the power to fly began to climb up so that they were standing on the uneven debris from the collapsed castle. The air was still thick and heavy, and Aerismon was sure that they could have slashed at the tension with their rapier. Still, they didn't bother giving too much thought to it, knowing that there were far more important matters at hand. 

Aerismon raised their blade as it began to glow with a gentle purple energy. They were preparing to unleash a set of violet lasers in Cherubimon's direction as soon as they had the chance. Around them, the other Legendary Warriors poised themselves for the battle ahead as well, understanding that they had no choice but to succeed. Attacks were prepared for fire, and the determination shared by the Legendary Warriors was almost enough to be grasped. 

"Stop!"

Aerismon was on the verge of unleashing the strike when a voice rang through the air, and they were forced to halt. They recognized the voice, but they were sure that it didn't come from Cherubimon. It was far too high in pitch to belong to him. The words at a melodic quality to them that Aerismon didn't quite know how to describe until they realized who it was that had been responsible for the cry. 

There was a woman poised in the air. She was wearing turquoise armor highlighted with gold that covered her chest and upper legs. There were plates of metal on either shoulder with large spikes that stuck out to the side. White fabric flowed from the bottom of her armor to cover up part of her gold and turquoise shoes. She wore turquoise gauntlets that possessed wing patterns. Six golden wings fanned out behind the woman in a show of elegance. 

Aerismon shifted their attention to the woman's face, seeing that it was halfway covered by a turquoise mask, seamlessly concealing her eyes from view. Golden wings protruded from the sides of her helmet to match the aesthetic of the rest of her armor. A turquoise shield lined in gold rested on one arm, and a golden pattern of an animal could be seen on its surface. Her other hand held a golden spear with a ring around the spot that she held to. Small wings stuck out from the ring in question. Feathers of gold fell around her lower half, and white feathers were layered just beneath them. 

As soon as Aerismon saw the woman, they realized just who she was. Aerismon had crossed path with the woman in question quite a few times in the past during their time working as a Fallen Warrior. Granted, their time together had been minimal, but it was more than enough for the motif of turquoise and gold to stick out in their mind forever. 

Ophanimon. 

"Lady Ophanimon!" Bokomon and Neemon yelped in sync, earning them the eyes of the rest of the group. The Legendary Warriors seemed just as surprised as Bokomon and Neemon were. After all, for the most part, none of them had seen Ophanimon before, and those who had witnessed her endless grace hadn't expected her to appear so suddenly. 

The woman looked down to the Legendary Warriors, and her red hair swished at the motion. Her expression was painted with shock as she saw the Legendary Warriors, but she refused to comment on their arrival. Instead, she looked up to Cherubimon as she had regained her composure. "Cherubimon, please, don't do this!" she cried out. 

Aerismon's mind rushed with surprise as they tried to rationalize how Ophanimon had broken free. They kicked themselves a moment later for not realizing that the crumbling of Rose Morning Star had undoubtedly been responsible. It seemed so obvious in hindsight. Cherubimon had been too reckless, and it gave her the perfect chance to escape and leave behind the place that she had been imprisoned in for so long. 

Cherubimon snarled at the sight of Ophanimon, and he reached one hand out towards her. "Ophanimon, what are you doing here?" he questioned. His voice was filled with rage, but he was still attempting to keep it hidden. He was doing a poor job, and in a way, that was even more terrifying than him simply yelling angrily at the Legendary Warriors. 

Ophanimon's grip on her spear tightened. "I don't want you to fight against them," she explained firmly. "It will only bring all of us further grief. We have suffered immensely as a result of the war, but there is still time for you to make amends. Please, step away from the battlefield. Call off your troops. Allow for peace to return to the Digital World."

Cherubimon glared down at her before firmly shaking his head. "You and Seraphimon betrayed me. The Human Digimon turned their backs on my Beast brethren, and the only suitable punishment for such is death. The Digital World's destruction is merely a side effect. I care not for what happens to it. As long as my goal is achieved, nothing matters," he told Ophanimon. 

The other Celestial Digimon looked up at him with a bitter frown on her features. "You've changed," she commented simply. "Once upon a time, we worked together with Seraphimon to defend the Digital World, and all of the Digimon living under our shared rule were happy... But you turned away from us. You began to grow darker, and... We could tell that something was wrong. I only met with Seraphimon without you because I was concerned for your safety!"

"Your concerns mean little to me now!" Cherubimon roared. "You betrayed me, and I detest you both for it! I should have killed you when I had the chance, but I thought that you would change your heart to believe in my cause! If you will continue to oppose me, I will have no choice but to end your pathetic life right here and now!"

Cherubimon raised one hand above his head, and a sphere of dark energy appeared in his palm. He threw it towards Ophanimon with as much force as he could muster, but she managed to evade it by swooping out of the way at the last moment. Instead, the attack struck a pile of debris from Rose Morning Star below her. The rocks were sent flying in every direction. Aerismon threw up another shield to keep the Legendary Warriors from sustaining damage as a result of the attack before turning their attention back to Cherubimon. 

"Please... Help me to defeat him!" Ophanimon declared, looking over to the Legendary Warriors. "Do what you are destined to do, and save the Digital World from his corrupted tyranny!"

There was no hesitation when the Legendary Warriors began to strike back at Cherubimon. Aerismon allowed their sword to be consumed by the glow of purple light once again, and they stabbed at the air before lasers burst forth from the tip of the blade. As the light spiraled towards Cherubimon, it grew more intense before raining down against his left arm. He didn't even seem to notice it, and Aerismon's eyes went wide from behind their mask. 

Rhihimon and Ceruleamon glanced over to each other before holding their weapons high above their head. Both staves began to glow with black and turquoise light respectively, and shadows and water began to curl forth from the edges. Rhihimon made a grab for Cherubimon's left arm while Ceruleamon sent her water towards his right wrist. The shadows and fluid curled around the Celestial Digimon's body, but all it took was a single flicking motion for both attacks to be destroyed without a moment of hesitation. 

Beowolfmon raised his sword as he charged towards Cherubimon. He stabbed the blades downwards when he was in range, striking at Cherubimon's foot. However, the sword simply bounced off Cherubimon's skin, and the white light that had coated Beowolfmon's body dispersed a second later. Daipenmon jumped into action to try and lash out at Cherubimon next, but the strikes from his axe didn't do much damage either. 

Vritramon consumed himself with an attack of fire before sending it flying. Zephyrmon raised her hands, creating a series of thin tornadoes. The twisters merged with the flames, creating a flashy display of swirling red and pink that danced through the air towards Cherubimon. The Celestial Digimon was struck on the shoulder, but he didn't notice them attacking him. He swiped with one hand to shoo them away as soon as they were in his line of sight, and Vritramon and Zephyrmon were both forced to duck downwards sharply to keep from being hit. 

Thundramon unleashed a shot from the cannon atop his head before following up with a punch at the air with his gauntlet. Both attacks flew towards Cherubimon, but just like with the previous strikes, they did little damage. Cygnusmon and Sheyumon both joined in attacking alongside Thundramon, but their stars and energy blasts were both just as ineffective. 

"How are we supposed to defeat someone like this?!" Cybelemon cried out. They were punching at the ground in an attempt to cause an earthquake, but they weren't able to shake the ground beneath Cherubimon enough to stun him. Calanthemon landed at their side, gesturing for Cybelemon to mount her with her head. Cybelemon did so, and the two were in the air a moment later, just in time to keep themselves from being crushed by another strike from Cherubimon. 

Ophanimon began to snarl under her breath, and she closed her eyes as she summoned her energy. A glow of gentle pink surrounded her body before she charged towards Cherubimon's shoulder. She sliced his flesh open easily, showing writhing Fractal Code beneath. Cherubimon roared in pain and sent one hand up to nurse his injury. However, when he removed his fingers, the wound was completely gone, having been stitched together by the powers of darkness that Cherubimon had come to control. 

"He's healing himself?!" Thundramon shouted in surprise, his eyes suddenly as wide as saucers. He unleashed another blast of electricity, but he still wasn't able to do enough damage for it to be notable. Cherubimon was simply too large and powerful to be hurt by their attacks. It truly didn't appear as if there was enough strength between the Legendary Warriors for them to win this battle. 

Ophanimon was still glowing with the same pink light as before when she spoke next. There was something weary and exhausted to her that struck an unsettling sensation deep inside of Aerismon. Ophanimon looked over her shoulder to the rest of the Legendary Warriors as words tumbled free of her lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but her voice was barely audible. Aerismon was sure that they only caught on because of their senses being heightened through the process of Spirit Evolution. 

The light around Ophanimon's body began to grow stronger before bursting outward in a grand display of illumination. It was almost blinding, and Aerismon's vision was filled with spots even with their mask and helmet to block the glow from view. They waited for the stars to clear before they opened their eyes once again, and shock painted their expression as soon as they realized what was happening. 

Ophanimon was holding out one hand at the heart of what appeared to be a comet. The powerful light that consumed her seemed embody the element itself, and it was causing Cherubimon to recoil and screech in pain because of the darkness that he had embraced. Aerismon was left to wonder what else the light was meant to do until they saw the flash of pink on Cherubimon's shoulder. 

Slowly but surely, a pale color was creeping outwards across his skin. His shouldn't wasn't the only place where this was happening though. In fact, there were small spots of light spreading all over his body, and Aerismon was sure that they were being caused by Ophanimon. They watched, jaw agape, until they realized what she was doing. 

"She's purifying him," Aerismon murmured. The glow continued to get stronger, but Aerismon could tell that something was wrong. Despite putting up the illusion of strength, Ophanimon was clearly exhausted, and her posture was slowly starting to give way to something far less elegant than what she was known for. 

The pink light made up about a quarter of Cherubimon's body. Ophanimon was continuing to absorb as much of Cherubimon's corrupted Fractal Code as possible, but her pain was still visible on her expression. Her hands were shaking, and the trembling quickly spread to the rest of her body. The light of pink began to disappear a moment later as Ophanimon's wings collapsed, leaving her to fall towards the debris below. 

Aerismon could tell that Cherubimon was weakened. He was screaming in agony as the pink light fully set in, leaving pale colors of white, pink, and yellow visible across his body. Ophanimon had successfully removed much of the dark energy that lived inside of him, but there was still a lot to contend with. She couldn't do more than she already had. Her energy was gone. 

Ophanimon looked up to the Legendary Warriors with a sad smile on her face, and they could see tears streaming down her face. "I leave this in your hands," she murmured. Fractal Code appeared around her body, and with the last of her strength, she glanced to Aerismon in particular. 

They understood what she wanted of them immediately, and they held up one hand to allow her Fractal Code to flow into their palm. It was cruel, the way that they possessed the memories of both Seraphimon and Ophanimon, those who had once been their foes but were now their allies. Aerismon could feel their eyes fogging with tears, and they could tell that the rest of the Legendary Warriors were in much the same condition. They had all been called to the Digital World by Ophanimon, and when they finally found her, they had been forced to see her die. 

Aerismon watched as the last bit of data disappeared between their fingers. An egg was left in the place of Ophanimon's body, and Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon scurried over to it before carrying it away from the scene. They were shaky and terrified, but they pressed on regardless. All of the Legendary Warriors would have to follow in their example. 

Aerismon allowed their expression to fall into pure determination despite how disheartened they were. This wasn't the time to lose their nerve. "Let's finish this," they declared, knowing that the rest of the Legendary Warriors would follow their lead. They primed their sword for another attack before charging forward, only one thought on their mind. 

_For Ophanimon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the homestretch now, everyone!
> 
> Well, we're in the homestretch of act three. There's still quite a bit of story left, but for now, we're getting closer to being finished with this segment of the story. Next chapter will be the end of the third arc, and then we'll just have acts four and five, the two shortest arcs, left to get through. I'm very excited, to say the least, but for now, I want to talk about this week's update. 
> 
> First off, let's talk about the character moments at the beginning of this chapter. Since there was a huge battle last chapter and the second half of this chapter along with all of next week's update are going to be centered around combat, I wanted to throw in some character development stuff this time around. The moments were subtle and minimalistic, but I'm happy with how they all turned out. 
> 
> My personal favorites of them were Mayumi's counting habits and Chihiro finally forgiving Saki. Chihiro has been angry at Lyramon basically since the second they first arrived in the Digital World, and them finally moving past their rage at Lyramon, and, by extension, Saki, is a huge step for their character. It was a small part of this huge chapter, but it's a large step forward for Chihiro. 
> 
> Now, let's talk combat stuff! This chapter gave me the chance to introduce Aerismon, so that means that half of the team has access to Hybrid form now. We're waiting on Takuya, Izumi, Mayumi, Haroi, Chihiro, and Yumiko now, but we'll get to those six soon enough. For now, we've got half of the team at their top level, and I think that's perfect for this fight. Plus, it still gives us enough time to develop the cast further throughout the rest of the book through the use of evolution. I think it's a nice balance. Since the Unified level doesn't exist in this version of the story, it gives me a long time to let the Hybrid forms play around, and I like it better that way. 
> 
> Finally, it's time to discuss the elephant in the room: Ophanimon. Yeah. Rest in peace. Ophanimon has been a minor presence throughout the book along with being the catalyst for everything that happened, so to see her go down like this is unfortunate. She was losing her strength because of the blessing she gave to Takuya, Koji, and Haroi, so when she realized that the only way to win the fight was to purify Cherubimon, she knew what her fate was going to be. She realized that there was no way she would be getting out of the fight alive, but she trusted the Legendary Warriors to finish the battle in her stead. 
> 
> I think that you're wondering why I chose to have Aerismon of all people take in Fractal Code. Let's just say that I'll be elaborating more on that choice next time around, but for now, just keep it in mind. It's going to help their character development, to say the least, and they really need that given how cagey they've been up to this point. Saki doesn't open up easily, but this is going to help them out of their shell at long last, if you can believe it. 
> 
> With all of that said, I'm done talking for this week! Next time, we'll be rounding off act three at long last! In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	39. Ashen Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation with Cherubimon draws to a close in the remains of Rose Morning Star as a new evolution is born.

Vritramon knew that it was now or never. 

Ophanimon's sacrifice had caught him by surprise, but he wasn't allowing himself to absorbed by his shock for much longer than he had to. He was fully aware of everything that was riding on the present battle, and he wasn't about to let Ophanimon down by going against her final wish that the Legendary Warriors would be able to purify Cherubimon and save the Digital World. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do everything he could to accomplish that goal. 

The fire inside of him had been burning with confident passion ever since he returned from his adventures with the Dark Trailmon. He could feel it dancing at his core as he watched Aerismon finish the absorption process on Ophanimon's Fractal Code. There was no other choice for him than to embrace the fire within, and he was more than happy to do so. 

He could feel the warmth spreading outwards, and part of Vritramon knew what it meant before he even saw the sudden explosion of Fractal Code that surrounded him. His form began to change slightly, and his deep red armor was suddenly highlighted with gold on his knees and chest. Black waited beneath the surface of both colors, and bright red patches appeared on his shoulders. The helmet that he wore as Agunimon framed his features, and a mane of wild yellow hair fell down his back. His orange wings remained the same as before, fighting to keep him aloft. 

His tail stayed the same as well, but it wasn't the only beastly feature that he possessed in this form. White claws stuck out from his feet, two on the front of each foot while one was at the back. Yellow streaks of armor stuck out from his arms, and the edges were sharp. Flames sparked across the surface of his body, and he relished in the familiar sensation. He was going to allow this newfound strength to fuel him in the coming battle. He had to if he wanted to stand any chance of winning against Cherubimon. 

"Aldamon!"

He didn't even fully register the fact that he had achieved his Hybrid form. Instead, the Warrior of Fire simply rushed forward, and flames gathered around his hands to create the illusion of him becoming a comet. He charged through the air with his arms outstretched, and he slammed into Cherubimon with everything that he had. In the name of Ophanimon, the Celestial patron who had granted him such strength in the first place, he couldn't lose. 

Much to Aldamon's surprise, Cherubimon actually stumbled backwards, his eyes wide in wild surprise. He was clearly angered by the final actions of Ophanimon, but he still refused to give in and allow the Legendary Warriors to succeed. He created a sphere of dark energy and attempted to hurl it in Aldamon's direction, but the Warrior of Fire created a twister of flames that blocked out the strike before it could make contact with his body. The shadows fizzled out of existence a moment later, and Aldamon grinned at the realization. 

He glanced down at his hands, admiring the new power that he had come to possess. It truly was incredible that he was capable of so much. He had been Vritramon for so long, and yet, there he was at the next stage. He could feel the sudden rush of strength flowing through his body just as naturally as blood did, and he moved forward to attack Cherubimon once again. He needed to succeed. They all did. 

Aldamon wasn't the only one to do damage in the subsequent charge. Aerismon managed to get off a few attacks using the rapier that they held to tightly. Thundramon unleashed a blast of electricity as Daipenmon sent a series of snowballs hurtling through the air. The combined force of the four Legendary Warriors forced Cherubimon backwards once again, and the segments of pale white, pink, and yellow slowly began to spread outward. The Celestial Digimon breathed heavily in his exhaustion, and Aldamon concluded that Ophanimon's attempts at purifying him were maintaining their effects even after her defeat. 

Zephyrmon swept down from the skies alongside Cygnusmon. She attacked with a series of twisters that tore mercilessly at the visible pink on Cherubimon's upper body. Cygnusmon unleashed a shower of stars that poured down on Cherubimon's head. The Celestial Digimon threw up his arms to try and guard the attacks, but he ultimately wasn't able to do much to keep himself safe. 

"He's unstable," Beowolfmon muttered under his breath, his eyes growing narrow. Aldamon knew that he was right; nothing about Cherubimon was at all composed, and the Celestial Digimon was on the verge of completely falling apart. Ophanimon had done significant damage when she attempted to purify him, and even if she failed in fully freeing him of the dark influences that had taken hold of his mind, she had done more than enough to destabilize him. Cherubimon had been living in a fragile balance thanks to his sudden influx of power, but Ophanimon's attempts at purification had been enough to make him fall apart. Nothing could keep him together. Cherubimon's raw determination and ambition meant little before the holy light that Ophanimon exuded. 

Calanthemon was the next to lash out, and she closed her eyes before allowing vines to curl up from the ground to make a grab for Cherubimon's arm. The plants mercilessly tore at his skin, and Cherubimon cried out in pain as the pale areas across his body were torn into growing wider by the plants Calanthemon had conjured. 

Cybelemon took this as a chance to jump free from Calanthemon's back. They fell through the air freely before rearing one arm back and scratching with everything they had at Cherubimon's face. The Celestial Digimon screamed in pain before sending his hands flying up to cover his head once again. Cybelemon was able to get out of the way just in time, and they landed on a column of rocks that had risen from the ground at their command. 

Rhihimon and Beowolfmon glanced to each other before they swept towards Cherubimon with a shared sense of confidence. Rhihimon swung his staff while Beowolfmon did the same for his sword. Outlines of light and darkness enveloped them before flying towards Cherubimon. The attacks swirled together to create a twist of white and black energy as they merged fully. 

The combined force of the Warriors of Light and Darkness was too much for Cherubimon to handle, and he was forced to his knees. One of his hands was braced against the ground to keep him from fully collapsing, but the other was held firmly to his chest. He was breathing heavily, a sign of just how close he was to fully falling apart. All it was going to take was a little more pushing from the Legendary Warriors for his power to fully give out on him. 

Aldamon glanced up to Zephyrmon once again, and they shared a nod before unleashing their strongest attacks. A tornado of fire swirled towards Cherubimon, but instead of hitting him from the front, it curled around to strike at his back. Cherubimon's eyes shot open in surprise, and he nearly fell forward into the debris below. He was only barely able to stabilize himself before he could be sent into the rocks that remained of Rose Morning Star, and fury mounted in his darkened gaze. 

Ceruleamon held up her staff, and a deluge of water burst forth from the gem at the top of the weapon. All of the Legendary Warriors seemed to understand what she was trying to do, and they retreated accordingly. As the flood of liquid continued to travel towards Cherubimon, the Celestial Digimon was knocked backwards. There was a particularly notable spot where his paler colors were trying to shine through the shadows around his chest. Ceruleamon's strike only made the area more noticeable, and Cherubimon continued to hold his injury as if he believed that it would bring him salvation from the damage being done by the Legendary Warriors. 

Aldamon couldn't help but think about how ironic this all was. They had spent so long hearing about how dangerous and powerful Cherubimon was, but when the time came for them to fight back against him, the Celestial Digimon was far from being the threat that Aldamon had imagined. He knew that they had Ophanimon to think for such. Without her powers of purification, they never would have come close to rescuing the Digital World from Cherubimon's influence. Cherubimon was falling apart because of what Ophanimon had done. She had given her life because she trusted the Legendary Warriors to keep the Digital World safe in her stead, and she was relying on them to defeat Cherubimon. 

Aldamon gave a brief glance over to where Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were watching the fight. All three of them were nursing Ophanimon's egg clearly, looking over it with concerned, wide eyes. Patamon seemed to understand the full weight of Ophanimon's sacrifice even if he hadn't been given the chance to see her following his rebirth. All that he knew of her was death, and yet, he still seemed to worry for her. Perhaps it was because, even in death, the Celestial Digimon were connected. 

Bokomon and Neemon had minimal experience with Ophanimon, and yet, with the concerned expressions on their faces, Aldamon would have expected that they knew her well had he not known any better. It dawned on him that Ophanimon wasn't the only one who was counting on them. The whole Digital World was waiting for the Legendary Warriors to bring the light of salvation to the battlefield and end the war. Bokomon and Neemon had been searching for this peace from the instant that Seraphimon ordered them away from Evergreen Dawn during the first attack of the war. Aldamon knew how their lives had been thrown askew by the sudden invasion at Cherubimon's hands. For their sake, he had to fight back until the end. 

Cherubimon slowly staggered to his feet, his breathing heavy and uneven. He raised one hand above his head, and he created yet another sphere of dark energy. This time, he didn't release it in a simple blast, instead holding it to his chest and nursing it with all of the power that he possessed. It slowly began to grow in size before expanding massively, sending out a shockwave that threatened to knock Aldamon out of the air. 

The Warrior of Fire yelped in surprise and willed his wings to keep him aloft. He was barely able to keep himself from being sent into free fall, but he pulled it off regardless. The rest of the Legendary Warriors clearly struggled to keep from being harmed severely by Cherubimon's attack as well, and Zephyrmon was knocked out of the air entirely. Thundramon and Ceruleamon flew to her side before curling their hands around her upper arms until she was able to keep herself in the air on her own. Zephyrmon gave both of them nods of thanks before flying up alone. 

Aldamon could see this for what it truly was. This was a desperate last stand on Cherubimon's part, and pain was clearly reflected in his eyes. Still, Aldamon could see that there was something hiding beneath the surface. Cherubimon was enraged that he was losing the battle, yes, but there was something more lurking underneath even that. 

He was pleading. 

Aldamon was caught by surprise as soon as he realized that was what it was. Cherubimon didn't appear to be fully angry with the Legendary Warriors. It was as if he was a puppet on the end of a string, being dragged through the motions of combat because of some higher power forcing him to do so. Cherubimon had been tainted and corrupted, but the original incarnation of the Celestial Digimon still wanted to believe that there was hope. Ophanimon had been trying to break through to the real Cherubimon that lurked beneath the surface. Cherubimon was begging for the Legendary Warriors to free him of his suffering. Aldamon was simply the first one to notice that was what he was asking for. 

Aldamon mind was rushing at a pace of a million miles an hour. If Cherubimon had been corrupted, that begged the question: who had gotten to him in the first place? What had caused Cherubimon to fall apart so suddenly? Was there truly a puppet master that had forced him to start the war for the sake of their own convenience? If that was the truth, the war wasn't over with Cherubimon's defeat. 

All of a sudden, it wasn't simply about defeating Cherubimon for the sake of freeing the Digital World. This was the first step to fully purifying the Digital World of the dark influence that had taken control of Cherubimon. Aldamon didn't know who or what could have been responsible for the sudden change in Cherubimon's demeanor, but he had the sneaking suspicion that he would learn the truth soon enough. All that mattered in that moment was that he was able to defeat Cherubimon and purify the fallen Celestial Digimon of the pain that he had been wrapped in. 

Aldamon raised his hand before he knew what he was doing. Pale purple flecks of data were starting to fall from Cherubimon's various injuries, almost as if he was trying to free himself of the darkened influence as well. Aldamon closed his eyes, and he summoned as much of the data as he could manage. It slowly began to stream towards his palm, and he could feel the corruption's influence diminishing. Aldamon's jaw clenched as he enjoyed the familiar sensation of data being purified. It had been ages since he was given the chance to free another creature of such agony, and he was going to follow through with it. Freeing Cherubimon was a far more daunting task than rescuing a smaller Digimon of a lower power level, but Aldamon was going to try. 

He could feel the eyes of the Legendary Warriors on him, and Aldamon was vaguely aware of Cherubimon screaming in pain at the attempted purification. Cherubimon attempted to lash out with a lazy arm, and Aldamon's eyes went wide in surprise. He wasn't going to be able to mount a defense before he was hit. 

Luckily for Aldamon, he didn't need to. A barrier of purple energy formed around his body, and he glanced down to see that Aerismon was holding their hand up firmly to create the shield. He gave them a small smile of relief before nodding. Aerismon pulled down the barricade, but they refused to acknowledge him directly. Instead, they followed his lead in raising their palm. More pieces of purple data began to flow through the air towards them, and the pale colors on Cherubimon's body began to grow more prominent than before. 

It wasn't long before other members of the Legendary Warriors were joining Aldamon and Aerismon in attempting to purify Cherubimon. The Celestial Digimon roared in pain, clearly trying his best to maintain his control against their attack. He was losing his strength and will to fight despite this, but his anger was only growing in magnitude. 

Cherubimon lashed out with one arm to Zephyrmon and Thundramon, but they both flew above him to keep from being hit head on. Cherubimon continued to scream and struggle against the purification process, but he wasn't doing enough to stop the Legendary Warriors from freeing him of the dark data that had taken hold of him. 

Aldamon glanced to the other Legendary Warriors as Cherubimon's pale colors hit the halfway point of covering his body. They weren't making as much progress with purifying him anymore, so Aldamon knew what they had to do. If they were going to succeed, they were simply going to have to hit Cherubimon with all the energy that they had. As far as Aldamon could tell, Cherubimon was far past the point of no return. He wasn't going to be able to fix his past actions, and the virus could have grown too strong for him to escape. There wasn't a Spirit that he could separate himself from to eliminate the dark influence. The data had been part of him for ages, and he couldn't be spared. 

Aldamon felt fire spark around his body, and he rushed towards Cherubimon with everything he had after he lowered his palm. He slammed into Cherubimon's shoulder with his body, causing the Celestial Digimon to stumble backwards. "Now!" Aldamon declared, gesturing towards Cherubimon to indicate to the Legendary Warriors that they were going to have to join him. 

Daipenmon was the first one to respond, and he raised his axe, unleashing a barrage of snowballs before he slashed the weapon at Cherubimon. He wasn't close enough to make contact with the large Digimon, but a large wave of ice magic spread throughout the region before hitting Cherubimon in the foot. Jagged icicles pierced his skin, and Cherubimon screamed in pain but was unable to fully free himself of the pain Daipenmon had brought him. 

The next strike came from Cygnusmon, and he flapped his wings quickly to create a shower of stars that fell upon Cherubimon's shoulders. Each passing flap unleashed more beams of light, and they seemed to grow stronger with every motion. Cherubimon held up his hands to try and defend himself, but since the stars were hitting the pale patches across Cherubimon's back, he couldn't truly keep himself from getting hurt. The pale colors were spreading, and more purple data was flaking away from his body with each moment that flowed by. 

Sheyumon's tails all primed themselves to lash out, and twelve blasts of white fire spiraled through the air before hitting Cherubimon in a rhythmic fashion. They all glowed with different hues to represent the elements of the Legendary Warriors, but the flames moved too quickly for anyone to identify just what attack was for each element. 

Beowolfmon raised his sword to the sky once again, allowing an outline of white to cover the blades. He lunged towards Cherubimon before digging the sword into the Celestial Digimon's ankle. The wolf crawled up the side of Cherubimon's body before biting down on his arm and slamming into Cherubimon's chest. 

Rhihimon followed up on Beowolfmon's strike by raising his staff to the sky, summoning a thin whip of dark energy that soon condensed into a black lion. The beast sprang towards Cherubimon before making harsh contact with Cherubimon's side. The combined force of the wolf and lion forced Cherubimon back one step. 

Before his foot could make contact with the ground though, he was cut off by yet another strike from the Legendary Warriors. Cybelemon stomped one foot against the ground, and a column of rock shot up from the debris of Rose Morning Star to keep Cherubimon from maintaining his balance. Cherubimon's foot was hit by the rock, and his balance was completely eviscerated. Cherubimon fell to one knee while breathing heavily, clearly trying to hold back a scream of anger. 

Calanthemon was the next to strike back, and she allowed the gems scattered across her body to glow as vines of thin green energy grew from the rocks below. The plants wrapped around Cherubimon's limbs, successfully pinning him to the ground. He once would have been able to easily break free, but between the purification and the constant onslaught from the Legendary Warriors, he couldn't muster the energy needed to lash out. 

Zephyrmon flew backwards before diving down towards Cherubimon. She took advantage of the injuries blossoming across his body, and she unleashed mighty slashes using her claws before kicking downwards. The cuts opened holes of data on Cherubimon's arm, but the kick didn't make contact with him. Instead, a forceful gust of wind knocked him to the side from the motion of the strike. 

Thundramon lowered his head as electricity danced across the surface of his body. He unleashed a blast from his cannon before raising the arm with the blaster mounted to it. Another explosion of energy tore through the air, knocking Cherubimon around successfully. His attacks were timed so that the strikes made contact at the same time that Zephyrmon hit Cherubimon, leaving the Celestial Digimon substantially weakened. 

Ceruleamon descended from above and raised her staff. The water that she had summoned before rose back up before hitting Cherubimon roughly. She repeated the action a few times until Cherubimon was left hunched over in his instability. Cherubimon roared in anger, but he lacked the ability to lash out due to Calanthemon keeping him in place. 

Aerismon was the final of the Legendary Warriors to fight back. They pressed their rapier up to the sky, and the blade began to glow with purple energy. Their expression hardened as they spoke. "It all ends here," they said softly. They charged toward Cherubimon soon afterward, and Aldamon saw his eyes go wide with shock that Aerismon had raised their weapon to him. 

Aerismon's sword opened a mighty gash in Cherubimon's side, and data began to flake away from his body far faster than before. Cherubimon's scream pierced the air, and his silhouette grew dark as Fractal Code surrounded him. His figure began to shrink down to a reasonable size once again, and Aldamon figured that he was returning to his original form. 

Aerismon held up one hand, and Aldamon thought that they were going to scan his Fractal Code. Instead, though, they were simply telling the rest of the group to hold back. Sure enough, they all followed Aerismon's silent instruction, and Cherubimon's silhouette was slowly filled out once again. 

Purple data was still flaking off his body, but he looked far better than he had before. His darker colors were completely gone, and he was now only white, pale pink, and gentle yellow. Cherubimon looked tired, and tears began to stream down his face soon afterward. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Liquid continued to fall from his eyes, leaving water to splatter on the remnants of Cherubimon's palace below. 

Aldamon didn't know what to say, but he took a step closer to Cherubimon. The Celestial Digimon was dying, but he seemed so different from how he had been before. He seemed so peaceful and kind, a far cry from the cruel leader of conquest that Aldamon had come to know. The Warrior of Fire realized just how right he had been when he assumed that Cherubimon had been under the influence of some higher power who used him for dark purposes. Cherubimon had started to return to his senses when Ophanimon began to purify him, but it wasn't enough. The damage had already been done, and Cherubimon couldn't be freed anymore. 

"I leave the Digital World in your hands," Cherubimon went on. He closed his eyes, and a small sphere of purple flew out of his chest. It spiraled through the air before dividing itself in half and falling downwards to Cybelemon and Calanthemon. Aldamon's eyes went wide as he realized what Cherubimon had just done. The Celestial Digimon had truly returned to the being that he once was. He had given the Warriors of Earth and Wood the blessing of his strength that they would need to reach the Hybrid level. 

Cherubimon's eyes fell closed soon afterward, and his silhouette was once again filled with darkness. This time, his regular colors never reappeared, and a ring of Fractal Code surrounded the center of his body. Aerismon allowed themselves to reach one hand out, and the Fractal Code that wrapped around Cherubimon slowly began to flow into their palm. Cherubimon's shadow began to fall apart, and when it faded completely, there was only an egg left behind. 

The egg didn't shoot into the sky. Instead, it simply fell down before finding a home nestled in the rocks below. Aerismon landed before walking towards it. They reached out with both hands before lifting the egg from the ground. Fractal Code surrounded them, and Saki was left in Aerismon's place a moment later. They continued to hold Cherubimon's egg close against their chest, unmoving in their silence. 

Aldamon allowed himself to land near Saki, and he transformed back into Takuya soon afterwards. The rest of the Legendary Warriors followed suit, and they examined the egg silently until Saki began to move. They started walking back towards where Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were waiting with Ophanimon's egg. Saki somehow seemed even more distant and impossible to comprehend than before, and Takuya hadn't even realized that was possible until it happened. 

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were all watching in silence. Bokomon and Patamon looked concerned, and Bokomon's eyes were fogged with tears. Even Neemon appeared crestfallen, and he reached out one hand to touch Ophanimon's egg where it rested in Bokomon's arms. 

As the Legendary Warriors reunited with their Digimon guides, a gentle breeze blew through the area. Takuya looked between the eggs and sighed to himself. He didn't say anything, but he knew what everyone was thinking. They had saved the Digital World, but it had come at a heavy price. Cherubimon had been corrupted by an outside force before his death, and the subsequent war he waged stole the lives of the other two Celestials. The Digital World was without its rulers, and the land had been destroyed and ravaged by the battle that had thrived between the Human and Beast Digimon. 

Takuya couldn't help but wonder what could have caused Cherubimon to turn against the rest of the Digimon he cared for in the first place. He knew that the shift was sudden and made no sense, and Takuya was positive that their battle wasn't over yet. Who could have done such awful things to Cherubimon? What was their motive in controlling him? Why would anyone want to visit such destruction upon the Digital World while using Cherubimon as their puppet? 

"We'll look after them until they hatch," Bokomon suddenly declared, and Takuya looked up to the small white Digimon before nodding. Bokomon was right. They were going to have to be careful and look after what little remained of the previous era of the Digital World. Ophanimon and Cherubimon were gone, and they would never return to their former glory. 

It was bitter and twisted, but Takuya thought that it was for the best. Poor Patamon didn't deserve to remember the pain that had been caused in the days leading up to his demise. Ophanimon and Cherubimon were going to be spared the curse of remembering as well. It was the only way any of them were going to ever find peace. They wouldn't be able to rule over the Digital World even if they remembered. Their memories would only be a punishment to show them what they had failed to accomplish, and Takuya knew that they deserved better than to live with such agony for the rest of their days. 

Takuya didn't know that he was walking until he took the first step. The rest of the Legendary Warriors glanced up to him, and Takuya let a small laugh pull free of his lips. "We had better get out of here. Our mission is finished," he whispered, but the words felt hollow and foreign. He didn't tell the other Legendary Warriors that he wanted to escape the guilt that lived in the remnants of Rose Morning Star. They had been planning to save Ophanimon, but they were too late, and she perished in an attempt to save them from Cherubimon. The Legendary Warriors would never have won the battle if not for Ophanimon's help in purifying their foe, but it was a tragedy that she had to give her life in order to end the war. 

Footfall followed after Takuya as he did what he could to escape the pain that lived in the air around Rose Morning Star's remains. He would never forget that day, but part of him wished that he could banish the memories. Takuya forced himself to banish such a thought though, reminding himself that he needed to live on and honor what Ophanimon had left behind for them. They had accomplished their mission, and the Digital World was going to see peace soon enough. In the name of the three Celestials who had been left to suffer so terribly in the name of a peace that no longer existed, Takuya would remember. All of them would bear such memories in the place of Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, the fallen rulers who had left behind a failing world in the hands of the ones they believed would be able to hold up the torch for another generation. 

None of the Legendary Warriors spoke for a long time after that. All they wanted to do was get away from what had happened that day. They needed to escape the unfortunate events that had transpired before their very eyes, and Takuya understood completely. Their mission was complete, and they had to look to the future. They couldn't afford to drown in silent inquiries about what could have happened if things had gone differently. There were too many Digimon waiting for them to change the world to be caught up in the past or present. 

Takuya took in a small breath as he took off his goggles before adjusting them to sit atop his forehead once again. He had no idea what was going to come next, but he knew that he was going to fight to ensure that the years ahead were safe. The Digital World deserved the peace that it had been deprived of for so long. After all, he was one of the Legendary Warriors, and it was his job to ensure that those who could not defend themselves were kept safe. It was the destiny that had been left behind for him by the Celestial Three, and Takuya was going to uphold such a legacy for the rest of his days. 

~~~~~

After the Legendary Warriors managed to close the distance between Rose Morning Star and the train station, they gave one final bid of thanks to the Burgemon before hopping on the first Trailmon to come by. Luckily, this time the Trailmon was on the way back to the rest of the Digital World, and the group took full advantage of such as soon as they were able to. Returning to the main area of the Digital World was their first step to getting back home. 

Even so, Takuya couldn't stop thinking about how Cherubimon's defeat couldn't have been the end of it. He watched as the rest of the world rolled past, his arm propped against the backrest of the seat that he was in. Chihiro was beside him, and his fingers occasionally graced their shoulder as the train continued to jostle along. They didn't mind in the slightest that he was so close, and Takuya was sure that they wouldn't have been so relaxed about it if not for their trip to the Digital World. Chihiro had always been alright with being touched by Takuya, but it was still clear that they preferred to avoid human contact where possible. 

"It isn't over," Takuya muttered under his breath. No matter how he looked at this, he was positive that there had to be something more to it all. Chihiro glanced over at him as he spoke, and Takuya took this as his cue to continue. "Cherubimon was being controlled by something. If he infected you and the rest of the Fallen Warriors with that virus to change your personalities, then that means that something else must have done that to him. Ophanimon knew that he was corrupted somehow, and that was why she decided to try and purify him upon being freed from her captivity."

Chihiro looked at Takuya for a long minute before shifting their gaze so that they were staring down at their lap. "I think that you're right," they admitted carefully. "Cherubimon seemed so different before he was completely freed from the influence of the virus. His colors changed completely, so the influence must have been significant. I think that whoever was responsible found a way to alter his outlook on the world to be a complete reversal to how he once was."

"It doesn't make sense," Takuya sighed, looking up to the ceiling of the train. "Who would have a reason to do something like that? We've spent all this time trying to defeat Cherubimon because we believed that he was the one at the end of this journey responsible for all that we've had to deal with. Still, I'm sure right now that there has to be something else. Who would want to do all of that to Cherubimon? We haven't heard about a being more powerful than the Celestial Three, and it's not like Seraphimon or Ophanimon could have been capable of this. Unless there's an enemy hiding in the shadows, then there really isn't an explanation for Cherubimon's sudden change in demeanor." 

"If you ask me, that's even more terrifying," Chihiro admitted. "If we're up against an enemy that's powerful enough to take control of Cherubimon while still remaining hidden from the rest of the world, then we're in trouble. I just hope that they don't decide to show themselves, but I know that they will. If their plans with Cherubimon failed, they're going to be forced to do something on their own, and that's not a good thing at all."

Takuya closed his eyes and shook his head, almost as if he thought that would banish his fearful curiosities about the true mastermind. It didn't work in the slightest, and he was left in the same dizzying cycle as before of wondering who would want to do such awful things to Cherubimon. He still couldn't figure out who it could have been. He was positive that there was an answer somewhere out there, but he lacked the information he needed to make the pieces fully slide into place. 

Chihiro's eyes fell upon the other side of the train, and Takuya followed their gaze when Chihiro tapped at his leg gently. Takuya could see what they were focusing on, and he found himself biting down on his lip a moment later. Chihiro was trying to get Takuya to pay attention to Haroi, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon. The four of them were fawning over Ophanimon's egg. A short distance away, Junpei, Saki, and Mayumi were staring down at Cherubimon's egg. The rest of the group was scattered throughout the train car out of view. 

Takuya's heart felt as if it was being snapped in half as he watched Patamon. There was an indescribable sense of grief on Patamon's face, but he didn't seem to understand why he was so upset in the first place. Patamon's head was tilted slightly to the side, as if he was confused about why the egg would evoke such a reaction from him. 

Takuya felt his stomach twist at the sight. Patamon didn't remember his life as Seraphimon or the times when he had been connected to Ophanimon, and yet, a few pieces of that seemed to be streaming in. This was an emotional time, and even if Patamon no longer had access to his memories, there was still a lingering trace of how he had reached out to Ophanimon so long ago. They had been such close companions in life, but that all fell apart when Cherubimon waged war. Patamon likely would have had a similar response to Cherubimon's egg if it had been in his line of sight. 

"I think it's best he doesn't remember," Chihiro muttered, prompting Takuya to look over at them. "None of them would ever be able to find peace if they were aware of what they did to each other and the rest of the Digital World. They couldn't ever escape their guilt."

Takuya nodded his agreement. "Yeah... I was thinking about that after we grabbed the eggs," he confessed. "I mean, they have no way of being sure about what happened to them as it is right now. Saki is holding all of those memories, and I don't even know if there's a way for them to give back that data to the Celestial Three. I think that's a good thing though. They aren't the rulers of the Digital World anymore. It'll be a long time before they're able to reach the level that they were at previously, and by that point, I think that the Digital World will have changed to adapt to living without them. They won't be needed as its guardians anymore."

"They deserve to live in peace after all of this. This war has been traumatic for everyone involved, and if they can forget about what they did to one another and the people around them... That's for the best," Chihiro said softly, shaking their head. "In a way, I wish that it was that simple for the rest of us. You know... Just able to forget about things after something happens. I mean, it's not that easy, and it's probably good that we're able to remember things the way that we do, but... I don't know. I guess we've all got things that we want to leave in the past, you know?"

"Oh, believe me when I say that I get it," Takuya assured Chihiro with an empty snort of a laugh. "But... I think that we're all getting better about dealing with this stuff. Being together and being forced to confront the past has done us some good. That's how I'm choosing to look at it, at the very least. I mean, we've all changed a lot because we were given the chance to interact with one another. I can tell that you're opening up a bit more because you have other people to rely on. Most of us were loners before this, but we're allowing ourselves to trust each other, and I think that's what we really needed."

"Yeah," Chihiro murmured. "I don't think that I'm the same person that I once was. None of us are. We've been forced to change because of the Digital World, but change isn't a bad thing. It can be nasty sometimes, but on its own, change isn't evil. It took me a long time to understand that, but I get it now. I guess that I have all of you to thank for that."

Takuya chuckled at their words. "Yeah... We've all changed. People are going to wonder what happened to us when we get back to Earth, but I think that this is a good thing... We've all been able to come to terms with the past and the issues that we've dealt with in the past. I thought that I was coping fine with the past, but then that turned out to be wrong. In that respect, I guess that our Beast Spirits helped us out. They're terrible to encounter on their own, but they've helped us all out in a weird way."

"I used to think about Cybelemon as being a frustrating echo of who I really am," Chihiro confessed. "I thought that they were just an irritation and a sign of my stubbornness and instability, but... Not anymore. Cybelemon is just as much a part of me as Aeoelmon is. The same applies to the Hybrid form that we don't know about yet. They're all parts of the greater whole that makes me Chihiro. My perspective has changed a lot. We're a sum of our parts. The good and the bad make up who we are as people. We can't really cast that aside and act like we'd be the same."

"The Digital World has done a lot for us, and I don't know how we could ever fully describe it," Takuya confirmed. "There's so many ways that we've changed, and I don't think that I could get into every single detail. We've been here for a while, and we're not the same as we once were. I think that we're better at coping with the past now because we were forced to face it. Rather than ignoring our problems, we had to open up to others and understand that it's alright to be vulnerable."

Chihiro nodded. "We're going to find peace soon enough, and when we do... It's going to be great. Recovery is hard, but we're getting better by leaning on each other. Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon are going to be able to recover one day too," they told Takuya. 

Takuya glanced back over to the pair of eggs being held on the other side of the train. "One day... I'm sure that they'll be alright. The Digital World will recover, and when it does, I'm sure that everyone will be given the chance to live in peace," he whispered, allowing his eyes to slip shut slowly. "It's just a matter of time... We know how time can heal injuries. I mean, it seems like it's done wonders for all of us in some way or another."

Chihiro didn't offer a direct response to Takuya, instead simply allowing a gentle smile to grace their lips. Across the train, Haroi was brushing one hand against Ophanimon's egg, and Patamon was curled up against its side with a serene smile on his face. He still appeared to be somewhat sad, but he was masking it behind a grin. Takuya couldn't help but wonder if Patamon was subconsciously celebrating the life that he had shared with Ophanimon once upon a time. Much had changed, but they still cared about each other. Even when the memories were gone, the emotions remained, and Takuya thought that one day, Patamon would feel that way towards Cherubimon as well. The Celestial Three would be reunited as friends rather than enemies, and he was sure that it would be nothing short of glorious. 

Chihiro's eyes next shifted over to where Saki was sitting with Junpei and Mayumi. Their hands were curled defensively around Cherubimon's egg, and their fingers rubbed lazily at its surface. Chihiro examined every part of Saki's body from their glossy brown eyes to the small freckles that dotted the bridge of their nose. 

"I forgive them," Chihiro finally said after a long moment of silence. "I didn't think I would at first, but... I'm not mad anymore at what they did while they were Lyramon. It wouldn't be fair of me to hate them when I was awful back then too. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Cherubimon made them target my emotional weaknesses. He was being forced to use my shortcomings, and he simply used Lyramon as a proxy to hurt me, but... I don't hate Saki for it. I thought that I would be angry at them forever, but not anymore. I know I have problems with getting temperamental when I'm defensive, but... I'm going to work on that. We're all getting better, and that's what matters most. I don't know if Saki is mad at me for being so snappy back then, but I don't hate them the way I used to."

Takuya felt his expression soften into a small smile. He had known Chihiro for years, and he was fully aware of how stubborn they could be when it came to grudges. Chihiro could be mercurial and petty at times when in a particularly bad mood, though they always exempted those they cared for from such rage. Chihiro remembered wrongdoings by classmates from childhood in stunning clarity, and they never forgot no matter what happened. Seeing them forgive someone was beautiful to Takuya in a way that he didn't know how to describe, and he felt his chest swell with warmth. 

"Time heals a lot of injuries," Takuya repeated, leaning forward so that his elbows were braced against his knees. "Time helped all of us to move past the ways that we were hurt before coming to the Digital World. Time altered the way that we healed in response to everything that has happened. Time is going to help the Celestial Three to look to the future despite their previous actions."

"You know, time might be a human construct, but I don't think that it's a particularly bad one," Chihiro joked, nudging Takuya with their elbow playfully. He snickered in response before returning the gesture, and after a few more actions of back and forth, the pair had completely devolved into soft laughter that could no longer be contained. They didn't care if anyone was staring, too wrapped up in spending time with one another to care. For just a moment, they weren't soldiers who had ended a war less than three hours previously, simply teenagers who were as messy and broken as they were splendid and beautiful. They were perfect in all their flawed imperfection, and they didn't give a damn what anyone had to say about it. 

Takuya gave a glance over the rest of the train, and he had to admit that he rather enjoyed what he saw. Hinoka was sitting in front of Izumi, and the latter was braiding her hair. The two giggled at some quiet inside joke as Koji and Koichi watched. Tomoki and Yumiko were a few feet away, threading their fingers together as they started to hold hands. There was this silent sensation of magic in the air that hung over all of them as they reached out for levity despite the dark situation that they found themselves in. 

Takuya couldn't help but think about how he never would have met these incredible people if not for them being all shoved together in such a life-altering event. They wouldn't have even given one another a second glance in another timeline, and Takuya was glad that the whims of the fantastical had dragged them in. Having supernatural abilities was fun, but that mattered little in the face of the incredible companionship that they had found in one another. 

Mayumi got up from her place near Saki and Junpei and she watched over to where Tomoki and Yumiko were sitting together. Her sudden appearance startled both of them, and the three of them burst into giggles as Yumiko and Tomoki nearly jumped out of their own skin. Mayumi settled down beside them soon afterwards, and they began to talk as if nothing had happened in the first place. 

Takuya shifted his eyes over to where Saki and Junpei were still looking at Cherubimon's egg. They were speaking softly, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were discussing. Junpei had a somber expression on his face while Saki seemed more vulnerable than ever before. His eyes narrowed from curiosity, and he found himself wrapped up in potential theories as to what the basis for their discussion could have been. 

~~~~~

Junpei didn't know what told him that it was a good idea to probe at Saki's secrets, but as soon as Mayumi got up to interrupt what she presumed to be a "romantic moment" between Tomoki and Yumiko, Junpei knew that he had to jump on this opportunity. The words left his lips without any true input from his mind, but he didn't bother stopping them. 

"What do you think of all this?" Junpei questioned. There was something sober about Saki's eyes that caught him by surprise, and he didn't think that he would ever see them this honest again. He had to take advantage of it while it was still happening. Who knew when Saki would openly admit weakness this way again? Hell, they hadn't even said that they were feeling less than perfectly strong; he had put the pieces together since he knew that they wouldn't say anything. 

"It's special," Saki said immediately, and Junpei couldn't help but wonder if they had been planning a response to the question for quite some time. After a brief pause for consideration, they continued. "I'm used to relying on myself only. Other people only disappointed me. I know that I have to look after myself first. Not all people are selfless enough to look out for those who are weaker than they are, so you have to do what's necessary in order to survive. I thought that meant blocking out all interactions with others, but... I suppose not."

Saki's fingers brushed against Cherubimon's egg as a melancholy smile appeared on their face. "If you want my opinion, you should all hate me. I've done awful things, and I'm not just talking about the Digital World. I know that I'm selfish in my sense of self-preservation, and I'm not going to pretend that it's always justified. I don't deserve your affection, and yet, here you all are, showering me with it anyways. It's weird."

"It's just how we do things around here," Junpei shrugged. He contemplated their words for a moment, trying to figure out the right thing to say, before offering a proper response. "If it helps at all, I don't think you're a bad person. I've done things that I'm not proud of in order to scrape by too."

Junpei could still remember the way that he had neglected his own sense of self to impress others. Once, he had been a paragon of Izumi's worst habits, wanting so desperately to earn the care of his peers without recognizing the personal repercussions of his own actions. The only reason that he was so unflinchingly loyal to himself in the Digital World was because he had learned that it was unlikely anyone would care about him on his own, so he would have to look after himself. He had gotten sick of trying to make himself more marketable to others, so he simply stopped. 

Saki seemed almost shocked for a fraction of a second before they covered it up once again with their regular passive gaze. They looked down to the egg again. "It's hard," they confessed, their voice barely above a whisper. "I always thought for sure that nobody would want to help me out no matter the situation. I was positive that I simply wasn't capable of leaning on others because I was so used to being disappointed by them... And yet, here you all are, destroying all of my established conceptions of companionship just by existing."

Junpei laughed, and the sound was as bitter and hollow as it was precious and full. "Yeah... That sounds like us," he agreed. "None of us really had a place in the world before we came here and found each other. We were all alone, and we didn't think that it was possible for us to branch out. It took a while for us to open up, but now... I couldn't imagine my life without them. I hope that you'll be able to feel that way about our group too. I get the feeling that you could really use someone to open up to."

Saki nodded slowly. "Yeah," they murmured, and Junpei quickly realized just how right he was. "I know that life is cruel and difficult. In order to survive, you sometimes have to do awful things. The world isn't fair, and I've understood that for as long as I can remember. I thought that it lacked any sense of beauty. I wanted to live, so I fought the rest of the world in order to do so. I know that life is the most valuable gift that anyone can be given, so I look after mine while trying not to hurt others."

Junpei thought about their words for a moment before forcing himself to speak. "You never would have hurt Seraphimon if not for Cherubimon's influence," he concluded. "If he hadn't forced you into it, you wouldn't have crossed that line since you understand the value of life and how important it is to survive."

"That's putting it lightly," Saki snorted, closing their eyes for a moment. "But you're right. I wouldn't have ever crossed that line if Cherubimon hadn't pushed me into it. I understand that life is hard. I'm not going to go out of my way to make it more difficult for others. Surviving is an accomplishment in and of itself sometimes, and I don't want to take that away from anyone else if I can avoid it. It's part of who I am. Even if I've done things I'm not proud of, I have lines that I still won't cross."

"I'm happy that you're on our side," Junpei confessed a moment later, a gentle smile appearing on his face. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I can tell that you're a better person than you're choosing to tell us openly, Saki. You might think of yourself as awful because you've done bad things before, but no person is perfect. We're all responsible for things that aren't exactly positive, whether it be the destruction of ourselves or others, but as long as we change and try to get better... I think that it's alright. We're making an attempt to improve ourselves, and that's the most important part in my opinion."

Saki snorted, but the sound was affectionate. "You're an idealistic person, you know," they commented, but it seemed more like a compliment than a criticism. "I don't know how you're able to do it. I came to terms ages ago with who I am. I've got all sorts of jagged edges that I understand all too well. They're sharp to keep anyone from getting close enough to see the truth. Humans are weak and vulnerable on their own, but in order to survive, we can't let that show. Others can take advantage of those facts, so we have to keep it hidden from the rest of the world."

"If you're alone, maybe that's how you need to do things," Junpei began. "But if you have others to help you through the world, you don't need to keep yourself as guarded. There are others here to defend you, and we aren't going to leave you out to try, Saki. You might feel isolated because you've spent so long on your own, but it doesn't have to be that way anymore. You don't need to act perfect, and you don't need to push others away. Don't deprive yourself of ever having because you're scared of getting hurt."

Saki perked up at his words, and a gentle smile appeared on their face. "Thanks for this," they remarked, and for the first time since they arrived in the Digital World, Saki's eyes were perfectly sincere. There was no glossy veil to keep unsuspecting onlookers from learning the truth about who they were inside. They were simply Saki, flaws and all, and Junpei had to admit that he loved it. 

"You're welcome," Junpei said in response, unsure of how else he was meant to reply. He felt warmth swell in his chest, and he smiled back to Saki. Somehow, he knew that he would never forget this moment, sitting inside the rumbling train after defeating a creature with the power of a god with a person who simply wanted his companionship. Junpei had spent many years alone the same way that Saki had, and it almost didn't feel real to him, but he loved it just the same. 

Saki was quiet for another moment before they spoke once more. "I never had the chance to open up to other people like this," they began. "My parents passed away when I was young, and... Let's just say that the resulting series of events showed me just how cruel and twisted the world is capable of being. I didn't want to put myself at risk more than I had to, so I didn't let anyone find out more about me. I put up walls, and I never let anyone through."

"You don't need to do that anymore," Junpei pointed out. "We accept you as you are even if you struggle to find happiness in yourself. It's how we are. We know that life is hard, but we don't force anyone to go through it alone. We're a team, and we always will be. If you need anything, all you need to do is reach out, and we'll do what we can to help you out. That's how we function. We're a team."

Saki nodded at his words, and even if the action was detached and unreadable, Junpei was sure that they were registering every syllable deep inside. "Maybe I'll tell my story one day," Saki said next. "I never bothered to open up before now. I never saw the point in putting myself at risk of being hurt, so I didn't tell anybody the truth of what happened to me, but... I think that's changed now. Look at you and your sappy band of fighters You're changing everything about me that's remained firm even after years of keeping myself closed away from the world."

Junpei grinned in response, and he felt his heart begin to float in his chest. "I would love to hear your story," he told them. "I would be happy to tell you all of our stories too... You know, if you were interested in hearing them. We're all little disasters deep down, but we're trying our hardest to make it through life, and that's what matters most. We've got others to rely on, so we aren't ever truly alone, and now... Now you don't have to be alone either."

Saki's subsequent smile was so perfect that it caught Junpei by surprise in a way that he didn't know how to describe. They finally appeared to be perfectly honest with him after vowing for so long that they would keep their secrets forever. Saki's nature kept all people out, avoiding those who attempted to get out with an effortless grace that most could only dream of. It was effective in keeping them from being hurt, but it caused pain in another way that they didn't appear to have ever considered until the Legendary Warriors walked into their life and changed all of their previously conceived notions of care and friendship. 

Saki opened their mouth to speak, but they were cut off by a sudden jolt of the train. This was different than the previous small jostling motions that Junpei was used to; it felt as if the Trailmon was about to give out and collapse fully onto its side. Junpei and Saki were both sent lurching forward out of their seats, and both of them collapsed onto the ground from the force of the sudden shift. All others who were sitting on the same side of the train of them--Izumi, Hinoka, Koji, Koichi, Haroi, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon--were sent forward as well, and the floor of the train was suddenly covered in haphazard piles of limbs as the Digimon and humans tried to gather their bearings once again. 

On the other side of the train, Mayumi, who had been standing near Tomoki and Yumiko, was flattened against the latter's torso with a yelp of strangled shock. Takuya's head hit the train window, and he cried out in pain before rubbing at the place where he had hit the glass. Chihiro placed their hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling over out of pain and surprise. 

Saki forced themselves to their feet, and Junpei followed suit as soon as he was able to ignore the pulsing pain in his lower back. They were still holding tightly to Cherubimon's egg, and Junpei could see that their hands were shaking from unchained adrenaline. Junpei glanced around the train in a desperate attempt to figure out what could have caused such a sudden jolt. He didn't find anything immediately, but the Trailmon was starting to slow to an uneasy stop already, so he had the sneaking suspicion that he was going to learn the truth soon enough. 

Why did he already know that this was going to end terribly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, act three is finished! We're all set up to start the fourth act next week, and I absolutely can't wait!
> 
> This chapter's first half was fun to write just like the second half of the previous chapter, and I loved seeing Cherubimon purified. I had to hint at the truth behind what happened to him, but don't worry about that. I'll be revealing all of the details soon enough, so it's just a matter of time before we hear about what happened to Cherubimon. 
> 
> The character moments in the second half of this chapter were lots of fun too. Takuya and Chihiro remain one of my favorite pairs to write for in this story. When I started writing this book, I didn't think I was going to enjoy them from a romantic perspective, but I'm starting to think that it might be my thing. There aren't any canon pairings in this story, so everyone is free to love what they want (aside from Koji/Koichi or Haroi/Mayumi because I can and will beat you with a brisket if you ship those), but I love those two so much. 
> 
> Speaking of romance, Mayumi's claims of Tomoki and Yumiko being romantic are still hilarious to me. Mayumi is just kind of nosy like that, and when she saw them getting sweet with each other, she jumped to conclusions. I maintain my statement that no ships are canon, but that doesn't stop Mayumi from doing her regular Mayumi Things(TM). 
> 
> Fun fact about this chapter: it wasn't going to include the scene with Saki and Junpei at the end. I didn't think it would fit in, so I was going to go into more detail about Saki later on. In the end though, I found that I rather enjoyed the idea of giving them the chance to talk, so it squeezed its way in. Saki was vulnerable after seeing what happened to Ophanimon and Cherubimon, so I thought it was the perfect chance to give them a chance to open up to Junpei. And would you look at that? Junpei isn't quite as bad with feelings as he thought he was. You can blame Izumi for that. She definitely rubbed off on him, but I think it's a good thing for everyone involved. 
> 
> Before I end this author's note, I want to give one final announcement. If you've been keeping up with weekly updates for this story, you'd know that I mentioned a few weeks ago that I was working on a rewrite of Digimon Adventure Tri under the name of "Echo". I posted it this past Friday, and I'm going to be updating it weekly on Friday until it ends. If you've enjoyed this story and want to see content in this style of the Adventure universe, I highly encourage you to go and check that out. I've put a lot of time into it (as in more than 100 pages of outlining, planning, and scheming), so I'm hoping that everyone likes it. 
> 
> Now that my promotion is finished, I should be done for the week. When we come back together next week, act four will be starting with chapter forty! Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you all have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


	40. Hell Born Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Cherubimon's defeat, the Legendary Warriors find themselves facing a new group of foes.

Takuya forced himself to his feet despite the pain pulling at the rest of his body from the sudden rough impact against the side of the Trailmon. He couldn't help but feel the sting of pained sympathy for the creature they were traveling inside of, and Takuya wished inwardly that there was more he could do to help the poor Trailmon. However, he wouldn't be able to help until he knew for sure who was responsible, so he made his way towards the doors with as much speed as he could muster. His legs felt as if they had been turned to gelatin, and every step came with the threat that he was going to fall apart and crumble into perfect ruin a moment later. 

The doors of the Trailmon slowly opened, and Takuya could tell that the Digimon was just as exhausted and hurt as the rest of them were by the sudden strike to the side of the train car. Takuya dashed out as soon as he had the chance to do so, and he could hear footfall behind him to show that the rest of the Legendary Warriors were close behind him. 

At first, Takuya didn't know who could have possibly been responsible. He glanced around through the empty shadows of the Continent of Darkness, but he couldn't find anything that would have told him the identity of his foe. Takuya reached for his D-Tector, and adrenaline coursed through him fiercely. He may not have been aware of who his enemy was, but that wasn't going to stop him from fighting back. 

As the Trailmon was fully emptied, the rest of the team joined Takuya outside, and Koichi let out a gasp before pointing up to the sky. "Look up there!" he cried out, his eyes going wide as his voice cracked from something that sounded like terror. 

Takuya followed Koichi's hand to see what he was pointing to, and he saw soon afterward that Koichi was gesturing to a set of five silhouettes against the darkness. The details of the newcomers were impossible to make out due to the large distance between them, but Takuya was sure somehow that they were the ones behind the sudden attack to the Trailmon. 

"Who are you?!" Takuya cried out, his voice filled with far more bite than he would have expected given how exhausted he was from the previous battle. He had enjoyed being able to rest on the Trailmon after the encounter with Cherubimon, but that didn't stop him from still feeling the lingering tinges of sleepiness as he stared up at the quintet of figures in the sky above. 

"You can call us the Royal Knights," came a voice from above, and a figure wearing pink and yellow armor came into view. The voice was feminine, and the person responsible landed beside the Legendary Warriors a moment later. She rose to her full height, showing off just how impressively tall she was in comparison to the small teenagers. Takuya didn't consider himself short by any stretch of the imagination, but he felt as if he was nearly invisible when placed next to the pink Digimon. 

"What are your names?" Koji questioned next. He managed to keep his voice somewhat even, but his unsettled rage was still palpable beneath the surface. His hands were clenched into fists at either one of his sides. 

"You can call me Crusadermon," the pink Digimon began, and Takuya could hear the snarky pride behind her voice already. She bowed before the Legendary Warriors, but every part of the action absolutely bled sarcasm, and Takuya had a sudden urge to walk up to her and punch some fire into her armored head just to make her quit it with the theatrics. 

A white Digimon landed next to Crusadermon. He was wearing white armor edged in golden spikes, and purple wings stretched out behind him in a show of elegance. "Dynasmon," he said simply, unwilling to go any further than he had to. He glanced up to the sky, and Takuya felt the air above him stir. He was sure that the other three were coming in to land soon as well. 

The next Digimon to arrive was one covered in black and gold armor. A jagged cape fell from his shoulders. He looked down at the Legendary Warriors with distaste, but he refused to properly introduce himself. He simply stared as if he found them to be little more than insects, and once again, Takuya became overly aware of how small he was by comparison to these Digimon. 

Fourth came a creature with white wings and silvery armor. She had blonde hair that fell on her back in gentle curls, but that was the only serene part about her appearance. She held a dangerous gray staff that already seemed to hold the threat of the harm she was capable of wishing upon her enemies. "Forgive Alphamon," she said simply. "You may call me Leopardmon."

The final new arrival was made of pure white metal. A red cape that seemed to be on the verge of falling apart fell from his shoulders, and every part of him screamed that he was dangerous to come across. His body was jagged and sharp, an unspoken promise that he would be hurting all who crossed him. "And I am Jesmon," he declared firmly. 

"We are the Royal Knights!" Crusadermon announced once again, throwing her arms above her head in a display of grandeur. "We know exactly who you are, Legendary Warriors... You are a true thorn in our sides whether you were aware of it or not."

Takuya felt as if his mind was spinning. Suddenly, he felt as if the pieces were sliding into place, but he was still missing something. The Royal Knights were showing open hatred for the Legendary Warriors, and given what had happened to Cherubimon, Takuya couldn't help but feel as if they were somehow involved with the mystery they had yet to unravel. The Royal Knights had referred to them as a thorn in their sides, and Takuya thought that perhaps this was a sign that they had been behind the possession of the final Celestial Digimon. 

"What do you want from us?!" Mayumi cried out. She was standing protectively in front of Haroi as she reached for her D-Tector, ready to transform at a moment's notice. Takuya couldn't blame her for being prepared, and he found himself fighting the urge to slam his finger against the activation button of his own D-Tector. 

"We want you to get out of our way," Jesmon explained simply. He treated he words as if they were obvious, but Takuya couldn't figure out what in the world he could have been talking about. Even if the Royal Knights were involved with what happened to Cherubimon, something about this encounter felt wrong to Takuya somehow, and he was desperate to hear why this was happening in the first place. 

"Speak plainly," Saki instructed, sounding just as detached as ever despite the imminent sense of danger. "We won't be able to do anything to change our past behaviors if you continue to keep us in the dark about what is happening."

"We serve the mighty Lord Lucemon," Dynasmon continued, and Takuya could hear the overwhelming pride behind his words. "You have gotten in his way and prevented him from reaching his goals, so we are here to do what we can in the name of the one that we have served for so many years."

"I remember the Royal Knights now!" Bokomon suddenly cried out. He was standing at the back of the party alongside Neemon, and both of them were holding tightly to an egg from one of the Celestial Three. Patamon was sitting on Bokomon's head and looking up with wide, fearful eyes. 

Takuya turned to ask Bokomon what he was talking about, but he was cut off when the small Digimon answered him without needing to be prompted. "They acted as Cherubimon's leading generals during the war between Lucemon and the Legendary Warriors! They believed that he was meant to be the ruler of the Digital World, so they did what they could to assert their thoughts against the innocent Digimon living at the time! All who opposed them were completely annihilated in their attempts to conquer the Digital World in Lucemon's name!"

"Lucemon was sealed away generations ago," Saki began to say, a frown heavy on their face. "One would have expected that the Royal Knights would have fallen along with him all that time ago, but it seems that the occupants of the ancient Digital World jumped to conclusions before they could confirm that their enemies were gone. Now, they're back, and I somehow doubt that they're going to be backing down before they can accomplish the goal that they're searching for."

"They said that they serve Lucemon," Koichi realized, his face losing anything that resembled color as he spoke. "Present tense... Not past tense. That means that Lucemon is still around. We know that he was sealed away, but..."

Takuya felt as if he had been punched by Koichi's words. Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense. Lucemon was likely the one behind Cherubimon's conquest of the Digital World. Only someone with the power of the gods would be able to outshine Cherubimon's raw strength, and Lucemon most certainly fell into that category whether Takuya wanted to admit it or not. It made a painful amount of sense, and Takuya felt as if he was going to be sick when he realized what all of this meant. 

"Cherubimon failed in his mission, so we are stepping in to accomplish what he could not," Leopardmon declared, her voice unreadable and detached. "You got in the way of Lucemon's control of Cherubimon. His plan should have been flawless, and yet, you had to step in and ruin it all. You brought this on yourselves."

"Lucemon controlled Cherubimon because he was trying to reclaim power over the Digital World. He likely figured out a way to reach out to the rest of the world despite his imprisonment. The Digital World has been getting weaker since Cherubimon first came to power, and Lucemon has been taking advantage of that to try and return to the world of the living," Saki explained, clearly having put the pieces together far faster than anyone else in the group could even begin to think. 

"Our goal is to revive Lord Lucemon from the imprisonment that your predecessors brought upon him. You interfered with our plans with Cherubimon, and on top of that, your previous incarnations were responsible for sealing him away in the first place. It's only natural that we defeat you here and now," Dynasmon announced. He formed a sword from nowhere before pointing it down at the Legendary Warriors. His gaze was intense, offering no room for objection. "Fight or die."

Takuya knew what his choice was going to be before Dynasmon even asked. The Royal Knights were allied with Lucemon, and he understood what that meant. They were going to have to do everything in their power to defeat their foes and bring salvation to the Digital World. Takuya had been right when he assumed that their mission was not yet over back when they first defeated Cherubimon, and he was seeing that in stunning clarity as he looked up at the confident yet violent Royal Knights. 

Fractal Code exploded throughout the area as Takuya pressed down on the activation button of his D-Tector. The rest of the group followed suit, leaving the Royal Knights to watch them with a rage that was barely restrained. They were undoubtedly furious that the Legendary Warriors had done such terrible things to their master, and chances were that they had gone into hiding for centuries with the intentions to one day return for a chance at their revenge. The day had finally come, but that didn't mean that Takuya, or any of the other Legendary Warriors, were going to let them get away with it. 

As the light of data disappeared, Aldamon was left in Takuya's place. He immediately took to the skies along with the rest of the flying Legendary Warriors. He didn't know how he was supposed to start the fight, but he had the sneaking suspicion that the Royal Knights were going to make the first move if he and the rest of the Legendary Warriors held back. 

Sure enough, all it took was a moment for the Royal Knights to strike back. Alphamon was the first to lash out, and he held his hand forward as he created a sphere of sparking purple energy. He hurled it towards the nearest target, otherwise known as Beowolfmon. The Warrior of Light threw up his sword at the last minute to block the strike, but he was still forced backwards in a sliding pattern through the dusty ground due to the force. Beowolfmon wasn't able to keep up the defense forever, and he was eventually hit by the raw power Alphamon had conjured. Beowolfmon was sent sprawling backwards a moment later, barely managing to correct himself before he landed as a helpless pile on the ground. He maintained his footing, but it was only because he got lucky. 

The first thing that Aldamon realized as he saw Beowolfmon struggle was that their foe had to be far more powerful than they understood. The Legendary Warriors had only managed to defeat Cherubimon with the help of Ophanimon and her purification efforts. Such strength had cost Ophanimon her life, and the Legendary Warriors were barely able to accomplish such a victory over Cherubimon, so how were they meant to fight back against the Royal Knights who appeared to be infinitely stronger already? 

Aldamon did his best to cast such thoughts aside though, and he allowed fire to spark across the surface of the metal of his armor. He charged towards Dynasmon as soon as he had mustered enough energy, and he spread the heat from his armor to his enemy's body. However, Dynasmon didn't even seem to feel the attack, and he looked at Aldamon with a glare before slashing his sword off to the side effortlessly, sending the Warrior of Fire flying through the air. 

Aldamon let out a cry of surprise before he managed to correct himself, and he forced his wings to desperately flap in an attempt keep himself afloat. He felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs, and he suddenly longed for the chance to eliminate his exhaustion at his own pace. Adrenaline was already starting to fuel his every action, but Aldamon wasn't sure if that would be enough to get him through the fight. It had taken so much preparation to defeat Cherubimon, so how was he supposed to even hope that he and the rest of the Legendary Warriors would be able to win against five foes that were just as, if not more, powerful than Cherubimon had been? 

Alphamon was the next to strike, and he raised his hand before unleashing a sphere of darkness towards Zephyrmon. She was clipped on the wing, and a scream left her lips as she spiraled towards the ground. Thundramon managed to keep her from falling completely, but this opened a weakness in his defenses. Jesmon took advantage of this and slid through the air effortlessly with his sword outstretched, striking firmly at Thundramon's midsection. The Warrior of Thunder roared in pain, and Zephyrmon was left to scream as Jesmon slashed at her a moment later.

Crusadermon rushed towards where Calanthemon and Cygnusmon were flying together. She delivered two quick punches to their bodies, and both the Warriors of Wind and Cosmos were sent sprawling backwards as a result of the force. Calanthemon cried out in pain as she hit the ground, and Cygnusmon fell on top of her a moment later. He got off as quickly as he could, but Calanthemon's left wing was already bent out of shape as a result of the impact. It was clear to Aldamon that she wasn't going to be flying again anytime soon. 

Something sinister gleamed in Leopardmon's eyes as she made her way over to where Aerismon was found. All it took was a single kick to send Aerismon falling out of the sky. They fell on top of Beowolfmon and Rhihimon, both of whom were below them, creating a large puff of dust. It was impossible to tell any of them apart due to the heavy veil of dust in the air, and Aldamon cringed at how much he knew that had to hurt. One hit had done that much damage, and it was clear that all of them were going to need some time to recover. 

Daipenmon raised his axe and sent an explosion of snowballs towards Dynasmon. He turned to face Daipenmon with a glare in his eyes. It only took a moment for Dynasmon to close the distance between them and deal a heavy punch to Daipenmon's body. The Warrior of Ice fell backwards before slamming into Cybelemon. The Warrior of Earth groaned in pain as their head made contact with the ground below. Daipenmon shot them an apologetic look, but Cybelemon barely seemed to see him, too dizzy due to their sudden impact with the dirt. 

Crusadermon and Leopardmon came together before moving towards the recovering Aerismon, Beowolfmon, and Rhihimon. Both of them raised their hands to create crackling spheres of energy. Aerismon threw up a barrier to try and block the attacks, but they were only blasted backwards as soon as the damage was done. Beowolfmon and Rhihimon flew backwards along with them, and while they were separated, that didn't do much to save them from the bruises that were blossoming across their bodies beneath the armor. 

The Royal Knights were simply too fast for any of them to get in any decent damage. Their synergy was incredible, and all of them knew it just as well as Aldamon did. It was clear as could be that these Digimon had been fighting together for generations until they could fully restore Lucemon to his former glory. Their power was unmatched, and the chances of Legendary Warriors finding victory were slim as could be. The Royal Knights had been preparing for this day, and their raw strength was too much for the Legendary Warriors to handle. The Warriors were relatively inexperienced fighters who had only recently made it into the Digital World. They hadn't been given enough time to work as a collective unit of twelve, but the Royal Knights had been fighting as a quintet for centuries. Plain and simple, the Legendary Warriors were outmatched and lacking in the power needed to acquire triumph. 

Sheyumon, however, made it clear that she wasn't going to be tolerating such hopelessness. Nobody was saying it, but she could still sense the dreariness hanging in the air around them. Her eyes narrowed, and Aldamon could read her thought process. She was going to fight back regardless of how dismal the outlook appeared to be. It was how she was, always positive and going against the thoughts of others. 

Aldamon could sense that there was something changing about Sheyumon, and he was right. Her eyes went wide, and Fractal Code enveloped her body a moment later. Aldamon held up one arm to ensure that he didn't see spots, but his vision was still impeded when he didn't react in time. However, he couldn't bring himself to mind this in the slightest because he knew what was happening with Sheyumon. She was undergoing Hybrid evolution for the first time, and that could have been the thing the Legendary Warriors needed in order to change the course of the fight once and for all. 

Sheyumon shifted into the humanoid shape that she regularly had when she was Kirismon. As the Fractal Code faded though, Aldamon was able to get a peek at the details of the new Digimon. She had a plate of pink armor over her chest, and she had matching shorts on as well. Blue gemstones were on her wrists and ankles, and other chunks of pink armor surrounded the jewels. Her hair was tan and fell around her sharpened ears in messy tufts. 

A pair of purple designs adorned the sides of her face, starting at her cheeks and stretching down towards her shoulders in gentle curls. They were meant to imitate the symbol that regularly rested on the top of her head when she was Sheyumon. The other trait brought over from Sheyumon was the set of twelve tails that spread out behind her body. They were tinted with the same colors that were connected to the rest of the Legendary Warriors. Purple dust filled the air around her body in a gentle puff of fog. It gave her an air of elegance that contrasted her sly grin and sharpened claws greatly. 

"Aethermon!" 

The Warrior of Energy seemed to be caught off guard by her own transformation at first, and she looked down at her body in surprise, examining the palms of her hands before taking in a small breath. She slid across the ground and attacked the nearest member of the Royal Knights. Her victim just so happened to be Leopardmon, and she slashed her claws across the surface of Leopardmon's body. She didn't do much damage with the initial attack, but she followed up with a kick that hit Leopardmon square in the stomach. 

Leopardmon was forced backward by the attack, and her eyes went wide as soon as she realized that she had sustained such damage in the first place. She lunged towards Aethermon, but the Warrior of Energy jumped out of the way at the last moment to keep from being hit. Aethermon's tails began to glow, and energy sparked across the surface of her body before firing towards Leopardmon in a series of twelve strikes. 

Leopardmon raised her arms to block the attacks, and while she didn't take much damage, she was forced backwards by a few feet. Aethermon attempted to lash out at Leopardmon once again, but she was ultimately cut off when Jesmon charged towards her. He rammed his body against her side, and Aethermon let out a strangled cry of surprise before she flew sideways and slammed into the ground. She jumped to her feet to avoid a downward stab from Jesmon, but the shave was too close for comfort. 

Aldamon took this as his chance to charge towards Leopardmon, and flames danced across the surface of his body as he rammed his shoulder into her with all the force that he could muster. Since Leopardmon was somewhat off balance as a result of Aethermon's assault, he was able to take advantage of the weakness in her guard to knock her aside. 

Leopardmon wasn't taking this affront though, and she threw her arm out to send Aldamon backwards. She jumped towards him and tackled him to the ground, solidly pinning him in place before kicking him in the side. Leopardmon seemed to decide that he wasn't worth her time afterwards though, and she simply scoffed before getting to her feet and returning to the rest of the fight. 

Aldamon did his best not to cry out in pain as he applied pressure to the point of contact between himself and Leopardmon. He hadn't expected a single kick to do so much damage, but he shouldn't have underestimated the Royal Knights. He made a mental note to not make that mistake again as he forced himself to his feet. Aldamon allowed his wings to carry him into the sky so that he wouldn't have to put to much pressure on his torso by continuing to walk. Even so, the pounding pain in his abdomen didn't cease, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to feel it long after he reverted back into his human form. 

Alphamon streaked through Aldamon's line of sight towards the spot where Daipenmon and Cybelemon were still on the ground. He picked up Daipenmon and sent the Warrior of Ice flying backwards. Daipenmon managed to correct himself and land on his feet, but he was clearly shaky from the rough impact. Cybelemon, on the other hand, was left to slowly rise to their full height despite the clear dizziness coursing through them. They let one hand raise to nurse the injury on their head, and they cringed in agony as soon as they touched the wound. 

Alphamon took advantage of Cybelemon's moment of weakness, and he created an orb of dark energy before pressing it against their side. Cybelemon flew backwards at the hit, and they slid through the dirt before coming to a stop. They barely seemed to realize that their location had changed so drastically, too focused on the way the world spun around them to properly notice what was happening. Cybelemon didn't even bother getting up afterwards, simply allowing themselves to stay in place until they could enter the fight once again. Their expression was mostly blank and hazy, but Aldamon could still see the way that they flinched in pain whenever they tried to move themselves off the ground. 

Crusadermon seemed to notice that Cybelemon was down at the same moment that Aldamon decided to fly towards them. Both Crusadermon and Aldamon rocketed themselves towards the sky, desperate to be the one to reach Cybelemon first. Aldamon wound up winning the race, and he scooped the dazed Cybelemon into their arms. Crasdermon wasn't going down without a fight however, and she jumped in the sky before kicking downwards at Aldamon's shoulder. 

The impact was more than enough to send Aldamon spiraling from the sky, and he hit the ground hard. The injury in his stomach flared up with pain once again, and he heard Cybelemon groan from their place in his arms. However, the sound was distant and didn't seem to fully register in his mind. Aldamon forced his eyes open and saw that Crusadermon had left them alone after realizing that they wouldn't be able to fight back, and he thanked his lucky stars that Crusadermon hadn't bothered to finish the job. It occurred to him that this was likely because Crusadermon believed that they were too far beneath her to be worth the effort, but he was still more than willing to accept the mercy despite the heavy blow to his pride. 

Dynasmon was the next to streak through Aldamon's vision, and he breathed an internal sigh of relief at the realization that the Royal Knight wasn't going to be targeting him or Cybelemon. Instead, Dynasmon was going after Calanthemon and Cygnusmon. The two Beast Warriors were still on the ground, not having been given the chance to recover fully. Cygnusmon took to the skies as soon as he realized what was happening and rained down stars upon Dynasmon's shoulders. 

Dynasmon barely seemed to feel the attack, and he jumped upwards with a punch before knocking Cygnusmon to the ground. The Warrior of Cosmos cried out in pain before Dynasmon stabbed down with his sword. Cygnusmon managed to jump out of the way, but when Dynasmon slashed outwards in a grand arc, he managed to clip Cygnusmon on the wing. The Warrior of Cosmos whimpered in pain and closed his eyes as blood began to leak out from between his scales. 

Luckily for him, Dynasmon didn't bother following up and dealing more damage. Instead, he rushed towards Calanthemon, taking advantage of the fact that the Warrior of Wood wasn't able to fly as long as her damaged wing was in such poor state. Dynasmon used his sword to hit Calanthemon in the wing, pulling downwards with the base of the blade to strike the place where the appendage met the bulk of her body. 

This clearly struck a nerve in Calanthemon, and she cried out in pain before Dynasmon kicked her in the chest. She was sent backwards immediately, but she was unable to get up in the aftermath of his brutal assault. Dynasmon simply laughed to himself in response. "You should have known better than to oppose the Royal Knights. By drawing out this fight, you're only bringing more pain to yourselves. This is a mistake that you made on your own, but if you won't surrender or retreat, we'll show you what happens to those who dare to stand up to us," he declared, making it clear that the word were directed at the whole team rather than only Calanthemon. 

Aldamon wasn't sure of how to respond to Dynasmon's announcements, but he wasn't exactly given the chance to show how he felt about the words either. Leopardmon appeared before Thundramon and Zephyrmon. With an outward slice of her arm, she knocked both of them out of the sky. This time, neither one of them could correct their course before they hit the ground. Zephyrmon's feathers were clearly ruffled when she rose to her feet after the dust had all cleared. It took her a minute to stumble back into something that resembled her regular sense of balance, but Leopardmon didn't allow her much more time to fight back. 

Leopardmon punched at Zephyrmon as soon as she had risen, and the Warrior of Wind was sent sprawling through the air before she hit the ground. The wind had clearly been knocked out of her, and Zephyrmon's eyes shot open as a gash opened on her shoulder. Blood began to stain the ground below soon afterwards. When Zephyrmon attempted to use her damaged arm to rise to her feet once again, she yelped in pain, and she quickly learned not to push herself so far. 

Thundramon looked as if he wanted to rush to her aid, but his ankle appeared to be twisted at an angle that seemed borderline unnatural. Despite his attempts to fly to her side, his wings wouldn't carry him away from the ground, and all he could do was watch Zephyrmon's pain with wide, glassy eyes. The pain in his gaze made Aldamon's stomach twist into something unrecognizable and sick. 

Leopardmon actually took the chance to follow up on her attack towards Zephyrmon and Thundramon this time, and she punched at Zephyrmon once again. The force of the blow sent Zephyrmon flying backwards, and the Warrior of Wind slammed into the ground once more. Her outline went dark, and a ring of Fractal Code surrounded her core. Aldamon's eyes went wide with terror, but much to his surprise, Leopardmon didn't bother pursuing Zephyrmon to deal more damage. It was almost as if she found Zephyrmon to be too far beneath her to be worth the effort. 

Leopardmon moved towards Thundramon next. All it took was a single kick to leave Thundramon in similar condition to Zephyrmon, and the Warrior of Thunder cried out in shock before his body fully collapsed under the weight of his own pain. He hit the ground hard enough to knock out any remaining sense of stability or anger. When Thundramon went dark as Fractal Code surrounded his midsection, Leopardmon simply shook her head and scoffed before moving towards the next target. 

When the rings of Fractal Code faded away and Zephyrmon and Thundramon's colors returned, they began to change shape until they were back in their regular human forms. Both Izumi and Junpei were smeared with small cuts, and dark bruises coated their skin. They watched the fight with weary, exhausted eyes, clearly knowing that they wouldn't be able to pursue the Royal Knights further than they already had. 

Alphamon didn't hesitate to move towards Calanthemon and Cygnusmon when he was given the chance. With two simple spheres of darkness, he knocked both of them aside. They were boat coated in Fractal Code before transforming back into human form, going through the same motions that Izumi and Junpei had just a few moments before. Yumiko and Haroi remained on the ground long after Alphamon decided to focus on his next target, and Aldamon prayed that it was because they were simply too tired to move rather than being unable to fight back at all. 

Dynasmon charged towards Beowolfmon and Rhihimon. The Warrior of Darkness took his place in front of his twin before raising one arm, and a shield in the shape of a lion appeared to block Dynasmon's sword strike. However, the raw force of the blow was more than enough to knock Rhihimon off balance, and from there, all it took was one slash to send him flying. 

Beowolfmon did his best to compensate for the sudden lack of assistance from Rhihimon, but there was only so much that he could do on his own. When Dynasmon slashed his sword once again, Beowolfmon had no way of defending himself, and he fell backwards to one knee, using his own blade for support. Dynasmon swept the sword out from underneath Beowolfmon before dealing a swift kick to the chest of the Warrior of Light. 

Fractal Code surrounded Beowolfmon's body in a simple ring. He was unmoving for a few long seconds, and Dynasmon shook his head down at the Warrior of Light's vulnerable form. "Killing children is something we Royal Knights simply cannot abide by," he explained, and Aldamon suddenly understood why their enemies were holding back at all. "You might be in our way, but we are still willing to give you a warning rather than immediately going in for the kill. Maybe you'll renounce your previous desires and decide to serve Lord Lucemon in the future. That truly would be glorious, wouldn't you say?"

Dynasmon walked nonchalantly past Beowolfmon as the Hybrid Warrior began to revert back to Koji. Dynasmon moved towards Rhihimon carefully before raising his sword one last time. He struck downwards, and Rhihimon cried out in pain. Fractal Code surrounded his body as he transformed back into Koichi. However, Koichi appeared to be mostly unscathed, and there were no cuts or bruises across his body at all. It was as if he had somehow been spared from the pain that the rest of the Legendary Warriors were dealing with, and Aldamon couldn't tell if he was more suspicious or relieved that at least one of them was going to be finding a way out of this fight relatively unharmed. 

However, he didn't have much time to think about it. Jesmon walked over to where Aldamon was watching with the dazed Cybelemon, and he slashed one of his arms sideways. Cybelemon was thrown from his grasp, and Aldamon felt pain tear through the upper half of his body. His eyes went wide as he attempted to hold onto anything that resembled stability. Such was far easier said than done though, and Aldamon slammed into the ground a moment later. Dust filled his lungs, and he coughed violently in an attempt to free himself. 

This distraction gave Jesmon the chance to move towards Aldamon once again. All it took was a single blow for Aldamon to scream in pain once again. He felt his consciousness go fuzzy for a moment, as if he was viewing the world from the other side of a distorted glass window. He knew that his outline was growing dark as a ring of Fractal Code formed around his core. 

The haze lasted for an agonizing length of time, but Aldamon knew that it was likely only a few seconds. When he next had a grip on what was happening to himself, he was back in his human form. He was still hunched over on the ground, and he was coughing just as violently as he had been before. Tears were forming in his eyes and starting to streak down his cheeks because of the burning in his lungs. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he and the rest of the Legendary Warriors were only going to be pulling through this fight because the Royal Knights were being nice to them. If not for the rule of not killing children that Dynasmon had described, all of them would have been killed already, and if they weren't dead yet, they would have been well on their way to an eternal slumber. 

The light of Fractal Code appeared in Takuya's peripheral vision, and he saw that Chihiro had transformed back to normal nearby. They were still stretched out on the ground nearby, and Takuya forced himself towards them despite the way that his entire body seemed to pound from the pain. He curled both arms beneath their body and pulled them in close, trying to ignore the way that every part of his being ached with a need to rest. He was pushing himself too hard, but he couldn't help his own concern. 

Chihiro was barely conscious as far as he could tell, and there was a splattering of blood across their temple. Their vision was fuzzy, as if they couldn't focus on anything no matter how hard they tried. "Chihiro," Takuya whispered, surprised at the fact that he was able to speak at all. "Please focus on me. Listen to my voice. Can you hear me? Answer, please."

Chihiro took a moment to properly answer, and they furiously blinked for a few seconds before nodding. "Mhm..." they hummed, attempting to push themselves upright. When such attempts failed, they fell limply back into Takuya's arms, and he pulled them in a bit closer out of a deep urge to keep them safe from the rest of the battle with the Royal Knights. 

Takuya's attention was pulled away from Chihiro a moment later as Crusadermon rushed towards Aethermon. Both Dynasmon and Crusadermon had the Warrior of Energy cornered. The pair of Royal Knights looked to each other before rushing towards their target as quickly as possible. Both of them punched upwards at Aethermon's chin, forcing her into the air. Crusadermon leapt upwards before dealing a swift kick to her abdomen, prompting Aethermon to hit the ground roughly. 

When the ring of Fractal Code appeared around Aethermon's body a moment later, neither Dynasmon nor Crusadermon bothered giving her much of a second glance. Instead, they simply moved on from where she was sprawled out in the dust. Aethermon's silhouette was soon coated in a layer of glowing data, and when it subsided, an exhausted Mayumi was left in Aethermon's place. She whimpered in pain before trying and failing to push herself free of the ground. 

The next target of the Royal Knights was Daipenmon. He had his axe raised as he pelted snowballs at Alphamon. The Digimon in black armor didn't even seem to notice that he was being hurt. Instead, he simply walked casually towards Daipenmon and curled one hand around the Warrior of Ice's neck. Daipenmon's eyes shot open wide in his own shock, and he vaguely attempted to fight back and dislodge himself from Alphamon's grip. The Royal Knight stared at him with a disinterested gaze before sending him flying backwards. As soon as Daipenmon hit the ground, his body was covered in darkness as Fractal Code blossomed around his torso. Tomoki was left in his place a moment later, and Takuya could have sworn that he heard the gentle sound of pained sobbing coming from the younger boy's direction. 

It didn't take long afterwards for Leopardmon to corner Ceruleamon. Leopardmon rushed towards the Warrior of Water while making rapid punches in her enemy's direction. Ceruleamon used her staff to try and block as many strikes as she could manage, but there was only so much that she was capable of deflecting. Leopardmon swept down low with a kick, successfully knocking Ceruleamon's legs out from beneath her. 

The Warrior of Water fell to the ground with a cry of surprise, and she used her watery wings to take to the skies as soon as she kicked off the ground. Still, Leopardmon easily curled one hand around her ankle and dragged her back down to Earth. Ceruleamon's back hit the ground roughly, and her wings of liquid vanished into nothing more than a pool of water around her. Leopardmon knelt down and curled one hand around Ceruleamon's throat before starting to squeeze. Ceruleamon whimpered in pain before her outline gave way to nothing more than shadow. Leopardmon jumped away in retreat, but the bruises left behind by her moment of gripping at the Warrior of Water remained, and Hinoka touched at the marks when she had returned to her human form. 

This left Aerismon as the only fighter among the Legendary Warriors. They saw that Jesmon was attempting to rush towards them out of the corner of their eye, and Aerismon took this as their cue to jump as high into the air as possible. Jesmon slid beneath them before curving upwards, knocking Aerismon away from their intended landing target of the ground below. Aerismon's draconic wings couldn't correct their course before they hit the ground once again, and they snarled in pain and frustration under their breath. 

Jesmon didn't consider this enough evidence of his victory though, and he slashed his blade in their direction as soon as he was close enough to do enough damage. Aerismon attempted to block the strike with their rapier, but it wasn't enough to keep them from being slashed on the shoulder. Aerismon cringed in pain before Jesmon hit the injury once again. This forced a scream free of Aerismon's lips, and they were surrounded in Fractal Code not long afterwards. Jesmon simply walked away as the Warrior of Steel reverted back to human form, uncaring as to the damage that he had just visited upon his target. 

The Royal Knights looked out over the damaged Legendary Warriors, seeing how broken and battered they had become. Their gazes also fell upon Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon. The trio had been clinging tightly to the eggs of Ophanimon and Cherubimon while watching in terror, knowing that they wouldn't be able to fight back but wishing they could do more. 

Crusadermon stood at the front of the quintet with Dynasmon and Leopardmon off to her right. Alphamon and Jesmon were on her left side. All five of them regarded the Legendary Warriors and their Digimon guides with uncaring disappointment, and Crusadermon sighed before shaking their head. "You should have known what was going to happen when you stood up against us," Crusadermon said simply. 

"If you wish to keep your lives, you'll stay out of our way," Jesmon continued. His gaze fell upon Chihiro and Takuya, and the Warrior of Fire instinctively held his companion closer to his chest. However, Jesmon didn't bother closing the distance between them to finish the job, simply choosing to stare instead. 

"We will revive Lord Lucemon no matter what you try! The Digital World will bow to its true ruler once again!" Dynasmon exclaimed. "The previous Legendary Warriors stood up to us years ago, so if you cross us once more, we won't hesitate to shove you out of our path again!"

"You are all inferior imitations of the fighters that they were," Leopardmon told the group, her voice bleeding apathy. "You should accept your defeat and return to the world that you came from to prepare for the end. You have no power here."

As the rest of the Royal Knights turned to leave, Alphamon remained as still as a statue while maintaining his previous silence. "Goodbye," Alphamon eventually remarked. His voice was low and thunderous, fitting him in frightening ways that Takuya preferred not to think about. Takuya continued to watch as Alphamon turned around to follow the rest of the Royal Knights away from the scene of the fight, his eyes wide and unseeing. 

For a long time, the area was silent. None of the Legendary Warriors knew what to say, and they lacked the energy to rise and gather once more. The first member of the group to move was Saki, but Takuya could still tell how exhausted they were. Saki began to limp towards the nearby Trailmon that they had been riding in before the Royal Knights attacked. They gave a brief glance over their shoulder to silently ask the rest of the group to follow them. For once, their eyes weren't reflective or deceptive, instead being terrifyingly honest and sober. It horrified Takuya deep down, and he didn't think he would ever forget those eyes no matter how much he tried. 

Even so, their movements inspired Takuya to action, and he helped Chihiro to their feet before following suit. He knew that he was horribly injured, but he didn't even want to think about looking down to examine his wounds. Instead, he simply allowed Chihiro to lean against his side as they both walked towards the Trailmon. The rest of the Legendary Warriors trailed after them, and the group of twelve teens practically collapsed onto the benches inside of the train. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon took up the rear, still looking just as concerned as they had before. Bokomon and Neemon both held tightly to Ophanimon and Cherubimon's eggs respectively, almost as if they feared the world would fall apart completely the instant that they even dared to let go. 

Takuya leaned his head back against the cushion that he was positioned against. Every part of his body ached, and he longed for nothing more than to sleep and wait for the pain to subside. He had no idea what else was going to help him. In fact, he wasn't positive that even resting was going to keep him from suffering under the weight of what the Royal Knights had done to him and his friends so effortlessly. Still, it was something, and he was more than willing to accept it. 

Slowly but surely, the Trailmon began to move again, but it somehow felt as if the Digimon was struggling far more than before, and Takuya was left to wonder just how much damage the strike from the Royal Knights had done. He felt sick just thinking about it. He closed his eyes and allowed the gentle rumbling of the train to draw his attention away from the pounding agony in his body. He was going to have to thank the Trailmon with every ounce of gratitude that he had inside of himself as soon as they arrived at their destination. 

Until then though, Takuya allowed his exhaustion to claim him, and darkness swam in the edges of his vision when he attempted to open his eyes. He couldn't tell if he was simply falling asleep or losing consciousness against his own will. In all honesty, Takuya didn't even think that he wanted to know the answer. Did it even matter? He was going to be able to rest, and he was more than ready to embrace it. 

~~~~~

Takuya wasn't sure what time it was by the time that he next opened his eyes. He was sure that they had been on the road for a while, and Takuya glanced out the window as soon as he was able to muster the energy to rotate his head in such a direction. 

He immediately let out a hiss, and he was surprised to see that they were out of the Continent of Darkness. Just how long had he been asleep for? Takuya clamped his eyes shut to keep from overwhelming himself with the brightness of the world outside. He had gotten so used to the shadows of Cherubimon's domain that he didn't even consider the possibility that he would wind up back in the main area of the Digital World so soon after the final battle at Rose Morning Star ended. It was a sudden shift, and Takuya was sure that he would have enjoyed it if not for the way that his eyes burned with the change of scenery. If he wasn't as tired as he was, he wouldn't have felt quite so awful. 

Takuya glanced around the Trailmon, wanting to go back to sleep but thinking it would be a good idea to check up on the rest of the team first. Chihiro was asleep beside him, their head limp on his shoulder. They were far paler than usual, and Takuya found himself leaning into their body protectively. The injury on their temple was already beginning to fade, and Takuya thanked the Digital World for its mercies where healing was concerned. Thanks to their Digimon sides, the Legendary Warriors recovered from wounds far faster than regular people, and Takuya was beyond grateful for such. He didn't even want to imagine how horribly injured all of them would have been if not for the power of their Digimon forms. 

Chihiro was far from being the only one asleep. In fact, Takuya appeared to be the only member of the team who was still awake. Hinoka was sideways on a bench, her head atop her hands. Saki was nearby, and their face was stained by ugly bruises of purple. Their right cheek was prominently injured, and Takuya could tell that Saki was intentionally trying to keep from worsening the wound even in sleep. 

Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Yumiko, Haroi, and Mayumi were all on a bench together. It was the cushion closest to the entrance of the train that they had all traveled through, and they hadn't been given the energy needed to find another place throughout the car. Heads were placed gently upon shoulders, and Takuya cringed at the smears of blood across their bodies. There were no life-threatening wounds as far as he could tell, but it was still uncomfortable to see everyone in such a condition. 

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon entered Takuya's line of sight next, and he swallowed dryly at the sight of them. Bokomon and Neemon were still holding tightly to Ophanimon and Cherubimon's eggs, and their sleep was clearly restless and unfulfilling. Patamon's ears were curled over his eyes to keep the light of the outside world from infiltrating upon his rest, and he looked less like the energetic Digimon that Takuya had come to know and more like a hollow shell of a creature. It was unsettling to observe Patamon in such a state, and Takuya forced himself to look away to keep from being demoralized himself. 

The final pair of figures to earn Takuya's attention consisted of Koji and Koichi. Koji was draped sideways across a bench the same way that Hinoka was, but the sight brought back uncomfortable memories to Takuya. He shuddered at the reminder of how weak and vulnerable Koji had looked in the aftermath of Evergreen Dawn. The similarities were uncanny, and even if Evergreen Dawn felt like it was a lifetime away, that still wasn't enough distance for Takuya. The Fallen Warriors had changed, but that didn't mean that he would ever be able to tear the sight of Evergreen Dawn crumbling as Sorcermon covered for their escape from his mind. 

"I'm glad to see that you're awake."

Takuya barely managed to keep himself from jumping out of his skin at Koichi's words. The Warrior of Darkness was awake as well, but Koichi had been so spaced out with watching Koji that Takuya hadn't even noticed. Takuya forced himself back into stillness to keep from disturbing the exhausted Chihiro at his side. He watched Koichi carefully before nodding. "Yeah," he said simply, unsure of what else could even be said. He wasn't even positive that the word that he had spoken was right to release into the air. 

Takuya's worries were soon pulled from his focus as he realized that Koichi looked relatively unharmed. He remembered that this had applied to Koichi during the fight as well, but that didn't make it any less unsettling. Everyone else was stained in their own blood and covered in bruises, but Koichi looked normal. In fact, he barely even looked tired. Seeing the twins side by side made Takuya shudder inwardly, and he wondered how the hell Koichi had gotten so lucky. 

"How are you feeling?" Koichi questioned nervously after a moment of heavy silence. Takuya realized that he had never been given the chance to speak with Koichi alone, and that certainly explained the awkward aura that filled the space between them. Koichi had been distracted with elaborating on his connection to Koji when he first joined the group, and then the attacks by Duskmon's shadow and Cherubimon had gotten in the way of Koichi connecting with Takuya. 

Still, that wasn't going to stop Takuya from at least making an attempt to strike up a conversation. If that was what Koichi wanted, Takuya was going to try. He could tell that Koichi had been awake for a while, and the Warrior of Darkness certainly appeared as if he could use the conversation. "Bad," Takuya confessed when he finally managed to force himself to reply. He didn't even bother trying to hide the truth. Koichi was able to see the injuries that Takuya was too afraid to check for, and judging by how haunted Koichi's gaze was, he had already noticed the terrors scattered across Takuya's body. There wasn't a point in lying when Takuya felt as if he had been stripped bare and left for dead for all the world to see. 

"They hit us all hard," Koichi said sympathetically, but his eyes glittered with something else that bothered Takuya. He appeared confused and mystified, but he was still doing his best to hide it. Takuya could say without a shadow of a doubt what Koichi was so worried about. His lack of blatant injuries had undoubtedly caught Koichi by surprise, and no matter how hard he tried to mask it, nothing could fully hide his fear of the unknown. 

Takuya glanced down to Chihiro, and he brushed one finger against the wound on their temple. Chihiro never allowed anyone to get this close aside from Takuya, but given the condition they were in, Takuya knew that they wouldn't even try to fight back if someone attempted to touch them. It upset him in a way he couldn't even begin to explain to see them in such a weak state. Images flashed through his mind of Cybelemon sprawled on the ground, unmoving and suffering, and Takuya let out a slow drawl of a hiss through his teeth in an attempt to dismiss the memory. 

"Yeah," Takuya repeated, though it felt like the understatement of a lifetime. Even after sleeping for what he suspected to be hours, Takuya's body felt creaky and foreign to him in ways that he absolutely despised. He hadn't bothered to move aside from the hand that he had used to touch Chihiro, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to manage much more. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he feared the terrors that would emerge from the recesses of his mind to attack him in slumber. He had been too tired to even think of worrying about dreams or nightmares before, but the anxiety was starting to settle in, forming an uncomfortable home in the hollow space that rested in his chest. 

Koichi was silent for a moment afterwards, and Takuya couldn't tell if he preferred Koichi's distant stoicism or his words of thinly-veiled concern. Part of Takuya wanted to say something, but no words would come to his lips no matter how much he tried to speak up. He looked over at Chihiro once again, and his vision went blurry against his mind's command. Maybe his exhaustion would get the better of him and keep him from having nightmares about the previous battle. He was already sure that he would never forget the damage that the Royal Knights had done. 

Worse, Takuya knew that this wouldn't be the last time. The group would have to discuss it fully after everyone was awake, but Takuya was positive that the Royal Knights were going to be a continuous problem for them if they wanted to save the Digital World. They were alive only by deliberate mercy, but there was a chance that they wouldn't be so lucky the next time they crossed paths with the Royal Knights. There was no choice aside from repeated battle between the Royal Knights and Legendary Warriors if the Digital World and Earth were to be saved, but Takuya still hated the idea with every part of his being. 

"They're going to be fine," Koichi suddenly said, and Takuya forced his eyes back into focusing so that he could look to the Warrior of Darkness. Koichi's gaze was glassy and detached as he watched the floor in front of his feet. The Trailmon continued to roll on around them, and every natural jostle of the train car seemed to only worsen Koichi's anxieties. Takuya could have sworn that he saw a trace of a tear forming in the other boy's eyes, and he looked away to keep from giving into hopelessness himself. 

As Takuya considered Koichi's words once again, he came to a realization. Koichi's tone made it seem as if he was trying to convince himself of the truth behind his words rather than Takuya. The Warrior of Fire did his best not to visibly cringe at the thought, and he couldn't blame Koichi in the slightest for resorting to such tactics to try and find internal peace. Koichi looked as if he hadn't slept since they left the Continent of Darkness, and Takuya knew how dangerous it was to be left alone with one's thoughts for so long. 

He couldn't help but think back to what had happened when he was forced to consider his past actions. This situation was different from his encounter with the Dark Trailmon, but Takuya's anxious side still made him think about it. He stared at Koichi for another long moment and remembered the way that the Warrior of Darkness had vanished around a corner back on Earth. Takuya still wasn't sure as to how Koichi could have made it into the Digital World, if he was being honest. Takuya had been on the last elevator to the underground station beneath Shibuya, and he didn't think there was a staircase down there. If all of that was true, how had Koichi wound up on the other side?

Still, Takuya didn't have much time to think about it, as the subject of his curiosity spoke up once again to pierce through his thoughts. "You still look really tired," Koichi commented, not seeming to mind that the conversation had been one-sided for quite a while. "You should sleep a bit more before we arrive at our destination."

Part of Takuya wanted to protest, to try and stay awake to speak with Koichi for a while longer, but he simply couldn't do it. The idea of sleeping once again was simply too appealing for him to ignore, and as soon as he shut his eyes, the joys of rest reached out towards him. "Night," Takuya managed to say, and he wondered how he managed to slur the letters of a single syllable word almost beyond recognition. Still, he didn't bother repeating the word, figuring that Koichi understood the sentiment. Takuya was too tired to even consider it, and his jaw went slack as it fell out of his control. 

The process of slipping into slumber was far easier than Takuya had anticipated given the events that had transpired earlier in the day. He didn't care about Cherubimon or the Royal Knights anymore, instead choosing only to focus on how amazing it would feel to embrace sleep once more. All of his concerns seemed to fall away, and Takuya let his perception of the world crumble. There was an underlying sense of hopelessness to the train car, but Takuya was too numb to fully register the weight of his own emotions. Perhaps that was for the best. Takuya was more than fine with not understanding the power of what he was feeling given the situation. He just wanted to forget everything and sleep, because as soon as they got off the Trailmon, those would no longer be options. 

After all, the Digital World needed saving once again, and the job fell to the Legendary Warriors, a truth that Takuya knew he would never be able to escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of act four is here, everyone! Woohoo! 
> 
> For the most part, I feel like this chapter explains itself. We had a battle and evolution, and both of those took up a strong majority of the chapter. I appreciate combat scenes, but they leave me a lot less to talk about in the author's notes. 
> 
> Instead, I'm going to mention the Royal Knights. There are five of them in this rewrite. This is a deliberate choice to remedy the primary issue that I had with the Royal Knights arc in canon. I felt as if there was no progress being made for a long time in canon as the Royal Knights went on their conquest of the Digital World. Some episodes felt like a broken record to me just going through the motions of the Royal Knights destroying the Legendary Warriors in battle. Having more of them means that there are more enemies to defeat, and that will increase the feeling of progress and forward motion, something that I thought the canon version lacked a majority of the time. 
> 
> The other main flaw with the Royal Knights arc in my eyes comes from the matter of favoritism. In the Royal Knights arc, everyone aside from Takuya and Koji are seriously sidelined, and the character arcs feel unsatisfactory in how incomplete they are. I'm removing the heavy reliance on Takuya and Koji by cutting out their special forms where they use the Spirits of the rest of the team. Since Spirits are attached to their hosts in this rewrite, that wouldn't have been possible anyways. The rest of the team is reaching the Hybrid level instead, though I'm sure that I've either mentioned this before and simply forgot or you've caught on while reading. 
> 
> The Royal Knights segment of this story will be focused on wrapping up character arcs for each member of the cast. Since the canon version was almost painfully focused on combat, I'm going for the other end of the spectrum and elaborating more on character development. The Royal Knights arc of this story is conceptually similar to canon, but in practice, but there are a few differences. There are three other Royal Knights, more forward motion, less favoritism, less sidelining, and more character development. You'll see all of this go into effect as the arc continues over the next ten chapters, but for now, you'll simply have to take my word for it. 
> 
> Now that I've laid all of my problems with the Royal Knights arc out for you to see, I'm going to move towards something more positive. Let's talk about the ending scene with Takuya and Koichi. There's definitely something going on with Koichi. Oh boy, that's going to be interesting. Takuya is worried, and the rest of the group is in awful condition. Poor things. 
> 
> This scene gives me the perfect chance to show how Koichi acts with other members of the team. Unlike with the other Fallen Warriors, there were no hints of Koichi's true personality shining through when he was Duskmon. Koichi is reserved and sweet where Duskmon was confrontational and violent. Koichi doesn't naturally reach out to people often, so he tends to keep to himself if he isn't with Koji. He's too shy to open up regularly, but when push comes to shove, he can do his best to socialize. I'm going to force him to talk to other members of the team aside from just Koji in the future, but until then, this scene will have to suffice. 
> 
> That should be all that I wanted to address in this chapter, so I'm going to be ending things here. Next week will get us into the thick of act four, and I'm excited for it. Until that time comes though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is appreciated as always. Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
